Somewhere in Between
by K.AudreyLeto
Summary: Imagine if Faberry happened instead of Finchel. This is a re-telling of every episode as if Faberry were cannon. Each chapter will chronicle each episode starting at the very beginning. Some things will change and some will remain the same. Longer description in first chapter. Also side Brittana. As well as Quinntana friendship, and Puckleberry bromance.
1. Chapter 1: Drowning

**A/N: This is my story of the way I think Glee should have happened if Faberry were cannon. I have tried to keep the storylines as close as possible to the actual show with the exception of Rachel and Quinn's relationship and how that affects their other relationships. Each chapter will be each episode from the beginning. Also the characters might be slightly OOC but that is mostly because the story is being told as if Rachel and Quinn were cannon so imagine if Quinn's personality was actually explored beyond wanting to be on top, how the girl feels and cares. And Rachel, imagine if they explored the side of her that isn't all about ambition. That is what I've tried to do here but otherwise I'm trying to keep their personalities as close as possible to the show. I just think I gave everyone more depth including, Puck, Finn and Santana I hope that I still capture the essence of each character even with the changes… let me know what you think.**

**Spoilers are for every episode and it is rated M for language and smut in later chapters… hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used, this is written for the fans that deserve some Faberry action, and just for fun. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Drowning<strong>

"_Every time I breathe I take you in… and my heart beats again. Baby I can't help it you keep me drowning in your love. Every time I try to rise above, I'm swept away by love. Baby I can't help it you keep me drowning in your love." _

Quinn didn't know when it began exactly_. _She couldn't remember. Was it the first time she saw her talking to Finn?

No.

It was definitely before that, but when? When she watched her first MySpace video and forced herself to make fun of it, because she- well because that was the only was to deal with this.

No.

Was it the first time she watched Puck toss a slushy in her face and she forced herself to laugh? She laughed. And hid behind her fears and drowned in her overwhelming feelings.

No.

Was it the first time she walked through the doors of McKinley High and saw her standing there? Was it the very first day of high school when she gave her heart away? Love at first sight. A love so pure. So amazing. So wrong. So dirty.

Yes.

It was that day, that she decided there was no way she could like girls… one girl. _The_ girl. She could do this, she could fight it and ignore it and hide it. She was Quinn Fabray after all and she could ignore it. Bury it and drown in the weight of it.

So she threw herself into her status. She needed to rule the school. She needed to make sure no one would ever know who she used to be, and who she could never be. NOT EVER! She joined things. She joined the Cheerios and became the first ever freshman to be named head cheerleader. She became the president of the celibacy club- she would make her daddy proud. And she dated Finn Hudson, quarterback. This was her life and she loved it. She created it and she hated it. But she could do this, she would. She would forget her and her ridiculous fashion sense. And it worked perfectly… for a year. She was happy and content and completely miserable, but she was doing it.

And it worked until that fateful day in the auditorium with that fucking song and that fucking girl. She was there again like she always was but this time was different and Quinn couldn't fight it anymore. She wanted to but she couldn't.

She was drowning.

Drowning like she always would be- because of her. Rachel fucking Berry.

* * *

><p>So, Freshman year pretty much sucked and Sophomore year didn't seem to be starting out any better… at least so far. She watched them, the beautiful tall boy who could control this school if he ever actually realized the position he was in. But lets face it Finn Hudson wasn't the brightest but he was very sweet. He was big man on campus but his hands never held any of the slushies that were tossed in her face daily. He was probably behind it but he never held it.<p>

No.

Instead he held the hand of the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She was flawless. Rachel didn't know real people looked like she did. She must have transferred because Rachel would've remembered this girl. And she literally lost her breath, literally. The moment that first morning of Freshman year when the gorgeous blond walked into her life and changed it…and always would change it. And Rachel- well she drowned in her.

She lost her breath at the sight of this girl and it was then that she knew she was gay; bisexual at least… and she wanted her. The hot blond whose name she didn't know but whose hazel eyes she drowned in.

And then she was hit with her very first slushy. Blue, fucking BLUE! That is definitely going to stain and from that moment on Rachel knew her name. She became one of her tormentors and her lifeline all at the same time. That was the day she met Quinn fucking Fabray.

* * *

><p>Day one, year two; first day of Sophomore year and she hated it, high school.<p>

Fuck high school.

She was better than this place and all of these people. Well maybe not _her_… and her eyes. Endless pools of trouble were in those eyes and Rachel was almost grateful that Quinn was her enemy.

Enemy.

How can you be enemies with someone with whom you've never had a real conversation? But then again, this was high school. And there were rules.

She was popular and you- well you Rachel Berry were definitely not that. But who needed high school popularity when you have immense talent and ambition?

Rachel did.

Who needed friends in this insignificant small town high school when you are destined to be a star?

Rachel did.

Who needed endless pools of hazel that you drown in every day and dream about every night?

Rachel did.

Who needed Quinn Fabray?

Rachel did.

* * *

><p>Okay, so Quinn didn't know how or why or when… or why but Mr. Schuester the Spanish teacher decided to reignite the glee club. Fucking glee club, but that wasn't even the worst part. He also decided that he would recruit her boyfriend. <em>Sing Finn, really? Why?<em> But that wasn't even the worst part.

No.

The worst part… the worst fucking part was the best singer in the whole fucking world- well maybe not the world but when you're a Sophomore in high school, in shit town Lima Ohio and you've never been out of the god forsaken state, then yes to you, she would be the best singer in the whole world- and on top of that you love her. Or you think you love her.

No.

You know you love her. A fact that is very bad on so very many levels. Seriously… parents would kill you, dead. Church would shun you. High school- well high school would shun you and then kill you, especially this high school because she's Rachel Berry and you… you're you. But still you drowned in her and she saved you and she is the queen of the fucking glee club. Of course she was her voice is like flowers and silk sheets and chocolate and summer and beauty pure and simple… and love.

Fuck love!

God damn her, god damn Mr. Schuester, and god damn Finn. She thought she could at least control him but nope, he was the one doing this to her. He was bringing her into their lives and she would soon be front and center in Quinn Fabray's life.

Not like she wasn't already.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and maybe- just maybe high school wouldn't completely suck.<p>

**Slushy.**

Red today, nope high school would suck forever. But today it would at least be more bearable. She would be going to glee club under new leadership and that would be good.

It would be right?

It had to be because if it wasn't she didn't think she would survive high school. The kids in the new and improved glee club- The New Directions- Stupid name but alas Mr. Schuester did not let her name them. The new kids were good, talent wise- not Rachel Berry good- but still far better than the old glee club and maybe, just maybe this club could do something special and then her whole world changed.

For the better… musically.

For the worse… in every other aspect.

Mr. Schuester had finally gotten her a male lead that could at least keep up with her vocally, well not really, but he was good.

However, he was Finn Hudson.

He was the quarterback, he was cute, and sweet and _her_ boyfriend. Fuck!

_Because daily slushy facials weren't enough, Mr. Schue you had to get the fucking quarterback to sing with ME. Really? My life is literally a joke, it has to be._

Her boyfriend.

She could just see it morning facials, lunchtime facials and after school ass beatings from Quinn Fabray and her Cheerios… especially Santana Lopez.

Oh that one. Sure she was hot but she was scary on a toxic level and vulgar, seriously. Rachel wished she could talk like Santana does- she does in her head, she thinks like a frat boy truck driver but her fathers taught her to be a lady and use proper language and diction. She has a very strong vocabulary and dialogue but if she could speak the way she thought she would probably have friends and wouldn't be in fear of her life right now.

Also she could probably talk to her.

Screw you dads. Why did you have to have a little lady why couldn't you want a frat boy trucker for a daughter?

* * *

><p>Maybe just maybe glee club would be over before it could even start. Quinn heard Mr. Schuester was getting a real job or something. So maybe, she could avoid the Mack truck that is Rachel Berry for a little longer.<p>

Of course Not!

And why? Why you ask- because of one Finn Hudson. Yup her boyfriend saved the glee club and saved Rachel Berry.

_Hey that's my job!_

"Q!" Coach Sylvester bellowed through her megaphone, even though she was standing five feet away from her. Quinn cringed.

"Yes Coach Sylvester," she answered in her sweetest tone.

"My office five minutes and bring…" she shook her hands over the group of Cheerios as if she were shaking her hands free of water. "One of them," she finished.

"Which-"

"Don't care."

Five minutes later Quinn and Santana sat in front of Sue's desk listening to something about Curly destroying everything she has worked to build. Quinn always found it most useful to only half listen to Coach Sylvester when she went on one of her rants. Or she would be too frightened to move or too traumatized to breathe. Five minutes after that… the wall she had built around the Rachel Berry part of her heart came crumbling down and she drowned in it.

Quinn stood on the balcony of the auditorium and listened to Rachel Berry sing, and it drowned her, and it saved her, and it literally ruined her. For life… for anyone else ever. She- the glee club- ran through the number for the eighty millionth time but there she stood listening in awe. Even after Coach Sylvester and Santana left, eighty one millionth and there she stood.

And when Mr. Schue told them they were done for the day there she still stood, in awe. She could still hear her, feel her. After all the glee nerds were gone there she still stood, mesmerized

Drowned.

"Quinn?" Rachel's sweet tone chimed behind her.

Saved.

Quinn turned around, stone faced, scared shitless, terrified beyond belief and completely turned on.

"Quinn were you watching glee?" Rachel wondered, her own heart pounding in her ears. She couldn't believe she actually just spoke to Quinn.

_Say my name again you magnificent creature, say it again-_ Quinn thought.

"Quinn?"

_Again_. But she didn't say it again and Quinn knew she would have to say something because she was looking at her as if she were crazy. Fuck she was crazy. It was a simple question. Breathe in. Breathe out. Head bitch in charge attitude in place, breathe, speak.

Drown.

Her eyes peered over Rachel's body- she was still wearing the costume. Rachel Berry in jeans dear god! It's something she had rarely seen and good lord her ass was as incredible as her voice. Oh sweet Jesus- Quinn was going to need confessional and dry underwear.

Fuck! Quinn shook her head. Speak! And then she finally did.

"Yeah, so what do you think you own the school now that you have your little loser club?" There they were words. Good job Q. Do it again, ignore the butterflies. Rachel moved closer and she was sweating from all the dancing and the shirt was clinging to her and… her breasts.

_Fuck I've become a teenage boy; oh_ _and legs. Dear lord pray for my teenage boy soul._

Images of Rachel's legs flashed in her head. Rachel's legs closing around her waist. Run! And then she spoke again and suddenly moving was no longer an option.

"No Quinn, I'm quite sure you still have the run of this school and us losers as you so lovingly termed it will undoubtedly remain just that. And no worries I am aware as you are that no one messes with Quinn Fabray."

Say it again, moan it.

"I was merely intrigued by the notion of you possibly having an interest in joining us in glee club."

Quinn arched her eyebrow, join glee club? Suicide… suicide by Rachel Berry. The she smiled at her next thought. She would get to hear her sing and see her and hear her. Again Quinn shook her head to clear her thoughts she mentally pushed Rachel Berry as far back as possible- well as far away as she could with Rachel looking at her like that- god why was Rachel looking at her like that.

Rachel's own head rushed with thoughts. Thoughts of beauty and blond hair and creamy soft skin and hazel and sunshine and daisies.

_Fuck I'm so gay! A gay frat boy trucker. And I am so hot for the one person who hates me the most._

Life… high school… Quinn fucking Fabray!

Seriously?

_Why is she looking at me like she wants to eat me? Oh god she wants to kill me… or eat me. And now we have wet panties._

"Why are you leering at me Berry?" That voice, sweet and bitchy at the same time.

"I'm not the one who's leering Quinn." Rachel answered and Quinn's thoughts went wild under her accusation.

_Truth. Say my name again._

"But I'm not afraid to admit that you're exceptionally attractive Quinn."

Damn Rachel, keep saying it

"And I was just noticing," Rachel finished. Mini explosions happened in Quinn's stomach as the realization that Rachel also found her attractive hit her. Then she did what Quinn Fabray does best, she ran.

And Rachel- well Rachel watched her go. The uniform swaying, that ass bouncing… so-so gay. And she watched and leered and felt the butterflies. When Quinn was out the front door, her legs buckled and she collapsed.

And Quinn she ran until she reached her car in the parking lot. She sat down and started the engine and buried her face in her hands. A year of denial, a year of ignoring her and in one day and a few words… she was done.

Drowning… sinking, falling.

_Oh. My. Fucking. Life!_

_I am hot for Rachel freaking Berry!_

Duh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Hope you like this enough to continue to read. The rest of the chapters won't be so much in their heads. I just needed to establish that they were both already hot for each other. If you like this story please continue to read and if you like the writing please tell me what you think, I'd love to hear it.**

**The song used was Drowning by The Backstreet Boys.**


	2. Chapter 2: Broken

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Showmance"**

**Thank you all so much for the alerts and reviews, the kind words mean so much and inspire and humble me more than you know. I wanted to give everyone a small glimpse into my plan for this story. I realize as you will that things between our girls heat up rather quickly and it is done with purpose. I promise that even though they will be together early on that it won't be all rainbows and sunshine, they are still Rachel and Quinn after all and will still have the dynamic that makes them so hot it'll just be based on love rather than hate. Plus keep in mind that even though it seems sudden they have both been fighting their feelings for a year already. I can't wait for you all to read my re-telling of some of their best moments/fights.**

**Also I wanted to inform you that I already have 10 chapters written however I was without a computer for quite some time so they are not all typed and they are very long. I'll update as frequently as possible but once the first 10 chapters are done the updates won't come as quickly, but I will do my very best to not keep you all waiting too long. Done rambling now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Broken<strong>

"_With everything ahead of us, we left everything behind. But nothing that we needed, at least not at this time. And now the feeling that I'm feeling, well it's feeling like my life is finally mine. With nothing to go back to we just continue to drive. Without you I was broken but I'd rather be broke down with you by my side. I didn't know what I was looking for so I didn't know what I'd find."_

Now to say that Rachel was eves dropping wouldn't be entirely false but when it comes to Quinn her actions should not be held against her. Seriously just look at the girl. Quinn was lecturing Finn about his joining of glee club and that worried Rachel but that was not what caught her attention. No, her attention was raised when she heard Quinn mention her breasts. Rachel's breath hitched and she listened more intently.

Quinn had successfully avoided Rachel for an entire week after the dreaded auditorium incident and she reaffirmed within herself that she could in fact ignore Rachel. She did it for a year and she could do it again. As long as she didn't have to hear her sing, or see her sing or hear- Wait thought that already.

Rachel freaking Berry; and then as if she knew Quinn was thinking about her she was there and Quinn forgot… everything.

She had been standing at her locker trying to convince Finn that glee club was lame and something about prom king and queen. Honestly Quinn didn't even know what she was saying because her senses were on overload, especially her sense of smell. Vanilla, her smell… Rachel's smell. Her perfume or shampoo or maybe the girl was just made of fucking vanilla. She wouldn't put it past god he fucking hates her anyway. She glanced back to Finn and found herself saying things she would never say if Rachel wasn't assaulting her senses.

She was bargaining with him.

"If you quit glee club I'll let you touch my breast."

"Under the shirt?"

"Over the bra," she stated and she heard Rachel's breath hitch. It was then she knew the girl was listening; she hoped she didn't think any less of her. When Finn still said no she sent up a silent thank you to god. At least she wouldn't have to see that ridiculous face he makes whenever they make out. Then she got another whiff of vanilla and she would swear her heart skipped a beat. And then the teenage boy that has moved into her brain started thinking about how awesome it would feel if Rachel was touching her breasts. And then Finn was gone and Quinn was staring at Rachel's back. She knew she had a choice to make. Yell at Rachel and scare her away or take her right there against the locker.

Mmm she moaned quietly. But even the teenage boy in her didn't have those kind of balls, not yet anyway.

So she yelled at her instead. She clicked in her head bitch in charge attitude, went on autopilot and inhaled vanilla… oh what she would have given to have tasted vanilla instead. But instead she kept herself in check as she staked her claim to Finn and after Rachel was slushied she laughed out of sheer habit, then felt like an ass and then she ran the fuck away.

* * *

><p>When Rachel turned around after standing up for herself for the first time, she found herself covered in ice… again. She looked down at herself; <em>why blue<em>- she wondered- _blue always stains and not just the clothing._

Fucking high school!

She stalked off to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

And after Miss Pillsbury found Rachel trying to make herself throw up, she found herself sitting in the guidance office holding a pamphlet on bulimia. Meanwhile, Miss Pillsbury made googily eyes at Mr. Schuester who was in the hall. When she finally pulled her attention away from him she spoke while simultaneously putting hand sanitizer on her hands. Rachel thought- _damn her mind must be really dirty-_ and that was something Rachel could certainly relate to.

"Rachel bulimia is a very messy, serious disease."

"I don't have bulimia," Rachel told her. "I tried it and failed and won't even attempt it again."

"Okay."

"It grossed me out."

"Okay but I still want to talk about the feelings that you had that led up to you wanting to puke your guts out." _Boy_- Rachel thought- _she was really scrubbing those hands_. Rachel suppressed a chuckle at the thought of Miss Pillsbury's mind being like her own overly hormonal one.

"I want to be thinner, prettier like that Quinn girl." She hoped her attempt at nonchalance didn't tip her off to just how often she thought about that Quinn girl.

"Mm hm and um- why is that?" Rachel couldn't hold her emotions anymore. She had to talk to someone even if she didn't reveal to whom she was referring.

"Have you ever liked somebody so much you just want to lock yourself in your room, turn on sad music and cry?" There was a long pause and Miss Pillsbury looked at Mr. Schuester again before answering.

"No mm-mm," she was so obvious. "But a boy crush huh? I know about that. I mean not now it takes me back in the day- like a long time ago I knew about that. You know what- you know what you need to remember Rachel to protect your heart- I don't care who he is- if he doesn't like you for who you are or you know he's married with a baby on the way, that's not worth the heartache. You don't want to compromise yourself for that." Rachel followed Miss Pillsbury's eyes over to Mr. Schuester again as she rambled. "Um have you just tried telling him how you feel?" Rachel didn't like that she assumed it was a boy crush but she went along with it because she didn't want another awkward conversation with her or another pamphlet thrust at her.

"He," she winced at the pronoun. "Doesn't even notice me."

"I see- um okay- well here's what I think. Common interests are the key to romance alright. So find out what he likes then he'll see you in a positive way and maybe you'll end up doing something that you never would've expected." Rachel smiled and nodded her approval of Miss Pillsbury's idea. For all of her crazy she was damn good at her job. Rachel knew what she had to do to get Quinn… she had to join celibacy club.

* * *

><p>Quinn was not too thrilled to see the fact that Rachel had decided to join the celibacy club. It was bad enough that this girl drove her crazy all day long during the three classes they shared now she's going to have to stare at her while she explains why abstinence is best when all she wants to do is push Rachel down on the table and make the angels cry.<p>

But she couldn't do that. She had to ignore Rachel like she always has before. She clicked HBIC in place and made it through the first half hour without the boys. It was a little harder once the boys joined them but the hour was almost up and she had almost made it through this hell on earth but then Finn popped the balloon and Rachel ruined everything and Quinn was broken.

"Girls want sex just as much as guys do." Quinn clenched her thighs together and Rachel stormed off leaving Quinn in a daze. One sentence and Quinn was broken.

Never to be repaired again.

Why did Rachel have so much power over her? Why was it getting increasingly harder to ignore her and treat her the way that had worked for an entire year? Because the fact of the matter is Rachel was breaking through her walls, tearing them down and even though this frightened Quinn to her core she was powerless to stop it. Because the truth was she wanted this. She wanted to be broken… by Rachel.

With Rachel.

She wanted to welcome defeat but she couldn't because that meant she had to admit defeat. She is Quinn Fabray for crying out loud and she doesn't lose so easily.

* * *

><p>Rachel was grateful to Mr. Schuester for reinventing the glee club and actually giving them a shot at competition but if he remained in charge of the song selections they would never get enough members to even compete. It was that reasoning that led Rachel to the decision to sabotage the school assembly and hopefully save the glee club. Well that wasn't the only reason.<p>

She knew that Finn thought she was doing this for his reputation because he thought she was into him. Finn was a little bit full of himself but Rachel was okay with him thinking that, in hopes that no one would ever find out her true reason.

Quinn Fabray.

Yes Rachel was a selfish person. She was fine with helping others and being nice at every possible opportunity but her actions are most often selfish and this was no exception. Granted she was really trying to get more people to join New Directions and knew disco was not the way to do that. However, there were many song selections she could have chosen to relay that message.

No the song she chose was with only one person in mind, and after the celibacy club debacle she came up with a new plan. She wanted Quinn to join glee and she hoped this would do the trick… and boy did it.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat with the Cheerios at the assembly as Mr. Schuester introduced the New Directions and if she was trying to control herself around Rachel she was severely lacking. Her mouth dropped open because not only was Rachel rapping and dirty dancing she was performing a song about sex. Quinn watched and she found that she could no longer deny that Rachel turned her on. She was done.<p>

Consider Quinn Fabray defeated.

She didn't even care that Rachel was dry humping her boyfriend. No, in fact she was jealous of Finn and it was at that moment Quinn knew that she would join glee club. No matter what she had to do to get in and how hard it was going to be to deny Rachel once she had to see her even more often. She knew she would also have to answer to Sue but she didn't care. She convinced Brittany and Santana to try out for glee club with her and she had to admit they sounded good together. Not Rachel Berry good; but good enough.

When Mr. Schuester welcomed them to the New Directions she knew they would have to face the wrath of Sue. As they left the choir room Santana scoffed.

"Okay Q, tell me again why we just did that for your sorry ass?" Santana faced her. "Especially since Coach is going to have our asses and make us run suicides until we collapse."

"Yeah, I don't want to die." Brittany added.

"I did it to keep my boyfriend Santana. You saw the way that-" Quinn stopped herself from insulting Rachel- damn she really was broken. "You saw the way Rachel was grinding on him."

"Finn, seriously?" Santana cracked up laughing. "No Q, you need to do better than that."

"But that's why… I need-"

"Save it Q," Santana turned to leave. "When you're ready to be honest, I'll be ready to listen."

"Lord Tubbington's a good listener," Brittany added and she and Santana walked away. They got ten steps away from Quinn when Sue appeared in the hall behind Quinn.

"Q, Santana, Brittany! My office now!" She barked storming toward her office. Santana and Brittany walked back to Quinn.

"You owe us… big time."

"I know," Quinn answered before all three followed Sue.

* * *

><p>When Finn asked Rachel for help with his singing she agreed because she knew he needed the help. She would help any of her fellow glee clubbers should they ask and she liked Finn. He was nice and she needed as many friends as she could get. But she never imagined the predicament she would wind up getting herself into. But as she sat there with him she found she did enjoy his company and she couldn't help but wonder if maybe she wasn't gay. She was sitting there with a boy and there were definitely butterflies even though she was pretty sure those were because she knew this boy had a girlfriend.<p>

He had her.

Lucky bastard.

But why is he here with her then? Whatever though; if he's here with her then he's not with Quinn and he's not kissing Quinn and touching Quinn and then it hit Rachel like a ton of bricks… test the theory.

"You can kiss me if you want to."

"I want to." And then they were kissing and smoke alarms went off in her head. Buzzing alarms and Quinn; Quinn in that damn Cheerios outfit and that golden hair splayed over her and that face above her, panting and her hands creeping.

Oh god… yup definitely gay.

And then, eww that was a creepy face he just made and Rachel wondered if she looked that stupid too. And then he was gone- thank god. She sat alone realizing she was broken… ruined for anyone else.

What had she done? Oh god she kissed him,_ her_ boyfriend and she thought about _her_ during it. And then another ton of bricks fell on her head. She could flirt with him and get him away from her and it would work, and then Rachel could have her. Or Quinn would kill her… dead.

Upside: high school would be over.

* * *

><p>When Quinn got home from Cheerios practice she collapsed on her bed and closed her eyes. Her mind was immediately assaulted with images of Rachel. First at the assembly and then back to the confrontation at her locker. She shouldn't have kept herself in check- she should have tasted vanilla.<p>

She let her hand trail into her cheerleading skirt past her spanks and underwear straight to her dripping wet center. She moaned loudly as she let the images of Rachel invade her mind. She played the scene out in her head as the way she wanted it to have happened. She rubbed her fingers in tight circles over her clit. In her fantasy she marched over to Rachel and slammed her locker shut and then pushed Rachel against it. The girl moaned loudly and Quinn dove in. She pressed her lips against Rachel's neck and bit down. Rachel let out another loud moan, gripped Quinn's head and held her in place. She trailed her tongue over the bite mark and wedged her thigh against Rachel's hot center. Rachel moaned again in the fantasy and Quinn moaned in her bed and thrust two fingers into herself. She thanked god for the power of imagination. The sound of Rachel's whimpering her name brought her back into her fantasy as she thoroughly fucked herself. Her lips moved from the spot of her love bite and trailed across Rachel's throat to the other side and began sucking on her pulse point.

"Oh god, don't ever stop," Rachel moaned as Quinn's hands trailed over Rachel's breasts and thrust her thigh harder into Rachel's core, which caused an illicit groan. "Oh yeah Quinn make me come," and those words- even imaginary- were enough to cause Quinn to tumble over the edge of ecstasy. She screamed Rachel's name as she was overcome with her orgasm.

In hind sight, she was grateful her parents weren't home and made a mental note to make sure she was alone next time too. And being in glee club with Rachel she was sure there would next time, many more times in fact. She shook through a few aftershocks and then opened her weary eyes and was looking directly into the eyes of Jesus.

Jesus seriously?

Seriously.

The huge framed photo of Jesus her father had hung in her room. She pulled her hand out of her spanks with a snap, got to her still wobbly legs and looked at the picture.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned," she said with a smile and then walked into her bathroom to clean up.

* * *

><p>When Quinn woke up the next day she decided once again to ignore her feelings for Rachel. She told herself that she would try again even though deep down she knew she would never win this battle and it worked for most of the day until…<p>

Rachel was standing near her locker and Quinn immediately felt that familiar tingle in her stomach at the sight of her. She groaned inwardly knowing her plan was once again out the window at the mere sight of her. That was when everything changed and Quinn knew it could never be the same again. She saw Karofsky and Azimio walking toward Rachel both carrying slushy cups. Quinn quickened her pace but knew there was still not enough time to stop them so she just acted.

Three things happened at once. Rachel turned toward the boys and cringed in preparation for the assault, the boys tossed the frozen ice at her and Quinn stepped between the red ice and Rachel Berry.

Both girls gasped. Rachel stood frozen is shock and Quinn stood literally frozen covered in red corn syrup as the ice dripped down her uniform top and into the bottom. She made a mental note about no longer needing a cold shower; she also had the presence of mind to note that in this moment things had changed between herself and Rachel. For the better and no matter how hard she fought it there would be no use. She had feelings for Rachel freaking Berry and there was no more denying it.

Rachel stood stunned and in awe and didn't know what to make of the extremely chivalrous act that Quinn had just performed in her honor.

So she swooned.

And then she panicked. Quinn never did anything nice for her ever. She was always so mean and awful and oh my god… NO WAY! It had to be though- Quinn went out of her way to pick on her. She might as well have just pulled Rachel's hair.

Quinn Fabray had a crush on her- Rachel Berry. NO WAY! But it is so obvious now, and thus began Rachel's quest to prove it. She wondered how in the world she would get Quinn to admit it. Both girls were brought out of their heads when Karofsky spoke.

"What the hell, Quinn? Why did you do that?" She glanced at Rachel whose mouth was gaping in obvious shock. Quinn couldn't help but think she looked adorable.

"I-I… don't… know," Quinn stammered but she knew why. She did it to protect Rachel… _her Rachel_.

"Whatever," Azimio said staring the cheerleader down. "Enjoy loser town!" He finished with a laugh and the two boys scurried off. Quinn once again looked at Rachel before running to the nearest bathroom, leaving a trail of red liquid in her wake. Everyone in the hall stood transfixed as Rachel followed her.

Quinn was leaning over the sink trying to wipe the stuff off of her face when Rachel approached. She grabbed a few paper towels, wet them and stood behind Quinn. Brown eyes locked on hazel in the mirror and the tension was palpable.

"Let me help. I'm a master at slushy cleanup." Quinn stared at her intently for a few moments longer. Then she sighed heavily and faced the girl, Rachel reached up. "Can I?" She asked tentatively and Quinn gave her a tight smile and nodded. When Rachel's hand connected with Quinn's face she felt a surge of hot desire pass through her and it seemed like Rachel felt it too. If the shudder that wracked the diva's body was any indication she definitely felt it too.

Rachel was taking in every inch of Quinn's face as she wiped it clean. Meanwhile she was fighting her instincts to lean in and put her lips all over Quinn. She felt Quinn's face getting warmer and her breathing became ragged. Rachel felt another surge pass through her and settle in between her legs.

Quinn was having a discussion in her head about just how un-manly Rachel's hands actually were. They are very little and soft and she wondered how they would feel on her and inside her. She felt her face blush at the thought. Rachel leaned into the girl and placed her free hand on the sink behind the blonde inches away from her hand. She could feel herself press closer to Quinn's exquisite body and it took every ounce of will in her tiny frame to stop herself from rubbing against Quinn like a cat in heat.

Quinn on the other hand was breathing in the vanilla scent of Rachel and could almost feel Rachel's body against hers. She imagined wrapping her arms around that tiny waist and pulling her tight and… no, no, no- Quinn stop it. She put her hand on top of Rachel's to stop her actions, and it worked. Rachel stopped moving, hell Rachel stopped breathing at the feel of Quinn's hand on hers. Quinn left her hand on top of Rachel's for a moment longer than necessary before she reluctantly pulled away and took the paper towel from her.

"Thank you," she said sincerely before turning again to face the mirror. Rachel stared at her in the mirror again.

"Thank you," Rachel repeated Quinn's words and saw her mouth form a smile. "I haven't the slightest idea as to why you did that for me but I would like you to know how thankful I am for the very generous-"

"Berry!" Quinn cut her off, "The thank you was enough." They both smiled awkwardly.

"Right, sorry. I just- I talk more when I'm nervous and-"

"And I make you nervous?" Once again hazel locked on brown and neither girl wanted to look away. After several moments they both jumped as the door slammed open to reveal Santana and Brittany. Santana crossed her arms over her chest and was sneering.

"What the hell Q? You took a slushy for Berry?" Quinn faltered under the judging eyes before her. Part of her wanted to scream 'Yeah I did, got a problem with that?' and the other part of her still wanted to bury her feelings for the girl. Before she had to choose Rachel spoke up.

"You know Santana; I do have a first name."

"You do?" Santana responded, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah Santana, her name is Rachel." They all smiled at Brittany's sweetness.

"Yes I do." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest matching Santana's stance. "And to answer your question, it was my fault. When I saw the boys coming at me I hid behind Quinn." Rachel glanced at Quinn whose eyebrows were raised in what she could only assume was surprise. "I didn't think they would slushy her to get to me, and I was quite wrong. I have already expressed my deepest apologies to Quinn for what has happened and furthermore-"

"Shut it Berry!" Santana interrupted. "I stopped listening after you said it was your fault. The rest was just the incoherent sound of annoying." Brittany laughed and Quinn fought back a smile. Santana was a bitch but she was also hilarious. "Come on Q. We're late Coach wants to see us." She turned to Rachel and glared at her. "Berry, I expect you to pay for Quinn's dry cleaning bill." Quinn shook her head in the negative.

"That is definitely doable," Rachel agreed a dazzling smile overtaking her face and this time Quinn swooned over how adorable Rachel looked.

"No Rachel, it's okay," Quinn said facing her. Rachel's stomach did back flips as she noted the first time Quinn called her Rachel. "Cheerios get free dry cleaning."

"Let's go Q I'm bored," Santana shouted looking as her nails. Quinn winked at Rachel leaving her breathless. 'Thank you' she mouthed before following her teammates out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Rachel practically bounced to the choir room.<p>

"Hello fellow glee clubbers," Rachel announced entering the room. "I think we should sing songs about surprise today because when one is unexpectedly surprised by something or someone it is a very lovely feeling and-" Mr. Schuester cut her off as he entered the room.

"That is a great idea Rachel and maybe we can do that someday but as for today I have something else planned. Thank you." Rachel gave him a curt smile and took her seat mumbling about being excited to hear his great plan.

"Okay guys. I would like you all to welcome the three newest members of the New Directions." Rachel's attention turned to see Quinn enter and she grinned, then Santana and Brittany entered and it felt as if the air was sucked out of the room. Her mind immediately wondered what they were up to and then Mr. Schuester continued, "Give up a round of applause for Quinn, Santana and Brittany." Everyone's applause was interrupted by Rachel.

"Why?" She shouted.

Oh shit. Her mind reeled, that sounded way harsher than she had intended and her eyes immediately searched for warm hazel and it pained her to see nothing but ice in Quinn's eyes. Dammit- Rachel chastised herself but before she could say anything to fix it.

"Because troll, I wants to get my sing on and these bitches follow me anywhere."

"Santana, watch your language," Mr. Schuester reprimanded.

"I don't follow you anywhere," Quinn announced and Rachel snapped to attention. She was saddened to know her outburst had brought the head bitch out in Quinn. The blonde glared at her. "I'm the leader here and to answer your question Berry," Rachel winced at the hurtful tone in which Quinn spat her last name and knew she had offended her. She knew she would have to make up for it later. "I like singing and I like my _boyfriend_ Finn," she annunciated the word boyfriend. "So I figured I would join and support him rather than knock him down for it." A staring contest had begun between Rachel and Quinn as the brunette tried to express her apology through her stare but Quinn's glare remained icy. They were so intent on each other that neither had noticed that Finn's confused look change to happy, even as Quinn sat next to him her eyes never left Rachel.

Quinn's head was spinning. Maybe she had imagined it but she thought joining was a good idea at the time. She thought Rachel would be pleased that she joined and was finally ready to start dealing with this infatuation. Maybe she read the bathroom situation wrong. Girls are so confusing… boys are much easier- if you let them touch your ass or your boobs they wag their tails like happy puppies and you control them- she was infuriated. Why the hell did she do this? Why the hell was she worried about what Rachel Berry thought of her? And why the hell did she want her so badly? She was brought out of her inner babble by the sound of Rachel's voice- Oh yeah, that's why.

As Rachel sang Quinn remembered why she wanted to join glee club. She couldn't help the involuntary reaction her body had at the sound of Rachel's voice and was thrilled to know that now she would get to hear it just about every day.

* * *

><p>When glee rehearsal was over Rachel lagged behind hoping to catch Quinn alone but she left hand in hand with Finn. Rachel followed and she saw them kiss goodbye at the front door. She sprinted after the girl, finally catching up to her in the parking lot near her car.<p>

"Quinn!" She called after her and Quinn turned in surprise as Rachel approached.

"What do you want?" Quinn tried to sound as bitchy as she was earlier but Rachel's voice had done things to her which basically meant she had turned to mush.

"Oh wow, that is a loaded question Quinn as there are so very many things I want but at this moment what I would like most is I'd like to apologize to you for the dreadful way I reacted when hearing of the news of your interest- and in fact- actual joining of glee club. When in fact I am thrilled that glee is something that interests you; I'm afraid my reaction earlier was merely surprise. I am sorry if it seemed to be anything other than that." Quinn smiled and in turn Rachel beamed.

"Wow, Rachel you could've said that in like five words instead of five hundred, it's not an essay it's an apology." Rachel laughed out loud at that which forced Quinn's smile to widen. Rachel was elated to hear Quinn use her first name again.

"You have a nice laugh," the blonde told her honestly and suppressed a grin at how much easier complimenting Rachel was as opposed to insulting her. Rachel blushed and looked to the ground. "What no essay answer as a thank you?"

"I talk a lot when I'm nervous."

"That's the second time you said I make you nervous," Quinn teased and found that being around Rachel she was smiling more than she ever had before.

"Well you do," Rachel confirmed.

"How come?"

"Mostly because you spend quite a bit of time going out of your way to be mean to me." Rachel saw Quinn's expression sadden and she looked to her feet, all traces of her smile was gone. Rachel felt like shit for making her sad and found herself staring at Quinn's mouth. At how soft and inviting her lips looked and how long she has wanted to taste them. Suddenly she felt the urge to lean closer but she was brought out of her trance when Quinn's eyes travelled back up and Rachel forced her own eyes to meet them, she continued speaking. "Bu-But also because you're so beautiful and sometimes you take my breath away." Quinn's features brightened at her words and butterflies danced around in her belly.

"Rachel," Quinn said and her voice had taken on a husky tone. Rachel panicked.

"Don't say anything please," Rachel begged and her eyes once again met with soft hazel and she found understanding in them; Quinn nodded. "I'm sorry for making it sound like I didn't want you in glee as nothing could be further from the truth." With that Rachel turned on her heel and began storming away; mortified with herself for revealing her crush on Quinn to- of all people- Quinn.

"Rachel!" Quinn called and Rachel looked back. "Do you want a ride home?" Rachel couldn't hold back the grin that spread across her face and she raced back to Quinn's car.

"Sure if you don't mind."

"I don't mind."

"Does this mean we're friends?"

"Don't push your luck." Quinn replied but she also couldn't contain the smile overtaking her face. Rachel couldn't help but glow at the sound of her name once again coming out of Quinn's mouth. And then she started thinking again about Quinn's mouth. And found herself staring at it until the car was parked in her driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I hope you like this story as much as I do. I wished it had been the love story on the actual show. **

**If you like it let me know what you think. Reviews are like drugs that make me want to write every minute. I appreciate each and every one of you.**

**The song used was "Broken" by Jack Johnson.**


	3. Chapter 3: Falling

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Acafellas"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Falling<strong>

"_I am trying not to tell you but I want to. I'm scared of what you'll say so I'm hiding what I'm feeling. But I'm tired of holding it inside my head. I've been spending all my time just thinking about you. I don't know what to do I think I'm falling for you."_

After giving Rachel a ride home Quinn had been having crazy sexy dreams about the girl which left her feeling more confused than ever about how to proceed. There was no way she could go back to being mean to Rachel or the girl would think she was crazy or possessed but she couldn't embrace her feelings either… not yet anyway. As she walked down the hall of school she decided that she wouldn't be mean to her but she wouldn't be overly nice either. However, as with all of her plans recently they go right out the window the moment she sees the girl and Quinn had a feeling today would be no different.

Coach Sylvester had corned Santana, Brittany and herself and told them she wanted them to help her destroy the glee club. This was not something she wanted to do but neither was pissing Coach Sylvester off so she decided to go with it. Their first mission was to get the kids and Mr. Schuester to doubt each other and her plan of attack was to use Rachel.

Great.

The plan was to get Rachel to insult Mr. Schuester's dancing and suggest hiring a choreographer. Quinn did not like this from the start but she couldn't deny she was definitely enjoying the perks of being nice to Rachel- openly. Right now for instance she was walking down the hall with Rachel between Santana and herself. Quinn's skin felt like it was on fire as it brushed against Rachel's. It took everything within her to avoid moaning at the contact. She knew she was saying something about a choreographer but all she could think about was Rachel's amazing skin rubbing against her. She wondered if Rachel felt it too.

Rachel was pretty sure Quinn and Santana were up to something. They were walking down the hall with her and talking to her- on purpose- and neither of them were holding a slushy cup, it was completely surreal. Rachel couldn't help reveling in the heat radiating off of Quinn's skin. She wondered if all of Quinn's skin was as soft and inviting as her bicep was. Suddenly she felt chill bumps spread across the blonde's arm and she knew it was because of her, and in that moment, no matter what it was- she would've agreed to anything Quinn had asked; and she did.

Once she saw how hurt Mr. Schuester was at her harsh words she backtracked. Yes, she still felt that they needed Dakota Stanley if they were to beat Vocal Adrenaline and she wasn't sure of Quinn and Santana's motivations- Sue probably- but still she felt bad for hurting his feelings. So she baked him some 'I'm sorry' cookies.

Quinn had no idea what she saw in Finn, especially at this moment. How dare he try to make Rachel feel bad? Destroying Mr. Schuester was Sue's idea but she was right his choreography did need help and regardless of why, she was grateful that Rachel took her advice. She was sick and tired of sitting there listening to Finn whine about guys and feelings… Jesus he was worse than a girl on her worst PMS day.

"Do you see anyone else with a plate of 'I'm sorry' cookies? I don't just you." Finn said in his arrogant, I'm better than you tone of which Quinn had heard enough of. She stood, hands on her hips and glared at her stupid boyfriend.

"I'm bored, all those in favor of hiring Dakota Stanley." She raised her hand followed by Santana and then Brittany. Quinn nearly jumped for joy when Rachel adamantly raised her hand while glaring at Finn. Quinn's happiness was bursting at the seams hidden beneath her icy exterior.

_Ha! Take that Finn Hudson, she likes me better._

_Wait, what? …Whatever._

* * *

><p>Rachel practically ran away from Finn after they decided to hire Dakota Stanley but he caught up to her.<p>

"Rachel wait!"

"What Finn?" She was annoyed with him, mostly with herself for hurting Mr. Schuester but Quinn was right, he was their best chance at beating Vocal Adrenaline- but she was annoyed with Finn too.

"I just don't understand why you're doing this is it about what happened in the auditorium?"

As if... Rachel glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is this one of those chick things where you say you're mad about one thing but you're really mad about something else?"

"What?" She was becoming more annoyed by the second.

"Well before you were kind of all over me and now you just yell at me a lot."

_I was NOT all over you._

"Look Finn I will admit I felt a certain level of attraction for you in the beginning but I assure you it was just misplaced feelings…" she trailed off trying to find the right words._ It was misplace feelings for someone else_- she thought.

"Misplaced feelings due to finally having a male lead," she finished.

"Huh?"

"I like you Finn but what happened in the auditorium was a mistake."

"But-"

"We should be friends."

"Okay-"

"Just friends," she reiterated.

"But," he stammered. "I thought you were into me."

Nope just your girlfriend.

"You have a girlfriend, Finn."

"So," he responded as if Quinn didn't matter in the least and that made Rachel furious. She was fuming mad, how dare he be so willing to hurt Quinn when she would do anything to be in his position? Ugh stupid boys- she was brought out of her mental tirade by his voice. "You didn't care about Quinn when you kissed me."

Oh if he only knew.

"Tha-that was a mistake."

"I'm confused are you into me or not?"

"I would like to be friends, hopefully good friends and besides you have Quinn."

_And I'm in love with her_.

"I know but-"

"But what Finn?" He was seriously pissing her off now. Why was she with someone so willing to toss her aside? "You want your cake and eat it too?"

"You have cake?"

"Ugh Finn, you are infuriating," she stormed off.

"Rach wait!"

"No I'm done with this conversation."

* * *

><p>Quinn really didn't like the position she was putting Rachel in because of Sue but it was the only way this would work and at least the hard part was over. The glee club and the Cheerios were holding a car wash to raise the money to hire Dakota, and she would at least get to see Rachel today.<p>

Hopefully in a bikini.

Sue was pretty pleased with this idea as it made her look good in the eyes of the faculty and parents. She was doing something nice to help the glee club- if they only knew.

Quinn was standing across the lot lost inside her own head when she saw Rachel get out of Kurt's SUV. She laughed at the sight of the girl, pink rubber boots, pink raincoat and a pink rain hat. Of course she wouldn't be in a bikini- of course she would look like a ten year old- and of course Quinn found it utterly adorable and utterly Rachel. _Oh god what has happened to me_, she thought.

"Jesus Q do you have a thing for the midget or something?" Santana's voice broke the spell she was under and she faced her teammate.

"What? No. What are you talking about?"

"You think this is the first time I've caught you staring at her?" Quinn ignored the question and looked back at Rachel; Santana knowingly crossed her arms over her chest. Quinn saw Finn approach her and she felt a stab of jealousy and suddenly wanted to punch him. Since when was she jealous of him? She pushed those feelings aside realizing this could work out perfectly for her lie.

"It's just that-" she motioned to Finn and Rachel and he was now rubbing her shoulder. She held back a possessive growl and continued; anger seeping into her words. Santana watched them also. "He's all over her these days." Santana looked back and forth between Quinn and Rachel then she leaned back on one foot and smirked.

"And you're sure it's only that?"

"Yeah Santana what else would it be?"

"Look Q, we're friends and I know sometimes I'm a hateful bitch to you and we fight more often than we actually talk but you're my best friend- aside from Britt- and if you need to tell someone something- I mean if there is something you-" she trailed off. Quinn arched her eyebrows and pursed her lips, Santana groaned frustrated. "Look I'm here for you okay. No judgments, just one friend to another, whenever you're ready." Quinn caught on to what Santana was implying and she felt a wave of relief wash over her before a panic settled in.

"Wait am I that obvious?" Quinn asked surprising herself. SHIT! She said that out loud and she felt her face blush.

"You kind of are."

"Fuck!" Quinn shouted.

"But if it helps I think it's only obvious to me since I share those same types of feelings."

"Wait you like Berry too?" Quinn blurted out and Santana raised her eyebrows. "Fuck!" Quinn shouted again, then covered her face with her hands and started having a panic attack. Santana pulled her hands from her face.

"Not your exact feelings but similar ones for a different girl." She whispered and Quinn met her eyes and calmed her breathing, she saw that Santana was blushing just as profusely as she was.

"Britt?" Quinn asked though she already knew the answer. Santana nodded and then Quinn blushed again. "I can't believe I just said- that I just blurted-"

"Quinn," Santana interrupted. "I'll pretend I didn't hear what you said but first let me say I think if you like her you should stop being mean and get to know her."

"I have been but I can't- my family- and…" she trailed off not knowing how to finish her thought. Santana gave her a tight grin.

"I know Q, trust me I know." They shared a smile of understanding. "If and when you're ready to talk I'm here to listen and until then this conversation never happened."

"Thanks Santana."

"No problem," Santana turned to pick up a hose.

"Santana," Quinn called and her friend turned back. "I'm here too, for you if and when you're ready."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Rachel felt Finn's hand on her shoulder and peeled her eyes away from Quinn and Santana who were across the lot. She faced him and smiled.<p>

"Hello Finn," she greeted.

"Hey Rach," he showed her his silly crooked grin and she thought that he was adorable even though he was clueless. "Listen I thought about what you said and you were right, so I'm going to break up with Quinn… so we can be together."

"No wait you can't do that."

"Why not?"

Yeah why not? If he isn't with Quinn than she could be with her.

"Because like I told you before my only interest in you is as a friend."

"I thought it was because of Quinn?"

Oh, it is.

"No, I think it is best for you and me to remain just friends."

"Okay Rach," he agreed and it seemed too easy she wasn't sure he actually believed her this time. She was starting to have a panic attack about this current situation when Sue's voice caught her attention.

"ALL RIGHT LOSERS!" She bellowed through her megaphone. "THESE CARS AREN"T GOING TO WASH THEMSELVES!" Rachel's eyes drifted over to Quinn and Santana again. They were both wearing track jackets and their Cheerio's skirts. A moment later both girls removed their jackets to reveal red bikini tops and Rachel nearly passed out.

Her eyes raked over Quinn's body and the girl was perfection; pale porcelain skin, long legs that went up to amazing thighs and a mouth watering ass. Then there was her athletically toned abs that Rachel wanted to lick. Then her eyes reached the girls' breasts. They weren't huge but they were certainly enough for Rachel's hands and more than enough for Rachel's mouth. Then as her eyes reluctantly moved from Quinn's breasts to her face she was met with hazel eyes staring back at her. A smirk was spread across Quinn's full kissable lips and Rachel swooned. And then she felt the flush of embarrassment over being caught ogling the girl but she couldn't peel her eyes off of Quinn's. The staring contest was abruptly broken when Santana sprayed Quinn with the hose she was holding causing the girl to squeal. It was the sexiest sound Rachel had ever heard.

Santana what the hell?" She heard Quinn yell.

"What?" Santana asked innocently "You looked like you needed to cool off." She shrugged and winked at Quinn, who blushed deeply. Quinn went back to washing the car she was working on and once again warm hazel met Rachel's eyes; they shared an awkward smile.

* * *

><p>After the car wash was over and everyone had changed and left the locker room, Quinn made sure it was only Rachel and herself left before she approached her.<p>

"Hi," she whispered to Rachel who was sitting on the bench putting her shoes on. Rachel looked up and a smile spread across her face.

"Hello Quinn."

"You look nice," Quinn said realizing how awkward she was behaving. Rachel noticed too because she stood up, picked up her backpack and flung it over her shoulder.

"Are you okay Quinn?"

"Yes. No… It's-" She trailed off and looked at the floor. She felt Rachel's hand on her arm and the chill bumps spread throughout her arm. She looked back up.

"It's okay Quinn just say it."

"I saw you looking at me," she blurted out and Rachel's cheeks flushed and now her eyes met the floor.

"Yeah about that I can expl-"

"And I like it." Quinn cut her off. Chocolate eyes met hers again and a fire burned inside them, setting her own body on fire.

"You… you-"

"Don't say anything okay. Just know- just know that and…" the silence between them hung in the air and it seemed like forever before Quinn spoke again. "I'm going to try okay?" Rachel nodded and tears threatened to escape her eyes. "I'm going to try to be nice to you and maybe we can start there, is- is th-that okay?"

"That would be perfect Quinn." They both smiled.

"So did you like it?" Rachel seemed confused by her question.

"What you said? Yeah its-"

"No," Quinn cut her off again, a pink blush assaulting her cheeks. "Did you like what you saw out there?"

"Oh," surprise hit Rachel as what Quinn asked dawned on her.

Was Quinn Fabray flirting with her, it seemed so?

"Um…" Why was her mouth so dry? "Yeah… I mean Yes! When you revealed your bikini top I almost had a heart attack."

"You mean this one?" Quinn opened her track jacket revealing a very close up look at her barely covered torso. Rachel's legs went weak and she collapsed back down to the bench.

"Oh god," Rachel mumbled and Quinn giggled. It was truly amazing to Rachel how Quinn could go from a terrifying scary bitch, to an innocent shy girl, to a tease in a manner of seconds. It was… it was… hot. And boy did it turn Rachel on. Quinn giggled again at Rachel's current state and couldn't ignore the flood of wetness in her panties and she only got wetter when Rachel reacted this way.

"You are so cute Rachel Berry and I'm tired of denying that." Shocked that she said that out loud and the surprise written on Rachel's face caused Quinn to run away leaving Rachel reeling.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up the next day after having the sexiest dreams of her life and avoided Rachel all day. It wasn't that she was backtracking again; she wasn't trying to avoid her or her feelings for her she was just embarrassed and couldn't handle the awkwardness. Luckily Rachel seemed just as embarrassed and didn't push her for a confrontation.<p>

However, they almost crashed into each other as they reached the choir room at the same time. They both stopped at the entrance.

"Hello," Rachel's sweet voice said and it tugged Quinn's heart at how much she missed it even though it hadn't even been a full day.

"Hey," she responded.

Yup so-so awkward.

Rachel noticed too and she entered the room, Quinn followed and a moment later Dakota Stanley entered. He began trashing them all one by one- aside from the Cheerios- and it took every ounce of willpower Quinn had in her to not beat him up when he trashed Rachel.

Perfect Rachel.

But Quinn didn't need to step in because Rachel spoke up and stood up for everyone that he was mean to and fired the stupid little choreographer and Quinn beamed with pride at her girl.

_Wait- What?_

Then she saw Finn also grinning at Rachel with pride in his eyes and a white hot flash of jealousy surged through her. She found herself wanting to punch her big stupid boyfriend. _What has my life become? _She wondered.

When Quinn got into the gym for Cheerios practice she was immediately summoned to Coach Sylvester's office where she and Santana were reprimanded for not doing a good enough job of sabotaging the glee club. During all of this stuff with Rachel she found that she really liked being in the glee club but Coach didn't need to know that. She sat there and listened to Sue tear them down for all of their faults. Then they were punished, told to try harder and dismissed. Santana ran out in tears but before Quinn left she turned back.

"Miss Sylvester, I-I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Sue asked with venom in her voice.

"For teaching me a valuable life lesson… when you really believe in yourself you don't have to bring other people down." She then walked out.

Actually it was Rachel who taught her that lesson. Damn that little midget and her influence. She knew Cheerios practice would suck today and it was all Rachel's fault. Yet somehow Quinn couldn't bring herself to even be mad at her for it. Yup she was definitely falling.

* * *

><p>Quinn avoided Rachel as much as possible but that didn't stop the girl from once again entering her dreams. When she walked into school the next morning she was prepared for full on denial again; she was so scared of her feelings for the girl. But like always once she was around Rachel, everything got confusing and Quinn forgot why she wanted to deny it to begin with. Today was no different; well it was actually a lot different because today Rachel had a plan.<p>

Quinn walked into her algebra class and took her seat. A moment later Rachel walked in and Quinn felt her insides turn to Jello. She was wearing an outfit different than her normal argyle and Quinn literally felt like she was falling. Rachel smirked at Quinn's reaction. She had definitely thought about Quinn when she got dressed in the morning, she wore a plain black mini skirt and a tight black tank top. She also wore a hot pink cardigan over it. She also thought of Quinn when she decided to forgo the knee socks today and the look on Quinn's face told her the plan was already working. Rachel took her seat next to Quinn and smiled at the sound of the ragged breathing beside her. Her plan was to flirt with Quinn mercilessly as payback for the locker room and also to get her to stop avoiding what was happening between them.

Quinn was seething. How dare she change her appearance- now there was no way to avoid these feelings- not like there ever was…

But now she looked so damn good and smelled so damn good. God Rachel was infuriating and then she turned to face her and Quinn was falling.

"Hello Quinn," she said in that sweet sexy tone that drove Quinn crazy and smiled her brilliant smile.

"Hey," Quinn grumbled. "Why are you teasing me?"

"Because I have decided that we should become friends like you suggested before you let the panic set in." Butterflies once again battered Quinn's insides but she merely strengthened her resolve.

"Why would you wish that on me?" She tried to sound like her former bitchy self but it came out sounding more like flirty banter.

"Because although your outward actions toward me may indicate that you are only interested in ruining my life for hobby but-"

"That sounds accurate," Quinn arched her eyebrow but Rachel didn't falter. She knew Quinn was hiding behind her fears again so she continued.

"Normally I would concur but after what has been happening between us; my thoughts on the subject have changed significantly."

"And what happened?"

"You took a slushy for me of course. Don't you remember?"

"Yes," Quinn huffed in annoyance. "I meant what did I do or say that made you think we should become friends?" She cringed uncomfortably at the wet heat between her legs and at the nerves assaulting her stomach and she hoped Rachel didn't notice. But Rachel did notice and she felt herself falling deeper because of how turned on Quinn was.

"Because," Rachel steadied her breath and reinforced her innocent tone before continuing. "You flashed me your sexy body… and I just saw you checking me out." Rachel couldn't hold the smile that appeared at seeing the shocked look Quinn was now wearing.

"What?" Quinn asked her jaw dropped in shock. "I did not."

"Yes, you did and I promise it's okay because," Rachel lowered her voice and leaned closer to Quinn. "That Cheerios uniform is quite sexy and you certainly know how to wear it." With that Rachel turned in her seat and was pleased with herself for the deep blush that was creeping across Quinn's cheeks.

And Quinn, she couldn't close her mouth at Rachel's words, her head was spinning. Oh fucking hell- she thought just as the teacher walked into the room and began the lesson. Quinn wanted Rachel Berry and she wanted her badly. It's a good thing she was rendered immobile or she might have taken her right then and there.

Throughout the other two classes that she shared with Rachel. She had managed to talk to Quinn each time and by the end of each conversation Quinn was always left blushing and wet.

By the time glee rehearsal came around Quinn was on the edge with worry about what Rachel would do next. Quinn entered the room and sat down next to Finn in the back row and hoped his presence would be enough to keep Rachel from flirting. And it seemed liked it would because when Rachel's eyes met hers she saw the brunette frown at the sight of her sitting with Finn. Seeing Rachel sad made her feel guilty though technically she had done nothing wrong. Oh god- she was so falling for the obnoxious little diva.

The guilty feeling was short lived because it didn't deter Rachel from her mission after all and Quinn felt herself getting flustered again. Rachel kept angling in her seat to reveal more and more of her legs into Quinn's line of vision. She tried not to look- she really did- but Rachel has the most amazing legs she had ever seen and she couldn't help herself… literally.

Every now and then their eyes would meet and the Rachel would do something to send Quinn into overdrive once again. The first time, Rachel winked at her and Quinn's stomach did somersaults. And the second time was while Rachel was singing; she winked again and Quinn felt the blush spread all the way to her ears. When Rachel saw that she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and stared at the blonde. In that moment, Quinn thought it was the greatest vision she had ever seen. Until that is, the third time their eyes met.

Quinn was now in the front singing her song and she had managed to avoid Rachel's eyes for most of it but in the end she couldn't fight her stupid hormones and their eyes met again. Rachel smiled her naughtiest smile and looked down at her own lap. Quinn's eyes followed hers of their own will. When her eyes met Rachel's legs she saw the girl spread them slightly and since her skirt was the shortest skirt in the history of skirts, Quinn got a glimpse of Rachel's sheer hot pink panties, which had a clearly defined wet spot.

She stumbled on her lyrics… she tried to cough to cover it while Rachel giggled quietly and snapped her legs shut. Quinn rushed through the last few lines of the song and quickly returned to her seat. She knew her face was bright red and she hoped everyone would assume it was due to her mess up and not because she saw Rachel's panties… Rachel's_ wet_ panties. Were the wet for her? God she hoped so.

"Tha-that was very good Quinn," Mr. Schuester said as the glee club gave her a weak round of applause. Quinn stared at her feet.

"No it wasn't!" Santana shouted. "That was pure crap! The hell was that Q?" Quinn didn't acknowledge her and she fumed when she heard Rachel's quiet laughter.

"Enough Santana," Mr. Schuester reprimanded and Quinn went back to her seat and sunk down into it. When the bell sounded Quinn practically ran out of the choir room and to Cheerios practice.

* * *

><p>Rachel was waiting at Quinn's car for her when she walked to it after practice. Rachel was prepared for anything Quinn would say but it still surprised her to see the girl smiling. Once she stood in front of the Rachel she crossed her arms over her chest and arched her eyebrow.<p>

"What's up Rachel, haven't I embarrassed myself enough today?"

"I'm sorry Quinn. I didn't push you after what you said in the locker room because I knew you were freaked out but I'm glad you said it and I'm glad I teased you today because you proved me right."

"Right about what?"

"About you liking me," Rachel blushed at her own words and Quinn thought she looked insanely hot. And of course Rachel was right she did like her- a lot. But that didn't mean she couldn't tease the girl right back.

"You wish troll," she answered but the insult didn't have the same ferocity that it used to carry and Rachel saw right through her façade. She wasn't going to let her harsh words deter her from the fact that Quinn Fabray wanted Rachel Berry.

"Quinn it's okay… I like you too." Rachel told her honestly and their eyes met. Heat and passion ignited between them. Quinn's eyebrows raised high and she stepped closer to Rachel.

"You do?" She whispered and Rachel's stomach did a back flip at the sheer vulnerability in Quinn's words; she had never seen or heard her so unguarded. Rachel also took a step closer.

"Yes I do."

"But why?" Quinn's stare faltered. "I've been so horrible to you."

"Yes you have but I understand." Their eyes met again and although less intense it was still scorching.

"What do you understand?"

"You see," Rachel began shifting from one foot the other. "I have nothing to fear by having these feelings for another girl- especially the smoking hot head cheerleader." Quinn blushed. "But you, god Quinn, you have so many things to lose. Your family, your church, your popularity… I am aware that I am the school loser. So I understand your apprehension and your inane desire to bury those feelings and treat me badly."

"It's no excuse Rachel."

"I know, and clearly so do you. I never said it was okay… I just said I understand."

"Look Rachel I don't mean to be harsh but what are you looking for from me because I don't know how much I can give?'

"That's okay, I was just hoping we could go slow… be friends or see if we even have enough chemistry to be friends."

"Oh we definitely have chemistry Rach," Quinn blurted out and Rachel smiled trying not to jump for joy at the nickname. Her name sounded so good coming out of Quinn's mouth and the nickname was even better. She blinked the thoughts away and refocused.

"We could at least try," Rachel looked up at her through the tops of her eyes and Quinn melted.

"I'll try Rach." Quinn responded, Rachel's smile overtook her face and Quinn's heart thumped loudly in her chest. "Can I give you a ride home?"

"I would love that."

They drove in silence and Rachel fiddled with the radio. When Quinn pulled into her driveway and parked Rachel faced her.

"Thank you for the ride home Quinn."

"You're welcome."

Rachel turned to get out of the car when she felt a warm hand circle around her wrist. She turned back slowly and saw that Quinn had moved a lot closer to her. Inches away from her face and her breathing became very ragged as it mixed with Quinn's.

_Oh my goodness!_- Rachel's mind shouted- _Quinn Fabray is going to kiss me and I'm going to turn into a puddle of mush! _

Just as Rachel thought she wouldn't be able to handle another second of Quinn's warm breath on her lips or her hazel eyes staring at her, or the feel of her hand causing tingles on Rachel's wrist… Quinn turned her head and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She pulled away abruptly leaving Rachel breathless.

"Payback for today," Quinn said in a breathy tone that caused a flood of wetness in Rachel's panties. If not for Quinn's sheer will and impeccable self control she would be kissing Rachel right now and as much as she wanted to be kissing her, teasing her was also fun. She had reduced her to a mumbling pile of mush.

"T-t-that was not… very nice… of- of you."

"Neither was what you did but have no fear… I will pay you back for that tomorrow." Rachel looked up at Quinn; a flash of fear crossed her dazed expression.

"Should I bring a poncho?" She asked seriously but Quinn just giggled. "Or another change of clothes?" Quinn rolled her eyes and then met chocolate eyes.

"No but you might want to bring an extra pair of panties," Rachel audibly gasped. Quinn surprised herself at how easy flirting with Rachel was and she loved it, and now that she was doing it she had no intentions of stopping.

"I look forward to it," Rachel said opening the door. Quinn's hold on her wrist slackened and Rachel practically jumped out of the car. She looked back at a dazed Quinn and smirked. She knew she was going to like the new development in the push and pull that had always existed in their relationship. She never enjoyed it before but since the terms have changed she now looked forward to it, to Quinn… to falling.

* * *

><p>Quinn watched Rachel walk up the driveway. Rachel shook her ass on purpose hoping to see Quinn watching and was happy to see the girl staring when she turned back waving. Quinn waved back awkwardly after being caught and put her car in gear. She watched the girl and saw that she wore a huge smile across her lips and Quinn stared at her longer than necessary before she drove away. As she drove she thought about how grateful she was that she had finally allowed herself to like Rachel. She thought about her sexy body hidden underneath the horrid clothes, then her thoughts moved to the girl's legs, then her ass, and then her boobs…<p>

SO GAY!

When her mind finally settled on Rachel's lips and how badly she wanted to taste them, she groaned loudly. Then her phone beeped causing her to nearly jump out of her seat.

"Jesus Quinn," she said out loud. "Stop thinking about her right now before you crash." When she stopped at a red light she opened her phone. She had a text message from a number she didn't recognize. She opened it and read:

From Unknown: _Hey this is Rachel I just wanted to thank you again for the ride and tell you to feel free to call or text me anytime if you need anything. And don't worry I can keep a secret if you don't want anyone aware of our budding friendship._

Quinn smiled and typed a reply:

From Quinn:_ How did you get my number _:)

She hit send and the light changed to green. She drove off and hoped adding the smiley would show Rachel that she wasn't mad; just curious. When her phone beeped again seconds later, she felt her heart racing at the excitement and couldn't wait to stop again. She pulled into her driveway and was dying to know what Rachel had said especially because her phone had beeped two more times before she got home. She quickly opened the first one and bit her bottom lip:

From Unknown: _I texted Finn and asked him for it. I told him I needed to talk to you about algebra homework._

Quinn smiled and opened the next one:

From Unknown: _Are you mad? I'm sorry if you didn't want me to have your number. I'll just delete it and never bother you again._

Quinn shook her head at Rachel's paranoia and opened the third:

From Unknown: _I'm going to take your silence as an answer that you have no interest in this line of communication and merely apologize again for my presumption. Please don't be angry with Finn._

Quinn laughed and typed out a reply:

From Quinn:_ Not mad. Was driving, calm down crazy girl, I think it's cute that you text the same way you talk. Feel free to save me as a contact as I have already saved you._

She hit send, saved the number in her contacts and then got out of the car. Her phone beeped.

From Rachel: :) :) :)

Three smileys and the butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Oh god this girl- she thought- then she typed out a response:

From Quinn:_ Would it be okay if I call you in a little bit?_

Quinn crossed her fingers and hit send. She went into her room, tossed her book bag on the floor, kicked off her shoes and flopped onto the bed. She was surprised that Rachel hadn't already answered her and then panic set in. Maybe she had been too presumptuous herself and maybe Rachel wasn't interested but before she could get too freaked her phone beeped. She jumped to read the text:

From Rachel: _I would like nothing more. Sorry for the delay on my reply as I had to remove my jaw from the floor._

Quinn laughed, took a few deep steadying breaths and called Rachel. It rang exactly once and then she heard Rachel's beautiful voice.

"Hello Quinn."

"You're an ass," Quinn replied.

"That is not very nice."

"Well I am still the head bitch in charge."

"True," Rachel agreed. Quinn didn't respond she was just listening to the sound of her breathing and then there was an awkward silence before Quinn finally spoke again.

"There is no need to keep this a secret."

"Aw, Quinn you do like me."

"Don't push it," Quinn threatened but her insides were bursting to tell the girl she liked her more than she could ever guess.

* * *

><p>When Quinn walked into her algebra class Rachel was already seated. Quinn couldn't tease Rachel with sexy clothes because she had to wear her uniform but she knew Rachel like it. So she just added a little extra swag to her step as she walked by Rachel to their shared desk. She felt the girl shudder when her thigh lightly grazed Rachel's arm. Once class was underway she opened her phone and texted Rachel. She grinned wickedly when they both heard buzzing from Rachel's bag. Rachel quickly pulled her phone out, hid it under the desk and opened it.<p>

From Quinn: _You look hot today Rach. If we were further along in our "friend"ship I'd show you how hot you make me._

Quinn saw that Rachel was blushing even the tips of her ears were red. She typed out another text. Rachel's phone buzzed again and she opened the new text:

From Quinn:_ It's a good thing I brought an extra pair of panties because these are already soaked._

Rachel gasped and felt her own panties get wet. She then decided if Quinn wanted to tease her she was going to play along.

From Rachel: _I did too and if you keep this up I'll be needing more than one pair._

From Quinn: _Me too gorgeous. I'll leave you to class for now but just know I'm thinking about all the ways I'd like to ravish you on this desk ;) see you in history…_

Quinn watched Rachel read that text.

"Oh my god!" Rachel whispered and Quinn giggled.

The second class they shared seemed to take forever to get to. It was their first class after lunch and Quinn and Rachel had spent the entire lunch hour eye sexing each other from their respective tables. When Quinn sauntered into history, seconds before the teacher she saw Rachel eying her from her desk across the room. The teacher began talking and Quinn pulled out her phone and typed out a text:

From Quinn: _Hello gorgeous._

Rachel read the text and replied:

From Rachel: _Hi Quinn, why were you almost late?_

From Quinn: _Oh you noticed how sweet._

She sent that text and while Rachel was reading it another one came through.

From Quinn: _I had to change my panties before class. I was all wet because this short little diva was eye sexing me during lunch._

Rachel smirked and replied.

From Rachel: _I know what you mean. I was enamored by this gorgeous blonde cheerleader who was looking like she wanted to eat me._

Rachel giggled to herself and hit sent. Quinn read it with a smirk and responded.

From Quinn: _Oh I do Rachel. I want to eat you so badly. I can't wait to taste you._

"Quinn Fabray! The teacher called and both girls looked up at him. "What are your theories?" She heard Rachel make a strangled sound that sounded a bit like she was snorting and she knew it was her words that had done it. She frowned as the teacher directed his attention toward Rachel. Quinn didn't want her to get into trouble so she spoke.

"I don't know Mr. Chase I wasn't listening to you; I was trying not to fall asleep actually." Rachel's mouth dropped, she couldn't believe Quinn got into trouble so she wouldn't.

"That's it Miss Fabray go see Figgins'."

"Yes Sir," Quinn said and stood up. She took the hall pass from him and left the room. Moments later she got a text:

From Rachel: _Thank you for saving me._

From Quinn: _It's cool it was my fault my text made it sound like you were mocking him._

From Rachel: _That's not all it did._

Quinn smiled and replied.

From Quinn: ;)_ can't wait to see you in sex ed, beautiful._

From Rachel: _Bye Quinn and for the record… I want to taste you too._

Quinn nearly collapsed.

* * *

><p>Rachel was having a weird day; a fantastic day, but weird nonetheless. Things had changed drastically between herself and Quinn but they hadn't spoken any of it. So needless to say she was nervous as to where they now stood and how Quinn would behave. She sat in her usual seat and was definitely surprised when Quinn joined her at the table she usually shared with another girl. Rachel stared at her.<p>

"Hey Rachel," she said casually as if all the sexting hadn't happened. "You don't mind if I sit here do you?"

"No not at all, but the girl who usually sits here might."

"She won't say anything," Rachel nodded and when said girl walked in she watched her. The other girl looked confused at the new seating arrangement but said nothing. Finally Rachel faced Quinn.

"Did you get into trouble for um- for what… happened?" Rachel blushed, Quinn smirked and their eyes met and smoldered.

"Pink is a good color on you?"

"Quinn stop teasing."

"No, I didn't get in trouble. I turned on the water works and Figgins' let me go with a warning."

"Oh," Rachel replied. "Why are you sitting with me?"

"Hmm," Quinn wondered nonchalantly.

"Since you usually sit with Finn and though I am thrilled with the recent developments between us I am perplexed and I can't help but be curious as to why you have decided to sit with me rather than Finn since he is in fact your boyfriend."

"So you're jealous."

"What? NO!" Rachel said meeting Quinn's eyes and faltering. "Maybe."

"I like you Rachel and we decided to be friends right?" Rachel nodded. "This is me being friendly; me taking a slushy for you was also me being friendly."

"I have not forgotten that I owe you a major debt of gratitude for the compassion you displayed in my honor. However, I must admit I am confused because it was getting pretty steamy with the texting and-"

"You're cute when you ramble," Quinn interrupted.

"And you're deflecting."

"I am aware," Quinn winked and Rachel's jaw dropped. The teacher finally entered and began talking and Quinn turned her attention to the front of the class.

Quinn was quite impressed with herself at how easy this was becoming and how fun and organic it felt. She knew that Rachel was making her happy and she was determined to keep this feeling. She leaned back in her chair and peered over at Rachel, eyes focused on the girl's legs. The teacher rambled on about teenage hormones and more than once Rachel caught her looking but she couldn't seem to care.

Rachel knew that Quinn Fabray was most definitely checking her out, and that excited her beyond belief. She pushed her seat back and turned slightly to give the girl a better view. Out of her peripheral she saw the corners of Quinn's mouth turn up and she felt wetness pool between her legs, for the fourth time that day. The teacher finally shut up and gave them the remaining twenty minutes of class to study. Rachel reached for her books at the same time Quinn did and because their bags were between them they almost banged heads.

"Oh sorry," Quinn whispered pulling out a book and raked her eyes over Rachel's legs again. Rachel couldn't hold back anymore.

"You like what you see?" She asked with a sly grin and Quinn met her stare and matched her smirk.

"Yes very much," she answered without hesitation and then turned to her homework. "You have crazy sexy legs Rach, and I want them wrapped around me." Rachel's eyes bugged out and Quinn met her stare once more, never faltering.

"Yo-you are extremely g-good at this," Rachel stammered while squirming in her seat.

"At what?" She asked already knowing what she meant.

"At flirting."

"If you don't like it I can stop-"

"No," she blurted out. "Don't stop… I-I like it." She husked out and now it was Quinn's turn to squirm at the deep tone Rachel's voice had taken.

"Okay… then let's talk about what your ass does to me?"

"Oh god," Rachel practically moaned and Quinn giggled.

When the class finished Quinn had disappeared so quickly that Rachel didn't have a chance to respond but Rachel knew exactly where she would be… Cheerios practice. The squad was in a middle of a routine when Rachel sat on the bleachers and caught the head cheerleader's eye. They smiled at one another and Quinn even managed to eye sex her without breaking the routine. Rachel was mesmerized and even after practice was done; Rachel still couldn't take her eyes off of the girl as she walked toward the locker room. Once Quinn had disappeared into the school Rachel opened her books to work on some homework while waiting. She didn't know Coach Sylvester was watching her until she was startled by her voice through the megaphone.

"What are you doing lollipop kid? Are you here as a spy for Brillo head?" She shouted through the megaphone even though she was standing five feet away from her.

"N-No I just-" Rachel stuttered. "I-I uh… like to study here."

"FREAK!"

Quinn exited the locker room and saw the exchange happening between her coach and her Rachel- wait- Oh forget it. She crossed her arms and watched swallowing laughter until Sue finally left the frightened girl alone. Quinn approached her with a naughty grin spread across her mouth.

"Hey."

"Hey." Rachel repeated smiling her brilliant smile that Quinn was crazy about.

"Was Coach Sylvester bothering you?"

"Yeah she um- she asked me why my dads went out of their way to have me when I'm not even attractive and have- and I quote 'less talent than one of Sue Sylvester's ovaries.'" The image caused both girls to shudder with fear.

"She's so mean, I'm sorry Rachel."

"It's okay I'm used to it," Quinn cringed again knowing how mean she herself had been to the girl. "You don't have to be sorry it's not your fault."

"No, but she is my coach and she wouldn't have been able to insult you if you weren't here for me," they both paused and Quinn turned pink. "I mean you were here to see me… right?" Rachel nodded wordlessly and noted the smug grin Quinn was now wearing. "But why were you here to see me?"

"Well I figured if you can mentally undress me throughout last period than I should also be allowed to perv on you as you traipse around in your uniform."

"So we are on the same page then?"

"We are." Rachel responded and Quinn almost jumped the girl right then and there. "However," Rachel continued and Quinn's stomach dropped. "I am confused as to when things changed. I-I mean… I thought we were going to be friends? Also I'm still confused as to when you decided you would rather undress me with your eyes than slice me with your vicious words."

"That happened during glee rehearsal in the auditorium when you opened your mouth and sang."

"Don't Stop Believing?"

"Yeah," Quinn admitted sheepishly. "I was there checking up on Finn and then you started singing and all of a sudden I wasn't looking at Finn anymore. I was mesmerized by you.

"You like my voice?"

"Very much… it's such a turn on."

"Really?" She asked seemingly surprised but she was smirking.

"Yes Rachel and you can wipe that smirk off your face." Rachel laughed as Quinn fumed. After a minute of listening to Rachel giggle, she spoke again. "Do you want a ride home?"

"Yes Quinn that would be lovely." She hopped off the bleachers and followed closely beside Quinn as they walked toward the parking lot. "And for the record your voice is wonderful as well." Quinn looked at her incredulously.

"No it's not."

"Well it's not as good as mine bu-"

"Over confidant much?"

"Ha ha no," Rachel laughed. "I just- well I just- but that wasn't the point I was making and in fact Quinn I think your silky sweet tone is so much more special and unique than mine."

"Really Rach," Quinn said shock lacing her tone. "My voice isn't even in the same league as yours so stop comparing." Rachel wanted to continue but she didn't say anything more as they got into her car and Quinn drove out of the lot. After a couple of minutes Rachel broke the silence.

"Quinn?"

"Yes."

"I like hearing my name come out of your mouth."

I can't wait to hear it between pants and moans.

Quinn didn't respond but Rachel saw her eyes glaze over; feeling bold Rachel continued. "Would you like to hang out for a while?"

"Sure," Quinn responded automatically which surprised both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The song used was Falling for You by Colbie Callait. **

**I hope you liked the progression in this chapter. It may have seemed a bit rushed but I needed them to be on the same page before the events that happen in the next chapter. If you remember the episode then you'll know what I'm referring to. They talk more about their mutual teasing in the beginning of the next chapter so stay tuned and let me know what you think so far.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Changes

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Preggers"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Changes<strong>

"_If you just walked away what could I really say? Would it matter anyway? Would it change how you feel? I am the mess you chose, the closet you cannot close. The devil in you, I suppose, cause the wounds never heal. But everything changes if I could, turn back the years if you could learn to forgive me. Then I could learn to feel."_

Quinn followed Rachel into her into her house and panic began to set in. She wasn't panicking about her feelings toward Rachel or for being gay no; she was panicking at how quickly things between them had progressed. She knew it was her own fault because of the sexting but now she was worried. They hadn't even kissed yet and now they were in Rachel's house and probably going to her room where her bed was-

Oh god her bed.

Trying to calm herself down she decided to take in her surroundings.

Rachel's house was very warm, lots of earthy tones and comforting smells. She looked at the family photos adorning the walls and all of the personal touches scattered throughout. It felt like a home should feel, it felt lived in nothing like her own home which felt more like a public place than where people lived.

"Want to go up to my room?" Rachel asked in that sugary sweet tone that was completely innocent but laced with pure sexuality.

Oh shit.

And the panicking was back.

"Um- are-are your dads coming home s-soon?" Quinn mumbled and she saw Rachel's own panic setting in. That came out badly. "I uh- I just meant that… Oh shit Rach I didn't mean that as naughty as it sounded."

"Me neither," Rachel laughed and her face was now at ease. "Come on." She took Quinn by the wrist and pulled her upstairs. "My dads usually get home between 5:30 and 6. I think you need to relax, I just want to talk." Quinn sighed heavily; a wave of relief swimming over her.

At the top of the stairs and to the right was Rachel's room. Quinn knew it immediately because there was a gold star hanging on the door.

"Cute," she pointed at it and Rachel frowned.

"Are you mocking me Fabray?"

"No," Rachel wasn't buying it. "No seriously I really think it's cute. Trust me, it's very fitting and very… you."

"Okay," she replied and bit down on her lip that had been sticking out in a pout. She opened the door and revealed her room to her former nemesis. She watched as Quinn took in the yellow walls adorned with various playbills, her vanity and then her bed.

Oh god her bed.

"It's nice."

"Really?"

"Yeah, less _pink _than I had imagined and to be honest I was expecting it to be far more intense." Rachel raised her eyebrows. "It's perfect, it's you… and I love it in here." Quinn finished sweetly but Rachel wasn't swayed.

"What do you mean intense?"

"Well… I was kind of picturing argyle wallpaper or something." She swallowed a laugh and bit her lip trying to hide her grin.

"Seriously Quinn?"

"What? I mean you do have an affinity for argyle."

"Do you know why I dress the way I do at school?"

"Bad fashion sense?"

"Watch it Fabray, you're walking a thin line?"

"A thin line," Quinn wondered confused.

"Yeah between love and hate."

"We've always been walking that line Rach." They stared at each other for a moment both faltering in the weight of that statement and how insanely accurate it was. Finally Quinn broke the silence. "Okay I'm sorry; tell me why you wear hideous clothes."

"Well do you remember the first day of high school?"

_Yes. I'll never forget it_- she thought.

"Yeah," she answered nodding.

"And do you remember what I was wearing?"

Yes. Dark blue skinny jeans that hugged your ass perfectly, black converse and a red sweater that hugged your curves perfectly.

"Um…" Quinn pretended to recall images that would be forever stamped into her memory. "I think-"

"It doesn't matter if you don't remember. What matters is that I was slushied for the first time that day, before first period. And the next day, the argyle and animal sweaters made their first appearance." Quinn frowned and felt guilty. "It's cheaper this way, these clothes are second hand."

"I'm so sorry Rach," Quinn stepped closer and took her hand into her own.

"It's okay Quinn, you didn't do it… in fact you have never slushied me."

"No, I never held the cup but that doesn't mean I wasn't responsible for you being targeted and it didn't stop me from laughing at you when it happened." Quinn put her other hand on Rachel's chin and directed her face upward. Brown eyes met hazel and a fire ignited within them. "I am truly sorry Rachel for everything I ever did and if you let me I'll do everything in my power to make it up to you."

"I forgive you."

"Just like that?"

"Yup just like that, plus I did something bad to you as well. I didn't do it to purposely hurt you but still it's bad and I'm hoping you'll forgive me as well."

"What is it?"

"You might want to sit," Quinn followed her instructions and sat on Rachel's bed. Her mind was spinning with worry and she had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She watched Rachel as she paced back and forth.

"Rachel you're freaking me out. Just say it." Rachel stopped pacing.

"I kissed Finn," She blurted out and Quinn seemed shocked for a brief second and then laughed.

"What?" She asked laughing still.

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have and we both regretted it… well I did anyway and I know I should've told you sooner but-"

"Why?"

"What?" Rachel was confused by Quinn's reaction.

"Well Finn is a boy so I get why he did it but why would you? I mean not to sound egotistical or anything but I thought you were kind of…" she trailed off and finished a moment later. "Into me."

"I am."

"Then why?"

"I was testing a theory." Rachel answered honestly. Quinn stared at her with her patented eyebrow raise and she continued. "I was trying to see if I liked boys at all; trying to see if I were gay or merely bisexual."

"And?"

"Well considering I thought about you the entire time he was kissing me I think it's safe to say that I am gay… very, very gay." Quinn couldn't contain her smile while Rachel turned pink. She reached for Rachel's hand and pulled her closer until she was seated on the bed next to her.

"That makes me happy and though I should probably be mad that you both sort of cheated on me I can't bring myself to be anything but relieved. I'm just really happy that you like me better." Rachel beamed.

"Me too."

"We should talk," Quinn said and gauged Rachel's reaction.

"Okay, I- about what?" Rachel seemed panicked so she stood up and began pacing again. Quinn stood also and caught her by the wrist effectively stopping her. She turned Rachel to face her.

"What's wrong now?"

"This is it right? This is when you tell me you made a mistake and we shouldn't be friends because hanging out with such an admittedly high maintenance and gay girl such as myself is too trying on your fragile Christian psyche and furthermore-"

Rachel stopped talking… hell Rachel stopped breathing when she felt Quinn's soft warm lips pressing lightly against her cheek. When Quinn pulled away, Rachel ghosted her hand over the spot where her lips had just been. It was tingling.

"What- What-"

"Calm down Rachel. I was just going to suggest that we slow down a little."

"Hmm," Rachel moaned still in a daze from Quinn's lips.

_God she is so freaking hot_- Quinn thought- _I can't wait to see her reaction when I really kiss her_. She stopped staring at Rachel and continued.

"I realize this is my fault for pushing us farther along than either of us was prepared for. I just think that we need to get to know each other and become better friends before we let our raging hormones take us to a place neither of us is ready for." Rachel smiled and finally formed a coherent sentence.

"I agree."

"You do?" Quinn smiled nervously.

"Yes Quinn, though I am very comfortable with our flirting and sexting especially that it came so easily for both of us. I think that I have been crushing on you for so very long that I might've forgotten that this is new to you."

"No it's not," Quinn blurted out before she thought. Their eyes met and both were filled with surprise at her revelation.

"How long?" Both girls said simultaneously.

"How long Rachel?" Quinn repeated.

"Since the first day of high school," she hung her head but quickly felt Quinn's hand lifting her face to meet her eyes again. There was a flash of something in her eyes but Rachel didn't know what it meant. Surprise maybe?

No. It was something more.

"Really?" Quinn asked with a heavy breath.

"Yeah really; you walked through those double doors and took my breath away, which you are clearly still doing." Quinn looked to the floor briefly but when her eyes lifted again she had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Aw, Quinn don't cry."

"I'm so sorry Rachel for being so awful to you and-" she felt Rachel's fingers press against her lips.

"I've already forgiven you. There is no need to keep apologizing."

"But-"

"No need Quinn." They were both once again surrounded by awkward silence, this time Rachel broke it.

"How long for you?"

Oh shit.

How was she going to tell Rachel she liked her for the exact same amount of time? Should she lie? Quinn's desperate gaze met Rachel's searching one and she knew she couldn't lie. She cleared her suddenly dry throat and licked her lips. Rachel gasped at the sight and Quinn felt better about what she was about to reveal.

"Dark blue skinny jeans, black converse and a red sweater that fit your body perfectly," Quinn answered and Rachel's eyebrows met her hairline as realization dawned on her. That was her outfit from the first day of school.

"You remember?"

"I'll never forget. That was the day I knew I was gay. That was the day I knew you were something special, and that was the day that I let my stupid beliefs win out over my heart and destroy everything we could've had."

"Oh Quinn, it hasn't been destroyed just delayed." She put her hand on Quinn's cheek. "I thought you said it was the glee rehearsal in the auditorium?"

"No that was the day I couldn't deny it anymore."

"I really want to kiss you right now," Rachel said boldly.

"Me too," Quinn agreed smiling. "But I don't think we should." Rachel recoiled away from her.

"Why not?" She looked sad, Quinn hated making her sad.

"I've screwed up so many times Rachel and I really don't want to screw this up. I want our first kiss to knock your socks off." Rachel smiled again.

"I'm pretty sure that will happen no matter what." Now Quinn smiled.

"Call me old fashioned but I want to do this right."

"What do you have in mind by right?"

"A date?" Quinn asked hopefully and Rachel bit her lip.

"I like that idea."

"Rachel Berry, would you go on a date with me this Friday?"

"Why Friday?"

"I have to break up with Finn first," she answered and Rachel's smile spread across her face.

"Friday would be perfect." Quinn beamed and their eyes locked for a few moments then Quinn shook her head to snap out of her Rachel Berry induced fog.

"I hate to cut this short but my parents are expecting me so I should go home."

Rachel stuck out her bottom lip. "Okay," she reluctantly agreed.

She led Quinn down the stairs and out of the door. Quinn took a step but turned back.

"Hey Rach."

"Yes."

"Can I drive you to school tomorrow?"

"I would love that." Quinn smiled and nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Okay bye," she waved awkwardly and turned and felt Rachel pull her hand back and this time it was Rachel's lips pressing against her cheek. Fireworks went off in Quinn's stomach and it took every ounce of will power to back away from Rachel and her heavenly lips.

"Have a lovely evening Quinn."

"You too," Quinn breathed out and left Rachel's room.

She drove home on top of the world and felt her phone vibrate in her lap. She knew it was Rachel and couldn't stop the smile it formed. When she stopped at a red light she opened the text.

From Rachel: _Can't wait till Friday ;)_

She typed a quick reply:

From Quinn: _Me neither._

She drove away from the light feeling better than ever before. Rachel Berry was going to be hers, so of course something bad would happen.

With everything in Quinn Fabray's life when she was finally happy there was always something that would ruin it… something life altering. One stupid mistake and everything changes.

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't believe her eyes. She seriously thought she was going crazy, no way could this be true. She had already taken two other tests and this one was the third and they all had the same results… positive. She was pregnant.<p>

Her mind reeled, her stomach dropped and she pulled herself off of the bathroom floor and threw up into the toilet. Then she collapsed to the floor again and started balling her eyes out. How did this happen? How could she have let this happen? This would ruin her life, ruin her heart and everything would change.

She needed someone to talk to, and god knows she couldn't tell her mom... but who? Finn?

No way she wasn't ready for that conversation.

Who else? She could always confide in Santana but she honestly didn't want to talk to Santana, sure they were best friends but Santana was not who she wanted.

No, she only wanted to talk to one person and that was Rachel. Before she looked at the time she had dialed Rachel's number.

"Hello," Rachel's voice sounded sleepy and that made her feel worse. Tears began streaming harder down her cheeks.

"Oh I'm sorry Rach; I didn't mean to wake you." Rachel sat bolt upright in her bed at the tone of Quinn's voice, she knew something was wrong. "Sorry I'll go."

"No Quinn it's okay, I'm awake. Talk to me please. Are you crying?"

"Yeah I um- I really need a friend right now and you were the only one I wanted to talk- Rachel I really need you right now." Rachel smiled, she knew Quinn was upset but she couldn't help but be thrilled that Quinn needed her.

"Well I'm here."

"Can I come over, I know it's late but I don't want this conversation to be over the phone?" She sounded broken.

"Yes Quinn, I'll be waiting."

"Okay," Quinn sniffled. "And Rach."

"Yes."

"Thanks," Rachel beamed at the sincerity in the simple word.

"You are so very welcome."

15 minutes later, Quinn pulled into Rachel's driveway and got out. She had managed to keep her tears under control enough to drive. As she walked toward the front door she saw Rachel waiting for her with a worrisome expression on her face. Quinn resolve to keep it together faltered when her eyes met Rachel's and that was enough to make her knees buckle. She collapsed into Rachel's arms and was surprised by the amount of strength she had for such a tiny person.

"I'm so sorry," Quinn cried into Rachel's hair. Rachel hugged her tight and she ran a soothing hand up and down the blonde's back.

"You have no reason to be sorry," Rachel told her and Quinn reluctantly pulled out of the hug.

"Yes I do Rachel, I ruined everything and everything is going to change… and it will be over before it even starts." Quinn choked on her own tears. Rachel held out her hand and Quinn placed hers in it; their fingers interlocked. Rachel quietly led her into the house and up the stairs to her room. Once inside she led Quinn to the bed and sat her on the edge. Then she pulled her desk chair over and sat in front of her. Quinn was nervously clutching her hands and looking at the floor. Rachel reached out and guided her face up so that their eyes met; her cheeks were flushed and were stained with tears. She brushed her hand across Quinn's cheek effectively wiping the tears away. Quinn covered Rachel's hand with her own.

"You're so beautiful Rachel," she husked and it sounded ragged. Rachel blushed and broke their eye contact.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are," Their eyes met again. "I am so lucky you let me into your life."

"My heart too Quinn," Rachel said taking a bold step and Quinn smiled weakly. She was so happy to hear those words from her but she honestly didn't have the energy to think about her feelings for Rachel right then.

"Thank you."

"Are you going to tell me what has you so upset?"

"Can you just hold me for a little while first?" Quinn asked showing her vulnerability more than she ever had before. But Rachel didn't answer. Quinn was worried she had overstepped but she didn't have to worry for long because she felt the warmth of Rachel's arms engulf her and she had never felt safer in her life. Rachel was blown away by the sheer vulnerability in Quinn's voice and felt pride that the girl trusted her with this, whatever it was.

Quinn began crying into Rachel's neck and when she pulled away after a few minutes Rachel didn't complain she just peered at the broken girl in front of her with nothing but caring and warmth in her eyes.

"What has you so upset?"

"Promise you won't think less of me… at least until I explain."

"I would never think less of you."

"I'm pregnant." The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could change her mind and Rachel let out a stream of unrecognizable sounds but if Rachel was judging her she couldn't tell. There was no sign of judgment anywhere on her face.

Rachel could feel her heart pounding in her ears. All she could think about was how and when and why? Her head was spinning, she felt dizzy and she wanted to cry her eyes out. But then she looked at Quinn. Broken, vulnerable and completely terrified Quinn, staring back at her. She realized that this feeling was way worse for Quinn and she fell harder for the girl.

"Oh honey," Rachel finally spoke and Quinn started to cry again. Rachel pulled her to a standing position and pulled her tightly against her own body. Quinn hugged her back just as tight.

"Rach, I-"

"You don't need to explain right now, just tell me what I can do to help."

"You're already doing it," Rachel smiled into the blonde's hair. "You're amazing Rachel, I don't deserve you."

"Shh, come on." She led her to the side of the bed and Rachel lay down. Quinn followed her, cuddled up against Rachel's open arms and nuzzled close to her neck. Rachel began to lightly stroke her hair with one hand, and rubbed her lower back just under her shirt with the other.

Rachel's mind was still racing as to how and when Quinn got pregnant while also trying to remain calm. She evened out her own breathing and ignored her slight arousal at the closeness of Quinn's perfect body touching hers and focused on soothing Quinn's pain. Within a few minutes they were both asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Quinn's eyes fluttered open and her lips were pressed against Rachel's neck. She was slightly confused but after a few moments of feeling Rachel's warm heat wrapped around her she smiled against the girl's neck. She let her lips linger and pressed them harder against Rachel before she realized what she was doing and reluctantly pulled back, but didn't move her body away. She darted her tongue out over her lips and let out a small moan, the girl did taste like vanilla. She was in heaven with both of the Rachel's arms wrapped tightly around her that she had almost forgotten that everything changed.<p>

That she ruined it.

She never felt so safe in her life and was saddened that this was probably the first and last time she would ever be this close to the girl of her dreams. She moved her head slightly and saw brown eyes staring at her. Quinn couldn't believe the expression on her face… it was loving.

Really? Rachel freaking Berry was looking at her with love in those amazing eyes. Eyes she could've gotten lost in, but she was brought back by the sound of her voice.

"Hi," she whispered sleepily.

"Hi," Quinn answered back returning her intense stare. They kept their eyes locked until it became awkward and Rachel realized she was holding Quinn far too tight and released her, and then she sat up. Quinn instantly missed her.

"Oh I'm sorry," Rachel said.

"For what?" Quinn wondered and she also sat up.

"For holding too tight."

"You don't ever have to apologize for that because that was exactly what I wanted and needed you to do."

"Oh," Rachel replied, surprise lacing her tone. Quinn quickly realized that when Rachel was unsure of something she didn't talk a lot. She only rambled when she was nervous or confidant or self-righteous. Quinn also realized that if they would ever talk about this she needed to start.

"So should we talk about the giant elephant in the room?"

"If you want to; no pressure though," Rachel answered calmly.

"God Rach, you're being so supportive I mean aren't you pissed?"

"Not pissed. Surprised, confused, sad and a little scared but I have no right to be angry… you aren't mine Quinn."

"But I am," butterflies erupted in Rachel's stomach and they both paused at her declaration before Quinn continued. "If anyone has a right to be angry it's you. I just told you that I like you and that I have for a long time. You should be furious I know I am."

"You don't owe me anything, we just started this and obviously this happened before we… before we- before this." She motioned her hands between the two of them.

"Thanks Rach," Rachel smiled, she really did like the nickname coming out of Quinn's mouth. Her insides felt like they were on fire; a cross between excitement and fear. Quinn spoke again. "There's more."

"What like twins?"

"Oh god no," Quinn gasped, she was surprised and appalled at the thought. "I have to tell you why the president of the Celibacy Club is now just another statistic and destined to always be a Lima loser. I really thought I had a shot of getting out of here and-" Rachel interrupted her by placing a finger over her lips. The feeling of Rachel's skin on hers had butterflies dancing in her stomach and tingles settle between her legs.

"First of all you're not just another statistic, you're special. You are so special Quinn. You just made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes. You just happen to have particularly horrible luck. Second of all, you can still get out of here. This does NOT have to define you."

"Thanks Rachel."

"I have one question."

"Okay."

"Why?"

"Hm," Quinn wondered.

"Why did you do it? Did he pressure you because if he did I will kick his sorry ass?" Quinn laughed at the idea of Rachel kicking the ass of someone three times her size, she probably could though.

"No Rachel it was far worse." Rachel's mouth hung open.

"Did he force you?" Rachel got to her feet with fire in her eyes but Quinn pulled her back to the bed.

"No, I forced me." Rachel's expression changed from furious to confused.

"I'm confused."

"I had sex to prove that I wasn't… that I wasn't gay."

"Oh…" was all Rachel could say.

"Yeah I got drunk and let him do those things to me because I was sick and tired of being afraid of my own thoughts and feelings. I mean do you know what it's like to hide from yourself, it's so hard Rachel." The tears were flowing again. "So I had sex to prove I wasn't gay, to forget about the singular image that has been constantly invading my mind."

"And what's that?"

"You," She answered honestly and Rachel smiled in spite of herself and then wiped the tears off Quinn's cheeks again. "And now I'm paying the price. What the hell am I going to do?"

"We'll figure it out together."

"No… I mean we can't do this… everything is different now. Everything changes and now we can't be together."

"Why can't we?"

"Why would you want to?"

"Because you're special Quinn." Quinn's feelings for the girl exploded inside of her and she just wanted to hold her and never let go.

"I'm sorry to do this to you but no one can know. I'm already going to be the town slut; I can't be the town's gay slut. I know it's not fair especially since we were just beginning and I'm sorry." Rachel laughed.

"You ramble a lot." She said with a giggle and Quinn laughed too. "This can be our secret for as long as you need it to be and I wouldn't worry because since you're knocked up I doubt anyone will think you're gay too. At least not yet." Quinn giggled again.

"Oh my god how did I get so lucky to have you?"

"It was your choice Quinn; it always has been your choice." Their eyes met and they shared a smile.

"Thank you so much for this."

"I'm here anytime you need or want me." Rachel replied and Quinn felt a sensation below her belly button at those words and found that she really did need the annoying little diva. Also and more shockingly she was happy about needing her.

"I will always need and want you Rachel, I always have."

"I'm here for you." Quinn pulled her into a hug.

"Somehow you make it seem like I can do this."

"Because you can; you're the strongest person I know." Rachel told her backing out of the hug.

"No sweetie, that's you." Rachel blushed.

"Are you going to tell your parents?"

"No way! I can't!" Rachel nodded; she had figured that would be her answer.

"Are you going to tell Finn?"

"Yes, today at school."

"Will you need some support?"

"Yes… but I have to do this alone," Rachel nodded again. "Thanks anyway."

"You're welcome," Rachel rubbed her back. "If you decide you need me you know where I'll be."

"I really don't deserve you."

"Well you got me, we are in this together now and you're not alone anymore Quinn. I'll help you through this and you'll have nine months to decide what to do." Quinn again pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad I took a chance on you Rach."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Quinn had showered and changed at Rachel's before driving the girl to school. Rachel sat across from her in the parking lot and squeezed her hand.<p>

"You can do this Quinn; you're the strongest person I know." Quinn gave her a weak smile.

"You think too much of me."

"I like to think I'm actually spot on about you." Rachel brought their joined hands to her heart and held them tight against her. Quinn's eyes met her own. "If you need me, text me and I'll come to you." Quinn smiled at her and nodded. Rachel released her hand and left the car. Quinn waited in the car for a while longer before getting out and walking into the school. She didn't see Finn and felt a brief sigh of relief. She leaned against her locker and fought back the tears and then she heard him.

"Quinn," Finn's voice was behind her. She closed her locker and walked away from him. "Quinn, hey what's with the silent treatment?" He followed her. She stopped around the corner and leaned against the wall; he stood in front of her. The tears were sliding willfully down her cheeks. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out; she gauged his reaction and knew exactly how he felt. He felt like his life was over, like someone had just thrown a slushy into his face. What he did next pissed her off beyond belief but she really couldn't blame him.

"Mine?" He asked and guilt stabbed her insides but anger flashed stronger.

"Yes yours… who else's would it be?"

"But we never-"

"Last month? In the hot tub," he paused as he remembered the event she was referring to.

"But we were wearing swimsuits."

"Ask Jeeves, said hot tub water is the perfect temperature for sperm… they swim faster."

"Oh my god!" He sounded freaked out. "Are you- gonna get a-"

"No," she answered shaking her head. Her voice was shaking and the tears were coming faster. "I really thought I had a shot of getting out of here," she collapsed into him. She could feel his tense muscles and his big beefy boy arms wrap around her and she realized she didn't want to be in his arms. She wanted her.

She needed her.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting in her algebra class that she usually shared with Quinn, she knew the girl must be talking to Finn but she was going insane. She was staring between the empty seat beside her and her cell phone clutched tightly in her hand. She had no idea what the teacher was saying she was only wondering about Quinn and why Quinn didn't need her as much as she wanted Quinn to need her.<p>

Rachel wasn't too worried when she didn't see Quinn at lunch even though it was driving her crazy. She had a feeling that the girl was avoiding her but she had hoped that she would get to see her before their final class came around. She walked into her fifth period history class hoping she would see her but not expecting to. She wasn't surprised when Quinn's chair remained empty for the entire class. In that moment she stopped waiting for Quinn to need her. She opened her phone and typed out a text.

From Rachel: _Are you ok?_

She then waited for a reply that she knew would never come.

* * *

><p>Quinn felt bad about avoiding Rachel all day but she couldn't face her and her disappointment. She hated that she didn't tell Rachel the whole truth and the guilt was eating away at her. But she couldn't tell her because she couldn't handle the shame she would see in those amazing brown eyes. She was wandering the halls trying to decide if she would attend any classes at all or just go home when Puck approached her from behind.<p>

"Sup Milf."

"Leave me alone," Quinn clutched her books and walked faster but Puck stayed beside her.

"Who's the daddy?" He asked and Quinn stopped walking, and then glared at him. "I just think it's weird if its Finn's since you told me you were a virgin when we did it and I know for a fact that you didn't do it with him." Quinn was now infuriated.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Finn's my boy he would've told me."

"You make it a habit of sleeping with your boy's girlfriends?" She walked away; she just wanted to run away from this mess. Puck started shouting.

"Well call the Vatican! We got ourselves another immaculate concept-" He shut up as Quinn pulled him aside. He stared at her. "I'd take care of it you know. You too, my dad's a deadbeat but I'm not like that."

"You got fired from being a fast food cook."

"I've got my pool cleaning business."

"We live in Ohio," she answered abruptly and noticed the sad look on his face. It was that same stupid expression that got her into this mess to begin with, nope not again. She let her head bitch attitude come out. "I had sex with you because I was drunk and I-" she paused before continuing. "I felt fat that day but it was a mistake. You were a mistake, you're a Lima loser and you're always going to be a Lima loser." She ran away from him. She ran down the hall past a worried Rachel Berry and out the front door into the rain. She ran until she reached her car. When she got in she let the tears overtake her. She was startled when she heard a knock on the passenger side window and saw Rachel standing there.

Rachel had seen Quinn run past her crying and followed her out into the rain. She followed her to her car and knocked on the window. The automatic doors unlocked and Rachel got into the car. She wiped the rain off her face and looked over at a frazzled Quinn.

"What happened?"

"You shouldn't be here Rachel. You should stay as far away from me as possible."

"Can't do that." Quinn wiped her tears and looked over at her.

"Why not?"

"Because for a year I have been dying for you to need me and want me and now you do so please stop pushing me away and let me help you… you don't have to do this alone."

"I'm not alone, I have Finn."

"Finn, really?" Rachel responded and Quinn looked at the smirk on her face and laughed. It was the first time all day that she felt at ease.

"I guess you're right, he is kind of…" her voice trailed off as she met Rachel's eyes. "I don't deserve for you to care."

"Yeah well I do, so stop saying that you don't deserve me and just take me." Quinn's eyes widened and Rachel realized how dirty that sounded. "I-I- I mean take my help." Quinn giggled. "See, I have seen for the first time since this morning that you have already laughed twice and seem less stressed. Face it Fabray, I'm good for you."

"You're right, I feel so much better just being near you."

"Good so stop avoiding me and stop stressing. It's not good for you or the baby. You are not alone Quinn, I am here for you I just need you to realize I am not going anywhere no matter what and you can trust me and let me in." Quinn breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"I don't-"

"Deserve me; I know… you kind of repeat yourself."

"I was actually going to say I don't know what I'd do without you, smartass." Rachel laughed and winked at her.

"Well you don't have to worry because you have me, okay?"

"Okay." Quinn put her hand over Rachel's and squeezed it. 'Thanks." Rachel nodded. "So what now?"

"We go back inside and finish this ridiculous day and then we'll go to my house and you will stay for dinner."

"Wait like meet your parents?"

"Yes Quinn."

"I don't know, what if they don't like me- what if-"

"Relax my dads are cool. They might have a few questions but they will in no way be mean to you. You are always welcome in my home Quinn and if we are going to do this- whatever this is. You will need to meet them eventually, might as well be sooner than later."

"Okay."

"Come on," Rachel pulled her hand out of Quinn's and moved to open the door.

"So we are actually doing this- whatever this is- then?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, and I believe the kids today call it dating," Rachel said exiting the car.

Dating Quinn Fabray, did she actually just say that… out loud?

"Dating?" Quinn repeated in a whisper. "Dating Rachel Berry," a smile overtook her face and she joined Rachel as they ran toward the school and out of the rain.

* * *

><p>Quinn was getting nervous. She was about to meet Rachel's parents for the first time and she was extremely scared. The two girls had gone to Rachel's after glee rehearsal and had worked on their homework in her bedroom. Quinn had to admit that Rachel was right, she already felt so much better about her situation just by being in Rachel's presence and although she was still scared about doing this without her parents ever finding out she was still happy that Rachel was on her side.<p>

Rachel was excited about the prospect of Quinn meeting her dads but she was also very nervous. She hadn't even talked to her dads about the fact that she was questioning her sexuality, never mind who she was hot for. Rachel's dads were aware of how Quinn had treated her in the past and she hoped they would give her a fair chance. She had called her dad earlier and asked if she could have a friend over for dinner and he was pleasantly surprised but didn't say anything more when she told him it was Quinn; he merely agreed and ended the call. It was his reaction that led her to the nerves she was feeling now. When she heard her dad's voice a few minutes later entering the house, she panicked.

"Rachel, I'm home and your daddy will here in five minutes with dinner. Come down here and introduce me to your friend."

"Okay be right down dad." She pushed the fear back and faced Quinn; who looked- well for lack of a better word- adorable. Her face was pale and she was trying to control her breathing, she was even pacing. Rachel laughed.

"It's not funny Rachel… what if- what if they tell me to get the hell out? What if they stone me? Do people still do that? What if they call me names or worse, what if they forbid me to see you?" Rachel laughed again and Quinn stopped pacing and glared at her. "Stop laughing Rachel it's not funny." Rachel approached her and took the Quinn's hands into her own.

"I'm sorry, it's just that nervous Quinn is so freaking adorable." Quinn visibly relaxed. "They will love you. Just be yourself- your charming self- not your head bitch self and they will love you as much as I do." Quinn raised her eyebrows at Rachel's words and Rachel back peddled. "LIKE!" She practically yelled. "They will like you as much as I do." This time it was Quinn that laughed.

"Ass," Rachel said and stormed out, Quinn followed. She was still scared but more comfortable.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Rachel's other father came into the house carrying bags of Chinese take-out. He noticed the girls and focused on Quinn. She looked up at him and forced herself to make eye contact with the man even though he was terrifying. He was tall, dark skin, almost black eyes with an intense if-you-hurt-my-baby-I-will-murder-you stare.

"Daddy this is my friend Quinn Fabray. Quinn this is my daddy Leroy Berry." Quinn held out a shaking hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Berry."

"Head cheerleader Quinn?" He asked not offering his hand, she gulped loudly.

"Y-Y-Yes Sir," she stuttered. He then relaxed a bit and took her hand and gently shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Quinn," His glare turned into a smile. Quinn noticed his eyes also turned much friendlier. "Since you're here I'm assuming you and Rachel have worked out your differences?"

"I'm trying to make up for the past Sir."

"Good for you and please Quinn call me Leroy," he winked and walked into the kitchen and Quinn turned to Rachel who was beaming.

"That went well."

"See told you," Rachel answered and pulled Quinn by the hand. "One down, one to go." They walked into the kitchen to see Rachel's dads setting the table. Quinn looked over at her dad. He was short, with thin brown hair, and clearly Jewish with glasses and Rachel's eyes. She smiled at the thought of him being the male version of Rachel. He looked up at her and their eyes met.

"Hello dear, you must be Quinn?"

"Yes sir." She answered and stepped closer to him. He held out his hand and she placed hers in it.

"I'm Hiram and you are far lovelier than Rachel has described."

"Dad!" Rachel whined embarrassed.

"Thank you," Quinn told him.

They had a great dinner where Rachel's dads talked_ to_ her instead of _at_ her and she found it a wonderful change compared to dinner with her parents. They were attentive and interested and Quinn quickly realized how and why Rachel was the way she was, and why she was so forgiving. Other than Leroy's question at the doorway neither man brought up the past and they seemed to be giving Quinn the same chance at redemption that Rachel was giving her.

After dinner and dessert, Rachel walked Quinn to the door. They stood outside on the stoop for a few moments and Quinn smiled at her.

"They're wonderful."

"I know."

"Honestly Rachel, they're not even like parents and they actually like me."

"Well it's hard not to like you." They both smiled.

"It's hard not to like you too."

"Thanks for coming over Quinn; I had a lovely time with you."

"Me too, thanks for everything. Thanks for being there, and for taking my mind off of things and for just being you." Rachel leaned into Quinn and gave her chaste peck on the cheek and then engulfed her in a tight hug. Quinn squeezed her back and they remained like that for a little while before Rachel stepped back.

"Goodnight Quinn."

"Goodnight Rachel."

Quinn pulled into her driveway and had already heard her phone beep twice; Rachel was predictable- adorable, but- predictable nonetheless. She opened the first text.

From Rachel: _I just had a conversation with my dads and they said as long as I trust you they trust you. Thought you'd like to know that they like you as much as I do._

She felt so happy that Rachel's dads were giving her a chance. She opened the second text:

From Rachel: _Well not AS much as I do _;)

Quinn laughed and that and typed out a reply:

From Quinn: _Good thing because if they liked me the way you do that would be awkward. I don't think I could handle it if all of the Berry's were hot for me._

Rachel replied seconds later:

From Rachel: _Ass_

Quinn laughed as another text came through.

From Rachel: _Sweet dreams Quinn._

From Quinn: _Sweet dreams Rach._

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I'm not including Terri trying to get Quinn's baby into this story because in my opinion it was a ridiculous storyline (at least Quinn had screen time though) and since in my story Quinn has a little more personality than in cannon; I don't think my Quinn would've had any part of Terri's crazy. Thanks for reading everyone and I hope you are enjoying this so far. Let me know what you think.**

**The song used was Everything Changes by Staind.**


	5. Chapter 5: Love

**A/N: Otherwise known as "The Rhodes Not Taken"**

**I just wanted to thank everyone that has alerted and reviewed this story already it means the world to me. I was going through some lack of confidence in my writing issues when I started writing this story so to hear from the readers that this is good means everything to me. So thank you everyone who has reviewed and I hope you continue. I really love hearing what everyone likes and dislikes so please review… it helps more than you know.**

**Back to the story, I feel that Rachel came off really bad and selfish in this episode and I am aware that she is selfish however, I'd like to show my opinion of how I think Rachel really felt and how Quinn would've responded if she were the loving and attentive girl we all know she could be if they let her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Love<strong>

"_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain. Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain. Time starts to pass; before you know it you're frozen. But something happened for the very first time with you. My heart melted to the ground found something true, and everyone's looking 'round thinking I'm going crazy. But I don't care what they say; I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth. My hearts crippled by the vein that I keep on closing, you cut me open and I… keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love."_

Rachel woke up the next morning and did her usual morning workout. She couldn't wait for the day to begin so she could continue with her plan to tease Quinn relentlessly and almost as if on cue her phone lit up, Quinn calling. A smile spread across her cheeks.

"Hello Quinn."

"I'm the shittiest friend ever."

"Good morning Quinn."

"Morning Rach, sorry but I need to apologize for being the worst friend possible."

"I disagree, in fact I could write an entire Power Point presentation on the very many advantages of having you as a friend and-"

"Rachel," Quinn shouted before the girl could get into one of her long winded diatribes. "You were supposed to ask me why I'm such a bad friend."

"Oh-Oh okay. Why are you a bad friend?"

"Because I have gotten exactly seventeen messages from various members of the glee club begging me- since you and I are friends now- to get you to quit the play and come back to the New Directions… but I have been so wrapped up in myself as usual that I didn't even ask if you are okay." Rachel beamed with pride at her new found 'friend'.

"See that right there is why you are not a shitty- as you so attractively worded it- friend."

"I'm not following."

"Your question was of concern for my well being, not that of the glee club. You are already proving a far superior friend than any of them and I thank you for that. And to answer your question, I miss glee club terribly and I'm sure you are thinking that I'm being selfish but I just can't do it anymore. They only care about me as their best singer unless I am the one claiming that. I am not appreciated and I refuse to go back just because they all of a sudden realized they need me."

"You'll get no arguments from me."

"I won't."

"No Rachel, I'm glad you did what you did it's about time you stand up for yourself but I am sad."

"Why's that?" Rachel smirked into the phone.

"Because I miss you, I did join for you and I miss seeing you. Plus, I know how much you love it so I do hope you reconsider, not for them but for yourself."

"You just proved my point Quinn Fabray… you are a lovely friend."

"Not so fast," Quinn answered. "I can't bring you to school today because Coach called an emergency Cheerios practice. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I early have rehearsal for the play anyway, so daddy said he'd bring me."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay Bye Quinn."

"Bye."

* * *

><p><em>Glee club sucks without Rachel- <em>Quinn thought even though she was happy she was finally getting to sing. She was really sick and tired of everyone bitching about Rachel being selfish. After about the tenth time of Kurt and Mercedes whining that they wouldn't win without her, Quinn had heard enough.

"SHUT UP!" She shouted causing silence to fall over the group. She stepped off of the risers and faced the group.

"Now Quinn-" Mr. Schuester began but Quinn interrupted him.

"It's no wonder she quit I mean everyone treats her like she doesn't even matter."

"Pot meet kettle," Santana scoffed.

"You know what Santana you're right I have been horrible to her I don't deny it. I own it and I have apologized to her. The rest of you- you walk around here like you're the best there is and treat Rachel like she's nothing- until you need her that is."

"Wait a minute Quinn," Mr. Schuester said but she cut him off again.

"NO!" You're just as bad as them. You go find some drunken hussy to replace Rachel instead of reassuring her. Just because she is sure of her talent and knows what she wants out of life it doesn't mean she doesn't need to be validated once in a while. I mean what kind of teacher are you? Instead of building her up you knock her down just like the rest of them. I may have been a bitch to Rachel but I have never discouraged her from her plan and of her talent. She is going places the rest of us can only dream of and if any of us stop and take a second to support her- they way she supports each one of us; even me. Maybe then she wouldn't be so annoying, maybe she wouldn't always feel the need to remind us of what she has that we don't. And maybe- just maybe- she wouldn't have quit leaving all of you to whine about how selfish and unfair she is, when in fact this was the first time in a long time that she was actually selfish. I applaud her for it; it's about time she stood up for herself. This isn't a team and you can all go fuck yourselves. I quit too." With that Quinn stormed out of the choir room and crashed directly into a teary Rachel. Quinn quickly wiped her face to push her own tears away.

"Quinn," Rachel said with adoration.

"You heard that?" Rachel merely nodded and Quinn bit her lip as she felt her cheeks flush. "Figures, first time I stick up for you and you have to witness it."

"Thank you," Rachel whispered.

"Don't mention it… like ever." They both laughed. "Seriously though they deserved that and more. It's about time I stop tearing you down for the things I envy." Rachel smiled and peered up at Quinn.

"You shouldn't have quit though."

"Yeah well neither should you." Rachel nodded. "I'll go back if you do."

"I can't Quinn, not yet. I need more time and-"

"It's cool Rach, whenever you're ready."

"But please Quinn, go back to glee I don't want to go back without you there and plus I know you love it."

"I wasn't really planning on quitting it just made my storm out that much more dramatic." Rachel laughed.

"It was very Rachel Berry-esque."

"Yeah watch it Berry, I might be an even bigger diva than you."

"I doubt that." Quinn nodded through giggles.

"Want a ride home?"

"I would like nothing more," Rachel answered and they began walking down the hall.

"Can't you ever just say yes?"

"There is nothing wrong with good manners Quinn or having an extensive vocabulary."

"There is nothing wrong with just saying yes either."

"I don't know why I even like you," Rachel said linking her arm through Quinn's.

"Because you're hot for my body." Rachel didn't respond she merely blushed and held Quinn tighter. Quinn didn't miss her flushed appearance and felt her insides swell with pride at the fact that Rachel wanted her just as much as she wanted Rachel.

* * *

><p>The next day Rachel found herself being interviewed by Jacob Ben Israel for his blog about the school play and he was being his typical pervy self. Once he left Finn walked in with a sullen look on his face. Rachel had hoped it was because Quinn had broken up with him. Quinn had told her she was going to break up with him before their date on Friday but then her world imploded and now Rachel wasn't sure if their date was even still on. Her thoughts evaporated when Finn began talking about glee. Oh so that's what he wants.<p>

"I'm not going back," she said before he could even mention it.

"I know," he nodded showing her his stupid grin that always made her melt even though she wasn't into him it still made him adorable and completely charming. She presumed that was why Quinn was with him as well. He really was a sweet boy when he wasn't being self absorbed. She should at least pay attention in case he had a question. She focused on him.

"I just figured if you need someone to run lines with…" He trailed off and Rachel beamed. Maybe he was ready to accept her offer of friendship. She decided to play along… to see if this was an attempt at friendship.

"There is a lot of dialogue."

"I figured we can go somewhere quiet, maybe with low lighting." He flashed his crooked grin. "Let me know."

Damn. So he was still trying to get her to date him. Damn him. Rachel wanted to scream

You have a girlfriend you imbecile and a pregnant girlfriend at that… a girl who deserves better than- wait no, Quinn is pretty much doing the same thing he is- she needs to dump him already.

She was so wrapped up in thought she didn't even know Finn left. She stormed out of the classroom she had been in and searched the halls for Quinn. Her eyes caught a flash of blonde hair entering the choir room. Rachel stormed after her.

"We need to talk," she didn't know how or why but she was suddenly furious.

"Okay," Quinn was surprised and kind of scared.

"I know our discussion the other day might have since become a moot point due to your… unexpected news but- I thought-"

"Just say it Rachel and please calm down."

"Do you still want to be… I mean are we still-"

"I hope so," Quinn interrupted. "But I understand if you don't want to anymore."

"No I still do, now more than ever." Rachel already felt better and was visually calming down as well. "Are you still going to break up with Finn… I know you said that before you found out so if you don't want to now I-I just need to know."

"Yes I'm still going to break up with him but now it's just… he'll still have to be in my life for a while at least and if you can't handle that I un-"

"Quinn," Rachel stepped closer. "I can handle it, all of it. I wasn't lying when I said you have me and you're not alone but just in case you still need reassurance I'm in this with you, all in." Quinn's smile overtook her face. "No matter what okay so I understand Finn will still be in your life I just don't want him to be your boyfriend… also he's still trying to get me to date him." Quinn's smile disappeared and her scowl appeared.

"That son of a b-"

"I think he just wants to get me back to glee though." Quinn's smile returned and she seemed to loosen up.

"I will break up with him Rach, I promise but it might take a little longer than I expected."

"How long?"

"Well since tomorrow is Friday I don't think I can take you on a date but can I reschedule for next Friday?" Rachel beamed and nodded. "I promise I'll have the Finn situation fixed by then."

"Okay." They hugged just as Santana and Brittany arrived.

"Aw San, look how cute," Brittany said and the two girls broke apart.

"What are you doing here dwarf? I thought you had more important things to do?"

Rachel looked sad. "I was just leaving. Bye Quinn."

"Bye Rach, I'll call you." Rachel nodded and disappeared from the room. Quinn watched her leave before turning to see Santana smirking and Brittany clapping.

"Yay, Quinn and Rachel are friends."

"Yeah, friends."

"Shut it Santana." Quinn warned and as the rest of the New Directions filed in Santana did shut up.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into her bedroom and tossed her bag on the floor and then flopped onto her bed.<p>

"Hey," she heard and looked up at her door to see a stunning blonde in the doorway. A huge smile spread across her and face.

"Hey! What's going on I thought you were going home after glee?"

"I was but I missed you."

"I missed you too," Rachel replied opening her arms and Quinn quickly joined her on the bed and cuddled into her arms. They both laid there for a while just enjoying the mere presence of the other. Rachel was drawing little patterns on Quinn's back and Quinn was listening to Rachel's heartbeat, she was entranced by the rising and falling of her chest with each breath and it was in that moment Quinn knew she was in love with Rachel. She could feel it and even though it was still very early in this relationship she couldn't deny that this was real true and forever love. After what felt like hours Rachel finally spoke.

"What are you thinking about?

"You don't want to know, it might scare you off."

"You can tell me Quinn," Rachel felt nervous all of a sudden.

"I will tell you soon I promise it's just way too early for me to…" she trailed off hoping that Rachel wouldn't push her. Meanwhile, Rachel's mind went wild. She couldn't have been talking about love could she? Rachel sure hoped so because she knew that she was head over feet in love with Quinn, now more than ever. But if she felt it was too soon then Rachel knew she shouldn't push so she let it go… but her insides were alive with joy. Quinn Fabray was in love with her.

Fuck if that isn't the sexiest thing ever.

"Penny?" Quinn asked and Rachel giggled.

"Trust me you don't want to know, it might scare you off."

"Touché Berry," Quinn said through a smile. It was silent between the two girls for another long while and this time Quinn's thoughts went rampant about her baby.

"Rachel," she said after a few minutes.

"Hm?"

"What do you think I should do about the baby?"

"It's not my decision Quinn?"

"I know but I'd like your opinion."

"Okay," Rachel said taking a brief pause before she continued. "I think that you are too young to raise a baby, not that I don't think you could because I'm sure you would be a terrific mom. I just think you'd be throwing away any chance you ever had of getting out of here and I'm not sure that you're ready for this… please don't be mad I promise I'll support whatever decision you make."

"I'm not mad, I asked right?"

"You did." It was quiet again for a couple of minutes.

"I think you're right."

"You do?" Rachel asked genuinely surprised.

"I think I'm going to give it up for adoption." Rachel didn't say anything more but Quinn felt her nod against her head and Quinn was grateful that Rachel knew her well enough to know when to talk and when not to. It amazed her how Rachel always seemed to know exactly what Quinn needed.

God she loved her.

"The glee club knows," Quinn added and felt Rachel nod again. Within a few minutes of steady breathing both girls fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Baby girl," Quinn heard the male voice say as she roused from her sleep. She opened her eyes to see Leroy gently shaking Rachel to wake her. Quinn's eyes met his. "Oh, hello Quinn, how was your nap?"<p>

"Nice," she whispered and felt Rachel rousing from her sleep as well. Rachel picked her head up and her eyes darted from Leroy to Quinn as if she was trying to remember where she was.

"Dinner is ready Rachel," Leroy said standing up straight. "Quinn are you staying for dinner?"

"No thank you Mr. Be- Leroy," she corrected herself when he gave her a stern look. "My parents are expecting me."

"Okay," He exited the room. Quinn stretched and then got to her feet.

"Thanks Rach, I really needed this."

"Me too apparently," Rachel answered stretching. "It was nice."

"Yeah it was," Quinn leaned down and kissed Rachel's cheek. "Call me later."

"Okay," Rachel said beaming. Quinn winked at her and exited the room. Quinn poked her head into the kitchen and said good night to Rachel's dads and then walked to her car. She was about to back out of the driveway when her phone beeped; she grinned.

From Rachel: _It's going to be okay Quinn, I promise. You will make the right decision._

She was about to reply when another text came through:

From Rachel: _I really enjoyed this afternoon and I am getting hooked on you Quinn Fabray… I can't wait to sleep with you again _;)

She typed out a reply before she drove away.

Rachel bounded down the stairs with her phone in hand. It beeped just as she sat down at the dinner table. She opened it.

From Quinn: _You are too adorable for words Rachel and I hope to sleep with you lots more_ ;)

Rachel's smiled widened.

"No cell phones at the dinner table," Hiram said to her.

"I know dad." She said tucking her phone away. Leroy served the food and sat down to join them.

"So Rachel, your dad and I have a few questions to ask you."

"Okay shoot."

"Are you gay?" Hiram blurted out and Rachel choked on her water.

"Dad!" She said catching her breath. "What kind of question is that?"

"A valid one," Leroy responded and both men noticed Rachel becoming exceedingly nervous. "Look baby girl, if you are that is completely okay. We just don't want you to hide who you are from us." Rachel nodded, cleared her throat and met Leroy's eyes and then she met Hiram's.

"Yes… dad, daddy I am gay."

* * *

><p>Rachel was pacing her room at a frantic pace and she was panicking. She didn't tell her parents that it was Quinn that she was interested in but she was pretty sure they knew anyway. Thankfully they didn't ask so she didn't have to lie. Who was she kidding, she could never lie to her dads but she knew telling the truth meant losing Quinn for sure and even though they didn't ask she was still quite sure she was going to lose Quinn anyway, but she had to tell her.<p>

She paced the room several more times preparing herself before she finally pulled out her phone. She took a deep breath and typed a text to her crush.

From Rachel: _I've done something and you're not going to be happy with me. I'm afraid it will ruin this thing we have going._

She hit send and held her breath. Luckily she only had to wait a few moments for a reply.

From Quinn: _What are you pregnant?_ ;)

Rachel actually laughed and was surprised when another text came through.

From Quinn: _No wait that's me. If you can forgive me for the things I've done I'm sure I can get passed whatever you've done._

She smiled at Quinn's awesomeness but the nerves were still tugging her stomach. She replied.

From Rachel: _Don't be so sure._

From Quinn: _I'm calling you._

Oh shit.

Rachel's mind went wild in the seconds before her phone rang. Panic set in as she hit the call answer button.

"Hello," she practically breathed into the phone.

"You're freaking me out Rachel. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Quinn, I'm just so sorr- my dads- and I-I can't lie- and they'd know anywa- and-"

"Rachel," Quinn interrupted frustration clear in her tone. "Please speak in full sentences." Rachel took a deep breath.

"My dads asked me if I was gay and I can't lie to them Quinn and even if I could they'd know. I've always been such a terrible liar, but I swear Quinn I didn't say anything about you. Only me but somehow I think they know- of course they didn't say anything but they know. I mean they have to know because why else would they ask?"

"Rach-"

"And I know this is probably going to change everything and I have most likely lost the greatest thing to happen to me- other than my voice- before I even fully get to have it."

"Rach-"

"All I ask is that you please stay in glee club. I fully expect to still be doused with slushies but please Quinn don't take this out on the glee club I-"

"RACHEL BERRY!" Quinn screamed into the phone. "SHUT. THE. HELL. UP!"

"Oh god," was all Quinn heard from Rachel and it was barely audible and sounded watery, like she was on the verge of tears. "I'll go."

"NO!" Quinn yelled. "Are you still there?" She asked and her tone was much softer.

"Yes," Rachel replied to which Quinn exhaled in relief.

"Okay, first of all. I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No," She answered and heard Rachel let out a heavy breath. "I assumed your dads would figure it out it's not like we aren't being obvious. I mean come on Rach, we fell asleep cuddling."

"But-"

"I'm not done," when Quinn was sure that Rachel would not interrupt her again she continued. "I had a feeling they would ask but even if they hadn't I'm pretty sure they would've figured it out when I took you on a date."

"But-"

"Still not done."

"Okay."

"What I am upset about is that you thought I'd go back to tormenting you. I know I kind of deserve it but Rachel I'm not that girl anymore. The only reason I was so mean to you was because I was denying you. So please remember that I won't ever go back to that after everything I've done to risk your feelings for me. You seriously have nothing to be sorry for." Quinn waited for Rachel to speak and when she didn't panic set in.

Oh god she hung up.

"Rachel are you still there?"

"Permission to speak," Rachel's voice chimed in and Quinn could almost hear her smirk.

"You're an ass." Was her reply and when Rachel still didn't speak, Quinn rolled her eyes. "Permission granted."

"You are an amazing woman Quinn Fabray."

"So are you."

"So you're really not mad?"

"Not mad… a little freaked but not mad."

"You're scared?"

"Yeah I mean I'm not ready to be out Rachel and I understand that your dads need to know but my parents can't know… like ever- or they'll send me to straight camp. I hope you don't think I'm ashamed of you- because I'm not- but I can't be out at school either, not yet."

"Relax Quinn; I'm not ready to announce this to the world yet."

"You're not?"

"No."

"Okay," Rachel heard relief in Quinn's voice and she immediately felt better.

"Although it would be nice to see everyone's faces if we walked down the halls holding hands. I would feel honored to have Quinn Fabray on my arm and so very proud to call you mine." Quinn giggled.

"Someday Rach, I promise."

"You do?"

"Mmm hm."

There was a sleepy silence shared between them and it was so very comforting and then Rachel heard Quinn's mother's voice in the background.

"Quinnie, dinner's ready!"

"I gotta go," Quinn said sounding annoyed.

"Okay Quinnie," Rachel teased.

"Oh god don't call me that."

"Okay Quinnie."

"I swear to god Rachel if you continue to call me that- I will never kiss you." She heard Rachel's breath hitch.

"Okay Quinn I am definitely done with that nickname." She said abruptly and Quinn couldn't help but giggle.

"Ha! I like this power over you."

"You're an ass," Rachel told her and was pouting while Quinn giggled harder. "There I have found the perfect nickname for you Quinn… Ass- it fits."

"Good night Rachel," Quinn's super sweet tone had returned and Rachel melted- but Quinn didn't need to know that.

"Goodnight Ass."

Quinn was still giggling when the line disconnected and Rachel bounded down the stairs feeling much better.

* * *

><p>The next day Rachel was feeling the pressure of her decision to quit glee club for the school play and when Mr. Ryerson was screaming at her she finally cracked. She rushed to the nearest bathroom and finally let the tears fall. She wished she had never quit glee club. She wished she had their support right now and more than anything she wished she had Quinn there with her.<p>

Her pity party was cut short when April Rhodes- her replacement- walked in. She wiped the tears away as quickly as she could but April could tell something was wrong.

"Rough day at the office cookie?" April asked her.

"I've just got a lot on my plate. It's not easy being the in the spotlight. It's a difficult road I've chosen."

"I know that song sister," April replied. "Do you have any Nyquil I could use a pick me up?" Rachel shook her head; she couldn't believe the audacity of this woman. "These high school boys are a lot hotter than they used to be. That Finn is one cutie pie I gots my eye on."

"Finn's taken April," Rachel blurted out. She didn't know why she suddenly felt so protective of Finn but it probably had to do with Quinn- everything else did.

"Well some guys like a little some-something on the side."

"I think your behavior is totally inappropriate and your presence in this school is a complete travesty. What you choose to do with your life is your own business but don't go around screwing up everyone else's." April faced Rachel and glared at her with a fierce stare that caused Rachel's insides to twist.

"I'm not afraid of you sweetie. There was a time when I was the biggest star around here. Now that I've got that back I'm never giving it up." April nearly spat the last part before turning and slamming her way out of the bathroom. Rachel started balling.

A few moments later Quinn walked into the bathroom and the image of Rachel crying sent a surge of anger through her. She wanted to find the person responsible and beat them to a pulp. She rushed over to Rachel.

"What's wrong Rach?" Rachel looked up to see Quinn's worried expression and she wiped the tears away.

"It's nothing Quinn; it's just being the star is a lot of stress." Quinn stepped closer and laid her hand on Rachel's shoulder. Their eyes met in the mirror.

"You don't have to lie to me, I know you better than that." Rachel then lost control of her emotions and the tears began to fall freely. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder. Rachel took a shaky breath and got her tears under control.

"Quinn someone could come in and see us." She tried to pull away but Quinn squeezed her tighter.

"Don't care… right now all I care about is you. We're friends and friends comfort each other." Rachel quickly spun around within Quinn's arms and hugged her back.

"It's just that Mr. Ryerson is terrible and I'm trying to pretend like I don't miss glee club and then April was just so mean to me and I can't handle this anymore."

"Just come back to glee Rach. Don't do it for me or for Finn or even because of Mr. Ryerson. Do it for you Rachel because you love it and it's not the same without you. You belong in glee, hell you are glee. Without you it's just a bunch of singing misfits." Rachel laughed.

"You're so wonderful."

"Really Rachel, do you know who you're talking to? I'm Quinn Fabray, head bitch in charge and I'm awful." Rachel looked up into hazel eyes and smiled.

"Really because from where I stand- wrapped comfortably in your arms, and your beautiful eyes filled with care and concern, and your amazing mouth saying amazing things to me- you sure seem pretty wonderful."

"Only for you Rach."

"Lucky me," they stared intently at one another for a few moments.

"So," Quinn began; a smirk playing on her lips. "My amazing mouth huh?" Rachel blushed.

"I knew you wouldn't let that go."

"You know me so well."

"Yeah you're a tease," Rachel told her falling comfortably into their normal banter.

"Well it is all about the teasing," Quinn added. Rachel pushed her but not far enough for Quinn to have to let go. "So how often do you think about my amazing mouth?"

"Very," Rachel answered boldly.

"And what do those thoughts consist of?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Rachel's innocent tone had Quinn squeezing her thighs together.

"Well what exactly do you think of when you think about my mouth?"

"Tasting it," Quinn closed her eyes at Rachel's words and gently bit her lip. When she opened her eyes again she saw that Rachel's eyes had darkened. "It tasting me." Quinn moaned at that and her knees buckled.

"Damn Rachel."

"Well you asked," Quinn nodded and leaned in so close that their lips were almost touching. Both girls could feel tingles on their lips. Then the bathroom door swung open with a bang. Rachel pushed Quinn away and Santana caught sight of them. She smiled but quickly switched her expression to appalled.

"Good GOD!" She shouted and took off as quickly as she had entered. Rachel and Quinn stared awkwardly.

"I should go after her," Quinn blurted out and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for cheering me up."

"Well I am a cheerleader," she winked. "Any time." Quinn added and Rachel hugged her tight. When she pulled away she noticed Quinn smiling. "Come back to glee. We need you, I need you and you need us." Rachel shook her head.

"That's really sweet Quinn but I can't… not- not yet."

"Okay well whenever you're ready we'll be waiting and if they don't welcome you back with open arms I'll beat the hell out of them." Rachel laughed. "Okay I'm going to go find Santana."

"Okay and thank you again for being wonderful."

"Only for you Rach." Rachel beamed and Quinn left leaving her feeling so much better.

* * *

><p>Quinn caught up to Santana as she walked toward the football field for Cheerios practice. They were the first to arrive so Quinn wasn't too worried about the conversation she was about to have with her best friend.<p>

"Hey Santana, wait up," Quinn jogged to meet the girl. Seeing a smirk playing on Santana's lips she blushed under the girls knowing glare.

"Done cuddling with Berry?" Santana asked noting the deep blush rising on Quinn's cheeks.

"C'mon Santana please don't mock me."

"Are you fucking kidding me here, mocking you is the best part of this?"

"Whatever," Quinn said. "But please Santana don't tell anyone what you saw because Rachel and I are still figuring this out and-"

"Q," Santana interrupted. "I already gave you my word that I wouldn't talk but if you're so concerned about it you probably shouldn't be cuddling in a public school bathroom."

"I know you're right but… I couldn't help myself she was crying and-"

"Wait! Why was she crying?" Quinn raised her eyebrows at Santana's reaction. The girl seemed almost concerned but she didn't question it.

"She misses glee club and Mr. Ryerson and April had just been mean to her so she was upset."

"So if she misses glee club she should come back. We definitely need her."

"Can you tell Rachel that because she thinks everyone will be mean to her if she comes back?" Santana laughed.

"Hell No!" She shouted. "Just because you know that I kind of like the troll doesn't mean she needs to know in fact can you just forget that you know and we will never speak of this again."

"Please Santana," Quinn stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and batted her eyelashes, Santana's resolve faltered.

"Ugh okay fine but I swear if either of you tell anyone I will-"

"We won't, thanks Santana." Quinn kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah whatever I don't even know why I'm nice to you."

"Because you think I'm smoking hot." Quinn answered beaming.

"Maybe a little."

"And because you love me a little."

"Yeah I guess I do." Santana admitted. "Obviously more than you love me though."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Seriously Q," Santana waited for her to understand and when Quinn stared at her with confusion she continued. "I find out from the fucking glee club that you're knocked up!" Quinn's eyes widened in shock. "I thought- I mean I know I'm a bitch but I thought we were- I thought you knew you could count on me with the important shit."

"I can- I do. I'm sorry Santana I didn't intend for anyone to know, not yet anyway."

"Seriously," Santana was becoming angry. "Puckerman fucking knew." Quinn panicked for a moment but then remembered that Finn told him.

"Finn told him… I only told Rachel and Finn obviously." She said honestly Santana's stance changed and she softened visibly.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Well you can't fucking ignore it, that shit ain't going away."

"I know!" Quinn yelled frustration getting the better of her. Santana raised her hands defensively.

"Okay, Okay. What about your parents are you going to tell them?"

"Not until I have no other choice."

"They're gonna find out Quinn."

"I know," she replied defeated and slumped down onto the nearby bleachers. Santana looked around to make sure they were still alone before she sat next to her friend and placed a comforting hand over hers.

"I'll go with you, to tell them for you know support or whatever."

"Thanks Santana but I can't. I mean what would I say? Mom, Dad I'm pregnant because I had sex to prove to myself that I'm not gay even though I am and therefore dammed to hell." Santana laughed.

"So that's why you did it?" Quinn glared at her. "What? I was wondering why you and- anyway not the point." Quinn shook her head in the negative. "So yeah I think you should say exactly that except maybe leave out the dammed to hell part." Quinn glared at her again. "What? You're going to hell regardless, at least in their eyes." Quinn actually laughed at the sheer truth in that statement.

"I can't Santana… I-I just can't."

"Okay." They sat in silence for a few minutes and then Santana stood up. "Well when you decide let me know if there is any way I can help."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it… like ever!" They both chuckled. They heard some noises coming their way and looked toward the disturbance. Walking toward them was the rest of the Cheerios. "Seriously though if you need anything…" she trailed off and their eyes met. "I'm here for you."

"You know underneath all of your attitude you're kind of awesome."

"Shut the hell up! Someone might hear you." She offered her hand and helped Quinn to her feet. They walked toward the center of the field and Santana leaned closer to her. "I'm proud of you."

"For getting knocked up?"

"No dumbass, for admitting it."

"Admitting what?"

"You said it Q. Even if it wasn't planned you said you are gay without even batting an eye and even with all of your baby drama that means something and I'm proud."

"Me too," Quinn admitted.

"Good for you chicka," Santana nudged her elbow and then they both jumped at the sound of Coach Sylvester's voice booming through the megaphone.

"OKAY BABIES! Let's see if you've learned anything about cheerleading!" Both girls shook their heads and prepared themselves for a grueling practice.

* * *

><p>After a vigorous singing exercise in the auditorium Rachel was at her locker to get the books she would need for her homework when a nervous looking Santana Lopez confronted her.<p>

"Hey Dwarf," she greeted in her usual bitchy tone and Rachel gulped audibly. She faced Santana and prepared for whatever the girl was going to throw at her physically or metaphorically so she was completely thrown by what Santana actually said. "If you hurt her, I swear I will beat the ugly fashion sense right outta you."

"Wha- wha… I'm- I…" Rachel gaped.

"Relax Streisand," Santana smiled her sugary sweet but completely evil smile and Rachel did the exact opposite of relaxing. "I don't think you will hurt her despite your need to annoy the shit outta me daily. You're good for Q, which makes you good enough for me… so don't fuck it up." Santana started to walk away.

"She told you?" Rachel was surprised but not angry and Santana faced her again.

"Please you two are more obvious that Schue and Pillsbury… at least to me."

"Santana please don't tell anyone. Quinn is not ready and frankly neither am I, but Quinn- she is already dealing with enough-" Santana raised her hand which instantly shushed Rachel.

"And that is why you're good enough for her. Don't worry my lips are sealed. Be good to her Berry, she needs someone like you to care about her." Rachel smiled.

"Well I do… a lot."

"I know," Santana said and walked away. Rachel's head was reeling. Had Santana Lopez just been nice to Rachel Berry?- well as nice as Santana Lopez can be anyway. Rachel's eyes flashed with fear as Santana stopped walking and walked back to her. She stood about a foot away.

"Please don't hit me." Rachel pleaded cowering defensively. She was surprised again by Santana's soft response but not as surprised by the words that left her mouth.

"Come back to glee club Rachel. We need you and Q misses you, and I do too." Rachel knew that was a very hard thing for Santana to do and she saw a new side to the girl in that moment. "If anyone gives you a hard time, fuck them. You have Quinn and Brittany and you have me." Rachel couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "But I will never admit to anything I just told you and if you ever repeat it to anyone but Quinn I swear I will beat the ever loving crap out of you, no matter how much Q loves you." Rachel's mouth gaped open at Santana's words and her threat- but mostly her threat. Santana held back a chuckle at her expression. "Come back to glee Rachel." Then she sneered and walked away.

Quinn approached Rachel noting the girl's expression and she also saw a glimpse of Santana rounding the corner.

"Rachel are you okay?" Did she- what did she do to you?" Rachel finally closed her mouth and looked at Quinn. There was concern written all over her features.

"She um- she… she likes me." Quinn smiled.

"I know."

"Oh shit Quinn, you can't tell anyone or she'll murder me."

"No she won't."

"I'm pretty sure she will. She told me she would."

"No she won't, Come on" she held her arm out and Rachel linked hers through it.

"Okay but I'm still not telling anyone and you better not either because that girl scares the shit out of me."

"Language Rachel," Quinn reprimanded and Rachel glared at her.

"Quinn."

"Yes Rachel."

"Santana called me Rachel… twice." Quinn giggled.

"And that's how I know she won't kill you." There was a moment of silence and Rachel smiled at the fact that Santana Lopez actually liked her.

"Still not telling anyone."

"Okay."

"And neither are you."

"Yes dear," Quinn agreed and Rachel felt tingles all over at Quinn's choice of words.

* * *

><p>Rachel got home from bowling with Finn and once again found herself in the unique position of having to tell Quinn something she was sure would end things between them, but she had to. Guilt had wracked her ever since Finn kissed her, again. She knew his intentions were noble but the boy needed to find a new way to be noble because kissing her wasn't the way to go. She paced back and forth before plucking the courage to text Quinn.<p>

From Rachel: _I have to tell you something again and again you are not going to be happy._

A moment later Quinn replied.

From Quinn: _Well I'm in your driveway so you can tell me face to face._

Rachel's face lit up and she practically ran down the stairs and flung open the door to see a waiting Quinn, a scowl firmly planted on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel couldn't hide the elation in her tone and Quinn's scowl gave way to a smile.

"I missed you… is it okay? I mean- that I just showed up. I really hate being home and your dads like me and-"

"Quinn you're rambling again."

"I know sorry."

"You're always welcome here; you don't even have to ask." Quinn's smile widened and Rachel stepped aside to let the girl in. "Although you may never want to again after you hear what I've done." Quinn faced Rachel taking off her coat. Rachel took it and hung it up.

"What did you do, kiss Finn again?" Quinn asked sarcastically but Rachel cowered and bit her lip nervously. Quinn's eyebrows reached her hairline. "Seriously Rachel, again. I thought you liked me not Finn."

"I do, I swear I do Quinn. Please let me explain," Quinn crossed her arms over her chest as Rachel went on. "He kissed me I swear." Quinn's body got even tenser.

"I'm going to kill him." Quinn grabbed for her jacket but Rachel's hand on top of hers stopped her.

"Quinn."

"No Rachel, you're mine and Finn needs to back the fuck off."

Rachel swooned and soaked through her panties.

"God Quinn you are such a turn on," she blurted out. Quinn dropped her hand as shock etched itself on her features.

"Wha- What did you say?"

"It's true, seeing you like this all possessive over me. It's so- well for lack of a better word- it's just so fucking hot Quinn." Quinn smirked and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist.

"I'm breaking up with Finn tomorrow."

"You are?" Rachel couldn't hide her grin or her happiness.

"Yeah after I smack him around a little for messing with my girl."

"Your girl huh?"

"Yup," Quinn answered and they both reveled in the feeling.

"But Quinn please go easy on him he did have good intentions- the best of intentions actually- for you." Quinn was confused.

"Explain."

"He wants to be able to provide for you and the baby if you decide to keep it, he wants to get a show choir scholarship and he said he can't do that without me. He thought kissing me would get me back to glee club."

"Did it work?"

"I had already decided to come back because of you… and Santana actually." Quinn picked her up and spun her.

"Yay so when are you coming back?"

"After invitationals."

"No Rach, come back sooner. We need you."

"I can't I'm not prepared plus April is good and she will help win."

"She's no Rachel Berry," Quinn stated honestly causing butterflies to flutter throughout Rachel's belly.

"Stay for dinner?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Rachel beamed and pulled Quinn into the living room. She was thankful that Quinn was much more forgiving that she thought possible.

* * *

><p>After glee club rehearsal Finn walked out of the choir room followed closely by Quinn.<p>

"Finn," she called after him and when he turned she slapped him hard across the face. He seemed surprised and his hand moved to his reddened cheek. Fury was written all over Quinn's face and Finn had always been afraid of 'Scary Quinn' as he called it. "What are you doing with Rachel?"

"How do you know?"

"She told me, we're fr-friends now." He looked at her with a very tame and not all scary version of a glare.

"What are you doing with Rachel?" He asked.

"We're friends like I just said," she glared at him again. "Answer me Finn."

"Look I need to get a music scholarship so I can get a college degree and take care of my kid but I can't do that without Rachel."

"So you used her?"

"No… well kind of but- but so aren't you."

"No I'm not!" she shouted. "And it's none of your business."

"But-"

"No Finn, it's not time to talk. I'm not saying this again so you better listen carefully. I haven't decided what I'm doing yet so you shouldn't be worried about how to provide for a child just yet, I mean you've got us playing house. My dreams are bigger than this town Finn and they're bigger than you. I'm done with this, we're over."

"Wait! I'm sorry for kissing Rachel but I like her and I like you too and what-"

"It's over Finn; it has been for a while."

"But I'm still the dad don't I get to care?"

"Yes you do," She softened. He really was a nice guy underneath all of the stupid. "I promise I will keep you involved, just not as my boyfriend." She walked away before she had to hurt him anymore than necessary.

* * *

><p>The first number had gone well but Quinn noticed something was off about April- <em>she's probably drunk again<em>- she thought. God she wished Rachel was there. They were getting ready for the closing number and Mr. Schuester came in to tell them that April was gone and they would have to cancel the rest of the show.

Then as if as in answer to Quinn's wish Rachel was there offering to take April's place.

"You don't know the choreography," Mercedes said.

"We'll have to give her a lot of help out there." Quinn said and Rachel beamed.

"Go get into your costume," Mr. Schuester told her and Quinn held herself back from launching herself at him for a hug.

As Mercedes hit the power note Quinn realized that the New Directions were something special. She also noted that Rachel's foot was touching hers and it sent tingles throughout her body. She also noted that Finn and Rachel were looking at each other as the song closed. She pushed the jealousy aside and reminded herself that they were acting and if she was going to be with Rachel- for as long as long as she planned on being with Rachel- she would have to get used to the girl acting. When the song ended and the crowd applauded she could feel the adrenaline surging throughout her body. Then Rachel's eyes met hers and the feeling multiplied. She also saw the difference; Rachel definitely wasn't acting with her. Yes the way Rachel looked at her was very different than the look she shared with Finn. Rachel was a lot of things- a good actress being one of them- and a lot of people wouldn't see the difference but Quinn did, she felt it. And it made her feel special.

"What's going on in your head?" Rachel asked as they walked back into the choir room.

"Just thinking about you."

"Oh yeah and what about me?"

"Like how you have this look- this expression that you save for me."

"I do?"

"You do," Quinn couldn't contain her happiness. "It makes me feel special."

"Well you are special," Rachel told her with a wink. Quinn beamed.

Oh yeah Rachel Berry was it for her and there was no more denying it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The song used was Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis.**

**Please review!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Breath

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Vitamin D"**

**First date time… I hope you enjoy! **

**As you read this fic you might notice a few similarities to my other fic 'I Always Will'- if you read that one that is; and the reason is because when I was writing for Faberry Week I kind of borrowed some of the same ideas that I had already written in this not too big of a deal just similarities.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Breath<strong>

"_You calm the storm and you give me rest. You hold me in your hands. You won't let me fall; you steal my heart when you take my breath away. Would you take me in, take me deeper and how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you. Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"_

Rachel felt on top of the world as she walked into the choir room for Friday afternoon practice. Everything had been going so well for Quinn and herself. Quinn had dumped Finn and later she would be going on her first official date. She was nervous but the excitement was worth it. Quinn had flirted with her relentlessly during their final class and she had followed closely behind her as they exited the class. Rachel could tell that Quinn was checking her out and sure enough when she spun around Quinn's eyes weren't meeting hers they had been firmly planted on her ass.

When Quinn realized that Rachel had turned around she moved her eyes as quickly as possible to meet Rachel's. She knew she had been caught the moment their eyes met but she didn't care. Rachel smirked and looped her arm through Quinn's. Apparently Rachel didn't care either.

"Walk me to glee?" Rachel asked her with a sweet tone that Quinn was already powerless against.

"You're a nerd." Quinn answered to which Rachel giggled and Quinn knew she would do absolutely anything for this girl.

She was changed… moved by her.

Once glee rehearsal was over and Mr. Schuester decided to have them compete in a girls against the boys competition, Quinn was thrilled. More time with Rachel and less time with Finn. It was perfect. Then Finn approached them and Quinn's mood changed.

"Hey Rach," he greeted and Rachel faced him. Quinn stood beside her and she was fuming.

"Hello Finn," Rachel responded. Finn smiled at her, glared at Quinn and then spoke.

"Hey I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me… tonight." A burning hot surge of anger flooded Quinn and she looked from him to Rachel. She noted Rachel's pink cheeks and found it utterly adorable but it didn't stifle her anger and jealousy over her dumb ex-boyfriend.

"Seriously Finn," Quinn glared at him and controlled herself enough to not beat the hell out of him. "I'm standing right here.

"Yeah and you dumped me," he looked as though he was fighting his own anger. "So you have no say. Why don't you just go away so I can talk to Rachel alone?" Quinn lunged at him but instead crashed into a tiny brunette who was peering up at her with a look of pure lust on her face. Quinn's breath caught in her throat. Her heart hammered in her chest and she fell deeper. She couldn't help but relax under Rachel's gaze. Then she felt Rachel's hand connect with her own. The girl winked and wore a ridiculous smirk playing on her lips and Quinn could do nothing but watch in awe as Rachel faced Finn again.

Damn she was already whipped.

"First of all Finn that was extremely rude and Quinn is my friend so she doesn't have to go anywhere."

Quinn smirked. HA! Take that Frankenteen.

"But Rach-"

"And if you and I are going to continue to be friends you're going to have to get used to Quinn being near me because she is very important to me."

"But she was awful-"

"And she apologized and I forgave her. Not that it's any of your business." Quinn's smile grew wider and in her peripheral she noticed that the entire glee club was still there and they were all watching the exchange, Santana was grinning like a fool.

"And to answer your question…thank you for the offer but I already have plans for this evening."

"With who?" Finn asked with a tone showing his surprise. Rachel felt Quinn tense up again and she gently squeezed her hand.

"Someone very special to me," she answered and could practically feel Quinn's smile and she didn't miss the shudder that coursed through the girl. Finn opened his mouth again but before he could speak she continued. "And I thought I told you on numerous occasions that my only interest in you is as friends."

"But I thought that was just because of Quinn." Rachel felt Quinn squeeze her hand and knew they were sharing the same thought which was- if he only knew.

"Jesus Finnocence, get a fucking clue! The hobbit isn't interested in what you have to offer! Damn does she have to fucking sky write it!" Quinn never loved Santana more than she did in that moment. Their eyes met and she knew Santana knew.

"Shut it Santana!" Finn yelled. "Rachel's into me, I know it. She looks at me during songs."

"Aye dios-" Santana began but Rachel interrupted. The normal sweet tone to her voice was long gone.

"Finn!" Even though she was still being very nice, Quinn thought she was still being too nice; however she didn't interrupt the girl. "I'm not interested in you as anything more than a friend and I'm sick of repeating myself. If you can't or won't accept my offer then I'm afraid we won't be able to continue our friendship."

"But-"

"NO!" she shouted and then turned on her heel to face Quinn. "Come on Quinn, I need a ride home," she pulled Quinn out of the room and heard Santana's raucous laughter behind them. Their hands were still connected as they walked down the hall.

"Damn, Rachel Berry," Quinn said impressed.

"What?" Rachel feigned ignorance.

"I didn't know you had it in you."

"Had what in me?"

"The power to turn Finn Hudson into even more of a bumbling idiot, and to turn Quinn Fabray into a quivering pile of mush." Rachel's eyebrows arched and she met Quinn's eyes.

"Oh Quinn, I plan on doing many, many more things to make you quiver."

"Good god woman!" Quinn shouted as they reached her car. "We haven't even kissed yet and you already have me whipped." Rachel leaned against the car and Quinn leaned into her.

"It's all part of my plan."

"To what? To take over the world?"

"No," she gently shook her head and smiled. "To make you happy."

Quinn lost her breath.

"You already do," she finally said.

"Good." They stared into one another's eyes for a few moments. "You know Quinn, I found it insanely hot the way you went after Finn."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmmm," Rachel moaned.

"Well that's good because I get very possessive of what's mine." Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"And I'm yours now?"

"You will be." Quinn answered and Rachel beamed. Quinn leaned closer and this time Rachel lost her breath. Quinn's lips were inches away from hers when she reached around her, opened the car door and then backed away. Rachel exhaled loudly.

"Tease," she said annoyed.

"Yeah don't you love it?"

"No," Rachel huffed and got into the car. Quinn closed the door behind her and then got in herself. She started the car and was about to shift into gear when she felt Rachel's hand on hers, their eyes met. "You're doing a very good job of making me happy as well Miss Fabray."

"Good," was her response. She winked and then backed out of the parking spot and drove Rachel home.

* * *

><p>Rachel was so nervous as she got ready for her date with Quinn that she couldn't think straight.<p>

Haha think straight.

Quinn had told her to dress casual but Rachel wasn't about to give up a chance to get Quinn going. She scanned her closet and found her tightest pair of jeans- she recalled Quinn remembering what she wore on the first day of school- so she knew these would do the trick; but now she needed a shirt. After tearing through her closet she finally settled on a tight white tank top and a soft pink button down sweater, which was also very tight then she did her hair and makeup. She was looking herself over in the mirror when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Yeah Quinn will love this," she put her black heeled boots on and bounded down the stairs.

Quinn was a nervous wreck when she pulled into Rachel's driveway. She took forever deciding what to wear; finally settling on a yellow baby doll tee, with a white sweater over it, jeans and yellow flats. Her hair was pushed back with a yellow headband. She wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, picked up what was lying on the passenger seat and got out of the car. She walked up the driveway and once she reached the stoop she rang the bell. She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. The door swung open and she found herself staring into the deep chocolate eyes of Rachel's dad Hiram.

"Hello Quinn," he greeted.

"Hello Mr. Berry," she nodded and he stepped aside to let her in. She was clutching something behind her back and Hiram smiled sweetly.

"Please Quinn call me Hiram."

"Yes sir," she smiled awkwardly. Just then Rachel descended the stairs and once again Quinn lost her breath.

Hell she forgot how to breathe altogether.

Rachel was dressed simply- just as simply as she herself was but- god she looked so- so hot. Quinn felt Hiram's hand on her shoulder and heard him whisper in her ear.

"Breathe Quinn," he said and as if on cue she exhaled, her head was swimming. Rachel reached the bottom step and her eyes met Quinn's.

"Rachel you look…" her voice trailed off but her thoughts went wild.

HOT, SEXY, YUMMY, EDIBLE.

She cleared her throat and her mind reminding herself that the girl's parents were there. "God you look gorgeous." Hiram giggled and a blush spread across her cheeks she noticed that Rachel's cheeks were blushed as well.

"Thank you Quinn, you look lovely also." Quinn instantly looked to her feet but soon remembered what she was clutching in her hand. She brought her arm around to reveal a single white rose and Rachel's eyes widened at the sight of it. Quinn handed it to her.

"Oh Quinn, you're so sweet… thank you"

"You're welcome, white means new beginnings."

"Quinn you're just…you are just too adorable." Quinn stood awkwardly.

"Thanks… um."

"Are you ready?" Rachel asked hoping to alleviate some of the awkward tension.

"Mm hm," Quinn reached for her hand and she took it. Rachel handed her rose to her dad.

"Will you put it in water for me?" Hiram nodded taking the rose. Quinn led Rachel toward the door but nearly jumped out of her skin when Leroy's voice boomed behind her.

"QUINN FABRAY!" He bellowed and she turned to face him with fear in her eyes.

"Y-y-yes sir," she couldn't hide the fear in her voice and he just giggled.

"Have fun," he said with a smile and Quinn had to remember to breathe again.

"Daddy stop trying to give Quinn a heart attack." Rachel then pulled a still scared Quinn out of the house. They could still hear her father laughing behind them. Once outside and safe Quinn relaxed.

"Rachel your daddy scares the shit out of me."

"Language Quinn."

"Sorry."

"And he only does that on purpose. Trust me if you stick around long enough he'll become your best friend."

"Oh well, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," Rachel told her. They reached the car and Quinn opened the door for her. "Such a gentleman."

"Woman. Gentle-woman Rach." Rachel blushed and bit her lip.

"Where has this Quinn been hiding?'

"Ha-ha in the closet." Quinn responded, Rachel laughed and got into the car.

"Well I'm glad she is finding her way out. I really like her."

"Is that your way of saying that you want me?"

"And then you ruin it," Quinn giggled, closed the door and then got in herself. Once they were driving down the road, Rachel faced her. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Ugh Quinn, I hate surprises."

"I know." Quinn was enjoying torturing Rachel in this manner.

"I hate you."

"I know," Quinn repeated. It was silent for a few moments and then Rachel spoke again.

"I don't really hate you."

"I know," Quinn smiled and Rachel scowled. After a minute Quinn reached for Rachel's hand and interlocked their fingers. "We'll be there in five minutes, you can wait." Rachel huffed but reveled in the feeling of Quinn's hand in hers… finally. Then her mind wandered to what the rest of Quinn felt like and if it is as soft and her hand and then- Oh the frat boy trucker was back and her mind became flooded with inappropriate thoughts.

She was thankful when Quinn pulled into the parking lot of one of the town parks which effectively remover her mind from the gutter.

"The park?"

"Yeah, come on." They both got out of the car and Quinn went to the trunk. Rachel watched with curiosity and saw her pull out a blanket and a picnic basket, she smiled wide.

"A picnic?" She asked not able to contain her glee. Quinn blushed slightly.

"It's lame right?"

"No!" Rachel answered quickly. "God no… it's just so- it's so romantic."

"Oh and you're such a sucker for romance aren't you Berry?" She noted the use of her last name but she also noticed that it sounded sweet with no malice what-so-ever and in this manner it didn't bother her at all.

"Yes I am and I am also very impressed with your attempt at romance."

"Well you're going to like dating me then because there isn't much I won't do to bring that smile to your face." Rachel wrapped her arm around Quinn's and interlaced their fingers again. "Come on there is still another surprise." Quinn winked and Rachel swooned and then she lost her breath momentarily at the lust filled look in Quinn's eyes.

As they walked deeper into the park Rachel heard the sound of classical music and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Quinn a concert in the park?"

"Yeah- umph-" her words were cut off by the pressure of Rachel's body colliding with hers in a bone crushing hug.

"I've always wanted to be taken to a concert in the park, how did you know?"

"Because even though I was a total bitch, I still listened when you talked." Rachel blushed.

"Quinn Fabray, you are too wonderful for words."

"No babe, that's you." They both seemed surprised by the nickname. Quinn hadn't meant to say it, it just came out. Rachel broke the awkward silence.

"C'mon there is a spot over there that I have my eye on."

"Lead the way."

* * *

><p>They were sitting on the blanket and listening contently to the music. Rachel couldn't take her eyes off of the stage and Quinn couldn't take her eyes off of Rachel. Rachel could tell Quinn was staring and she faced her. Their eyes locked for a while and then Quinn spoke- sort of.<p>

"Eat?"

"Huh?'

"I-I mean are-are you hungry. I made food and…" she trailed off.

"Thank you Quinn and it was very sweet of you to make a picnic but I'm not- I mean I don't know if you know but I'm vegan so-"

"I know," Quinn interrupted. "I made vegan food."

"Wait!" Rachel shifted closer to her and was now fully facing Quinn and was sitting on her knees. "How did you know?"

"I listen when you talk," Quinn answered to Rachel's surprise that she tried to hide with another question.

"And you made me food?"

"Yeah," Quinn pulled the basket closer, opened it and began pulling out Tupperware containers. "I made pasta salad and tomato and basil bruschetta. I didn't know what to make so I Googled vegan picnic ideas." She looked up at Rachel and her expression caused Quinn to again lose her breath- for the third time that night.

"And you did all of this for me?" Quinn nodded.

"For us," she responded. Rachel stared at her for so long that she got nervous. "Look Rachel, I know I'm not a cook but I kept it simple. It might not be great I mean I'm-" she shut up when she felt Rachel's hand on her face.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Rachel told her in a husky tone and Quinn felt herself being pulled closer to her. Quinn fought every instinct she had to let Rachel continue but she stopped her.

"Wait," Rachel pulled away and looked nervous.

"I thought u wanted-"

"I do… god I do, so much but I thought we decided to take it slow and oh god Rachel I want to kiss you so badly but I don't want to screw this up and-"

"You kinda talk a lot when you're nervous" Rachel interrupted and Quinn smiled shyly. "I'm going to kiss you now and if you stop me again I'm going to assume you don't want it." Rachel leaned in and this time Quinn had no intentions of stopping.

When their lips met Quinn felt a burning heat all over her body and inside. It felt as though she were literally on fire. She opened her mouth slightly and pulled Rachel in effectively taking control of the kiss. When she pushed her tongue through Rachel's parted lips and Rachel opened her mouth to accept it she moaned, tangled her hand in Rachel's hair and pulled her even closer.

Rachel moaned when Quinn's tongue entered her mouth and she knew no one else could or would ever make her feel like this. Nothing ever felt more right than this feeling. She loved the taste of Quinn Fabray and wanted more. When Quinn took control and pulled her closer Rachel felt a white hot desire course through her body. She placed her hands on Quinn's thighs for leverage.

Quinn felt Rachel's hands on her thighs and her skin burned underneath her touch. She wanted her, she wanted all of her and for everyday of her life. She slid both hands down Rachel's back and over her ass. She squeezed and pulled Rachel even closer.

Oh god- Rachel groaned internally. She broke the kiss and began peppering kisses along Quinn's jaw and down her neck. When Quinn's hands covered her ass it lit her on fire and she began sucking her neck. After a few moments of pure bliss, Quinn pulled away abruptly.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed.

"That was- that was-" Quinn tried to talk but words failed her.

"I'm sorry Quinn. I'm not as experienced at kissing as you're probably used to and-"

"Rachel are you fucking kidding me," she interrupted and looked down at her. Her face was flushed, her hair was tangled and her lip gloss was smeared. She looked- so so sexy in that moment.

"It was perfect. You were perfect." Rachel's cheeks reddened. "The best ever actually."

"For me too."

"And as much as I'd like to do more of that we were getting carried away. I think we should be responsible and finish our date without turning into horny teenagers again and I'm afraid if we do that again our plan of going slow will be out the window."

"Again with all the words Quinn; and everyone says I talk a lot." They both chuckled and the tension was broken. "You're right though. I don't know about you but I don't think I can control myself if that happens again." Quinn beamed and then smirked.

"So you're hot for me Berry?"

"A little," Rachel winked and their comfortable banter was back. They enjoyed the rest of their date without risking kissing again even though that is exactly what both girls wanted to be doing the most.

* * *

><p>Quinn pulled into Rachel's driveway and parked. She got out, rushed to Rachel's door and opened it. She offered her hand and when Rachel looked up into those endless pools of hazel she lost her breath. She had spent so much time fantasizing about this girl and still couldn't believe this was really happening.<p>

"So charming," she whispered and Quinn looked at her feet. They walked silently to the front door with their fingers laced. When she reached the stoop, Rachel faced her. "Tonight was lovely Quinn."

"Yeah?" Quinn questioned and Rachel nodded.

"Yes it was the best date I've ever had… not that I've had many but you surpassed even my fantasies."

"Even the kiss?"

"Especially the kiss." Quinn blushed.

"Thank you; it was my best date too." They stared at each other for a moment and then Quinn shifted on her feet. She leaned forward and captured Rachel's lips. She gently nibbled on her bottom lip and Rachel moaned quietly. This kiss wasn't filled with the same want and desire as their first but it was full of tenderness and hope.

When Quinn pulled away Rachel noticed the goofy look in her eyes and smiled.

"You are so fucking cute," she announced and Quinn gasped.

"Language Rachel."

"Sorry I guess you bring out the animal in me."

"Oooh can't wait for more of that then," Rachel leaned in and quickly pecked Quinn on the lips.

"Goodnight," she breathed against Quinn's lips before backing away.

"Good night Rach." Rachel turned around and went into the house and Quinn stood there dazed. Her phone buzzed and she immediately knew it was Rachel.

From Rachel: _You are an amazing kisser. I'll be dreaming of those lips all over me tonight._

Quinn nearly stumbled to her car and sat down before her knees could give out. She opened a text and replied.

From Quinn: _Good god woman._

* * *

><p>The next day at school Quinn was her usual self around Rachel but distant with everyone else and when Quinn didn't show up at glee rehearsal Rachel knew something was wrong. She didn't want to screw things up between them after things had just gotten so good so she didn't say anything. After a few days of this and two more missed glee rehearsals Rachel confronted her at her locker.<p>

"I haven't seen you at glee rehearsals."

"I'm not superwoman. I know glee is your whole thing but I have the Cheerios, I'm on honor roll, I have friends and I have you. I don't need glee." Quinn closed her locker and turned to leave.

"You don't have to be embarrassed; no one at glee is going to judge you." Quinn turned back and Rachel stepped closer.

"I can't face them. I just want to crawl into a hole a disappear."

"You can do this Quinn. I don't know what changed and has you acting so negative but I know you'll tell me when you're ready." Quinn smiled at her girl. "But until then I'm here and I'll help you with this. More people are going to start finding out about this and you're gonna need friends who can relate."

"Not to be mean; but how can you relate to what I'm going through?"

"You don't think people whisper about me in the lunch rooms or draw pornographic pictures of me on the bathroom walls?"

"That was me actually." Rachel bowed her head and held back a laugh.

"Well that certainly explains a lot," Rachel grinned and it caused Quinn to laugh. "See I'm already making you feel better."

"You always do Rach."

"You're gonna need glee even just for your sanity and to see me of course."

"Oh of course," Quinn was actually feeling better. Damn Rachel Berry and her powers of positive thinking.

"You have seven months of your youth left, you should enjoy it and let's face it in a couple of months that cheerleading uniform isn't going to fit and we're gonna be all you have left… Just come back to practice. Boys against the girls, it's fun and we could certainly use your voice right now. You're a good singer Quinn, occasionally sharp but that's just because you lack my years of training."

"If I agree will you shut up?" Rachel smirked at Quinn's harsh words but there was nothing but teasing in her tone.

"You know Quinn, there is one way you could shut me up and I must admit I'm rather fond of it."

"Rachel Berry are you propositioning me?"

"Damn right I am."

"Ooooh I kind of like naughty Rachel."

"Just wait then," she winked and Quinn clenched her thighs together. "Come back to practice."

"Okay and thanks Rach, you really are awesome."

"I know." Rachel smiled and lowered her head before walking away, Quinn turned and watched her go… well watched her ass more specifically. She decided to blame the pregnancy hormones or the teenage boy that lives in her head.

After a moment of mental preparation she followed Rachel into the choir room. No one really paid attention to her presence except for Rachel.

"Glad you're back," Rachel handed her the mash-up of 'Halo/Walking on Sunshine.' Santana looked up at Quinn and scowled.

"You're not gonna get sick on us are you Preggers?" Santana asked and Brittany, Mercedes and Tina all laughed. Quinn looked at Rachel with her eyebrows arched and was mentally saying 'I told you so.' Rachel tossed the sheet music to the ground and placed her hands on her hips.

"I think you all are not very nice people."

"Oh sit down everyone. Berry's about to have a diva tantrum," Santana said with her infamous bitchy snark.

"Quinn is going through something no one our age should have to go through but you- as her so called friends," she glared at Santana and Brittany. "Are doing nothing but making fun of her and giving her more stress to deal with. It makes me happy that you have never really been nice to me Santana, because I don't think I'd like the type of friendship you offer. It's no wonder Quinn has let me into her life. I for one at least know compassion." She stopped talking and waited for Santana's distasteful retort but the girl said nothing. Rachel looked at Quinn who was looking at her with something akin to pride in her eyes. Rachel winked at Quinn and continued her rant.

"Oh wow, no snappy comeback. I really am disappointed in you Santana, as I have come to expect nothing but BITCH coming out of your mouth." Tina and Mercedes laughed at that which fired Rachel up even more. She wheeled around and pinned them both with an angry glare. "And you two. I thought the two of you would at least be kind- as it is usually us at the bottom. I thought you would understand and sympathize with Quinn but no, you laugh along and help bully her. I thought you wanted to be in glee because it's safe here. And we could allow ourselves to be- just that- ourselves. Without the kind of fear we have come to expect from the rest of the school. It's clear to me now that you all are no better than anyone else. Why don't you just throw a slushy at her?" With that she stormed out of the choir room leaving everyone reeling. Santana spoke first.

"Damn, if she stood up for herself like that she'd be as feared as you are Q." Quinn smiled knowing that Santana was right. Mercedes stood up.

"She was right you guys. I mean she may have been very Rachel about it but that doesn't make her any less right." Mercedes turned to Quinn. "I'm real sorry Quinn about the way we have acted. I want you to know Rachel was right you're safe with the glee club and from now on I have your back."

"M-m-me t-too," Tina added.

"Thanks you guys," Quinn told them and hugged Mercedes.

"Us too," Quinn heard Santana's voice behind her and turned to see Brittany and Santana standing there- pinkies linked. "The troll was right we suck."

"No it's just high school that sucks," Quinn hugged Brittany and then Santana who whispered in her ear.

"Go get your girl." Quinn backed out of the hug, poorly hiding her smile.

"I better go after Rachel."

"Yeah and tell the midget we're sorry." As Quinn walked out of the room she heard Brittany talking.

"I can't believe Rachel swore. It reminded me of the time Lord Tubbington did a striptease for the neighborhood cats." Quinn laughed and walked into the auditorium. She saw Rachel sitting at the piano. She approached her and sat down beside her.

"Thanks Rachel," Rachel looked up at her.

"Yeah well they deserved it."

"If we weren't in school right now I'd show you how thankful I am." Rachel seemed intrigued.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I would kiss you so hard right now."

"Oh really… so you want to kiss me?" Rachel teased.

"More than anything."

"So what you're saying is that you like me a little?"

"More than a little Rach," Quinn leaned into her and Rachel leaned in as well. Quinn put her hand on Rachel's wrist and Rachel's other hand landed on Quinn's thigh. Quinn's skin lit up at her touch and she felt so hungry for Rachel. Their lips were inches apart when they heard Finn's voice.

"What are you doing?" He asked and Quinn got quickly and awkwardly to her feet.

"Nothing," she answered abruptly and Rachel saw a slight panic in the girl's face.

"I was upset and Quinn came to calm me down."

"Well you can't be in here. They guys are practicing in here, you're supposed to be in the choir room."

"Chill Finn, we were just leaving." Quinn became more relaxed knowing Finn hadn't seen anything. Quinn took Rachel's hand and led her out into the hall; she breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close."

"Yeah it was but now I'm pissed." Quinn paled.

"Look Rachel I'm not ashamed of what's happening I'm just not ready for everyone to know."

"Me neither." Quinn looked at Rachel and seemed confused.

"Then why are you pissed?"

"Because I really, really wanted you to kiss me," Quinn smiled at the girl's reasoning.

"Don't worry I will," she gently brushed Rachel's arm which cause chill bumps. "C'mon let's go sing."

"Mm, you really know how to woo a girl don't you Fabray?"

"Well we are in school, there is nothing I can do about it here especially after what just happened with Finn. But I'll come over to your house after rehearsal and we can discuss it further… or not discuss it."

"Mmm, I like not discussing it better."

"Me too," Quinn agreed.

Rachel felt like rehearsal was dragging at a ridiculously slow pace and glee club has always been her favorite part of the day until recently that is. Glee had been replaced by Quinn Fabray as her favorite way of spending time. The girls rehearsed their mash-up over and over and over again. As often as possible and without being too obvious Quinn and Rachel caught each other's eyes and enjoyed some major eye sexing, at one point getting caught by Santana.

"Ugh god Berry! Stop looking at Q like that." Rachel smiled at her.

"I haven't the slightest idea as to what you're referring to Santana."

"Well you were looking at Quinn like you wanted to induct her into your little tranny club and do insanely dirty things to her." Both Rachel and Quinn were embarrassed.

"Maybe I do," she said nonchalantly and Quinn laughed while Santana scoffed.

"Ugh this friendship annoys the hell outta me."

"Well no one asked you," Quinn told her glaring.

"Whatevs," Santana relented. "Goes against the laws of nature if you ask me." Santana said before leaving, everyone else soon followed. Quinn looked at Rachel who was peering back at her. She let out a heavy sigh.

"I thought glee would never end today," Rachel told the now smiling Quinn.

"Why do you have a hot date or something?"

"Well I was hoping I could get you alone and put my tranny moves into action." Quinn frowned.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I'll ask her to leave you alone."

"No need. I'm not affected by Santana in the least. Well except for when she yells at me, that's scary." Quinn laughed because it was true. "And I know it's all just an act anyway; she already proved that she cares about me and us." Quinn nodded "But can we please go?"

"Sure," they left the school and were walking to Quinn's car. "For the record, I don't like it so I will ask her to stop."

"My hero."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later they were climbing the stairs to Rachel's room. The ride had been quiet as both girls were nervous about what was going to happen. The second kiss is even more nerve wracking than the first because they already knew how good it was. What if the second kiss didn't live up? Quinn entered the room first and Rachel closed the door behind them. Quinn turned around.<p>

"Hey Rach-" she was interrupted by Rachel pressing her body against her own. "Oooo," she gasped.

"I'm sorry I…" Rachel began but her words turned into breaths as Quinn leaned her head down and their nosed touched. When Quinn pressed her lips against Rachel's another quiet moan came from her throat. It was a gentle kiss and when Quinn tried to pull away she felt s back Rachel's hand on her head pushing their faces back together. This time when their lips met it was Quinn who moaned.

Quinn felt Rachel's tongue pushing in between her lips and she opened her mouth. Rachel moaned again and rubbed her tongue against Quinn's. She pulled herself tight against Quinn's body as Quinn slid her arms around Rachel's waist and held her tightly. Rachel walked them backwards until they fell casually on her bed. Rachel straddled her waist and Quinn rested her hands on her hips as their lips crashed together again, their tongues tangled feverishly.

"Is this good?" Rachel asked once they broke apart to breathe. Quinn was kissing down her neck.

"So good Rach." Quinn said before she flipped them over and pushed Rachel down into the mattress. She looked into her dark eyes. "Is it good for you?"

"I thought me throwing myself at you and tossing you on the bed was a good enough indication that I was thoroughly enjoying the latest development in our relationship. Clearly I need to simplify things."

"You're cute when you talk like an English professor."

"And you're cute all the time," Rachel answered and pink flushed Quinn's face. Rachel put her hands to Quinn's hair and tugged the elastic out. Then she ran her hand through Quinn's beautiful hair. "Seriously Quinn you literally take my breath away."

"Well aren't you a charmer?"

"I try."

"Me too, I find myself struggling to catch my breath just from you looking at me."

"Wow," Rachel husked out.

"What no long winded explanation about how that made you feel?"

"I'd love to but I think you'd benefit from me doing something else entirely with my mouth."

"Good idea," Quinn agreed. Rachel tangled her hand into Quinn's hair and pulled their lips together once more. As the kiss deepened Quinn ran her hand down the length of Rachel's body and over her ass. Rachel squealed and pulled out of the kiss.

"You really like my ass don't you?"

"So much," Quinn responded. "But was it too much, was it okay?"

"I didn't stop you last time and I don't plan on stopping you this time either. So yes Quinn it was most definitely okay." Quinn pulled their lips together again.

* * *

><p>From Rachel: <em>Thanks for coming over today I really enjoyed your company and I wonder if you'd like to kiss me like that every day until the end of time?<em>

Quinn read the text while she waited at a red light. She quickly typed a reply.

From Quinn: _I'd be okay with that, you're an amazing kisser._

She hit send and within seconds her phone beeped again.

From Rachel: _I am?_

From Quinn: _The best I ever had._

She hit send and the light turned green. She drove away and her phone beeped again. When she pulled into the driveway she read it.

From Rachel: _Call me when you get home._

Quinn beamed and ran straight up to her room dialing Rachel's number.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Just wanted to let everyone know that I am continuing to get ahead as far as new chapters written so it looks like I will be able to continue to update twice a week and so far it's been on Thursdays and Sundays so I'll try to continue like that. I hope you like the continuity. Let me know.  
><strong>

**The song used was Everything by Lifehouse.**

**Please Review!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Perfect

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Throwdown"**

**I wanted to include Quinn and Rachel's epic argument from this episode but since things have been so good between them I had to create some angst in order to make it believable; nothing too bad though. **

**Also I hated the way Quinn never really showed any emotions about having her first sonogram and seeing the baby for the first time, so I fixed that as well. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Perfect<strong>

"_You're so mean; when you talk… about yourself you are wrong. Change the voices in your head. Make them like you, instead. So complicated, look how we all made it, filled with so much hatred such a tired game. It's enough I've done all I can think of chased down all my demons I've seen you do the same. Pretty, pretty please don't you ever; ever feel like your less than fuckin' perfect. Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel like your nothing you're fuckin' perfect to me."_

Quinn woke up feeling like shit. First she ate breakfast which she promptly threw up and then she ate again and threw that up also, so she gave up. This fucking pregnancy was going to be the death of her. She could feel the baby moving and today she was going to find out if it's a boy or a girl and suddenly everything was painfully real which caused her to start panicking. She panicked about being a mother, and lying to Finn, and her parents and most of all Rachel.

She thought about Rachel. The girl had quickly become so very important to her and she was scared. Scared of what it all meant and scared of what would happen if people found out. But mostly she was scared of how quickly she had fallen for her.

And Rachel well- she was fucking perfect.

She walked through the doors of school eager to share with the girl of her dreams what she had found out but she was bombarded by the sight of Rachel leaning against her locker smiling up at a towering Finn Hudson. It pissed her off. She had two choices run over and claim Rachel as her own or walk away. So in typical Quinn Fabray fashion she walked right by them, pretending that it didn't bother her in the slightest.

"Quinn," she heard Rachel call out to her but she kept walking. Rachel quickly caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Quinn what's wrong?" Quinn roughly yanked her arm out of Rachel's grasp.

"Nothing!" She spat and walked into the nearest bathroom. Once inside she threw up yet again and then began crying.

Fucking pregnancy hormones.

Rachel stood in the hall feeling sick to her stomach as well. She knew something was bothering Quinn but she didn't know how to get her to open up. She also recently found out that Quinn was in fact spying on the glee club for Coach Sylvester, but didn't know how to approach that subject either, she was at a loss. But even if she was helping to hurt the glee club Rachel couldn't doubt her and her feelings. She just needed to find out why because in her eyes Quinn was perfect. She just needed for Quinn to see it.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked out of her class with her ex-boyfriend following and annoying the hell out of her.<p>

"You are so insensitive bringing up baby names when you know I don't want to keep it. I can't keep it."

"I know but I don't get what you expect me to do about it."

"Not have an opinion."

"Hey this is happening to me too." He said in his wounded it's all about me way that pissed her off even more.

"No it's not." She stopped walking when she reached her locker and faced him. "You're not the one whose parents will burn her like a witch if they find out."

"Sometimes I wish you were a little more like Rachel." He responded.

Oh no he didn't. What does Finn Fucking Hudson think he knows about Rachel, that she doesn't know?

"Really?" She sneered.

"Yeah she cares about my feelings and she sticks up for me."

"Which is a lot more than you do for her," she said trying not to beat the hell out of him. Finn ignored that comment and continued.

"She sticks up for both of us. You know she gave that Jacob kid a pair of her underpants just to keep him from posting on his blog about you being pregnant?" Quinn's heart began beating wildly and she tried to hide a smile, Rachel really was perfect.

God she loved her- but Finn couldn't know that- no one could.

"You think she did that for me?" She practically growled, knowing Rachel did do it for her but having to keep her charade intact. "To be a good teammate?"

"Yeah that's what she told me."

"I know some guys cheat on their wives or pregnant girlfriends… just don't do it with her." She slammed her locker.

"But you broke up with me, we're not together." He reminded her and her anger boiled over; she wanted to rip him apart.

"Stay away from her," she growled leaving a slightly scared Finn behind.

* * *

><p>Rachel was in the auditorium practicing 'No Air' with Finn and after they had run through the number several times, Finn whined.<p>

"Can we stop please Rach, I'm tired." Rachel's eyes widened at him. She couldn't believe how lazy he was but she knew he was under a lot of pressure as well with the baby so she let it go and dismissed Brad. After Brad was gone she looked up at Finn and smiled.

"How are you doing, with the baby and everything?"

"Okay I guess Quinn's just being a real bitch and stuff."

That set Rachel's anger on fire.

"Hey listen I asked you because I am concerned for your well being. I didn't ask you so that you could stand here and bash Quinn, she is my friend Finn and I will not stand here and listen to you bad mouth her.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I know Quinn has this a lot harder than I do and I don't mean to take it out on her I'm just stressed and…" he trailed off and Rachel again felt bad for the boy. She stepped closer to him and ran her hand down his arm.

"It's going to be okay and I'm here for you if you need me."

"Thanks Rach, you're the best."

"Thank you," she said still rubbing his arm. "I think-" her words were cut off by Finn's lips pressing against hers. They felt rough and wrong and she struggled against him. What neither of them noticed was that a devastated Quinn Fabray was watching them from the wings. A single tear escaped her eye before she took off running.

Meanwhile Rachel managed to push Finn far enough away to slap him hard across the face effectively distracting him. She shoved him with all of her strength which caused him to stumble backwards almost falling.

"What the hell Rachel?" She approached him.

"What was that?"

"I thought you were into me… you were being so nice and stuff."

"Let me clue you in on a little something." She placed her hands on her hips. "Just because someone is nice to you does not automatically mean they want you and it certainly doesn't give you free reign to maul them."

"Rachel I-"

"No, you listen to me. I have tried again and again to offer you my friendship but since you can't comprehend what it means to be a friend I'm done trying, stay out of my face." She stormed off leaving Finn reeling.

Once she calmed down a bit she pulled out her phone and dialed Quinn's number. When Quinn didn't answer she called again and it went straight to voicemail. She got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and left a voicemail:

"_Hello Quinn its Rachel I have something to tell you. Please call me as soon as you get this its important okay. I miss you… bye." _

When she got to the parking lot she didn't see Quinn's car so she walked home.

Hours later; when her parents called her down for dinner she tried to ignore the pain in her stomach that told her something was wrong. And when she went to bed two hours earlier than usual she cried herself to sleep, feeling like she had lost Quinn.

Quinn never called her back.

* * *

><p>Quinn knew why Rachel had called she wanted to tell her that she liked Finn better and that was something she could go her whole life without hearing. She was losing her before she even had her and Quinn was dammed if she would lose her to Finn.<p>

Even if that meant staking her own claim on the man-child. The next morning when she saw Rachel at her locker she scowled, slipped on her old and still comfortable HBIC mask and approached her.

Quinn slammed Rachel's locker closed which startled her.

"Listen here Treasure Trail, we're about to have a smack down." Rachel's eyes bugged out at the reemergence of HBIC Quinn but she didn't back down.

"I don't want a confrontation," Rachel said and walked away. She decided to wait until Quinn had calmed down before speaking with her but Quinn was having none of it and she followed Rachel, practically on top of her.

"Don't, play stupid with me Stubbles," She grabbed Rachel's arm and Rachel pushed her off. "I'm having Finn's baby and you need to back off. I'm asking you as nicely as I possibly can. Leave. Him. Alone."

"You're right. I've helped not because it's the right thing to do but because I have romantic ulterior motives but just so we're clear you're the one I want… You. Not him."

"Oh really, is that why you were kissing him?" Rachel looked at her with a mixture of confusion and sadness.

"You saw that?"

"Yes I did and it makes me sick to my stomach."

"Look Quinn if you had stuck around you would've seen me slap him and push him and tell him to stay the hell away from me." Quinn's resolve faltered slightly.

"Y-you did?"

"Yes I did and I'm really tired of defending myself to you. You should trust me Quinn I have given you no reason not to. Unlike you who is sabotaging glee club." Rachel walked away and Quinn followed.

"Excuse me."

"I have it on good authority you're Sue Sylvester's mole and you can deny it all you want but I know it's true. I haven't said anything because I know you have a lot going on right now, but I know."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Quinn stepped in front of Rachel who pressed herself against Quinn.

"She's not on your side Quinn. She's not on anyone's side but her own." Rachel walked up the stairs and Quinn followed. "Can you imagine what she's going to do when she finds out about your situation? She'll probably try to rip your uniform off with her bare hands." She turned to face Quinn. "Every time you whisper in her ear you empower her to do more damage to the glee club, and right now glee club is all you have. If I were you I'd recognize who my true friends are and I'd practice a little bit more because you obviously have a lot you need to express."

Quinn glared at her and smoke was practically billowing out of her ears but her anger couldn't compete with how turned on she was. This had been the first time ever that Rachel had given the attitude right back to her and it pissed her off, it did. But it also caused an uncomfortable wetness between her legs and frankly that was more important.

"Oh you have no idea," Quinn replied trying to stop herself from throwing Rachel against a wall and ravishing her. The bell rang and soon all the students were gone but Rachel and Quinn locked in a stare. "Fuck it," Quinn said out loud and advanced on Rachel. She saw fear flash through the girls eyes as she pushed her against the wall and gripped her arms tightly, she was pretty sure there would be a bruise but she needed touch her and she was still angry. "You're mine," Quinn said with a low growl and Rachel nodded. "Finn needs to stay the fuck away from you." Her anger was diminishing as she took in the vanilla scent and she loosened her grip.

"I'm yours," Rachel agreed and Quinn looked her over. Breathing ragged, lips swollen and pupils blown- eyes so full of desire she saw the fear leave and the desire take over. She watched enamored as her brown eyes became darker and passionate and very innocent.

God how could she look so sexy and aroused and still look completely innocent? Quinn inched closer, she needed to taste her. Rachel turned her head to the side and Quinn grazed her lips against Rachel's but before either of them could deepen it Sue's voice rang out.

"Quinn!" Sue screamed and the two girls jumped apart. Rachel put her hand to her lips and their eyes remained locked. Quinn took a few deep and ragged breaths.

"Q!" Sue screamed again. "I know you're out here because I can hear your panting. It sounds like a freaking cat in heat."

"Yes Coach," Quinn said finally snapping out of Rachel's gaze, trying to get her breathing under control. She gave Rachel a slight nod before turning around. She walked down the stairs to face the punishment she was sure she'd receive for being late. Rachel could hear Sue.

"What do you think you're doing Q? Nothing comes before Cheerios and I am appalled that you thought whatever was making you pant like that could be more important than your place on my squad."

"Sorry Coach," she heard Quinn say and then her knees gave out and she slumped to the floor.

"You don't know what sorry is Q, but you will find out, now get outta my face."

Rachel's head was swimming. She certainly felt bad that Quinn was getting into trouble for being late but she was having a really hard time grasping what had just happened. Quinn was so angry but it was hot and if Quinn had tried anything she knew she wouldn't have stopped her and that scared her, but it also excited her. She could still feel the tingle on her lips where Quinn's had been and she once again felt an annoying throbbing between her legs.

"I've gotta do something about this," she pulled herself off of the floor and ran into the nearest bathroom. She made sure she was alone and then locked herself in a stall. She thrust her hand into her underwear and found out exactly how drenched she was. "Oh," she moaned when her fingers came in contact with her clit. She closed her eyes and braced herself against the door. Then she let images of Quinn flood her mind. Her fantasy picked up right where they left off. Within minutes of thinking about kissing, touching, licking and fucking Quinn she came loudly and prayed that no one heard her.

After she cleaned herself up; and on wobbly legs she went out to the football field to watch Cheerios practice. She and Quinn needed to talk and hopefully they would get to the bottom of what was really bothering Quinn before they ripped each other's clothes off.

She watched Quinn and marveled at her elegance. Quinn saw Rachel and smiled and even though they had a lot to talk about that smile told Rachel everything would be okay.

God she was perfect.

* * *

><p>After taking her shower and exiting the gym Quinn approached Rachel who was still waiting on the bleachers. She knew this would be hard for her but she had to do it… for Rachel. She walked over and sat down next to her. Rachel looked over and their eyes met and silence engulfed them. Finally Quinn spoke.<p>

"Look I'm sorry okay," Quinn blurted out. "I saw you two kissing and I thought I was losing you and I figured if I had Finn then you couldn't so I tried to stake my claim to him. But Rachel it's not him I want."

"Neither do I;" Rachel said and Quinn finally smiled again.

"I have this jealousy issue and I don't want him or anyone else touching you… you're fucking perfect Rachel and I…"

"I'm hardly perfect," Rachel said letting Quinn off the hook.

"You are to me and I want you to be mine," Quinn said to a stunned Rachel.

"I am yours."

"No officially."

"Wh-wha-" Rachel couldn't finish.

"Well official for us… a secret to everyone else."

"Are you saying what I think-" She exhaled loudly. "I think I'm going to pass out." Quinn fully faced Rachel and took her hand into her own.

"Rachel, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh my… oh my," Rachel waved her hand in front of her face and stood up.

"Is that a yes?" Quinn stood up also.

"Are you serious? You want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah that's why I asked. I mean it has to be a secret for now but not forever Rach I pr-" Her voice was cut off by a kiss both girls briefly forgetting where they were. Quinn tangled her hand into Rachel's hair and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. A few moments later Rachel remembered where they were and pushed Quinn away roughly.

"Sorry I got carried away… forgot where we were." She looked at Quinn who was wearing a stupid grin and didn't seem to care that they just made out in the middle of the football field, Rachel smiled. "You're the perfect one Quinn." That snapped Quinn out of her Rachel Berry induced daze.

"Oh yeah perfect… I scream at you, then I push you into a wall and then I ask you out… I'm so ridiculously lame."

"Quinn," Rachel took her hand and looked into her eyes."I'll admit that fight was kind of stupid but it was also hot and so was the pushing me against the wall… so hot in fact that I had to go into the bathroom and," she paused and Quinn raised an eyebrow. "And take care of myself." Both eyebrows were raised now.

"You mean… you m-m…"

"Yes Quinn I masturbated." Quinn's knees buckled and she collapsed to the bench again.

"Oh god," Quinn exhaled loudly and Rachel giggled. "Damn Rachel I think dating you might just kill me. You are so fucking hot; I don't know how I got so lucky to have you as my girlfriend." There was a silent pause and Quinn realized Rachel hadn't said yes. "Wait are you? You didn't answer."

"The kiss wasn't enough?" Quinn shook her head but couldn't hide her naughty grin. Rachel put her hand on the back of Quinn's neck. "I adore you Quinn. You do things to my heart and my body that no one has ever done before and I would like nothing more than to be your girlfriend." Quinn seemed surprised.

"Really?"

"When are you going to believe that I'm into you?"

"When you believe I'm into you," Quinn answered.

"Fair enough but I think being your girlfriend will help." Rachel said with glee.

"You're so cute."

"And I'm Quinn Fabray's girlfriend." She said proudly and Quinn beamed at her. "Quinn?'

"Yeah babe."

"Babe huh?"

"Do you like it?" Quinn wondered nibbling at her lip.

"Mm hm, almost as much as saying that Quinn Fabray is my girlfriend." Quinn giggled at her. "But Quinn we do need to talk about the reason we fought and I know something has been bothering you other than Finn. Please, please open up to me, I promise you can trust me." Quinn's smile faded and Rachel could see tears in her eyes. "Oh baby I'm sorry we don't have to talk about this I was wrong."

"No Rach, you were right and I do trust you. More than anyone else ever… it's just that I'm so used to internalizing everything that it's a hard habit to break."

"I know but Quinn you don't have to keep things bottled up anymore. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, no matter what happens." Quinn started to cry and Rachel took her hand into her own. "What is it sweetie?"

"It's a girl." Quinn started balling and instantly Rachel knew what was tugging at her heart. She engulfed her in a hug as she let the tears flow. When Quinn had no more tears to cry she pulled away and her eyes met soft brown. "I want to keep her Rach… I mean she's mine."

"So keep her baby."

"But I can't… I can't afford it and she deserves better than me as a mother."

"Listen Quinn," Rachel placed both hands onto her cheeks. "She could do no better, you are perfect. You're perfect for me and you would be perfect for her. You may not always be able to vocalize or show your true self but there is no way you don't deserve her. If you want her you'll figure out a way to keep her. We both will, but do not ever doubt yourself."

"God I love you," Quinn blurted out and Rachel's mouth dropped. "I mean- I meant…" She couldn't finish. She couldn't believe she had just said that and if the look of Rachel's face was any indication that was the last thing she expected to hear as well.

Quinn wanted to say it was a mistake and she didn't mean it but that was a lie and she didn't want to lie to her. "Oh fuck it… I mean it and I'm sorry if that scares you or it's too soon."

"I love you too." Rachel responded and Quinn smiled brightly.

"Wow," Quinn whispered.

"Yeah."

"Too much?" Quinn wondered shyly.

"No babe; just enough. I'll never forget this day. It was perfect."

"Thank you," Quinn said suddenly remembering the nice thing Rachel had done for her.

"You're welcome," Rachel responded with confusion. "But what exactly are you thanking me for."

"Because you gave Jewfro a pair of your panties to protect me," Quinn answered. Rachel blushed bright and he eyes met the ground.

"Yeah well," she couldn't finish the thought she was so embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed Rachel. You are so good to me."

"Well you deserve it."

"And as much as I don't like the idea of that freak having your panties I can't help but just be swooning over here because of the lengths you went to for me and my baby."

"You're both worth it." Quinn ran her hand over Rachel's and their eyes met once more. "And remember whatever you decide to do I'll be right by your side." Quinn laced her fingers together.

"C'mon lets go."

"Go where?"

"Anywhere that I can kiss you."

"Ooh such a smooth talker," they started walking.

"Hey don't mock my skills, I got you didn't I Berry?"

"You sure did," she squeezed Quinn's fingers.

"And for the record I stopped spying for Sue when you and I got closer." Rachel beamed at her.

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't believe how wonderful this glee club was. Before joining the New Directions she didn't really have any real friends other than Santana and Brittany, and now she had a group of people that were there for her like no one ever has been before. And they were led by Rachel, her girlfriend.<p>

The whole school had just found out that she was pregnant but rather than turning on her like she had been sure they would, they rallied around her.

Even performing a group number in her honor.

Rachel looked so freaking cute signing 'Keep Holding On' to her that it took everything within her to not pull the girl close and do all the things she had been thinking about doing, but the entire glee club was there and she knew she wasn't exactly ready for that kind of announcement, not yet anyway. As the song continued Finn put one of his hands into hers and one into Rachel's. She ignored the stab of jealousy and when the song was over she felt the tears wash over her. She pulled Rachel into a hug and squeezed her tight.

She fought the tears and after a moment in the arms that have quickly become her most comfortable place to be and she no longer wanted to cry. Instead she wanted to push Rachel against the floor and rip her clothes off.

Damn pregnancy hormones.

And super hot girlfriend.

She quickly pulled herself from Rachel and ran out of the auditorium. Finn was going to go after her but Rachel stopped him.

"Let me," she said and he didn't argue. She thought he must've assumed Rachel would handle the girl stuff better than he would.

And boy would she.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the choir room figuring Quinn was either there or in the bathroom. She was happy to see Quinn leaning against the piano. She smiled when she saw Rachel walk in.<p>

"I'm sorry if that made you upset I was just trying to show you that you're not alone and th-" She was interrupted by Quinn's lips covering hers. She felt Quinn's tongue pushing against her mouth to welcome it. Rachel pushed Quinn hard against the piano and slid her hands down her back and over her ass. She squeezed and pulled Quinn closer and after a minute Quinn pulled out of the kiss breathless.

"Fuck Rachel, you're going to give me a damn heart attack."

"You didn't like it?"

"Oh I liked it… I liked it a lot."

"I'm sorry if we made you mad."

"Mad." Quinn was confused. "Why would I be mad?"

"I thought you didn't like the song and that's why you ran out."

"Oh god no Rach, it was the opposite actually. The song, the girl singing it, that damn skirt you're wearing and these pregnancy hormones. Couple all of that with the fact that I've wanted to suck on those lips all day and it's a miracle I've lasted this long." Rachel raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"Wow Q, you really do talk a lot." Quinn laughed.

"I guess you're a bad influence on me."

"How much bad influencing would it take to get you to kiss me like that again?"

"Not much." Quinn put her hand on the back of Rachel's head and pulled her closer. Their lips mashed together and Quinn moved her free hand under the hem of Rachel's shirt. Within seconds they were lost in each other again and didn't see or hear that Santana had entered the choir room with her mouth hanging open.

Santana knew Rachel and Quinn were gay for each other but this was the first time she had seen it and had to admit to herself- and only herself- that it was pretty fucking hot.

"What the actual fuck?" She spoke loudly and the two girls jumped apart at the sound. Quinn searched Santana's face and saw the corners of her mouth upturned in a small smile, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Fuck Q, I think I'm blind." Even Rachel smiled at Santana's theatrics.

"Santana," Quinn blushed as she tried to figure out what to say but she faltered and Santana smirked.

"Really Quinn of all the people to gay for you pick Rachel fucking Berry?" Santana's words were harsh but she knew the girl was just teasing her so she played along.

"Well I didn't exactly pick her. I just can't help myself she is just so sexy and I want her so much," she caught sight of Rachel's smile and it made her blush deeper, Santana gagged.

"Ugh, I could've gone my whole life never knowing that."

"You know Santana," Rachel said. "If you gave me half a chance yo-"

"Shut up shrimp," Santana cut her off but both girls noticed that there was no malice behind her words.

"Don't be mean. It's not like Rachel is forcing me. I like her… a lot. A lot more than any guy I've ever been with." Rachel beamed and Santana couldn't help but smile with pride. She winked at Quinn then went back to being her snarky self.

"This is weird and highly nauseating."

"It's weird for us too and… it's new so please Santana can you keep quiet about this? We are still trying to figure this out and-"

"Relax Tubbers," Santana cut her off this time. "I've already told you that my lips are sealed. Which is a lot more than I can say for you two."

"Thank you Santana," Rachel said.

"Whatevs, like anyone would believe me anyway. Just keep the PDA outta my face. This was enough to provide nightmares for years to come." Quinn laughed and Santana continued. "I'll just go tell everyone else that you were overcome with happiness because of our awesomeness and the squirt took you home."

"Kay," Quinn agreed and mouthed a thank you to Santana, who nodded- and left the room.

"That went better than expected." Rachel said once they were alone again.

"Agreed but it's not like she didn't already know." Rachel nodded and Quinn grabbed her hand. "But I need to get you out of here and back to your house."

"Why? Are you upset?"

"No, I want to continue what we were just doing," Rachel nodded eagerly as Quinn pulled her out of the room. As they walked down the deserted hall Rachel giggled.

"What?" Quinn wondered.

"That was the second time Santana was kind of nice to me. I think this relationship is going to boost my popularity." Quinn rolled her eyes. "At least within the glee club- except for Finn- he'll probably be pretty fucking pissed."

"Ooh did Rachel Berry just use a cuss word?" Rachel grinned at Quinn who returned the sentiment.

"So you're all ready for the glee club to know about our relationship?" Rachel floundered.

"Ugh well I- don't know if- I didn't- I-"

"Relax Rachel I was just teasing you." Rachel did relax.

"So does this mean you're okay with the glee club knowing?"

"Ugh Rach, I do-" she took a deep breath trying to push the panic aside. "I'm not ready for people to know, for to- to come out but I don't want to deny you either."

"Okay," Rachel stopped walking and faced her. "Now it's time for you to relax. I was only asking you what you wanted. I'm not ready to come out either." Quinn relaxed and her eyebrows shot up.

"You're not?"

"No," Rachel answered honestly and Quinn exhaled loudly. "But Quinn I have and I am still falling for you and I just don't want to get hurt. So please promise you'll always be honest with me." Quinn felt so guilty because she had already lied to her but she pushed it aside and told herself that she can make this promise because she will never lie to her again.

"I promise," they started walking again. "And I also promise I won't ever hurt you again at least not on purpose." Rachel knew she meant it and beamed up at her. "But I can't promise it won't hurt when I pop your cherry." Quinn said confidently but was blushing profusely. She stepped away from Rachel, closing the distance to her car. If she had looked back she would've seen shock, embarrassment, excitement and anxiety cross Rachel's features simultaneously.

* * *

><p>They were lying on Rachel's bed side by side and they were making out heavily. Quinn put her hand under the edge of Rachel's shirt. She grazed her nails up Rachel's spine leaving a trail of chill bumps in their wake. She moved her hand to the front and over Rachel's bra. Rachel moaned and Quinn felt the nipple harden under her palm. Quinn groaned and Rachel pushed her away abruptly, and sat up. Quinn looked at her.<p>

"I'm sorry Rach, I got carried away." She was trying to catch her breath.

"It's okay, I-I liked it… I was just surprised," she was also breathy.

"You- you like it?" Quinn stuttered. She pulled back peering into Rachel's nervous face.

"I did very much Quinn but I'm just nervous and scared due to what you had implied earlier at your car and I want you to be aware that no one else has ever touched me like that. I don't want you to think that I didn't enjoy it or that I don't desire you but I am scared."

"Oh shit Rachel," Quinn sat up. "I'm sorry for acting like a dumb boy." She kissed Rachel's forehead. "I was just teasing you earlier. I was trying to flirt with you and surprise you and make you feel better about keeping this a secret. I wasn't serious."

"Okay," Rachel breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay?" Quinn wanted to make sure she was really okay.

"Okay," Rachel repeated. There was a quiet moment as both girls got lost in thought. "Wait you don't ever want to?"

Quinn sighed and adjusted herself so that she was now leaning against the headboard. Rachel turned to meet Quinn's eye. "I want you so badly and I want to experience everything with you but I'm not ready for sex- and I know how absurd that sounds seeing as how I'm pregnant but that was a drunken night of insecurity and denial and I would never want you to be as casual with your virginity as I was with mine." Rachel sighed dreamily at Quinn's words. "Okay?

"Okay Quinn." Rachel ran her hand over Quinn's cheek.

"But that doesn't mean that I am not completely hot for you and that I don't fantasize about having sex with you. That also doesn't mean that I don't find myself often thinking about doing very dirty things to you." Quinn said and tried to gauge Rachel's reaction. Without words and to Quinn's surprise Rachel swung one leg over Quinn's lap and straddled her.

"Do you ever say less than five hundred words at once?" Quinn smirked and Rachel pulled the hair elastic out of Quinn's hair and ran her fingers through it.

"So I'm the only person to ever touch your boobs?"

"Yes."

"I feel honored."

"Well you should, you're special Quinn and even though I don't know when exactly I will be ready I am one hundred percent sure I want it with you." Quinn smiled wide. She put her hands on Rachel's hips and gripped her tight. Rachel slid her fingers around Quinn's neck and pulled her closer. She pressed their chests together and as their lips met. As the kiss deepened Rachel felt her panties becoming increasingly wetter.

_Oh boy_- Rachel thought- _I am more ready for sex than I thought I was_.

Meanwhile, Quinn's head was spinning as her thoughts her also running wild- _What I just told Rachel was not accurate. I am definitely ready for sex with Rachel but I will wait for her to be ready, I don't want to rush her._

* * *

><p>From Rachel: <em>Thanks for coming over today I really enjoyed our time together and I hope I didn't scare you away.<em>

Quinn read the text Rachel had sent during her drive home, which was becoming a tradition. She opened a new text and replied.

From Quinn: _You couldn't scare me away if you tried. I can't get enough of you. XO. Had a good time can't wait until next time._

Rachel's reply was instant.

From Rachel: ;) _can_ _next time be tomorrow?_

From Quinn: I _was hoping you would say that._

From Rachel: _Is it tomorrow yet? I think I'm addicted to you Quinn Fabray._

From Quinn: _XO call me._

* * *

><p>"Hello," Quinn answered her phone.<p>

"Hi."

"I was wondering if I could sleep over tomorrow night."

"I would love that. I'll ask my dads." Quinn realized she had a stupid grin plastered on her face which made her really glad that Rachel couldn't see her.

"But I need your word of honor that you will up your game ever so slightly."

"What do you mean?"

"I am referring to your skills at seduction. I am quite positive that if Quinn Fabray wants something then no one and nothing will stop her. So am I to assume that you are not interested in that sort of physical relationship with me." Quinn was confused and Rachel was trying to hide her laughter, teasing Quinn was one of her favorite pastimes.

"I'm confused Rach, I thought we just had this discussion about waiting for any sexual activity until we are ready?"

"Yes but that was before our epic make out session and let me tell you. I have come to see things differently."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I'm so hot for your body. I'm feeling like a teenage boy and all I can think about is you and touching you and being touched by you. God I feel like Noah."

"Ugh, don't ever say that again Rachel. I for one am truly glad that you feel nothing like Puck."

"Me too," they both laughed.

"Well I'll be glad to step up my seduction efforts however; I want you to know that there is no pressure if you change your mind."

"You're amazing Quinn."

"That's what I hear." Quinn replied.

"School is going to be like torture tomorrow."

"I know," Quinn yawned into the phone.

"Aw, you sound so sleepy. I'll let you off the phone now so you can sleep. I know Cheerios wears on you and I'm sure practice is early."

"6 am," Quinn answered automatically. "Wait how did you know I have practice tomorrow?"

"I have made it a priority in my life to know when you have practice as well as football games."

"Oh yeah how come?"

"Because that uniform of yours does all kinds of things to me." Quinn chuckled.

"As do your sinfully short skirts," Quinn said yawning again.

"I'm sorry for keeping you awake."

"I don't mind, really."

"I think I'm going to sing to you in glee club soon, on the down low of course," Rachel told her and Quinn wore a huge grin.

"What song?"

"I don't know yet, I'm gonna go through some sheet music and my ITunes library if I can ever get my girlfriend off the phone."

"Ha ha ha, smartass," Quinn said with a chuckle. "Okay goodnight baby."

"Good night Quinn."

Quinn hit the end button on her phone and got comfortable in her bed. Then she quickly opened a new text.

From Quinn: _Can't wait to hear you sing to me_.

Then she rolled over and tried to go to sleep thinking about the gorgeous girl that she used to torment which now felt like another life. Now she couldn't imagine her life without Rachel Berry in it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you guys think? Did I do a good job with their fight? Please review and let me know I am super curious if I handled it well.**

**The song used was Fuckin' Perfect by Pink.**


	8. Chapter 8: Fear

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Mash Up"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Fear<strong>

"_Living a lifetime without love, I swear that it's a sin. I could turn away from you, but something pulls me in. Should I let you get too close, so I have nowhere to go; can't turn back, I don't want to turn back. Fear no love, I fear no heart. Take my hand, you can take my kiss. Right from the start you give me strength to open up."_

Rachel sat in her algebra class confused out of her mind. Of all the people to bring her a slushy, she never expected it to be Noah Puckerman- especially since he handed it to her and didn't toss it in her face. She was perplexed. When Quinn walked in and saw the look on her girlfriend's face she knew something was going on. She took her seat, leaned in close and whispered.

"Hey baby, you look upset. What happened? Rachel turned in her seat to face Quinn.

"It's just the weirdest thing happened. Noah brought me a slushy- to drink- and he even knew grape was my favorite." Quinn panicked. Rachel could not find out about her and Puck, not from Puck anyway. She should be the one. But she panicked more at the idea of sharing that story. She knew she would lose Rachel forever once she told her.

"Wha- did he- what did he want?"

"He asked me to hang out later," Rachel answered and Quinn's anxiety lessened as she realized that he just wanted to hook up with Rachel.

Wait that's worse.

Her anxiety was gone but it was quickly replaced with anger.

"What did you tell him?"

"I said yes," Rachel answered and Quinn's jealousy flared along with her anger.

"Wha- why… he just wants to sleep with you, ya know?" Rachel smirked.

"God I love jealous Quinn." Quinn blushed and sunk back in her seat.

"Whatever," she responded with a pout, Rachel's smirk turned into a full blow smile. "Why do you have to hang out with him anyway?"

"Because he asked and he's one of my teammates and I'm willing to help any one of my teammates should they ask."

"Wait this is about glee?"

"Yeah Noah said he needs help with his breathing techniques."

"That Pig!" Quinn shouted garnering a few looks from their classmates. She lowered her voice and continued. "I'm going to find him and rip that Mohawk right off his head."

"Quinn calm down." Rachel covered Quinn's hand with her own. "If this is a ploy that Noah has come up with to try and seduce me, I assure you that you have nothing to fear. As much as I love seeing you like this; I must inform you that you have less than nothing to worry about, okay?" Quinn's features softened. "I'm taken; my heart, my soul and my body belongs to someone else, to you Quinn. So Noah can try all he'd like but I swear to Barbra he will fail." Quinn beamed at her.

"Thanks Rach and I know I have nothing to fear I trust you but Puck is a pig so if he tries anything please tell me so that I can kick the crap out of him."

"You're so cute… I'm so glad you're finally mine." Rachel whispered. The teacher finally came in halting their conversation but Rachel winked at her before turning to the front. Quinn was so happy, she loved her- god she loved her and she was proud. Not scared, not panicking just proud to call Rachel hers. In this moment she knew she had nothing to fear in loving Rachel Berry but... Noah Fucking Puckerman was about to find out just how scary Quinn can be.

* * *

><p>Puck was walking out of the locker room toward the cafeteria for lunch when he felt a sharp pain across the back of his head. He spun around quickly with his fists clenched ready to hit the person that slapped him but he cowered when he saw the fierce hazel eyes of Quinn Fabray staring back at him.<p>

"What the hell Quinn?"

"Stay away from Rachel," he processed her words and then looked up defiantly.

"No," he told her resisting the urge to run as far and as fast as he could.

"No?" She questioned with an icy glare.

"Yeah, no" he reaffirmed. "I like her."

"Since when?"

"Since always. I just never gave her a chance before I joined glee club, but I've always noticed how hot she was." A pink blush started to creep up Quinn's neck and she clenched her fists to keep her anger in check. "And my mom wants me to have a Jewish girlfriend so-"

"No you listen to me," she wasn't yelling, in fact she was speaking very calmly. In fact she was so calm it made Puck even more nervous than if she had been screaming. "Stay away from Rachel or I will castrate you." Puck shivered and instinctively covered his manhood with his hands. Quinn watched him with an evil look. It was then that Puck noticed something odd about this conversation.

"Wait, why are you so concerned?" She scoffed and freaked because he could tell she was jealous.

"Because she is my friend and- and I will not let you hurt her."

"Mm-hm," he gave her a smirk. He knew it; she was jealous, but Quinn is straight. _Right?_- he thought- _well she didn't seem all that into me when we did it so maybe_- No Quinn hated Rachel but they were friends now and…

"What's going on in that pea brain of yours?" Her voice broke him out of his thoughts and he grinned at her.

"She's your friend?"

"Yes."

"Well you just threatened to castrate me. That's a lot to go through for a friend." Quinn wanted to punch him because of the annoying way he said the word friend.

"Look I just don't want you using her like you used me?"

"Hey you used me right back."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know," he paused. "I'm going for it with Rachel, unless _she _tells me to back off. See you later Quinn."

"Fuck you Puckerman."

"Been there," he walked away leaving a fuming and frustrated Quinn in his wake. He hid around the corner and watched her from afar. He cared about Quinn a lot… more than any other girl that he'd ever been with, especially now. And he knew her well enough to know her anger just now was not overprotective angry, it was jealous angry.

Quinn leaned against the lockers and slammed her foot behind her and ran her hand over her forehead.

"Damn!" She yelled loud enough to scare away a couple of freshman that had been walking by. Then she felt the tears coming and couldn't let anyone see so she ran to the locker room right passed a spying Puck. Once Quinn was in the safety of the locker room she opened her locker and tried to pull out her Cheerios bag. It got stuck on the edge so she yanked it until it finally came loose. Frustrated and annoyed she threw the bag clear across the room. It came to a stop in front of Santana who had just entered.

"What the hell Q?"

"Save it Santana, I can't handle your B.S. today." Santana noticed how upset her friend was.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Quinn spat out.

"Clearly, that's why you threw your bag all the way across the room." Santana walked closer. "Now I'll try again. What's wrong? And remember that I'm a bitch so if you don't want my help I'm not asking again." Quinn chuckled at Santana and relaxed. She slumped to the bench.

"You're right Santana, I'm sorry it's just… it's Puck."

"What did he do, hit on you?" Santana laughed and sat next to her. "It's not his fault he doesn't know you prefer tacos now."

"Ugh Santana you're so funny, how do you handle yourself?"

"I'm not sure it must be a gift. But seriously what did he do?"

"He hit on Rachel," Quinn looked at her friend.

"Wha- What?" Santana bit back her laughter and Quinn scowled at her.

"He asked her to hang out and we both know what that means." Santana nodded and her amused expression faded. She felt bad for Quinn because she did in fact know what that meant.

"Seriously what does everyone see in that fucking midget anyway?" Quinn laughed.

"Oh please Santana you can't fool me. I know you think she's hot too." Santana first looked appalled but then she faltered and shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe but I'd probably choke her to death before I could kiss her because she annoys the hell outta me."

"She's not that annoying once you get to know her."

"I'll take your word for it."

"I'm serious San, she only talks so much because she gets nervous and she wants people to notice her."

"Well she doesn't need to be… she is noticed."

"Clearly," Quinn said taking note that both she and Santana think she's hot as well as Finn and now Puck. "What am I gonna do?"

"Do you trust her?"

"What?"

"Rachel, do you trust her?"

"With my life," Quinn answered honestly and Santana pretended to gag.

"Please Q; there is only so much of you being mushy that I can take. It freaks me the hell out." Quinn rolled her eyes. "But anyway you trust her so stop worrying about this. I'm pretty sure she's not into Puck, so just remember that." Quinn realized the girl was right and she relaxed again.

"You're right."

"Always am," Santana said in her superior tone."You know Q; life for you would be a lot easier if you just remember that." Quinn lightly pushed Santana and the two shared a smile. Brittany entered the room looking frantic.

"Oh good you guys are here," she said relief washing over her.

"What's wrong Britt- Britt?" Santana stood and walked over to her. Quinn loved the fact that Santana's whole demeanor softened whenever it came to Brittany.

"I just came to get you guys so you wouldn't get into any trouble."

"Why would we be in trouble?" Quinn wondered.

"Because you're late for lunch," the girl answered and Quinn stifled a laugh.

"Okay Britt, thank you" Santana said sweetly. She picked up Quinn's bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks Santana."

"Anytime," she winked and Quinn put her bag away and followed her friends out.

* * *

><p>Rachel was in her room getting ready for Noah to come over when her phone beeped. She immediately knew it was from her overprotective girlfriend. She opened the text.<p>

From Quinn: _Hey I want you to know that I trust you completely. I'm worried because it's Puck I don't trust so just be careful and know I'm thinking about you._

Rachel typed a reply she was sure would make Quinn happy.

From Rachel: _I'm thinking about you too… and your lips. God how I miss those lips, will you come over to start our sleepover early and put them on me?_

From Quinn: That _sounds perfect can't wait_ ;)

From Rachel: _Me neither XO and for the record thank you for having faith in me. I promise I won't betray your trust and for full disclosure purposes you should know I trust you 100 percent as well._

Quinn read that text over and over. Guilt flooded her for betraying Rachel's trust. She wished she had just been honest from the beginning and if she told her now she knew Rachel would leave her and Quinn knew she couldn't lose Rachel. Even though it tore her apart she vowed to continue her lie.

She typed a reply.

From Quinn: _Thank you baby, I'll see you soon._

"Quinnie!" Her mother called from downstairs. Quinn huffed and went down the stairs to see what her mother had called for. She found her mom in the kitchen putting away some groceries so she sat down at the counter.

"Yes mom."

"What's going on with you Quinnie?"

"Nothing- what do you mean?"

"Are you still dating that Finn Hudson, he's such a nice boy?"

"No mom we broke up," she answered and her mother turned around so quickly Quinn thought she might've hurt herself.

"What!" She shouted."Why?"

"We just…" Quinn's voice trailed off. But her mom didn't seem to notice and just continued to speak herself.

"That's what's been wrong with you. Why you have been gaining weight," her mother said making Quinn feel self conscious and she looked down at herself. "You need to fix this Quinnie, you have your future to think about and you'll need someone to take care of you. Think of your future sweetie. You need to get back together with Finn immediately if you don't you'll wind up alone."

"Mom relax, I don't need Finn. I control that school and Finn and I-"

"No Quinnie, fix this. Apologize to the boy and I'm sure he'll take youback. You're so beautiful."

"Mom I didn't do anything why should I apologize. We just weren't working and-"

"Fix it, get him back. Okay." Her mother cut her off again and she became extremely frustrated. She just wanted to scream _'Finn and I didn't work because I'm in love with a girl. A girl mom, what's that going to do to your plans for my life.'_ But she couldn't say that, she wasn't that brave. So she just let her mother ramble on about all the wonderful things that being with Finn could do for her.

"…You see you need to make things right with him or that will never happen," she had no idea what her mother was talking about so she just nodded. It was easier that way. "Good, now go upstairs before your father gets home, you know he doesn't like to deal with you as soon as he gets home."

"Actually mom, I'm staying over a friend's house tonight."

"Okay dear." Her mother said waving her off. Quinn went upstairs fighting back the urge to scream. Her parents were horrible and she knew that she would never be forgiven if they found out she was pregnant and they'd probably murder her if they found out she was gay. She was proud to have Rachel to call her own but the thought of her parents reaction had her filled with fear.

She quickly packed a bag and slipped out of the house before her mother could pretend to be a loving parent by asking more questions. She hoped Rachel was ready for her to come over; earlier than they had discussed.

And if Puck was still there then she would interrupt.

Not on purpose or anything.

Then she grinned her evil grin.

* * *

><p>Rachel was singing 'What a Girl Wants' into her hairbrush. Puck was sitting on her bed and strumming his guitar. Quinn had come up the stairs and was outside of the room listening; she knew spying was bad but she couldn't help herself.<p>

"My ears are starting to hurt," Puck told Rachel and he stopped playing, Rachel faced him. "Can we take a break?" Rachel nodded. "Wanna make out?" Rachel stifled a laugh and outside Quinn's hands balled into fists.

"I'm sure that would be nice Noah but we are here to work. Plus I couldn't give myself to someone who isn't brave enough to sing a solo. If you don't have the guts to do that then how are you going to be able to deal with the ups and downs of loving an admittedly high maintenance girl like me?"

"Are you questioning my badassness? Have you seen my guns?" Rachel moved over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Noah I'm sorry, your arms are lovely but I just don't see us working out… plus I like someone else." Puck pouted and then he smirked.

"Yeah me too."

"Who?" Rachel wondered out of curiosity. She had never seen him show interest in any girl for longer than a day or two.

"I can't say… it would be bad if I did."

"Well if you like her Noah you better be ready to be nice and monogamous and if you can do that I'm sure it would work out."

"I don't know what that word means. I think it's a kissing disease and I assure you that Puckerone is disease free." Outside Quinn rolled her eyes.

"No that's mononucleosis- monogamy is- you know what never mind forget it," she said noting the dazed look in his eyes.

"So does this mean we're not going to hook up?" That was it Quinn had heard enough and she barged in. Both Rachel and Puck looked at her and both were wearing identical smirks that Quinn just wanted to slap off of their smug faces. Quinn glared at Puck.

"Leave," she all but commanded. Puck jumped off the bed with his guitar and grabbed his coat.

"I'll- I'll see you Rachel," he mumbled before quickly exiting. Quinn closed the door behind him and turned to face Rachel.

"That was-"

"Look Rach, I'm sorry I just didn't like what he was sayi-"

"Quinn," Rachel stood up and ran her hands over Quinn's biceps as she talked. "All I was going to say was that was really hot." Their eyes met and Quinn wore a shocked expression.

"Really?"

"Really Quinn, I'm glad you made him leave. He was annoying me. You were right he wasn't really interested in my help. He just wanted to make out." Quinn nodded but didn't say I told you so. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist.

"I'm ready Rachel."

"For what?" She asked confused.

"To deal with the ups and downs of loving an admittedly high maintenance girl like you,"

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know you told him that you like me- indirectly of course- and enough to know that I have no reason to be a jealous freak. I'm sorry baby."

"It's okay Quinn; I meant it when I said I liked your jealous streak. It makes me feel like I have someone who really wants me."

"Well you do, I want you Rachel so much."

"I'm glad you trust me." Rachel told her and Quinn smiled her former evil head bitch smile which made Rachel slightly nervous. "What?"

"Wanna make out?"

"Now that is an offer I cannot refuse," Quinn pulled her tighter and when their lips met Rachel sighed heavily. "God I missed you kissing me." She said and Quinn crashed their lips together again. Rachel swiped her tongue across Quinn's bottom lip silently asking for entry. Quinn groaned from deep in her throat when Rachel's tongue met hers. She lifted her into her arms and Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist; Quinn broke the kiss.

"Oh god Rach."

"Mmm Quinn you feel so good."

"I want you so badly right now."

"So have me," Rachel answered and again Quinn moaned. She walked over to the bed and lowered Rachel down onto it. Rachel fisted Quinn's jacket and pulled her down on top of herself. Their lips crashed together again and Quinn deepened it by sliding her tongue into Rachel's mouth and licked the roof of her mouth. Rachel loved Quinn's tongue and she reveled in the feeling of it inside her. She pushed Quinn's jacket off her shoulders. Quinn pulled out of the kiss and leaned back; she pulled her jacket off and tossed it blindly away from them. She looked back to Rachel who had pure lust in her eyes.

Oh this girl is going to be the death of her. How can someone be so fucking sexy and not even know it. Quinn's mind was racing she wanted to touch every part of Rachel at the same time but she was also scared shitless. She had no ideas what she was doing.

"Kiss me," she whispered and Quinn complied. After a minute she broke the kiss again and attacked Rachel's neck. She bit down gently on her pulse point eliciting a noise that Quinn thought was the sexiest sound in the world and it caused a flood of wetness in her panties.

Rachel's head was swimming. Quinn's kisses took her breath away. She had often fantasized about this moment. More times that she'd ever admit to actually but this was far succeeding her wildest dreams. Quinn's tongue was doing amazing things to her body and she found herself wanting to feel it everywhere.

Fuck when did she become a sex fiend? How and why were these feelings happening to her all of a sudden when she had never felt this way before? Then Quinn's mouth moved up to her ear and began sucking on the skin just below it… Right that's why.

"Oh god Quinn," she panted and knew Quinn was leaving marks but she couldn't bring herself to stop the girl. In fact she could barely think straight never mind do anything to stop her. Quinn flicked her tongue over Rachel's earlobe and Rachel arched into her touch.

"Do you like that baby?"

"Yesss," she managed to breathe out. She thrusted her hands into Quinn's hair and held her in place. "Oh god yes Quinn, I need more."

"More what baby, tell me what you want?"

Oh Shit. Quinn Fucking Fabray was such a tease.

"I- I want you to t-touch me," she stammered trying to control her breathing so she wouldn't pass out. She was trying to recall all of her vocal training but then Quinn's tongue was on her neck again and all coherent thoughts flew right out the proverbial window.

"I am touching you," She said teasing. She was dying to rip Rachel's clothes right off of her but the need to tease Rachel outweighed her own sinful desires.

"Y-y-yes I know but Ohhhh…" Rachel trailed off as Quinn nipped her collarbone. "I um- I want you to do w-what y-you did last time, wh-when I stopped you." Quinn continued to kiss her neck and then what Rachel had asked sunk in. She pulled her mouth away from Rachel's delicious skin and looked at her.

God she looked incredible like this.

"You want me to…" her eyes trailed to Rachel's heaving chest.

"Yes Quinn, please." Quinn met her lust filled gaze once more.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"So ready… please baby." Quinn pressed her lips against Rachel's again and when Rachel gasped she felt Quinn's tongue enter her mouth. The kiss quickly became passionate and Quinn moved her hand from its current position on the mattress and wiped her sweaty palm on her shirt. She shifted her body so she was leaning on her left elbow then she rested her hand on the hem of Rachel's shirt. She broke the kiss and stared into Rachel's eyes and then pushed her hand under Rachel's shirt. She felt her stomach muscles twitch under her palm and she slid it higher. She reached the underside of her left breast and Rachel gasped at Quinn's cool touch. Quinn immediately stopped moving and looked into her eyes. Rachel nodded her consent and Quinn moved again. She palmed her girlfriend's breast over her bra and felt the nipple harden.

"Mmm," Rachel hummed.

"Oh," Quinn moaned. "Rachel I-I need…"

"What do you need?"

"Can I… I need to… Can I see you?" Rachel's eyes got darker; she reached between the two of them and grasped the hem of her shirt. She swiftly tugged it over her head and tossed it aside. Quinn's eyes widened at the sight. "Jesus, you're gorgeous Rachel." Rachel's cheeks tinged pink and she couldn't say anything. What could she say when the sexiest, most beautiful girl she had ever known said something like that.

"Can I-"

"Please Quinn, I need to feel you." Quinn reached for the front clasp of her bra and she silently thanked heaven that Rachel chose this bra today. Quinn fumbled to get the clasp unhooked letting it fall open. Her eyes raked over the beautiful, smooth and tan skin of her now very topless girlfriend. Her eyes coming to rest on Rachel's hardened nipples. Quinn felt a rush of arousal shoot through her.

"You are perfect Rachel," she said breathing out the words. Then she covered the left breast with her hand and gently squeezed.

"Oh god Q- I," she couldn't finish.

"You feel so good baby, I want to-"

"Do it! Do whatever you want… Quinn I want you so much right now," she said in a rush of heat and heavy panting. Quinn clamped her thighs together; she could've gotten off from those words alone.

Quinn lowered her mouth toward the right nipple and sucked it into her mouth. Rachel never knew this could feel so good. Why had she waited so long for this feeling?

"Oh wow mmm," Rachel moaned loudly as electric shocks ran through at the feeling of Quinn's hot mouth clamped onto her nipple. After a minute Quinn pulled away.

"Is that okay?'

"More," She demanded and Quinn smiled with pride. At least she knew she was doing this right. She lowered her mouth to the left nipple and roller her tongue over it. Rachel pushed her fingers through Quinn's hair and tugged on her head effectively holding her in place. Quinn let out a throaty groan and Rachel reached for the hem of Quinn's uniform top, then she pushed it up.

Three things then happened at once: there was a loud knock on Rachel's door, Quinn pulled herself off of Rachel and Rachel sat up and turned too quickly, which caused her shoulder to connect with Quinn's cheek.

"Rachel!" Her father called out.

"Ow!" Quinn said at the same time and Rachel grabbed Quinn's head with both hands.

"Shh," she cradled her girlfriends face. "Yes Daddy!" she called to the closed door.

"You're father will be here in twenty minutes with dinner."

"Okay daddy."

"Is Quinn here already?"

"Yes… we are studying."

"Okay sweetie, and hello Quinn."

"Hello Mr. Ber-Leroy," she corrected and heard the man giggle. Then they heard his retreating footsteps. Quinn arched her eyebrow.

"Studying?"

"Yeah well, it's sort of true," she said with a grin.

"Yeah sure I was studying what your boobs taste like."

"Mmm," Rachel moaned at the thought. Quinn leaned in again but Rachel stopped her. "We can't."

Quinn pouted but she sat up as Rachel clasped her bra closed. Quinn picked up her shirt and handed it to her, and Rachel put it on. "Thanks baby, and as frustrated as we are now, it really was a good thing my father interrupted."

"Why's that?"

"Because I wouldn't have stopped."

"Well," Quinn beamed and waggled her eyebrows. "We still have twenty minutes."

"Yeah and how would I explain that? Dad, daddy I'm sorry Quinn and I missed dinner as we were too busy fucking to stop." Quinn gasped.

"Rachel Berry!" She said with shock lacing her tone.

"What?"

"Language," Quinn told her and Rachel paled in the realization that she just swore and it was a very vulgar words that she usually only used in her thoughts. Quinn giggled and stood up.

"Your daddy interrupted on purpose."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I parked in the driveway, so he knew I was already here… and by the way you have a bony shoulder." She rubber her cheek, Rachel stood up and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry baby."

"It's okay… it was totally worth it." Rachel's face dropped. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried that I- I um…"

"Spit it out Rachel."

"Okay, now if we had continued what we were doing I wouldn't have stopped. I know I am ready for sex with you Quinn but I want it to be special and perfect and not like this. So I was hoping you weren't expecting to continue where we left off when we go to bed later.

"Rachel," Quinn pulled her closer. "I'm not a boy; I don't expect anything from you. I like the pace that we're moving at and I don't want to rush into this either. I'll be just as happy to fall asleep with you and wake up in your arms." Rachel smiled.

"You are a dream come true Quinn Fabray."

"So are you love, so are you." She kissed her quickly and grasped her hand. "Now c'mon lets go eat dinner so that your daddy doesn't think I'm eating you." Quinn blushed at her own words and looked to the ground. When she looked up again she could see that Rachel was fighting laughter. "I-I did-didn't mean it like-"

"Soon Quinn," Rachel interrupted. "I'll let you eat me soon enough." Rachel crossed in front of a very stunned Quinn.

"Good god woman!"

Rachel left the room laughing and when Quinn could walk again she followed her.

* * *

><p>Puck was sitting on the bleachers watching football and Cheerios practice, when Rachel joined him.<p>

"You miss it?"

"Hello no," he responded

"I hope you didn't choose glee over football because of me."

"Why?" He asked and looked back at her.

"Because Noah, we both want someone else. I think you're putting your feelings for her onto me."

"It's Finn right?" He asked and Rachel wanted to tell him no but she knew it was easier to let him think that it was Finn so she remained quiet. "He's never going to give up on Quinn, not with that baby in her belly." It was in that moment that Rachel realized who Puck liked.

"You like her don't you?" She asked sympathetically. "Is that why you joined glee?"

"Like I said I'll never get her… god what's the matter with me? I'm a stud and I couldn't even get a chick like you. No offense… why don't girls like me?"

"Because you're kind of a jerk, no offense." She answered and he smirked at her. "I just think you want it too much. Which is something I can relate to; I want everything too much… Every relationship in my life is built on a fantasy, and I'm just afraid one day I'll wake up and it will be over." Neither said anything for a few moments. "I hope we can be friends Noah."

"We weren't friends before," he said harshly and stood up. He took a few steps but looked back at her and saw a defeated look on her face. He walked back to her and he softened under her gaze. "You're all right Rachel… sure we can be bros." She beamed up at him and he held out his fist for her. She eyed him curiously. "A fist bump Berry."

"Oh," she said catching on. She made a fist and held it out to him, he tapped his against hers and she giggled. Puck thought Rachel laughing was an amazing sound and he wished he would hear it more often.

"You're pretty cool sometimes."

"You too Noah, well when you stop being a jerk that is."

"See you in glee," and this time he did leave. A few minutes later Quinn came running over to her.

"What was that about?"

"Noah likes you," Rachel answered and Quinn shrugged. Rachel hopped off the bleachers and stood next to Quinn.

"So," Quinn replied.

"That's it, that is all you say… one of the hottest guys in school wants you and all you say is so?"

"Yeah," they began walking toward the school. "I mean I'm taken so he can like me all he wants, it won't get him anywhere."

"Good answer." Rachel linked her arm through Quinn's.

"And don't think I missed the comment about Puck being hot, Berry." Rachel squeezed her arm.

"Yeah well he is," Quinn glared at her. "But he is not really my type and I have this super hot girlfriend so…"

"Good answer." Quinn told her and Rachel hugged her arm tighter. "Ready for glee?"

"Always, are you ready to be serenaded?"

"Today," Quinn said with her eyes wide.

"Yeah I mean I'm going to use Mr. Schue's stupid 'Bust a Move' mash up assignment as my reason to sing it but you and I will know that's it's for you."

Quinn smiled wide. "Can't wait."

"Me neither."

As they neared the choir room Sue walked up to them

"Q, I need to speak with you," she said and eyed Rachel. "So can you dismiss the hobbit?" Rachel huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Go on Rach, this will only take a minute." Rachel nodded and entered the choir room

* * *

><p>When Mr. Schuester entered the choir room five minutes late followed by Quinn. Rachel eyed her but she just nodded and took her seat next the Rachel who immediately raised her hand.<p>

"Yes Rachel," he called on her. She stood up and walked to the front.

"I have a song prepared for your mash up assignment and I'd like to sing it now."

"Great Rachel, let's hear it." He took a seat and she nodded to Brad. When the music began her eyes connected with Quinn's and she winked.

When Rachel began signing Quinn was mesmerized. Rachel kept tearing her eyes away from Quinn so that the club wouldn't catch on but her eyes returned to Quinn's on the parts she meant for the girl to hear the most.

_Now the parking lot is empty,_

_Everyone's gone someplace. _

_I pick you up in the truck I've packed_

_A cooler and a two day suitcase. _

_Cause there is a place we like to drive, _

_Way out in the country. Five miles out of the city limit we're singing _

_And your hands upon my knee._

Her eyes locked on Quinn's and never faltered.

_So we're okay, we're fine. _

_Baby I'm here to stop your crying. _

_Chase all the ghosts from your head. _

_I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed. _

_Smarter than the tricks played on your heart. _

_We'll look at them together then we'll take them apart._

_Adding up the total of a love that's true, _

_Multiply life by the power of two._

She once again took her eyes off of Quinn and saw both Santana and Noah staring at her like they knew something but she looked back at Quinn.

_You know the things that I am afraid of, _

_I'm not afraid to tell. _

_And if I ever leave a legacy, _

_It's that we loved each other well. _

_Cause I've seen the shadows of so many people, _

_Trying on the treasures of youth._

_But a road that fancy and fast, ends in a fatal crash. _

_And I'm glad we got off, to tell you the truth._

Quinn's eyes were watery. She couldn't believe this was for her. It was beautiful and Rachel's voice was beautiful singing it, and Quinn fell deeper. When Rachel got to the chorus again she didn't need Rachel's eyes to be on her because she already knew what the girl was trying to tell her; which was that she'd always be there.

That their love was stronger than any fear they had.

_Cause we're okay, we're fine. _

_Baby I'm here to stop your crying. _

_Chase all the ghosts from your head. _

_I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed. _

_Smarter than the tricks played on your heart. _

_We'll look at them together then we'll take them apart._

_Adding up the total of a love that's true, _

_Multiply life by the power of two._

Rachel had changed the arrangement to skip a section of the song because it was meant for two part harmony and she continued with the next verse.

_Now we're talking about a difficult thing,_

_And your eyes are getting wet. _

_I took us for better and I took us for worse, _

_Don't you ever forget it. _

_Now the steel bars between me and a promise, _

_Suddenly bend with ease. _

_The closer I'm bound in love to you, _

_The closer I am to free._

She locked eyes with Quinn once more for the remainder of the song.

_So we're okay, we're fine. _

_Baby I'm here to stop your crying. _

_Chase all the ghosts from your head. _

_I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed. _

_Smarter than the tricks played on your heart. _

_We'll look at them together then we'll take them apart. _

_Adding up the total of a love that's true, _

_Multiply life by the power of two._

The music faded out and the New Directions applauded. Quinn discreetly wiped the tears from her eyes and Rachel took her seat next to Quinn.

"That was a beautiful song Rachel and you sang it wonderfully but I'm not sure it's a good fit with 'Bust a Move." Mr. Schuester told her and she nodded already knowing that. Quinn leaned over and whispered.

"That was incredible Rachel, thank you."

"You're welcome." Rachel answered. Their eyes met and neither girl looked away, and their eyes remained locked until Mercedes spoke.

"Mr. Schue that assignment was whack!"

"Yeah none of us could find a song to go with 'Bust a Move," Kurt added.

"That's not true," Quinn announced pulling her eyes away from Rachel. "I found one, I'm not going to sing it because there is no way I could pull it off, but I thought of a song."

"Okay Quinn, what song?" Mr. Schuester wondered.

"Move Along by the All-American Rejects," she answered and Mr. Schuester thought it over.

"That could actually work."

"I know," Quinn said confidently.

"Okay then, I'm going to work on the arrangement," he told her. "You can all go home early today." Overexcited about a mash up he practically ran to his office. The New Directions filed out of the choir room except for Quinn and Rachel who purposely lagged behind.

"You could've pulled it off," Rachel told her and Quinn stepped closer a smile playing on her lips. "You're voice is actually kind of suited for rock songs. You'd be a sexy badass rock star." Quinn giggled at that comment.

"It was beautiful Rachel."

"It was true baby; I'm here for you always. We'll face it… all of it, together and you have nothing to fear." Quinn wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. "Quinn we're at school."

"Don't care," Quinn said and pulled her into a heated kiss.

"Wow," Rachel breathed when Quinn pulled away.

"I love you," she whispered with a tear in her eye, Rachel wiped the tear away.

"I love you," Rachel responded and then Quinn kissed her again and again it took her breath away.

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay," Rachel seemed slightly worried.

"Coach kicked me off the squad." Rachel's eyes nearly bugged out.

"What? Why?" Quinn ran her hand over her baby bump in response. "That piece of… she can't do that it's discrimination and I'll call my father's lawyers and sue her ass. I'm going to call the school board and have her-" Rachel's rant was cut off by Quinn's lips in a chaste kiss.

"It's okay Rachel."

"It is most certainly not okay Quinn."

"No, I just mean that I expected it would happen sooner or later."

"And you're not upset?"

"Oh no, I am. I loved being the head cheerleader but I don't need it the same way I used to," she told her honestly. "I used the Cheerios and my popularity to push you away and yeah, I'll miss it but I don't need it." Rachel flashed her mega watt smile.

"You're really amazing."

"Am I?" Quinn asked with a teasing tone.

"You really are."

"How amazing am I?"

"Take me home Quinn and I'll show."

"Mmm lead the way baby." Rachel pulled her by the hand out of the choir room and out of the school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The song Rachel sang to Quinn was Power of Two by the Indigo Girls.**

**The song used was Fear No Love by Meredith Brooks.**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Anything

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Wheels"**

**This is the longest chapter I have written so far. I apologize in advance for the length; also this is my favorite chapter and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.**

**Warning: Dirty talk and a little more ahead…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Anything<strong>

"_Give it up for you; I would give it up for you. I would give it up for you; I'd do anything for you. Oola love, I've fallen in love and its better this time than ever before. Oola love, I've fallen in love and it's better this time than I've ever known."_

Quinn was sitting on the bleachers in the gym watching the Cheerios practice. She really missed being on the squad, but right now she was more upset by the doctor bill she had gotten in the mail and had narrowly gotten it away from the mailbox before her mother could see. Things had been tense in her house ever since she argued with her father a week ago, about the glee club. He wanted her to quit and she refused. He hadn't said anything about glee club since the argument but that would require him to speak to her which he was not currently doing. A whole week and not a word from her father, it saddened her because there was a time when her father was her hero but him not speaking to her was far better than the alternative, which was her having to quit glee club.

Finn approached her and she scowled at him; the boy really did annoy her these days even though he was sweet most of the time. He sat down next to her.

"You shouldn't do this to yourself."

"Do what?" She glared at him.

"I know how much it hurts to be off the team. You're just torturing yourself watching."

"I need a good distraction."

"From what?" He wondered. He could tell she was in a foul mood but he never knew what was going on inside her head, she always hid her feelings so well. She pulled an envelope out of her bag and handed it to him; he read it.

"Six hundred and eighty five dollars?" He was confused.

"That's how much a sonogram costs. This is just the beginning. There is going to be more doctors' visits, vitamins, and new clothes for when I explode…"

"What are we gonna do?"

"What are you gonna do?" She spat with her head bitch attitude in place; he cowered.

"I'm looking for a job, I'm- no one's hiring. I almost got in at Olive Garden but they said I was too tall to be a bus boy." Quinn groaned in frustration.

"Somewhere in that pea brain of yours is a man. Access him and tell him to prove to me that I chose the right guy to have a baby with."

"I will," he said. "I'll find a job. You can count on me, I swear." She nodded and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"You're right this does hurt too much."

Quinn was floundering; Rachel tried to help and Quinn knew her girl would do anything for her but she couldn't tell Rachel the whole truth because she was afraid she would lose her and right now Quinn needed Rachel more than ever. Finn was proving to be useless and Puck, whom she never thought she would be able to count on for anything- which is why she lied to begin with- well Puck was stepping up when she needed him most. He was trying and giving her money and being so much more helpful than Finn, and she was floundering.

Because Finn was not being helpful she was beginning to doubt her decision. Rachel was perfect which added to her guilt and all of the stress was beginning to weigh on her. She started to pull away from everything, even Rachel.

And Rachel noticed. She knew Quinn was stressing out about money and her home life but she couldn't get her to open up about it. She was at her wits end and she decided to try to talk to Finn and see if he could shed some light on her girlfriend's sudden withdrawn personality. She was sitting with Finn in the choir room and talking with him about things when her beautiful, sexy and completely terrifying girlfriend came storming into the room looking very angry.

"We need to talk," she was pinning Finn with her icy glare.

"I'll get out of your way," Rachel said rising to her feet. Quinn's fiery eyes met hers and softened ever-so-slightly.

"No you stay! I need a witness," Rachel instantly sat back down while Quinn thrust a piece of paper at Finn. "Do you know what this is?" He looked it over.

"Oh this is a past due notice my mom gets them all the time," he was smiling.

"Right! But if this sonogram bill doesn't get paid it's not your phone that's going to get cut off. YOU will get cut off. You need to help me with this Finn or else I'm doing it on my own." Quinn stormed off.

"I'm screwed."

"Not necessarily," Rachel said grinning.

* * *

><p>After glee practice the following day, Rachel stopped Quinn from leaving the room and once the room was empty she turned to her girlfriend.<p>

"You've been avoiding me," Rachel stated trying to not let the hurt show through her words but she failed. Quinn visibly softened and she fought back tears.

"I know… I'm sorry it's just that I've been really stressed and when I get this way I yell a lot, so I figured I'd rather avoid you than yell at you for things that aren't your fault."

"And while I appreciate that, you know I'd do anything for you Quinn." Quinn nodded. "Including getting yelled at."

"I know baby, and I'd do anything for you too."

"Good, so please stop shutting me out. I can handle you yelling at me Quinn, you yelled at me every day for a year and I'm still here; loving you." Quinn's tension melted away and a tear escaped her eye, Rachel wiped it away. "You're not alone and you don't have to keep everything inside… if you keep doing this to yourself you are going to go crazy. You also don't have to hide what you're feeling from me. I have a thick skin; I can take whatever you throw at me because I know you don't mean it. I know your heart Quinn."

"God I love you," she responded.

"Me too, so will you please stop shutting me out?"

"I'll try," Rachel linked their arms and walked out of the room and out the front door. While they walked Quinn started to tell her everything that was going on, from the fight with her father to the doctors' bill and missing Cheerios and not wanting to quit glee. She told her everything- well except the Puck part of it all because she was terrified to do that. In the back of her mind she knew that it would be so much worse when Rachel found out later but she couldn't say the words, she couldn't lose her.

Rachel listened to everything, she comforted and reassured her and wiped away her tears. When Quinn left her house hours later she felt closer to her girlfriend than ever before but she knew Quinn was still holding back and whatever she wasn't saying- Rachel knew it was something big- but she didn't push. Quinn would tell her in her own time.

* * *

><p>The next day, the girls were closer than ever and before the glee club's first official diva-off Rachel had cornered Quinn in the bathroom and kissed her hard and passionately. When Rachel pulled away Quinn was wondering what was up.<p>

"What was that for?"

"Because you're hot," Quinn rolled her eyes. "And because I helped Finn get a job."

"You did?" Quinn was surprised, impressed, thankful and slightly turned on.

"I did," she said proudly and this time Quinn kissed her silly, Rachel giggled.

"Rachel Berry you are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I know," she said in an arrogant tone and walked toward the door. "Are you ready for the diva-off?"

"I'm always ready to hear you sing."

"Excellent answer," Rachel winked at her and walked out and toward the choir room, Quinn followed watching her the whole way. They sat next to each other and when Mr. Schuester walked in he told Rachel and Kurt to begin. As soon as the first note was sung Quinn knew who she would be voting for. Kurt was amazing- he really was- but Kurt didn't make her panties wet like Rachel did. She listened intently and gripped her seat tight to avoid launching herself at her girlfriend.

When Kurt missed the high F she felt bad for him but beamed with pride and her girl knowing she would be getting the solo. When the competition was over she thanked her lucky stars that once again Mr. Schuester dismissed them early. Everyone gave Kurt sympathetic pats on the back and congratulations as they left. Quinn remained seated until it was only Rachel and herself. Rachel looked at her, her expression was expectant.

"What'd you think?"

"It was brilliant."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah babe, it was beautiful and your voice does things to me." Rachel raised both eyebrows.

"What kind of things?"

"I'm so turned on right now."

"Really?" She asked. Quinn got to her feet and walked toward her; stopped inches away and leaned closer.

"Really… my panties are ruined because of what your voice did to me and I want to take you home right now and let you feel how wet I am."

Rachel growled- actually growled. "Hell yes!"

* * *

><p>Quinn pulled into Rachel's driveway and they both jumped out of the car. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and led her inside and up to her room. Once they were in Rachel's room she closed the door and pressed Quinn against it. Their lips met in a heated kiss that was all tongues and teeth. After a moment Quinn backed away breathless.<p>

"Oh god Rach, you're so hot."

"I've wanted to do that all day."

"Kissing you is going to be what kills me, I know it. I can't get enough of you and your lips."

"Just wait until you fuck me," Rachel blurted out and Quinn moaned. There was just something incredibly sexy about Rachel cussing at times like this.

"Damn Rachel when you talk like that… it- it just does something to me."

"Like what?" She asked with a teasing tone as she rubbed her hands down Quinn's back and over her ass. Rachel grabbed it tight and pulled Quinn roughly against her; Quinn squealed.

"It turns me on."

"Yeah?" Rachel asked in surprise, Quinn bit her lip and nodded. "How much?"

"So much."

"So you like it when I say that I can't wait until you fuck me?" Quinn moaned and nodded again. "That I can't wait to feel your fingers inside me and tightening around them." Quinn stopped her talking with a scorching kiss and then began kissing down her neck. "I can't wait to fuck you Quinn; I can't wait to feel you around my fingers… and around my tongue." Quinn growled and nipped at her neck which caused Rachel to make the raunchiest sound, and then she said in between kisses.

"So do it."

"What?"

"Do it," Quinn repeated, and then she kissed her way back up Rachel's neck. "Fuck me baby." Rachel pushed her away gently and their eyes met.

"Are you bluffing because you think I won't?"

"No I'm saying it because I want it, I want you."

"But I thought we were going slow."

"Look Rachel we don't have to do anything you don't want to do but I meant it when I said I was done denying what I want and I meant it when I told you that you make me wet."

"Mmm," Rachel closed her eyes briefly to quell her arousal. "But don't you want it to be special I mean- I'm…"

"It will be special because it will be with you… but if you don't want to-"

"No… no I want to," Rachel kissed her again and pulled her in tight again. Then in a swift move that Quinn wasn't expecting Rachel spun them quickly away from the door and began backing them toward the bed. Quinn's knees hit the bed and she sat down; breaking the kiss. She peered up at Rachel who looked so sexy and aroused that Quinn just wanted to rip her clothes right off. She pushed herself up onto the bed and laid back. She opened her legs for Rachel who climbed in between them; and lay on top of her.

"You are so hot baby," Rachel said.

"Hardly… I'm a cow and getting fatter by the second." Rachel's eyes met hers with concern.

"Is that what this is about, you don't think I'll want you when you're fat so you want this now?" Quinn blushed because she knew she was caught.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I am nervous that you won't find me attractive once I blow up but it's not the only reason. Rachel I can't be within ten feet of you without being completely turned on. Do you know how frustrating it is to always be turned on? Especially when you have the sexiest girlfriend."

"Yeah I do actually because my girl is Quinn Fabray."

"Well your girl is so hot for your body that she goes home every day and fucks herself while imagining it's you doing it." Rachel's breath hitched and she bucked her hips into a gasping Quinn.

"Oh Quinn I want you so much right now."

"So take me, please Rachel just take me… make love to me." With that Rachel kissed her passionately."

"Mmm, Quinn I never thought I'd want anything as much as I want you right now."

"Not even Broadway?" Quinn chuckled.

"At this moment you're beating Broadway."

"Cool," Quinn said panting. "Well baby I'm right under you, if you want it so bad take- Ahh-" she cut herself off when Rachel began sucking on her neck. She fisted her hands into Rachel's soft locks and held her there. Rachel moved her hand from the mattress and slid it down the length of Quinn's body. Once she reached the hem of her shirt she slid her hand underneath. Her fingers tingled as they were met with Quinn's soft smooth skin as she glided them over the small baby bump. She was aware that she was giving Quinn a hickey and she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Off," Quinn panted and Rachel pulled away with a panicked look in her eyes.

"What did I-I do?"

Nothing Rachel you're perfect I just want my shirt off now!" Rachel smiled and braced herself on her knees. She pushed the shirt up very, very slowly taking in every inch of her girlfriend's beautiful body. Frustration got the better of Quinn and she lifted herself onto her elbows, yanked the shirt off, tossed it away and slumped back to the bed. "Okay back to what you were doing." Rachel stared at her.

"You're kind of bossy."

"Rachel if you don't put your hands back on me I-" she was cut off by Rachel's lips and Rachel's tongue sliding into her mouth. She felt the girl's hand graze over her bra clad breast and she arched into the touch, moaning into Rachel's mouth. Rachel shifted her legs and her knee rubbed against her panty clad center, Quinn broke the kiss.

"Fuck," she shouted Rachel rubbed harder.

"Baby you're so wet, I can feel it."

"Told you."

"Because of me?"

"Because of you." Rachel kissed her again and Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck deepening it. Rachel slid her hand between her back and the mattress and in one try unhooked her bra.

Awesome, who knew she'd be so skilled in mechanics of lesbian love.

Meanwhile she pulled back to look as she removed Quinn's bra.

Quinn fought her insecurities and she let Rachel stare; fighting the urge to cover herself up. Rachel took one look at Quinn's full round and perfect breasts with their hardened pink nipples and she felt a flood of wetness in her panties. Her mouth watered.

Fuck. Quinn Fabray topless and exposed below her.

She had dreamed of this moment so many times. Rachel was brought out of her thoughts by Quinn's voice.

"Rach," Quinn whined as her insecurities were getting the better of her but before she could say anything more she felt Rachel's hot mouth cover her left nipple and began sucking. "Oh Fu- oh mm th-tha…" she couldn't form words as the most amazing sensations coursed through her body. "Oh baby you have an amazing mouth." Rachel rolled her tongue over the nipple before releasing it with a pop.

"Just wait until you feel it elsewhere."

"Stop teasing," Quinn whined again and Rachel moved to her right nipple and gave it the same attention. She covered the left nipple with her hand and tugged on it gently eliciting another loud moan from her girlfriend. "Damn Rachel, you're good at this."

"I've been dreaming of this moment for over a year," Rachel told her as their eyes met.

"Me too," Quinn kissed her and it was slow and building and passionate. Her right hand drifted from the mattress to Quinn's thigh, she gripped it and slid her hand up to Quinn's waist and gripped there too; nerves were battering her stomach. Quinn knew what she wanted to do and that she was nervous so Quinn urged her on.

"Touch me baby," she husked out and Rachel didn't have to ask if Quinn was sure because she could see it in her eyes. She moved her shaky hand from Quinn's waist, back down her thigh and then to the inside of her thigh, then she finally touched where they both desperately wanted. Quinn moaned and Rachel rubbed her hot center over the panties and she knew she would never get enough of this woman.

"More," Quinn said and Rachel kissed her lips briefly and then pushed the panties aside and felt Quinn's center for the first time. Her breath hitched and Quinn closed her eyes at the sensation.

"Look at me Quinn," Rachel panted and Quinn's eyes popped open and dark hazel met dark brown. Quinn saw desire and love in those beautiful eyes and even though she was slightly embarrassed she was mostly turned on and so very much in love with this girl.

Instinctively Rachel ran her fingers up and down through Quinn's slick folds and felt her become wetter. When her fingers came in contact with Quinn's clit the girl under her gasped, her eyes rolled back and she arched her body into Rachel's.

"Oh wow Rach, do-do that- more of th- yesssss…" she trailed off when Rachel touched it again and began rubbing in slow circles. "Oh god!"

There was a knock on the door.

"Rachel," her dad called but before either girl could move he opened the door. Rachel's mouth dropped when her eyes met her dad's. His mouth also dropped and Quinn buried her pink face into Rachel's shoulder.

"Dad um-" He quickly shut the door and both girls continued to stare at the door.

"Rachel," her dad called through the now closed door.

"Um… Yes."

"You and Quinn have five minutes to get dressed and get downstairs."

"Okay," she answered with fear in her voice.

"Oh god," Quinn squeaked covering her mortified face with her hands. "They're going to make us break up and your dads are going to kill me."

"Baby, you are the one being taken advantage of here so I'll probably be the one getting killed." Rachel pulled her hand out of Quinn's panties. "Might as well die happy," she said before she stuck her fingers into her mouth and sucked on them, closing her eyes at the taste.

"Mmm." Quinn's eyes bulged out due to Rachel's actions and she got wetter. Rachel released her fingers and got caught in Quinn's lust filled eyes. "You taste great."

"Fuck Rachel that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. You're a freaking sex goddess." Rachel nodded while grinning. "Does it really taste good?" Quinn wondered.

"You tell me," she leaned down and kissed her. Quinn tasted herself on Rachel's tongue and pulled the girl closer.

"Mmm," she moaned into Rachel's mouth and Rachel pulled back, their eyes meeting once again.

"See," Rachel said and Quinn smiled wide.

"Can't wait to taste you."

"Me neither."

"RACHEL!" Leroy's voice boomed from downstairs and Quinn froze.

Shit both of them.

"Shit both of them," she said to Rachel. "I'm dead."

"C'mon babe," Rachel stood up and helped Quinn up. She found Quinn's shirt and handed it to her as Quinn put her bra on.

* * *

><p>Exactly two minutes later, Rachel and Quinn walked into the living room to face her dads… or certain death as Quinn had prepared herself for. Quinn's hand was interlocked with Rachel's as they walked into the room. Hiram sat on the couch resting his clasped hands on his knees while Leroy stood next to him; arms crossed over his chest. If it wasn't for Rachel's hand in hers Quinn was sure she would've already run away; instead she began sweating. Her hand felt clammy and hot inside of Rachel's. Rachel squeezed her fingers and ran her thumb over the back of her hand trying to soothe her and reassure her that everything would be okay.<p>

Leroy spoke first.

"Sit down girls," he said in a stern but not angry tone. Quinn immediately dropped her ass onto the chair opposite them and Rachel stifled a laugh at her girlfriend's fear. Now would not be a good time to laugh- not after her father just caught her with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

"Okay Rachel," Hiram began, Quinn's whole frame stiffened in fear and now it was Leroy's turn to hold back laughter. The girl was terrified and he found it incredibly amusing. _Keep this one Rachel_- he thought as his husband continued. "As you know we trust you completely and we would never second guess your decisions. Also you know we take a very liberal approach in this house when it comes to… to se- um well…s-"

"Sex dad," Rachel finished for him and this time Leroy did giggle as both Quinn and Hiram turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Y-yes that and," he trailed off as he struggled with his words, so Leroy continued for him.

"Look baby girl what your dad is trying to say is that we understand that you're teenagers and we remember what that's like but imagine his surprise when he walked into your room and saw-"

"Oh god!" Quinn blurted out burying her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry Mr. Berry," she said to the floor. "I'll understand if you would like me to leave an-"

"No Quinn, you're not going anywhere" Rachel interrupted.

"Yes Quinn that will not be necessary" Leroy continued as if Rachel hadn't rudely interrupted. "Quinn look at me," Leroy told her and slowly she picked her head up to face him.

Hiram looked over at Quinn and spoke softly.

"We would just like to have an open discussion about… about-"

"Sex dad."

"Rachel shut up!" Quinn shouted turning even redder.

"No Quinn I'm going to end this incredibly awkward conversation right now…" Everyone but Quinn relaxed. "Dad, Daddy" her eyes connected with each of theirs as she spoke. "I love and respect you both more than anyone on this planet, even Barbra and I want you to know that Quinn and I will be having sex-"

"Oh god Rachel please stop talking." Quinn cut her off.

"It's okay Quinn," Hiram told her. "In this house we talk things over and Rachel is always encouraged to tell us exactly what she is feeling, even if it's uncomfortable for us to hear." Quinn's eyes widened.

"Yes, Quinn and I did get a little carried away today but I assure you that had you not interrupted we would've stopped on our own as we are both not ready yet for that step. I think I am correct in assuming that am I not, Quinn?" Quinn looked at Rachel and opened and closed her mouth a few times before just nodding. Rachel squeezed her hand again.

"But someday… in fact someday soon we will be ready and when that day comes Quinn and I will have sex but I promise you we won't come to that decision based solely on hormones and furthermore I love you both far too much to disrespect either of you or this home. All I ask is that you trust Quinn and I to come to this decision in our time and not judge us when we decide we are ready. When we have sex I assure you it will be the right time and decision for the both of us." When she finished all three of them seemed to take in her words.

"I love you baby girl." Leroy told her and was beaming with pride.

"Me too," Hiram added.

"Me too," Quinn's said quietly and both of Rachel's dads looked at her in a new light. "Mr. Ber-" she stopped when Leroy glared at her. "I mean Leroy, Hiram" she addressed both of them and met each of their eyes as she did so. "I'm sorry about what you saw but Rachel's right, we would've stopped and I promise you I meant no disrespect to you or your home. I think you two are the most amazing parents I've ever met and you've raised the most wonderful woman I've ever been lucky enough to know. I would never hurt or use Rachel and I hope you know that. Also-"

"Quinn baby, you're rambling." Rachel told her.

"I know I'm just trying to- I-I'm not used to parents being so… I don't know awesome. And I want you to like me and I don't want you to think I'm using Rachel like some dumb boy and-"

"Quinn," this time Leroy interrupted. "It's okay sweetie, we do like you and we are glad you make Rachel happy. We were teenagers once too you know so we understand that stuff is going to happen. We were just worried that you weren't ready. But since you both are mature enough to handle this properly I want you to know that we trust you completely."

"Wow," Quinn breathed out. "I'm sorry this is new to me."

"What is?" Hiram wondered.

"Adults treating me like a person."

"Well we're here if you ever need an adult's opinion without fear of judgment okay?" Hiram said to which Quinn smiled and nodded. Leroy walked over to Quinn and held out his hand. She placed hers in his. He tugged gently until she stood and then he enveloped her in a tight hug and tears spilled out of her eyes, Rachel watched with pride. When her daddy released Quinn, Rachel stood up and took the girls hand. "And Rachel," Leroy added. "Now that we understand one another I want you to know that this is your home and you're free to do what you like as long as you're sure you're ready. We don't want you in a hotel or the backseat of Quinn's car okay?" Rachel nodded. "Thank god your room is soundproofed."

"Truth," Quinn whispered and then blushed when she realized that they all heard her.

"You're free to go," Hiram said and Rachel quickly tugged Quinn out of the room faster than Quinn thought possible. Once they were again in the safety of her bedroom, Quinn flopped onto the bed. Rachel climbed over her until she was sitting across Quinn's hips, she leaned over her.

"I love you too," Rachel whispered and Quinn put her hands on her hips and pulled her down. Rachel's center was thrust into Quinn's pelvis and both girls moaned because of the friction.

"Would you have really stopped?" Quinn wondered.

"Probably not."

"Me neither."

"But they didn't need to know that," she kissed Quinn and then pulled back. "But now that our minds aren't clouded with lust I will admit that I don't think we are ready."

"Me neither baby," Quinn reassured her. "When I'm close to you I can't think clearly because of how much I want you… but I also want to be completely sure when it happens so please Rachel if we are getting too far ahead of ourselves please let me know if you want to stop."

"I will but Quinn, I don't ever want to stop when your mouth and hands are on me all logic and reasoning goes right out the window."

"I know what you mean," Quinn agreed. Rachel leaned down and captured Quinn's lips with her own. Quinn dug her nails into Rachel's hips and pushed her tongue into Rachel's mouth. Rachel fisted her hands into Quinn's blonde locks and pulled her head closer. She slammed her hips down into Quinn sending intense vibrations shooting through both girls as their clits rubbed against each other. Quinn broke the kiss with a guttural moan.

"Fuck!" She said and Rachel moved her mouth to her neck and began sucking her neck just below her ear. "Babe we should," Quinn breathed out. "We should um…" she trailed off losing her breath. "Um… stop, we should hmm stop."

"Don't wanna," Rachel mumbled against her neck and Quinn shivered when Rachel's hot breath tingled her skin.

"Me neither but… oh god, I want you."

"You have me," Rachel pulled back and their eyes met. They both knew they would be stopping and Quinn got lost in her eyes.

"I love you Rachel Berry." Rachel kissed her lips again in a sweet peck and this time when she pulled away Quinn practically had hearts in her eyes. It reminded Rachel of Saturday morning cartoons.

"I love you too Quinn Fabray," she replied. "But you're right we should cool off. As much as I want you I also want to know you better and fall as much as possible. I don't want any reservations or fear and if we did it now I know we'd both be scared." Quinn nodded in agreement. "So what do you want to do instead?"

"How about a movie?" Quinn suggested and Rachel nodded excitedly.

"You pick one and I'll make the popcorn."

"Actually babe I think I need a cold shower first," Quinn admitted sheepishly and Rachel chuckled.

"Okay," she climbed off of her. "The towels are in the closet." Quinn also stood.

"I'll be down in a few, you pick the movie." Rachel lifted her eyebrows.

"Are you sure, my movie selections are usually of the musical variety?" Quinn nodded.

"That's okay I'm sort of a musical nerd… don't tell anyone."

"You are?" Rachel tried to hide her elation and this revelation.

"Yup my favorite movie of all time is 'Funny Girl' actually."

"You're lying."

"I'm not; trust me I would never admit to that if it weren't true." Rachel's eyebrows met her hairline and her smile met her ears.

"I knew there was a reason why I fell in love with you."

"My taste in movies, really Rach?"

"Well yeah," Quinn shook her head and walked into the bathroom and Rachel watched her go. "And also your fantastic ass," Quinn looked back catching her leering. Rachel knew she was caught but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Are you objectifying me, Berry?"

"Why yes Quinn, I am."

"Pick the movie, perv and I'll be done soon."

"Take your time, I'll just be imagining and objectifying you some more."

"You're an ass."

"So I've been told."

* * *

><p>The next morning the girls were asleep; a mass of tangled limbs on Rachel's bed. Quinn woke up first and peered down at her girlfriend, who was cuddled up against her. One arm and one leg were covering her body and the feeling of Rachel pressed up against her was indescribable. She leant down and pressed a kiss to her head which was tucked against her own shoulder. Rachel woke up when she felt Quinn's lips on her. Her eyes fluttered open and met warm hazel.<p>

"Good morning beautiful," Quinn said.

"Mmm, it sure is… I could get used to waking up like this."

"Me too," Quinn agreed.

"I'm surprised you're up though. I took you for the kind of girl to sleep as long as possible on weekends."

"You guessed right. I am that girl however; I woke up with the greatest feeling this morning."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Rachel asked teasing.

"No like a literal feeling," Rachel waited for her to continue. "I could feel your hot body all over me and I just couldn't keep my eyes closed."

"You're such a charmer."

"Mmm," Quinn agreed.

"You know when you're not being a hateful bitch."

"Fuck you," Quinn said in her sweetest tone.

"Oh you will," Rachel promised.

"How'd I get so lucky?"

"You finally stopped repressing your feelings and gave into your complete and utter lust for me," Quinn nodded her agreement.

"Boy you really are arrogant aren't you Berry?"

"Arrogant… confidant… same difference." Rachel responded and Quinn giggled. "So what are your plans for today?"

"Well I usually go for a run in the mornings and I should probably make an appearance at home… but after that I'm all yours."

"You're already mine."

"And there's that Rachel Berry arrogance again."

"We call that confidence, Quinn." Rachel replied and then gave her a quick peck. "Do you mind if I join you on your run or are you sick of me?"

"You run?"

"Circles around your sweet ass."

"Ha ha, no I just meant I thought you were tethered to your elliptical."

"You really are a smartass aren't you?" Rachel said not liking it as much as when Quinn picked on her, but smiling regardless.

"I would love it if you joined me so I can kick your ass in a race." Quinn challenged.

"Listen Quinn; don't get my competitiveness going as you won't like the outcome. You've been an athlete for what… two, three years tops while I have been in dance and working on my elliptical since before I could spell elliptical. So I highly doubt you want to challenge me to any kind of-" Rachel's words were cut off by Quinn's lips and a moment later she pulled away.

"Hmm, I found a way to shut you up… I'll have to remember that for next time you go off on and endless rant, and for the record yes it was in fact a challenge." Quinn arched her eyebrow to fully convey her challenge and for the millionth time Rachel found it irresistible.

"Challenge accepted, prepare to eat my dust." Rachel hopped out of bed and got clothes to get dressed and Quinn watched her go not able to wipe the grin off of her face.

* * *

><p>An hour later Rachel was sitting on the swing at the park with her legs crossed and sipping from a water bottle; when an out breath and drenched in sweat Quinn came jogging up to her. Rachel wordlessly offered the bottle to Quinn who was now doubled over trying to catch her breath, their eyes met.<p>

"Shut Up!"

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to; your eyes were mocking me."

"Oh Quinn you're being silly… it was a fair race and you were a more than formidable opponent I am just simply better at controlling my breathing and you-"

"Shut it Berry!" Quinn warned and even though a glimpse of the old Quinn flashed before her eyes she didn't feel any animosity in her words; just frustration. "You're like the freaking energizer bunny on caffeine," Rachel giggled. "…and crack."

Rachel offered the bottle to her again and this time Quinn took it and was now grinning at her girl.

"Imagine the benefits of my energy level when we finally start fucking," Rachel said at the exact same time Quinn took a sip, and then Rachel squealed and dodged the water as Quinn spit it back out, choking. "Ew, Quinn that was gross." Rachel said teasing. She didn't like to swear all that often but she couldn't resist the chance to tease Quinn at every possible opportunity.

"Rachel that damn mouth of yours."

"Aw baby," she wrapped her arms around Quinn. "I wouldn't damn my mouth too much I believe one day you will be very grateful for it."

"You have such a dirty mind, you know I used to be a good Christian girl before you."

"Yeah… a good pregnant, lesbian Christian girl."

"Shut it!" Quinn kissed her forehead. "So you won? Although your inhuman breathing abilities put you at a better advantage, I won't be a sore loser… what would you like as your prize?" Rachel pretended to think for a moment then she leaned in close to Quinn's ear and said in a deep husky tone.

"You… wrapped around my fingers," Quinn exhaled loudly. "And my tongue." Quinn's knees buckled and Rachel held her tighter. "I love the effect I have on you."

"You are a tease."

"I know," Rachel responded and released her grip on Quinn. They began walking back to Rachel's house. "Seriously though what I would really like to do today is…" she stopped walking and faced Quinn. "Is hang out at your house," Quinn's expression changed and it was sheer panic written on her face.

"Rachel," she said lovingly with a slight whine.

"Please Quinn; I'm not trying to push. I just don't understand why we can't hang out, even if we pretend to be just friends. I mean are you ashamed of me?" Quinn's expression faltered. She never wanted Rachel to ever think that.

"Of course not, you you're perfect… it's… it's them I'm ashamed of."

"Quinn."

"No Rach, they're not like your parents, hell they're not like any normal parents. They are judgmental and they will be mean to you for other reasons than our sexuality… and I don't want to subject you to anything they have to offer."

"Baby I can handle them, I promise. I grew up in this judgmental town with two fathers Quinn and I know I can handle your parents and I just really want to meet them."

"I don't think this is a good idea Rachel," Rachel could tell that Quinn was shutting down and closing herself off. So she reached for Quinn's hand.

"Listen baby, I love you and I'm hoping this thing with us is more than high school and more than this town with all of these close minded losers, okay. I want you and me to go the distance." Quinn felt her heart flutter.

Oh the things this girl does to her.

"Me too."

"Okay so if that's going to happen then I'm going to have to meet them sometime, and if I'm going to win them over with my endless wit and charm don't you think I should begin as soon as possible?" Quinn knew that Rachel had a point and she could feel herself giving in and she wondered when exactly she became so whipped.

"Okay." She relented and Rachel jumped up and down like a yapping puppy. Quinn took her hands and stopped her from bouncing. "But as friends okay?" Rachel nodded. "Please don't think I'm ashamed of us or you… it's just with my parents, they we-" Rachel cut her off with a peck on the lips.

"I understand completely… baby steps Quinn."

"Baby steps," Quinn repeated and they walked the rest of the way to Rachel's house in silence. Both girls were just reveling in the others company. Once they reached Quinn's car, Rachel stood in front of her as she leaned against it.

"I had a great time," Quinn took each of her hands in her own and pulled her closer.

"Me too," she said and they shared a sweet goodbye kiss. "I'll talk to my mom and ask if you can come over for dinner okay?"

Okay?"

"But I need you to promise me something." Rachel seemed intrigued and nodded. "If this ends badly… please don't hold anything they do or say against me. They are the reason why I fought my attraction to you so relentlessly, and you're the reason why I stopped fighting who I am. So if I have to choose I choose you. I adore you Rachel and nothing my parents do or say will change that. I would give up anything for you, so please don't hate me if they're awful."

"I could never hate you," Rachel promised. They shared another sweet kiss. "Call me after you talk to her and if she says no then you can come over for dinner here instead."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, and dessert if you're lucky."

"Perv," Quinn said and Rachel stepped away. Quinn got into her car and drove away.

* * *

><p>Quinn pulled into her driveway ten minutes later and opened her phone. Rachel had texted her as usual.<p>

From Rachel: _Good luck_ xx

Quinn quickly replied.

From Quinn: _Thanks_ xx

"Mom," Quinn called once she was inside.

"I'm in the kitchen Quinnie," Quinn took a few deep and steadying breaths.

"Here goes nothing," she whispered to herself before walking up to the islander facing her mother who was wiping down the counter.

"Hey Quinnie how was your sleepover?"

"It was good- fun… I had fun."

"I'm glad. Whose house was it again Santana or Brittany's I can never remember which?"

"Neither actually mom," Judy looked up from the counter and met Quinn's eyes. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

Now Judy Fabray was not a stupid woman and she knew her children well… better than she knew herself. She knew her oldest daughter would follow in her daddy's footsteps and settle down with a nice Christian boy but Quinn… well she knew her Quinnie would try to be the perfect saint of a daughter but she also knew Quinn was different. She knew her baby girl would have so many battles to face in this life and she even knew the bible had it wrong and that her child's soul was not dammed.

However, she also knew the man she married and for better or worse she loved him and she was bound to him in the eyes of the lord. The lord in whom she very much believed. Her husband's selfish and degrading beliefs she didn't share but this was the life she was tied to. The only thing she knew she had done right was her girls and she would do anything in the world to protect them… even if it meant hurting them. Judy was pretty sure that whatever Quinn was about to unload she would have to hurt her to protect her and that made her stomach turn.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie; I assumed it was either Brittany or Santana because that is who you are usually with. Did you spend last weekend with this girl as well?" Quinn nodded. "Okay and who is this new friend?"

"Rachel Berry mom," Quinn answered and Judy winced at the name. She knew of the Berrys' and she new Russell's opinion of them and she even knew before Quinn could speak another work that her baby was head over for this girl. Leave it to Quinn to make an already hard situation even harder- _why does she have to be so much like me_- Judy thought.

"Oh Quinn," her tone was laced with heartfelt sympathy but Quinn only heard negativity.

"And she's important to me mom, she's like my best friend…" Quinn trailed off because she was dangerously close to revealing too much. "And I-I want, I really want you to meet her and get to know her… canshestayfordinner?" She rushed through the question.

"Quinnie I'd love to meet your friend but your father is…" Judy trailed off.

Awful. Judgmental. Cruel.

"Please mom," Quinn begged and Judy faltered. "This is really important to me."

"Okay sweetie, Rachel can stay for dinner." Quinn beamed. "Is there anything special Rachel would like to eat?"

"Um about that, she's a vegan so if you can just make something without any meat."

"Say no more sweetie; I'll make pasta without meatballs for Rachel and salad. How does that sound?"

"Perfect, thanks mom."

"You're welcome," Quinn got to her feet and began to leave. "Quinnie," she called to Quinn's retreating back, Quinn looked back. "We dine at 7." Quinn nodded and ran upstairs to call Rachel. Meanwhile Judy downed a glass of wine and poured another. She always knew this day would come but she was still not prepared.

* * *

><p>Rachel's phone rang once before she hit the answer button.<p>

"Hello Quinn."

"She said yes," Quinn practically shouted into the phone; Rachel chuckled.

"Oh good," she exclaimed, and then she panicked. "Oh NO!"

"What?" Now Quinn was panicked. "You don't want to come over now?"

"No I do… I just- now I'm freaking out, I'm about to meet my girlfriend's parents." Quinn laughed at her.

"Now you know how I felt but don't worry I won't pick on you like you did to me."

"You are too good to me."

"And you are too good _for_ me," Quinn replied causing Rachel to swoon.

"Not true babe."

"Dinner is at 7 and I'll pick you up at 6:30," Quinn said trying to change the subject.

"That's not necessary. I can have my dad drive me."

"This is a date Rachel Berry and I pick you up for dates."

"Yes ma'am," Rachel said with a smile.

"Okay well I'll see you then."

"Okay," Rachel panicked again. "Wait!"

"What's wrong?"

"What should I wear?" Quinn giggled.

"Whatever you want but please don't wear anything that'll make me want to jump you because I won't be held responsible for my actions if you do and I highly doubt that is the first impression you want to make."

"Noted."

"Bye love."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>Quinn rang Rachel's doorbell at exactly 6:30 and when Rachel opened it a moment later her mouth dropped.<p>

"What?" Rachel questioned feeling self conscious and unknowingly running her hand over her midriff. Quinn's eyes scanned her body. She wore a white dress that stopped just below her knees and it had a black belt around the middle. It was cut low enough that some cleavage was visible but it also wasn't a boob show.

"You look amazing," she responded and Rachel blushed. "I don't think I'll be able to control myself."

"Well you better because this outfit is completely appropriate dinner attire and I refuse to change. It took me hours to decide so you're just going to have to deal with your raging hormones." Quinn laughed.

"You're right; it is entirely appropriate attire… I guess I just want to jump you regardless of what you're wearing. I mean it's true I want you even when you're wearing argyle." Rachel shot her an angry look. "Seriously I should be given an award for that alone."

"Go to hell!"

"Language Rachel." Quinn said and Rachel put her hands onto her hips and put her face as close as possible to Quinn's without touching her and whispered.

"Fuck. You."

"Oh you will, don't you worry." Then Quinn grasped her hips and pulled her into a searing kiss that left them both breathless.

"Ready for the guillotine?"

"If you keep kissing me like that I'd walk through fire for you."

"Well that's good because according to my father we are both dammed to spend eternity in hell for our actions."

"So-so worth it," Rachel said biting her lip.

"I agree baby… I agree."

* * *

><p>When they pulled into the driveway, Quinn started freaking out. She was on the verge of a panic attack and Rachel began rubbing her shoulders in an attempt at soothing her.<p>

"They're gonna know. They're gonna see the way I look at you and they're gonna know."

"C'mon relax it's going to be okay, your parents are clearly oblivious."

"Clearly?" Quinn wondered confusion setting in.

"You're pregnant Quinn and they haven't noticed." Quinn relaxed for a moment at her words and then anger crossed her face.

"Did you just call me fat?"

"What? No! I said no such thing."

"Yes you did… you think I'm fat." Quinn's anxiety was coming back and she couldn't breathe properly.

"Calm down Quinn, just breathe. Take slow deep breaths." Quinn did as Rachel told her and then tears formed in her eyes.

"Do you really think I'm fat?"

"No Quinn, you're perfect."

"That's deflecting… Oh my god… you think I'm a cow."

"You're ridiculous and I'm not talking to you anymore if you're going to twist everything I say." Rachel pouted and Quinn calmed down realizing she was being silly.

"I'm sorry, you're right I'm just scared and when fear sets in I freak out and run away, but I can't run away from you and that makes it even more terrifying." Rachel leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Everything is going to be fine Quinn. I'm yours and no matter what they say or do it won't change that, the only way it will change is if you say you don't want me."

"I'll never say that."

"Then it'll never change."

"You're right."

"As always, come on lets go get this over with," Rachel said.

When they reached the top step of the porch Quinn reached for the door handle and it swung open before she could get to it; revealing a very tipsy Judy Fabray.

Fuck.

Quinn wished she could have normal parents instead of drunken judgmental snobs who don't even adhere to the same beliefs they shove down everyone else's throats.

"Hi Quinnie," her mother said in a cheery tone and then her eyes landed on Rachel. "And you must be Rachel."

"Yes ma'am," Rachel said and held her hand out, Quinn beamed with pride at her adorable girlfriend.

"Oh you're beautiful," Judy told Rachel before pulling her into a hug. "Oh Quinnie, you have such good taste."

"Mom, you're drunk and stop mauling my friend," Rachel saw Quinn's possessiveness flash in her eyes and she found it amusing that Quinn was jealous of her mother.

"I am not drunk I'm just tipsy," Judy giggled. "Come on in Rachel." Judy went inside and Quinn faced Rachel.

"I'm so sorry."

"She's sweet."

"She's embarrassing."

"And apparently you have good taste."

"Egomaniac."

"Kiss my-"

"I'll kiss your anything baby but not right now," Quinn looped her arm through Rachel's and led her into the mansion. Quinn took Rachel on a brief tour of her giant home and finally opened the door to her bedroom. Rachel stepped inside and her eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Ooh Quinn Fabray's bedroom… I feel like I'm finally cool. Like my life is finally complete."

"You're stupid."

"No- no this has been a life goal of mine," she motioned to Quinn's desk. "This is where Quinn Fabray does her homework. And this," she motioned to the bathroom. "This is where Quinn Fabray showers. And this," she sat on Quinn's bed. "This is where Quinn Fabray sleeps and-"

"And masturbates while thinking of Rachel Berry." She leaned over and kissed Rachel roughly and passionately.

"Mmm, you're such a smooth talker." Quinn pushed her back and straddled her waist. "Ooh is Quinn Fabray taking advantage of me?"

"She sure hopes so, how far would she get?"

"Try and see."

"Mm, you are such a tease… that is supposed to be my job."

"Then get to it woman," Rachel demanded and Quinn growled. She attacked Rachel's neck with her lips and interlocked their fingers and moved their joined hands up over Rachel's head. She sucked her neck and bit down." Rachel moaned.

"D-don't mark me."

"You're mine," Quinn panted and her hot breath caused chill bumps to rise on Rachel's skin. "And I'll mark you if I want to," Rachel giggled.

"Well okay if you insist but I don't think your mother was drunk enough to miss that I'll have a hickey that I didn't have five minutes ago." Quinn pulled away.

"Good point, glad one of us can think clearly right now."

"We could always say I fell."

"Into my lips?"

"It could work," Quinn gently pushed Rachel and her eyes darkened. "Quinn put your lips on me," Quinn's eyes also darkened.

"Where?"

"Anywhere you want." Quinn moved in and slowly inched her way down Rachel's body and pulled her dress up. She kissed her stomach and her belly button and moved lower.

"Quinnie!" Her mother's voice sounded and Quinn jumped back. "Dinner's ready!"

"Ugh," she huffed hopping off of Rachel and offering her hand.

"You're so cute when you're sexually frustrated." Rachel said and took her hand and leaned up on her toes to give Quinn a peck.

"Well I must be cute all the time then." Rachel nodded and hen playfully slapped Quinn's ass and Quinn squealed.

* * *

><p>Quinn led Rachel down the stairs by the hand but quickly let it go. She walked into the dining room and Rachel followed closely behind her. Russell Fabray's head was buried in a newspaper in his seat at the head of the table.<p>

"Daddy," Quinn called and he looked up at her as if she were the most magnificent creature he'd ever seen. Rachel knew that look; she also wore it every time she saw Quinn.

He smiled warmly at his daughter and Rachel could tell Quinn was nervous as she reached for her hand. She place her hand into Quinn's and felt the girl relax but she also didn't miss the look of pure disgust that flashed in her father's once adoring eyes and Rachel quickly dropped her hand. Russell looked at Quinn.

"Daddy this is my gi-ugh… my- my friend from glee club, Rachel." Russell put his newspaper down on the table and stood up. He held his hand out for Rachel and she willingly shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you dear."

"You as well Sir," Rachel replied and Quinn couldn't hide the elation and stared lovingly at her girlfriend. Luckily her dad was still conversing with Rachel and didn't notice; Judy however saw the whole exchange and was silently proud of Quinn.

"Shall we dear," Russell motioned to the chair to his left.

"Oh right," Rachel sat and Quinn took her seat across from her. She was happy things were going well. Judy served everyone their food and Rachel graciously thanked her for considering Rachel's lifestyle when cooking. Quinn began to hope that this might just work out fine; she should've known better.

When her dad spoke next he started something that would change everything. Before the words even left his mouth, Quinn had a heart wrenching feeling Rachel wouldn't be her girlfriend much longer.

"Rachel," Russell began meeting her eyes and sipped his scotch. "What does your dad do for a living?" Rachel's eyes met Quinn's briefly and Quinn knew she wouldn't lie and she wouldn't want her to anyway, in that moment Quinn's heart broke.

"Well Sir, one of my father's is an investment banker and the other one is a contractor." Russell's face turned angry red.

"You're _their _daughter," he nearly spat the words. Quinn's stomach dropped and her face flushed. Her eyes moved to Rachel who she could tell was furious but she remained calm.

"If you're referring to Leroy and Hiram Berry then yes sir I am their daughter and damn proud of it." Russell's fury doubled as he pounded his fists on the table and stood up glaring at Quinn.

"How dare you bring this abomination into my home Quinn I expect more-"

"Excuse me!" Rachel screamed at him and got to her feet. Even Russell seemed a bit intimidated; Quinn was terrified.

"You know nothing about my family."

"I know it's a sin."

"In the eyes of whom?"

"In the eyes of our lord and savior Jesus Christ," Rachel snorted, Russell gaped and both Quinn and Judy seemed impressed. "Leave my home immediately and don't ever come back."

"With all due respect Sir you didn't invite me, Quinn did." Rachel's angry glare met Quinn's eyes. "Quinn would you like me to leave?"

"No," Quinn breathed out with no hesitation.

"NO!" His voice boomed causing all three women to jump in fear. "I will not have someone raised by animals corrupting my little girl!"

"You know what Mr. Fabray!" Rachel screamed right back. "You don't know my parents and unless you yourself are the almighty lord that you hold so precious you might want to reserve judgment for him as that is his job, isn't that right? Isn't that what the holy bible says Sir?"

Yup Quinn was terrified and maybe slightly turned on.

"You know what don't answer that because I don't care. Just know a few things about me, I'm Rachel Berry; the _Jewish _daughter of two wonderful men who raised me to cherish and love people rather than tear them down. I will become a star, bigger than this judgmental town and bigger than you Sir. So feel free to think you're better than me but you aren't even worth my time… and as far as I can see the only worthwhile thing you've accomplished in your miserable existence is that amazing woman right there." She pointed to Quinn who was flushed. "She is so much more than you will ever know because you don't care to know her. And let me tell you, she is wonderful despite your influence. At least my two GAY fathers know who I am and love me for exactly that!" Rachel turned from Quinn's gaping father to her gaping mother.

"Thank you for dinner Mrs. Fabray, and good day!" With that she left in her traditional Rachel Berry storm out and Quinn ran after her, tears falling freely.

"Quinn don't you-"

"Leave her Russell!" Judy said shutting him up.

* * *

><p>Quinn ran outside to see Rachel standing near her car fuming, her arms crossed over her heaving chest.<p>

"Rachel I'm so sorry I-"

"Take me home Quinn." Was all she said before climbing into the passenger seat. A sinking feeling spread throughout Quinn as she got into the car and drove away. The drive to Rachel's was silent and when Quinn pulled into her driveway she was expecting to hear the words that would destroy her; but Rachel said nothing.

"Rach, baby I'm so sorry and I kn-know…" she trailed off as the tears were getting the better of her. "I know you hate me now but I am sorry and I would do anything for you my love. I'd give anything up, I'll do anything. I'd give it all up I just love you and please don't break up with me." Rachel's anger instantly faded as her head snapped to look at Quinn's devastated face.

"Hey," her tone was softer. "Baby," She reached up and touched her face and as Quinn's tear soaked eyes met hers, Rachel melted. "Aw baby I'm not mad at you."

"No," Quinn mumbled and Rachel shook her head.

"No… I kind of want to beat the hell out of your father but I love you Quinn and-" Her words were cut off by Quinn's mouth on hers. It was wet because Quinn's face was covered in tears and when Quinn pulled away Rachel wiped her tears away. Then she unbuckled her seatbelt and straddled her girlfriend. Quinn grinned and moved the seat back to make it more comfortable for Rachel. "I'm so sorry Quinn," hazel met brown and Quinn furrowed her brow.

"What are you sorry about I'm the one who should be sorry?"

"You did nothing wrong."

"Neither did you."

"I know," Rachel said, "but that's not why I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry that you were raised in that environment." Quinn nodded and more tears escaped her eyes. "I mean it's no wonder you were terrified by your feelings for me." Quinn nodded again afraid she would completely lose it if she spoke. "But baby, I feel so honored that with having that man who is supposed to love you unconditionally to be afraid of you still took a chance on me." Quinn let out a small chuckle.

"You're my heart, I may have been able to deny it for a while but Rachel Berry there is no denying you and I don't want to ever have to do that again. I would give anything to look my father in the eye and tell him that I'm yours but I ca- can't because I wouldn't have a home." Rachel nodded. "But someday Rach, I promise I will tell my father exactly how important you are to me and I promise to defend you and your family as if it were my own."

"It is your own," Rachel said sweetly.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't stand up the way you did, the way I wanted to but I'm 16, pregnant and a lesbian… if he throws me out now I…" she was shushed by Rachel's finger on her lips.

"I don't doubt you Quinn, and I understand. I just wish you didn't have to go back and face that kind of hate." Quinn grinned at her adorable girlfriend. She loved her so much. "And just so you know, you always have a safe place and a home with me should you need it."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I promise I'll be as brave as you someday," and Rachel kissed each of her cheeks.

"I'm not brave," she peppered kisses across Quinn's jaw. "Standing up to your father was beyond terrifying, but I was so angry that I couldn't think." She told the now smirking Quinn.

"Would it be inappropriate to tell you that I found it so hot the way you stood up to him?"

"No it wouldn't be inappropriate, and you liked that huh?"

"So much. I've never seen anyone ever speak to him like you did today. I was ready to fall at your feet and let you ravish me right there."

"Hmm," Rachel hummed. "That would've really sent him off the deep end." Quinn giggled but then got serious.

"Thank you for not breaking up with me."

"I'll never break up with you Quinn."

"I'll never break up with you either." Quinn grinned like a fool and then Rachel kissed her passionately which caused her toes to curl. Rachel's tongue ran over the back of her teeth and the roof of her mouth thoroughly exploring her and Quinn groaned. Rachel pulled back.

"Stay the night," she husked out before kissing her neck.

"I can't," Rachel nipped her collarbone and Quinn thrust her hips in reaction. This time Rachel moaned and their eyes met once more. "I'd love to stay and let you ravish me all night but I'm afraid my father will have the cops here creating unnecessary drama for your dads if I do."

"Good point," Rachel kissed her nose. "I guess I'll let you leave." Quinn pouted and Rachel opened the door and tried to get up but Quinn held her in place.

"I'm sorry about my father." Rachel nodded.

"I kind of hate him."

"Me too," Quinn agreed.

"But I kind of love you." Rachel kissed her quickly.

"Just kind of?"

Another kiss.

"Well no, I'm actually head over feet in love with you Quinn Fabray."

"I'm so lucky."

Another kiss.

"Goodnight baby," Rachel hugged her.

"Rach," Quinn called and their eyes met once more. "I'm sorry for to-"

"Stop apologizing; you're not the Fabray that owes me an apology."

"I'm head over feet in love with you too; I didn't know feelings like this existed until I let you in."

"Ever the smooth talker." Rachel pecked her lips one more time before she climbed out of the car. "Call me later." She said before walking up to the house.

As Quinn drove home she was sure she'd get a lecture and have to do extra confessional this Sunday but when she walked into the house it was completely silent.

Eerie silent.

This can't be good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Sorry for how insanely long this chapter was but a lot had to be covered before the things that happen in the next chapter. If you remember correctly it's the episode that Quinn gets kicked out and I'll warn you now that the next chapter is quite long as well but after that they won't be as bad. Thank you for reading and please review I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**The song used was I Would Do Anything for You by Foster the People.**


	10. Chapter 10: Home

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Ballad"**

**For the sake of this story I'm not including the ridiculous sub-plot of Rachel's crush on Mr. Schue because I thought it was a stupid way to have them sing a love song together and just all around creepy, so it didn't happen here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Home<strong>

"_Something in your eyes makes me want to lose myself, in your arms. There's something in your voice that makes my heart beat fast, I hope this feeling lasts the rest of my life. If you knew how lonely my life has been and how long I've been so alone. And if you knew, how I wanted someone to come along and change my life the way you've done. It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me, i__t feels like I'm all the way back where I come from. It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me, it feels like I'm all the way back where I belong."_

Quinn found it weird; even for her family. Her father once again hadn't spoken to her in a week since the dinner with Rachel and her mother barely did but tonight after dinner they both started talking to her again as if nothing had happened. She was starting to think her parents had been replaced by aliens or something. Her mom wanted her to try on her gown for the upcoming Chastity Ball. Quinn tried to get out of it but her mother insisted, so here she was standing in the study in front of a full length mirror. Her mother came up behind her and put her drink down.

"Sweetie, I am so proud of you. The Chastity Ball is so important to your father."

_God I miss the firm support of my polyester Cheerios uniform_- Quinn thought - _The control panel hid my baby bump perfectly._

Her mom tried to zip up the dress which brought her out of her thought quickly.

"Hm? That's odd we had this dress custom made a month ago."

Oh Shit.

Think.

"I had a really a big lunch today at school, really big tacos." Her mom gave her a knowing look but quickly shrugged it off.

"No worries sweetie," she hugged her from behind and then picked up her drink once more. "We'll just take it to the tailors tomorrow; we'll let it out a little bit." She faced Quinn and met her eyes. "The problem here honey is, I just don't think you've been getting enough exercise ever since you quit the Cheerios. Am I right?"

"Yeah… yeah that's right." Her mom started measuring her waist.

"You used to spend hours every day doing back flips and leg kicks and now, I mean now you spend all of your free time sitting on a stool in the dark singing show tunes. Do you know how many calories you burn singing? Hm? Not very many."

"Judy!" Russell's voice boomed before he entered the room carrying a drink and he quickly covered his eyes. "Hold on! Hold on! I don't want to see." Judy giggled and Quinn really started thinking her parents were kidnapped by aliens and these were imposters but she played along.

"Daddy it's not like we're getting married." He leaned in and kissed Quinn's cheek and then leaned against the back of the sofa next to Judy.

"Oh look at you," he smiled at her and sipped his drink. "Speaking of getting married how's that boy you've been dating?" Quinn eyed her mother whom she had told about breaking up with Finn.

"Yeah," Judy began, "Yeah he's not- a- pressuring you at all is he?"

Who are these people?

"No. No, he's a perfect gentleman."

"I'm glad to hear that," Russell said. "That's why I'm inviting him over for dinner on Sunday."

"Wonderful!" Judy added.

Oh Shit. Quinn watched her dad reach for her mom's glass.

"Refresher?" He asked and Judy scoffed.

"I don't want you to lift a finger for me… I'm your wife," she said as if it were her job and it made Quinn want to vomit. Her mom took his glass, giggled and left the room and he patted her behind as she passed.

"My little lemon drop," he called after her and Quinn was disgusted. "I gotta go catch Glenn." Her father said more to himself and he left also. Quinn turned back to the mirror.

Fuck! Rachel is going to be pissed.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked out of her house and saw Quinn's car parked in her driveway. It had been a week since the disastrous dinner at the Fabray house, and last night was the first night all week that Quinn had slept at home. She felt so bad for pushing Quinn to invite her over which resulted in what was happening now. Quinn had told her over and over that it wasn't her fault but that did nothing to assuage her guilt.<p>

Quinn looked over at her beautiful girlfriend walking toward her. She knew Rachel felt guilty for what was happening at home but she didn't blame her. In fact, she had been proud to introduce Rachel to her parents until her asshole father spoke and ruined everything. Up until last night her parents barely even knew she was there. Her mother would say good morning and good night but that was the extent of it. Her dad hadn't said one word to her and neither of them knew she snuck out every night and slept at Rachel's which was why she found her parents behavior the previous night to be so odd.

Rachel climbed into her car and greeted her with a warm, mega watt Rachel Berry smile and Quinn felt the tension leave her and butterflies return.

"Good morning Quinn," she greeted and then jutted her lip out in a small pout. "How'd it go last night?"

"Well they're talking to me again."

"Well that's good-"

"Hold that thought, they were acting very odd and pretending like nothing happened." Rachel seemed to be trying to understand what they were up to.

"Oh Quinn I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's better than silence I guess but…" she tried to figure out how to say the next part. Rachel could tell something was up and her stomach twisted nervously.

"What Quinn?"

"You're not going to like this Rachel, but I promise I'll make it up to you and-"

"What is it?" She interrupted feeling nervous.

"My dad wants me to go to the Chastity Ball-" Rachel snorted laughter and Quinn couldn't help but smile with her.

"I'm sorry babe but that's hilariously ironic."

"I know, but Rach" she took Rachel's hand who immediately stopped laughing and the nerves were back. "That's not the worst part."

"Okay."

"My dad still thinks that Finn and I are together. I mean I told my mom that we broke up but she must've conviently forgot. Anyway my dad wants Finn to come over for dinner on Sunday." Rachel looked up and she wasn't happy.

"Quinn," she whined.

"I know Rachel I know but I panicked. It was the first time he'd spoken to me and as impressive as it was to watch you tear my father down, I couldn't. I have never been able to stand up to him."

"I don't like this."

"I know baby but its just dinner. I'm not interested in Finn I promise." Rachel nodded because she knew Quinn didn't want Finn but she was still uneasy and hurt that Finn was so welcome in Quinn's home while she was not. Quinn noticed her expression. "Rachel I'm yours I swear it." Rachel squeezed her hand and flashed a weak smile.

"I know it's just…" Rachel looked down but Quinn forced their eyes to meet again. "It's silly but it hurts that your dad accepts Finn and wants him for you while I am not good enough."

"Baby I'm the one who's not good enough okay? My father's opinion doesn't matter to me anymore. There was I time that I worshipped him and all he stood for but I was blind. Blind to love and compassion and all the beauty in the world, until this short little diva entered my life and changed it. My father's opinion doesn't matter because you love, are what is good in this miserable world." Rachel's breath hitched. "I promise the only reason why I agreed to this dinner was so that we can tell them about the baby." Rachel's eyebrows reached her forehead in surprise.

"What?"

"It's time."

"Are you sure about this Quinn because this could be really bad, I mean after the dreadful way they reacted to me and that was to us just being friends, I'm afraid for you Quinn.

"Don't be, I'll be fine." Rachel still looked worried. "And Finn will be there. I'd rather it be you but he will make sure I'm okay. He's dumb but deep down he's a decent guy and he'll make sure I'm safe."

"I don't doubt that Finn will keep you safe but are you sure you want to do this now? Look what happened because I forced you to invite me to dinner."

"Rachel, you didn't force me."

"I kind of did."

"Okay maybe a little but what you don't know is that I was so proud to have you by my side, knowing that you're mine. I wished I could've introduced you as my girlfriend and I almost did if you remember correctly." Rachel smiled and nodded. "So listen, I'm scared but it's time. I think my mother knows she looked at me funny because my Chastity Ball gown was tight."

"Okay if you're sure but Quinn I'm scared for you."

"I'll be fine, do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I have you." Rachel giggled.

"Who knew Quinn Fabray was so cheesy."

"You don't like it? She asked teasing. "Because I can go back to being mean and bitchy."

"Um no," Rachel answered quickly. "As hot as you are when you're being mean and as turned on as I get when you're being a bitch, I think I much prefer you being cheesy."

"So I'm hot and I turn you on when I'm being the head bitch in charge?"

"Yup." Rachel confirmed wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hm, I'll have to remember that," she started the car and backed out of the driveway and then drove off.

"No slushies though."

"Aw why not? Think of all the fun we could have cleaning you off?" Rachel let out a quiet moan that Quinn didn't miss.

"Rachel Berry," Quinn squealed in mock surprise. "You are a kinky little thing aren't you?" Rachel grinned evilly.

"Play your cards right and you might find out." This time Quinn moaned and Rachel chuckled. She loved the effect she had on the big bad HBIC.

* * *

><p>So Quinn had planned on telling her parents about the baby tonight. However, she didn't plan on them finding out in the most ridiculous way possible, by Finn singing about it.<p>

Fucking Glee Club.

Their assignment this week had been ballads and Quinn had been hoping to be paired with Rachel but when Artie pulled her name out she breathed a sigh of relief- at least it wasn't Puck- or Finn.

But now sitting here across from her parents and paling under Finn's enormous shadow as he sang 'You're Having My Baby' many things flashed through her mind. One was that even though Finn had drawn Kurt's name for the assignment he still chose to sing to her. The next thought was how awesome it would be if Rachel had sang this to her, she quickly pushed that line of thinking right out of her mind and met Finn's eye and his stupid baby face and she couldn't help but smile. He really was a good guy and then the guilt settled on her chest for lying to him. However, all thoughts were instantly gone when her father shut the music off. His face was wrought with disappointment and his voice was dripping with hatred as he said the things that she never thought she'd hear her daddy say. Then he said the one thing that shattered her heart.

He told her to get out of his home, and she was shattered and needed Rachel.

But Rachel wasn't there because Quinn was being a true Fabray and living a lie. So she did what she does best, she turned her emotions off, faced her mother and she saw a flash of something in her mother's eyes but wasn't sure what it was. Her mother did nothing to stop him; she wouldn't defend her own child. She just sat there let him do and say awful things to her and Quinn floundered. She felt Finn's strong arm across her back keeping her standing and she was so thankful for him in that moment. He helped her to her room and helped her pack as many things as they could before the timer went off.

A half an hour later they stood outside in front of her car. Finn ran his hands up and down her arms soothingly.

"Are you sure Quinn, my mother will let you stay with us? I know she will."

"It's okay Finn. Thanks but I'll be okay."

"I'm so sorry I am so stupid sometimes," he said hitting himself in the head. "I can't believe me and my stupid song and your father-"

"Finn," she cut him off and stopped him from hitting himself. "Stop it. Yeah maybe telling my parents in that way wasn't the best way but what you did… you just proved that at sixteen you are more of a man than my father has ever been. And I know wherever your father is right now, he is damn proud of you." Finn smiled his dopey smile and hugged her tight.

"Thanks Quinn, you're pretty awesome sometimes."

"You have your moments too Hudson." She pulled away from the hug. "Go home Finn, I have a few more things that I have to say to my father before I walk out of his life for good." Finn was nervous and didn't like that idea at all.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't like the idea of leaving if you're going back in."

"It's okay Finn, he won't hurt me. Not physically anyway."

"Well if it's all the same to you I'm just gonna hang out here until you comeback just to be sure."

"Okay," She smiled appreciatively. "This won't take too long." She squeezed his hand and walked back into her home- her parent's home.

Her parents were in the study, her dad was pouring a drink and her mom was sitting on the couch nursing a drink of her own. Her eyes brightened when she saw Quinn and Quinn noticed the tracks of tears on her cheeks, it was faint but it was there. Russell turned to Quinn with fury in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing back here? You are no longer welcome in this home!"

"I just had one more thing I needed to say to you daddy," she said with the same fury in her tone.

"Anything you have to say is of no concern to me anymore."

"Well it matters to me and You. Are. Going. To. Listen!" Her voice was filled with the same disgust. "Because I promise you daddy this is the last thing I'll ever say to you." His eyes met hers and they shared an intense connection.

"What's so important that you think you can come in here an-"

"I'm gay!" She shouted interrupting him and his eyes burned with hatred.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said I'm gay daddy," she repeated, no longer screaming but with just as much pride in her words.

"Impossible!"

"No!" She shouted again. "I need to say this and you need to hear it. I have spent most of my life equally admiring and fearing you. I thought you were the most amazing person in this world but I found someone even more amazing and her name is Rachel Berry." Russell's whole body tensed and he threw his glass clear across the room and it shattered against the wall. Both Quinn and Judy were startled.

"I knew _she_ did this! That girl is-"

"Perfect daddy; that girl is perfect."

"Shut your mouth do you hear me!" He stepped closer to Quinn and Judy finally moved and also stood up but Quinn didn't back down. She stood her ground and met her father's glare.

"Or what dad? You'll throw me out. I love her… I spent a year denying her and being mean to her so that I wouldn't disappoint you. Hell that's why I got pregnant because I forced myself to have sex with a boy so that I would be normal, but it didn't work because…" she took a steadying breath before continuing.

"Because I'm gay. I'm GAY DAD!" She was screaming again and Russell was shaking with anger. "And I know now that what I feel for Rachel is as natural and as normal as it gets… I love her and she loves me and that Daddy, is as normal as it gets!" She was breathing heavy with adrenalin coursing through her.

"GET OUT!" He bellowed.

"Gladly… this was never a home anyway," she turned and her eyes met her mother's. "I thought you were better than him." Her mother's tears were visible and she spoke for the first time.

"I'm sorry Quinnie," she whispered.

"Me too… but I'm not sorry for me, I'm sorry for you." With that she turned on her heel and stormed out of the house. As soon as she stepped outside she saw a sight that took her breath away. Finn was still there by his truck but standing in front of her was Rachel.

"Wha- Wha-" she sputtered.

"Finn called me."

"I figured you could use a friend right now," the boy said and Quinn's stared at Rachel.

"You okay sweetie?" Rachel whispered and Quinn collapsed into her arms crying.

"Rach," Finn mumbled and she looked back at him.

"It's okay Finn, I've got her… thanks for calling me but you can go now. I'm taking her home with me." He nodded.

"Okay, um call me later or whatever."

"Will do," he turned to his truck. "And Finn," She called and he looked back. "Thank you so much." He nodded, got into his truck and drove off. Rachel gripped Quinn tighter as the tears poured out of her eyes. Quinn was holding onto Rachel for dear life.

"They threw me out Rach," she whimpered and Rachel kissed the top of her head.

"I know baby, but I got you now and I'm never letting you go." Leroy came from behind them and wrapped his arms around both girls. Quinn hadn't even seen Rachel's dads; she was only focused on her girl. Leroy held her tight.

"We've got you Quinn, you're gonna stay with us now. We won't let anything happen to you." She cried harder into Rachel's shoulder. "Rachel take Quinn and go with your dad, I'll drive Quinn's car home." Rachel nodded and ran a soothing hand up and down her girlfriend's back.

"Come on baby, I've got you." Quinn clung to her as Rachel led them to the car. She was afraid to let go, afraid that if she let go she would lose everything. Rachel opened the back door and helped Quinn inside and then got in herself. Quinn curled into Rachel's side and their eyes met, Rachel wiped her tears away.

"They know."

"I know Finn told me."

"No, I mean they know… everything. I told them that I'm gay and in love with you." Rachel's eyes widened.

"You did?"

"I did," Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel's briefly. And it was the bravest thing I've ever done and I'm so proud to be your girlfriend Rachel."

"I'm proud too," Rachel kissed her and slowly deepened it. Quinn grabbed Rachel by the head and pushed her tongue inside her mouth. They kissed passionately for a few minutes. After a while, Hiram cleared his throat and the girls broke apart.

"I'm sorry Mr. Berry I just needed to…" she trailed off because she didn't think he wanted to hear her finish that sentence.

"It's okay Quinn and please call me Hiram," Quinn nodded when his eyes met hers in the rearview mirror. Rachel pulled her closer and she rested her head on her shoulder.

"So," Rachel whispered for only Quinn to hear. "You just needed to… what?" Quinn smirked and then Rachel could feel her hot breath on her ear.

"I just needed to taste you," she replied in a husky whisper. Rachel shuddered when Quinn nibbled on her ear. She dug her nails into Quinn's hip as Quinn continued to assault her ear. They pulled into the driveway five minutes later.

"Do you think you two can stop making out long enough to talk?"

"Yes Sir," Quinn answered as they all exited the car. Leroy pulled up seconds later and walked toward them.

"I know we need to talk but can it wait until tomorrow, please?" Rachel pleaded.

"It's okay Rach."

"No she's right, this can wait until tomorrow." Leroy said. "Quinn you've had a rough night and you don't need any more parents hounding you right now." Rachel and Hiram both grinned at him and Quinn stared in awe. "Just know this kiddo, you're home now and you're welcome for as long as you need or want."

"Thank you Mr.- Leroy," she corrected and squeezed his hand and then her eyes moved to Hiram. "Thank you both so much."

"You're welcome Quinn. Rachel why don't you take Quinn upstairs and we'll unload her car."

"Okay thanks dad," she hugged him. "Thanks daddy," she hugged Leroy. Then she took Quinn's hand and led her toward the house but Quinn stopped and walked back to the two men. She launched herself first at Leroy in a tight hug; he chuckled and hugged her back. Then she did the same with Hiram, who whispered in her ear.

"You're safe here Quinn… and free to be yourself." She pulled away with tears in her eyes and followed Rachel inside and upstairs. Once inside Rachel's room Quinn collapsed to the bed. Rachel sat next to her and encircled her in a hug.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I do, but I don't really feel like it right now if that's okay." Rachel didn't like it, she hated that Quinn always shut her out but she didn't want to push her so she just nodded. Quinn's eyes focused on hers.

"Are you mad?"

"No baby, not mad… I'm just- well I feel kind of left out. It should've been me who was there with you tonight. I should've been the one to hold you up, not Finn. And I know I sound petty and jealous but I can't help it. Don't get me wrong I'm glad Finn was there to protect you but it should've been me." Quinn sat up and stared at her girlfriend. She was crazy about Rachel and she understood how she was feeling. If things were reversed she'd be feeling the same way.

"I know and I'm sorry you weren't there, I needed you to be and I will be eternally grateful to Finn for calling you because I have never needed anyone more than I needed you then… and now. I'm sorry you felt left out but I promise you this was the last time you ever have to be. I want you by my side forever."

"I want to be," Rachel replied and her voice sounded a little broken. "I know we are very young but I know it's you I want and I don't see that changing." Quinn pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Me too Rach, you're it for me and I don't know much but I know that." She kissed her temple. "And as far as tonight you didn't miss much. Finn sang 'You're Having My Baby' and that's how they found out."

"What?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah he did that before I had a chance to tell them," Rachel shook her head.

"That boy is so dumb sometimes." Quinn nodded.

"Yeah but he had good intentions, he was trying to tell me that he'd be there for me."

"Makes sense I guess." They were both silent for a beat. "Then what happened?"

"Then my parents caught on, my dad flipped out and my mom said nothing and did nothing."

"Oh Quinn," Rachel could see that she was on the verge of tears. "It's okay Quinn you don't have to keep talking about this."

"No Rachel, you need to know and I need to talk to you about it." Rachel nodded. "Then my father lectured me about the daughter I was supposed to be and then he told me to get out. Again my mother did nothing. I begged him to give me a chance and told him that I had just made a mistake but it was useless, he wasn't even listening." Rachel felt her stomach turning as Quinn continued. "He set the microwave timer Rach; he gave me only a half an hour to pack as much as I could." Tears were streaming down her face now. "Finn helped me and when the timer went off my father screamed for me to get out of his home." Rachel felt like vomiting. "And mom still did nothing."

"Oh my god, Quinn I am so sorry."

"I wasn't done though… they he- they- they needed to know who I am and how proud I am to call you mine… so I went back in. Finn told me he'd wait until I came back out and that's when he called you." Rachel nodded. "I told them I'm gay and in love with you… and my dad he- he was horrible and my mom was- she was useless once again." She stopped to try and control her tears. "But Rachel I have never felt so like myself and so comfortable in my own skin as I did in that moment. It was incredible and I'm so proud of myself."

"I'm proud of you too Quinn." Their eyes met once more and both shined with unshed tears. "Thanks for telling me."

"Thanks for loving me."

"Well that's easy," Rachel said and they kissed.

"Can we sleep now?" Quinn asked feeling the exhaustion creeping over her.

"Yes baby we can sleep now," she got to her feet, opened her dresser and pulled out two sets of pajamas. "These might be tight on you, I can go find yours if you'd like."

"These are fine," Quinn stood and started to remove her dress but Rachel's hand stopped her.

"Let me," she requested and Quinn dropped her dress and lifted her hands into the air. Rachel pulled her dress off and raked her eyes over her girlfriend's beautiful form. Though this was the most she had seen of Quinn there was nothing sexual about it. Just one girl comforting her love. She looked at Quinn clad in only her bra and panties.

"God you're beautiful," she whispered and Quinn blushed. Their eyes connected and Rachel stepped closer. She reached behind Quinn's back and unclasped her bra and removed it. She helped Quinn put the tee shirt on and then held open the pants. Their eyes met once more and passion ignited between them as Quinn stepped into the pants.

Rachel moved to undress herself and Quinn's hand stopped her.

"Let me," Rachel's smile reached her eyes as Quinn helped her change in the same manner the girl has helped her. Both were obviously very attracted to the other but this was nothing but a tender display of affection and they both fell deeper. Once changed they fell onto the bed and Rachel pulled the comforter around them. She wrapped her arms around Quinn and hugged her closer.

"Thank you Rachel."

"For what?"

"For everything?"

"Anytime my love… anytime."

* * *

><p>Rachel's eyes fluttered open, she didn't know what time it was but it was still dark. She looked over at the beautiful blonde laying beside her, and she could hear Quinn sobbing. She didn't want to embarrass her but she also wanted to comfort her. She knew the girl was still upset about what happened and she wished she could slap some sense into Russell and Judy Fabray; and make them see what a wonderful and strong woman Quinn had become.<p>

"Quinn," she whispered into the darkened bedroom. Quinn had opened up about what went down but didn't say much about how it made her feel. She heard Quinn sniffle and felt her move; Rachel figured she was wiping her tears away.

"Yes," she finally answered.

"Will you please tell me what is going on inside your head?"

"It's noth-"

"Nothing Rach," Rachel finished for her. "Yeah I know, I've heard it all week." She felt Quinn shift and in the moonlight their eyes met. Rachel could see her eyes and cheeks shining with tears.

"Don't be mad at me baby; I couldn't handle it if you're upset with me on top of- on top of everything."

"I'm not mad Quinn… well that's not true I'm pissed, but not at you. I'm pissed at your parents for what they did to you but mostly I'm pissed at them for raising you to believe that having feelings and showing emotions makes you weak." She felt Quinn tremble beside her. "You're not weak, you're amazing and human and there is nothing," she put her hand on Quinn's cheek. "Nothing wrong with feeling human emotions." Quinn started to cry again. "It kills me that you hold back with me. I love you Quinn for who you are, no conditions. I'll love you when you're right, I'll love you when you're wrong, when you're happy, or hurt, or sad or broken baby. I'm not going anywhere. I won't give up on you and I won't back down from you. This is it- you are it- and I need you to trust me with what you're going through. Please stop shutting me out." And now Rachel was crying too.

"Hey," Quinn whispered and squeezed Rachel's hand and wiped her tears away. "Why do I always hurt you?"

"I'm not hurt… well I'm hurt for you not because of you. I'm just sad that I can't help you through this because you won't let me in."

"I can't Rachel don't you understand?"

"No I don't understand, enlighten me."

"What if I disappoint you? What if we break up? If I let you in and you realize that I'm broken beyond repair and cut your losses then I will be-" She was cut off by Rachel's lips against hers.

"Didn't you listen to my speech? I'm not going anywhere Quinn. Take a chance on me; I'm not them." At those words Quinn lost control and tears began pouring out of her eyes, Rachel held her tight.

"They're supposed to love me; they're supposed to support me." She said through tears and Rachel squeezed her tighter. "I'm a kid and I made a mistake. A huge life altering mistake but they're supposed to love me…they weren't supposed to turn on me."

"I know baby."

"I'm a kid, Rach. I shouldn't have to do this alone." Rachel kissed the side of her temple and pulled back slightly.

"I know this hurts; and I know they hurt you but I promise you love, that you are not now and will never again be alone. I will always be by your side. You will always have a home with me and I know it's not the same but you have me and for as long as you want me." Quinn sniffled.

"Are you sure because I might screw up again?"

"I'm not them, you're amazing and I love you and always will, even if we fight every day." Quinn laughed through her tears.

"I love you so much Rachel Berry and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You don't have to worry about that; but Quinn I need you to always talk to me and let me know what you're feeling." Quinn nodded as the guilt continued to eat away at her for never telling Rachel about Puck. She just couldn't lose Rachel, especially now.

Rachel lay against the bed again and pulled Quinn into her side. Quinn tucked her head in the space under Rachel's chin.

"Rach."

"Yeah."

"Will you sing to me?"

"I will do anything for you." Quinn smiled into her neck and Rachel felt it.

"I'm so in love with you," Quinn whispered rubbing her hand over her baby bump. Rachel covered Quinn's hand with her own and began singing.

_Baby mine don't you cry, _

_Baby mine dry your eyes. _

_Rest your head close to my heart, _

_Never to part, _

_Baby of mine._

Quinn relaxed and fisted her hand into Rachel's shirt and pulled her closer. Rachel continued to rub her belly.

_Little one why don't you play, _

_Don't mind what you say. _

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine, _

_Never a tear _

_Baby of mine. _

_If they knew sweet little you, _

_They'd end up loving you too._

_._

Quinn nudged closer, her breathing evened out and she drifted off to sleep. Rachel sighed heavily.

"I'm so very much in love with you too," she whispered into Quinn's hair before falling to sleep herself. She knew Quinn was still keeping something from her but she knew in time Quinn would open up completely and she was more than willing to wait.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up alone in Rachel's bed. It took her a minute to realize where she was and then she searched for Rachel. She got up, walked down the stairs and heard Rachel and her dads laughing and talking. Her heart stung with jealousy because she wished she had that kind of a relationship with her family. Then her nose caught the smell of bacon and her stomach growled. She realized it had been a while since she had eaten- she didn't get dinner after all- and it wasn't good for the baby. She walked into the kitchen and was greeted with the warm brown eyes of Hiram Berry.<p>

"Morning Quinn," he said and Rachel turned around in her seat.

"Morning babe, are you hungry?" She motioned for Quinn to sit next to her.

"Yeah I'm starving actually," she sat down and Leroy filled a plate with pancakes fruit and extra bacon, while Rachel poured a glass of orange juice for her. Leroy placed the overloaded plate in front of her and her eyes bulged out.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "I don't know if I can eat all of this." Rachel sat down and placed the glass in front of Quinn.

"Nonsense Quinn," Leroy spoke. "You look famished and you need to keep up your strength for you and the baby." Quinn raised her eyebrow and then eyed Rachel who seemed nervous and that confirmed her suspicion. She wasn't mad that Rachel told her dads they needed to know.

"I'm sorry Quinn I know it wasn't my place to say but-"

"Rachel its okay they needed to know." She winked at Rachel and then looked between the two men. "I'm sorry and I understand if this changes things and I am no longer welcome here."

"NO!" Rachel began but Quinn cut her off again.

"Rachel, listen I appreciate your help and am so thankful to all of you but I can't expect you to take on the responsibility of me and my child. It's not your problem."

"Okay Quinn," Hiram interrupted. "I've heard enough. We told you last night that you have a home here and we meant it." Quinn felt more tears coming. "We are here for you."

"But why I don't deserve it?" She asked blinking the tears away.

"Listen honey, you deserve a fair chance in this life. You screwed up, we all screw up… you shouldn't have to keep paying for it. You are safe here and we are all here for you."

"But after everything I did to Rachel…" It was the first time the subject had been raised with Rachel's dads.

"Quinn stop it!" Rachel yelled. "I forgave you and I understand why you did what you did, now more than ever."

"That doesn't make it right."

"SHUT UP!" Rachel got to her feet. "Stop apologizing. I already forgave you and I'm sick of this!" She yelled and stormed away leaving all three stunned.

"Shit," Quinn said and then quickly turned to Rachel's dads. "Sorry." Leroy chuckled.

"Quinn we live with Diva Berry we are used to her storming off and cussing."

"I should go after her."

"Yes sweetie you should but hear this first," Hiram said. "We know what it's like to be afraid of who you are and although we don't condone how you treated her, she has forgiven completely and since she has we have no right to hold a grudge either."

"You guys are awesome, I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do, no one deserves to be alone. You are welcome here as long as you'd like."

"And we're not saying it again," Leroy added. "You're home Quinn, be comfortable, be happy and most of all be you."

"I'll try."

"Now for ground rules."

"Uh oh," she frowned.

"We won't impose an open door policy or a no sleeping in the same bed rule because we know you two won't follow them anyway."

"I'll follow any rules you set," Quinn said quickly and Leroy giggled again.

"I'm really beginning to like you Quinn. What I should've said was Rachel won't follow those rules, she is a diva you know?"

"I know."

"The only thing we ask is that you don't spend all of your time locked in Rachel's room," Hiram continued. "We want a couple of hours every evening that you're home to be spent out of the bedroom."

"Yes Sir," Quinn replied.

"Quit it with the Sir, you're making me feel old."

"Sorry and thanks for being so fair."

"One more thing," Leroy said which made her nervous. "You have to tell Rachel and she won't be happy." Quinn arched her eyebrow at him.

"Gee thanks."

"We're going to like having you here Quinn; you can handle some of Rachel's diva tantrums for us." Hiram told her and Leroy chuckled once more.

"Now go after her," Leroy said to which she got to her feet and walked toward the stairs. "And Quinn," she looked back. "Stop apologizing for things you can't control." She nodded again.

* * *

><p>Quinn opened the door to Rachel's room and saw her on the bed. She was lying on her side, facing away from Quinn. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her arms were crossed. Quinn climbed onto the bed and placed one hand on Rachel's hip and a kiss to her shoulder.<p>

"I'm so-"

"Ugh!" Rachel huffed effectively shutting her up as she lay on her back. I swear to Barbra if you finish that word I'm breaking up with you." Quinn backed away slightly and smirked.

"Really?" Her tone was amused.

"Yes really Quinn," she huffed again and re-crossed her arms over her chest. Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel's neck. "That's not going to work you know," she said pouting but she was tilting her head to give Quinn more room.

"No?" Quinn questioned peppering kisses down her neck, over her collarbone and back up. Rachel groaned quietly and arched into her touch. Quinn held back a satisfied smirk as Rachel's attitude slowly melted away. "I won't say the words because if you broke up with me I'd be devastated." She kissed just under her ear and then bit down. Rachel's hands gripped Quinn's hip and pulled her on top. Quinn braced one hand on either side and hovered over her. Their eyes finally met.

"I came up here to tell you that you were right and I'll stop apologizing for the past but I won't stop apologizing for anything I do to upset you now and in the future. You were-"

"Quinn," she interrupted. "If you continue to use those lips for words instead of kisses I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"You want kisses?" Rachel nodded and their playful banter was back. "So does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"You'll always be forgiven."

"Don't be so sure."

"Kiss me," Rachel husked and Quinn's eyes darkened. Their lips met in a brief peck and Rachel exhaled loudly. "I'm so glad I don't have to break up with you."

"You wouldn't have." Quinn said arrogantly and Rachel pushed her.

"You wanna bet?"

"Nope," Quinn answered quickly and crashed her lips against Rachel's again.

"Oh," Rachel breathed before deepening the kiss. Quinn rolled onto her back and pulled Rachel with her. Rachel straddled her waist and pushed her hips down.

"Oh Rach, you're so hot," Quinn breathed pulling out of the kiss. She slid her hands down Rachel's back and over her ass and squeezed.

"Fuck Quinn," Rachel slammed her hips into Quinn again. "I need you."

"What do you need me to do baby?"

"Oh god anything," she squeaked when Quinn kissed her again and moved to flip them over again but when she did that her thigh came in contact with Rachel's soaked center. "Uhh," Rachel growled loudly. "Uh Quinn do more of that."

"Mmm, yes yes more of this is a good idea, she agreed. Rachel shifted so that her thigh was between Quinn's legs and then she rubbed herself against Quinn's thigh. "Mmm babe you're so wet."

"Always for you," Rachel began slowly grinding up and down her thigh. "You have no idea how hot you make me Quinn, I am always so wet for you. I have to keep buying new panties because they're all getting ruined because I soak through them just from you looking at me."

"Oh god Rach, keep talking." Quinn was so close already and Rachel hadn't even touched her yet.

"You like that baby," Quinn nodded. "You want me to tell you how often I fuck myself wishing it was you doing it." Quinn dug her nails into Rachel's ass.

"Tell me baby," Quinn pushed her thigh into Rachel hard and Rachel rode it.

"Uh, I'm so close babe," Rachel whined.

"You are?"

"Mmm hmm," Rachel sat up straight and began writhing on her and Quinn couldn't believe her eyes at the sight before her. She pushed her hands up under Rachel's shirt and under her bra. She kneaded her breasts as Rachel rode her leg.

"Ugh- oh I'm Quinn… I'm- I'm gon-"

"Come for me baby."

"Ohhhhhh!" Rachel screamed. "Oh oh Quinn I'm OHHHHH!" Rachel stopped trying to form words as the feeling in her stomach intensified. Quinn sat up and covered Rachel's right nipple with her mouth. She placed her hands on Rachel's ass and pushed her harder against her leg. The pushing and licking sent Rachel over the edge. "Quinnnnnn!" She screamed as she came undone and her body began shaking. Quinn held her tight and continued the assault on her nipple while Rachel came down from her high. They both collapsed breathing heavily. The only sound for a few minutes was of both girls panting. Once Rachel got her breathing under control she spoke.

"Wow," she whispered and lifted herself up to hover over Quinn.

"Wow is right, that was so hot." Quinn said.

"Yeah… you should try it."

"No it's ok- oh," Quinn's words turned into a moan when Rachel slipped her leg up into Quinn's center. "Oh Rachel, wow…"

"Ride my leg," Rachel demanded and Quinn stared at her with lust. She could've come from that phrase alone.

"That was the sexiest thing anyone has ever said to me," Rachel smirked, her eyes darkened and Quinn panted.

"Ride my leg baby and come for me."

"Oh god Rach when you talk like that," She began humping Rachel's leg. "It won't take long watching you and hearing you had me almost there."

"Fuck my leg Quinn," Rachel said before mashing her lips against Quinn's and stuck her tongue inside. She loved Quinn, she loved kissing Quinn and she loved the feel of Quinn all wet and all over her. "I love you, every inch of you."

"Oh god uhh, I'm almost…" she trailed off and threw her head back. Rachel pushed hard into her again and Quinn screamed in pleasure. "Oh Rach, I'm co- I'm Oh oh oh oh ohhhhhh!" She yelled as she came hard… harder than she ever had before. When she was done squirming and writhing she opened her eyes and saw Rachel's sparkling ones.

"That was so hot."

"Told you." Rachel fell to the bed beside her and they faced one another.

"That was incredible, I want more of that," Rachel said.

"Me too," Quinn kissed the tip of her nose. "I love you too by the way." She winked and they stared at each other for a while. Rachel pulled Quinn closer and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"Make up sex rules, we should fight more often."

"That wasn't really a fight and we didn't actually have sex."

"I know but it was still amazing."

"Can't argue with that," Quinn said and soon they both were fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up with a start, she didn't know how long they had slept and she didn't know where Rachel was or even what time it was. She was grateful today was a teacher conference day at school because she doubted Rachel would have forgiven her for messing up her perfect attendance record. She yawned and sat up, and then she heard the bathroom door open and a beautiful infuriating diva stepped out toweling her hair off.<p>

"You're awake?"

"Yeah, how long did I sleep for?"

"Oh just over an hour, it was a great nap."

"It's been a great day," Quinn admitted.

"It sure has," Rachel plopped on the bed and kissed her quickly.

"It's still pretty early, what do you want to do with our free day?"

"If I had my way, I'd keep you locked in this room forever." Rachel said with a teasing tone and her words reminded Quinn of her conversation with Leroy and Hiram.

"About that… Um your dads set some ground rules."

"What?" Rachel's mood shifted. "They can't."

"Relax Rach, they weren't that bad-"

"I'm sure," she got to her feet. "Excuse me Quinn I've got some yelling to do."

"Rach wait it wasn't…" she shut up because Rachel was already gone. Quinn decided to take a quick shower before facing the firing squad.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later she went down stairs expecting to hear yelling but was met with her girlfriend looking nervous.<p>

"Hey baby, I hope you didn't yell too much because their rules were quite fair and-"

"No Quinn," Rachel cut her off. "They explained and the rule is perfectly fine."

"Like I said."

"But Quinn, there is something I have to tell you." Rachel's nervousness was worrying her and her insides twisted.

"Wh- what is it?"

"Come into the living room."

"Are you breaking up with me because I didn't-"

"No Quinn, I'm not breaking up with you." Rachel took her hand and interlaced their fingers. "Stop worrying I already said I'll never break up with you, come on."

Whatever was waiting in the living room was freaking her out but she followed her girl and what greeted her were several large moving boxes. She walked over to them and opened one. Inside were some of her books. She looked at Rachel and then to Leroy and Hiram.

"What is…" Hiram gently rubbed her arm and then answered her unasked question.

"They were on the doorstep when I went to get the mail this morning."

"Oh," Quinn said as confusion washed over her.

"And this was in the mailbox," he handed her an envelope. She tentatively reached for it. Written on the front in was one word: Quinnie. The only person that ever called her that was…

"Oh shit," she mumbled and collapsed into a nearby chair. Her hands shook as she fumbled to open the letter. Tears formed as she read.

_Dearest Quinnie;_

_First of all, I am so sorry sweetie for sitting by and letting your father treat you like he did. I know you can't understand this now but I promise you, I have your best interests at heart. If I had stood up for you last night, like I should have you wouldn't have escaped him. At least this way I know you'll be safe with the Berrys' and your father will no longer be controlling your life. _

_I have things that I need to do to ensure both of our safeties and I wouldn't have been able to do those things if I stood by you last night. I'm so sorry it had to be this way but one day I will explain. I hope you'll let me explain._

_And lastly, I'm so proud of you baby. I'm proud of the way you stood up to him in a way that I've never been able to. I'm also very proud that you are finally being true to yourself. I'm sorry your father made you believe that your natural god given feelings were wrong and I'm proud and happy you have found somebody to love. Rachel is a lovely girl. I love you Quinnie and I always will. I hope you'll forgive me someday._

_Love Always, _

_Your mother._

By the time Quinn finished reading the letter tears were pouring from her eyes. Worried, Rachel fell to her knees in front of the crying girl.

"What is it baby?"

"She loves me," Quinn handed the letter to Rachel and pulled her into a tight hug. Rachel hugged her back and read the letter over her shoulder. And by the end Rachel also had tears in her eyes.

Excellent job Judy Fabray, she knew there was a redeeming quality in that woman. Clearly Quinn was a lot like her mother.

A moment later Quinn pulled away and wiped her face.

"She's protecting me," she whispered and Rachel wiped her own tears away.

"Yeah she is."

"She loves me."

"Yeah she does," Rachel ran her hand down Quinn's tear streaked cheek. "And so do I," She said and Quinn smiled at her.

"And so do we," Leroy said breaking the girls out of their love daze. Both girls looked at him with adoration. "Why don't we get these boxes into Quinn's room?"

Once all of the boxes were in the guest room, Hiram looked at Rachel.

"Why don't you help Quinn unpack and your daddy and I will make some lunch."

"Okay," Rachel agreed and he looked between the two girls, before turning to the door. He stopped and turned back.

"And Quinn," she met his eyes. "Welcome home." She smiled wide.

"Thank you Hiram." He left followed by his husband and Rachel kissed Quinn quickly before they went about unpacking the boxes and adding Quinn's personal touches to her new room. Quinn stared at her girlfriend, who was busy putting Quinn's clothes into her dresser and Rachel caught her staring.

"What?"

"I just love you."

"Well, I just love you too."

"You were the smartest decision I've ever made."

"I have to agree," Rachel said poking her tongue out.

"Arrogance Berry," Quinn replied.

"Confidence Quinn," Rachel rebutted. Quinn shook her head and continued stocking her new bookshelf. After lunch they spent the day lounging around and watching movies. Quinn couldn't remember ever feeling more at home in her life.

* * *

><p>The next day she found herself sitting next to Finn facing the glee club. She was confused about what was going on but when her eyes met Rachel's she didn't care. The music started and they began swaying, Rachel mouthed the word 'hi' and Quinn felt the butterflies fluttering. When Artie began singing 'Lean on Me' she felt on top of the world. She loved them- all of them.<p>

This fucking glee club and that fucking girl had quickly become her whole world.

When the song was over she pulled Artie aside.

"Thank you Artie that was beautiful."

"You're welcome Quinn but it wasn't my idea."

"It wasn't?"

"No, I was gonna sing 'I Need Love' by LL Cool J but Rachel cornered me and told me I had to sing this to support you and Finn and it was sweet and Rachel scares me sometimes so I couldn't say no." Quinn smiled at him but her eyes trailed to Rachel, who was laughing with Tina.

"Of course she did."

"Yeah it was nice."

"Of course it was." Quinn agreed still staring at her girlfriend. Their eyes met and she felt the familiar flush of excitement. "Of course it was Rachel," she said more to herself than Artie.

It always would be Rachel. She was so happy that she took a chance on the girl. Rachel walked over to her.

"What's up?"

"You're amazing."

"I know," she agreed. Quinn linked her arm through Rachel's. "And before you say anything I know; I'm arrogant." They walked out of the choir room.

"Confidence Berry… we call that confidence."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I always found it weird that Quinn just forgave her mother, no questions asked when she went back home, so I redeemed Judy here so that it makes sense later.**

**Also a few of you have expressed concern regarding Quinn lying to Rachel about Puck. As hard as it was for me to do this, it was something I planned from the beginning. Rachel finds out in the same chapter/episode she does on the show, however I wrote it differently. It makes for a little drama between the two but they work through it and I'm confident that everyone will like how it plays out; I hope anyway. So hang in there the lie only lasts a couple more chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**The song Rachel sang to Quinn was Baby Mine by Alison Krauss.**

**The song used was Feels Like Home by Chantal Kreviazuk.**


	11. Chapter 11: Dream

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Hairography"**

**I'm leaving out the Rachel make over part because though she looked super hot, the whole thing is about getting Finn and the Rachel of this story wouldn't do that. The same goes for Quinn; in this story she wouldn't be taking Puck for a test drive, with that said I still think I captured the feeling of the episode I just changed small things to fit my plot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Dream<strong>

"_When you're feeling lost and lonely and you feel you can't go on. In the blink of an eye you could throw it all away. You can turn your world around, show them all what you can do. Just believe, and trust your heart to see you through. A dream so real you can feel it in the palm of your hand. So hang on to tomorrow and never look back again. Hold the dream, don't ever let it go. Hold the dream; don't ever let it get you down."_

Being pregnant sucked.

Like it really sucked, and Quinn was so over morning sickness at this point but at least she was no longer alone. Rachel was beside her, kneeling on the floor, holding her hair back and running a soothing hand across her back. And it felt good, Rachel always felt good. She knew she should be embarrassed, throwing up in front of your girlfriend is the worst kind of embarrassment but she couldn't help but feel loved in the tender way Rachel was taking care of her.

When there was nothing left in her stomach she leaned back against her heels and wiped her mouth off. Rachel had already gotten to her feet and was getting Quinn a glass of water and a warm facecloth. She kneeled back down and handed the water to Quinn who sipped it and she began wiping down Quinn's flushed face.

"You're too good to me," Quinn said as her voice cracked.

"I like taking care of you."

"Well you're good at it… you know you make me want to keep her."

"You still want to keep her?" Rachel asked and was surprised.

"Sometimes I do," Quinn said and sipped her water again. "She's a part of me; but realistically I know I can't. I mean look at me, I'm homeless, broke and letting my girlfriend's family support me. I can't keep her."

"Aw baby, I'm sorry but you're not homeless I know it's not your real family but we love you like you are. You being here is no trouble I assure you." Quinn reached up and ran her fingers through Rachel's hair and then down her cheek.

"I know and I love you guys like family too. I didn't mean anything by what I said other than I can't realistically keep her… but you make me want to."

"Why? What am I doing?"

"You're just so loving and caring Rachel. You are going to make a great mom someday and I won't lie and say that I haven't fantasized about raising this baby with you." Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"You have?" Rachel asked with genuine surprise.

"Yeah I mean it's just a fantasy and I know that it's not something that could actually happen and I didn't mean to upset you."

"Calm down Quinn; I'm not upset. A little surprised maybe but not upset. In fact you should know that I've fantasized about it too." Quinn smiled at her and her mind started to race about the idea of Rachel wanting to have kids with her.

"So you want to have kids with me?"

"I want everything with you." They got lost in each other for a few moments. "And I'm behind your decision one hundred percent, whatever you decide." She ran her hand over Quinn's baby bump and leaned down and kissed it. Quinn ran her hand over Rachel's head. Rachel pulled back and looked up at Quinn. "And I'd kiss you right now but you haven't' brushed yet and ew." Quinn laughed.

"Help me up," she said. Rachel stood up and helped Quinn to her feet.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better," she answered and got Rachel's mega watt smile. "I think mostly because I have an amazing girlfriend."

"Yeah you do," Rachel agreed and Quinn pushed her.

"Be careful you don't get stuck in the door with the size of your enormous head." Quinn said to her retreating back and then she went to the sink to brush her teeth.

As the girls left for school and were walking toward Quinn's car. Rachel felt Quinn pull her hand and their bodies collided together. Quinn leaned down and took Rachel's lips with her own. Rachel let out a slight moan and all too soon Quinn backed away from her breathless girlfriend.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

"For being you and taking care of me, plus I don't think I would've made it the entire school day without doing that."

"That's why we don't wait the whole day. That is what bathroom breaks are for," Quinn rolled her eyes at the crazy girl.

* * *

><p>Things between Rachel and Quinn had been going so well. They went to school together every morning and to bed together every night… well they went to bed in different beds but the always woke up in the same bed, it was the weirdest thing. They were getting along so well and Quinn felt like she was finally part of a family. She was a part of the Berry family and it was perfect.<p>

And it was a dream come true.

She wasn't lying that morning when she told Rachel that she had been thinking about keeping the baby. It was like once her parents knew; it all became so very real and she felt a real connection to the baby that she hadn't before. Of course being around Rachel also made her want it, a family, and a real family that no one could take from her because it would be her family. So regardless of the fact that she knew it would be difficult she found herself wanting it more and more.

Quinn was sitting in the choir room before glee rehearsal, Mr. Schuester hadn't gotten there yet so everyone was interacting, laughing and having a good time. She was watching them, Rachel especially she looked so happy to finally have friends. For all of their attitudes and quirks and in Santana's case denial about actually liking the club these people have become somewhat of a family on its own and it was nice to see Rachel feeling like she's a part of that.

It was in this moment while watching her girl that the baby started kicking. She felt a rush of butterflies because she knew the baby was happy and kicking because she was happy at looking at the girl of her dreams. She smiled at her and her thoughts went wild.

_Thank god for Rachel. Thanks to her I'm starting to realize that what I need right now, even more than looser pants- is acceptance. Everyone is putting so much pressure on me; it's so easy for them to be distracted. I don't have that luxury. I am under siege between my parents finding out and Finn not finding out about Puck; and Rachel not finding out about Puck; I would lose her for sure if that happened. I just can't take all of this pressure. I never should have lied to her. _

_The problem isn't that I don't want to keep the baby; the problem is I don't want to keep the baby with Finn. Maybe I didn't give Puck enough of a chance, he is the real dad after all. Rachel would freak if I started spending time with Puck though. I need to distract her so that I can take Puck for a test drive but how- her eyes stop on Rachel- Oh god just look at her she is so freaking adorable I just wish she was the dad. Who am I kidding with this Puck stuff I don't want to raise a kid with him either, I know I want this baby and I know I want to raise her with Rachel. But would that even be possible, maybe I need to take Rachel for a test drive._

* * *

><p>"What's going on with you Tubbers?" Santana asked Quinn as they walked toward lunch.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"You're just not being your usual snarky self these days and I've just been noticing."

"Well I've been a little depressed."

"I would be depressed to if I was getting as fat as you are?" Santana laughed at her own joke but when she saw that Quinn was on the verge of tears she visibly softened. "Hey I was only kidding, what's going on?" Quinn grabbed Santana's arm and pulled her into the nearest bathroom.

"I'm living with Rachel now."

"I actually knew that," Santana confessed and Quinn's eye widened. "The whole glee club knows but relax no one knows why. Finn blurted it out but refused to say anymore."

Quinn never wanted to kill Finn Hudson more in her life but at the same time she knew it was just a matter of time before people found out.

"I was going to ask you about what happened but I didn't want to push."

"Finn sang 'You're Having My Baby' at dinner with my parents," Santana bit on her knuckle to hide a laugh at Finn's stupidity. "And my parents threw me out."

"Oh Jesus Quinn I'm so sorry," Santana said and pulled her into a hug. Quinn once again felt the tears coming but quickly backed away from Santana so that she could keep the tears at bay. "I know it sucks Q, and I think your parents really need a fucking smack upside their heads but it's gotta feel good them knowing I mean."

And it did feel good, Santana was right but there was so much more to it than she knew… than anyone could know.

"Yeah it's definitely less stress."

"You're gonna be okay Q." Quinn smiled at her friend. People would be so surprised if they ever got to see this side of Santana.

"There's more."

"What else did they do? I swear to god Q if your father laid a hand on you I will go all Lima Heights on his fucking good Christian ass!"

"No San, he didn't hit me. Although he looked like he wanted to especially after I told him I was gay." Santana's eyebrows reached her hair and her mouth gaped open.

"Y-y-you told him."

"Yup, and I told him I am in love with Rachel Berry too." This time Santana laughed and Quinn briefly felt like she had made a mistake telling her.

"I'm sorry Q but I would have loved to have seen his face." She said and Quinn actually cracked a smile along with her. "I mean not only was his perfect celibate angel pregnant but she was also gay and in love with a Jew who has gay dads." Santana laughed again and this time Quinn laughed with her and she felt all of the tension she had been feeling over the past week leave her; even though it was only briefly.

"You're right, when I ruined all my parents hopes and dreams for me I sure did it right," And just like that Quinn's laughing turned into sobbing and Santana stopped laughing instantly. She reached for Quinn's hand.

"Hey, hey I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way it's just I found it kind of… Aw fuck Quinn I'm sorry."

"It's okay Santana it is funny," she wiped the tears away and turned to the sink. She splashed some cold water on her face. Santana took some paper towels off the roll and handed them to her friend. "Thanks," she wiped her face. "And I am very happy with Rachel and very proud to finally be able to be myself but I'm dealing with some serious inner self hatred here you know." Santana nodded. "I was raised to believe that everything I'm feeling and everything I've done is wrong and a sin… and sometimes even though I now know that my father was the one that was wrong sometimes I still feel like I'm…"

"I know Q; you forget I have the same feelings and we were raised in the same religion. My parents aren't as fucking crazy as yours are but I understand." Quinn laughed again.

"There's more Santana."

"Oh god, what now? You're not going to tell me that you're a murderer too, are you?"

Quinn giggled. "No, can you be serious for a minute?"

"Sorry." Santana said lowering her head and wiped the smirk off her face while Quinn continued.

"It's just that lately being with Rachel and she's like my dream come true," Santana made a gagging noise but Quinn ignored it and continued. "I've been thinking that I want to keep the baby." Santana's eyes widened.

"Y-you wh-what?"

"I just want to keep her, I mean she's mine and-"

"Quinn I don't think that's a good idea," she told her friend honestly and saw her face drop. "Look I'll support whatever decision you make I promise but I'm not sure you're thinking clearly here. I just don't want you to make a mistake."

"I know Santana, and I know it's crazy but I can feel her moving and growing and I already lover her you know?" Santana nodded. "And I have this silly dream that me and Rachel that we could do this."

"And what does Rachel think about this?"

"I haven't told her, well I have but I haven't told her that I'm actually considering it."

"Oh," Santana said for lack of anything else. She thought Quinn was out of her mind to think that two sixteen year olds could raise a baby with only the support of one of their families but she wasn't going to tell Quinn that.

"I want to see if I can handle it first."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to babysit."

"Babysit?"

"Yeah I overheard Mr. Schuester arguing with his wife about going out and he said something about her sister getting a babysitter for her kids so I volunteered." Santana nodded. "I know you think this is crazy and that I may be slightly crazy myself," Santana nodded again but the smirk on her face told Quinn that she was just teasing. "But she's mine and I can feel her and it would be awesome to raise my baby with the girl of my dreams and I'm going to take a test drive to see if we are ready."

"We?"

"Yeah I'm going to ask Rachel to babysit with me." Santana saw the hopeful look in Quinn's eye at the idea and she couldn't argue with her anymore. She reached over and squeezed her arm.

"Well even though I think it's insane, if anyone can do it I think you two can. That kid will probably wind up being annoying as fuck with a horrible fashion sense but hopefully she will be able to scare the shit out of anyone that tries to pick on her for it."

"Thank Santana, you're always so mean about it but you always seem to support me at the same time."

"I know I'm awesome," Santana said. "Now come on let's get to lunch so we get some food into your fat ass."

"See what a mean concern hidden inside an insult."

"It's a gift."

* * *

><p>"Hey Rach," Finn called out to her as he ran to catch up while she was walking to class.<p>

"Hey Finn, you're not going to try to convince me I'm in love with you again are you?"

"No," he laughed but saw the serious look on her face and he frowned. "Look Rach, I am sorry about all of that stuff I said. I didn't mean it. I was confused and I really like you and…" he trailed off and she looked up at him. His dopey grin firmly in place and for some reason that stupid look he wears always makes her see the nice guy inside and forget all the crap he pulled.

"Well you have been more respectful these past few weeks and you really helped Quinn out last week so I guess we can give this friendship another try."

"Yeah totally," he said adjusting his backpack on his shoulder. "But um- I was kind of wondering if you'd be willing to help me um… work on my singing." He finally finished and Rachel got a sinking feeling in her stomach that this was yet another one of his ploys to get her to date him. But she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Finn you have an excellent voice. You don't need my help." He ruffled his hand through his hair nervously.

"Yeah but that's just it see… I wanna try out this new song for glee club but the problem is it's out of my range. I really want to extent my vocal range so that I can be a better performer and stuff and then maybe it would help at sectionals." Finn saw her face brighten and he knew he had said the magic words that would get her to agree to be with him- um help him. Rachel flashed him her mega watt smile.

"Say no more Finn, I will gladly offer my expertise to any of my fellow glee club members who wish to improve their talent."

"Great Rach and thanks."

"I am free after school, where would you like to meet?"

"Um," he scratched the back of his head. "How about my-my house?"

"Your house?" Rachel lifted her eyebrow and again got that feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was being played but she always tried to give everyone the benefit of the doubt and if he really did need her help she knew she couldn't refuse.

"Yeah is that o-okay?"

"But why your house, I'm sure we would get better acoustics if we practiced here- say in the auditorium after glee practice."

"Yeah, I uh-" he stuttered. "That would be cool but Rach this is kind of embarrassing I mean what if my voice cracks and stuff while I'm trying to reach those notes and what if somebody heard. I just don't want to be humiliated."

"Say no more Finn, your house will be fine."

"Great Rach thanks." He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "This means a lot." He started to walk away.

"Um what time?" She turned to ask before he took off. He stopped and turned back.

"Oh right, is 6 okay?" She was feeling more and more like the stupid man-boy was tricking her but she nodded anyway.

"6 is fine, I'll see you then." He smiled once more and then took off down the hall. She walked the rest of the way to her history class feeling like she had just done something wrong like she betrayed Quinn somehow.

When she walked into the class and saw Quinn's smiling face from across the room, panic set in and the guilt began to eat away at her. She knew she hadn't actually done anything wrong but she sure did feel guilty.

When class ended Quinn walked over to Rachel and smiled down at her. Rachel was putting her books into her bag.

"Hey."

"Hey," Rachel responded and she seemed distant, distracted and very un-Rachel like. This left Quinn with an unsettled feeling. She nervously bit her lip.

"Are you… are- are we okay?" Rachel quickly looked up at Quinn and she noticed the worried look on her face. If she felt guilty before it just multiplied tenfold.

"Oh no sweetie we're fine," Rachel whispered and got to her feet. "I'm sorry I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Okay," Quinn said and followed her out into the hall but she was still feeling uneasy. There was something about the tone of Rachel's voice that was making her nervous and leaving her with an empty feeling in her stomach. "So I was wondering if you had any plans tonight?"

"Why?" Rachel asked abruptly and knew her voice just conveyed all the guilt she was feeling and she also knew Quinn would pick up on it. Quinn stopped walking, grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"Okay what is going on Rachel? You're acting weird and if I did something wrong would you please just tell me so I can never do it again."

"Quinn," Rachel said sweetly but Quinn interrupted.

"No Rach, I don't like this and whatever it is we can fix it."

"Quinn, you didn't do anything wrong… but I may have."

"What did you do?" Quinn was thoroughly confused.

"I may have made plans with Finn tonight."

"You're breaking up with me."

"What! No!" Rachel was shocked and saw that Quinn's eyes were shining and knew the girl was fighting tears. "Oh god no… Come here," Rachel tugged at Quinn's hand and pulled her into an empty classroom. Once the door was closed she pushed Quinn against it and pushed herself against Quinn. Rachel leaned up and kissed Quinn hard. Quinn gasped and Rachel took advantage of her open mouth to deepen the kiss. Quinn felt all the tension leave her body and Rachel's mouth moved against hers and she wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and pulled her closer.

"You um-" Rachel said between kisses. "You have nothing to worry about."

Another kiss.

"No?" Quinn asked seriously and finally pulled out of the kiss and loosened her grip on Rachel.

"No baby and I'm sorry for making you upset." She stepped back and straightened her now rumpled clothes and Quinn followed her lead.

"But you were acting so odd and then you tell me that you have a date with Finn and-"

"Ugh, I so didn't say I had a date with him… Quinn you're the only one I have dates with I promise you."

"Okay Rach, I'm really confused and it would be a great if you could help me out here because my thoughts are going crazy."

"Okay," Rachel reached for her hand and interlaced their fingers. "Finn asked me to come over tonight and help him with his vocal range… and I agreed."

Finn Hudson is a dead man. Maybe Santana's joke about Quinn being a murderer wasn't too far off. Quinn felt the anger rise in her chest.

"Rachel you are so naïve if you think that he is only trying to get your help."

"Let me finish," Rachel said and Quinn shut up. "I realize that he may have ulterior motives which is why I was acting so guilty but if he truly does need my help I cannot refuse. He is a teammate like everyone else in glee and I wouldn't refuse any of them should they ask. So I could not in good conscience refuse him." Quinn relaxed at how sweet Rachel was. When she spoke it was with warmth instead of the jealous rage she was just about to be in.

"I know baby but its Finn and I don't trust him."

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life," she answered truthfully and Rachel stepped closer to her again. "But I don't like this at all Rachel."

"I know and I give you my word Quinn that if this is a ploy and- I am inclined to believe it just might be- he will be made to pay for using my love for my fellow glee clubbers against me." Quinn smiled at the evil look in her eye as she spoke those words.

She really was a dream.

"Okay but if he does I want you to promise me that you'll tell me what happened no matter what… even if it means I'll get a murder rap for killing Finn Hudson." Rachel laughed because it was funny even though she was pretty sure Quinn was serious.

There was just something incredibly sexy about jealous Quinn.

"I promise."

"I love you," Quinn told her.

"I love you too."

"And I trust you," Quinn added and Rachel's smile met her ears.

"I'm glad," she placed sweet kiss on Quinn's lips. "But if you're really worried you are more than welcome to come with me," she giggled at the thought. "I'm sure Finn would be thrilled to see you by my side." Quinn really liked that idea.

"As much as I would love to see the look on his face if I showed up with you I can't, I have plans."

"Quinn Fabray, do you have a date?" Rachel asked pouting with her hands on her hips. But Quinn could see the hint of a smile behind the pout.

"No way! Not unless it's with my sweet, sexy, overbearing and over confidant girlfriend." Rachel pouted more.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Manage to compliment me and insult me at the same time and still be incredibly sexy when you do it?"

"It's a gift." She said and then shuddered at how eerily similar this conversation was to the one she had with Santana earlier. And then she laughed internally at just how similar her and Santana were; it was creepy.

"So is being an ass." Rachel said breaking her out of her thoughts. Quinn smirked and kissed her lips quickly.

"Love you too baby," she said and they exited the classroom and began walking toward Rachel's next class.

"So what are these big plans of yours?"

"No big plans just babysitting," Rachel looked at her sideways. "It's not like I have a smoking hot date with the dreamy football stud Finn Hudson," she said in a sugary tone that cause Rachel to slap her arm.

"Seriously why are you babysitting?" Quinn bit her lip in thought. She couldn't tell Rachel the real reason. She didn't want to get Rachel's hopes up; or her own for that matter. So she decided to bend the truth just slightly.

"For some extra money… to um- to give to your dads."

"My dads?"

"Yeah they've been so supportive and helpful." Which was definitely true they had even managed to her some state funded health insurance. So she wanted to give back to them in any way she could. "They have helped me in so many ways and I'd just like to give them something back. I know it's not much but I'd like to." Rachel gripped her arm.

"Oh Quinn, you are so wonderful and you are truly a dream come true. But you do realize that they don't think that way and probably won't accept the money." They stopped at Rachel's classroom.

"I'd still like to try."

"You're sweet."

"So are you, so I'll see you later." Rachel nodded and Quinn started to leave.

"Wait!" Quinn turned back. "If you had plans already why'd you ask what I was doing?"

"Oh I was going to ask you to come babysit with me." Rachel's eyes softened.

"Aw, that sounds way more fun than fighting off Finn's advances." Quinn giggled.

"I know it does," Quinn said and winked. "But you're Rachel Berry and Rachel Berry always follows through with her plans and never lets her teammates down."

"You're right," Rachel agreed, Quinn smirked and Rachel gently pushed her. "I kind of hate you."

"No you don't," Quinn said and Rachel just smiled and nodded.

The final bell rang.

"Oh shit!" Quinn shouted. "I'll see you later." And Rachel watched as her girlfriend took off running and then she took her seat.

Quinn hauled ass to her class and arrived just in time to be awarded a warning for being late. Out of breath and thankful that she had never been late before she took her seat.

* * *

><p>Finn sat on his bed watching as Rachel paced back and forth in front of him.<p>

"Okay Finn so what song was it that you wanted to try singing?"

"I um- I," he stopped talking as he got to his feet. He grasped Rachel by the arm to stop her pacing and caused her to gasp. He leaned closer and she could feel his hot breath on her face.

Son of a fucking bitch. Did he really think this would work?

She lifted her knee and slammed it directly into his balls. He buckled over and screamed in pain and she shoved him away from her. Because of his unbalanced position and due to writhing in pain he fell to the floor from the force of her push. His face was red and tears were falling from his eyes.

"What the hell Finn!" She screamed at him. "I knew it! I fucking knew it!" There were few times that Rachel Berry found herself cussing out loud and that was usually during heated moments of passion with Quinn but now she couldn't control it. She was so very angry and she didn't even think before the words left her mouth. Finn seemed surprised also. "I should've trusted my instincts and told you to fuck off!"

"Calm down Rach," he said wincing and still cupping his junk.

"No I won't calm down! I have told you already on many occasions in fact that I am not interested in you! What is it going to take for you to-" She stopped herself to catch her breath. She didn't know when she had gotten so winded, she was far superior at controlling her breathing than most people and she never gets winded. She sucked in a few deep breaths and chalked it up to the sudden anger and looked down at Finn again. "I should've listened to Quinn." She said more to herself than him.

"Quinn," he said angrily; finally getting to his feet. "What does Quinn have to do with this?"

Everything, you fucking imbecile.

"She's my friend and she said you were just using singing as a way to get me over here and she was right."

"Rach," he said grasping her by the shoulders to try and stop her flailing arms and she pushed him off again and prepared to kick him once more. "Don't you see that Quinn is just jealous?"

Yeah she is but not of me you buffoon.

"She wants me for herself so she is just trying to sabotage us."

She laughed at that. Boy he really was an arrogant moron.

"Finn," Rachel said through her giggles. "I highly doubt that Quinn wants to get back together with you seeing as how she dumped you."

And has me- she wanted to add but bit her tongue.

"And even if she did want you back, I have told you time and again that I. Am. Not. Interested."

"But you kissed me… three times."

"No," said slightly screaming and louder than she had intended. "I kissed you once and it was a mistake. The other two times you kissed me and if you remember correctly I told you then that I wasn't interested. In fact I seem to tell you that quite often.

"But why was it a mistake, the first kiss?" His tone made her feel slightly bad for using him and she relaxed.

"I thought that maybe I could like you so I tried it but the only thing that I got from that kiss was the realization that I am not into you in that way. I was however interested in you as a friend and I still am," he smiled. "But only if you stop pursuing a romantic relationship with me."

"Okay," he relented. "But I'm still confused."

"By what?"

"Well I'm kind of a big deal around here," Rachel scoffed and stepped away. The urge to slap the arrogance off of his face was too great. "I'm mean I'm a big football stud and a glee stud, so I mean someone like you should-"

"Excuse me," She cut him off and the anger was back. "Someone like me… what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I ugh- I just meant… that came out wrong. What I meant was that you're not popular so I thought you'd jump at the chance for a stud like me."

"First of all Finn," she nearly spat his name. "I will admit that you are quite attractive but you are in no way a stud."

Now Quinn- she's a stud… but back to Finn. She hated when her mind wandered off.

"You're giant head ruins any attractive qualities that you may have." He lifted his hand to his head to inspect the size.

God what did Quinn even see in this fool… oh yeah right her repressed sexuality.

"And second of all, popularity is not as important to me as it is to you."

"But-"

"No Finn, I'm done with this conversation. I will be here as your teammate and friend if you ever really need me but beyond that I am done with your games." She stared to leave in one of her patented storm outs.

"Rachel wait!" She stopped. "I'm sorry," she turned back crossing her arms over her chest. "I guess I just thought that you would be all for it once Quinn and I broke up and I'm sorry for pushing and using glee as a way to get you." She smiled genuinely.

"I forgive you," she said and he smiled also. "So did you really need help at all?" He cowered slightly.

"Not with my vocal range but I could use some help choosing a song for glee." She walked closer to him. "If you wouldn't mind hanging out with me as friends."

"I'd like that."

"Me too."

"But if you try anyth-"

"I know you'll hurt me again." He said and instinctively covered his crotch.

"Okay now that that's settled, let's find you a song," he smiled.

* * *

><p>Quinn was going crazy while watching Mr. Schuester's three demon spawn nephews. They had tied her to a chair for fucks sake. So when there was a knock on the door she thanked god that it was unlocked.<p>

"Come in please… HELP!" she yelled and a moment later Puck came into the room. She was completely surprised to see him and annoyed at the stupid grin on his face.

"Damn Quinn if this is how you babysit I'd let you babysit me anytime… I would love to get you all tied up."

"Ugh, shut it Puckerman and untie me!" She yelled, he laughed at her but he followed her instructions and once she was free she rubbed her wrists. The three demon children were running around and screaming and she was at her wits end.

"Thanks," she told him. "But what the hell are you doing here and how did you know I'd be here?"

"Santana," he answered as if she knew but the look on her face told him she had no idea so he continued. "She said you would be here."

Oh Santana was a dead woman.

"And what, you thought you'd just drop by and help?" He looked sheepish and she felt any remaining patience leave her. "Out with it Puck."

"Okay, I'm a dude and I have needs."

"Ugh!" In that moment she was so glad she had chosen Finn to be the father.

"And Santana blew me off to be with Britt so I asked her where you were in hopes that you would let me get under your chastity belt once more."

"Ugh Puckerman you're so fu-"

"Uh uh there are little children here." And on cue the three spawns of Satan came running through the living room once more, throwing pillows and turning over furniture.

Quinn began to make a list in her head. Step one, get control of these kids. Step two, tell Puckerman where to go and how fast to get there. Step three; beat the living hell out of Santana for sending him here. And step four, go home cuddle Rachel and never speak of raising kids again until she was at least forty.

"ENOUGH!" Quinn screamed, all three kids stopped moving and looked at her with fear in their eyes. She looked at Puck who also wore the same expression. "Help me out here, what should I do?"

"I brought my guitar maybe we could-"

"Hey kids, do you want to see a real live music video?"

* * *

><p>Three hours and many, many battles later Quinn and Puck had actually done a good job with those kids and he even made a comment about what great parents they would make. But now as she drove home all she could think about was how exactly not ready for kids she really is. Yeah she loved this baby inside of her and yeah giving her up will be the hardest thing Quinn will ever have to do but she now knows for sure that she cannot handle raising a child right now and giving her baby up will be the very best thing she can do for her.<p>

But still it was a nice dream… having this baby with Rachel.

As she walked up the stairs to Rachel's room and saw the girl cuddled on her bed she realized that just because they aren't ready now doesn't mean the dream has to be over. They could have kids one day.

Rachel being the mother of her children is actually something that could one day happen and there was no greater dream than that. And she knew Rachel had her own dreams but she knew Rachel wanted kids in the future and so she was happy with that fact.

She stumbled over to the bed in the darkened room, trying not to wake Rachel up as she got changed for bed. Quinn climbed into bed next to Rachel, cuddled up against her back and let out a pained sigh. Rachel giggled.

"Rough night?"

"You're awake," Quinn said and Rachel rolled over to face her.

"Yeah I was waiting for you." She ran a soothing hand up and down Quinn's back and Quinn moaned at the touch.

"That feels good, I'm so exhausted."

"Not ready for kids after all?"

"How'd you know that I was practicing for-"

"Because Quinn I know you so well and I know that you love this baby and want to keep her so I figured this was a trial run."

"Yeah it was and those kids were awful." Rachel laughed again. "Seriously babe you should've seen them they are hellions and what I realized was that I am not ready and as hard as it will be; I have to give her up." Rachel nodded and kissed her forehead. "And I know giving her up will be the best thing for her."

"Yeah."

"But knowing that doesn't make it hurt any less."

"I know love, I know. But if it makes you feel any better there will be a day that you will be ready and when that day comes I hope it's me you choose to have kids with." Quinn's eyes widened in surprise.

"You want kids with me?"

"I do… it's kind of a dream of mine actually."

"Oh god Rach, I love you." She said and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you too," Rachel said sleepily and fought to keep her eyes open.

"You seen pretty exhausted yourself… what happened with Finn? Did you kick his ass?"

"Kind of," she said and Quinn pulled back to meet her eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah he decided that I was into him and tried to kiss me-"

"See Rach, I told you I'm going to kick that piece of-"

"Quinn calm down," Rachel said continuing to run her hand up and down Quinn's back. "As much as I love your jealous streak, if you let me finish you'll see that kicking his ass won't be necessary."

"I'm sorry."

"So he tried to kiss me and I kneed him in the nuts." Quinn laughed. "And then I yelled at him and said that you were right." Quinn raised her eyebrow. "Oh don't look so smug." Quinn laughed some more. "Oh and then he accused you of being jealous and wanting him back."

"Ugh gross…. No way I'm one hundred percent lesbian."

"Quinn Fabray," Rachel said with pride and shock. "Look how far you've come?"

"I know right," she agreed also feeling very proud. "So then what happened?" Rachel yawned again and then blinked several times to keep the sleepiness at bay.

"Then I yelled some more and told him I was done trying to be his friend, he apologized and he seemed sincere and then we worked on finding him a song. The end."

"Smartass," Quinn told her. "But are you sure Rach, he could still be trying to trick you."

"I know baby, but I can handle him, I did today and I'll do it again if he tries anything in the future. You can trust me."

"I know I can."

"And I trust you."

And it was those words and the honesty behind them that made Quinn feel like the biggest piece of shit on earth and it also made her decide to finally come clean with Rachel no matter what happened.

"Rach, I need to tell you something and I don't know if I can get through it so please don't say anything until I'm finished." Rachel didn't speak so she continued. "I lied to you Rachel, well not really lied but I withheld a truth and before you say anything I know withholding the truth is the same as lying but I want to be honest with you always… so here goes." She waited a beat trying to muster the courage to say the words that would shatter her dreams. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and blurted it out. "Finn isn't the father Puck is and I'm sorry so sorry and please don't hate me." When she was done talking she held her breath and waited for the screaming that never came.

She opened her eyes and looked down at Rachel who was fast asleep and didn't hear a word of her confession. Quinn laughed because what else could she do.

She had finally gotten up the courage to tell her; and Rachel was asleep. She didn't know when and if she would be able to summon that courage again. She relaxed to the bed and pulled Rachel close. She kissed her forehead.

"I love you Rachel Berry, and I just hope you can forgive me when you do actually hear those words."

Then she fell asleep with her mind filled with the dream of her and Rachel in the future which she now hoped would still happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I had a really hard time writing this chapter. I had writer's block for such a long time over this one so I apologize if it sucks.**

**The song used was Hold the Dream by Firehouse. **


	12. Chapter 12: Everything

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Mattress"**

**VOTE FABERRY! I'm posting this today because I promised to post new chapters every Sunday and Thursday; but I won't be offended if no one reads it until Monday night as long as everyone keeps voting. Right now I'm editing and voting so if I miss any mistakes I'm sorry. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Everything<strong>

"_Hey, don't write yourself off yet. It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.  
>Just try your best, try everything you can. And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away. It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride. Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).Hey, you know they're all the same. You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in. Live right now.<br>Yeah, just be yourself. It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else._

Quinn woke up to the annoying whirring sound of Rachel's elliptical. She threw her arm over her eyes.

"Christ Rachel, do you have to do that at this ungodly hour?"

"Yes Quinn I do, I have a vigorous workout regimen and I need to keep it up if I'm going to excel someday on Broadway. In addition, yearbook photos are this week so I need to look my absolute best. Furthermore, need I remind you Quinn that you do have a bedroom of your own?"

"You don't want me here-" her words caught in her throat as she got her first glimpse of Rachel mid-workout. Her chest was heaving, her breasts were bouncing, her skin was covered in a thin sheet of sweat and Quinn leaned up on her elbows to watch.

And watch, and watch.

Rachel was so involved in her workout and their conversation that she had yet to notice the darkness of Quinn's eyes and the almost predatory look on her face.

"Of course I want you in my bed Quinn; I don't think I have ever slept as well as I do when I'm wrapped up in you. However if you're going to complain about my working out before school I must inf-" Her words were also caught in her throat when she finally looked up at Quinn. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were dark and she looked so fucking hot that Rachel was all but ready to abandon her vigorous workout routine for a different kind of workout all together.

"Q-Quinn," she said timidly."Are y-you okay?" Rachel didn't even realize that she had stopped working out."

"Come here," Quinn husked and Rachel walked toward her as if Quinn were pulling her there by an invisible tether. Once she reached the edge of the bed. She smirked down at her sexy girlfriend. "I want you." She tugged Rachel's hand but Rachel resisted.

"No babe, I'm all sweaty."

"I know," Quinn said with and evil grin and pulled Rachel onto the bed with a squeak. Rachel straddled her hips and Quinn planted her hands firmly on Rachel's ass. Rachel leaned closer until their breasts were pressed together.

"I think I'm going to have daddy move my elliptical into your room since you don't use it anyway." Quinn shook her head violently back and forth.

"No, I changed my mind. I think waking up every morning at six am would be a very easy compromise if I get to see you like this."

"No Quinn then I would never get any exercise."

"Oh trust me; once we start getting naked together you'll be getting plenty of exercise."

"Ha ha ha," Rachel mocked and felt Quinn's hand snake around her neck. Then their lips were together in a heated kiss and Quinn squeezed Rachel's ass eliciting a loud groan. Rachel pulled out of the kiss, only to be brought back to Quinn's lips once more by Quinn's strong hand on her head.

"Rachel, Quinn do you want-" Leroy's voice came into the room and they quickly broke the kiss. Quinn buried her face in Rachel's shoulder and Rachel looked mortified. Leroy just laughed. "Well I was going to ask you if you wanted breakfast but it seems you've already got some."

"Ew, daddy gross," Rachel said as the meaning behind his words dawned on her. "We'll be down in a few."

"Mmm- hmmm," he hummed turning to leave but stopped. "And Rachel… I'm getting a lock for this door today." She nodded and Quinn's face became redder. "I'd put one on Quinn's door as well but she's never in there.

"Oh my god," Quinn whispered speaking for the first time since he barged in.

"Oh Quinn I made some bacon for you, but if you'd rather-" Rachel tossed a pillow at him cutting him off.

"Get out!" She yelled playfully and Leroy closed the door still laughing. Quinn slumped to the bed frustrated and Rachel laughed.

"How is this… at all, funny?"

"Because every time we are alone together someone barges in, it's just funny."

"No, it's not your daddy went from terrifying me to making a joke out of me."

"That just means he likes you and considers you a part of the family, you'll see. He picks on me relentlessly." Quinn smiled the pink tint on her cheeks starting to fade.

"I guess," she said and felt Rachel move to get off of her. "Aw, where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Ooo can I join?"

"Quinn you're such a horn dog."

"Are you complaining?" She said with a pout.

"Not at all, I love your overly hormonal pregnant self, it gets me all hot and bothered and under normal circumstances I'd love you to join me but its yearbook week and I must look my very best. So don't be mad but, not this time baby, why don't you go downstairs and eat that disgusting slaughtered pig that you love so much and I'll be down in a few."

"Ugh really, you're going to make me face him alone?"

"Well it's either you face him alone or you get no bacon, because daddy loves bacon and he doesn't get to eat it very often." Quinn was up and off the bed before Rachel even finished her sentence. She slapped Rachel on the ass causing the girl to squeal.

"You're right, you enjoy you're shower and I'll go enjoy some pig."

"Ugh gross! Why do I date you again?"

"Because I'm hot," Rachel nodded her agreement "And you're hopelessly in love with me." Rachel nodded again before stalking off to her shower and Quinn practically flew down the stairs to face the wrath of Leroy and hopefully a plate of bacon.

* * *

><p>Quinn was waiting for Rachel in the parking lot of the mattress store. They had just finished filming a commercial because of her girl. She was so proud and never had so much fun in her life. She just wanted to take Rachel home and cuddle her all night and tell her how amazing, brilliant and wonderful she was.<p>

Damn when did she get so whipped.

She shrugged her shoulders. Whatever at least she was finally happy and if that meant being whipped by Rachel Berry than she was glad she was whipped. And then her mind hit the gutter and she started thinking about Rachel holding an actual whip.

Oh god.

Then Rachel was walking toward her. The rest of the glee club had left ten minutes ago but Rachel wanted to leave her information with the director of the commercial in hope that he liked her performance and was interested in seeing her do more work. It must have gone well because the sight of her smiling girlfriend brought her out of the land of dirty thoughts and back into the sweet land of rainbows and unicorns.

So gay.

"Hey," she greeted Rachel. "How'd it go?"

"Okay I think… he took my information so that's good I guess."

"That's great baby."

"Can we go?"

"Yeah," They got into the car and Quinn drove off. She didn't like the glassy look in Rachel's eyes or the distant expression on her face and once they got home Quinn had enough. She followed Rachel into the living room.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Rachel asked trying to do a better job of hiding her sadness, she thought she was doing well but she guessed Quinn knew her better.

"You just seem, kinda sad and not really like your normal happy self. Did you not like doing the commercial?"

"No I did, it was so fun and a great addition to my already impressive resume."

"Well then, were the rest of us off key or something, was I sharp again?"

"No Quinn you were great," She stepped closer to Quinn and took her hands. "Everybody was great."

"Then what is it?"

"It's nothing," Rachel tried to move away but Quinn pulled her back.

"It's not nothing Rachel you're upset and I want to know what I did to-"

"Quinn you didn't do anything, why do you always assume I'm mad at you?"

"Because I deserve it and stop trying to change the subject," Quinn was getting nervous and Rachel could tell.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you," Rachel slumped to the couch and Quinn followed facing her with their hands still connected. "First of all, it wasn't anything you did, you are perfect and you don't deserve for me to be mad at you unless you actually do something to make me mad, okay?" Quinn nodded. "And second of all I need you to promise not to go off and do something stupid when I tell you why I'm sad."

"I make no promises," Rachel gave her a stern look. "No Rachel I'm not promising that but I will do my best."

"Okay, it's Finn." Anger flared in Quinn's eyes.

"Did he kiss you again?" Rachel held back a chuckle.

"No he… I tried to hide it with my excitement over landing the commercial and it worked but now that it's over I'm just so sad and disappointed in him and-"

"Rachel spit it out, what did he do?"

"He stood me up?" Quinn arched her eyebrow in confusion. "For the yearbook picture, he said he would be co-captains with me because he wants to be a leader and then he didn't show for the picture. I feel like such a fool. He acts like he likes me and that he's my friend but he didn't even want to take a picture with me." Tears were threatening to escape her eyes and Quinn pulled her tight against her own body, she patted her hair.

"Rachel stop crying, you're perfect. You're you… you're everything and Finn Hudson is obviously a moron." Rachel let out a teary chuckle into Quinn's chest before pulling away to meet her eyes.

"Quinn you-"

"No listen to me, I know you're tough and you let all the shit that happens to you slide right off your back but baby… you are everything and you are better than all of us put together and I know I'm not exactly the best person to judge Finn but I think he is stupid and if you had asked me to be your co-captain I would've shown up for you Rach,' Rachel's furrowed her brow and she started to feel like an asshole. She didn't even ask Quinn. She asked Artie, Brittany and Mercedes before Finn and she didn't even think to ask her girlfriend.

Why did she do that?

"Oh Quinn, I'm sorry I didn't ask you I just didn't think it was your thing because in glee rehearsal you said that everyone was fine with me representing all of us."

"I know and that was true but that doesn't mean I wouldn't have said yes if you had asked."

Aw, Quinn I'm really sorry." Rachel said and Quinn hugged her hips tighter.

"I'm not mad I was just saying that it's not too late. I'll be your co-captain and we can retake the glee club photo."

"You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you." Rachel smiled and Quinn melted. "Now that's what I like to see."

"You're everything too Quinn."

"No I'm not… I'm not even half as strong as you are."

"Oh come on Quinn, give yourself a little credit here."

"Rachel, I'm nothing compared to you." Rachel moved her mouth to speak again. "Let me finish… You don't let things bother you the way you should and I'm in awe of how you handle things and you are so graceful and beautiful." Rachel scoffed. "What?"

"I know I seem like I always have it together and that things never bother me but they do and please don't take this as a knock at you. I know you are sorry for what you did and I forgive you with all of my heart but I don't think the others even care enough to be sorry. I know I'm destined for great things Quinn but I hardly ever see myself as beautiful."

"I'm sor-"

"Quinn what did I tell you about that word, I forgave you already."

"I know baby but that wasn't what I was trying to say… believe me I will always regret hurting you the way I did but what I was going to say was that I am so sorry that you have been hurt by these people, myself included… you always seem so strong like nothing bothers you so I didn't notice until I got to know you better that those words and actions are so wrong and have done so much damage and you are the sweetest and most forgiving person I know and you of all people deserve better, deserve more, more than me." Rachel frowned. "I will forever be remorseful that I was once the cause of that pain."

"You're right, it does hurt but its high school and high school sucks. I know you Quinn and I know that you were and are fighting your own demons here. Yeah you're a pretty, popular cheerleader but what no one understands is that the pretty popular kids have issues too. I mean you got pregnant because you were fighting who you are. I knew then that you were fighting something inside of you. I didn't know at the time that it was your feelings for me but Quinn I loved you even then and I could see the pain in your eyes even as you threw insults at me. It's like I could see the real you trying to be brave enough… so you deserve me most of all…" She could see Quinn's tears about to fall and knew that she had hit home with the girl. "Do you know why?"

"Why?" She asked; her voice cracking.

"Because you tried the hardest, you stopped fighting and found what you were looking for," Quinn nodded. "You found me and Quinn I've never been happier." Quinn smiled. "And now you are my biggest defender and for that reason alone I think you're everything, high school is only a part of our journey, and it's the middle of this ride called life."

Quinn was about to cry because even when she was awful to Rachel, the girl still saw only good in Quinn and she had never been so grateful that she followed her heart that day in the auditorium.

"We're all so screwed up at this time in our lives it's amazing any of us survive." Rachel finished and wiped tears that were falling down Quinn's cheeks. "I saw your heart and your soul underneath all the preconceived notions of what high school was supposed to be and was and am still so grateful that you finally looked past the limits of high school and took what was yours."

"I love you so much Rachel."

"Me too Quinn… me too." Rachel leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips and then sighed against her mouth. Quinn leaned back against the couch, pulling Rachel with her and finally got her wish… cuddling with her girl.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Quinn marched up to Finn's locker and slammed it shut. He turned around with a look of pure fear at the anger showing itself evidently on her face.<p>

"I thought you liked her?"

"What?" He seemed confused. No shock there. She reined her anger in because she felt herself reaching a boiling point and could actually see herself beating the crap out of him.

"Rachel, you follow her around like a little puppy dog practically begging her to date you."

"Yeah um- yeah I like her…. Wait Quinn are you jealous?

Yes.

"Do you want to get back together or something?"

Umm NO!

"No Finn, I'm just wondering why- since you like Rachel so much- why you stood her up which left her feeling friendless once again?" His features softened.

"Look Quinn, I'm sorry it's just the guys were giving me a hard time and I don't know I just couldn't go through with it."

"Grow up Finn!"

"You're one to talk Quinn; you were the meanest to Rachel."

Low blow Hudson but not untrue; she reeled in her anger once more.

"That may be true, but at least I grew up and I gave Rachel a chance and it turns out we have more in common than I ever thought possible."

And plus she's so fucking hot and the best kisser and her tongue- oh god… _where was I?_

"And for some reason your friendship matters to her."

"I uh- I'm sorry-"

"It's not me you need to apologize to… fix it Finn." She said with a threatening tone that had him cowering in fear.

He always feared 'Scary Quinn.'

* * *

><p>Quinn stormed away from Finn and found herself coming face to face with a thrilled Sue Sylvester. She said something about the glee club stepping in it and then she took off before Quinn could ask what she meant, so she followed her. Sue went into Figgins' office and Quinn sat down as if she was waiting to talk to him but she was really eves dropping and what she heard made her stomach drop.<p>

She needed to find Rachel.

But as Quinn's luck would have it, she didn't find Rachel until she went to the choir room and everyone except for Mr. Schuester was there. She was going to have to tell them and she wouldn't even be able to tell Rachel first. As soon as her eyes connected with Rachel she knew this was going to be bad but she had to do it.

* * *

><p>The second Rachel saw the look on Quinn's face she knew something was going on. She got a weird sick feeling in the pit of her stomach and when everyone was seated Quinn made an announcement. An announcement that glee was pretty much over because of their commercial, and Rachel knew it was all her fault. She resisted the urge to vomit and then Santana spoke.<p>

"Nice going Rachel."

"Leave her alone," Quinn spat and she was grateful to Quinn for her words but she knew Santana was right.

"No not this time Q, this is all her fault. She was the one who got us that damn commercial in the first place."

"Santana's right," Finn chimed in and that was it; Rachel stormed out of the room. Quinn wanted to chase after her but she had more pressing matters to attend to. Looks like McKinley High is going to need a new quarterback and a new cheerleader.

"Yeah so… it was her idea but that didn't stop any of you from seeing stars as bright as the ones Rachel sees, okay. No one forced you to go. You people are so fucking judgmental. I mean you all were acting like her best friends yesterday because she landed a commercial for all of us; not just herself… and you guys call _her_ selfish." Quinn was so wrapped up in her rant that she didn't even see Puck quietly slip out of the room.

"But Q-"

"No Santana, just shut the hell up for once in your life. She did this yes, but she never intended for this to happen. That girl is the only one of us that constantly puts glee first, so save your fucking blame okay because I'm tired of you all dumping on Rachel."

"Wow Q, what are you in love with her?" Santana said in a low blow that she instantly regretted. Quinn launched herself at the girl and was caught around the middle she didn't know who was holding her back but she didn't care. She wanted to rip Santana's fake hair out. Santana came at her but Mike Chang held her back.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mr. Schuester's voice came from behind Quinn and all of a sudden she knew who was holding her.

"Glee is over Mr. Schue and its all Rachel's fault and her new bff over there thought it was her duty to defend the little bi-"

"Santana!" Mr. Schuester yelled and both Quinn and Santana's attention was on him. "It wasn't Rachel's fault."

"But Mr. Schue-"

"No, we didn't get disqualified because you did the commercial. We got disqualified for accepting payment for the commercial." Quinn was no longer flailing but Mr. Schuester was still holding her back.

"But we didn't get paid." Santana was also calming down.

"No, but that stack of mattresses right there," he pointed to his office. "That counts as payment and we can't just give them back because I used one of them." Quinn was so calm that he released her and Mike also released Santana as both girls gaped at Mr. Schuester. "So you see it was my fault not Rachel's." He looked like he was on the verge of tears and even Santana had enough presence of mind to keep her mouth shut. Mr. Schuester loved glee more than any of them, except for Rachel. Quinn stepped toward Santana pointing a finger in her direction.

"You owe Rachel an apology." Santana said nothing but looked at Quinn regretfully. Then Quinn turned to Finn, also pointing at him. "And you owe her two." Then she stormed out of the room in search of Rachel.

* * *

><p>When Rachel ran out of the choir room she wanted to run straight home but she knew it was cold and she wouldn't risk her vocals even if there would be no reason to use her voice for the foreseeable future. So instead she went to the auditorium and that's where Puck found her. She was sitting in a seat in the front row and he could tell from where he was that she was crying. He didn't want to embarrass her so he figured he'd announce his presence before he got to her so she could compose herself.<p>

"Hey Jew Babe," he said and he saw her frantically wipe her eyes.

"What do you want Noah?" She asked and her voice cracked slightly. He walked up and stood in front of her leaning against the stage. He crossed his arms.

"Ugh, I'm hurt… I thought we were bros." She gave him a watery smile but said nothing so he continued. "Well, I wanted to tell you that Santana and Finn are stupid for blaming you and no one else agreed. In fact I think Quinn is still in there tearing them apart and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'll be fine Noah, I just feel so bad. I thought the commercial would be good for us-"

"It was good for us, screw them Rach, you got us a gig like a real life gig and they're just haters. Seriously babe, don't stress. Plus big bad Quinn is on it. She scares the shit outta me sometimes." Rachel laughed at that. "And you got her defending you."

"Yeah she's a good friend."

"Yeah friend," he said knowingly.

Oh Shit. He knows.

Rachel looked up at him in a panic which immediately confirmed his suspicions but he didn't let her know that."

"What do you mean? She is my friend Noah."

Shit Rachel- think.

"She just gets kind of overprotective over-"

"Over the people she loves," He finished for her.

Fuck. Shit. Fuck.

She laughed it off. "I guess I never thought of it that way. I mean Quinn has quickly become my best friend and I guess in a sense sure I love her, which means yeah she possibly loves me in the same platonic friendly manner."

_Oh yeah they're both goners_- he thought.

"Come on babe, I'm not Finn. I'm not that dumb. Quinn's hot for you and it seems you are just as hot for her." Rachel snorted.

Like actually snorted and her insides twisted.

"Noah you're crazy," She said panicking. Come on Rachel you're a better actress than this. Get a freaking grip.

"It's cool Rach, your secret's safe with me."

"What secret, there is no secret?" Puck decided to let it go, when and if Rachel was ready to be honest he's be ready and willing to listen. So he changed the subject.

"Okay cool best friends… I guess it was just wishful thinking." She looked at him confused and he smirked at her innocence. "I mean you know mental images for the spank bank." When Rachel caught on she looked mortified.

"Ugh Noah that is disgusting."

"What's up babe, a hot little pixie like you doesn't touch herself?" She blushed bright red and he withheld another chuckle. "Not helping to stop the dirty images here Rachel."

"Ugh, okay fine Noah. Can we please change the subject?"

"Sure, I just wanted to make sure you weren't alone blaming yourself for what happened. Seriously babe, it's not worth crying over."

"Thank you, sincerely. But I should go find Quinn because she is in fact my ride home," She said and she saw his eyes glaze over and his smirk firmly planted on his face.

"Noah! Stop imagining Quinn and I, it's disturbing."

"Can't help it dude, what had been imagined cannot be unimagined."

"You're vile, why am I friends with you?"

"Don't know… it's a mystery to me as well."

"Goodbye Noah." He nodded and she turned and started to walk away.

"I'm grateful for your friendship though Jew Babe." She smiled to herself but didn't turn around. She just merely called over her shoulder.

"Me too Jew Bro."

* * *

><p>Quinn was heated when she finally left the choir room. She wanted to look for Rachel but she had a score to settle and a yearbook picture to get. She walked into the locker room and came back out in her full Cheerios uniform, complete with the high ponytail. She stormed into Coach Sylvester's office and watched her writing in her journal, she scowled at her, clicked her head bitch attitude firmly- and comfortably- back into place and walked into the office, with her hands on her hips.<p>

"Miss Sylvester," she said sneering and Sue looked up at her. Sue took her glasses off and took in Quinn's appearance.

"It's like looking at a porno star in a nun's habit."

"I wanted to show you that it still fits. My baby bump isn't that bad, it's just like I had a big lunch."

"Take it off. You need to get it through your pregnant head. There's no way you're getting into that photo or back on the Cheerios, end of story." Sue said and Quinn's anger doubled. She was done playing.

"You're a hypocrite."

"Excuse me."

"I just heard that you got Glee clubs amateur status revoked over a mattress; while you are constantly showering the Cheerios with swag. I've gotten free shoes, complimentary tanning, haircuts… the season tickets to Cedar Point…. we sold those on EBay for a profit." Sue stared at her with a look akin to impressed. "Seems to me that if Figgins' found out, _You _would get banned from competition." She stared at her with the same fire in her eyes that Sue often had.

"Fine you're back on the Cheerios; I'll put you on full time dry cleaning duty and shove you to the back of the photo to hide your shame."

"I'm not finished." Sue raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Glee club gets a full page photo."

"It's not up to me."

"You are giving up one of the Cheerios _six_ pages and you are giving it to the Glee club free of charge." She waited for Sue to respond.

"You know Q; I'd forgotten just how ruthless you really are." Quinn smirked. "You're like a young Sue Sylvester… Now get outta my office." Quinn turned and started to walk out. "If you can manage to squeeze through the door without your water breaking all over my new carpet." Quinn stopped at the door.

"You know what?" Sue looked up at her. "I don't think I want to be a Cheerio after all. I don't want to be on a team where I only appear to belong. I'd rather be a part of a club that's proud to have me… like glee club," she finished and stormed out before Sue could say anything else and found herself looking into the deep brown eyes of Rachel.

"Rachel, what… how-" Rachel cut her off by grasping her wrist and pulling her toward the front door. "Rachel what are you… how much did you hear?" Rachel said nothing but continued to pull Quinn until they were at her car in the parking lot.

"Get in," Rachel demanded and Quinn was nervous.

"Rachel I don't know what I did to upset you but I'm-"

"Get in the car Quinn." Rachel repeated and got into the passenger seat. Quinn gulped audibly and followed her command. Once inside the car, she turned to Rachel to try and apologize again but as soon as she turned, Rachel's lips were pressed against hers in a fierce kiss that had Quinn's toes curling.

"Wow," Quinn breathed when Rachel pulled out of the kiss. She opened her eyes and met Rachel's. She knew she was wearing a dopey expression. "What was that for?"

"For you being amazing."

"But…" she trailed off not remembering what she wanted to say when she saw Rachel's eyes darken.

"Take me home… I want you inside me now." Quinn opened and closed her mouth but once she regained the feeling in her extremities she drove away, pulling into Rachel's driveway in record time. Meanwhile, Rachel just giggled.

Quinn got out of the car and waited to follow Rachel's lead. As much as she wanted to have sex with her girlfriend, she wanted to do things at Rachel's speed. Rachel's hand circled her wrist once more and she all but dragged Quinn into the house and onto the couch in the living room. She pushed Quinn down and straddled her hips. Their lips crashed together in a heated frenzy that left both girls breathless. Once Rachel moved from her lips to her neck. Quinn tried to remember how to talk.

"Rach, this is awesome but I…Oh god."

Quinn was going out of her mind with want… she needed this girl, more than she ever thought she'd need anyone. She had never been so physically attracted to anyone ever before she could feel the nerves flooding through her entire body and she was fighting her own wants and needs in favor of making this perfect for Rachel.

Rachel on the other hand was definitely nervous but she wanted Quinn, she wanted her so much. She had always envisioned waiting for sex until her career was all set but that was before she had been kissed by Quinn Fabray. Something about this girl made her want all of it… and as soon as fucking possible. She was so ridiculously turned on every single time Quinn touched her.

Hell every time Quinn looked at her. She started to realize that this is how boys felt all the time and why they were such horn dogs. She could definitely relate. The frat boy trucker part of her brain now knew exactly how Finn Hudson felt all the time. She was pretty sure that if she had a penis, Quinn Fabray would cause early arrival issues for her. She stopped kissing Quinn's neck and met her eyes.

Yes, Quinn Fabray was the sexiest girl in the whole fucking world and she was currently, flushed and panting underneath a very lucky Rachel Berry.

"What are you thinking?" Quinn asked.

"Just that I'm the luckiest girl in the world… Quinn you are so perfect and you mean everything to me and I have never been so sure about anything as I am about this."

"Me too, to all of it." Quinn answered.

"I'm so glad you chose me," Rachel said and vulnerability was evident in her tone.

"Baby, it was never a choice. You were made for me Rachel Berry."

"Make love to me Quinn." Rachel said and Quinn's eyes flashed with lust and an overwhelming feeling of love.

Quinn flipped Rachel onto her back and hovered over her.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been surer of anything." Rachel answered and Quinn could tell she meant it.

"And your dads?"

"They're working late." With that Quinn captured Rachel's lips with her own. The kiss grew heated and Rachel pushed her hand underneath Quinn's shirt and started to scrape blunt nails up Quinn's back causing the girl to groan. Quinn moved her lips down to Rachel's neck and with one hand she palmed Rachel's right breast.

"Oh fuck Quinn, I-" Her words were cut off by the doorbell ringing. Quinn pulled away from her neck.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"Ignore it baby, they'll go away." Quinn smiled down at her girl and leaned in again. Before their lips met the doorbell rang three more times followed by the annoying sound of Finn's voice.

"Come on Rach; answer the door I need to talk to you." Rachel and Quinn stared at each other.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm not exactly in the mood anymore?" Rachel said with a tight smile playing across her mouth. Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"Yeah definitely turned off, Finn Hudson is a definite buzz kill." Quinn laughed.

"Well I'm sure if you continue what you're doing I would easily get into the mood again." Rachel told her and Quinn leaned in again.

Ding Dong. Ding Dong.

"Fucking son of a bitch!" Rachel shouted and Quinn couldn't help giggle more at Rachel's frustration. There was something incredibly arousing and dirty about Rachel cursing at times like this."

"You might as well get the door; he won't go away until he talks to you." Quinn said as she moved from on top of her.

"I suppose," Rachel said but didn't move and continued to stare into the eyes of her gorgeous girlfriend.

"RACHEL!" Finn's shrill voice called.

"Ugh! I have to go deal with Cockblock Hudson," she whined and got up, Quinn followed.

"Jesus Rach, I kind of like your dirty mouth at times like these."

"Noted." Was all Rachel said as she reached the door and opened it to see a sad looking Finn waiting.

"Hey Rach," he said in his sweet apologetic tone that always had Rachel- and Quinn for that matter seeing the good guy in him.

"Hey Finn, what brings you here?"

"I uh- I just wanted to… ca- can I come in?"

"Yeah sure," she said sweetly and stepped aside for him to enter. He nodded to Quinn.

"Hello Quinn."

"Finn," she also nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uh Quinn could you um- I mean can I talk to Rachel alone for a minute?" She gave him her evil glare but then her eyes met Rachel's soft ones and she smiled.

"Yeah sure," she answered him while still looking at Rachel. "I'll be upstairs if you need me Rach." She said and Rachel nodded. Quinn glared at Finn once more before she left.

Rachel's heart swelled at how protective Quinn had become over her and smiled with pride at Quinn's retreating back. Finn cleared his throat and Rachel brought her attention back to him.

"So?" She waited with her hands on her hips for him to say what he had come to say.

"Yeah I um- I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for standing you up for the yearbook picture I just I let the guys get to me and I wish I hadn't." She nodded. "I wish I could be more like you Rachel and not let all of the stupid high school crap get to me the way you do but I'm not that strong and I am really very sorry for what I did."

"Okay Finn I forgive you." She thought back to the conversation she had with Quinn the other day about high school and remembered that they're all struggling. "I'll step up and be the leader that I want to be and I'll tell the photographer that we need to re-take the picture and stuff."

"That won't be necessary Finn; glee club is getting a group photo after all."

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"Yeah it'll be our swan song I guess," Finn noted the sadness in her tone and felt like shit all over again. He knew that glee was more important to Rachel than anyone else and another flood of guilt washed over him.

"I'm really sorry about glee Rachel, I know how much you love it and again I want to say sorry for blaming you earlier… it wasn't your fault."

"But it was."

"No it wasn't Rachel it was Mr. Schue's," she looked at him oddly. "We could've returned the mattresses and not gotten in trouble but because he used one we can't." She was relieved but still saddened. "But Rach, he's working on it and if anyone can fix this Mr. Schue can." She nodded knowingly. "But anyway, I'm sorry for blaming you I was just upset."

"It's okay Finn," she told him. "Well it's not okay but I do understand." Their eyes met and a silent understanding occurred between them.

"Well I guess I'll be going." He told her and hoped she would invite him to stay.

"Yeah okay," she responded and led him back to the door.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow and stuff."

"Yeah," she nodded once more. "Thanks Finn and have a good night." He smiled and walked away. She closed the door behind him and ran up the stairs to her room.

When she walked in Quinn was lying on her bed with her hands resting behind her head. She smiled when she saw Rachel enter.

"How'd it go?"

"Why didn't you tell me the mattress thing and that it was Mr. Schue's fault and not mine?" Rachel asked angrily and Quinn stiffed and sat up.

"Well I was going to but you didn't exactly give me a chance you dragged me out of school and then tried to have your way with me." Rachel couldn't hold out any longer and she laughed.

"I didn't see you showing too much resistance." Rachel joined her on the bed.

"Nope, and you won't… ever." Rachel grinned, leaned over and gave her a quick peck.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Well for threatening Coach Sylvester for one," Quinn blushed slightly. "You were so hot Quinn; obviously it made me want to drop my panties." Quinn giggled. "But mostly thank you for standing up for me, first in the choir room and for getting a yearbook photo for the glee club simply because I wanted it."

"I told you I'd do anything for you because you're everything to me."

"I love you Quinn… but I have one question."

"Okay."

"Why did Finn just show up on my door to apologize for standing me up for the photo and for blaming me in glee?" Quinn blushed once more.

"Oh um- I don't," she stammered and met Rachel's glistening eyes. "I may have um- threatened him if he didn't."

"When?" Rachel wondered.

"I yelled at him before I yelled at glee." Rachel smiled at her loving and amazing girlfriend. She had been so happy with Quinn for so many reasons, and one of those reasons was that she now had someone to defend her at school. Then her thought went to Noah and how he looked out for her and her smiled faltered. Quinn noticed. "What's that matter?"

"I have something to tell you?"

"Okay," Quinn waited nervously.

"I'm not sure if you noticed but when you were yelling at glee club after I stormed out, Noah followed me and…" she trailed off trying to find the right words.

Quinn panicked. _I'm going to fucking kill Noah Puckerman._

"Did he kiss you?" Quinn asked and was dreading the answer, Rachel merely smiled.

"No, he didn't," Quinn relaxed. "But don't relax too much Quinn because you are not going to like what I'm about to tell you." Quinn tensed up again.

"Just tell me Rach."

"Noah knows… about us." She finished and Quinn's panicked look was back. Her eyes darted between Rachel's trying to see if the girl was joking.

"He wha- how- how does he- how does- when did-"

"Well he doesn't know for sure but he thinks he does." Quinn tried to calm her nerves. Her stomach was tight and her body was tense and she had the overwhelming urge to vomit and this time it had nothing to do with the baby. "I denied it of course but he just said our secret is safe with him."

"Wait," Quinn readjusted herself and tried to calm her nerves. Rachel noticed her hands shaking and took them into her own. Quinn sighed heavily, just a simple touch and she was already feeling better. "What did he say exactly?" She took another deep breath.

"I said you were a good friend for defending me and then he said yeah friend and I maybe sort of panicked a little."

"Rachel," Quinn whined.

"Then when I asked what meant he said that he's not dumb like Finn and that you clearly have the hots for me."

"Oh god," Quinn buried her face in her hands.

"But don't worry I denied it baby and even if he thinks he knows something he said he won't say anything and I trust him."

Quinn didn't trust him- he also said he would wear a condom.

"But Rachel-"

"No listen Quinn; Noah doesn't know anything for sure he just thinks he does so all we have to do is tone it down when we are at school."

"But I don't wanna," Quinn whined. Rachel thought she looked cute but it left her confused.

"Alright Quinn color me confused, I mean I tell you Noah knows and you freak so then I tell you we will hide it better at school and you whine I'm just not sure what you want?" Quinn thought about it for a moment.

"I don't want people to know, I'm sorry if that makes you mad."

"It doesn't… at all." Quinn smiled at her amazing girlfriend.

"But I don't want to act differently around you either."

"Okay."

"What do you want Rachel, are you ready to come out?"

Rachel sighed heavily and thought about her words before answering because Quinn is so sensitive- who knew?

"I don't want to come out." Quinn relaxed but then arched an eyebrow.

"I'm happy to hear that baby but I'm a little thrown here, I thought you would be all rainbows and ready to march in the Pride parade and you were only staying in the closet for me." She noticed Rachel's expression change and she got nervous. "What is it Rachel are you ashamed to be with me?"

"No!" Rachel shouted meeting hazel eyes. "God no baby, I want to come out someday just not right now I don't think I can handle it."

"Because you're in love with a Christian, pregnant, slut and you're already given a hard enough time in this town?" Quinn's eyes began to water as she fought tears. Rachel gripped her hands.

"No baby, it has nothing to do with you and your situation. Trust me Quinn, when I'm ready I will gladly be proud to have you on my arms. I've said it before Quinn you are everything and I am not now nor will I ever be ashamed to love you."

"So what is it then?"

"It's this town Quinn and it's my dads," Quinn's face softened as realization spread across her cheeks. "They get enough crap from the people in this town I don't need to put them through what people would say if I came out. I could just hear it now _'See that's why the gays shouldn't get to raise children because they make them gay_." Rachel began sobbing and Quinn pulled her close.

"Oh shit baby, I'm sorry I didn't even think about that." Rachel wiped her eyes.

"I know Quinn, it's just I'm not ready for that yet." Quinn released her from the hug.

"I'm not ready yet either." Rachel smiled and Quinn pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"I'm sorry and I love you."

"I love you too," Rachel said now grinning.

"So about Puck and school?" Quinn wondered.

"I say don't worry about it, Noah doesn't actually know anything and no one else knows, besides Santana so I say we just continue to be ourselves and let them think what they want."

"Okay," Quinn agreed.

She lay back against the bed and pulled Rachel with her. Rachel cuddled up between Quinn's legs and laid her head on Quinn's chest.

"Everything will be all right, Quinn."

"I know Rach, and I can't promise that I won't still panic about this stuff but I can promise I'll never take it out on you and always come back to you."

She could feel Rachel smile into her chest and she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and held her tight. She knew that their journey together was a long one and high school was only a part of it, a small part at that. She knew if they could survive high school and this shit town that everything would be all right, just like Rachel said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The next chapter the truth comes out about Puck. Are you ready? Did you like this chapter? Let me know…**

**The song used was The Middle by Jimmy Eat World.**


	13. Chapter 13: Lying

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Sectionals"**

**As promised! I am giving everyone an extra update this week because Faberry won the tv's top couple poll and I promised at 3 am last night/this morning; that if they won I'd post a chapter today so here it is. Don't worry I will still post another on Thursday as usual so three this week yay! I think that deserves some reviews and (I might just be a little drunk) so enjoy! **

**Warning: Angst is not my thing- apologies in advance if you hate it.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Lying<strong>

"_When I pretend everything is what I want it to be. I look exactly like what you had always wanted to see. When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am, stealing second after second just cause I know I can but I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay. I'm just trying to bend the truth. I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm lying my way from you. No, no turning back now."_

Sectionals was a week away and everyone was getting really stressed about it; especially Rachel. Miss Pillsbury had taken over for Mr. Schuester and she is great and all but she isn't Mr. Schuester so the glee club was left on their own to come up with a set list for sectionals which in turn caused Rachel to be even more unbearably obnoxious than she usually was, but Quinn loved her because of it.

She just loved her.

Things had been going so great for them. They were waking up together every morning and cuddling until they fell asleep every night. It was perfect and Quinn loved it. Sometimes it felt like they were married, especially when they argued about trivial things, but for Quinn if this is what really being married to Rachel would be like well then she would marry her tomorrow. Things were so great between them so of course, something would ruin it.

Lying always ruined things.

Lying was the reason Quinn feared that she would lose Rachel.

Lying; Quinn realized only makes things worse, and for Quinn things were about to explode.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rach," Finn called to her as she walked toward her class. She stopped and waited for him. "How are you?"<p>

"I'm great Finn, thanks for asking… how about you?" She said with a huge grin. Things really had been perfect between herself and Quinn and she was actually truly happy for the first time in her life.

Of course it was about to be ruined.

"Not good, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh, so you didn't actually care about how I'm doing you just needed an opening to talk about yourself?"

"Huh," he wondered wearing his confused and constipated expression.

_I should've known_.

"What can I do for you Finn?" She asked getting to the point so she wouldn't have to talk to him too much longer.

"It's just- It's Quinn and I-"

"Quinn, what about Quinn?" She hoped her concern wasn't too obvious but she didn't care enough to hide her concern. Luckily Finn is Finn and he was too busy worrying about himself to even notice if she seemed too concerned.

"Well you guys are like best friends now and she lives with you so I was wondering if you-"

"Oh god you want to get back together with her." Rachel said and he shook his head.

"No, I… well she is super hot and…"

Rachel wasn't sure what he said over the next few moments because all she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears and a surge of jealousy flash throughout her. Now she knew how Quinn felt all those times Finn hit on her… it sucked.

She shook her head and focused back in on what Finn was saying.

"…so do you think you can?"

Shit she missed something important.

"What?" She wondered.

"I said that I'm sick of Quinn giving me a hard time about this baby crap and I was wondering if you would talk to her for me?" Anger flashed through her this time.

"I most certainly will not talk to Quinn for you. You both are to blame for this baby coming into your lives… maybe you should have thought about the consequences before you decided to have sex without using protection."

"But we didn't have sex."

Huh.

She stared at him as if he were a crazy person.

He wore the same expression.

Okay she was confused. Maybe he was confused… there is only one way to find out, play dumb.

"Oh," she said. "Well then how did- how did it happen then?"

"We were making out in the hot tub and I got a little," he blushed profusely and hung his head. "I got excited and they swam into her."

Her mouth gaped open.

"Wha- what did-"

Rachel literally felt her whole world shatter.

"Rach," he started but before he could say another word she was gone.

She reached Quinn's locker in ten seconds flat and as soon as Quinn saw a very angry, very sexy Rachel Berry walking toward her she felt her stomach drop and she knew… Rachel had somehow found out about the lying.

"Who is it?"

"Who is what?" Quinn asked playing dumb.

"Seriously Quinn, I'm not fucking dumb… I'm not Finn. I'm not gullible enough to believe that hot tub story, so I'll ask again and if don't tell me the truth I swear I will-"

"Puck," Quinn said openly and honestly for the first time. She saw the hurt crash over Rachel and although she was devastated that she put that look there she was also thrilled that the lying was over.

"Puck," Rachel whispered. "PUCK!" She said again and it was definitely not a whisper this time.

"Look Rach, I can explain it-"

"Who are you? I feel like I don't know you anymore… maybe I never did." She said before walking away.

"Wait Rachel," she called but when Rachel looked back at her with a look of pure disgust on her face she stopped walking and watched Rachel walk away.

Hopefully not out of her life.

* * *

><p>Rachel was fuming, she didn't want to hear her explain how and why she ending up fucking Noah Puckerman. She didn't care really. Okay, maybe she cared a little bit because, ugh gross but that wasn't what had her heart breaking into a million pieces.<p>

No her heart was shattered because all of this time; she thought that she knew everything about her beautiful girlfriend but she didn't, she didn't know anything because her girlfriend had been lying to her from the beginning. But what did this mean? Did she still want Quinn to be her girlfriend?

She sighed heavily.

Of course she did.

She would always forgive Quinn. But Quinn doesn't fucking need to know that… and right now all she could think of was Finn. Because if she was heartbroken, she knew he would be too.

She saw him walking toward the choir room and she grabbed his hand. He turned around abruptly and when he saw who was holding his hand he smiled is goofy smile.

"Oh hey Rach, I was just thinking about you, did you wanna-"

"Finn," she cut him off from what she was sure was another date offer. "I have to tell you something." He noted the serious look on her face and his smile disappeared.

"Okay, what?"

* * *

><p>Mr. Schuster ran into the choir room to see Finn punching the hell out of Puck.<p>

"Come on, come on, knock it off," he said as Mike and Matt pulled Finn off of Puck.

"TELL THE TRUTH!" Finn yelled.

"Punk just walked in here and sucker punched me," Puck told Mr. Schuster.

"Don't play dumb," Finn said struggling against the guys restraining him. You're too freaking dumb to play dumb!"

"Who told you this Finn?" Quinn said whining and she was pretty sure she knew anyway. She avoided Rachel's eyes because she didn't know how she would react if she saw anything but love looking back at her. Kurt spoke up.

"Obviously it was Rachel."

"What? I didn't do anything." Rachel said trying and failing to lie. She was never any good at lying which was why she hated it so much. But as her eyes scanned the room she saw all the damage she had done, and even though telling Finn was the right thing to do, it wasn't her place to say anything and now she felt like absolute crap. She looked at Quinn, who was shaking, and scared and all she wanted to do was hug her and say sorry and tell her everything would be alright.

Wait wasn't she supposed to be mad and hurt.

Yes.

And she was but Quinn didn't deserve this, no one did and even though she lied, Quinn didn't deserve this kind of humilitation. Finn's voice pulled her out of her head.

"Yeah it was Rachel," he said and Rachel couldn't believe he sold her out like that. "But I wanna hear it from you. I wanna hear it from both of you!"

"Finn just calm down," Mr. Schuester told him.

"No they're both lying to me!" His eyes met Quinn's and she was on the verge of tears. She could feel her world falling apart around her and there was nothing she could do about it but at least now, she could finally tell the truth.

"Is it true?" Finn asked her. "Just tell me, is it true?" She stepped closer and was now visibly crying.

"Yes… Puck is the father." She answered and saying it out loud, even though it destroyed him she felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. Finn shook his head in disbelief. He was also on the verge of tears.

"But- so- a-a-all that stuff with the hot tub? Wh-what you just made that up?"

"You were stupid enough to buy it," Puck spoke up and Finn lunged for him.

"Hey, hey, hey," Mr. Schuester said as he held Finn back from attacking Puck once more.

"I am so sorry," Quinn whined.

"Screw this!" Finn yelled as he shook off and then pointed at Quinn. "I'm done with you." He started to back out of the room. "I'm done with- I'm done with all of you." He stormed out of the room and kicked a chair on his way out.

Quinn turned to look at Rachel before she also ran out of the room.

Rachel's head was swimming. She felt like she had just gotten sucker punched in the stomach. She was hurt and upset and mad at Quinn when she told him but she couldn't believe what she had done.

Finn looked so sad and she knew he was a selfish jerk most of the time but no one deserved to be feeling what he was feeling just then; and Quinn…

God Quinn looked so broken, just like when her parents threw her out. And the fact that Rachel was the reason why made her stomach turn. She was still very upset with Quinn but she was more upset with herself for doing what she had just done. She needed to find her, she needed to fix this. She quickly ran out of the choir room.

* * *

><p>After running out of the choir room, Quinn wanted to run as far and as fast away from everything but how far could she run when the problem was with her at all times. She loved her baby, she did and she only wanted what was best for her but she was so upset by what her life had become. She lost everything just now in that choir room, but that wasn't even what mattered to her.<p>

No, what mattered was that she had lost Rachel.

For good, she knew it.

Rachel told Finn, she wouldn't have done that if she still wanted to be with Quinn right? Would she have? She just wished she could know what was going through Rachel's mind right now and as if on cue, Rachel approached her.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel said taking a deep breath.

_Wait, she's sorry_- Quinn thought. Sadness was evident on her features and Rachel noticed before continuing.

"I fully understand if you want to beat me up," Quinn looked up at her defeated. "If you can just try and avoid my nose." Rachel braced herself for a punch that never came. Instead it was the soft, terrified and completely broken voice of her girlfriend that had her re-opening her eyes.

"I'm not mad at you," she said in a hushed tone. It was as if she was exhausted and had no more fight left in her. And that- to Rachel was more tragic than anything else that had happened today.

Quinn Fabray had no fight in her.

It was tragic, it was wrong and Rachel wanted to fix it.

"All you did was what I wasn't brave enough to do… tell the truth." Rachel sat down next to her."

"I was selfish when I told him. I wanted to hurt you because of how you hurt me," Rachel said and her voice took on a hushed tone as well and Quinn nodded. "Because you lied to me Quinn."

"I know and I'll never forgive myself," she started crying and Rachel fought every instinct she had to reach out and comfort her.

But she couldn't because she needed to be comforted also.

"Can you go now?" Quinn said in her former HBIC tone and they both winced. Quinn didn't mean to sound so harsh; she just didn't have the energy to face what she and Rachel had to face. Not yet anyway.

"I just really want to be alone and I can't handle our inevitable break up right now."

Rachel wanted to say something. She wanted to assure Quinn that she would keep her word. That she would never break up with her… but she couldn't.

She tried willing her mouth to work and say the words that she desperately wanted to say. The words that Quinn desperately needed to hear, but she couldn't make her mouth work.

Instead she rose to her feet and began walking away. She stopped when she saw Noah approaching and she wanted to beat the hell out of him, but Finn's beating barely left a scratch so she doubted she would hurt him at all. Instead she decided to hurt him with an icy glare and even that didn't work because he looked just as sad and remorseful as Quinn. In the end, she decided to walk home and figure out what she would say to Quinn later, when Quinn got home.

* * *

><p>Puck sat down next to Quinn, and she waited for him to say whatever he had to say when all she wanted to do was go to sleep and pretend that this whole nightmare never happened. Instead she looked over at him as he began to talk.<p>

"Hey, so I know you're upset now but I wanna be with you," she would've laughed at that if the whole situation wasn't so horrible. "I wanna do everything I can to be a good dad to our baby."

"Thanks," she breathed out. "But I honestly can't handle any more stress in my life right now." Puck looked at her with a saddened expression on his face. "I'm gonna do this on my own. I know you don't understand it, but please respect it."

* * *

><p>Quinn was driving home, when she saw Rachel walking, she was all bundled up and looked freezing. Even more guilt swam over Quinn and all of a sudden she felt like the worst person ever. Rachel was walking home because she had been her ride. She felt like shit and pulled up beside her soon-to-be ex-girlfriend. Rachel looked over at her.<p>

"Want a ride home?" Quinn asked and Rachel stared at her. There was a weird and very intense stare down, which had Quinn hoping that maybe- just maybe things weren't as over as they had seemed. Rachel gave her a small grin.

"That would be lovely Quinn," Rachel answered and got into the car. Butterflies went wild in Quinn's stomach at the same words that they often use during their flirty banter. But all hopes went right back out the window again when Rachel didn't speak another word until they got home.

Once they got home Rachel walked inside and toward the living room and Quinn grabbed her hand, effectively stopping her and Rachel faced Quinn roughly pulling her hand out of Quinn's grasp. Quinn fought the tears knowing that she deserved everything that was about to happen but still feeling shattered by it.

"Talk to me Rachel," Quinn pleaded.

"I don't know what to say Quinn, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For telling Finn your secret… no matter how upset I was I shouldn't have done that it wasn't for me to decide."

"I already told you that I'm not mad at you, but please Rachel tell me how to fix this?"

"I don't know Quinn. I don't know how you can fix it… can it even be fixed?"

"That's up to you," Quinn was fighting tears again. "What do you want Rachel?"

"I want you Quinn," she answered honestly and Quinn took a step closer, "but I want you to be able to trust me and you didn't… why didn't you?"

"I don't know," Quinn said softly.

"NO!" Rachel screamed and Quinn jumped. "I need more than that." She finished in her regular tone of voice.

"I was scared, okay." Quinn said and the tears were flowing freely once again. "I had sex with Puck because I was drunk and scared and had all of these feelings for you. Feelings that I grew up believing to be wrong and I wanted to prove that I wasn't gay."

"I know all of that Quinn, you told me that part." Rachel huffed and put her hands on her hips. "The part you left out was that you fucked Puck instead of your boyfriend… why did you do that and why did you lie about it?" Rachel was fuming now.

"I had sex with Puck because he wasn't Finn," Rachel looked confused and Quinn just felt broken. "I was never attracted to Finn but I did care enough about him that I didn't want to use him… and I lied because we were just figuring things out Rach, and I was so relieved that you didn't hate me for being pregnant to begin with, I just couldn't handle it if you had looked at me with anything other than adoration." Quinn took a few steadying breaths and Rachel fought every instinct to launch herself at her girlfriend and make promises that she couldn't keep.

Promises that everything would be okay.

She already felt herself forgiving Quinn and that was more scary than anything; Quinn didn't deserve to be forgiven so easily. Not this time.

"I can understand that Quinn but what about after," Rachel said trying to keep her anger and anxiety at bay. "All this time…" she trailed off willing the tears to not fall. "Each day Quinn, every fucking day since then you could've told me and you chose not to."

"I'm so in love with you Rachel and I just wasn't ready to lose that over a drunken mistake… and then the more time that passed and the more I fell in love with you the harder it got to lie because I knew I was betraying you." Rachel's expression softened visibly. "But even though I hated the lying I was terrified what telling you would mean." Rachel looked at her intently but said nothing so Quinn continued.

"I wish I could take it back do you know that? I wish I had waited for soft and smooth tan skin and chocolate brown eyes filled with love instead of rough boy hands and uncomfortable forced pain." Rachel stepped closer to her and took hold of her hand. "It should've been special, and it should've been with you and that was the biggest reason why I lied… I regret everything about that night with Puck but mostly I regret that it was him instead of you." She was crying harder and Rachel pulled her into a hug.

Rachel squeezed her tight and knew in that moment she could never let Quinn go.

When Quinn pulled back she wiped the tears off of Quinn's face and then Quinn leaned in and kissed her sweetly. Rachel felt like she was home and she parted her lips. When she felt Quinn's tongue in her mouth she gripped tightly to her and she never wanted to let go.

Her mind screamed at her. What are you doing Rachel? She hurt you. She doesn't get to kiss it and make it better. Stop her! Stop her!

STOP.

"Stop," Rachel said roughly pushing Quinn off of her. Quinn immediately looked like she was going to cry again. "You can't just kiss it and make it better Quinn, it doesn't work that way."

Quinn stared at Rachel and she knew in that moment that she had just lost the greatest thing to ever happen to her.

It was quiet for a few moments but to both girls it felt like hours.

"I guess I'll go and pack my stuff." Quinn said walking toward the stairs. Rachel snapped out of her just been kissed by Quinn Fabray stupor and looked at her retreating back.

"Why?" Rachel asked confused and Quinn faced her again.

"I just thought that since I lied to you that you would want me gone."

"I'm mad Quinn but I'm not your parents. You will always have a home here and with me for as long as you want one."

Quinn's mind reeled- God she loved this girl.

"I'll always want you Rachel."

"I'll always want you too, Quinn." Quinn couldn't help but smile through her unshed tears at the amazing-ness of Rachel Berry.

"You still want me?"

"I'm mad Quinn, I'm not stupid… of course I still want to be with you I always have and I always will." Quinn smiled but didn't dare take another step toward her. "Now that I know and understand why you did it, it makes sense."

"It does?"

"Yeah it does, but Quinn I need time okay? I'm so hurt that you didn't trust me with the whole truth and I need time, can you give me time, will you wait for me?"

"I'll wait forever for you," she answered honestly and Rachel knew that she wasn't lying and that Quinn had never lied when it came to the stuff between them.

That fact alone made this already easier. She knew she would get over this, but she needed space to get her head together because whenever she is around Quinn all reasonable thoughts go right out the window.

"I'll be the perfect girlfriend for you from now on. If you still want me to be your girlfriend that is?"

"Of course I still want you to be my girlfriend. I'm not breaking up with you Quinn. I'm so in love with you." Quinn smiled once more. "I just need some space to get my head together and you don't have to be perfect you just need to give me the space I'm asking for and please don't keep things from me anymore."

"Okay, I'll give you what you're asking for."

"Thank you." Rachel said and smiled at her for the first time all day.

"But I promise that when you're ready to let me back in that I'll earn your trust again… I'm so sorry I did this to us baby and I'm so glad you're not giving up on me."

"I love you too and I'll never give up on you."

"How did I get so lucky?" She asked with a watery smile.

"You took a slushy for me remember?" Quinn giggled and Rachel held back a laugh of her own. Few sounds were better than a laughing and happy Quinn Fabray.

"Best decision I ever made."

"I agree," Rachel said trying to sound arrogant but it came out pained.

"Thanks for taking a chance on me."

"No more secrets Quinn."

"Never again, I promise." Rachel nodded and walked by her. She got upstairs and went into her room. She closed the door behind herself and threw herself on the bed. She curled her knees up and buried her face into a pillow. The one that smelled like Quinn and she finally let the tears out.

A few minutes later Quinn followed and stared at Rachel's closed door. Normally she could just walk in there and throw herself on the bed and cuddle against her, but today was different.

Today things had changed.

Today lying had changed things.

She went back to her room, which was awkward because she was never in there and she came up with her plan. She would honor Rachel's wishes and give her time but that didn't mean she couldn't fight for her from afar.

Today may have been when lying changed things.

But tomorrow, Quinn would fight, she was Quinn Fabray after all and Quinn Fabray doesn't give up on what she wants.

She fights for what she wants.

Look out Rachel Berry, because someone is about to fight for you.

* * *

><p>After a pretty sleepless night and a very awkward morning, Quinn offered Rachel a ride to school. It killed her that she had to offer up something that had become the normal thing to do since she had moved in but she was playing by Rachel's rules and it seemed as though Rachel appreciated it.<p>

Rachel could tell that Quinn was trying, and it made her heart swell that the girl who once went out of her way to be mean to her was now going out of her way to give her what she needed. If she wasn't so confused about her feelings at the moment she would've jumped the girl.

She loved her.

She loved her so freaking much.

Which was why she didn't trust her own feelings right now… she was upset with Quinn for lying that was a given but her biggest issue right now-which was the reason she asked for space- was that she didn't trust herself.

She had always been so forgiving when she could tell that the person meant it and she could tell that Quinn meant it but that didn't make it hurt any less. And maybe it wasn't fair to hold Quinn to a higher standard than everyone else in her life, but she did. She was disappointed and a part of her wanted to see Quinn prove herself.

She had been so consumed with Quinn Fabray for so long, especially now that she had her. She wasn't sure if she really forgave her or she was just so grateful to have her that she would let the girl get away with anything and if that were true then she needed this space.

She needed space because she needed to figure out if she forgave Quinn because she truly does trust her or if she forgave her so she wouldn't lose her.

And she was grateful that Quinn was giving her that. The ride to school was awkward for both of them and Rachel really hoped she figured things out soon because she really didn't like the tension between them. Quinn was her comfort zone, her safe place. She knew she could talk about anything and everything with her and now it was strained and she didn't even know what to talk about with her.

It sucked.

But she needed this.

So they said an awkward goodbye after their first class and knew they wouldn't see each other again until lunch.

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. She found it weird that she missed her so much and also felt so suffocated by her at the same time.

Did she mention this sucked?

Then she saw him, a flash of a Mohawk around the corner and Rachel found herself rushing to catch up to him. She wasn't sure why but she knew she needed to talk to her Jew Bro, her girlfriend's baby daddy.

UGH!

She caught up to him and slapped him hard right across the face.

"Whoa what was that for?"

"For using Quinn. She's so special and she-"

"Whoa wait!" He grasped her wrist and pulled her into an empty classroom. "Listen Rachel I didn't use her okay- or I didn't mean to. I cared about her and I still do."

"She told me Noah, she told me you got her drunk and you didn't even use protection what the hell is wrong with you anyway?"

"I know and I'm stupid but that doesn't mean that I used her. I didn't get her drunk; she got herself drunk I just didn't stop her. I may have screwed up and done everything wrong but that doesn't mean that I didn't care because I do… I'm in love with her." Rachel's mouth dropped at his words.

"Do you even know what love is Noah?"

"Yeah I do," he seemed offended by her comment. "But I also know I'm no good for her and I know I'm a selfish pig who would only wind up hurting her, so I understand why she deserves better than me but I didn't use her. I fucked everything up and did things all wrong but I love her and I just wanted to be with her."

Rachel prided herself on being a good judge of people and she could tell that he meant what he said and then she wanted to slap him again for being a decent guy after all… how do you hate someone for going after what they wanted; even if what he wanted was hers.

But he didn't know that.

She remembered that day on the bleachers when she first realized that he liked Quinn, she didn't know then about the baby, and it's not like she even really cared that Quinn had sex with Puck, I mean she knew that Quinn had sex already so that wasn't a surprise and if she had to be honest with herself she was somewhat relieved it was Puck instead of Finn because she could see that Puck does have feelings for her. So even though she used him, she had a feeling he didn't use her and that made her slightly happy.

"Okay," she said finally.

"But since I'm not right for her, you better take care of her." Puck told her and Rachel's jaw hung open.

"What?" She asked feigning innocence. "Noah, Quinn and I are just friends."

"Yup and I'm a virgin," he said sarcastically. "Give it up Rach; I see the way you two look at each other. You're in love with her." Rachel's eyes met his and a silent understanding passed between them.

She couldn't hide it, he really did know. She thought she would panic but there was something in his eyes that made her believe that he wouldn't tell.

"Okay fine Noah, I am in love with her." She instantly regretted saying it to him. "Bu-but you can't say anything Quinn would freak and I swear if you tell anyone I will disembowel you."

"Relax babe, your secret is safe with me."

"I hate you."

"Look I may have had her first but I could tell even then that her heart wasn't into it… she's in love with you too Rachel."

"I know."

"Don't punish her for too long about this okay. She's had a lot of obstacles to overcome just to be able to admit her feelings to you; and she still did it. That means a lot in my book." She nodded.

It meant a lot in her book too.

"You know what Noah; you really are a sweet guy underneath all of the pig."

Thanks," he patted her shoulder and walked toward the door but he stopped and turned back. "And you really are perfect for Quinn, underneath all of the annoying." She smiled.

"She's perfect for me too."

"Yeah I know."

"Noah please keep your mouth shut."

"I will Rachel, I promise."

* * *

><p>The bus ride to sectionals was wholly awkward. Finn wasn't there so they had to get Jacob Ben Israel to fill in for him. Mr. Schuester wasn't there and Miss Pillsbury took his place and the most awkward part for Quinn was that she wasn't sitting with Rachel.<p>

During the few glorious months that she was happier than she had ever been, she imagined this day and riding on the bus to sectionals secretly holding hands with her girl and just reveling in the fact that Rachel Berry was her girlfriend.

Finally.

But then her lying had come out and destroyed everything... but she knew if she kept dwelling on the past then she would never win Rachel back.

And she needed to win Rachel back.

She needed to prove that even though she lied to her that she was still the same girl Rachel knew and loved. The fact of the matter was; that Quinn had never felt more at home within herself than she did when she was with Rachel.

In Rachel's arms and in Rachel's eyes.

She was always her best self around Rachel because she was loved by her. And she needed a way to prove that to her. It was in that moment that she came up with a plan. She would sing to her. After they won sectionals she would find the perfect song and she would sing it to her. Rachel seemed like the type of girl that would love getting serenaded.

Of course Rachel was that girl.

She started to feel better after she had come up with her plan to get Rachel to trust and forgive her.

But then the disaster of sectionals happened and Rachel had called everyone into the green room. The set list was leaked and now they had to come up with new songs in an hour.

She was impressed with this club. Sue's mission might have been to destroy the glee club by shaking their confidences and having them turn on each other but the opposite happened. They came together and came up with two new songs.

Then Finn came in and saved the day.

He saved glee club.

He saved Rachel.

And it destroyed Quinn.

She hated herself. She hated that she put the look that Rachel now had in her eyes. She hated that in this moment Finn Hudson was better for Rachel than she was.

But mostly she hated that no one was to blame for this but herself.

Then she saw Rachel comforting Finn and Finn reassuring her of her talent and she wanted to rip the boy's eyes out.

That was her job.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to fall on her knees and beg Rachel for forgivness but she couldn't do any of that- not yet anyway- so she did what Quinn Fabray does best.

She buried her emotions.

And focused on sectionals.

She stood on her mark and watched her amazing girlfriend take her cue and sing like a fucking angel and even as she walked toward the stage to join her she couldn't take her eyes off of the magnificent creature that is Rachel Berry.

When the next song started and Rachel's eyes met hers she felt something spark between them and she knew Rachel still loved her she could see it.

She could feel it.

And she hoped given the right amount of time that everything would be good again.

* * *

><p>After they serenaded, Mr. Schuester and he ran out of the room, everyone was happy and cheering until they all remembered that things were supposed to be tense between them.<p>

Finn walked out of the room scowling and Rachel was watching Quinn, watch him. She knew her girlfriend felt bad for hurting him the way she did, and so did Rachel but Finn was a terrible boyfriend and she just wanted to wrap her arms around the girl and tell her everything would be okay so she did exactly that.

She forgot her own feelings once again in favor of loving Quinn.

She hugged her tight and kissed the space just below her ear and she felt Quinn shudder in her arms.

"It'll be okay," she whispered and Quinn nodded.

It felt right.

Then she remembered she was supposed to be mad at Quinn.

So she backed away and ran out of the room. Quinn stood there and watched her leave and tried not to fall to pieces.

She just needs space, she just needs space, she just needs space.

Quinn repeated over and over in her mind and then she went home.

When she walked in she didn't see any of the Berrys' so she went to her room. She lay on the bed and started replaying in her mind the events of the week.

It's funny how when you're upset about something you keep thinking about it and trying to figure out the exact moment when you fucked up.

You replay it over and over and you try to remember the moment and you never can get that far because your mind has already moved on to how you can fix it and then it winds up being a vicious circle of emotions that you just can't make any sense out of.

So instead you just cry.

And that was what Quinn was doing when Rachel walked by her open door. She was crying and Rachel fought every instinct she had to go in there and hold her and tell her that she loves her, but she couldn't, not yet.

So instead she leaned into the room slightly and pulled Quinn's door closed, and then went into her own room and did the same thing Quinn was doing.

Replaying everything in her mind until she was a sobbing mess.

Meanwhile Quinn had heard Rachel close her door and waited with bated breath to feel a dip in her mattress and to be encircled by warm arms. She waited for Rachel to join her and make her feel better.

She waited.

And it never happened.

And she cried harder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Ahhh! I suck at angst. I apologize if this chapter is crap I am so much better at the happiness and love stuff. Anyway, I promise it won't take too long but if you remember what happened in the next episode then you'll know that the angst isn't over quite yet, yup Jesse St. James will be entering Rachel's life next chapter… but don't worry I can't keep Rachel and Quinn apart for too long, that's what we have the actual show for; they torture us enough.**

**Please review… I love reading your thoughts.**

**Song used was Lying from You by Linkin Park.**


	14. Chapter 14: Fight

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Hell-O"**

**I wanted to try something a little different with this chapter… I'm a huge fan of Santana and I wanted to have a part of this chapter delve into her head a little bit. I know a lot of Faberry fans are also Brittana fans so I'm hoping everyone likes the Santana part of this story. She will be helping Quinn and Rachel in her own Santana way. **

**This is also one of my favorite chapters in case you care. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Fight<strong>

"_I don't know where we're heading; I'm willing and ready to go. We've been driving so fast, we just need to slow down and roll. Anything that's worth having sure enough worth fighting for. Quitting's out of the question, when it gets tough gotta fight some more. We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love. We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love. No matter how hard it's getting. We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love. If it's worth having it's worth fighting for."_

Santana looked around the room at her fellow glee club members. Fincompetent was pouting in the corner and Wheezy, Lady Face, and the Troll were wiping slushy off of themselves and she held back a chuckle. Glad it wasn't her. Everyone still had their panties all bunched about the whole fucking pregnancy debacle. The way Santana saw it was at least the truth was out there and everybody can move the fuck on.

Quinn walked in and Santana saw her eyes meet Rachel's and soften. She really was whipped. Santana glanced quickly at Brittany and knew exactly how Quinn felt.

They hadn't talked about what was going on with her and Rachel since the whole lying ordeal but she knew things were not good between them, she could feel the tension.

Christ, these two are usually so fucking obvious that they're practically riding on unicorns while wearing rainbow capes. _How am I the only one that knows this is happening_- she thought glancing around the room and noting that she was in fact the only one who was seeing the eye fucking that Q was giving Berry.

Fucking oblivious.

Her eyes caught Puck who stared at the two with a weird look on his face.

NO WAY!

Puck doesn't know; if he knew he'd already be blabbing about it to every dude in this school so no way he knew. He's probably just thinking about it. In fact if she really thought about she had to admit that Rachel and Quinn are pretty smoking hot- ugh oh gross, mental images flashed through her mind.

Mm-mm never fucking thinking about that again… she'll just ask Q about it later.

Then her eyes met Brittany's and they shared a smile.

God just look at her- _Girl of my dreams right there_- Santana thought and then Mr. Schuester came in and her eyes and mind left Brittany.

Only briefly though- the girl was never too far back in Santana's mind.

Mr. Schuester was rambling on about some shit and Santana blocked him out completely. Apparently he thought they needed to learn how to say hello.

She didn't understand half of his lessons.

After glee was over she found herself along with Brittany in Coach Sylvester's office and she was going on once again about, destroying the glee club. Santana had to give it to that crazy woman. She was relentless, she was kind of stupid too because at this point Santana had already pledged her allegiance to the glee club and she knew Britts felt the same. Her eyes moved over the girl's flawless form.

_No wonder I'm fucking gay, just look at her_.

Brittany smiled at her and rolled her eyes at their coach's endless scheming. Santana perked up at the sound of Rachel's name and she finally started listening. Sue wanted them to distract Finn and get him away from Berry.

Damn for a woman so hell bent on destruction she sure didn't pay attention. Berry only had eyes for Q; she wasn't interested in Finnessa what-so-ever.

Jesus was she the only one who could see this between them two.

Sue dismissed them and she was kind of annoyed that she had to go on a date with Finn but when she caught sight of him following Rachel down the hall like a lost fucking puppy and Q watching from the distance with the saddest look on her face- she knew what she had to do.

She smiled her evil smile and linked pinkies with Brittany.

She was going to help Rachel and Quinn get over their shit.

And nobody better ever say that Santana Lopez doesn't do anything nice.

* * *

><p>Things had been even more awkward between Rachel and Quinn in the week since the secret came out and Quinn wanted to fight for her girl, she really did. But she didn't know how. She didn't know where to even start on this fight.<p>

Quinn Fabray didn't know how to fight.

Fucking Rachel Berry and her damn influence had turned Quinn soft.

She had one plan she would serenade Rachel and since she had no other ideas on what to do she hoped with all of her heart that it would work. She had spent several days trying to find the perfect song and when Mr. Schuester gave them this Hello assignment she finally picked one. It fit into the assignment, it said everything she wanted to say to Rachel and now she just needed to practice and pick the right time to make a grand romantic gesture and give Rachel a perfect performance.

She hoped it worked.

God she needed it to work.

* * *

><p>Rachel was walking down the hall on her way to the choir room for glee. She missed Quinn terribly and was beginning to lose her resolve on this space thing. Being apart from Quinn- although only physically- was killing her.<p>

She missed Quinn's eyes on her and her arms around her and her breath on her neck as they fell asleep at night.

She missed her.

She just needed to make sure she trusted her.

She felt like she did, in fact she felt like she had never lost faith in her to begin with but she was very hurt and even though she wanted to be back in Quinn's arms she couldn't actually say the words that would put her there.

Finn was being really supportive and was acting like the friend she always hoped he would be. She started attending his basketball games in hopes of keeping her mind off of Quinn and her body out of the girl's bed.

She was definitely losing her resolve.

She walked into the choir room and smiled at Quinn who was sitting with Puck. She was glad for that. Puck had told her that he would hang out with Quinn and make sure she was taking care of herself. Rachel had thanked him and then she threatened his life if he tried anything with her.

Puck thought her jealousy was cute.

She told him she was trying to be intimidating, to which he laughed.

But seeing him now sitting next to Quinn and trying his damndest to get her to smile she never felt so proud of her Jew Bro and she was glad that he was her friend.

Any attention Puck might've had from Quinn was lost the minute Rachel walked into the room. She missed her so much. She just needed Rachel, she hoped Rachel could tell.

Rachel could tell.

* * *

><p>After glee rehearsal was over Santana leaned over Brittany and whispered.<p>

"Ready," she asked with an evil smile.

"Yeah," Brittany answered with a matching evil grin. They linked pinkies and walked toward Finn. If Santana had been paying attention she would've seen Quinn watching them with an inquisitive look on her face. She watched them until Puck practically dragged her out of the room.

"You're a really good dancer," Brittany said to Finn.

"Thanks but my feet weren't really moving."

"That was the best part," Brittany quipped and Santana held back her giggles.

"Britt and I were wondering if you wanted to go out."

"Like on a date… with which one of you?" He looked confused as Santana linked her arm through Brittany's and both girls answered simultaneously.

"With both of us." Finn could only smile like a fool.

After leaving the choir room, Santana and Brittany approach Finn's locker with their pinkies still linked.

"Breadstix… 8 o'clock, table for three," Santana suggested and Finn responded with a barely audible whisper.

"Cool."

* * *

><p>Quinn was perplexed at what Santana was up to she knew the girl well enough to know she was up to something. She was so wrapped up in her head that she wasn't looking where she was going and she walked directly into Rachel. Both girls dropped the books in their hands.<p>

"Ugh, Oh I'm so-" Quinn words caught in her throat when she saw the person she had run into was Rachel. Their eyes connected and neither girl moved away from the other. They just stared intently.

"H-how are y-you?" Rachel stuttered as she fought the urge to press her lips against Quinn's.

God she missed those lips.

"I'm um- I'm…" Quinn trailed off and finally snapped out of her stupor and leaned down to get her books, Rachel did also. Once they were both standing, Quinn handed one of the books she picked up to Rachel as it was hers. "D-do you ne-need a ride home?"

"Thanks but I'm not going home."

"Well I can give you a lift wherever you need to go."

"You don't have to."

"I know I don't have to babe- I mean Rachel- b-but I'd like to," Quinn blushed at her slip up and Rachel smiled shyly missing their comfortable banter more than she ever thought she would.

"Thank you Quinn that would be helpful… I have to go to the music store to get some sheet music for this week's glee assignment, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind." They walked together out to the parking lot both girls resisting the very tempting urge to link their arms together. They chatted about glee as Quinn drove to the music store.

"Have you chosen a song Quinn?"

"I have," she answered.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Sorry, can't… you'll just have to wait until glee." Rachel smiled at her girl. She had a feeling Quinn's song was for her and that's why she wouldn't tell her. And that thought alone made her happier than she had been in a week. Once they arrived and Quinn pulled up at the curb. She peered at Rachel.

"Do yo-you want me to wait?"

"No thank you, that won't be necessary. I can walk home from here."

"Rachel it's freezing out… I'll just wait."

"No Quinn don't be silly," Rachel said quickly and it left an uneasy feeling in Quinn's belly. "When I go to the music store I sometimes get lost in sheet music for hours. I'll just call daddy to pick me up when I'm through." Quinn wanted to insist but she didn't want to push either. She did promise to give her space.

"Okay then, but please don't walk home… call me if you have no other option."

"I will, I promise." She opened the door and got out but looked back. "And thanks." Quinn smiled and watched her walk into the store.

She missed her.

She didn't want to be a complete loser and go home to count the minutes until Rachel got home so she decided to drive to Santana's to find out what was going on with her Brittany and Finn this afternoon. She knocked on the door and Mrs. Lopez greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hello Quinn, how have you been?"

"I've been okay Mrs. Lopez," the woman moved to let her in and she entered. "How are you?"

"I'm good sweetie."

"Is Santana home?"

"Yeah she's just up in her room you are free to go up there."

"Thanks," Quinn said and turned to leave but felt Mrs. Lopez' hand on her arm, she looked back. "Maybe this is not my place to say sweetie but Santana has informed me of your situation and what happened with your parents."

"Oh," Quinn said feeling embarrassed and slightly nervous. She hung her head.

"And I just wanted to tell you that all Christians aren't like your family." Quinn's eyes met hers. "Quinn should you ever need anything you are always welcome in this home." She felt a tear running down her cheek and she smiled warmly at Santana's mom.

"Thank you so much," Quinn said and the woman nodded.

"You're welcome dear… now go see Santana and please tell her to be nicer to her mother." Quinn laughed and did as Mrs. Lopez suggested.

She went up to Santana's room and knocked once before opening the door to see something that she hoped she would never see. Santana was clad in only her bra and straddling Brittany. Quinn stood shocked as Santana screamed at her.

"Close the door asshole!" Quinn quickly entered the room and closed the door behind her. Santana threw her hands in the air. "I meant get out and close the door."

"Santana be nice," Brittany said and slipped the girl off of her. Santana put her shirt back on and glared at Quinn for interrupting her sexy time with Britt.

"What do you want Blondie?" She said sneering.

"I want to know what you two were doing with Finn today."

"Why you jealous?"

"Umm no," She answered trying not to give too much away. Santana knew about Rachel but Brittany didn't so she hoped Santana didn't reveal anything and she was pleasantly happy when Santana continued to keep her word.

"Coach told us to date him so that it would break Rachel's heart," Brittany answered and Quinn was confused. "But I don't understand that because Rachel doesn't even like Finn. Well no more than she likes everyone I guess. San says that I'm not supposed to like Rachel but I think she's cool."

"I do too Britt," Quinn answered.

"Mm-hmm," Santana moaned and Quinn glared at her. Santana in turn rolled her eyes. "Can you leave now so Britt-Britt and I can do what we were doing?"

"No it's okay I have to go home anyway Santana."

"What? Why?" Santana asked annoyed and sexually frustrated.

"Because Lord Tubbington has me on a curfew, he said that on certain days of the week is his alone time with me."

"Ohhh-Kay," Santana said loudly, she loved the girl and she would beat the living crap outta anyone that picked on Brittany but sometimes the girl really confused her. Brittany gave Santana a quick kiss on the lips.

"Call me later," she said and Santana nodded. Then Brittany waved to Quinn. "Bye Quinn I hope you and Rachel figure everything out." Brittany left the room and Quinn shot Santana another icy glare.

"You told her?" Quinn was seething.

"No I didn't I swear to you."

"Then what was that?"

"I don't know maybe she was just referring to your friendship. I mean everyone thinks you two are bff's with your sleepovers and doing each other's hair instead of just doing each other."

"Ugh must you be so crass."

"Must you talk like Rachel? One annoying girl quoting the dictionary is enough. Don't you start that shit too." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"So what was going on with Finn today?" Quinn asked trying to change the subject. Santana laughed.

"I want some coffee, take me to the Lima Bean and I'll tell you."

Quinn eyed her suspiciously but got up and followed her out of the room.

* * *

><p>When Quinn followed Santana into the Lima Bean she was greeted by a sight that made her insides twist, in a bad way.<p>

In the worst way.

Her girlfriend was smiling and sipping on a coffee while sitting across from some dude. WHO THE FUCK IS THAT GUY!

She seethed; and as if her mind had willed Rachel to see her, the girl turned and their eyes met. Rachel looked like a deer caught in headlights and Quinn stormed out of the coffee shop. It took Santana a moment to figure out what had just happened but when she did she glared at Rachel and ran out after Quinn. She caught up to her a few feet away from the door, where Quinn was pacing back and forth and as she tried to keep it together. She reached out and she grasped her by the biceps.

"Quinn calm down, it might not have been what it looked like," just as she finished her sentence the door opened and Rachel was walking toward them.

"Quinn," Rachel called and Santana stepped aside and then walked a few feet away. Quinn was pacing again. "That wasn't at all what it looked like." Quinn stopped again; tears were streaking her cheeks and Rachel's heart dropped at the realization that she put them there.

"Really Rach, because it looked like a fucking date."

"Quinn I assure you that it wasn't a-"

"No you know what; I don't want to hear it!" She shouted. "This is why I don't let people in… this is why right here. I know I fucked up Rachel and I even understand why you need to punish me for it god knows I deserve it for lying to you. But you asked me to wait… you said I'm not breaking up with you so like a fool I waited and I find you dating someone else."

"No, Quinn I-"

"You should've just broken up with me because this Rachel, this fucking sucks," she said and she was so upset she needed to leave before she could humiliate herself any further.

She stepped around Rachel and her eyes met Santana's who looked concerned. Quinn tossed her car keys to Santana, who caught them and nodded wordlessly and then Quinn took off running.

"Quinn!" Rachel shouted and was about to run after her when she felt Santana catch her around the middle and hold her back.

"Leave her Rachel," Santana said and Rachel was kicking and screaming which was useless because Santana was an athlete and Rachel was definitely not. After a minute she stopped struggling and Santana let her go.

"Santana, you don't understand. She misunderstood and-"

"Look Berry, I'm sure whatever the hell that was in there was as innocent as you're saying but Quinn won't hear it; not yet… she's hurting and _you_ put that hurt there."

"Yeah but she-"

"She fucked up and she knows that… she has been going out of her mind trying to figure out how to fix this meanwhile you're on a date."

"It's wasn't a date."

"Listen to me Rachel," Santana said and waited to see if the girl would interrupt her again, when it was clear she wouldn't she continued. "You and I are the only two people on this fucking planet that know Quinn… like really know her." Rachel nodded. "And I've known her way longer than you have so I need you to listen to me." Rachel nodded again. "I know she hurt you by lying and I also understand that you need to figure your feelings out about it before you take her back but just now whether you meant to or not, you just hurt her in the same fucking way and…" Santana could see tears brimming in her eyes. "And let me tell you something if you are doing this just because you can, just so you can have Quinn Fabray begging you for forgiveness I swear to god I will make you pay-"

"I'm not," Rachel said shaking her head.

"Good," Santana told her trying to give Rachel her scariest evil glare but really trying to hide her smile. She could see Rachel's love for her friend from a mile away. "Now, go home and I'll talk to Quinn and when you guys talk please stop playing with her… if you need to break up with her then just do it but if you just need more time then tell her that but please stop shutting her out completely because that girl would go to the ends of the earth for you, she is fighting for you the only way Quinn Fabray knows how to fight okay… and I knew being lied to sucks but Rachel she only did it so she wouldn't lose you and now she's losing you anyway."

"She's not losing me."

"Tell her… not me." Rachel nodded.

"Thanks Santana," Rachel said with a tight smile, underneath all of the bitch Santana was an amazing friend as she was grateful that Quinn had her. Santana walked toward Quinn's car but turned back.

"Need a ride?" She asked and Rachel's face brightened. "Q's hurt but she wouldn't want your sorry ass walking home and risk catching a cold."

"Thank you Santana that would be helpful."

"Don't mention it… like ever." Rachel laughed and they got into the car. "Plus I would get so sick of hearing your obnoxious voice whining in glee about it if you got sick so really I'm just protecting myself here."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Satan," Rachel quipped and Santana smiled at the girl. And then thanked god Rachel missed it.

* * *

><p>Quinn had run from the Lima Bean to the school which was roughly three miles and now she was running around the track. She always felt better, freer when she was running and she couldn't go home now. She couldn't face Rachel and the inevitable break up.<p>

Who the fuck was that guy anyway?

She thought Rachel was gay.

She thought Rachel was in love with her.

She thought a lot of things that apparently weren't true.

She was just thinking too damn much.

_Run Quinn, don't think_- she told herself.

She had made it around the track five times when she saw Santana walking toward her. She had a feeling that she would see the girl at some point before she was done running, Santana knew her so well. She stopped and caught her breath as her friend caught up. Santana tossed her a water bottle when she was only a few feet away. Quinn caught it and smirked.

"Thanks," she said and then Santana handed her a towel.

"Are you gonna sleep here or do you think you'll ever go home?"

"About that… I was wondering if I could crash at your place tonight." Santana pouted at Quinn who looked away guiltily.

"I just don't want to be dumped by her tonight, I can't handle it."

"Q, you are always welcome to stay at my place you don't even have to ask but I think you should go home and face this… it's not going away and if you want to be with Rachel you guys need to work through this."

"She was on a date Santana, and she told me to wait for her."

"Just talk to her okay." There was something in her tone that caused Quinn to meet her eyes. "If you ever repeat this to anyone I swear I will kill you in your sleep… but Rachel is good for you and if it makes any difference I don't think it was a date."

"No?" Quinn questioned with hope in her tone.

"Talk to her Q." Quinn nodded and they started to walk back toward Quinn's car. "And take a shower… you stink." Quinn laughed.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into the house and made it to her room without seeing Rachel so she jumped in the shower. After twenty minutes of letting the hot water soothe her aching muscles she got out and dressed in her pajamas. When she got back into her room she found Rachel waiting on her bed. Their eyes met and Quinn's breath caught in her throat.<p>

"It wasn't a date," Rachel blurted out and Quinn closed the door behind her.

Fight Quinn.

"I met him at the music store and we sang a song together. I assure you that my interest in him was solely based on his musical talent and nothing more… we were talking about music and that is all."

Fight Quinn.

Don't give up.

"Who is he?" Quinn asked and her voice was hoarse. Why was her voice hoarse?

"Jesse St. James."

"Why does that sound familiar?"

"He's the male lead of Vocal Adrenaline; we were just talking about show choir." Rachel answered and Quinn heart started beating faster.

She was going to lose her to the male equivalent of herself.

Fight Quinn.

Don't give up.

Don't let her go.

"I know I'm a jealous freak and that I have no claim over you anymore but isn't consorting with a rival team bad for glee." Her voice sounded devoid of emotion; Rachel noticed and it pained her.

"First of all Quinn, I was not consorting with him we were just talking and second of all you do have a claim on me. I am still yours."

Fight Quinn.

"Are you?"

"Yes, please don't give up on us Quinn I haven't and I'm sorry that I have been shutting you out completely but I was just so hurt and I don't know how to get over it."

Fight Quinn and get her back.

"Do you even want to?" Again no emotion, Rachel stepped closer.

"I do, I love you and I never want to be away from you. I want to be yours forever but I just don't know how to get past my reservations."

"You mean you don't know how to trust me anymore?"

"No I mean I don't know how to trust myself when I'm with you… I feel like if you wanted to destroy me I would willingly let you and I don't like that feeling."

"I would never destroy you."

"I believe you but you could and that terrifies me Quinn." Quinn merely nodded.

"So you want me but you don't want to let me close enough to hurt you again." Rachel nodded this time.

"Then maybe you should break up with me," Rachel looked up at her in shock.

What the hell are you doing Quinn?

This isn't fighting this is giving up.

FIGHT!

"I can't because I want you and I need you and I love you so fucking much Quinn, that I'm so scared that I'll lose myself in you."

"Okay," Quinn said defeated.

"Okay?" Rachel asked confused.

"I'll give you space Rachel, but I won't give up I'm going to fight for you." Quinn's voice started to go back to normal. She was fighting.

Good girl.

"But you need to know that now… now you have the power to destroy me." Quinn said in her normal, strong and defiant tone that Rachel loved so much.

"I won't."

"I hope not." Quinn said. Rachel reached out and pulled Quinn into a hug. Quinn hugged her back as if her life depended on it.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered in her ear. Then she leaned in and kissed the space below Quinn's ear. Quinn gasped and Rachel released her from the hug and then walked out without another word. Quinn collapsed onto the bed in tears and remained that way until morning.

The fight was back.

She'd fight and she'd win.

But tonight she'd cry.

* * *

><p>Santana was so over the drama of Quinn and Rachel but she still found herself helping them the next day. She was also doing what her Coach told her to do, Finn had been circling around Rachel like a horny shark for a while and she was dammed if she was going to let him sneak in and fuck with Quinn's girl. She hadn't expected Rachel to find another dude to do that but alas she was on this ridiculous date with Finnept. At least she had Brittany with her and whenever Brittany is with her, it's a good day.<p>

"Excuse me," Santana said calling the waitress over. "We'd like to send these back."

"But you ate all of it." The waitress said and she wasn't too happy.

"Look I'm pretty sure you have to do what I say and this food was not satisfactory."

"There was a mouse in mine," Brittany added and Santana held back a chuckle.

"So we'd like more please," Santana finished turning on her biggest head bitch tone and handed the plate to the woman, then she faced Brittany.

"Alright… hottest guys is school… go."

Like she even cared, but this was for Finn benefit.

"Puck's super fine, Finn's cute too."

"Yeah but he's not hot though."

"He really isn't." Brittany agreed.

"And you know what Britt, I think that dwarf of his is dragging down his rep." Santana said with a slight pout.

She didn't feel bad for picking on Rachel.

At all… no she had to, this was part of the plan and she refused to feel bad for Rachel.

Aw, crap she did feel bad… fucking Quinn and her horrible taste.

"I mean if he were dating say popular pretty girls like us, he would go from dumpy to smoking-"

"Hello," Finn said waving his hand from across the table. "Hey, I'm right here… would you guys like mind including me in your conversation."

"Let me give you an introduction into the way that we work." Santana told him. "You buy us dinner and we make out in front of you. It's like the best deal ever." Finn smiled his dopey smile and Santana cringed.

The things she does for cheerleading.

And Quinn… that bitch better appreciate this shit.

"Did you see what Rachel was wearing today?" Brittany asked her.

"I know; she looked like Pippi Longstocking but like Israeli."

"Her sweaters make her look home schooled." Santana laughed.

"Hey guys come on don't make fun of Rachel, she's kind of cool."

"Finn that's mean," Brittany said and Santana chuckled.

Many things went through Santana's mind. Sure she felt sort-of bad for picking on Berry.

Okay fine she felt a lot bad- but she would never admit that, not even under oath.

But this plan was working and Finn was showing his crush on Rachel. Then Santana smiled inwardly at the prospect of telling Q and watching her tear the Frakenteen apart.

She smiled her evil smile and met his eyes. She was already sick of him and she wanted alone time with her girl.

"You know what; actually would you mind waiting in the car," Finn looked at her like she was crazy. "And leave your credit card." He shook his head and left and Santana looked at her girl smiling.

Did you know dolphins are just gay sharks?" Brittany asked and Santana fell deeper.

Yup definitely in love.

* * *

><p>Quinn pulled up in her car along side of Santana's driveway as Santana exited her house. She was about to get into her own car when she saw Quinn's car.<p>

"What's up Q?" She wondered.

"I need your help but it would require a few missed classes, are you in?"

"What does this involve?" Santana wondered intrigued.

"A drive to Carmel High and a few innocents threats on the life of the star of Vocal Adrenaline." Santana smirked her evil smirk and got into the car.

"I knew that dude looked familiar," she said as Quinn drove off. "But Q; are you sure about this… I mean what are you doing exactly?"

"I'm fighting for her, she deserves me to fight." Santana smiled. "I also plan on fighting for her today in glee when I sing to her."

Santana was impressed.

"That's bold Q, aren't you afraid someone will catch on?"

"No because I found the perfect song and it has Hello, in the title so I can use our glee assignment as an excuse and you're going to sing back up for me so it'll count as your song too."

"Awesome, this assignment was so lame I didn't even try." Quinn giggled. "I'm proud of you Q; it's nice to see the fight back in your eyes."

"It feels good."

"So what song are we singing to the shrimp?"

* * *

><p>Quinn was wringing her hands and anxiously awaiting Mr. Schuester's arrival into the choir room she took out her phone and tapped out a quick text.<p>

From Quinn: _I'm singing today Rachel and it's for you. I want you to know that I'm not giving up. You're probably not used to this but I'm going to fight for you. I love you and this song is from my heart to yours_.

Rachel felt her phone vibrate and she opened it, she read what Quinn wrote and swooned, then she replied.

Mr. Schuester walked in and immediately began talking. Quinn's phone vibrated in her hand and she fumbled as she rushed to open it.

From Rachel: _I'm sure it will take my breath away… I love you too._

Quinn's heart soared and she raised her hand.

"Mr. Schue, Santana and I have a song prepared for the hello assignment." She said and he grinned.

"Alright, come on up ladies." Her eyes met Santana's and she nodded. Then they rose up and stood in front of the room as the music began her eyes met Rachel's. She started singing and her eyes remained on Rachel's she didn't even care what anyone thought, this was for Rachel.

This was her fight.

_I dream_

_That someday we'll be able to, _

_Look back on this together. _

_And say it was_

_For the best, that it made us stronger today, _

_Stronger today._

Santana joined in on the chorus and she could see Rachel's was giving her undivided attention and Quinn's gaze never faltered.

_There's much more for us to see. _

_A brand new day for you and me. _

_And with confidence I say, _

_We're better than ever. _

_And I don't know where this will lead, _

_But in my life you need to be, _

_Because I need to say hello again._

Tears began to fall down Rachel's cheeks and she couldn't even remember why she wanted space to begin with she never stopped trusting her and she knew that Quinn would never betray her again; she could see it had changed her. She loved her so much. She needed Quinn. She didn't want to fight with Quinn.

Or against Quinn.

Not when Quinn was fighting so hard for her.

_I'm so afraid that if I wait too long,_

_You'll never look in_

_My eyes again._

_With a look, _

_That gave me strength and gave me hope. _

_And made me feel, _

_I've inspired._

Santana didn't join in on this chorus and Quinn glanced around the room quickly finally letting the nerves hit her, but her eyes were back on Rachel's as she sang.

_There's much more for us to see. _

_A brand new day for you and me. _

_And with confidence I say, _

_We're better than ever. _

_And I don't know where this will lead, _

_But in my life you need to be, _

_Because I need to say hello again._

Rachel smiled a teary smile and Quinn had to keep her emotions in check or she would be crying like a baby. Santana sang this part, while Quinn composed herself.

_Hello again. _

_Hello again, yeah. _

_Hello again, yeah._

And then the Quinn joined Santana again for the chorus and they finished the song in harmony. Rachel's heart leapt out of her chest and became Quinn's.

There was no fighting it.

There was no point.

Quinn won, Rachel had always been hers.

_There's much more for us to see. _

_A brand new day for you and me. _

_And with confidence I say, _

_We're better than ever. _

_And I don't know where this will lead, _

_But in my life you need to be, _

_Because I need to say hello again._

_There's much more for us to see. _

_A brand new day for you and me. _

_And with confidence I say, _

_We're better than ever. _

_And I don't know where this will lead,_

_But in my life you need to be, _

_Because I need to say hello again._

The music faded out and the New Directions cheered including a teary Rachel who wiped her tears on her sleeve. Mr. Schuester went up to Quinn.

"Excellent job ladies," he said, Santana walked back to her seat and Quinn ran out of the room. Rachel followed a moment later but by the time she got out to the lot Quinn's car was gone. She went back inside and asked Kurt for a ride home.

Quinn couldn't be there anymore. She felt bad for leaving Rachel but she knew someone would bring her home. Quinn had just put her heart on the line and she wasn't sure how Rachel would react. She was scared and ran away.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked upstairs and into Quinn's room. Quinn was lying on the bed facing away from the door, in a similar fashion to how she had been lying last week when Rachel desperately wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be okay.<p>

Rachel didn't say anything she just walked into the room, closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed.

Quinn could feel her, she didn't even have to say anything and Quinn knew she was in the room. She heard her close the door and this time she wasn't expecting the mattress to dip and warm arms to encircle her so it came as a complete shock when that is exactly what happened. She gasped at the feeling of Rachel behind her and all over her.

She could feel Rachel's warm breathing on her neck and then she heard a faint whisper.

"The song was beautiful Quinn."

And she smiled.

And then she sobbed.

And everything felt right.

And Rachel- well she felt like she was home.

But when Quinn woke up hours later in the middle of the night, the warmth was no longer surrounding her and the bed was empty and she was alone.

She had thought the fight was over.

Hell maybe it was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: What did you think of the Santana point of view? Did you like it? Let me know because I may do it more in the future especially for the Santana-centric chapters. As always thank you for reading and reviewing.  
><strong>

**The song Quinn sang to Rachel was Hello Again by Hoobastank.**

**The song used was Fight for This Love by Cheryl Cole.**


	15. Chapter 15: Lost

**A/N: Otherwise known as "The Power of Madonna"**

**Just wanted to say that on the show I don't hate Jesse St. James as much as I hate on him in this story; but for the sake of this story and because Quinn and Rachel are dating in it I had to hate on him. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Lost<strong>

"_Heaven knows, I'm head over heels and it shows. I've played every field I suppose. But there's something about you. When you're around, baby I have found, I get lost in you. What is this feeling, I've never known before. That I should touch you, swearing to surrender ever more.  
>That's what I came here for. Heaven knows, I'm head over heels and it shows. I've played every field I suppose. But there's something about you. When you're around, baby I have found. I get lost in a wonderful daze, lost in your wonderful ways. Heaven knows, when you're around, baby I have found. I get lost."<em>

Another week of tension between Rachel and Quinn and this time Rachel knew it was all her fault. Things just kept spiraling out of control and she didn't know how to even try and fix this thing between them anymore. After Quinn sang to her in glee she ran out. Rachel at first thought she was just scared or upset so she went after her. When she found her at home sobbing, she followed her heart and did what she was feeling. She lay down with Quinn and cuddled her. They didn't say anything they just laid there close together and both girls felt like everything was right.

When Rachel woke up a few hours later she felt self-conscious. She started to wonder if Quinn had run out of the choir room because she regretted singing to her and wished she could take it back. The feeling increased when she got home and cuddled Quinn and Quinn did nothing in response. After waking up she started panicking that maybe she had waited too long. When she thought about it, she had put Quinn through the ringer and even though she re-assured the girl that she still loved her; and that what she saw with herself and Jesse was nothing she could understand Quinn's apprehension but she still sang the song. Rachel's head was spinning with all the different scenarios that were whirling in her mind and she panicked.

And then she left Quinn alone.

This led to where they are now; not speaking.

Over the last week she had watched Quinn and the girl was heartbroken. She fought for Rachel and Rachel wasn't sure but Quinn's actions and expressions showed her that she had given up, that Quinn felt she had lost.

But she didn't.

Rachel was the one who lost. She lost everything because she didn't fight for Quinn the way Quinn had fought for her and now she feared it was too late.

There was also another problem.

His name was Jesse.

He was relentlessly pursuing Rachel since they had coffee. Rachel was intrigued and she wanted to know what he was up to.

Because she knew he was up to something and even though it killed her to see Quinn's expression when he showed up at her door, she needed to know what he was doing and the only way to do that was to pretend to date him.

It killed her that she was doing this to Quinn but Quinn wouldn't talk to her so she couldn't explain it properly, so she said nothing.

And she lost.

She lost her… the only thing she wanted in this world, besides Broadway.

She lost Quinn.

And she was lost.

* * *

><p>Quinn was so sick and tired of walking around Rachel's house and wishing she was somewhere else. The girl never officially broke up with her and she had promised that she wouldn't but Quinn knew she deserved this. She knew that she never deserved Rachel to begin with.<p>

But that didn't make losing her any less hard.

Especially when Jesse St. Fuckhead showed up on her doorstep to take her girlfriend out on a date.

Ex-girlfriend now, she supposed.

Quinn practically growled but then she saw something in Rachel's eyes.

It seemed to be apologetic, like she was trying to express something to Quinn without words.

AHH! Quinn screamed internally, she missed Rachel.

She missed her girlfriend so much… but more than that she missed her best friend; her best friend who would tell her anything and everything and from the look in Rachel's eyes she seemed like going on this date was the last things she wanted to be doing.

But then why was she doing it?

Why doesn't Quinn know anything anymore?

Oh right because she ignored Rachel every time the girl tried to talk.

Why did she do that?

And then Rachel was gone… on her fucking date. And it took every ounce of will power to not follow them out and beat St. Fuckhead to a pulp but this was her own doing. First she lied and then she fought, and then she gave up.

Or maybe Rachel gave up.

Who fucking knew anymore?

But Quinn was lost without Rachel because she had been so lost in Rachel.

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting in the choir room, doodling into her notebook. She had tried to draw a mean and nasty picture of Rachel like she had done so many times; before she gave her heart to the girl but her mixed emotions showed through into the sketch and it wound up being somewhat loving, with the word loser written but twenty plus hearts drawn all around the picture of Rachel.<p>

Fucking teenage emotions.

Rachel was sitting in the back row of the choir room and watching Quinn draw her picture and she knew what she was about to say would be bad for Quinn to hear but she needed advice because if she was going to get any information out of Jesse she needed to know how to fight off his advances.

"Can I ask you guys something private?" She asked.

"Yes, you should move to Israel," Santana answered and Quinn smiled at her. Quinn had told Santana about Rachel dating St. Fuckhead and Santana actually took Rachel's side. Telling Quinn that there is no way the midget had given up on her and there was something more going on here, but Quinn was grateful that in public Santana still had her back.

Rachel walked over to sit in front of the group.

"It's about dating," Rachel continued as if Santana hadn't spoken up; and Quinn looked at her smiling hopefully. Rachel saw the look and tried to avoid her eyes.

This was going to be even harder than she thought.

"Not that I'm dating anyone. We all know that for the sake of the team I refused to date Jesse."

"Bullshit," Santana said loudly but Rachel again continued as if the girl hadn't spoken.

"Let's just say that I was dating someone. Let's just say that hypothetically what if we went to a concert and a carnival and then we went back to my house and because my dads weren't home we went up to my room and started making out..." she trailed off when Quinn got to her feet and ran out of the room. Rachel watched her go and then scanned the room. Tina and Mercedes were already engulfed in a conversation as if Rachel hadn't even spoken. Brittany was filing her nails, also unaware that anything out of the ordinary had just happened and then her eyes met Santana's.

The look on her face was fierce and Rachel was on her feet before the girl could open her mouth. She ran out of the choir room and to the nearest bathroom.

She found Quinn standing against the sink with her head buried in her hands.

"Quinn," she said softly and Quinn looked up. Tears were streaking her face. "Quinn I-"

"Just leave me alone," she muttered. "Are you happy? You got Quinn Fabray crying like a fucking baby over you, was that your plan all along?" Rachel stepped closer and Quinn backed away.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" She shouted. Her voice was no longer broken and sad, it was angry and scratchy and Quinn was glaring at her with fire in her eyes.

And Rachel got lost in them.

"Quinn, please just listen to-"

"You didn't even have the decency to break up with me first, I know I am a bitch Rachel and I deserve it but I never thought you would be mean," the soft broken voice was back and her eyes were swimming with tears.

"Quinn I-"

"I can't believe I fell for this stupid game you're playing," Quinn said crying and covering her face with her hands once more. This time she didn't move away because she didn't see as Rachel stepped closer to her. Rachel reached up to move her hands but the second she touched Quinn, the girl pulled her hands away as if they were burnt. The fire and anger was back in her teary eyes.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She yelled. "Why are you even here? Don't you have a fucking boyfriend that you need to go umphfff-" Her words were cut off as Rachel's lips collided with her own. She was surprised and gasped at the contact and that propelled Rachel to slip her tongue into Quinn's mouth deepening the kiss.

Quinn missed her, god she missed that mouth so much. She slid her arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her tightly against herself. Rachel moaned and pushed her fingers roughly into Quinn's hair and tried to pull the girl impossibly closer. Slowly as the kiss deepened both girls became lost in this kiss that they had both been missing so much.

They were lost in each other.

Quinn dug her nails into Rachel's hips and moaned into her mouth. Why had it been so long since she felt like this? She thought and then she remembered why and suddenly this amazing kiss that she had been missing so much, felt wrong and she pushed Rachel off of her.

Both girls stared at each other wordlessly, breathlessly both searching for answers in the other ones eyes and neither getting what they were looking for.

"What the hell was that Rachel?" Quinn spat.

"You wouldn't let me talk and I-"

"You what? I've been waiting and waiting for you to get over what I did and forgive me or the very worst break up with me but no instead you force me to watch you go on dates and I sang a song Rachel, I was fighting and you gave up."

"But I didn't," Rachel whispered and Quinn stared at her incredulously. Her mind was all over the place. What did she mean by that? What is going on here? Her inner babble was interrupted when Rachel spoke again. "Can we go home and talk about this?"

"Why so you can avoid this some more?"

"No, I just wanted it to be more private."

"Just fucking say it Rachel!" She shouted.

This was it; Rachel was going to break up with her.

"Okay fine!" Rachel yelled back. "So much happened at once okay, yeah I was mad and hurt that you lied but I asked for space because I needed to trust myself Quinn. I needed to make sure that I was really okay with what you did and not just forgiving you because I love you so much." Quinn's mouth hung open.

That was so not what she thought Rachel was going to say.

"Then you sang to me and I was so moved that I wanted to just go home and tell you I love you and make love to you all night long." Rachel was in tears now too and Quinn was completely shocked.

"Then why didn't you."

"Because I was scared; I was scared that I waited too long. I hugged you and cuddled you and you didn't respond. I was afraid that I had crossed a line and that you didn't want me anymore so I left. We stopped talking Quinn and I didn't know how you were feeling and the same goes for me. I haven't been able to explain the Jesse stuff to you so I'm sorry if any of it hurt you especially the stuff I said in the choir room but I assure you Quinn that I am not dating Jesse," Quinn rolled her eyes. "Not like in the way you think, I don't like him I'm just-"

"You're just what Rachel?"

"He is up to something Quinn, and I'm trying to find out what it is. The only way he would agree to talk to me is if I went out with him."

"And you don't think that's suspicious?"

"Of course I do, but that is exactly why I needed to do it."

"Do you expect me to believe this?" Quinn asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know it's a lot to ask especially since I haven't told you my plan and you weren't involved from the beginning but I'm asking you to trust me in the same way you were afraid to about the baby."

"So this is a test?"

"Not exactly," Rachel told her. "But I can't prove to you that I'm not into Jesse unless you trust me on the things I am going to tell you." Quinn softened her resolve. Rachel has never lied to her and this whole dating Jesse thing does seem to be out of nowhere. Rachel had never expressed interest in boys and even when she did kiss Finn, it was an experiment.

"Okay," Quinn said as her voice returned to normal. "Then what was all that innuendo and stuff about making out with him about?" Her voice cracked and Rachel stepped closer. She put her hands on Quinn's biceps and chill bumps spread across Quinn's arms.

"I haven't kissed him Quinn, and I won't. I went to coffee with him as you know with the intentions of merely talking about show choir. He asked me out and I told him I was dating someone." Quinn smiled at that. "But then he persisted, again and again and that was when I started to figure out that he was up to something."

"What is he up to?"

"I don't know yet. He came around again and told me that two girls approached him at his school," she continued and Rachel saw Quinn blush. "He said one was Latina and the other was a smoking hot pregnant blonde," Rachel smirked as she finished her thought.

"He told you," Quinn said biting her lip.

"Yeah, he said that these two girls told him that if he even so much as laid a finger on me that no one would find his body, do you know anything about that Quinn?" Rachel asked but was smiling.

"Maybe," Quinn said and Rachel arched an eyebrow. "Look I'm sorry Rach, and I know I shouldn't have but I thought I had lost you and I was fighting to get you back." Rachel stepped even closer and pressed her body against Quinn.

"I'm not mad about that, it was so hot, when he told me I just wanted to find you and throw myself at you."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because we had gotten so lost Quinn, so off track-"

"I'm so sorry Rachel."

"I'm not blaming you Quinn, and it wasn't all your fault. I was mad at you for not trusting me with something you thought would make me leave you and I was pretty much doing the exact thing you were afraid of. And I didn't trust myself, with you. I can't blame you for acting the way you did, when I was doing the same thing except I was tearing us apart at the same time."

"I forgive you," Quinn said with a heavy sigh. "But Rachel I really need to know why you did what you just did in the choir room." Rachel stepped back and met Quinn's eyes and the fire that existed between them still burned as bright.

"I'm sorry for that, I wasn't thinking completely clear. I needed to know what to do if Jesse ever tries something with me. I needed to know how to fight him off and I know I should've warned you or talked to you about it first but Quinn; you haven't spoken to me since last week and plus how would I start that anyway… Oh hey babe, listen I need advice on how to stop my non-boyfriend from trying to kiss or touch me. I know you have no idea what I'm talking about but will you help me anyway?" Rachel finished and Quinn smiled.

"Why don't we go home, and you can explain everything to me?" Quinn suggested and Rachel beamed her mega watt smile.

"One thing first," Rachel said taking Quinn's hand into her own.

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend again?" Quinn couldn't contain her smile.

"I never stopped." Rachel launched herself at Quinn and their lips met in a scorching kiss. Quinn put her hands on Rachel's face and deepened the kiss. A moment later Rachel pulled away and moved her mouth to Quinn's jaw.

"Oh god I missed this," Rachel muttered moving her lips up and sucking on Quinn's earlobe; Quinn shuddered.

"Me too, never stop kissing me again." Quinn said breathy and Rachel pulled away.

"I will kiss you forever baby," she said between pecks to Quinn's lips and then backed away once more. "But we should go home and continue this on my bed."

"Yeah, yeah," Quinn breathed. "Oh god I missed your bed."

* * *

><p>So the plan was to go home and talk but as with all of Rachel and Quinn's plans they go out the window whenever the other is involved. Especially if there are lips and tongues involved. Quinn was currently topless and lying across Rachel's bed; while Rachel- also topless- was grinding and writhing on top of her.<p>

"Rach," Quinn said out of breath. "We were supposed to talk."

"We will talk," Rachel responded fingering the button of Quinn's pants. "After I make you come."

"Oh go- baby," Rachel looked into her darkened hazel eyes and popped the button open and pulled the zipper down. "Are you sure we-"

""I'm sure Quinn…. I really need to taste you." Rachel told her and Quinn felt her body go weak at her words.

"Damn Rach, when you talk like this I-"

"You what?" Rachel asked teasingly and she slipped her hands down the back of Quinn's pants and over her ass.

"You make me so fucking wet."

"Really?" Rachel asked continuing with the teasing and making sure Quinn couldn't tell just how hot and wet Quinn's words were making her.

"Yeah baby, I'm dripping and I really want you to hurry the fuck up and take my pants off." Rachel giggled but didn't keep the girl waiting. She grasped the pants by the sides and tugged them down Quinn's legs. As more and more of Quinn's body was revealed to her Rachel could feel her mouth watering. Once the pants were off she tossed them aside and ran her hands up Quinn's silky soft legs. Chill bumps spread across Quinn's body and Rachel's eyes met hers.

Quinn peered down at her beautiful girlfriend and she knew they needed to talk but she also knew she trusted this girl with her life and that she had never looked at St. Dimwit the way she was looking at her. That was all the proof she needed that Rachel was hers.

Rachel moved her head down to Quinn's legs and gently kissed her left thigh, Quinn moaned. And then she kissed the right. Quinn felt Rachel's hands push her legs apart and she gladly let them fall open.

Rachel was staring at the soaking wet center of her beautiful girlfriend. Her panties were so wet with arousal and she smelled heavenly. Rachel never wanted anything in her mouth more than she wanted Quinn. So she leaned down and hovered her mouth over Quinn's panty clad center. She heard Quinn's sharp intake of breath and she looked at her through the tops of her eyes, not moving her head one bit. Quinn stared down at Rachel with nothing but love and lust burning in her eyes. Rachel lowered her head without breaking eye contact and poked her tongue out. She then slowly swiped her tongue over Quinn's panties and Quinn bucked her hips into her mouth and groaned loudly.

"Oh goooooooooodddddd Raaaaaaaaaaaaach, do- um do th-" it was the sexiest sound in the world and Rachel did exactly what Quinn couldn't ask and she did it again. This time she closed her eyes and pressed her mouth against Quinn as her tongue licked at Quinn's panties. Quinn moaned loudly once more. "Get- Get take… off take them off," Quinn said and Rachel smirked. She reached up and yanked at Quinn's panties.

"Rachel!" A loud knock was heard at the door and then door knob turned but the door didn't open. Both girls covered themselves quickly before remembering they had locked the door. On the other side of the door Leroy Berry smiled. "Is Quinn in there with you?" He asked.

"Y-Y-Yes," Rachel mumbled.

"Oh good it's about time," Leroy said to the closed door. "Dinner's ready whenever you girls are done."

They heard his footsteps retreating and Rachel and Quinn both flushed bright pink. Rachel laid her head against Quinn's thighs and she giggled.

"Seriously Rach, stop laughing. It's so mortifying how your dads keep catching us and at this rate we're never going to have sex." Rachel met her eyes.

"At least the door was locked this time." She laughed again and Quinn couldn't help the smile that appeared. She did have a point. Rachel lifted herself off of the girl. "But Quinn, as much as I loved what we were just doing and can't wait to do more of it. I think its good we got interrupted again." She pulled her shirt on and gave Quinn her own. Quinn also put her top on as Rachel reached for her pants.

"I agree," Quinn said and she did agree but that wouldn't have stopped her if Leroy hadn't interrupted. She now knows what it feels like to have Rachel's mouth in her most intimate area and she would never say no to feeling that again. "We need to talk, and I need to know everything about you and Jesse. But I really missed you and being able to get naked with you."

"Me too babe."

Quinn put her pants on and Rachel waited. She could still taste Quinn on her tongue and though right now a part of her just wanted to rip Quinn's clothes back off and taste more of her girl a bigger part of her needed them to get past what happened and fill Quinn in on her plan.

"Tell me again about Jesse and I'll try not to run out of here and go kill him." Quinn said sitting against the headboard. Rachel smiled at sat down next to her also against the headboard, their eyes met and both girls smiled awkwardly.

"Why is this awkward?" Rachel asked. "I mean I just had my head buried between your legs, this shouldn't be awkward."

"Mmm, Rachel." Quinn moaned remembering the feeling. "Don't say things like that or we'll never get to this conversation."

"Sorry."

"I think it's awkward because we were apart for three weeks so we've lost some of our closeness."

"We weren't apart, not really you never stopped having my heart Quinn."

"You always had mine too."

"But I know what you mean; we'll figure it out and find our way." Quinn nodded her agreement. "Okay so I'll start at the beginning." Quinn nodded once more. "I met Jesse when I was at the music store and he told me that he was the lead in Vocal Adrenaline, which intrigued me… as an artist I assure you."

"Okay."

"So when he asked me to go have a coffee I took it to mean that he was also intrigued by me as an artist. I realized quickly that wasn't his intent but I assure you Quinn had I known that I wouldn't have agreed to go with him. I was upset with you but I never stopped thinking of myself as yours." Quinn smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind Rachel's ear.

"Me too."

"So when he asked me out to dinner and I realized what was really going on I told him that I was already dating someone and that I was very much in love." Quinn couldn't resist her actions at Rachel's words and she swooped down to take Rachel's lips with her own. Rachel smiled into the kiss and Quinn backed away.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist… please continue baby." Rachel smiled at the fact that their normal comfortable interactions were already coming back.

"He seemed- at first- to be fine with that, even after I ditched him at the coffee shop to go after you. But then he showed up at school the next day and asked me out."

"That son of a-"

"I once again told him that I was involved and he said he didn't care and that he would make me his."

"Ugh," Quinn started to get to her feet but she was stopped by Rachel straddling her hips. She gasped as Rachel ground her hips down and ran her fingers through Quinn's hair.

"I am so in love with you Quinn Fabray," She kissed her quickly and when she pulled back Quinn had a dopey grin on her face that was reminiscent of Finn's. "And I get so turned on when you're jealous but if you don't stop getting upset I won't be able to finish this story." Quinn nodded and still wore her dopey grin.

"I love you too." This time Rachel grinned.

"So anyway, after he said that to me, I knew he was up to something. I don't know what yet but I know he is up to no good. My first guess was that he is trying to get insider information on the glee club."

"Okay, so your plan is to date him?"

"Fake date him; I am only dating you and I am so happy doing that. I really need to figure out what he is up to but if you don't want me to then I won't."

"Thanks but this seems important to you," Rachel nodded. "Just please keep me informed and if he touches you I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"Are you sure Quinn, I don't want to hurt you more than I already have."

"I trust you not to hurt me Rachel, I should've known that from the beginning but I was scared."

"I get it Quinn."

"So how do we get to the bottom of this Jesse, thing?"

"He asked me out again and I told him I'd think about it; which was why I was asking you girls about what to do if he tries something because I want to be able to fight him off."

"Okay, tell him you'll go but I'm going too." Rachel furrowed her brow.

"Quinn I don't think that'll work because he will know."

"I will be hiding and he won't know I'm there to watch his every move. I'll bring Santana and Brittany so that he doesn't think anything is up."

"Okay," Rachel beamed. "I'll like having you there too. I'll feel safer."

"We will figure out what this jerk is up to babe I promise."

"Thank you Quinn."

"Thank you for including me," Quinn told her. "And forgiving me."

"I was so lost without you."

"Me too."

A little while later they finally went down to dinner and walked in to face Rachel's smirking dads; but they both couldn't be happier that the girls had fixed what was broken between them.

"Hey guys," Leroy greeted them wearing a huge smile.

"Hi," Quinn said flushing pink and avoiding his eyes. Leroy giggled.

"Alright daddy, enough. Stop picking on us," Rachel said pouting and placing her hands on her hips. Hiram was re-heating Rachel and Quinn's dinner in the microwave.

"Does this mean you're done dating that creepy boy?" Hiram asked, and Quinn smiled at the two men thankful that they considered her a better option for Rachel.

"Like I told you before dad, that wasn't a date…, it was a mission." Quinn's heart skipped a beat knowing that Rachel had told her parents it wasn't real with St. Dimwit and that she was being honest when she said the only reason she didn't tell Quinn was because she wasn't speaking to her. Quinn leaned over Rachel and kissed her right in front of her dads. Rachel put her hand on Quinn's head and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

They broke apart a moment later when Leroy cleared his throat.

"What was that for?" Rachel wondered trying to catch her breath.

"For always being completely honest with me and it's a promise that from this moment on you will get that same level of honesty out of me at all times."

"Thanks," Rachel said and Hiram and Leroy's eyes met across the kitchen.

"Alright you two, stop… you're giving me a toothache." Both girls looked up at him smiling and they ate their dinner. After they were done eating they joined the men in the living room; the two men were cuddled on the big couch and Rachel noticed they had just started watching 'Rent.' Quinn eyed Rachel who looked exited.

"Baby you've seen this movie so many times."

"I know but never with you," Rachel said excitedly and pulled Quinn over to the smaller couch. Quinn went willingly, knowing she was now and always would be completely whipped by her girl. She couldn't find any problem with that though.

Rachel lay against the back of the couch and pulled Quinn against her. She wrapped herself around Quinn and got immersed into the movie.

Quinn felt so home and loved and safe.

She wasn't lost anymore.

* * *

><p>After the movie the girls were sleepy and they stumbled up the stairs. When they reached Rachel's room they stopped at the door and stared at each other awkwardly. Quinn let go of Rachel's hand.<p>

"I guess I'll go…" she stopped talking and motioned to her room.

"No you won't," Rachel grinned wickedly. Quinn's eyes met hers and she couldn't contain her elation. Rachel pulled her into the room and they got into their pajamas. Quinn still had several pairs in Rachel's closet seeing as how since moving in and up until three weeks ago they had pretty much shared this room.

Rachel got into bed and Quinn followed. They lay inches apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm glad we fixed this," Rachel told her and pushed some hair off of Quinn's cheek. "I need you in my bed."

"I know what you mean. I missed being in here and in your arms so much that I was barely sleeping."

"Me too," Rachel said and inched closer. She rested her head on Quinn's extended arm and Quinn curled it around her shoulder. Rachel pressed herself against Quinn's side and rested her hand on Quinn's protruding belly. "I missed you both so much," she whispered and they could both feel the baby kicking. Quinn leaned down and kissed the top of Rachel's head.

"I missed getting lost in you, Rachel." Rachel looked up at her and pressed her lips to Quinn's in a chaste kiss that held so much meaning. Within minutes their breathing evened out and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Santana was annoyed. She was being dragged- literally dragged- into Breadstix and anyone who knows Santana Lopez knows that Breadsitx is her favorite place on this earth… well besides being between Brittany's legs- but no one knows that.<p>

Why was she being dragged?

Because her soon-to-be ex best friend Quinn and the love of her life were dragging her to spy on Rachel freaking Berry… and that is the last thing she wanted to be doing. But for some reason, she couldn't say no to these two girls… she didn't know why.

Well she knew why in Brittany's case- just fucking look at her.

But Quinn; she never could understand why she did absolutely everything Quinn asked her to do. But then again Quinn always did anything for her as well. So she guessed that is why they were best friends. Ugh! Why did she have to care about Quinn's happiness and then she looked at Quinn who was of course looking at Rachel. And the look on her face answered all of her questions.

Quinn and Santana became instant friends when Quinn transferred and joined the Cheerios, and yeah sure she was pissed that Quinn got the head cheerleading position but if Santana had to admit it to herself- and only herself- she knew Quinn was a better leader than she was because she just wanted to beat people up most of the time. But anyway the point was that she and Quinn were so similar.

And for some strange ass reason that she still can't figure out- Rachel Berry makes her tick. And the girl is the reason Quinn looked the way she looked at this moment… happy and content and for the first time since Santana met her she seemed comfortable in her own skin and isn't that what everyone wants, to be comfortable within yourself.

So yeah that is why she is here- against her will- because of Quinn's ridiculous happiness… and because Brittany smiled and said please. Santana knew she was whipped and she couldn't give two fucks.

But no one else needed to know that.

Ever.

* * *

><p>Rachel was going out of her mind. She had no idea why she agreed to go on a date with Jesse again. The last one was so insanely boring. If anyone who ever told Rachel she was self-centered ever met Jesse St. James they would see that Rachel is nothing compared to this ass.<p>

"So after we won Nationals my first year they made me team captain and I have been the male lead ever since."

"But don't your teammates get angry at you and jealous when you get all of the solos?" She wondered.

"No, they all know I'm just so superior to them in all aspects of life," he answered and Rachel held back a gag. Then she was distracted by Quinn.

Quinn was walking in with Brittany and Santana- well Quinn and Brittany were walking Santana was being dragged, but Rachel barely noticed her. All she noticed was long flowing blond hair, hazel eyes and a beautiful smile when their eyes met.

Quinn winked at her and sent butterflies flying throughout her body. Is it possible to know in high school that you have found the one? She would marry Quinn right now if she didn't think it would be stupid and irresponsible for them to get married at such a young age. But she knew that she was the one for her, now and forever. She didn't think anyone could make her feel with a simple smile they way Quinn makes her feel. Not just on a physical level either.

"So?" Jesse asked.

_Shit. I probably should be paying attention to my date_- she thought. _Fuck... what was he even talking about. Oh right, himself how could I forget_.

"I'm sorry Jesse what did you just say?"

"You weren't listening?" He asked.

Oh shit. Oh shit.

"N-no I-I was I just didn't hear you."

"Oh, well I said I thought that you would think it would be a privilege to come to Carmel and see Vocal Adrenaline perform."

"Oh," she said quietly. What is he up to? "Well that sounds like fun I gues-"

"Great!" He shouted and then continued to talk about himself. Her eyes met Quinn's across the restaurant and she rolled hers causing Quinn to giggle.

* * *

><p>Quinn was watching her girl on a date. And maybe that seemed like a weird thing to do and a few days ago she would've been crying her eyes out about this, but things were going great with her and Rachel and now looking across the room at Rachel she could tell her girlfriend was definitely not into this guy. She saw Rachel roll her eyes and could only imagine what the pompous ass was talking about now.<p>

"Yo Q, can you stop eye fucking Berry for like five seconds." Quinn glared at Santana. She knew the girl had been completely honest about keeping her and Rachel's secret but sometimes she wondered if she forgot that Brittany doesn't know or if maybe she is just saying that because it's something Santana would say anyway.

Jesus Quinn stop being so fucking paranoid.

"Shut it Santana, Rachel is my friend and she is on a date with the enemy. I'm just worried. That guy seems like such a slime ball."

"Yeah, I don't like him either; he wears more hair gel than Mr. Schue." Brittany chimed in and it seemed as if Brittany didn't catch on to what Santana said and that her excuse worked like a charm.

After they had ordered their food, Brittany and Santana got into a discussion about who is more gay… and Quinn panicked for a second but then giggled when Santana said Mr. Schue or Coach Sylvester. Their heated debate began with Brittany picking Coach Sylvester and Santana arguing that no way Mr. Schue's clothes are almost as obvious as Kurt's.

Quinn's phone buzzed in her pocked and when she opened it she completely forgot about Santana and Brittany's conversation because Rachel had texted her.

From Rachel: _Help! I'm dying here I've never heard someone talk about themselves so much and this is coming from me…Rachel Berry_.

Quinn laughed and tapped out a reply.

From Quinn: _I'm sorry baby; tell me how I can help_.

Rachel felt her phone buzz and she opened it under the table. Jesse had no clue she was texting because he was now talking about his sophomore year sectionals. He had already finished with freshman year, nationals, regionals and sectionals and has moved on.

She looked at Quinn's text and replied.

From Rachel: _Distract me please. I can't keep staring at you for a distraction so please distract me with your words_.

From Quinn: _What do you want me to say?_

From Rachel: _Anything except show choir. I know huh Rachel Berry doesn't want to talk about show choir call 911 but I can't. If I hear or in this case read those two words one more time I'm going to beat Jesse over the head with my plate_.

Quinn giggled loudly upon reading that text and when Santana and Brittany glared at her she held up her phone so they wouldn't think she laughed at them. Santana rolled her eyes and went back to her conversation.

From Quinn: _Well you look beautiful. Not as beautiful as you look when I take you out but you're still stunning_.

From Rachel: _I dressed down for the occasion but thanks for the compliment_.

From Quinn: _Oh you're right Rachel. I looked again and you actually look hideous._

Rachel giggled as she read that one and Quinn heard her laugh. Their eyes met and Rachel motioned with her eyes to Jesse. Quinn saw that he was still talking and hadn't even noticed her laugh. Quinn typed.

From Quinn: _Wow he really is a giant douche bag and that is coming from the girl who dated Finn Hudson_

From Rachel: _Yeah it's a good thing we're lesbians babe, because we have horrible taste in men_.

This time Quinn laughed and Rachel looked at her.

From Rachel: _Speaking of beautiful you look smoking hot right now_.

From Quinn: _Oh yeah_ ;) _well I dressed for you. I wanted to distract you if Jesse was holding your interest too long._

From Rachel: _Please he couldn't hold my interest longer than a minute. But you, god you look good enough to eat. If I wasn't committed to this plan I would rush over to your table and take you right on top of it_.

From Quinn: _I wouldn't stop you. _;)_ Not only would it piss off Santana and Jesse. I would get to have sex with the most gorgeous girl in the room. That would be a definite win win_.

From Rachel: _You're such a smooth talker. Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes_.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Quinn rushed into the ladies room to find a very sexy Rachel Berry waiting for her. Neither girl said anything but Rachel grasped her by the wrist and dragged her into one of the stalls.<p>

No they weren't going to have sex this was not the ideal place for several reasons but it sure would be a fun and extremely hot make out session. Rachel pressed her lips to Quinn's neck and Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's.

"Oh baby, keep doing that" she said and Rachel muttered a mumbled okay. "So the date isn't going to well?" Rachel pulled away.

"Do you want to talk about this now or would you rather have my tongue on you?" Rachel asked annoyed. "We only have a few minutes before I have to return to the date from hell so it's your choice?"

"Tongue," Quinn replied.

"Good choice."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, both girls returned to their respective tables and Quinn could see that as soon as she returned St. Jackass was already talking once more. Quinn felt bad for her girl but she knew just how she would make it up to her later.<p>

She finally tore her eyes away from Rachel and was met with the cold stare of her best friend.

"So Q," Santana said in her bitchy tone that always had Quinn worried. "How was the bathroom?"

Quinn didn't want to play into her game. So she just shrugged her shoulders.

"It was clean."

"Are you sure" Santana scoffed. "Are you sure it wasn't dirty?" Quinn pinned Santana with a glare that told her to shut the fuck up.

Meanwhile as Brittany ate her spaghetti and meatballs showing her two best friends that she was happily oblivious to whatever they were arguing about this time. For Brittany whenever they got into one of their pissing contests-so to speak- she tuned them out and thought about other things and right now she was trying to figure out why Rachel was on a date with Jesse when she was obviously in love with Quinn.

And why Quinn was here keeping an eye on her friend, when she was just as in love as Rachel was. Did they really think that she didn't know what was happening between them two?

Hell Brittany could see it before they did.

Anyway, she shrugged it off. Quinn and Rachel would figure it out sooner or later, so she just happily ate her food and was getting completely turned on by Santana's hand on her thigh.

God she loved Santana.

Then her mind wandered to just how many people in glee club were gay.

* * *

><p>That night as Rachel and Quinn lay in bed before going to sleep they discussed the date. At the end of it Rachel had told Jesse that she didn't think they were compatible and they she didn't want to see him anymore. She was upset that she had been wrong about him to begin with and that she made Quinn sad for no reason. Quinn pulled her closer.<p>

"What's on your mind baby?" Quinn wondered.

"Hm?"

"I can tell your mind is going a mile a minute, what's up?"

"I just feel bad for hurting you and going out with Jesse because I thought he was up to something."

"Don't feel bad Rach," Quinn reassured her. "We were in a bad place and now we're not. Just be happy that we fixed things between us and not how we got here okay?" Rachel nodded.

"I just don't get why he pursued me so much, I really thought he was up to something I mean look at me, why else would he want me?"

"Okay first of all, no" Quinn said with anger seeping into her tone as she leaned up on one of her elbows. "You are gorgeous." Rachel ducked her head shyly. "I know that you have low self esteem baby and I know I'm a huge part of that-"

"Quinn don't-"

"I wasn't going to apologize for that again," Rachel smiled at how well they have gotten to know each other. "I was just going to point out some facts okay." Intrigued, Rachel nodded. "The quarterback of the football team who is hot- I guess, wants you." Rachel giggled. "The school's biggest stud-his words not mine, I would've gone with biggest slut- wanted you," Rachel giggled again. "This biggest performer in Ohio- besides you obviously- wants you… and McKinley High's pregnant ex- head cheerleader- who might I add used to be a pretty big deal- is hopelessly in love with you," Rachel smiled and ran her hand over Quinn's cheek. "And I know for a fact that given the opportunity Santana would totally hit it- though she would never admit it and I'd kill her if she tried." Rachel giggled once more. "So please don't ever think you aren't gorgeous and worthy of somebody's time because four of the most popular people at school like you- well one of them loves you- and even though this pains me to say of course St. Jerkoff likes you… what's not to like?" Rachel pulled Quinn's face to hers in a heated but quick kiss.

"You are the only one in that whole speech I cared about."

"Good," Quinn said grinning like a fool.

"But thanks for saying it."

"Any time and it was all true… especially the hopelessly in love with you part."

"I feel the same way about you too."

* * *

><p>"What the hell!" Finn yelled upon seeing Jesse enter the choir room with Mr. Schuester. "Now it seems like everybody's doing things just to hurt my feelings." Rachel looked at him and Santana scoffed.<p>

"Yup 'cause it's all about you." Santana said.

"I thought you all would take this a little better," Jesse said. "I'm a star, you can learn from me."

"We were already fighting for second leads and now that you've shown up I've lost all hope of ever getting a solo." Kurt said.

"Yeah that's right, and y'all just trot me out at the end of every number so I can wail on the last note, how is that okay?" Mercedes added and Quinn leaned closer to Rachel.

"Did you know about this?" Quinn asked and Rachel looked confused and a little hurt. She shook her head in the negative and Quinn smiled at her.

"He's a spy Mr. Schue, I would know." Santana told him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa guys," Mr. Schuester said trying to calm everyone. "I saw all the paper work; I spoke to his parents-"

"They winter in Bali, it was a very expensive phone call," Jesse interrupted.

"Jesse has moved in with his uncle which is in our school district. It's all above boards guys; he goes to this school now."

"But this isn't fair," Artie told Mr. Schuester.

"Everyone who's ever auditioned for this group has gotten in, that's how we do things here okay," Mr. Schuester told them, his frustration was apparent. "To suddenly change the rules now, that would be unfair." Brittany raised her hand. "Brittany," He called.

"Mr. Schue is he your son," she asked and Santana, Quinn and Rachel all held back giggles, they did look alike. Rachel looked at Jesse.

"I don't understand why you're doing this."

"Because when you love something you gotta go for it." Quinn made a gagging noise and Santana laughed. Jesse continued. "You would never be with me completely if I were on an opposing team and I care about you more than winning another national title." Quinn eyed Rachel and was happy to see nothing but confusion and slight repulsion on her girlfriend's face. "So I left Vocal Adrenaline for you." Quinn looked at him like she wanted to rip his insides out through his throat. Rachel must've felt her tense up because she felt her girlfriend's warm hand around her wrist and she instantly calmed down.

"Alright guys, we have got a lot of work to do… Jesse great to have you here and welcome aboard. Okay from the top."

After leaving the choir room Quinn and Rachel were walking out to the parking lot and Rachel looped her arm through Quinn's.

"What do you think he's up to?"

"I don't know Rachel but he is up to something… I mean last night you told him that you didn't like him in that way and that you only wanted to be friends right?" Rachel nodded. "And now today he transferred here because he loves you and thought you only said those things because he is on the opposing team."

"Yeah, he's so confusing." Rachel said.

"I think he is up to something and even though you are hotter than hot," Rachel giggled "And he would be lucky to have you, but he can't because you're mine… I think you've been right all along and he is up to something."

"Mm-hm," Rachel agreed.

"And we're going to find out what it is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The song used was Lost in You by Garth Brooks.**


	16. Chapter 16: Trust

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Home"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Trust<strong>

"_Some love is just a lie of the heart. The cold remains of what began with a passionate start. And they may not want it to end, but it will it's just a question of when. I've lived long enough to have learned. The closer you get to the fire the more you get burned. But that won't happen to us, because it's always been a matter of trust. I know you're an emotional girl; it took a lot for you to not lose your faith in this world. I can't offer you proof, but you're going to face a moment of truth. It's hard when you're always afraid. You just recover when another belief is betrayed. So break my heart if you must, it's a matter of trust."_

Quinn knew that this plan of letting Rachel fake date Jesse would be very difficult for her because of her jealousy issues but she knew Rachel was hers. Rachel was doing everything she possibly could do to reassure Quinn that everything she does with Jesse is just part of the plan and Quinn knew that to be true. Rachel had even ended things with the idiot and it was Quinn who decided she should continue because he transferred and to Quinn that was very unusual.

But it was hard sometimes.

So she just did what she couldn't do the first time.

She put her trust in Rachel.

Trust that Rachel wouldn't hurt her.

And it wasn't easy, but trust isn't an easy thing to do regardless and Rachel deserved this because Rachel never gave her a reason to not trust her.

But it wasn't easy.

Especially now that Jesse goes to McKinley and is cuddling with her girlfriend at the moment. Quinn sneered at him from across the choir room she noticed that Rachel seemed genuinely uncomfortable with the pretty boy's arm draped across her.

How Quinn wished she could be so open at school with Rachel.

Another reason for Quinn to hate St. Asshole.

Then her eyes met Rachel's and all was right inside Quinn.

Yeah she trusted her.

And Rachel grinned and winked at Quinn and caused a flush of butterflies. Santana noticed the eye sexing like she always did and leaned closer to Quinn.

"How long are you going to let Jackass St. Jerkoff suffocate your girl?" She whispered and Quinn broke her eye contact with Rachel to meet Santana's glare.

"I don't know but we need to figure out what he is up to soon because it is taking all of my strength to not claw his eyes out."

"I know," Santana giggled. "I'm surprised you haven't yet."

"Me neither." Quinn said with a quiet growl. Everyone stopped talking when Mr. Schuester started to talk about not being able to use the auditorium because Sue and the Cheerios needed it.

Seriously why can't the Cheerios use the gym?

But any and all thoughts about Mr. Schue and- well pretty much anything- left Quinn's mind when she felt her phone buzz in her lap. She opened the text and her mouth dropped.

From Rachel: _You are so hot Quinn I wish we were at home so that I could put my mouth all over you._

Quinn blushed, grinned and typed a reply.

From Quinn: _Oh yeah and where would you start?_

From Rachel: _First I would press my lips against yours and slip my tongue inside and then I would use my tongue to trace every inch of your neck and collarbone._

"Oh god," Quinn whispered and squeezed her thighs together. Santana heard her whispered and saw both girls with their phones out and knew what they were doing. Then she looked around the room and noticed everyone else's attention was elsewhere.

_Fucking oblivious_- She thought. Then her eyes landed on Brittany and she stopped thinking about everybody else.

From Quinn: _Mmm Rach, that sounds like heaven… what else would you do?_

From Rachel: _I would rip your shirt and bra off and wrap my lips around your perfect nipples_.

Quinn gasped again and decided it was time she stared teasing back.

From Quinn: _Not wearing a bra_ ;)

She heard Rachel gasp and looked over. She was met with dark brown eyes and a very sexy Rachel biting on her lip.

From Rachel: _Oh fuck Quinn, now my panties are ruined_.

From Quinn: _Good… mine would have been ruined hours ago from just looking at your sweet ass walk in front of me but I'm not wearing any of those either_ ;)

"Oh god," Rachel whispered and looked quickly at Jesse to see if he noticed anything out of the ordinary but he wasn't even paying attention as usual. She went back to her hot conversation with her hot, hot girlfriend.

From Rachel: _Mmm, Quinn I wish my head was between your legs right now then because from the sound of it you're all wet and ready_.

Quinn gasped again.

"For fuck's sake Q, get a damn room." Santana whispered and Quinn happily ignored her.

From Quinn: Oh _trust me babe, I am all wet and so very ready for you_.

From Rachel: _Ready for me to do what?_

From Quinn: _Anything you want… at this point Rachel I don't give a fuck what you do as long as you are touching me_.

From Rachel: _Language Quinn_ ;)

Quinn smiled at her girl and typed a reply.

From Quinn: _I'm sorry baby I just need you so fucking bad and you can act like you don't like it but I know you like it when I use the naughty words at times like this_.

From Rachel: _You know me so well_.

From Quinn: _And I know you like to use the naughty words as well, when I'm touching you and when you're touching yourself_.

From Rachel: _What do you know about me touching myself?_

From Quinn: _You told me that you fucked yourself in the bathroom after our fight in the hall, remember?_

From Rachel: _Oh yeah right… I thought you heard me fucking myself last night_.

Quinn gasped once more and Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Jesus, I'm getting fucking horny over here and I'm not even reading those sexts."

"Shut it Santana."

Quinn typed a reply.

From Quinn: _You touched yourself and didn't let me watch or join in? _:(

From Rachel: _I couldn't help it… I woke up after dreaming about you licking me into the best orgasm of my life and couldn't resist fucking myself while I watched you sleep_.

Quinn felt her cheeks flush and she was ready to pull Rachel out of the room, or fuck her against the wall or the piano or wherever. She just needed her.

From Quinn: _That is so hot baby but I'm jealous. So please wake me up next time and I will actually lick you into oblivion_.

From Rachel: _Oh god Quinn… I want you so bad right now_.

From Quinn: _Me too!_

Rachel giggled and Mr. Schuester looked between the two girls.

"Alright, everybody put your phones away I'm trying to discuss strategy for regionals here, Rachel I'm surprised at you." Rachel tucked her phone away and looked up at him with her cheeks flushed. Quinn thought she looked adorable, as she also put her phone away.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue," Rachel said and he seemed happy with that answer and went back to talking. Her eyes met Quinn's and both girls blushed. Rachel shrugged her shoulders and Quinn stuck her lip out in a pout.

* * *

><p>Rachel pushed Quinn against her bedroom door and crashed their lips together. Quinn moaned into Rachel's lips and then Rachel deepened the kiss. Quinn slid her hands down Rachel's back and over her ass. She squeezed and Rachel broke the kiss with a loud moan. She slid her hands up Quinn's front and over her breasts. She arched her eyebrow and looked at her girlfriend sideways.<p>

"You liar," Rachel accused her; feeling that Quinn was very much wearing a bra.

"I prefer to call it teasing," Quinn said in her silky sweet tone that never failed to get Rachel going.

"Did you lie- or um- tease about…" she raked her eyes down over Quinn's body and began inching Quinn's dress up.

"W-why don't y-you find out for yourself," Quinn said with a shaky breath.

"Uh god," Rachel mumbled and dropped to her knees. She pulled Quinn's dress up and revealed that the girl was in fact wearing baby blue boy shorts and they were in fact soaking wet. Rachel breathed in the scent of Quinn's arousal and felt an animalistic growl deep in her chest. Quinn blushed and dug her fingernails into Rachel's shoulders. "You are such a tease," Rachel whimpered before leaning into Quinn.

"W-Wait!" Quinn shouted and Rachel looked up at her.

"What's the matter do you want me to stop?"

"God no!" Quinn said and Rachel smiled before leaning in again. "But I think we should." Rachel met her eyes again and got to her feet.

"How co- do you- do you not want me?" Rachel was letting her insecurities get to her.

"Come on Rach, I think it's pretty obvious how much I want you."

"Then what? Do you not trust me?"

"No baby, I trust you more than anyone else on this planet." Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her closer.

"Then is it because you think I don't trust you because I do Quinn, I swear. I am so over the lie and I'm just ready to move on and be with you."

"Me too Rachel, and no it's none of that." She said leading a very confused Rachel over to the bed. They sat down and Quinn put her hand to Rachel's cheek. "It's just that we did just get back to being happy together again and even before our fight we were kind of rushing things. I just want you so badly- like all of the time." Rachel laughed.

"Me too."

"And sometimes I forget that we've only been dating for three months."

"That's it," Rachel sounded surprised. "Damn it feels like forever."

"I know."

"Yeah Quinn it's because I have wanted you for a year and three months and now that I get to touch you and I know what you taste like I want more."

"Me too sweetie, trust me… it's just that we promised your dads that we would wait until we're ready and-"

"Please Quinn my dads think we go at like bunnies."

"Yeah they must think that we decided that we're ready and baby let's be honest here, we're not ready."

"It is soon Quinn but I know that when we're doing…" she trailed off blushing and saw that Quinn was also blushing. "… things I have no doubts or reservations and sure I'm a little scared but not enough to want to stop and doesn't that mean I'm ready."

"Yeah I guess it does but-"

"Wait Quinn; are you not ready?"

"N-n-no I am," she said emphatically. "I just really want your first time to be special and I feel like if we have sex after ripping each other's clothes off because we spent glee sexting, although it would be super hot wouldn't really be special."

"I guess not," Rachel reluctantly agreed.

"I feel so much pride that you want to lose your virginity to me and I think you deserve everything I can give. I want us to both be one hundred percent ready and I want it to be sweet and passionate… not rushed and up against a door." Rachel blushed. "We can save that for the second time," Rachel giggled.

"I love you Quinn."

"I love you too."

"And you're right… but you need to know that I am over what happened and I promise you that I trust you completely with every part of me from my body to my heart."

"Me too Rachel and I know our first time won't be my first time, but it will be just as important and special for me."

"It'll be your first time making love."

"It will," Quinn agreed and then leaned over to kiss her.

"You're perfect."

"Not really Rach, I just love you more than my stupid raging hormones." Rachel laughed.

"So what do you want to do tonight, instead of having hot and sweaty sex?"

"I want to take my girlfriend out on a date."

"Oh yeah?" Rachel asked teasing and raised her eyebrows in wonder.

"Yeah do you think she'll go with me?"

"I think she'd go anywhere with you."

"Good because I have a plan."

"What's that?"

"It's a surprise."

"Quinn I hate surprises."

"I know."

* * *

><p>An hour later they were driving to Dayton and Rachel was fuming in her seat.<p>

"Quinn I hate surprises."

"I know," Quinn giggled and put her hand over Rachel's and their fingers interlocked.

"We have been driving for an hour," Rachel said pouting.

"I know and we are almost there, do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you baby but where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." Rachel pulled her hand out of Quinn's and crossed her arms over her chest. Quinn giggled.

15 minutes later, Rachel felt like the biggest jerk on the planet when they pulled into the parking lot of the Dayton Playhouse and Quinn parked the car.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…Quinn what are we seeing?"

"They have a revival of Wicked playing here and I-" The rest of her sentence was cut off by Rachel's lips on hers in a heated but chaste kiss, when Rachel pulled away Quinn's body was buzzing with arousal.

"You are the most amazing girlfriend ever."

"Yeah?" Quinn wondered, unsure. "I mean I know it's not the same as New York and I promise I'll take you to the real show one day baby but I really wanted to woo you."

"Well it worked and this is perfect Quinn, I love you so much."

"Bet you're not thinking about Jesse St. Idiot right now?"

"Well I wasn't… because my girlfriend is far superior than that Ass, but thanks for ruining it."

"I'm sorry baby and I trust you now more than ever but sometimes it gets to me, seeing you with him."

"I know it does, and I hate it too which is why tomorrow I'm going to step up my efforts to get the dirt on him," Quinn smiled. "Now let's go inside and enjoy this amazing date that my amazing girlfriend planned for me."

"Oh so you're done pouting?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I-"

"Don't apologize Rach, I think you're hot when you pout so it was a win-win."

"Ass." Rachel said and pulled her toward the door. She was literally bouncing with excitement and Quinn couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rachel was leaning against her locker talking to St. Moron who was leaning his hand against the locker and trying to look so cool. Quinn was watching him with his arrogant mannerisms and then she looked at Rachel, who seemed completely bored.<p>

If she didn't already trust her completely that look would've done it.

"Hey Quinn," Puck's voice came from behind her.

"Hey," she whispered trying to disguise her annoyance. He merely smirked.

"So Rachel and Jesse huh"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well I was just wondering how you feel about it?"

"What do you mean?" She got defensive. "Rachel's my friend and she can date whatever arrogant moron she wants."

"Well I was just wondering since when I asked Rachel out you threatened my junk," he met her glare and she saw his stupid smirk.

"And what makes you think I didn't threaten his junk too?" Puck just laughed and patted her shoulder.

"Okay Quinn, well if you ever need back up let me know." She nodded. "Rachel's my bro and I don't like that punk."

"Noted," Puck started to walk away. "Thanks Puckerman."

"Anything for my baby Mama," he said grinning like a fool.

"Ugh, don't call me that!" She shouted but Puck was already gone and when she looked back at Rachel's locker she saw her girlfriend's sweet ass walking away from her and St. Dick walking toward her. She stepped into his path.

"What's your deal?" She sneered mustering up all of her former head bitch attitude and she grinned when she saw him cower slightly.

"Whatever do you mean Quinn?"

"What do you want with Rachel?"

"Well like I told you last time; I like her."

"Bullshit… try again."

"I just-"

"No!" She shouted. "There is no way an arrogant pig like you would leave his championship winning show choir to come to this school for a girl… even one as amazing as Rachel. Without an ulterior motive."

"Careful Quinn, you sound jealous."

_Oh I am_.

"What's up are you jealous that Rachel got me before you did?" She tried to hold the laugh in- she really did- but in the end she just laughed in his face.

"Um yeah that's what it is," she said with a disgusted tone and turned away, but quickly faced him again and when she spoke there was venom in her words. "If you hurt her, hell if you touch her I will personally see to it that you no longer have use of your organs including," she looked down and his crotch and his eyes followed then she met his eyes again and continued speaking. "Your voice box," she said sweetly before walking away from a visibly shaken Jesse.

What neither of them noticed was that Rachel was watching from a few feet away and heard every word. She rushed after Quinn.

Quinn was walking away from her conversation with Jesse when she felt a small hand encircle her wrist and then felt herself being dragged into an empty classroom.

"Quinn I heard what you said to Jesse," Rachel sounded angry… why was she angry?

"I uh- I'm sorry I guess," Quinn was confused.

Why was Rachel mad at her?

"Don't be sorry," Rachel pressed her body against Quinn. "It was incredible and it got me so hot," Quinn's mouth gaped open. "If we weren't trying to slow things down I'd let you feel how wet that made me." Quinn gasped and Rachel leaned up and pecked her cheek. "See you at lunch baby," she said before walking away and Quinn watched her go.

She was a saucy little minx.

Her girlfriend was a teasing and saucy little minx.

And that was the sexiest thing ever.

* * *

><p>Quinn was watching as Mercedes questioned Santana and Brittany about dieting. She knew that Mercedes had joined the Cheerios and she also knew just how harsh Coach Sylvester was and it saddened her that Mercedes who had always been so comfortable with herself was letting Sue get to her. Rachel came up behind her and saw her watching the Cheerios.<p>

"Do you miss it?"

"Hm," Quinn wondered and followed Rachel to the lunch table.

"The Cheerios, do you miss it? I saw you watching Santana, Brittany and Mercedes." Quinn smiled at her girlfriend. She really did know Quinn so well.

"Um, well yeah I kind of miss it. Not the ridiculous diet or Sue at all; but I miss being part of a team… and before you say it I know I'm part of a team with the New Directions but I was thinking more of an athletic team. I miss being in shape, and being skinny and I know it's shallow but I used to be kind of hot, so yeah I miss that part."

"First of all you are still hot and not just kind of and you can get back the athletic and skinny parts once you have the baby and you can even re-join the Cheerios next year if you want, I certainly won't complain." Rachel said smirking and Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"Rachel Berry are you saying that you objectified me when I wore my uniform?"

"Hell yes I did," Rachel giggled.

"You are the biggest tease; do you know that?" Quinn wondered.

"Yeah, my uh girlfriend taught me that." Quinn smiled.

"I'm worried about Mercedes," Quinn said and Rachel seemed confused. "That's really what I was thinking when you caught me staring at them."

"Okay, but why?"

"It's just I know Coach Sylvester and she had us all on this crazy diet and I'm just worried that Mercedes is trying to lose too much weight too fast and she's going to end up hurting herself."

"Did you ask her?"

"No I think I'm just going to keep an eye out for her."

"You are so sweet… you are just the perfect girl aren't you?" Rachel asked and Quinn looked at her like she was a crazy person.

"Please I'm so far from perfect."

"I think you are... you are the sweetest person I know but also very shy and weirdly self-conscious. Even though you are the most beautiful girl in this school and you come off as harsh and mean but that is just to mask your incredible heart and protect it from being hurt." Quinn smiled at how well Rachel had come to know her.

"How come you know so much about me?"

"Because you let me," Rachel smiled and brushed her hand across Quinn's causing the girl to shiver. They shared a smile that quickly turned into mutual frowns when Jesse pushed himself in between them.

"Hey Rachel," he said grinning and Rachel smiled back, not the same type of smile she had given Quinn and the girl loved that.

Rachel was acting.

She could always tell the difference.

And that made everything better.

And then St. Douche Bag spoke and she wanted to punch him.

"So Rachel, do you have plans tonight?"

"Why?" Rachel asked in a very non-committal tone of voice.

"Because I wanted to take my girl out." Quinn gagged loudly, Rachel smiled at her and Jesse completely ignored Quinn. Rachel's eyed Quinn to gauge her reaction to Jesse's question. Quinn nodded and Rachel put on her fake smile and her eyes met Jesse's.

"Well I'm free, what did you have in mind?"

"I'm putting on a show down at the homeless shelter tonight and I figured you'd want to watch." Quinn rolled her eyes at just how arrogant this guy actually was.

"I'd love to," Rachel gushed and it was believable and Quinn could only think about how amazing an actress her girl already was. She winked at Rachel and got up. She couldn't take another minute of St. Cocky. She honestly didn't know how Rachel dealt with him.

* * *

><p>Rachel didn't get to talk to Quinn much after lunch they saw each other in their history class but the teacher wanted to talk to Rachel after class about her grade so she didn't get to and now she was headed into her sex education class. She sat down at her usual seat, next to Quinn. Quinn had pretty much taken over that seat since the day that she first sat there and no one seemed to care. Rachel certainly wasn't complaining. She loved anytime she got to be near her girlfriend.<p>

"Hey," she said sitting down.

"Hey baby," Quinn whispered and Rachel felt giddy. It never failed to get her excited whenever Quinn did and said things like that. Sometimes she still felt the need to pinch herself to remember that this is real. She's not dreaming and Quinn Fabray is actually hers and loves her.

"How was the rest of your lunch with your boyfriend?"

"Ugh, please don't call him that," Rachel said frowning and that made Quinn happy. "But it was uneventful; I ate my lunch and listened to the ever popular life story of a young boy rising to be a star. Promise me Quinn- because I know I can be somewhat self centered- that if I ever sound like him that you'll let me know I'm being a pompous ass." Quinn giggled.

"Deal."

"So are you coming with us on our date tonight?"

"No," Quinn answered and Rachel arched her eyebrows. "I'm going to go to Carmel and question some of Jesse's friends- if he has any- and see what I can find out. Because I'm sick and tired of sharing my girlfriend with him."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Rachel stop, I'm not mad at you and we both agreed to this I'm just gonna help too instead of making you do all the work."

"Okay, I guess I'm just surprised. I thought you'd be there to watch us and make sure he didn't try anything."

"I don't need to be there because I trust you." Rachel beamed. "And from what you told me you did to Finn, I know I don't need to worry about your safety… my baby can throw down." Rachel giggled and the teacher walked in which effectively shut them up.

* * *

><p>Quinn was lying on Rachel's bed reading a book when Rachel walked in. Well stormed in and threw her purse across the room was more like it, Quinn smiled.<p>

"Rough night?"

"Rough doesn't even begin to describe it… it's a good thing you didn't go tonight Quinn because if you had you might have killed him." Quinn sat up quickly.

"Did he hurt you?" Rachel sat down next to her shaking her head trying to ease her mind.

"No Quinn, he didn't touch me… trust me if he had tried I might have killed him." Quinn breathed out a heavy sigh.

"Okay so then what has you so upset?"

"After I had to sit through his performance- and as an artist I will admit that the guy can sing. His voice is beautiful- but once you get to know him a little his arrogance just Ugh!" She shouted and her frustration was palpable. Quinn swallowed a laugh and ran a soothing hand up and down Rachel's back. Quinn leaned back against the headboard and opened her arms. Rachel grinned and cuddled up into her arms.

"Okay, now finish telling me the story and then I'll tell you what I found out."

"Okay well I was trying to pump him for information about what he wants from me and I was getting nowhere, so then I tried a different approach and I began talking about the future and my plans for New York and then," she took a deep breath and her eyes met Quinn's. "He said that if I wanted to make it on Broadway I'd have to try a lot harder because as of now- I am just not good enough."

"Aw, Rach… he's lying," Quinn tried to sit up as anger washed over her but Rachel pushed her back down with a chuckle. "See what I mean, you would've killed him if you had been there." Quinn noted the sparkle in Rachel's eye and the smile on her lips and frowned in confusion. "Wait, you're not upset by what he said?"

"Yeah sure, I let it bother me for a minute but then I realized that it came from the biggest self absorbed, self promoting ass on this planet and I thought nothing of it." Quinn was glad that she didn't let his words bother her but she was still confused.

"But then- I don't get the anger and the throwing things when you came in."

"Oh," Rachel said remembering her anger before getting a glimpse of her sexy as hell girlfriend, sitting on her bed with cheerleading short and a McKinley High t-shirt. Her hair tied up in a loose bun and reading glassed on her face, reading a book without a care in the world. It was her favorite of all of Quinn's looks. Just the pure relaxed and happy to be herself Quinn; it was times like this that Rachel thought she looked the most beautiful.

"Rachel," Quinn's quiet tone pulled her out of her head. "Where did you go just now?"

"I was just thinking about how angry I was when I walked in and how- just seeing you on my bed and so comfortable- just pushed my anger aside," Quinn smiled at Rachel's revelation but she still wanted to know what happened.

"Thanks babe I like me best like this too… but I want to know what made you so angry so please continue."

"Okay, well that was when he attacked you and said that you were a jealous freak and that he thought maybe you had a crush on him. It was in that moment that I wanted to kill him and asked him to take me home." Quinn merely laughed. "What's funny?"

"I'm just so lucky to have you Rach, I mean he insults your talent and you don't even bat an eye but he insults me and you want to kill him. It's cute and I love you for it."

"I love you too sweetie, but it is no different than how you act." Quinn eyed her so she continued. "I mean you wanted to kill him after I told you he insulted my talent. It goes both ways," Quinn nodded realizing that is exactly how it was between them. "So needless to say I got nowhere and I don't know how much longer I can pretend to like that guy."

"I know what you mean. It drives me nuts seeing you with him," she saw Rachel's expression change to worried and she hugged her tight. "I didn't mean it like that, I trust you Rachel really and truly and I know when you're acting and when you're real but I just can't stand his stupid face anymore." Rachel nodded.

"So what did you find out?"

"Honestly not much, everyone at Carmel pretty much hates him too."

"Really because he talks as if they all bow down to him and his enormous talent on a daily basis."

"Well they don't, they were glad when he transferred but I did talk to some of the Vocal Adrenaline kids and they all had nothing but nice things to say about the guy… I suspect brainwashing." Rachel laughed loudly.

"Quinn I really don't think this plan of ours is working and honestly I don't want to pretend to be his girlfriend anymore."

"Well maybe we just need to try a different approach."

"Explain," Rachel demanded but was intrigued.

"Well acting like you like him isn't getting information out of him. What if you make him jealous?"

"How?"

"Not sure yet, but I'll figure something out."

"Did I mention lately that I love you," Rachel told her and kissed her lips before pulling away. Quinn wore a dopey grin.

"Ahh, a couple of times I think," she said nonchalantly and then pulled Rachel into a more passionate kiss. That turned into a make out session that had them both forgetting all about Jesse for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting at their usual table at lunch and was waiting for Rachel when she saw Mercedes pass out. She told someone to call the nurse and then went to the nurse's office with her. After the nurse made sure she was okay she left Mercedes alone with Quinn. Quinn looked at the girl with concern written on her face. Quinn moved to where the nurse had been sitting and handed Mercedes a granola bar.<p>

"Thanks, I'm not hungry."Mercedes said sounding pathetic.

"Yes you are; you're starving. I know I've been there." Mercedes looked up at her. "Did all the other kids start looking like food right before you fainted?" Mercedes met her eyes and wore a look of surprise.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Been there," Quinn answered. She offered the granola bar again. "Eat the granola bar." Mercedes took it this time.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I can't remember the last time you said two words to me that weren't you and suck." Quinn felt bad that she had been so mean to the glee club but she was a better person now and maybe they would all start to see that.

"Because I was you, scared… hating myself for eating a cookie. But I got over it."

"Yeah well of course you did. Miss pretty blonde with the white girl ass." Quinn smiled at that comment but said nothing else about it. She continued with her point.

"When you start eating for somebody else so that they can grow and be healthy your relationship to food changes. I realized that if I'm so willing to eat right to take care of this baby why am I not willing to do it for myself?" Mercedes smiled and nodded. "You are so lucky; you've always been at home in your body. Don't let Miss Sylvester take that away from you." Tears began to fall from Mercedes' face.

"I'm so embarrassed," She said and Quinn held her hand. "This isn't me… how did I become this person?" Quinn squeezed her hand.

"You are beautiful… you know that." Mercedes smiled and nodded. "I'm gonna stay with you until you mom comes okay?" Mercedes nodded again and sent Quinn a silent thank you.

After Mercedes left with her mom, Quinn was still sitting in the nurse's office and Rachel entered. She sat down in the seat Mercedes had been in.

"Is she okay?" Quinn nodded.

"She will be."

"That was a great thing you did for her."

"Yeah well, I knew how she felt. I had been in the same place with Coach and it was just wrong. I wish I had the kind of confidence that Mercedes exudes and I don't like that Sue took that away from her even if it was only briefly."

"You are the best person I know Quinn Fabray, and if anyone argues with that then they don't really know you." Quinn smiled at her girlfriend.

"I'm just trying."

"You're succeeding." Rachel told her and stood up holding her hand out to Quinn. "Now take me home because I need some serious cuddles with my girl.

Quinn couldn't argue with that.

* * *

><p>The next day at the school assembly Rachel's pride in Quinn multiplied when Mercedes came out and sang 'Beautiful' and talked about how everyone hates themselves at one time or another and if anyone feels like that to come up there and join her and as she sang, Rachel watched as her amazing girlfriend- who at one time only cared about ruling this school- was the first to get on her feet and show the student body that even Quinn Fabray doesn't always love herself.<p>

Rachel loved her.

So much and trusted her so much- especially with her heart.

Then she felt Jesse's heavy arm on her shoulder and she shrugged it off. She also joined Quinn and the rest of the New Directions as they supported Mercedes. Jesse soon followed and she felt his heavy arm crushing her once more.

She groaned internally.

She needed to end this.

And soon.

* * *

><p>Rachel lay in bed curled up on her side and heard Quinn in the shower. She couldn't help but think about the future and what living with Quinn was like. She knew she could live with her forever and even though it sucked how their living arrangement came to be. She couldn't bring herself to be upset about it. She loved going to bed with Quinn every night and couldn't imagine not having the girl in her bed.<p>

She'd never sleep well again.

She needed Quinn.

Quinn was the perfect security blanket.

And then as if on cue, she felt the bed dip and the comforting arms of her girlfriend slip around her. She breathed in the sweet smell of Quinn's strawberry shampoo and felt a calming sensation wash over her. They say that the sense of smell is the strongest connection to memory and she was thankful that now every time she smelled strawberries she would think of Quinn.

Quinn wrapped around her.

And Quinn all over her.

Yeah she loved Quinn's smell, and Quinn's touch and her taste. She just loved everything about her and she would never get enough.

She felt Quinn squeeze her tight and it brought her out of her head.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You," she felt Quinn dip her head into the crook her neck and then she felt her lips on her.

"What about me? My ass or my legs this time?" Rachel giggled.

"Your heart actually," She felt Quinn smile against her neck. "I was so proud of you today… the way you stood up for Mercedes and how you showed everyone at that school that even the pretty popular kids have issues with themselves too. I fell for you even more in that moment… and I thought I couldn't fall in love more than I already was."

"I know what you mean; I fall in love with you all over again everyday Rachel."

"Me too," there was a calm silence for a few moments before Rachel spoke again. "I know you trust me Quinn and I am so thankful that you trusted me with this experiment with Jesse it means so much to me."

"Yeah?" Quinn asked wondering where she was going with this.

"I want you to know I trust you just as much."

"Okay?" Quinn was still confused.

"But I need to end this thing with Jesse soon because I think if I have to pretend to like him for too much longer I might have to pop my own eardrums just so I no longer have to listen to him talk." Quinn laughed.

"Well you're in luck baby because I have a plan." Rachel turned in Quinn's arms to face her and she saw Quinn grinning.

"You do?"

"I do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The song used was A Matter of Trust by Billy Joel.**

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Never

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Bad Reputation"**

**I just wanted to tell you that for the purpose of this story I'm taking the whole Glist thing out because my Quinn would not make a list like that because she is happy not miserable and she definitely would not put Rachel last. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Never<strong>

"_I want to know, who ever told you I was letting go, of the only joy that I have ever known. Girl, they're lying. Just look around, and all of the people that we used to know. Have just given up, they want to let it go. But we're still trying. So you should know this love we share was never made to die. I'm glad we're on this one way street just you and I just you and I. I'm never gonna say goodbye, 'cause I never want to see you cry. I swore to you my love would remain, And I swear it all over again and. I'm never gonna treat you bad, 'cause I never want to see you sad  
>I swore to share your joy and your pain, and I swear it all over again."<em>

Rachel thought the plan that Quinn had come up with was a good idea she just wasn't sure it would work. Quinn's plan to find out the nature of Jesse's intentions was to make him jealous. Rachel arched her eyebrows and stared at the girl sideways.

"Wait, what?" She asked and Quinn huffed a breath; she was clearly annoyed.

"Well I figured that since we weren't getting any information about what he is up to by you dating him then maybe he would reveal himself if you made him jealous." Rachel huffed an annoyed breath as well.

"Yeah," Rachel said also letting her frustration show through. "I know, I got that the first time you explained it."

"Then why are you still questioning me… and looking at me like I'm crazy."

"Because you are crazy Quinn!" Rachel shouted and Quinn got to her feet. "Do you realize what you are asking me to do here?"

"Yeah make your _boyfriend_ jealous!" Quinn didn't know why she was screaming but she knew that she did emphasize her screaming on the word boyfriend.

"He is not my boyfriend Quinn… and I would appreciate if you leave this room immediately since this line of conversation is getting us nowhere."

"Wait you're kicking me out?"

"I believe that is what I said." Rachel pouted and crossed her arms.

"Really Rach…" she trailed off completely befuddled that her girlfriend was kicking her out after they had just gotten things right between them. Quinn tried and failed miserably to hide her sadness as she crossed the room and walked out the door closing it behind her. She leaned against the door and felt the tears stinging her eyes.

Rachel also felt the tears coming and didn't even know why she just kicked Quinn out. She wasn't even mad at her she was just creeped out by the idea of what Quinn wanted her to do. She quickly crossed her room to go find Quinn and apologize but just as she reached for the door knob; the door swung open and she was met with fierce hazel eyes and before she could breathe a word of her apology she felt herself being pulled into Quinn's body and her lips being covered by Quinn's own.

"Mmmm," she moaned against Quinn's firm lips and she grasped Quinn's head into her hands as Quinn lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist and pushed her fingers through blonde hair. Quinn pulled out of the kiss but Rachel's grip on her head didn't let her move too far away.

"I'm sorry it was stupid, I wa-" her words caught in her throat when Rachel tilted her head and began sucking her neck.

"Mmm, no I was wrong," Rachel mumbled before biting down on Quinn's neck and causing the girl to groan, go weak at the knees and collapse them both to the bed. Rachel reluctantly pulled herself away from Quinn's glorious neck and felt Quinn's lips upon hers again.

She loved Quinn's lips.

Oooh and her tongue.

She wished it was possible to kiss Quinn at all times. If they could get away with it and still function in society then she would be all for it.

Kissing Quinn never failed to turn her on instantly and she could feel that if they didn't stop soon they would get in over their heads and though she was definitely ready for sex with Quinn she knew it was too soon. She wanted her first time to be nothing short of spectacular. And she knew she needed to stop soon before clothing started coming off and then it would be too late to stop; because if that happened again only another interruption would stop them this time.

Quinn was so turned on that her body felt like it was literally humming with desire. She knew that this was leading somewhere that neither of them were ready for. She knew that her hormones were just as ready as her body and heart were but her mind wasn't there yet. She knew she loved Rachel and she also knew that she wanted her first time making love to be with the girl below her but she wasn't sure she was ready for that step yet. And whenever they started making out and clothing started to come off all reasonable thoughts went out the window. She knew if they were going to stop it would have to be now.

She felt Rachel tense below her and knew her girlfriend was feeling the same way.

She reluctantly pulled herself away from Rachel's delectable lips and hovered over her. Hazel met brown and they stared, both thinking way too much for something that should be intimate and fluid.

They remained staring for a few moments; both girls wanting to explain what they were feeling and neither being able to find the words.

Rachel finally knew how to quell the awkwardness as her thoughts went to the argument that led to this and how it always seemed to be so sexually charged when she and Quinn fought. Without thinking about how it would make Quinn feel she started giggling.

Quinn had no idea why Rachel started laughing and it made her feel extremely self-conscious. She wanted to disentangle herself from the girl and run away, but she didn't want to assume anything about why Rachel was laughing so she decided to just push her fears aside.

"What's funny?" Rachel stopped giggling at Quinn's tone. She knew Quinn thought she was laughing at her so she shook her head side to side and explained.

"It's just I prefer this happening after we argue than what used to happen." Quinn pouted and tried to pull away. But Rachel held her firm. "I wasn't trying to make you feel bad I was just trying to point out that even when I thought you hated me I still wanted to do this after we argued." Quinn smiled.

"Me too," She adjusted herself so that she was lying beside Rachel rather than on top of her. "In fact me wanting to do this was why we argued. It was either yell at you or push you up against the locker and have my way with you."

"Mmm, that sounds like fun."

"Rachel," she said seriously. "I want you to know that I would never hurt you like that again." Rachel nodded knowingly. "And about my idea to make him jealous; I would never want you to feel bad or dirty so please just forget it."

"No Quinn," Rachel sat up and looked down at Quinn who was now lying on her back. She tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear and they reveled in the others smile.

It was times like this that Rachel knew she would never let this girl go.

"It's a good idea; I was just worried that if I flirt with Noah and Finn and use them to get Jesse jealous that it would create unnecessary problems in the future." Quinn wrinkled her brow in confusion, so Rachel continued. "It may work to get Jesse to admit what he is up to, and I'm not worried about Noah since I'll just explain things to him but baby, I'm worried about Finn. He finally stopped asking me out." Quinn smiled at her revelation.

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"I don't know; it's like sometimes when we argue you just- you just take my breath away and I forget what I was trying to say so then I get angry. Damn Quinn why do you have this power over me?" Quinn giggled and sat up. She ran her hands up and down Rachel's arms and settled them on the girl's waist.

"I know what you mean; you have the same power over me I mean you told me to get out and I barged back in here and kissed the hell out of you."

"I wasn't complaining."

"No?" Quinn questioned knowing full well that she wasn't complaining.

"No, in fact I was on my way to find you and do the very same thing."

"Aw man, I should've let you." Quinn said. "I kinda like the idea of you taking control over me."

"Mmm, so kinky." Quinn lightly tapped her arm.

"Shut up!" She said flushing bright red which Rachel found highly amusing.

"But seriously Quinn; I already hate the fact that I have to hurt you by pretending to like Jesse I don't want to make it worse by waking the sleeping giant." Quinn laughed at Rachel referring to Finn as a giant, even though it was just a metaphor it was quite accurate.

She loved this girl.

And she was never letting her go.

"I know but I think this just might work and if Finn tries to get you to date him again I'll just cut his dick off." Rachel's mouth dropped in surprise.

"Quinn Fabray, I can't believe your dirty mouth."

"Oh stop acting all innocent you love my mouth."

"Can't argue with that." They both leaned into each other again but before their lips could meet. Rachel pulled back. "We can't."

"Sure we can… come here and I'll show you." Quinn pulled Rachel in again but again Rachel backed away.

"Quinn; you are just a hormonal teenager."

"Not my fault," Quinn said innocently. Rachel smirked and pretended to pout once more.

"Then whose fault is it?"

"Yours," She answered and Rachel looked appalled but before she could speak Quinn continued. "If you weren't so drop dead sexy I might be able to keep my hands to myself." Rachel closed her mouth and her appalled expression changed to impressed.

"You really are a charmer." Quinn shrugged as if it were no big deal. "Are you really sure you want to be with me? I mean with charm like that you could get any girl to drop their panties in a heartbeat." Quinn nodded.

"Maybe, but there is only one girl for me, I don't even notice any other girls because when you look at me there is no one else."

"Mmm, watch out Fabray if you keep talking like that _I_ might drop my panties for you." Quinn giggled.

"Well that is the plan isn't it?"

"It is." They stared contently at each other for several minutes both lost in thought once more.

"What are you thinking about?" Quinn asked a moment later.

"Just that if anyone else ever said something that cheesy to me I would've laughed in their face." Quinn stuck her lip out in a mock pout. "But you saying it to me has me swooning."

"I love you," Quinn said and Rachel grinned.

"I love you too." Rachel leaned over and gave her a quick peck. Quinn smiled against her lips and when Rachel pulled away her smiled turned into a smirk and she arched her eyebrow.

Rachel equally loved and hated that eyebrow.

"So I say we come up with another plan… maybe you could put together a power point presentation."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Slightly," Quinn laughed hard and was completely at ease and that sound was the greatest sound in the world to Rachel.

"Ha ha," Rachel said pulled Quinn's lips to hers in a fierce but brief kiss that stopped Quinn's laughing and caused her to start panting.

"Wh-ha- umm- wow Rach that was hot."

"I know," Rachel's arrogant tone brought Quinn out of her Rachel Berry induced stupor. "But I think we should give your idea a try."

"But you were just pissed about that idea."

"No I wasn't I just thought you were being crazy by bringing Finn back into our lives to annoy the hell out of us again."

"I know but I can handle Finn Hudson, he's afraid of me."

"I know he is," Rachel laughed thinking about the time Finn told her about scary Quinn. If only the man-boy could see Quinn now… smiling, laughing and completely happy. "Are you happy Quinn?"

Quinn thought about that for a moment and where the question had come from before answering.

"You can't tell?"

"No, I can." Rachel told her and then readjusted herself so that she was facing Quinn. "I was just thinking that if Finn could see you right now he wouldn't be very scared which in turn made me think that you seem very happy and content right now, which as you probably guessed led me to the question at hand."

"Oh," she said thinking about all that Rachel had just said then she grinned evilly. "Yes Rachel I'm very happy. I'm happy that you forgave me for lying and I'm happy that I have you to call mine to begin with." Rachel nodded smiling. "And I'm happy that I get to come home to you every day and if this is how the future is going to be then I have a lot of happy times to look forward to because I'm never letting you go Rach. You are stuck with me."

"I'm glad you feel that way because I've never been happier either."

"But if you think for one second that you are going to tell Finn or anyone else about this side of me then you got another thing coming I-"

"Relax baby, your cheesy and not-so-scary Quinn is safe. I won't tell anyone… besides I kinda like having this you all to myself anyway." Quinn pulled Rachel to hers and their lips met in a sweet kiss full of promise.

"So about the plan?" Quinn said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Puck was on his way to the roof to throw water balloon at the marching band when Quinn called him from the other side of the hall. He exhaled a heavy sigh and turned to face her. He was wondering what he had done to piss her off this time; so he was pleasantly surprised when he saw a smile on her lips as she approached him.<p>

"'Sup baby Mama," he said checking her out.

"Ugh, can't you ever just use my name?"

"I could, but that doesn't get you all fired up and the Puckasaurus likes it when you're all hot and bothered."

"Trust me Puck you don't get me the least bit hot, or bothered for that matter… only annoyed so do you think you can act like the decent guy I know is hidden in there somewhere for just a minute?" His smirk disappeared and he got serious. Quinn was asking him for help which meant one of two things.

One- Finn was still hitting on Rachel and she needed him to knock some sense into him… or

Two- Jesse was trying to get into Rachel's pants and she needed him to knock some sense into him.

Either way he was on board. He would get to protect his Jew Babe, help his baby Mama, and beat someone up… it was like a win win… win.

And maybe he would get rewarded by getting to watch Q and Rachel make out.

"Get whatever disgusting thought you're thinking about right now out of your head." He chuckled at how well Quinn knew him.

"What's up Q; you don't come to me for anything unless you're desperate."

She swallowed a laugh at just how true that statement was.

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

"What?" He was confused.

"Remember when you said if Rachel and I needed your help with Jesse you would help?"

"Yeah," he said and waited for the rest.

"Well, I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend while Rachel makes him jealous."

"Huh?"

She groaned a frustrated sigh.

"Okay Rachel and I think that he is up to something which is why she agreed to date him in the first place."

"Oh that's why because I thought that-" He cut himself off remembering that Quinn didn't know that he knew about them; and he didn't want to cause unnecessary drama between her and Rachel. He didn't want to lose any opportunities to see them getting it on.

"You're doing it again?" Quinn said getting grossed out by thinking about what he could be thinking about.

"Sorry… so let me get this straight. You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend so that Rachel can make Jesse jealous." Quinn nodded. "Okay I know I'm kinda dumb but that makes no sense. What does me dating you have to do with Jesse and Rachel?"

"Because when Rachel flirts with you I can call her out on it for trying to steal my boyfriend." She could see him putting the pieces of the puzzle together in his head and it made him look really cute.

Not in an 'Oh My God he's so hot' kind of way because ew… total lesbian over here.

But in an 'Aw I hope my daughter gets that look when she thinks about things' kind of way.

"I'm in." He said and Quinn smiled at him. "What do I gotta do?"

"Have you ever heard the song Run Joey Run?"

He looked confused again.

* * *

><p>After successfully getting Artie to agree to film her music video for Operation: Give Rachel Berry a bad reputation thus getting her fake boyfriend jealous and hopefully reveal what his true evil plan is.<p>

The title of the plan needed some work.

She walked into the choir room and saw Quinn slightly nod her head. She knew that Jesse would be there any moment so she prepared herself for her new role as a musically promiscuous girl.

Quinn watched with amusement as she saw Rachel- her girlfriend- turn into Rachel the actress. She had gotten better since dating Rachel at being able to tell the difference which helped a lot when it came to her jealousy issues especially with the whole St. Dumbass plan.

Quinn couldn't help the smile that overtook her face when St. Jerkoff walked in and saw Rachel sitting next to Puck and leaning into him. She would've been jealous herself if she didn't know what was going on or if she couldn't recognize Rachel's acting.

The icing on the cake was that Finn also noticed what Rachel was doing with Puck and that made her even happier. She couldn't help but mentally congratulate herself for being brilliant. When Rachel saw St. Jerkoff walk in; she immediately pulled her herself away from Puck who was doing a fabulous job of flirting back.

Rachel flashed her a quick wink before she scurried off to St. Jackass and he didn't look too pleased. He crossed his arms and wore a sour expression. It reminded Quinn of when a child gets one of their toys taken away. Rachel took his cold shoulder as an opportunity to meet Quinn's eyes.

When their eyes met she smiled and Quinn melted.

What she wouldn't do for that smile.

Then Rachel gave her the thumbs up and Quinn moved to sit closer to Puck. She leaned over and whispered.

"Sorry about this," then she smacked him around the back of his head. "The hell was that Puckerman?" She asked and Santana laughed at her girl getting jealous of her girlfriend but then Santana was completely confused by Quinn's next words. "Stay the hell away from Rachel if you want to continue dating me."

Huh?

_What the fuck_- Santana thought.

"What the fuck?" Santana said out loud looking at Quinn and Quinn panicked briefly; when she looked at Rachel she could see the same concern in her eyes. St. Dickface, however was still pouting and looking as if he thought he was the only person in the room.

"What the actual fuck Q?" She repeated and Quinn was never more thankful to Mr. Schuester for walking in at that moment.

"Language Santana," he reprimanded before beginning the lesson. Santana held her hands up in air in confusion and then glared at Quinn. She couldn't figure out what Quinn was up to.

She knew Berry was only fake-dating Jesse St. Assface but what the fuck was Q doing?

Quinn met her eyes and smiled.

It was her nervous smile and Santana knew something was going on and she couldn't wait for Mr. Schue to shut the fuck up so she could ask her.

When the lesson finally ended, Santana made her way over to Quinn. She followed Quinn's line of sight and saw that Rachel was following Jesse out of the room and grasping for his arm. She could hear the shrimp apologizing and saw him pull his arm away from her before storming out; Rachel following him pathetically.

She shook her head. Then she looked back to Quinn and saw the girl was smiling a very evil smile. Okay now she knew something was going on.

"Alright Q; what the fuck was that about because I know that you're gayer than me so there's no way you're dating Puck?"

"It's a plan to make Jesse jealous. Rachel and I are trying to figure out what he is up to and since her dating him was getting us nowhere we decided to try and make him jealous."

"Okay but why do you have to fake date Puck?"

"Because it'll be more believable when I yell at her for flirting with my man… ugh gross," Quinn nearly gagged at the thought. Santana seemed impressed.

"Wow, who knew Berry had it in her. I knew you could be a manipulative bitch but I never would've thought Rachel could be anything other than squeaky clean at all times."

"That's because you don't know her that well… trust me Rachel can get dirty, very very dirty." Quinn finished and it took Santana a few seconds before she caught on to Quinn's innuendo.

"Aw, gross Quinn don't ever say shit like that to me again," she faked gagging and then smiled at Quinn before walking toward the door.

"I'm proud of you Santana," Quinn said to her back. Santana stopped and faced her.

"Huh?"

"You said it, the actual words and that means something."

"Are you okay Q cause you aren't making sense." Quinn stepped off the risers and walked back to her friend. When she stood in front of her she said quietly and with pride in her tone.

"You said I was gayer than you, which is most likely true," Santana nodded crossing her arms. "But you said it San, you said you were gay and that means something."

Santana smiled at her remembering the conversation the two shared on the football field a while ago. She nodded.

"Baby steps, I guess." Quinn wrapped her arm around Santana's back and led her out of the choir room.

"Come on, let's go watch St. Suckass pout some more." Santana chuckled.

"So this plan…"

"What about it?" Quinn asked.

"I wants in."

"I knew you would."

* * *

><p>Puck was standing in Rachel's room and he was trying on her phantom of the opera mask. She was looking at him from across the room.<p>

"Did you know that when you tried to date me the rest of the school gave us the nickname Puckleberry," she said trying to curb the awkwardness of having Puck in her room. He curled his lip in disgust.

"That's humiliating," he said. "Wait is that what this is all about because I thought you and Q were-"

"We are Noah," she said shutting him up and getting him off the topic of dating. "We are happier than ever."

"So you finally forgave her for letting me knock her up."

"First of all, I wasn't mad at her for that I was mad at her for lying about you being the dad but that's not the point; that is between Quinn and I and she didn't exactly let you knock her up it was just you being an irresponsible moron."

"Hey why gotta be so harsh, bro?"

"Because you got my girlfriend pregnant you're lucky that I'm even talking to you." He stuck his lip out in a pout.

"Berry you can't say shit like that to me."

"Like what?" She asked in confusion.

"Now you got me thinking about you and Quinn being girlfriends and touching each other and licking-"

"Noah, stop talking please for the sake of my sanity just shut up!" He chuckled.

"I'm just saying that when you say things like that you put things in my mind and it's bad enough that I have to stop myself from imagining it every time you two are in a room together and…" she winced as he continued. "So have you like made out with her yet?"

"Not going to answer that." Rachel told him but he could tell by the bright red flush of her skin that they had done a lot more than kissing, but instead of torturing her more he merely smirked.

"That's hot," he said quietly as his mind starting wandering again.

"Stop it Noah!" Rachel shouted effectively breaking him out of his daydream.

"Can we talk about the plan or do I have to tell Quinn that you're being a pervert?"

"Okay, okay but we're bros right?" She nodded. "So that means I have your back always so when Q approached me about this I knew I would help but I'm not exactly sure what is expected of me other than flirting?"

"Have you ever heard of the song Run Joey Run?'

"Again with that song."

* * *

><p>So Rachel had finished her music video and was ready to show it to the glee club. She was actually very proud of it and wanted to gauge Quinn's reaction to what they were about to see but since Quinn was sitting behind her she couldn't.<p>

The audio visual club put the screen up and Mr. Schuester stood in front of it.

"Let's get to it," he said looking around the group and then to Rachel. "Rachel how about you show us your bad reputation project." Rachel got to her feet and Quinn watched her go.

Who could blame her though Rachel was wearing one of her shortest skirts and Quinn liked it very much.

Damn pregnancy hormones.

And hot, hot girlfriend.

She snapped out of her dirty thought when Rachel began talking.

"I'd like to say a few words first," she said and Quinn and Puck both smiled encouragingly at her. She even saw Santana nod her head in approval and it made her confidence soar. "Though I understand that a motion picture should stand on its own, I do realize that some of you are not well versed in the complex vocabulary of the filmic arts. I expect that this video will go over the heads of some of our less cultured teammates."

She meant Finn.

"So let me just say; I hope you enjoy my bad reputation." She eyed Quinn once more and Quinn gave her a nod and a wink and then she took her seat next to Jesse. Her excitement was palpable and even though this would make Jesse and Finn mad she didn't really care she mostly cared about Quinn and what she thought and how she would react.

Quinn on the other hand was looking forward to this video. She had no doubts about her girl and she never felt so at ease with anyone the way she did with Rachel. This was why she would always find herself being the most open and honest with Rachel than with anyone else in her life.

The video started and she found herself holding back laughter. The video featured Puck, Finn and Jesse all playing Rachel's love interest and Santana and Brittany as angels.

The reason why Quinn found this so funny was because for a girl who thought she had no friends and that everyone hated her, she sure got a lot of people involved in this including Artie who filmed it. But Quinn knew better than everyone that Rachel was impossible to refuse.

So she knew that none of them would be able to say no when Rachel asked for their help and again she found herself metaphorically patting herself on the back for her brilliance.

When Puck came on the screen she saw Jesse glaring at Puck and she also looked at him. He was smirking and she all of a sudden felt a certain amount of pride for him with the way he always had Rachel's back.

Then her eyes drifted to Finn. He first looked confused, then constipated, and then very angry and she worried about the fate of the choir room chairs. Then her eyes drifted to Rachel who was fighting in her seat, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and she could tell the girl was nervous.

When the shot switched from Jesse to Finn, Quinn looked back at St. Dimwit and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her cheeks.

He looked pissed.

Like he was ready to beat the hell out both Finn and Puck.

As if he actually could- well maybe he could take Finn.

It was working; her plan was working and as St. Dimwit stared at her girlfriend with anger and sadness written on his face she couldn't tell if he was actually upset or if he was just as good of an actor as Rachel.

When the video ended Rachel stood up, clapping she saw Brittany, Santana and Quinn clapping the loudest; it made her feel good. She stood nervously in front of everyone and no one spoke so she did.

"Well why don't we just um- take a moment to really absorb what we just watched-"

"That was garbage," Finn interrupted.

"Finn,' Mr. Schuester said to him but then Puck spoke and said the lines he and Rachel had practiced in her room.

"No he's right." Puck said looking at Rachel and she nodded in his direction trying to stifle her grin. "First of all I need to trust my instincts more because I had a feeling when we were shooting that- that it was not going to be good." Rachel saw Quinn staring at Jesse and knew she was trying to gauge his reaction.

Either that or she was trying to burn holes in his head.

Rachel laughed to herself at the thought that Quinn was probably doing both. Then Quinn began her own practiced speech.

"Yeah Rach, I thought we were friends how could you go after my boyfriend like that?" Rachel knew she was acting but she still felt bad for some reason, but Quinn's reassuring smile told her that she shouldn't feel bad; Quinn was a great actress too.

"Why didn't you tell me they were in this too," Jesse finally spoke and Rachel knew this was the moment that they did this for. "I thought you and I were going out… being triple cast with two other guys to play opposite your girlfriend, it's mortifying."

Rachel swore she heard Quinn growl at him when he said girlfriend, she shook that thought out of her head. She needed to focus.

"It was an artistic statement."

"No it wasn't," Finn said and she saw Quinn's head whip toward his direction and now she was trying to burn holes into his head.

God she is so fucking cute.

Back to Finn… focus Rachel.

"It was you trying to look like you had a bunch of guys fighting over you. So you could stop looking like some kind of outcast and start being seen as some hot, slutty, girl singer."

Okay that time she definitely heard Quinn growl and when she looked in her girlfriend's direction she saw Puck subtly holding Quinn back.

She'd have to thank Noah later.

Finn got to his feet and stepped in front of her; Noah gripped Quinn tighter.

"How could you do this to me," he said and all Rachel could think of was that Jesse may be openly arrogant and she knew she could be at times as well but nobody could ever beat Finn Hudson in the arrogance department. She wasn't at all surprised that he managed to make this all about him.

"Is your stupid reputation more important than your relationships?" With that he stormed out and Rachel was glad to see that no choir room chairs were hurt during this Finn Hudson pouting session. Jesse got to his feet also and glared at Rachel before he also stormed out.

"Jesse wait," Rachel called after him but refused to chase after him.

Rachel Berry does not chase after anyone.

Unless their name is Quinn Fabray that is.

A few moments later; she also stormed out of the room. She was sitting in the front row of the auditorium when Quinn found her.

"Hey gorgeous," Quinn said quietly approaching her and sitting next to her. Rachel gave her a weak smile.

"Hey," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry Rachel I guess my plan wasn't a good idea after all."

"I would say I told you so," Quinn glared at her with an amused expression and Rachel put her hands up. "But I won't because it was a good plan; it just didn't have the results we wanted. I think Jesse really likes me and now I feel a complete jerk for leading him on."

"Aw sweetie, are you sure he's not just a good actor." Rachel's eyes met hers and she looked somewhat annoyed.

"Quinn you don't like Jesse so-"

"No I know," Quinn cut her off. She couldn't handle Rachel defending him right now. "I just mean that you are such a good actress." Rachel smiled shyly and looked at her hands in her lap. "And it used to make me angry whenever you were acting with Finn during performances but I've learned to notice the difference between what you're supposed to be portraying and what you're really feeling." Rachel looked at her once more with her lips turning up into a smile. "And maybe we just don't know Jesse well enough to know the difference."

"You're a genius Quinn."

"What? Why?"

"Because I think you're right… I've got to go find him and get him to crack." Rachel said the last part very enthusiastically and got to her feet. She looked around the room quickly and then pressed a quick kiss to Quinn's lips which surprised her.

"I'll see you at home okay."

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait for you and drive you home?"

"No baby, I have vocal lessons today so I'll be going there after."

"Okay," Quinn pouted knowing she wouldn't be seeing her girlfriend until later that night. She hated when Rachel had vocal lessons because the girl was a perfectionist and wouldn't leave until she thought she was perfect and would get home late. This meant she didn't get as much cuddle time as she would like.

What; Quinn Fabray never said she wasn't selfish.

She could_ never_ get enough of her girlfriend.

And she would _never_ apologize for that.

"Don't pout Quinn; it makes me want to jump your bones." Quinn's face brightened.

"Really so I could pout and you'd jump me and skip lessons?"

"Nice try," Quinn pouted again. "I'll give you plenty of cuddles later."

"Okay," she said solemnly and watched Rachel walk away.

And Rachel knew she was watching.

Some things never change and Rachel wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>Rachel had looked everywhere for Jesse and assumed he had gone home. She went to her locker to get her book bag and was about to leave when Jesse walked up to her. She saw him coming and took a deep breath, mentally prepared herself for this and then spoke.<p>

"Hi," she said meeting his angry glare. "Are you still mad at me?"

"You know before I transferred here to make you my girlfriend," she cringed at the way he worded that. "I asked around about you, found out your rep, what kind of girl you were."

"What'd they say?" She asked and she was really curious about what they told him.

"Most of them had no idea who you were. The ones that did said that you were kinda sneaky hot but it was cancelled out by a compulsive need to be right and a strange affinity for sweaters with animals on them." She looked down at herself and her owl sweater and pouted. "The most interesting part was although most of them didn't particularly like you they all said that you were a person that could be trusted."

"I still am," she was getting angry with herself for playing him the way she was. Rachel Berry was a lot of things but she was hardly ever manipulative and although she didn't trust him one bit she still felt like the biggest ass all of a sudden.

"I have this pathological need to be popular okay. I just want people to think I'm cool so badly sometimes that it clouds my judgment." He smiled at those words and looked to the ground, she continued. "As a fellow star in the making I'm-I'm sure you can understand that."

"On that level sure," he said and he really sounded sad. Which added to Rachel's already guilty conscience. "But as the guy who gave everything up to be your one and only I just can't get past this. I should've been enough for you Rachel."

"I knew you'd break my heart," she felt like an even bigger jerk saying that but this was it. This was why they did this whole scheme in the first place. To see if Jesse really did care about her. He chuckled emotionlessly.

"That's the funny thing about reputations. Everyone thinks I'm the big heartbreaker but the fact of the matter is… you broke mine first."

Oh shit.

She was wrong.

He actually did like her.

"Do me a favor," he continued. "If we end up next to each other on the bar at ballet this week. Just do your arabesques in silence. Don't talk to me."

With that he stormed off, and Rachel cried.

She wasn't crying because she was sad that he just dumped her.

She was crying because she had been wrong about him and hurt his feelings.

She needed Quinn.

She never needed Quinn more.

* * *

><p>Quinn was lying on Rachel's bed reading a book. She had finished her homework and decided to get comfortable and start reading the book she bought the other day. She knew when Rachel finally got home all she would want to do is go to sleep but at least she would get some cuddles. So she relaxed against the headboard and got ready for a long night of reading.<p>

She was surprised when twenty minutes later Rachel came into the room and tears were evident on her cheeks. Quinn felt her stomach burn. She hated seeing Rachel in pain; it was too familiar since she had been the one to cause it for so long. Now it was like a gut reaction to want to hurt the person that put those tears in her eyes.

Quinn dropped her book and popped to her feet.

"Rach, what is it? What happened?"

"He liked me Quinn… like actually liked me."

"Oh," she said catching on quickly. Rachel was crying because she was upset that she hurt him. Quinn stepped closer and pulled her into a hug.

"I feel like such a jerk," Rachel said finally after a few minutes of hugging.

"I know but sweetie, I still really think that he's up to something and he is just playing the part well." Rachel pulled out of the hug and pinned Quinn with a glare.

"Are you saying that him actually liking me is not a possibility?"

"Seriously Rach, are you really asking me that?" Quinn asked as if Rachel were crazy and Rachel ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Well, I-"

"Rachel you're gorgeous and incredibly talented and an amazing person I could go on all night but my point is… of course it is possible for him to want you in fact if he doesn't than I know for sure that he's stupid," Rachel smiled. "I'm so jealous of him Rachel and I know you're only pretending with him but I can't help it. I don't like him thinking of you as his."

"Baby don't be jealous. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know and I trust you and I can tell the difference when you actually want someone remember but what I was trying to say was that I'm jealous as hell and I literally have to hold myself back from pummeling him every time he is near you and I still agreed to go through with this plan." Rachel looked up and realization dawned on her.

"You really do think he is up to something?"

"Yeah I do, I don't trust that kid and there is just something about him that has rubbed me the wrong way since I first met him."

"That's because he likes me… or is pretending to."

"That's true," Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her closer. "But there is more than that. I can feel it in my gut and I'm not convinced that he did all of this just to be with you." Rachel opened her mouth to talk but Quinn cut her off. "But if you really feel bad than we get forget the plan and move on."

"Just like that?"

"If that's what you want." Quinn answered grinning. "Whatever makes you happy Rachel is what I want to do."

"You really are the best girlfriend ever." Rachel told her and kissed Quinn's nose. "But he hasn't officially broken up with me so how about we just see what he does and go from there."

"Whatever you want babe."

"Hmm, who knew I could have you so whipped."

"I did actually; because there isn't much I wouldn't do for you."

"Well would you cuddle me?"

"Of course," Quinn stepped away from Rachel and led her to the bed. Quinn lay down and Rachel joined her. Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulder and pulled her flush against herself. "And I won't even tell you I'm hurt that you blew off vocal lessons for Jesse but you wouldn't for me." Rachel instantly felt bad but when her eyes met Quinn's she saw nothing but humor in them. Quinn was teasing her.

"I'm sorry I just felt like the biggest jerk about what we did," she waited for Quinn's reaction but was met with silence. "Yes, I did blow off vocal lessons and it was because I got him upset but isn't the most important part being that I came to you so that you could reassure me and comfort me." She felt Quinn's body shaking in silent giggles. "So in actuality I did blow off vocal lessons to be cuddled by you."

"You should be a lawyer Berry; no one bullshits their way out of trouble quite like you do."

"Does this mean I'm not in trouble?"

"No Rachel, you're not in trouble." Quinn told her.

_You could never be in trouble with me_.

She was so whipped.

"You're the best," Rachel whispered and pressed her lips gently against Quinn's before settling back against her side.

"Rachel we have another problem to discuss."

"What now?"

"Finn," Quinn answered quickly and honestly to which Rachel chuckled.

"Remember how earlier I said that I would say I told you so about Jesse but I couldn't because I actually liked your plan?"

"Yeah" Quinn responded wondering where she was going with this.

"Well in the case of Finn; I am saying I told you so." Rachel laughed harder and Quinn couldn't help but smile at her.

"Smartass."

"What? I mean I told you it wasn't a good idea and now Finn thinks I want him which means he's going to be all about getting me to date him; again... I saw how you reacted to his words in the choir room Quinn, you freaking growled."

"Yeah about that I'm sorry for-"

"Don't apologize for that… it was hot." Quinn arched her eyebrow and peered down at Rachel who was still giggling.

"So what do we do about Finn?"

"We," Rachel gaped. "Oh honey, there is no we. I handled Finn last time he was all over me but this time it's up to you to keep him away from me."

"Me?" Quinn sounded shocked. "Why me?"

"Because baby, you brought this Finn problem on all by yourself."

Quinn nodded knowing it was true.

"So what you're getting at is that you told me so."

"I told you so," Rachel repeated and then kissed Quinn's pouting lips and pulled away.

And Quinn pulled her lips back which began a hot make out session.

Finn Hudson became the furthest thing from either of their minds.

And both wouldn't have it any other way.

In fact they would both be quite content to never think of the man-boy again but alas they did wake a sleeping giant and he needed to be dealt with.

And Quinn was very good at dealing with Finn Hudson.

But right now she was too focused on Rachel and her lips.

She loved Rachel's lips.

Oooh and her tongue.

She would never get enough of this girl.

And she was more than happy about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The song used was Swear it Again by Westlife.**


	18. Chapter 18: Give

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Laryngitis"**

**I left out the paralyzed friend of Finn's part of the story because Rachel and Finn aren't as close and it made no sense for my story.**

**I really hate doing this because it gets so confusing sometimes but there was no other way around it so I had to. At the end of this chapter Santana and Quinn sing a duet and Quinn's parts will be bold, Santana's will be italics and the parts they sing together will be bold and italics again I'm sorry but there was no way around it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Give<strong>

"_If I had the world to give, I'd give it to you. Long as you live, would you let it fall, or hold it all in your arms? If I had a song to sing, I'd sing it to you. As long as you live, lullaby or maybe a plain serenade. Wouldn't you laugh, dance, and cry or be afraid at the change you made. I may not have the world to give to you, but maybe I have a tune or two. Only if you let me be your world; could I ever give this world to you. But I will give what love I have to give; I will give what love I have to give, I will give what love I have to give, long as I live."_

Rachel hadn't been feeling well for the past few days. She noticed that a lot of her fellow glee club members were not pulling their weight and in turn it caused unnecessary strain on her vocal chords. She was furious but she had no proof and she couldn't go to Mr. Schuester without any proof.

So she enlisted the help of the audio visual club president Lauren Zizes to help her and what Lauren found was that no one besides her was even trying anymore. So that evening when she got home she was unusually cranky and both of her dads and Quinn noticed.

"Rachel what is your problem," Hiram finally said during dinner after she practically threw the take out container at him."

"Nothing!" she said bitterly and his mouth dropped in shock.

"It's not nothing Rachel," Quinn said trying to calm her down but all she got in return was a glare. "You have been jumpy and on edge all week so what is going on?"

"Do you really want to know Quinn?"

"I asked didn't I?"

"Okay fine," she crossed her arms over her chest and deepened her glare at her girlfriend. Quinn was kind of frightened. She knew her glare was quite terrifying but she hadn't seen this one yet. Rachel turned her head to her fathers who were waiting to hear what she had to say also. "I'm not feeling well and I am exhausted because most of my fellow glee clubbers are not pulling their weight," she turned her head back to Quinn and glared once more. "Including my girlfriend."

"What I-"

"Don't bother denying it Quinn I had Lauren Zizes tape vocal warm ups today and no one… NO ONE," she shouted and then winced because it hurt her voice. "But myself was even trying. What do you have to say about that Quinn?"

Oh shit.

Quinn's mouth dropped in surprise.

"I uh- I don't… I don't know Rachel I just haven't been into glee club lately. I can't speak for everyone else but Mr. Schue's lessons have been so boring lately and I-" she stopped talking when she met Rachel's unwavering anger filled eyes.

"That is no excuse to make me carry everyone Quinn, you should've just spoken to Mr. Schue and convinced him to choose better assignments and not make me suffer."

"You're right," Quinn turned in her seat and faced Rachel. "I'm sorry baby; I thought I was the only one. If I had known that everyone was doing it I hope you know that I would've stuck up for you and yelled at everyone." Rachel's features softened and she knew that Quinn would never intentionally hurt her. "I really am sorry Rach and if you want I will beat the crap out of everyone tomorrow." Rachel giggled.

She could actually see Quinn trying to beat them all up. She wondered why Quinn's first line of defense was to hit people when she had a way with words that could always knock someone down a peg or two. But she couldn't bring herself to care since every time Quinn got violent it was in her defense.

"No Quinn, that won't be necessary. I forgive you… just please don't do it anymore."

"I won't," Quinn agreed, happy that Rachel was no longer mad at her.

She hated when Rachel was mad at her.

She leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on Rachel's lips and Rachel's heart beat faster.

"Unbelievable!" Leroy yelled out effectively breaking the girls from their loving gaze. They both stared at him with fear in their eyes. "You have been an insufferable little brat all day and your dad and I couldn't get anything but attitude out of you… but Quinn smiles, bats her eyelashes and mutters a simple apology and all is forgiven?" Quinn had the decency to look apologetic but Rachel merely smiled at her daddy.

"Well yeah daddy," she responded. "I mean have you looked at Quinn. She is smoking hot," Quinn felt her cheeks blush. Hell even Leroy blushed a little. "And she is all mine," their eyes met and Quinn didn't care that she was smiling like a fool. "So when she is sorry and she means it then yeah daddy that is all it takes." Leroy looked from his daughter to Quinn and couldn't miss the love between the two.

In fact you could see their love from space and wondered how the two were even keeping this a secret at school… unless they were less obvious at school then they were at home. He looked at the two girls once more.

Yeah, no they are probably just as obvious at school and all of their classmates must just be oblivious.

Leroy looked at Quinn.

"Quinn," he called and she finally pulled her eyes away from Rachel to meet his. "Teach us," he pleaded and Quinn giggled as did Hiram. Rachel rolled her eyes at her fathers rudeness. "Please I need to know what you do to have this weird power over her. I mean you turn her from a spoiled diva back into my loving caring daughter with just a look… teach us." He pleaded once more.

"Daddy knock it off," Rachel said but she couldn't contain her grin and she already felt so much better. Talking things out really did work and she would remember this next time one of her fathers or her girlfriend complained about her amount of talking.

"Sorry Leroy," Quinn said. "I'm not exactly sure how I do it. I mean I'm just honest with her and that usually does the trick."

"We are honest with her when we tell her that she is being a diva but she still pouts and storms away." Leroy said and Rachel huffed got to her feet and stormed out of the room. His eyes followed her out and then met Quinn's. "See what I mean."

Quinn chuckled and got to her feet then went after Rachel.

* * *

><p>The next day at school Mr. Schuester confronted everyone about not pulling their weight and everyone came up with excuses, causing Rachel to huff and cross her arms. He told everyone that he didn't want to hear excuses and then gave them an assignment to sing a song to express what they are feeling right now.<p>

Rachel got up and faced the room and stated she was going to sing 'The Climb' by Miley Cyrus because it's about overcoming obstacles and that the obstacle she had to overcome was the glee club. She knew instantly that something was wrong with her voice and she could tell that the glee club could tell as well; judging by their facial reactions.

Quinn was watching her girlfriend with bated breath. She felt so guilty for not pulling her weight causing Rachel to have to work harder. She sounded awful and Rachel never sounded anything less than spectacular.

Quinn felt so bad and she just wanted for it to not be true.

She would give anything for it to not be true.

But then, Mr. Schuester stepped up to Rachel and put her voice out of its misery.

"Rachel I think you've lost your voice."

Duh.

* * *

><p>Rachel was now sitting in the doctor's office waiting for him return with the results. Quinn was sitting in a chair beside her. She could tell that Quinn was beating herself up about this and Rachel wanted to reassure her that she wasn't mad at her. But she was too busy being upset at the prospect of never getting her voice back.<p>

What would she do?

She was nothing without her voice.

"What if he says I'll never sing again? I mean who am I without my voice? I-I'm just this spoiled annoying only child."

"Don't say that there's like so many awesome things about you." Quinn tried to reassure her but it didn't work. Rachel just stared at her.

"Like?" She asked waiting as Quinn floundered but then Quinn smiled up at her and she felt her oncoming temper tantrum waning.

"Look baby, I promise to give you an in depth account of the many wonders of Rachel Berry later on but for now I'll just say he's not gonna say you'll never sing again." The doctor walked into the room with his nose buried in Rachel's chart.

"Bad news Rachel, you'll probably never sing again." Rachel's mouth hung open and Quinn felt as if she was going to pass out. The doctor took in both girls' reactions and withheld a chuckle. "I'm kidding," he said.

Quinn heaved a sigh of relief and then she fought the urge to punch him for what he just did. Instead she looked at Rachel who also looked as if she wanted to kick his ass. The doctor continued.

"You have severe tonsillitis which has resulted in an inner ear infection. From the looks of things it's not the first time… you should've had them out years ago." Rachel didn't like that idea one bit.

"Why should I let you butcher my throat when just resting my voice for a week and chugging down herbal tea will do the same job?"

"This is a very serious infection," he told her and Rachel seemed unaffected, Quinn on the other hand started panicking. Whenever a doctor says something is serious it scares the shit out of her and this is Rachel's voice he is talking about.

"I think she is worried about the surgery affecting her singing." Quinn said trying to find out just what_ serious_ meant in this case.

"At least start by taking these antibiotics." He told her and Quinn let out a heavy breath then he spoke again and Quinn felt the urge to knock him on his ass. "Unless you think they're going to adversely affect your dance moves?" Rachel took the prescription while scowling at him and Quinn had fire in her eyes.

How dare this quack make fun of Rachel she got to her feet and stepped toward him. She was about to unload the wrath of HBIC Quinn on him but she felt Rachel's fingers close around her wrist and she stopped and looked back at her girlfriend.

Rachel was smiling. She loved when Quinn got defensive over her. It was nice, after so long of always having to defend herself it was nice to know she had someone in her corner. And Quinn never disappointed; she always had Rachel's best interests in mind.

"What do you think I should do?" Rachel asked her and Quinn noticed that the doctor had made a run for it.

He was lucky too.

Lucky that Rachel could very easily distract her.

Or else he would be in a corner crying by now.

Quinn thought about what Rachel had asked her and she honestly didn't know what to tell her.

"I don't know Rachel, I mean I just want you to do whatever makes you better but I can't say what that is. Only you know what is best for you."

"What would you do if you were me?" Quinn knew Rachel wasn't going to like this answer but she wouldn't lie.

"I would get the surgery," she replied and saw disappointment cross her features. "B-But I- my voice isn't as important as yours babe and I don't have the same passion for singing that you do, so I understand your reluctance and I am afraid that I can't help you with this decision." Rachel nodded.

She loved that Quinn was honest with her about everything now.

Even when it was brutal and not what Rachel wanted to hear.

Quinn was so giving and Rachel loved her for it.

She would give the world to Quinn of she could.

"Would you take me home now?" She said and could tell she sounded a little whiny and needy but she didn't care. She was sick and she wanted cuddles dammit.

Quinn melted at the sweet and needy tone of Rachel's voice and knew she would give this girl the world if she asked for it.

"Sure baby, anything you want."

"I just want my bed, Funny Girl, some herbal tea and my beautiful girlfriend to hold me all night."

"Well you're in luck because that is something I can do… willingly." She kissed Rachel on the forehead and helped her down from the table.

"I love you Quinn," Rachel said before she ducked behind the curtain to change back into her clothes.

"I love you too," Quinn said to her silhouette.

* * *

><p>The next day Rachel bounded down the stairs and Quinn could tell that she was trying her best to be her normal cheery self but was failing. And she looked like shit- beautiful still because she would always be beautiful- but still very exhausted looking.<p>

"Really Rachel, why don't you just skip school today," Quinn said and Rachel's dads were both looking at Rachel. And judging by their expressions they seemed to be in agreement with Quinn.

"Because I have a perfect attendance record and I'm not about to screw it up because of some stupid tonsillitis." Quinn smiled at her girl and Leroy and Hiram were definitely proud-though they thought Rachel was a tad bit insane- they couldn't have asked for a more perfect daughter.

"I'll just take it easy, take my antibiotics, drink lots of herbal tea and talk as minimally as possible."

"Wait is that even possible?" Leroy asked with a soft giggle but then he saw Rachel pinning him with an angry glare and he raised his hands apologetically and defensively.

Quinn handed Rachel a travel mug full of herbal tea.

"Here Rach, that should last you for a while, and I'll make you more during my first study hall." She said and earned a quick kiss and a beaming smile from her girlfriend. Then Rachel looked back to her daddy.

"And that is why Quinn is my favorite." She said.

"Yeah that is what it is," he said sarcastically earning him a slap on the arm from his husband. "Geez I can't win around here… Quinn," he said and she looked at him nervously. "Do you want to glare at me evilly or beat me up like these two?"

"Not yet, but if you keep picking on Rachel I might have to teach you a lesson," she joked and all three Berrys' laughed. She loved that she got along so well with Rachel's parents these days, they were such wonderful men and she was so grateful that they were a part of her daily life.

"Ask around school about what happens to people when they pick on Rachel too much." Leroy nodded his approval and then she felt herself being pulled by her neck into Rachel and their lips crashed together. Quinn didn't care that her parents were sitting right there. When Rachel kissed her like this, she refused to be held accountable for her actions.

"And here they go again… they really don't even care that we're here do they H," he asked looking at his husband who was shaking his head. Leroy cleared his throat.

Nothing.

So he cleared his throat again.

Nothing.

So then he gave up and walked away from the two teenagers making out in his kitchen, Hiram followed close behind.

"At least she loves someone that treats her the way she deserves to be treated," Hiram said to his retreating back.

"I know honey, and that is the only reason I'm walking away from them now rather than physically pulling them apart." The girls were listened to this and both started laughing which abruptly ended their kiss.

* * *

><p>At school things were going okay, Quinn took every opportunity to take care of Rachel and the girl would be lying if she said she wasn't reveling in the attention she was getting. There was a time in her life when she thought friendship with Quinn would never happen, but now she is dating her and in love with her and being taken care of by her.<p>

So Rachel could not be blamed for enjoying every second of it.

And Quinn didn't mind in the least, she loved taking care of Rachel and being able to give her whatever she needed. It made her feel useful when she would otherwise have no idea how to help.

She loved her.

And she loved taking care of her.

And the day was almost over. Soon she would be able to take her girl home and shower her with more affection. They just needed to get through glee. And on any other day she would love being in glee for rehearsal but today the giant had been awoken.

Today she had to pay for the fact that her plan to get rid of Jesse also brought Finn back into their lives.

Today Finn decided to serenade Rachel.

And as the big oaf sang 'Jessie's Girl' directly to her girlfriend she literally had to grip the chair so she wouldn't kill him. She wanted to scream _She's not Jesse's girl asshole; she's Quinn's girl!_ But she couldn't so instead she kept a chokehold on her seat and hoped Finn didn't do anything more than sing to her because she could see herself actually murdering him.

Rachel was trying to sink into her chair. She couldn't believe Finn was doing this. That he was singing this to her. She looked over at Quinn and suddenly felt very sorry for the chair that Quinn could easily break into pieces right now. She was worried.

She was also kind of scared for Finn's life.

But she was mostly turned on. There is something so fucking hot about jealous Quinn. And she would give anything to see what would happen right now if they were alone in this room. As Finn sang he seemed to get more passionate and he stared directly at Rachel. She wished she could run and hide and she was freaking out under his impassioned stare.

But when he got up and walked over to her to sing directly to her she seriously feared for his life when she saw Quinn lunge toward him. The only reason why Quinn wasn't pummeling him to death at this moment was because Santana was holding her back. She was grateful; everyone else was watching Finn once again make a fool out of himself and was missing Quinn's jealous rage and Santana's strong arms keeping Finn alive.

Thank god for Santana.

When the song finally ended; Quinn calmed down and Rachel breathed a sigh of relief that Finn just took his seat and didn't try to talk to her. He did turn to face her but then Puck got to his feet wanting to sing his song and Finn turned back to the front.

Thank god for Noah.

She could've kissed him for his impeccable timing.

Then things got weird. As Puck was singing it became pretty obvious to everyone that he was singing to Mercedes and Rachel wasn't too sure because she didn't know much about Santana; and Quinn never revealed the girl's personal business but she was pretty sure that Santana was dating Puck. Her eyes drifted to Santana who looked very angry and her suspicions were confirmed.

It was now Quinn's turn to hold Santana back.

Rachel smiled at their friendship and was so happy that they always looked out for each other.

* * *

><p>Mercedes had been feeling on top of the world lately. She was popular because she was a Cheerio, and now Puck seemed to be interested in her and although she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him she kinda liked the attention but she needed to talk to Quinn. The two had become close since Quinn helped her and now she didn't feel right pursing this thing with Puck without at least talking to the girl, so she sought her out.<p>

Quinn was at her locker, she was worried about Mercedes. Puck was such a pig and Mercedes was sweet and innocent and wouldn't know how to protect herself from the kind of attention Puck like to give. But she was also worried because of Santana.

Quinn and Santana knew each other so well and even though Quinn knew that Santana was just as gay as she is. She also knew how the girls' mind worked, since hers worked the same way at one point.

Before she had Rachel.

It was an- I don't want him but I don't want anyone else to have him either- mentality. See, it was the same with her and Finn. She needed him he was her protection from all the hate that would come her way for being a gay teen in Lima, Ohio. She never understood how Kurt did it. She guessed he just had balls of steel- metaphorically speaking of course.

But what she was getting at was that Puck was to Santana, as Finn was to her.

A beard.

But so much more than that, it was like a safety net. Like football gear… like a condom. They were protection. Which is why she was surprised that Santana didn't kill her upon finding out the baby was Puck's but then again she also knew that Quinn was already riding a unicorn so maybe that was why she didn't flip.

Either way she was worried because she literally had to hold Santana back in the choir room and she didn't want to have to choose between her and Mercedes. She liked Mercedes and all but Santana was her best friend so she wanted to talk to the girl before this turned into a bloodbath.

Luckily she didn't have to look far because Mercedes was walking toward her.

"Look Quinn," Mercedes said standing in front of her. "I could never see myself being into a guy like Puck especially since he's your baby's daddy but something just happened between us." Quinn could see that the girl was truly happy and maybe for the first time and Quinn knew she couldn't take it away from her so she decided to warn her instead.

"I say go for it."

"What?" Mercedes asked confused.

"Look, I screwed up by letting Puck get me pregnant. He's an idiot and he annoys me but if you like him…"

"I do," Mercedes said before Quinn could say anymore.

"Okay but you do realize that he's using you and your popularity so he won't get tossed in the dumpster."

"I know he's using me," she said and Quinn noted the sadness in her voice. "But in a way that's even better. I'm not you; I've never had a guy like me for anything but now I'm such a steamy mug of hot chocolate that one of the studliest guys in school wants to use me to harvest some mojo." Quinn gave her a tight smile.

"I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I know what this is… my heart is safe."

"Oh I'm not worried about your heart," Quinn told her and Mercedes looked at her sideways. "I might be okay with this but not even Puck is going to be able to call off Santana." Mercedes thought about it for a moment and Quinn patted her on the arm. "Just be careful," she told her before walking away.

* * *

><p>Rachel was walking down the hall of school; she looked like hell. Her hair was messed and her clothing was disheveled and she was carrying a bowl of soup that she had just gotten from the lunch room. Finn approached her.<p>

"Are you sleep walking?"

She groaned internally why does Finn always find her? Does he have a Rachel Berry beacon in his brain or something? She knew this would not be a pleasant conversation and that he would either hit on her or bitch at her about something he felt she did wrong.

"I'm on my third day of antibiotics and I'm not getting any better. Which means I'm going to have to have that surgery, which means my life is over!" She knew she was being overdramatic but who isn't when they're sick.

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic, I mean even for you."

Um yeah, I just said that.

"God I'm so sick of you feeling sorry for yourself," he said with a biting tone.

So bitching at her is what it's going to be today.

"Excuse me," Quinn voice sounded from behind him and Finn looked scared. He turned to face her and both he and Rachel were looking into angry hazel eyes. "She's sick, can't you just leave her alone for like five minutes Finn. If you're not hitting on her you're yelling at her it's fucking annoying already." She stepped around him and into Rachel's line of vision. She placed her hand on Rachel's head and ignored that Finn was still standing there watching them.

"Rach, you don't look so good."

"What are you Quinn, in love with her?" Finn asked angrily.

Yes.

Oh shit.

No wait, Finn Hudson was too fucking dumb to figure it out. So she smirked and met Rachel's worried eyes and then winked before turning around.

Rachel visibly relaxed when Quinn winked at her and knew Quinn wasn't panicking.

"You know what Finn, I've said it before and I'll say it again. Rachel is my friend. She matters to me, and you had better just get over it because I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere." She ignored him once more and faced Rachel again. "Come on Rachel, I'll take you home and get some medicine into you." Rachel nodded.

She loved Quinn and she would give anything to always have this girl defending her. She loved shy Quinn, and naughty Quinn, and jealous Quinn, and cheesy Quinn, but mostly she loved protective Quinn.

* * *

><p>Rachel was lying on her couch surrounded by blankets. 'Funny Girl' was playing on the television and she had a cool cloth across her head. Quinn was really good at taking care of someone and if she ever had any doubts about Quinn being a good mother- not that she did- but the girl proved she was meant to take care of someone and Rachel was glad she chose her.<p>

Quinn came into the living room carrying a mug of herbal tea and a wipe board, Rachel smiled and took the mug from her; sipped it but then she gestured to the wipe board as Quinn sat down on her side.

"What's that for?" She asked and her voice sounded scratchier than earlier and that pissed her the hell off. Quinn smiled.

"Now don't get mad but I think you should stop talking," Rachel eyed her suspiciously but didn't interrupt her. "Hear me out," she said answering Rachel's unasked question. "I don't think you have to get the surgery. I think if you take your meds and drink lots of tea and take a vow of silence for a few days I think your throat will heal itself and if it doesn't then we can discuss the surgery," Rachel frowned. "But baby I think it'll work, can you do it?"

Rachel nodded and took the wipe board from her. She scribbled on it quickly and turned it to so Quinn could see.

It read: I love you Quinn.

Quinn smiled and met her eyes.

"I love you too… now do you want your cuddles?" Rachel nodded emphatically and Quinn got to her feet. Rachel turned on her side and moved forward so that Quinn could lie down behind her. She felt warmth engulf her as Quinn slid her hand over Rachel's hip and settle on her stomach. "Is this good?"

Rachel scribbled in her wipe board and Quinn read it out loud.

"This is perfect Quinn, thanks."

"You're welcome." She kissed the top of Rachel's head and both girls got immersed in the movie, and Quinn knew she found her place in this world.

And that was in Rachel's arms.

Nothing else would ever make her as happy as this girl did.

This girl that she would give anything to keep forever.

She heard Rachel's breathing even out and she knew the girl had fallen asleep and she was more than content to just watch her sleep.

And that is what she did.

She watched… until she fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>After Santana and Mercedes literally almost fought in the choir room over Puck of all people, Quinn knew she needed to talk some sense into her best friend. After glee was over she walked up to Santana.<p>

"We need to talk," Quinn said and she left the choir room. Santana followed and they walked out of school and toward Quinn's car. Once she was sure they wouldn't be heard Quinn turned to Santana. "Okay what is really going on here, with all of this Puck shit?"

"Nothing, I mean Wheezy is all up on my man and I ain't havin it." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Okay San, that might work with everyone else but you forget I know what no one else does… come on Santana you don't even want Puck so I'll ask again. What is really going on here?" She watched as Santana let her guard down.

"It's Britt," she whispered and if Quinn wasn't standing directly in front of her she wouldn't have heard it.

"Okay what about her, did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened it's just- just th-" the words were stuck in her throat and Quinn knew she had to persist or else Santana would never open up.

"Come on Santana, it's just me here… you can say it."

"I'm in love with her okay," she said louder and with so much fear in her voice. Boy did Quinn know that feeling.

"Did you tell her?"

"No!" Santana practically shouted and it was a far cry from the whispering she had just been doing and enough to physically startle Quinn.

"Well why not?"

"Because it has never been like that between us okay? To her it's just like fun or whatever. You know I don't fucking know Q… I suck at all of this emotional crap okay."

"Okay," Quinn was treading carefully. She knew Santana well and she knew if she pushed too much the walls would go right back up. It really was unnerving at just how alike she and Santana really were. "But you're telling me so that must mean you're ready for something to happen."

"Yeah I guess but I don't fucking know what?" She crossed her arms defensively across her chest and Quinn stepped closer. She placed her hands on Santana's biceps and squeezed lightly.

"Well we'll figure it out together," she saw Santana's mouth turn up in a barely there smile but that was a lot for Santana. "You've been so supportive and helpful to me with all of this baby stuff and my relationship with Rachel. It's time I returned the favor."

"How?"

"Well I'm going to sing to Rachel in glee tomorrow, maybe you can sing it with me and maybe direct it to Britt?'

"No," she shook her head and waved her hand. "No mm-huh no way that is too much, way too fucking much of a bold statement. You may be ready to let your rainbow flag fly but I'm not… shit I ain't even close."

"No Santana, I'm not telling the glee club that it's for Rachel. I mean yeah sure Rachel will know it's for her but I'm telling the glee club I'm singing it for Rachel," Santana looked at her like she was crazy. "No, like literally in her place because she can't sing right now and if you want in we can just say we are both doing it for her." Santana thought about it for a minute.

"What song?"

"Well since it's in place of Rachel I was thinking about doing a Barbra-"

"No!" Santana cut her off. "No fucking way Quinn are you crazy we aren't Berry we can't pull that shit off." Quinn laughed at Santana's kind of compliment.

"I chose one of her more pop-ish songs so that it would be easier and plus the lyrics speak to how I feel for Rachel and would also work to tell Britt how you feel."

"Which song?"

"The one she does with Bryan Adams." She could see Santana thinking about it again, then she nodded.

"Okay fine, I'm in… but I get the Bryan Adams parts because if one of us is going to butcher Barbra Streisand in front of Rachel _Barbra_ Berry it ain't gonna be me." Quinn laughed and nodded.

"That's fine; I was expecting to have to do the song alone anyway."

Rachel was walking toward them very slowly. She saw Quinn leave the choir room with Santana and was trying to give them time to talk, she was happy to see Quinn smile as she approached and knew they were done.

"Hello Santana," Rachel greeted as she got to them.

"Hey dwarf," she said back. "Okay guys I guess I'll go."

"You don't have to Santana," Quinn said.

"Yeah you are more than welcome to come over and hang out." Rachel said quietly to save her voice and Santana processed the information. She really didn't want to be alone right now and she knew that Quinn could tell. Before she had to answer Rachel whispered again. "Come on Santana, I don't know why and it's not my business but I could tell you were upset in there and Quinn is very good at cuddling." Santana smirked. "And I'd be willing to share her cuddles with you if it meant making you feel better." Santana chuckled.

"You know you are pretty cool Berry," she said and Rachel beamed. "But don't tell anyone I said that."

"I wouldn't dream of it." She put her arm around Santana's back and led her toward Quinn's car and that was how Quinn ended up on the Berrys' couch with Rachel cuddled into one side and Santana cuddled into the other as they watched 'Funny Girl' for the bazillionth time that week.

And it felt awesome.

And Quinn wouldn't give this feeling up for anything.

* * *

><p>Quinn was nervous as she entered the choir room the next day; she had managed to keep this a surprise for Rachel and only told Mr. Schuester that she and Santana would be singing today so after he got there he called her and Santana to the front. Before standing she looked over at Rachel who wore a surprised expression.<p>

"This is from my heart to yours Rach; despite what I say up there," she whispered and Rachel closed her mouth. "And I mean every word of it." Okay now Rachel was curious. When Quinn got to the front she faced everyone.

"I know this week's assignment was to pick a song that expresses what we are feeling right now… and honestly the only thing I'm feeling right now is sorry. Sorry for my best friend Rachel who can't sing right now." Her eyes met Rachel's. "So in honor of Rachel, Santana and I are going to do a Barbra Streisand song," Rachel's mouth opened in shock once more. "And before you say anything- or try to say anything Rachel- trust me I know that I won't pull this off very well I mean I'm no Rachel Berry." The whole club laughed including Rachel. "But I have chosen one of her more pop sounding songs so hopefully I don't butcher this too much." She looked to Santana who nodded and then she nodded to Brad.

As soon as the music began Rachel recognized the song and she swooned at the fact that Quinn was going to sing this song to her… and to quote Quinn mean every word of it.

She never felt so lucky to have Quinn to call hers more than she did in this moment. Then Santana started singing and she swooned even more because Santana was doing the Bryan Adams parts which meant Quinn- her gorgeous and wonderful girlfriend- would be doing the Barbra parts and that to Rachel made this declaration that much better.

_I finally found someone, that knocks me off my feet  
>I finally found the one, that makes me feel complete<br>_**It started over coffee, we started out as friends  
>Its funny how from simple things, the best things begin<strong>

_this time it's different, _

**dah dah dah dah  
><strong>_It's all because of you,_

**dah dah dah dah**  
><em>It's better than it's ever been<em>  
><em><strong>'Cause we can talk it through<strong>_

**Oohh, my favorite line was "Can I call you sometime?"  
>It's all you had to say <strong>

_**to take my breath away **_

_**This is it, oh, I finally found someone  
>Someone to share my life<br>I finally found the one, to be with every night **_

**'Cause whatever I do,**

_it's just got to be you _

_**My life has just begun  
>I finally found someone,<strong>_

**ooh, someone**  
><em>I finally found someone,<em>

**oooh **

_Did I keep you waiting,_

**I didn't mind**

_I apologize,_

**baby, that's fine **

_I would wait forever just_

_**to know you were mine**_

_You know, I love your hair_,

**sure it looks right?**

_I love what you wear,_

**isn't it too tight?**

_You're exceptional,_

_**I can't wait for the rest of my life **_

_**This is it, oh, I finally found someone  
>Someone to share my life<br>I finally found the one, to be with every night **_

**'Cause whatever I do,**

_it's just got to be you _

_**My life has just begun  
>I finally found someone,<strong>_

**ooh, someone  
><strong>_I finally found someone,_

**And whatever I do,**

_it's just got to be you _

**My life has just begun **

_**I finally found someone**_

As they finished the song everyone cheered and Quinn could see tears in Rachel's eyes. She wrote on her wipe board and held it up for everyone to see.

It read: Thank you! It was beautiful.

Mr. Schuester stood up and patted them both on the back.

"That was amazing guys and I think we should make that a contender for regionals," Quinn and Santana both took their seats feeling pleased with themselves.

Quinn felt her phone vibrate and she opened it.

From Rachel: _I love you so much Quinn _:)_ I mean you sang Barbra to me and it was such a meaningful song and god I am just so happy right now… and slightly turned on so just be glad that we are in this choir room or I'd be jumping your bones_.

Quinn chuckled at the text and replied.

From Quinn: _Why would I be glad about that… I'd much rather be getting naked with you right now than being in this room_.

She heard Rachel laugh and knew she had read her reply.

After they were dismissed and everyone congratulated them again, Quinn noticed that Santana hadn't gotten up and she seemed upset. She looked to Rachel who nodded and ducked out of the room. When she was alone with Santana, she sat next to her.

"What's the matter San, did Britt not like the song?"

"No she did… it's just that," she trailed off and collected herself so that she wouldn't start balling her eyes out. "I never told her that it was dedicated to her." Quinn opened her mouth and closed it a few times before she found the right words to say.

"How come?'

"Because I'm a chicken shit… I did that song for nothing because Britt will never know that I meant every word… I know I give you and Rachel a lot of shit about this Q; but it's just because I'm jealous and so proud. It took a lot of guts to admit you had those kinds of feelings for Rachel and I just don't think I'm ready yet."

"Okay, I understand that." And for the first time Santana met her eyes. "But you will be and when you are I'm sure we can come up with another duet to sing." Santana smiled.

"And you'd do that for me?"

"After everything you have done for me, of course I would." Santana nodded.

"Thanks Q," she said with a watery grin.

"Now come on," she pulled Santana out of her seat and dragged her out of the choir room and down the hall. "Now I was thinking how about we do 'Baby Got Back?" Santana laughed.

"Um, no how about we leave the hip hop to Artie?" She said and Quinn nodded she was right and it was good to see Santana smiling again. And she was confident that she would be ready someday and Quinn would be there when she was.

Ready to give her a hand in any way possible.

The same way she had done for her.

The two girls parted ways at the parking lot and Quinn walked toward her car and her beautiful girlfriend who was leaning against it and waiting for her. Rachel wrote on her wipe board.

Is she okay?

"She will be," Rachel nodded. "Now let's get you home so you can show me how grateful you are for making you so happy today." Rachel nodded emphatically and wrote another message.

Good idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The song that Quinn and Santana sang was I Finally Found Someone by Barbra Streisand and Bryan Adams.**

**The song used was If I Had the World to Give by The Grateful Dead.**


	19. Chapter 19: Smile

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Dream On"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Smile<strong>

"_Sometimes I wonder; how I'd ever make it through, through this world without having you. I just wouldn't have a clue. 'Cause sometimes it seems, like this world's closing in on me, and there's no way of breaking free. And then I see you reach for me. Sometimes I wanna give up. I wanna give in, I wanna quit the fight. And then I see you baby, and everything's alright, everything's alright. When I see you smile, I can face the world, oh oh, you know I can do anything. When I see you smile, I see a ray of light, oh oh, I see it shining right through the rain.  
>When I see you smile, oh yeah, baby when I see you smile at me."<em>

Quinn was driving Rachel to school and when she pulled into the parking lot she saw something that made her stomach turn. Jesse St. Loser was walking across the lot with his stupid messenger bag slung across his chest. She wanted to knock him on his ass. She turned to see if Rachel had noticed and judging by the look on her face she had.

"So," Quinn stated not sure what to say.

"Jesse's back."

"Mm-hm," Quinn said and awkwardness was surrounding them all of a sudden.

"What should I do?" Rachel said quickly with a heavy breath and Quinn knew she was starting to panic. Quinn reigned in her true emotions and spoke clearly and with a level head even though she just wanted to tear him apart. He had been gone last week and she had hoped they had seen the last of St. Loser.

She turned in her seat to fully face Rachel and the girl was obviously trying to clear her mind. Quinn spoke calmly.

"Well we decided to see what he has to say after the whole 'Run Joey Run' debacle so why don't you wait until he approaches you?"

"But what if he wants to get back together, what if he thinks we didn't even break up because technically we didn't," she was freaking out and Quinn ran a soothing hand across the back of her hand. And it worked. Rachel looked up into the magnificent eyes of her gorgeous girlfriend and smiled.

Quinn could always make her smile.

Even when she was having a panic attack.

"You know when you smile like that I know that no matter what; we are going to be okay." Quinn said and Rachel blinked rapidly trying to settle down the butterflies in her stomach. "I say you just play it by ear, if he acts like everything is fine than I say you go with it because I'm still pretty sure he is up to something."

"So my very jealous girlfriend is telling me to continue to fake date him… am I getting that right?" Quinn laughed. She had to laugh; Rachel was right this whole plan was absurd but they had already come so far what would one more week matter.

"What's one more week? If he still thinks you're together you can watch him and see if he does anything strange and if he does then we will find out. If not then you can break up with him."

"You really think he is up to something, even though we haven't found anything out and he really seems to be a doting boyfriend."

"Yes I do, and I'll tell you why." Quinn said and Rachel waited curiously. "He shows up in your life out of the blue and right when you and I weren't doing so good… and before you say it I know that we are a secret and he couldn't have known about us and that it is most likely a coincidence; but it is still odd. Then he transferred to our school to join our glee club. Rachel you and I know that the New Directions are all kinds of awesome but his choir are the three time national champions, would you walk away from that team for someone?" She saw Rachel think about it.

"Yeah I would," She answered and saw Quinn's face turn defeated. "But only for you… the girl I'm hopelessly in love with not for some girl I just met that I'm not sure even really likes me."

Quinn's smile when she said that made everything worth it.

She watched her girlfriend struggle to get the next words out and smiled at the effect she had on her.

"See that is my point, and thanks for the compliment… I would leave for you too."

"You're sweet and I do see your point that Jesse's actions do seem very suspicious which was why I came up with this idea to begin with; but Quinn we have been trying to find out his plan for weeks and have come up with nothing, what makes you think this time will be different?"

"I don't know I just-" She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "It's just too weird that he came back I mean he told you to not talk to him and then he disappeared for a week with no contact and now all of a sudden he's back. That seems to me that he needs to follow through with his plan, not just to chase after a girl. A girl who never really seemed too interested at that."

"Well that is true Quinn but to be fair, Jesse never really noticed that I wasn't all that into him because he was too busy being into himself," she finished with a chuckle.

"All the more reason to believe something is up… I mean he left his school and his team for a girl that he doesn't even care enough to notice that she's not really into him." She could see Rachel thinking again.

"You're right." Quinn nodded. "If he tells me he wants to be together I'll agree but this time Quinn, I'm stepping up my efforts to get to the bottom of this so you will need to behave yourself and not distract me."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked innocently with her flirty tone."How do I distract you?"

"Oh please you know how, with your flirty eyes and your sexy body and when you go all psycho jealous you know what that does to me so be good or this plan will never work."

"Yes dear," Quinn agreed.

"Okay come on, I have work to do." Rachel said enthusiastically and got out of the car; with Quinn following. "I have to get Operation: Crack Jesse off the ground."

Yeah that is a much better title.

Quinn laughed and followed her crazy girlfriend into the school.

* * *

><p>Rachel was working on some of her dance moves when Jesse walked into the room. She saw him and froze.<p>

Okay Rachel it's now or never.

"Hey," she said looking up at him.

"Hey," he said quietly. "What are you doing?"

"Just practicing, we had this guy come into glee club this morning and asked us about our dreams and that got me thinking about mine and if they would ever come true."

"Rachel," he stepped closer to her. "Your dreams aren't a fantasy they are inevitability." She smiled at him.

Then she felt like shit once more.

Maybe he really did like her.

But she would never know his true intentions if she didn't follow through with her plan so she pushed the guilt aside and hugged him.

"So are we okay?" she asked wanting to know once and for all if he still thought they were together.

"I hope so," was his reply and she felt her stomach drop once more as he led her out of the room. He draped his arm around her.

"So what is it?" She looked up at him with a look of confusion. "Your dream?"

"Broadway of course."

"No, that _will_ happen Rachel; what I want to know is what keeps you up at night. What have you always wanted but never were able to get?"

"I don't know," she answered.

"So go inside your mind and ask it… find out what it's gonna take to make it happen."

Hmm, finally getting somewhere in what he is up to?

"Why are you pushing this?"

"Because you're my girlfriend and I wanna know all your secrets. When you lie awake at night what's missing?"

Her mom.

She didn't know why she said it.

She hadn't even shared this with Quinn yet.

But she needed to know his angle so she was completely honest with him.

"My mom," she said barely audible.

"Your mom?" He seemed surprised. But then again he was a good actor. "You mean you want to meet her?"

"I just would like to know who she is I don't really need to meet her or anything but maybe just find out her name or something about her." He stared down at her and she saw it.

It was subtle but she saw his lips turn up in a small victorious grin. Whatever he was after had something to do with her mom and now she was dammed and determined to find out what. He rubbed her back.

"It's silly," she continued trying to not let him know she was onto him. "It's not like it's gonna happen or anything." She saw his face turn confused so she continued. "Well just because my dads never told me anything and I didn't want to ask them anything because I didn't want to hurt their feeling." She was rambling and she knew she was. She just needed to get through this conversation.

She felt like vomiting. What was his sick game?

She needed Quinn.

She needed her girlfriend's warm smile to settle her nerves and make everything okay.

She needed to get the hell away from Jesse and as quickly as possible.

"So let's check it out without them knowing." She looked at him. Fear, anger and resentment crossing her features at once. She wanted to knock his ass out but there was a part of her that wanted to find her mother.

And that was the bigger part.

And if he knew something…

"So you know why I came back here?" He asked and she shook her head, even though she was finally sure of what he was really up to. She had an act to play. "To win another national title and make all of your dreams come true. And if this is one of them I'm not gonna stop until it happens."

If she wasn't so fucking confused right now she would've gagged at his words in true Santana fashion but instead she reigned in her thoughts that were running wild and just merely looked in his eyes.

And she gave him her famous Rachel Berry smile.

And he bought it.

* * *

><p>Quinn was on her way to lunch and she couldn't wait to see Rachel, she hadn't seen her at all since their first period algebra class and she missed her terribly. So she was quite surprised when she saw her girlfriend approaching her with fire in her eyes.<p>

"Hey Rach, what's up you-" she stopped talking when she felt Rachel's hand close around her wrist and was being dragged from the hall and into the empty choir room. Once the door was closed she turned to face Rachel.

"Rachel what the hell is going-" the words caught in her throat when she finally looked in Rachel's eyes and saw tears there. "Are you okay? Did Jesse- I'll kill him," Quinn tried to leave the room but Rachel stopped her and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist. Quinn stopped fighting and hugged her back.

"Okay baby," Quinn said hugging her tight."What happened?" Rachel pulled away from her.

"I figured out what Jesse is up to," she said quietly and Quinn wiped her tears away.

"Well that's good right," Rachel stuck her lip out and tried to stop the tears from falling some more. "Okay, I'm sorry I'm just really confused." Rachel nodded knowing that she hadn't given Quinn any answers yet.

"Okay," she took a deep breath and wiped her tears away. "Jesse found me and he made it seem like he thought we were still together so I started to work on the plan." She was talking fast and trying to stop the tears. Her voice was getting higher the more upset she got and Quinn was having trouble understanding her so she placed both hands on Rachel's biceps.

"Calm down, Rachel." She rubbed her arms and Rachel took a few deep and steadying breaths. When she saw Rachel had calmed down slightly she smiled at her.

Uh that smile- that is what Rachel needed.

And she already felt a lot calmer.

"Okay," She started again and let out another heavy breath. "He said something about making my dreams come true," Quinn groaned internally but didn't want to interrupt her so she bit her tongue. "He asked me what my dream was and I said Broadway."

"Of course," Quinn agreed in her teasing tone that never failed to calm Rachel.

"But then he said no what do you want? What keeps you up at night wishing you had… and then it hit me and I don't know why I told him this, I mean I've never told anyone, not you or my dads no one; but for some reason when he asked me that I blurted it out."

Quinn felt a slight pang of jealousy that Jesse now knew something about her girlfriend that she didn't but she pushed that aside in favor of comforting the very upset girl in front of her.

"Please don't be hurt Quinn," God Rachel knew her so well. "It wasn't like I thought he was important enough to know it was just his words and I said it without thinking."

"It's okay Rach," she said reassuringly and rubbed her arms again. "Just tell me now, what is it?"

"My mom."

Her mom, Quinn was confused.

Her mom… realization set in.

"You want to meet your mom?"

"Yeah I mean, I never really put too much thought into it because I never wanted to hurt my dads you know," Quinn nodded. "But yeah I guess it's always been there."

"That's a good thing sweetie and I can understand why this realization has you upset but help me out here what does this have to do with Jesse."

"I think he knows her," Quinn's mouth dropped. "In fact I think this has been his plan all along like maybe he's working for her or something… I don't know I just- I just needed to get away from him and I needed you." Quinn smiled in spite of herself and then felt bad.

"I'm sorry Rach, it's just when you say things like that I can't help but smile, and I know you're upset so-"

"No, Quinn don't apologize for smiling. Your smile is exactly why I needed you it calms me and I just needed to see it."

Quinn flashed her brightest smile and it worked.

And Rachel gave her a smile of her own.

"Yours does the same for me." Quinn kissed her lips. "But what made you think Jesse knows your mom?"

"I'm not positive it was just something in his eyes and his creepy smile. When I told him that I wanted to know about her he got this look on his face and it made my stomach turn. It felt like the missing piece we have been looking for in regards to his motives."

"Okay well we'll get to the bottom of what he knows even if I have to beat it out of him… but Rach, right now he is not what is important to me. You are." She pulled Rachel into a tight hug. "I need to know if you're all right."

"No," she whispered. "But this is helping." Quinn smiled against her head and then placed a kiss to the girl's temple before pulling away.

"What do you want; do you actually want to find her?"

"I'm not sure, I mean yeah I've always wondered but that is the difference between fantasy and reality you know… it's scary."

"I do know, I had to choose between fantasy and reality when I decided to go for it with you," Rachel smiled at her sweetness. "I'm not telling you what to do here and I know how scary it is but Rach, what if I hadn't tried with you look at what I'd be missing out on."

"I know but-"

"I'm not saying you should meet her if you don't think you want to I'm just saying don't let the fear of the unknown hold you back."

"God I love you so much," Rachel whispered.

"I love you too, baby." Quinn hugged her again. "You'll do the right thing for you and I will be there every step of the way." She felt Rachel squeeze her waist tight and sigh into her shoulder.

She would do anything for this girl no doubt about that.

And St. Shitsack would find out what happens when you fuck with someone that Quinn loves. And she would enjoy it.

* * *

><p>When Quinn pulled into the driveway after school her whole body went still. Rachel had noticed the unfamiliar car parked in the driveway but she didn't know who it belonged to but she did see her girlfriend's whole body go tense.<p>

"Quinn, are you… is-"

"It's my mom." She said staring at her mom's Beamer.

"Oh, um do you want to- um" Rachel stopped talking because she didn't know what to say.

"I guess… I should face her," Quinn said and she could feel her heart beating in her chest so loudly that she was sure Rachel could hear it. Then she felt Rachel's warm hand inside of hers and she looked at her.

"In the words of my amazing girlfriend you don't have to do this if you don't want to but baby don't let fear hold you back." Quinn nodded. "She's reaching out and you might like what she has to say and if you don't I will gladly kick her ass." Quinn laughed at the image of the tiny girl beating anyone up.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Every step of the way." Quinn flashed her smile that Rachel adored and they got out of the car. Their fingers interlocked as they entered the house.

"Rachel… Quinn," Hiram's voice called out to them.

"Yeah," Rachel answered.

"Would you join us in the living room please?"

"Be right there," Rachel answered trying to lead Quinn into the living room but she felt her hand get squeezed and her girlfriend stop walking. She faced her. "It's okay Quinn, you can do this. I got you and I won't let you go… ever." Quinn nodded and this time when Rachel led her into the living room she followed.

As soon as they walked in Quinn's mother looked at them.

"Hello Quinnie," she greeted. Quinn didn't say anything but she gave her a tight smile. Rachel led her to the chair opposite of where Quinn's mother sat. Hiram got to his feet.

"Well we'll leave you two alone to talk," he said motioning to Rachel. "Come on Rachel." She looked at Quinn who squeezed Rachel's hand tighter.

"No Hiram, I need her to stay with me."

"But Quinn," he began and Judy lifted her hand.

"It's fine Hiram, Rachel can stay," he nodded. "And thank you."

"You're very welcome," he said before ducking out of the room. When Quinn met her mother's eyes Rachel felt her hand being squeezed even tighter than it already was; but Rachel didn't mind. Judy broke the intense stare down she was having with Quinn and looked at Rachel.

"Hello Rachel," she greeted. "It's very nice to see you again."

"You too Mrs. Fabray," Rachel returned the sentiment and she felt Quinn stiffen.

"Enough with the pleasantries, why are you here?" Judy had been expecting this to be hard. She actually expected Quinn to slam the door in her face, so the fact that she was actually talking to her was already a win in Judy's book. She took a shallow breath.

"I just wanted to see you… I-I miss you Quinnie." Quinn had tried to remain calm and closed off but she could see the sincerity in her mother's eyes and it nearly broke her.

"Then why did you let him throw me out?"

"Did you get my letter sweetie?" Judy asked and Quinn nodded; tears escaping her eyes.

Rachel looked between the two women and she could see so many similarities and so much pain. She wanted to reach over and wipe Quinn's face and tell her everything would be okay but she knew Quinn needed this, regardless of the outcome. She needed this to happen.

She needed closure.

"Well I was hoping you would give me the chance to explain myself like I asked for in that letter, would you do that for me?"

"I'm here aren't I?"

"You are," Judy trailed off not knowing what to say next. She wanted to give Quinn everything she needed to hear but she really didn't want to air the Fabray dirty laundry in front of her daughter's girlfriend. "Rachel," Judy addressed her and she finally took her eyes away from Quinn and met Judy's.

"Yes."

"I want you to know that I mean no disrespect in what I am about to ask. I am not my husband and I don't have anything against you, your home or your family."

"Okay," Rachel was confused and she could see out of the corner of her eye that Quinn was tense and ready to defend her once again and her heart beat wildly in her chest. Just the mere thought of Quinn ready to defend her against her own mother made her smile.

"Quinn and I have a lot we need to discuss and some of that is quite embarrassing to me but Quinn deserves to hear everything have to say so…" she trailed off and cleared her throat. "I just would really like to have this discussion alone with my daughter." Rachel looked to Quinn. She could see where the woman was coming from she wouldn't want a virtual stranger to hear her personal business but it was Quinn who wanted her here, so it was Quinn who decided if she stayed or not.

"That's up to you baby," she said to her girl. Quinn met her eyes and Rachel could see Quinn's internal struggle. She knew the girl wanted to hear what her mother had to say but was also terrified by what her mother had to say. Judy spoke again.

"Quinn please would you please come with me, we can go have a coffee or something?"

"I can't drink coffee," Quinn said absently running her hand over her belly.

"Right, um- how-how about some ice cream," she suggested and Quinn met her eyes. Quinn could see her mother's sincerity and she remembered her own words to Rachel earlier.

Don't let fear hold you back.

"Okay," she quietly agreed.

"Okay?" Judy said brightly getting to her feet.

"Yeah I'll um- I'll meet you outside in a minute," she told her mom. Judy grinned.

"Yeah okay," her eyes met Rachel's and she held out her hand. "It was lovely seeing you again Rachel." Rachel shook her hand and nodded and then just like that Judy Fabray was gone and she was left holding the hand of her trembling girlfriend.

"Quinn are you-"

"I'm scared."

"I know you are… but she seems to be trying." Quinn nodded. "Do you want to hear what she has to say?"

"I kind of do."

"Well okay then, go and listen and if you need me call me and I'll come running." Quinn couldn't contain the smile that came over her face.

"I love you," she leaned over and kissed Rachel soundly and when she pulled away she wore a smile.

And Rachel returned the smile.

She knew it that moment that everything would be okay because no matter what happened with her mom she had Rachel and she always would.

* * *

><p>"Dad!" Rachel called to her father as soon as Quinn had left the house and her dad came back into the living room.<p>

"Yes," he said to her with his eyebrow raised.

"Is there any way you and daddy could disappear tonight? Like go to dinner and a movie or something."

"I'm sure we could… we haven't been on a date in quite some time," he answered before curiosity took over. "But why exactly?"

"When Quinn comes home from talking with her mom she's going to want to be alone and I'd really like to cook her a nice dinner and just let her be herself and not hold back."

"You are such an angel baby girl." He told her and she grinned. "So yeah I'll take your father out on a date so you and Quinn can be alone."

"Thanks dad."

"But no funny business," he said with a smirk knowing full well that he had absolutely no control over that.

"Whatever you say dad." She said with a laugh and then opened her laptop to Google some vegan recipes that she thought Quinn might actually like."

* * *

><p>Quinn's mom pulled up in front of the ice cream parlor that she would take her to every Saturday morning when she was little; and they got out of the car. After ordering their ice cream they sat down at one of the bistro tables. They were both awkward and neither knew what to say or how to start. Finally after several awkward minutes Judy spoke.<p>

"I like Rachel," she said and Quinn met her eyes; she wore a small smile on her lips and Judy couldn't help but return the gesture. "I don't think I actually had a chance to tell you that but she is beautiful and she clearly loves you."

"And I love her mom," Quinn said with a little bite to her tone that she didn't intend on happening.

"I know you do sweetie, I've always known that you liked girls." Quinn's head whipped toward her mothers.

"What? Y-you you knew?" Judy nodded. "H-h-how long?"

"For a long time Quinnie," she answered honestly. "Before you even realized it; I could just tell. You were always only interested in the boys when someone was watching and when you thought no one was watching you were either alone or with girls."

"Wh-why didn't you tell me?" Judy chuckled.

"It's not something that you can be told sweetie. You had to figure this out on your own. I just hoped that you would be happy."

"But mom, I was awful to Rachel because I was so afraid of this. I was afraid of being different and I was afraid of what god would think of me but mostly I was afraid of what you would think and what daddy would think so I internalized everything and hurt Rachel and got knocked up trying to deny this."

"I know, Quinn I know but baby what would I have said? How would that have played out?" Quinn bowed her head because she knew what her mother as getting at. If she had confronted Quinn with this knowledge Quinn knew she would've denied it and yelled and screamed at her mother and probably even would've told her father what her mother said.

Yeah she was that much in denial.

"I guess you're right."

"But Quinn, I need you to know that I have never been more proud of you than I was that day you told us the truth." Quinn looked up at her with teary eyes.

"You were?"

"I was."

"Then why didn't you stick up for me? Why did you let daddy do and say all that stuff and why didn't you protect me? You're my mother and you were supposed to protect me," she was crying now. Judy reached across the table and pulled Quinn's hand into hers and squeezed.

"Baby, I know it didn't feel like it but I was protecting you. You know your father he would've thrown us both out." Quinn pulled her hand away and pinned her mother with a fierce glare.

"So you were saving your own ass."

"And yours; listen Quinn this is coming out all wrong."

"So simplify it," Quinn said seriously. "Why did you just stand by and let him do that?"

"Because I knew you would go to Rachel's and I knew you would be safe there. It killed me Quinn to know that I had to just stand there and let him break you the way that he did; but it was for your own good. Had I stood up against him and stood by you, one of two things would've happened. He would've either thrown us both out and then where would we be? I haven't worked in years Quinn how would I have provided for you?"

"So you let the Berrys' do it instead?"

"It was my only option, and I know Leroy and Hiram are good men; despite your fathers hateful opinion of them. I know them and I trusted them to do what I couldn't. And before you yell at me again I know it wasn't their responsibility but that is why I have been secretly sending them money every week." Quinn looked up in shock. They refused to take it at first but I pleaded with them so please don't be mad, they love you sweetie." Quinn was mad; but not at the Berrys', they were her family now and if they were taking her father's money good for them.

"I know they love me because they tell me and they show me." Judy nodded, tears were streaking down her face but she knew she needed to do this. She needed to hear everything Quinn felt about her if she were ever going to fix her relationship with her daughter.

"I know in your eyes I did everything wrong but if your father didn't throw us out he would've made your life a living hell had I stood up for you. He would've dragged you to church to get the evil out or sent you away to get fixed. Come on Quinnie you know I'm right."

And she did know.

"And how about you mother, how do you feel about it? About me… you're a god fearing church woman too. How do you feel about your abomination of a daughter?"

"Stop it Quinn!" Judy said louder than she intended. Quinn's eyes shined with tears. "Yes I believe in god and maybe I cried my eyes out when I first realized this about you but it's not for the reasons you think."

"What is it then?"

"Because I didn't want you to have a difficult life, no one wants that for their child. So yeah it took me a while and a lot of denial, which was why I pushed you so fiercely toward Finn Hudson, because I didn't want this life for you. I didn't want you to be treated differently by society and church and your own father. I wanted you to be happy."

"I am happy mom, and I wouldn't give Rachel up for anything. Do you know that she makes me a better person? That just seeing her smile at me makes me feel like I can do anything and accomplish anything?" Judy smiled.

"I know that Quinnie, because I can see it all over your face. I could see it the day you asked if she could come over for dinner. What I am merely trying to explain was that it took a lot for me to understand this fact about your life and accept that even though it would be a tough road that it wasn't a choice… that you couldn't change who you are anymore than I could change who I am," Quinn nodded. Tears spilling out of her eyes at the realization that her mother really did understand her.

"You do accept me, don't you?"

"I do, sweetie one hundred percent and although it wouldn't have been my choice for you I don't think you would be the same girl you are if you weren't attracted to woman and the girl you are is my daughter and in my eyes you're perfect and I love you."

"I love you too mom," Quinn said and Judy got up and sat down in the seat beside Quinn and hugged her.

And Quinn hugged back.

And it felt amazing but she still didn't know exactly what her mother wanted from her.

"Mom," she said and Judy pulled out of the hug.

"Yeah."

"Please don't take this the wrong way but what exactly are you looking for by making this connection?"

"Mostly I wanted to explain why I acted the way I did," Quinn nodded once more. "But also I want you to know that I am working on things. I'm trying to make sure that all of our finances are in order and then I will be asking your father for a divorce." Quinn's mouth hung open in surprise.

"D-divorce… really?"

"Yeah Quinnie I've had enough of his crap and when he threw you out I knew he was no longer the man I fell in love with. I want you to know that I have always and will always believe in god but as far as the religion that your father has shoved down our throats that I don't so much agree with."

"You don't?"

"No, I don't… I haven't always felt that way but any church that thinks you are evil just because of whom you love is not something that I want to associate with." Quinn smiled.

"Do you still believe in god Quinnie?"

"I do."

"Well then I guess after I get things in order I'm going to have to find a new church as well, one that is accepting of everyone." Quinn smiled and then she panicked.

Did her mom want-

"Wait mom are you saying that you want me to move back in with you?"

"I am," she saw a frown form on her daughters face. "I'm not saying you have to but I would really like to start over and get to know you, the real you and I would like you to get to know the real me as well." Again Quinn smiled at her mother's sincerity.

"I believe you mom but I'm not sure if I trust you and I'm sorry if that hurts you."

"It does hurt but I know I deserve it and that I have to earn your trust. So maybe until I get things in order and can throw your father out on his ass, maybe we could make this a weekly thing." She motioned to the ice cream. "We could have a weekly ice cream date just like we did when you were little and we can get to know one another. Would that be something you would like?"

Quinn grinned because that is all she ever wanted from her mother.

"Yeah I can agree to that."

"Thank you so much," they hugged again.

* * *

><p>When Judy dropped Quinn back off at Rachel's Quinn turned to face her.<p>

"Thanks mom, for reaching out and not giving up on me… it means more than I could ever tell you."

"It was no problem sweetie, I have to make amends for the things I've done and let your father do." Quinn nodded tearfully.

"Okay then I guess I'll see you next week," Quinn told her. They hugged once more and Quinn got out of the car.

"Quinnie," Judy called and Quinn looked back at her. "I don't know if you would want to but if you ever need me, my cell phone is always on."

"That's good to know mom," she said and waved bye before walking up the driveway and into the house.

She was emotionally spent and all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around Rachel and hold her all night long.

When she walked into the house she was greeted with something that smelled amazing.

"Rachel," she called.

"I'm in the kitchen," Rachel answered. When she walked in she was greeted by the sight of her girlfriend dressed in a black dress that clung to her body in all the right places and an apron over her as she cooked. Her eyes scanned the room and she saw the table was set for two and there were candles lit on the table and again she got a whiff of whatever Rachel was cooking and it smelled delicious.

She couldn't hide her bright grin as Rachel walked toward her.

"What's all this?" She asked again taking in her surroundings.

"Well I know you've had kind of a rough day."

"You have too Rach, I didn't forget." Rachel smiled at that.

"I know, so I figured that since you always take me out on dates that today I'd give you the perfect date. I made dinner; it's Thai style vegetable stir fry… it's vegan but don't worry I have a feeling you will like it." Quinn peered down at Rachel with a love struck look on her face.

"I'm sure I will, it smells so good… but babe you didn't have to go through all this trouble I-"

"I wanted to," she leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to Quinn's in a sweet kiss full of love. As she backed away she pulled her arm around from her back and was holding a lavender rose. She handed it to Quinn, who blushed at the sentiment.

"Rachel it's beautiful."

"It means love at first sight and let me tell you Quinn, nothing has ever been truer. I knew I was crazy about you from the very first moment I saw you."

"Me too," she pressed her lips against Rachel's once more. When Rachel pulled away from her lips she stepped around Quinn and pulled off Quinn's coat.

"Relax, dinner will be served in a few minutes and then you can tell me how things went with your mother and I'm assuming that since you're not yelling or crying that things went well."

"They did."

"Good, I'm glad." Rachel went back to the stove and shut off the burner; she stirred the food once more and began dishing out the rice. Meanwhile Quinn sat at the table.

"So you're dads are…" she trailed off hoping Rachel would finish the thought, and she did.

"Are out for the evening, so it's just us." Quinn's mind immediately went to the gutter. She didn't mean to it's just that all they ever talked about was waiting for the perfect moment and Quinn coming home to a romantic dinner date was pretty perfect and then all of a sudden she felt nervous.

"Quinn, relax." Rachel said standing over the table and serving Quinn her food. "We don't have to do anything, that wasn't what I was trying to do here."

"No?"

"No, I just wanted to do something special for you because you always do nice things for me and I knew you would be emotionally drained after meeting with your mother. I don't want our first time to be a distraction from everything else I want it to be the only thing we're thinking about."

"Good," Quinn heaved a relieved sigh and Rachel peered down at her a pout playing on her lips. "N-not t-that I-I don't want it…. I just- you-you're right it should be the only thing we're thinking about and as much as I want you Rachel I am kind of glad that you weren't planning to…"

"To seduce you," Rachel finished for her blushing girlfriend. Quinn bit her lip and nodded.

"You're not mad are you…. Because I want you so much I ju-"

"No I'm not mad and stop rambling." Quinn smirked and Rachel leaned over her and kissed her. The kiss was innocent but full of desire and when Rachel pulled away Quinn wore her famous stupid- Rachel induced- look. "You always look so adorable after I kiss you."

"That's because your kisses turn me into jello." Rachel laughed and served herself some food before sitting across from Quinn.

"So do you want to talk about it or is it off limits?"

"No I want to talk to you about everything."

"Okay," Rachel responded elated that Quinn was now so fully comfortable with showing her vulnerable side. "So tell me what happened with Judy."

And then Quinn did.

They talked about everything that Quinn's mom said and did and how she was finally going to get to know her mother and her mother would finally know her; the real her and Rachel listened and offered advice and was so genuinely happy for her.

Then they switched to the subject of Rachel's mom and Rachel was apprehensive at first but eventually decided that she would see what Jesse knew and Quinn would follow him without his knowledge to see if she could gain any information.

When they fell asleep together that night; neither girl felt more connected with anyone ever in their lives than they now felt with each other…

And it was great.

* * *

><p>Jesse showed up at Rachel's house after school the next day. He had convinced Rachel to go through her old baby things while her dads were at work. It didn't take much convincing because she was dying to know what his plan in all of this was and maybe there was something in her baby things that would lead her to her mom.<p>

Meanwhile Quinn had gone back to Carmel High to see what she could find out now that they actually had a lead.

Jesse was waiting on her bed when she came up with the boxes from the basement.

"What took you so long your dads will be home soon?"

"There was so much stuff in the basement it's like a shrine; it's creepy and flattering at the same time. These boxes had the earliest dates on them so…" they both started to look through the boxes and Rachel gasped. "My baby teeth," she said and Jesse pulled out a sonogram.

"Look," he said handing it to her.

"Is that me?" She said even though it was pretty obvious.

"Looks like you… I think you're in fifth position."

"Makes sense, my dad says they used to play Vivaldi into my mother's belly." She gasped again and pulled out a trophy. "My first singing competition I came in first place," she handed it to him and he looked at it.

"You were eight months old," she nodded emphatically and went back to looking through her box.

Behind her Jesse pulled a cassette tape out of his shirt pocket and was about to drop it in the box when Rachel turned around to face him and caught him.

"What are you doing?" She asked getting to her feet and knocking the box on her lap to the floor.

"I uh- I-" he stammered.

"Give me that," she yanked it out of his hands. She read the words on the front: _From_ _mother to daughter_

"Oh my god she wrote this, she held it in her hands." Jesse got to his feet and took the tape from her and he walked toward her stereo. "What are you doing?"

"Playing the tape," he said using the distraction as a way of getting her to forget that he planted it.

"No!" She shouted.

"Why not? She wanted you to have this."

"I-I-I'm not ready. This is all happening too fast, what if she's singing on the tape? What if she's terrible… or worse what of she's better than me?"

"I can't believe you're so close to your dream coming true and you're running away from it."

"No it's my choice. It's my life. No I'm not- I'm not ready."

"Rachel," he began and she looked up at him with fire in her eyes. He wanted to run but he knew there was no point.

"No Jesse! I said no! And don't you for one minute think that I forgot that you planted that here, that you used me for her. So you know her?" She asked and when he didn't answer she started talking again. "Who is she? How do you know her?"

"Rachel I-"

"I knew you were up to something I knew it and what now you want to reunite me with my mother but you won't tell me who she is?"

"Rachel-"

"Just get out Jesse… we're through… I'm done with you," tears were falling down her cheeks now.

"But-"

"Just go now!" She shouted and he left closing the door behind him and she collapsed to the floor her mother's tape clutched in her hand.

As Jesse ran out of the house; Quinn was walking toward him. She noticed he looked upset.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Quinn asked but he didn't answer he just got into his car and drove away. Quinn ran into the house and up the stairs to Rachel's bedroom.

"Rachel!" She opened the door and saw her on her knees crying and she instantly wanted St. Shitface dead but instead she fell to her knees beside Rachel and held her.

After Rachel cried her eyes out she pulled away from Quinn who pushed damp hair out of her eyes.

"What happened?"

"We were right about him," she said wiping her face. Quinn reached over and handed her a tissue box and then waited as Rachel cleaned her face up.

Rachel took a few breaths and then more calmly began talking.

"We were going through my baby things to look for clues at his suggestion and he planted this," she handed the tape to Quinn. "I caught him," Quinn looked the tape over in her hand and realized that Rachel's mother was on this tape and understood instantly why she was so upset. "He was helping her all along; she used him to get to me," Quinn nodded.

"I'm sorry baby."

"Why didn't she just come find me herself and then I never would've had to get involved with Jesse St. Jerk?" Quinn stifled a giggle at Rachel using one of her choice words to describe the guy. "I'm sorry Quinn for letting him into our lives."

"First of all stop apologizing. The plan to trick Jesse was on both of us and it worked and now you know that he was up to something all along," she nodded knowing Quinn was right. "And I am really sorry about his reasons and I can't answer anything for you because I don't know who she is, but I can try to find out."

No Quinn," she shook her head. "I don't want to do this anymore; I want to just forget it happened."

"Are you sure because I can follow him and see if he meets up with a woman-"

"No Quinn I said No!" Rachel snapped and instantly felt bad.

"Okay," Quinn said trying not to be hurt.

"I'm sorry, I just I'm all emotional right now I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"That's okay Rachel; it's what I'm here for. You don't always have to worry about hurting my feelings I'm not going anywhere even if you yell at me or tell me to go away I'll still always be here for you and always be loving you."

"Me too, but don't worry I'll never ask you to go away."

"Me either," Quinn replied honestly and Rachel kissed her.

"I'm so glad I have you to always make me feel better."

"You do that for me too, you know," Rachel leaned against Quinn and turned the tape over and over in her hand. "So the tape… what are you going to do?"

"I don't know I mean I want to listen to it but I don't want to at the same time, does that make sense."

"Of course it does…. that's like me not wanting to trust my mother but doing it anyway."

"I don't think I'm going to listen to it."

"Okay," Quinn rubbed her back. "Will you ever?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure."

"Well I'll be here to hold your hand if you ever decide to do it."

"Noted," she kissed Quinn again and as the kiss grew more passionate she dropped the tape to the floor and began a hot make out session with Quinn on her floor.

But just because she wasn't thinking about the tape anymore didn't mean it wasn't still on her mind.

* * *

><p>The next day when Rachel and Quinn got home from school Quinn went into the kitchen to get some water and Rachel went to her room to leave her book bag but when she got there Jesse was there. She froze in the doorway. He was standing at her desk putting the tape into her stereo.<p>

"What are you doing?" She asked but couldn't move her legs to stop him.

"You need to hear this." He said and pressed the play button and then ran out of the room. The sound of Rachel's mother's voice filled the room and Rachel collapsed to her chair. Many emotions were going through her at one time. Fear, love, hatred, and pride. Her mother was an amazing singer and then she felt empty and abandoned and the tears began falling freely down her cheeks as she listened.

Quinn was on her way up to Rachel's room when she saw St. Cockhead scurrying down the stairs.

"What the hell?" She lunged at him and he caught her by the wrists. "What are you doing here? Where is Rachel?"

"She's upstairs listening to the tape."

"She didn't want to do that yet."

"She needed to," he said adamantly. She pulled her wrists out of his grasp. "You had no right; you don't even know Rachel… who says _you_ get to decide?" She could feel the anger coursing through her and her heart pounded in her chest.

"And you know her better?" He asked in his self righteous arrogant tone and Quinn slapped him hard across the face.

"I know her better than you ever will St. James."

"Well if that is true then you know she is probably needing you right now… so maybe you want to go up there and be with her instead of slapping the hell out of me." He said and Quinn knew he was right. She stuck her finger in his face and growled.

"This isn't over," she shouted and then ran up the stairs to Rachel and Jesse quietly snuck out of the house.

When she got to the door she heard a voice that sounded remarkably like Rachel's coming from the stereo and then she looked over at her girlfriend; she was met with soaked and completely broken brown eyes staring back at her. She stepped closer to Rachel and pulled her to her feet.

When Rachel felt Quinn's strong arms around her she crumbled. She let it all out and she knew Quinn would be strong enough to hold them both up and as Quinn held her she knew she had been right. The girl never wavered she just held Rachel in her arms and didn't let go.

After about fifteen minutes of Rachel's body being wracked with tears and Quinn still standing holding her upright she could hear Rachel trying to get her breathing under control long enough to stop crying. She kissed her hair and whispered.

"What can I do to help?" Quinn asked and it seemed like an eternity before Rachel answered but in reality it was only a few seconds.

"You're already doing it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: What did you guys think?**

**The song used was When I See You Smile by Bad English.**


	20. Chapter 20: Family

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Theatricality"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Family<strong>

"_When it's family, you forgive them for they know not what they do, when its family, you accept them, 'cause you have no choice but to. When it's family, they're a mirror of the worst and best in you. And they always put you to the test, and you always try to do your best. And just pray for God to do the rest, when it's family. Some are preachers, some are gay. Some are addicts, drunks and strays. But not a one is turned away, when it's family. Some are lucky, others ain't, some are fighters, others faint. Winners, losers, sinners, saints, it's all family."_

Quinn was worried about Rachel. She had spent the entire week trying to get Rachel to open up about what she was feeling regarding her mother but Rachel merely shrugged it off saying that she was a great singer and nothing more.

Quinn was frustrated to say the least and she didn't know what else to do to get Rachel to open up about her feelings and now she understood why Rachel would get so frustrated with her whenever Quinn closed herself off like this.

It was annoying.

Rachel just kept telling her that she was putting all of her focus into the New Directions because she had been so distracted with everything that had happened since sectionals and she didn't want the team to suffer because she was distracted.

Quinn was at her wits end.

She knew that Rachel wasn't the type of person to keep things inside. The girl would analyze and talk everything out in that past and this was what really had Quinn worried.

Rachel on the other hand knew what she was doing. She wasn't talking about her feelings toward her mother because she didn't know what she was feeling; it was so very confusing.

And she knew Quinn was trying to help and for that she was grateful but her mom wasn't her family.

Quinn was.

And her dads were.

And the glee club was.

So she focused on them; on her real family. Not some woman who spent years denying her and then all of a sudden she decided that she needed to force herself into Rachel's life… and Rachel didn't want her, she had a family and she didn't need her.

But she did need her.

She always wanted her mother to be a part of her family.

And essentially this was her dream come true.

And it was so scary.

Scary enough that she closed herself off; and Rachel Berry never closed herself off. She talks everything out and makes plans and pros and con lists and power point presentations until she is sure that she knew every detail of every feeling she was feeling.

But she couldn't do that this time.

So she focused her energy on other things. More important things like her glee club family. And it was that drive and determination that had her digging through the dumpster behind Carmel High's auditorium, trying to find something- anything- that would give them the edge and that's when she spotted empty Christmas lights boxes and red Chantilly lace.

Oh no they are not.

* * *

><p>After informing the glee club of her discovery that Vocal Adrenaline was putting together a Lady Gaga number she knew she needed to investigate more. So she convinced Quinn and Mercedes to go with her to spy on Vocal Adrenaline. Mercedes was hard to convince.<p>

Quinn however was whipped and she loved that about her girlfriend.

The three girls snuck into the balcony seats of Carmel High's auditorium to spy on their rehearsal. Mercedes led the way followed closely by Quinn and then Rachel.

"You think they can see us," Mercedes whispered.

"If they catch us are we gonna have to go to jail?" Quinn asked and felt Rachel grasp her wrist and slide by her to sit in between her and Mercedes.

"Stealing their ideas is not a crime," she said and they all sat down. They listened as Vocal Adrenaline's coach Shelby Corcoran was counting off numbers

"They look amazing," Rachel said more to herself than anyone as she took in their Lady Gaga outfits.

"Enough!" Shelby shouted frustrated. "You guys aren't getting it. You're letting the costumes do all the work. Theatricality isn't about crazy outfits… it's not enough to douse yourselves with gasoline you have to light yourself on fire, to make it work."

"God she's good," Rachel whispered watching the woman with amazement.

"Being theatrical," Shelby continued. "Doesn't mean you have be a nuclear explosion. It can be like a quiet storm, you just have to radiate emotion and express what's deep inside you. That's what theatricality is truly about." The choir looked at her with expectant expression; meanwhile Rachel wore one of admiration. "Do I have to demonstrate?" She turned to the piano player. "Funny Girl E flat."

Rachel turned to look at Quinn.

"Exactly what I would've done, Barbra… I could do it in my sleep."

The music started and as soon as Shelby started to sing Rachel recognized her voice.

She was the woman on the tape.

She was her mom.

Rachel got to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Mercedes asked.

"Get back here," Quinn said but Rachel didn't listen, she just pushed past Quinn and started walking toward the stage. Quinn watched her go and she was concerned and wondered what was going on and then it hit her. When Shelby hit a certain note she knew it. She recognized the voice. She wanted to go after Rachel and wrap her arms around her girlfriend but she knew Rachel needed this so she just waited.

Rachel couldn't believe this was happening and she couldn't believe that she was about to confront this woman. As she got closer she realized just how remarkable she was.

She sounded so much like herself and as she neared the stage she also noticed that she looked very much like this woman as well and there was no denying it.

She was her mother.

And then she panicked… but still she walked.

When the song ended she felt a flood of emotions that she had been pushing aside envelop her and she fought tears. She didn't even realize she was talking until the words were leaving her mouth.

"Ms. Corcoran," she said and the woman's eyes met hers. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her dream of meeting her mother was coming true and it was terrifying.

This woman was her family.

"I'm Rachel Berry…" she trailed off trying and failing to get her shaky voice under control. ""I'm your daughter."

Shelby stared at Rachel with the same wide eyed fear.

Up in the balcony Quinn watched with bated breath.

She knew Rachel was freaking out; she could tell.

When Shelby dismissed the choir so that she could talk with Rachel Quinn and Mercedes also left. Quinn pulled out her phone and sent Rachel a quick text.

From Quinn: _I don't know how to help you right now baby but I'll be waiting outside for you whenever you're done. Take your time and I love you._

* * *

><p>As soon as they were outside Mercedes turned to Quinn.<p>

"Okay what the hell just happened in there?"

Quinn wasn't sure if she should tell but she knew she had to.

"Um, tha-that woman, their coach…" she trailed off and Mercedes waited with her hand on her hip. "She's um- Rachel's mom."

"What?" Mercedes was shocked.

Quinn felt her phone vibrate and she quickly opened it.

From Rachel: _Thank you and I love you too Quinn_.

"Is-is Rachel going to be okay?" Mercedes continued as Quinn closed her phone.

"I don't know."

"How did you know?" Mercedes wondered.

"Rachel listened to a tape from her birth mother the other day," Quinn began she didn't want to give Mercedes all the details since she wasn't even sure that she should be saying anything she just hoped Rachel wouldn't be mad. "And on it her mother was singing. I didn't realize it at first when Ms. Corcoran started signing but when Rachel got up I figured it out."

"Aw man, Rachel is going to be broken up about this."

"I know," Quinn agreed and Mercedes could tell that Quinn was having a quiet freak out of her own. She placed her hand over Quinn's.

"It's a good thing that she has you Quinn because that girl is going to be all kinds of upset." Quinn nodded. "I'm going to call my mother for a ride."

"Y-you don't have to do that Mercedes I brought you here and I can bring you home."

"It's okay Quinn, I don't mind. Rachel is going to be a mess when she comes out and you are her best friend… as weird as that still is to me," both girls laughed. "I don't want Rachel to be any more uncomfortable than she already will be."

"You're a good friend too, Mercedes."

"Aw, come on you know Rachel would do the same for me."

And Quinn knew she would.

Because to Rachel glee club was a family.

And Quinn knew they really were.

"Okay Mercedes," Quinn hugged her. Mercedes made a quick phone call to her mother and when she ended the call she looked back at Quinn.

"Let me know how she's doing later okay."

"I will," Quinn said and Mercedes stared at her for a moment. "What?" Quinn asked getting a bit self-conscious.

"Nothing it's just you," Mercedes told her without really knowing what she was trying to say and trying to get her thoughts together.

"What about me?"

"You're just so different. Before glee club you were kind of a bitch," Quinn nodded knowing she was right and Mercedes was treading lightly hoping not to offend Quinn. When she saw Quinn nodding her agreement she continued. "Rachel has been a good influence on you."

"She's my best friend and her family took me in when I had nowhere else to go."

"You do know that we all would've done that for you, right Quinn?"

"Yeah I know but Rachel she's special… she's my family." Quinn told her honestly and she felt a little tension about being so honest with Mercedes but she didn't panic and that feeling made her so very proud of the person she had become.

"Yeah she is kind of awesome… but don't tell her I said that or it would throw off our whole fighting divas dynamic," Quinn laughed. "But seriously I'm glad you have her and I'm glad she has you too. Rachel has always been kind of lonely and lost and you changed that for her Quinn. You have been a good influence on her too."

"Thank you Mercedes."

"You're welcome. I like to think she is less annoying because of your influence."

"No," Quinn all of a sudden felt the need to defend her girlfriend even though she was sure Mercedes meant no harm with that comment. "Rachel was only annoying because she was always nervous and scared and she wanted people to like her."

"And you liked her."

More than you know.

"You offered her friendship and I think you have both benefitted from knowing each other more than you even realize."

"Wait; are you saying I was annoying too?" Quinn asked with a small chuckled that Mercedes returned.

"No Quinn, you were definitely not annoying but you were scary as hell. You had all of this anger bottled up inside and you just seem so much more relaxed and happy within your own body these days and I'm happy for you," Quinn nodded knowing exactly what Mercedes meant, even if the girl had no idea just how right she was. "And the same goes for Rachel; she seems so much more stable- for lack of a better word."

They shared a smile and they talked more about glee club and Rachel and Quinn's baby. Ten minutes later, Mercedes' mom pulled up to the curb.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow and tell Rachel I'm thinking about her."

"I will and thanks Mercedes."

"You're welcome," she walked toward the car but before she got in she looked back. "This was nice Quinn; we should hang out more often."

"I would like that." Quinn told her and she meant that. Mercedes waved before getting into the car and Quinn waved back as they drove away.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes after Mercedes left Rachel finally exited the auditorium. She looked upset but she hadn't been crying. Quinn stepped closer to her and when Rachel's eyes met her she felt all of Quinn's love for her in the girl's eyes. Quinn closed her arms around Rachel and held her tight.<p>

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and squeezed.

"Are you okay?"

"No," Rachel mumbled. "But I will be."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now."

"Okay what can I do to help you?"

"You can take me home and do more of this," she said and squeezed Quinn again.

"Okay baby," she pulled out of the hug but kept one arm firmly around Rachel's waist as led her to the car. Once there, she opened the door and Rachel turned to face her.

She was surprised when Rachel leant up on her toes and crashed her lips against Quinn's. Their lips melded together and neither girl pushed to deepen it. The kiss was meant to be innocent and convey Rachel's feelings of gratitude for Quinn's love and support and Quinn could feel it down to her toes. When Rachel pulled away she gave Quinn a weak smile.

"I just love you," she said choking up. Quinn could see the girl fighting back her tears so she tried to break the tension that was floating around Rachel.

"Well that's good because I just love you too." She grinned and Rachel matched it with one of her own. Then she kissed Rachel on her forehead and helped her into the car.

The ride home was silent and Rachel was glad for it. She had so many things running through her mind and she was just so grateful to have the amazing girl sitting across from her. Quinn knew her better than anyone.

She knew when Rachel needed to talk things out and when she needed to do it on her own.

She knew when Rachel needed cuddles and when she needed tough love.

She just knew her.

"Quinn," Rachel said breaking the silence.

"Hm," Quinn responded quietly.

"I'm so glad that you have become so much more than just my best friend and so much more than just my girlfriend." Quinn reached over and stroked Rachel's hand.

"Me too, love."

"I'm just so proud to call you my family."

"I'm proud that you love me enough to call me your family," Quinn said and it sent butterflies fluttering through Rachel's stomach.

Silence fell over them once more as Rachel reflected on how she and Quinn had gotten to this point. The point where they know each other as well as they know themselves but still have all the same nerves and excitement they did that day after the first glee club rehearsal.

"What are you thinking?" Quinn wondered.

"I was just thinking how awesome it is that even though we know each other so well that I still get butterflies whenever you say nice things and I still get tingles everywhere whenever you touch me and I still am so surprised that you even like me whenever you look at me because I can see your feelings staring back at me…. even after everything we have gone through recently Quinn I still feel like this is so brand new and exciting and I hope it always feels this way." Quinn smiled at her.

"I think it will, do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't think the day will ever come that I am not astounded that you let me love you. That I'm not so grateful that I was brave enough to stop running."

"I agree."

"And I know the day will never come when I take your love for granted. Every day that I get to see you, and hold you and love you I am grateful."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Well I know you're usually the eloquent one-"

"True and you're usually the one that rambles incessantly." Quinn could see that Rachel was teasing her and that made her feel so much better because a teasing Rachel Berry is one that Quinn knew would be just fine.

"I can't help my rambling baby, you just make me so nervous," Quinn said recalling how Rachel used to ramble because she was nervous around Quinn.

"I hear that," Rachel said interlocking their fingers and resting her head on Quinn's shoulder.

When they got home, Rachel wasn't in the mood to talk and Quinn accepted that because she knew that Rachel was going to be okay and when she was ready Quinn knew she would be the one that Rachel would lean on.

And that was enough.

That was everything.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rachel woke up surrounded by Quinn. She was lying on her side and Quinn was cuddled up against her front. Quinn's head was resting on her arm but against her chest and her arm was draped across Rachel's back. She was surrounded by the warmth and the strawberry smell of her girlfriend and she loved it.<p>

But she also had to get up to workout. So as easily and gentle as possible she tried to disentangle herself from Quinn. As soon as she got her arm off without waking her she pulled away from Quinn and the girls' head flopped onto the bed; but she didn't wake up. Rachel giggled quietly because there was absolutely no grace in the way that happened and Quinn still didn't wake up.

And she looked adorable.

Rachel got into her workout clothes and began her morning routine. Normally she would put her IPod on to her workout playlist and get lost in the music but not today.

She had her music on but her thoughts were running wild. She couldn't stop thinking about her mom and the conversation that they had yesterday. She also felt somewhat guilty for not sharing what happened with Quinn. She knew Quinn was dying to know what happened and what was going on inside her head but she also knew that Quinn would understand that she needed to figure it out before she could vocalize it.

She loved that they were so in sync.

And she hoped they always would be.

Shelby, on the other hand. Shelby was a problem for Rachel. Yeah she was an amazing singer and clearly a great glee club coach but what else did she know about her. They had a brief conversation that basically consisted of Rachel telling Shelby she was scared and Shelby panicking and running away.

What bothered Rachel the most was why did she go to so much trouble to find her if she was only going to run away again.

It was like dangling a piece of meat in front of a hungry lion and then taking it away but not having the presence of mind to run afterwards.

Basically it was a disaster waiting to happen.

She didn't know what to feel about not having a mother for sixteen years and then all of sudden having one. It was terrifying.

And exhilarating.

And even kind of humiliating.

Shelby seemed nice enough but then she rejected her and Rachel has had enough rejection in her life.

Ugh, this is so frustrating.

She just needed to stop thinking about Shelby, if a relationship were to grow from this she would just have to let it happen on its own. She would have to do what Rachel Berry had never been good at.

She would have to be patient.

She decided to try and focus her efforts on glee club. And Quinn… her girlfriend who made her so happy, she needed to share this with her so that Quinn wouldn't be confused anymore. As she thought about Quinn her eyes travelled over to the girl without her even realizing it and what she saw took her breath away.

Quinn was staring back at her. She was leaning up on her elbows and just watching her. She could tell that Quinn was trying to figure out what was going on in her mind. As of this moment with the light from her window illuminating Quinn's pale and exquisite skin; all coherent thoughts left her and now her mind was filled with lust and love.

She reached up and pulled her ear buds out but didn't stop her workout. She smiled at Quinn.

"Hi," she said and her voice sounded husky.

Stupid hormones.

Quinn smirked and raised her eyebrow.

Stupid sexy eyebrow.

"Hi back," Quinn said and her voice was laced with desire as well. Rachel decided to flirt.

"Do you like what you see?"

"Um yeah, you look so sexy right now… all sweaty and bouncing and with your heaving chest." Quinn took a moment to take a few steadying breaths before she continued. "So yeah I like what I see."

"Me too," Rachel said with a breath and could feel her pulse racing… and it wasn't from her workout. "You should see yourself right now. You're like sex on a stick. You're glowing… like literally. The light from the window is casting a halo of light around you and you seriously look like a sex goddess, I'm dripping over here and it isn't because I'm exercising."

Quinn growled. It was low but Rachel heard it.

"Fuck Rachel, you can't say things like that to me and expect me to follow the no sex until we're ready rule we have in place."

"Maybe I am ready." Quinn arched her eyebrow once more.

"Are you?"

"Yes." Quinn could feel herself losing her breath, literally and she wondered if this is what having a heart attack felt like.

"Y-y-you are?"

"Yes I am, I want you every minute of every day and it doesn't matter where or when because it will be special and it will be with you who loves me so completely." Rachel said that all in one breath and then needed a minute to calm herself. She saw Quinn doing the same thing and she smiled.

She stopped working out and grabbed her towel. She wiped the sweat off of her brow and walked over to the bed. Quinn still hadn't said a word and it seemed as though she was trying to figure out the right thing to say. Rachel sat down next to her and spoke again.

"I'm tired of waiting. I'm ready and you're ready and I want you."

"Me too," Quinn finally spoke.

"So, we're having sex… soon." Rachel said and walked toward the bathroom. As she was closing the door she heard Quinn.

"Good god woman."

And she giggled and started the shower.

* * *

><p>Quinn wasn't upset that Rachel still hadn't talked to her about what happened with Shelby because she knew the girl was processing. Did she wish she knew what Rachel was feeling so that she could help her process this? Yeah she did. But she knew Rachel needed time and she would wait forever.<p>

Glee club had started and they were all dressed in their costumes for their own Lady Gaga number but Rachel wasn't there and Quinn was starting to worry. Then as if he had some telepathic baby connection to Quinn's brain, Puck spoke.

"Wait, where's Rachel? I mean I only noticed because like five minutes has gone by without her saying something totally obnoxious." Quinn looked at him sideways.

Please who is he kidding he freaking loves Rachel.

High school boys and their stupid need to put their popularity before everything else, but then she remember she used to be the same way. Good thing she got over that.

"Rachel got some… kind of intense news yesterday," Mercedes said and Quinn turned in her seat to face her. Mercedes mouth dropped and Quinn knew she thought she was wrong by bringing it up but Quinn just smiled, and nodded for her to continue but she didn't so Quinn did.

"We were spying on Vocal Adrenaline and-"

"Guys that's not fair we gotta stop doing that," Mr. Schuester interrupted. "But um-you know what'd you find out?"

"Okay y'all ready," Mercedes finally spoke again now that she knew Quinn wouldn't kill her. "Ms. Corcoran, their coach… she's Rachel's mom."

"Are you serious?" Mr. Schuester asked he seemed concerned but Quinn knew if it was concern it was more for the team then for Rachel's well being.

"Way to bury the lead Mercedes," Artie added.

"We're screwed," Puck said throwing his hand up in the air. "Rachel's gonna jump ship over to Vocal Adrenaline."

"Never," Rachel's voice came into the room and Quinn visibly relaxed. Rachel met her eyes and smiled. "I really don't want to talk about it though. I'm still processing the news… all I know is that I'm not going anywhere. I've chosen a Lady Gaga look that expresses the longing for a childhood I was deprived of," and at those words Quinn finally took in what her girlfriend was wearing and she look ridiculous. She had beanie babies attached to her dress and one attached to her headband.

She looked equally frightening and adorable at least to Quinn.

"You look terrible, I look awesome." Brittany said and Quinn glared at her. Then she was met with an equally harsh glare from Santana.

"I think it's the Kermit the Frog look," Mercedes added and then Quinn turned her glare to her.

One of the beanie babies fell off.

"And we have a jumper," Kurt said and it took every ounce of will power in her to not get up and tear them apart, but Rachel just shrugged it off.

"My dads don't know how to sew so these are just stapled on." Rachel said not letting their words bother her in fact they brought a smile to her lips and Quinn realized that they were just using picking on the crazy outfit as a way of getting her mind off of other things.

And Quinn suddenly felt very connected to her glee family.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked over Quinn after their performance of Bad Romance and took her hand.<p>

"Can I talk to you?"

"You don't even have to ask," Quinn answered. Rachel pulled her out of the auditorium and they walked down the hall.

"I want to thank you for how you have been with me over these last few days and even last week. I know it must be killing you that I haven't opened up about this."

"Yeah it has but I just want you to be okay and if this is what it takes for that to happen then I'm here and I'll wait as long as you need." Rachel stopped walking and faced her.

"You are simply perfect," she said and Quinn scoffed and rolled her eye.

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Only the ones I'm in love with," she said sweetly and Quinn wanted to fall into their playful banter and call her out on just how many girls Rachel had but she couldn't. She knew this was it and Rachel needed to say this now so she just nodded.

"I haven't told you anything because Quinn I don't really know how I feel. She's my mom; great, awesome but where do we go from there. We are strangers you know."

"I understand."

"But she pulled away, and that is the one thing that is bothering me."

"What do you mean she pulled away?"

"Well she went to all of this trouble to find me I mean she even sent her star singer here to trick me," her voice cracked and Quinn nodded remembering that she still needed to break St. Arrogant's face.

But she said nothing while Rachel got her emotions in check.

"But then when she had me standing in front of her ready and willing to get to know her she just said that she shouldn't have done this and she walked away." Rachel was crying now and Quinn pulled her into a hug, right there in the middle of the McKinley High hallway and she didn't even give a fuck.

Shelby Corcoran just got added to the list of people that Quinn needed to knock some sense into.

"Why would she do that Quinn?" Rachel said into Quinn's shoulder.

"I don't know sweetie," she rubbed a soothing up and down her back. "Maybe she was scared; maybe she thought you'd be better off without her." Rachel pulled away and met her eyes. "I'm not telling you what to do here but maybe you need to ask her that, maybe that's the only way to find out for sure."

"I need to talk to her again."

"Yeah I think you do." Rachel nodded. She knew Quinn was right and wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to the woman ever again, but she knew she needed to.

* * *

><p>The next day in glee club, Puck was pacing back and forth outside the door. He had to do something big. He had to finally stop acting like a child and step up to be a man for his kid… to do her proud and that started with Quinn. He took a deep breath and walked in.<p>

"Mr. Schue, I have something I want to say to Quinn, and I want everyone to hear it." Quinn sat up straighter and panicked a little. She wanted to see how Rachel was reacting to this but she couldn't because Rachel was behind her.

"Alright," Mr. Schuester told Puck and sat down. Puck looked at Quinn.

"At first I didn't really get this theatrical assignment… being larger than life and putting it all out there because I'm kinda like that all the time. That's how my dad was too." He paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "He was too busy being all crazy and Rock and Roll to be there for his kid. You know I didn't care that my dad was a badass I just wanted him to be there and he never was. And then I learned all of this Kiss stuff… and while Jackie Daniels is a good name for a powerboat or something it's not right for a baby girl."

Quinn stared at him and she finally saw the man that he could be for the first time and she liked what she saw. She gave him a tight smile.

"So if my Kiss-mates will help me out. I got a better idea." Finn, Mike, Matt, and Artie joined him and they started to sing the song 'Beth.'

As they sang Quinn couldn't help but think of how much he had grown since that fateful night and then she realized she had grown so much as well. Then her mind wandered to Rachel as it often did and she was worried. She knew that Puck being the baby's father was a sore subject for her girlfriend because she had lied. But she also knew that Rachel and Puck were friends so she hoped Rachel realized that this was nothing more than Puck being a better man than his father.

Puck was part of glee club and the father of her baby; which meant that he was now and always would be family.

Rachel on the other hand, was surprised but she wasn't mad. She was already so over Puck being the dad. She knew neither one of them meant to hurt her, and Puck was just as in love with Quinn as she was.

Well maybe not just as much.

But she had Quinn, and he accepted that. No contest he knew Rachel was what Quinn needed and for that Noah Puckerman would always have a place in Rachel's heart and in her family. Because even though Quinn was giving her baby up for adoption she was still a part of her and since Puck was a part of the baby, Puck would always be welcome in her home, her heart and her family.

She had never been more proud of her Jew Bro than she was in this moment as he stripped himself bare and laid all of his emotions on the line. For his baby girl.

He was so vulnerable and that was so beautiful in Rachel's eyes. She got teary at the beautiful exchange between a mother and a father… how could she be mad at that?

She was slightly jealous though.

But that was to be expected, she guessed.

When the song ended, Puck got to his feet and walked closer to Quinn. Nervously he stuffed his hands in his pockets and when his eyes met hers. They all knew that he was being completely open and honest with his feelings and maybe for the first time ever.

"I know you're giving her up… but before you do I think you should name her Beth." Quinn felt the tears escape her eyes and she smiled slightly. "And if you'll let me I'd really like to be there when she's born. I'd really like to meet her." She nodded and he looked like he wanted to hug her but he didn't. The bell rang and his eyes connected with Rachel's before he left and they shared a silent moment of understanding. When the room was cleared Rachel stepped off the riser and sat down next to Quinn.

"Are you okay?" She whispered and Quinn frantically wiped the tears away.

"Don't be mad Rach, I just-"

"Shh," She cut her off. "I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No Quinn, I'm over everything that happened with Puck. I meant it when I forgave you." Quinn couldn't control her happy reaction as she pulled her girl into a hug. "I forgave both of you and I really like what Noah just did." Quinn pulled back and wiped her cheek again.

"Me too," she said.

"He just proved that even Noah Puckerman can be a man."

"I know right."

"That was sweet of you to let him name her like that," Rachel told her and put her hand on top of Quinn's and Quinn squeezed back.

"Yeah well, it seemed important to him." Rachel nodded.

"And it was nice of you to let him be there when she's born too." Quinn smiled absently and then she felt like the biggest jerk in the world. She hadn't asked Rachel yet.

"Yeah but Rach, I want you to be there too."

"You do?" Rachel said trying to contain her elation.

"Yeah I do, I've been meaning to ask you but with everything that's happened and all the drama I completely forgot and will you… I mean would you be my coach?" Rachel beamed.

"I thought you'd never ask?" She said and squeezed Quinn's hand once more. "Boy that is going to be one awkward delivery room… I mean mother, father and mother's girlfriend." Quinn laughed. "How are we going to explain that?"

"Who cares what people think?" Quinn said.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with the real Quinn Fabray?" Quinn laughed again because Rachel was right, she used to care so much about what others thought of her and now she just didn't.

"Yeah, I guess Puck isn't the only one that grew up huh?" Quinn said and Rachel nodded. It was quiet for a few moments before Rachel thought of something.

"We really have been dealing with a lot of emotional crap lately haven't we?"

"Yup," Quinn agreed nodding.

"I kinda miss when we were two overly hormonal teenagers only thinking about fucking." Quinn gasped and looked appalled. "What I thought you liked my dirty words?"

"I do," she said grinning evilly. "But it does still surprise me."

"Oooh I can't wait to continue to surprise you for years to come then."

"Years?" Quinn said raising her eyebrows.

"Yes Quinn years… I'm not letting you go anytime soon."

"Good because if you tried I'd kick your ass."

"Oh, like you even could." Rachel said challenging her and instantly regretting it when she saw Quinn's old HBIC glare directed at her. It was still pretty fucking scary. "Come on," Rachel said pulling Quinn to her feet. "What do you say we go home and let out hormones run rampant for a while?"

"Rachel Berry are you propositioning me?"

"Would it work?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Quinn wondered and Rachel yanked her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into the Carmel High auditorium and found Shelby standing by the piano. Shelby turned around to see Quinn standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.<p>

"Hello are you-"

"You shouldn't have come here."

"I'm sorry I-"

"She wanted to find you but not like this," Quinn interrupted her again. "She didn't need you to seek her out and then toss her aside all over again."

"You must be a friend of Rachel's." Shelby said and Quinn nodded. Her anger was still very evident. "You must care about her a lot." Quinn's resolve faltered slightly.

"Yeah she's my best friend."

"Hm," Shelby nodded knowingly. "Well then Rachel is lucky to have you."

"I didn't come here to talk about me and Rachel I came here to talk about you and Rachel and you were wrong. You shouldn't have done this to her."

"You're right…" Shelby trailed off. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"Quinn."

"Oh Quinn," Shelby said grinning. "Rachel mentioned your name you are important to her I could tell just by the way she let your name slip during our conversation."

"Yeah I'm important to her and she's important to me but you're doing it again…you're deflecting."

"I know I am… are you in love with her?" Quinn panicked. Jesus this woman was good. She's known Quinn for two seconds and she could already see it. Does she wear a fucking banner across her chest that says Property of Rachel Berry or something?

She might as well.

"I uh- I um-" she stammered and Shelby smiled.

"Never mind Quinn, you don't have to answer that it's none of my business anyway."

Damn right it isn't.

"I'm just glad that Rachel has you and I know I was wrong for what I did to Rachel but I want you to know that it wasn't my intent. I spent all of these years wondering about her and thinking about her and it was eating me up inside so I sought her out. And when I found her, I saw her singing at your sectionals and I was blown away. I could see myself in her and it both excited me and tormented me and I needed more." She took another look at Quinn and saw that she was relaxing slightly. "So I sought her out and I had Jesse do what he did and I know it was wrong but it was the only way… I had signed a contract and I couldn't contact her, this was my only way."

"I get that,' Quinn said "I really do." She ran her hand over her baby bump. "I get that you wanted to make a connection but you did, you have Rachel right in front of you. Why are you running away now? Why did you find her and give her hope only to break her heart again?" Both women were in tears now.

"I don't know Quinn, I can't answer that I just- she doesn't need me now, she's grown up."

"She'll always need you Shelby you're her mom." Quinn said "But that isn't the real issue is it? It's not that she doesn't need you it's that you don't need her am I right?"

"No, that's not it." Shelby said. "I do need her and I always will I'm just afraid. I feel like I missed too much. I can't have any more kids and that is all I've ever wanted so I tried to reach out to her and now I just feel like its too late for us." Quinn wiped her eyes.

"Well then it's you I feel sorry for because Rachel is amazing and if you are too afraid to see that then it's your loss," Quinn walked away but before she left the stage she turned back. "And to answer your previous question," Shelby's watery eyes met her own. "Yes I'm very much in love with Rachel."

With that she walked off the stage and could hear Shelby breaking down in tears.

* * *

><p>The next day Quinn waited for Rachel who was in the auditorium talking with Shelby once agian. Rachel walked toward the parking lot and saw Quinn waiting at the car for her.<p>

"Well?" Quinn asked when she got close enough.

"We talked and she explained herself and I think it's going to be okay Quinn. Shelby and I have a long way to go but this is a start." She held up the cup Shelby gave her. "She said gold stars are kind of her thing," Quinn smiled.

"Sounds kind of familiar."

"Yeah," Rachel beamed at her. "She also told me what you did and Quinn-"

"Listen before you yell at me I want to explain that I did not intend on yelling at her the way I did I just went there with the intentions of telling her to fuck off unless she really wanted a relationship with you." Rachel pulled Quinn by her waist until their hips were touching and Quinn gasped.

"I wasn't going to yell at you I was going to thank you."

"Thank me?'

"Yeah one of the things I love most about you Quinn is your fierce loyalty, thank you for always defending and protecting me."

"It's easy because you're… you." Rachel smiled at her.

"She also told me to hang onto you because when you find someone that loves as much as you love me it's rare," Quinn blushed. "Did you tell her about us?"

"Well she asked and I don't ever want to lie about us. It's one thing to not be completely honest and it another to straight up lie so…"

"It's okay Quinn, I'm not mad."

"Good," she interlocked their fingers. "Because I have a surprise for you."

"Ugh Quinn I hate surprises."

"I know you do," she said laughing. "But have any of my surprises disappointed you yet?" Rachel pouted but couldn't argue with that.

"No."

"Good so come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

"Why home?" Rachel wondered.

"Because that is where the surprise is ." Rachel looked at her like she was nuts.

When they walked into the house Rachel was greeted by the faces of Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Brittany and even Santana. She turned to face Quinn.

"What's going on?"

"It's a glee girl's sleepover… I figured you could use some family right now." Quinn said and Rachel's face brightened and a huge mega watt smile came over it.

"And you got everyone to agree."

"We were happy to do it," Tina said.

"Yeah even Santana," Brittany added to which Santana glared at her. "But she won't admit it so don't tell anyone okay."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Rachel said and her eyes met Santana's. Santana tried to hide it but she couldn't fight it and she smiled back at Rachel.

"Don't look so smug hobbit, so I like you… so freaking what." Everyone laughed. "And if any of you say anything about this you're all dead." She threatened and glared at each one of them. Rachel turned to Quinn.

"What made you decide to do this?"

"It's just that you've been so sad and lonely lately." Rachel nodded and Quinn took her hand not giving one fuck if any of them thought it was weird and she looked deeply into Rachel's eyes. "Look whether or not I reconnect with my mom or you ever connect with yours we're a family Rach. Me and you and this glee club. They see us when we are at our worst and they love us anyway and that is what family is."

Santana made gagging sounds in the background but Rachel didn't care because Quinn was right these people were her family.

Especially the beautiful, pregnant, former head cheerleader that she was in love with and Rachel couldn't be happier.

She dragged Quinn by her hand and Santana by the other hand into the living room.

"Come on there are so many musicals I want you to see Santana."

"Quit it Berry or I'll murder you as you sleep."

"No you won't San, because if you do then we can't have any more sweet lady kisses," Brittany added. Quinn smiled and sat back and watched her girls interact and when Rachel's eyes met hers across the room she knew her girlfriend would be okay.

Then Santana hit Rachel across the head with a pillow which began a heated pillow fight and Quinn could only laugh because if this wasn't a real family she didn't know what was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The song used was Family by Dolly Parton. **


	21. Chapter 21: Heaven

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Funk"**

**Warning: Sexy times ahead… this is my first time writing in depth smut. Hopefully I do it well because I'm really nervous about it. Let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Heaven<strong>

"_There you go. Flashing fever from your eyes, hey babe, come over here and shut them tight. I'm not denying. We're flying above it all, hold my hand, don't let me fall. You've such amazing grace  
>I've never felt this way... show me heaven, cover me. Leave me breathless, show me heaven please. Here I go. I'm shaking just like the breeze, hey baby I need your hand to steady me. I'm not denying. I'm frightened as much as you, though I'm barely touching you. I've shivers down my spine, and it feels divine."<br>_

Rachel had finally started to feel normal again after the whole ordeal with Jesse and Shelby. Quinn was being wonderful as usual and things were heating up between them once more. Rachel knew she was ready for things to progress to the next level and she knew Quinn was too. Now it was just a matter of when.

It's one thing to almost have sex when you're making out heavily because you don't have to think too much about it you just feel it and let things happen naturally. It's is a whole other emotion when it is planned. Its nerve wracking and exciting in the most intense way but at the same time it is terrifying.

She had already made a pro and con list about the details. She wanted it to be sweet and romantic but she also didn't want it to be overly planned and cliché. She needed Quinn's help but how do you ask your girlfriend to help you seduce her?

Quinn could see that this whole idea of sex was weighing on Rachel's mind. She had no doubts that her girlfriend was just as ready as she was but she knew Rachel was scared and planning everything down to the last detail. It was sweet and charming but Quinn knew that Rachel was getting way too worked up over something that should be natural.

So when she walked in on Rachel in her room sitting at her desk writing out a pro and con list of the best time and place to do it.

Seriously that was the actual title.

She bit back a laugh and leaned over Rachel.

Rachel could feel Quinn's hot breath on her ear and it sent chills throughout her body. She felt Quinn's mouth nibble on her ear and then whisper.

"You're over thinking this babe," Rachel heaved a sigh and turned in her chair.

"I know I am I just want it to be perfect," Quinn nodded. "For both of us, it's gonna be your first time too- with feelings I mean," Quinn took both of Rachel's hands in hers.

"I know Rach, but you said it yourself. It will be special because we are ready and it's us and it'll be heaven." Rachel smiled shyly. "Stop planning and getting yourself so worked up about this and just let it happen. When it's time we'll know, okay?"

"God I love you… you're just so perfect for me," Rachel breathed heavily and Quinn pulled her closer.

"Yeah it's like we fit."

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>When they left for school that morning Rachel was already feeling less worried about losing her virginity and was actually looking forward to the day without freaking out about it. Then like always her mood shifted when she saw the twenty six matching Vocal Adrenaline license plates parked in front of where Quinn parked.<p>

"Jesse's here," Rachel said and Quinn looked around for him. When she didn't see him she looked at Rachel.

"How do you know?" Rachel motioned her head to the cars and Quinn followed her eyes.

"I'm gonna kill him," Quinn said getting out of the car and Rachel quickly went after her. Once they got inside Mercedes came running up to them.

"You guys; you need to come to the auditorium now," she said. "It's-"

"Vocal Adrenaline," Rachel finished and they were already walking toward the auditorium.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"I'm gonna kill him." Quinn repeated and Rachel grasped her hand to try to calm her and of course, it worked.

When they walked into the auditorium Rachel saw the rest of the New Directions standing in the audience and Vocal Adrenaline on stage, Jesse included.

"Jesse what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I've transferred back to Carmel High Rachel. I'm sorry that it's come to this but you guys were awful to me." Quinn scoffed loudly and advanced toward the stage. Santana of all people held her back. "You never accepted me; you never listened to my clearly superior ideas."

"Why here in our auditorium?" Finn asked.

"The blogs and the chat rooms say that we're finished and you guys are ripe to topple us. We just wanted to show you a little something that we came up with a few days ago and see if you agree with that assessment." He said with his arrogant tone that had Rachel growing angrier by the second. After they were done with their performance of 'Another One Bites the Dust' they left and the New Directions all felt like shit.

That feeling multiplied at the end of the day when they walked into the choir room and found that it was covered in toilet paper. Rachel felt like crying she was so upset.

* * *

><p>When they got home after spending hours cleaning up the choir room Rachel was no longer sad she was furious. She barreled into her room, followed closely by Quinn who closed the door behind her. Rachel threw her back pack clear across the room.<p>

"Jesse St. James is nothing but an over blown, over fucking achieving piece of crap and I want to him to be eaten by a lion." She was screaming and she was pacing the room at a frantic rate and Quinn thought she looked so fucking sexy, but she knew she needed to calm her down.

She stepped up to Rachel and grasped her by the arms to still her. Rachel's eyes met hers and locked. Quinn saw her chest heaving and her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen from biting on them and she felt a rush of arousal shoot through her. Rachel clearly felt it too because her eyes became almost black.

Quinn didn't know who moved first but all she knew was that her lips mashed against Rachel's in a bruising kiss. She immediately felt Rachel's tongue swipe her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and sucked it into her own. Rachel moaned into her mouth and shoved her backwards until Quinn's back hit the door. Then she attacked Quinn with her mouth again.

Rachel ran her hands up Quinn's body and over her breasts. She palmed both breasts and kneaded causing a loud groan to come from Quinn. Quinn pulled her head back from Rachel's mouth and felt a slight pain as it hit the door with a dull thud. Rachel's mouth moved to her neck and she didn't care about her head anymore. As Rachel sucked on her neck she slid her hands down her back and over her ass. She grabbed it roughly and squeezed while crashing Rachel's hips into her.

"Fuck Quinn," Rachel breathed against her neck.

"More baby… I want more," Quinn said and Rachel licked her neck once more. She bit down just below her ear and Quinn felt her already soaked panties become impossibly wetter. Rachel moved her hand down and started to bunch up Quinn's dress.

Quinn kept one hand on Rachel's ass and moved the other one under her sweater. Once her fingers came in contact with Rachel's hot smooth skin she knew there was no way that they would be stopping today.

She also knew that she needed to slow things down because at this rate she was ready to fuck Rachel senseless against the door.

And as fun as that seemed it wouldn't be right for their first time.

Maybe their second.

She laughed to herself at her dirty mind.

She used to be a good Christian girl after all.

Rachel's tongue continued to do amazing things to her neck and she knew she needed to do this now or she wouldn't have the resolve.

"Mm, Rach wait," she moaned quietly and Rachel pulled off of her neck so quickly that she felt a rush of blood to her head.

Fuck she forgot all of her breathing techniques whenever it came to Quinn.

She took a steadying breath and met Quinn's eyes. They were so dark it was intoxicating and she soaked through her panties at the sight of her.

Blonde hair tangled from being slammed against the door, kiss swollen lips and pink, flushed and overly hot skin. It was an incredible sight. Rachel wanted to drop to her knees and worship this goddess that let her love her.

"Do-do y-you want to stop?" She asked with such a deep tone she didn't think she could reach that register and cleared her throat.

"God no, I-" Quinn said in a rush.

"Oh good." Rachel cut her off and Quinn giggled. She put her hand on Rachel's cheek and felt just how hot she really was. She clamped her thighs together.

"I just, we are- I just wanted to slow down a little," she said blushing. And then it hit Rachel and she swooned.

Quinn really did want this to be special for her.

"You're right… I guess it got a little out of hand." Quinn agreed but didn't say anything she just reached behind her and locked the door. Rachel smirked.

"Quinn Fabray are you gonna take advantage of me?"

"No baby I'm gonna make love to you."

Swoon.

Quinn took Rachel's hand and led her to the bed. They stood in front of it and she leaned in. This time when their lips met it was just as feverish but not rushed. It was romantic and erotic and Quinn swirled her tongue into Rachel's mouth and across the roof of her mouth. Rachel moaned into the kiss and Quinn never wanted to stop hearing that sound. When she pulled away their eyes met.

"I love you Rachel." She said and reached for her shirt. Quinn slowly slid the sweater up and pulled it over Rachel's head. She tossed it aside and took in the sight before her. Rachel's hair was messed from pulling her top off and it drove Quinn wild with desire. She ran her fingers, just the tips up Rachel's sides and left a trail of chill bumps. When her fingers reached Rachel's bra she grazed her fingertips over it and felt the nipples pebble below them. She lent her head down and took the right nipple into her mouth over the lacy bra and Rachel gasped.

She tangled her hand into Quinn's hair and held her in place. She never felt anything as sexy as what she felt in this moment. Sure they had done this before but then it was fuel by hormones and this… this was fueled by love and that fact alone made it so much better.

"Oh god Quinn that feels so,"

"So what baby?" Quinn asked with a teasing tone as she moved to the other nipple and did the same thing. And Rachel growled.

"Off… take the bra off," she demanded and Quinn giggled around her nipple and the vibration sent a surge of desire shooting through Rachel's body making her clit throb with an intense sensation.

Quinn reached behind Rachel and unclasped the bra. She pulled away from Rachel's amazing nipples and Rachel practically flung the offending garment across the room. She grabbed Quinn's head and crashed their lips together once more and this time Quinn moaned.

Rachel was trying to go slow and tease Quinn in the same manner she was being teased but she couldn't she needed her girlfriend and she needed her soon. She bunched up Quinn's dress and in once quick move she pulled the dress up and off of Quinn's body. Quinn tried to cover her suddenly naked torso and stomach but Rachel stopped her.

"You're gorgeous Quinn."

"I'm fat Rachel." She said suddenly feeling very exposed. Rachel merely ran her hands down Quinn's back and over her stomach. She caressed the skin of the girl's protruding belly causing the same reaction on Quinn's skin that Quinn had done to her.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful," she told Quinn and dropped to her knees. She kissed her baby bump all over and the settled on the skin surrounding her navel. Quinn moaned and threaded her fingers into brown locks. She suddenly didn't feel so fat. Rachel had a way of making her feel beautiful.

Rachel could smell Quinn's arousal and wanted nothing more than to rip the girl's panties off and lick her senseless but she resisted. It took a super human amount of strength to do it but she pulled herself away from where she wanted to be the most and got to her feet once more. She looked Quinn's body over and was still astounded that this girl wanted her.

It was heaven.

Being with Quinn Fabray.

And they hadn't even started.

Quinn pulled Rachel's body against her own once more. She kissed her again and it was soft but passionate; tender but driven with desire, and hot but full of love.

It was heaven.

And Quinn knew she would never tire of this girl.

She knew she'd want this feeling forever.

She broke the kiss and peppered kisses along Rachel's jaw.

"Baby," Rachel said breathlessly while she grasped Quinn's head and dug her nails into the girl's scalp eliciting a moan from the goddess that was doing amazing things to her body. Quinn bit down on her neck and knew instantly there would be a mark there and she would've felt bad but when Rachel arched into her mouth she couldn't bring herself to bad about it.

"Fuck Quinn I want you inside me so badly," She said in a rush of breaths and pants.

"I will be," Quinn groaned against her skin and bit down once more." Rachel scratched her nails down Quinn's back and over her glorious ass. She palmed it and squeezed and yanked Quinn's body against hers. Then she trailed her fingers over the thin material of her panties and fought every instinct to just tear them from her body. Instead she pushed them down.

Quinn felt Rachel pull away from her as she pushed her panties to the floor. Quinn stepped out of them and stood completely naked for the first time in front of Rachel.

And Rachel- she just looked at her. She raked her eyes over Quinn's pale flawless skin and her mouth watered. She needed to taste her.

So she did.

She placed her hands on Quinn's hips and tugged her closer once more. She leant her head down and closed her mouth around Quinn's left nipple. She tasted as good as she looked.

Quinn shuddered as Rachel rolled her tongue over and around her sensitive nipple and felt a flood of wetness seep out of her and coat her thigh.

She pushed herself into Rachel wanting to be closer- always closer- and trailed her hands down the soft skin of her back and over her ass. She tugged at the zipper of Rachel's skirt and felt Rachel wiggle until the skirt was pooled at her feet. Rachel reluctantly pulled herself away from Quinn's glorious chest and their eyes met.

Quinn put her hand on Rachel's cheek and caressed the hot skin. Their eyes were locked and their hearts were beating so fast. Rachel smirked.

"Ready for me to rock your world, Quinn?"

"I've never been more ready for anything," she answered and Rachel smiled. "But Rachel I want to know if you're completely sure about this." Rachel didn't answer her with words. Instead she grasped Quinn's wrist and placed it right on her drenched center.

And Quinn groaned.

"Fuck Rachel you're so wet," she breathed with a heavy sigh.

"Does that answer your question?" Rachel asked and again wore a smirk. Quinn looked up at her with heavy lidded eyes.

"I want this," she husked and cupped her and squeezed gently. Rachel moaned.

"So take it."

Their lips crashed together once more in a heated and quick kiss and then Quinn moved Rachel closer to the bed. Rachel leaned back until she was lying on the bed and Quinn followed. She hovered over her and kissed her neck, then her collarbone. Then she grazed her nose across the valley between Rachel's breasts inhaling the vanilla scent she had dreamed about for so long.

Rachel's senses were on overload. She could feel Quinn everywhere. Her hot breath across her skin and the slightest touch of skin on skin, she was pulsating and it was the greatest feeling.

Heaven on earth.

Heaven in this girl's arms.

Then Quinn looked up and their eyes met.

Heaven in her eyes.

"I love you," Quinn said smiling and Rachel was done. She belonged to Quinn forever.

"I love you too," Quinn pulled her eyes off of Rachel's and they settled on the thin scrap of material that was separating her from what she needed. She fingered the waistband of the black lace and tugged.

Quinn maneuvered her body so that she could take Rachel's panties completely off. When they were gone she moved her eyes back over Rachel and her breath hitched.

Glistening, swollen and completely dripping for her touch she couldn't help herself and she leaned forward.

When Quinn's lips came in contact with her sex Rachel gasped and then groaned loudly she wanted to push Quinn's head into her and ride her face… it felt that good but she didn't she controlled herself and let Quinn move at her own pace.

Quinn was most worried about this part of sex with Rachel but the second she tasted her sweetness she didn't know what she was worried about. She would never get enough of this taste. She wanted to just shove her tongue inside Rachel and never stop sucking and licking her but she felt Rachel gently tugging her arm she very reluctantly pulled herself away from the heaven that existed between Rachel Berry's legs.

When their eyes met she could see lust and passion swimming in Rachel's chocolate brown eyes.

"Was that- did you not like-" Quinn stammered.

"Oh god no I loved that but I-I w-w" now Rachel was stammering. Quinn moved up Rachel's body until they were face to face.

"Don't be nervous love, it's just me here," Rachel nodded frantically she could feel the tears wanting to escape. Quinn touched her cheek again. "Don't cry Rach, we can stop if you want I-"

"No baby, I don't want to stop. I'm just so happy and I'm feeling so much I can't help it I jus- god Quinn I'm just so in love with you and I never thought this… sex- m-making love I never thought it would be this good," Quinn smiled.

"I know what you mean," she leant down and kissed her and then pulled back. She felt Rachel's fingertips slipping through her soaked folds and she moaned. Their eyes met once more.

"I want to do this together okay?" Rachel asked timidly.

"Okay Rachel," she moved her own shaky hand between Rachel's legs. She slid her fingers through Rachel's folds and when her fingers came in contact with her swollen clit Rachel gasped and arched into her hand.

"Fuck Quinn, that- that was hmm," she couldn't finish and Quinn felt proud of herself.

"Yeah?" She questioned nervously but she didn't need an answer when she felt Rachel do the same thing to her; she had the same reaction.

"Oh oh oh, god baby do that again," she screamed and Rachel flicked it again. Quinn started to hump her hand and Rachel knew she could get her off is she continued so she stopped. Quinn growled and she was met with fierce eyes.

"Sorry babe, I just really want to fuck you now," she said innocently and Quinn blushed.

How the fuck did Rachel Berry manage to say something so profoundly dirty and sound so innocent saying it. It was so strange.

And so fucking hot.

And Quinn wanted to hear more of Rachel's words.

"So then fuck me," she said right back and saw the innocent look disappear at those words. Then she felt Rachel's fingers slide down and circle her entrance.

"Same time," Rachel whispered and Quinn nodded. She moved her own hand to Rachel's entrance.

"Ready?" She asked and got a nod in return. Quinn slowly slid one finger into her girlfriend and almost came from the feeling alone she saw Rachel wince briefly but then she felt Rachel mirror her action and they both moaned.

"Quinn," she moaned breathlessly. "You feel so good."

"You too," Quinn said and kissed her. "So fucking tight," she started pushing in and out and Rachel quivered below her but still mirrored her actions.

This feeling was slowly setting Quinn on fire. She was all the way inside Rachel and getting the same thing done to her. The feeling was indescribable.

"More," Rachel panted and when Quinn pulled out she pushed back in with two fingers. She saw her wince in pain and stopped but soon Rachel nodded and she pushed in completely. She felt Rachel tighten around her and she had to control her breathing or she would've come on the spot.

Rachel groaned when Quinn filled her up. She had done this to herself plenty of times but it could never prepare her enough for the feeling of someone else doing it. She pulled out of Quinn and pushed back in with two and Quinn screamed out her name.

"Oh my fucking god Rachel! You are so- umm I feel so full."

"You're so hot baby," Rachel said and their eyes met. The fire ignited and their lips crashed together in heat and lust. The kiss was sloppy; all tongues and teeth neither girl even cared.

"Faster," Rachel demanded and Quinn complied. She started thrusting faster and deeper into the girl and felt Rachel do the same thing. Every thrust going deeper and hitting places neither girl knew even existed. Quinn was panting into Rachel's mouth and had to pull away. She buried her face in Rachel's neck and bit down on her shoulder as they continued their frantic pace.

"Quinn look at me," Rachel breathed. When their eyes met once more; Rachel smiled at her and there was that innocent look again. "I want to see your face when you come," and those words were all it took and Quinn started to shake.

"Oh fuck babe, I'm gonna come… I'm- I'm-" Quinn stopped talking and bit down on lip and closed her eyes tight and her orgasm wracked her body. Rachel didn't stop her motions and amazingly neither did Quinn.

And watching Quinn tumble over the edge of ecstasy sent her over as well with an intense orgasm of her own.

"Oh oh mmm, Quinn don't stop… don't ever stop," she felt her body shaking as waves upon waves of pleasure crashed over her. "Quuuuuuiiiinnnnn!" She screamed and then everything went black.

Her mind, her body and even her soul felt like it was numb. It was incredible.

Quinn collapsed on top of her as they both fought to control their ragged breathing.

After several minutes of heaving chests and heavy pants they both seemed to be able to move again. Quinn slipped off of Rachel and laid on the bed next to her. Rachel looked at her. She was drenched in sweat and it was beautiful. She reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Quinn smiled.

"That was…"

"Um, yeah." Quinn agreed and felt her face blush.

"Oh don't get embarrassed now babe, that was amazing." Quinn nodded.

"I agree and I'm not embarrassed." Rachel eyed her like she was crazy.

"Okay maybe I'm a little embarrassed but I'm more happy. Rachel that was just so..." she struggled to find the right words and Rachel waited. "It was just…. Right."

"I know what you mean," she said and then in a move that surprised Quinn she hovered over her. "But I'm not done," she slinked herself down Quinn's body.

"No Rach, I don't think I can… I'm sensitive."

"You can and you will," Quinn arched her eyebrow at Rachel's demand "Because see Quinn you didn't play fair you got a taste and now I want one."

"Are you sure because we don-"

"I'm sure," she said and then she moved her eyes over Quinn's sex. She bit her lip and squeezed her thighs together at the sight.

Quinn Fabray was beautiful everywhere.

And this was no exception.

Rachel wanted to tease her, she really did but she wanted to taste her even more. So she did.

When Quinn felt Rachel's tongue on her clit she almost came again.

"Holy shit Rach, that is… that is ohhhhhhhhhh," she said and her hand flew to Rachel's head and she pushed her closer.

Rachel tongued Quinn's clit and then sucked it into her mouth. She knew what this was doing to her girlfriend because she could feel the effect it was having on Quinn's body. Quinn tasted like heaven and Rachel would gladly eat Quinn every day for the rest of her life. She could feel Quinn shaking and knew it wouldn't take very much to get her off again and she wanted to taste more of her.

She wanted inside.

She dipped her tongue lower and felt Quinn's arousal all over her tongue and it tasted incredible. Then without warning she pushed her tongue inside and heard Quinn gasp.

"Oh fuck Rach," she moaned and rolled her hips down effectively pushing Rachel's tongue deeper inside. Rachel could feel Quinn tighten around her tongue. Then she felt Quinn's nails dig into her scalp and knew the girl was close.

Quinn humped Rachel's face with abandon she'd probably be embarrassed about this later but right now she didn't give a fuck. Rachel's tongue was a gift and she had never been so glad that she had this girl to call hers.

Rachel kept pushing her tongue in and out of Quinn and then she reached up and began playing with the girls' clit and that was the breaking point. Quinn arched up, screamed her name and came all over Rachel's tongue and in her mouth. Rachel licked everything up and didn't stop licking until Quinn's body was being wracked once more with her third orgasm.

This time Rachel pulled back and watched what her ministrations had done to the girl that was now panting and writhing on her bed.

When Quinn could feel her limbs again she opened her eyes and was met with Rachel's eyes and the girl wore a smug look across her mouth.

And Quinn wanted to kiss it right off her face.

"Did I do well?"

"If you couldn't tell then I'm doing something wrong here," Quinn answered and Rachel laughed. She was about to tell Rachel how amazing that felt when her lips were covered and Rachel's tongue was in her mouth. She could taste herself and she moaned. When Rachel pulled away she was met with fierce hazel.

"Rachel Berry you are a sex goddess."

"Well I am an overachiever," Quinn laughed and then looked at Rachel with heavy lidded eyes. "You look tired, let's go to sleep," Rachel said.

"No, no way uh-uh," Quinn said shaking her head. "I have been dying to lick you Rachel and I'll be dammed if I'm not going to repay that favor." Rachel grinned wickedly and lay back on her bed.

"Oh good, I was hoping you would say that." Quinn moved down Rachel's body and stopped when she reached her destination. Rachel opened her legs wide and grinned down at her hot, hot girlfriend and Quinn gasped.

"How do you manage to do that Rach?"

"Do what?"

"Well just look at you. You are spread for me, and dripping for me. And aching for me," Rachel nodded. "And you still managed to have this wide eyed innocence."

"It's a gift baby," she husked and pushed Quinn's head closer to her sex. "Now take me like you have been dreaming of doing for over a year now." She giggled when she heard Quinn gasp.

"Oh my fucking god… I have the sexiest girlfriend," Quinn whispered staring into Rachel's eyes.

"So don't I, and let me tell you Quinn. You have never looked more beautiful than you do looking up at me from between my legs." Quinn moaned and lowered her head but not breaking their eye contact. She stuck her tongue out and gently traced it over Rachel's clit. It caused Rachel to buck her hips into Quinn but Quinn just pulled back.

"Don't tease," she pleaded and then saw Quinn's mouth turn up and her stupid eyebrow arch.

"But baby, you remember the Celibacy Club motto don't you? It's all about the teasing," she said in her sugary tone that had Rachel growling.

"Yeah but we're not in Celibacy Club anymore and you can't follow anything they say since you just fucked me and then came all over my tongue." Quinn groaned again.

"Can't argue with that logic," she whispered and then sucked Rachel's clit into her mouth. Rachel arched into it but refused to close her eyes because Quinn's were still locked on hers.

Quinn sucked on Rachel's clit and stared into her eyes. It was so intense and she could tell that Rachel wanted more so she poised two fingers at her entrance and without warning pushed them in. Rachel closed her eyes briefly at the intrusion but quickly re-opened them and was still looking into Quinn's eyes.

The feeling was out of this world. Quinn's fingers buried inside her, and Quinn's tongue sucking her into oblivion, and Quinn's eyes boring into her soul. It was too much and not enough.

It was heaven.

She could feel herself getting close and when Quinn switched her fingers and tongue she knew she wouldn't last much longer.

Quinn pushed her tongue inside Rachel as she fingered her clit. In this moment she knew- not that she didn't already- that she was gay.

So…so, so gay and it was awesome.

She worked her tongue furiously in and out and matched the actions with her fingers and within seconds Rachel was coming apart around her tongue. She lapped wildly until Rachel was licked clean.

Rachel was shaking and grinding her hips down on Quinn's face and then felt her girlfriend pull out of her and that feeling alone sent her into her third orgasm before the second one was done. Quinn noticed this and sucked on her clit once more.

Rachel quivered under her touch.

"Of fuck Quinnn, I'm coming!" She yelled and then she did. And Quinn played her like an instrument until she was once again calm. Quinn slid up and lay beside her girlfriend.

When Rachel came back down to earth she turned to her side and was met with Quinn's warm hazel eyes and a satisfied smirk playing across her mouth.

"What?" Rachel asked her shyness getting the best of her.

"Nothing it's just that we're kind of good at this," she said grinning.

"Yeah we are… but did you doubt we would be?"

"Well no not really I mean with my need to always impress and yours to be good at every fucking thing you do," Rachel laughed because she knew Quinn was right. Rachel leaned in and kissed her. When she tasted herself on Quinn's tongue she deepened it with a moan.

When she pulled away she noted that Quinn was wearing her dopey grin again.

"Mmm, you taste good," Rachel said.

"Well that was you actually."

"Right, well we both taste good then." Quinn nodded and wrapped her arm around Rachel's belly and pulled her close. She took the quilt from at the end of Rachel's bed and draped it over them. Rachel ran her fingers through Quinn's hair and pressed a quick peck to her lips.

"Did I- was…. Did this live up to your fantasies of what your first time would be like?" Quinn asked as her insecurities got the better of her.

"Baby, this far surpassed any fantasies I've ever had," Quinn smiled proudly. "But I knew it would because real Quinn is better than fantasy Quinn in every aspect of our lives and it was just… heaven." Quinn nodded her agreement. "You were heaven."

"So were you," she kissed her quickly and then pulled Rachel against her. "Sleep?" she asked and felt Rachel nod into her neck.

"Sleep," Rachel's sleepy voice drifted into her ear. "And when we wake up round two?'

"Mmm," Quinn moaned and sleep overtook her.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Rachel woke up she was sore. She knew she would be and she wasn't upset by it. She looked over at Quinn and smiled. She was lying on the bed haphazardly and Rachel thought she was just so sexy.<p>

She knew she was addicted to Quinn.

And sex with Quinn.

She hoped that Quinn felt the same way. And when Quinn woke up and saw Rachel staring at her the way she was staring at her she felt animalistic.

'Hey," Rachel whispered in a low tone.

"Hey," Quinn said and flipped her onto her back. Quinn lay in between Rachel's legs and hovered over her.

"Well good morning to you too," Rachel said grinning like a fool.

And when Quinn pushed two fingers inside and fucked her she knew Quinn as addicted as well.

* * *

><p>As they walked toward the choir room Rachel felt like everyone was staring at her.<p>

"Do you think they can tell?"

"No," Quinn answered her crazy girlfriend.

"Are-are you sure? Do I look different?"

"Only to me because I know you in ways no one ever will." Rachel grinned up at her girlfriend and looped her arm through Quinn's.

"You're so charming with your words Quinn Fabray." Quinn giggled.

"Shut up.

As soon as they walked into the choir room giggling and hanging all over each other Santana knew. She could tell.

She wanted so badly to tease them about it but she knew she couldn't until after practice so she just sneered at them evilly and then Mr. Schuester came in and started talking about not letting Vocal Adrenaline get them down and that Finn and Puck had gotten in trouble for slashing their tires and he didn't want anyone else doing anything like that. Santana laughed.

"No shit," she said.

"Language Santana," he reprimanded.

"Who knew Finnept had it in him to do something so ballsy."

"Shut it Santana!" Finn yelled but she merely clapped in his direction.

"I'm impressed," she said and he gave her a dirty look.

"Com on guys, this is exactly what Vocal Adrenaline had wanted to accomplish they want to upset us and-

"This is all Rachel's fault!" Finn accused and Santana had to bite her tongue when she noticed his comment snapped Quinn and Rachel out of the land of horny rainbows. "If she never dated that Jesse kid this never would've happened!"

"Finn that's not-" Mr. Schuester began but was interrupted by Quinn.

"Fuck you Finn!" Quinn screamed. "I have had enough of you getting down on Rachel!"

"Quinn-"

"No!" She screamed and even Mr. Schuester looked scared. "I'm tired of his crap he's either blaming Rachel for everything he doesn't like about his miserable existence or he's hitting on her as if he actually has a chance in hell with her!"

Rachel swooned.

And Santana laughed… loudly.

And Puck smirked.

And Finn ran out of the room.

Quinn sat back down and looked at Mr. Schuester.

"I'm sorry for the language Mr. Schue and I know he's your golden boy and everything but I for one am sick of his shit." She calmed down when she felt Rachel's hand in hers.

"No Quinn, that was inappropriate-"

"Maybe," Santana interrupted this time. "But he needed to hear it… Finn is nothing but a big fucking baby and he needs to back the fuck off from Rachel!"

And the room was silent.

Did Santana Lopez just stick up for Rachel Berry?

Did the planets re-align or something?

No one made a sound, not even Mr. Schuester.

"What?" Santana asked realizing why everyone was staring at her. "Oh whatevs I say if it's a choice between jolly green and the midget I'll choose the annoying little shrimp every time and if y'all don't like it you can kiss my-"

"Santana!" Mr. Schuester yelled. "Enough! I've heard enough from all of you on this matter. We need to stop letting Vocal Adrenaline tear us apart. Now I'm going to go after Finn-"

"What a fucking shock," Quinn said with a biting tone and Mr. Schuester faced her. He continued without reprimanding her.

"And you're all dismissed I expect a better attitude from all of you when we meet this afternoon." And with that he was gone.

"Damn!" Mercedes yelled and everyone looked at her. "I'm sorry but it needs to be said. When these two," she motioned to Quinn and Santana. "Join forces everyone should bow down in terror; you two are terrifying."

"Thank you," Santana said proudly filing her nails. Mercedes looked at Rachel.

"Whatever you did to get these two on your side good for you," Rachel gave her a tight smile and tried to adjust to the uncomfortable wetness between her legs from what Quinn just did. Everyone left the room except for Santana, Quinn and Rachel and Rachel turned to Santana.

"Thank you Santana for what you said."

"You two totally had sex," she blurted out and knew in a second that she was right because both of them wore matching red faces. "Well it's about fucking time. Maybe now I can get through rehearsal without having to watch you two drool over each other." Rachel blushed and pulled Quinn out of the room but before they were out Quinn met Santana's eyes and they shared a smile. Santana winked.

Good for her.

Quinn might chill the fuck out now that she's gotten off.

And then her thought were flooded with images of Quinn and Rachel getting naked and she shivered.

Ugh good god!

* * *

><p>Rachel was on her way to lunch to meet Quinn when she got a phone call from Jesse to meet her in the parking lot. She wanted to see what he was up to so she decided to meet him. She wasn't stupid enough to go alone so she tapped out a quick text to Quinn.<p>

From Rachel: _Jesse wants to meet me in the parking lot; I'm going, I want to know what he's up to. Meet me there._

She sent the text and walked out to the parking lot. She saw Jesse and ran up to him but as she got closer she saw the rest of Vocal Adrenaline surround her and she saw eggs in their hands. She cowered and ducked her head as they all laughed and threw eggs at her and when they were done Jesse stepped closer. Her eyes met his.

"Do it Jesse," one of his teammates said.

"Yeah, do it." Rachel said with pride. "Because you can't break me."

"I loved you Rachel," he said and then cracked the egg over her head.

When Quinn walked out of the school she saw her girlfriend being pelted with eggs and ran toward them. By the time she got there Vocal Adrenaline had all driven away and she stood in front of Rachel.

"Aw, baby… I-" She saw tears threatening to escape Rachel's eyes and like always it set her on fire. "I'll kill him!" She said and turned toward her car. She was stopped by Rachel's hand closing around her arm. She turned back.

"Kill him later, I really need you to take me home so that I can shower and change," Rachel said calmly and that frightened Quinn slightly but she nodded and led Rachel to her car.

She was sitting on Rachel's bed waiting for her and trying with everything inside her to not run after Jesse and do the things she has wanted to do since she first saw them together at the Lima Bean. When Rachel came out she was looking at her and smiling. Quinn got to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Quinn wondered.

"I'm good."

"Are you sure because that was humiliating Rachel and I'm just-"

"I'm fine Quinn, you forget that I'm used to this," Quinn frowned and Rachel put one arm around her waist and lifted her chin up with her finger. "It's been a while so yeah it wasn't the best feeling in the world but I'll be okay. They won't break me." Quinn smiled at her.

"You're amazing," Quinn said in awe of her girlfriend.

"It's so much easier these days. Do you know why?"

"Why?" Quinn asked though she had a feeling she knew what Rachel was going to say.

"Because I have you. I'm not alone anymore and I know that I'm special."

"So special Rach," and Rachel leant on her toes and kissed Quinn.

"Now take me back to school before I rip your clothes off."

"And why would I do that? Maybe I want you to rip my clothes off?"

"Horn dog."

"Can't help it babe, I know what's under those ugly sweaters now and I know what you taste like so I want it all the time."

"Me too," Rachel said grabbing her arms and leading her out of the room. "Now I know how Noah feels all of the time."

"Again with the Puck references, please for the love of god Rachel stop comparing yourself to Puck."

"Yes dear."

* * *

><p>After Quinn and Rachel left their last class and were on their way to glee rehearsal Quinn stopped abruptly.<p>

"Oh shit Rach, I forgot… I gotta talk to Mr. Chase about something. I'll meet you in glee okay."

"Okay," Rachel agreed and walked to the choir room alone.

When she got there she decided to inform everyone of what happened in the parking lot earlier.

"Guys," she called their attention. "Listen something happened with Vocal Adrenaline at lunch today and I think you should all hear this." Everyone looked at her as she sat down in the middle of the group. "Jesse called me and-"

"Why haven't you deleted his number?" Santana cut her off and Rachel glared at her.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" Santana raised her hands defensively and then went back to filing her nails. She didn't want to seem too interested- but she was. "He said he wanted to talk to me and work out a truce and as you all are aware by now I am not very interested in any fighting amongst our groups I'd much rather let the music do the talking."

"Ugh!" Santana scoffed. "Get to the point Berry."

"Okay fine," Rachel huffed but continued. "I went out to the parking lot to meet him and his entire team was there and they decided to throw eggs at me." Santana's feet hit the ground.

"What?" She shouted.

"They threw eggs at me and said that I was responsible for the lives of the baby chicks and now all I can picture is the mothers of the baby chicks coming after me for revenge." Puck growled and clenched his fists.

"This is bull… Finn, Mike, Matt come with me." They all got to their feet; Kurt too.

"Right, it's time for less talking and more punching," Finn said as the guys walked toward the door. Mr. Schuester finally showed up and stopped them.

"Hey what's going on?"

"We're on our way to go all brave heart on Vocal Adrenaline," Finn told him.

"Guys violence is never the answer."

"Oh it is when the question is what's the best way to mess up that Jesse kids' face." Puck said and Rachel felt her heart swell at her Jew Bro's actions. In fact she felt proud of all the guys even though Mr. Schuester was right and violence was never the answer.

"Mr. Schue, Rachel's one of us," Kurt added. "We're the only ones that get to humiliate her." The guys all started to leave again.

"Stop!" Mr. Schuester yelled. "Come back here and sit down! Look I know from experience that making someone else suffer doesn't make your pain go away. You're all amazing no matter what Vocal Adrenaline says. We just need to remind ourselves of that."

"We can't just let Vocal Adrenaline get away with turning Rachel into an omelet," Finn said.

"Oh I don't think they're getting away with it," Santana said and everyone faced her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mr. Schuester asked her.

"Just that… am I the only one to notice that Quinn isn't here?" Realization dawned on Rachel's face and she got to her feet. "My guess is she's breaking Jesse's face." Everyone looked at each other and Rachel rushed toward the door.

"Santana I need a ride," she said stopping at the door.

"Why I gotta be your go to-"

"Santana now!" Rachel screamed leaving the room and Santana scrambled to her feet and past the weird looks from their teammates.

"What somebody's gotta make sure Q doesn't kill that moron." She said before leaving.

_Like I have to fucking explain myself to them_- She thought on her way out to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>When they pulled up in front of the Carmel High auditorium Rachel turned to Santana.<p>

"Thanks so much," she told her.

"Yeah well Q's my girl so…"

"Well thanks anyway."

"So you need me to stay to make sure you're all right?"

"Is that concern I hear from you Satan?"

"Shut it Berry." Rachel giggled.

"I think it will be okay, Quinn's car is parked right over there," she pointed to it and Santana nodded. "So I know she's here." Rachel unbuckled the seatbelt.

"Thanks again," she said and got out.

"Berry!" Santana called and Rachel met her eyes. "Go easy on her," Rachel nodded. "Everything that girl does, she does for you."

"I know," Rachel said proudly and closed the door. Santana took off before she could even wave. When Rachel walked into the auditorium she didn't see Quinn or Jesse anywhere but she heard Quinn's voice screaming at him. She walked out of the auditorium and into the halls of Jesse's school and she saw them at the other end. Quinn was pointing in his face.

"I swear to god St. James if I see you anywhere near Rachel again you will be sorry that you ever existed." He pushed Quinn lightly and Rachel saw red.

Did he just fucking push her?

Rachel was about to advance when she heard Quinn's knee crack against his balls and she winced for him. He whined and cupped himself and bent over.

"Don't ever fucking put your hands on her again you self indulgent self absorbed waste of talent. You're not even worth Rachel Berry's time. She is so much better than you will ever be."

"I know," Jesse groaned and stood up straight once more. "I know it's hard to believe Quinn but I care about h-" his words were cut off when Quinn's fist connected with his jaw. Both of them screamed in pain but Quinn's didn't back down.

"You're not allowed to care about her you played games and you used her for her mother and like I said before stay away from her."

"Damn Quinn I'd be careful if I were you because honey…" he trailed off and wiped the blood off of his lip. "Your gay is showing," he said in his infamous cocky tone and Rachel knew he had crossed a line and raced over to them. She heard Quinn slapping the hell out of him and when she got to them she heard her knee collide with his nuts once more and this time he collapsed to the ground.

"Don't you ever fucking come near Rachel again you piece of shit she had been nothing but kind to you and you humiliate her-upmhh." Quinn's words were cut off by Rachel's lips. Rachel figured Jesse knew anyway.

Quinn forgot everything she was saying when she felt Rachel against her. She reached for her to grip her tighter and deepen the kiss but Rachel pulled away. Quinn opened her tear soaked eyes and saw fiery brown staring back at her.

"Come on Quinn, he's not worth it," She grasped Quinn's hand and glared back at Jesse. "Take me home and make love to me."

And Quinn swooned.

And her anger was gone.

And she followed Rachel out of the school without another thought of Jesse.

Rachel was tugging her toward her car and opened the back door. She got inside and pulled Quinn with her. Quinn straddled her lap and was brought to Rachel in a heated kiss. When she pulled away she could feel Rachel rubbing her through her panties.

"What happened to going home?" She wondered as her hips involuntarily bucked into Rachel's hand.

"Can't wait that long…watching you defend me and watching Jesse get his ass beat by a pregnant girl got me all wet and I want to feel you now." She felt Rachel's hand sneak under her dress and push her panties aside.

"Rachel we're in public," she said looking around. "In the daytime."

"Then I guess I'll have to be quick," she said pushing her fingers inside Quinn.

And Quinn… she didn't so much care that they were in public anymore.

And Rachel did make it quick.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schuester decided that the best way to get back at Vocal Adrenaline for their actions was to hit them where it hurt… in song.<p>

He had them come to watch the New Directions perform a funk number because they were mindless robots and couldn't pull off a funk number.

And it worked, Vocal Adrenaline was officially worried.

After the performance, Santana led everyone over to Jesse and looked at his appearance.

"What happened to your face pretty boy?" Santana asked knowing full well what happened. Jesse blushed but said nothing. "I'll tell you what happened you got your ass handed to you by a girl," she laughed along with Puck and Finn. "A pregnant girl at that," he lunged for her and both Puck and Finn held him back.

Say what you want about how they fights amongst themselves, but they all know they can count on each other when needed and for that Santana would always love this glee club.

But she'd never fucking admit that.

"Walk away!" She shooed Jesse and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline out of the auditorium still laughing at them. Finn looked around the room.

"Hey where are Rachel and Quinn?" He wondered and Santana laughed harder.

Rachel was currently on her living room couch, straddling Quinn's legs and pushing her chest against Quinn's as they made out. A few moments later, Quinn pulled out of the kiss.

"I have created a monster haven't I?" She asked and Rachel eyed her with a sexy smirk. Then she licked her lips and the question no longer needed answering. "You are a sexy, horny little monster trying to seduce me."

"Is it working?'

"Damn right it's working." Rachel kissed her neck. "And your dads?" Rachel pulled back from her neck.

"Date night," Quinn smirked and Rachel got off her thighs and lay back against the armrest of the couch opening her legs in the process. "Fuck me Quinn," she demanded in a husky tone.

And Quinn did just that.

And it was heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Hot Damn! That was a very difficult chapter for me to write because I was so nervous about the sex. I've never written more than a few paragraphs of smut before and I hope I did it well. **

**The song used was Show Me Heaven by Jessica Andrews. And let me tell you that I listened to it on a loop as I wrote all this sex and now I really want to hear Lea and/or Dianna sing it. **

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22: Win

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Journey to Regionals"**

**For the purpose of this story I made Puck a nice guy. I should've made this clear earlier but since the flashback to him and Quinn having sex is in this episode I'm stating it here. **

**On the show the way it happened is not the same way it happened in this story because I wanted him to be a nice guy. I wanted to fix him too. So for the purpose of this story he did not get Quinn drunk… she got herself drunk. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Win<strong>

"_Dark is the night, I can weather the storm. Never say die, I've been down this road before. I'll never quit. I'll never lay down, see I promised myself that I'd never let me down. I'll never give up, never give in, never let a ray of doubt slip in. And if I fall, I'll never fail; I'll just get up and try again. Never lose hope, never lose faith, There's much too much at stake. Upon myself I must depend, I'm not looking for place or show, I'm gonna win."  
><em>

As they all sat around Mr. Schuester's living room talking, Quinn got up to get more plates for the food. They were having a Regionals set list nomination party. Quinn was sad, as was everyone else because they had just found out that Sue was going to be a judge and that meant that any hope they had for a win, was pretty much over.

They were going to lose.

Lose the competition and lose glee club.

Quinn was watching her girlfriend from across the room as she sat on the couch; she could see that Rachel was barely holding it together. Quinn wanted to just go over and cuddle her and tell her that everything would be okay. But in a room full of people that didn't know she and Rachel were more than friends that was an impossibility but she couldn't stand watching the love of her life fall apart, so she left the room.

Rachel watched her go and that made her want to cry harder. She knew Quinn well and she knew that it was because of her that Quinn left the room. She knew that Quinn could tell that she was on the verge of tears and she also knew that Quinn absolutely hated it when she cried.

She wanted to go after her girlfriend and tell her that she was sorry for upsetting her and then let Quinn hold her until she felt better about glee club never really having a chance at winning.

They couldn't win.

Not now.

But she also couldn't go after her because she sat in the middle of her club. A group of misfits that somehow become a family and Rachel loved them all, especially the amazing woman that had to leave the room because she can't stand to see Rachel upset.

She loved her.

And Rachel felt it to her core.

And even if she did lose glee club she'd still win because she had Quinn.

In the kitchen Quinn started to think back over the year and how the glee club stopped fighting amongst themselves and the rules of high school and actually became friends. Different bonds were formed over the year and she could honestly say that she loved each of them for their own unique reasons. She then reminisced over how she got to this point; she was startled when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey," Puck said and she turned to him wiping the tears from her eyes. He leaned against the counter next to her.

"What do you want Puck?"

"I came to check and make sure you are okay because my Jew Babe can't since everyone's here and even though you two being friends is common knowledge I think if they saw the two of you holding each other then they'd probably figure out that you're more than friends." He saw panic flash in her eyes.

"Wha- what do you mean we are jus- f-frie-"

"Quinn, just stop okay… I know, I've known for a while and I won't say anything." She eyed him curiously. There really was no point in denying it to him anymore this was the second time he called her out on it. But this is Puck after all and she was dying to know why he hasn't said anything. She knew that if it were any other two girls he would've already blabbed it around school.

"Why?" She asked and he looked at her confused. "Why haven't you said anything? Why have you kept this a secret Puck?"

"Okay," he looked around the room before he answered her. When he spoke again his voice was lower. "I know I screwed up your life that night," he ran his hand over her belly and she smiled down at it. "But I can't regret what happened because not only did we create a life I also got to spend a great night with the only girl I've ever loved." Her eyes met his and her mouth gaped open.

"Pu-Puck I ne-"

"Look I know that night wasn't the same for you but I needed you to know- like I said that night it wasn't just another hook up for me- and I didn't know it then but I know now that you were fighting some pretty bad self hate issues and I want you to know that I still don't regret it."

"Puck, I'm so sorry I was drunk," she trailed off feeling like the biggest jerk on the planet. He smirked and talked so she wouldn't have to.

"Yeah you went through your mother's entire stash of wine coolers that night and I know I should've stopped you and just left but Quinn I was so happy that you were with me and I felt like all of my dreams were coming true." She wrinkled her brow and a lone tear escaped her eye. "I know you were using me and I knew it then too… so stop feeling bad about that. I knew I wasn't who you wanted to be with but I just couldn't help myself. I didn't care that I'd lose Finn or that I was being used I just cared that I had you and even for that small amount of time I was who you wanted to be with."

"Puck I'm so sorry I had no idea," she heaved a pained sigh.

"I know you didn't."

"But had I known I would never had used you like that I was trying to bury the feelings I had for Rachel and prove I was straight and I chose you so that I wouldn't have to use Finn. I figured you wouldn't care because you sleep with everyone."

"I know Quinn," he cut her off. "I knew then too… I mean I didn't know it was Rachel but I knew you weren't doing it for me. I should've been noble but I'm a dude and I had the girl I wanted more than anyone… I just couldn't say no."

"I'm so sorry for what I've done."

"I'm not," he told her and again she furrowed her brow. "Like I said, no regrets Q; I got to have an amazing night with the only girl I've ever loved and because of that I will always have a daughter with you. I know we won't be raising her but I will always be her dad and my first love will always be her mom. I'm so sorry that because of that night you've lost so much but Quinn I can never be sorry of what happened between us and because of it." She smiled at him and ran her hand down his cheek.

"You're a good guy Puck," he smiled at her. "And I'm sorry I could never return your feelings." He nodded.

"And that is the answer to your first question. I never told anyone because once I figured it out I knew that Rachel was your first love and she made you so happy; that's all I want for you Quinn." She smiled. "And then I got to know Rachel better," he saw her smile widen. "And she's the greatest little person isn't she?"

"She is," Quinn said nodding emphatically.

"I just love the idea of you two together," she arched her eyebrow at him and his smirk turned into a full blown smile. "Not like that perv," she giggled. "Well yeah like that sometimes when I'm alone and horny I-"

"Puck!" She cut him off with a smack to his arm. He just laughed.

"I just meant that I can see how stupidly happy you two are whenever you're together or even looking at each other and yeah maybe a part of me wanted to be the reason that smile was there but regardless, it's there on your face because of Rachel Berry and that is all that matters."

She thought about all the things that Puck had just told her and instantly she was happy that it was him that was the father of her child and she was glad it was his life she'd be tied to forever.

"You really have grown up haven't you Noah?" He shook his head no.

"No I haven't shh, don't tell anyone," she giggled. "And don't call me Noah."

"I'm sorry, it just seemed fitting for the moment but don't worry I won't make a habit of it… but how come Rachel gets to call you that?"

"Have you tried to deny that girl anything? It's impossible." Quinn nodded because she knew he was right. "Come on let's go cheer your girl up and convince her that even with Sue as a judge we are gonna win… we are meant to win."

And she followed him and when she re-entered the room she caught sight of her girlfriend's teary eyes and they locked on each other.

"We're gonna win!" She announced and Rachel laughed through her tears. And she instantly felt better. Quinn could always do that.

This time when Quinn sat down she sat next to Rachel. Their eyes met once more and then Tina started crying about them losing each other and thus the tears began again.

This time Quinn cried too because they really were going to lose each other if they didn't win.

* * *

><p>When Quinn and Rachel got back home after leaving Mr. Schuester's house, Quinn could tell that Rachel was still upset. She followed the girl into the house and into the living room. Rachel plopped down onto the couch with a heavy sigh. Quinn sat next to her.<p>

"What happened with Noah?" Rachel asked.

"Hm?" Quinn looked at her and was biting her lip. Her mind had just been wandering about Regionals and how the hell they would pull this off.

"You left the room upset and you came back smiling and trying to convince us that we could still win. It was great to see you being optimistic but I'm just curious because I saw Noah go after you and…" Quinn smiled and leaned over her. Rachel leaned back against the couch and pulled Quinn on top of her.

"Rachel Berry are you jealous?" Rachel's mouth opened in shock.

"What! No!" She said and Quinn merely nodded. She leaned her head down and began leaving open mouthed kisses along Rachel's jaw and then moved to her neck.

"Mmm, o-okay m-maybe I was a little bit jealous," she said and moaned when Quinn bit down on the space where her shoulder met her neck and then she sucked furiously, knowing full well she was leaving a mark. She felt Rachel's hands inch up her back and then dig her nails in when Quinn nipped her again. Slowly she pulled away and looked Rachel in the eye.

"You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah well neither do you but that doesn't stop you from getting crazy jealous," Rachel told her and she stuck her lip out; pouting.

"I thought you liked it?"

"Oh I do," Rachel said quickly. "So, so much but I can't help it and sometimes I'm insecure or maybe it's just because I'm emotional about Regionals but I really didn't like Noah being the reason you were smiling and I am seriously restraining from going of there and teaching him a lesson." Quinn giggled. "Stop laughing at me Quinn this instant!" She said pushing Quinn off of her; or trying to. Quinn didn't move very far away and she started kissing the other side of Rachel's neck.

"I assure you Quinn that trying to distract me from, Mmm" she moaned when Quinn sucked her earlobe into her mouth. "And the more you don't talk the more I want to find Puckerman and cut his d-"

"Rachel," Quinn whispered into her ear and Rachel stopped talking. She shivered and chill bumps covered her flesh. "I love you baby," she whispered and then peppered kisses down Rachel's neck and over her collarbone. Rachel leaned her head back; Quinn's lips met her throat and then moved higher. Quinn pulled away and was about to explain herself when she felt Rachel grab the back of her head and pull her into a bruising kiss. It was heated and Rachel's tongue slid into her mouth eliciting a gasp. And then just as quickly as it began it was over and Quinn was breathless.

"Now I want details of your conversation with Noah, or I will never kiss you again." Rachel demanded and Quinn giggled again.

"You'll kiss me again," she said and barely pressed her lips against Rachel's once more; and noted that Rachel didn't stop her. "You're just as addicted to me as I am to you."

"Don't challenge me Quinn." She said flatly. Quinn paled and spoke quickly.

"He went after me because he knew you couldn't," Rachel's fierce gaze softened considerably. She frowned slightly. "He also informed me that he knows about us and that he is in love with me." She took in Rachel's panicked appearance and knew that neither of these announcements were news to Rachel. Quinn instantly backed off of Rachel and was trying to push the anger that had boiled up inside from spilling over. Rachel sat up also.

"Look Quinn, it's not what you think."

"What am I thinking?" She said remaining calm even though her insides were screaming.

"When he first said he knew I denied it… remember I told you that," Quinn nodded but her intense angry stare remained. "And do you remember when I told you that Noah liked you?" She nodded once more. "Well I knew he liked you but I didn't know he was in love with you until after Sectionals." Quinn softened.

"You talked to him about that?"

"Well, yeah I mean I was mad at you but somebody had to defend your honor." Rachel admitted. She noted that Quinn's anger was slowly diminishing but she knew she had to explain more. "I went after him for using you and he told me that he was in love with you. At first I was angry and slightly jealous but then I sort of felt bad for him because I don't know what I'd do if I loved you like this and didn't get to have you."

"And you always say I'm the smooth talker,' Quinn said and Rachel smiled. "But you didn't tell me that he knew about us and after lying almost destroyed us Rachel, why would you?"

"It wasn't planned," Quinn crossed her arms and Rachel could see the anger returning. "Just let me explain okay."

"I always will Rach," She answered and Rachel couldn't hold back her grin.

"Me too," their eyes locked and they shared a silent agreement to always hear each other out.

"After I calmed down he said that he loved you but he knew he was no good for you and that I better take care of you or he'd try again…. I tried to deny it again Quinn, but I was still upset and I had all these emotions running through me and he could tell. I knew he could tell so I told him that it was true and he promised to not say a word." Quinn uncrossed her arms because how could she stay mad. Rachel never got mad when she turned to Santana, and why shouldn't Rachel have someone else she could confide in besides her, but one thing was still nagging her.

"Okay, I get that you kind of need someone other than me and your dads to talk to about this stuff like I have Santana… but why him? And why lie to me about it?"

"Well, to answer the first question, I don't know why him I guess I just trust him. I'm not sure okay… I know Noah had a bad rep but he had always been kind to me, once he got to know me that is," Quinn nodded because she couldn't argue with that. Puck had been there for both of them.

"I can see that."

"And to answer the second question, I didn't intend on this turning into a lie Quinn. I had every intention of telling you that he knew but we were going through issues and then the Jesse stuff happened and then my mom, and your mom and we had so much going on that I forget. It was that simple I forgot to tell you that Noah knew… and I'm sorry." Realization hit Quinn that Rachel was absolutely right. And she believed her, Rachel had never lied to her once before so why would she now. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her closer.

"I forgive you." She whispered and then went back to kissing her neck.

"Just like that?" Rachel asked forcing their eyes to meet again.

"Yeah, just like that. You told me the truth; I believe you and we both know that there will never be any lies between us again… so yeah just like that." Rachel smiled and ran her fingers through Quinn's hair and circled them around her neck. "Now I'm going to kiss you and if you stop me I'm going to think you don't want it." Rachel grinned and met Quinn's lips. The kiss started out slow and then got progressively more passionate. Quinn was about to slide her hand under Rachel's top when they heard someone clearing his throat. They broke the kiss and looked up into the eyes of Hiram and Leroy.

"Really girls, on the couch now?" Hiram asked with a grin as both girls turned bright red. Rachel pushed Quinn off and grabbed her hand.

"You're right dad, we'll just be going upstairs now," She pulled Quinn to her feet but was stopped by Hiram's hand on her arm.

"Nonsense," he told her an evil look flashing in his eyes. "I believe we have an agreement that you two would give us a few hours of your time every evening. Leroy chuckled and Quinn blushed harder. Rachel; groaned because she was hot and horny for Quinn and her dad's were finally enforcing their rules.

"Fine," she said with a frustrated huff and plopped back to the couch. Quinn silently followed her lead.

"Excellent, we'll watch a movie… you guys pick and I'll make some popcorn," he said excitedly before leaving the room.

"And that should be enough time for you two to calm your hormones down," Leroy added before he followed his husband.

"Fucking cockblocks," Rachel whispered and Quinn laughed.

"Rachel you're so vulgar."

"I'm sorry but you have me all worked up I'm freaking pulsating," she pointed to her center. "Down there and now I have to wait a few hours," Quinn smiled at her clamped her legs together because she knew exactly how Rachel was feeling.

"It's okay baby, I'm sure it won't take me very long to work you up again once this movie is over."

"I know it won't but that's not the point… I want your fingers and tongue now." Quinn moaned.

"Rachel stop please or I'll be dragging you to the bathroom before they get back."

"Oooh good idea Quinn," she had a naughty look in her eye.

"Babe, we can't this is their one rule."

"Yeah and they use it at the worst possible time."

"But I promise it'll be worth the wait."

"I know it will," Rachel answered and they picked out a movie. Once it was loaded into the DVD player and they were cuddled under a blanket, with Rachel sitting between Quinn's legs and her back pressed against Quinn's front. Rachel leaned her head back and looked up at Quinn. "Prepare yourself for a long night Quinn because I plan on having my tongue buried inside of you all night," she whispered and Quinn gasped.

"Oh god," she moaned and felt wetness seep out of her at the thought.

"You two better not be touching each other under that blanket," Leroy said as they walked back into the room.

"Daddy!" Rachel yelled. "Must you be so vulgar?" Then man merely giggled and Quinn had to laugh also. Clearly Rachel got a lot from the man that wasn't biologically her father. It was a beautiful thing even if it was that they were both naughty, Quinn couldn't complain.

She rested her head against Rachel's and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. She resisted the urge to push her hands lower knowing that they had all night to look forward to.

* * *

><p>On the bus ride to Regionals, Quinn and Rachel sat together in one seat and Santana and Brittany sat together in front of them. Mr. Schuester was trying to get them in better moods so he had them singing show tunes on the ride there but only Rachel and Kurt seemed to be playing along. Santana caught Finn staring longingly over in their direction and he knew he was eyeing Rachel. She took her phone out.<p>

From Santana: _Watch out for Finnessa? He's eyeing your shrimp like he wants to eat her. Ugh just grossed myself out._

Quinn heard her phone beep and she pulled it out. She read it and her eyes darted up to meet Finn's and he was in fact starting at them.

Rachel noticed Quinn get tense after she read the text so she put her hand over Quinn's to calm her; it worked and soon she was looking into Quinn's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Santana texted me that Finn was staring at you… and he is."

"Finn stares at me a lot Quinn, don't worry."

"I'm not worried," she said honestly and Rachel looked at her sideways. "I mean I'm not worried about you or us but," she shot Finn a dirty look and this time he had the brains to look away. "But what if he tries something at Regionals and it ruins our chances or something?" Rachel put her hand on Quinn's head and forced her to stop glaring at Finn and to look at her.

"Don't worry about that baby, even Finn isn't that stupid."

"Don't be so sure," Quinn tried to turn her head back to Finn but Rachel stopped her.

"Can we stop talking about him and start talking about how insanely hot you look." Quinn smiled at looked down at herself. She was wearing jeans and a tee shirt. Her big fat belly was making it hard for her to understand what Rachel was talking about. She didn't think she looked any different than she normally does.

"What's so hot about this?"

"It's just mmm," Rachel eyed her up and down and Quinn felt a throb of arousal pass through her. She loved when Rachel eye-fucked her. "Don't get me wrong Quinn, I loved your uniform and I love all of your pretty dresses but when you dress like this… when you are dressed for the sole reasoning of being comfortable, it just turns me the hell on." Quinn arched her eyebrow. "And then you add the eyebrow and I'm fucking dripping."

"Rachel," Quinn reprimanded but she couldn't hide the smile or the blush that Rachel's words were causing.

"I'm sorry but when you are just natural, happy and comfortable there is nothing sexier." Rachel finished sweetly and Quinn was just lost in her. All thoughts of Finn were gone.

* * *

><p>Rachel was nervous like she always was before a performance. She and Finn were waiting on either side of the auditorium; about to enter through the back while the rest of the New Direction were on the stage. She saw Finn walking toward her so she met him halfway.<p>

"Break a leg," she said with a grin.

"I love you," he replied and she was shocked. He just turned and went back to his mark. She also turned to go back to hers and saw Quinn standing there. The music started and Finn went through the curtain.

"He loves you," Quinn said sounding sad as Rachel reached her.

"Don't worry about him; every single word I sing out there is for you." Quinn smiled.

"Break a leg," she whispered.

"I love you." Rachel told her and then went through the curtain to start her verse. Quinn could hear every word of them singing 'Faithfully' as she hurried back to the stage. Rachel may have been singing those words to Finn but she meant them for her and that made this that much more special.

When she got back to the stage, everyone eyed her.

"What I'm huge, how would you feel if you had a human sitting on your bladder all day long. So I had to pee. I got back in time didn't I?" She told them and everyone stopped glaring at her but Santana scoffed.

"Yeah peeing… that was it." Quinn shot her an evil glare and Santana stopped laughing. When the curtain rose and she got to see Rachel reach those high notes that Finn could only dream of hitting she smiled. There was nothing more beautiful that Rachel Berry performing on stage… except for Rachel Berry panting underneath her.

When the mash up started and the guys were singing Quinn's mind might have been wandering about getting naked with Rachel and maybe when the girls did their part of the mash up her eyes may have drifted to Rachel's ass but it didn't deter from her performance and she just loved watching her girlfriend perform.

Rachel was so happy when she was performing and this was no exception. She felt 'Faithfully' as she sang it because Quinn knew that she was singing to her. She fought to keep her emotions for her girlfriend under control but as 'Don't Stop Believing' started she looked at Quinn and they both knew they were sharing the same thought. They thought about how much had changed between them since the first time Quinn watched Rachel sing this song. Their feelings for each other had been there before this song but they changed and grew after this song. And now look at them. She was so deeply in love with Quinn Fabray.

Before glee club she never even imagined that Quinn would ever talk to her and now Quinn was her best friend, her girlfriend, her roommate, her lover and the only person she ever imagined being with. It was such an amazing feeling and she thought Quinn felt it too.

Quinn met Rachel's eyes and was thinking about how far they had come since the first time she spied on glee club, the first time she heard these words leaving Rachel's mouth. She never thought she would have the courage to tell the girl how she felt, or tell her parents that she was gay. And sure those facts have made her life more difficult than it would've been otherwise, but Rachel Berry loves her and that made everything- absolutely everything- worth it.

This song would always be a huge part of their lives.

Of their journey.

And even if they didn't win; they always had each other.

* * *

><p>After the performance everyone was pumped and running toward the green room to celebrate but Quinn stopped in her tracks when she saw her mother standing there. Rachel saw Quinn stop and turned back. She was surprised to see Judy Fabray but she knew that she and Quinn had been having weekly meetings and Quinn didn't say a lot about it but she did say that things were going well. So Rachel watched them interact but didn't interrupt.<p>

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you perform, you were wonderful sweetie."

"I barely sang," Quinn said blushing and looked to her feet.

"Well you were wonderful," she repeated. "And Rachel she was…" Quinn looked back up at her mom.

"Rachel is amazing," Quinn finished for her.

"Yeah I was blown away, who knew that voice could come out of someone so tiny," Quinn laughed and saw Rachel watching them. She looked over to her and Judy's eyes followed hers.

"Rach, my mom is fan of your voice," Rachel smiled and walked closer.

"Well who isn't," she said shrugging and stopped next to Quinn. "But thank you Mrs. Fabray."

"Please Rachel call me Judy."

"Okay."

"But the reason I came back here, other than to praise your wonderful performances. Was," she stopped and met Quinn's eyes. "I wanted to tell you that your father has moved out and I filed for divorce." Quinn's face showed surprise and slight relief. "And I wanted to tell you that you are welcome to come back home. You don't have to of course, but I'd really like to try again." Quinn felt something strange happen, and it wasn't just her mother's words. Her eyes widened. "Quinnie, say something."

"My water just broke," she whispered.

"What?" Rachel said panicking."Oh my god we need towels and hot water," she was about run off when she felt Quinn's hands on her wrist.

"We just need to get to the hospital," Quinn said calmly.

"I'll drive," Judy announced.

"PUCK!" Rachel screamed and he poked his head out of the green room.

"What's up?"

"We gotta go to the hospital Quinn's water just broke." And then Puck passed out. Mr. Schuester and Finn got him to his feet and to Judy's car. Rachel sat in the back with Quinn and they drove away. The New Directions all climbed into their bus and followed them.

* * *

><p>Rachel watched in awe as her girlfriend gave birth. She offered her hand- which she was sure would have a huge bruise later. She wiped down her face and told her how amazing and strong she was. She also revisited the feeling of passing out as Quinn gave birth and after it was over. She wiped down Quinn's face as the nurses cleaned the baby off.<p>

"You did great sweetie," She whispered and Quinn gave her a weak smile. "You are so strong and brave and gorgeous."

"Now I know you're lying babe, I just squeezed a human out of me there is no way I look gorgeous."

"See that is where you're wrong because right now Quinn you look amazing," Quinn smiled and Rachel left a sweet kiss on her lips. The nurse handed Quinn the baby and Rachel watched in awe as she saw her girlfriend holding the life she created and a part of her was sad because she wanted it. She wanted to raise this baby with Quinn.

Someday, she told herself. Someday.

Quinn stared lovingly at her child and then to her girlfriend. She knew giving this baby up would be the hardest thing she would ever do but she never thought about how good it would feel to hold her and how right. She felt the tears flowing down her cheeks as she stared into the beautiful eyes of her daughter. Then she looked up at Rachel who was staring at her with love and concern.

A little while later, she along with Puck and Judy had to leave the room while they got Quinn cleaned up and moved into a room of her own. The glee club was still waiting and after Rachel informed them of the details about the baby.

Mr. Schuester reluctantly informed her of their third place finish at regionals. Rachel felt the tears sting her eyes and she walked into the waiting room, collapsed on a couch and starting balling her eyes out. It was a few moments later when she felt Noah drape is arm over her and pull her into him. Then she felt a soft hand grab hold of hers and she looked up to see Santana sitting on her other side, clutching her hands. No words were exchanged between the three but she knew that Noah cared for and she knew Santana was taking care of her for Quinn; because Quinn couldn't and she was grateful to the both of them. She squeezed Santana's hand as a thank you and let the tears fall.

* * *

><p>Rachel was pacing the halls. She wanted so badly to go see Quinn but she knew that she need time with her baby. The New Directions were long gone and Puck was with Quinn. When Rachel felt a hand on her shoulder she spun around quickly and was met with Shelby.<p>

"Shelby wh-"

"I asked Will why you weren't there when the results were announced and he told me you were here," Rachel nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Congratulations," she said bitterly but it was the best she could do.

"Thanks Rachel."

"We didn't win the competition, but we beat you today." Shelby wrinkled her brow. "Jesse is a great singer but you and I both know he doesn't have much heart. Vocal Adrenaline's best days are behind it so I have a proposition for you, come teach at McKinley" Rachel said not knowing where these words were coming from but she soon realized that she wanted this. She wanted Shelby in her life.

"Excuse me," Shelby wondered.

"You and Mr. Schuester could be co-directors, we'd be unstoppable. There's so much you can teach me… so much _only you_ can teach me," Rachel's vulnerability had never been more obvious. She had just laid her feelings on the line for her mother.

"Oh Rachel, I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of coaching glee club. I want a life," Rachel felt her heart break at the sudden realization that her mother really didn't want anything to do with her. "It took meeting you to realize all this stuff that I missed out on. I need some balance you know- I need a house, and a garden and a dog… a family." Rachel looked away, knowing that her sadness was written on her face. "I missed out on my chance with you and it kills me and I can't let that happen again." Rachel nodded. _She wanted to scream you haven't missed you chance I'm standing right here- _but she knew what Shelby meant; she knew she wanted a baby.

Shelby could see that she had just destroyed Rachel with her words but she wanted to be honest with her. Rachel at least deserved that. She decided to change the subject, slightly.

"How's Quinn?"

"She's fine… she had a beautiful baby girl." Shelby nodded and could see the tears swimming in Rachel's eyes.

"I better go," she whispered and Rachel just nodded and then she watched her mother walk out of her life… again.

* * *

><p>Quinn was standing outside the window of the nursery staring at her baby. She was trying to keep it together. She knew that giving her up was the best thing to do for her baby and for herself but she never imagined how quickly she would fall in love with her. The moment she held that baby in her arms she knew that this would be the single most heart wrenching thing she would ever do. She felt someone walk up to her and looked over to see Puck standing there smiling.<p>

"She looks like you," he said and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Do you wanna keep her?"

"No," she answered quickly as her heart and mind said something different. "Do you?" Puck wore a saddened expression on his face but he didn't answer. Quinn knew that meant that he did which added even more to her heartbreak. "You really did love me didn't you?"

"Yes, especially now." He answered quickly and honestly and that knowledge made her feel better. She didn't know why but she felt like at least the baby was conceived in some form of love. Then she felt bad again, for using him and not waiting until love for her first time.

Shelby walked up to them.

"Which one is yours?" She asked and both Quinn and Puck faced her in surprise. Shelby was looking into the nursery.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn wondered.

"Oh I see her now," Shelby laughed. "She looks like you. Does she have a name?"

"No," Quinn answered she was trying to stay as detached as possible.

"Beth," Puck answered and Shelby smiled. Quinn was once again flooded with guilt over taking this from him.

"It's pretty, I like that name." Shelby said smiling at him; then she turned and left.

* * *

><p>Rachel peered into the small pane on the door to the nursery and she saw Puck and Quinn talking. She couldn't hear either of them but she could see the side of Quinn's face. She noted that the girl looked exhausted but Rachel could see deeper into Quinn than anyone else and what she saw was sadness, fear and unconditional love as she watched her baby girl. A few moments later Quinn hugged Puck and walked in the opposite direction of where she stood watching. She waited until Puck was completely alone watching his daughter before she pushed the door opened and approached him. She gently touched his shoulder before taking the spot where Quinn had just been standing. Puck looked at her as she looked in the nursery.<p>

"Which one is- never mind, I see her." Rachel paused to look at the beautiful pink bundle that looked exactly like Quinn. "Oh Noah she is just incredible."

"Yeah," Puck agreed and Rachel could hear the pain in his voice and saw a single tear escape his eye and run down his cheek. "I just hope one day she understand that we did this for her so she would have the best life and not because we didn't love her."

"She will know."

"This hurts so much Rachel," he said with his voice breaking. She turned to him and he collapsed into her. If it weren't for her sheer force of will she would've crumbled under his weight.

"Noah it's gonna be okay. This is really the best thing you and Quinn can do for her and someday it will hurt less. When she is older and understands all of this she; will know you both did the only thing two teenagers could do to give their baby girl the best life possible."

"Beth," he mumbled into her shoulder.

"Huh?" She wondered and Puck pulled out of her embrace. He wiped his wet face on his sleeve.

"Beth," he repeated.

"It's a beautiful name Noah," he nodded.

"Thanks Rach, you really are a great friend and I'm so glad that Quinn has you because she is really gonna need you."

"Is she… okay?"

"No."

"Didn't think so," she responded sadly.

"You know Quinn though, she'll never show it but trust me Rachel she's more of an emotional wreck than I am right now and I'm pretty bad." Rachel nodded knowing he was right about Quinn.

"Do you really think I'll be able to help her though?"

"I think you're the only one who can." A tear escaped Rachel's eye. "You're in love with her Rachel and she is in love with you, you will be all she needs."

"Don't tell anyone about us or-"

"I still won't." He said with a wink. "Your secret is still safe with me and please keep quiet about me crying; I still have a rep." Rachel made an x over her heart.

"It's safe with me," she answered and Puck leaned in and kissed her on her cheek, she grinned.

"You really are an amazing person Rachel and I'm so sorry for every bad thing I ever said and did to you and-"

"It's forgotten Noah," she said cutting him off and he smirked.

"Thanks but you still need to know that I will always have your back, always." She nodded and patted his shoulder. "Unless you hurt Quinn that is."

"I'll never hurt her."

"I know you won't… she's lucky to have you.

"I'm the lucky one."

"She needs you right now more than she had ever needed anyone. Go to her. I'll be fine here I just need a moment to say goodbye." Rachel didn't say anything else to him. She just kissed his cheek, took one last glance at Beth and sent up a silent prayer that one day she would understand just how hard it was for them to let her go.

Once she was through the door she looked back through the window. She saw Noah collapse to his knees in tears. She thought about going back to console him but she knew he needed to be alone. She got onto the elevator and tried to steal herself to be what Quinn needed her to be.

* * *

><p>She walked into Quinn's room and saw Quinn's back facing her. She thanked Barbra that Quinn had her own room because there is no way her girlfriend would open up with a stranger there. Rachel lingered in the doorway and quietly said Quinn's name. Quinn rolled over quickly and Rachel caught sight of her tear stained cheeks before Quinn wiped them away.<p>

"Oh hey Rach, come here." She held her hand out and Rachel walked closer and took it. "I'm so sorry about Regionals… I know how important it was an-" Rachel cut her off with a quick peck to her lips and felt Quinn smile under it.

"It's okay Quinn, I mean it sucks but it'll be okay." Quinn nodded and then Rachel watched as her expression turned vulnerable.

"Will you hold me?" Quinn asked with a cracking voice and their eyes met. Rachel had never seen her look more beautiful and she fell deeper in love than she was already.

"Of course baby," she answered and Quinn scooted over. Rachel climbed into the bed with her; she put one arm under Quinn's head and curled the other around her waist.

And Quinn knew she was safe and let herself go. She buried her face into Rachel's neck and started crying.

"It hurts so bad Rachel."

"I know it does," she whispered into Quinn's hair. Rachel soothed her by rubbing small circles over her back.

"I didn't think it would be this hard but they put her in my arms and she looked at me and she has my eyes," Rachel fought back her own tears; Quinn pulled out of her neck and looked into her eyes. "She has my eyes Rach." Rachel looked into the hazel eyes that have become her whole world and saw the tears pour out of the broken girl in her arms.

"I know baby, she's beautiful just like you and I'm sure her looks aren't the only she got from you. I'm sure she's going to be brilliant just like you and brave like you and so strong. Quinn you are so strong."

"I don't feel strong."

"I know you don't and that's because you are doing the hardest thing any parent ever has to do. And you're doing it because you love your baby girl and want the best for her. And you know you can't give her that." She felt Quinn tremble in her arms as more tears came pouring out of her eyes but her gaze never left Rachel's.

"Baby you're breaking your own heart to give her everything life has to offer and that is so beautiful. I know someday she will know that and she will thank you for it. And even if she doesn't you will know and I will know and I will remind you of how brave and strong you are everyday if you need me to."

"Will you?"

"Everyday Quinn, I am so proud of you and in awe of your strength and I am so very much in love with you." A tear finally made its way out of Rachel's eye. Quinn reached up and wiped her tear away before pulling Rachel's mouth to hers in a searing kiss that they both knew went far deeper than a high school fling.

"Thank you," Quinn whispered before burying her face into Rachel's neck again, and Rachel held her tight. It was silent in the room for a while with only the sound of them both sobbing. After what seemed like forever she pulled back and looked at Rachel.

"I love you," she said quietly and Rachel couldn't hide the smile that it brought to her, no matter how hard she tried. Then she was surprised to see Quinn smile- it was fleeting- but Rachel saw it before Quinn pulled their lips together once more. Rachel poured all of her love for Quinn into that kiss and it felt like Quinn took it all in.

With Rachel holding onto her heart Quinn knew she would survive this. After they held onto each other and consumed the love they were offering each other they both fell asleep and Quinn never felt more protected. Rachel never felt more needed and they both never felt more loved.

And they both had won.

* * *

><p>They were all sitting around the choir room. They had lost regionals and there was still two weeks left of school so Mr. Schuester had them coming to rehearsal every day for the last two weeks because after this year the glee club would be no more. They had all thanked him for everything he had done with a song and now they were in their last glee rehearsal for the year. It was bittersweet that he had given them extra rehearsals but they were all grateful for the extra time together. Rachel was sitting beside Quinn with her hands in her lap when Mr. Schuester entered.<p>

"We got another year," he announced and it seemed as if no one heard him. "Come on we got another year." Then it seemed to hit all of them. He watched as they all jumped to their feet and hugged each other. He never saw them look so happy and so much like a club and even though they lost the completion he knew they actually won.

Because now they had another year, and they'll want it even more. Next year there would be no stopping the New Directions but this year wasn't over yet. He was so moved by them singing to him that he wanted to repay the favor. He performed 'Over the Rainbow' for his favorite band of outcasts and they all seemed genuinely touched.

After the song he dismissed them early and wished them all a great summer.

Quinn and Rachel hugged all of their friends goodbye and then left the room. As they walked down the hall toward the door, Rachel looped her arm through Quinn's.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"No, but I'm getting there." Rachel smiled wistfully at her and then her mega watt smile over took her face and Quinn couldn't help but share in her joy.

"We got another year!"

"We do," Quinn said also having trouble containing her glee.

"And I have Quinn Fabray."

"You definitely do, and I have Rachel Berry." Rachel nodded and leaned closer to Quinn.

"Wanna do it?" She asked with a teasing tone.

"Ugh you are such a horn dog."

"Is that a no?"

"Rachel Berry I will never say no to you," Quinn answered and looked down at her girlfriend. She saw as Rachel's eyes darkened with desire.

"Take me home Quinn."

And Quinn did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Okay Season one is done. What'd you think? I hope I improved on what the show gave us. Please send me some reviews I'd love to know your thoughts now that season one is done.**

**Also I will be writing season two as well so yay another 22 chapters of me trying to improve Glee, but before that I'm going to give everyone a few AU chapters about how Rachel and Quinn get from season one to season two. It'll deal mostly with Quinn's feelings toward Beth and Rachel's feelings toward Shelby adopting her. It will be somewhat angsty but as you can probably tell by now. I can't keep these girls unhappy for too long. I'm thinking it'll be four chapters… so stay tuned. And as always thank you for reading, favoriting, alerting and reviewing it means the world to me.**

**The song used was Win by Brian McKnight.**


	23. Chapter 23: Tears

**A/N: Summer Before Junior Year Part One.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Tears<strong>

"_With bloodshot eyes I watch you sleeping. The warmth I feel beside me slowly faded. Would she hear me if I called her name? Would she hold me if she knew my shame? There's always something different going wrong. The path I walk is in the wrong direction, there's always someone fucking hanging on. Can anybody help me make things better? Your tears don't fall, they crash around me. Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home."_

Quinn had been on a downward spiral in the first weeks of the summer; she tried every day to get up and get herself out of bed but she was so tired all the time. She barely slept, she barely ate… her soul, mind and body was consumed with loss.

She knew giving up Beth was the best thing she could do to provide a good life for her daughter but she never imagined that it would tear her apart from within. She couldn't run from this like she always did when things scared her but she also couldn't hide from it.

It was destroying her.

She wanted to cry and scream and beg her daughter for forgiveness but she couldn't let herself feel. The tears wouldn't come.

They wouldn't fall.

She was losing her mind.

She was losing herself.

And she was losing Rachel.

Rachel had been trying so hard to reach her and she could see all the love her girlfriend was offering her but she couldn't feel it. She had closed herself off to anything and everything and she didn't know how to stop whatever was happening to her.

She wasn't motivated.

She wasn't happy.

She was just there.

Broken.

* * *

><p>Rachel wasn't doing too much better. She could see Quinn falling apart. She held her every night and she could feel the distance. The way Quinn would tense up every time she touched her. She pushed her hurt feelings aside because she knew that Quinn was fighting her demons.<p>

She was torturing herself.

And she was pushing Rachel away.

Rachel wished she could reach her and help her find her way again but Quinn wasn't letting her in. And it hurt; it hurt so fucking much.

But she was also hurt by her own personal demons.

Demons that she hadn't felt since Quinn walked into her life and changed it. The feelings that she had for so long that she wasn't good enough and would never be good enough. The devastating blow that came when Quinn told her that Shelby wanted to adopt Beth.

Quinn had explained that she wanted Shelby to adopt her because then at least Quinn would know who had her and then Quinn said the words that made Rachel swoon- she said _that if Rachel had come from Shelby than at least she knew that Beth would be surrounded by an amazing woman because there was no way Shelby could've created Rachel Berry without at least being incredible herself_- how could Rachel go against Quinn's wishes after a statement like that?

Quinn did say that if it hurt Rachel at all then she wouldn't do it; but Rachel could see that this was important to her so she agreed. Who was she to destroy the dreams of her girlfriend and her mother?

But it didn't mean that it didn't hurt like hell that her mother sought her out only to push her aside for a newer younger model. It hurt- it really fucking hurt- but that was Shelby's choice and she could do nothing about it.

So she pushed her feelings aside and tried to be there for Quinn. It seemed okay for the first few days but as each day passed she could see Quinn retreating more and more into darkness and there was nothing she could do about it.

Quinn wouldn't let her in and that hurt more than anything.

But she didn't stop trying.

She loved that girl more than anything and she could never turn her back on her.

Quinn needed her and she just had to step up her attempts.

* * *

><p>Quinn was running the track at the school. She had been trying to get herself back in shape and running had always been her favorite way to get lost in her own head. Whenever she needed to blow off steam, release stress, think… or in this case <em>not<em> think she came here and she ran.

It helped and she needed it.

It was the only thing right now that she could grasp.

She wanted to wrap her arms around Rachel and tell her she loved her. She wanted to tell the love of her life that she was sorry for causing her more pain; first by letting Shelby adopt Beth and then by pushing her away.

She wanted to do all these things.

She wanted things to go back to the happiness and love that they shared before she held her daughter and her world shattered.

But she couldn't, she didn't know how.

She was running and her lungs were burning. She was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to feel her legs in the morning but she couldn't stop, she needed to escape.

Hours later the sun had set and it was started to get cold and she didn't know how long she had been running; she felt her legs buckle and she crashed to the ground on her hands and knees. She felt her hands scrape and knew she would be bleeding but it felt oddly good.

A pain she could control because she created it.

She gulped large breaths of air into her lungs.

She wasn't aware that someone else was there until she felt a warm arm curl around her back. She looked up into the nervous and pleading brown eyes of her girlfriend and knew in that moment she couldn't do this to her anymore.

She couldn't do this without her anymore.

"Rachel, I-I… wha- are y-"

"Shh, baby… just let me love you," Rachel's sweet loving voice said and she felt herself melt into Rachel's embrace. She sat back onto her knees and dropped her head onto Rachel's shoulder. She felt Rachel pull her close and hold her tight.

And that was all it took.

Tears flooded her eyes. She pulled Rachel's shirt until she hand it bunched up into both hands and she finally looked up.

"Rach, I-I'm so s-s-sorry baby I didn't mean to hurt you and push you away I ju-I just don't know what I'm doing and it hurts so much," she said quickly and at a very high pitch. If Rachel didn't know her so well she might've missed what the girl said because she was hysterical at this point.

But she didn't miss it; she heard every word.

And she held tighter.

"It's okay Quinn, don't be sorry just know that I'm here and I'm ready to give you whatever you need."

"I love you," Quinn said and pulled Rachel's lips to hers. Both girls moaned into it. It seemed like forever since they had been this close.

Quinn felt a sudden calmness wash over her as Rachel's tongue collided with hers. Their tongues tangled in a battle for dominance that neither girl cared who won.

They just cared.

And Rachel held Quinn on that track until they were both out of breath.

Out of tears.

And even deeper in love.

When they got back home Rachel led Quinn up the stairs and into her room. She wordlessly took Quinn's hand and led her into the bathroom. Rachel reached into the shower and turned it on.

Their eyes locked as Rachel lifted Quinn's soaked tee shirt over her head and tossed it aside. She reached around to unclasp her bra and pulled that off. Quinn smiled shyly but she didn't stop Rachel from this display of true love; she just marveled in it. Next Rachel pushed Quinn's running shorts down her hips and dropped them to the floor, followed by her panties. She then helped Quinn get into the shower.

Quinn stood under the stream of hot spray and let it soothe her rapidly tensing muscles. She let her head fall forward as the hot stream spread over her scalp reliving some of her stress. She braced both hands on the wall and let the water cascade over her body.

It felt heavenly.

The she felt Rachel's naked body press up against hers and tan arms circle around her waist. She leaned back against Rachel's slight frame and let her head fall back against Rachel's shoulder. When she felt soft full lips press against her neck she had to correct her earlier thought.

This- this right here in this girl's arms- this was heavenly.

She pulled away from Rachel and turned to face her. She wanted to tell her that she was sorry for everything. She wanted to explain all of her emotions about Beth; but how? She couldn't even explain them to herself.

She wanted to offer Rachel some kind of- any kind of- explanation for her actions over the past week or so but she couldn't find the words.

And as if Rachel could read her mind she just simply shook her head back and forth and ran her hands from Quinn's waist to her arms and over the backs of her hands.

She turned Quinn's hands over to reveal her scraped palms. Quinn winced as the hot water cascaded over them but then Rachel placed tender kissed to each one.

And Quinn swooned.

Rachel put some of Quinn's strawberry body wash onto a facecloth and proceeded to give her girl a sponge bath. She washed down one leg and up the next. It was turning her on; but there was nothing sexual about this. She was just taking care of Quinn.

Like Quinn needed.

Like she needed.

But she did remind herself that they would have to do this again; for a different reason. Right now though, this was for Quinn because Quinn needed her.

And Quinn was letting her.

Rachel moved up her body as she washed her and Quinn was barely able to remain standing. From the sore muscles to the ache that was now between her legs she was having trouble standing. She missed Rachel so much; and though she knew that Rachel meant nothing sexual by doing this and she loved her for that; it was still turning her on.

Once Rachel was done washing her; she opened Quinn's shampoo bottle and squirted some into her palm. She looked up into Quinn's eyes and melted.

There were tears.

"Quinn, I- do you want me to stop?" Quinn shook her head.

"No baby, you're perfect… you always know exactly how to take care of me, thank you."

"Thank you for letting me," Rachel whispered and placed a barely there kiss to Quinn's shoulder. She reached up and ran her fingers through Quinn's hair.

Quinn moaned. The feel of Rachel's fingers on her scalp sent shivers throughout her body. And she saw Rachel smirk at her reaction but she said nothing. She just reveled in the feeling. Once she was thoroughly cleaned and the water was getting cold; Rachel stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself. She held open another towel for Quinn who stepped into it.

Quinn felt the towel and Rachel wrap around her and she felt safe. She knew she would be okay with those arms wrapped around her. She just needed to stop pushing and let her in.

Once they were dry, Rachel led her to the bed. They both fell onto the bed, both still stark naked and cuddled under the comforter. It was chilly at first but soon their body heat took over and Quinn felt nothing but soft and warm skin all around her; engulfing her in strength and love.

And then the tears fell once more.

Rachel ran her hand through Quinn's damp hair and pulled her tighter.

"It's okay baby, It'll be okay… I promise." Rachel whispered.

"I'm sorry Rach," Quinn said muffled through tears. Rachel just ran her hand up and down Quinn's back in circles. She knew that was the best way to calm her girlfriend, and it worked. She felt Quinn's muscles loosen and she kissed the top of her head. Quinn pulled back and looked deep into Rachel's eyes.

"I'm so sorry I've pushed you away… I'm sorry I shut down on you again and Rachel I'm so sorry that I gave my baby to your mother without realizing that it would destroy you," she started balling again.

"Hey," Rachel said softly pulling back more so that Quinn could see her clearly. "Look I understand, I won't lie and say that it didn't hurt but baby I know how much this has hurt you and I really do understand why you pulled away. It's oka-"

"It's not okay!" Quinn said with obvious frustration.

"Yes it is, and I'll tell you why," Rachel said placing a hand on her cheek. "It's okay that you pushed away and shut down because you came back, you always do. You need me and you always find me. I need you to know that I can take everything you throw at me when you're upset as long as you always come back and always find me when you need me," Quinn cried more nodding her head.

"I always will," Quinn said choking up.

"And that's why it's okay." Rachel leant her head down and captured Quinn's lips in a heated kiss that had them both squirming. Quinn pulled out of the kiss and saw that Rachel's eyes had darkened and she felt it too.

"I can't promise that I'll be okay today or tomorrow but I can promise that I won't push you away anymore," Quinn said with a husky tone. Rachel nodded. "I need you to do something for me right now."

"Anything," Rachel agreed.

"Make love to me."

"I always will," she replied.

Quinn rolled back onto the bed and Rachel reached up and placed her hand on Quinn's wet cheek. She pushed the tears away with the pad of her thumb and pulled her into a kiss. It was passionate but not frenzied. After a moment Rachel pulled away from the kiss and stared into Quinn's eyes. She trailed a lone finger down Quinn' cheek, over her collarbone, through the valley of her breasts before she circled it around her navel.

Quinn felt like Rachel's finger was leaving a trail of fire in its wake. It amazed her just how much she was feeling from one finger touching her. Then she felt Rachel's finger drift lower. Over her pelvic bone and through her slick folds. She gasped and thrust her hips into Rachel's touch but Rachel pulled away. She didn't like the loss of contact but soon Rachel got to her knees and her hands returned to her thighs. She moaned as Rachel pushed them apart. Quinn let her legs fall open and watched as her sexy girlfriend climbed between them.

God she missed her.

Rachel pushed her own center down into Quinn's and moaned at the contact. She looked back up and Quinn felt her eyes boring into her. It was incredible. Rachel lent down and pressed her lips against Quinn's. Quinn opened her mouth and deepened it by pushing her tongue inside. She felt Rachel's lips close around her tongue and suck on it, at the same time she felt Rachel's fingers push into her and the combination of the two feelings had her body buzzing. She arched her upper body into Rachel's as her girlfriend's hand began pumping in and out of her.

"Rachel," she panted and then Rachel curled her fingers inside and she slammed her eyes shut and let out an animalistic groan. Rachel moaned in response.

"What baby, what do you need?" Rachel asked and she began a rhythm of pushing in as deep as she could go, curling her fingers and moving back out very slowly. It was driving Quinn insane in the best way possible.

"More, Rachel I want more," she whined.

"More what?" She asked in a teasing tone. Quinn's eyes met hers.

"More fingers, harder, deeper, faster, oh fuck Rach just give me more. Fuck me like you mean it," she said in one breath and undulated while Rachel had continued her slow torture. Rachel growled at Quinn's words and gave her everything she asked for.

She pulled out and pushed back in with three fingers. Quinn winced as she stretched around the intrusion and Rachel fought every instinct to start pounding into her and waited for Quinn to adjust. When she was sure Quinn was ready for more she filled her other requests. She pounded harder, pushed deeper and moved faster and Quinn loved every second of it.

She was getting thoroughly fucked and she knew that this girl would be everything she ever needed for the rest of her life. She gripped Rachel's shoulder and dug her nails in. The sound of Rachel's hand slamming into her wet heat was almost as hot as the feeling of being repeated filled by her girlfriend.

"Oh god Quinn, you're so tight I could do this for hours," Rachel moaned. "I love being inside you." Quinn let out a heavy breath and slid her hand into Rachel's hair and pulled Rachel's lips to hers. She sucked Rachel's bottom lip into her mouth and bit down gently. Rachel moaned into her mouth and the sound added to what Rachel was doing to her had her stomach clenching as her orgasm approached.

Rachel could feel Quinn's abs tightening underneath her and her walls tightening around her. She knew the girl was close. She pulled her mouth away from Quinn's and looked her over. She was covered with a thin sheet of sweat. Her head was thrown back, her eyes were shut tight. Her muscles were clenched and she was wet all around her.

Rachel wrapped her lips around Quinn's nipple and bit down, at the same time she pulled out and slammed back in and pressed her thumb over Quinn's clit. It was enough and it sent Quinn flying over the edge.

"Oh fuck Raaaaaachellll!" Quinn screamed and then her body shook and she saw stars behind her eyes and she came undone all over Rachel. "Oh fuck Rachel," she moaned again as Rachel slowed down her pumping and pulled off of her nipple. She looked up at Quinn and slowly slipped her fingers out.

She waited until Quinn's eyes opened and for the first time in weeks, she saw the happy girl that she knew so well, god she missed her.

Once Quinn's eyes were focused on her she stuck her fingers into her mouth and closed her eyes as she cleaned Quinn's come off of them.

She heard Quinn moan and when she opened her eyes again she was suddenly pulled into a kiss and felt Quinn's tongue push inside to taste herself.

Rachel pulled out of the kiss and after they had calmed down she pushed Quinn's blonde hair off of her face.

"You look happy," she whispered.

"I feel happy," Quinn replied. "For the first time in a while I feel like myself. I can't promise that I'm all better but I can see a light at the end of this hell and that light Rachel Berry is you." Rachel smiled brightly.

"Cheesy Quinn is definitely my favorite." Quinn giggled.

"Now it's my turn to do you," she husked and Rachel shook her head.

"No baby, I'm fine this was about you."

"And it can still be about me," she flipped Rachel onto her back. "I just really want to eat you out." Rachel's mouth dropped open and so did her legs.

"I take it back naughty Quinn is definitely my favorite." Quinn giggled and settled her head between Rachel's legs. She placed a kiss on Rachel's clit and felt her girlfriend shudder below her.

Yeah it had been too long.

She closed her mouth around Rachel's clit and felt nails digging into her scalp. She smiled against Rachel's hot skin and then proceeded to lick her into oblivion.

Nothing was better that the taste of Rachel Berry.

And a while later when Rachel came into her mouth she knew nothing would ever feel better than making love to Rachel for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>Things had been going better for Rachel and Quinn over the next few days but as always with Quinn it seems like she takes one step forward and two steps back.<p>

They decided to attend Puck's Fourth of July party to try and get things back to normal between them and in their lives; but Quinn wasn't normal.

She had a piece of her heart missing and knew she would never get it back. She hoped one day she would be okay enough to get through one day without losing her shit over it but not now. It was too soon. So instead she drank.

As soon as they walked in Puck wrapped his arms around both of them.

"It's about time Jew Babe, I thought you weren't gonna show," he said and Rachel could tell that he was clearly drunk. "Come on let's go play beer pong?"

"I'm not drinking tonight Noah, but I'll watch.

"I won't," Quinn said before walking away from them. Rachel watched Puck and Finn playing beer pong but she also watched Quinn.

They had been there for less than an hour and Quinn had already done three shots and was nursing a drink; Rachel was worried.

Rachel had never seen her like this and she was freaking out. Quinn was standing off to the side and she was downing her drink. Rachel saw the sad lost look in her eyes and was scared that she was shutting her emotions off again. Rachel was about to walk over to Quinn when she felt Finn's enormous hand close around her arm. He tugged her back.

"What the hell Rach?" she tried to ignore his angry tone as he was obviously drunk but when she tried to pull her arm out of his he gripped tighter.

"Finn, you're hurting me."

"Yeah and you're hurting me… I told you I loved you Rachel and you didn't say anything."

"That's because I don't love you Finn," she answered honestly but was trying not to hurt him anymore than she already had.

"But why not I'm a catch," he whined and Rachel tried again to yank her arm out of his hand and failed.

Quinn looked over and saw this happening. She felt the anger down to her toes and she dropped her cup to the floor then walked toward them. Before she got there though she saw Puck grab Finn's arm and pull him off of Rachel.

"Back off dude," Puck shouted into Finn's face.

"Mind your business Puck this doesn't concern you," Finn spat.

"And Rachel doesn't concern you. How many fucking times does the girl have to say that she isn't into you before you get the hint?"

"Oh and now you're her big defender," Finn said with hate in his tone and then turned his attention to Rachel. "Are you fucking him now?" Quinn lunged for Finn but Rachel stepped in the way and it stopped Quinn in her tracks. At the same time Puck reached back and punched Finn across the jaw. Finn stumbled back but didn't fall. His eyes met Puck's and he knew he had crossed a line.

"Get out and don't come back until you grow the fuck up!" Puck shouted. Finn's eyes scanned the room. The music had stopped and everyone in the glee club stared at him. Puck looked hurt and sad while Quinn looked angry. Santana was amused and Rachel was worried. He knew there would be no way to fix his actions tonight so he did as Puck asked and left.

After he had gone; Puck turned to face everyone.

"All right everyone come on, parties not over…. The fireworks just started early. Come on I need someone to play beer pong with me. Who's in?"

"I am," Quinn said and Puck smirked.

"All right, I'll get everything set up." She nodded to him and looked down at Rachel. The music started up again and everyone around them went back to having fun as if nothing had happened. Rachel looked at Quinn with concern.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I-I'm fine," she saw Quinn relax but she was still so wrought with worry. "Quinn, please don't do this… please stop drinking and let's just have fun," Quinn shook her head no. "Please Quinn, I'm worried." Quinn looked at her girl with love.

"It's okay babe, I'll be fine I just need this," she said and could see that those words hurt Rachel. "I promise I'll be okay it's just this is helping with the pain." She kissed Rachel on the top of her head and then went to the beer pong table to play. Rachel walked over the couch and flopped onto it.

She watched Quinn as the girl slowly destroyed herself knowing that as hard as she tried and thought she succeeded; she couldn't reach her. So instead she watched her as the girl was dying inside.

Hours; and many drinks for Quinn later Rachel had enough. Quinn was in the middle of the living room dancing alongside Brittany and Santana. Rachel came up from behind and her and tried to steer her away from the make shift dance floor.

"Quinn," she said grasping her elbow. Quinn turned around and pulled her hard and tight against her own body.

"Rachel, baby you're so hot," she said rather loudly and Rachel looked around to see if anyone heard. Luckily the music was loud enough to drown her out. She felt Quinn's hot breath on her neck and then she felt Quinn's lips press against her neck and start sucking. She moaned and then realization hit her and she pushed Quinn off.

Quinn didn't go very far she just giggled and circled her arms around Rachel's waist.

"Come on babe, I'm so hot for you right now," Quinn husked.

"Quinn, stop we're at a… every-everyone's here."

"Don't care," she said leaning in again and Rachel struggled to keep her at bay. Santana noticed Rachel struggling with drunken Quinn. Her eyes darted around the room and saw that no one was paying attention and then she remembered that the midget doesn't know how to handle drunken Quinn so she stepped in.

For Quinn.

Not for Rachel- never for Rachel

Whatever.

"Need some help?" She asked looking at Rachel. Rachel met Santana's eyes and saw only concern in them.

"SANTANA!" Quinn shouted.

"Yeah she's and I- um I-I don't know what to do," Rachel studdered.

"Hey Q!" Santana shouted into Quinn's face and Quinn smiled. "Let's get you out of here okay?"

"Kay," she said softly and Santana draped one of Quinn's arms over her shoulder. Rachel ducked under her other arm and they led her out of the room.

They brought her into Puck's bathroom and locked the door. They led her to the toilet and had her sit on the closed lid. Rachel got on her knees in front of Quinn who abruptly pulled her into a steamy kiss.

"Fucking hell Q," Santana said turning away from them. She went to the sink to get Quinn some water.

"I love you so much Rachel," she heard Quinn say behind her. Both Santana and Rachel could tell that she was sobering up because she was crying.

"I love you too Quinn," Rachel responded.

"I screwed up again didn't I?"

"No baby, it's okay," Rachel said quietly and she could hear the sadness in her voice. Santana could literally see how affected by Quinn's pain Rachel was.

Fuck they really are in love.

And Santana was jealous of that.

She wanted that.

She faced them again and saw Rachel wiping tears out of Quinn's eyes; and Quinn staring at the shrimp with nothing but love and devotion.

Fucking perfect love.

Fuck them.

She handed Quinn the cup of water.

"Sip it slowly," Quinn took the water and did as she was told. After she had about half of it gone she met Santana's glare.

"Thanks for helping San."

"Yeah well you were mauling the troll and I didn't think either of you wanted the glee club to see you dry humping her out there."

"Oh god," Quinn said her face flushing.

"It wasn't as bad as Satan said," Rachel assured her. "But I really want to get you out of here… so can we go Quinn?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for ruining the party for you Rachel."

"It's okay."

"I'm sorry I keep hurting you and ruining your summer," she said fighting tears.

"Stop it Quinn," Rachel's anger was coming to the surface. "You're not ruining anything. You're sad, you have a right to be and you need to stop apologizing for it. I think if the roles were reversed you would do the same for me."

"I would do anything for you," Quinn told her running a hand across her cheek. Rachel flushed and smiled. Santana gagged.

"Okay enough with the sappiness why do I always get stuck listening to you two moan about how fucking in love you are?"

"Jealous?" Rachel asked.

You have no idea.

"Shut it Berry!" Rachel giggled and got to her feet. She looked down at Quinn.

"Let's get you home," she held her hands out for Quinn who gladly took them. "You're going to have a terrible hangover tomorrow."

"Ugh I think I'm gonna be sick," Quinn moaned before flipping the toilet lid up.

"Well it's no fucking surprise with how quickly you drank; I'm surprised it took you this long." Santana said as Quinn threw up. Rachel held her hair back and rubbed her back. Once she was done, she moaned.

"I'm never drinking again." She whined.

"That's what you said last time," Santana said and then instantly felt like shit. Rachel pinned her with an evil glare but it seemed like Quinn didn't catch it.

But she did.

Quinn's mind immediately went back to the night she conceived Beth and her eyes filled with tears. She knew Santana didn't mean to hurt her and she didn't want to make the girl feel worse so she fought the tears. Rachel handed her the water and she sipped it.

"Come on," Rachel said and they walked toward the door. Santana had been leaning on the counter moved to stand in front of Quinn and Rachel.

"I'm sorry Q I-"

"I know Santana," she said cutting her off. Santana grinned and knew that Quinn wasn't mad but that it did hurt her.

"Rachel get her to her car and I'll drive you two home."

"But how will you get back."

"I'll have Britt follow me," Santana announced and saw Rachel's expression change from worried to thankful. "It's cool this party sucks anyways… let me just get Britt." Rachel nodded and led Quinn out to her car.

Quinn flopped into the backseat and Rachel climbed in next to her. Quinn readjusted herself so that she was cuddled next to her girlfriend. Rachel felt her body shaking as she became over come with tears. Rachel wrapped both arms around her and did the only thing she could do for her.

She held her.

As the tears fell.

* * *

><p>The next morning Quinn woke up with the worst feeling. She felt like someone had put a lead weight into her head and it literally hurt to move it. Her face was pressed against the bed and with a lot of difficulty she picked her head up. The sun shining through the window caught her eyes and her head felt like it was exploding.<p>

"Ugh," she groaned and then felt the bed dip. She rolled onto her side and saw her amazing girlfriend sitting on the bed next to her holding a glass of water and two Ibuprofen. Rachel wordlessly handed her the pills and then the glass. Quinn took them from her.

"Thanks baby," she croaked, her voice was raspy and her throat was dry. She noted that Rachel didn't say anything. She took the pills and downed the entire glass of water. Rachel took the empty glass from her and stood up.

"Are you mad?" Quinn asked but Rachel didn't answer. She just smoothed out her clothes. Quinn noticed she was wearing her running gear.

"I'm going for a run," Rachel said. "I'd ask you to join me but I'm afraid you won't stop until you kill yourself," she heard Rachel's voice crack and Rachel spun around to leave. Quinn hopped to her feet and the sudden movement made her want to throw up but she just reached for Rachel's arm and spun her back around.

"Rach I-"

"You're scaring me Quinn!" She screamed and it cause Quinn to wince, because it hurt her head and because she had never seen Rachel this upset. And that was saying a lot considering their past. "I want to help and I see that you're dying inside and just when I finally think I'm getting somewhere you pull back again and start hurting yourself again. I can't do this anymore I can't watch you kill yourself." She tried to leave again and Quinn yanked her back.

"Rachel I'm sorry but please don't break up with me I'll fix this I can do it please baby I will do anything for you please don't break up with me," Quinn collapsed to the floor on her knees and hugged Rachel around the middle she knew she was acting desperately but she was desperate. She felt Rachel's hand in her hair.

"I'm not breaking up with you," she said softer and Quinn looked up.

"No?"

"No baby," Rachel told her and helped her to her feet. When Quinn was standing she placed her hands in either side of Quinn's face and cupped her cheeks. "But I can't watch you do what you did to yourself last night, ever again." Quinn nodded and tears escaped her eyes. "I want to help you through this Quinn but I don't know how," Quinn nodded again.

"I'll fix this Rachel, but please don't give up on me."

"I won't," she pressed a quick peck to Quinn's lips. "I'm going for a run and I'll be back soon. I just really need to get my head together okay?" Quinn nodded.

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

"I know you're sorry. I know your intentions are not to hurt me, but this thing that you're fighting. This battle you have going on within yourself it is destroying you Quinn and it hurts me to stand by and watch it happening without being able to help." Tears fell out of Quinn's eyes and Rachel wiped them away.

"I know," she whined and pulled the hands off of her cheeks and kissed her palms. "I don't know how yet but I'll figure this out. I just want to feel like myself again… I want to feel like us again."

"We will Quinn," Rachel whispered and kissed her again. "I'll be back soon." Quinn nodded and watched her leave.

Quinn slumped back to the bed and her mind replayed everything that happened last night. She was drunk but she remembered everything.

There were three things she needed to do.

One she would find Finn Hudson and destroy him.

Two she would make it so Rachel was never afraid for her again.

And three she would fix herself.

She pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello."

"Hey mom, it's me."

"Quinnie!" Her mother's voice sounded excited. "It's so good to hear from you."

"Yeah you too mom, but I'm calling because I need your help."

"Anything," Judy responded and she knew that her mother meant it and that alone made this decision infinitely easier.

* * *

><p>When Rachel got home from her run Quinn was nowhere to be found. This instantly worried her but she didn't want to be the annoying girl who always checked up on her girlfriend; but she was still so worried. After a quick shower, she went into the living room where Hiram was watching television.<p>

"Hey dad," she greeted and sat down next to him. He looked over at her. He certainly loved spending time with Rachel but he was already used to not really seeing much of her these days so he smiled at her.

"What's up sweetie?" She shook her head.

"What I can't hang out with my father?"

"Of course you can Rachel it's just that these days the only time you hang out with me is when your daddy and I force you to and almost always there is a stunning blonde attached to your hip when you do," she frowned at him. "So I'll ask again what's up?"

"It's just Quinn," she began and he nodded knowingly. "I'm worried about her and I don't want to text her checking up on her but we kind of had an argument when she woke up earlier and I- did she um… did she maybe tell you where she was going?"

"Yes, she did… she said she was meeting her mother," he answered and saw that Rachel relaxed at those words also heaving a sigh of relief. "How is she doing?"

"I honestly don't know dad, she seemed to be getting better one day and then I find her practically passed out on the track at school and then I help her with that and again she seemed to be getting back to herself and then last night she got wasted at Noah's party," she shut up instantly at the disapproving look on her dad's face. "I uh it's um-"

"Forget it Rachel, I'll let the little fact about that party go because I know that you are a responsible girl and so is Quinn- usually. But don't do it again."

"I wasn't drinking dad," she said honestly.

"Good."

"And please don't reprimand Quinn dad she is going through hell right now and well- most of it is self hatred- but please."

"I said I'll let it go this time but don't let me hear about it again."

"You won't I promise," she responded and he nodded. His eyes met her again and he looked nervous.

"I don't know exactly how Quinn is feeling and neither do you but do you know who would know?"

"Who?"

"Shelby," Rachel shook her head violently.

"No, no way dad I-I can't I'm not ready for that she's-"

"Relax Rachel I know Shelby hurt you and I know you haven't even fully processed what her adopting Beth has done to you but she may be able to help Quinn." He saw understanding flash across her features. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and pulled out a folded piece of paper; then handed it to Rachel.

Rachel looked down at the paper and saw Shelby's name and number on it. Her eyes met her dads again.

"She gave that to me before she left for New York; she said that if you ever wanted to talk to her that she would be more than willing to listen to everything you had to say-"

"No," she cut him off again shaking her head. "No. I- I'm not ready."

"I understand that Rachel, I really do but she wanted you to have it when and if you are ready." He watched her for a reaction and saw her face harden slightly. "And even if you never use it, maybe Quinn could benefit from hearing how Shelby dealt with giving up a piece of her." Rachel was full on crying now and Hiram got up and scooted closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Why did she find me if she didn't even want me?" She said through tears.

"I don't know sweetie, only she does," he rubbed her arms reassuringly and held her while the tears fell. "And maybe someday you will be ready to hear her." She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at him. He backed away slightly.

"I doubt it."

"And if you never want to see or hear from her again that is fine. It's up to you Rachel, you did nothing wrong here; she did… and it's up to her to fix it. And if you don't want her to fix it than that is okay too. I didn't give you that number to upset you I did it because I know Shelby was torn up about what she did, much like Quinn is and you said you didn't know how to help her," he pointed to the paper again. "This might help her." Rachel nodded. Hiram leaned over and grabbed a box of tissues from the table. Rachel took one and cleaned up her nose.

"I was watching this stupid show if you would be interesting in joining me," he said motioning to the television." She let out a sad giggle.

"I'd love to dad." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they slumped back into the couch. She cuddled into his side and he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"You know it's kind of reassuring that you still need me sometimes."

"I'll always need you," she said wiping her nose again. Then something stupid happened on the show and they were both laughing hysterically.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up on the couch a few hours later. Her father was gone but there was a blanket draped over her. She didn't know what time it was or if Quinn was even home. She opened up her phone to check the time and saw that she had gotten three texts from Quinn and the last one had come in twenty minutes ago. She opened the first:<p>

From Quinn: _Hey I was wondering if you would let me take you on a date this evening?_

She opened the next one:

From Quinn: _I'm judging from your non-answer that you're still upset with me but if you go out on this date with me I have some big news to tell you and I promise to make up for what I did last night._

She quickly opened the third:

From Quinn: _Well I'm guessing you ignoring me is a no to the date… but just in case you lost your phone while running or some shit I will be ready and waiting at your door at 7 tonight and if you don't want to go then I'll understand_ ;) _I love you Rachel._

She hurriedly typed a reply:

From Rachel: _Sorry I was sleeping. I would love to go on a date with you Quinn and I love you too _:) :) :)

A reply came through within seconds and she fumbled to open it:

From Quinn: _Good to know I haven't completely lost you._

From Rachel: _You'll never lose me._

From Quinn: _Good I'm glad and lucky… see you at 7 beautiful._

From Rachel: _See you then. What should I wear?_

From Quinn: _Whatever you want. I was thinking the standard dinner and a movie. I know it's not spectacular but we have a lot to talk about so we could do that over dinner and then if all goes well maybe we can make out instead of watching the movie. What do you think?_

From Rachel: _It sounds perfect and any date with you is spectacular no matter what we do. Also I'm pretty sure it will go well._

From Quinn: _Rachel you are amazing and I thank god every day that you let me love you._

From Rachel: _I feel the same way, but since it is now 6:30 I have to get dressed so that I can look good for my hot date with my hot hot girlfriend._

From Quinn: _You always look good. But get ready and I'll see you soon._

From Rachel: ;) _xoxo_

Rachel put her phone away and felt better than she had in weeks. That text conversation felt like old times and it seemed like Quinn was returning to her former self.

She sure hoped so.

* * *

><p>When Quinn rang the doorbell she was clutching a single white rose in her hand behind her back and she was nervous. This felt like their first date all over again. The door opened a few minutes later to reveal Rachel wearing a red sundress that stopped just above her knees. She wore a black cape across her shoulders and black stiletto heels. Quinn's mouth dropped.<p>

"You look gorgeous," she said with a blush. Rachel smiled and looked Quinn up and down. She wore a pink and white striped v-neck cami and white Capri's, white flats and a denim jacket. It all clung to her in all the right places. Now Rachel was not a shallow girl, but Quinn's insane running routine was doing wonders for her body and she was already looking more firm and ripped than she was before the baby.

But Rachel wasn't shallow so she would never say that.

"You don't look so bad yourself Fabray," she flirted after fully checking her out. Quinn's cheeks blushed and it really did feel like a first date, until Rachel pulled her into a searing kiss and she was instantly aroused.

Then her thoughts went to Rachel naked and panting and she was very thankful that they were way past the first date. After breaking the heat inducing kiss she pulled the rose from behind her back and handed it to Rachel.

"Oh Quinn," she said clutching her chest with one hand and taking the flower with the other.

"I figured you'd like it, it means new beginnings and this is sort of a new beginning for us… because I want to start over."

"Does that mean no sex because I was kind of hoping to get into your pants later," Rachel whined and Quinn's mouth dropped in surprise.

"Rachel Berry, you are naughty."

"Can't help it, you were so hot last night- aside from the puking- and I went to bed very, very frustrated." Quinn blushed and internally vowed to never drink again.

"No, I didn't mean that kind of starting over I just meant that I want to give you everything that I haven't been able to give you before," She said honestly and Rachel kissed her again. She took the flower.

"I'll be right back," she said and ducked back inside to put it in water. A few seconds later she came back out. Quinn was holding out her hand and Rachel placed hers into it. "So I will be getting lucky tonight then?" She said with a wink. Quinn laughed and it was the greatest sound in the world.

Rachel missed it.

She didn't realize how much until just then.

"I sure hope so," Quinn answered and they walked to the car. She opened the door for Rachel and helped her in.

Once they were driving, Rachel reached over and placed her hand on Quinn's thigh. Quinn dropped one of her hands on top of Rachel's and their fingers interlocked.

"Are we going to Breadstix?"

"Why so you can have vegan meatballs and salad?" She answered and looked at Rachel briefly. "No, Breadstix is for hanging out with friends, this is a date and I'm taking you somewhere special."

"See what I mean Quinn, you always make our dates spectacular." She leaned over and kissed Quinn's cheek and Quinn smiled into it.

* * *

><p>Twenty five minutes later they were pulling into the parking lot of 'Dragonfly' which was a the fanciest vegan restaurant in Ohio. Rachel's mouth dropped open and she looked at Quinn.<p>

"Quinn, you can't afford this place it's- it's too much and-" her words were cut off with Quinn's lips pressing against hers. She smiled into the kiss and pulled back.

"My mother gave me the money so I could take you here and you are worth it… I owe you so much for the crap that I put you through recently and this is just the beginning."

"You seem different, happier… are you- do you," she trailed off not knowing how to ask without making Quinn sad. Luckily Quinn let her off the hook.

"I'm getting there," She kissed Rachel's cheek. "Come we'll talk more once we get inside." They got out and as they walked toward the door. Rachel felt Quinn's hand in her own and their fingers interlocked. They weren't in Lima so what did they care who saw them and Rachel had to admit, she really liked not having to hide it.

Once they were seated and had their menus in front of them Rachel couldn't help but look at the prices.

"Quinn this place is too expensive; Breastix's would've been fine. We haven't ordered yet we can still-"

"Look Rachel, we are dining tonight with my father's hard earned cash so stop worrying and enjoy this meal courtesy of Russell Fabray he owes us much more than this," She smiled and Rachel returned it. "So order the most expensive thing on the menu for all I care because let me tell you Rachel Berry you are worth every penny."

"Wow," She breathed out. "You are sweeping me off my feet."

"That was the plan," Quinn husked out. Rachel reached over and squeezed Quinn's hand before turning her attention back to her menu. When the waiter returned they placed their orders and when he left Rachel's eyes met Quinn's across the table.

"You know if I wasn't already in love with you I would certainly be falling right now," Rachel told her.

"I've been slowly falling since the day we met." Quinn answered and Rachel swooned.

What girl wouldn't after a statement like that?

You must be wondering and I know it is killing you to not ask," Quinn began and Rachel tucked her hand under her chin to listen intently. She gave Quinn a shy smile but said nothing. "And I thank you for waiting for me to bring this up." Rachel nodded and Quinn took a deep breath before continuing. "After you left for your run this morning I got to thinking. I know I haven't been fair to you Rachel and I wanted to make up for what I did last night."

"Is that what this is about Quinn because I told you it isn't necessary I was upset but I'm not mad at you?"

"No, it's not specifically about last night it's about everything I've done over the past few days. It's all of it Rachel. I have been drowning in pain and not letting you help and if I kept going the way I was going," she shuddered just thinking about it. "So, anyway after you left I called my mom and asked her to meet with me."

"Yeah dad told me you went to see your mother," Rachel said and Quinn smiled.

"Rachel I asked my mom to help me get a therapist," Rachel's eyebrows raised.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I went to my first session today too."

"You did?" Rachel was surprised and very happy that Quinn was trying her best to get better. "Oh, Quinn I'm so proud of you."

"Me too," Quinn responded and they were interrupted by the waiter coming with their food. After he left they began eating.

"Mmm, Quinn this is so good." Rachel said between bites and Quinn giggled.

"I'm glad."

"So how is it that you got a therapist and had a session on the same day?

"Perks of having a rich father, I guess." Quinn answered and began eating her own meal. They spent the rest of the dinner talking about how Quinn's first therapy session had gone and Rachel was so happy to see the fact that her happy and loving girlfriend was coming back.

* * *

><p>They were walking out of the restaurant toward the car and Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel's back.<p>

"Dinner was great Quinn thank you," Rachel said leaning her head on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn had told her everything that she was feeling about losing Beth and she had never felt closer to Quinn than she did right now. When they reached the car Quinn opened the door for her.

"You're welcome," Quinn responded. Rachel met her eyes and then looked down at Quinn's lips. She couldn't help herself her girlfriend was hot and she just wanted to kiss her. Quinn noticed and waited for Rachel to get in the car. Once she was in Quinn closed the door and got into the car herself. As soon as she closed her door she felt Rachel's hand on the back of her head and quickly found herself covered by Rachel's hot body. The kiss was heated and leading to places that Quinn didn't want to do in the parking lot so she reluctantly pulled back.

Rachel looked at Quinn's lips and wanted more but she knew Quinn didn't want to do this in the parking lot; she could still tease her though. She stuck her lip out in a pout.

"What? Do you not want me?" She asked in her innocent tone that drove Quinn wild. Quinn rolled her eyes. She knew Rachel well enough to recognize this game.

"Baby I want you every minute of every day but this date isn't over. I promised you a movie too."

"I'd much rather make out with you in my bed where we can get naked instead of those uncomfortable movie theater chairs," Rachel husked and Quinn clamped her legs together.

"Rach the things you say with that mouth of yours," she moaned. Rachel leaned close to her ear.

"I bet I could have the same effect on your panties without even using my words Quinn," she whispered before nibbling on Quinn's ear and trailing her finger up Quinn's inner thigh.

"I bet you could," she husked but pulled herself away from Rachel's incredible mouth. "But this is a life experience that every teenager should have and I really want to make out with you at the movies," Quinn finished with a whine.

"Okay, okay but we are getting naked when we get home right?"

"Yes horn dog we are." Quinn said with a laugh before she drove away and Rachel marveled at the sound.

She really did miss it.

* * *

><p>When the movie was over they walked down the street holding hands. They opted for the vintage looking movie theater in Columbus Grove; as well so they could continue to act like an actual couple without fear of seeing someone they knew.<p>

"I can't believe we almost got kicked out," Rachel said.

"Yeah well if you didn't moan so loud no one would've known what we were doing."

"Not my fault that you know all of the spots that make me scream," Rachel said to her and Quinn knew she was right and that it was her fault. "Now how about you take me home and make me scream some more."

"That is a plan."

Twenty minutes later they walked into the house holding hands.

"Rachel," Leroy called form the other room.

"Yes daddy," she answered. And they walked hand in hand into the living room. Upon seeing Rachel and Quinn holding hands and smiling, Hiram's heart fluttered. He knew that Rachel had been so upset for Quinn but it looked as though they were working their issues out.

"How was your date?" Hiram asked.

"It was incredible… Quinn took me to Dragonfly, that vegan restaurant in Columbus Grove," both of her father's raised their eyebrows clearly impressed.

"Nice Quinn," Leroy said and Quinn shared a smirk with him.

"But now we're going to bed," Rachel announced practically dragging Quinn out of the room.

"Yeah bed," Leroy said sarcastically. "Goodnight girls," he called.

"Goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight Leroy." He heard simultaneously and turned to his husband.

"Our baby girl is a sex fiend, H." And Hiram blushed furiously.

"Must you be so crass?"

"Just keeping it real," Hiram rolled his eyes. "Wanna do it?" Leroy asked with a grin.

"Ugh, not when you ask like that," Hiram responded and Leroy chuckled.

Upstairs, Quinn's back was pressed against the door and Rachel assaulted her neck. She threaded her hand into Rachel's locks and gently tugged her away. Rachel's eyes met hers and she saw that they were clouded with lust.

"What is it with you and this door?"

"I've just had a lot of fantasies of you fucking me against it," Rachel answered honestly and Quinn smirked. She switched their positions and slammed Rachel against the door; eliciting a loud moan from Rachel. She pulled Rachel's dress up and over her head and tossed it aside leaving her girlfriend in nothing but a white lace pair of panties.

"No bra Rachel… you are such a little tease," Quinn said as she ducked her head and closed her mouth around one of her nipples and tugged gently on the other.

"Oh god Quinn, I want- I want-" she stammered and Quinn pulled off her nipple with a pop.

"What do you want?" Quinn's head moved to her neck and she started sucking and leaving marks on Rachel's flawless skin

"I need you to fulfill my fantasies Quinn."

"Mmm, okay but um- what did I do to you against this door," Quinn wondered.

"You um- oh god," she moaned when Quinn nipped her roughly. Quinn pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Use your words Rachel and I'll make your fantasies a reality. What do you want?"

"Lick me Quinn," Rachel husked out and Quinn growled at the thought. "I want you to eat me," She reiterated and Quinn dropped to her knees and did just that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was my first attempt at writing AU Faberry without a prompt or using the episodes as a guideline and I won't lie it was very difficult but I hope I did okay. Let me know what you think please I'm really curious. **

**Dragonfly is a real vegan restaurant but it's actually in Columbus, Ohio. I moved it to the town of Columbus Grove which is twenty minutes from Lima for this story; in case anyone cared to know that.**

**Next chapter will have some Puck, Santana, and Brittany interaction, and a short road trip. It won't be as angsty as this one. I hope you enjoy it!**

**The song used was Tears Don't Fall by Bullet for My Valentine.**


	24. Chapter 24: Friends

**A/N: Summer before Junior Year Part Two.**

**Cedar Point amusement park is in Sandusky, Ohio. It is known as the roller coaster capital of the world and it also has a beach just outside of the park. **

**Also this is one of the longest chapter to date in case you like long chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Friends<strong>

"_Keep smiling, keep shining. Knowing you can always count on me, for sure. That's what friends are for. For good times and bad times, I'll be on your side forever more. That's what friends are for. Well, you came and opened me, and now there's so much more I see, and so by the way I thank you. And then for the times when we're apart. Well, then close your eyes and know  
>these words are coming from my heart. And then if you can remember, keep smiling, keep shining. Knowing you can always count on me, for sure. That's what friends are for<br>in good times, in bad times. I'll be on your side forever more. That's what friends are for_

Things had gotten better between Rachel and Quinn in the weeks following Puck's party and their subsequent date. Quinn was going to therapy twice a week and it was really helping her deal with all of her anger and resentment toward herself. She was still running everyday but it was no longer as a form of punishment that she needed to do to herself in order to feel.

She was doing it because she loved it.

Because it was her escape.

She ran because she could think and because she wanted her hot cheerleader body back; she was reconsidering joining the Cheerios when school started but she hadn't shared that idea with Rachel yet, because she wasn't sure if she really would or even if she could get back on the team.

Their sex life had gotten increasingly better- not that it wasn't already amazing- but it seemed like ever since their date they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. She figured it was just all so new and exciting and that it would taper off eventually.

Lucky for Quinn today was not that day.

Rachel could see how hard Quinn was working to overcome her pain and self-hatred and she was so very proud of her. She was dealing with her own issues with her mother but was finding it hard to share with Quinn because she didn't want Quinn to think that the way she feels about Shelby would be how one day Beth would feel about her.

Quinn was still getting better she didn't need the added drama of her girlfriend's problems; so Rachel hid them.

She told herself that she was being a hypocrite.

She preached to Quinn about not holding things inside but she was doing it herself. But she just kept telling herself that once Quinn was better; then she could deal with her own issues and until then she just needed to ignore them.

But otherwise they were happy; Rachel couldn't get enough of Quinn and it seemed that Quinn felt the same way. When she wasn't attacking Quinn she was being attacked.

It was indescribable.

They had sex all the time; everywhere and Rachel loved every second of it. She once thought she was going to wait until she was twenty five before having intercourse. Luckily for her a hot blonde came into her life and tossed that ridiculous idea out of the window.

Today she had set her alarm for six in the morning. Yeah it was early for a summer day but today was a big day.

Today they would spend the day having fun with friends.

Quinn needed friends right now.

And Rachel needed Quinn.

And friends.

So when she rolled over after shutting off her alarm to wake her beautiful girlfriend she was greeted with a truly arousing sight. Quinn was flat on her back with her legs wide open. They were both still naked and Quinn had literally passed out in her post orgasmic haze after they fucked like bunnies the night before.

Rachel saw her spread open, swollen and glistening and her mouth watered. She looked up at Quinn's face and the girl was clearly still asleep but her eyes were darting all over beneath her closed eyelids and she was wearing a smirk.

Rachel instantly knew she was having a naughty dream and that fact alone set Rachel's plan into motion. She stealthily moved from her spot on the bed and settled between Quinn's legs and looked at her center. Quinn was soaked which confirmed her suspicions of a naughty dream. She licked her lips at the sight and let out a small moan. She ducked her head, slid her hands under and around Quinn's thighs and attached her mouth to Quinn's clit.

Quinn moaned quietly and bucked her hips up into Rachel's face. Rachel held back a giggle because Quinn was still asleep and then she sucked hard on Quinn's clit and watched as the girl's eyes opened and met hers.

Quinn moaned again.

It was the weirdest sensation for Quinn; she was dreaming of Rachel sucking and licking her and then she felt it. At first she thought that the dream was just very vivid but then she felt Rachel suck her clit into her warm mouth and her eyes popped open.

She was greeted by the sight of a head of brown hair between her legs and dark chocolate eyes staring at her as her mouth did amazing things to her body. She felt Rachel's tongue licking her and then slide inside. She moaned and without thinking her hand landed on Rachel's head effectively pushing her deeper inside.

"Oh fuck Rach," she moaned. "Aw baby, so fucking hot," she could feel Rachel's tongue sliding in and out and then it stopped and she looked down. Rachel was smiling at her but not touching her. She pouted. "Why'd you stop?" Rachel merely shrugged her shoulders. "No, no way Rachel you don't get to wake me up at whatever fucking ungodly hour this is with your mouth on me and then just stop. Now finish what you started Rachel Berry or I will ahhh-" she cut her rant off with a moan when Rachel sucked her clit back into her mouth and began sucking with vigor.

She bucked her hips into Rachel's face and felt her suck even harder.

"Oh god baby th-tha-that' so good I uhhh-" again her words were lost in her throat when she felt Rachel push into her with two fingers and no warning. She felt full and so close to coming that she could no longer find words. She just let out a stream of unintelligible words while Rachel sucked and fucked her into a mind blowing orgasm.

Rachel's fingers were drenched with Quinn so she slowed down her pumping and pulled off of Quinn's oversensitive clit. Their eyes met when Quinn had stopped convulsing and Rachel pulled her fingers out. She stared into Quinn's eyes as she maneuvered herself up Quinn's body. She placed her two still soaked fingers on Quinn's lips.

Quinn opened her mouth and sucked Rachel's fingers dry; moaning at the taste. Rachel thought it was the hottest thing and smashed her lips into Quinn's with a bruising kiss. When she pulled away a few moments later she took in Quinn's appearance.

She looked sleepy and satisfied.

"Did you like your wakeup call?"

"Yeah baby this was the best way to wake up ever," she said pushing Rachel onto her back. "Now let me do you." Rachel pushed her back slightly.

"We can't," Rachel said wishing they could because after what she just did she was terribly horny. "We have to get ready I told Santana we would be at her house at seven thirty sharp and that Noah is meeting us there."

Quinn huffed a heavy breath.

"Do we have to go? I'd much rather stay in bed all day and continue this," she ran her finger down Rachel's chest and circled her puckered nipple. Rachel groaned and pushed her off.

"Because baby, we are turning into sex fiends."

"How is that a bad thing… ever?" She wondered and Rachel grinned because she was right, she would never tire of having sex with Quinn Fabray.

"It's not a bad thing but we have been abandoning our friends and I really wanted to take you some place that you can just forget everything and have fun… we are teenagers if you remember correctly." Quinn pushed a strand of hair behind Rachel's hair. She loved that Rachel was always so willing to do things for her.

"Will you forget everything you've been keeping bottled up too?" Quinn wondered and Rachel was surprised; she thought she had been doing a good job of keeping her emotions in check.

Guess not.

"For today, we forget everything and just have fun," Rachel told her and Quinn smiled.

"Okay but after today we need to talk," Rachel nodded. "And not just me Rach, you need to open up with me too." Rachel gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay we talk after today… but today we have fun," She said enthusiastically and Quinn could do nothing but grin in return. Rachel had a way of making people smile even when they didn't want to.

"Why did you want to go to Cedar Point anyway?" Quinn asked and Rachel shrugged.

"I've never been and always wanted to go," she answered.

"But Rachel, do you even like roller coasters?" Quinn wondered and Rachel shrugged again.

"Don't know, I guess we find out today," she said getting up and walking toward the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower," she waggled her eyebrows. "I woke you up with enough time time for you to join me... if you'd like," she said in the husky tone that always left Quinn dripping before she walked into the bathroom. Quinn jumped off the bed so fast that her feet tangled with the sheet and she landed face first on the floor. She looked up to see if Rachel had seen and didn't see her so maybe she could get out of this embarrassment. But this is Rachel _'never misses anything'_ Berry here so she should've known better. She walked into the bathroom to see a laughing Rachel about to step into the shower.

"Are you okay from falling off the bed?" She asked still giggling and Quinn's face turned bright red.

"Don't pick on me," Quinn whined.

"Aw, honey I'm sorry… come here and let me make it up to you," she husked and stepped into the shower. Quinn walked very slowly as to avoid falling again and then she joined Rachel in the shower and Rachel did indeed make it up to her.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel were driving to her mom's house; her mom had agreed to let them use her Escalade. Quinn took in Rachel's appearance once more and tried to figure out how she would get through this day without touching her. Puck and Santana knew about them but Brittany didn't so she and Rachel would have to behave themselves and after the sex marathons they had been having lately she wasn't sure she would be able to do it.<p>

Not with Rachel wearing the shortest jean shorts she had ever seen and a skin tight white tank top. She was also wearing a yellow bikini underneath. She had her hair tied up in a loose bun and she looked like sex…

Like walking sex.

Quinn was surprised when she saw Rachel wearing this outfit; even though she had gotten used to seeing Rachel in hot clothes this was too much and she found herself thinking about ripping the girl's clothes off. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Rachel's musical laughter.

"What?" She asked self consciously.

"What are you thinking?" Rachel wondered though she was pretty sure she knew; judging by the sound of the low growl Quinn had just let slip she was pretty sure Quinn was turned on.

"Just that you look so fucking hot," Quinn answered honestly. "And that I might have to kill Puck once he sees you; hell I might even have to kill Santana. Rachel laughed again and leaned over Quinn. They had just stopped at a red light and she put her hand on Quinn's cheek and attacked her lips. Quinn moaned and pulled Rachel's face closer. They were only broken apart when a horn sounded behind them and Quinn realized the light had changed back to green. She drove again but Rachel didn't move away. She left gentle kisses around Quinn's ear and down her neck.

"Rachel," Quinn whined. "Please stop teasing because it's going to be a long day and that outfit is already driving me crazy I don't need your mouth adding to the frustration." Rachel giggled and moved away; slumping back to her seat.

"Okay, but you don't have to be jealous if Noah or Santana like what they see," Quinn shot her a dirty look. "Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because only you know what I look like under these clothes," she heard Quinn let out a small moan. "And only you will ever get to see it," she looked at Quinn who was now smirking. Like she had a secret that no one else will ever know. Rachel decided to tease her some more. "Or touch it… or taste it," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Rachel stop please," Quinn whined and Rachel nodded emphatically.

"Yeah stopping, I just turned myself on thinking about your tongue. Why did I suggest this again over staying in bed all day with you?"

"Because we are turning into sex fiends," Quinn pulled into her mom's driveway and parked on the side of her mom's Beamer; the Escalade was parked behind the car. "And you wanted to go on a road trip."

"Right," Rachel nodded and regretted that she ever opened her mouth.

"I'll be right back," Quinn said getting out of the car and walking toward the house. And Rachel watched her go. Quinn looked just as hot in a similar outfit. Her ass looked amazing in a pair of baby blue cotton shorts from Victoria Secret and a black cami over her her baby blue bikini top. Her hair was down with her signature braid to one side and looked so so hot; Rachel still had to pinch herself that Quinn Fabray was hers.

"Not so bad yourself Fabray," she called as she got out of the car. Quinn looked back and smiled. Her mom ran out of the house.

"Oh Quinnie," she greeted pulling her into a hug. Quinn hugged her back and then pulled out of the hug.

"Thanks for letting me use the SUV mom," and Judy handed her the keys.

"Anytime sweetie," Judy told her and they walked back toward where Rachel was standing.

"Hello Mrs. Fabray," Rachel said but was also pulled into a tight hug.

"Call me Judy," she told Rachel once she released her. She looked Rachel up and down. "You look gorgeous Rachel." Rachel blushed.

"Thanks Judy," she whispered.

"Mom stop hitting on my girlfriend," Quinn said with a laugh and Judy gasped.

"I-I was-I didn't I was just I-" Judy stammered.

"Relax mom I was only kidding," Quinn laughed and Rachel saw Judy looking at her with happiness and pride and that made Rachel's heart swell. Judy lightly slapped Quinn's arm.

"It wasn't funny Quinn, I was just merely complimenting the girl."

"Thank you for the compliment Judy, Quinn just has a jealousy issue," Rachel said catching Quinn's eye and noticing her girlfriend was glaring at her. Rachel smirked but continued. "I find it exceptionally endearing when she gets jealous. Even if it's directed at her own mother."

"Rachel," Quinn whined.

"Oh Quinine, you have nothing to fear. I am happy that you are happy sweetie but I assure you that although I am no longer with your father I still enjoy the penis very much." Rachel scoffed and Quinn's face turned bright red.

"MOM!" She shouted as embarrassment and slight disgust washed over her.

"What?" Her mom said innocently and Quinn rubbed her hands over her hot cheeks.

"Never mind, let's go Rachel before I end up with even more emotional scarring." She looked back at her mom. "Thanks again mom." Judy nodded.

"You're welcome, and remember don't let-"

"Don't let Puck drive, got it mom." Judy nodded and hugged both girls again before retreating into the house. Quinn faced a still laughing Rachel. "Let's go," Quinn said annoyed and got into the drivers' seat. Rachel grabbed her backpack and small cooler she had packed for the road trip and loaded it into the SUV and then got in herself. She looked over at her scowling girlfriend.

"Don't be mad Quinn," Rachel said but Quinn couldn't hide the fact that she wasn't really mad and she pulled Rachel closer and kissed her.

"Once we get to Santana's I won't be able to do this, so I'm taking the opportunity now… if you don't mind being a little late that is?" Quinn arched her eyebrow and waited to see if Rachel would accept her challenge. Rachel looked from Quinn's eyes to her lips and back again.

"I don't think Santana would mind," she husked.

"Good choice," Quinn kissed her quickly and pulled back. "My mom was right baby, you are gorgeous." Rachel smiled at her sweetness wrapped her hand around the back of Quinn's head and kissed her again. They made out for a little while before they drove to Santana's house.

* * *

><p>Quinn pulled up in front of Santana's house and honked the horn. A moment later Santana came out of the house.<p>

"For fuck's sake Q; people are still sleeping around here. Apparently you and Streisand are the only two people who don't sleep in during the summer." She bitched as she walked to Quinn's mom's Escalade. She climbed into the way back and flopped onto the bench seat. Brittany exited the house a few moments later carrying a backpack.

"Santana," Quinn said turning in her seat. "My mom said that Puck isn't allowed to drive her car because she doesn't trust his driving… well she doesn't trust anything about him. So I was wondering if you would drive one way and I'll drive the other."

"Yeah, yeah whatevs but my ass ain't driving this fucking early in the morning so you get the trip there and I'll drive home. She threw her arm over her eyes. Brittany climbed into the seat in front of her. Puck pulled up in his truck a few minutes later and he climbed in next to Brittany.

"Okay everyone's here," Rachel announced turning in her seat and I thought we could start off with some road songs and then maybe we could play-"

"Drop the Ipod Berry," Santana said sitting up. "If I have to endure show tunes for this two and a half hour drive I think I might fucking kill myself… or you. So how about we just put the normal radio on and get this show on the fucking road."

"Why did we invite her?" Rachel asked Quinn loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Because you fucking love me, admit it Rachel I make your life fun."

"Did you just call her Rachel?" Puck wondered and Santana smirked.

"Well that's her name… so what if I call her by her name once in a while," she said and everyone laughed at her.

"You like her," Puck said turning in his seat.

"Fuck off," she said to him. "Let's go Quinn," she moaned and Quinn pulled away from her house. "And I hope you're making a stop at the Lima Bean because it is ass early and I needs to get my coffee on."

"Okay Satan, whatever you want." Rachel told her and winked at Quinn. Everyone giggled again.

"I fucking hate all of you."

* * *

><p>They were about an hour into the drive. Brittany had joined Santana in the back and the two were now making out. Puck was shamelessly watching them and Quinn and Rachel kept sneaking glances at each other.<p>

Puck looked back and forth between the two smoking hot couples that were surrounding him.

"Fuck, how do I get myself into this shit?"

"What are you talking about Noah?" Rachel turned to face him. "Nothing I was just noticing that I'm in a car full of hot woman, three of which I totally had sex with." Rachel's eyes hardened and he knew he was treading a thin line with her so he changed the subject. "And the other one I tried to get with but-"

"What's your point Noah?" Rachel asked as anger and jealously seeped into her tone. Quinn smirked. It wasn't everyday that Rachel showed her jealous side and she kind of liked it. She could see why Rachel enjoyed it when she got crazy jealous.

"Just my point is I'm a dude and a pretty hot dude if I do say so myself," Rachel rolled her eyes. "And here I am with the four hottest chicks at McKinley High," Rachel smiled at being lumped together with the other three. "And you all would rather fuck each other," he finished and it was like the air was sucked out of the car. Brittany and Santana stopped kissing. Quinn gasped and Rachel started panicking.

"Noah!" She yelled and he immediately realized what he had done. Rachel was staring at him with fire in her eyes and then she glanced at Quinn to see if she was panicking. She looked slightly nervous but not panicked and that made Rachel feel better. Puck glanced back at Santana and Brittany. Santana was staring at Brittany waiting to hear her reaction. Meanwhile Brittany was confused. Puck hadn't said anything that wasn't true and she looked around noticing that everyone was looking guiltily at her. Even Quinn kept looking at her through the rear view mirror. Then it hit her.

"Wait did you guys think I didn't know about Quinn and Rachel?" She asked and again everyone was surprised.

"Wait," Santana said shaking her hands back and forth. She loved Brittany to death but she also knew her girl was very naïve she wanted to be sure of what Brittany meant. "What do you know about Quinn and Rachel?"

"That they're friends," Brittany answered and there was a collective relieved sigh. "And that they finally stopped denying their feelings for each other and started dating." Everyone was completely silent as they processed this information. Rachel's eyes darting from Brittany to Quinn. Santana stared intently at Brittany, Puck alternating looks between all four girls and Quinn looking in the backseat through the rear view mirror and sneaking glances at Rachel. Brittany was confused. Everyone was looking at her as if she were crazy. She knew everyone in the car knew.

"Okay guys stop staring at me I know it's a secret from glee club and everyone else at school but I also know that everyone in this car knows; so what is the big deal?"

"Santana I'm going to kill you," Quinn yelled shooting her a glare and Santana's eyes met hers. She was shaking her head no but it was Brittany that spoke.

"She didn't tell me… no one did."

"Then how- I mean how did you know?" Rachel wondered.

"I've known since before you two did," Brittany answered honestly and now she had everyone's undivided attention.

"How?" Santana asked and it was clear to both Quinn and Rachel that she really didn't tell the girl because she was just as confused as the rest of them. Brittany huffed a heavy sigh before telling everyone what she had known ever since the first day of school.

"It was the first day of school and I was standing at my locker. I was new; my parents had just transferred and I not only had to start high school in a new place but I had to make all new friends so I was of course terrified. Then I saw this beautiful blonde standing next to me." Her eyes met Quinn's and they shared a smile.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked and both Brittany and Quinn nodded.

"So I introduced myself and said that I was new and she said that she was too. I knew we were going to become friends because, well we were both hot and both didn't know anyone so after that we just kind of stuck together. But before that we were talking at the lockers and I turned to get my book out and I heard Quinn say. "_Who is that?_ And it wasn't so much the words but it was the way she said it," Quinn's cheeks blushed hotly as she remembered the day. Rachel looked over at her and couldn't help but grin. "So anyway I turned to see who she was talking about and it was Rachel." Santana scoffed. "She was walking by and she was wearing tight skinny jeans and a red sweater I remember thinking you looked so hot," she said looking at Rachel who also blushed. Santana nodded.

"Yeah I remember that too," Santana added. "Everyone was looking at Rachel that day. It was almost as if she were the new girl even though most of us knew her since kindergarten a-"

"You've known Santana since kindergarten?" Quinn asked surprised glancing quickly at Rachel before looking back to the road.

"Well, yeah and Noah too… and Finn," Rachel said wondering why this seemed odd to Quinn. "Why?"

"I don't know it's just weird to think of you all knowing each other when you were so little, that's all." Quinn reached over and took Rachel's hand. They both tensed up for a minute before remembering that they didn't have to hide. Everyone in the car knew and that made them both very happy.

"Anyways," Santana said with an attitude toward Quinn for cutting her off. "Why'd you stop wearing hot clothes Berry?" She asked and looked down at what Rachel was wearing. "To school I mean?"

"Because the slushies started," she answered and saw everyone's face drop. She didn't mean to make them feel guilty it was just a fact. Changing the subject as quickly as possible she turned back to Brittany.

"Okay Britt, finish your story."

"Oh," Brittany said remembering that she had been talking. She was silent for a few more moments as she remembered where she left off. "So anyway, I looked at Quinn who was looking at you like she wanted to eat you and I smiled. I had known already that I liked both guys and girls and could totally tell that Quinn liked you. So I said. _She's hot huh?_ Quinn nodded briefly before turning to look at me with anger or fear or something in her eyes," Rachel looked back over at Quinn and squeezed her fingers as Brittany continued. "Quinn didn't say anything so I said _it's okay of you like her because I_," Brittany's eyes met Quinn's to ask if she wanted her to continued and saw Quinn nod so she did. "Then Quinn cut me off and said _No I don't like her that's disgusting_. And that was that. I never told her I liked girls too because I didn't want her to stop being my friend since she was the only one I had." Santana put her hand on top of Brittany's and squeezed. "The next day we all tried out for Cheerios and have been friends ever since."

"I'm sorry Britt, I had a lot of self hatred going on back then," Quinn told her their eyes meeting in the mirror again.

"It's okay Quinn, I knew you were getting better with things once you found out about Santana and I and didn't freak out. I just figured that you and Rachel would find your way toward each other eventually and it actually took less time than I thought."

Puck started laughing.

"I say we rent a hotel room tonight instead of driving back and the four of you can get it on while I watch," he said smirking.

"Noah!"

"You Wish!"

"That's gross Puck!"

"Okay."

All four girls said simultaneously and he just laughed harder. It was quiet in the car for a few minutes more before Santana spoke.

"Wait you only told us how you knew Q wanted Rachel's berries," Puck laughed and Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana's joke. "But how'd you know the midget was hot for the ice queen too?"

"That was also the first day of school. Remember freshman year we all P.E. together?" Brittany asked and the other girls all nodded. "Remember the first time we did it in the locker room San?" Santana nodded and blushed slightly.

She loved the girl, but she didn't always love her lack of filter.

Luckily Puck's perverted mind got her off the hook.

"Fuck I miss everything hot… sometimes it sucks being a dude. Did you guys like wash each other's hair and shit?"

"Noah stop being so crass," Rachel said and waited for Brittany to continue. She knew the story obviously but she wanted to hear how Brittany just knew and also she wanted Quinn to feel better about her past coming to light.

"So I was sitting on the bleachers waiting for the coach to get there and do all the first day introductions and stuff and Rachel was sitting next to me. She looked over and said. _Hi I'm Rachel Berry and since I never forget a face and I know I have never seen you before you must be new here_. She talked so fast but she was so nice and I liked her," Rachel smiled. "So I introduced myself and we started talking and then Quinn walked in and Rachel actually lost her breath when she saw her. I couldn't help but smile. They freaking liked each other. Then Rachel said _Who is that?_ And it was with the same exact tone and the same exact words that Quinn used I knew they were meant for each other. So I said; _that's Quinn she's pretty hot huh?_ and Rachel nodded like crazy so I said _you should go for it._ Then she shook her head no like crazy and said _no way a girl that looks like that would ever go for a girl that looks like me_." Quinn squeezed Rachel's fingers and wanted to pull over and wrap her arms around her gorgeous girlfriend. Brittany's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"I said _you never know_ and Rachel smiled. I really thought Rachel was so cool and brave," her eyes met Rachel's again "but the next day we joined Cheerios and when I talked to her Quinn and Santana said I couldn't talk to her anymore and that was that, until this year and glee club that is." Quinn squeezed her hand again and was about to apologize but saw the look on Rachel's face. Rachel was sick of Quinn apologizing.

"I'm sorry Rachel," Santana said truthfully and Rachel's head snapped in her direction. "I know high school has sucked for you and a lot of that was our fault." Rachel nodded and smiled and Santana returned the sentiment.

"It's okay Santana, I forgive you." Her eyes met each of theirs before landing on Quinn. "I forgive all of you," she saw Quinn smile. "And now look at us we're friends."

"Don't go that far Berry," Santana said and her bitchiness was back. But Rachel could tell that was just her personality and that she was teasing. She didn't need Santana to admit that they were friends for it to be true.

"So now you don't have to hide your relationship when you hang out with me and San or when we do stuff like this okay?" Brittany said looking at Rachel but it was Quinn who answered.

"Okay?"

"But how did you know that we actually got together?" Rachel wondered.

"Oh please you two are more obvious than Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury," Brittany answered and Santana snorted laughter.

"That's what I said."

* * *

><p>They had waited in line for over an hour for the first roller coaster and once they had gotten off Rachel looked a little green. Quinn rushed over to her and put her arm around her back to steady her.<p>

"Are you okay baby?" She wondered and Rachel shook her head no.

"Why in the hell do people actually like those things?" She pointed at the offending roller coaster.

"Aw, what's the matter Jew Babe I thought it was awesome," Puck said coming up on her other side. Quinn nodded that she also enjoyed it but Rachel glared at him.

"That metal death trap could've killed me before ever realizing my dreams."

"But it was your idea to come here shrimp," Santana scoffed.

"Well that was because I didn't know… why didn't any of you tell me that roller coasters are a pointless and terrifying waste of time?"

"I love roller coasters," Brittany added.

"They're okay but I'd much rather go over to the beach and get my sun bathing on?" Santana added.

"Santana we did not come all of this way so that we could go to the beach, we came to go on roller coasters!" Rachel reprimanded and Santana smirked.

"Which you are too chicken shit to go on again," Santana said and Rachel had to back down. "And we live in the middle of fucking Ohio Rachel, it's not like we can just drive ten minutes to the beach."

"Rachel, we have all day." Quinn said trying to stop the argument before it could start. "This place is open until ten. We can spend a few hours at the beach and then come back and do some rides over here. And maybe you'll let me try to win you a prize," she could see Rachel calming down. She nuzzled closer to her neck. "And I'd really like to get you in the water and touch you inappropriately," she husked as saw Rachel's eyes darken.

"Beach is a great idea Santana," Rachel said and they walked toward the beach that was a part of the park. They found a good spot in the sand and then laid out a blanket. Santana sat on the blanket and wiped the sand off of her hands. Brittany took her shorts and tank top off revealing her sexy body in a red bikini and Santana grinned. Quinn sat next to her.

"You're drooling," Quinn whispered.

"Fuck you Q," Santana said never taking her eyes off of her girl. Puck pulled off his shirt and ran after Brittany who was getting into the water. They watched as he picked her up and threw her in. Santana growled softly and Quinn noticed that she looked angry but didn't move. She was distracted when Rachel straddled her lap.

"Hey baby," Rachel whispered and Quinn got lost in her eyes and her hands landed on Rachel's hips.

"Hey."

"Have I told you that I'm really enjoying the fact that we don't have to hide?"

"Me too," Quinn pulled her into a heated kiss that only ended when Santana gagged.

"Fuck off you two; I'm sick of seeing it." Quinn pulled off of Rachel's lips and looked at her friend.

"After all the time that I had to watch you and Britt, this is nothing," she noticed that Santana looked sad again and she looked back at Rachel. She leaned her head on the side of Rachel's and whispered in her ear.

"I think Santana needs to talk about something but she won't with you here," she finished with a kiss and felt Rachel smile against her cheek.

"Say no more," Rachel whispered back and got to her feet. She made a show of pulling her tank top off and then bending over to pull her shorts down. When she looked back at Quinn and Santana they both had their mouths open.

"Damn Rachel who knew you were hiding all of that!" Santana said shouting.

"Quinn did," Rachel answered which caused Quinn to glow with pride. "I'm going in the water Quinn are you coming?" She said suggestively and it took everything in her power to say no but she knew something was bothering Santana.

"Not yet, but I'll join you in a few and then I won't be the only one coming," Quinn responded and Rachel smirked devilishly.

"That's fucking gross Q," Santana said looking at her with nothing but disgust written on her face.

"There is nothing disgusting about Berry juice," Santana gagged again and Rachel blushed before she walked away and she purposely shook her ass as she did. Both Santana and Quinn watched her go. Quinn finally pulled her eyes away from Rachel's fantastic ass and looked at Santana who was still objectifying her girlfriend.

"San, you're drooling again."

"Sorry Q but your girl is fucking smoking."

"I know… she tastes good too," Quinn said purposely trying to tease Santana.

"If you're gonna keep talking about that shit you can just go fuck her now on this public beach… who knew once you finally excepted your raging homosexuality that you'd be such a freak." Quinn laughed.

"Well I will go have my way with Rachel in a few minutes but right now, you need me." She looked at Santana and their eyes met. "So are you going to keep being your snarky self or are you going to tell me what is bothering you?"

"I'm in love with her Quinn," Santana blurted out. "And I'm fucking terrified that she doesn't feel the same."

"Of course she does," Quinn said.

"How do you know that? Has she told you because she sure hasn't told me," Santana was quickly losing her battle with keeping her tears away.

"Well no, but" she trailed off because she wasn't sure how Brittany felt. She knew the girl cared about Santana but they were best friends after all and Brittany wasn't exactly as gay as her, Santana and Rachel were. "Have you told her how you feel?"

"I can't; what if- what if she doesn't feel the same?"

"I know but Santana you're going to drive yourself crazy if you don't. Wouldn't you rather know for sure?"

"Not if it means I don't have her," She eyed Brittany and Puck again who were play fighting with Rachel. "I'd rather only have half of her than none of her."

"Aw San, that's so-"

"Don't fucking mock me right now Fabray or I-"

"Relax I wasn't; I just thinking that the way you are with Brittany is your best self Santana. You may not have admitted it but you and Britt have been inseparable since the day you met and I have known all along. You light up when she walks into the room and Santana that is what we all want." Quinn smiled and patted her shoulder; Santana shrugged it off. "I know that the reason why you are so annoyed with Rachel and I being romantic is because you're jealous-"

"I'm not jealous of you and the freak," Santana cut her off but Quinn merely smiled and their eyes met.

"Yes you are but you have no reason to be because Santana I see the way Brittany looks at you too," Quinn saw Santana's eyes soften. "She cares about you too and you are never gonna know if you're more than just a fuck buddy if you don't risk it." Santana rolled her eyes.

"I can't."

"I get that I do, I was terrified to admit my feelings for Rachel to her but there was a point where I literally couldn't deny it anymore. I needed to be with her and it worked out because Rachel felt the same way and she is the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I know that!" Santana screamed. "Shit, I fucking see it every day and you're right I'm so jealous. I want what you two have but Q; Berry was just as obviously in love with you as you were with her… Brittany isn't so obvious. She likes girls and she likes guys."

"And she thinks you do to," Quinn said pushing the single tear that had fallen out of Santana's eye away with her thumb. "Trust me I think there is a lot more to Britt than people give her credit for."

"I know that… I know her better than anyone," Santana defended her girl.

"So then you should know that girl's feelings run deep and true and all the other people she kisses, dates or has sex with she always… always returns to you Santana and maybe- just maybe she is just as scared as you are. But you will never know if you don't take a chance. And if anyone is worth taking a chance on Brittany is," Quinn finished and Santana nodded. "She's your Rachel."

_True love_-Quinn thought.

_True love_- Santana thought.

"When you're ready to take a chance let me know and I'll help you in any way I can," Quinn got to her feet. "And San," Santana's eyes met hers again. "I'm pretty sure you're going to have to make the first move… just be honest with her and I think she'll surprise you." Quinn pulled her shorts and top off and turned toward the beach.

"Quinn," Santana said softly and Quinn looked back. "Thanks."

"Anytime Santana, that's what friends are for." She walked toward the beach and a few minutes later Santana got up and took her own shorts and top off and walked toward the water to join her friends.

Friends.

She loved them.

Even Rachel.

But she loved Brittany most of all.

And she hoped that when she was ready she wouldn't be stuck in the friend's zone.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I have spent the day with four hot chicks and haven't made out with any of them… or had any booze. What the fuck?" Puck said and Rachel patted his arm.<p>

"Look around Noah this place is crawling with hot chicks that I'm sure would be more than happy to make out with and or have sex with a perfect stranger like you." His eyes followed her gaze across the beach.

"You're right, why am I hanging around with a bunch of lesbians when I could be hooking up with random chicks. I'm no lesbro."

"You kind of are," Brittany added.

"Okay fine, I'm a lesbro but that don't mean I need to spend all of my time with you." He started to walk away from them.

"We'll meet you at the car after the park closes Noah and if you take too long we're leaving without you."

"Yeah, yeah" he said wading out of the water. She watched him pass by a stunning blonde in a baby blue bikini that was walking toward her with nothing but desire in her eyes. She was still amazed that Quinn looked at her like that.

She was still so stunned that Quinn chose her.

Brittany's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"But Rach, we still like have hours before the park closes and I've had sex with Puck he doesn't take that long," Rachel snorted at her words. _Sex shark my ass_- she thought.

"Well no Britt but if I know Noah the way I think I do there will be more than one girl in fact I'm thinking there will be many more. I won't be surprised if Noah comes home with a little more than he came here with."

"What like a prize?"

"No like an STD."

Quinn walked up to Rachel and wrapped her arms around her waist. Santana followed closely behind and Brittany walked over to her.

"San, we need to find a place to be alone… Rachel and I were talking about sex and now I'm all horny and I'd really like to put my mouth on you," Quinn and Rachel watched as Santana grinned and dragged Brittany out of the water.

"Alone at last," Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn's shoulder.

"You guys were talking about sex… is that why I saw you scanning the beach for hot chicks?"

"First of all Quinn," Rachel said trying to hide her amusement at Quinn's jealousy but she also knew the girl was playing. "Britt and I were not talking about sex exactly we were talking about Noah and how we won't see him again until we leave."

"Why do you say that?" Quinn wondered and then Rachel motioned to the shore and Quinn followed her gaze. They saw Puck making out with a random girl.

"Oh, so that's why you were scamming on chicks you were helping Puck?" Rachel nodded. "You make a good wingman baby."

"Thanks," Rachel beamed as if she had just complimented her singing or something. Apparently being a wingman was of the highest compliments one could give Rachel Berry. "Well it's no wonder I do have great taste in woman," Quinn arched her eyebrow. "I mean I landed the sexiest girl in Ohio."

"Just Ohio?" Quinn asked teasing.

"Well no but I don't need you having a huge ego," Rachel teased back.

"I know we both couldn't be egomaniacs." She kissed Rachel quickly and Rachel moaned when she pulled away.

"Mmm, it has been too long since we've done that," Rachel whined.

"Do you want to go somewhere so we can do it?" Quinn asked and waggled her eyebrows.

"Why can't we do it right here," Rachel suggested and Quinn's eyes darkened. She slid one arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her closer their lips met again and Rachel felt Quinn's fingers push her bikini bottoms aside; she was soaked and it certainly wasn't the water. She gasped and Quinn took the opportunity to slide her tongue into Rachel's mouth as she slid her fingers inside. Rachel gripped Quinn's shoulders and wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist which pushed Quinn's fingers in deeper. They both moaned and Rachel pulled off of Quinn's mouth and began sucking her neck.

"I can't believe I'm fucking you in public," Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear and then traced the ear with her tongue. Rachel moaned at the words and the tongue and especially the fingers.

"We- we should um do this more often," Rachel groaned as she began to bounce up and down on Quinn's fingers.

"Uhh yeah fuck my fingers baby," Quinn husked and that was enough to send Rachel over the edge. Quinn felt her walls tighten and pulled Rachel's head to hers in a smoldering kiss and the kiss muffled her screams. When Rachel was done shuddering Quinn pulled out and Rachel released her death grip on Quinn's waist and lowered herself to the ground. "That was fast," Quinn said proudly and Rachel flushed in embarrassment.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry it was awesome."

"I know but I don't want to be like Finn," Quinn arched her eyebrows. "Quinn he got off just from making out with you." Quinn laughed remembering one of the many awful days that Rachel had just reminded her of. She pulled Rachel close again.

"Come on Rach, you're nothing like Finn. You have great stamina."

"Then why the quick release?" Rachel hung her head. Quinn put a finger under her chin and lifted it so she could see her brown eyes.

"I'm thinking it was probably the fact that we're in public and it was something new and exciting. And the chance of getting caught all those things were better than foreplay Rachel. And I'll tell you a secret. I almost came from just thinking about what I was doing and where we are as I did it, plus your face and the tightening and you were riding me, which I think we should try again in a bed." Rachel laughed.

"You're rambling Quinn."

"I know but it worked and you're not sad anymore."

"Were you really that close?"

"Why don't you find out? I bet I come faster than you did?"

So Rachel did.

And Quinn did.

* * *

><p>After lounging around the beach they spent the remainder of the day and evening going on the rides. Quinn was slightly disappointed that she didn't get to go on any more roller coasters but she was more than happy to spend all of her time with Rachel. It was getting late and they had all changed into pants and jackets that they had brought along. They were walking down the midway when Santana and Brittany came running up to them.<p>

"Quinn, Rachel there is a short line for the corkscrew lets go," Brittany said bouncing up and down.

"You guys go, Rachel doesn't like the roller coasters," Quinn said and Rachel squeezed her hand.

"You go baby," Rachel said encouraging her. "Have fun and I'll try to win you a prize."

"Are you sure Rach, I don't like the idea of leaving you alone at night," Rachel shook her head.

"She won't be alone," Puck came up behind them and draped his arm across Rachel's shoulders and she smiled up at him.

"It's settled then," Rachel beamed at Quinn. "Go and have fun, I'm sorry I kept you from the roller coasters."

"You didn't I liked spending alone time with you."

"Come on Quinn," Santana whined.

"Go baby," Quinn smiled.

"Okay one ride and then I'll be back." Rachel squeezed her hand.

"Go as many times as you can have fun and I'll be waiting for you around here with Noah."

"You're the best," Quinn said and jumped up and down. It was nice to see her so happy and Rachel pulled her into a heated kiss.

"Fuck Rachel you can't do hot shit like that when I'm standing right here," Puck said and Quinn backed away from Rachel's amazing lips.

"I love you Rachel," she said then winked and ran off with Santana and Brittany. Rachel turned to a smirking Puck.

"What?" She wondered.

"Nothing, it's just nice to see the two of you so free and happy."Rachel nodded in agreement and they began walking around deciding which games to try. "Have you two thought about coming out at school and stuff?"

"No," she shook her head violently. "We aren't ready for that step. I mean I think Quinn's getting there but I'm not even close." He laughed. "What?"

"I think you're getting there too Rachel. I mean you kissed her and she announced her love for you in the middle of a crowded park and all you did was smile."

"Yeah but no one knows us here and I just don't know- we're not discussing it any further."

"Okay," they walked a few more feet. "How about this one?" She stopped in front of the game where you throw a ball and try to knock down three pins.

"Rachel this game is rigged there is no way to beat it." She huffed and threw some cash on the counter. The man handed her three balls.

"So where were you all day and exactly how many girls did you have sex with?" She asked and tossed the first ball and missed completely. The man laughed at Rachel's question for Puck.

"I was busy and I'm not answering the other question."

"Why not Noah, I thought you were the kind of guy who liked to brag about his conquests?" The man laughed again.

"Excuse me sir," She looked at the man. "I just have one question do I have to knock them all off with one ball or can I use all three chances to knock down all three pins?"

"You have all three chances to knock down all three pins?" He answered and she nodded.

"Thank you… okay Noah answer the question, how many?" She threw the second ball and knocked down two of the three pins. "YES!" She shouted jumping up and down. Then she looked at Puck and crossed her arms over her chest. His eyes went from hers to the very interested man.

"Four okay," he answered and also pouted.

"Four, Jesus Noah are you trying to catch a disease?" The man laughed again and Rachel eyed him.

"I'm sorry but I just have to ask… are you two dating?"

Ugh No!" Rachel answered disgusted and eyed the man. "Seriously? If this were my boyfriend do you think I would be so blasé about him being a man whore?" She asked seriously and the man laughed again.

"Well no I mean," he began when he could see that she really wanted an answer. "I just- I don't- I at least hoped you wouldn't put up with that kind of crap."

"Thank you," she said proudly and then she tossed the other ball and knocked down the last pin. "YES!" She shouted again and jumped up and down.

"You've gotta be kidding me I always thought these things were rigged."

"Clearly they are not Noah... you must be a terrible shot."

"No way, I have a great arm."

"Yeah that's why Finn is the quarterback when clearly you are a better athlete."

"Are you sure you're not dating because you fight like you are," the man asked.

"I'm sure, we're just bros," she answered and Puck handed the man some money and the man handed Puck three balls.

"Do you see these guns?" Puck flexed his muscles and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah they do nothing for me," she said flatly. Puck tossed the first ball and it hit the pin and bounced away. The pin wobbled but remained standing. Rachel cackled at him. He growled in frustration and threw the second one, which completely missed. Rachel laughed harder and Puck threw the third. It knocked one down but the other two remained standing.

"Dammit!" Puck shouted and Rachel laughed harder.

"See Puck it's all about the strategy," she was gloating and he just shrugged her off. Her eyes caught a stunning blonde walking toward her and she smiled. When Quinn got close enough she jumped into her arms. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and her legs around Quinn's waist. Quinn cupped her ass to hold her and their lips met in a fiery kiss.

The man behind the counter nodded in approval.

"Hot," he said as Quinn lowered Rachel to the ground and broke the kiss. Quinn looked at him like she would kill him but Rachel patted her arm.

"It's okay Quinn he thought Puck and I were dating and now he knows I have much better taste."

"I'm sorry," the man said. "I meant no disrespect. It's just that you two are both gorgeous and as a straight man I can't help but enjoy the view." Quinn roller her eyes and Puck pointed to Santana and Brittany who were also walking up to them.

"They're also dating each other," he told the man.

"Fuck," the guy said and then looked at Puck.

"And you're friends with all of them," Puck nodded pathetically. "I'm sorry dude," he said and then looked at Rachel again.

"I'm sorry miss but I understand now why this dude was with four chicks today." Rachel laughed and Quinn looked appalled.

"Puckerman that's gross."

"Whatever," he said and Rachel pulled Quinn's hand.

"I won you a prize baby," she said excitedly.

"You did?"

"Yup I knocked down all the pins and Noah only knocked down one," Santana laughed and actually pointed at Puck. "What do you want?" Quinn looked at all the stuffed toys that were hanging from the ceiling of the booth and then she spotted a unicorn that a rainbow pattern on its horn and rainbow hair on its mane and tail and she pointed to it."

"I want that one," she said; Rachel smiled and the man took it down.

"A rainbow unicorn Q; are you fucking serious?" Santana said and Brittany smiled.

"I love it," Brittany said. "But I would've picked the ducky." The man handed the stuffed toy to Quinn and she took it then beamed at Rachel.

"I love this baby, thanks for winning it for me," she kissed Rachel quickly.

"It was easy," Rachel said proudly, Puck scoffed and the man behind the counter and Santana laughed at him again.

Rachel looked at the man and smiled. "It was a pleasure meeting you," she held out her hand and he took it with a smile.

"Charlie, the name's Charlie," he said.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Charlie," she said shaking his hand.

"Can we go soon I'm getting tired," Brittany wondered.

"Yes, Rachel agreed. "But I want to go on one more ride."

"Which one?" Quinn asked.

"The Ferris wheel, it's kind of a fantasy of mine to make out on a Ferris wheel." Rachel said and Quinn smiled and interlocked their fingers.

"Ooh and San we can totally fuc-" her words were muffled as Santana covered her mouth with her hand. Puck groaned and pushed off the counter to follow them.

"Hey dude," Charlie called and Puck looked back. "At least you have some images for the spank bank," he said and tossed him the stuffed duck that Brittany talked about. "Give it to the blonde, she was sweet."

"Thanks," Puck said and followed his girls. He really loved them all even though they all drove him crazy. But they were his friends and he cared for them so much.

"Hey Britt," he called as he caught up to them. He tossed her the stuffed duck. "Charlie said you were sweet and he wanted you to have this."

"But I didn't play?"

"But I did and he sort of felt bad for me because I'm a straight dude who hangs out with lesbians."

"Oh okay sweet," she hugged the stuffed duck. "I'm going to name her Santana, so that when I can't have the real thing I can at least cuddle with her. She hugged Santana's arm and Santana met Quinn's eyes. Quinn mouthed the word _'See'_ and Santana nodded.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel were sitting at the top of the Ferris wheel and Quinn was staring at her unicorn.<p>

"I can't believe you won this for me," she said and Rachel gripped her arm.

"Why not, I would do anything for you?" Rachel said and then leaned in and kissed Quinn. Then she leaned over her and deepened the kiss; sliding her tongue into Quinn's mouth. It wasn't heated it was sweet and romantic and passionate and before they knew it the ride had stopped and the man working cleared his throat. They pulled away from each other and looked at him in embarrassment.

As they walked out of the park, Quinn squeezed Rachel's fingers.

"I'm glad I'm not driving home," she whispered.

"Why?" Rachel asked even though she was pretty sure why.

"Because I'm claiming the back seat to spend two hours kissing you like that again," Rachel smiled and hugged her arm.

"And you wonder why you make me swoon," Rachel said.

* * *

><p>Brittany was passed out in one seat cuddling with her duck and Rachel was currently straddling Quinn they were attached at the mouth. Puck was riding shotgun while Santana drove.<p>

"So you're in love with her?" He asked Santana.

"What?"

"Britt," he said and she didn't answer but her body stiffened and she gripped the wheel tighter. He also noticed that her face was flushed. "It's okay if you don't want to answer I can tell anyway." She scoffed but still said nothing. "I want you to know that Britt and I we're not- you know- anymore." Her eyebrows hit her forehead.

"No?"

"No," he said. "Not in a while," she smiled at his words.

"You know you are a pretty decent guy when you're not being a slut."

"And you're actually very sweet when you're not being a bitch." They both laughed and he got serious again. "And if it helps I think she feels the same way you do?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I mean have you seen the way that girl looks at you," he smirked when he saw her smile widen. "It's quite similar to how you look when you're looking at her and it's also how those two horn dogs look at each other." He motioned to the back.

"Shut it Puckerman," Quinn said between kisses.

"I mean seriously how does the glee club not know about those two yet?" He asked and Santana laughed loudly.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, they're fucking oblivious," he chuckled and she put her hand onto his. "Thanks Puck for what you said and for backing off of Brittany… you're a good friend."

"Don't give me too much credit, it was Britt's idea," he grinned and met her eyes briefly. Her face was wrought with shock.

"It was?"

"It was," he smirked and squeezed her hand. "Go for it Satan," he whispered and then he rested back in his chair and enjoyed the ride.

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled her lips off of Quinn's to take a few breaths.<p>

"Today was amazing baby," she whispered.

"Yeah I had a good time and it felt so good to not think about all the other crap, you know?"

"I do know but it's not going away so we're going to have to talk about it."

"I know Rachel," Quinn kissed her chastely. "Tomorrow okay?" Rachel nodded. "Tonight I want to continue doing this until we get home and then I want to hold you in my arms all night long."

"That sounds great."

"Thanks for today Rachel, I mean you're always perfect but it was nice spending time with our friends and being able to be like a real couple for a change." Rachel's thoughts went to her conversation with Puck about coming out and just the thought made her anxious so she thought it was best to not bring it up with Quinn until she was sure she was actually ready. But Quinn was right.

Today was nice being free.

"I know it was awesome getting to hold your hand and kiss you whenever I wanted and the beach that was…"

"That was incredible and I enjoyed every second of that," Quinn finished for her." Rachel attached her lips to Quinn's neck and proceeded to give her a hickey. They eventually fell asleep spooning across the seat.

Quinn woke up with a start when she felt someone tugging on her foot. She looked up to see Santana's annoyed face glaring at her.

"We're home Q and I'm fucking going to bed," she tossed the keys to her." She sat up trying not to wake Rachel and saw Santana dragging a half asleep Brittany out of the car. Santana looked back at Quinn.

"I had fun today Q; it was nice hanging out with friends," she said.

"Does that mean you consider me a friend Satan?" Rachel asked sitting up. Santana smiled at her.

"Yes Rachel I do," she answered sweetly and turned around. Rachel's mouth hung open. Puck held out his hand and helped both girls out of the car. Quinn pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks for coming Puck, being with you guys today helped me more than you know," she told him.

"I think I do know Quinn, it helped me too," Quinn's heart went out to him because sometimes she forgot that he lost Beth too. She hugged him tight and he hugged back. Soon they felt Rachel's hands pushing them apart.

"Enough manhandling my girlfriend Puckerman," she said annoyed and Quinn couldn't help but smile; she loved jealous Rachel. Puck smirked and held out his fist. Rachel bumped fists with him and they got back into the car. He waited until they were gone before getting in his truck and driving away himself.

"Were you just jealous Rachel?"

"No," she answered quickly.

"No?" Quinn questioned knowingly.

"Okay fine, yes I was jealous but you can't blame me you are so sexy and there are always going to be guys that are in love with you and I trust Noah but there will always be guys trying to grope you and-"

"And I'll always be yours," Quinn finished and Rachel smiled; butterflies fluttered in her stomach. "I do kind of like you being jealous though it's super hot and now I understand why you enjoy it so much when I get that way."

"See," Rachel said smiling.

Quinn was so exhausted when they got home she changed into her pajamas and fell into Rachel's bed. Rachel joined her a few moments later. Rachel cuddled into her arms and Quinn held her tight. Within minutes Rachel was asleep on her and she was just watching her girl.

She was so thankful that she had her.

Santana and Brittany too.

And even Puck.

She had friends that truly cared about her and it was time that she showed them the same love and respect. She decided in that moment that she would stop being so selfish and finally get to the bottom of what Rachel was keeping from her about Shelby and maybe by doing that she would be able to open up more as well.

Tomorrow they would reaffirm their friendship.

Because even though Rachel was the love of her life.

She was also her friend.

Her best friend.

And it was time Quinn returned that favor.

She kissed the top of Rachel's head and smiled into her hair. Then she also drifted off to sleep with thoughts of finally starting to feel like herself again.

Because of Rachel.

Always Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Okay that was fun. I wanted a fun chapter to break up all of the sadness that this summer was bringing to Quinn and Rachel. The next chapter will pick up where this one left off so the angst will be back but in a good way as the girls work through their issues. There will be one more chapter after that to wrap up the summer and get ready for Season Two. Are you excited? I know I am.**

**Let me know if you liked how I wrote everyone in this chapter, especially Brittany because I was the most worried about being able to write Brittany.**

**The song used was That's What Friends are For? By Dionne Warwick.**


	25. Chapter 25: Healing

**A/N: Summer before Junior Year Part Three.**

**A portion of this chapter takes place in Columbus Grove again. I know nothing about this town but I needed a place where they could go that isn't too far from home. I wanted a small village type town that has a very classic feel to it; picture vintage stores along a main strip with a small downtown urban feel in the middle of the country; that is how I wrote this town. For the purpose of this story this own the town looks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used. I also don't own any of the books mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Healing<strong>

"_I could have sworn we were all locked in, ain't that what you said. I never knew it could hurt so bad, when the power of love is dead. But giving into the night time, ain't no cure for the pain. You gotta wade into the water; you gotta learn to live again. And reach out for her healing hands. Reach out for her healing hands. There's a light, where the darkness ends. Touch me now and let me see again, rock me now in your gentle healing hands."_

Quinn woke up with a start. They had gotten home from Cedar Point so late the night before that she and Rachel just cuddled into bed and before they knew it they were both passed out. She didn't know what time it was or where Rachel was. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on a note. It was propped up against Rachel's alarm clock. She recognized Rachel's messy handwriting and her famous gold star sticker. Quinn grinned and reached for the note.

_Hey baby;_

_You looked so beautiful sleeping even though you were drooling quite a bit; just kidding. I went for a run so that I didn't wake you with my workout. Yesterday was so much fun but we got back so late that I wanted to make sure you got enough rest. I should be back soon and I hope you're ready to be swept off your feet today because Rachel Berry is taking her girl out on the town. See you soon I love you._

_ Love,_

_ Rachel _

Quinn smiled at the words and looked over at the clock. It was almost noon and she knew that Rachel was always up early even after a late night. So she jumped out of bed and prepared for a shower.

When Rachel walked into the bedroom a few minutes later she heard the shower running and she smirked. She snuck into the bathroom removing her workout clothes as she went. She could see Quinn's exquisite body through the glass doors and got lost in the beauty that was her girlfriend.

Quinn was running long slender fingers through her hair as she massaged the shampoo into it. Rachel watched as the water cascaded over her perfect form; droplets beaded all over porcelain skin. Rachel clenched her thighs together.

They had been sexually active for over two months now and she felt like she would never get enough of Quinn. She wanted her all the time. Rachel wondered idly how she had ever thought she would wait for sex.

She was so wrapped up in watching Quinn as she slid her hands over herself as she washed that she didn't notice that Quinn's hazel eyes were on her.

Quinn had just gotten all of the soap out of her eyes and wiped them clear. When she opened them she was briefly startled to see that she wasn't alone in the bathroom but then her eyes met Rachel's naked tan skin and she decided to put on a show. Rachel didn't know she had been caught. She seemed to be dazed or lost in thought so Quinn decided to tease her. She squeezed some of her strawberry body wash into her hands and lathered it up. Then as her eyes discreetly watched Rachel's she began running her hands up and down and all over her body.

It was a weird sensation. Her own fingers had never made her skin tingle the way it was in this moment but she quickly realized that it wasn't her touch so much as Rachel's eyes on her and following her every move. She teased the girl until she couldn't take it anymore and then she stopped.

It worked and Rachel's eyes met hers. At first she looked like a deer in the headlights after having been caught but her lips quickly turned up into a grin and Quinn opened the shower door.

"Are you going to continue to eye-fuck me or are you going to get in this shower and actually fuck me," Quinn husked and Rachel moaned.

She felt her own wetness seep down her legs as she walked to the shower. She wanted to say _what the fuck do you think Quinn, that isn't even a question_ but once she stepped into the shower there was no need for words.

She pushed Quinn hard against the shower wall and dropped to her knees. It was rather difficult to do because her knees kept sliding on the wet shower floor but she pushed her feet against the door and looked up at Quinn.

Quinn's eyes were on her and Quinn's hand was on the back of her head urging her forward. Now Rachel would usually take pride in having Quinn so wanton and desperate for her touch and she would tease the hell out of her but today…

Today she just wanted to fulfill her own need to be inside her girlfriend. No one ever said that sex has to perfect and romantic all the time. Sometimes it can be angry, or quick, or in this case desperate and it will still be loving and just as real as their first time making love.

"Rachel if you don't touch me soon I'm going to lose control," Quinn whined and Rachel smirked.

Okay maybe there is time for teasing.

"Really losing control sounds kind of fun," Rachel said meeting her eyes and saw just how much Quinn wanted her. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know," Quinn said in a blasé tone. "Maybe just pushing you down and riding your face," and Rachel moaned.

"Mm, Quinn that sounds awesome, do it."

"But Rach we're in the shower I can't really-"

"You're right, we'll do that later but right now," Rachel inched closer, darted her tongue out and gently grazed it across Quinn's clit before pulling away. "Now, I'm just going to dive right in." She said with a chuckle and saw Quinn's legs tremble with want. She felt Quinn's hand close around her hair and yank her head into herself. "Or get pushed in, either way works."

"Rachel," Quinn whined again but before she could say anymore she felt Rachel's tongue lapping at her center. Within minutes she was slumped on the floor; a mass of quivering limbs as she recovered from her intense orgasm. She heard Rachel giggling at her reaction and she looked up at her.

"Did you like that babe?" Quinn just nodded emphatically as Rachel giggled. Rachel's giggling died in her throat when she felt two fingers push into her without warning.

"Oh Fuck!" She shouted.

"I plan on it," she breathed out as her fingers pounded into Rachel on the floor of the shower.

* * *

><p>After their impromptu sex session on the floor of the shower they finished their showers with cold water which sucked.<p>

But it also stopped them from starting again.

Once they were dressed Quinn flopped onto Rachel's bed and watched while Rachel did her hair.

"So what did you mean in your note by sweeping me off my feet?"

"I meant what I did in the shower," Rachel winked at her. "And it worked too."

"You're a jerk," Quinn told her pouting and then Rachel joined her on the bed.

"You love me," Rachel whispered and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"True," Quinn said not able to hide the fact that she wasn't really mad. "But you being a jerk is also true." She felt Rachel's fingers lace with her own.

"We need to talk Quinn," Rachel said and Quinn nodded. She met Rachel's eyes. "We need to get everything out in the open. I want you to know everything about me, even the things my dads don't know," Quinn raised her eyebrows in surprise. "And I want you to be able to talk to me the same way."

"I want that too, I just don't know if I can."

"You'll try though right?" Quinn nodded.

"I will," Rachel kissed her lips briefly.

"Okay, then we're going to Columbus Grove first."

"What's there?" Quinn wondered.

"Something that I want to show you," Rachel answered without really answering. Quinn was intrigued and suddenly couldn't wait for what Rachel had planned for the day.

* * *

><p>Quinn pulled up along the main road in downtown Columbus Grove because that is where Rachel had told her to stop. This town was so pretty. It reminded Quinn of the towns in the old movies that she loved so much. It even had an old school movie theater- the same one they almost got kicked out of a few weeks prior- and all the stores on the strip seemed to be vintage stores. They had clothing stores and antique stores and she couldn't for the life of her think of why Rachel wanted to bring her here.<p>

It was very nice and she really liked it but she didn't know what Rachel was planning. So she just turned to her girl and asked her.

Okay Rach, I'm confused I mean this place is awesome but what's going on? Why did you bring me here?" Rachel just smiled and got out of the car. Quinn followed and when she got to the sidewalk Rachel linked her arm through Quinn's and led them down the street.

"I wanted to show you that even though you aren't always able to show me all the parts of yourself; that you still show me enough for me to really understand you Quinn. I pay attention to you and although we have never really talked about what drives you the way singing drives me I would like to. I want to know everything there is to know about you baby, the good and the bad." Quinn looked at her and she could see that her eyes were watery. "I also wanted to show you that even without words I still see the things you're passionate about." Rachel stopped walking and turned to face Quinn. She took both of her hands into her own and looked up into those pools of hazel that kept her grounded. "I saw this place when we drove down this strip after our date a few weeks ago and I have been planning this date ever since." She saw confusion pass over Quinn's face and she looked up at the store they had stopped in front of. Quinn's eyes followed hers and then almost popped out.

It was a bookstore.

And not just any bookstore.

It was a vintage bookstore that carried only used, out of print, and first editions of books. Quinn had read about this place and had wanted to go since the day she found out about it. She turned to Rachel with the biggest smile on her face.

"How did you know?"

"I know you love books Quinn; I mean I have seen your collection." Quinn laughed and Rachel never wanted stop to hearing that sound. "I thought maybe I could take you here and let you get lost in someone else thoughts for a while."

Quinn was speechless. Never in her life had anyone understood her love for books the way Rachel had just done.

Get lost in someone else thoughts.

Those words are exactly what Quinn loved so much about books and Rachel just knew that about her. They had never discussed anything like this but she just knew.

"I love you so much Rachel Berry," Quinn said and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I want to know you Quinn, everything there is to know so I figured I'd start with one of the things I already knew and then let you share the rest." Quinn pulled out of the hug and stared in wonder at her girl. Rachel tucked Quinn's hair behind her ear. "I thought maybe by getting to know each other in every way possible it would help with the healing."

Quinn nodded fighting tears.

"I want your help Quinn; I want you to be what heals me and I want to be that for you too," Rachel said as Quinn's lips crashed into hers. Neither one of them cared that they were in the middle of a public street in a conservative Ohio town in the middle of the day they only cared about each other.

And healing.

* * *

><p>Rachel watched as Quinn flitted around among the stacks. She sat down on one of the chairs that were placed around the bookstore and just watched.<p>

And it was beautiful.

She always knew Quinn liked books; the girl almost always has a book on her, at school at home on dates… everywhere. She didn't ask her much about it because she figured that books were Quinn's thing and if she wanted to share it with her she would've. She thought maybe Quinn wanted that to be her own private thing so she respected it.

But now watching Quinn in her element and her eyes light up at the sight of a first edition book or holding and flipping through a battered but beautiful copy of another book she could see Quinn's passion and it filled her with warmth. Quinn's eyes met hers and she waved her over. Rachel walked over to where Quinn was standing.

"You look happy."

"I am happy Rach, I love books." She said and Rachel could actually feel the passion behind her words. She could see how true that statement was. "I just love them. Look at this," she held up the battered and beautiful book that she was just watching Quinn hold and read the cover; it was Alice in Wonderland. Rachel nodded. "I mean look at it. It's a children's book it shouldn't elicit this kind of reaction out of me but it does. When I see this book Rachel it brings me back to summers lying on my front lawn as I got lost in the world of someone else's imagination and it was so easy to block everything else out you know," Rachel nodded as Quinn's eyes went back into the book. She watched her flipping through the pages and her heart swelled. This is the Quinn she wanted to know; this is the part of the girl she had been missing.

"God I love you," Rachel whispered which brought Quinn's attention back to her. Quinn smiled.

"I love you too."

"I want to hear more Quinn, will you tell me more stories about you and your books. Which ones mean the most to you and why."

"I would love to." Quinn said and pressed a quick but intense kiss to Rachel's lips.

They spent hours in that bookstore and Quinn showed Rachel all of her favorites from when she was a kid.

She told her of all of her favorites from Gulliver's Travels to The Adventures of Tom Sawyer and how when she was a kid she used to plan all of these elaborate adventures in her head and then when she got older and started reading the more adult books her favorites were The Catcher in the Rye, The Tale of Two Cities and On the Road. She told Rachel about how she used to fantasize about taking a road trip after she graduated high school and Rachel took all of her words in with a smile and loved every second of it.

This was Quinn Fabray.

This was the real Quinn Fabray and somehow she fell even more in love with this girl in front of her.

"I love this Quinn; I love finding out all of this about you," Rachel said beaming as they walked up to the counter. "Will you please continue to share this part of yourself with me?"

"I will," she said.

Rachel stood off to the side as Quinn purchased the battered copy of Alice in Wonderland even though Rachel knew she already owned two copies of it and she also bought a first edition of On the Road. Rachel had already bought Quinn a book that she wanted her to have and it was tucked away in her purse.

They walked outside and Quinn handed the copy of Alice in Wonderland to Rachel.

"What's this?"

"For you," Quinn said grinning ear to ear. Rachel's mouth dropped. "I want you to have it baby. This book saved me from a very lonely childhood and you saved me from being lonely for the rest of my life, so I bought it for you." Rachel launched herself at Quinn in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh god Quinn, I love it and I love you."

"Me too," Rachel pulled back and then pulled Quinn into a kiss. When they broke apart Rachel took a step back.

"Well this seems a little anti-climatic now but I bought you a book as well."

"You did?"

"Yeah I um-" she stammered. "I don't have the same passion for books that you do but there was always this one book that meant so much to me and it actually still applies to life now."

"What book?"

"I don't know if you've read it but I do know that you don't own it," Rachel said and Quinn waited with excitement. Rachel reached into her purse and pulled out the bag. She handed it to Quinn.

Quinn was so nervous with excitement, no one had ever bought her a book before and the fact that Rachel bought it for her because it was her own personal favorite made it even better. When she pulled out the battered first edition of the book The Outsiders; Quinn chuckled. Because it was also one of her favorites and it was really truly fitting for Rachel Berry to have given it to her.

I mean they were in glee club after all.

And they both know what it felt like to be an outsider.

Her eyes met Rachel's and swam with tears.

"I love it," she whispered.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Quinn said truthfully, "but I am curious about why this book means so much to you."

So Rachel told her.

"I know it's just a silly story about gangs written by a teenager but it has always been so much more than that to me. To me it was always a story about how even though people come from different backgrounds and different ways of life that they can come together and be friends. It's about the struggle of being different from everyone else in society and it has always been one of my favorite books. It reminds me a lot of the glee club. It reminds me of us and how we fought all of our fears to be with each other even though society says it's wrong and even how the social atmosphere that we are surrounded in says it's wrong and we should be enemies but mostly it reminds me of you Quinn. You are so brave to just be standing here with me. I was lucky I was raised to believe that love is love but you… god you had to overcome so much just to love me and for that I will forever be proud to be yours and I will never give up on you or walk away from you. I bought this book for you because you love books and I love you."

"I love you too…" she trailed off and was in awe of Rachel. "Can you see the sunset real good from the West side?" Quinn asked and Rachel beamed at her because Quinn did read the book and she did understand what Rachel was saying and she was using a quote from the book to do so. Rachel nodded. "You can see it good from the East side too." Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and Quinn kissed her head.

Quinn was on top of the world having this girl in her arms. She never regretted any choices she made with regards to her feelings for Rachel. She thought it was going to hard being in love with a girl in this town but Rachel made it easy and she also made it worth every bad thing that would be said or done to her because of it.

She knew this was her opportunity to give Rachel a part of herself that she never thought she would be able to and she knew that this was her chance to heal.

She wanted to open up and tell Rachel every hope and every fear and every doubt she has ever had in her mind because she knew this was how she would get over giving up her baby. She knew healing herself would be done with the help of Rachel.

"Are you-" she pulled away from Rachel so that she could see her face. "Do you have anything else planned here?" Rachel shook her head.

"No, I mean I was also going to take you to a late lunch but the other thing I need to show you is at home."

"Okay," Quinn said caressing her back. "Can we pick up some food in Lima then because there is somewhere that I really need to take you?"

"This was supposed to be me sweeping you off your feet," Rachel said with a mock pout and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It is," Quinn rubbed her hands up and down Rachel's arms. "Believe me, you are but I really want to give you something too." Rachel raised a curious eyebrow. "I want to show you a part of myself that I keep hidden." Rachel nodded and smiled. This was exactly the reaction she had wanted. Quinn hugged her tight once more.

"Thank you for the book… and for bringing me here."

"You're welcome for both."

* * *

><p>Quinn's car pulled into the parking lot of a church. Rachel assumed it was Quinn's church but she didn't say anything. She didn't want to push. Quinn shut off the car and turned to face Rachel.<p>

"Will you go in with me?"

"Of course I will," Rachel answered without any fear or reservation.

As they walked in Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and interlaced their fingers. Rachel gasped; the action itself didn't shock her but the fact that she was holding her hand…

In Lima.

Inside her church.

And without any hesitation; that is what shocked her but she didn't pull away. She followed as Quinn led her down the aisle and into one of the pews. There was no one there which Quinn probably knew but Rachel didn't mind one bit. She looked around at the architecture and the design. Catholic churches were very beautifully designed and Rachel looked around in awe of its beauty.

Quinn sat down and Rachel followed and then she faced her. She took each of Rachel's hands into hers and their eyes met. She saw love and compassion in those brown eyes and she hoped by the end of this she would also see understanding.

"This place," Quinn whispered wondering when her voice became so hoarse. She cleared her throat. "This place was once my salvation. I looked forward to church every week and I loved getting all dressed up in my pretty dresses. It made me feel special you know?" Rachel nodded and Quinn took a few deep breaths to settle her nerves before she continued. "I don't know when exactly I noticed that I like girls more than boys. My mom said she could tell early on but I only noticed it when I first saw you." A lone tear escaped Rachel's eye. She knew that Quinn's feelings for her were a part of Quinn that she didn't like to talk about; mostly because of how she treated Rachel because of them but she didn't say a word.

Quinn needed to say this.

And Rachel needed to hear it.

"I know it's kind of lame but I always felt safe when I was here, like nothing could touch me. But then you happened." She saw Rachel's face drop and her eyes turn down to the floor. "Baby look at me," she said in a soft tone and watched Rachel's eyes meet hers again. "I was so scared, I was terrified… I pushed you away and I did and said horrible things that you didn't deserve because I thought if I did that then these feelings would go away and if they went away then I would still have this place… my sanctuary." Rachel nodded and tears fell from her eyes.

"But I was wrong Rachel, I was so wrong for what I did. This place was wrong and you… god you were so right." Quinn was crying now and Rachel squeezed her hands to steady her… and it worked.

It always worked.

Quinn wiped her face frantically before continuing.

"I tore myself apart fighting what was inside of me but when I stopped fighting… I found an even better sanctuary. I found you," she put her hand onto Rachel's cheek and pushed a tear away with her thumb. "You are my safe place Rachel and I don't ever want to be that girl again. I don't ever want to be the girl that hides away until she almost destroys herself. I want you to know me… every single part."

"I want that too."

"Okay," Quinn wiped her face again. "I miss having this place to come to when I'm feeling lonely and lost, I really do miss it but I'm not terrified like I used to be because now I have you."

"You do," Rachel reassured her.

"I ache every day over that fact that I hurt everyone around me just by being true to myself. I hurt my family and I brought a baby into this world that I couldn't take care of, I hurt Puck, and Finn and you. Especially you… It pains me to no end Rachel that by denying you I hurt you but by being true I hurt them."

"But Quinn, it shouldn't be about hurting them or hurting me it should be about you. You should only have to worry about making yourself happy and everyone else can either accept it or not."

"I know; I know but Rachel you don't know how much it hurts to know that by being happy and being who I am... people are hurting because of it. Not that my father deserves to have me feeling this way but I can't help it. I was raised to try and please everyone."

"I'm sorry that your daddy did this to you… that you feel bad for being in love and having someone love you."

"I don't feel bad about those things… those things are what saves me Rachel." Rachel smiled. "I just feel bad that he can't or won't accept me. That he will never get to know this amazing woman that lets me love her." Rachel nodded.

"I'm sad that your father doesn't want to know you, he doesn't want to know who you really are Quinn and that saddens me more than anything because who you really are is just wonderful. You are brave and true and I don't think you understand how deeply I feel for you Quinn."

"I know you love me Rach."

"Yeah but do you understand the depth of that love?" She watched Quinn shake her head and knew she didn't understand what Rachel was getting at. "You said- you've said it a couple of times actually- that I let you love me but you've got that backwards Quinn. It's not that I let you love me, or I chose to let you love me, or even that I chose to love you… Quinn this," she motioned her hands between their bodies. "This thing we have-that we've always had- there was no denying it. You were never a choice. I didn't have to let you love me because it was going to happen regardless." Quinn smiled.

"I thought when I gave Beth up that I had lost the only thing I had ever done right but I was wrong because letting myself love you was one of the best things that's ever happened to me and I think I will always be sad about Beth but I know I'll be okay because I'll have you to pick me up when I fall and hold me when I'm breaking and put me back together when I'm broken."

"You will Quinn you always will," Rachel said pushing the tears off of her face. Quinn reached up and caressed her cheek.

"And I want to do that for you to Rachel."

"You already do."

"Maybe… I destroyed myself when I gave my baby away but Rachel, I destroyed you when I gave her to your mother," Rachel's eyes hit the floor again and Quinn's heart broke knowing it was her fault that she was in pain. "I'm so sorry for doing that to you," Quinn's tears were pouring out of her eyes now and Rachel looked up.

"Hey," she said and put her hand under Quinn's jaw so their eyes met. "Hey, you didn't do this Shelby did."

"I gave Beth to Shelby."

"Yeah you did, but it was Shelby who decided that she would rather raise a baby than get to know the daughter she already had." Quinn nodded.

"I want to help you with this Rachel like how you always help me bu-but I-I don't know how." Tears were wracking Quinn's body once more.

They were healing.

And it hurt.

But they both needed this.

"I'm ready," Rachel said getting to her feet. "I'm ready to talk about this but I need to show you something about me that you don't know first." Quinn took Rachel's hand. "Are you all set here or do you need more time."

"No," Quinn stood up and ran her hands over her belly. "This place doesn't have any meaning to me anymore, not like it used to."

"Okay." Rachel took her hand and led her out of the church.

"Where are we going?"

"You showed me your sanctuary, now I'm going to show you mine."

* * *

><p>They had stopped at Breadstix and gotten some lunch to bring with them and then Rachel told Quinn to drive to Lima's airport. Quinn looked at her like she was crazy but drove there anyway.<p>

Lima airport wasn't a normal airport. It was a domestic airport that was really only used for cargo freight such as UPS or FedEx but it also ran small commuter flights for the local area. It was located only a few streets over from Rachel's house. Quinn pulled up in a field that was overlooking the runway and parked the car. She looked over at Rachel with a confused look on her face.

"I'm confused," she said and Rachel grinned.

"You showed me a part of yourself today- well a few parts of yourself and I wanted to return the favor." She grabbed the bag of food and a blanket that she had brought along. "Come on." She got out of the car and Quinn followed and then she watched as her crazy girlfriend unfolded the blanket and laid it on the ground in front of her car; and unpacked the food bag. She looked at Quinn.

"Come here," she said waving for Quinn to join her. Quinn still thought she was crazy but settled onto the blanket sat next to her.

"Okay crazy; why are we sitting on grass in a field overlooking the airport and eating lunch?"

"Because Quinn this is my sanctuary." Quinn arched her eyebrow and stared at Rachel. She was intrigued to say the least. "When I was little my dads would bring me here and we would come up with all these different scenarios of why we were on the planes as they took off or why we were landing in Lima, Ohio when planes landed. It was fun and it helped me escape from the torment of living in this town. I would always pretend I was this huge star that was coming home to reconnect with family and friends. Or I would pretend that I was leaving Lima for the bright lights of New York," she took a breath realizing she had said that all in one breath. Quinn smiled and put her hand on top of Rachel's.

"That is so awesome Rachel, maybe if I had this for my sanctuary I wouldn't be such a bitch."

"No Quinn you'd still be a bitch," Rachel snarked and Quinn slapped Rachel's thigh causing her to squeal.

"That's not nice."

"I know." It was silent between them for a few minutes but then Quinn spoke again.

"Tell me more," she said and the two girls began eating their lunch while Rachel got them lost in the world of her imagination.

"When I was older and could come here by myself I would plan my revenge on everyone that was mean to me…" she trailed off and her eyes met Quinn's. She saw sadness in them but she didn't mean it how it had come out so she explained further. "Like for instance a lot of times during freshman year I would come here and imagine that my plane was landing and I was coming in from New York to go to my high school reunion." Quinn's eyes met hers and a smirk spread across her mouth. "Now, I had two different scenarios for this story." She watched as Quinn readjusted her legs. She could tell Quinn was dying to know how this fantasy involved her; if it even did.

Quinn crossed her legs and sat now facing Rachel as she ate her food. She was enraptured with this story and couldn't stop staring at the wonder that was Rachel. How did someone who put up with so much crap still manage to be so giving and incredible?

"What?" Rachel said to her and it knocked her out of her stupor.

"What?"

"Nothing you just seemed a little out of it," Rachel said and Quinn shook her head.

"No I was just admiring your storytelling and trying not to smother you with kisses."

"Oh Quinn," Rachel said blushing. "You are ever the smooth talker." Quinn winked.

"Please continue I would love to hear how these two stories played out." Rachel got excited again for her story.

"So the first one… I came back here and I went to the reunion and everyone was there and they were finally giving me the respect I deserve," she saw Quinn playfully roll her eyes but she just continued. "Finn was married to Santana," Quinn barked out a laugh and Rachel glared at her.

"I'm sorry but that is the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"Look this was freshman year and I didn't know anyone like I do now. I only knew _of _you guys."

"Okay sorry but," Quinn stopped herself realizing that this question may hurt Rachel's feelings. "Never mind."

"No Quinn say it."

"It's just Finn and I were dating in the beginning of this year but he followed me around like a puppy dog most of freshman year so I'm just wondering why you had him married to Santana and not me," Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. "Not that I… ugh- ew not that I'd want that but it's like you said you didn't know any of us so-"

"Do you want to hear the story or not because I can-"

"No, yes I want to hear it. I'm shutting up now."

"Okay, so like I said Finn was married to Santana but she was having an affair with Brittany," Quinn smiled at the thought that even when Rachel didn't know them she could still see the love her two friends had for each other. "And Noah was sleeping with every woman in town."

"Seems accurate," Quinn interrupted and Rachel glared at her so she pretended to zip her lips up. Rachel thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen Quinn do so she dropped the fake attitude and continued. "I didn't really fantasize about anyone else because at the time I didn't care I only cared about impressing the pretty popular people." She saw Quinn pouting. "What's wrong?"

"But what about me?" She whined and it was completely endearing.

"You my love were single… and gay!" Quinn laughed. "You were working as a teacher at school and fighting for gay student's rights it was quite impressive." Quinn smiled at the thought. "So when we had our reunion; everyone was staring at me in awe except for you. It was annoying I mean this was my fantasy after all so the one person I wanted to impress should have been impressed don't you think?" Quinn smiled; she couldn't help herself. Rachel used to fantasize about wanting her and that was a great feeling.

"I'm sure I was impressed."

"Well you sure didn't show it Quinn Fabray."

"Hey you can't be mad at me for how I acted in your fantasy," Rachel smiled. "But I'm guessing from that coy smile of yours that I was impressed after all.

"Of course you were."

"Of course I was."

"So you were ignoring me while everyone else fawned all over me and it pissed me off. So I watched you and I waited for my opportunity and then it happened. You left the room and I followed. Of course it was my fantasy so you went into the choir room and I followed you."

"What happened?"

"Usually we fought and then you pushed me against the door and fucked me."

"Mmm," Quinn moaned. "I like that fantasy… you really do have a thing for doors don't you?"

"I really do," Rachel said and Quinn could tell she was thinking about the fantasy.

"So then what happened?" Rachel snapped out of it and shook her head.

"You told me you were in love with me since the day we met and after the reunion; when I left Lima on my flight you were with me."

"That's sweet Rachel." Quinn leaned over and kissed her and then she realized that this story had a second part she pulled away. "Wait you said there were two fantasies. How did the other one play out?"

"Well in the other one, you were my wife and we came back to Lima together."

"Oooh I like that one too."

"Yeah you especially would've liked the part where you led me to the choir room because you wanted to re-live our old high school days and you fucked me against the door."

"Mmm," Quinn moaned again. "I think we need to leave and go find a door somewhere." Rachel giggled. They finished their food and lay back against the blanket. They both were on their sides facing the other. Quinn pushed Rachel's hair out of her eyes.

"Thank you for bringing me here and sharing it with me."

"I wanted you to see that we're not that different. This place was how I coped with the horrible year I had last year but I never hated you Quinn. I wanted desperately for you to notice me in the way I wanted you to but I never, ever hated you." Quinn nodded. "Did it hurt that you were mean, sure but I could see the real you hidden in there somewhere I could see the pain in your eyes when you said and did mean things to me. I could feel this," she put her hand on Quinn's chest right over her rapidly beating heart. "I could feel this connection between us. I didn't know what it was at the time but it was there. I could never stop thinking about you."

"Me neither." Quinn leaned in and kissed her. It was tender and sweet and when she pulled away she could see Rachel's eyes sparkling. "You're gorgeous." Rachel smiled bashfully and looked away briefly.

"I'm going to be okay Quinn, with all this Shelby stuff." Quinn ran a soothing hand down her back and pulled their bodies closer together. "I know that Beth is lucky to have her and I know and fully understand why you wanted Beth with her so you need to know that I'm not mad and I don't hate you for doing that. The sting of Shelby adopting Beth had nothing to do with you and everything to do with Shelby. I was standing there offering myself as her daughter and she just wasn't interested." Rachel began sobbing and Quinn held her tighter.

Rachel needed this.

She was healing.

They both were.

"That is her loss Rachel not yours."

"I know," Rachel said getting her tears under control. "I know that but Quinn it hurts so much. I used have fantasies about meeting my mother when I would come here too." Quinn pulled out of the embrace to look at her girlfriend. Rachel wiped her tears away.

"You did?"

"Yeah I used to pretend she was Barbra or Patty LuPone or something but she would always fly into this airport and claim me. Every single time Quinn she was happy to see me and she told me how beautiful I was and what an amazing singer I am. Both of which Shelby did do and say but the difference was…" she trailed off after choking up. Quinn ran her hands up and down Rachel's arms trying to soothe her.

And it worked.

"The difference was that in every single one of those fantasies she held me and told me she loved me and then asked me if we could have a relationship." Her tears got the better of her once more and Quinn pulled her tight against her chest and held her while the tears flowed. She cringed at the thought that one day Beth might feel that same way about her and made a vow to herself that no matter what she would always want Beth the same way she does in this moment. Quinn held Rachel as she lost control of her tears as well.

Rachel could feel Quinn crying against her neck and pulled the girl tighter. They held each other and cried and finally let the other one see them at their most vulnerable. They both knew that this wasn't something that would be fixed over night but that now they were at least going in the right direction.

Quinn pulled out of the hug first.

"I know it doesn't really help but I'm saying it anyway. I love you Rachel. I love you more and more and with everything inside me with each day that passes. And I know it is not the same as what you need from Shelby but I'm offering my heart to you for as long as you want it. It's yours Rach, it has been since the first time I saw you. You have me, and now that you know everything you have all of me."

"That helps more than you could ever know baby. I will get over what Shelby has done and do you know how I know that?" Quinn didn't say anything she just waited for Rachel to continue. "I know because I have you."

"You do," Quinn confirmed.

"And you have me Quinn. This isn't something that will heal overnight. This is going to be a long and painful process where we just have to try to remember that we have good things in our lives. Things to be happy about and eventually the sadness will fade." Quinn wiped tears out of her eyes. "It will never go away but one day it won't hurt as much as it does right now." Quinn shot her a teary smile and they both took a moment to wipe their own tears away. Quinn sat up and Rachel followed.

"God we are such girls," Quinn said with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood and it seemed to work because Rachel giggled as well. "I think what we need is a gallon of ice cream, vegan for you, and Funny Girl," Rachel giggled some more. "What do you say?"

"We can do that later… but this date isn't over yet," Rachel said hopping up off the blanket and holding her hand out to Quinn. She took Rachel's hand got up as well. "Will you dance with me?"

Quinn smiled and swooned.

This girl was absolutely fucking perfect.

"But we don't have music?"

"But you're with Rachel Berry, Quinn." She pulled her over and into the grass in front of the blanket. The sun was setting in the distance and the airport lights were lighting up the runway. It created the perfect setting for an impromptu slow dance. "I'll make the music."

Rachel placed her left hand on Quinn's waist and put her right hand into Quinn's. Their fingers interlocked and their eyes met.

"This song is how we are going to heal baby. If we can both do what these words say then I know we will be okay." Quinn nodded and they began to sway to the non-existent music but then Rachel began singing and Quinn was lost. As soon as the first words were sung and she knew what song it was, she was lost.

Lost in the magnificence of Rachel's voice.

And she could already feel them healing.

_When the road gets dark  
>and you can no longer see<br>Let my love throw a spark  
>Have a little faith in me.<em>

And when the tears you cry  
>are all you can believe<br>Just give these loving arms a try baby and  
>Have a little faith, faith in me.<p>

Quinn stared at Rachel as she sang and Rachel's eyes never left hers.

Have a little faith in me  
>Have a little faith in me, oh and<br>Have a little faith in me  
>have a little faith, faith in me.<p>

When the chorus ended Quinn briefly interrupted Rachel with a peck to her lips and she mouthed the words 'I love you' Rachel smiled at she started the next verse.

When your secret heart  
>cannot speak so easily<br>come here baby, from a whisper start  
>to have a little faith in me<p>

and when your back's against the wall

Quinn chuckled at that line because of Rachel's obsession with doors. Rachel smiled as well but didn't stop singing.

_Just turn around and you, you will see  
>I will catch your, I will catch your fall just<br>Have a little faith, faith in me_

Have a little faith in me  
>Have a little faith in me<br>Have a little faith in me  
>Have a little faith, faith in me<p>

They swayed to the words and Quinn really wanted Rachel to know that she felt the same way so during the next lines she joined in to sing with her and Rachel's heart nearly leapt out of the chest.

I've been loving you for such a long, long time  
>Expecting nothing in return<br>Just for you to have a little faith in me  
>You see time, time is our friend<br>Cause for us there is no end  
>All you gotta do is have a little faith in me.<p>

Quinn stopped singing and stared at Rachel as she belted out the final lines of the song.

I will hold you up, I will hold you up and  
>Your love gives me strength enough to<br>Have a little faith in me  
>Oh faith, darlin'<p>

Have a little faith in me.

When the song ended Rachel's lips were covered with Quinn's and the simple peck quickly became heated and so full of love and desire. They both felt it to their souls and they both also felt that the holes in their hearts were already sealing themselves.

Healing themselves.

As long as they had the other they would heal from this and they both knew it because they both felt it. After a few intense moments of kissing they pulled away and stared deeply at the other.

"So," Rachel said poking her tongue out between her teeth. "Did you like my date?"

"I loved it Rachel, no one understands me the way you do. And you are so romantic and perfect for me."

"You're perfect for me too." Rachel leant up and kissed her once more. "You ready for that ice cream and movie now?"

"I've never been more ready for a night of cuddling with the love of my life."

"Love of your life huh?"

"Yup… I don't know a lot of things Rachel. I don't know what I want to be when I grow up and I don't know where this life will lead me but I do know that whatever I do I want to be by your side when I do it… and I know for sure that I will never have a love greater than the love I feel for you; even if we don't end up together."

"Oh we're ending up together because Quinn you are the love of my life as well." They kissed again. It was sweet but heated, innocent but naughty and simple but fucking perfect.

"Now take me home because I wants to get my cuddles on," Rachel said and Quinn cringed at the words.

"Did you just channel Santana?" Rachel winced as well.

"Yeah I was trying something new but it didn't really work did it?"

"No it really didn't." Quinn said with a chuckled and Rachel laughed as well.

"Okay well then; Quinn would you be so kind as to take me home and wrap your arms around me and never let me go," she said in her normal tone.

"That is much better… and I would like nothing more."

As they drove home, Rachel put her hand on Quinn's leg. Quinn looked at her briefly and winked.

"We're going to be okay."

"I know baby, I can feel it. I'm healing… we're healing." She saw Rachel nod and she couldn't wait until she was holding her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The song Rachel and Quinn sang was Have a Little Faith in Me by John Hiatt.**

**The song used was Healing Hands by Elton John.**


	26. Chapter 26: Better

**A/N: Summer before Junior Year Part Four.**

**This is the final part of the AU summer before junior year. I hope I did a good job of helping the girls heal from their heartbreak. This chapter will wrap up the summer and lead in to season two.**

**There will also be some Brittana in this chapter. When I first started this story I was going to have Brittany and Santana in it but only as a small plot; but as I was writing it I wanted Santana's journey on the show to be redone as well. I have hinted at in previous chapters but I'm really going to start delving into it with Season two. I'm warning you now though that it will be slow developing much like on the show and it will not be the main focus; Faberry still will. With that said I do hope you enjoy what I do with them. **

**P.S. I'm nervous about writing them because I didn't have this planned from the beginning so your thoughts on any of it would be a great help to me and as always enjoy another long one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used or the books mentioned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Better<strong>

"_Here's hoping all the days ahead; won't be as bitter as the ones behind you. Be an optimist instead, and somehow happiness will find you. Forget what happened yesterday, I know that better things are on the way. It's really good to see you rocking out. And having fun, living like you just begun. Accept your life and what it brings. I hope tomorrow you'll find better things.  
>I know tomorrow you'll find better things."<em>

Quinn was running; she had been running for about a half hour and she felt great. It was such an amazing feeling to be so free. A few weeks had passed since she and Rachel had finally and completely opened up with one another.

And it was an amazing feeling.

She felt better.

Better than she had in a long time.

And she and Rachel were closer than ever.

When she reached the park she stopped. She hunched over herself and took a few deep breaths to control her breathing and when she felt her heart rate return to normal she took a few small sips of the water bottle that was clutched in her hand. She sat down on a nearby picnic table and looked at her watch while wearing a smirk.

A few minutes later a very annoyed Rachel Berry caught up to her. She was also controlling her breathing. Quinn laughed and got to her feet. She reached out and touched Rachel's shoulder but Rachel pulled away quickly. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Quinn with a pout. Quinn merely giggled.

"Not so much fun to get beaten is it?" Quinn said in an arrogant tone but she didn't care, she earned this; especially after Rachel beat her last time they raced. She was definitely going to gloat.

"Fuck you Quinn." Rachel said harshly and Quinn raised her eyebrows and pouted as well.

"Now that is not very nice."

"I don't really care… it's not fair, this race wasn't fair and I demand a rematch!"

"How was it not fair?"

"Because Quinn look at you. You are so in shape it's ridiculous. With you're too good to be true fucking hot body… it's cheating and I won't stand for it."

"Wait so you're saying that because I worked my ass off to get my figure and strength back that it somehow puts me a greater advantage?"

"Yes," Rachel nodded emphatically. "Yes that is exactly what I am saying." Quinn smiled and stepped closer. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and Rachel gently tried to push her off but Quinn wouldn't budge and Rachel wasn't trying very hard. She also tried to maintain her scowl but once she was wrapped up in the arms of her favorite girl she couldn't keep up the façade. Especially since she could feel Quinn's rock hard abs twitching against her.

"Now if you're saying that my workout regimen has given me an advantage then you're insane breathing abilities also put you at a higher advantage in our last race, correct?"

"Yes," Rachel answered and then when she thought about it. "No… I mean- I-"

"So if I cheated then so did you," Quinn cut her off.

"No I uh-" Rachel stammered and looked into Quinn's eyes. "Okay fine whatever you won fair and square but I won't be a better person Quinn I refuse to be noble like you were in our last race… I will not be a good sport about this and I will continue to pout."

"I bet I could stop you from pouting." Rachel raised her eyebrow defiantly practically challenging Quinn and Quinn never backed down from a challenge. Quinn leaned in and placed a kiss to the corner of Rachel's mouth. Rachel tried to maintain her pout but Quinn was so sweet she just literally couldn't help herself.

A huge smile overtook her face.

"Well that was easy."

"Can't help it Quinn, when it comes to you I am very easy," she winked at her and Quinn clenched her thighs together. Rachel always knew how to get her so turned on that she couldn't take it. "I'm very, very easy." She rubbed her body against Quinn's and Quinn growled.

"Okay I'm taking you home."

"Whatever for?" Rachel said teasing.

"So I can take you."

"Mmm," Rachel moaned and pulled away from Quinn's grasp. "Really are you sure though because we are all sweaty and very dirty," Rachel continued and ran her finger across her lips and that was all Quinn could take. She slammed her lips against Rachel's.

Rachel gasped at the pressure and pushed her tongue into Quinn's mouth. She moaned loudly when she felt Quinn sucking on it. She threaded her hands around Quinn's neck but before she could do anymore Quinn's mouth was no longer on hers. She was dazed; first by the kiss and then by the fact that the kiss ended.

"Wh-Wha why'd you stop?"

"Because we are in a public park Rachel and I was about to stick my hand into your shorts" Rachel moaned again. "We need to go."

"Yeah we definitely need to go."

* * *

><p>Brittany was lying across her bed. Her legs were spread wide and she could feel Santana's tongue gliding across her inner thigh. She was so in love with Santana Lopez that when they were together she couldn't think of anything else.<p>

She knew that Santana wasn't ready for anything more than what they were already doing but she felt that Santana cared about her more than she would ever let on. Which was why Brittany always came back to Santana.

It was always Santana.

They became instant friends at pretty much the moment they met but for Brittany it was in that first moment that she saw Santana that she knew she was as into girls as she was with boys. It took her a little while to get used to the idea of actually being with a girl but the moment Santana kissed her she knew that she would fall in love with this girl.

Things between them had always been casual. They were best friends who hooked up with each other but they also hooked up with other people. The problem with that recently was that she felt herself not wanting to hook up anymore… she just wanted Santana.

She couldn't tell Santana though because she knew that she would freak out and probably end things between them. So Brittany settled; she decided that she would rather have whatever Santana can give over having nothing… so she kept her mouth closed.

And her feelings inside.

She just enjoyed being with Santana and hoped that one day they could be more and if it got too painful to only have half of the girl she was in love with then she would decided then. Until then she would enjoy the feeling of being with her hot hot best friend, however and whenever she could.

She was pulled abruptly from her thoughts when she felt Santana's tongue dip inside of her and she let out a loud groan and bucked her hips into Santana's waiting mouth.

Santana pushed her tongue into Brittany's hot center and closed her eyes. She loved how Brittany tastes, she loved being inside her.

She just loved her.

She wanted to scream it from the rooftops.

She wanted to whisper it in her ear.

She wanted to ask Brittany to be her girlfriend.

But she couldn't.

She couldn't for several reasons. First of all being that she was terrified by the thought of everyone knowing she was in love with a girl. She knew she would have Quinn and Rachel's support obviously but what about everyone else.

Even if the glee club supported her the rest of the school wouldn't and there was also the fact that she would probably lose her family and she couldn't handle that; not yet.

Maybe never.

But the thing that scared her most of all was what _if Brittany didn't feel the same way_? She couldn't take it if this was just casual and meaningless for the girl. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Brittany's hand in her hair tugging her closer.

She flattened her tongue and licked up stopping and circling around her clit. Brittany moaned and tugged her harder. This action spurred Santana on and she closed her mouth around the hardened nub and sucked it into her mouth. Brittany bucked once more as her orgasm wracked her body and Santana felt a flood of wetness coat her mouth.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn were laying on a blanket in her back yard; they were both clad in their bikini tops and short as they tried to enjoy the last few days of summer before school started. Quinn was lying with her head on Rachel's thigh and she was reading The Outsiders. Rachel was using her arm to prop her head up as she read Alice in Wonderland.<p>

It was incredible.

Being together but lost inside their own thoughts and imagination.

Rachel thought about this being how she always wanted to be when in a relationship.

The kissing and cuddling and obviously the sex were all great and fulfilled her dreams but it was moments like this- the small moments- where they just existed comfortably with each other that had been what she always wanted and was so happy that she seemed to have found her soul mate at such a young age.

Quinn was trying to focus on the book in her hand- she really was- but her eyes kept drifting over to Rachel. She knew she could spend hours; hell even days simply watching Rachel.

And plus there was nothing sexier that Rachel Berry half naked and reading.

Reading a book that she herself was in love with.

She just watched and reveled in the wonder that was before her. She knew she would be happy watching Rachel forever.

"See something you like?" Rachel asked in a teasing tone as she peered around her book. Quinn was caught but Quinn couldn't bring herself to even care.

"Yeah I was just thinking that-" she shrugged her shoulders "That I kind of love you."

"Kind of?" Rachel questioned with her eyebrow raised. She closed her book and laid it down on the grass beside her. Quinn also put her book down as she sat up.

"Yeah kind of," Quinn moved so that she was straddling Rachel's hips and leaned over her. One hand on each side of Rachel's head she lowered her head and their eyes locked. "I mean look at you Rachel. Smoking hot, with a killer voice, these dark and sparkling eyes that I get lost in, plus you're laying here like the fucking goddess you are while reading one of my all time favorite books. You're literally a dream come true… so yeah I kind of love you."

"Well if that's all then I guess I kind of love you too." Rachel said and pushed up on her elbows. They were now sharing the same breath and their breasts were pushed together in a truly arousing manner. "If kind of means with all that I have and all that I am."

"Smooth Berry…. You sure know how to talk to a girl."

"That's not all I know how to do to a girl Fabray." Rachel pressed her lips against Quinn's in a heated kiss and then flipped Quinn onto her back with a shriek. Rachel then straddled her hips and ground herself down onto her. She trailed her hands over Quinn's arms and then back up her sides causing chill bumps to form. She grazed her hands over Quinn's breasts and palmed them both. Quinn moaned loudly as she felt Rachel pinch her nipples simultaneously.

"Oh wow," Quinn moaned and Rachel grinned and moved her mouth to cover Quinn's bikini clad nipple and sucked it into her mouth.

"Good god!" Santana's voice came from the edge of the yard and Rachel pulled away quickly. Quinn heaved a frustrated sigh; she was now sure the universe hated her.

"Fuck Berry you need to keep that shit indoors. You're gonna fucking traumatize your neighbors here."

"What do you want Santana?" Quinn asked with a slight growl. Quinn's eyes finally met her best friend who was followed closely by Brittany. Meanwhile Rachel slipped off her hips and helped her sit up. She looked at Rachel and saw that Rachel was just as frustrated as she was by their unwanted intrusion.

"Just returning the favor Q," Santana said throwing herself on the ground in between the two. Quinn was confused for a moment but then she realized that Santana meant earlier in the year when she walked in on her and Brittany.

"That was months ago… hold a grudge much?"

"Well you and Berry weren't fucking yet so I had to wait," Santana smirked when she saw Rachel's mouth drop.

"Santana must you always be so disgusting?" Rachel wondered.

"Oh please I'm sure your prim and proper act goes right out the window when you're between Q's legs," Santana giggled when she felt Quinn smack her on the arm roughly, but if Quinn thought that would stop her she didn't know Santana very well after all; it only made her want to tease them further. "I'm willing to bet that you let Q tie you up and do all kinds of crazy shit to you."

"Santana!" Rachel shouted but she couldn't hide the blush. No, they hadn't tried anything out of the ordinary in regards to their sex life but that didn't mean that she didn't think about it or didn't want to try new things with Quinn.

She wanted to try everything with Quinn.

And judging by the matching blush on Quinn's cheeks she could tell that Quinn had at least thought about it too.

Santana didn't miss either girls reaction nor did she miss the intense eye fucking that was now happening. She giggled to herself and continued her torture.

"Or… no, no, no, no Berry you would probably be doing the tying am I right?" She saw Rachel's blush deepen."Yeah I can totally see it you're such a control freak and Q," her eyes moved to Quinn who couldn't tear her eyes off of Rachel's. "You are probably more than willing to surrender control to Rachel and let the midget do whatever the fuck she wants… am I right?" She glanced quickly at Brittany before turning her attention back to Rachel and Quinn. She wasn't surprised when Rachel got to her feet and grasped Quinn's wrist pulling her to her feet.

"Quinn and I have go do… something, please make yourselves as home and we will be right back," she said in a rushed breath and Santana laughed as the two girls practically flew out of the back yard and into the house. Her eyes turned to Brittany.

"What do you want to do while those two get their freak on?" Brittany smiled her innocent but naughty smile.

"After all this talk of getting tied up I kind of want to tie you up," Brittany answered honestly and Santana beamed.

And that is why she was in love with Brittany S. Peirce.

"Come on," she pulled Brittany down to the ground and on top of her. "Let's show Berry's neighbors how it's really done."

"Mmm," Brittany moaned.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Rachel pulled Quinn into her bedroom and locked the door behind them. She stalked toward Quinn and pushed her hard onto the bed. She practically ripped Quinn shorts and bikini bottoms off. Quinn smiled at her.<p>

"Are you really going to tie me up?"

"Not today, not right now but I want to… would you really let me?"

"Hell fucking yes Rachel," Quinn said as Rachel hovered over her. "I love the idea of having no control while you do whatever you want to do to me." Rachel moaned at Quinn's words and poised her fingers at Quinn's entrance. She slid them up and down through Quinn's wetness and Quinn squirmed below her.

"Do you want it?"

"Yes."

"Say it."

"Fuck me Rachel," Quinn moaned as she felt Rachel push into her with three fingers and then she lowered her head to Rachel's covered chest. She licked at the bikini top and felt Rachel's nipple harden below it. She closed her mouth around it and bit down. Rachel arched into her mouth and growled as she sped up her fingers and thoroughly fucked her suddenly submissive girlfriend.

Quinn Fabray submissive.

That thought alone was enough to send Rachel over the edge.

* * *

><p>Quinn didn't know how this happened she swore after Puck's Fourth of July party that she wouldn't be attending another one but here she was sitting uncomfortably on a couch squeezed between Finn and Mike Chang, while she watched Santana teach Rachel how to do a body shot.<p>

How the fuck did this happen?

It must have been Santana's incessant nagging and promises that she wouldn't try to get her drunk. She had agreed to this party in hopes to shut her friend the hell up.

She should've made her promise not to get Rachel drunk either.

But Rachel did look like she was having fun and Quinn would never deprive her girl of anything. However, she watched Rachel as she licked salt off of Santana's wrist and down the shot before sucking a lime into her mouth and giggling around it and she felt angry.

Anger and jealousy flashed inside Quinn. It had been quite a while since she felt like this and she never thought she'd want to rip Santana's eyes out before; she knew how much Santana loved Brittany but she only saw green when she watched her girlfriend's tongue slide over her best friend's wrist. She growled and stood up.

She didn't miss that when she got up Finn's head landed in Mike's lap and both boys laughed uncontrollably. Quinn rolled her eyes at their drunkenness and marched over to where Santana and Rachel were.

"What the fuck was that San?"

"What was what," Santana took in Quinn's angry appearance and tried to laugh it off. "Come on Q it was just a body shot I-"

"QUINN!" She was cut off by Rachel's voice when she realized Quinn was there she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her in for a heated kiss. Quinn got lost in Rachel's mouth and groaned when she felt Santana rip them apart.

"Fuck off Santana," Quinn yelled and leaned toward Rachel again.

"Okay but I was just trying to help I mean the whole glee club is here plus half the football team which mean that the Cheerios are here as well and I know a few of your Church's parishioners are here," Quinn realized that Santana was just trying to help so she backed away from Rachel; but Santana continued anyway. "And I know most of them are wasted so maybe they won't see that you and Rachel are making out bu-"

"Okay Santana you made your point." Quinn said and faced Rachel; drunk Rachel who was smiling at her like a fool. "Why did you do this?" Quinn asked as her eyes landed on Santana again.

"Because it's fun for me," Santana answered honestly. "And plus I can't help trying to piss you the hell off… it's one of my favorite activities." She poured another shot and handed it to Rachel. "Want more shrimp?" Quinn held back a laugh as Rachel's eyes lit up.

Rachel leaned over and licked a line across Quinn's throat and Quinn suppressed a moan. Santana laughed and shook some salt across the wet line Rachel made. Quinn moaned again when she felt Rachel's hot, wet tongue lick the salt off and watched as Rachel took the shot. Her eyes landed on a smirking Santana.

"You're gonna pay for th-" her words were cut off when Santana shoved a piece of lime in her mouth and before she could do anything her mouth was covered by Rachel's and Rachel's tongue was fishing the lime out. Quinn soaked through her panties.

Santana pulled the girls apart once more before the body shot could turn into a full on make out session. Rachel turned to Santana with evil eyes.

"Fuck off Santana," She said and leaned into Quinn again. Quinn moved her mouth so that Rachel missed and hugged her tight. Both she and Santana laughed at drunk Rachel but Quinn's laugh died in her throat when she felt Rachel roughly sucking her neck.

"Oh god," Quinn moaned and Santana looked appalled.

"Jesus you two are worse than Puck," she whined and crossed her arms.

"Help me out here Santana," Quinn pleaded. "You started this and if we don't stop soon I'm gonna-"

"Shut up and don't finish that sentence… ever!" Santana again pushed Rachel off of Quinn and Rachel whined.

"Quinn can you make Satan go away… I need you."

"And you'll have me later okay," Rachel pouted. "When we're alone."

"And you'll let me tie you up?" Rachel said rather loudly and it got the attention of a few people in the room; who looked over at a now mortified Quinn.

"No Rachel no one gets tied up when we play seven minutes in heaven," Santana said just as loudly as Rachel had and that seemed to get everyone's attention off of Rachel and Quinn and onto the idea of seven minutes in heaven. A few loud cheers erupted in the room.

"Okay guys, we'll play after this round of beer pong," Puck said from across the room. Santana smiled at her handy work and Quinn nudged her.

"Thanks," Quinn said with a grin.

"No prob, it is sort of my fault anyway."

"Sort of?" Quinn arched her eyebrow.

"Yeah I mean who knew Rachel would be so into drinking?"

"It's Rachel Berry we're talking about Santana, she does everything with passion."

"Ugh, shut it Q I don't need to hear about your perverse sex life." Quinn laughed and led Rachel into the bathroom to see if she could sober her up a little.

* * *

><p>Rachel was leaning against the counter and her head was spinning. She had no idea that she would get this drunk off of two shots. But then again she never had an alcoholic beverage before this so it was to be expected. She had a feeling that Quinn was upset with her for what she had done but Quinn wasn't showing it. Instead she was running a cool facecloth around her face and smiling down at her.<p>

"Does that feel better?"

"Everything you do makes me better Quinn." Rachel told her and Quinn's smiled widened.

"You make me better too Rach."

And it was true.

She hadn't felt this good in weeks.

Even though Rachel almost outed them to a good portion of their classmates. She handed Rachel a cup of cold water; which the girl drank slowly but completely.

"I'm sorry about what I did?"

"It's okay babe no one will remember and Santana distracted them."

"I know but I'm still sorry… and I won't drink anymore."

"You don't have to stop Rach, you should be able to have fun." Rachel loved her so much. And she beamed with pride at her girl. "Just maybe have a drink rather than shots okay?"

"Okay." She leaned in and kissed Quinn full on the lips. "I'm going to regret this tomorrow aren't I?" Quinn nodded knowingly.

"Yeah probably," Quinn told her. "But that shouldn't stop you from making the most of tonight. We're only young once Rachel and I wouldn't want you to miss out on anything that we are expected to experience during this time in our lives. As long as we are safe and take care of each other we will be okay." Rachel looked at her with a naughty gleam in her eye.

"Are you still talking about drinking or about becoming more adventurous in our sex life?" Quinn blushed because she had been caught.

"Maybe both."

"Mmm, I love the way you think Fabray," Rachel said.

"Are you better?"

"Yeah baby my head isn't spinning anymore so what do you say we go out there and play seven minutes in heaven." Quinn smirked. "I'd love to see if I could get you off in seven minutes."

"I have no doubt that you could but Rach, what if you get stuck with Finn or worse Santana?"

"Oh god… forget that game let's just go home and you can time how long it takes me," Quinn laughed hard at that but shook her head no.

"Nope, we're staying and we're playing… we're only young once." Rachel tilted her head to the side.

"We really are getting better aren't we?"

"We really are." Quinn answered and ushered her out of the room. Rachel was immediately handed a drink by Santana and Quinn smiled at her friend. She just knew that Rachel couldn't handle more shots and if she knew Santana as well as she thought she did she was pretty sure that the cup Rachel was holding didn't have very much alcohol in it and for that she wanted to hug Santana; but she wouldn't.

"Come on Rach, we drew names and you're up first."

They walked over to the living room where Noah was standing next to the closet where she had hung her coat earlier. She noticed that everyone's coats were now abandoned on one of the chairs and everyone that was playing was seated around a hat.

"What do I do?" She wondered and Noah met her eyes.

"You pick a name out of the hat and you have to go in the closet with that person for seven minutes.

"And what do I have to do with them?"

"Whatever you want, the only rule is that you have to be touching in some way."

"Okay," Rachel was all of a sudden very nervous. Her eyes met Quinn's silently asking her if this was okay. She didn't want a fight to come out of this but Quinn's eyes were wide and she smiled and nodded her approval; Rachel smiled back.

"It's cool Rach," Quinn assured her and Rachel looked at Noah again.

"Where'd you get this hat, is it yours?"

"No," Brittany's voice chimed in. "I stole it from Mr. Schue," she said and all eyes were on her. Some were disapproving, like Finn. Some were curious like Quinn and herself and some were proud like Mike and of course Santana. Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "I wanted to see if there really was a duck in it… and we needed a hat for the game so I took it."

"And Mr. Schue cried like a bitch for a week when he noticed." Santana said laughing and Rachel felt bad but she didn't want to be made fun of for sticking up for a teacher so she just reached into the hat and pulled out a name… it was of all people; Santana.

"Oh for fucks sake," Santana said with a scowl and dragged Rachel into the closet. All of a sudden Quinn was not happy that she had decided to play this game. Puck watched as Santana took Rachel's hand in her own and then he shut the door.

Quinn stared at the door trying to burn a hole in it with her glare. She hoped that Santana cared more about their friendship than she did about annoying Rachel. She trusted Rachel so she wasn't too worried but it still left an uneasy feeling within her because Santana loved to be an antagonist.

Inside the closet; Rachel could feel her palm sweating inside of Santana's and suddenly she felt very sober. She could definitely use one of those shots right now. Her mind was assaulted by the image of Quinn's face when she read that she had Santana's name. Quinn's whole expression changed and it hurt Rachel to think that Quinn was worried about this.

As if anything would ever happen between her and Santana Lopez.

"So, wanna make out?"  
>Oh shit.<p>

"Wh- wha I mean I Quinn and you me-"

"Speak in sentences Berry."

"You don't even like me Santana."

"Well that is not true," Santana said waggling her eyebrows and Rachel pulled as far away as she could within the tiny room. Santana laughed and could no longer keep up the act.

"Relax Rachel I would never do that to Quinn," Santana said and Rachel did relax.

"Talk about something."

"What?" Rachel wondered.

"Anything, we still got like five minutes and I'm fucking bored."

"Well I can tell you about my plans for New York if you'd like."

"Whatevs," Santana said rolling her eyes. But when Santana took her hand out of Rachel's and placed it firmly on her ass; Rachel squealed and Santana giggled loudly.

Quinn could hear the laugh, the squeal and then the giggling and she wanted to break the damn door down.

_You're in a room full of people_. She told herself and gripped the couch cushion. She looked at the clock. How the fuck had it only been two minutes? Who the fuck came up with this game anyway? Why did she agree to this?

That's it she was getting up and going to open that door. She had moved slightly when she felt a hand tug her back down to her seat and turned to see Puck sitting next to her.

"Relax baby mama, your gay is showing."

"I don't care Puck," Quinn tried to stand again but Puck held her firmly in place.

"Come on Q; you know Santana… she's not doing anything with Rachel."

"And if she is?"

"Well then I'll let you kill her," he smirked and she relaxed a bit. "But seriously even if she tried what do you think Rachel would do?" He had a point. She trusted Rachel so she relaxed back into the couch and looked at the clock; three more minutes.

Three more fucking minutes.

"Distract me Puck so that I don't stare at the clock for three minutes.

"Wanna make out?" He asked and she made a gagging sound.

"Definitely not," She crossed her arms over her chest and he draped his arm around her shoulder.

"Okay well then let's talk about how every girl I've dated in glee club is now gay." Quinn barked out a laugh which got a few people to look over at them, she covered her mouth and stifled her laugh. He was laughing too even though a part of him was worried that it was his fault.

"You know it's not your fault right? You know we can't choose this. It wasn't like we all were like- ew Puck is gross with his man parts and now all I want is to date a girl."

"Yeah I know that," he rolled his eyes. "But it just makes me feel kind of bad that every girl I like would rather eat pu-"

"Puck!" She shouted and again everyone looked.

"What? It's true isn't it?"

"Well yeah at least in my case-"

"Hot," he whispered interrupting her but she just grinned and continued.

"But it has nothing to do with you. I mean you just think it does because we are all friends but if you add up the number of woman you have dated I'm sure you have dated more straight woman than gay woman… I mean you dated Mercedes and she's not gay."

"Well at this rate she will be by the end of next year," he said with a chuckle but she knew he was just joking. "I guess what I meant was how come every girl I've really cared about is gay?" Quinn frowned and patted his arm.

"I don't know maybe it's because underneath all of the pig you really are a sweet guy and maybe you're looking for girls in the wrong places."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that we're safe for you to fall for because we won't ever want more from you, like you know deep down it'll never happen so you know you won't get hurt."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense."

"Thank fucking god!" They heard Santana's voice yell and they both looked up. Santana practically ran out of the closet and over to Brittany. "Jesus I thought she would never shut the fuck up!" Quinn looked at Puck.

"Thanks for distracting me." He got to his feet.

"No problem." He went to get the hat and held it out to Santana as Rachel joined Quinn on the couch.

"Hey baby," she whispered as she settled next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine; why wouldn't I be?"

"Just wondering," Rachel said with a grin. Quinn looked up to see who Santana was going to pick and Rachel continued to stare at Quinn.

Santana reached into the hat and pulled out a name.

"Oh fucking hell! First I get Berry and now I get man whore over here," she pointed at Puck who did a fist pump.

"Moisten up those lips baby because they are about to be taken over by the Puckster." He practically ran into the closet. Santana rolled her eyes and gave a pitiful look to Brittany before she followed him in.

Quinn looked back at Rachel who was still staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing I just…"

"Just say it Rachel," Quinn took her hand and made sure no one was looking in their direction before she squeezed Rachel's fingers with her own.

"I just feel like you're mad at me and if you are I'm sorry but I promise nothing happened in that room."

"You don't have to say sorry, I'm not mad at you. I went a little crazy when I heard you squeal but Puck talked me down from doing something crazy."

"Well I'm glad and kind of sorry that I missed jealous Quinn… she's really hot," Rachel winked and Quinn smiled knowing she was being teased.

"Well then why don't you tell me why you squealed and when Santana comes out of the closet," she chuckled at her own wordings. "I'll go all jealous Quinn and beat the crap out of her." Rachel giggled.

"It was nothing Quinn she was just trying to get a rise out of me and probably you too."

"What'd she do?"

"She put her hand on my ass."

"What!" Quinn screamed trying to stand again; drawing attention to herself and Rachel. Rachel pulled her back to the couch by her arm and put her leg over Quinn's to keep her in place. "That is my ass Rachel," she said through gritted teeth.

"Actually it's mine," Rachel told her and Quinn softened.

"I know it's yours baby I didn't mean it like that I just meant that if anyone touches it, it's me and I don't like-" She was shushed by Rachel's fingers pushing against her lips.

"If we were anywhere else I would've used my lips to shut off your incessant rambling but I can't so I want you to shut up and listen to me," she waited for Quinn to respond and the girl nodded. "Okay I was just playing with you Quinn my ass is yours, actually everything is. And Santana didn't mean anything; we didn't do anything she was just trying to shock me and it worked because I squealed. I get that you are upset about this I'd probably rip her arm off if it was your ass that she touched." Quinn looked smug.

"But I assure you that even though it was quite inappropriate it was all in good fun. She meant nothing by it and I felt nothing besides shock and a little bit of annoyance." Quinn's smug look turned into a huge grin. "Trust me Quinn you are the only person in this room that can illicit any type of arousal in me okay?" Quinn nodded and Rachel removed her fingers from Quinn's lips.

"You ramble a lot too Berry."

"I know… Are we okay?"

"We're great. It was never a matter of not trusting you it was a matter of not trusting my best friend."

"Well you can trust her Quinn I assure you that even though she is sometimes very mean spirited and overly crass she always has your best interests at heart; and her hand on my ass today meant nothing more to her than an outlet to shock me and tease you." Quinn nodded knowing she was right.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Quinn asked waggling her eyebrows.

"Um, no I want to play."

"Why who do you want to get into that closet?"

"You," Rachel answered proudly and Quinn beamed.

* * *

><p>After Santana and Puck left the closet the game got boring for a little while. Puck picked Mike Chang and then Mike picked Tina which was wholly awkward because she had just broken up with Artie and started dating him. Then Tina picked Mercedes, who picked Brittany.<p>

Rachel and Quinn were in a world of their own talking and getting lost in each other.

And getting better.

They were broken out of their own world when they heard Brittany call Quinn's name. Quinn looked up and saw Brittany smiling. Quinn looked at Rachel.

"See you in seven minutes."

"I know I should probably be jealous but I'm too busy being glad it wasn't Santana that called your name." Rachel said with a smile.

"Hey Brittany is hot too and I can easily get my mack on with her."

"Quinn you can't say thinks like mack it sounds ridiculous." Quinn winked at her.

"Well when I get Brittany squealing you won't be so smug then; will you Berry?"

"You wouldn't," Rachel said as her mouth dropped Quinn just stared at her intently.

"I'm going into a closet with Santana's girlfriend after Santana made mine squeal… of course I'm going to make her jealous."

"Even if it makes me jealous too?"

"That's just a bonus."

"I hate you."

"I love you too," Quinn said before standing. Rachel still hadn't closed her mouth.

"Let's go Q, I don't have all day and I need some images for the spank bank." Puck whined.

"You're disgusting," Quinn said before Brittany wrapped her arms around Quinn and pulled her into the closet, this time it was Quinn who squealed.

Burning jealousy erupted inside Rachel and she peered over at Santana who wore a similar expression. This was going to be the longest seven minutes.

Inside the closet Brittany was leaning against the wall and Quinn was leaning away from her but they were holding hands.

"What do you want to talk about?" Quinn wondered.

"Lord Tubbington," Brittany answered quickly. "Oh and unicorns."

"Okay but before we do can you do me a favor?" Brittany nodded. "Well when Santana was in here with my girlfriend she grabbed her ass and made her squeal and now I just want to repay the favor."

"You want to grab my ass?"

"Not exactly, I want to make you squeal to make Rachel and Santana jealous, but I don't want to actually violate you."

"It's okay I don't mind," Brittany tried to turn and show Quinn her ass but Quinn stopped her.

"It's okay Britt I was just hoping you would pretend I did and squeal loudly and then maybe we can giggle or something."

"Okay," Brittany said and then she squealed not once but twice and she and Quinn giggled about it.

"Thanks Britt," Quinn said still laughing.

"No problem but I doubt it'll work on Santana." Quinn frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Just that I don't think she cares enough about me to get jealous." Brittany sounded sad and defeated and Quinn just wanted to make her feel better.

Later she would beat the hell out of Santana Lopez for causing the girl to think and feel this way when Quinn knew Santana was just as in love with Brittany as she was with Rachel.

Outside of the closet both Santana and Rachel were wearing angry pouts and both looked like they could actually kill someone with their glares. Puck noticed but decided to avoid both in favor of keeping his balls.

* * *

><p>When Puck opened the closet he whistled which brought Rachel's attention to the open door and what she saw was Quinn and Brittany hugging. She felt anger surge through her but only briefly because she could see Quinn's face and her expression was that of care and concern. Brittany pulled out of the hug and walked over to a scowling Santana. She noticed that Quinn was watching them so her eyes followed. Brittany tried to take Santana's hand but Santana just pushed her off and ran out of the room. Brittany looked back at Quinn and shrugged before running away herself. Rachel's eyes met Quinn's once more and saw sadness in them.<p>

She wanted to run over and console her girlfriend and find out what happened but instead Puck thrust a hat into her face and Quinn pulled out a name. She had her fingers crossed that it was her own but when Quinn read the name she instead felt a pounding in her ears and her heart beat sped up and the anger and jealousy was back and way fiercer than it had just been.

"Finn," Quinn said with a tone of pure disgust and Rachel looked over at Finn. He jumped to his feet punching the air.

"Yes!" He shouted emphatically and Quinn's eyes met Rachel's once more before she was pushed back into the closet. Rachel caught a glimpse of Quinn's hand on Finn's shoulder and a scowl firmly planted on her mouth. She at least took comfort in the fact that they weren't really touching.

But still if she thought the last seven minutes were going to be rough she was wrong. She never felt so jealous and possessive in her entire life and now she understood how Quinn felt every time Finn looked at her or tried to touch her. She was blinded by jealousy and saw Puck approach.

"It's going to be okay Rachel," he said and she gave him a curt smile.

"I know but it's just Finn and-" her words were cut off by a loud smack coming from the closet and then Quinn's voice.

"Don't ever fucking put your hands on me again Finn Hudson or I swear to god I will castrate you!" Puck looked at Rachel and they both jumped off the couch and went toward the door.

"Puckerman let me out of this room this instant or you will be losing your junk as well!" She screamed and Puck opened the door. Rachel saw Quinn was flushed and livid and it was so hot that it took everything inside of her to stay where she was. She also caught a glimpse of cowering Finn who had a red hand mark across his face.

"I'm done; I'm not staying in there with him for another fucking second."

"But Quinn the rules-" Puck started but stopped when she glared at him. "Yeah okay that's fine." He picked up the bowl and handed it to Finn. Finn pulled out a name and his lips turned up into a huge grin.

"Rachel," he said and Quinn launched herself at him. Puck stepped between the two.

"No fucking way Puck!" Quinn screamed again but then she felt Rachel's hand on hers and Quinn instantly calmed down.

"One second Puck," Rachel whispered and pulled a still fuming Quinn aside. Everyone was still staring but they couldn't hear. "What did he do?"

"He grabbed my ass," Quinn said and her voice was back to her normal and sweet tone. "And it wasn't at all friendly like what Santana did. He grabbed it and he squeezed." This time Rachel launched herself at Finn and she was punching him on his shoulders. He had his hands on her waist trying to keep her at bay but she was still punching.

"You don't go around grabbing girls Finn what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I didn't mean to I was just reaching for her hand and-"

"Bullshit!" Quinn cut him off. "You're not going in there with him Rachel."

"That's not fair, first I don't get my full turn with you and now you're denying my turn no way Quinn," he whined.

"Keep your hands to yourself unless she wants you to and trust me she doesn't want you to," Puck told him which earned him a glare from Quinn.

"No!" She yelled and again she felt Rachel's calming hand inside hers.

"It's okay Quinn, I'll go in there with him" Quinn was shaking her head no. "And if he touches me; both you and Noah will be standing right here listening, so it'll be okay." Quinn relaxed and let Rachel go into the closet with Finn. The doors were closed for barely two minutes when they heard another resounding slap and Puck opened the doors up immediately. They saw Rachel's arms crossed over her chest and Finn clutching his cheek.

"What did he do? Did he touch you?" Quinn asked holding herself back from literally killing the boy.

"No; he didn't touch me but I'd rather not say what he said in a room full of people so I'll tell you later." Quinn nodded and Puck pushed Finn out of the closet.

"You're done Finn; you can't play anymore."

"This isn't fair!" He whined and walked over to the couch pouting. Puck pushed the bowl in front of Rachel.

"Ugh I'm sick of this game," she said as she pulled a name out. Her pout turned into a smile when she saw the name she had picked.

"Well if you don't want to play anymore Rach we can just go-" Quinn began but was cut off by Rachel.

"No I want to keep playing."

"Well who'd you get?" Puck wondered.

"Quinn," she answered and Quinn tried and failed to hide her happiness. The second the door was closed her lips were on Quinn's. She pushed Quinn against the wall and rubbed up against her. Quinn moaned and felt Rachel's tongue invade her mouth and she palmed Rachel's ass and lifted her.

Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist and bucked against Quinn's jean clad center. Quinn moaned and could feel the wet heat of her girlfriend against her. Rachel's skirt had ridden up and the only thing that separated them was her panties.

"I want you," Quinn breathed as she pulled out of the kiss panting.

"Me too, this party has been the best foreplay."

"I agree," Quinn said and attached her mouth to Rachel's neck and started giving her a hickey.

"Don't mark me," Rachel groaned with a heaving breath.

"You're mine and I'm going to mark you."

"But the party-" Quinn pulled away from Rachel's neck and met her eyes.

"Rachel right now I don't really give a fuck about anything but you and your hot body wrapped around me so I'm going to mark you as mine and if anyone sees it they can come ask me about it themselves."

And Rachel moaned.

She loved Quinn being so forceful.

"Mark away baby," Rachel said pushing Quinn's face back into her neck.

"I thought you'd see it my way," Quinn said before reattaching her lips.

* * *

><p>Once their time was up Quinn and Rachel practically ran out of the house. They made some excuse about Rachel's dad calling and saying they had to go but Puck knew better. Everyone else seemed to buy it. Once they got home and went to Rachel's room; Rachel took Quinn's hand in her own and led her over to the bed. They both sat down.<p>

"What happened with Brittany?"

"She is just upset about Santana. She feels like this is a game to Santana but you and I both know that Santana is in love with that girl."

"Yeah she is."

"But she's Santana and she is scared to death of this, so instead she hurts Brittany."

"We gotta knock some sense into that girl," Rachel told her.

"Yeah we do."

"And by we I mean you," Rachel added and Quinn looked over at her with confusion. "I'm sorry but she still scares the shit out of me." Quinn laughed.

"Are you going to tell me what Finn said?"

"It's nothing Quinn."

It's not nothing Rachel, you slapped him."

"Yeah well so did you."

"Yeah but I told you why," Quinn pulled Rachel's hand into her lap and played with her fingers. "Just tell me."

"He said that you are just using me."

"What?" She stood up and tried to drop Rachel's hand but Rachel wouldn't let go. "How does he even know about us?" She was panicking and Rachel pulled her closer. "And what makes him think he knows anything about the way I feel?"

"He doesn't… he meant that you're using me as a friend. He meant that you're not really my friend and that this is some elaborate scheme to hurt me." Quinn sat back down.

"Did you believe him?" Rachel laughed and Quinn became insecure. "Don't laugh Rachel; did you believe him, I mean do you?"

"Quinn, really?" Rachel asked hoping that Quinn would realize how ridiculous her question was, but looking at Quinn all she saw was fear. "I don't really think you would've had sex with me if you were using me and I really don't think you would've told me you loved me." Quinn laughed realizing that thinking Rachel believed him was silly. "And plus if you were using me I don't think you would go down on me as much as you do, or let me go down on you for that matter."

"Okay, okay you're right," Quinn said with a chuckle.

"One of these days Quinn you're going to realize I am always right."

"You wish Berry." Rachel kissed her quickly. "So he said I was using you and then what happened?"

"I told him that he knew nothing about you, and then he said that he knows you better than I do, to which I laughed." And Quinn laughed to. "And then he said that I mean nothing to you and that this is just some elaborate plan to hurt me and that you don't care about anyone and you just use people for what you need them for and then he couldn't say anything else because I started slapping the shit out of him." Quinn laughed but Rachel could see the pain behind it.

"I don't blame him, I was awful to him."

"You were, but that doesn't give him the right to talk about you like that. He doesn't know you Quinn; he only knows a part of you that you clearly obviously regret and if he knew anything about you he would be able to see it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you wear your regret and fear and pride like a mask baby. You don't hide who you are… I mean you don't scream it from the rooftops either but you don't hide. You know better than anyone the things you have done but you don't make excuses you don't hide from it you accept it as part of you and it's one of the things I love most about you. So please baby we're finally getting better. Don't let Finn fucking Hudson and his stupid opinions ruin the good place that we have finally gotten to?" Quinn was teary but not crying.

"I won't, you believe in me and that is all I need."

"Good." They hugged. "So you want to pick up where we left off or do you want to get ready for bed and cuddle."

"Can't we do both?"

"We can." Rachel said and pulled Quinn into a heated kiss. She pulled Quinn's top off and pulled out of the kiss. "All this talk of going down on you makes me want to."

"Well I won't stop you." Quinn said with a grin and Rachel began tugging at her jeans.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rachel woke up alone in bed and was surprised because Quinn usually sleeps for as long as humanly possible. She looked around to see where Quinn was but didn't have to look too far because Quinn was pacing the room. She leaned up on her elbows and stared at her girlfriend.<p>

She looked so cute. Her hair was messed from her running her fingers through it. Her eyes were red from either tears or worry Rachel couldn't be sure and her hands were shaking as Quinn nibbled on her fingers.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked and Quinn's head snapped up to meet her eyes.

"I have something to tell you and I wanted to tell you yesterday but the party and you were drunk and then we were playing seven minutes in heaven. Then Finn was an ass and we came back and did," Quinn face blushed as Rachel smirked at her but she continued her rant. "And then after we just passed out and I swear I wasn't trying to keep it from you I just didn't know how to say it."

"Quinn you're rambling."

"I know."

"Just tell me." Rachel sat up and Quinn sat down on the bed next to her.

"Yesterday while you were showering for the party my mother called me and she said again that she wants me to move back home."

"Okay?" Rachel was confused because her mother had asked a few times and Quinn didn't make this big of a deal about it unless…

"Wait do you want to?" Quinn looked down to her lap and Rachel grasped her hand. "Look at me Quinn."

And Quinn did.

"Do you want to move out?" Quinn bit her lip and nodded. Rachel tried to hide the sadness and rejected feeling because she knew that wasn't why Quinn was doing this.

"I just- god I love living with you Rachel and it's an amazing feeling to know that we feel so at home with one another but I just feel like this is a second chance with my mom and I just-" She was interrupted with a peck on her cheek from Rachel.

"I'm not mad Quinn."

"You're not?"

"No I get it… I'm going to miss you like crazy but I understand. You want your mother to get to know the real you and you want to get to know her too… believe me I understand." Quinn didn't miss the sadness in her voice.

"Hey," she grasped Rachel's hands and forced Rachel's eyes to meet hers."I'm sorry baby."

"No it's okay, I'm happy for you Quinn I know you need your mom but it just- it still hurts that mine didn't want me," Quinn pulled her into a hug. "I promise I'm getting better but it still hurts sometimes."

"And it always will," Quinn said kissing her hair. She let Rachel sob for a few minutes before she released her from the hug. "If it helps I'll share my mom with you… she's crazy about you." Rachel smiled.

"It does help," Rachel wiped her face and Quinn kissed her nose.

"So you're not mad?"

"No I'm not mad; I'm going to miss you like crazy. Especially when I go to bed alone but no I'm actually happy for you."

"Thanks and I'm going to miss you in my arms too. I don't think I'll sleep well again."

"Well we can have sleepovers every weekend." Rachel suggested and Quinn beamed.

"Yeah and we can finally sleep in my bed for a change."

"Mmm, and I can finally fulfill my fantasy of fucking you in your bed," Rachel said with a devilish gleam in her eye.

"Rachel must your mind always be in the gutter?"

"I can't help it have you seen your ass?" Quinn laughed and pulled Rachel's hand which effectively pulled her out of the bed.

"Come on I need your help?"

"With what?"

"Telling your dads."

"Oh god daddy is going to be devastated."

"I know," Quinn agreed and pulled Rachel out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Do you not love us anymore, Quinn?" Leroy asked and Rachel rolled her eyes at him.<p>

"Stop it daddy this decision was a very difficult one for Quinn to make and you making her feel worse is in no way productive."

"Relax kiddo, I was just joking." He told her and then turned his attention back to Quinn. "If this is what it's going to take to repair your relationship with your mother than I am all for it."

"Me too sweetie," Hiram added. "It has been a pleasure having you here and please don't be a stranger."

"I won't be," Quinn said smiling and hugged both of the men. As she pulled out of the hug with Hiram he looked at her.

"And Quinn I want you to always remember something okay?" She nodded. "Even if you don't live here this is always going to be your home," she felt the tears swimming in her eyes and she wiped them away. "No matter what; you are always welcome here if you need to be here or if you want to be here."

"Thank you so much," she hugged him and then Leroy again. "All of you," she also hugged Rachel. "If you hadn't reached out to me and given me a home I don't know where I'd be right now."

"Don't worry about stuff like that Quinn," Rachel told her.

"Mr. Berrys, I'd like to ask you a question."

"Oh god you're not going to ask if you can marry Rachel are you because I don't remember where I put the shotgun," Leroy said to a chuckling Quinn.

"Well it's funny you should mention marriage," Quinn said and Rachel gasped.

"Quinn!" Rachel sounded panicked. "We are far too young and-" Quinn faced her and cut her off.

"Relax baby I'm not proposing," both Rachel and Hiram sighed in relief but Leroy chuckled waiting for what Quinn was trying to say. "But I want to marry you someday and what I'm asking is when we do get married- assuming you'd say yes."

"And what makes you think you'd be doing the asking?" Rachel interrupted. Quinn beamed at her.

"Well if you're asking then we are definitely getting married because there is no way I'm saying no to you."

Rachel swooned.

Hell even Hiram swooned.

And Leroy laughed some more.

"Smooth Quinn," he said tapping her on the shoulder.

"Anyway what I'm asking is," she took a deep breath, "Would be okay that when that day comes- many years down the line- may I take your name?"

"You want to be a Berry?"

"Berry-Fabray; but yes. You guys are my family more than my own namesake and I'd like to be a Berry for the rest of my life."

"Well in that case, yes you may?" Leroy told her and pulled her into a hug. Then his eyes met Rachel's. "And just so you know Rachel, this girl just essentially asked your parents for permission to marry you," Rachel beamed. "So don't screw it up." Rachel pouted.

Quinn was pulled out of Leroy's arms by Rachel and pulled into a heated kiss.

"Ugh this is my cue to leave," Hiram said. "Quinn I'll get some boxes so we can start packing your things." Quinn nodded but didn't remove her lips from Rachel's.

* * *

><p>Four hours later, all of her boxes were packed and loaded into Judy's Escalade. Quinn had called her and she had joined in the packing. The five of them were having so much fun hanging out and talking that not very much packing was getting done, hence why it took them four hours to pack up a single room.<p>

After that Rachel went home with Quinn and helped her unpack all of her things and get reacquainted in her old room. Once everything was put away they both slumped down onto the bed. Quinn's mom was making dinner and had invited Rachel to stay.

"I can't believe you're here now," Rachel said with a slight pout.

'I know... I'm going to miss you."

"Me too."

"You could sleep over tonight," Quinn wondered hopefully.

"No I think we should practice not sleeping together because once school starts we only get weekends." Quinn put her arm behind Rachel's head and pulled her close. She kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Quinn, she's your mom and you belong with her as long as you want to be."

"I know but I'm just going to miss you so much. I love your arms and being in them."

"Me too."

They cuddled on the bed until Judy called them down for dinner.

"Can I sleep over tomorrow night?" Rachel asked as they headed down the stairs.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Quinn was driving back home from dropping Rachel off on their first official night not living together anymore and she heard her phone beep. She couldn't wait until she stopped as the familiar flush of butterflies battered her stomach. Living with Rachel had meant the end of their evening texting and phone calls. And as much as she loved cuddling every night with her girl there was something romantic and amazing about getting texts and talking on the phone.

She missed it.

She pulled into her driveway and opened the text.

From Rachel: _Upside of you not living here I get to tell you I love you via text now and we can get back to sexting. Oh how I've missed that_.

Quinn chuckled and typed out a reply:

From Quinn: _I have missed it too. I am all about the teasing after all and we don't have to limit it to sexting we can totally have phone sex too_.

From Rachel:_ Oooh baby that is what I'm talking about. Call me I want to hear you talk dirty to me._

Quinn clamped her legs together. The fact that they were now sexually active made this so much more hot and intense because now she knew exactly what Rachel looked like when she touched herself. And she was almost glad for this new form of foreplay.

This was going to be good.

This was going to help them get better.

And their relationship was about to reach new levels of getting better.

She opened her phone to call Rachel just as another text came in.

From Rachel: _Also I know for a fact that you are not all about the teasing you're a big fan of the pleasing as well._

Quinn practically ran to her room and called Rachel. Within minutes of the call her hand was in her pants and yeah…

This was going to be a long night.

A hot night.

But a very, very long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Ready for season two now that it makes sense that Rachel and Quinn are both in a good place? I hope you enjoy my take on season two the same way you enjoyed my version so far. I really hope I don't disappoint.**

**The song used was Better Things by The Kinks**


	27. Chapter 27: Best

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Audition"**

**A couple of changes- I struggled with the decision on whether or not to keep the Rachel sending Sunshine to a crack house thing in this story. But in the end the Rachel that I have written just wouldn't have done that. I couldn't come up with any reason to make herself okay with doing that so I didn't put it in. Rachel still does interfere with Sunshine joining New Directions though. I always feel that Rachel does bad things when she feels threatened and insecure so that is what I've done.**

**Also Quinn didn't tell Sue about Santana's surgery.**

**One more thing; I kind of trashed RIB and their hero worship of Finn in this chapter I was a little annoyed with them when I wrote this. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Warning: Sexy times ahead…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Best<strong>

"_I had big plans for our future. Said I'd give you the whole world somehow. I tried makin' good on that promise. Thought I'd be so much further by now. Never could build you a castle, even though you're the queen of my heart. But I've had the best of intentions from the start. Now some people think I'm a loser, 'Cause I seldom get things right. But you make me feel like a winner, when you wrap me in your arms so tight. Please tell me you will remember, no matter how much I do wrong. That I had the best of intentions all along."_

Quinn was annoyed when she woke up alone. She had gotten so used to waking up with the smell of vanilla assaulting her senses; either that or she was woken up by the sound and incredible sights of Rachel working out. Both of those were far better than waking up alone and she wondered why the hell she decided to move back home. She wanted Rachel and she wanted her now. Rachel was the best.

The best thing in her life and the fact that she was in bed without her was thoroughly pissing her off.

What the fuck was she thinking?

Rachel was working out and she was missing Quinn like crazy she had gotten so used to Quinn's morning hair and her bedroom eyes watching her while she worked out. This situation sucked and she wanted Quinn back now.

But she knew that Quinn and her mom needed this time together to get to know each other as themselves for the first time in their lives. She knew that this was what was best for Quinn.

And she always wanted what was best for Quinn.

But that knowledge didn't help when she was missing Quinn's warm arms around her and Quinn's hot breath against her neck. And Quinn's ungodly body pressed into her most intimate places-

Ugh- she just fucking missed her.

If they were going to continue to sleep in different houses they also needed to come up with a plan for how to spend the most time together while they were together.

She needed to come up with a plan.

She hopped off of her elliptical and headed for the shower.

* * *

><p>Quinn pulled into Rachel's driveway and got out of the car; carrying two cups of coffee. She knocked on the door which felt extremely weird since she had lived here. After a moment the door swung open to reveal Hiram.<p>

"Hey Quinn, what's up?"

"Just picking Rachel up for school."

"Okay but why did you knock?" He raised an eyebrow and peered at her. He was thoroughly confused with her actions.

"I d-don't know it just felt weird to just walk in," she answered and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Nonsense Quinn, this is still your home and I expect to not have to open this door for you again," she nodded and smiled. "You still have your key right?" She nodded again. "Good... use it." He walked inside and she followed.

"Okay."

"But if I find out that you're sneaking into my daughters bed at all hours of the night," he said with a stern voice but couldn't hide his smile. "Aw, forget it I suck at being scary that's Leroy's job." Quinn nodded emphatically.

"But I have slept in your daughters bed for months what should it matter if I sneak into it now," she said smiling and he hugged her. It was a far cry from how her relationship with Rachel's dads had once been. She was once terrified and now she considered them family. It was a great feeling.

"I've missed you Quinn."

"It's been like three days H," she said smirking and he grinned.

"Still enough time for a father to miss one of his daughters," he replied and it nearly brought tears to Quinn's eyes. The fact that Rachel's dads considered her theirs meant everything to her considering her own dad was useless to her. He reached up and wiped away a tear that had escaped.

"QUIIIINNNN!" Rachel's shrill voice screeched from the top of the stairs. Quinn smiled weakly and turned away from Hiram in time to feel Rachel's body collide with hers. She gripped the coffees tighter in her hands so as not to drop them and embraced her girlfriend. Rachel was currently placing kisses all over Quinn's face in between her words.

"Oh baby," kiss. "I missed you," kiss. "So much." Her final kiss landed on Quinn's lips and when she felt Rachel's tongue enter her mouth with force she moaned and let Rachel explore her. They kissed for a few moments before Rachel pulled away.

Quinn already missed her warmth.

"Morning to you too babe," Quinn said handing one of the coffees to Rachel. "I brought you coffee."

And Rachel beamed.

"Will you always?"

"Will I always what?"

"Bring me coffee," Rachel said with a cute grin that Quinn found utterly adorable.

"Always," Quinn answered and found her lips being attacked by Rachel's once more.

* * *

><p>When Quinn pulled into McKinley High's parking lot; Rachel- for the first time in her life- found herself dreading it. She had always looked forward to school and getting back into her studies and now glee club but she wasn't ready to give up her summer.<p>

This was her first summer that she spent with friends. She usually would spend her summers attending dance lessons and vocal lessons and then spending a lot of time alone or with her dads; but this year was different. This year she had Quinn… and friends.

And Quinn.

She looked over and met her girlfriend's curious eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Quinn wondered.

"Just that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"You were not," Quinn said with a giggle but she liked the sound of that.

"No, I really was."

"What were you thinking exactly then?"

"Well, I was thinking about how for the first time I'm not eager to get back into academia. I was thinking that instead of having a miserable summer alone like every other year I got to spend two glorious months with the hottest girl in school," Rachel leaned closer and cupped her hand around her mouth and then whispered. "And she let me touch her." Quinn smiled and arched her eyebrow.

"Did she?"

"Yup she let me put my hands and mouth all over her and then she did those same things to me."

"She sounds awesome Rach, you should keep this girl."

"Oh I plan on it."

"Do you?" Quinn said and leaned over Rachel and pulled her into a heated but quick kiss when they both realized that they were in the parking lot of school. "Sorry," she whispered and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah me too," Rachel moved back to create more distance between herself and her tempting girlfriend. "I guess we have to get used to hiding again."

"Yeah I guess," they both agreed and they both seemed miserable about doing so. "I wanted to tell you something that I have been considering but hadn't really decided until today," Quinn quickly changed the subject.

"What?" Rachel wondered as curiosity took over.

"I'm going to try to re-join the Cheerios," Quinn said quietly and then looked over at Rachel to gauge her reaction. She was surprised and elated to see that Rachel's smile was wide.

"Really?" Rachel asked and Quinn could almost hear her dirty thoughts.

"I thought you'd like it."

"Mmm," Rachel moaned. "I can't wait to get into those spanks."

"You are such a perv," Quinn's eyes met Rachel's mischievous ones and saw the girl's tongue was slightly poking out through her teeth. "And I have to make the squad first."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you'll make the squad, and I'm willing to bet you'll be named head cheerleader again."

"No, I won't take that from Santana; she deserves it." Rachel smiled at just how selfless Quinn Fabray actually was.

Sometimes it still surprised her.

But when Quinn cared about someone she really cared.

And she always had the best of intentions.

"Well that is sweet Quinn but have no fear I still want to fuck cheerleader Quinn-"

"Oh my god," Quinn interrupted with shock but Rachel continued unfazed.

"The head cheerleader part was never all that important to me."

"You and that potty mouth of yours."

"You love my mouth." Quinn nodded and bit her lip gently. Going back to school meant a lot more sexual frustration and holding back from being all over Rachel but she guessed it could be an interesting form of foreplay and when Rachel spoke and pretty much said what she was thinking; she did a double take at how close they really were.

"You do realize that we're going to be so frustrated every day that we're going to turn into sex fiends."

"I thought we already were."

"Well have you seen you," Quinn giggled. "You're a fucking dream Quinn and it still amazes me that you let me," Rachel touched her chest as she spoke. "Of all people- touch you and love you."

"You shouldn't seem so surprised because the way you feel about me is how I feel about you too."

"You are so good with those words Quinn… you should be a writer." Quinn arched her eyebrow.

"Maybe I will, I certainly have a great muse."

"See what I mean, you... with the words;" Rachel was swooning and fighting the urge to throw herself at Quinn.

Quinn grasped her hand and it sent tingles throughout her body and soul.

"But I won't be able to become anything if we don't get into school."

"Good point."

They got out of the car and Quinn reached for Rachel's hand out of instinct. Their fingers were almost intertwined when Rachel pulled away and they realized what had almost happened.

Hiding their relationship was going to be so much harder this year.

Rachel recovered by looping her arm around Quinn's and Quinn smiled down at her.

At least they could still touch.

* * *

><p>Quinn, Santana and Brittany were standing next to Quinn's locker when Rachel walked over followed closely by Jacob Ben Israel and he was thrusting a microphone in her face. Quinn fought every instinct she had to pounce on the boy and beat the ever loving crap out of him. Rachel inched as close as possible to Quinn without being too obvious and turned to face him.<p>

"Rachel how do you respond to rumors you're incredibly difficult to work with?" Finn walked by at that exact second and thought he would chime in with opinions that no one wanted.

"Rachel is what you'd call a controllist," Quinn scowled at him and Rachel grazed her arm soothingly.

"I'm controlling," she with an air of arrogance and glared at Finn. "Controllist isn't a word."

"Oh," he said and lumbered away and Quinn felt over confidant that her girlfriend could knock people down with words almost as well as Santana could.

""I'm controlling," Rachel continued. "Performing is my life and yes; do I have opinions about it, does my need to constantly express those opinions annoy my fellow glee clubbers-"

"Yes," Santana interrupted and was met with Quinn's glare and Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh, that was out loud wasn't it?"

Jacob Ben Israel's attention focused on Quinn as she took books out of her locker.

"How has life changed since the birth of your bastard child?" He asked directing the microphone at Quinn and this time it was Rachel's turn to growl and Quinn's turn to sooth her. Her eyes met Jew Fro's and she smiled and turned on the Quinn Fabray charm.

"Well I'm happy to be back and ready to start fresh," she noticed the kid holding the camera panned it toward the direction of Santana's chest so she moved the camera back to her and continued. "I'm a lot less hormonal so- so there's not really any crying." She finished and felt a sympathetic pat to her arm from her girlfriend. But once again Jew Fro's attention was elsewhere.

"How was your summer?" He asked waggling his eyebrows at Santana while looking at her chest as she filed her nails.

"My eyes are up here Jew Fro," she motioned to her eyes. "And it was uneventful."

"People think I went on vacation but I actually spent the summer lost in the sewers," Brittany added and Jacob turned and walked away. All three girls looked at Brittany with confusion. "What? It worked, he left didn't he?"

_Brittany is a genius_; all three girls thought to themselves.

* * *

><p>So Quinn was kind of pissed and it seemed to be a trend lately. She was changing from their New York costumes after performing in the courtyard to try and get new glee club members. And they worked their asses off and no one; not one fucking person even paid them any mind. It was so frustrating. But when Rachel entered the bathroom and pushed her into the handicapped stall she no longer felt annoyed.<p>

Instead she felt aroused.

"Rach wha-" she was cut off by Rachel's mouth leaving a messy kiss on her lips and as Rachel pulled away she pulled her back for more. Thrusting her tongue into Rachel's hot mouth and sucking on her tongue. They made out for several minutes before Rachel pulled away and began leaving open mouth kisses down Quinn's jaw, her neck and her collarbone.

"Not that I'm complaining but what's going on." Rachel pulled away and their eyes met. Both were clouded with lust.

"You look so fucking hot in this outfit Quinn and the way you were dancing out there I wanted to mount you on those stairs and fuck you senseless."

"Mmm that sounds good, why don't we go home and do just that," Quinn said now attaching her lips to Rachel's throat.

"My thoughts exactly… mmm. But Quinn," she gently pushed her off. "You're keeping these clothes on until we get there."

"Am I?"

Mm-hmm and I'll do my best not to rip them off of you once we do." Quinn grasped Rachel around the wrist and yanked her out of the bathroom. They had almost reached the front door when they heard Tina's sweet and timid voice behind them.

"Rachel," she said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

Fucking Tina!

She looked at Quinn who smiled lovingly and pushed the door open.

"Meet me at the car."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later; Rachel climbed in the car and barely had her seatbelt on when Quinn was pulling out of the parking spot. Rachel giggled.<p>

"Eager?" She asked and Quinn merely nodded.

"What was that about?"

"Oh Tina just asked about a song she wants to perform in glee club and wanted to know if I thought it was a good idea…. Personally I think she's just trying to kill our mood." Quinn barked out a throaty chuckle.

"Rachel; Tina doesn't even know we're dating let alone that we were in a rush to get home to…" she trailed off blushing. "You know."

"Oh don't get shy on me now Quinn," Rachel teased. "And besides Tina's evil plan didn't work anyway... I still want to rip your clothes off."

"Really because I kinda wanna fuck you while you're still wearing them," Quinn husked out and Rachel's panties were ruined.

* * *

><p>As soon as they walked into Quinn's house; she was tugging Rachel up the stairs to her room.<p>

"Your mom?" Rachel wondered following closely behind her girlfriend.

"Working," Quinn answered and dragged Rachel into her room. Before she could turn around she felt Rachel's body press up against hers; and she felt Rachel's strong hands on her waist.

"This outfit Quinn," she breathed out and leant up on her toes so she could kiss the nape of Quinn's neck while she rubbed her center against her girlfriend's amazing ass. "I love your feminine style baby and I wouldn't change it for the world but I gotta tell you… this outfit is fucking hot." She trailed her tongue across Quinn's neck and rolled her hips again causing Quinn to gasp. Rachel was slowly walking them closer to Quinn's bed.

"I know what you mean," Quinn quickly and surprisingly turned around in Rachel's arms. She grasped Rachel's hips and pulled her roughly against herself causing a tremulous moan to fall from Rachel's perfect lips. "I love your obscenely short skirts but I can't help but drool when you wear jeans. You sure know how to wear clothes Rachel; and when I see that denim wrapped around your delicious body I just want to peel them off and fuck you relentlessly." Rachel moaned again and pushed Quinn hard which caused her to fall haplessly on the bed.

Quinn smirked and readjusted herself as Rachel climbed on top of her.

"Why don't you peel my panties off and fuck me now?" Rachel demanded to which Quinn obliged and tore the panties off. She ran her hands over Rachel's body and pushed the New York City shirt up revealing her bra clad breasts; but she quickly pushed the bra up as well. She kneaded her right breast with one hand as the other slipped back down Rachel's body to her hot heat. "Come on Quinn; I want you to fuck me just like this… you have me open wide and begging for it." Quinn growled and slid her fingers through Rachel's drenched folds; then slipped two fingers easily inside.

"Mmm, fuck Quinn that's so good."

"So tight," Quinn pushed deeper and harder. "Ride my fingers babe," she husked out and then reluctantly pulled her fingers out leaving only the tips inside. She looked up at Rachel's eyes which were heavy with lust.

Then she nearly came when Rachel wordlessly dropped her hips and slammed herself onto Quinn's waiting fingers.

"Oh Fuck!" Quinn shouted while Rachel grunted and began bouncing on her fingers wildly. Quinn sat up and wrapped her lips around Rachel's stiff nipple.

"Mmm," Rachel groaned and wrapped both of her arms around Quinn's head; holding her in place as Quinn assaulted her nipple while she rode her fingers.

"Aw, fuck baby this is so good," Rachel said and after a few moments she pulled Quinn's mouth off of her nipple and crashed their mouths together; briefly. "I can't believe I'm finally fucking you in your bed." She said between pants and Quinn giggled.

"Technically you're fucking yourself… you're just using me."

"I'd never use you," Rachel grinned.

"I want you to drench my hand Rach," Quinn said with a heavy breath which caused Rachel to roll her hips. Quinn felt her tighten around her fingers and knew Rachel was close. She palmed Rachel's ass with her free hand effectively pushing Rachel deeper onto her fingers.

"More," Rachel ordered lifting her hips. Quinn poised a third finger just before Rachel slammed her hips down again. Both girls moaned in unison.

"Fuck I'm so full," Rachel whined.

"You're so fucking tight babe… god I love being inside you." Rachel moaned once more and again rolled her hips.

"Keep talking."

"I love pounding my fingers inside of you. I love knowing _this_ is all mine," she accentuated her words by curling her fingers inside and Rachel bucked her hips. She grabbed Quinn's shoulders and continued to bounce on her hand. "I love eating you out and knowing I'm the only one who will ever have my tongue inside of you."

"Oh god," Rachel panted and Quinn felt her nails digging into the flesh of her shoulders. Her hand was beginning to hurt from Rachel's pelvic bone slamming into it but she wasn't complaining.

"I love coming around your fingers too… I love it when your fingers or tongue are buried inside me and hitting places I didn't know existed until you touched me."

"Oh baby I'm gonna- I'm- I'm-" Rachel thrashed her head back, dug her nails in deeper and rode with abandon as her orgasm approached. But when Quinn pushed her thumb against Rachel's clit and rubbed in circles; that was all it took. Rachel's body shook, stars exploded behind her eyelids and a white hot heat surged throughout her body. "Quinn, oh yes Quinn… oh fuck I love you," she screamed as she came. "Never stop fucking me."

"I won't," Quinn said with a throaty grunt and her hand was drenched. As Rachel came down from her high; they both collapsed to the bed heaving. Rachel pushed her head on the side of Quinn's and tried to control her breathing. Quinn pulled her fingers out of Rachel and felt more wetness seep out. She stifled another moan and wiped her fingers on the bed. Then she ran her hand up and down Rachel's sweaty back.

Once Rachel's breathing was back to normal she leant up with her palms pressed against the mattress and met Quinn's mischievous eyes.

"That was…" she heaved.

"I know," Quinn finished. Rachel sat up, still straddling Quinn's thighs.

"Your turn," she said and began unbuckling Quinn's belt. She was working on the button and zipper when she met Quinn's eyes. "What do you want? Fingers or tongue?"

"Doesn't matter, whatever you want to do," Quinn answered and Rachel grinned evilly.

"Well when you were talking about me having my tongue buried inside of you it made me want to do it," Quinn smiled and lifted her hips off the bed so that Rachel could pull her pants off. "So I'm going to," Quinn nodded. Rachel pulled her pants and panties off at the same time and Quinn spread her legs wide for her girl. Rachel didn't even bother going slow because she could already see how worked up Quinn was. "I love that this is mine," she said in a breathy pant before she literally dove in.

As soon as Quinn felt Rachel's tongue push deep inside her she threaded her hand into Rachel's locks and her eyes rolled back.

Yeah she loved Rachel's tongue.

* * *

><p>The next day Quinn was sitting in her final class of the day. She only shared two classes with Rachel this year but they worked out really well. They shared P.E. which meant ogling her sexy girlfriend in those extremely short and tight gym shorts; plus that class was right before lunch which she imagined would mean a lot of missed lunches this year due to lots and lots of locker room sex.<p>

They also shared AP English which was where she was now. She sat at their shared table and waited for Rachel. She was so glad that their teacher decided to assign seat this year according to first name and they were _forced_ to share a table.

Rachel entered looking distressed and sat down with a huff.

"What's up?" Quinn questioned her quietly. When Rachel looked at her she could see unshed tears swimming in her brown eyes. "Rachel, what is it?"

"You know that foreign exchange student, Sunshine Corazon?" Quinn nodded subtly having only heard of the girl but never actually seeing her. "Well I saw her yesterday when we performed in the courtyard. She was singing along so I figured she might be interested in joining glee club."

"Okay?" Quinn was still confused at why Rachel was upset; but she was following along.

"Well I just ran into her in the bathroom and heard her singing," Quinn nodded. "And Quinn she has a remarkable voice. Call me selfish but I don't want her joining glee club… I don't want to lose my solos to some newcomer." Quinn chuckled because Rachel was so cute when she felt threatened.

"Rach, no one could ever be a threat to you. _You _are remarkable and you have no reason to feel threatened."

You haven't heard her."

"Don't need to… I've heard you and trust me you have nothing to worry about," Rachel smiled weakly.

"I guess," she whispered just as the teacher entered. Quinn ran her hand over the top of Rachel's trying to reassure her but she could tell that Rachel wasn't placated.

"You're the best baby and no one will steal your spotlight… even if I have to beat this chick up to make sure of it," she was kidding and it worked because Rachel chuckled.

Inside Rachel was wracked with self doubt and she knew she had to do something about Sunshine. Something she thought she would never do.

* * *

><p>Coach Sylvester and Becky were sitting behind a desk in the gym watching people trying out for the Cheerios. Quinn walked in with her head held high. She placed her hands on her hips and stood up completely straight. Sue finally looked up and when she saw Quinn standing there anger boiled inside of her. Quinn really did remind her a lot of herself.<p>

She was very ballsy.

And Sue admired it.

But Quinn did not need to know that.

"No way… get out," Sue said shaking her head.

"Coach Sylvester, please hear me out."

"Nope; I trusted you and you let me down. I don't want you anywhere near my squad you'll deafen them with the sound of your stretch marks rubbing together." Quinn nodded. She knew there was only one way to get around Sue's anger.

Do what Quinn Fabray does best.

Manipulate.

Well HBIC Quinn is best at manipulating.

Real Quinn is best at loving Rachel Berry.

She smirked and continued.

"I understand you had your confetti cannons taken away," Coach Sylvester nodded. "Well I bet there are quite a few church groups who would gladly give money to a squad who helped rehabilitate a girl who got pregnant and now speaks out for abstinence education while wearing a Cheerios uniform."

Quinn suppressed a smile.

And a laugh.

Abstinence education.

Haha if only those church groups knew what she and Rachel were doing to each other the day before.

But Coach seemed to buy it. Quinn could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Next," Coach said but it was with less finality and Quinn knew she had won and would be back on the Cheerios.

She ran to find Rachel who was sitting on the piano bench in the auditorium.

"Rachel guess what?" She said excited and approached her girlfriend. She found her crying. "Rachel wha- what happened? Are you okay?"

"No," she whined. Quinn joined her on the bench and placed her arm around her shoulder. "I did something bad Quinn."

"What'd you do?"

"I um-" she sobbed some more and wiped her face. "I kind of maybe sent Sunshine to a phony address and told her the audition was there so that she wouldn't be here."

"Well that's not that bad Rachel, we can just find her and have her audition for real," Quinn tried to reassure her.

"No!" Rachel yelled and looked up at Quinn with a defiant look on her face. "I don't want her to join. She's better than me." Quinn rubbed her back.

"Come on now Rachel you know that isn't true. No one is better than you. I don't know where this sudden bout of insecurity about your talent is coming from. You have never been the girl that doubts how amazing you are." She pushed a strand of hair behind Rachel's ear and trailed her hand down Rachel's cheek to her chin. She lifted Rachel's chin so that she could see her. Then she leaned over and kissed each cheek.

"Quinn, we're at school," Rachel whined wiping the tears off.

"Don't care." Rachel smiled; she loved when Quinn only cared about her feelings and nothing else. It made her feel special. "So are you going to tell me what has you doubting yourself and thinking that anyone is better than you?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders helplessly and something dawned on Quinn. "Have you been talking to Finn?"

The guilty look that overtook Rachel's features answered her question.

"What did he say?" Quinn got to her feet. Rachel grasped her hand and tried to pull her back down. Quinn pulled her hand away from Rachel as her anger intensified. "What did he say Rachel?"

"He said that I'm not the biggest star at McKinley anymore and that I should be thankful if I get any solos once Sunshine joins New Directions." Quinn was out of the auditorium before Rachel could catch her. Finn had the misfortune of walking by at that moment. Quinn lunged for him but Rachel had caught up to her and threw herself at Quinn. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriends waist just as she was about to grab Finn.

Finn cowered in fear and backed up into the lockers.

"Where the fuck do you get off saying anything to Rachel about her singing you talentless piece of shit!" She screamed and Brittany, Santana and Mr. Schuester came around and got between them.

Santana helped Rachel out by holding back a flailing Quinn. Their eyes met and Rachel shot her a thankful smile.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Schuester demanded.

"Finn is going to get his ass kicked that's what's going on," Quinn replied. Mr. Schuester turned to Finn and ignored Quinn.

"What is going on Finn?"

"Oh like it matters what happened," Santana commented. "You're going to believe what the golden boy says anyway."

"That is not true Santana. I'm just trying to figure out what is going on here." He answered.

"I can help with that," Rachel said meekly; Quinn had calmed down quite a bit but Rachel could tell that she was still very much on edge so she slipped her hand into Quinn's and instantly felt the tension leave her.

Call her selfish but she loved that she had that effect on Quinn.

"I gave Sunshine a false address so that she would miss the audition for glee club," Mr. Schuester wrinkled his brow and his anger went through the roof.

"Why would you do that Rachel?"

"If you let her finish she was telling you," Santana cut in and Rachel couldn't help the amazing feeling of having the three most popular girls in her corner for once.

"Finn said some things that had me doubting my confidence and I panicked. I feel really bad about it and I hope to try and fix things with Sunshine… and this display," she motioned with her hands between Quinn and Finn. "Was Quinn defending my honor and I am so thankful to her for that," she finished by squeezing Quinn's hand and Quinn squeezed hers back.

"Rachel you need to fix this," Mr. Schuester told her and Quinn lost it again.

"I give up," she threw her hands in the air and stepped away from Rachel. "I fucking give up, she just told you she was going to fix it but do you reassure her and try to make her feel better… no you just come down on her more. I am so sick and tired of Finn Fucking Hudson being treated like the golden boy of McKinley High, it's exhausting and I'm so sick and tired of the males in this school being treated better by the faculty. This double standard needs to end." She said with a huff and walked down the hall leaving everyone reeling; Santana smirked.

"Quinn fucking Fabray ladies and gentleman," Santana shouted and she, Brittany and Rachel all watched in awe as the students parted like the Red Sea for Quinn once again.

Mr. Schuester turned to Rachel.

"Fix it," he said again before clapping Finn on his shoulder and leading him away from the girls. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Like he didn't even hear a word," Santana turned away from them in disgust and looked at Rachel. "Need a ride?" Rachel seemed shocked that Santana was offering. "You know since yours just left."

"Thanks Santana that would be helpful." Santana merely nodded and linked pinkies with Brittany. Rachel followed closely behind them. She pulled out her phone and typed a quick text to Quinn.

From Rachel: _You seem like you need some time alone. Santana offered to bring me home so don't worry about me. Call me later and thank you so much for defending me. I know as long as I have you in my corner I'll be okay. I love you_.

A few moments later a reply came through and she opened it.

From Quinn: _I love you too and I'll always be in your corner._

* * *

><p>Hours later; Rachel had done all of her homework and had eaten dinner and she was missing Quinn terribly. She realized that she was co-dependent but she didn't give a fuck.<p>

She was lying on her bed and toying with her phone. The temptation to call or text Quinn was too great. She wanted to give the girl space but she wanted to comfort her too. She was about to open a text when she heard her girlfriends sweet voice.

"Hey," Quinn mumbled pathetically Rachel's eyes darted up and she saw Quinn standing in her doorway.

"Hey," Rachel said and Quinn walked over to the bed. She lay down next to Rachel and cuddled into her side.

"I'm sorry I went all ape shit on Finn today… and Mr. Schue."

"Don't be sorry baby, you were right," Quinn's eyes met hers and they both smiled. "And besides you know how hot I think you are when you go crazy like that," Quinn giggled and Rachel ran her finger casually up and down her side. "I'm sorry I let Finn get to me."

"Do you finally see that the boy is not worth your friendship?"

"I do," Rachel said and the sadness was evident in her tone. She hated losing friends even if the friend was horrible to her. "I'm only going to talk to Finn about and in glee from now on." Quinn nodded.

"Can I sleep here tonight Rach, I really miss you?"

"I would love that." Rachel beamed and Quinn got to her feet again.

"Let me just call my mom."

Ten minutes later, both girls had changed into their pajamas and were cuddling under Rachel's comforter. Quinn was pressed against Rachel's back and was leaving little kisses along Rachel's neck and nuzzling her ear; which caused chill bumps to form and Rachel to shudder.

"Stop you're turning me on and this is about cuddling," Rachel whispered.

"Oh yeah right," Quinn said and rested her head on Rachel's shoulder. She slid her arm around Rachel's chest and Rachel held her hand close to her heart. "So what are you going to do about Sunshine?"

"I'm going to talk to her tomorrow and get her to join New Directions," Rachel answered and she sounded more like herself.

Confident.

"I know I screwed up Quinn but at least my intentions were good, or at least I thought they were. I didn't mean to hurt anyone I just wanted what was best for me. I guess I am selfish."

"No sweetie, you were feeling bad about yourself and you acted accordingly. Does that make it okay, no. But is it forgivable, of course." She accentuated her point with a kiss to the spot below Rachel's ear and Rachel snuggled closer to her amazing girlfriend. "You are the best Rachel and don't ever let anyone make you doubt that again."

The best- Rachel told herself and smiled at Quinn's confidence in her.

_Really_- Rachel thought- _Quinn was actually the best._

Then she remembered something from earlier.

"What was your big news that you wanted to tell me in the auditorium?" She felt Quinn smile behind her.

"I got back on the Cheerios."

"You did!" Rachel exclaimed and turned in her arms. "That's great," Quinn nodded and Rachel kissed her. Then she kissed her again.

And those sweet innocent kisses turned into a heated make out session.

So much for cuddling.

Whatever; making out is better anyway.

* * *

><p>Rachel was standing near her locker waiting for Quinn to meet her when Brittany came up to her.<p>

"Hey Rach," Brittany said grinning.

"Hey Brittany, how are you?"

"Look I know everyone in glee club is mad at you for making sure Sunshine couldn't audition but I'm not mad at you." She pulled Rachel into a hug. Rachel was grinning widely as Brittany pulled away. "I liked spending time with you this summer and I wanted you to know that just because we're back at school that won't change."

"Thanks Britt," she said proudly.

"We're friends Rach, and I want you to never doubt that okay?"

"I won't."

"And Santana's your friend too."

"I think you may be pushing it on that one Brittany," Rachel told her with her eyebrow raised.

"No really, I know Santana always comes off as if she doesn't care about people but she does Rachel," Brittany defended.

"I know that Britt, I've seen the way she is with you and with Quinn. She is always loyal and always has your best interests at heart. I know she loves Quinn too; which is why I think she just tolerates me… because I make Quinn happy." Brittany smiled wide.

"No trust me Rachel, she cares about you. No one will probably ever get her to admit it but she does. She really cares about you and would probably fight just as fierce for you as she would for me and Quinn if she had to." Rachel shook her head disbelievingly. "You'll see. One day Santana will show you that what I'm saying is true."

"If you say so," Rachel relented but still thought Brittany was way off.

"Well I gotta go; I'll see you in glee."

"Okay bye," Rachel was watching her new friend leave and she was thinking about how she never imagined ever even having a conversation with Brittany and now they were hugging like old friends.

Because of glee.

And because of Quinn.

Her eyes caught sight of something that left her body tingling. Quinn was walking down the hall and the students were parting much like they always have and eerie similar to the way she walked away from them yesterday but the difference was that she was wearing her Cheerios uniform and walking with her former HBIC swag and Rachel's mouth dropped.

Quinn Fabray was hot.

And Quinn Fabray was her girlfriend.

As she approached Rachel; Santana came out of nowhere and slammed her into a locker. Brittany turned around and watched as did everyone else in the hall. Quinn pushed Santana off of her and Rachel stood stunned.

"You did this to me. You told Coach Sylvester about my summer surgery," Santana screamed at her.

Quinn didn't tell.

But being accused of it pissed her off.

"You have surgery when you get your appendix out… You. Got. A. Boob. Job."

"Yup sure did," Santana said as she slapped Quinn across the face. Both Rachel and Brittany gasped but both seemed too shocked to even move.

"You can't hit me," Quinn screamed at her and lunged forward.

"Oh sure I can, unless you got yourself knocked up again… slut." That set Quinn off and she grabbed Santana and threw her into another locker. They struggled and Rachel moved to react but she was afraid for her life.

What crazy person would get in between Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray.

Seriously?

But she moved closer and then Santana pushed Quinn causing her to fall to the ground hard.

"Stop the violence," Brittany said wishing her friends would stop their senseless fight. Rachel finally stepped in between just as Quinn stood and lunged for Santana. Rachel used all of her strength to hold Quinn back. She was literally wrapped around her girlfriend and was barely hanging on; luckily- in this case anyway- Mr. Schuester came over and got between the two.

"Hey, hey, hey what happened to us being a family?" He asked as Quinn still fought Rachel's hold on her.

"Oh please she has a family she's a mother," Santana spat and turned on her heel.

"Walk away," Quinn screamed as Rachel held on tight. "And tighten up your pony before you get to class." She watched as Santana did in fact tighten up her pony.

Rachel ran her hand up and down Quinn's arm trying to calm her. Mr. Schuester was breaking up the crowd that had formed and Brittany went after Santana. She shot Rachel a sympathetic look and then left. Rachel pulled a still heated Quinn into the nearest bathroom.

Once inside she let her go.

"What the hell was that Quinn?" Rachel wondered and was truly surprised.

"I don't fucking know Rachel," she screamed and Rachel winced. Quinn tried to calm herself after realizing she was taking her frustration out on the wrong person. "I'm sorry," she said in her normal- not scary Quinn voice- and stepped closer to Rachel. She put her hands into Rachel's to show her that she had calmed down.

"Look, seeing you like that was hot and watching you fight with Santana was also hot but Quinn you guys are best friends what was that about?" Quinn nodded.

"Really Rach, I'm not sure. She thinks I told Coach about her boob job; which I didn't but Coach offered me the head cheerleader position back today and I think that is why Santana thinks it was me… but Rach it wasn't I would never do-" she was cut off by Rachel's finger pushing on her lips.

"I know you wouldn't," she interrupted and Quinn smiled around her finger. "And so does Santana. You should go find her and fix this because you both mean too much to each other to fight over something like this." Quinn nodded. "And Brittany is my friend now and I'm not ready to lose it." Quinn smirked.

"So it's always about you?"

"Naturally," Rachel teased.

"But seriously Rach, Brittany will still be your friend. She liked you before Santana and I would admit to liking you. So don't worry Britt's your friend no matter what."

"And Santana is yours. I know she's not always the nicest person; especially to me but Quinn she has a great heart and she loves you."

"I know."

"You gotta make it right."

"I know," Quinn repeated.

"I'll see you in glee," Rachel said placing a quick kiss onto Quinn's lips before walking toward the door. "Oh and by the way," Quinn faced her. "You look hot; I forgot how much I missed you in that uniform." Quinn smiled shyly.

"Gad you like it baby." Rachel winked and left the bathroom.

Quinn took a moment to splash some water on her face and calm her nerves before she left as well. She had to find Santana and fix this and if she knew Santana as well as she thought she did; she knew exactly where to find her.

* * *

><p>Whenever Quinn had gotten hurt or upset she had always needed to run. She just went to the school track and ran. It always helped her clear her mind and calm her nerves and nobody- but Rachel- knew about Quinn's safe place as much as Santana; and Quinn is probably the only person in the world- except maybe Brittany- that knew where Santana went when she needed space and time.<p>

Quinn walked into the school library and found Santana sitting on the floor between the stacks. She had a book in her hand and was idly flipping through it but not actually reading it. Why Santana came here Quinn never knew. Maybe it was cathartic.

Like how running was Quinn's thing to do when she wanted to escape and clear her mind for a while; and how Rachel always escaped to the auditorium when she was upset. Maybe it was like that for Santana too but in a different way. She reminded herself to ask Santana about it. But right now she just needed to be there for her friend.

She sat down next to Santana and even though Santana had yet to acknowledge her; she knew she was there. Quinn looked over at her oldest friend whose eyes were planted firmly on a page of the research book she had picked up.

"I didn't tell her," Quinn said quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"I know you didn't," Santana said just as quietly but with a hint of sadness and then they were again enveloped in silence.

After another several minutes Santana looked over at Quinn and their eyes finally met. A small smirk appeared on her lips.

"Sorry for slapping you and for the mean things I said."

"It's okay," Quinn told her trying to brush the incident off but Santana knew her better than that. She tilted her neck to the side and looked at her like she was crazy. Quinn let out a breathy giggle. "Fine, it wasn't okay but it was understandable. I didn't know why Coach made me head cheerleader again but I was going to ask you about it," Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

Sometimes she fucking hated Sue Sylvester.

She was so angry but she knew even as she was slapping the hell out of Quinn that she wasn't the one who told.

"We can go and talk to her and I'm sure she'll make you head cheerleader again. I'm willing to step down since I didn't expect it in the first place." Santana shot her a warm smile.

"It's cool Q; you're meant to be head cheerleader anyway. I mean I don't even know how you do it. The whole time I was in charge last year I just wanted to beat everybody up all the time. I liked it sure, you know the fucking power of it but I'm not meant to be in charge. I'd much rather be the muscle standing behind you as you deal with all the headaches." Quinn laughed. "I just didn't like the idea that you had betrayed me." Quinn nodded knowingly.

"But I-"

"I know you didn't and I should've known it from the beginning but when Coach told me that you were replacing me I just fucking lost it you know?"

"I know."

"So we need to find out what bitch did this to me," Santana said with an evil look in her eye that Quinn matched.

"And then I will make her pay everyday at practice," Santana's smile grew. "Because no one messes with Santana Lopez on my watch."

"And no one fucks with Quinn Fabray around me." They both chuckled and got to their feet. As they left the library Santana looped her arm through Quinn's. "We're kind of dangerous with our hot tempers aren't we?"

"We are… Hey San, I wanted to ask you something," Quinn wondered and Santana gave her a curt nod. "Why do you come here when you need to be alone?"

"Because no one will look for me here," Santana answered honestly. "In fact you're the only person in my life that knows this about me."

Quinn nodded proudly.

"Except for Brittany," Santana added.

Except for Brittany.

Quinn grinned and nodded again.

* * *

><p>Rachel had felt really bad about what she had done to Sunshine; so much that she had found the girl and told her to audition. Sunshine did audition but she ended up transferring to Carmel to sing for Vocal Adrenaline and now she was facing the wrath of the glee club.<p>

As her co-captain Finn was talking to them on her behalf which she found funny because this was partly his fault.

That's not true; she knew it was her fault but it was his big mouth that had her feeling so desperate and it pissed her off to no end that she had to rely on him to get forgiveness from the glee club. She really wished she had made Quinn her co-captain.

She always wished that but today she wished it even more.

Quinn was the best.

She paced back and forth outside of the choir room while he was talking to them. Finally after what seemed like hours he came out and faced her.

"What did they say?"

"I talked them out of giving you a code red," he answered and she had no idea what that meant but she let him continue. "They were pissed and they the right to be. What you did was really bad Rachel. We could've used Sunshine to beat Vocal Adrenaline and now they're just that much stronger-"

"Leave her alone," Quinn's harsh voice sounded from behind him. Finn turned to see Quinn standing there. "I mean it Finn, get away from her." Quinn's voice was angry but she wasn't as violent as she was the other day. "She clearly feels bad so stop making her feel worse." Finn threw his hands into the air and huffed before stalking back into the choir room.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," Rachel said sadly. "How mad are they really?"

"They're pretty mad Rachel but that is because they think you acted selfishly when_ I_ know what was really going on. Please don't ever let Finn Hudson make you feel that way ever again." Quinn took Rachel's hands into her own and Rachel smiled.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

"Do you think that they'll ever forgive me?"

"They'll come around but I think apologizing would be a good start.' Quinn turned to lead her into the choir room but Rachel stopped her.

"I just need a few minutes okay?" Quinn nodded and released her hands.

"Where are you going?"

"The auditorium… I just need some alone time first." Quinn nodded again and walked into the choir room. Rachel walked pathetically toward the auditorium hoping by the end of the day she would still have friends.

* * *

><p>Quinn pulled into Rachel's driveway to drop her off. Rachel was still sad but glee rehearsal went okay. After she apologized the glee club pretty much accepted it and by the end of the lesson everyone seemed to have moved past it but Rachel.<p>

Rachel was still sad.

Quinn reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Stop beating yourself up Rachel." Rachel's eyes met hers.

"It's just that I've always prided myself on having the best of intentions you know and this… what I did to Sunshine, it wasn't in anyone's best interest but my own."

"But you seemed to have learned your lesson," Quinn tried to help and Rachel was happy for that.

"Yeah I have," Rachel let out an exaggerated huff. "I just wish this week was over already. School has only been back less than a week and I'm already exhausted."

"I know what you mean," Quinn told her. "But it's only one more day and we're still on for this weekend right?" Rachel beamed.

"A whole weekend at your house to do ungodly things to you in your bed," Rachel teased and Quinn smirked. "I wouldn't miss it."

"Good because if you had said no," Quinn leaned closer and pressed her lips against Rachel's. "I would have to come here tie you up and take you to my house by force." Rachel moaned against her lips.

"But I thought I was tying you up," Rachel said causing a blush to cross Quinn's face.

"You say the sweetest things Rachel Berry… it's no wonder I'm in love with you."

"I know it's a gift," Rachel said lifting her hands innocently.

"Arrogant," Quinn spat.

"Confidant," Rachel countered and just like that everything felt better and Rachel was pressing her lips against Quinn's.

After about twenty minutes of heavy making out, Rachel finally got out of the car and Quinn drove home. She was barely at the end of Rachel's street when her phone beeped. She stopped at a red light and opened her phone.

From Rachel: _Thank you for always knowing how to make everything better_.

She typed a quick reply.

From Quinn: _You make it easy_.

She drove away smiling. As much as she loved living with Rachel she really did miss the simple things like Rachel's random texts every time they left one another and just driving to Rachel's to pick her up every morning.

It was just like in the beginning.

But better.

As she pulled into her driveway her phone beeped again. She parked the car and opened it.

From Rachel: _I hope you're in the mood for some sexting tonight because my girlfriend just spent the last twenty minutes sucking on my tongue but she wouldn't put out for me and now I'm all kinds of frustrated_.

She laughed and replied.

From Quinn: _Oh I'm in the mood and I can't wait_.

God she loved Rachel.

Rachel was the best.

And anyone who tried to tell Quinn any different would get knocked upside the head because there was nothing in this world better than loving Rachel Berry.

And being loved by her.

Maybe junior year wouldn't suck too badly.

After all; sophomore year started out shitty as well and it ended with her being in love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I hope you enjoyed the beginning of season two. Some things to expect this year without revealing too much: jealous Rachel, kinky Rachel, kinky Quinn, selfless Quinn, the return of Russell Fabray, angst, drama, breakup/makeup, Sam, more Faberry sex, angry sex, drunk Rachel, Jesse, more Quinntana, more Brittberry, more Puckleberry bromance, more Finn bashing, more Brittana and much more but don't worry no Finchel; never Finchel except for maybe- oh wait you'll have to keep reading... **

**I hope you are enjoying this so far and if you are let me know.**

**Please review, I love you all! **


	28. Chapter 28: Want

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Britney/Brittany"**

**Since this is a Brittany centric episode it's kind of a Brittana centric chapter but no worries there is still plenty of Faberry. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Want<strong>

"_Baby, I'd love you to want me. The way that I want you, the way that it should be. Baby, you'd love me to want you. The way that I want to, if you'd only let it be. You told yourself years ago, you'd never let your feeling show. The obligation that you made, for the title that they gave."_

Santana woke up with an overwhelming sensation of love and then she felt that Brittany was pressed up against her back and she realized why she felt so safe and loved. She wished in her heart of hearts that she could just get over her stupid fear and claim the girl as her own.

Quinn did it.

And if Quinn Fabray could embrace the gay why was she having so much trouble doing the very same thing. Sure Quinn and Rachel were only out to their parents and a few select friends but that was enough. In fact, that was what Santana was most afraid of.

Not the friends part- because mostly everyone at school knew about her and Brittany but it was safer that way. Since everyone thought that they were just having fun.

No one knew that Santana was helplessly in love with the girl.

No one could know.

Not the kids at school, not her parents, not her friends and especially not Brittany herself because if she admitted that she was in love with the girl then that was also admitting she had something to lose.

She just wished she could be brave like Quinn.

Or strong like Rachel.

Or unaffected like Brittany.

But she wasn't any of those things. She was weak and a coward and for some reason she cared what everyone thought about her and that was enough to keep her firmly locked in the closet.

She just wished it was as easy as wanting Brittany.

Because there was nothing she wanted more that Brittany.

But she was too afraid to do anything about it.

Then she felt Brittany's strong arms grip her tighter and her warm lips caressing her jaw and she forgot about everything but the girl that was wrapped around her.

Everything but the want she had for the girl.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into the Berry house carrying a tray with four cups of coffee.<p>

"Rachel," she called but didn't see her. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Hiram and Leroy standing near the stove and counter respectively. Hiram was cooking something that smelled very good and Leroy was cutting up some fruit.

"Oh hey Quinn," Leroy greeted when he saw her enter.

"Hey Leroy, H… I brought you guys some coffee." Hiram smiled wide and turned to face Quinn as well.

"Oh sweetie that was so nice of you,' he took the cup from her and kissed her cheek. She handed another cup to Leroy who was also beaming with pride.

"Have we told you that we miss having you around here Quinn?" He asked and she blushed.

"Only like every day," Quinn answered teasing him and smirked at her. "But I don't know how you miss me I'm still here all the damn time."

"Except for when you and Rachel are at your house," Hiram added.

"Yeah but then at least you two have some alone time for," she trailed off but waggled her eyebrows. Hiram blushed and she knew where Rachel got her shy side from and then Leroy giggled and seemed to be thinking about it and then Quinn knew where Rachel got her naughty side from.

She felt warm arms encircle her body from behind and then she felt Rachel's exquisite body pressing against hers and she held back the moan that was threatening to escape. She pulled away from Rachel enough to turn in her arms and then she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and tugged her close. They both leaned in and the second their lips met Leroy spoke up.

"Quinn would you like some breakfast," he said trying to stop them but there was no use. Quinn and Rachel were already in a world of their own as their kiss deepened. "How do they do that?" Leroy continued. "How do they make me feel like an unwelcome intruder in our own home?"

"Come on Leroy," Hiram said filling two plates with food. "Let's eat our breakfast in the living room so we won't disturb the love birds." The two men gathered their plates and their coffees and left the room past the two teenagers making out seemingly unaware. A moment after they left Rachel pulled herself away from Quinn's lips. Quinn smiled down at her.

"God I thought they'd never leave," she breathed out.

"Me neither," Quinn said and captured Rachel's lips again. "I missed your lips last night," she breathed out once she pulled her lips away again.

"I missed your everything last night." Rachel responded. Quinn tucked a piece of hair behind Rachel's ear and looked her over.

"You look nice," she said and Rachel beamed.

"So don't you."

"Rachel it's my uniform, I wear it every day."

"And you look nice every day." Quinn blushed slightly and turned to grab the tray off coffee and she presented it to Rachel whose smile widened.

"Aw, Quinn you're the best girlfriend ever."

"I know," she kissed Rachel's temple and Rachel's fingers locked with hers.

"So I was thinking about a sleepover this weekend."

"Like a naughty sleepover," Quinn wondered hopeful.

"No, but I think that's a good idea. Forget my plan and let's go with yours." Quinn chuckled.

"No let's hear your idea first... do you want to invite all the glee girls or do you want Kurt there too."

"Well actually I was thinking we could just invite Brittany and Santana." Quinn raised her eyebrows in surprise but before she could speak Rachel continued. "I would just really like to try and get to know Santana. Brittany and I are already friends and I know that Santana is important to both of you so I was hoping that maybe I could get her to like me."

"She already likes you."

"Okay well I was hoping I could get her to openly like me."

"I don't think that'll ever happen sweetie," Quinn said and saw Rachel frown. She instantly felt like a jerk. "Look, it's not you Rachel it's her. Being a bitch is her defense mechanism but she really does like you."

"I know she does," Rachel agreed. "She has had my back on more than one occasion but I would just like her to know that I have her back as well and I don't think that'll ever happen unless we get to know each other better." Quinn leaned over and kissed Rachel's lips.

"You are amazing." Rachel smiled.

"I try. But seriously Quinn do you think she would come?"

"Maybe she would if Brittany and I ask her to but I doubt it, she will but she is very hard to crack and it's taken me a while to get her to be completely open with me and I'm her best friend so please baby don't let your feelings get hurt if she is less than responsive to you okay?"

"Oh please Quinn I got the biggest repressed lesbian in school to not only admit her feelings for me but fall hopelessly in love with me," Quinn was smirking and couldn't disagree with that. "So I doubt that getting Santana Lopez to be my friend would be too difficult."

"If anyone can do it you can."

"Or she'll kill me," Rachel added and Quinn couldn't hold back the laugh. It was funny to see her so over confidant one minute and then have an insecurity panic attack the next. Rachel Berry was one of a kind.

And Quinn thanked her lucky stars that she was the one who got to have her.

And want her.

She wanted her all the time.

"She won't kill you Rach."

"Are you sure because-"

"Brittany and I wouldn't let her," Rachel grinned at those words knowing how true they were. "So by all means my love, scheme away."

"Okay," Rachel was already planning things out in her head. She followed Quinn out to the car and as they drove to school Rachel turned to face her.

"So how are we going to get her to agree to a sleepover?"

"No idea but since it was your plan you have to figure it out."

"You suck Quinn; you're not even going to help me."

"Not this time babe, this time it's on you." Rachel pouted and she continued. "And as far as me sucking… I will gladly suck you as much as you want later."

"Mmm, that sounds perfect Quinn. But don't distract me I have to come up with a plan."

"Oh right sorry," Quinn teased.

How could she get Santana to agree- she thought about it for several minutes before an idea struck her.

It was perfect.

She would get Brittany to help.

* * *

><p>Miss Pillsury's new dentist boyfriend was talking to them about oral hygiene but Rachel was distracted. She noticed that when Santana was talking to Dr. Carl about how hot he was Brittany looked away and her eyes were swimming with tears. She looked around the choir room and saw that she was only person that had noticed Brittany's reaction. She watched Brittany move away from Santana and refused to look at the girl again. At one point Rachel noticed that Santana was trying to get Brittany's attention but the girl wouldn't budge. Rachel could tell that Brittany was hurting and she wanted more and more to be able to help.<p>

After everyone chewed the capsule and Rachel- who was mortified that she had blue teeth- also noticed that as Brittany began talking about her teeth she was slowly giving in to Santana's wanton looks of lust.

It was clear to everyone except Santana and Brittany that the girl was in love. Rachel was lost in her own thoughts as Mr. Schuester continued the lesson but when she felt Quinn nudge her elbow she directed her attention to her girlfriend.

"Hey," Quinn said softly and Rachel looked at her."Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… I'm just worried about Brittany."

"Brittany?" Quinn questioned while wrinkling her brow.

"She is crazy about Santana."

"I know," Quinn said and looked over at her two friends who seemed to be getting along fine. Then she looked back to her girlfriend. "But she seems okay."

"Seems is the key word Quinn," Rachel told her.

"Rachel, Quinn" Mr. Schuester called garnering their attention. "It's my turn to talk now." He said with attitude and both girls rolled their eyes.

Once glee was dismissed Quinn and Rachel lagged behind so that they could finish their conversation. Once the room was clear Quinn turned to Rachel.

"Okay what's up with Britt?"

"When Dr. Carl was here and Santana said the thing about him being hot," Quinn laughed at Miss Pillsbury's reaction to that but didn't interrupt. "I was watching Brittany and she literally looked destroyed. I think she is more in love than Santana is and I'm worried that she's going to get hurt." Quinn shook her head wildly.

"No, no way Rach. Santana is so head over heels in love with that girl. It's like me and you."

"Okay well Santana maybe the Quinn to Brittany's Rachel," Quinn smiled at the analogy. "But the difference is that I know how you feel about me because you show me every day and you tell me even more."

"And Santana doesn't," Quinn answered as she figured out what Rachel was saying. "But we can't force her to admit these things. I mean it's easy for me because once I got over my fear of loving you and actually started loving you the rest was easy." Rachel beamed with pride at her girl. "But the getting over the fear was not easy Rachel. It was hard and I did horrible things as a way to avoid it. At least Santana isn't doing mean things to her."

"No what she's doing is worse." Rachel said adamantly and Quinn arched her eyebrow.

"How is what Santana and Brittany are doing worse than what I did to you?"

"Because Quinn, when you were being mean to me and insulting me- as much as it hurt because of how I felt about you- at least I didn't think there was a chance. You didn't kiss me and fuck me every night and then go back to pretending that we were just friends the next day," Quinn nodded as understanding dawned on her. "At the time I thought you and I would never be and yeah it sucked to think that you hated me but at least you weren't leading me on."

"Okay I get it Rach, but Santana isn't leading her on. She feels the same way Britt does she's just not ready to admit it to the world."

"But does Britt know that?" Quinn thought on it for a minute and shook her head. "I haven't spoken with Brittany about any of this so I can't be sure but I'm willing to bet that Brittany isn't looking for declarations of love and for them to ride off into the sunset on rainbow unicorns just yet but I'm pretty sure she is looking for confirmation from Santana that this isn't just sex."

"You're right."

"Or maybe she wouldn't care even if it was just sex, but the way Brittany looked today was hurt and sadness and confusion. At this point I think the girl would be happy with either choice but not knowing is destroying her Quinn. And we need to help."

"You really are an amazing friend Rachel."

"Why are you surprised?"

"I'm not surprised really… I guess I'm just amazed. You continue to surprise and amaze me every day."

"You with the words Quinn," Rachel leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. They were in school after all. "You have away with words that just leaves me in awe and feeling like the most special person in the world."

"That's because you are the most special person in the world," Quinn said standing and taking Rachel's hand to help her up. "Come on, I gotta go to Cheerios practice. I'll talk to Santana and try to get her to stop what she's doing with Britt."

"And I'm going with you," Quinn arched her eyebrow.

Rachel loved that eyebrow.

"You don't you have vocal lessons or ballet or something."

"You know at this juncture in our relationship Quinn you should know my schedule better than this. I mean you're starting to sound like Finn."

"Bite your tongue Rachel Berry." Rachel giggled and did in fact gently bite down on her tongue. "How can you go from telling me I'm great to calling me Finn?"

"I'm sorry it's just I thought you cared enough to know where I'll be at all times."

"I do care enough I just haven't gotten your new schedule memorized just yet I mean it's only the second week of school and your lessons revolve around school so-"

"You're forgiven, but to answer your question I have no lessons today and I really did miss you traipsing around in that sexy ass uniform," Quinn blushed. "Plus it'll give me an opportunity to speak with Britt."

"Okay," Quinn agreed and looped her arm through Rachel's and led the way to the gym.

"So Operation get Santana's head out of her ass is a go then?" Rachel wondered to which Quinn chuckled.

"Yeah, and I love the title."

"Me too."

"Santana would hate it though."

"Yeah she would," Rachel agreed. "Quinn you can't tell her; she would kill me."

"No she wouldn't,' Quinn tried to reassure her.

"Still not taking any chances."

Quinn laughed again because some things never change.

And she would never want Rachel to change.

* * *

><p>"Brittany," Carl called as he looked into Brittany's face. "Brittany wake up." She opened her eyes and he smiled at her. She was still very dopey from the anesthesia. Alright, you're gonna feel a little nauseous." She blinked a few times and met his eyes.<p>

"I petted a snake," she said and he grinned.

"Rock on," he moved away from her and looked at her chart. "I'm gonna have to see you tomorrow. You have sixty eight cavities. I couldn't get to them all today."

"Can I have a-a blue toothbrush?"

"I'll give you a hundred toothbrushes."

"Kay… are you a cat?" He grinned at her one more time and then left the room. He went out to the waiting room where he saw Santana waiting for her. She looked up from her nail file when she saw him.

"She's all set to go home," he told Santana who got to her feet. "But she is still very affected by the anesthesia so she shouldn't be left alone for at least a few hours and she'll be nauseas for a while so don't let her eat anything until she's back to normal, okay?"

"Okay," Santana agreed and her face was wrought with concern. Santana followed him into the room where Brittany was still waiting. When Brittany saw Santana her face broke out into a huge grin.

"Santana!" She screamed as Santana helped her off the chair. "You're so pretty and sexy and I love your new boobs," Santana blushed when she caught sight of a smirking Carl. "And I especially love when do that thing with your tongue-"

"Alright Britt enough," Santana said with a shaky voice. Her nerves were battering her stomach and her voice. She met Brittany's eye and led her out of the office. Brittany continued to smile as she helped her into the car. Once Santana was also in the car; Brittany grabbed Santana by the face and pulled her closer.

"I love you Santana," Brittany said and Santana's mouth dropped open. She was in shock. She couldn't believe she actually heard those words. Those words that she had longed to hear for so very long.

Brittany loved her.

Maybe it was the drugs talking.

_Don't get your hopes up_- she told herself.

"I love you so much Santana," Brittany repeated and Santana couldn't control the elation that crossed her face. "And I want you so much all the time… I just want you to be mine, I just want you."

"You have me," Santana said.

"Not all of you, not the way I want to have you."

"What do you mean?" Santana questioned and her heart was beating wildly in her chest. Brittany just smiled.

"Just that I love you," Brittany whispered and pulled Santana's lips to hers in a bruising kiss that was filled with love and hope. Santana kissed her back wishing that Brittany had meant everything she just said but was afraid it was the drugs talking.

It had to be the drugs talking.

Brittany had never mentioned wanting anything more than hookups before this.

Yeah it was the drugs. She continued to tell herself as she drove Brittany home.

She had to protect her heart.

She couldn't let Brittany know that she wanted her just as much.

And that she was just as in love.

Not until she was sure it wasn't the drugs.

Fucking anesthesia.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel were cuddling on Quinn's couch watching a movie when the doorbell rang. Before Quinn could move to get the door; it rang again and again and again.<p>

"Christ," Quinn said getting to her feet.

"Quinnie, watch your tone," her mother's voice sounded from the study.

"Sorry mom," she said and rushed to the door. The bell had rung a few more times. She was annoyed when she opened it to see an even more annoyed Santana waiting.

"Fuck Q; I thought you would never get the door." She barged in passed Quinn. "She loves me Q… she fucking loves me!" She looked up and saw that Rachel was standing a few feet away. Her face flushed red. "Shit I didn't interrupt did I… you two weren't fucking were you?"

"Santana!" Quinn shouted. "My mom is here," she saw Santana's exasperated expression change to an apologetic one.

"Sorry Mrs. Fabray," Santana called out.

"Thank you Santana," Judy called back.

"What's the deal San, why were you ringing the bell like a crazy person?"

"I just I really need to talk about Brittany," she admitted and her face flushed red again. Her eyes met Rachel's. "No offense shrimp but I really need to borrow Q for a little while would that be cool?" Rachel smiled at Santana being vulnerable for once.

"That would be perfectly fine Santana I should be going anyway." Quinn looked over at Rachel and then to Santana.

"Would you give us minute San?" Quinn asked and Santana nodded before wordlessly heading into the living room.

"Rachel you don't have to leave I mean just go to my room and I'll be up in a few." Rachel loved Quinn's concern for her.

"No Santana really needs you right now and I wouldn't want to put you on a time limit of the amount of time she may need you for." Quinn shook her head and Rachel continued. "And I really want to check on Brittany because if Santana is this upset I'm sure Britt could use a friend as well." Quinn smiled at her girl.

"Well at least let me give you a ride?"

"Nonsense Quinn, Santana needs you right now and Brittany lives like three blocks from here… I'll be fine," she leaned in and gave her a kiss and Quinn smiled into it.

"At least call me when you're through with Britt and I'll bring you home," Quinn suggested and Rachel kissed her again.

"That would be lovely." They kissed one more time before Rachel picked up her book bag and put her coat on. "Goodnight Mrs. Fabray."

"Good night Rachel," was called out from the other room. Rachel grinned.

"Good night Satan," she called and got a grumbled response.

"Whatevs midget." She kissed Quinn one final time and walked out of the house. Quinn stood at the doorway for a few moments watching.

"Can you stop eye fucking your girl for a minute to help me out?" Santana's voice came from right behind her. Quinn shut the door.

"Yeah," Quinn turned to Santana. "What do you need?"

"Some liquor," Quinn laughed and led her into the kitchen. "And a lot of ice cream." Quinn took out a container of ice cream and two spoons. She handed one to Santana who was now sitting down at the counter. Quinn leaned across from the other side and they ate in silence for a few moments. Quinn wanted to get her talking about why she was there but she wasn't sure how. After another few minutes of waiting she finally opened her mouth to speak.

"So-"

"She said she loves me Q," Santana cut her off.

"Okay so how do you feel about that?"

"I don't fucking know I mean I love her too but… I just- fuck I don't know," she finished pathetically.

"Okay well let's start at the beginning," Santana nodded and continued eating. "So how did she say it exactly?"

"So am I not gonna get any liquor?"

"San, my mom's here so… no." Santana nodded but wasn't happy about it.

"So I was bringing her home from the dentist and she was all fucked up from the anesthesia and she just said it. She blurted it out right there in my car."

"And how did it make you feel?"

"I was shocked, I mean she just blurted it out," Santana said and continued eating.

"I know, I know but how did her words make you feel?" Santana smiled shyly.

"It felt awesome Q; like she loves me you know? It was incredible."

"Yeah I know what you mean, I still get giddy every time Rachel tells me," Quinn replied lost in her head briefly. Santana watched with awe hoping that one day she and Brittany would have the same level of love and commitment that Quinn had with Berry.

God she fucking envied them.

She wanted what they had.

She just wanted Brittany and she wished it was as easy as saying that she wanted Brittany. Her eyes met Quinn's again.

"But she was all loopy from the anesthesia and I doubt she even meant it." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Why can't you see that she is crazy about you?"

"She's not," Santana scoffed.

"But she is."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's obvious to everyone but you Santana."

"But then why does she keep hooking up with other people?"

"Because you are," Quinn answered firmly. Santana eyed her and scooped another spoonful of ice cream.

"But I'm not," she replied and then ate the ice cream.

"Does Brittany know that?" Santana seemed to think about the question for a few moments before shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you want from Brittany?" Quinn asked trying to finally get to the bottom of Santana's feelings for their friend. 'If you had no other worries but your own happiness what would you want to happen with Brittany?" Santana thought on it for a moment and then a huge smile spread across her face.

"I'd want her to be my girlfriend." Quinn smiled also, knowing that was pretty much what Santana would say.

"Then fuck everyone else and make her your girlfriend."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Quinn persisted.

"You wouldn't understand." Quinn gasped in shock and her mouth gaped open.

"Really Santana, I wouldn't understand. I am in love with Rachel Berry. Me, Quinn Fabray; head of the celibacy club, good little Christian girl, daddy's girl. How would I not understand?"

"Because you knew for sure that Rachel loved you back,' Santana answered bluntly and Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"So that's what you're afraid of?" Santana nodded.

"Among other things… buy yeah that is the biggest."

"Oh Santana," Quinn whined. She didn't know what else to say. She could tell that Brittany loved her; anyone could tell… except for Santana apparently.

She wanted to shake the girl and scream stop being such an idiot but she couldn't because even though Quinn was sure Brittany loved her; Santana wasn't.

Because their relationship began as friends with benefits and neither girl wanted to change the rules now out of fear of losing each other.

If only they knew that they would lose each other anyway because they were both ready for more. She kind of wanted to knock their head together and knock some sense into them.

But she had to tread cautiously here; because Santana was in fact very much like herself and at the slightest bit of discomfort or fear. Santana would run as far and as fast away from the feelings as she could get. So instead Quinn sighed.

"So how are we going to figure out if Brittany wants more too?" She asked and Santana grinned briefly before shrugging her shoulders and taking another scoop of ice cream.

"I really wish you'd give me some liquor," She said with a pout and Quinn laughed and also took another bite of ice cream.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked over to Brittany's house and rang the doorbell, a few minutes later a stunning blonde woman opened the door and Rachel smiled. Brittany's mother looked just like her.<p>

"Hi um- I'm Rachel Berry and I was wondering if Brittany is home," the woman nodded.

"Yes she is and Rachel, I know who you are," Rachel looked confused as Mrs. Pierce moved aside and motioned for her to enter.

"I have seen you perform," she continued and Rachel smiled.

"Oh yeah right," Rachel said feeling stupid.

"You are amazingly talented," she added and Rachel blushed.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Oh and manners too, you're much nicer than Santana," Rachel frowned. She hoped Brittany's mom didn't hate Santana or this would never work.

"Santana is only mean because it's a defense mechanism she is actually very sweet and doesn't let anyone ever be mean to Brittany."

"Oh I know sweetie, I love Santana," she said bringing a smile to Rachel's lips. "She makes me laugh all the time and she is so very protective of Britt but she doesn't always have the best manners if you know what I mean?" Rachel nodded because she knew exactly what she meant. "But otherwise I love the girl and I couldn't hope for a better partner for my baby girl." Rachel's eyes bugged out of her head.

She knew.

"Judging from your reaction I am assuming you didn't know about Santana and my daughter's more than friends relationship?"

"N-n-no I-I knew I just didn't know…" she trailed off unable to finish.

"That I did," Mrs. Peirce finished for her and Rachel nodded. "Yeah well Brittany told me and don't tell Santana because if she knew she would freak out and take off running. I mean I don't get it everyone can see that they are in love with each other except-"

"For them, "Rachel finished for her.

"Exactly."

"Well that is what I'm here about so is she here."

"Oh yes she is up in her room." Rachel smiled and nodded. "The first door on the left." She said pointing up the stairs.

"Thank you Mrs. Pierce."

"You're welcome Rachel and it was a pleasure meeting you."

"You too dear," Brittany's mom said before walking away from her. Rachel went up the stairs and knocked on Brittany's door.

"Come in," she called and Rachel opened the door. Brittany was lying on her bed petting her cat. There was music playing from her IPod dock and she was bopping her head to the music. She must've thought it was her mom because it took her a minute to register that Rachel was standing in her doorway. When she did her eyes popped and she abruptly sat up.

"Rachel what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay?" Brittany smiled and then shrugged.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Well Santana showed up at Quinn's and she was upset and asked to be alone with Quinn. I could tell that something had happened between the two of you so I figured I'd come check on you." Brittany smiled wide and held out her arms. Rachel grinned and entered the room closing the door behind her. She joined Brittany on the bed and was enveloped in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad we're friends," Brittany told her.

"Me too," Rachel mumbled and Brittany released her from her grip. She met Brittany's blue eyes and gave her a sympathetic smile and squeezed her arm. "So do you want to tell me what happened with Santana?"

"I told her I loved her and that I just wanted her," Rachel's eyes went wide. She wasn't sure what happened but that was the last thing she expected Brittany to say.

"Oh," was the only response she could muster.

"And she didn't say it back." Rachel frowned.

"From what I could tell with Santana she seemed freaked out but not upset. Maybe she is just scared."

"I get that Rachel, I do… I'm scared too. But it's not like I'm asking her to walk down the halls holding my hand, it's not even like I'm asking her to be my girlfriend. All I really want is for her to acknowledge that she has feelings for me because at this point it seems like I'm just another hook up." Rachel tried to reassure her with a tight grin.

"I'm pretty sure that she doesn't think that's all it is."

"Me neither but she doesn't say anything else. She doesn't talk. She barely makes eye contact. I know she loves me as a friend Rachel but other than that I don't know what else the girl feels. It's like she has a lock on her heart and I don't have the key."

"Maybe she needs to give you the key and maybe she's just afraid of what loving you means regarding everything else, you know," Rachel said and Brittany nodded.

"I get it but she could at least tell me. If anyone needs to know what is going on in her heart and mind don't you think it should be me?" Rachel nodded because she couldn't argue with that.

"But maybe that is exactly what she is afraid of?" Brittany nodded in understanding.

"This is just so hard and I feel very close to giving up," Brittany said and tears were swimming in her eyes. Rachel rubbed her arm soothingly and that was all it took. Brittany tears began to fall freely and she slumped forward her head connecting with Rachel's shoulder. Rachel's hands moved to grip Brittany's back and she hugged her tight.

"I just love her so much," she said through tears, "and I wish she loved me too."

"I think she does and she's just afraid of it," Rachel tried to help.

"I know but I don't know how much longer I can wait for her to stop treating me like I'm nothing but a hook up."

"I'm sorry Britt," Rachel said rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back.

* * *

><p>Quinn picked Rachel up at Brittany's house about an hour later. When Rachel got into her car she leaned over and kissed Quinn chastely. Quinn smiled into it and then backed away.<p>

"What was that for?"

"I'm just grateful."

"For me?"

"Yeah for you," Rachel confirmed and Quinn smiled and backed out of Brittany's driveway. "But I'm also grateful that we don't have any 'does she love me or is she just using me drama in our lives', you know?" Quinn nodded.

"Yeah I'm happy that we've always been honest with each other regarding our feelings," Quinn confirmed. "So how is she?"

"She thinks Santana is using her and if I didn't know any better I would tend to agree."

"But Santana does love her; she just doesn't know how to tell her because she is so scared."

"I know Quinn, I can tell that Santana loves her that is why I said if I didn't know any better," Quinn reached over and interlocked their fingers.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get defensive. I just spent the last hour trying to convince Santana to stop being so closed off at least with Brittany and I'm frustrated."

"Mmm, I bet I can help with that frustration," Rachel said with a wink.

"I bet you could, perv."

"But seriously Santana needs to get her head out of her ass because Brittany is pretty close to giving up on her all together," Quinn looked over briefly.

"She is," he eyes went quickly back to the road.

"She is."

"Rachel we need to help."

"I agree but what are we supposed to do, I mean Santana is too afraid to tell Brittany how she feels and the only thing Brittany is asking- is for Santana to tell her how she feels… it's like a vicious cycle."

"Did I ever tell you I'm glad that we don't have that kind of drama in our lives?" Quinn said trying to lighten the mood.

"Once or twice," Rachel responded. Quinn pulled into her driveway a couple of minutes later and parked the car. Rachel took off her seatbelt and met Quinn's eye.

"Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome."

"Want to come inside and make out?" Rachel asked bluntly and Quinn smirked with her famous eyebrow arched.

Rachel hated that eyebrow.

And loved it.

It always made her want Quinn even more.

"I'd love to but I haven't even done my homework yet and I've got a lot," Quinn answered.

"Oh look at us, we're already so old and boring we don't have any time for kissing anymore, pretty soon we'll stop touching all together."

"Don't say that Rach," Quinn whined and unbuckled her seatbelt and tried to climb over the console to straddle Rachel. She tried to be stealthy and perch herself on her girlfriend's lap but her foot caught on the steering wheel and she wound up falling head first into Rachel's lap. Rachel moaned.

"Mmm, Quinn if you wanted to eat me out you could've just asked." She said with a giggle. Quinn let out a frustrated laugh of her own and readjusted herself. Rachel helped and Quinn was finally straddling her girlfriend like she had meant to do.

"You can't say dirty things like that to me when we don't have much time," Quinn replied.

"You're the one who is turning me down for school and everybody says I'm the nerd."

"I've never once said that I am not a nerd." Rachel laughed at that.

"I know I've seen you in your glasses," Rachel told her earning a pout.

"Do you want to waste time by continuing to pick on me or do you want to use those lips for better activities," Quinn wondered. Rachel answered the question by tilting her head and started to nip on Quinn's neck. Quinn tangled her fingers into Rachel's hair and arched her neck to give the girl more room.

"Good choice," she said pulling Rachel's face to hers and then she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and bit down. Rachel groaned and thrust her tongue into Quinn's mouth thus beginning a hot make out session.

* * *

><p>When Quinn was driving home a half hour later she heard her phone beep. She didn't hit any red lights and it had beeped once more by the time she pulled into her driveway. She parked the car and quickly opened the first text.<p>

From Rachel: _Aw, Quinn you got me so wet and horny with your skilled tongue that I'm going to have to fuck myself tonight with thoughts of that tongue buried deep inside me_.

Quinn heaved an exasperated sigh and opened the second text.

From Rachel: _Would you like to help me with that baby? I'll make it worth your while. Call me and let me get you off with my dirty words and the sound of me fucking myself as I scream out your name._

Quinn couldn't believe this girl and she knew her homework wouldn't be getting done until much later. She would have to be up half the night but it would be worth it. They only thing better that sex with Rachel Berry was the sound of the girl having sex with herself. She opened her phone and replied.

From Quinn: _Give me five minutes and then I'll call you._

From Rachel: _Five minutes is just enough time to get myself naked and ready for you to finish me… maybe I'll send you a pic._

"Oh god," Quinn moaned as she read the text.

* * *

><p>The next day Quinn was in the dentist's office waiting room waiting for Rachel to come out when Dr. Carl called her into the room. When she walked in Rachel was still sitting in the chair and she was grinning wildly. Quinn smirked at just how adorable she looked. Carl was speaking to her so she listened in to what he was saying.<p>

"She's going to be a little loopy for a while and she might throw up from the nausea. She will be okay in a few hours though. I would recommend not letting her eat until she is feeling better." Quinn nodded. "You can take her home now."

"Okay," Quinn said and went over to Rachel. "Hey Rach, are you ready to go home?"

"Is this real life?" Quinn giggled.

"Yes Rachel, its real life."

"I had the most amazing Britney Spears fantasy Quinn," Rachel said as Quinn helped her off the chair and led her out of the room.

"Why don't you tell me about it in the car," Quinn said hoping that if the fantasy at all involved her that Rachel wouldn't start blabbing about it in public.

"Okay," Rachel leaned against her and smiled up at her. "You're really pretty," she said staring. Quinn blushed.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Rachel had dosed off on the ride home so when Quinn pulled into Rachel's driveway she looked over at her sweet girlfriend and smiled. She opened her phone and sent a quick text to her mom telling her that she would be staying with Rachel until her dads got home. Her mother replied with a quick okay and she closed her phone.

She got out of the car and walked to Rachel's side. Rachel was sleeping with her mouth open and was drooling. Quinn thought she looked adorable.

You know you're head over heels in love when you think drooling is cute.

But everything Rachel does is cute.

Quinn used the sleeve of her letterman jacket to wipe Rachel's face. She wouldn't want the girl to be embarrassed when she woke up. Quinn lifted Rachel into her arms and pulled her out of the car. Luckily Rachel was so light that Quinn was able to carry her with ease. It was a little more difficult because the girl was passed out and was pretty much dead weight but it was still quite easy. She kicked the car door closed behind her and adjusted Rachel in her arms. When she got to the door, she struggled to hold the girl and unlock the door. She felt Rachel shift in her arms just as she turned the lock and the jolt woke Rachel up.

Rachel blinked at her a few times before she realized what was happening.

"You're carrying me?"

"Yeah," Quinn said as she opened the door and walked into the house; she also kicked the house door closed behind her.

"Why?"

"Because you fell asleep in the car and I didn't want to wake you," Rachel beamed, wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her into a heated but innocent kiss. When Rachel pulled away Quinn felt like she was the woozy one.

She walked them over to the couch and lowered Rachel onto it.

"Will you cuddle me?"

"That was the plan; I told my mom that I was staying with you until your dads got here. Quinn climbed over Rachel to lie behind her on the couch and pressed herself into Rachel. It really did amaze her at just how perfect they fit together.

She knew she would never want anyone with the same amount of devotion, desire, and pure love the way she wants Rachel.

Rachel pulled Quinn's hand around herself and kissed each fingertip before interlocking their fingers.

"What do you want to do?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing but this," Quinn answered serenely and Rachel smiled into their joined hands.

"I love how you take care of me Quinn," Rachel said kissing the back of her hand.

"I love being who you want and need to take care of you."

"Always," Rachel replied and they both fell into a comfortable silence. When Hiram and Leroy found them later; they were asleep wrapped up in each other and neither man wanted to disturb them so the just called Judy and explained that Quinn would probably be staying the night.

Judy laughed and told them she wasn't surprised.

The three parents agreed that their kids were addicted to each other.

But they all also agreed that they wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

><p>Quinn had early Cheerios practice the next day and she didn't bring Rachel to school so she was just as surprised as everyone else when she saw her girlfriend walking toward her in an outfit that made her look like she stepped right out of a Britney Spears video.<p>

She looked fucking hot.

Quinn stood at the end of the hall and watched Rachel walking toward her. Rachel could see her staring and that only fueled the feeling of sexiness that the looks from everyone else was giving her. She saw Quinn's mouth gape open and turn into a very mischievous smirk and she knew she made the right decision with this outfit.

Quinn stared.

Like really stared.

She knew Rachel was sexy- I mean she had seen the girl naked so she knew exactly how hot Rachel Berry really was. But there was something about her walking down the halls of McKinley like she fucking owned the place that had Quinn panting and dripping.

Everyone in the halls turned to look at Rachel and Quinn thought that maybe she should've been jealous and if any of those kids had touched Rachel she probably would have killed them but she couldn't help but feel anything but pride for Rachel being so confidant.

Rachel usually didn't have any confidence issues- regarding her voice but when it came to her looks; Quinn was always trying to convince the girl just how drop dead sexy she actually was. So seeing her like this literally took her breath away.

But not because of the clothes.

Okay maybe a little bit because of the clothes.

But mostly because of Rachel's confidant swagger as she strutted down the halls looking at Quinn like she was her prey. Quinn wanted to find the nearest bathroom and let Rachel ravish her and from the look in her girlfriend's eyes- Rachel seemed to be thinking the same thing.

But then Finn Fucking Hudson decided it was his job to protect Rachel's virtue.

Excuse me- but that was Quinn Fucking Fabray's job.

She watched as Finn jogged up to Rachel and covered her shoulders with his sweatshirt. Quinn growled and was ready to pounce but as soon as Rachel spoke she realized she didn't have to.

Rachel was grinning at Quinn and trying to figure out how she could pull Quinn into a bathroom and take her against the bathroom wall without everyone in the hall noticing. That thought was interrupted when she felt someone put a sweatshirt on her shoulders.

"Here take my hoodie you look cold," Finn stuttered and Rachel shrugged his hands and hoodie off of her shoulders. She glared at him.

"Don't touch me," she all but screamed in his face. She watched as he cowered.

"I'm sorry Rach, but you look kind of ridiculous and I think that guy just broke up with his girlfriend just so he could stare at you. They're personifying you."

"First of all," she said full of anger as she looked at him while still walking. He looked scared. She knew she was channeling her girlfriend's scariness because he often wore this look when Quinn yelled at him; that thought only fueled her more. "It's objectifying you insolent moron. And second of all, you don't have any right to touch me got it!" She yelled getting the attention of several kids, including her girlfriend who looked pleased.

"I just care about you Rach and I-"

"Enough Finn!" She cut him off. "Just shut the hell up alright I'm done falling for your poor me I'm such a misunderstood nice guy act okay. I'm done. You didn't give one damn about my well being last week when you were telling me that I'm not the best singer anymore. If you were really my friend you would've supported me. And if you were really into me like you say you are well that was the wrong way to go about wooing me. You're not charming. Your innocent but sweet dimwit routine does nothing for me Finn and yeah there was a time when I thought we could've been great friends but you chose to be selfish and horrible instead of supporting me the way I have always supported you. So I will say this once-and very slowly so that you can follow along. We. Are. No. Longer. Friends! I will talk to you in glee and about glee and I will sing with you when necessary but that is where it ends. You have burned your bridge one too many times Finn Hudson and frankly I'm sick of trying you aren't worth my time now and you never will be again." With that she stormed off and left a reeling Finn gaping behind her. She heard a few laughs and saw a few smirks as she looked around at the crowd around them. As she walked by a stunned and completely sexy Quinn she smiled.

"Meet me in the bathroom, I'll be waiting in the handicapped stall," and with that Rachel was gone. And Quinn was counting.

She wanted to trail after her hot, fucking HOT girlfriend and drop to her knees to worship her but she knew that half of the school was watching so she counted.

She counted to 90 and then all but ran into the bathroom and the handicapped stall. What was waiting for her took her breath away.

Rachel was leaning against the wall. One foot up against the wall and she was twirling one of her ponytails in her hand. Quinn fumbled to lock the stall behind her without removing her eyes from Rachel. Who was now licking her lips and smirking.

"What took you so long?"

"I-I w-was wiping the trail of drool I left behind after you walked by me," Quinn said and Rachel giggled. She curled her finger as an invitation and Quinn stepped closer.

"So you like?" Quinn nodded emphatically.

"But more than the clothes, I liked the way you tore Finn apart," Quinn told her as Rachel circled her arms around Quinn's waist and thrust their hips together.

"Yeah that was my favorite part too," she licked her lips again causing Quinn's eyes to focus on her lips. "Except for your reaction of course." Quinn nodded but didn't take her eyes off Rachel's lips. Rachel lowered her eyes and whispered. "Do you want to fuck me Quinn?"

Quinn nodded again because words were failing her at the moment.

"Well I'm yours so just do it," Rachel responded with a slight groan.

"Mine?"

"All yours Quinn… so fuck me and show me how much you like that no one else ever will," Rachel managed to say before her mouth was covered by Quinn's. And Quinn did in fact take Rachel up against the wall of the bathroom like she wanted to do the second she saw her.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day Quinn was once again sexually frustrated with Rachel's outfit. She definitely enjoyed this new look on her girlfriend but she was turned on even more than usual and didn't want to get expelled for getting caught having sex. She needed to convince Rachel to go back to her old clothes for the sake of her own sanity and their high school careers but right now as they sat in the choir room she was doing everything in her power to avoid looking at Rachel which she found was taking superhuman strength.<p>

Santana came in and sat next to Rachel; she noted that Quinn was seated behind her girlfriend on the risers and smirked at the desperate look on Quinn's face. Quinn was trying not to look at Rachel. Santana chuckled at the thought on Quinn holding back from fucking Rachel right here in front of the entire glee club.

Then she got an image of that and curled her lip in disgust. She decided to tease Quinn by talking about Rachel's clothing choice.

"Well Rachel congratulations; normally you dress like the fantasy of a perverted Japanese business man with a very dark, specific fetish but I actually dig this look… Yay," she clapped her hands and noticed a smiling Rachel nervously fidgeting with her ponytail.

"Thank you," she looked back at Quinn and felt a flush of insecurity at the fact that Quinn refused to look at her. She looked away and to Kurt's direction when she heard him speak.

"I think what Santana's trying to say to Rachel- though I risk expulsion by saying so- it seems Britney Spears has really helped you blossom." Mr. Schuester glared at him. "That's all," he finished taking his seat. Mr. Schuester looked at Rachel and noticed she was dressed differently and seemed more comfortable within herself than before.

"Wait, Rachel is that true? You are sort of dressing differently."

"Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy…" Artie muttered and then caught sight of both Quinn and Santana glaring at him and stopped talking. Rachel heard Quinn growl slightly and it made her feel better about being seemingly rejected. Her girlfriend would not look at her at all and it was maddening.

Her thoughts went wild wondering what she had done wrong. Then her eyes caught Mr. Schuester's expectant ones and she remembered he had asked her a question.

"Look all I know is that I had a very vivid Britney Spears fantasy at the dentist and since then it's made me feel free to get out of my own way," she noticed Brittany nodding her approval. "I think I've just always been afraid to dress like a pretty girl because I've never felt like one before and I realize it's okay to feel that way…" she trailed off and looked back at Quinn and noticed the girl was still avoiding her eyes. It was making her nervous and she felt the nerves battering her stomach. She felt so self conscious. "…about yourself every now and then… maybe it's a good thing," her voice cracked nervously on the last few words.

"It's such a good things, I can't believe it," Brittany said trying to reassure Rachel.

Quinn noticed that Rachel's voice cracked as she finished her speech and that she had kept trying to get her attention. She realized that by avoiding Rachel's eyes she might have inadvertently made her feel bad about herself. She then spent the remaining time wishing the class was over so that she could fix things with Rachel.

She just wanted to tell Rachel that she shouldn't feel bad.

That it was Quinn controlling herself and that she did nothing wrong.

She just wanted class to end.

* * *

><p>When bell rang and Mr. Schuester finally dismissed everyone and left himself; Quinn remained seated until everyone but Rachel was gone. Rachel got up and closed the door and turned to a still seated Quinn.<p>

"I'm sorry Quinn if you're upset with me but I really don't know what I did," as she spoke Quinn slowly walked closer to her. Rachel could see the fire burning in Quinn's eyes and started to figure out the reason why Quinn wouldn't look at her. She backed up herself until her back hit the door and Quinn was pressed up against Rachel's body.

"Tell me Rachel do you recall the fantasy about me fucking you up against this door because I'm about to," Quinn husked and Rachel's eyes darkened at the idea.

"Acutally-" she started but the words caught in her throat as Quinn attacked her lips to her throat. She could feel Quinn sucking on her neck and knew there would soon be a mark there. She felt the flush of arousal and found it amazing that Quinn could work her up so quickly. "Q-Q Quinn we can't... oh fuck," she groaned when she felt Quinn bite down on her neck. "W-we can't here."

"Why not," Quinn mumbled and kissed her way across Rachel's throat to the other side and began leaving a mark there."

"Because we'll get expelled."

"You didn't care this morning," Quinn said moving her mouth lower and bit down on Rachel's collar bone eliciting another exasperated groan. She pulled Quinn by her hair and held her in place while she still tried to talk Quinn out of this.

"Quinn p-please just take me home… as erotic as it would be to do it in here and as many times as I've fantasized about this very moment we can't. Mr. Schue's office is right there he could barge in at any moment," she said all of that in one breathed and heaved a heavy sigh as Quinn continued to work on her neck.

"Come on Rach, that makes it more exciting," Quinn mumbled against her hot flesh and palmed one of Rachel's breasts and pinched her nipple.

"Ohhh fuck," Rachel moaned again and felt herself giving into her wanton lust for the girl currently assaulting her. But just as she was about to give in Quinn pulled back abruptly, leaving her grasping for the girl that was suddenly not there. Rachel opened her eyes to see a flushed but smirking Quinn.

"You're right we should go," Quinn said calmly as if she weren't about to fuck her in the choir room. Rachel could've strangled her.

"You're a fucking tease; do you know that?" Rachel said smoothing out her rumbled clothes. Quinn merely chuckled.

"Yeah I know, but you deserved it after teasing me all day with theses clothes."

"Take me home Quinn," Rachel demanded and Quinn did as she was told. As Quinn led her out of school and drove her home she was no longer worried or feeling insecure.

Quinn just wanted her too much to look.

And really she should've known better.

Quinn always wanted her.

And Rachel loves that more than anything.

Except for how much she wanted Quinn right back.

And all the time.

* * *

><p>Once they got to Rachel's Quinn was pressing against her backside as she stood in front of the door as Rachel fumbled with her key in the lock. Quinn was sucking Rachel's earlobe into her mouth and nibbling gently on it. Rachel exhaled and felt Quinn's hot breath on her ear.<p>

"Hurry up baby, I don't think you're neighbors are going to want to see what I'm about to do to you on this doorstep if you don't unlock this door." Rachel moaned and dropped her key to the ground in her haste. Quinn smiled against her neck before spinning her around. Then she pressed Rachel to the door and captured her lips. Rachel opened her mouth for Quinn's intrusive tongue and held onto her hips firmly. Quinn took Rachel's wrists and pulled them over her head as she pressed firmly against Rachel and slid her thigh in between Rachel's legs. She rubbed wildly while Rachel ground her hips down onto Quinn's awaiting thigh.

"Fucking fuck Q!" Santana's voice sounded from behind them and Quinn moved away from Rachel as far and as fast as possible. "Fucking Christ you two are worse than me… is fucking all you two do or do you actually talk to each other?"

"What do you want Santana?" Quinn asked annoyed and Santana laughed. She was very familiar with Quinn's sexually frustrated tone. She is her best friend after all.

"What do you mean? I thought I was here to have a sleepover at the request of one Rachel Berry," Santana grumbled and Rachel became elated to hear it. She squealed and jumped away from Quinn and Quinn all of a sudden knew she wouldn't be getting any.

Then she all of a sudden knew what it felt like to be Finn when she used to cut him off after getting him all worked up.

Suddenly she felt bad for the boy.

Meanwhile Santana continued to laugh as Rachel hugged Brittany.

"You got her to agree," Rachel squealed pulling Brittany inside.

"She does anything I say," Brittany answered before following Rachel. Santana leaned against the doorframe and stared at a still frustrated Quinn.

"You know neither of us are getting lucky now, right?" Santana grumbled with her arms crossed and looking at Quinn as if it were her fault.

"I know," she answered pathetically.

"Why did we let them become friends?" Santana asked still annoyed.

"Because we're whipped," Quinn answered honestly and went inside as well.

"Yeah we are," Santana said to herself and followed Quinn.

A half an hour later Rachel stood in awe at the scene in front of her. She had gone to the kitchen to make some popcorn while she let the other three choose the movie and now she was standing in the doorway watching the three old friends argue.

"I want to watch Cats," Brittany said.

"Do you even know what that's about?" Santana asked trying to see if Brittany knew it was a musical.

"Yeah it's about Cats," Brittany answered and Rachel chuckled.

"Come on guys I think we should watch something Rachel would like I mean it is her house." Quinn said and Rachel's heart swelled at her considerate girlfriend.

"No fuck that Q; if I have to sit through this torture when I could be doing other things we are watching a horror movie and I don't give a fuck if any of you are too chicken shit to watch it."

"I agree," Rachel called and all three girls looked at her.

If someone had told Rachel a year ago this time that she would have the Unholy Trinity in her house for a sleepover fighting over which movie to watch she would've called them insane but here she was looking at them.

Brittany who was really becoming a good friend, Santana who even though she protested whenever possible Rachel knew she cared, and Quinn who was the love of her life.

Yeah she would never have thought this could happen but boy was she glad.

She wouldn't want to change this for the world.

She had friends.

Friends who cared.

And a girlfriend who wanted her happiness more than anything.

"I think we should watch the horror movie," she finished and joined them.

"Awesome," Santana said putting into the DVD player. "I knew I'd get you on my side Berry."

"I didn't pick it for you Satan," her eyes met Quinn's. "I picked it so I'd have an excuse to cuddle my hot girlfriend and hold her while in your presence." Quinn's eyes met Rachel's and they both grinned.

Santana gagged but was ignored.

"I like that idea," Quinn said dreamily. Then she sat down on the couch and Rachel cuddled into her side. Santana gagged again.

"Fuck this I'm putting on Cats."

"Yay!"

"Santana don't even think about it," Quinn shouted. "Rachel wants the horror movie and Rachel gets what she wants." Quinn said and kissed her grinning girlfriend; even Brittany smiled.

"Whatevs," Santana grumbled and cuddled up next to Brittany. "You really are whipped aren't you Fab_gay_?"

"Yup," Quinn said proudly and was pulled into another heated kiss.

"Fuck off you two, I want to watch this movie not listen to the wet sounds of face sucking," Santana bitched once more but shut up when Brittany nuzzled her neck.

Rachel looked at Quinn as she watched the movie begin and then she rested her head on Quinn's shoulder and felt Quinn's strong arm circle her shoulder and squeeze.

Yeah she knew there was nothing she would ever want more than Quinn Fabray.

Not even Broadway.

And that was really saying something.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The song used was I'd Love You to Want Me by Lobo.**


	29. Chapter 29: Time

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Grilled Cheesus"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Time<strong>

"_I've been waiting for my dreams, to turn into something. I couldn't believe in, and looking for the magic rainbow; on the horizon, I couldn't see it. Until I let go, gave into love. And watched all the bitterness burn. Now I'm coming alive; body and soul. And feeling my world start to turn.  
>And I'll taste every moment, And live it out loud. I know this is the time; this is the time; to be more than a name, or a face in the crowd. I know this is the time. This is the time of my life; time of my life."<em>

Rachel woke up and it took her a minute to realize where she was. Quinn was cuddled up to her side; practically on top of her. She lifted her head slightly and realization dawned on her. They were asleep on the living room floor and to her right about ten feet away Brittany and Santana were cuddled together under a blanked. She turned back to her left and stared for a moment at Quinn. She was breathtaking; even asleep. Her head was resting on Rachel's shoulder and her arm was draped across Rachel's chest and her leg was wrapped around Rachel's thighs. It was glorious. She turned her head and kissed Quinn square on the forehead.

It was times like this that she was so grateful that she had somebody that loved her.

Someone she loved just as much.

Quinn grumbled when Rachel's lips touched her forehead and she felt the girl slowly rousing from sleep. She watched as Quinn stretched and groaned and then finally her eyes opened and met Rachel's and a smile formed on those perfect lips.

"Morning sleepyhead," Rachel whispered and Quinn smile widened.

"Morning," she groaned and then stretched. Rachel watched as she arched her back and lifted her arms over her head.

Quinn realized that she was all over Rachel and moved her leg from its death grip around Rachel's legs and then shifted her hips slightly away.

"Sorry, I violated your personal space as you slept," Quinn whined and Rachel's smiled just widened.

"I wasn't complaining."

"I guess my body just really misses being wrapped around yours."

"Yeah," Rachel murmured and Quinn shifted herself so that she was now straddling her girlfriend's waist. Rachel let out a quiet squeal at Quinn's sudden movement and her hands landed on the girl's hips and held her firm. Quinn placed each hand on the floor beside Rachel's head and leaned down.

"Now if we had slept in your room like I suggested," she whispered. "We could be having morning sex right now." Rachel's grip on Quinn's waist tightened and she pushed her down so that their centers could rub together.

"We still can," Rachel whispered seductively and watched as Quinn's eyes first bulged out at the idea of fucking while Brittany and Santana slept mere feet away and then her eyes darkened at the same thought. She leaned down and just as their lips met-

"Don't even fucking think about it Fabray," Santana grumbled and both girls turned to her but couldn't see her face. They could only hear her. "It is way too fucking early to be subjected to that kind of torment." Rachel and Quinn could only giggle.

"Aw, come on Santana," Brittany's voice came from the same direction but her face was also hidden by the huge blanked surrounding them. "That didn't stop us from doing it while they slept last night."

Rachel's face dropped and Quinn smirked.

Santana said nothing.

And Brittany giggled.

And after a few silent minutes Rachel pushed Quinn off of her and got to her feet. Quinn whined at the loss of contact.

"I'm going to make some breakfast," Rachel announced and Quinn held out her hands. Rachel took them and helped her to her feet.

"Good and you best not be making any of that rabbit food you eat Berry," Santana's voice sounded.

"Be nice Santana," Brittany said and as Rachel and Quinn started to leave the room they heard Brittany's voice once more."San, wanna do it while they cook?"

"Oh my god," Santana whispered clearly mortified and hoping Rachel and Quinn didn't catch that last part.

But they did.

* * *

><p>As Santana scoffed down three pancakes and was pulling a fourth into her plate; Quinn started laughing. She had tried to control it but in the end she lost the battle with the giggles.<p>

"What?" Santana asked with mouth full of food, but Quinn laughed harder. Rachel tugged at Quinn's arm and tried to shush her. It took a few seconds for Santana to react and then she spit all the food in her mouth onto her plate.

"Santana that was disgusting," Rachel said curling her lips in disgust.

"Why are you laughing Q," she asked and chugged down some orange juice then she leveled Rachel with a glare. "Did you like put rat poison in the pancakes or some shit," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous Santana."

"Then what's up with giggles the clown," she motioned to Quinn with her fork.

"She's just being silly because the pancakes that you seemed to be enjoying very much are vegan," Santana's mouth dropped.

"Seriously?" Rachel nodded and Santana thought about it for a few minutes. "Well fuck, these are incredible. If all the shit you eat tastes this good you can cook for me anytime Berry," Santana said with a smile and Quinn stopped laughing.

"Wait!" Quinn shouted. "Did you just complement Rachel?" She asked incredulously.

"Fuck you Fabray," Santana said and chugged her orange juice again.

"Language," Leroy's voice came from behind them and Santana choked and Brittany patted her back. Leroy and Hiram entered the room and Hiram kissed both Rachel and Quinn on their temples. Santana was in full on panic mode.

"S-s-shit I'm s-sorry Mr. Berrys I didn-" she stuttered and stopped when Leroy lifted his hand.

"You must be Santana," he greeted with a warm smile and she nodded. He directed his eyes to Brittany and grinned at her as well. "And you're Brittany."

"Yes sir," Brittany answered. Leroy looked at Rachel.

"I like this one," he nodded to Brittany, "she reminds me of Quinn with her manners unlike the one with the potty mouth," he added and Santana's face blushed and she looked to her feet. She wanted to apologize but she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked into the brown eyes of Rachel's other father.

"Don't listen to him sweetie," he said with a warm grin of his own and she smiled in return. "He likes to act like the scary one but trust me based on what we heard out of you as we walked in, you are currently his favorite of Rachel's friends," Leroy laughed and Santana relaxed visibly. "Except for Quinn of course, but don't let that get you down those two are exactly alike. Santana noticed that Quinn and Leroy high fived at his words and she couldn't help but chuckle.

She was happy that her best friend got along so well with her girlfriend's parents. It made things easier and then suddenly she was filled with an amazing feeling. Brittany's parents adored her and she knew her parents felt the same about Brittany.

This feeling calmed the nerves that she had been dealing with for a few weeks now.

Maybe she was ready to move things along with Britt.

Maybe it was time.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her name.

"Santana?" It was Quinn's voice. She turned her eyes to her best friend and Quinn noticed she had her attention. "Where were you just now?"

"Oh I was just thinking about how it's cool that you get along with Rachel's dads so well and then I was thinking about other things…" she trailed off and noticed that everyone was waiting for her to continue with bated breath. "Oh things that aren't important right now." She finished lamely.

Everyone kind of stood in awkward silence for a few moments before Hiram broke the spell.

"Yes Santana we adore Quinn, she showed us that she loves Rachel unconditionally and that even though they had a rough beginning that she was really and truly meant for our baby." Santana scoffed.

And then freaked the fuck out.

"I uh- I mean I k-know that I wasn't always nice to Rachel and I'm sorry about that but I really do think she's awesome," Santana said and both Rachel and Quinn's mouths dropped. Brittany however just smiled down at Santana. "I mean I'm not always the nicest to her but I hope that by now she knows that I mean no harm and that I consider her a great friend."

"Wait," Rachel said. "Did everyone else just hear that or did I spontaneously fall into dreamland." Santana smirked.

"You're just lucky that your awesome dads are here or I would tell you where to go and how fast to get there Berry."

"Did you hear that Rachel?" Hiram asked.

"Yeah Satan finally said something nice about me-"

"No not that," he cut her off waving his hand. "The part about how awesome your dads are?" Santana laughed. Rachel's dads really were great.

"Yeah Santana, you and Brittany are welcome here any time you want," Leroy said draping his arm around Quinn's shoulder. Rachel crossed her arms and pouted as everyone except for her laughed. She glared at her traitorous girlfriend who was giggling happily.

She wasn't really mad at her but she needed someone on her side dammit.

She stomped her foot and Quinn looked over at her.

"Quinn Fabray!" She whined. "Whose side are you on?" Quinn immediately ducked out from under Leroy's arm and scampered over to her girlfriend.

"Yours baby, always yours." Quinn kissed her cheek and Rachel could no longer fight the grin. Santana laughed.

"Whipped," she said with her patented Santana attitude. Quinn pinned her with a dirty look.

"Like you aren't," Quinn said and Santana looked back at Brittany.

She couldn't argue with that.

Leroy laughed.

"Wait Quinn, Santana," he called getting both of their attention. "I was under the impression that you two were the two top bitches in your high school," Santana held back a giggle at the man using a cuss word.

"We are," Quinn answered.

"But you're both whipped by your ladies?" He questioned with an amused smirk and both girls blanched under the watchful eyes of said ladies and then nodded.

"Like you have any room to talk, you're just as whipped as they are," Hiram announced and it was Leroy's turn to blush.

He couldn't argue with that.

Everyone in the room was laughing now and Rachel just took the whole scene and feeling in and reveled in it. It wasn't too long ago that she was having moments like this with just her and her dads. And as much as she loved them it was nice to know that now she had friends and an incredible girlfriend to join in on these moments.

Everyone always talks about the best times of their lives.

But for Rachel, the best times are times like this.

It's the small moments that count.

Everyone just being true and real and in the moment.

Yeah this was the time of her life.

* * *

><p>Rachel leaned against the locker next to Quinn's as she waited for Quinn to put her stuff away before glee.<p>

"I'm just nervous Quinn; I don't know what to say to him."

"Just say that you're sorry to hear about his dad."

"Yeah but that is so general I want Kurt to know that he is special to me, to all of us Quinn."

"I know what you're thinking Rach and if you want to sing a song to him I'm sure he would appreciate it. I know I would." Rachel smiled at her girlfriend.

"It's sweet how well we know each other, how we always know what the other is thinking." Quinn smiled and looped her arm through Rachel's and they began walking toward the choir room. "It's kind of creepy sometimes too," she added and Quinn couldn't hold the small chuckle that fell from her lips.

All traces of happiness went left them as they walked into the choir room and took Kurt's morose expression. Quinn wondered why he came to school at all but soon realized that he probably needed to keep his mind off of everything. She walked over to him and squeezed his arm. She couldn't come up with the right words so she settled for that and a warm smile as his eyes met hers. He gave her a slight nod and she took her seat.

Rachel stopped in front of him. She had so much she wanted to say but didn't know how. The two of them often fought about solos but that was only because they both knew they were the best of the best. She admired Kurt and his strength and she only hoped that one day she could be as open and honest about herself they way he was.

She thought about her dads and how she would feel if she were in Kurt's situation and what she would want people to say. But she couldn't find the words that she desperately wanted to say. She could think of a million lyrics but words- just simple words were failing her now. So she didn't say anything.

She just met his eyes.

"I'm going to hug you now," she announced and before he could protest her arms were wrapped around his waist. He hugged her back briefly and then gave her a small pat on her shoulder and she knew it was time to back away so she did.

And she took her seat beside Quinn.

She hated this kind of stuff.

And times like this.

Then she felt Quinn's hand cover hers and she suddenly didn't feel so alone.

She loved Quinn.

When Glee rehearsal was over Quinn and Rachel walked wordlessly to her car. They ride home was almost as quiet. And when Quinn pulled into Rachel's driveway and parked. She finally met her girlfriend's watery eyes.

"Do you want me to come in or would you rather be alone," Quinn wondered and Rachel smiled at her thoughtfulness.

"I would love for you to come in but I'd really like to spend some time alone with my dads tonight," she answered and saw a look flash through Quinn's eyes. She thought it was hurt so she began rambling. "Not that I don't want you to be here, please Quinn don't be upset with me it's just that after today with what happened to Kurt I feel like I have been neglecting them and I just really wa-" her words were cut off by soft lips pressing up against her own. She smiled into the chaste kiss and when Quinn pulled away. She was wearing the same tearful expression that Rachel had been.

"I'm not mad, I understand completely. When you mentioned it I was thinking that since I got back home I've kind of been neglecting my mother as well and that thought made me kind of sad." Rachel nodded in understanding. "I think hanging out at home with our parents is a good idea." She kissed Rachel again leaving the girl breathless. "But I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too," She kissed Quinn's cheek. "Can we still have our nightly phone date before bed though?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into her house and pulled out her phone. It had been on vibrate and she had missed a text from Rachel as she drove. She quickly opened it.<p>

From Rachel: _I love you._

It was just three simple words and she had heard them so many times from Rachel but they never stopped meaning everything to her.

She was loved.

She was loved by the person she was just as much in love with.

And she was lucky because not everyone got to feel this way.

She quickly typed out a response.

From Quinn: _You always know what to say to me to make me feel like the most special person in the world. I love you too_.

The reply was instant.

From Rachel: _You are the most special person in the world. Can't wait for our phone date later but until then have fun with your mom._

Rachel was so sweet.

From Quinn: _You have fun too baby and I'll talk to you later._

She walked into the kitchen where her mother was getting ready to prepare dinner.

"Hey mom," she greeted and sat down at the islander.

"Hey Quinnie, I'm surprised to see you. I thought you'd be over at Rachel's tonight."

"Well I was going to go but I realized that we haven't spent that much time together since I moved back and I wanted to hang out with you tonight," Judy gasped and put her hand to her chest.

"What?" She said with mock surprised and Quinn arched her eyebrow. She knew her mother was just giving her a hard time so she let her. "My daughter actually wants to grace me with her presence without being forced… are you feeling okay sweetie?"

"Ha ha mom," Quinn said and couldn't hide the fact that she enjoyed the smile that her mother now had on her face. "So I was thinking we could have a movie night and watch a bunch of horribly written and incredibly predictable romantic comedies," her mother's smile widened. "What do you think?"

"I would love that Quinnie," Judy answered and put the things away that she had been planning on making. "I think this date night calls for take out," Quinn smiled. Her mother never ordered take out unless it was a special occasion. "Do you want pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza would be great," Quinn answered. "You call and I'll go get the movies."

"Do you want bacon on yours?" Judy asked and Quinn turned around and looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Are you actually asking me that?" Quinn said before disappearing up the stairs and Judy laughed and searched for the take out menus.

* * *

><p>"So Rachel, what did we do to deserve your undivided attention?" Leroy asked and Rachel stuck her lip out in a pout.<p>

"Can't I just want to hang out with my fathers like the good old times before-"

"Before you had friends and a girlfriend," Leroy interrupted.

"Well if you're only going to mock then I guess this was a bad idea after all," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Relax Rach," Leroy said pulling her arms away from her chest. "I was just teasing; you know that I am always happy whenever you hang out with us old folk."

"Hey speak for yourself," Hiram said to him. "I will always be young and hot." Rachel actually snorted laughter at her father's words and it was his turn to pout. Leroy laughed as well and Hiram pinned him with a glare, he paled under it and turned his attention back to Rachel.

"Sweetie I will be glad to spend the evening doing whatever you choose it is just odd that there isn't a cute blonde attached to you at the moment. We're kind of used to you two being a package deal."

"I know," Rachel told them letting her arms fall and her attitude go away. "I'm sorry about letting my relationship consume me I just-"

"Stop right there Rachel," Hiram cut her off. "Never, ever apologize for finding, being in and enjoying love Rachel we couldn't have wished for a more perfect person for you than Quinn. We love her like she's our own," Rachel grinned at him as he continued. "We are just surprised that you two willingly decided to spend the evening apart."

"Well we both decided that since we have been neglecting our parents that we wanted to spend the evening with them."

"But what brought about this idea Rachel, I know you're holding something back from us… what is it sweetie?" Rachel started to cry and Leroy pulled her into a hug. Once her tears were under control he led her to the couch and they sat down.

"My friend Kurt's dad had a heart attack and they don't know if he'll be okay or not," she said sobbing. Hiram joined them on Rachel's other side and rubbed his hand over her back.

"Oh sweetie," he said and Rachel began again.

"And I just realized that I have been missing you guys so much. Don't get me wrong I love Quinn with all my heart and I can't get enough of her but I'm just so sorry that I've been excluding you. I love you guys and I don't know what I'd do if either of you-"

"Hey, hey, hey," Hiram cut her off with a soothing tone. "Neither of us is going anywhere and as far as feeling guilty for spending time with Quinn that is just silly Rachel." Her eyes met his and she wiped her tears away. "You're young and in love you should enjoy every moment you have with her baby." Rachel nodded knowing it was true and that her guilt was unjust. "But since you're here now what do you say we have a karaoke night?" Rachel's eyes widened to the size of saucers and she jumped up. Still wiping tears away she ran out of the room talking.

"I'll go get the cd's… daddy you set it up," and she was gone. Leroy turned to Hiram and smiled.

"We have the best little girl in the world," he said with pure adoration in his tone.

"Yeah we do but she's not exactly a little girl anymore."

"She always will be to me H," Leroy said and went to get the karaoke machine ready.

"I know she will… we need to cherish this time," he added more to himself than to Leroy.

* * *

><p>At ten o'clock that night Rachel had already done her nightly routine and was in her pajamas and getting into bed when her phone rang. She didn't need to look at her caller ID to know who it was. She settled under the covers and answered it.<p>

"Hello gorgeous," she said and heard Quinn giggle.

"Well that is a great welcome."

"How was your evening?" Rachel wondered.

"It was fun, I forgot how much I missed my mom," Quinn told her and Rachel could hear the happiness in her voice. "You know the real mom and not the one my father controlled."

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"I missed this short, sexy brunette though."

"Oh really, anyone I know?"

"Yeah you know her pretty well. She is stunningly beautiful and tantalizingly sexy at the same time." Rachel stifled a moan. Quinn really did have a way with words.

"I missed you too baby," Rachel told her and could almost hear Quinn's happiness. "I had a good time with my dads though."

"What'd you do?"

"We had a karaoke tournament," Rachel answered and could hear her girlfriend's raucous laughter in the background. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just that even when you're spending an evening alone with your fathers you still have the competitive juices flowing," this time Rachel laughed. "Who won?"

"Who do you think Quinn?"

"I thought so."

"So what did you and your mom do?"

"We watched really bad romcom's and ate pizza… it was glorious." Rachel was so happy to hear that Quinn and her mom were actually forming a real and lasting relationship.

"Did you get bacon?'

"What do you think Rach?"

"I thought so," she echoed Quinn's words.

They were immersed in conversation well into the night and they both realized that if they were ever going to have a decent night sleep again there would be no more nights apart. From now on they would have to schedule family time together. Quinn's mom one night; and Rachel's dads another.

They would just have to get used to spending time with their daughter and their daughter's girlfriend and if they didn't like it well then too damn bad.

Because Quinn and Rachel couldn't spend their free time apart.

It was just a waste of time.

But they were pretty sure their parents wouldn't mind the extra company and it turned out they were right.

* * *

><p>Everyone had been performing spiritual songs as a way of coping and not really knowing how to help Kurt but it had been getting to Kurt. It was also bothering Coach Sylvester. And when things bothered her that usually meant trouble for the glee club. And this was no exception.<p>

Mr. Schuester walked into rehearsal and told them that they couldn't perform anymore spiritual songs in school. They glee club was furious.

"Last week we were too sexy, this week we're too religious. We can't win," Tina yelled.

"Now I know what Miley feels like," Brittany added.

"The real tragedy here is that I found the most perfect spiritual song to sing this week and now it's been torn away from me like Sophie's daughter." Rachel said in her traditional diva tone. Santana glared at Kurt.

"Guys you can still sing whatever songs you like that sum up your feelings about god- about spirit," Mr. Schuester told them. "You just can't do it on school time."

"I hope you're happy Kurt," Santana said in her scathingly bitchy tone.

"I'm having the week of my life actually," Kurt spat back at her.

"Guys," Mr. Schuester cut into the conversation again. "Back off Kurt okay, he had every right to speak his mind."

"Look we're sympathetic to what you're going through," Mercedes began and met Kurt's eyes. "But siding with Miss Sylvester isn't gonna do anyone any good."

"It's doing me some good," Kurt told her. "Now I don't have to sit around listening to all you mental patients talk about how there's a god when I know there isn't one." Everyone stared incredulously at him.

The rest of rehearsal was sad and morose because now no one had any idea about how to help Kurt and he wasn't letting anyone in.

Rachel still wanted to do something to help Kurt and his dad. She heard Kurt's speech about not believing in god but she figured at this point anything would help so after glee rehearsal she called Mercedes aside. Quinn was already beside her so she didn't have to look far for her.

"What's up Rachel?" Mercedes wondered and she saw her girlfriend arch her eyebrow and knew she was wondering the very same thing.

"There is something I want to do, and I need your help," she said and her eyes left Mercedes and landed on Quinn. "Both of you."

"Okay what is it?" Mercedes asked.

"I want to pray for Kurt's dad."

* * *

><p>And that was how Quinn found herself sitting in a hard plastic hospital chair next to Burt Hummel's bed as Rachel sang 'Papa Can You Hear Me' to him. Rachel always sounded amazing but this song was truly haunting. It was beautiful and it was giving her chills. She could see Kurt watching from outside the room and she was nervous that he would be angry.<p>

She looked over at Burt Hummel; she had only met the man a few times and had never had a conversation with him, but he always seemed so strong. It was strange to see him so helpless. She looked up at Finn and his mom who were standing beside the bed, looking over him. She loved Finn's mom, she was such a nice and giving woman and she was clearly in love with the man. It hurt Quinn's heart to imagine the kind of fear she had going through her right now. She couldn't imagine what it would feel like if it were Rachel in that bed.

She shook the horrid images from her mind and focused on her girlfriend. Her very beautiful and very giving girlfriend. The song was over and she could see that Rachel was holding the tears back. Rachel abruptly faced them.

"Okay, who's next?" She asked and then Kurt barged into the room.

"What's going on in here?"

"W-we were just praying for your dad," Rachel told him and there was fear in her voice.

"Rachel, Quinn and I were taking turns," Mercedes said meeting Kurt's anger filled eyes. "We're from different denominations and religions so we figured one of us is bound to be right."

"I didn't ask you to do this."

"Honey, I know you're upset about what's happening," Carole spoke for the first time and Quinn looked up at her. "I mean I get it," she continued. "But friends help out even when you don't ask." Kurt stared at her and was fighting the tears.

A woman's voice sounded from behind Kurt and she approached.

"Mr. Kurt Hummel," she said.

"Dude why didn't you just tell us you wanted to pray in Muslim," Finn said and Quinn cringed with his assumption. The woman glared at him.

"I am not Muslim, I'm a seek," she said and Quinn could see that Finn felt bad for assuming but had no idea what she was talking about. Kurt looked at him.

"She's gonna see if acupuncture will improve the circulation in my dad's brain. Amazingly needles pierce the skin better than psalms." He glared at his friends and then stiffened his resolve before he could let them see him cry. "Can you all please leave now?" They all got up to leave and Rachel looked him in the eye.

"We just wanted to do something," she said and noticed that he gave her the tiniest nod. She nodded back before following everyone out.

As she and Quinn walked out of the hospital Quinn turned and stopped and stepped right in front of her; causing Rachel to crash into her.

"Quinn what's wrong," Rachel said composing herself and felt Quinn's hands on her biceps.

"I was thinking about Carole when we were praying," she saw confusion cross Rachel's face. "She just found this man who has become her whole world and now she could lose him," Rachel nodded in understanding but didn't interrupt. "And I was thinking that I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." Rachel grinned ever-so-slightly and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist. She didn't even care that they were in the lobby of the hospital.

And neither did Quinn.

"Honey we can't think like that or we will always be worried."

"I know," Quinn agreed. "But this is the time, this is the time of our lives when we should be having fun and doing things we never thought we would." Rachel could see the fire in Quinn's eyes as she spoke and it turned her the hell on.

"I just think life is too short you know," Rachel nodded in complete agreement. "So I say we go and do something crazy, something we have been afraid to do but have always wanted to do… what do you say?"

"I say hell yes Quinn," Rachel agreed. "But most of the things I want to do we can't do until we're eighteen."

"I'm sure we can find a way around that," Quinn said turning and draping her arm around Rachel's shoulder and Rachel reveled in her touch. She loved spontaneous Quinn as much as everything else about the girl. As they got outside they saw Brittany and Santana approaching.

"Hey teen gay," Santana greeted to try and piss them off but noted that both girls seemed completely unaffected by her words and that made her want to know what the hell was going on with them. "What's going on Q? You've got that head bitch scheming look on your face and Berry looks like the cat that ate the canary… what are you two up to?"

"We're going to do something crazy," Quinn answered walking away.

"Crazy," Santana called after them and then her excited eyes met Brittany's and saw the girl nod. They both took off after Rachel and Quinn. "Wait up, we want in."

"I thought you would," Quinn said as they reached her car. "It might be a tad bit illegal though."

"Now we're talking," Brittany said climbing into the back seat and pulling Santana inside. The girls were making out before Quinn even had the car in gear. Quinn's eyes met Rachel's and she smiled.

"And they talk about us?"

* * *

><p>So the thing Rachel most wanted to do was to get a tattoo. Crazy huh?<p>

Rachel Berry getting a tattoo. That is what she kept telling herself as she sat in the chair. Her head was spinning at the thought of what was about to happen. She was about to get a freaking tattoo.

And it wasn't at a legit tattoo place either.

Nope because it is illegal to tattoo minor; but they decided that this was the time.

The time to do something crazy.

And this was as crazy as it freaking gets.

But Santana knows the artist. He is a friend of a friend of somebody or some shit. She couldn't remember anymore. She was scared shitless but everyone else had already gotten one. His equipment was clean and he opened a new needle for each of them and thoroughly cleaned the machine in between each so she wasn't afraid of catching some disease or anything but she was terribly frightened of the pain and also…

Of getting a freaking tattoo.

She could feel a panic attack coming on but she didn't want to chicken out. She didn't want to be the only one not getting one. She noticed Quinn getting to her feet and walking over to her. She didn't want to be the only loser not to follow through. She knew things were different now.

She knew Quinn loved her and that Brittany and even Santana considered her a friend but deep down she sometimes still felt like that poor lost loser who just wanted acceptance. The man turned around in his stool and looked at her. He had just finished prepping the needle and the tattoo gun. The black and gold ink was sitting on the nearby counter and his kind blue eyes bored into hers.

"Are you ready sweetie," his voice was gentle. It was an odd thing. His appearance was that of a so-called 'tattooed freak' but his voice and eyes exuded nothing but kindness and Rachel could tell that he was a nice man. And if he had known that they lied about their ages he probably wouldn't have done this and if the economy wasn't as bad as it was he would probably be working in a tattoo parlor rather than out of his garage but here they were.

And he was kind.

And this was the time in her life when she was supposed to do crazy things.

And then she felt Quinn's hand inside hers. She knew her hand must've been clammy because she was freaking the fuck out. But when her eyes met hazel she couldn't help but smile.

"If you don't want to do this Rachel its fine, you don't have to." Quinn said with her kind words and her kind smile and Rachel instantly felt better. "And I'll kick Santana's ass if she picks on you." They both glared at their friend who held her hands up in surrender basically promising that she would keep her mouth shut if Rachel had backed out.

Rachel just squeezed Quinn's hand tighter and smiled.

"No I want to," she said with a shaky voice. "Just don't leave okay," she saw Quinn nod. "And keep holding my hand okay?" Quinn nodded again and rubbed the back of Rachel's hand with her free one. Rachel smiled and turned to the kind man.

"I'm ready now," she said and he smiled. He tucked a piece of paper towel over the edge of her skirt so that the ink wouldn't dirty her clothing and he began to work.

"It'll hurt the most when I go over the bones, and when I do the color," he told Rachel and looked into her worried eyes. "But don't worry you're getting a small one and I can guarantee that a tough chick like you won't be affected by this pain very much." She smiled. "It stops hurting when I stop as well so it's not a constant pain." She nodded again and couldn't remember him explaining it as in depth to the others as he was with her. He could see her reluctance and was trying to make it easier. She liked the man even more.

"What is your name?" She asked him and he smirked in a way that reminded her of Noah.

"Mark," he told her.

"Well Mark, you are a lovely man so I just would like to apologize in advance if I curse your name at all during this procedure." He laughed again.

"I sure like you kid," he told her. "And since you're gonna be a big star someday I was wondering if you'd sign something for me before you leave?" Her grin spread clear across her face and she nodded. "With your real name though… not the one you signed the form with," he added and her mouth dropped.

He chuckled once more and began tattooing her.

And he continued to chuckle as she cursed his name and nearly broke Quinn's hand. He looked over at Quinn as he took a break to give both girls a break from the pain.

"You really love her, don't you?" He asked Quinn.

"More than anything," she answered and he grinned once more.

"Damn if girls in my high school were as hot as you two I might not have quit," Quinn laughed and they heard Santana clear her throat. He looked over, "Sorry as hot as you four," he corrected and Santana and Brittany went back to making out.

"Mark!" Rachel screamed and his head whipped around.

"Yeah," he wondered if something was wrong.

"Can you hurry the fuck up!" She shouted and he just chuckled once more. Quinn winced when her hand was being squeezed again.

* * *

><p>Rachel slept over Quinn's house that night and as they fell into bed and cuddled next to each other, Quinn brushed her fingers over the spot where Rachel's skin was now marked permanently.<p>

"Does it hurt?" She asked looking down at it. It was a small gold star just below her panty line.

"A little," Rachel responded. "But not as much as when it was happening." Quinn continued to stare at it and Rachel's lips turned up into a naughty grin. "Do you like it?"

"It's so fucking hot Rach," Quinn answered quickly as if she were holding the thought in all night. "I just can't wait for it to heal so I can run my lips and tongue all over it." Rachel suppressed a moan at the thought.

"I know what you mean," Rachel said running her hand up Quinn's side pulling her tee shirt along with it. She looked down at Quinn's new tattoo. The word _Beth _in script on her ribs just below her left breast. It was beautiful. "Yours is hot too, especially the placement." She waggled her eyebrows.

"I just wanted to have a piece of my baby with me, forever." Quinn said tearing up so Rachel tried to lighten the suddenly saddened atmosphere.

"I know and that's what makes it so hot." She said and Quinn smiled. "Plus in order to see it I get to see your boob."

"Babe you can see my boobs whenever you want," Quinn said in a naughty tone.

"Like right now," Rachel pushed her shirt up the rest of the way and looked down at Quinn's chest. At her firm full breasts and hardened pink nipples and suddenly her mouth watered with need to taste them. She leant her head down and took the left nipple into her mouth and sucked hard. Quinn laced her fingers into brown hair and they both knew that they were done talking for the night.

But they certainly weren't done.

This was the time of their lives after all.

* * *

><p>The following day in glee, Kurt stood up in front of everyone and apologized for being so harsh with everyone when they were only trying to help and then he told a story about how is dad was always there for him after his mom died and he sang the song 'I Want to Hold Your Hand' and everyone but Kurt was in tears by the time the song ended.<p>

Everyone but Kurt.

Rachel lagged behind because she wanted to talk to Kurt and Quinn waited for her by the door. She watched as Rachel walked over to Kurt and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," she whispered and he turned to face her. Rachel could see the tears welling up in his eyes. "No one is mad at you Kurt; you should know that. Everyone deals with things like this in their own way and there was nothing wrong with how you did it," she saw his resolve break and the tears began streaming from his eyes.

"I should've let you guys pray," he said through his tears."I should've given my dad every opportunity even if I didn't believe in it myself. She hugged him tight and when he collapsed to the floor she kneeled at his side. Quinn quietly ducked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the locker and waited for them to come out.

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and held him as he finally let the fear and anguish wash over him.

"Just because we weren't praying at his bedside doesn't mean we stopped Kurt. Your dad and you have been in our thoughts this whole time."

"I'm sorry Rachel," he whimpered before pulling out of her loving embrace. She smiled weakly and wiped the tears off of his cheeks.

"For what?"

"For everything." She nodded in understanding.

"Me too," she replied and then she held him once more as once again the tears wracked his body.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel were sitting on Quinn's living room couch cuddled together as they watched some stupid reality show that they weren't really watching because they were making out. Quinn's mom burst into the room thinking Quinn was alone.<p>

"Hey Quinnie," she said and stopped when she saw the girls break out of the kiss. "Oh sorry, she said covering her eyes. "Hi Rachel I didn't know you were here," Judy blushed bright red.

"Relax mom, we were just kissing it's not like you caught us naked or anything," Quinn said grinning up at her embarrassed mother. She squealed when she felt Rachel smack her arm.

"Quinn Fabray, stop picking on your mother this instant," Rachel chided and Judy smiled.

"Thank you Rachel, she said to which Rachel nodded. Judy turned her eyes to Quinn and arched her own eyebrow and Rachel finally knew where Quinn got that annoying- and completely endearing- habit from. "I like this girl Quinnie, don't screw it up."

"I wouldn't dream of it mom," she answered and caught sight of Rachel's smoldering eyes as the girl was now staring at her lips.

"What do you two have planned for tonight?" Judy wondered completely oblivious to the wanton look on Rachel's face. Quinn pulled her eyes away from the temptation that was Rachel Berry.

"We're hanging out with you," Quinn answered.

"Twice in one week," Judy said with mock surprise.

"Yeah we um-" Quinn was once again distracted by Rachel; so she focused on her mom again. "We want to spend more time with you and Rachel's dads too but we decided that we don't want to be apart while we do so… so we're alternating. And tonight it's your turn." Judy smiled still completely unaware of the sexual tension.

"Okay well I'll go make dinner and in the meantime you should probably pay more attention to Rachel sweetie," she said and left but called over her shoulder. "The girl looks like she wants to eat you right now," Judy finished unaware of the double meaning behind her words. Quinn giggled and turned back to Rachel.

"Did you hear that babe? My mom thinks you want to eat me," Rachel nodded. "Do you?" Rachel didn't respond with words but she did attack Quinn's lips with her own.

After a smoldering kiss Rachel pulled back breathless.

"Let's go to your room," she panted getting to her feet and pulling Quinn with her. As Rachel led them up the stairs Quinn couldn't resist.

"Why do we have to go upstairs?"

"Because like your mom said, I want to eat you," Quinn laughed.

"I don't think that's what she meant Rach," Quinn said innocently.

"I know she didn't but that doesn't mean she was wrong," Rachel responded and dragged Quinn into her room. She closed and locked the door and then pushed Quinn onto the bed. Quinn landed with a squeal.

"Mmm, I love double meanings," Quinn said huskily as Rachel climbed on top of her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Disclaimer: I do not recommend ever getting a tattoo anywhere other than a licensed tattoo parlor as it is a very bad idea. This is a fiction story and not intended to lead anyone to believe that getting a tattoo in someone's garage is at all a good idea. **

**Also: I will reveal what Santana and Brittany's tattoos are in a later chapter.**

**The song used was Time of My Life by David Cook.**


	30. Chapter 30: Terrified

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Duets"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Terrified<strong>

"_You by the light; is the greatest find. In a world full of wrong you're the thing that's right. Finally made it through the lonely; to the other side. You said it again, my heart's in motion. Every word feels like a shooting star, I'm at the edge of my emotions. Watching the shadows burning in the dark, and I'm in love and I'm terrified. For the first time and the last time, in my only life."_

Rachel walked into the choir room to see a smiling Finn; she rolled her eyes expecting him to hit on her but was pleasantly surprised when he just waved. Quinn walked in right behind her and was also surprised at the exchange. They took their seats and waited for Mr. Schuester to finally arrive. Five minutes later; he strolled in.

"All right let's gather around," he said to which Quinn rolled her eyes; like they all hadn't been waiting on him as usual. "Sorry I'm late guys I was with Principal Figgins'… bad news guys; Puckerman's in Juvie." Everyone scoffed and there were a few giggles.

"It really was just a matter of time," Tina said.

"What did he do?" Quinn wondered surprised but not really surprised at the same time.

"He drove his mom's Volvo through the front of a convenience store and drove off with the ATM," the group all laughed but Rachel was concerned.

"A-a-and when is he getting out?"

"Unknown," Mr. Schuester told her.

"He may be the dumbest person on the planet and that's coming from me." Brittany said and Mr. Schuster seemed annoyed at everyone's blasé attitude.

"Guys… let's have some sympathy."

"For a guy who put his needs before the teams," Finn said and both Rachel and Quinn looked at him with a look of surprised admiration, he continued. "We need his voice and his bad boy stage presence."

"We can't look at this as a crisis… it's an opportunity."

"For what?" Quinn asked annoyed; garnering Rachel's attention. "Further embarrassment and humiliation." Rachel gave her a pained grin. She knew how Quinn felt; so much for her Jew Bro finally growing up. If this caused them to be without him for an extended period of time they were screwed for Sectionals.

She wanted to march down to Juvie and slap Noah upside his stupid head.

"For welcoming our new member," everyone looked at him with wonder as he spoke. "Sam Evans," he announced and watched as the blonde boy jogged into the room.

Rachel remembered seeing this kid hanging out with Finn and Artie in the hall but she had no idea he could sing. She looked over at Quinn to gauge her reaction and saw her sizing him up. A burning hot rage of jealousy shot through her and she didn't like this feeling one bit.

She was brought out of her head by the sound of this Sam kid's voice.

"How's it going," he shook Mr. Schuester's hand and waved to the group. "Hey everybody. Uh- I'm Sam… Sam I am; and I don't like green eggs and ham." Quinn chuckled and Santana raised her eyebrow.

"Oh wow he has no game," she said sarcastically and Quinn giggled once more.

"Okay this is gonna be great," Finn said standing. "You're not going to regret joining Sam."

"Oh good," Sam said seemingly unsure by the way everyone reacted.

"You can sit right over there," he pointed to the seat next to his. Both boys sat down and turned their attention to Mr. Schuester. Rachel turned her attention to Quinn who was smiling at her and the jealousy she felt was magically gone.

Yeah Quinn loved her.

She had nothing to worry about.

"All right question for the group… what's a duet?"

"A blanket," Brittany answered. Rachel lost focus after that because she got lost in Quinn's unwavering stare.

Mr. Schuester informed them that they were going to have a duets competition and everyone should be paired up. Rachel and Quinn both were overjoyed at the idea of singing a duet together.

After glee rehearsal ended Rachel and Quinn were walking out of the room when Rachel felt a huge hand on her arm. She turned and faced Finn.

"Hey R-Rach, c-c-can we talk?" He asked stumbling on his words.

"No," she answered with finality and Quinn tried to hide the grin but in the end she couldn't. She did however; refrain from full on laughing at the man-boy.

"Please," he begged and Rachel's eyes softened slightly. She always had the hardest time holding a grudge. "I just want to talk and it involves glee club so I was hoping that you'd at least listen." Rachel's resolve crumbled and when she turned to face Quinn with a pleading look on her face. Quinn couldn't help but smile at her adorableness.

Rachel was too forgiving for her own good.

But Quinn couldn't complain too much because she was grateful to have been once on the receiving end of Rachel's endless compassion.

She could see the fear in Rachel's eyes so she just gave her a warm smile.

"I'll wait outside," she told Rachel and saw the girl's face break out into a bright grin. Then her eyes met Finn's. "If you so much as make her raise her voice I won't be held responsible for what I do," she told him with venom in her tone. Finn merely smiled.

"I'm glad she has you Quinn, you've been a great friend to her and I'm sorry about everything I did."

Well that was new.

"O-okay," she stuttered with confusion and left the room. Rachel watched her go; grinning from ear to ear at how amazing and trusting Quinn really was.

She faced Finn again and wiped the cheesy- Quinn Fabray- induced smile off of her face and glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"First of all I want to apologize for what I said to you about Sunshine, it was my own insecurities talking. I've always been so jealous of your talent Rachel and I let that bother me enough to try to make you feel the same way and I only hope you give me a chance to make up for what I said and finally truly be the friend to you that you've always been to me."

She arched her eyebrow.

What is his angle?

"What is your angle Finn?" He merely stared at her with confusion written all over his face. "What do you want?" She again simplified it for him.

"Just the chance to prove to you that you didn't waste your friendship on me last year. I'm over trying to get you to date me," She crossed her arms over her chest and didn't believe a word of what he said. "I mean yeah I still think you're super hot but I finally get that you don't want to date me."

"Okay," she said waiting for him to continue.

"I just really want a chance to prove to you that I mean what I am saying."

"Okay, I'm listening." She told him while wishing he would just get to the point.

"Well," he scratched the back of his head nervously and gave her his patented dopey grin. She noted that it didn't have the same charming effect it used to have on her. "I would really like to sing this duet with you."

And there is his angle.

"You just want to win so that we have to go on a date together," she said angry with herself for almost falling for his crap yet again.

"No, no that's not it Rachel I swear," he told her. "In fact if we win you can take the prize and go with Quinn or whoever you want," she was intrigued. Finn was never very good at lying she could always see through his crap even if she didn't know what he was up to. She could always tell he was up to something and this… well this seemed like he wasn't lying.

But he would have to prove himself.

"Okay so why then?"

"Well I'd just like a chance to work with you and get to know you as a friend… without having a plan in my back pocket like I have every other time we sang together." She smiled at him and figured there would only be one way to find out if he was being honest or if he was in fact up to something.

But she wanted to talk to Quinn about it first.

"I'll think about it," she told him and he smiled that stupid smile of his.

"Okay thanks Rach," he said and just like that he left the room.

Weird.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel walked into her kitchen and placed their book bags out on the table. Quinn began pulling her homework out and started working on it while Rachel grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and joined her.<p>

"So what do you think Quinn?"

"I don't know baby, he did seem to be acting differently maybe he is sincere this time," Quinn said and Rachel sat down on Quinn's lap. Quinn smiled and leaned against the chair, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist.

"Who are you and what have you done to my very possessive girlfriend?" Quinn laughed.

"She's still here I promise," Quinn said and kissed Rachel's cheek. "I'm just trying to see things the way you do and I know that being Finn's friend was once very important to you. And I know he hurt you really badly a few weeks ago. So if he wants to make up for that I'd like to see him kiss your ass," Rachel's eyes darkened. "I mean so to speak… if he actually touches you I'll ki-" her words were cut off with a bruising kiss. After a quick but heated kiss Rachel pulled away and took her own seat.

Quinn whined but let her go.

"So are you going to sing with him?"

"I don't know I really wanted to sing with you but," Rachel trailed off and Quinn could tell she wanted to give Finn this chance even if it was only to prove he was up to something. She also knew that even though she wanted to sing with Rachel just as badly she would always give Rachel everything she ever wanted.

"I won't be mad," Quinn told her and saw the grin spread across Rachel's cheeks.

"Well I'll sleep on it and decide tomorrow," Rachel decided and they went to work on their homework. An hour into studying there was a loud knock on the door followed by the doorbell ringing four times in a row. Rachel and Quinn's eyes met across the table. They both knew who that would be.

"Santana," Rachel said and they both went to the door and Rachel opened it to reveal Santana.

"Sorry Rachel but I really need Quinn," Santana said in a hurry and Rachel merely opened the door wider to reveal Quinn standing there. Santana's façade crumbled and Quinn could see she was on the verge of tears. Quinn looked at Rachel who was nodding her head.

"Give me five minutes to get my stuff together," Quinn said to a nodding Santana. Rachel turned to follow Quinn back into the kitchen and she felt Santana's hand on her wrist.

"I'm sorry for taking her Rachel I just need-"

"Don't apologize for needing your friend Santana," Rachel said with a sympathetic pat on her hand. "I just have one question?" Santana nodded so Rachel continued. "Does Brittany need a friend too?" Santana couldn't hold the tears anymore and she nodded again.

"Probably," she said and the tears fell. Rachel enveloped her in a tight hug and that is how Quinn found them when she came back. Rachel gently handed Santana off to Quinn and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

"You two can stay here as long as you'd like," Rachel told them and saw confusion in Quinn's eyes. "I need to go somewhere." Rachel grabbed her jacket and headed out of the house.

"Wait where are you going?" Quinn called after her.

"I'll tell you later," Rachel said with a wink and blew her a kiss. Quinn felt Santana's arms tighten around her neck and then heard the girl mumble.

"She's going to Britt."

"Oh," Quinn didn't know what else to say as her mind went wild wondering what Santana had done this time. She ushered Santana into the house and over to the living room couch. Santana finally pulled away from her and sat down. Quinn handed her a box of tissues and waited while her friend composed herself enough to talk.

"What happened?"

"I fucked up again Q," Santana all but yelled.

"I figured," Quinn told her with the same attitude and tone which actually caused Santana to let out a weak laugh. "Why don't you tell me what you did and then I can help you fix it."

"Okay," Santana got her breathing under control before she continued. "We were at her house making out and she asked for us to sing a duet together," Quinn nodded not catching on right away and Santana rolled her eyes. "She wanted to sing a fucking song together Q; like a fucking… song… together." Santana screamed and Quinn finally caught on.

"Oh… _oh_."

"Yeah."

"But why not, I mean everyone knows you two are hooking up what difference does it make… they still won't know that you're more than that."

"But I'd know."

"But you already told me that you want to date Britt right?"

"Yeah but Q I'm… I'm-"

"You're what?"

"I'm fucking terrified!" She screamed and Quinn understood.

"I know that…. I mean I lived it San," Santana nodded her agreement. "But there comes a time where you need to decide if being terrified is worth losing Brittany over."

"But that's the problem," Santana was fighting the tears once more. "I think I just did lose her."

"Oh," Quinn said not finding the words she knew her friend needed.

"I think after what I said today… I think she gave up. I felt it… I could fucking see it in her eyes." Quinn frowned knowing that this moment would come if Santana waited too long. But she wasn't going to let Santana give up that easily.

"Well maybe not," Quinn said trying to ignite the fire in Santana's eyes again but got nothing. "Maybe there is still a chance… but you need to be ready."

"But I'm not," she said and she was balling again. Quinn hugged her. "I don't think I'll ever be ready and now I just lost her. I love her so fucking much."

"Just tell her San, you don't have to announce it to the whole world just announce it to her," Quinn told her as she rubbed her back.

"It's too late."

"It's never too late."

* * *

><p>Brittany was lying on her bed in tears when Rachel knocked lightly on her door.<p>

"Not now mom," Brittany said to the closed door.

"It's not your mom… it's me Rachel."

"You can come in," she heard Brittany's broken voice say so she opened the door. She saw her friend lying on the bed so she sat down on the bed beside her and peered down. Brittany's cheeks were stained with tears and Rachel reached out to wipe them away.

"What happened?"

"I'm giving up on her," Brittany answered after another minute of quiet sobbing. "I have to," Rachel nodded. Her heart broke for Santana because it was pretty obvious lately that Santana was just as in love as Brittany was but because she was terrified of what being in love with a girl meant she hid it from everyone.

Including the girl.

And Rachel certainly understood how Santana felt; but she also watched how it broke Brittany's heart every day. She just wished she could help both of them.

"Maybe you don't have to give up," Rachel told her as an idea dawned on her. Brittany's wet eyes met her own and she could see hope in them.

Yeah Brittany hadn't given up on Santana.

Not by a long shot.

"What are you thinking Rachel?"

"That maybe if you make her jealous enough; then she will fight for you."

"If she even cares at all," Brittany said defeated.

"She cares… trust me."

"How do you know?"

"Because right now she's at my house crying all over Quinn," Rachel told her and could see Brittany's mouth turn into a full blown smile. "So how am I going to make her jealous?"

Rachel matched her smile.

* * *

><p>Quinn was standing in the doorway of the choir room watching Rachel and Finn sing 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' and there was a time in her life when she would already be pounding her fists into Finn's face for the way he is looking at her girlfriend in this moment but she knew Rachel so well by now. She had seen what the girl looks like when she really desires something and it isn't the look she was wearing at the moment.<p>

Finn; however was completely oblivious. She didn't know if Finn was really trying to finally be Rachel's friend or not but she could tell that this time he was doing things differently and she hoped for Rachel's sake that he was being true.

Rachel hadn't told her if she decided to sing with Finn in the duets competition but she trusted her and assumed that she had decided but hadn't gotten a chance to tell her yet.

She was still surprised at how easily and completely she trusted Rachel.

She used to be completely terrified by the idea of giving someone her complete trust because she had been hurt so many times.

But it was different with Rachel.

Everything was different with Rachel.

And as the song came to a close Rachel caught sight of her girlfriend watching them. At first she was panicked that Quinn would be mad that she didn't tell her before deciding to sing with Finn but judging by the look on her face she only saw love… and a little bit of lust.

When they were done singing she looked over at Finn. He was smiling and even though he annoyed her beyond belief sometimes she still liked when he was happy. She liked it whenever anyone was happy.

"Okay, I'm going to go Rach," he said smiling and she nodded. He smiled at Quinn as he passed by her.

"Bye Quinn… see you later," and then he was gone and she watched him go. She was confused by his actions lately. Maybe he was really trying to be different.

Maybe even Finn Hudson grew up.

She stopped thinking about him when her eyes caught sight of her girlfriend staring back at her with adoration. She walked into the choir room and took Rachel's hand.

"So you decided to sing with him after all?"

"Yeah but Quinn don't be mad I have a plan and-"

"I'm not mad," Quinn reassured her and Rachel smiled. "You guys sounded great you're definitely going to win this." Her smile dropped.

"Yeah I know," she sat down and Quinn sat next to her.

"Aw Rach, don't be sad if you have to go to dinner with Finn. I'll make it up to you afterward and you'll forget all about the torture of dating Finn Hudson… trust me you made me forget," she nudged Rachel and saw that she was giggling.

"No that's not it Quinn; Finn said he'd give me the prize to take whoever I want." Quinn's eyebrows shot up in shock. "He even mentioned bringing you."

"Hm, maybe he is trying to change. Maybe he got sick of me threatening his life," she said and looked over at Rachel who looked sad again.

"I'm not a really nice person. I'm selfish and the fact is I'm only really generous if there is something in it for me."

"That is not true," Quinn faced Rachel. "Yeah maybe sometimes you have tunnel vision regarding the glee club. But it is never because you're selfish. You are like the least selfish person I know."

"Thanks Quinn but I have to tell you why I decided to compete with Finn and you might be mad at me," she said waiting for Quinn to get angry but she saw nothing but patience in Quinn's eyes.

"I decided to sing with him because I plan on throwing the competition." Quinn stifled a laugh.

"And why would that make me angry?"

"Because I'm using Finn," Rachel answered and this time Quinn couldn't hold the laugh.

"And I'll ask again, why would that make me angry," she asked and Rachel merely shrugged.

"I guess I just didn't want you to be ashamed of me."

"Okay, that makes sense I guess. And it does seem unlike you to use anyone and very unlike you to throw any competition but I'm sure you have a reason."

"I do," Rachel beamed at her. "I love that you know me so well."

"I love that too."

"Now we need the new kid Sam, to feel like he is part of the team if we have any hope of winning Nationals. He has to feel like he belongs and the team has to believe in him."

"Okay but how is he going to win?"

"Because you are going to sing with him."

"Me?" Quinn question with a definite surprised tone to her voice.

"Yes Quinn, you," her eyebrow shot up in confusion.

"You do realize that if we win, I'll have to go on a date with him?"

"I know," she responded with a wicked grin. "And that's another reason why this is perfect. It'll save me from having to go on a date with Finn."

"But Finn said you didn't have to."

"Yeah but we both know I still would… I would feel bad otherwise."

"Good point," Quinn agreed knowing her girlfriend so well. But then another thing was weighing on her mind and she couldn't hold it in. "But seriously Rachel do you still think I'm hot?"

"Does the sun still rise?" Quinn smiled at that answer.

"It's just that I'm a jealous freak but you… nothing ever bothers you."

"That is not true; you just haven't witnessed any of my jealous rages."

"Have there been any?"

"Ask Noah, if I've ever been jealous?"

"You went after Puck," Quinn asked with a smirk.

"Yes I did and you can wipe that smug grin off of your face this instant." Quinn took Rachel's hand in her own. It was a nice feeling to know that Rachel was jealous, even though she hadn't seen it herself. "But don't think for one second that I won't be there spying and ready to rip each one of those pretty blond hairs out of his head if he tries anything," Rachel finished and felt Quinn tugging her wrist.

"Come on," Quinn got to her feet and pulled Rachel with her.

"Where are we going?"

"Home," she answered practically dragging Rachel out of the school. "I just figured out that there is something insanely sexy about you being jealous." Rachel giggled.

"See what I mean? Now you know how I feel whenever you do it."

"Yeah… I want you so bad right now."

"Mmm," Rachel hummed.

* * *

><p>They were on Quinn's bed and Rachel was currently straddling Quinn's waist and holding her hands above her head.<p>

"You like when I'm jealous and possessive," Rachel asked and kissed her quickly.

"Yeah I mean, I haven't seen much of it but what you said in the choir room turned me on," Quinn answered as Rachel's lips moved down her neck and began sucking and biting. Quinn arched into her touch and Rachel bit down.

"Fuck," she moaned.

"So you're turned on?" Rachel husked.

"Yeah m-m-my… oh god," she groaned when Rachel began sucking harshly. She knew there would be a mark. "My panties are ruined."

"Really?" Rachel asked and moved her hands so that she was holding both of Quinn's wrists in one as she slipped the other one down Quinn's body and into her spanks. Her hand was instantly drenched in Quinn's arousal. "Mmm, I guess you are turned on."

"Told you," she said. "You know Rach if you just tied me up you would have the use of both of your hands," she continued and this time Rachel moaned. She cupped Quinn's center harshly and groaned.

"You want me to tie you up?"

"So badly," Quinn whined and Rachel moaned against her neck. She kissed her way up to Quinn's lips and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. She bit down eliciting another groan from the girl under her. Just as she was about to slip her finger inside, there was a loud bang on Quinn's bedroom door and the handle twisted.

"Fuck Q; stop riding Berry for five seconds I really need your help."

Quinn whined and her eyes met Rachel's; she saw understanding but disappointment in those big brown eyes. She bit her lip and mentally screamed at Santana for interrupting. Rachel pulled her hand out of Quinn's pants with a snap. Quinn watched as she slipped those soaked fingers into her mouth and moaned around them.

"Fuck off!" Santana yelled after hearing Rachel moan.

"Give us a minute Santana," Quinn whined. "Wait in the living room and we'll be down soon. They listened but Santana didn't respond. They heard her footfalls on the stairs. Quinn met Rachel's eyes once more.

"I'm sorry baby," Quinn said and she meant it because now her body was thrumming with arousal and she wanted nothing more than for Rachel to finish her. When Rachel spoke she once again proved how well they knew each other.

"You're sorry," Rachel said with a small pout. "I was about to fuck the daylights out of you. I'm the one whose sorry babe… you must be so frustrated."

"You have no idea." Rachel saw the frustration in her eyes and kissed her soundly.

"It'll make it that much better next time," Rachel tried to reason as she climbed off of Quinn and helped her up onto still wobbly legs.

"I'll just get my stuff together and call my dad for a ride," Rachel said and Quinn pulled her by the hand so that their bodies collided.

"No, you're staying and I'll drive you home later," Quinn said and saw Rachel raise her eyebrows.

"But Quinn, Santana's here and usually when she needs you I disappear."

"Well not this time," Quinn led Rachel out of the room. "If she wants to keep interrupting our alone time then she is going to have to get used to you being around when she falls apart.

"That's sweet babe, but is now a good time to spring this idea on her, she was clearly upset."

"And I am clearly horny but that didn't stop her from interrupting us," Quinn told her with another whine. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You sound like such a boy sometimes," Rachel chided.

"Can't help it," Quinn said proudly. "I'm having sex with Rachel Berry and if that can't happen then someone is going to have to pay." Rachel smiled. Quinn was so sweet and nothing like a gross boy. She leant up on her toes and placed a chaste kiss to those pouty and sexy lips before they walked down the stairs and entered the living room to deal with a currently balling Santana.

Quinn sat down on one side and Rachel sat on the other. Santana glared at Rachel for a moment before she felt Rachel pulling her into a hug.

"Quinn's not the only one that loves you Satan," Rachel said into her ear and felt Santana crying against her shoulder. She caught Quinn's eyes over Santana's shoulder and Quinn was grinning like a fool.

Quinn stared at her girl with pride and rubbed Santana's back to let her know that she was there for her too. After a few minutes Santana pulled away from Rachel and wiped her eyes. She then met Rachel's eyes and smirked.

"If you tell anyone about that Berry I'll-"

"You'll go all Lima Heights on me… I know," Rachel waved her off and Santana turned her attention to Quinn.

"What the fuck Q; you let her control you in the sack and she thinks she can be all controlling everywhere else?"

"Please Santana, its Rachel Berry you're talking about. She has always been controlling," she saw Santana shrug in agreement. "The only difference is that now we don't pretend to try and stop her." Rachel grinned and rubbed Santana's back again.

"Are you gonna tell us what has you upset?"

"What else… Brittany."

"What happened?" Quinn asked.

"She told me she was done, that she couldn't wait for me anymore… I waited too long."

"Maybe there is still time," Rachel said smiling. "Quinn has done a wonderful job of serenading me and maybe we could find a song for you to-"

"A song won't help this time Rachel," Santana said and the tears were back again. "She's dating Artie now," both Rachel and Quinn's mouths dropped in shock and Santana lost her battle with the tears once more. Rachel and Brittany had planned on making Santana jealous by having Brittany flirt with a guy but something must have changed since then because Brittany never mentioned actually dating someone.

Then Santana really shocked them both when she wrapped her arms around Rachel instead of Quinn and buried her face into the girls shoulder. Rachel hugged her tightly and whispered.

"It'll be okay Santana, you'll get her back." Rachel's eyes met Quinn's and both their hearts broke for their friend and they were both silently grateful that they didn't wait too long.

* * *

><p>The next day at school Quinn was looking for Sam to ask him to be her duet partner when she saw him exit the locker room. She also saw Azimio and Karofsky walking toward him carrying slushy cups but before she could warn him he was completely doused in red ice.<p>

"Welcome to glee club, lady lips." Azimio yelled and the two jocks walked away. Quinn approached Sam and led him to the nearby girl's bathroom. She checked to make sure it was empty before bringing him inside. What she didn't know was that Rachel had seen the entire thing happen from down the hall and now she was spying on them by having the door slightly open.

She watched as Sam ran his face and hands under the water and Quinn helped push the ice and die out of his hair. She felt a burning hot rage course through her and she held herself back. She knew Quinn was just being a good teammate but she was just as crazy jealous as Quinn was and she was about to find out.

The last time a guy paid too much attention to Quinn it was Finn and he was dating her at the time. She hasn't had to deal with this much and she didn't fucking like it.

No wonder why it drove Quinn nuts the way Finn, Puck and Jesse pursued her. She reminded herself to make it up to her girlfriend later. She knew now that if things had been reversed she probably would've killed one of them.

Quinn Fabray was hot.

And Quinn Fabray was hers.

And this Sam kid better fucking understand that; or she would make him understand it.

"The blueberry flavor is the worst," Quinn said bringing Rachel's attention back to the scene before her. "Especially if it gets down your pants. I looked like a creature from Avatar down there when I got slushied." Sam grinned and Rachel was waiting for him to say one word about Quinn's lady parts and she would rip him apart.

"I saw Avatar like six times," he said grinning like a fool and Rachel held back a laugh. A hot girl like Quinn is talking about her smoking hot body and this guy is talking about a fucking movie.

Maybe Rachel was worrying for nothing.

Maybe he was gay.

"Oh," Quinn said not knowing how to respond to that and Rachel grinned like a fool. God she loved her girlfriend. She was no longer worried but definitely still jealous as Quinn was helping Sam towel his hair off. "Well you'll get used to it," she finished lamely.

"You're the head cheerleader why do you even bother with glee club?" He asked and Rachel had to admit she was curious to how Quinn would answer.

"I like to sing, and the fact is those guys were pretty cool to me last year when I wasn't on top." Her eyes met his again. "What's the point of being popular if you can't do what you love?" She finished and Rachel's heart pounded. She wanted nothing more for the Ken doll to leave the fucking room so she could claim what was hers.

"Lor menari," he said and Quinn looked at him like he was nuts. "It means you have pretty eyes."

Oh no he fucking didn't.

Rachel was about to go in there but he continued and instead she quietly laughed.

"It's Na'vi… the Avatar language," Quinn was still glaring at him like he was nuts and he repeated it. "Lor menari."

"Okay," Quinn said not knowing what to say but then Rachel barged in and she turned to see her. There was a fire in her eyes and Quinn instantly soaked through her panties at the wanton, lustful and completely jealous look her girlfriend was wearing.

"Okay Sam, you need to leave," Rachel said with an attitude and crossed her arms over her chest. Quinn noticed he was smart enough to look scared as he grabbed his bag and scurried out of the room. Quinn was smirking.

"Rachel Berry; are you jealous?"

"No," Rachel answered but the way Quinn was looking at her she couldn't keep it up. "Yes," Quinn stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. "I can't help it. He's so cute and popular and hot and you… well you're fucking Quinn Fabray and I'm terrified that one day you're just going to wake up and realize that you can do so much better than mmmnf-" Rachel was cut off by Quinn's lips pressing against hers. She pushed them into the nearest stall, locked the door and pushed her tongue into Rachel's mouth. Rachel moaned and all too quickly Quinn pulled away.

"Rachel," she said catching her breath. "I'm not even going to get mad that you basically told me that you find Sam attractive and just tell you that you're crazy. I love you Rachel, only you."

"But-"

"I'm not done," she said and Rachel closed her mouth. "I have no interest in anyone or anything except for you and your amazing body." Quinn ran her hand up Rachel's side and over her breast. "He doesn't have these," she said trailing her hand down Rachel's body to cup her heated center. "Or this," she squeezed it gently and Rachel moaned. Her hand moved back up Rachel's body over her collarbone to her neck and stopped at her cheek. "I like girls Rachel. It took a lot for me to admit that but it's a fact. He doesn't have anything I want."

"But-"

"Still not done," Quinn waited and when Rachel closed her mouth again, she continued again. "And even if he were a girl I still wouldn't notice him because I'm head over heels in love with this short brunette that makes me so hot because she is so fucking sexy," she saw Rachel crack a smile. Then she wrapped her hand around Rachel's wrist and placed it on her own cheek, and then she pushed her hand over her own collarbone and over her heart. "I'm yours, this is yours," she said and then moved Rachel's hand over her breast. She forced Rachel's hand to squeeze her breast. "This is yours," Quinn said and Rachel gasped. The Quinn pushed her hand down in between her legs to cup her own heated center and forced Rachel to squeeze her. "this is yours… it's all yours."

"Mine?" Rachel asked and breathed heavily.

"Yours and no one else's… ever," Quinn finished and took in the sight of her sexy girlfriend panting against her. "You can say what you wanted to say now." Rachel's eyes darted all over Quinn's face and then she giggled.

"I forgot what I was going to say," Rachel admitted before Quinn crashed her lips to Rachel's. She moved Rachel's hands to the waistband of her spanks and pushed her hand inside passed her panties and leaned close to Rachel's ear.

"Fuck me baby," she husked and bit down on Rachel's neck. Rachel didn't need to be told twice as pushed Quinn against the wall of the stall and slid two fingers inside. Quinn stared at her with fire in her eyes. Rachel pushed herself against Quinn, hooked one leg around her waist and pressed her lips against Quinn's.

Quinn let out a quiet moan before she slipped her tongue past Rachel's lips to delve inside her mouth as the girl thoroughly fucked her.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into the choir room and threw her backpack across the room. Rachel looked up from where she was sitting at the piano. They were the only ones there so Rachel took the opportunity to see what had her so upset.<p>

"Quinn-"

"I'm not singing with him Rachel," She said pacing the room back and forth.

"Okay but why… what happened?"

"Promise you won't get mad," Quinn wondered and Rachel shook her head no.

"No way, what did he do?"

"He tried to kiss me bu-"

"That fucking creep," Rachel screamed walking toward the door. "I'm going to rip him apart," Rachel felt herself being spun around and Quinn held her firmly.

"It's fine Rachel," Quinn said. "I just won't sing with him. Rachel pulled out of her grasp.

"It's not okay," Rachel told her. "What makes him think he can just kiss you?"

"Well it's not like he knows that I'm taken I-"

"Trust me I know that Quinn," Rachel cut her off and stormed out of the room. Quinn was going to follow but the rest of the glee club had arrived stopping her movements.

"Where's the midget going?" Santana asked as she and Quinn stood at the door and watched Rachel push Sam against a locker.

"She's going to rip Sam apart." Quinn answered.

"Why?"

"Because he tried to kiss me," Quinn whispered and Santana laughed.

"Oh, fuck glee club," Santana said. "I'm watching this," she left the room and Quinn followed. As they approached they saw Sam pressed against the locker with his arms raised in the air in defeat and Rachel poking him in the chest with her finger.

"I'll have you know Sam Evans that Quinn is very important to me and you do not get to assume that just because she paid attention to you that she is in any way attracted to you and wanting you to kiss her."

"I know-"

"And furthermore, what is with boys thinking that every girl within a mile radius of him must be interested. She wanted to sing a fucking song with you because we wanted to welcome you the glee club but you-" This time her rant was interrupted when she felt Quinn's soft warm hand cover the one she was poking him with and she instantly felt relief wash over her.

She was still amazed by what Quinn's touch could do to her.

"Let him talk Rachel," Quinn said and Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"You're right," Sam said rubbing the spot on his chest that Rachel hurt. "I shouldn't have done that. I was wrong and it won't happen again and I was on my way to apologize for it just now when you attacked me." Rachel still glared.

"Don't let it happen again," Quinn said pulling Rachel with her. Santana followed.

"That's it!" She shouted. "That's all I get… I wanted to see Berry beat the crap outta him," she said and even Rachel smiled at that.

After glee rehearsal; Quinn linked her arm through Rachel's as they walked down the hall.

"I'm sorry for overreacting," Rachel told her. "Please don't be mad."

"Oh I'm not mad," Quinn said matter-of-factly.

"You're not."

"No Rach, it was hot." When they got to the car she opened the door for Rachel who stood staring at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah really, I had the same reaction to your jealously in the hall that I had to it in the bathroom," she saw Rachel's eyes darken and a smile appear. "So my one question to you is… my house or yours?"

Rachel's smile widened.

* * *

><p>Rachel was annoyed when she was watching Sam and Quinn perform 'Lucky' they looked really hot together and that was what annoyed her more than anything but their voices sounded lovely together. When Quinn turned and met her eyes as she sang. She noticed the difference. She could see the difference between Quinn acting with Sam and Quinn in love with her.<p>

Quinn was quite a spectacular actress herself.

But knowing and being able to see the difference made everything that much better. She was able to focus on the lyrics of the song and not on Sam's stupid face.

And then Quinn was looking at her again and singing about being in love with her best friend.

Rachel swooned.

Rachel held herself back from launching herself at Quinn and then she smiled when she heard Santana behind her.

"So freaking charming," it was with those words that she knew Quinn and Sam would win but she wasn't as worried as she was earlier because she could see the difference now.

And that changed everything.

* * *

><p>When Quinn dropped Rachel off at home she turned to face her.<p>

"Sam and I are using the prize tonight for dinner," she told Rachel and watched as the girl bit her lip. "Sam said that he just wants to get to know me as friends and promised to never try anything again," Rachel nodded. "But you are more than welcome to come, bring Santana and stalk me the same way I would've with you."

"No Quinn that won't be necessary… I trust you." Rachel told her and noticed that Quinn's mouth was gaped in surprise. "And now Sam is afraid of me so I have nothing to worry about." Quinn opened and closed her mouth a few times and blinked but words were failing her. "Just get to know our new teammate and have fun."

"Are you testing me Rach?" Quinn finally said.

"Nope, I promise." Rachel said and Quinn pulled her into a fierce kiss. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Come over and cuddle me afterwards."

"It's Friday night babe," Quinn said but Rachel didn't catch on. "I already told my mom I was sleeping here this weekend." Rachel bounced up and down with excitement.

"Yay!" She shouted. "I'm going to pick out a bunch of chick movies and we're gonna cuddle all night."

"No sex?"

"Yes sex Quinn, god you are such a boy sometimes."

"I said it before and I'll say it again. My girlfriend is hot, and has legs for miles that end in the most delicious thing I've ever eaten," Rachel moaned. "So I don't care if that makes me sound like a boy. I want you… and all the time."

"It's okay baby, I think like a boy too." Rachel kissed her quickly. "You have the sexiest ass and plus I love when you're naked and open for me."

"No fair Rach, you get me all hot and then send me on a date with someone that isn't you," Quinn whined.

"Oh I'll be sexting you too," Rachel promised and winked before she got out of the car and walked up the walkway; shaking her ass. Quinn watched her go.

And Rachel knew it.

* * *

><p>Quinn was in the middle listening to Sam do stupid impressions and try to work his charm on her. If only he knew that it was his lack of boobs and being Rachel that caused her to not be interested. But otherwise he was very sweet and she hoped they would be friends someday. She saw Santana walk in and join Brittany who was sitting behind her.<p>

She smiled and hoped that they could work things out and that it wasn't too late. Sam started talking about something or other and she tried to refocus on him… which was difficult because her phone kept vibrating with sexts from Rachel. She discreetly opened the newest one.

From Rachel: _I'm going to tie you up tonight Quinn and then I'm going to tease you until you beg for more._

She gasped as another came through.

From Rachel: _And then I'm going give you whatever you want until you come all over me. And then I'm going to suck you dry_.

She heard Sam's voice in the back of her mind and knew she was being a horrible date so she shut her phone, clamped her legs together and tried again to focus on him rather than being tied to Rachel's bed at the mercy of her sexy girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Santana sat down across from Brittany and heard the girl gasp in surprise at the sight of her.<p>

"Don't talk yet, just listen okay?" Santana said and Brittany nodded. Santana took a deep breath before continuing. "I know I screwed up and I didn't fully appreciate you but Brittany I'm terrified of this. I'm terrified of these feelings for you but I don't want to stop. I don't want to let you go and regret forever that I let the best thing that's ever happened to me just leave." Santana finished and met Brittany's eyes.

"Santana," Brittany began but Santana cut her off.

"Please Britt, I'm not ready for everything that comes with dating a girl but I am ready to admit that you're more than just a hook up. You're my best friend and you mean so much to me I just want-" she shook her head as the tears fell. "Just please give me another chance?" Brittany smiled warmly.

"Santana, you're so special to me and I care about you so much but I'm with Artie now… I mean he broke up with me but I really like him and I'm just confused about how I feel." She saw tears form in Santana's eyes. She could tell the girl wanted to run crying but she hadn't moved and that fact alone made Brittany want to give her another chance. "I need to figure this out; can you just give me time Santana?" Santana nodded and wiped her tears away furiously.

"Yeah," Santana agreed.

"I'm gonna go okay," Brittany said standing. She was pulling money out when Santana covered her hand.

"Let me pay for this for you okay?"

"You don't have to."

"I know I don't have to, I just want to." Brittany smiled and leaned over Santana and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," she said and left.

Quinn watched Brittany go and heard Santana sobbing behind her. She met Sam's eyes and saw that he noticed something was up.

"Go ahead," he told her. "I'll just use this," he held up the coupon. "And pay for the meal," she smiled.

"Thanks Sam."

"Thanks for hanging out with me Quinn; I could use all the friends I can get. I'll see you in school," he and got to his feet and walked away.

Once she knew he was gone. She texted Rachel quickly.

From Quinn: _Change of plans babe, Santana's here. Something happened with Britt so I'm gonna invite her over. I hope you're not mad._

The reply was instant.

From Rachel: _Not mad, a little disappointed but Santana needs us right now, so bring her along. I'll make sure to change our movie selections from romance to horror_.

Quinn smiled and responded.

From Quinn: _You're the best. I love you_.

From Rachel: _I love you too_.

Quinn got to her feet and turned to face a still sobbing Santana. She placed her hand on the girls shoulder and Santana's eyes met hers.

"Come on," she said helping her broken friend to her feet. "Rachel's preparing the popcorn and the horror movies. We're having a sleepover."

"Are you sure Q; I keep intruding on you and the shrimp."

"It's cool San, you need friends now and Rachel and I are more than happy to help," Quinn said circling her arm around Santana's back. She felt her head drop onto her shoulder and she whispered.

"Thanks Q."

"You're welcome."

Rachel had gotten out all of the horror movies and was preparing the popcorn; she texted Quinn.

From Rachel: _Ask Santana what her favorite flavor of ice cream is?_

The reply came a few minutes later.

From Quinn: _She said whatever you have is fine_.

From Rachel: _Okay, see you soon_ xx

From Quinn: xx

Rachel was getting out the extra blankets from the linen closet when she heard her phone beep. She looked down expecting a text from Quinn but it read Unknown, so curiously she opened the text.

From Unknown: _Thank you Rachel_.

From Rachel: _Who is this?_

From Unknown: _It's Santana and you better save my number in your phone Berry because I don't become friends with all of the school's losers you know_.

Rachel laughed and saved the number.

From Rachel: _Yeah you do, you're in glee club_.

The reply was instant.

From Satan: _Shut it Berry or I'll scare the shit out of while you sleep._

Rachel laughed again and typed and smiled as she replied.

From Rachel: _You're welcome._

From Satan: _You're pretty cool Berry and you better delete this text right after you read it._

Some things never changed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I hate unhappy Santana and Brittany but their story is actually cannon so I'm following the show even more closely than I'm doing with Faberry; hopefully just making it more believable.**

**Did you like jealous Rachel, let me know?**

**The song used was Terrified by Katherine McPhee.**


	31. Chapter 31: Fantasy

**A/N: Otherwise known as "The Rocky Horror Glee Show"**

**This episode was kind of difficult for me to re-write because not much happened other than the musical so it's more AU than any other thus far. However, if you remember correctly at the end of the fifth beginning of sixth episode/chapter of season one Rachel and Quinn went on their first date so at the end of this would be their anniversary of sorts; so I'm going with that. This chapter will have Rocky Horror in it but it mostly takes place after the episode ends. Trust me you'll see…**

**Warning: submissive sexy times ahead; not too graphic but… you've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, IPod, On the Road, any of the musicals mentioned or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Fantasy<strong>

"_Gonna wrap my arms around you, hold you close to me. Oh, babe I wanna taste your lips. I wanna fill your fantasy. I don't know what I'd do without you, babe; don't know where I'd be. You're not just another lover; no, you're everything to me. Every time I'm with you, baby; I can't believe it's true. When you're layin' in my arms, we do the things you do. You can see it in my eyes, I can feel it in your touch; you don't have to say a thing, just let me show how much. Love you, need you, yeah. I wanna kiss you all over, and over again. I wanna kiss you all over, till the night closes in."_

Rachel woke up with a plan in place. The upcoming weekend meant the one year anniversary since she and Quinn went on their first date. And she wanted to do something special to celebrate the occasion.

She couldn't believe it had already been a year. Time just seemed to fly by. It was weird because it seemed like only yesterday that she was ogling Quinn in the hallways of school just hoping for the day that the girl would actually speak to her and just a year later she was dating her and loving her and having sex with her. Rachel just felt so lucky all the time that Quinn Fabray was her girlfriend.

And as quickly as the year seemed to have passed it also sometimes seemed like she and Quinn have been dating forever. It was a weird balance of old and new. Exciting and comforting. Being in love and still being in lust.

She was wrapped up in her head when the doorbell rang causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. She looked at the time and smiled. Quinn was right on time; as usual. She loved the comfort and safety of knowing she could always count on Quinn. When she opened the door she was greeted by the beautiful sight of her loving and caring girlfriend of a year.

Quinn handed her a cup of coffee and Rachel took it one hand and wrapped her hand around Quinn's neck with the other; pulling their lips together. Quinn moaned when their lips melded together and Rachel snaked her tongue inside. After a few glorious minutes Quinn pulled back.

Mmm," she hummed smiling and opening her eyes to look at the brunette goddess that she was lucky enough to call her own. "Now that is a greeting… but it couldn't be just because of the coffee because I bring you coffee every day," Rachel grinned and nodded. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Quinn, you don't have to do anything special for me to want to kiss you like that," Quinn arched her eyebrow. It wasn't that she didn't believe it but she knew Rachel better than that. She saw the look in her eyes as soon as she opened the door. She knew Rachel kissed her like that as a thank you for something; she just didn't know what. She waited for Rachel to continue because she knew she would. And on cue, Rachel did just that.

"Okay fine, I kissed you like that because I was thinking about what happened a year ago." Quinn bit her lip pretending to try and remember although she knew exactly what Rachel was talking about and she decided to tease her.

"Hm," she hummed and tapped her chin. "You quit glee club and then that booze hound April made you sad and I cuddled you in the bathroom," she said with a chuckled as Rachel huffed.

"No Quinn," Rachel said with a whiny tone. "You took me on our first date." Quinn grinned like a fool. "It's our anniversary… well this weekend is," Rachel corrected and Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her into a bruising kiss that left them both breathless.

"Actually," Quinn said trying to catch her breath after that kiss. "I didn't ask you to be my girlfriend until two weeks later so-"

"Yeah but," Rachel cut her off without really knowing what to say. She took a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing. "Fine then, we have two anniversaries because there is no way that I'm not celebrating the day that I was taken on the best date of my life and then got the best kiss of my life." Quinn couldn't hold back the smile.

"If I remember correctly, you started the amazing kissing but if you want to give me credit that's fine." Rachel brushed her lips against Quinn's but pulled back before she could deepen it; leaving Quinn pouting.

"Regardless of who started it, I want to celebrate it," Quinn's pout went away and she smiled fully. "This weekend, your mom is going out of town to visit your sister and I'm spending the weekend worshipping you like the goddess you are." Quinn moaned.

Then she swooned.

The she got her thoughts together so she could speak.

"A-a-and w-what do you have planned?"

"Lots of things baby," Rachel said with her teasingly innocent tone that drove Quinn all kinds of crazy. "But mostly getting you to submit to me and then teasing you until you break." Quinn moaned again.

Loudly this time.

And Rachel grinned.

"I'm going to make your fantasy a reality," Quinn shuddered at the thought. "But we have to get through this week first," Rachel said trailing a single finger up Quinn's arm leaving a trail of chill bumps in the wake. She grazed her nail up Quinn's neck eliciting another shudder to course through the girl's body. A smirk played at Rachel's lips at that action. "You think you can manage to wait a week for all that I have planned."

"Um… mhhh," Quinn pushed out a break and then sucked one in as Rachel's lips latched onto her neck and sucked wildly. "I uh- I ca-can't even th-think when you're doing that," Rachel pulled off of her neck and met her eyes. Quinn saw Rachel's eyes were dark as she stared up at her through the tops of them.

"I'm sorry baby do you want me to stop," she teased.

"N-Never," Quinn choked out. "But if you don't we won't make it to school and I know how you feel about your attendance record." Quinn said finally regaining control of her senses. Rachel giggled.

"Oh I love how well you know me Quinn," Rachel said with her voice back to normal. "Are you ready to go then?"

"I uh," Quinn blushed wildly.

"What's wrong babe?" Rachel asked innocently but she was pretty sure she knew.

"T-There are still some of my clothes here right?" Quinn asked with a shaky voice and watched as Rachel's lips turned up into one of her naughtiest smiles.

"Of course Quinn… why do you ask?"

"You know damn well why!" Quinn bit back rushing over to the stairs, leaving her tease of a girlfriend giggling behind her. As she climbed the stairs she heard Rachel call out.

"Your extra panties are in the top left drawer baby," and Quinn could only blush deeper.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn got into the choir room to see that they were the last to arrive. They were often late because they shared English last period and found themselves alone in the bathroom making out after class ended.<p>

Today was no exception.

As they walked in they heard everyone talking about their plans for Halloween; they all usually attended Puck's costume party but this year he was in Juvie so they were stuck for ideas. Quinn didn't care; however because she and Rachel already had plans and she couldn't wait for the weekend to see just what Rachel had in mind.

She couldn't wait to see what Rachel meant by fantasy.

She couldn't wait to make a few of Rachel's fantasies come true as well.

She already knew this would be an epic weekend.

She took her seat grinning like a fool. Rachel leaned over her.

"What has you smiling?"

"You," Quinn whispered and Rachel beamed at her.

"What are you going to be for Halloween this year?" They heard Kurt ask Brittany which brought them out of fantasy land and back to reality.

"I'm going as a peanut allergy," she answered and Rachel raised her eyebrows in confusion. A moment later, Mr. Schuester entered and was talking animatedly and with lots of energy.

"Great news guys, I've had a little inspiration. This week's musical lesson isn't really a lesson… it's a musical."

"Please be Evita, please be Evita, please be Evita," Rachel chanted.

"Rocky Horror," he announced and there was a collective gasp.

"I've never seen it," Finn said and Rachel looked at Mr. Schuester like he was crazy.

"Mr. Schue," she called and he faced her.

"Yup."

"While I admire your choice of the groundbreaking 70's musical. Aren't you worried that the adult themes might be a point of controversy?"

"Seriously," Kurt added. "A school in Texas couldn't even do Rent. It caused an outrage and they had to cancel the show."

"Isn't that the whole point of the arts," Mr. Schuester addressed them. "Pushing boundaries; doing things people say you couldn't do for the sake of self expression. Look I got it all figured out. I cut out some of the more risqué sections and I'm sending home permission slips to all of your parents to make sure that they're okay with it… and we are going to charge admission and use the proceeds to help pay for transportation to nationals in New York." The whole group cheered at that. "Okay let's talk about casting."

"Finn and I will play Brad and Janet," Rachel announced and Quinn felt her stomach drop to her toes and a quiet growl to leave her mouth.

She knew that Rachel was hers but it hurt her so badly that Rachel offered herself and Finn to play the lead roles. She wasn't even sure why it bothered her so much but it did. She was- all of sudden- feeling really insignificant. She sometimes wished that she could play opposite Rachel. She hated that Finn was automatically Rachel's first choice to play opposite her.

Fucking Mr. Schuester.

Why couldn't he have picked Rent or Wicked… then at least for once she would be Rachel's first choice of acting partner.

She huffed and looked over at Sam who was grinning at her like a fool. Then she let her insecurities get the better of her and decided to give Rachel a taste of her own medicine.

Rachel heard Quinn's low growl when she announced that she wanted to share the leading roles with Finn. She hadn't even thought about it when she offered it just seemed like the obvious choice and Mr. Schuester agreed. But she didn't like that it made Quinn sad.

And she knew without even having to look at Quinn that she was upset. She vowed to make her feel better later.

Fucking Mr. Schuetser.

Why couldn't he have chosen Rent or Wicked she would've loved to play the lead opposite her beautiful girlfriend for once instead of having to always share the spotlight with a stupid boy?

God she felt like such a jerk.

"And I'll be playing the role of the guy in the wheelchair right?" Artie asked and Mr. Schuester nodded.

"That's what I was thinking," he told a nodding Artie and then he turned his attention to Kurt. "And I was thinking Kurt could play the role Frankenfurter."

"No… there is no way I'm playing a transvestite in high heels and fishnets and wearing lipstick."

"Why because that look was last season?" Santana cut in with a chuckle.

"I'll do it," Mike offered and everyone turned to him in shock.

"Really?" Tina asked. "It's like the male lead."

"I know but… I'm feeling a little more confident about my singing voice after our duets project," he told her and she smiled reassuringly and took his hand. Mr. Schuester also smiled.

"Great; I have no problem with that… now we're a little short on female roles so we're gonna have to double up on Columbia's and Magenta's."

"It's standard practice on Broadway," Rachel said looking back at Mercedes and Santana. "It'll preserve your voices."

"I'd like to preserve you… in a jar… in my basement." Mercedes told Rachel and everyone laughed. Quinn glared at her; she was angry with Rachel but still Rachel was her girl and nobody picked on her. Mercedes cowered under Quinn's glare.

"Sam," Mr. Schuester called and Sam looked up at him. "I'd like you to play the role of the creature."

"From the black lagoon?" Sam questioned; his tone laced with confusion.

_This was it_- Quinn thought- She looked at Sam and smiled.

"Rocky," she told him and saw Rachel look at her out of the corner of her eye. "He's the Frankenstein character but blonde… you'll kill the part… he's cute just like you." She heard Rachel's sharp intake of breath and their eyes met briefly.

She saw tears swimming in the girl's eyes before Rachel turned away from her. Again she felt her stomach drop. She felt like the biggest jerk on the planet.

""You better start working on those abs," Santana said trying to distract from the obvious fight Rachel and Quinn were having.

They better fucking appreciate all of her hard work to keep their secret a secret because they certainly didn't do much to preserve it.

Sam turned to Santana rubbing a hand over his stomach and grinning like a fool. She curled her lip in disgust.

"Are you kidding me? You can cut glass on these babies. I have no problem showing off my body."

"Okay," Mr. Schuester cut in before the conversation could get any more inappropriate. "Looks like we got ourselves a show."

The rest of rehearsal dragged on and Rachel just wanted to go home and curl into a ball and cry. She knew that Quinn only said what she said because she was hurt herself.

But it didn't stop the flood of insecurity that it brought. She was immediately reminded of freshman year when Quinn Fabray was nothing but a fantasy to her. When she watched as the girl of her dreams fawned all over Finn like he was the sexiest thing alive and just the thought of that happening again with Sam made her stomach turn.

Deep down she knew that Quinn would never do that. Deep down she knew she had nothing to worry about; but on the surface Quinn's words hurt.

Just as she was sure her words had hurt Quinn.

How did they get here?

How did they go from teasing and talking about making it a year this morning to fighting and hurting each other over boys that neither of them wanted?

When the bell rang Rachel was grateful that the day was over. Everyone rushed out and when it was only Quinn and herself left in the room she looked at her girlfriend. She wanted to yell and scream and accuse her of liking Sam but she couldn't because she knew it wasn't true.

And she knew that Quinn was hurt too.

So instead so turned to walk out of the room. Only stopping because she felt Quinn's hand close around her wrist and tug her back inside. Quinn closed the door and faced Rachel.

"Look I'm sorry for saying that to Sam okay," Quinn began and Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. "It was wrong of me to play on your insecurities like that," Rachel nodded. "But I don't think you know how much it hurt that Finn is always your first fucking choice Rachel."

"I know," Rachel said softening her stance and stepping closer. She put her hands on Quinn's biceps and felt Quinn pull away from her. "I know it hurt Quinn and I'm sorry for that but I don't know what to say. Finn's a guy and the role is for me to be with a guy so-"

"I fucking know that Rachel!" Quinn screamed cutting her off. "Don't you know that I know that," Quinn was in tears now.

How the fuck did they get to this place after the morning they had?

"I just wish-" she was crying now.

"I know," Rachel stepped closer to her again and Quinn backed away once again. "I just don't know what to do to make it better Quinn… do you want me to drop out of the role because I will."

"No," Quinn whined. "I don't want you to do that," she crossed her arms over her chest and this time when Rachel reached out she didn't back away.

"What can I do to make this… to-to make us okay again?" Quinn shook her head and shrugged her shoulders and Rachel wiped her tears away. Their eyes met and the love they shared shone through.

Quinn's whole body relaxed when she realized what she wanted to do.

How this would be easier.

"I-I want to come out," she said barely audible and she felt Rachel's body stiffen.

"Quinn," she whined. "I-I can't… I-I'm not ready and-"

"It's fine," Quinn pulled her arms out of Rachel's grasp and ran out of the room. When she got outside it was pouring and she ran to her car and once she was there safely she let the tears overtake her.

She was ready.

She was finally ready.

And Rachel wasn't.

How would they ever work through this?

Once she cried her eyes out, she drove away.

By the time Rachel had been able to gather herself enough to go after her she saw Quinn drive passed the front of the school and out of the parking lot. She opened her phone to dial her father and felt a warm hand on her back. She turned to see Brittany behind her. She closed her phone and collapsed into Brittany's waiting arms.

She didn't see that Santana was behind Brittany. The two girls shared a smile and Santana ran to her car as Brittany comforted Rachel.

A few minutes later, Rachel felt herself being led to Santana's car by Brittany and once they were in the backseat she let the tears take her over.

* * *

><p>Quinn was in her room staring at the ceiling. She felt her phone vibrate and figured it was Rachel. She couldn't handle her right now.<p>

She had to check to make sure and was surprised that she had gotten a text from Santana. She quickly opened it.

From Santana: _Rachel's home Britts and I made sure she got there okay and I'm here when you're ready to talk_.

Quinn smiled and typed a quick reply.

From Quinn: _Thanks._

She didn't know how long she laid there just staring at her ceiling. It felt like days but it was probably only hours. She was brought out of her head by the sound of her doorbell ringing. She ignored it.

Then it rang again.

She ignored it again… but when the person began pounding on the door she knew she had to get up to get rid of them. She thought it was Santana so she was thoroughly surprised when she yanked the door opened and saw a completely soaked and red eyed Rachel standing before her.

"Quinn-I… I'm so sor-" she cut Rachel's words off with her lips. She stepped into the girl and yanked Rachel's body into hers. She covered Rachel's lips with her own and pushed her tongue roughly inside. She felt Rachel release a strangled moan into her mouth. Quinn pushed her until she was pressed against the side of the door. She ran her hand up and over Rachel's ass and ground her hips into Rachel's center.

Rachel tugged Quinn's hair, pushed her hands up the back of Quinn's shirt and scraped her nails up the girls back. Quinn shuddered and now they were both thoroughly drenched from the still pouring rain.

"Inside," Rachel breathed out when Quinn finally let go of her mouth and moved to her neck. Quinn complied dragging the girl inside; she didn't exactly want to give her neighbors a show. Once inside she pressed Rachel's back into the front door and pushed her hand under the girl's skirt. Rachel groaned as Quinn's fingers pushed her panties aside and slipped easily inside her.

"You're mine Rachel," Quinn said into her lips and Rachel nodded.

"I am," she said with another strained breath. "And you're mine… nobody else will ever fucking have you. Do you understand me?" Rachel demanded and Quinn nodded emphatically.

"Yes… I'm yours."

"Damn right Quinn," Rachel said biting Quinn's bottom lip and then sucking into her mouth. Quinn began fucking her harder and deeper as Rachel explored her mouth with her lips and tongue. Rachel pulled off of Quinn's mouth and threw her head back. It hit the door rather hard and she groaned but the pain went away when Quinn hit that spot inside that Quinn loved to hit. "These fingers, and this mouth," she ran her fingers over Quinn's lips and pushed them inside. Quinn closed her mouth around Rachel's fingers and sucked. "Mmm, they're all mine… you're all mine Quinn and I will destroy anyone who thinks otherwise."

"Oh god Rach," Quinn moaned. "I love it when you claim me," she said pushing deeper and pounding faster.

"Ohhhhh fuck me harder Quinn!" Rachel screamed as she felt her orgasm approaching. Quinn did as she was told and when she rubbed her thumb over Rachel's swollen clit the girl came undone in her arms and Quinn held her tight as it washed over her.

Once Rachel had calmed down they collapsed to the floor in a mess of limbs and tears.

"I'm sorry Quinn I didn't-" Rachel said teary but was cut off by Quinn.

"No shh baby," Quinn hushed her. "I'm sorry I know you don't want Finn I don't know why I let it get to me and I'm sorry for what I did. I did it to hurt you because I was hurt and-" She was cut off by Rachel's lips.

"I love you Quinn," Rachel breathed against her lips. "Let's get out of these clothes and let me show you how much."

They went upstairs and made love.

Afterwards, they were cuddled on Quinn's bed naked and wrapped in each other when Rachel's eyes met Quinn's warm hazel.

"I want to come out Quinn," she whispered and Quinn nodded. "I want to proudly show you off as mine and maybe rub it in Sam's face a little," Quinn giggled. "But I'm scared."

"Me too," Quinn admitted.

"I like the fantasy of us coming out and being treated no differently than we are now, but we both know that won't happen." Rachel said and Quinn nodded. "I don't like seeing what Kurt goes through and what my dads go through and I'm just not sure if I'm ready for that yet Quinn… I don't want you to think I'm not proud to be yours but I'm scared and not just for me. I'm scared for you too."

"I'm scared too Rachel," Quinn said rubbing her girlfriend's back soothingly. "I want to come out. It hit me today like a ton of bricks I'm ready… but I get that you're not. So I understand," Rachel raised her eyebrow. "Okay, I won't lie it hurts a bit that you said no but I can't fault you for not being ready for this not when it took me a year to even admit I liked you."

"Are you sure?"

"I can wait for you to be ready," Quinn said smiling and Rachel nodded. "But can we please not fight over stupid boys that neither one of us even like?"

"Yes, we can." Rachel agreed and Quinn kissed the top of her head. "But I have to admit that the angry sex was quite hot," she met Quinn's eyes and saw her blushing furiously.

"Yeah it sure was," Quinn said nodding. "It was also in the rain which was a fantasy of mine," she bit her lip in embarrassment.

"Aw, you should've told me babe I would've let you take me right there on the porch," Rachel said with a wink and Quinn squealed.

"Well," she felt her face getting hotter. "Maybe next time… I'm not sure I was ready for public sex anyway."

"We've already had public sex… twice," Rachel reminded her and Quinn remembered the day in her car in front of Carmel High and the beach.

"Oh yeah," she said and grinned evilly. "Dammit, why didn't I take you on the porch?

"Don't worry sweetie… It'll rain again and I'll let you fuck me outside," Quinn moaned. "Maybe on the hood of your car?"

"Good god, woman."

Rachel laughed at her reaction.

"What? It's a fantasy of mine… I do have more than one you know," she said referring the day Quinn fucked her against the door. Quinn smirked.

"Oh please do tell Rach, I'd like to hear all of your fantasies."

"We have years for you to find them all out," she responded and Quinn moaned again before flipping her onto her back for round two.

* * *

><p>They were rehearsing "Dammit Janet' and of course Mr. Schuester hates Quinn so of course it was her and Mercedes as Columbia and Magenta that had to perform with Rachel and Finn. But she guessed that performing with them was better than watching it from afar. She knew Rachel was just acting and she knew that she would have to get used to watching Rachel have leading men all the time and she knew she would be okay with it. It was just something about Finn; especially since now he and Rachel seemed to be forming an actual friendship.<p>

On one hand she was happy that he wasn't hitting on her every ten minutes but on the other hand Rachel trusted him now and Quinn…

Well Quinn didn't.

But she trusted Rachel, so she fought back her jealousy and performed the song. Rachel caught her eye a few times during the song and they shared a moment.

It made everything else go away.

It was just her and Rachel; just like always.

When the Mr. Schuester left the room to talk to Sue they finished the number without him and then everyone took their seats. Rachel went to Quinn and took her hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Rach."

"Are you sure because I saw you watching me and I want you to know that I was just acting and-"

"Rachel," Quinn cut her off and Rachel looked up at her with wide worried eyes. "I'm sorry about how I acted before but really I trust you and you shouldn't be worried about how it's going to affect me." Rachel grinned shyly and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I mean what's going to happen when you're on Broadway? I just have to get used to it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. The fight yesterday was stupid and you should know that I have faith in you now and always. I just get stupid and insecure sometimes but I'll get better; just don't give up on me." Rachel beamed.

"I'll never give up on you."

"Good," Quinn said and they took their seats. They waited for Mr. Schuester returned and he never did. When the bell rang everyone got up to leave.

"Hey Q," Santana called. "Can we have a minute?'

"Sure," Quinn said and met Rachel's eyes.

"I'll just wait at your car," Rachel said grinning at both girls. Quinn handed her the keys and Rachel felt tingles all over when Quinn's fingers grazed hers.

She loved that Quinn's touch could still illicit those feelings in her.

And she could tell Quinn like it too.

Quinn watched Rachel leave before turning to Santana.

"Don't fuck that up Q," Santana told her and Quinn arched her eyebrow in confusion. "And don't look at me like that you know what I'm talking about."

"No actually I don't."

"Rachel," She responded with a huff as if what she was trying to say was obvious. "Don't fuck it up because of your insane jealousy." Quinn nodded as realization hit her.

"I know San, it's just sometimes my insecurities get the better of me and I do stupid things," Quinn replied.

"I hear that, but seriously Q; that girl looks at you like you are the most wonderful thing she has ever seen. Just because she wanted to do this stupid musical with Finnocent doesn't mean she's into him."

"I know."

"Good because," she looked around the room before continuing."Because what you two have is special and you should know how fucking lucky you are." Quinn nodded in agreement.

"I know I am." Santana gave her a tight smile before turning away. She took one step but felt Quinn pulling her back; so she faced her. "What's going on with you and Britt?" Santana raised her arms up in defeat and then shrugged.

"I honestly don't know… I mean we're still hooking up but I don't know if she is still with Artie or not."

"Maybe you should ask her?"

"No fucking way!"

"Why not?"

"Because if she is with him and I confront her on it; she may choose him and I don't know what I would do if she chooses him."

"So you'd rather share her?" Quinn wondered and watched as Santana cringed at the thought.

"No! But what's the alternative. He gets her and I get nothing," Santana let out a pained sigh. "Ugh why the fuck did I wait so long?"

"I don't know."

"I gotta go before I start crying again… I'm so sick of crying," she stepped away from Quinn and this time Quinn let her go. When Santana got to the door she turned back to Quinn. "Go home and be with your hobbit and hold onto her Q because trust me it sucks to not have the girl you're in love with." Quinn nodded.

"For what's its worth, I'm sorry." Santana flashed another tight smile.

"It's worth a lot Q; and I'm sorry too… god I just want her back." She finished and ran out before Quinn could see her tears.

As Quinn walked to the car she saw Rachel was patiently waiting and singing along to the radio. She smiled as she watched her girl so happy and full of life and she really was so thankful that she had Rachel to call her own. She got into the car and Rachel's features brightened.

"Hey, how's Santana I was worried umphhh-" Rachel's words were lost in Quinn's mouth as the girl kissed her fiercely. Quinn pulled away from a breathless Rachel a few moments later.

"I love you Rachel," Quinn said as Rachel sat still stunned.

"Well I love you too," she said and caressed Quinn's leg. "And if that is the kind of greeting I get for you loving me then I will let you love me forever."

"Good because even if you don't let me I'm going to anyway." Rachel moved her hand from Quinn's leg to her face.

"Oh, you with the words baby…. they do things to me," Rachel told her and Quinn smirked.

"What kind of things?"

"Take me home and I'll show you," Rachel replied with a wink and Quinn started the car and backed out of the parking spot. Rachel giggled at her hastiness. "And you say I'm a horn dog."

"Okay so we both are."

* * *

><p>Rachel was so thankful for the end of the day on Friday because she could finally have her weekend with Quinn. It was perfect and she couldn't wait for it to begin. Quinn dropped her off at home and Rachel turned to face her.<p>

"Okay so I'll see you a few hours then," Rachel said shyly. She didn't know why she was shy all of a sudden but she couldn't help it.

"Yeah just call and I'll come pick you up."

"No baby that isn't necessary I'll just have my dad drop me off," Rachel told her.

"Are you sure because it'll be no trouble?"

"Well I was under the impression that you were making me dinner and you can't exactly leave the food unattended," she watched as realization dawned on Quinn. "Don't worry Quinn, I was prepared. My dad has already agreed to drop me off at your house at six."

"Okay,' Quinn said nodding. She exhaled a heavy breath. "Why am I nervous? It's not like we haven't done this before," Quinn said and saw that Rachel was biting her lip.

"I know but we are going to be doing something we've never done before."

"I know Rach, but I trust you more than anyone… I shouldn't be nervous."

"Maybe it's not scared nervous, maybe it's excited nervous." Quinn smiled and Rachel leaned over and kissed her. "I better go… I want to get all of my homework done so that you have my undivided attention all weekend long."

"Mmm good idea," Quinn kissed her nose. "See you later, love." Rachel smiled.

"Counting the minutes," Rachel pressed her lips to Quinn's before she got out of the car and shook her ass the entire way up the walkway knowing that Quinn was watching.

Rachel had finished her homework and spent the last hour searching for the perfect outfit to wear. She had her closet torn apart and was coming up empty handed. She was due to be at Quinn's house in twenty minutes and she still hadn't decided. She thanked heaven that she had already showered, shaved and done her hair and makeup… but now for clothes.

She finally decided on a skin tight little black dress that she bought with Quinn in mind but never had the guts to wear it. As she pulled it on it felt like a second skin and when she looked in the mirror she knew it was perfect. It had spaghetti straps so she had to remove her bra and knew Quinn wouldn't mind it one bit.

She also knew her father wouldn't let her out of the house if he saw this thing so she quickly threw a red cardigan over it and would just remove it before she knocked on Quinn's door. She took her IPod off the charging dock and grabbed Quinn's gift. She put them both into her overnight bag and zipped it up.

She was definitely going to make Quinn's fantasy come true.

Quinn was tidying up the kitchen as she waited for Rachel's arrival. The food was simmering and the table was set. Her bed was made and there were candles lighting up the entire kitchen. This night was going to be perfect. She checked the time and knew that Rachel would be there soon so she ran up the stairs to change. She put on the red halter dress that she bought earlier in the week for this occasion. So what it if it was meant to be worn at a club. She finally had her body back and she wanted to watch her girlfriend ogle it.

And then worship it.

She checked herself once more in the mirror and smiled. Her hair was swept up in a messy bun and the dress clung to her in all the right places. Yeah Rachel would love it. She heard the doorbell ring a few minutes later and rushed out of her room to get the door; grabbing a small wrapped box off of her dresser on the way out. She placed the gift on the kitchen counter before walking to the door.

* * *

><p>Rachel waited for her father to drive away and when he was gone she pulled off her sweater and thrust it into her bag. Luckily it wasn't too cold yet or she would be freezing in the outfit she was wearing but it was worth it to see Quinn's reaction. She tucked the bouquet of flowers that her father stopped to get; behind her back and rang the bell.<p>

Her stomach was tingling with nervous excitement as she waited for Quinn to open the door. A few minutes passed and her excitement grew and when the door swung open both girls mouths hung open in shock.

And arousal.

Quinn eyed Rachel and looked her up and down.

"Oh my god Rach… y-you look," she breathed heavily. "Wow." Rachel giggled and stepped closer. She placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"You look wow, yourself." Quinn stared for a moment longer.

"Oh um- c-come in," she waved for Rachel to enter the house. Rachel entered and kicked the door closed behind her. She pulled the bouquet of flowers from behind her back and presented them to Quinn.

"Happy anniversary baby," she said and Quinn eyed the flowers.

"Oh Rach, you shouldn't have… I um- I didn't get you flowers."

"No you cooked me dinner." Quinn nodded realizing that she was being silly.

"They're beautiful Rachel," she said looking the flowers over. "But I thought roses were our thing… why did you get gardenias?"

"They're simple and elegant and beautiful just like you." Quinn leaned in and gave her girlfriend and sweet and loving kiss that was full of promise and passion. When she pulled away Rachel was smiling. "And plus they mean secret love."

"It's no secret that you love me though," Quinn said in confusion.

"No, but our love is a secret… at least for now and I wanted you to know that just because we have to hide it for right now doesn't mean it isn't just as beautiful and just as special as if the whole world knew." Quinn had a tear in her eye.

"And you say I'm good with words."

"Yeah well I have my moments." Rachel said looking her over. "You look beautiful by the way. I'm sorry I haven't told you yet."

"You look beautiful too…so sexy Rachel…this dress is amazing," Quinn said eyeing her once more.

"So is yours."

"It's not too much?" Quinn ran her hand over her belly. "It's meant for the club but I wanted to look sexy for you tonight and…" she trailed off as she noted Rachel checking her out with a naughty grin firmly planted on her face.

"It's perfect," she kissed Quinn's cheek and then leaned closer to her ear. "I can't wait to rip it off you."

"Oh god."

"But I want to eat food before I eat you," Rachel finished and walked toward the kitchen. Quinn followed a few moments later after regaining the ability to move. "What'd you make me?" She said over her shoulder and Quinn moved to the table. She pulled the chair out for Rachel who shot her a cheesy grin and took her seat. Quinn went over to the stove and stirred the food once more.

"I made you vegan spinach and mushroom risotto," Quinn finally answered.

"Mm, Quinn that sounds lovely."

"I hope you like it I've never made vegan anything before," Quinn said honestly.

"I'm sure I'll love it."

And she did.

* * *

><p>After dinner Quinn grabbed the small box off of the counter and took Rachel's hand. She led her to the living room and sat down on the couch, pulling Rachel with her.<p>

"Look I got you a present and before you get mad I-"

"I got you a present too," Rachel cut her off. "Let me get my bag." Rachel ran out of the room and returned moments later with her overnight bag in hand. She took her place on the couch and looked up at Quinn.

"You were saying." Quinn could only smile at her girlfriend's adorableness. Quinn pulled the box out from behind her back and handed it to Rachel.

"It's not much but," she trailed off as Rachel ripped into the wrapping. Rachel gasped when she pulled out a charm bracelet that had three charms on it. The first was a star charm; the second was an apple charm with the letter NY inscribed on it and the third was a cheerleader charm. Her eyes filled with tears and then she looked up at Quinn who was biting her lip nervously.

"Quinn I-"

"I got these charms because they represent different aspects of your life," Rachel stared at her waiting for her to continue so she did. "The star represents who you are, the apple represents your destiny and the cheerleader represents your heart… I hope that you'll always keep me by your side when you achieve everything you've always dreamed of." She finished with a heavy sigh and saw the tears roll down Rachel's cheeks.

"Oh Quinn, don't you know by now that having you by my side has always been _part_ of the dream?"

"I do now," Quinn said with a nervous chuckle as her eyes filled with tears also.

"Every time I imagined my future you were there beside me… every single time Quinn and now that I actually have you I know it will be a reality." She leaned up and kissed Quinn quickly. "This is incredible," she clutched the bracelet to her chest. "I love it so much and I love you so much." She kissed Quinn again and this time Quinn held her in place and deepened it. When Rachel pulled back a few moments later she was breathless.

They both were.

Rachel held out her wrist and Quinn clasped the bracelet around it. They both stared at it for a few moments and then Rachel snapped out of her fantasy of what life in New York with Quinn will be like. She had years to think about that.

She reached for her bag and pulled out her gift for Quinn.

It was a larger box and she handed it to Quinn.

Quinn smiled and tore into the wrapping and then opened the box. She gasped when she saw that it was a simple black hardcover journal with a beautiful inscription of her name on the cover. Her eyes met Rachel's and smiled.

"It's beautiful," she told Rachel her eyes were also swimming with tears.

"Open it," Rachel told her and Quinn opened the cover. There written on the first page in Rachel's own handwriting were the words:

"_I wasn't scared; I was just somebody else, some stranger, and my whole life was a haunted life, the life of a ghost. I was halfway across America, at the dividing line between the East of my youth and the West of my future." -Jack Kerouac; On the Road._

When Quinn's eyes met Rachel's again the tears were spilling from them. She loved that Rachel knew her better than anyone.

"I always say that you're so good with words Quinn and you are. And I know you're not sure what you want to do with your life but I figured that maybe this book could be where you write the words that will one day affect someone like how the words in your favorite books affect you." Quinn was wiping her eyes furiously and Rachel continued. "I don't know how you feel about this quote but it's always been one of my favorites."

"You read the book?" Quinn asked.

"Yes Quinn, I've read the book… I've got mad reading skills too," she said and Quinn laughed and then pulled her into a quick and heated kiss. When Rachel pulled away she was fully aroused.

"Wow."

"I lov_e _it Rachel, it's perfect… you're perfect and you know me so well."

"Yeah well apparently we know each other well and I know that I will cherish this gift for the rest of my life and you Quinn I will cherish you for the rest of my life. I know that I didn't spend as much as-"

"Rachel," Quinn cut her off and she shut up. "You're rambling."

"I know I am I'm just really nervous."

"Why? You can't still be nervous around me anymore not after a year."

"No it's not that it's…" she trailed off pulling something else out of her bag. "I got you something else." Quinn looked at what Rachel had pulled out of the bag and blushed at the sight of two red silk scarves.

"Oh," she said feeling her face get really hot and her skin started prickling with nervous excitement.

"B-b-but we d-don't have to i-if you do-"

"I want to," Quinn cut her off and Rachel could see that her eyes were almost black. Rachel let a small moan out of her mouth as Quinn grabbed her hand and practically dragged her up the stairs. Rachel only stopped to grab her Ipod which was a pivotal part of the plan.

Once they got into the room Rachel grabbed Quinn's waist pulling her roughly into herself. Their lips met in a heated kiss. Quinn swiped her tongue across Rachel's lip and Rachel opened up for her. Quinn slid her tongue inside and licked the roof of her mouth. Rachel groaned and sucked Quinn's lip into her mouth and bit down. Their mouths came together once more in a rushed and sloppy kiss and their hands worked over each other's bodies.

Rachel lightly pushed Quinn onto the bed; Quinn fell back and pushed herself up so that she was closer to the headboard. Rachel then proceeded to lock her eyes with Quinn's and did a naughty strip tease. Quinn watched and felt herself getting more and more aroused.

Rachel unzipped her dress and let it drop to the floor. Quinn eyes widened because not only was she not wearing a bra she wasn't wearing any panties either.

"Wow," Quinn whispered and squeezed her thighs together. She couldn't believe that this gorgeous creature was actually hers. After all this time it still amazed her.

"You like?" Rachel asked in that innocent tone that was laced with so much sex. Quinn moaned.

"Um," she couldn't think straight never mind speak.

"Get naked Quinn… I want to see your incredible skin before I devour it." Quinn gasped but followed Rachel's orders and within minutes her dress was flung to one side of the room while her strapless bra and panties flew to the other side of the room and the hair tie was ripped from her hair. Rachel took out her Ipod and placed it in Quinn's Ipod dock that was next her bed and then flashed the two silk scarves once again.

Quinn bit her lip as she watched Rachel work.

She couldn't wait for this fantasy to come true and her body was buzzing with arousal.

Rachel straddled her waist and Quinn could feel her wetness coat her stomach. She swallowed a moan as Rachel circled her hips and ground her clit into Quinn's stomach. Rachel threw her head back at the sensation and Quinn's hands landed on her hips.

Rachel immediately stopped her ministrations.

"No, uh-uh Quinn… tonight you don't get to touch." She leaned over brushing her painfully hard nipples against Quinn's own. She circled her hand around Quinn's left wrist and gently rubbed the skin with her thumb before she tied the scarf to it and then to the headboard. She made sure that it was tight enough so Quinn couldn't escape but loose enough so that it wouldn't hurt her.

Her eyes met Quinn's and they shared an intense look of desire before Rachel turned to her right wrist. She placed a soft kiss to the wrist before she repeated the action of tying her to the bed.

Then she pressed her lips to Quinn's and felt the girl's involuntary reaction of trying to wrap her arms around her. Rachel pulled away and Quinn growled.

"Mmm, baby I think I like you like this," Rachel purred. "Look at this I got Quinn Fabray tied to the bed, giving up control and trusting me with her body."

"I'm glad you like this," Quinn said with a heavy breath. "Because I'm so fucking turned on… you are so hot Rachel."

"Just wait," Rachel said with a wink. She leaned over Quinn and pressed the button on her Ipod. She had already made a playlist for this occasion and she had it cued up to the perfect song that she wanted to sing to Quinn right now. As the beat of the song began she knew Quinn recognized the song and she saw her eyes darken even more than they already were. Rachel leaned back and began singing along to the lyrics in between kissing and licking Quinn's glorious abs.

_Let me lick you up and down till you say stop  
>Let me play with your body, baby, make you real hot<br>Let me do all the things you want me to do  
>'Cause tonight, baby, I wanna get freaky with you<em>

She kissed up Quinn's stomach and along the underside of her breast and then to the lovely tattoo that looked even sexier now that it was healed. Rachel ran her tongue along the letters and felt Quinn arch into her touch. Her eyes met Quinn's who was staring at her with pure lust. Rachel trailed her tongue up her breast and around her nipple. She sucked the nub into her mouth harshly and bit down.

Quinn moaned. She couldn't believe the sensations; she had felt Rachel's tongue all over her plenty of times but this was a whole new level of sensations knowing that Rachel could do whatever she wanted and Quinn could do nothing but feel it.

Rachel pulled her mouth off of Quinn's nipple and met her eyes as the song hit the chorus again.

_Let me lick you up and down till you say stop  
>Let me play with your body, baby, make you real hot<br>Let me do all the things you want me to do  
>'Cause tonight, baby, I wanna get freaky with you<em>

As she sang her head moved toward the right breast. She ran her lips along the heated flesh and then across the nipple. Quinn could feel the hot breath and the hum of words Rachel sang against her nipple and it sent shockwaves directly to her clit. Rachel bit down on the right nipple and Quinn moaned once more.

Rachel moved her tongue down Quinn's body and then began singing again as she licked and bit and scraped her nails against Quinn's abs. Quinn could feel every action more intensely than ever before. It's true what they say about your other senses being heightened when you lose one.

Right now Quinn didn't have the ability to touch. So all her other senses were buzzing. Rachel began singing and Quinn could feel it against her in the most pleasurable ways. Plus the words did nothing to stop the flood of wetness that was seeping out of her.

_I wanna see your body drip  
>Come on let me take a sip<br>Take off what you cherish most  
>'Cause when I brag I like to brag and boast<em>

Let me lick you up and down till you say stop

_Let me play with your body, baby, make you real hot  
>Let me do all the things you want me to do<br>'Cause tonight, baby, I wanna get freaky with you._

By this time, Quinn was wiggling her hips trying to get Rachel to move to where she wanted her the most but Rachel was content with worshipping her amazing body. Rachel noticed the small stretch marks that she knew Quinn was embarrassed by so she licked those and paid special attention to them. Quinn moaned and arched.

The song changed and Quinn realized that Rachel had made a playlist of old school R&B sex songs. She would've laughed if it wasn't working exactly how Rachel intended it to. Then she began singing again and Quinn was dripping.

_I want to tease you  
>I want to please you<br>I want to show you baby  
>That I need you<br>I want your body  
>'Till the very last drop<br>I want you to holler  
>When you want me to stop<br>And who can love you like me_

"Nobody!" Quinn screamed the next lyric as Rachel's tongue dipped into her navel. Rachel giggled and continued her tongue bath down Quinn's stomach and over her hipbone. She bit down gently causing a squeal from Quinn who bucked into her touch. Rachel scraped her nails down Quinn's thighs as she shifted herself down Quinn's body.

As she breathed in the scent of Quinn's arousal her mouth watered and she felt a flood of her own arousal. But she wasn't done teasing her… not yet. She worked her tongue across Quinn's inner thigh but then skipped her center. Quinn groaned in frustration as Rachel moved her way back up the exquisite body and settled once again on top of her. Rachel's mouth hovered over Quinn's.

"What's the matter baby," she husked.

"You're a fucking tease, that's what's the matter."

"Aw, what do you want baby… tell me what you want and I'll do it?"

"Anything Rach, do anything at this point and I'll be happy."

"Aw Quinn you need to be more specific," she lowered her mouth to Quinn's and sucked on her bottom lip. She nibbled and released it with a pop and then went to work on her neck. Quinn noted that the song changed to another sex song. As soon as the song started Rachel began singing in between kisses.

_Let me tell you what I wanna do  
>Let me show you that I'm feelin' you<br>Wanna sex, wanna ride with you  
>Wanna taste, wanna put my lips all over you<br>Can't get enough of you  
>Always thinkin of you<br>So sweet, so very wet_

_So good, girl you make me sweat  
>Girl I'm talkin' 'bout.<em>

When it got to the chorus Rachel stopped singing and sucked on her nipple. Quinn arched into Rachel's mouth and moaned loudly.

"Fuck Rach, I need…" Rachel pulled off of her nipple.

"What do you need?" She asked but instead of waiting for an answer she started singing again and moving lower.

_I never thought that I would be  
>So addicted to you<br>On top, underneath, on the side of you  
>Better yet baby inside of you<br>Love the way you're just flowin down  
>And I can feel it all around<br>In the front, in the back of you  
>Ooh I love the taste of you<br>Girl you know what I'm talking about_

Again she stopped at the chorus and Quinn bucked her hips almost knocking Rachel off of her. Rachel moved lower and positioned herself in between Quinn's legs. She licked up one thigh; skipped her center once more and then licked down the other. Quinn growled and Rachel smirked and sang again. Quinn could feel Rachel's hot breath on her clit and was about to break.

_Won't stop girl you know I can't get enough  
>Wanna taste it in the morning when I'm waking up<br>Like peach cobbler in my stomach when I eat it up  
>Got your legs around my neck so I can't get up.<em>

Quinn did exactly that and wrapped her legs around Rachel's head.

"Rachel!" She whined.

"Use your words baby," Rachel husked.

"Please Rachel just put your tongue inside me," and Rachel nearly came from the words and dove right in. She slid her tongue inside and Quinn bucked her hips.

Quinn moaned loudly she jerked her wrist trying to grab Rachel's head and shove her deeper inside but only felt a slight burning sensation forgetting momentarily that she was tied up. She threw her head back as her orgasm approached. Rachel had thoroughly teased her and she was so close. When she felt Rachel's fingers on her clit flicking it back and forth as she tongue fucked her that was enough and she felt her body tense up as the orgasm crashed over her in waves upon waves of pleasure.

Rachel didn't let up until she was done coming and then she cleaned up all of the juices.

Rachel sat up completely pleased with herself and waited for Quinn to look at her. When she opened her eyes Rachel got nervous; Quinn was glaring at her HBIC style and even though there was a satisfied smirk on her lips she was worried that she went too far with the teasing.

"Quinn I-"

"Untie me," Quinn demanded.

Shit… she's pissed.

Rachel moved up her body and did as she was told. As soon as Quinn's hands were free; Rachel felt Quinn's hands circle around her thighs and watched as Quinn shifted below her and pushed Rachel down onto her waiting tongue.

When she felt Quinn's tongue push deep inside her she lost control and started to buck her hips and ride Quinn's face. All that teasing had her on the edge as well. It didn't take long. Quinn continued to thrust her tongue in and out of her and Rachel rode her wildly.

Within minutes she was screaming.

"Oh fuck Quinn!" She yelled. "I'm- I'm fuck I'm coming!" and she did… all over Quinn's awaiting tongue. Quinn lapped at her until she was done and then Rachel collapsed beside her on the bed.

Both girls were heaving and trying to catch their breath. After calming down; worried brown eyes met satisfied hazel.

"Well that was," Rachel began but stopped.

"Fucking incredible," Quinn finished and Rachel smiled and the concern left her. "Happy Anniversary baby."

"Indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The first song Rachel sang was Freak Me by Silk; the second one was Nobody by Keith Sweat; and the third was Peaches and Cream by 112. **

**The song used for the chapter was Kiss You All Over by Exile. **


	32. Chapter 32: Waiting

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Never Been Kissed"**

**I had quite a bit of trouble with this chapter because there wasn't much Quinn and Rachel in the episode at all. In fact the first half of the season Quinn and Rachel's only story was that they have boyfriends; which they obviously don't in this so I'm having a bit of trouble but if you stick with it I promise it'll be worth it. I've changed a few things around that happened in this episode to fit my story and still stick to what happened cannon it wasn't easy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Waiting<strong>

"_Knowing that you wait for me; ever so patiently. Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and it's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me."_

Rachel was sitting on a lounge chair in Quinn's father's old study waiting for her to return with the popcorn. They were going to watch a movie and wait for her mother to return. Their anniversary weekend was just about over and for Rachel it had been magical.

She had a feeling Quinn felt the same way. She started out by fulfilling Quinn's fantasy and now they were going to cuddle and watch a movie. She loved that she and Quinn could be so sexual one minute and then cuddle like romantic fools the next. She loved that they were so comfortable with each other that they could be themselves completely.

She loved Quinn.

And Quinn loved her.

And she knew that Quinn was ready for them to come out. If she was being honest about it; it was actually surprising to her that Quinn was ready and she wasn't. During freshman year when she used to imagine dating Quinn she never once imagined the scenario where Quinn was waiting on her to be ready. She always imagined they would fight about Quinn being afraid to come out.

Reality is so different than fantasy.

In so many ways…

But in this case; she hoped Quinn could be patient.

But when Quinn returned to the room and looked at her the way Quinn looks at her.

And only her.

She knew they would be okay.

She knew Quinn would be waiting until she was ready.

And that made her love her even more; if that was possible.

"What's going on in your head?"

"Just thinking about you," Rachel replied.

Quinn smirked as her mind wandered to all the dirty things that Rachel could've been thinking about. Maybe she wasn't even thinking dirty… but now Quinn sure was.

Quinn walked over to the lounge chair and placed the popcorn on the table next to it. She slid her body alongside of Rachel's and when their eyes met she knew Rachel could see the desire burning within them.

"And what were you thinking?"

"I-I was thinking about h-how much I love you but now with you looking at me like that I'm thinking about how much I'd like to love on you," Rachel said while wiggling and Quinn smirked. She placed her hand on Rachel's chin and pulled her face closer.

"Smooth," she whispered and then connected their lips. Rachel licked her bottom lip trying coax Quinn's mouth open but she merely pulled away. "Is this hot enough for you?"

"No," Rachel husked out and Quinn pulled further away.

"No?" She questioned with authority.

"No," Rachel responded adamantly. "See Quinn, I know what you feel like, I know what you taste like, I know what you look like when you come all over me," Quinn moaned. "So as hot as kissing you is… it always leads to something more and right now… I want something more."

"And you're gonna get it baby," Quinn said as she adjusted her body so that she could straddle Rachel but instead her knee landed between Rachel's legs and as she rubbed it along her core she gasped.

"Mmm, we haven't done this in a while."

"You want me to get you off this way, love?" Rachel couldn't form an adequate response so instead she nodded wildly.

Quinn pushed Rachel down so that she was lying flat against the lounge chair and stiffened her leg.

"Fuck my leg Rachel," she demanded and all of the control Rachel had over her earlier in the weekend was gone and she suddenly found herself being Quinn's submissive bitch. She loved that they both enjoyed both sides of the spectrum and could easily switch back and forth. Rachel did as she was told and began grinding against Quinn's leg like a cat in heat. A stifled groan fell from her lips; she had been trying to control it but she failed.

"Don't hold back love… I want to hear you scream. I want to hear my name," Quinn said as her hands landed on either side of Rachel's head and braced herself on her hands and used her leg to push harder against Rachel's hot center.

"Oh fuck!"

"Say my name Rachel," Quinn said and Rachel closed her eyes tight and bit her lip. "Say it… say my name."

"Q-Q-Quinnnnn!" she shouted and Quinn felt satisfaction wash over her.

"I'm gonna make you come so hard baby."

"O-Oh god k-keep talking."

"What do you want Rachel? Do you want to get off by humping my leg or do you want something else maybe my tongue or my fingers? What do you want? If you ask nicely I might give it to you?"

"I want this… just don't stop talking."

"Oh you want my dirty words huh?" Rachel nodded and closed her eyes.

"I love your words Quinn."

"And I love you Rachel." Quinn leaned down and captured Rachel's lips. Rachel breathed a moan into her mouth and kissed her back. After a minute Quinn pulled away. "I love fucking you Rachel. I love being inside of you but I also like times like this when you're so desperate and wet and dripping all over me. Do you know how good I feel knowing that you're all wet for me? That I do this to you?" She moved one hand down in between them and pushed Rachel's panties aside; coating two fingers. Then she ground her leg into Rachel again feeling the wetness spread all over her. She put her wet fingers in front of Rachel's mouth.

"Lick it up," she demanded and Rachel closed her mouth around Quinn's fingers and sucked them inside. This time Quinn moaned and when Rachel released her fingers she immediately filled Rachel's mouth with her tongue. They made out heavily as Rachel rode Quinn's thigh only pulling away to scream.

"Aw, fuck Quinn I'm so close," Rachel yelled.

"Come for me Rach and I promise I'll lick up every drop," and that was it… those words broke Rachel and she came with a scream of Quinn's name.

And Quinn made good on her promise. She slid in between Rachel's legs and licked her clean and then had to lick her clean again after Rachel's second orgasm.

* * *

><p>They eventually got to the movie and as they lay cuddling on the lounge chair Rachel knew that Quinn would wait; she could feel it in her arms as she held her, and in her eyes and she watched her.<p>

"I love you," Rachel whispered and when she felt Quinn's lips pressed against the top of her head she knew she would always love this girl and would always be safe with her.

"I love you," Quinn repeated. She knew things wouldn't be easy. They were already getting harder. She knew that Rachel was worrying herself about not being ready and she wanted to reassure the girl. "Rachel," she said softly and Rachel's eyes met hers. "I know I said that I was ready during our fight the other day but sweetie it's fine. Stop worrying about it. I said that in the heat of the moment."

Rachel turned in her arms so that she could fully see her.

"Did you mean it?"

"Well yeah I meant it… at the time I was upset and wanted to stake my claim to you but Rachel if you had agreed I probably would've had a freaking panic attack."

"So you're not ready?" Rachel was really confused and Quinn could tell so she pushed herself up on her hands.

"I think I'm ready but I don't want to do this unless we are both one hundred percent sure."

"Are you just saying this to make me feel better?"

"No," Quinn reached up and pushed her hair behind her ear."After what happened with the baby daddy lie I promised you and myself that I would never lie to you again," Rachel grinned and knew she was right to put her faith in Quinn. "I'm in no rush really… I was possessive and upset and I was trying to see how you'd react and it was stupid and I just want you to stop worrying about this okay?"

"Okay," Rachel agreed nodding.

"When it's time we'll know it… just like we always know," Quinn pecked her lips sweetly. "Whenever you're ready I will be too." Rachel nodded. How could anyone not love this girl? "Promise me you'll stop worrying."

"I promise."

And she meant it because she knew Quinn was being honest; she was ready but still unsure and Rachel could understand that.

And Quinn knew she'd wait forever for Rachel.

Twenty minutes into the movie they heard the door open and Judy's voice.

"Quinnie! Are you here?"

"Yeah mom… we're in the study," she turned to look at Rachel who had tensed up. "Relax baby, we're just cuddling. Imagine if she had come home a half hour ago?" Rachel blushed at Quinn's words and slapped her arm.

"Quinn," she said mortified. Judy walked into the room a few seconds later and smiled brightly. She saw Quinn and Rachel wrapped up in each other and it really did warm her heart to see her daughter so happy. She leaned against the door and watched them for a moment; until she saw Quinn's face flush bright red.

"Mom," she whined. "Why are you staring?"

"You two are just so ridiculously cute together."

"Thanks Judy we think so too," Rachel answered brightly and Quinn blushed deeper. Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's cheek and winked before she disentangled herself from Quinn. She let out a small whine at the loss of warmth. But couldn't fight the grin that overtook her as Rachel asked her mom how her trip was.

God she loved her.

"So how was your trip?"

"It was wonderful Rachel, thanks for asking."

"And how's Frannie?" Quinn questioned and waited for the backlash of her sister finding out about her lesbianism.

"Well she is good," Judy replied "But I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that what you were really asking was how she took the news about you?" Quinn nodded and glared at her mom as if to say _Well Duh_.

"She was certainly surprised," Quinn rolled her eyes at her mother's words and waited for the rest. Her sister was always very much like their father and though she hadn't seen her sister all that much since she left for college she doubted that much had changed.

"Did she damn me to hell?"

"No actually," Judy said and Quinn raised her eyebrows as her mother continued. "She was surprised but as I explained things about you and about your relationship with Rachel she started to smile.

Smile?

What the fuck?

"She said that you always were talking about a girl named Rachel," Rachel beamed at Quinn who ducked her head blushing. "Frannie said that she can't wait to meet the famous Rachel," Judy continued and Quinn's shocked eyes met hers. "And she also asked me to give you this." Judy handed her an envelope. Quinn took it and flipped it in her hands a few times. "She said you wouldn't believe what she had to say coming from me so she wrote it down."

"Oh," Quinn said and could only stare at the letter. Judy shuffled in the doorway.

"I guess I'll leave you two to your movie."

"You're more than welcome to join us Judy," Rachel said and watched as the woman's face brightened and she raised her eyebrows.

"Really? I don't want to impose."

"It's no problem really we were only twenty minutes into it," Rachel said smiling. "We will just start it over." Rachel nudged Quinn so that she would agree; Quinn looked at her mom.

"Yeah mom, it's cool." Judy's smile over took her face.

"Okay… let me just go put my bags away and get into something more comfortable."

"Take your time," Rachel called after a retreating Judy. When she looked back Quinn was grinning and still clutching the letter.

"That was nice of you babe, to invite her." Rachel nodded but her focus was already back on the letter in Quinn's hand.

"Do you want me to leave so that you can read it," Rachel wondered.

"No," Quinn grasped her wrist. "I was hoping you would-" she cut herself off as she tried to steady her breaths, when their eyes met again; Rachel could see tears swimming in them. "Would you read it to me?"

Rachel was surprised.

"Um y-yeah if you want me to," she answered.

"Please," Quinn said handing her the letter. Rachel opened it and unfolded the letter. Her eyes met Quinn's briefly before returning to the letter.

"Hey Sis," Rachel began and saw Quinn smile slightly. "I know we were never really close and you probably think that I'm more like dad than ever before. But I'm not; in fact I'm not like him at all. It was an amazing thing to get out into the world and realize that his warped views of how things are supposed to be are nothing like how things really are. When mom shared the news about you liking girls I will admit that I was surprised. But as I thought more about it I realized that it makes sense. It explains a lot about you Quinn and I want you to know that I have never been more proud of you. After you got pregnant, I wanted to call but I didn't know what to say. We haven't really ever been close but I'd like to change that now. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed someone, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you were lost and alone and scared but Quinn if you give me the chance and if you forgive me I'd like to be there for you now. I'd like to be the friend you needed and I'd like you to be that for me as well. I love you baby sis and I'm so proud of you, and happy that you finally have someone to love you the way you have always deserved. Call me if you'd like to get to know the real me because sweetie I would love to get to know the real you." Rachel looked up at Quinn and saw the tears had spilled over. "Love always Frannie." She finished and folded the letter up and handed it back to Quinn.

Quinn took the letter and pulled Rachel into a hug.

"You're not alone anymore love," Rachel said and gripped her tightly.

When Judy returned; Rachel and Quinn were cuddled on the lounge again but this time Quinn's head rested on Rachel's chest and Rachel was stroking Quinn's hair. She could tell that Quinn had been crying but she didn't want to upset her further so she merely took the throw blanket off the couch and draped it over the girls.

"Thanks mom," Quinn's ragged voice said and Judy grinned.

"You're welcome."

Rachel started the movie and Judy got comfortable the couch nearby.

"Did you girls enjoy your weekend?"

"It was perfect," Quinn answered and Rachel kissed the top of her head. Judy's heart swelled. Anyone with eyes could see the unconditional love that was shared between these two girls and for the first time in her life she envied her daughter; everyone should get to experience a love like theirs and they found it so early too.

"Thanks for inviting me to join you."

"You're always welcome, mom."

And Judy could only smile. Thankful that Quinn had given her a second chance. Thankful that Quinn was a better person then all of them combined.

And thankful that Quinn found her Rachel.

* * *

><p>Rachel was fuming; she was watching as Sam leaned over Quinn and wrote something into her notebook. She held back a growl and watched him through the corner of her eye. She was glaring and knew it but at this moment she didn't give a fuck.<p>

When her phone buzzed in her hand she nearly jumped out of her seat. Rachel opened up her phone to read the message.

From Quinn: _You're so fucking sexy when you're jealous_.

She got angry and typed out a response.

From Rachel:_ I'm not jealous, I'm angry and if he doesn't stop flirting with you I'm about to rip his face off_.

From Quinn: _I love you too baby_.

Rachel growled in frustration and her eyes met Quinn's; she was smiling and when she winked at her Rachel forgot all about the existence of Sam Evans.

"Rachel, Quinn put your phones away and listen up," Mr. Schuester called and both girls did as he asked. "First let's welcome back Noah Puckerman." Everyone clapped and he held his hands in the air as if her were proud to have done time; Rachel shook her head. Sometimes Noah's need to be a badass baffled her. "Puck I hope your time in Juvie has taught you a lesson or two about right and wrong?"

"Are you kidding me? I ruled that place. All I did was crack skulls and lift weights all day."

"Oh wow what a catch I can't believe I ever let you go," Santana mumbled sarcastically.

"And now," Mr. Schuester cut in. Rachel saw that he was holding a piece of paper and seeing as how they were only a month away from Sectionals she knew what that piece of paper said. "Drum roll Finn… I have in my hand our competition for Sectionals next month," Rachel rolled her eyes at how predictable he was. First, the acapella choir from the all boys private school in Westerville… the Dalton Academy Warblers," everyone clapped and Santana giggled.

"Okay hold up… like a million awesome gay jokes just popped into my head," Kurt glared at her but she kept smiling.

"And the other team to beat," Mr. Schuester continued, "The Hipsters a first year club from the Warren Township continuing education program. Now they are a glee club composed entirely of elderly people getting the G.E.D.'s."

"Is that legal?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"How are we supposed to compete against a bunch of adorable old people?" Mercedes asked and Puck turned to her with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Are you kidding? Brittle bones; give one of those old ladies a good luck pat on the rear… it'll shatter her pelvis."

"Moving on," Mr. Schuester once again tried to take control of the class. "Since it seemed to get you guys jazzed about Sectionals last year I wanna make this week our second annual boys versus girls tournament," everyone cheered and Rachel looked at Quinn who was smiling; she couldn't help but return the sentiment.

Rachel couldn't help but be thrilled that she would be spending all of the week's rehearsals with her girlfriend.

With no boys in sight.

"So split up into two groups and figure out what songs you're gonna sing."

* * *

><p>After rehearsal Quinn caught up with Rachel as the girl stormed out of the choir room. She linked her arm through Rachel's and met fiery brown eyes.<p>

"Are you mad at me?"

"Not you," Rachel answered. "But I am annoyed with the blonde headed president of your fan club."

"I'm sorry Rach, I've been enjoying your jealously so much that I haven't really minded it from him but I'll tell him to stop." Rachel smiled.

"No Quinn, you don-" she began to say but Quinn stopped her. In fact she stopped walking and Rachel also stopped and turned to her.

"No, I should be taking your feelings into consideration here. Last year when Finn was all over you… you made sure to tell him every day to back the fuck off and I haven't done the same," she saw Rachel poke her lip out in a pout. She gripped both of Rachel's hands with her own. "But I swear to you Rach, the only reason I haven't was because he has no affect on me what-so-ever and I was really enjoying what it was doing to you."

"I believe you Quinn I do but…" she trailed off because she didn't want to sound like a crazy person but when Quinn squeezed her hands reassuringly she finished. "I just don't like the idea that he thinks he has a shot, and with me not being ready I might be a little worried that you would get tired of waiting-" her words got cut off as she felt Quinn pulling her into a nearby classroom.

Quinn closed the door and turned to Rachel.

"Don't you ever think that I would leave you because of that," Quinn reprimanded and when she realized she was yelling she calmed herself down. Rachel waited with her mouth open for Quinn to continue. It was kind of hot the way Quinn yelled about her fears being unjust. When Quinn spoke again she was calmer.

"Do I wish you were ready? Of course I do but I understand. I only came to grips with this a short time ago myself. It hit me- just like that- it hit me that I was ready. That I didn't care what anyone thinks about me or us. It's a huge deal for me, you know after doing everything to please everyone else for years. It is kind of a big deal that it just hit me that I honestly don't fucking care anymore about anyone else. But Rach…"

She took her hands again and met her eyes. "I do care about you, your feelings and opinions matter to me… more than anyone's." Rachel smiled. "When it first hit me yeah I may have been slightly hurt that you weren't there yet but baby I'm not mad. You and your dads have been through so much in this shit town and I would never want to add to that."

"Oh Quinn."

"Listen, I get it… I promise. Do I wish I could hold your hand when we're at school? Do I wish I could kiss you in between classes? Do I wish that I could openly sing to you in glee? Of course I do. But I'll wait. I'll wait as long as it takes for you to feel safe and comfortable with those things." She put her hand to Rachel's cheek and wiped away a stray tear. "But don't you ever for one second think that Sam Evans or any other person for that matter could make me give up on you just because we could be open about it. You Rachel Berry are the love of my life and if it takes forever for me to be able to show that to the world well then I'll be waiting be-" the rest of her speech was lost inside Rachel's mouth as they kissed passionately.

When Rachel pulled away a few moments later she chuckled at Quinn's dopey expression and caressed her cheek.

"It won't take forever." Quinn snapped out of her daze and kissed her cheek.

"I'd wait though."

"I know," Rachel told her. She wanted to say that she was ready, that she knew they could handle it together. But she wasn't ready. She was scared. She didn't want her dads to have to deal with all the hate and the typical _"This is why the gays shouldn't have kids, they turn them gay,"_ comments from the ignorant people in this town.

But she knew that Quinn meant every word of what she said and that helped her realize that when she was ready that they would make through to the other side, together and a stronger couple than ever.

"Come on," Quinn led her by the arm out of the room and down the hall. As they walked toward her car. "I'll talk to Sam," she added and Rachel's smile widened.

"Would you like to join my dads and I for dinner tonight Quinn?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn were busy doing their homework at the kitchen table when Leroy walked in. He saw a flash of blonde hair and instantly covered his eyes. Rachel saw him and rolled hers.<p>

"Daddy knock it off," she said whining and Quinn turned to see him standing there with his eyes covered. He peeked through his fingers and saw that the girls were sitting innocently at the table.

"Sorry," he said and patted Quinn's shoulder. "I was just preparing myself to see Quinn defiling you on the table… I'm glad that isn't the case." Quinn grinned at him.

"I have far more tact that that sir," she answered and he chuckled.

"Oh how I've missed our witty banter Quinn… are you sure I can't convince you to move back in as soon as possible... it's so boring nowadays with only this one and my husband." Quinn laughed again.

"Sorry Leroy, I love having my mom back but I'm not opposed to increasing my sleepovers from every other weekend to weekdays if you're okay with it."

"Sorry sweetie… not on school nights."

"Yeah because we've never slept together on school nights before," Rachel remarked sarcastically.

"I know; I know you two were living together already but I have to at least pretend that I'm the adult around here."

"Pretend is the key word," Rachel cut in and Quinn giggled at them. He ruffled Rachel's hair and turned to Quinn.

"Are you staying for dinner?" She nodded and he reached for the take out menus from the drawer. "Okay then, would you like me to _make _Chinese or Italian tonight?"

"Doesn't matter," she answered.

"Well you're the guest so you decide."

"Whatever Rachel wants is fine," Quinn replied and Rachel beamed at her.

"Whipped," Leroy called and Quinn looked up and him and merely nodded. Rachel's smile widened.

"I would like Italian daddy."

"Italian it is," Quinn said to Leroy who shook his head.

* * *

><p>The girls were all sitting in the choir room working on their outfits for the competition. They had decided to go with a mash up of 'Living on a Prayer' and "Start Me Up' and Santana had suggested that they dress up in leather. When Rachel saw Quinn's eyes light up at the thought of her in leather she couldn't resist in agreeing.<p>

But fake leather of course.

"The boys beat us last time we competed against them. We've gotta bring the noise this time," Mercedes said.

"To be fair," Quinn spoke up. "They didn't officially beat us; we got busted for vitamin D possession before the vote."

"Wait something's definitely wrong," Santana cut in. "Why isn't Rachel talking."

"Yeah she should be bossing us around," Brittany added and Rachel looked over at them from her seat up on the risers.

"The idea of the assignment was to do the opposite of what we would normally do. I'm just trying to stick to the lesson plan which is proving impossible since you're gluing those sequins on backwards."

"Yup that's more like it," Santana said glaring at her and Quinn chuckled.

"I just think you missed Rachel's voice," Quinn told her.

"Oh please," Santana spat but said nothing more. Puck entered the room pushing Artie and Rachel looked up at them.

"Spies!"

"Lighten up we're here to talk to Santana and Brittany," he said and then whispered to Artie. "Remember don't trust your instincts."

"So how does it feel to be a free man?" Santana asked Puck and Artie crossed his arms over his chest.

"All I can say is I don't want to get into a long term relationship with either of you; especially Brittany since I'm not in love with her," Artie said

"Do you guys want to go out to dinner tonight?" Brittany asked and Quinn's eyes darted to Santana. She watched as her friend first looked devastated and then turned her icy glare on the guys.

Oh shit.

_She's giving up_- Quinn thought.

"No," Puck said with an attitude and Rachel glared at him. Just because he wanted to be considered a bad ass didn't mean he had to be rude. He stiffened under Rachel's watchful eye but it didn't deter from his plan. "Tell you what you two show up at Breadstix tomorrow at seven and if we don't find hotter chicks by tonight; we might show up." Artie looked up at him; impressed.

"You're totally cool," Santana said and Quinn looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Awesome," Brittany added as the guys left the room.

Quinn knew Santana wasn't dumb enough to fall for anything Puck handed out so she knew something was up and decided she would let it go for now and talk to her later about it.

"Um, guys… c-can I ask you a question?" Tina spoke up and everyone turned to look at her. It wasn't very often that Tina spoke never mind ask for advice so naturally everyone was curious.

"Sure Tina, what's up?" Mercedes asked and they saw Tina's face flush bright red.

"Oh shit she wants to talk about sex," Santana blurted out with a cackle.

"Santana be nice, I'm sure she doesn't want to talk about sex," Quinn reprimanded. But Tina was shaking her head.

"Actually Santana is right."

"Oh," was all Quinn said and Rachel's eyes met hers and she could see that Quinn was blushing as bright as Tina was.

_God she was so cute sometimes_- Rachel thought.

"It's just that Mike is so…."

"Hot!" Brittany said louder than she intended to and then she cowered. Santana rubbed her hand reassuringly.

"Well yeah," Tina admitted. "And he has the sexiest body."

"Agreed," Santana said.

Mm-hmm," Mercedes also agreed and Tina blushed more.

"What did you want to ask us?" Quinn wondered trying to get the conversation back on track before anyone noticed that neither Rachel nor Quinn said anything about how hot Mike was because even though he was sweet as pie and his body was very nice. He did absolutely nothing for her.

When she saw Rachel's lip curl up in disgust as the rest of the girls fawned all over the idea of Mike's body she felt her heart flutter.

They were both so gay.

"What about you Quinn; do you think Mike is hot?" Santana questioned and watched her friend squirm at the question.

"He's um…" she trailed off and looked briefly at Rachel who was watching with interest. "I don't- he's Tina's boyfriend so I don't want to answer that," she finished lamely.

"I don't mind," Tina said smiling. "It's nice to know that he is so hot and so into me… it feels good."

"Look, I don't feel comfortable talking about your boyfriend okay," Quinn said in her angry head bitch tone.

"Okay," Tina agreed and both Quinn and Rachel sighed in relief. "Well then how about Sam?"

Oh shit.

"He seems to be into you," Tina finished and Quinn was pretty sure Rachel growled. Santana laughed loudly.

And Quinn paled.

"He's, I-" she swallowed audibly. "He's n-not my type."

"I'll say," Santana added and winked at Quinn who was now blushing darker than she had been before.

"I-I um like brunettes," Quinn said and saw Rachel's face brighten with a huge grin. That made Quinn's heart soar.

"Okay but you at least have to admit that Sam has a great body I mean you saw it during Rocky Horror and-"

"I believe Quinn answered your question Tina," Rachel interrupted as she felt her blood boiling. She was_ thisclose_ to telling everyone exactly who Quinn liked and that scared her more than anything.

Okay," Tina said defensively and everyone was looking at Rachel oddly.

Quinn was staring at her with adoration.

And Santana rolled her eyes at their obviousness.

How the fuck did everyone not know yet?

"W-what were you going to ask us Tina before the conversation turned inappropriate," Rachel added trying to take the focus off of her outburst.

And it worked.

"Well some of the guys have been doing this thing whenever they are getting too…" she trailed off and everyone saw her face going bright red again.

"Just fucking spit it out dude," Santana said and Quinn glared at her.

"Whenever they are getting too worked up they picture Coach Beiste to cool themselves off," Tina blurted out and Santana began cackling once more.

Rachel looked disgusted.

Mercedes' mouth dropped in horror.

Brittany smiled at the thought.

And Quinn arched her eyebrow in confusion.

"Wait which guys?" She wondered knowing that Mike was the only guy that had a girlfriend.

"Well Mike told me that Sam and Finn; were telling him about it so I'm assuming it was them."

"But they're not dating anyone, why would they have to cool off?" Tina blushed again at Quinn's question.

"No fucking way!" Santana shouted realizing what was going on. "They're like getting hard ons at school and shit aren't they?" Tina nodded mortified.

"But-" Quinn started but stopped; she wasn't sure she wanted to know what she was about to ask. But it didn't matter because Santana pretty much finished the thought for her.

"Who are they thinking about?"

"I don't know if I should say… I only brought it up because I wanted to ask you guys about-"

"Spill it, girl Chang."

"Okay fine… Mike said that Finn and Sam have been finding themselves daydreaming about you and Brittany; like doing it." She whispered the last part.

"Well who wouldn't," Santana said proudly.

"And," Tina continued and Rachel felt her stomach drop to her toes. She had a feeling what was about to come out of Tina's mouth; and she was right. "They have also been having similar and vivid daydreams about Rachel and Quinn."

"Wh-what?" Quinn gasped and her eyes met Rachel's. Both girls smiled shyly and turned away.

"That's ridiculous!" Mercedes shouted. "Quinn and Rachel aren't even gay." She said and Santana tried to hold in her laugh. She really did but in the end she couldn't help it.

Quinn saw that Rachel was about to have a panic attack so she spoke up.

"Can we move on?" she said. "Rachel and I are friend; best friends… Sam and Finn's perverted minds aside what did you want to know Tina?" Quinn saw Rachel relax as the conversation moved on from them.

"Thank you," Tina said smiling. "After Mike told me about this he and I started to make out and it happened to me."

"What you thought about Quinn and Rachel too and you popped a lady boner?" Brittany wondered and they all looked at her with their mouths agape.

"Um no," Tina continued. "I felt like I was going to rip his clothes off so I started to picture Coach Beiste and it worked. It cooled me off… but… I might've said her name."

And then Santana lost it again; giggling uncontrollably.

"And I just wanted to know how you know when you're ready you know… f-for sex?"

"You just know Tina," Rachel said and Tina's eyes met hers. She could see Quinn watching her from the corner of her eye and it made her smile. "When it's right and it's time you will just know. It's not a decision it's a feeling. It goes beyond hormones and desire and you'll feel nothing but love and warmth and total comfort." She finished and met Quinn's eye.

Quinn was beaming.

And Tina smiled too.

"Thanks Rachel," she told her and Rachel nodded before looking back to her costume.

And Santana continued to laugh.

* * *

><p>As Quinn and Rachel were leaving the choir room and walking toward the gym for Cheerios practice Quinn looped her arm through Rachel's.<p>

"Thanks," she said softly and Rachel looked at her.

"For what?"

"Well for a couple of things actually. For saying what you said to Tina about sex," Quinn saw Rachel flush red.

"Yeah well I- I mean that was how it felt for me and-"

"Me too," Quinn cut her off and saw Rachel's mega watt smile. "Also; thanks for getting me off the hook when Tina was talking about Sam… I know that was awkward for you." Rachel nodded emphatically. "It was for me too but Rachel I need you to know that I wouldn't have said anything about us. I mean if you thought I was going to tell the truth I wouldn't have. I promised you that I'd wait until you're ready and I meant it."

"I know Quinn, that isn't why I cut into the conversation and said what I said."

"Oh."

"I did it because I was about ready to claim you as mine," Rachel finished and Quinn felt a rush of butterflies to her stomach.

"Oh," she repeated not being able to be more articulate. They stopped walking when they reached the locker room.

"Yeah and I need you to know that I would proudly claim you Quinn. My being scared to come out has nothing to do with you. I am so proud to be dating you… it's just-"

"I know Rachel," Quinn told her and grasped her hands.

"Ugh enough you two," Santana said walking in between them to go inside the locker room. Quinn smiled.

"Go on," Rachel told her. "I'll go get comfortable on the bleachers so I can see how Sue is going to torture you guys today," Quinn scoffed.

"Gee thanks."

"But don't worry I'll use my fingers to make you feel better later,"

"Rachel," Quinn whispered her shock.

"What?"

"You're teasing."

"How is talking about a massage teasing," Rachel wondered innocently and Quinn blushed. Then realization dawned on Rachel when she thought about her wording and what Quinn thought. "Oh… _Oh…_ well I can do that too if you'd like." Quinn started nodding like a fool and Rachel shook her head.

Quinn is so fucking cute.

"You are adorable," Rachel whispered.

"So are you," Quinn whispered before winking and ducking into the locker room.

* * *

><p>The next day; Quinn and Rachel were in the bathroom getting ready for their mash up number when Rachel came out of the stall and saw Quinn's outfit; she moaned. Quinn looked over at her and gasped herself.<p>

"Damn Rachel you look-" Quinn stopped talking and eyed her up and down. Rachel grinned and enjoyed the lustful way her girlfriend was eyeing her.

"You're not so bad yourself Fabray… you look like a sexy pirate with this on," she reached up and placed her hand over the bandana on Quinn's head. She pulled Quinn closer and just as they were about to kiss. There was a bang on the door and they broke apart just as Santana walked in.

"Fuck off you two," Santana groaned before leaving the room. "It's time," she called over her shoulder but didn't look back.

"After this I'm talking you home and-"

"I can't wait," Rachel cut her off and rubbed her body against Quinn's before walking away and leaving Quinn practically drooling. A moment later; she stumbled out of the room on wobbly legs.

After their mash up number everyone was leaving the room.

"Hey Santana," Quinn called. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Santana turned to face her.

"Sure."

"Meet you at my car," she said to a nodding Rachel and when everyone was gone from the room she turned to Santana.

"What's going on with you and Britt?"

"Nothing," she said and saw that Quinn wasn't buying it so she crossed her arms and softened her glare. "I mean nothing out of the ordinary. We still hook up and ignore our feelings for each other."

"San, you're going to lose her if you don't-"

"I've already lost her Q," Santana cut in. "You were there for that lovely display with Puck and Artie.

"Yeah I thought you were acting kind of ridiculous, what was that about?'

"It was about self preservation; if she wants to date him I can't stop her but there is no fucking way that I'm going to just stand by and look like a fool… even if that means dating Puckerman again."

"But you can do something about it you can tell her how you feel and fight for her."

"It's too late," Santana said sitting on one of the chairs.

"What do you mean?" Quinn sat next to her.

"She's dating Artie again, he asked her this morning."

"Oh," Quinn said softly and patted Santana's shoulder.

"But that doesn't mean I'm giving up; last night will not be the last time I have sex with Brittany I-"

"You guys hooked up last night and she's dating Artie today?"

"Yeah I mean, after we left the restaurant we went back to Puck's and the three of us-"

"Oh god please do not ever finish that sentence!" Quinn cut her off.

"Jesus Quinn you're such a prude. I bet you and Berry don't even have sex you probably just rub up against each other… I mean god forbid you exchange bodily fluids…" Quinn stopped listening and a dopey grin crossed her mouth as she thought about the anniversary weekend and herself being tied to her bed as Rachel ate her out like it was her fucking job.

"Ugh oh god… you're picturing it right now aren't you," Santana's disgusted tone brought her out of her head but she couldn't hide the grin.

She wanted to be there for her friend she really did.

But she wanted her leather glad girlfriend more.

She needed to wrap up this conversation.

"So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"About Britt; are you just going to give up?"

"No," Santana said with a smirk. "I plan on giving her as much love and attention as I can until she dumps Wheels on his ass."

"You're going to still-"

"Yes Q; I'm still going to fuck Brittany."

"But that's not… I mean she's dating someone now and-"

"And you think I didn't fuck Britt when I was dating Puck or even when I experienced the torture that was Finn Hudson last year… I mean this is what we do Q."

"But Artie is a nice guy and-"

"And he knows Britt and I have been doing this for years… and I don't intend to stop now."

"I don't like this," Quinn told her honestly. She could never imagine being in a causal relationship.

"You don't have to like it." Santana got to her feet. "Just don't fuck it up for me," she finished and walked out of the room.

And she was right.

It wasn't Quinn's business.

She put it out of her mind and then thought about Rachel.

She was so glad that she didn't waste time like Santana had done.

She couldn't imagine her life without Rachel in it. And that is why she would wait as long as it took for Rachel to be ready.

She got to her feet and walked toward the parking lot where Rachel was waiting in her car.

"Hey gorgeous," Rachel greeted.

"Hey," Quinn got in and put her hand on Rachel's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rachel said. "Now take me home and love me." Quinn laughed and drove away.

"I would like nothing more," she said quietly and felt Rachel's hand on her thigh. Her hand was hot as it slid up her thigh. "Rachel," she whined.

"Shh, you drive and I'll do this." Her hand moved from the top of Quinn's thigh to her hot center and Quinn bucked into her touch. The car swerved and Rachel pulled away quickly. "Maybe I should wait until we get home."

"Good idea," Quinn said taking a deep breath.

"I guess the fantasy about road sex is a lot safer than the reality." Quinn arched her eyebrow.

"You have a fantasy about road sex?" Quinn asked curiously.

"I have a lot of fantasies baby and I intend on making them all come true," and Quinn moaned. "Well unless I deem them a safety hazard; just like in this case."

"Aw, baby I'm sure we could make road sex a reality we just need to figure out a plan before we do it."

"Oh god Quinn, you make all my dreams come true."

"You _are_ my dream come true," Rachel moaned again just as Quinn pulled into her driveway. Once the car was stopped Quinn's lips were captured by Rachel. When Rachel pulled away breathless her eyes met Quinn's.

"You have a fucking way with words Quinn and when you say things like that I just want to…" she leaned in to kiss her again.

"So do it."

"Do what?"

"Whatever you want."

"Mmm," Rachel moaned and leaned in again.

* * *

><p>While the boys were signing their mash up to Coach Beiste as an apology for making her feel bad the girls were seated in a row on either side of the Coach. Rachel and Quinn were sitting next to each other watching as the guys killed their mash up of 'Free Your Mind' and 'Stop in the Name of Love.' Rachel thought they sounded wonderful but as the song came to a close, each guy stood in front of each one of them and serenaded them.<p>

Mike sang to Tina, Puck sang to Santana, Artie sang to Brittany, Kurt sang to Mercedes, Finn sang to her, and Sam.

Fucking Sam- sang to her girlfriend.

_Her_ girlfriend.

Finn was no big deal; he had changed so much since last year. He had given up on trying to get her to date him and they were actually becoming friends and she was really grateful that she gave him this last chance. He was proving to be the friend she always knew he could be.

And even Quinn was fine with it.

She could see that he was different this year. And although there were still times that her jealousy got the better of her it was easier these days because Finn didn't give her a reason to want to rip his balls off anymore.

Now Sam was another story.

Rachel watched as he took Quinn's hand and she growled. She saw Quinn smiling and trying to pull her hand away and that is when Sam interlocked their fingers and wouldn't let go.

Rachel was about to pounce when she felt Quinn's other hand take hold of hers. Quinn squeezed her fingertips reassuringly and it worked. She was calmer; but Sam Evans would soon find out what happened when you cross Rachel Berry.

When the song was finally over; they guys crowded around Coach Beiste and gave her a group hug. When the bell rang and everyone left Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand once more before dropping it.

"Sam," she called and he turned back. "Can we talk for a minute?" Sam grinned like an idiot and Rachel felt like she had gotten punched in the stomach by the smug look on his face. She knew that she was lucky to have Quinn and she trusted her but Sam didn't know that and the fact that he thought he had a shot pissed her the hell off.

She crossed her arms and planned on staying there for the conversation whether the boy liked it or not but then Quinn turned to her.

"Rachel can you excuse us for a minute," Quinn said and she saw Rachel's mouth drop open in surprise.

"Quinn I-I…" Quinn picked up her hand and squeezed it again.

"Do you trust me?" Rachel nodded wordlessly. "Then can you just give us a minute?" Rachel nodded again and left the room. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest.

She knew she had nothing to fear but still she was worried. She didn't even know why?

She trusted Quinn more than anyone on the planet and she was pretty sure she knew what Quinn was going to tell Sam but that didn't help the sinking feeling she had in her stomach when her eyes met Sam's and saw the hopeful look he had in them. She walked out of the choir room but listened at the door.

Quinn didn't say she couldn't.

"What's up Quinn?" Sam asked and Quinn could hear the hope in his voice. She felt bad. She knew she was about to set him straight but she had hoped not to hurt him. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Listen I just wanted to tell you that I am not interested in you," Quinn said quickly. She wanted this to be over as quickly as possible so that she could get back into the warm and loving embrace of her beautiful girlfriend.

"You- I um…" Sam stammered.

"I think you're sweet and a very nice guy but I don't like you in that way. I am-" she wanted to scream I AM IN LOVE WITH RACHEL BERRY, but since she couldn't; she smiled awkwardly and continued. "I'm just not interested in dating. I went through a lot last year and this summer and I'm just not-"

"Okay, but maybe you will be ready and I really like you Quinn… I-I can wait."

"No!" Quinn said harsher than she had meant to and saw him flinch slightly. She took a deep breath. "I'm not attracted to you Sam," she said softer and hoped she was letting the boy down easily. She saw him frown.

"Oh."

"You're just not my type… but I think you're sweet and I would really like to be friends."

"Yeah friends," he said sounding rejected and was about to storm out.

"Wait!" She called and he turned to face her. She stepped closer. "I really mean that Sam; I think we could both use more friends," he smiled. "But let me be completely clear here… a friend is all I want from you okay," he nodded knowing that she really meant the offer of friendship.

"Okay Quinn," he sounded a little less hurt. "I'm sorry if I crossed any lines… you're just really beautiful and I was sort of blinded by that." She smiled awkwardly.

"Well thanks but-"

"It's cool Quinn," he cut her off. "I heard what you said." He left and after he was gone for a minute Quinn smiled at the other open doorway knowing that Rachel was out there.

"You can come in now," Quinn said and a moment later and cowering Rachel appeared in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Quinn I just needed to hear-"

"I know," Quinn cut her off. She stepped closer to Rachel. "I know you were sad when I asked you to leave but I didn't want to humiliate him on top of hurting his feelings." Rachel nodded knowingly.

"I liked what you said to him," Rachel told her and Quinn smirked.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded and stepped even closer to her girlfriend. "You're not attracted to him and he's not your type."

"Nope I like brunettes," Quinn said and Rachel giggled. Quinn took her hand and placed it on her chest over her rapidly beating heart. "You feel that?" Rachel bit her lip.

"Mm-hm," she breathed.

"You do that to me and no one else does… or will ever," Quinn told her. Rachel turned her hand over under Quinn's and locked their fingers.

"Take me home baby." Rachel turned quickly and Quinn found herself being dragged out of the school.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn were curled up on the couch watching 'Chicago' when the doorbell rang, Rachel got up to open the door and Quinn followed. When the door opened she saw a distraught Santana in tears.<p>

"I'm really sorry to keep doing this to you Rachel but I really need Quinn and-"

"Shh Santana it's fine," Rachel cut her off. Quinn appeared behind her and pulled Santana into the house and into a hug. Santana cried into her shoulder before she pulled away and wiped her face furiously.

"Does Brittany need someone too?" Rachel asked and Santana shook her head wildly.

"Not this time, she um-" she fought the tears by taking shallow breaths. "She has Artie now," Santana lost it again and Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana. They stood there for several minutes as Quinn held her broken friend.

Rachel watched in awe and wonder.

If only the kids at McKinley could see the Quinn and Santana that she knew.

They'd never fucking believe it otherwise.

They were both such wonderful people and Rachel thanked her lucky stars that they both felt like they could be themselves in her presence. And even though Santana acts tough; Rachel knew she was probably the most vulnerable out of everyone.

Which was why she let Santana's insults slide right off of her; because this was the real her. The one she kept hidden behind a mask of witty insults and funny jokes.

After a while Santana pulled out Quinn's arms and Quinn placed her hand on the girl's cheek.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I went over for some... you know," Quinn nodded and Santana continued. "And she told me that she couldn't do that anymore because she liked Artie and didn't want to hurt him." Quinn rubbed her arms and knew that this was killing Santana but she needed to say it. "I thought that it would be like before… you know where we date boys but still have each other… I thought she was just testing me and trying to get me to step up but-" she was overcome with tears and Quinn hugged her again. "I really lost her this time," she started balling into Quinn shoulder and Quinn's eyes met Rachel's over her shoulder. Rachel was pouting as her heart broke for Santana.

Again when Santana pulled out of Quinn's arms she wiped her face furiously.

"I'm sorry," Santana looked at Rachel. "I keep ruining your time together," she looked at Quinn again who merely shook her head. Then Rachel reached out and touched her arm. Santana's eyes met hers.

"You're not ruining anything, come on." Rachel smiled at her and Santana returned it briefly. "We were watching a movie why don't you join us," Santana nodded. "And I have some ice cream… real ice cream," she continued before the girl could insult her diet. Santana nodded again.

"What movie?" She asked as Rachel went to the kitchen and Quinn led her to the living room.

"Chicago," Rachel responded.

"Christ Berry do you own any movies that aren't musicals?" She asked and Quinn giggled. Rachel came into the room with the ice cream and two spoons. She handed it to Quinn who was smiling at her thoughtful girlfriend.

"I think I own Twilight," Rachel answered.

"Ugh, forget it Chicago is fine," Santana said and Rachel laughed.

Once again Quinn found herself with her girlfriend curled into one side and her best friend curled into the other; and she wouldn't change a thing- except maybe Santana's heartbreak.

Her heart went out to her friend. She didn't know how she would feel if she loved Rachel but couldn't have her. She was so happy that she took this chance and she knew that when Rachel was ready they would be able to share their love with everyone and that was so worth waiting for.

She felt bad that Santana waited too long.

But she couldn't help but be thankful that she didn't. Her eyes met Rachel's and saw her girlfriend grinning at her.

Rachel mouthed the words _I love you_ and Quinn swooned.

That was all she ever needed. She returned the sentiment and wrapped her arms tightly around her shoulders. She kissed her temple and focused on the movie.

Waiting to announce it to everyone would be okay; because at least she had her.

And knew she always would.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The song used was Wait for Me by Theory of a Deadman. **

**As always thanks for reading and reviewing. Love to all of you.**


	33. Chapter 33: Distraction

**A/N: Otherwise known as "The Substitute"**

**Again this chapter was tough because there were hardly any scenes with either girl but again I tried my best. When in doubt write smut and fluff.**

**Warning 2: I apologize in advance for the cheesy poetry that happens in this chapter and unfortunately it is mine. Not that you wouldn't be able to tell that the poems are originals; they're crap but hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: Distraction<strong>

"_Oh baby I just can't believe, even in my dreams. I close my eyes, nowhere to hide. Cause you is all I see. And I think about the things I wanna do. To you, I can't get you off my mind, baby and I  
>And I, am caught up in this physical attraction. She's my satisfaction, she's a beautiful distraction. She's a beautiful distraction."<em>

Rachel rushed out of the house and got into Quinn's waiting car. She greeted her girlfriend with a quick peck to the lips and took the coffee that Quinn was offering her.

"Thanks Quinn," there was something about the way she was behaving and Quinn could tell that something was going on, Rachel was acting oddly.

"What's going on Rachel," Quinn asked and Rachel eyed her. She realized that she had greeted Quinn differently than her normal morning greeting of kissing her all over her face before settling on her lips. "Are you mad at me or something?" Rachel shook her head.

"No I… I'm sorry babe I guess I'm just distracted."

"By what?" Quinn asked timidly; trying to keep her worried thoughts at bay.

"Have you noticed that Kurt hasn't really been acting like himself lately?" Quinn thought about it and if she was completely honest with herself she didn't notice much more than Rachel these days.

That made her feel guilty.

She looked at Rachel who was awaiting an answer.

"I um-" she stammered. "I mean I know he was sad with all of the things going on with his father and I just figured he was still worried about him."

"Me too," Rachel agreed. "I mean that is what I was thinking but last week he seemed really withdrawn so I started to pay more attention and it seemed to get a little better for a while but I don't know I'm just really worried about him."

Quinn smiled at Rachel.

She was so amazing.

"So why don't you talk to him?"

"What would I say I mean Kurt barely tolerates me… everyone does."

"No," Quinn said faster and louder than she had intended. She turned to face Rachel. "There is no way that I'm going to let you think that the kids in glee club don't like you. I mean come on Rachel," Rachel grinned.

"Okay when I said everybody I didn't mean everybody," Quinn arched her eyebrows in confusion. "I obviously now how the unholy trinity and Puck feel about me," Quinn giggled at Rachel's use of the term that the kids at school had given to Brittany, Santana and herself. "And Finn obviously can't figure out how he feels about me but I meant everyone else. I don't think they care for me very much."

"Everyone loves you Rach, that's the thing about glee club we always fight about unimportant things but we always care about each other." Rachel nodded knowingly.

"I guess you're right but I mean Kurt and I have only always been competitors at best. I reached out to him after the duets competition and that was fun but it seemed to end there."

"That's not true Rachel," Quinn said and now it was Rachel who arched her eyebrow. "He reached out to you when he finally broke down about his father, you… no one else," Rachel thought about that and a smile crossed her lips. "Maybe he thinks the same way you do and that it is too late for you guys to form a friendship but it's never too late."

"You're right."

"Usually am," Quinn said in a very Rachel-like tone.

"Ugh that was creepy don't do that again," Rachel said shaking her head but was smiling. "We spend too much time together." Quinn stuck her lip out in a pout.

"Huh, do you really mean that?"

"Course not," Rachel giggled. "I love being co-dependent."

"Me too," Quinn leaned over and kissed her nose. "But seriously maybe with Kurt you just need to make the first move." Rachel nodded knowing that Quinn was right. "You're very good at making the first move so you should have no trouble."

"I do not make the first move," Rachel chastised her and slapped her arm playfully.

"Rachel," Quinn whined.

"Quinn," Rachel whined back.

"You can't be serious."

"I'll have you know that I am very serious… I do not take the lead on these things."

"You're full of shit."

"Language, Quinn."

"Rachel, you kissed me first… you teased me first, you confronted me about my feelings… you definitely made the first move."

"Maybe but Quinn, you starting flirting with me, you sexted me, you asked me on our first date and to be your girlfriend. Quinn you said I love you first," Quinn blushed and realized that maybe Rachel was right. But Rachel didn't need to know that.

"Yeah well you tasted me first, you went down on me first, you tied me up," she saw Rachel blushing but she didn't stop. "You rode my fingers and my face and I've never done that."

"Okay maybe you're right." Rachel agreed.

"We're both right… I guess we're both control freaks but its good that we both can be submissive too."

"Yeah," Rachel agreed waggling her eyebrows. "And have no fear love you will ride both my fingers and my face very soon." Quinn moaned.

"We should stop or else we will be very late for school."

"I know," Rachel agreed and Quinn put the car in gear. As they drove down Rachel's street; Rachel faced Quinn again. "What were we talking about; before all the sex?"

"Talking to Kurt."

"Oh yeah, you were right Quinn… I'll talk to him today." Quinn smiled and interlocked their fingers.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt," Rachel called to him when she saw him walking to his locker. He turned to face her as he opened his locker.<p>

"What's up Rachel?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about something if that is okay?" He nodded and waited for her to continue. "I'm really worried about you Kurt," she said quickly and he looked at her with a mix of shock and wonder on his face. She smiled nervously.

"Look I know that we aren't really friends but I'd like to change that," he gave her a tight grin. "I feel that even though most of you in glee don't really like me that you guys are the closest thing I have to friends and I just want you to know that I'm here for you and lately you have been different, withdrawn and sad and I'm not sure how I can help but I'd like to." His smile grew wider.

"Thank you Rachel and it really does mean a lot to me," he told her and placed his hand on her bicep. "But really I'm okay and you don't have to worry." She narrowed her eyes at him and he chuckled. "Okay maybe after my dad's heart attack I was a little depressed but I'm over it… I'm getting there."

"I believe you that you have been feeling better especially after you met that boy that you and Mercedes are always talking about-"

"Blaine," he cut in with a huge grin across his face. Rachel could tell that Kurt was crushing hard on this boy and she hoped for Kurt's sake that Blaine felt the same way. She couldn't imagine how things would be if she and Quinn never found their way to each other. A smile that matched Kurt's own crossed her mouth as she thought about her girlfriend. Kurt must have noticed because she snapped out of her thoughts with him snapping in her face.

"S-Sorry."

"Where'd you just go?" He wondered and she shook her head and waved her hand.

"It doesn't matter… what was I saying?"

"That you can tell I've been feeling better lately-"

"Right," she cut him off remembering where she was going with this. "I can see that Blaine has been making you happier and taking your mind off of things but Kurt I can tell there is something that is still weighing on your mind. You're hardly present in glee anymore even though you're still physically in the room. You never fight for solos. There is something bothering you and I just wanted to offer a friendly ear and shoulder should you ever need it," she watched for his reaction and hoped he would talk to her; but instead he merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks Rachel but there really is nothing to talk about," he told her and his voice cracked slightly. She knew not to push any further. She patted his shoulder.

"Well if there ever is you know where to find me," she said and walked by him.

"Rachel," he called and she turned back. He stepped closer to her. "Thank you, really. It means so much and just so you know. Everyone in glee loves you." She rolled her eyes. "Some more than others, but things are different than they used to be. Everything changed last year. At least among our little band of misfits it did and I can honestly tell you that every single one of them considers you a friend and would do anything for you. The same way you would for them." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and ducked her head in embarrassment.

"I doubt that," she whispered.

"It's true Rachel, I know we all still give you a hard time but there is no way that we would let anything happen to you… not anymore." She nodded. "And thanks again for reaching out to me, it means everything."

"You're welcome," she said and this time when she walked way she felt like maybe she did get to him. And if he did need her he knew where to find her.

* * *

><p>During their morning glee rehearsal, they all noticed that Mr. Schuester didn't look so well and he wound up leaving for the day with a cold and panic set in. As Rachel and Quinn were walking down the hall before separating for their classes; Rachel was ranting.<p>

"Quinn this is really bad, Sectionals is a like two weeks away and we don't have any idea what we are going to sing or who is getting what songs," she let out a heavy sigh and Quinn merely rubbed her shoulder gently and let her continue. "And you know that for however long Mr. Schue is out that everyone else is going to use this a way do slack off and sing ridiculous songs instead of getting down to business," Rachel started to have a panic attack and Quinn stopped them from walking. She placed both hands on Rachel's arms and rubbed them soothingly.

"Rachel calm down, you're getting yourself upset and there is no need to be," Quinn said softly and that set Rachel off.

"Quinn! How could you be so blasé about this… this is serious? I'm going to have to come up with a plan and I think I'm going to sing a solo obviously and then maybe we can have a duet or two group numbers and-" Rachel didn't even know that Quinn had pulled her into the bathroom and cut off her rant with a sweet kiss.

The sweet kiss got a bit heated as Rachel lost all train of thought; when her lips collided with Quinn's.

This girl sure did know how to create a perfect distraction.

A beautiful distraction.

Rachel was about to deepen the kiss when Quinn pulled away.

"Is that better?"

"Everything is better when you touch me," Rachel said with a dazed look on her face. "We will go see Mr. Schue after school if you think it will help, okay?" Rachel nodded but her eyes kept drifting from Quinn's eyes to her lips and back. Quinn could tell that she wanted more kisses but she didn't want to make them late for class. She reluctantly pulled a pouting Rachel back into the hall. "He will come up with a set list and we'll just force everyone to practice even if I have to beat their asses," Quinn finished and Rachel laughed.

"Thanks, you always know how to make me feel better."

"Did you like the distraction?"

"I did very much," Rachel answered and then they went to their separate classes.

"See you in P.E," Quinn called over her shoulder to a smiling Rachel.

Rachel was sitting in her Spanish class when she felt her phone vibrate. There was a substitute today to fill in for Mr. Schuester and she figured this woman wouldn't notice so she pulled the phone out and checked the message that was from Quinn.

From Quinn: _Want more distraction baby?_

Rachel smiled and replied.

From Rachel: _I'd love that._

She sent it and a moment later it buzzed again.

From Quinn: _And how would you like me to distract you gorgeous?_

From Rachel: _The way only you know how_.

From Quinn: _Oooh naughty Rachel is sexy. I wish we weren't in school. Or actually I wish we were under the bleachers or in the auditorium_.

Rachel smirked and replied.

From Rachel: _And what would you do to me?_

From Quinn: _I would spread you out on the piano and peel your underwear off and then I would tease you with just the tip of my tongue until you were dripping and begging_.

From Rachel: _Well I'm already dripping but the begging sounds fun_.

Quinn read that message and had to clamp her legs together. She started this so that she could keep Rachel's mind off of glee and it was having the opposite effect, she was turned on. She tapped out a reply.

From Quinn: _Fuck Rachel! I'm so hot for you. How do you manage to get me so worked up with only a few words?_

From Rachel: _You do the same to me Quinn, in fact you don't even need words. I'm all hot and bothered just from you looking at me and that kiss earlier left me wanting more._

From Quinn: _And what do you want?_

From Rachel:_ I want you to stick your fingers in me and fuck me until I'm screaming your name and not giving one single fuck if anyone could hear me_.

Quinn opened the text and actually moaned this time. She got a weird look from the kid sitting next to her so she glared at him and he looked away. She raised her hand and asked to use the bathroom.

She practically ran to the handicapped stall.

From Rachel: _Quinn are you still there?_

From Quinn: _Yeah I just needed to get out of there… I'm in the bathroom ready and buzzing for you… because of you_.

From Rachel: _Give me two minutes and don't start without me_.

When Rachel got to the bathroom; Quinn pulled her hand out of her spanks and opened the door. As soon as Rachel saw her darkened eyes and her glistening fingers she moaned and pushed Quinn back inside. She locked the door behind her.

"You started without me," she whispered and Quinn cowered.

"Sorry I…" Quinn trailed off when Rachel closed her mouth around her still wet fingers and sucked them into her mouth. "Oh god Rach I-"

"Do it," Rachel demanded and Quinn looked at her quizzically. "Make me scream your name," Rachel finished and attacked Quinn's mouth.

And Quinn did make her scream.

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting in the choir room waiting for Rachel to arrive. Everyone else was there except for her and Kurt and they were waiting for this sub that Kurt had gotten to fill in for Mr. Schuester. Quinn was glad that they would have some supervision because it would keep Rachel from stressing more than she already was but she found out in Spanish class that this woman was fun but kind of flaky and she hoped her prescense didn't stress Rachel out even more.<p>

Everyone was talking about how they would mess with the sub. Quinn was writing things into the journal that Rachel had given her, not really paying attention to them and just waiting for her beautiful girlfriend.

"Dude what are you doing?" Finn asked Puck who was using a stick of butter to make the floor slippery.

"Kurt got us a substitute so I'm buttering the floor."

"Hey gigantor," Artie called to Finn. "We're all going to swap names yo." At that moment Rachel was walking into the room; and Quinn looked up.

"Um did I hear something about a substitute-" her words were cut off as she slipped on the buttered floor. Quinn was on her feet and everyone laughed.

"Yes it works," Puck said and Rachel got to her feet before Quinn could get to her.

"Well at least I didn't fall and break my talent," she said walking over to Quinn. "I'm fine by the way," she said to a still laughing Artie, Tina and Mercedes. Quinn gripped her hand.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Rachel said and gave her a smile. She noticed that Quinn had the journal that she gave her open with her other books. She saw that Quinn had been writing in it and reminded herself to ask her about it later. But just seeing that Quinn was using it warmed her heart. She took her seat next to Quinn.

After a minute the substitute walked in and instead of slipping on the floor she merely glided across it, leaving Puck and Finn's mouths gaping open.

"Oh what da hell?" Artie said.

"Hola clase," she said smiling at them. "Nothing says bienvenidos quite like a buttered floor." She said calmly and Kurt finally entered behind her and like Rachel also slipped on the floor; eliciting another laugh from everyone. Kurt got to his feet and the substitute began talking.

"Let's start with some introductions. My name is Holly Holiday; what's yours?" She looked back at Puck. "Go."

"I'm Finn Hudson," he said altering his voice to sound dumb. "I'm quarterback of the football team."

"And I'm Rachel Berry," Santana said raising her hand. "I'm the loud, loud resident diva."

"I'm Mike Chang," Brittany added and Mike nodded his approval.

"Those aren't your names," Miss Holiday said. "You know how I know that?"

"You're psychic," Brittany answered.

"I know this because I recently watched a video of you guys performing at Regional's where you came in last," they all frowned at her and Rachel was infuriated. Like they needed to be reminded of that; Miss Holiday continued. "Maybe it was because the song were about thirty years old but-"

"Those songs are classic," Finn chimed in.

"Those songs are amazing, but they sounded like somebody elses favorite songs; not yours… just saying."

"She speaks the truth," Brittany said to no one in particular.

"I'm not your average run of the mill substitute teacher. I want you guys to do the things that you wanna do. I want you to have fun in our fabulous but fleeting time together. What do you say we have class outside today?" Quinn felt Rachel tense up beside her and she rubbed her hand soothingly.

"It's raining outside," Mercedes told her.

"Well then let's take a field trip to Taco Bell." Everyone laughed and cheered. "Should we toke up some medical grade marijuana? I wish," she said and everyone laughed again.

"It's really hard not to like this woman," Finn said to Puck and Quinn couldn't help but agree.

"Okay no," Rachel spoke up and her voice was not happy. "We can't just goof off all day we have to write a set list for Sectionals."

"You're right," Miss Holiday agreed and it threw Rachel for a minute. She was used to always being shot down. "What songs would you like to do?" Rachel's mouth dropped open in surprised. In fact, Miss Holiday noticed that everyone was wearing the same expression. "Oh… don't get asked that question much do you?"

"Miss Holiday's right," Kurt said walking over to the seats. "Mr. Schuester's set lists sometimes seem like he hasn't listened to the radio since the 80's."

"He never listens to what I have to say," Puck added.

[Flashback]

"Mr. Schue can we do that new Cee Lo song 'Forget You'?" Puck asked

"No," Mr. Schuester said quickly. "Come on guys, there's gotta be a Journey song we haven't done yet."

[End Flashback]

"Cee Lo… that's what I'm talking about."

"Excuse me but what would you know about Cee Lo?" Santana asked her. "You're like 40."

"Top 40, sweet cheeks," she answered and looked at Brad. "Hit it!" The music began and she started to sing 'Forget You' as the song continued everyone but Rachel was getting into. Rachel continued to pout.

Quinn took this opportunity to try and get Rachel to relax and have fun; so she started dancing with Brittany and Santana and she saw that even though Rachel was pouting and her arms were crossed she could see a small smile playing on her lips so she continued.

Rachel was pissed; who did this woman think she was. When she first heard that Kurt had gotten a sub she was happy. At least they would have some supervision. But no, this woman was worse than the kids. She was helping them slack off and she needed to put a stop to this before it got out of hand.

However she couldn't hide the smile that Quinn was causing. She watched her girlfriend singing along and dancing with Brittany and Santana and she knew it was for her benefit and that reason alone was making her smile.

But just because Quinn was adorable and a beautiful distraction didn't make her any less angry.

And it didn't make her any less stressed out.

But it was nice.

Quinn looked fucking hot; especially when she twirled and her beautiful ass was revealed.

Rachel enjoyed it.

She couldn't help herself.

* * *

><p>After the song ended and everyone was laughing Rachel got to her feet and stormed out of the room.<p>

"What's her problem?" Miss Holiday wondered.

"She's sexually frustrated," Santana said with a laugh but when she saw Quinn glaring she closed her mouth.

"She's just worried about Sectionals," Quinn answered her question and followed Rachel out of the room. She knew instantly where to find her.

When she walked into the auditorium she saw Rachel sitting on the piano bench. She was playing random notes; Quinn walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey," Quinn whispered.

"Look I know you think I'm overreacting but Quinn without Mr. Schue everything we've worked for is going to fall apart and there is nothing I can do about it."

"Stop stressing yourself out over this baby. We had to come up with a set list an hour before competing last year and we won," she saw Rachel smile fondly at the memory. "And do you know why?"

"Why?" Rachel asked and her voice sounded defeated.

"Because we had you," Rachel grinned again. "And we still have you. Rachel… Mr. Schue will be back soon enough and everything will be okay."

"I know you're right but sometimes…" Rachel got to her feet and started pacing back and forth in front of the piano, Quinn stood also. "I feel like everything is going to fall apart and I can't help but freak out."

"Maybe you just need a distraction," Quinn said and Rachel noted that her voice was deeper than it had been a moment before, when she met Quinn's eyes she could see the wanton lust in them. She was instantly turned on.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked and her voice was also laced with sex. Quinn stepped closer and Rachel backed up; until she had backed into the piano and Quinn was pressed against her.

"Well I was thinking about your fantasies," Rachel raised her eyebrows and stared intently at Quinn. "And if I know you like I think I do, I'm pretty sure one of those fantasies of yours consists of piano sex." Quinn finished and the blush on Rachel's cheeks told her that she was in fact right about the fantasy. "So," Quinn trailed off and she pushed her hand up Rachel's skirt and over her heated and wet core. Rachel pushed her hand away.

"No Quinn, we can't" her eyes darted around the room. "We're in school and I- we I-" she took a second to compose herself as Quinn's hand crept back under her skirt. "There is a piano at my house and if we are going to fulfill this fantasy it will be there and not in our school auditorium where anyone could walk in-"

"But doesn't that make it more exciting?" Quinn said pressing her fingers against Rachel's panties and this time Rachel didn't push her away. A small moan fell from her mouth and Quinn stifled her smug grin. "I mean you're Rachel Berry after all and I'm pretty sure your piano fantasy was on a stage, not in a house." Rachel nodded, "and if this fantasy was with me, it was probably this very stage."

"Of course it was you Quinn, it's always you… hmmm," Rachel hummed when Quinn pushed her panties aside and rubbed her fingers through the slick heat. Rachel adjusted het footing and opened her legs wider. Quinn began rubbing small tight circles over her clit, dipping lower every once in a while and Rachel bucked into her hand.

"I love how wet you are for me… always so wet babe," Quinn moaned and tilted her head. She pressed her lips to Rachel's neck and left a chaste kiss just as she slid a lone finger inside her girlfriend. Rachel gasped at the sudden intrusion but soon she was left wanting more. Quinn pumped her finger at an achingly slow pace, waiting for Rachel to beg for more.

"Quinn this feels great but we should hurry up," she said and moaned as Quinn pulled out and pushed back in with two fingers. "Mmm… I-I mean we could get caught at any moment."

"I know," Quinn growled and Rachel could tell that she was getting off on the idea and made a mental note to find out some of Quinn's fantasies. "It's so fucking hot," Quinn finished and suddenly she was pumping in and out a furious rate. Rachel was having trouble standing up as Quinn relentlessly pounded into her. Her back was starting to hurt from the force that it was hitting the piano. She was pretty sure there would be a bruise but she didn't care, she was so close to coming.

"I'm so close," she breathed out. "Finish me Quinn." Quinn moaned loudly at those words and mashed her lips against Rachel's, she moved the hand that was holding the piano to Rachel's back and began slamming her hand into her girlfriend; her palm hitting Rachel's clit every time. She felt Rachel's walls tighten and her nails grip into the skin of her waist and knew it wouldn't take much more. She moved her hand from Rachel's back and pinched her right nipple and that was it, within moments Rachel was coming all over her hand. Quinn kissed her again to muffle the moans and then held the girl as she came down from her high.

Once she could feel her legs again, Quinn let go of the grip she had on Rachel and Rachel stood on wobbly legs.

"That was… wow," Rachel said with a heaving breath.

"Very articulate," Quinn giggled.

"Sorry, give me a minute and maybe I can come up with something better."

"No need; wow is good," Quinn told her and took Rachel's fingers. "Come on, let's go home and maybe we can fulfill some more of your fantasies." Rachel let Quinn lead her out but she was shaking her head.

"No uh-uh, now I want to find out some more of your fantasies," Rachel told her and Quinn smirked.

"I love you Rachel Berry."

"I love you too Quinn Fabray."

* * *

><p>The next day Rachel's stress level reached an all new high when they got to glee rehearsal. Miss Holiday had them playing a game of gangsta rap musical chairs. Everyone was laughing and having a good time and Quinn noticed that Rachel seemed to come around; once she stopped pouting about wasting valuable time. It was down to her and Santana fighting over the last chair and when the music stopped Rachel and Santana sat at the same time but Santana swayed her hips and pushed Rachel onto the floor; Rachel landed hard with a pained yelp.<p>

Quinn ran to her side, but she was already on her feet. Rachel glared at everyone before she crossed her arms over her chest and stormed out. Quinn glared at Santana before following Rachel.

"What? It's a fucking game Q; tell the shrimp to calm the fuck down," she heard Santana scream after her but she cared more about Rachel than yelling at Santana. Quinn caught sight of her heading toward the front door so she ran to catch up.

Once outside; she saw that it was pouring rain and Rachel was standing two feet away from her. She stepped closer.

"Hey," Quinn said and Rachel looked at her. As soon as she saw Quinn's beautiful eyes full of care and love she melted.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Wait here I'll go get the car," Quinn said but felt Rachel's hand stopping her.

"You don't have to Quinn; I am more than capable of running to your car."

"I know you are but please," she took Rachel's hand into her own and squeezed it gently. "Just let me take care of you. What's the point of us both getting soaking wet when it only has to be one of us?" Rachel smiled warmly and nodded. Quinn beamed at her. "Wait here, I'll be right back," and she turned and ran.

And Rachel watched her go.

One of the things she loved most about Quinn was how insanely sweet and romantic she was. Quinn never even thought twice about doing the things that she does. The little things like bringing her coffee every morning, opening the car door for her on their dates, and running to get the car in the rain so that they both don't have to get wet.

It's the small moments that really matter in life.

The small moments that count.

And Quinn was a master at making the small moments perfect.

Within a minute Quinn had pulled up to the curb and Rachel ran to the car. Once inside she leaned over and kissed Quinn's cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For making the small moments in life magical," Rachel answered and Quinn smiled at her.

"You're welcome," Quinn answered and drove away.

"Quinn will you bring me somewhere before we go home?"

"Sure babe… where to?"

"Mr. Schue's," Rachel answered and Quinn nodded wordlessly. She knew it was pointless to try and talk Rachel out of this. And she had to agree with Rachel about the kids not taking things seriously right now. She agreed that Mr. Schuester should at least know what was happening in his absence.

Oh damn- she really was whipped.

But when she felt Rachel take her hand and interlace their fingers; she couldn't really think of a reason why being whipped was bad.

* * *

><p>Quinn waited in the car while Rachel talked to Mr. Schuester and after about twenty minutes Rachel ran back to the car and got in. She was fuming and Quinn was kind of afraid to ask her how it went.<p>

Luckily her girlfriend was Rachel Berry and she didn't have to ask.

"I can't fucking believe him!" Rachel all but screamed and saw Quinn wince at her high pitched squeal. "I'm sorry love but he seriously didn't care." Her voice was back to normal.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, he said that he would be back soon and everything would be fine. Even after I told him that Pricipal Sylvester really liked Miss Holiday and he should be careful or he might lose his job to her… he just shrugged it off like it was nothing. Uuughhh! He is so infuriating."

"Calm down Rachel," Quinn said and ran her hand over the back of Rachel's hand. "I promise you it'll be okay." Rachel's eyes met Quinn's and she started to feel calmer instantly; she gave Quinn a curt smile and Quinn returned the sentiment. "Do you have to be home right away because I'd really like to bring you somewhere?"

"No I'll just text my dads and tell them I'm hanging out with you," Rachel answered and Quinn was already driving. Rachel typed out two quick texts informing her fathers of her plan and then she looked at Quinn. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise," Quinn answered.

"Ugh I ha-"

"Hate surprises I know," Quinn finished for her.

When Quinn's car pulled up near the airport in almost the exact same spot they were in during the summer when Rachel took her here; Rachel turned to Quinn with a huge smile on her face.

"Quinn!" She said excitedly. Quinn parked the car and faced Rachel.

"You said this is where you came to escape and I thought maybe you'd like to spend some time here with me." Rachel pulled her into a hug.

"You always know exactly what I need."

"You do the same for me," Quinn answered. "Now let's get into the back seat." Rachel looked at her with her mouth agape.

"You know you can't always use sex as a distraction Quinn," Rachel reprimanded. Quinn was confused at first and then realized what Rachel thought she meant.

"No I know that's not what I was-" she stuttered and Rachel found it endearing. "Look that isn't what I was trying to do. I just figured we could cuddle for a little while and the backseat is better for cuddling." Rachel beamed at her and bit her lip.

"You're the sweetest."

"I know." Quinn unbuckled her seat belt and climbed over the console to get into the back because it was pouring and there was no way she was going to get soaked again. As she was climbing her foot got tangled in the seat belt and she fell face first into the seat; ass in the air. Rachel's musical laughter filled the car.

"Oh Quinn you should see yourself right now… I don't think I've ever been more attracted to you." Rachel continued to laugh as Quinn tried to kick her foot free and only got it more tangled. She turned her head and glared at a still laughing Rachel.

"Can you maybe make fun of me later… and help me now," Quinn said with a huff. Rachel stopped laughing and reached over to untangle Quinn's foot.

"Sorry baby it's just… you look so adorable right now, with your ass on display." As soon as her foot was free Quinn righted herself and sat back on the seat.

"This is what I get for trying to be a gentleman… I get you making fun of me," Quinn said with a pout.

"Aw, sweetie I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you," Rachel said and started to climb into the backseat. Quinn held out her hand and Rachel placed hers in it. Quinn helped her climb in and when she was there she straddled Quinn's legs.

"I thought this wasn't about sex," Quinn said with a heavy breath.

"It isn't but I promised to make it up to you." Rachel cupped the back of her head and pulled her into a hot kiss.

Quinn leaned back against the driver side of the car and opened her legs. Rachel sat between them and rested her back against Quinn's front. Quinn snaked her arms around her waist and held her tightly. Silence enveloped them for a few moments as they just enjoyed each others company and the melodic sound of the rain hitting the car.

"I love the rain," Quinn said quietly and Rachel leaned her head back against Quinn's shoulder and looked at her. Quinn peered down. "I mean it sucks when you have to be out in it but I love nothing more than to have a lazy day at home listening to the rain pouring down and getting lost in a book." Rachel smiled.

"You're such a cute little nerd," Rachel told her and when Quinn pouted, she slid her hand behind Quinn's head and pulled their lips together in a chaste kiss. "It's not a bad thing Quinn, in fact it's sexy as hell.

"Really?'

"Yeah when I see you lying around with your glasses on and your face in a book it takes everything in me to not pounce on you and have my way with you." A smile crept up Quinn's lips. "It turns me on so much."

"Like when you sing."

"Huh?"

"I get so turned on when you sing," Quinn told her and Rachel smiled; she already knew that about Quinn but she could still tease her.

"Then you must be turned on all the time."

"You have no idea," Quinn said seriously and Rachel's laughter filled the car again. Once she stopped they were lost in the sound of the rain again and Rachel shivered slightly. "You're cold… want me to put the heat on?"

"No sweetie I'm fine just keep holding me."

"I'll never stop." Quinn told her. "But here, put this on." Quinn took off her Cheerios jacket and gave it to Rachel who only had on a cape.

"Really?" Rachel asked and her eyes lit up.

"Yeah why not?" Quinn wondered and Rachel just shook her head and took off her cape and replaced it with Quinn's jacket. She pulled it tight around herself and inhaled Quinn's scent. "I gotta say you look hot in that thing." Rachel chuckled.

"I love you," Rachel responded smiling like a fool.

"I love you too," Quinn whispered and pecked Rachel behind her ear. "But what's going on in your head… I can tell something is on your mind right now."

"It's silly."

"Rachel," Quinn whined and Rachel leaned back and their eyes met.

"Promise you won't make fun of me."

"Oh like how you made fun of me for falling on my face," Rachel narrowed her eyes and Quinn smiled. "I won't make fun of you, I promise."

"It's kind of embarrassing but I always dreamed about the day when you would offer your Cheerios jacket for me to wear… I know it stupid but-"

"Rachel that isn't stupid it's really sweet actually," Quinn told her and kissed her nose. "You can keep it if you want to." Rachel's eyes brightened.

"I'd love to and thanks for offering but I can't wear it because we're not out and I-"

"Something to look forward to then," Quinn cut her off knowing that Rachel was starting to feel bad again about not being ready. Rachel nodded at her words and rested her head against Quinn's chest and listened to the beautiful sound of her heartbeat.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel said quietly.

"You can always ask me anything you want?"

"I noticed you were writing in your journal today and the other day and…" she trailed off when she felt Quinn hug her tighter and I was just wondering what you were writing? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I was wondering."

"It's in my backpack, hand it to me."

"Quinn you don't have to."

"I want to… it's for you anyway." Rachel beamed and handed the backpack- that was on the floor- to her. Quinn unzipped it and pulled out the black journal that Rachel had given her. She handed it to Rachel and then resumed the way they had been cuddling. "Go ahead." She urged and Rachel looked at her hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" Quinn took the book and flipped to the last written page, then handed the open book back to Rachel.

"This is what I wrote today," she said and Rachel looked back to the book. "Read it out loud." Rachel smiled and did as Quinn asked.

_Eyes that shine with future dreams_

_Lips that hold the words inside_

_Smile that tries to be true_

_Heart that fails to hide._

_Soul that longs to be held_

_Love that needs to learn_

_Ears that try to listen_

_Trust filled with concern._

_Voice that shouts for promises_

_Silence that says it all_

_Words that leave an open heart_

_Walls that begin to fall._

_Feelings finally revealed_

_Touch that means so much more_

_Loneliness is finally gone_

_Fears have all hit the floor_.

Once Rachel was done reading she looked back at Quinn and saw tears swimming within them.

"That was beautiful Quinn," Rachel said and lent up to kiss her cheek.

"I wrote that today because I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you." She saw Rachel nod so she continued. "I was really scared by my feelings for you Rachel and that is why I pushed you away so fiercely but what I realized was that all I needed to do was embrace how I felt for you and then I was free."

"I love you so much," Rachel said and they kissed. It was filled with love and both girls moaned into it. When Rachel pulled away she was smiling up at Quinn.

"What?" Quinn asked feeling insecure.

"Nothing I just knew you'd be good with the written word," Quinn blushed. "You're already a master with the spoken ones." Quinn squeezed her tighter. Keep reading there are more.

Rachel flipped a few pages back and began reading again.

_Standing alone_

_In this world of expectations_

_I am scared_

_Of what's in front of me_

_I see nothing…_

_Only choices._

_What to do? Where to go?_

_I look around and I see her._

_I then realize…_

_I have made my choice_

_I see what's in front of me_

_I know what's expected_

_I am no longer _

_Standing alone._

Rachel smiled up at Quinn.

"Is this about me?"

"They all are baby," Quinn answered.

"Can I read another one?"

"You can read them all, they're all for you." Quinn told her and saw Rachel's eyes fill with tears. "There aren't that many yet but they're all about you." Rachel kissed her again and flipped back to the next one.

_Those big beautiful brown eyes_

_Let me know you'll tell me no lies_

_That cute little smirk, that amazing smile _

_Let me know you'll be around for a while._

_Your hands are so soft when you're holding me tight_

_Your lips are so warm when you kiss me goodnight_

_Your arms hold me close whenever we dance_

_Your voice is so sexy and filled with romance._

_The way you bear your soul_

_Lets me know I've reached my goal_

_That big, open and gentle heart_

_Lets me know we'll never part._

_From the moment we met our hearts made a spark_

_I've fallen for you; I'm out of the dark_

_For always my love, this will remain true_

_All the love in my heart was put there for you._

"Oh Quinn," Rachel finished in tears. Quinn could hear her voice cracking as she read that last one. Rachel turned in Quinn's arms and kissed her passionately. When she pulled away Quinn's face was wet from Rachel's tears.

"They weren't meant to make you cry," Quinn said sticking her lip out in a pout.

"I know but," Rachel said and heaved a heavy breath before continuing. "I can't believe that those are for me I am so glad that you love me… I have never felt luckier to be loved by someone as astounding as you Quinn Fabray." Quinn smiled.

"The same could be said about you Rachel Berry."

"Kiss me," Rachel husked.

And Quinn did.

And the rest of the poems went unread.

At least for the remainder of the night.

* * *

><p>Quinn parked her car in Rachel's driveway. It was still pouring and Rachel didn't want to leave the car; for several reasons. She didn't want to get wet and cold but mostly she didn't want to leave Quinn yet.<p>

"Thanks for bringing me to the airport and letting me read your journal," Rachel told her. Quinn smiled wide and reached into the backseat. She pulled the journal out of her backpack again and handed it to Rachel. Rachel was confused but took it from her.

"Read the rest of them and then give it back to me tomorrow," Quinn told her and Rachel couldn't hide her elation.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Rachel leaned in to kiss her cheek but Quinn moved her head and their lips met in a tender kiss that quickly turned heated when Rachel tugged on her hair and deepened it. After several minutes Rachel backed away slightly and rested her forehead against Quinn's.

"How did I, Rachel Berry manage to land not only the hottest, sexiest and most popular girl in school but also the sweetest and most romantic person I've ever met?" Quinn blushed under the heavy words of the compliment.

"Because you Rachel Berry; forgave me for my past behaviors and let me love you," she replied. Rachel kissed her forehead, then her cheek and then a sweet peck on the lips.

"That was easy to do because I always wanted to love you." Their lips met again and this time it wasn't so chaste.

When Rachel backed away, she started to remove Quinn's Cheerios jacket but Quinn put her hands on the lapels and stopped her.

"Keep it," Quinn told her and Rachel's shoulders dropped. She wanted nothing more than to proudly wear Quinn's jacket and let the whole school know that she was Quinn's but she wasn't ready for that yet; for how this town would treat her dads if it got out that their daughter was also gay.

"Quinn," she whined.

"Not forever… just for tonight," Quinn said with a tight smile. It still hurt her that Rachel wasn't as ready as she was but she definitely understood. "I just would like you to keep it tonight. You can give it back to me when I pick you up for school tomorrow." Rachel's smile covered her whole face and she nodded.

"Okay," she agreed. "And Quinn I'm so thankful and proud that you are ready and willing to announce that I've captured your heart. I don't think you understand how happy I am about that… it's just-"

"Rachel," she cut in. "I understand really." Rachel nodded shyly. "Did I effectively distract you tonight?"

"You did more than that," Rachel told her. And they kissed again.

Ten minutes later; Rachel finally ran into the house and watched Quinn drive away. She ran up the stairs and lay on her bed. She typed out a quick text to Quinn.

From Rachel: _This jacket smells like you baby, I think I'm going to sleep with it on tonight._

She knew that Quinn was driving and wouldn't answer her right away. She snuggled into her bed and tightened the jacket around herself. She opened Quinn's journal. She started to read the poems and journal entries that were all about her when her phone beeped.

From Quinn: _Aw, see babe it'll be just like sleeping with me… without all the naughty touching._

Rachel smiled and typed a reply.

From Rachel: _You never know I may just do some naughty touching anyway._

From Quinn: _You're so hot when you talk dirty Rach; will you be up for some phone sex after dinner, who knows maybe I could help with the inappropriate touching?_

From Rachel: _Don't worry you're always the only thought in my mind when I touch myself but I'm always up for phone sex._

From Quinn: _It's a date then._

From Rachel: _You really are a beautiful distraction._

From Quinn: _And you really are beautiful xx_

From Rachel: _So charming, I love you._

From Quinn: _I love you too, and I can't wait to touch myself with the thoughts of Cheerio Rachel._

From Rachel: _Oooh I like the sound of that; maybe one day I'll borrow your uniform for some role playing._

From Quinn: _Good god woman!_

Rachel laughed.

* * *

><p>The next day at school all of Quinn's work trying to get Rachel to relax was once again out the window when Miss Holiday told them that she would be taking over glee club indefinitely. Rachel nearly had a meltdown and even Quinn couldn't calm her. Quinn knew when to push and when to give her girlfriend space and this was one of those times.<p>

Quinn avoided Rachel all day and Rachel was starting to feel guilty. She knew that Quinn was only trying to keep her sane and she loved her for it. She vowed to herself to stop letting Miss Holiday make her so angry and come up with a plan to convince her that she needed to start taking things seriously. She was getting books out of her locker when the opportunity arose.

"Hey Rachel," Miss Holiday said as she walked up to her.

"Hello Miss Holiday, I'd like you to know that I have a very severe bruise on my right buttocks from your game of gangsta rap musical chairs yesterday." She noticed that Miss Holiday was smirking and that made her angrier. "I'll be going on record with the school nurse later today-"

"Rachel… you suck!" Miss Holiday said with an annoyed tone; Rachel looked at her appalled that a so-called teacher would speak to her like that. "Oh my god you're like a total drag, has anybody ever told you that?" she continued and Rachel frowned slightly. She knew she was overbearing but she was only looking out for the glee club when no one else was.

"I have," Puck said as he walked by.

"Oh Puckerman," she addressed him and he faced her. "Here are the answers to the pop quiz I'll be giving in Spanish class later… it' so boring in there." Puck smirked at her and took the papers from her.

"Thanks Miss H."

"Righteous!" Rachel watched as Noah and Miss Holiday fist bumped; she shook her head at this woman's lack of professionalism. Miss Holiday faced her again.

"You know maybe I should be more like you… all fun and forget about the consequences?"

"Well, frankly yes you should… I mean at least sometimes. When is the last time you did something just because you thought it would be a blast?" Rachel's mind automatically went to the gutter and started thinking about all of her recent sexcapades with Quinn; but she assumed that Miss Holiday meant something different entirely. She shook her head of the naughty thoughts. "Take glee club. I mean you have all these great ideas; when was the last time you actually did one of them." Rachel thought about it and realized she was right. She needed to relax a little; like Quinn had been trying to get her to do all week. She smiled up at Miss Holiday.

"Mr. Schue can be a little tight fisted when it comes to song selections but I would like to do something a little bit more upbeat and glamorous with a good dance beat."

"Sounds reasonable to me, have you asked?"

[Flashback]

"Mr. Schuester I wanna do more of an upbeat and glamorous song with a good dance beat."

"No," Mr. Schuester told her. "But I have good news; I found a Journey song we haven't done yet."

[End Flashback]

"Rachel I used to be just like you," Miss Holiday told her. "Trying to get everything so right, hanging on so tight."

"Well what happened?"

"I got punched in the face," Miss Holiday answered bluntly. "Anyway, why don't you let me know the name of this upbeat glamorous song with the nice dance beat because hot stuff you are doing it in glee club?" Rachel smiled at her before frowning again.

"I kind of need a partner to do the song I wanted."

"I thought you'd never ask," she told her and Rachel smiled wide. Maybe Miss Holiday wasn't so bad after all. "That's my catchphrase." Rachel laughed and they walked toward the choir room together.

* * *

><p>Quinn was watching with love and rapt attention as Rachel performed with Miss Holiday; she also didn't mind the insanely hot outfit her girlfriend was wearing. She was happy to see that Rachel had lightened up and for the first time all week she was happy during glee.<p>

When the performance was over; she waited for Rachel in the hall so that she could drive her home and after changing Rachel joined her. She walked toward Quinn wearing a shy smile across her lips.

"Well what'd you think?"

"It was hot," Quinn whispered. "You were hot," she said even quieter. There were still a lot of kids left in the halls so she didn't want to be heard. "Let me take you home." Quinn purred and Rachel melted and nodded.

As they walked toward the door they saw and heard something that caused them both to gasp. They saw Karofsky push Kurt into a locker. They could hear Karofsky saying something but couldn't hear him properly. As they got closer they finally heard his words.

"Or I'll kill you," he threatened and the petrified look on Kurt's face was all the confirmation that they needed to know it was about Kurt being gay. Karofsky stalked off and the girls approached a very scared Kurt.

"Kurt are you-" Rachel trailed off not knowing how to articulate words at the moment. The look of sheer terror on Kurt's face was enough to cause her be at a loss for words. She took one of his shaking hands into her own and that seemed to break him out of his terrified stupor.

"Kurt we need to go tell Sue about this," Quinn said.

"No!" He practically yelled. "We can't say anything." Quinn nodded knowing that it was his fear talking.

"Kurt what did he say… what was that about?"

"It was nothing," he answered.

"That was not nothing Kurt, you are terrified."

"Rachel," he whined. "Can you just pretend you didn't hear that and let it go?"

"No Kurt he threatened your life and-" she stopped talking when she felt Quinn's warm hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure Kurt because he shouldn't get away with what he said?" Quinn spoke up.

"He didn't mean it he is just afraid that I'll-" he shut himself up.

"That you'll what?" Rachel demanded getting more and more annoyed; Kurt shook his head.

"I guess he just thinks I'll corrupt him or something," Rachel and Quinn could see that he was definitely hiding something but they both knew that now wasn't the time. "Just forget it, he didn't mean anything… I'm just going to go and please don't say anything about this." Kurt stalked off leaving both girls utterly confused and terrified. They walked to Quinn's car in silence and that silence remained until they were sitting at the kitchen table at Rachel's house doing their homework.

"Forget everything I said before Rach, we are never coming out… not until we get out of this sad excuse of a town," Quinn said and Rachel looked at her. Panic and worry had settled on Quinn's mind and Rachel could see it. She covered Quinn's hand with her own.

"Don't do that Quinn please," Rachel begged and Quinn's sad eyes met hers. "You were so fearless and brave and ready. Please don't let some scared high school boy change that for you. I know that I sound like a hypocrite but my fear is that people will hurt my dads." Quinn nodded knowingly. "I'm not afraid for us per se; we will be fine because we're strong. You'll knock them down with your vicious words and I'll beat them with my ninja skills," Quinn laughed.

"Seriously Rach?"

"What I can kick some ass?" Quinn laughed harder. "But seriously babe, we're gonna try to help Kurt through this but I absolutely refuse to let some homophobic jock decide my life for me. When I'm ready; we will come out so please don't let David Karofsky make you afraid." Quinn nodded again and tears were coming down her face.

"But Kurt was just so petrified," she whined.

"I know," Rachel was crying now too. "But Kurt isn't going to let that change who he is and what he stands for and neither should we," Quinn wiped her tears away furiously.

"Okay," she whimpered. "I just…" she trailed off and choked out a few sobs. I'm just really scared now and I realized maybe I'm not as ready as I thought I was."

"Baby you're ready, you're more ready than you even realize and I am so proud of you. I wish everyday that I could be as fearless as you are." Quinn smiled and felt Rachel wipe her tears away. "When it's time we'll know it." Quinn leaned over and kissed her. Rachel smiled into it. "What was that for?"

"Because you're awesome and I love you."

"I love you too," Rachel told her and got to her feet. She sat down on Quinn's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. "What do you say I try to be a distraction for you now?" Quinn smiled.

"Sound perfect."

And they kissed again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The song used was Beautiful Distraction by Josh Hoge.**


	34. Chapter 34: Hope

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Furt"**

**I was able to actually use a lot from this actual episode; I just had to change a few things to adapt to my story. Lots of Brittana in this one; and also this is my first time writing from Kurt's POV and I hope I do not disappoint. Let me know and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the poem by Emily Dickinson, PowerPoint, or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: Hope<strong>

"_Are you hanging on for hope? It's all you've got worth living for. Is it much too hard to cope the road out? There's a tension when we speak. The incomes overrated, but it's worth it when we meet on common ground."_

Quinn was still completely freaked out about what happened with Kurt and Karofsky in the hall last week so Rachel wanted to do something to reassure her that they would be okay. She didn't want Quinn to retreat within herself and let the fear win again. She had made such big strides in dealing with her sexuality. She was ready for the world to know and Rachel was afraid that what happened with Kurt would change Quinn's feelings and that was the last thing she wanted. So she did something; something big and she hoped Quinn would see it for what it was meant to be.

They were cuddled on Quinn's couch watching some stupid reality show when Rachel abruptly sat up and looked over at her girlfriend. Quinn was staring at her quizzically wondering why Rachel sat up so quickly. Rachel took a deep breath and held onto hope.

Hope that Quinn wouldn't let fear win.

Hope that Quinn would accept what she was offering.

"What's up babe?" Quinn asked and was clearly confused by Rachel's sudden nervousness.

"I bought you something and I'd really like to give it to you now," Rachel blurted out and Quinn couldn't hide the smile that spread across her lips. She sat up also as Rachel reached for her bag. Quinn saw her pull out a small box and she felt her frame stiffen.

Oh fuck is that a ring.

Rachel's eyes met hers.

"Look before I give this to you I feel I need to explain myself," Quinn nodded. "Last week when we overheard Karofsky threaten Kurt I know it scared you and that worried me. I really loved the fact that once you were okay with your sexuality that everything else just flowed. You stopped being scared, you stopped letting everyone elses opinions mold you and you were just happy within yourself. I'm really worried that because of one stupid bully that you lost hope." Quinn looked down. She couldn't argue with that. Ever since that scene in the hallway she was petrified at the idea of coming out and she was never more grateful that Rachel wasn't ready.

"Look, I know that because I'm not ready that you probably think that what Karofsky said scared me even further into the closet but you need to know Quinn that I have never and will never be scared of us. My only concern as I've said before is for my fathers. They already get enough hate in this town and I really don't want to add to it. But Quinn please know that if things were different if things weren't so difficult for them I-"

"Rachel you're rambling," Quinn interrupted.

"I know; I'm just really nervous."

"You have no reason to still be nervous with me," Quinn took that hand that wasn't holding the box into her own. "It's just me." Rachel nodded and looked into Quinn's eyes again.

"After what happened, I saw the hope leave you Quinn." Quinn nodded this time. "I saw you get defeated again. I haven't seen that look on you in a while and I don't like it. Please baby, I was so proud and flattered when you told me that you wanted the world to know about us, so please don't let Karofsky take that from you… from us."

"I know but Rach, he threatened Kurt's life I-I couldn't take it if someone ever did that to you or-"

"Hey," Rachel put her hand on Quinn's cheek when she heard the girl's voice crack slightly. "No one will ever be able to hurt us, not as long as we have each other and Quinn you will always have me."

"You'll always have me too." Rachel grinned.

"Which is what this is for," she opened the box to reveal a small golden band with diamonds across it. "It's a promise ring."

"Rachel," Quinn said with a broken voice and her heart swelled with love for the girl in front of her.

"I can't shout my undying love for you in the middle of the hallway of school but I can give you this ring as a piece of me and promise that one day… one day Quinn I will gladly let the world know that you're mine." Quinn wiped at her face. She didn't know when the tears started but they were there now. "Is it too cheesy?"

"No Rach, its perfect… you're perfect." Rachel beamed with pride; took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Quinn's right ring finger.

"Now you're mine," Rachel told her and Quinn laughed.

"Yeah because I wasn't before."

"Please don't let one bully ruin the hope you had for us to be whoever we want to be."

"I won't," Quinn said and Rachel noticed that the fire and Quinn Fabray determination seemed to be back in her eyes. She knew then that they would be okay. She knew that buying this ring and promising herself to Quinn worked and Quinn wasn't giving up... that it really will get better. Rachel put her arm around Quinn's shoulder and they slumped back to the couch. Quinn nestled her head into Rachel's neck and left a small kiss there.

"I can't believe you gave me a ring."

"You don't like it?" Rachel wondered but knew the question was pointless when she saw Quinn eyeing it and spinning it around her finger.

"No I love it! It's beautiful," Quinn said quickly to assure Rachel that wasn't what she meant. "I just always thought I'd be the one giving you a ring and staking my claim on you."

"Yeah well I bet you thought you'd tie me up first too," Quinn felt her cheeks blush because Rachel was right. She had always had such a dominant personality in every other aspect of her life; even when she dated Finn- especially when she dated Finn. But with Rachel it was different; she had no fears in giving up control because she knew Rachel would always keep her safe.

God she was so whipped.

She was brought out of her head when Rachel spoke again.

"And besides, I have every intention of letting you buy me the engagement ring," Quinn looked up at a smirking Rachel and her mouth dropped.

"And what makes you think I want to marry you?"

"You do," Rachel said confidently.

"And how do you know?"

"Because baby you asked my dads if you could be a Berry."

"Oh yeah," Quinn frowned remembering that she was so obvious with her feelings for her beautiful girlfriend.

"And plus, I'm all you'll ever need."

"That is so true," Quinn told her and felt Rachel laughing under her. "Thank you for the ring, I love it. It's perfect just like you."

"You're welcome," Rachel responded. "It's my way of showing the world that I'm yours because I can't say it yet," Quinn nodded. "But I will say it someday, I promise."

"I know you will and when you're ready I promise I still will be too. I haven't lost hope I just got a little freaked."

"Me too," Rachel said and kissed her on the forehead. Quinn snaked her hand up and around Rachel's head and brought their lips together.

* * *

><p>Santana didn't know how the fuck she always ended up in the most ridiculous situations. But now she found herself watching Rachel fucking Berry's PowerPoint presentation, entitled: How to woo Brittany S. Peirce.<p>

Yup that was the fucking title.

But Santana was getting ahead of herself. It all began the day before when she decided to go to Quinn for help- she'll never understand her own need to get stuck in situations where she is letting Rachel Berry help her.

But fuck if it works she'd do anything.

Quinn's mother had let her into the house and informed her that Quinn was in her room. Clearly Judy Fabray didn't think that her daughter was a freak because if she had known she might've warned Santana that Rachel was also there and then maybe Santana wouldn't have had to see what she saw.

She opened Quinn's bedroom door and saw Quinn topless and riding Berry's fingers.

Quinn screamed.

"Ugh fuck off!" She shouted as she stepped back out of the room. She heard Quinn fall off the bed. She may have chuckled a bit at that but waited. After a few moments of listening to them scramble for their clothes; she knocked.

Why the fuck didn't she think to knock the first time?

Then her eyes wouldn't be hurting right now.

"Are you two done? Can I come back in yet?" A moment later she heard Rachel's timid voice.

"Yes."

She tentatively opened the door and peeked inside. She saw both girls had all of their clothes on and were sitting on the bed. Her eyes met Quinn's and saw her friend look away blushing.

"I'm sorry okay Q; your mom didn't say that the dwarf was here." Quinn nodded and blushed harder. She noticed Rachel was also having a hard time keeping eye contact. "Oh fuck off, so what… I saw you two fucking. I can guarantee you it was more traumatizing for me."

"B-b-but you saw Quinn naked," Rachel stammered.

"Yeah and?"

"Um…" Rachel trailed off.

"Look Rachel, we're on the Cheerios I've seen her naked before and trust me if it did anything for me I would've already had it," Quinn laughed at that.

"You wish," she said and saw Santana smirk.

"No you wish."

"Ugh," Quinn replied and they both felt themselves falling back into their normal banter.

"Okay," Rachel said swiping her hands over her skirt to smooth it out and still feeling uncomfortable with the idea of meeting Santana's eyes. "I'm glad you two are over the awkwardness and can fall back into your horrendous habit of insulting each other for sport but I must inquire as to why you are here Santana because as awkward as this is I am sure you didn't just bust in here to-"

"Berry, you're rambling."

"I am aware… it happens when I'm nervous."

"Look Rachel," Santana said trying and failing to get her attention. "Look at me," she said and finally Rachel's eyes met her own. "I'm sorry okay," she said softly and Rachel nodded very slightly. "I will always knock from now on but this doesn't have to be awkward. Quinn has walked in on me and Brittany so many times and for us this is nothing. But I understand that you may be a little embarrassed because you and I don't have the same understanding between us that Q and I have. But I promise you no one will ever know what happened, you have my word." Rachel smiled.

"Thank you Santana that means a lot," Rachel told her and Santana nodded. The uncomfortable air was gone and they all seemed to have let the incident go. "But I do need your help with something."

"What's that?" Quinn wondered and Rachel also looked intrigued.

"I need your help getting Brittany." Santana told them and Rachel squealed and nearly tackled her in a hug.

She instantly regretted it.

And now she was fucking sitting in a PowerPoint presentation about music and dancing. As Rachel moved to the next in a seemingly endless collection of slides; Santana had enough and got to her feet.

"Stop Berry I can't take it. If I have to look at another fucking slide I'm going to ends you."

"Santana, you asked for our help." Quinn told her and Santana sat back down on the couch with a heavy sigh.

"I know," she said and let out a frustrated groan. "I just," she softened her voice and her eyes darted between the two girls helping her. "I know that singing will always be your way to seduce a girl Rachel and I love music just as much as you do but I just think that maybe the idea of serenading her would be overdone." Rachel arched an eyebrow.

"But you helped Quinn serenade me."

"Yeah because music gets you off," Santana said and Rachel curled her lip. She really like that Santana was nicer to her but sometimes the things she said were so distasteful; but she let the girl continue. "Britt likes music sure, and she loves to dance to anything but I want to do something that is more special… something that means something to us both."

"Okay," Quinn said but was confused. "What do you have in mind?"

"Didn't you guys ever wonder what tattoos me and Brittany got?"

"Yeah sure but we figured you'd tell us eventually," Quinn told her and Santana smiled. She got to her feet and lifted her shirt. She had gotten her tattoo on her ribs. It was a single bird flying and there were three small musical notes near its beak as if the bird was signing them.

"That's beautiful Santana," Rachel said and it dawned on her that she had seen Brittany's tattoo one day when she was comforting her about Santana. "Wait a minute. Brittany has that same bird tattooed on her hip." Quinn's eyes met Santana's in shock and Santana nodded; Rachel continued. "But hers doesn't have the music notes it had small words that I couldn't make out because she wasn't showing me I just caught a glimpse of it."

"She got the words _Te amo_ written in script in under the birds wing," Santana told them. All three girls smiled knowing that Brittany had gotten the words _I love you_ in Spanish tattooed on her. And they all knew that she did it because she loved Santana.

"Okay so why did you guys get matching tattoos?" Quinn wondered.

"Birds are kind of our thing," Santana said quietly and ducked her head. Both Quinn and Rachel recognized that expression. She was embarrassed by this but they knew they had to push because this is the big thing that Santana wanted to do for Brittany and if they didn't ask her they'd never know.

"Are you going to tell us?" Rachel asked and Santana glared at her.

"Look it's embarrassing and-"

"I won't make fun of you Santana if that is what you're worried about," Rachel told her and gasped when Santana actually smiled at her.

"Okay, I have this thing that I do whenever I get upset or need to be alone. I go to the library. For Q it's going running and for you its-"

"The auditorium," Rachel finished for her and Santana nodded.

"The first time I ever did this was freshman year, it was still early on maybe early November, Britt and I obviously liked each other but we weren't hooking up yet. So we were practicing our routine for Cheerios and one of the senior boys called Brittany stupid." Quinn gasped as she remembered the day Santana was talking about.

"I remember that," she whispered and Santana nodded before continuing.

"It was the first time anyone had done that and Brittany got upset. I could see that she was about to cry so I did what Santana does best. I kicked him in the nuts and threatened his life if he ever spoke badly about her again." Rachel patted her arm. Sometimes Santana Lopez was so sweet; especially for Brittany.

They were fucking soul mates.

Her eyes met Quinn's and she was glad she had her soul mate as well.

"So after I hit him I ran out and Brittany ran after me. I went to the library figuring no one would look for me there but she was following me so she found me. I was sitting in the poetry section flipping through a book when she sat next to me. She thanked me for what I did and kissed my cheek. That was it; that was the first time I had realized my feelings for her… from a fucking kiss on the cheek." They could see that Santana was getting chocked up so they waited for her to get herself together.

"Anyway, she asked what I was looking at and the book was open to the poem 'Hope is the Thing with Feathers' by Emily Dickinson and she read it to me. She told me that she liked it because it was about freedom and not giving up hope and that she thought we were both birds and one day we would be free to be ourselves."

"Aw," Rachel said.

"Yeah," Santana agreed and wiped a tear away. "Everyone thinks she's dumb but she is so smart and just gets things you know. She may not always know how to say what she means but the girl is fucking brilliant."

"Agreed," Rachel told her. "When I saw Brittany's tattoo my first thought was how very Brittany, but now I know how much it means to you both and I just… oh god you two are so sweet."

"Please Berry don't ever fucking say that again." Santana said and Quinn laughed.

"Is there more?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded and took a deep breath. "She said that she hoped one day when she tells people that she is bi-sexual that they will think nothing of it… my mouth dropped and I stared at her. And then she kissed me. And it was amazing… she is just so comfortable in how she defines her sexuality I wish I could be like her but she always has me hoping that I can be that brave someday… I'm not there yet but I would like to at least start trying to be; for her."

"I got it!" Rachel shouted causing both girls to jump.

"Got what?"

"The plan… I know exactly how you're going to woo Brittany."

"Oh for fuck's sake this can't be good." Santana reluctantly let Rachel lead her out of the room.

"But wait what are the musical notes for?" Quinn wondered and both Rachel and Santana stopped walking.

"It's just a song that I like and-"

"What song?" Rachel pushed and Santana mumbled something that neither girl understood.

"What was that?" Quinn asked.

"It's the fucking opening notes to Don't Stop Believing okay?"

"Aw Sa-"

"Close your mouth Berry; I don't want to hear another word about this." With that she stormed out and Rachel and Quinn followed moments later. They were so proud that glee club meant enough to Santana that she'd tattoo it on herself.

* * *

><p>The next day Rachel was on her way out to lunch when she saw Karofsky and Kurt in the hall. Karofsky wasn't saying anything but he was staring at Kurt. She watched as Kurt cowered under his intimidating stare. The look scared the hell out of her and he wasn't even directing it at her. She watched as the boy took something from Kurt and stalked off. She was about to go see if Kurt was okay when she saw Mr. Schuester approach him and lead him toward the principal's office. Hopefully the school would do something about this.<p>

But she doubted it.

She wanted help before Kurt lost all hope.

She opened her phone and sent a group text to everyone in glee, sans Kurt to meet her in the choir room. She waited until everyone had arrived before she closed the door and stood in front of them. She saw Quinn looking at her with worry and she met her stare.

Quinn immediately knew something was wrong.

"What's going on Rachel you're freaking me out?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah what's this about shortcake, I gots things to do," Santana added but when she saw that Rachel was visibly shaken she dropped her attitude. "Okay now you're freaking me out Berry."

"I just saw something in the hall that made my stomach turn," Rachel said. "It was Karofsky, he was physically intimidating Kurt."

"Did he threaten him again?" Quinn asked and everyone stared at her.

"He threatened him?" Santana asked and Quinn nodded but turned her attention back to the still shaken Rachel.

"Not with words Quinn, but you should have seen the look he was giving him. It was terrifying and I think we should do something."

"But what can we do that the faculty can't?" Sam asked.

"Well I was thinking that maybe you guys on the football team can confront him," she said and Finn got to his feet.

"No, no way!"

"Sit down Fincompetent," Santana said glaring and he did as he was told.

"Not to sound harsh but what good would confronting him do?" Mike wondered and Rachel heaved a sigh.

"I don't know really but what I do know is that Karofsky is getting out of control. Kurt's losing weight and not in a good way, and he's barely fighting me for solos anymore."

"Yeah, we've all been teased but there is something about what Karofsky's doing that is so much worse," Tina added and both Rachel and Quinn nodded.

"Wait, Quinn said something about him being threatened," Santana asked Rachel. "What happened?" Rachel's eyes met Quinn's and she saw Quinn nod.

"Look Kurt didn't want anyone to know but we overheard Karofsky threaten to kill him if he said anything."

"What the fuck!" Santana got to her feet.

"Said anything about what?" Mercedes asked and her voice was filled with concern for Kurt.

"We don't know," Quinn said and met her eyes. "He wouldn't say."

"Alright, let's do what Rachel wants," Artie said. "Let's confront this punk."

"Yeah," Mike agreed and got to his feet.

"I don't know guys," Finn said and got to his feet once more.

"Look guys like Karofsky respond to muscle," Rachel said looking at him.

"So we're gonna fight violence with violence?" Finn asked glaring at her.

"No!" Rachel shot back. "I'm not saying that you should hit him. What I'm saying is that we need to defend Kurt and there is strength in numbers."

"I think Rachel's right," Sam said and got to his feet also to stand near Mike and Artie.

"Yeah well no one asked you," Finn said angrily and glared at him.

"Actually Rachel did," Sam spat back.

"No this is a terrible idea," Finn said whining. "And I'm not doing it." He stormed out of the room and a very pissed off Rachel followed him out screaming his name and calling him a coward.

"He's just worried about his rep," Puck said and joined the other guys. "I say we do this, and I'm in for intimidation purposes but guys if this turns into a fight I won't be able to help because I ain't going back to Juvie."

"It's cool," Sam said clapping Puck on his shoulder. "At least you have a reason instead of being a little bitch like Finn." Santana laughed.

"Oh to be a fly on the wall in that locker room... this afternoon," Santana said and got to her feet to stand near the guys. "I can't believe how far you've come Puckerman."

"What's that supposed to mean," he wondered.

"Before glee you were tossing Kurt in the dumpster and now you're going after a bully for him."

"It's called growth Santana you should try it," Puck told her but his smirk confirmed that he was kidding.

"Hey I've grown," she said before leaving the room. Everyone else soon followed.

* * *

><p>Rachel caught up to Finn as he rounded the corner heading toward the cafeteria.<p>

"Finn!" She called and he slowed down. She caught up to him.

"Look I'm sorry Rachel but-"

"I thought we were friends Finn," she said.

"We are but I can't do this."

"But why?"

"Karofsky plays right guard if he gets pissed at me; I'm gonna get sacked more times than Jay Cutler. Which means we're gonna lose, which means Beiste is gonna make Sam quarterback."

"Is being quarterback more important to you than helping out the kid who's gonna be your step-brother?" They stopped walking.

"Look we both know I can help him more if I stay on top." Rachel glared at him and fought her instincts to slap the hell out of him. "Kurt's gonna be fine." He saw the hurt look on her face and he instantly felt like an ass. "Rachel, I'm sorry. I want to but I can't." Her eyes met his.

"I've never been so disappointed in you and that is saying a lot."

"But," she was gone before he could even finish his thought.

* * *

><p>In the locker room after football practice Artie decided to take the lead. He had already had enough of being bullied and he wasn't going to take it anymore. He rolled up to Karofsky who was changing and glared at the boy.<p>

"Stop picking on Kurt," Artie told him and Karofsky met his eyes.

"Do you mind, I'm changing." Karofsky said. Mike was standing behind Artie and Sam behind him. Puck was on the other side; glaring at the bully.

"We're serious," Mike said angrily as he stepped closer and slammed Karofsky's locker shut.

"Oh yeah," Karofsky teased which pissed Mike off even more and he stepped even closer. Sam eyed him carefully.

"From now on you're gonna leave him alone," Artie said with the most intimidating tone he could muster.

"Look if he wants to be a homo that's up to him; but don't rub it in my face," Karofsky snapped as anger overtook him and he stepped closer to Mike; who didn't back down.

"We're not asking you," Artie told him.

"Yeah," Mike joined in. "We're done talking about this… just back off alright."

"Look you back off," Karofsky yelled before he shoved Mike into Artie; knocking them both to the floor. He advanced on them and Sam stepped up and body checked Karfosky into the locker. Puck stood nearby with his fists clenched wanting more than anything to help Sam out.

"Artie are you okay?" Mike asked as he helped him back into his chair. Karofsky and Sam were pushing and shoving each other and Karofsky got the upper hand and punched Sam right in the eye. Sam got to his feet and went after Karofsky again just as Coach Beiste entered the locker room screaming.

"Hey, hey, hey what's going on?" She pulled the two boys apart. "Get up," She pulled Sam off of Karofsky and then got Karofsky to his feet. "Get up here… what the hell is going on here?" She screamed again but no one was saying anything.

After dealing with Coach Beiste threatening to go to the principal, Sam finally said that it was just a misunderstanding and Karofsky agreed with that to avoid trouble. Coach Beiste let them go with a warning that if she ever found them fighting again they would all be cut from the team.

When the guys got to glee rehearsal, Santana laughed because of Sam's swollen and bruising eye.

"Oh my god!" Rachel shouted and walked over to Sam inspecting his eye. Quinn grabbed an ice pack they had gotten from the nurse and placed it over Sam's eye. "What happened?" Rachel asked and smiled at her girlfriend.

She felt a twinge of jealousy at Quinn's concern for Sam but she didn't let it affect her too much. Quinn was just mothering by nature and she couldn't be mad at the boy who got a black eye defending Kurt; especially when his own brother flat out refused to help.

"Dude was a wild animal," Mike said as a worried Tina was gripping his hands.

"A manimal." Artie added and Brittany chuckled.

"I'm so turned on by you right now," she said and he grinned.

And Santana gagged.

"Moving on," she said with a sneer.

"How bad does it look?" Sam wondered and Santana took this opportunity to make Brittany just as jealous as the girl made her.

"It looks pretty hot actually," she said and Sam grinned at her. "Who knew you had so much man in you trouty mouth?" She saw Brittany look away and her cheeks flush slightly. It made her heart swell to know that Brittany still cared.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me to not jump in on the beat down," Puck joined the conversation with a quiet growl of frustration. Santana moved her glare to a fidgeting Finn.

"Where were you Finn?"

"I was still out on the field; but I totally would've joined in on the beat down if I'd been there though."

"Mmm hmm," Santana hummed in a condescending tone.

"Yeah right," Rachel said everyone's thoughts out loud.

"The fact is it shouldn't have gone down without you Finn," Mercedes said to him and he sunk further in his seat. "You should've been leading the charge."

"Lay off of Finn everyone," Kurt finally spoke up. "It isn't his problem; it's none of your problems actually… but thank you for what you did; especially Sam."

"Serious," Mike added. "The epitome of a leader." Rachel continued to glare at Finn for his lackluster leadership skills. He could see her out of the corner of his eye and was never more grateful to see Mr. Schuester enter the room.

"What's going on? What happened to Sam's eye?"

"He stood up to Karofsky," Quinn told him.

"All the guys did," Tina added. "Well… not Finn."

"Is everybody okay," Mr. Schuester asked. "Do we need to tell Principal Sylvester?"

"No," Sam said. "I got in a few good licks too; so we can just call it even and maybe this'll send a message to Karofsky telling him to back off Kurt." Mr. Schuester nodded and stepped toward Kurt. He laid a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Are you okay Kurt?" Kurt nodded and Mr. Schuester faced the class again. "Alright guys, let's take out places we have a wedding to prepare for." Rachel shot Finn one more dirty look before taking her mark for practice.

* * *

><p>Rachel was annoyed that she was going to have to be partnered with Finn for the wedding performance. She was really annoyed with him lately; so much more than usual. And it was also annoying her that Quinn was partnered with Sam; for two reasons. One because she was jealous and two because Sam was being super nice lately and it was getting harder and harder to not like him. He had backed off of Quinn after she had spoken to him but she still didn't like the fact that he was crushing on her girlfriend. She felt Quinn come up behind her and she felt her hot breath on her neck.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts?" Quinn asked before walking around to face Rachel.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise."

"I'm just annoyed that you're partnered with Sam," Quinn shook her head but Rachel continued. "I know that you're just friends and that I have nothing to worry about but it still annoys me."

"Does it help to know that it still annoys me that you're partnered with Finn; even after all this time?" Quinn asked and Rachel smiled wide and nodded.

"Yeah it does help."

"The secret is that I can tell the difference, of when you're performing and when you're true." Rachel nodded again and her smile never wavered. "You just need to see the difference with me."

"Want to know something Quinn?"

"Yes."

"I love you," she whispered and this time Quinn's smile widened.

"I actually already knew that."

"Okay well then… you're amazing."

"I knew that too."

"You're kind of arrogant," Rachel said with a smirk.

"It's called confidence Berry," she stepped closer and lowered her voice. "My girlfriend taught me that." She winked and walked way to take her mark and Rachel was stunned into silence.

After a few minutes they performed 'Marry You' as they walked down the aisle and as Burt and Carole said their vows Rachel's eyes met Quinn's and she couldn't help thinking about someday marrying the blonde hottie that she was lucky enough to have.

_Rachel Berry-Fabray_ she thought to herself. _It really does have a nice ring to it_.

Her eyes smoldered with desire and saw the same look staring back at her from the fierce hazel eyes across the aisle from her.

Quinn Berry-Fabray.

Yeah she could get used to that too.

During the reception as Finn finally stepped up and decided to be a man. He sang the song 'Just the Way You Are' to Kurt and had everyone back him up. It was a nice gesture- a little late for Rachel's liking- but at least he finally stepped up. As part of the performance Finn danced with Kurt which left Rachel to dance with Mercedes, she didn't mind at all but her eyes involuntarily drifted to Sam and Quinn. What she saw took her breath away.

She saw the difference.

Quinn was quite the actress as well.

She saw the stupid puppy dog look that Sam was wearing but saw nothing but a performance from her girlfriend; and she immediately knew what Quinn was saying earlier.

Their eyes met and Quinn's whole expression changed and it literally sent butterflies to her stomach and just like that she wasn't worried about Sam anymore.

But if the boy's hands drifted any lower she would go all Lima Heights.

_Oh fuck_- she thought- _She needed to stop spending so much time with Santana_.

After the performance when she got back to her seat Quinn sat next her and took her hand under the table. Their fingers interlocked and she grinned.

"What was the look for out there?" Quinn asked quietly.

"I saw the difference," she answered and Quinn needed no further explanation. She just squeezed Rachel's fingers and they enjoyed the rest of their evening.

* * *

><p>Santana caught up with Brittany after the reception.<p>

"Hey Britt," she called and Brittany turned to her. "I was wondering if you were busy tonight."

"No," Brittany answered and raised an eyebrow. She was wondering what Santana was up to. "Why?"

"I have something I need to tell you and I was wondering if you'd go somewhere with me?"

"Sure just let me say goodbye to Artie," Santana held back a growl and nodded. "Just meet me at my car. Brittany nodded and stalked off to go say bye to her boyfriend.

Fucking boyfriend.

Santana hoped after tonight, there would be no more boyfriend.

Twenty minutes later Santana pulled up outside the Lippincott Bird Sanctuary that was in town. It was also a nature preserve and normally you could walk around among the birds but it was closed and Santana couldn't wait until the next day to do this.

This was happening now or never. So she pulled up near the gate. They could hear the birds singing their songs inside and it made Brittany smile. It was still light enough out that Santana could do what she had planned.

Well what Rachel planned but that was just semantics.

She took Brittany's hand and sat her on the hood of her car. Brittany was confused as to what was going on but she let Santana lead her and she followed. Once she was seated Santana pulled out a book. Her eyes met Brittany's and she smiled her- reserved for Brittany- smile.

"I wanted to bring you here when it was open so that the birds could surround us but I'm impatient and not very brave so I needed to do it now before I chicken out. She took a heavy breath and Brittany smiled at Santana's nerves.

"Birds are our thing," she said and Brittany nodded. "And I wanted to read something to you." She opened the book to the page that was earmarked and cleared her throat and with a nervous and shaky breath she read aloud.

_Hope is the thing with feathers  
>that perches in the soul,<br>and sings the tune-without the words,  
>And never stops at all,<em>

_And sweetest in the gale is heard;  
>and sore must be the storm<br>that could abash the little bird  
>that kept so many warm.<em>

_I've heard it in the chilliest land,  
>and on the strangest sea;<br>yet, never, in extremity,  
>it asked a crumb of me.<em>

When she finished reading she met Brittany's eyes and she grinned. Both were fighting tears.

"You are this poem for me Britt, you are my bird… you are my hope." Santana said getting choked up. "I know that if I have you by my side I will always, always be okay. I'm not ready for grand gestures or for anyone to find out about this but you are the hope I have that someday everything will be okay and that we will find our place in this world." Brittany stood up and hugged Santana. After a few minutes of crying Brittany pulled away.

"You're my hope too San, and that's why I put the bird and those words on my body. I love you and I always will," at those words Santana pulled her into a fierce kiss.

And as the kiss grew more passionate the girls wound up in the back seat of the car and as their clothes flew off and they finally reconnected. Neither of them mentioned that Brittany was dating Artie.

But they were both thinking about it.

And even though Santana poured her heart out she still hadn't said the words that Brittany desperately needed to hear and Santana knew she needed to hear them.

But she couldn't say them.

She tried but she couldn't.

She always wanted Brittany but when she found herself in the position to get her she always faltered. Instead she tried to show the girl how much she loved her; and they made love.

And it was beautiful.

And tainted.

Because of Artie, and Brittany's genuine care for the boy.

* * *

><p>The next day, Santana showed up on Quinn's doorstep looking a mess. Quinn immediately pulled her into the house and into a hug.<p>

"What happened?" she said to the broken girl in her arms.

"We made love," Santana said whimpering. Quinn was confused and pulled out of the hug.

"I'm confused," Quinn said and gently led her to the kitchen table. Santana sat down and Quinn sat next to her. Santana wiped her face.

"I did what Rachel planned and it seemed to work and we made love, but I knew she needed more. Hell I needed more. She needed me to say the words Quinn and I just… I froze. I couldn't do it. I tried to show her but-" she stopped talking and Quinn gave her a pained smile.

"I'm sorry Santana," she said rubbing her hand gently. "I wish I could help you."

"You have been Q; it's just me I have this innate ability to fuck up everything good in my life."

"So what now?"

"She's staying with Artie," Santana said and Quinn gave her a solemn look. "But I'm not giving up, even if I have to convince her that sex with me isn't cheating because the plumbing is different." Quinn gave her a disappointed look.

"San, you can't do that."

"I can and I will," Santana met her glare. "If I can't have her as my girlfriend I'm still going to have her… I don't give a fuck about McCripplepants."

"Santana!" Quinn reprimanded. "That's bad you'll be manipulating Brittany."

"No, look she loves me. She would rather be with me I know it… I could feel it. I just couldn't ask her and tell her what she needed to hear… but I'm not giving her up. I'm going to have her and when I'm not such a fucking chicken shit anymore I'm going to tell her."

"But San, doesn't she get a choice in this?"

"Of course she does, she can say no… I'm not forcing her I'm just giving her another and better option."

"But Santana that's cheating," Quinn told her.

"I fucking know that," she yelled. "Don't think I don't feel bad about it because I do… but right now it's my only hope of keeping the girl of my dreams. It's all I can offer her without losing her and damn me to fucking hell but I'm going to do whatever it takes."

"Okay but-"

"No Q look," she said and then took a breath to stop herself from ranting at her friend who was just honestly trying to help her. "Look, how would you feel if this was your situation? If you felt the way you do about Rachel but because of your own fears she was dating someone else… Finn for instance?" Quinn cringed at the thought but did let the point that Santana was trying to make cross her mind.

And she knew Santana was right.

She would do whatever it took to keep Rachel in her life even if that meant hurting Finn.

"Okay, I get it…" Quinn trailed off trying to get her thoughts under control. She knew where Santana's heart was but she could only see this ending badly for both of them and she owed it to Santana to share that with her. "I get why you feel you need to do this but Santana I'm worried that this will only end badly. What if Brittany resents you for helping her cheat on Artie, what if you not only lose the girl you love but you also lose your best friend?"

"I know!" Santana yelled and got to her feet again. She began pacing the room. "I know that this is a huge risk, I do but…" she took a few breaths. "I don't have a choice if I give up now I'm definitely going to lose her. My only chance here is as a sexual partner until I'm ready to be more and hopefully by then she's not head over feet in love with Artie."

"This sucks," Quinn said understanding where Santana was emotionally.

"You're fucking telling me."

"Look Santana, I have to say that I don't approve of cheating it's never a good thing… trust me," Santana nodded knowing that when Quinn cheated it led to really bad things that she was still affected by. "But I understand why you feel this is your only option and as your friend, I'm always going to support you."

"Thanks Q."

"I just hope it doesn't explode in your face."

"Me neither," Quinn got up and took some ice cream out of the freezer and two spoons. She handed one to Santana and the two girls sat there wordlessly eating their ice cream for a few minutes until Santana spoke up.

"Fingers crossed that Artie fucks up and I get another chance."

"For your sake San; I'll keep my fingers crossed."

"Thanks Q."

Kurt stood outside the choir room. He was nervous, he loved this group of misfits like a family and he would miss them terribly. He always felt so alone until he started to get to know them. Even his former bully defended his honor so it was true what they said about people changing but school was becoming a place that Kurt had come to fear and he literally couldn't take it anymore.

The other day when he saw that Sam had taken a punch for him his heart swelled. It was no secret that he was crushing on Sam pretty hard at the beginning of the year and the boy was always was very noble toward him; but he never would've imagined that he would literally take a punch for a boy that he had only known for six weeks. His heart beat faster when the bell rang and he knew he would have to go in there and break the hearts of his friends.

But he had to.

He was tired of being a victim and he just needed to feel that there was still some hope left in the world.

He needed to feel hope again.

And if that meant going to a different school where he didn't have to live in fear daily than that was what he had to do.

He opened the door and walked in to face his friends. Mr. Schuester came in a moment later and started to talk to him about getting a solo at Sectionals.

Figures the first time wants to let him sing it's when he has decided to transfer. He looked over the eyes of all of his friends. From Rachel who had changed so much and had quickly become his champion. To Mercedes who was his first friend in school.

To Puck who once tormented him but now fought for him, to Santana and the Cheerios, to the popular jocks that he never imagined he'd even get to know never mind have to say goodbye to. He pushed the tears back and looked at Mr. Schuester.

He stopped him from talking and proceeded to tell his classmates, his friends that he would be leaving. They were all visually upset none more than himself. They of course tried to talk him out of it but he couldn't let them upset their own lives and reputations just to protect him. He greatly appreciated it though.

He just wanted to feel normal again and he knew that would only happen once he was away from the toxic environment that Karofsky was providing. Some may call it running away but Kurt called it self-preservation.

He could see that although they were not happy about losing him; they all wanted what was best for him and before he left he asked if he could sing a song.

Mr. Schuester let him of course and he dedicated it to the New Directions; a group of kids that were nothing more than misfits and jocks that had somehow overcome everything to become a family. He told them of how he hoped they would always remain above the high school expectations and that he would miss them greatly; especially performing alongside them rather than against them. He hugged each and every one of them and told them how special they were to him and then he sang.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
>You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger<br>May you never take one single breath for granted  
>God forbid love ever leave you empty-handed<em>

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_  
><em>Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens<em>  
><em>Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance<em>  
><em>And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance<em>

_I hope you dance_  
><em>I hope you dance<em>

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance_  
><em>Never settle for the path of least resistance<em>  
><em>Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking<em>  
><em>Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth making<em>

_Don't let some hell-bent heart leave you bitter_  
><em>When you come close to selling out reconsider<em>  
><em>Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance<em>  
><em>And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance<em>

_I hope you dance_

He got choked up and couldn't continue but Rachel rose to her feet and stood by him. Her hand slipped into his and she sang for him; until he got his sobbing under control and joined her. They finished the song together.

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
>Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens<br>Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
>And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance<em>

_Dance_  
><em>I hope you dance<em>  
><em>(Dance)<em>  
><em>I hope you dance<em>  
><em>(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)<em>  
><em>I hope you dance<em>  
><em>(Rolling us along)<em>  
><em>I hope you dance<em>  
><em>(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)<em>  
><em>I hope you dance<em>  
><em>(Where those years have gone)<em>

_Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder_  
><em>(Dance)<em>  
><em>Where those years have gone<em>  
><em>(Dance)<em>

When the song ended Rachel pulled him into a tight hug. They hugged for a few moments until they felt another pair of arms surround them. Rachel knew it was Quinn. She could feel it and that made her happy. Soon they were enveloped into a group hug and Kurt was truly happy.

For the first time in weeks.

And just because he was going to a different school didn't mean he was losing his family. He had them now and forever and they all knew it.

Especially Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Lippincott Bird Sanctuary is a real place in the real Lima, Ohio. I was very happy to discover this because I didn't intend to use birds as their thing until I got some helpful suggestions from some of my reviewers.**

**With that said here is a shout out to those who helped me come up with ideas for Brittany's tattoo and the ideas also changed my ideas for Santana's as well.**

**Thanks to **_**anonythemouse**_**- for suggesting the bird for Britt and for suggesting that she and Santana have something matching that means something to both of them.**

**Thanks also to **_**Ad3n**_**- for suggesting the word love in a different language; I changed it up slightly but I would never have thought of that so thanks.**

**Also a big thank you to everyone that I asked for the suggestions they were all great and I loved them all but couldn't use all of them. I hope you liked my final decision.**

**The song Kurt sang was I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack. The song used was Hanging on for Hope by The New Amsterdams.**


	35. Chapter 35: Eyes

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Special Education"**

**At the end of this episode Quinn and Rachel are going to celebrate Rachel's birthday but because of the way the episodes aired in conjunction to the actual days they would've happened I had to change things slightly. Since the following episode is the Christmas one and I want it to happen at Christmas. Rachel's birthday would've happened between the two; so what I've done have her birthday at the end of the episode even though it aired way before her birthday actually is.**

**Also since it wasn't revealed when Rachel's birthday was in season one until after it would've happened I didn't include it in the story but in my world they did celebrate it I just didn't write about it; the same goes for Quinn's birthday. I'll be inventing one for her and they'll celebrate it maybe in season two's AU summer chapters. **

**Sorry for the huge A/N and on with the chapter; enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of the songs used, the movies mentioned or EBay.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: Eyes<strong>

"_Love I get so lost, sometimes. Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart. When I want to run away, I drive off in my car. But whichever way I go, I come back to the place you are. All my instincts, they return, and the grand facade, so soon will burn. Without a noise, without my pride  
>I reach out from the inside. In your eyes, the light the heat; in your eyes, I am complete, in your eyes."<em>

Quinn woke up to the sound of Rachel's elliptical whirring and it was such a familiar sound that she couldn't even be mad that she was awake at she assumed a ridiculous hour. She looked over at her beautiful and sweaty girlfriend and smiled.

Rachel was looking back at her wearing a similar grin. She watched as Quinn sat up on her elbows and put her glasses on. Quinn knew she had a weakness for her messy hair and her sexy glasses. Quinn was teasing her and it was glorious.

She knew she had everything she would ever need in those eyes.

But Quinn was teasing so she decided to tease back. She stared down at her with a heavy gaze and upped the speed on her elliptical. This in turn caused her to exert more energy.

Quinn watched as Rachel began to move a lot faster. Her chest was heaving her breasts were bouncing her breath was erratic and Quinn was drenched. She raised her hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay you win the battle of who can tease the most," Quinn said and Rachel chuckled and slowed her machine back down a bit. She needed to catch her breath.

"And you know how much I love winning," Rachel told her.

"I've missed this," Quinn said and Rachel nodded knowingly. "I missed your insane routine waking me up and I missed your sexy body bouncing on that dammed machine and I missed holding you all night long and getting lost in your eyes."

"I've missed it too," Rachel told her. "We should move in together again. We just need to sit our parents down and tell them that our schoolwork is beginning to suffer because we aren't sleeping well. We could alternate; a week at my house, a week at your house.

"You think it'll work?"

"No," Rachel said with a tone of disappointment. Quinn smiled knowing their parents would never allow it. She decided to change the subject altogether; and also avoid the fact that Rachel was all sweaty and hot and she was dying to take advantage of her.

So much for their sex life tapering off.

But she wasn't complaining.

"What are you thinking?" Rachel asked but when Quinn bit her lip and blushed; Rachel knew. "Geez Quinn you are worse than a boy sometimes." To which Quinn responded with a pathetic.

"I know."

"I don't mind of course but you are insatiable."

"I know, but I stand by the fact that it is not my fault." Rachel laughed and stepped off her elliptical. She grabbed her towel and sat next to Quinn on the bed and wiped her face and chest off. "But before I got distracted by your sexiness I was going to talk to you about Sectionals." Rachel's smile widened. "Do you have an idea of what song you want to sing?"

"Of course I do Quinn."

"Of course you do," Quinn repeated. "Then I'm sure we'll win." Rachel leaned over and kissed her. "Why don't you go take a shower and I'll go make you some breakfast."

"Aw, baby you're so sweet."

"I have an ulterior motive though."

"What's that?"

"I want bacon and I know that if I make you food you won't complain too much while I eat it."

"Such a charmer," Rachel said and kissed her again. The kiss deepened and Quinn pulled her closer. Rachel quickly broke the kiss. "No Quinn I'm all sweaty."

"So," Quinn kissed her again but Rachel pushed her back and she whined. "Why'd you start something you had no intentions of finishing then?"

"Because I wanted a good kiss before you put that slaughtered pig into your mouth."

"Oh," Quinn said frowning but when Rachel kissed her again the pout was definitely gone. Rachel got to her feet and Quinn slapped her ass. Rachel let out a squeal and looked at Quinn with lust filled eyes.

"You know you could join me in the shower and then we can both cook breakfast."

"But will you still let me eat bacon?" Quinn asked getting to her feet.

"I'll let you eat anything you want as long as you eat me first," Rachel said in her teasing tone that always got Quinn's skin tingling.

"Fuck Rach," Quinn groaned.

"Exactly," Rachel tugged her hand and pulled her into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Both girls couldn't hide the smiles as they walked into glee rehearsal that afternoon after the morning they had and when Finn approached them all traces of a smile left Quinn.<p>

"Hey Rach," he said grinning like a fool. "Hey Quinn," he grumbled half heartedly.

"Hello Finn, is there anything I can do for you?" Rachel asked and Quinn took her seat. Just because Finn seemed to have backed off and was finally acting like a friend to Rachel lately doesn't mean Quinn had to like it; or him. But she honestly didn't have a reason to punch him in the face anymore and she still always wanted to do that. So instead she took her seat and let Rachel have her conversation with the jolly green giant.

A moment later, Sam joined her and sat down next to her.

"Hey Quinn, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks for asking."

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me this Saturday." He asked sweetly and she felt her heart start to pound. She looked over at Rachel who was still immersed in conversation with Finn but could see that her eyes were no longer on Finn and were instead trying to burn a hole into Sam's face.

"I-I uh-"

"Look I know you said that you're not interested in dating anyone right now but I was hoping we could get to know each other better as friends and then maybe if things change and if I impress you enough maybe you'll give me a shot."

"Look Sam, it's not about impressing me." She said and looked at him with a much softer look. "It has nothing to do with you really it's me. I've gone through so much and I'm just really not interested in dating right now." He nodded. "You're sweet, you really are but I think if you're holding out hope that I'm going to change my mind then I'm sorry but you're going to be disappointed." He nodded again. "Look for another girl Sam, someone that would really love to be dating a sweet guy like you." She put her hand on his and swore she heard a small growl coming from the seat in front of her where Rachel was now sitting. "But I'm really not that girl."

"Okay," he said pathetically. "But still I really would like to be friends like you once offered so maybe we could hang out as friends." Quinn gulped audibly and didn't miss that Rachel was now facing them and again glaring at Sam; Sam however was oblivious. Luckily for Quinn, Mr. Schuester walked in at that moment and began talking; effectively saving her from having to answer him.

"Okay everyone we need to talk about-" Rachel got to her feet and cut him off. If Quinn wanted to let Sam Evans flirt with her she was about to get a taste of her own medicine.

"Mr. Schuester I have an announcement," he nodded even though he was annoyed that she interrupted him. "I've selected the perfect moving ballad for Finn and I to sing at Sectionals," she glanced at Quinn and saw nothing but hurt in her eyes.

"Me first," Mr. Schuester replied. "Two things, first our competition at Sectionals are your classic stool choirs; great voices but they don't move. Now if we're going to beat them we need to do what they can't… dance. Which is why I've decided to feature Brittany and Mike Chang's sweet moves in our performance," everyone clapped.

"Wait they're gonna dance in front of me while I sing my solo?"

"You're not getting a solo for this competition Rachel," he said and his words literally knocked the wind out of her. She got defensive and mean and all the things she hadn't been since Quinn walked into her life and changed her.

"Finally so what song do I get to sing?" Mercedes said grinning and Rachel glared at her.

"I was thinking that the winners of our duets competition would take the leads," both Sam and Quinn wore matching shocked expressions and Rachel felt her stomach drop and the feeling that she was about to throw up. Her head suddenly felt like it was getting squeezed and her heart beat was pounding in her ears and before she thought; she spoke.

"Ken and Barbie, wait are you trying to throw the competition?" She said with an attitude and Quinn's hurt eyes landed on hers again. She instantly regretted it. Santana sucked in a heavy breath in shock.

"Are you fucking kidding me Rachel?" She asked and Rachel looked around the room at everyone's faces and landed once again on her girlfriend.

Quinn was hurt.

Rachel could see it in her eyes.

And she felt like the biggest jerk for putting it there.

"Look I-I didn't mean that I was j-" she looked at Quinn again and could see the tears in her eyes.

"Is that how you really feel Rachel?" Quinn asked and got to her feet, she stood in front of Rachel.

"No, look I-" she reached for Quinn's hand but Quinn stepped away from her and crossed her hands over her chest. "It was stupid and I was Quinn I-I-"

"Save it Rachel," she said raising her hand to shush the girl and then her eyes met Sam's. "Sam I would love to hang out with you this weekend, as friends." She reiterated to make sure the boy understood her intentions. She was hurt and pissed off at Rachel but she didn't want to lead him on. "We can practice our song."

"Okay," he agreed with a smile that Rachel just wanted to slap off and Quinn faced Rachel again. Rachel tried to convey her regret through her eyes and Quinn could see it but Rachel didn't deserve anything from her; not yet. She shook her head and felt the tears spill out of her eyes and ran out of the room. Santana followed shortly after giving Rachel a glare of her own.

Rachel slumped to her seat and fought her own tears.

Sometimes she hated her tunnel vision.

She just hurt the one person she never wanted to hurt because she was jealous and selfish. She didn't know how she would fix this but she once promised Quinn that she would never give up on her; and she wasn't about to start now.

She couldn't stay in rehearsal for another second and listen to Mr. Schuester when her relationship was falling apart. She needed to fix this.

She needed to find Quinn and fix it.

* * *

><p>She found her about five minutes later running the track in the gym. She knew it was too cold outside for her to be out there and she decided to check here first. Santana was running alongside her. They weren't talking there were just there and Rachel automatically felt worse.<p>

She waited until they got closer and stepped onto the track. Quinn tried to step around her but Rachel grabbed her arm. Quinn forcefully pulled out of her grasp and glared at Rachel.

"Don't touch me," she spat.

"Come on Quinn I just want to talk."

"Well I don't want to fucking talk," she started to run again.

"You promised you would always hear me out," Quinn stopped running but hadn't faced her yet. Santana stepped closer to Rachel.

"Maybe you should wait until she calms down."

"I appreciate your help Santana but this needs to happen now," Rachel told her and Santana nodded.

"Okay it's your funeral," she stepped away. "I'm just gonna go."

"Thanks Santana," Rachel said and walked toward Quinn as Santana left them alone. It was after school and not a Cheerios practice day so she knew they were alone. Rachel stepped behind Quinn and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist. Quinn didn't fight it but she was still tense.

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered.

"Why'd you say it?" Quinn asked and her voice was broken. Rachel released her hold and forced Quinn to turn around and face her. She looked into Quinn's hurt eyes again and wanted to scream knowing that she put that hurt there.

In those eyes.

She was so used to seeing love and trust in those eyes and now all she saw was hurt.

Hurt that she caused and she hated herself for it.

"I was jealous," Rachel told her flatly. Quinn nodded knowing that was obviously true.

"But Rachel you've gotten jealous before; but this time you were just mean," Quinn said and Rachel felt tears slide down her cheeks.

"I know," she covered her face briefly with her hands and then wiped the tears away furiously "but Quinn you gotta know that I didn't mean it. Not toward you."

"Rachel…"

"I know it was directed at you but baby I didn't mean it." Quinn crossed her arms over her chest. She was feeling very vulnerable all of a sudden. She knew Rachel better than anyone and what she said was something that the Rachel she used to tease would've said. She hadn't seen this version of her girlfriend in over a year; so she knew that even though the words were hurtful and directed at her. She also knew that there was no way Rachel meant them.

"What did you mean then?"

"Okay," she took a steadying breath. "I was already pissed because Sam Fucking Evans thought it would be okay to ask my girlfriend out," Quinn held back a grin at those words. "And then Mr. Schue tells me that I'm not getting a solo and I exploded. Quinn those words could've been directed at anyone. If he had picked Tina and Artie, or Mercedes and Santana I still would've had the same reaction. I was just pissed and didn't think before I spoke."

"I know but Rachel, I'm your girlfriend and-"

"I know I shouldn't have said it and I am so, so sorry," she whined and stepped closer. To which Quinn stepped back. When Rachel met her eyes again she saw that the hurt was still there but now the tears were actually falling.

"I don't care that you called my Barbie and insinuated that we were going to lose I know that was just your anger talking but Rachel… you're supposed to support me." Rachel nodded and hung her head. "I always, always support you… no matter what. I know without a doubt that Rachel Berry is the best fucking singer I've ever known and I willingly admit it and fight for it," Rachel nodded wordlessly again and the tears were pouring out now.

Quinn didn't know when but she had started screaming through her tears. "I know I'm not a great singer, I know that… but the fact that Mr. Schue felt confident enough to pick me to sing a song for a competition should be something to celebrate. I shouldn't have to feel bad about it… and Rachel you as my girlfriend should've been my strongest supporter."

"I know Quinn," she said wiping the tears away again. "I know that I fucked up but-"

"But you were only thinking about yourself." Rachel nodded in defeat.

"And I was jealous."

"I'm jealous all the time but I'm never mean, or I try not to be to you at least."

"I know Quinn but please just tell me what I have to do to fix this, I'll do anything I love you so much," she stepped closer and tried to hug Quinn but Quinn stepped back again.

"I know you love me, I just need time, I need to get away from you right now," Quinn said walking away and leaving a distraught Rachel behind. When she got to the door she saw her girlfriend collapse to the ground and she wanted to run back and kiss her and tell her that she was forgiven but she couldn't.

She was hurt.

* * *

><p>The next day when Quinn walked up to Rachel's door to pick her up for school; she was ready to talk. She was ready to let Rachel know that even though she was still very upset with her that she would never give up on them. She knew Rachel loved her and supported her.<p>

She knew that what happened yesterday was only Rachel's fear and insecurity talking.

She knew she would always forgive Rachel.

Because Rachel was everything.

She knocked on the door and it swung open to reveal Leroy.

"Hey Quinn, what's up?" She looked at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean," she giggled. "I'm here to pick up Rachel for school."

"Oh Quinn she already left, she had her dad bring her this morning."

"Oh."

"She said that you two had a fight and that we probably wouldn't be seeing you for a while," he told her.

"So she already gave up, I said I needed time and she already gave up?"

"No she didn't," Leroy said and ushered a now teary Quinn into the house. "She was devastated when she came home yesterday Quinn. H, and I couldn't get her to calm down for hours." He handed her a tissue and she wiped her eyes and nose with it and then looked at him again. "She said that she didn't deserve to have you as her girlfriend because she was a selfish and self absorbed piece of shit."

"She said that?" Quinn said with a small laugh and Leroy nodded.

"Yeah she feels really bad for what happened Quinn."

"She told you?" He nodded.

"Yeah; once she got done crying hysterically. She said that she let her own selfish needs get in the way of supporting you her- and I quote- _amazingly talented and wonderful girlfriend _and now she had lost you." Quinn smiled at him repeating Rachel's words. She knew Rachel loved her she never doubted that.

"It's just what she said; it kind of hurt," he nodded again. "But more than the words it was that she didn't cheer me on like I always do for her."

"I know sweetie and so does Rachel. She told me that she hates herself for reacting as horribly as she did. She said she should've been the first one in line to congratulate you." Quinn nodded. "But she didn't and she can't undo it, she can only try to fix it. If you're willing to let her that is."

"Of course I am; she's my whole world Leroy."

"Good to hear because she is tearing herself up about this." Quinn nodded.

"I better get to school." He hugged her tight and kissed her forehead.

"The fact that you came here to pick her up for school even though you're mad at her says a lot Quinn. You are the perfect girl for my baby."

"She's perfect for me too," Quinn told him and got to her feet. "She just needs to know it and believe it." He nodded. She started to walk toward the door.

"Quinn," Leroy called and she looked back. "Congratulations." She smiled warmly.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Quinn walked to her locker; she still hadn't seen Rachel but she knew that they needed to talk this out because it was clearly tearing them both up inside. She opened her locker and there sitting in her locker was a bouquet of gardenias and a note sticking out of them; she smiled and took the note.<p>

_Dear Quinn;_

_ The flowers are a congratulations for getting your first chance to perform at a competition; despite my dreadful behavior I am so very proud of you and from this moment on will be nothing but supportive of you. Would you please skip first period and join me in the auditorium so that I can beg you for your forgiveness? I understand if you don't show but please always know that I love you with all my heart._

_ Love Rachel_

Quinn smiled and tucked the note back into her locker and closed it. She practically ran to the auditorium.

When she got there Rachel was sitting on the piano bench fiddling with her hands; she got to her feet as soon as she saw Quinn. Quinn's heart leapt at the sight of her beautiful girlfriend. She couldn't believe she actually missed her and it had only been a few hours. She hated fighting with Rachel.

"Quinn I thank you for coming to meet with me and I umphhhh-" her words were lost inside Quinn's mouth and her hands immediately landed on Quinn's hips. Quinn pulled her tight and explored her mouth. She licked Rachel's bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth. Both girls moaned and Rachel couldn't believe her luck. She knew right now she didn't deserve to be kissing Quinn; but she couldn't help but be happy about it. Rachel pushed her tongue into Quinn's mouth and was so happy when Quinn moaned and slid hers alongside it. After a few glorious minutes Quinn pulled away and stepped back.

They both got their breathing under control. And for several minutes all that could be heard was panting. Rachel reached for Quinn's hand and held it firmly.

"Thank you for that, it was hot… but I-I"

"Rachel," Quinn began but Rachel put her hand up and Quinn shut up.

"Please let me get through this or I will screw it up." Quinn nodded and let Rachel sit her down on the piano bench. Quinn looked up into those beautiful brown eyes and waited. Rachel took a deep breath. "I am truly sorry for my childish behavior Quinn there is no excuse. I should've kept my anger and selfishness at bay long enough to at least support you instead of knocking you down, but you need to know that those words and the dreadful feeling I had in my stomach that caused me to use them were in no way meant for you." Quinn arched a confused eyebrow. "I was jealous."

"Of Sam?"

"Not just of him." Rachel answered. "I was jealous that he asked you out and that angered me and I was jealous that Mr. Schuester chose you two over me but I was mostly jealous that Sam fucking Evans was going to get to sing another duet with my girlfriend when that is all I have ever wanted." Quinn's mouth dropped.

"You want to sing with me?" Quinn asked softly. Rachel nodded.

"More than anything."

"More than Broadway?" Quinn asked teasingly.

"Well no, but-"

"More than making love to me?"

"No," Rachel blushed. "Okay you made your point," Quinn got to her feet and stepped closer to Rachel and held her hands. "I guess not more than anything but more than anything in regards to glee club."

"Thanks," Quinn said and pecked Rachel's lips again. "I forgive you."

"Just like that?"

"Not just like that babe, I was upset, I still am a little bit upset but what good does that do? I know you're sorry, I know you didn't mean it and I know that after crying myself to sleep last night and going to your house and finding that you felt I wouldn't show I couldn't keep being mad at you. It hurts too much."

"You came to my house to pick me up?" Quinn nodded. "I thought that you'd be so mad that you wouldn't come."

"I know but Rachel, I will never be so mad at you that I'd want to stop being together or stop being there for you."

"God I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't supportive but I can promise that it will never happen again."

"Rachel, I was wrong. You do support me."

"No I-"

"You were upset, you made a mistake, and you apologized for it. But don't you ever feel like you don't support me because no one else in my life has supported me the way you do… through everything. You didn't bat an eye when I told you I was pregnant even though I knew it tore you up inside." Rachel shook her head but Quinn kept talking. "You and your dads took me and when I had no place to go. You always stood up for me and always took care of me. You are the best support system I have ever known, and you're not perfect. You're allowed to make mistakes."

"You support me the same way Quinn." Quinn nodded and brought her lips to Rachel's again. After a short but loving kiss, Rachel pulled away. "But can you please not go out with Sam?" Quinn laughed.

"I already told him that I changed my mind and that we could practice after school." Rachel beamed.

"Why?"

"Because I only said that to hurt you and I realized that I don't ever want to hurt you especially on purpose." Rachel smiled.

"Me neither."

"But Rachel, I always trusted you whenever you hung out with Finn last year even though he kept trying to kiss you and date you, I still trusted you and I just really need you to trust me the same way and believe me when I say I am not interested in Sam."

"I do trust you," Rachel answered and Quinn arched her eyebrow. "I do; I swear but…"

"But what?"

"It's stupid."

"Tell me Rachel."

"I'm just afraid that one day you're going to wake up and realize that you can do better."

"Huh?" Quinn asked. She was so confused that she all of a sudden wasn't very articulate.

"I-I'm not… I don't look like," Rachel stammered and felt Quinn's hands slide into hers and she forced herself to meet those hazel pools of beauty. "I know you love me but sometimes I'm just so scared that you are going to realized that you are a fucking goddess and you can do better than me." Quinn laughed.

She actually fucking laughed.

And Rachel could feel the tears stinging her eyes.

And Quinn could see that her laughing had the wrong effect.

She could see the pain and the fear in Rachel's eyes and she squeezed one hand tighter and pulled the other out of Rachel's grip. She put her hand on Rachel's cheek and pushed the tear away.

"Rachel there is no better than you," Rachel gasped. "I was only laughing because it's funny to me that you think I could do better. It's you Rachel, when you walk into a room you are literally the only person I see and I hoped that you knew that by now."

"I do, it's just sometimes all of those old fears come back you know. I probably would be okay if I had never gotten to have you but now I cannot imagine how destroyed I would be if I ever lost you and when boys who look like Sam come along and want what's mine- but I'm too afraid to claim- I get scared that one day I'm going to lose you. That one day you'll realize that I'm not worth waiting for."

"I would wait forever for you," Quinn kissed her again and this time Rachel felt it to her toes. When Quinn pulled back they stared into the others eyes and they both felt it. "I need you to know that my feelings for you will never EVER change." Rachel nodded. "Please tell me that you know this."

"I'm trying, I really am."

"Good," she ran her hand across Rachel's cheek and kissed the spot. "And I promise that when you are ready, I'll let you rub it in Sam's face a little." Rachel smiled wide.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah as long as you let me rub it in Finn's face a little too?"

"Baby you can rub it in Finn's face all you want." They both laughed.

"I love you," Quinn whispered.

"I love you too," Quinn tried to lead her out of the room so they could get ready for their next class, but Rachel stopped her. "Quinn."

"Hm?" Quinn said looking back at her.

"I didn't like seeing the hurt in your eyes and knowing it was me that put it there. So I would like to promise you that I will never hurt you again."

"I'll never hurt you either." And then they kissed again, knowing full well that the bell had rung and that they could be caught at any moment. But at this moment neither girl could bring themselves to stop.

And it was magic.

* * *

><p>Brittany walked into the locker room after Cheerios practice and took her uniform off. She wrapped at towel around herself and grabbed her shower kit. When she got to the showers she turned the knob and waited for the water to heat up. Once it was at her desired temperature; she took the towel and hung it on the nearby hook and then stepped in.<p>

After letting the hot water soothe her aching muscles for several minutes she grabbed her shampoo and conditioner and began to lather the former into her hair. It was then that she was startled slightly as warm hands encircled her waist and hot breath tingled her neck. She knew it was Santana… no one's touch would ever be as familiar. And no one's scent would ever make her week in the knees the way Santana's does. She smelled sweet like candy and it always made Brittany hungry.

Santana spun her around quickly knowing that Brittany would be as graceful as ever and planted her lips onto the girl. She pushed Brittany hard against the wall and covered her slick body with her own. Her hands gripped firmly onto Brittany's waist as she pulled her mouth away from the girl's delectable lips and tongue. Brittany let out a soft moan that only increased in volume when Santana began kissing, licking and sucking her way down Brittany's neck and over her collarbone.

"Mmm, San we- um…" she trailed off knowing full well that she should stop what was happening but also knowing that she could never fight her feelings for this girl. No matter how hard she tried. "I um-" she mustered all of the strength she had and finally pushed Santana far enough away so that their eyes could meet. "This is wrong," she whimpered as she stared into Santana's eyes.

"Does it feel wrong?" Santana asked flatly and pressed her lips into Brittany's neck again. This time Brittany couldn't fight her feelings and she dug her fingers into Santana's hair which effectively pulled her closer.

"No it feels, right."

"Because it is right," Santana husked and brought her lips back up to meet Brittany's. She kissed her again and when she felt Brittany's tongue slide into her mouth she couldn't contain the moan that followed and vibrated into Brittany's mouth.

Brittany's hips bucked involuntarily into Santana's and the girl took advantage of that by pulling Brittany's hips harder against herself and slipping her thigh in between. Brittany began to ride Santana's leg with abandon as they kissed. She pulled back from the kiss and nearly knocked her head against the wall. Meanwhile, Santana dipped her head and sucked one of her pink nipples into her mouth and bit down gently… then roughly once Brittany's hips bucked. She felt Santana's hand replace her thigh and soon warm fingers were sliding between her slick folds and as Santana pushed into her with two fingers she bit down on her lip to stop the words that were about to spill out of her mouth. Three little words that would cause Santana to run for the hills and she couldn't let that happen; she loved her too much. She moaned Santana's name loudly as the girl was fucking her the way no boy ever could.

Santana kept her mouth occupied because she was ready, she wanted to say it. She wanted to tell Brittany that she loved her, that she didn't want to date anyone else. That she was a lesbian and head over heels in love with her but she couldn't risk it.

If keeping her mouth shut meant that she could still have this; she would shut up forever. She would endure Brittany's ridiculous relationship with Artie and she would at least still get to have the love of her life in some way. She wanted her in every way but she wouldn't risk it.

So instead she dropped to her knees and decided to give the girl everything else. Pour all of the love she felt in her heart into her actions. If she couldn't tell Brittany how she felt maybe she could make her feel it. She brought her mouth to Brittany's dripping wet sex and closed her mouth over the hardened clit; while still pumping her fingers furiously.

And Brittany felt it.

And when she looked down and met Santana's eyes; she could see it.

In her eyes, she knew the girl loved her.

But why couldn't she say it?

What was she so afraid of?

Surely Santana knew she felt it too. Or did she?

Brittany's thoughts clouded over as her orgasm approached and she fell over the edge and Santana held her until she was able to stand again.

She wanted to repay the favor; she wanted to show Santana how much she was loved in return. She wanted her actions to speak louder than words too.

She was always so bad with words.

She reached for Santana to give the girl everything she felt; but Santana was gone she retreated back into the fear and loathing and shook her head wildly. And just like that Brittany was once again alone in the shower.

And that is why she was still with Artie.

At least he didn't hide.

Then she turned and finished her shower before the water could run completely cold.

Meanwhile Santana was slumped on the bench surrounded by a towel and crying into her hands. She was wishing she could get over her fears and just claim the girl who obviously cared about her.

But just like every other fucking time- the fear won out.

Over love.

* * *

><p>Rachel was annoyed to say the least; Lauren Zizes was bitching about Rasinettes and threatening to not go on if they couldn't get her the candy.<p>

Where the fuck was Mr. Schuester and his contrived speeches about being a better person? But alas he was nowhere to be found as usual so she took it upon herself as team captain to handle the situation. Her eyes met her other team captain who currently had his finger stuck in his ear and trying to dig something out. She wanted to say _if you're trying to touch your brain Finn you're out of luck because there isn't one in there. _But she didn't; instead she turned with a huff to face Lauren and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll go see if they have some," Rachel said to her and Lauren nodded her approval.

"All right."

Rachel stormed out of the room and went to the refreshment counter. That is where Kurt found her screaming at the man working.

"Then go down to seven eleven and get some… I need Rasinettes!"

"Carb loading?" Kurt asked her and she calmed down at the sight of him. The man working scurried away as quickly as he could.

"Puck, got Lauren Zizes to take your place and she won't go on unless she gets her damn candy," he nodded. "She's a warm body… hey did you get your solo?"

"Sadly no," Kurt said frowning and Rachel's mouth opened in shock.

"Oh wow, if you didn't get a solo then they must be really good… we're doomed." She said and his eyebrows rose in surprise. "Sorry that was selfish. What I meant to say was wow that really sucks. I'm sure you were really good."

"I was." He said quickly and confidently; then his confidence faltered slightly. "I mean I think I was. Being a Warbler has really made me question everything I thought about myself."

"Yeah," they both sat down on the nearby stools. "Do you miss us?"

"I do," he replied with a grin. "Being a Warbler is great but I don't think they appreciate my individuality as much as you guys did… and I can't help but think that I let you guys down." Rachel softened at his words.

"It's your life Kurt, and you weren't safe at McKinley anymore." She covered his hand with hers. "And we all get it." They shared a smile.

"How come you weren't this nice to me when I was your teammate?"

"Because you were my only real competition," she laughed and so did he. "Don't tell," she finished in a whisper.

"It's true," he agreed and they were silently enjoying each other again. Then Blaine walked up to them and tapped Kurt on the arm. Rachel narrowed her eyes at him and smiled as Kurt looked up at him with pure adoration.

"Kurt they're calling places," he said and Kurt got to his feet. Blaine looked at Rachel and waved. "Hey," he said to her and Rachel smiled back. He was dreamy and she hoped that he was just as smitten with Kurt as Kurt seemed to be with him.

"Thanks again Rachel," Kurt said before leaving. Rachel got back to the audience just in time to see the Hipsters performing. She took her seat between Finn and Quinn and felt a warm brush of her girlfriends hand across her arm.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked with concern and Rachel loved that about her; she nodded. "You were gone for a while."

"I was talking to Kurt."

"Oh," Quinn said and smiled at her. She would have to ask about Kurt more later because Mr. Schuester was motioning for them to shut up. She grazed her fingertips across Rachel's and watched as Rachel shuddered.

After watching Kurt and the Warblers kill it they were waiting in the green room for their turn; and everyone was even tenser than they had been prior. Everyone was still kind of on edge within the group. Quinn and Rachel had worked through their fight but everyone else was still at odds. Tina and Artie were convinced that Mike and Brittany were sleeping together because they were constantly rehearsing for their dance. Santana found this mildly amusing because if only Artie knew what was really going on. And then she felt like a jerk for playing with Brittany's emotions the way she was but she couldn't help it. She couldn't give Brittany what she wanted but she couldn't stay away from her either. Finn was pouting in the corner because he wasn't singing at all and Rachel would've been feeling the same way except that she was proud of Quinn and also distracted by the way Sam fucking Evans kept trying to comfort her nervous girlfriend.

_That should be ME _her thoughts screamed and as if Quinn could sense her discomfort their eyes met and she smiled.

A smile.

A simple fucking smile sent Rachel's butterflies into overdrive.

And suddenly she didn't want to kill Sam anymore.

Mamie him maybe.

Then Mr. Schuester came in and started preaching about how fucking special they all were and she was ready to beat him to a bloody pulp and she just needed to get out of that room.

So she did.

She walked back stage and waited until it was time for their performance and then she would re-join her team. A few minutes later Quinn joined her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just a little annoyed."

"With me?"

"No baby, never with you," Rachel said smiling and Sam walked out of the room to join them and Rachel grumbled. Quinn instantly knew the reason for her reaction. Rachel stepped off to the side that Quinn would be going out on; as Sam's eyes met Quinn's.

"You look beautiful," he said sweetly and Rachel felt her stomach turn. Quinn smiled and nodded before walking to her mark and her amazing girlfriend. Sam stepped out into the audience and began singing.

"He's right you know," Rachel said and Quinn pressed her lips against Rachel's all too briefly.

"Every word I sing out there is for you, Rachel." Rachel couldn't help but smile as Quinn repeated her words from Regional's last year.

"Break a leg."

"I love you," Quinn replied before stepping through the curtain. As Rachel made her way to the stage she could hear Quinn's sweet and melodic pure sex of a voice singing "Time of My Life' knowing that Quinn just dedicated those words to her and she smiled to herself.

God she was so lucky.

And then she wasn't so jealous of Sam anymore.

So he got to sing with Quinn.

She got everything else.

When she reached the stage she could see both Puck and Santana giving her a knowing look and she couldn't help but reveal in the pure happiness she was feeling as she could hear Quinn singing to her.

Then the curtain rose and she could see her. Singing and dancing and looking like the epitome of a performer and she had never been so proud.

Quinn Fabray was every bit of a performer as she was.

And it was a wonderful thing to see.

Her girl in the spotlight.

Shining.

And in Rachel's eyes there was nothing more beautiful.

When the song ended and Quinn turned to take her mark for the next song their eyes met and she could see that Quinn may not have realized her dreams yet but it was so obvious that she enjoyed performing. Then Rachel's eyes grew wide at the prospect of one day sharing the stage again with her one true love.

Oh the possibilities.

The music for 'Valerie' started which snapped her out of dreamland and she watched in awe as Santana lit up the stage herself with her own brand of star power and in front of her Mike and Brittany did the very same thing and she realized Mr. Schuester was right.

They were surrounded by talent and she felt selfish for hogging the spotlight instead of sharing it. Her eyes darted to Mercedes and Tina who were both so brilliantly talented and often overlooked and smiled; thankful that they were far less selfish than she was.

Her eyes then went to Kurt's in the audience as he cheered them on the same way they had done for him and she realized that they were all very good and that she Rachel Berry may very well be the brightest star but she was far from the only one.

She made an internal vow to try and be less selfish and self-centered for everyone; not just Quinn. She knew she would probably falter in this new endeavor but she would never stop trying.

When it was announced that they had tied and were going to Regional's her first move was to hug her girlfriend and then Santana before she moved to Brittany and Mike.

And later on when Mr. Schuester offered her the solo in their celebration song she held true to her new found selflessness and offered it to the unsung heroes of their win- Mercedes and Tina.

As they danced and sang their hearts out Quinn noticed something had shifted within Rachel and she liked it. She wasn't acting selfishly she was just acting proudly and Quinn wanted to envelop her in a hug right there on stage but she settled for holding hands. At least that; they could get away with it without too much explanation.

* * *

><p>"I'm so proud of you," Quinn said as they left the auditorium and walked toward her car.<p>

"I'm proud of you too."

"I have a surprise for you," Quinn said and saw Rachel's whole face light up as Quinn dragged her to the car. Once they were inside; Rachel turned to her.

"What is it for?"

"Why do you think?" Quinn answered with a question of her own. When it seemed that Rachel had no idea; Quinn told her. "For your birthday Rach." And Rachel's smile grew impossibly wider.

"You remembered?"

"Of course I did, did you think I wouldn't?"

"Well no, not really but since you hadn't said anything- a-and I should've known you'd make it a surprise since you know how much I love those," she said sarcastically. "But I am so thrilled by you right now and-"

"Rachel," Quinn cut off her rant and Rachel closed her mouth. "Do you want your present or not?"

"Does it involve getting naked?" She asked waggling her eyebrows.

"You're a horn dog," she responded and Rachel giggled. "But it's us; of course it involves getting naked."

"Well in that case what are we doing and how fast can we get there?" Rachel asked bouncing in her seat.

"First we go to my house, and pack a bag for me and then we have dinner with your dads," Rachel rolled her eyes. "It was their one condition for letting me have you and their empty house for your entire birthday weekend." Rachel's eyes lit up.

"The whole weekend?" Quinn nodded. "What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise." Rachel huffed.

"I should've fucking known."

"Language," Quinn reprimanded and Rachel pouted.

"Where will my dads be?"

"They said something about visiting family in Cleveland," Rachel nodded. "So we're packing a bag for me and then your dads are taking us out to dinner for a double celebration of our win and your birth. And then you Rachel Berry are all mine."

"I already am," she whispered and it took everything within Quinn to remain in her own seat and put the car in gear instead of jumping her girlfriend in the parking lot.

Dinner was nice with the Berry's they told Quinn that she did a wonderful job on her duet and she thanked them and then they gave Rachel her gift. She took the box with a smile and ripped it open.

"Thanks dad, thanks daddy." She told them as she pulled out a gold star necklace. Quinn looked confused because she knew that Rachel had at least six of them maybe more. Hiram caught on to her confusion.

"We have given her one every year since she was born," he told Quinn who awed at how sweet that was. Leroy handed Rachel an envelope and she tore into that. Inside was a voucher for driving lessons and two hundred dollars cash.

"Wow," Quinn said quietly. My dad is rich and he never gave me that much cash. Leroy chuckled.

"Yeah well we used to buy her so many things but as she has gotten older we realized that only a teenage girl would know what to buy a teenage girl," Quinn laughed. "So we let her pick her own gifts."

"It's the only way she is completely satisfied. Except for the necklace of course she is always going to get one of those," he finished with a wink to Rachel. Rachel smiled but they could tell something was playing on her mind.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Hiram asked and Rachel met his eyes.

"I really appreciate everything dad but I do- I don't want to drive." She said timidly.

"And why not?" Leroy asked.

"She wants Quinn to always be her chauffer," Hiram blurted out and Quinn laughed.

"I don't mind really." Rachel smiled at her but looked at her dads again.

"When I get to New York, I'll never drive and when I get famous I'll have a driver so what is the point?"

"The point is so that when you come visit your amazing fathers you will be able to drive yourself around instead of making us old folks do it."

"You said it yourself; I'll have Quinn for that." They all smiled at the idea of Quinn being around for the long haul.

"Just think about it okay," Leroy told her. "If you decide not to use it we'll give your dad the lessons he could use them."

"Hey," Hiram said loudly and they fell into comfortable dinner chatter again.

During dessert Leroy looked at the two girls before him.

"Now Rachel, I want you to know that your father and I would've thrown you a big elaborate birthday party but we-"

"We figured you'd much rather do what Quinn has planned," Hiram finished for his husband.

"You figured right," Rachel said with a smirk and looked at an also smiling Quinn.

"We trust you two to not burn down the house and to be very careful," Hiram said.

"Yes dad we know," Rachel whined. "We spent the weekend at Quinn's remember?"

"Right," Hiram said and they quietly finished their dessert. After they paid and exited the restaurant Rachel was pulled into a hug by first Hiram and then Leroy.

"Have a great birthday sweetie," Hiram said.

"Thanks dad."

"We love you Rachel and we are so proud of you," Leroy told her.

"Thanks daddy."

"We love you to Quinn," he added and hugged Quinn.

"I love you guys too," she told them "And thank you for letting me have her this weekend."

"You're welcome and take care of her."

"Always will." He kissed Quinn's cheek and then Rachel's before they went to their car and drove away. As soon as her dads were out of sight Rachel turned to Quinn.

"Can we go get naked now?" Quinn laughed.

"Not just yet, horn dog there are other things I want to do first," Quinn answered to which Rachel huffed.

"Okay," she said pathetically.

* * *

><p>When they got into Rachel's house; Quinn locked the door behind them and led Rachel down the stairs to the basement. During dinner she had gotten a text from Brittany saying that everything was ready. So when she led Rachel into the basement she heard her gasp.<p>

There were pillows and blankets covering the floor. A movie projector and a screen was set up and the lighting was dimmed. There was also a bouquet of gardenias lying across one of the pillows and Quinn's neatly wrapped gift next to it.

Rachel covered her mouth in shock and then launched herself at her amazing girlfriend.

"Quinn! How did you do all of this?"

"Puck and Brittany may have set it up while we were at dinner," Quinn said sheepishly and Rachel responded by kissing her soundly. Quinn moaned into and tried to deepen the kiss but Rachel pulled away.

"Where did you get the movie projector?"

"It was my dad's I found it in the garage last week and checked if it still worked," Rachel's mouth dropped open. "Most of the films were damaged but there were a few that still worked and a couple that I thought you'd like."

"Which ones?"

"Breakfast at Tiffany's and The Wizard of Oz," Quinn answered to which Rachel squealed.

"Quinn do you know how much those are probably worth?"

"A lot," she said idly and arched her eyebrow. She actually had no idea.

"Yeah you could say that," Rachel told her sarcastically.

"Well they're yours if you want them, the projector too." Rachel's mouth dropped in shock again.

"Oh no way I couldn't."

"Rachel it's not like my dad will miss them or he would've taken better care of them or better yet taken them with him."

"I know but you should keep them, they're your birth right." Quinn laughed because Rachel was acting like it was a trust fund or something but she knew Rachel was right.

"Okay fine but you get visitation rights whenever you want," Quinn agreed.

"Deal," Rachel said with a grin. "And this means that someday they'll be mine… when you're mine that is."

"I'm already yours."

"I meant legally." Quinn kissed her hard and fast and led her over to the floor. She only pulled out of the kiss to sit Rachel down and hand her the gift.

"Another gift, Quinn the movie date was enough. I'm so touched."

"Well then this will touch you more and then maybe after that you'll let me touch you even more," Rachel smirked and glanced at her sideways.

"And you say I'm the horn dog." Quinn laughed and nudged Rachel into opening her gift. Rachel gasped for the third time when she saw that Quinn had bought her the soundtrack of Funny Girl on vinyl and it was signed by Barbra. "Oh my god Quinn!" she shouted. "This is- this is too much."

"I know you don't have any records but I also know that you love everything vintage so I thought maybe this could be the start of your collection." Rachel answered her with a beautiful kiss that left Quinn breathless.

"I love it," she said still staring at Quinn. "But it was too much."

"It wasn't that much I won an auction on EBay and trust me Rachel I didn't pay too much." Rachel nodded her acceptance and her eyes met Quinn's again.

"I love you," she said in the most heartfelt tone that Quinn's heart melted on the spot.

"You're worth it all Rachel Berry."

"Oh my… Quinn you are the most amazing girlfriend ever."

"So are you," Quinn got to her feet to turn the projector on and dim the lights even more. Rachel moved her beautiful flowers off to the side next to her beautiful record when Quinn joined her again her eyes lit up.

"I know what I'm going to spend my birthday money on?"

"What?"

"A record player," Rachel said proudly and pressed her lips against Quinn's again. They cuddled up close and Quinn pulled a blanket over them as the opening credits of 'Breakfast at Tiffany's played. She kissed Rachel's temple.

"Happy Birthday love," she whispered and Rachel nuzzled into her neck.

"Thank you."

And they eventually fell asleep cuddling before the movie was over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The song used was In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel.**

**Please Review!  
><strong>


	36. Chapter 36: Wonderful

**A/N: Otherwise known as "A Very Glee Christmas"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used or any other product mentioned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: Wonderful<strong>

"_It's the most wonderful time of the year. With the kids jingle belling, and everyone telling you 'Be of good cheer.' It's the most wonderful time of the year. It's the hap-happiest season of all, with those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings. When friends come to call, it's the hap- happiest season of all."_

Rachel bounded down the stairs on a mission. It was Christmas time and although her family didn't celebrate the holiday she was always surrounded by it due to everyone else celebrating it. The mall, the town and school was all a buzz with holiday cheer. It bothered her more when she was a kid than it does now. She loved her faith and didn't feel like she was missing out on anything the way that she did when she was younger. But this year was different. This year she was going to ask her fathers if she could spend Christmas with Quinn. Last year they had given each other gifts; but she could see in Quinn's eyes that the girl was slightly disappointed. She knew that Quinn would never complain or break up with her over not sharing the same religion or holiday celebrations but she could see that Quinn wanted to share this holiday with her; she could tell it was Quinn's favorite and if they were going to have a future together- and she really hoped that they had a future together- than this is something that would have to be resolved eventually and Rachel Berry never waited around for eventually. She settled problems as soon as they arose.

She walked into the kitchen where her dad was sitting at the counter reading the newspaper while her daddy was preparing some breakfast.

"Good morning fathers," she greeted in her usual tone and proceeded to kiss them both on the cheek.

"You're a little more chipper than usual," Hiram smiled at her. "What's got you so happy?"

"The holiday spirit dad," she answered and got strange looks from both of them. "This brings me to the subject at hand. I need to speak with you about something that is rather important to me," she waited to see if either man would say something but when they merely nodded she continued. "I must inform you that I am very happy with our Jewish faith and I promise that I intend on keeping with my religion and traditions as I grow."

"Good to know," Hiram said with a raised eyebrow and waited for her to reach her point.

"With that said, I am hopelessly in love with a Christian who very much loves this holiday," she saw both men nod. "And as I intend on staying with Quinn for an indefinite amount of time I have been thinking a lot about this. Ever since last Christmas actually when I saw the slight disappointment in Quinn's eyes."

"What are you getting at Rachel?" Leroy asked as the curiosity was killing him.

"That I would like to spend Christmas with Quinn and celebrate it with her in the traditional way."

"Okay," Hiram said still confused. "Are you saying you want to convert, because you just said that you love your religion?"

"And I do, and no I do not want to convert." She told him and then took a deep breath. She needed to explain herself more clearly. "What am saying is that I am looking to the future and please do not make fun of me," she looked at both men before continuing; Leroy especially. "I want to spend my life with Quinn," both men smiled. "And I know that as a junior in high school you think I'm crazy but-"

"Relax Rachel," Leroy cut her off. "We know you and Quinn are meant to be… like real lasting true love. We knew you two were more than high school when we allowed her to move in here and sleep in your bed. We wouldn't have done that for just anyone sweetie so please continue. We won't pick on you about knowing what you want at this age… as long as you wait until your dreams are settled before running off and getting married." She laughed at that.

"We are in no rush," she assured them. "But just because we are waiting for a long time before making vows doesn't mean I can't start preparing for the future now. I haven't discussed this with Quinn as of yet but I will and what I am saying is that when Quinn and I have children and if she agrees I would like them to be raised with both of our religions and values. While I may not agree with everything that is Christian, and neither does Quinn yet she still believes in it and I won't take that away from her or our future children. I would like them to know both and choose for themselves."

"You are amazing baby girl," Leroy told her with a grin.

"So is that a yes, can I spend Christmas with Quinn and give her the perfect day?" Hiram's eyes met Leroy's and they shared a nod.

"Yes Rachel, you can spend the holiday with Quinn." She squealed and hugged them both just as the doorbell rang.

"That's Quinn, don't tell her I'd like it to be a surprise." She told them and they nodded. After a minute Quinn joined them in the kitchen and was nearly tackled by a very hyper Rachel. She was kissed all over her face.

"Good morning to you to babe," Quinn said pulling away from the kissing assault. "What has you in such a good mood?"

"I have the most amazing parents," Rachel told her.

"I agree," Quinn said and felt herself get enveloped in a tight hug by one of said parents and then the other.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Leroy asked as Quinn handed them all the coffees she had brought for them. It had become a tradition since she moved out.

"Do you have bacon?" Quinn asked.

"Of course Quinn," Leroy winked. "It's the one thing these two allow me to have and it's partly because you love it as well."

"Well in that case I'm in," Quinn said as she and Rachel began setting the table while the Leroy cooked breakfast.

* * *

><p>Everyone was dancing and singing as they decorated the choir room with Christmas decorations. They were singing 'The Most Wonderful Day of the Year' and Rachel couldn't help but grin at a smirking Quinn after she sang the line <em>Wake up don't you know that it's time to come out<em>. In fact they spent the remainder of the song practically eye-fucking.

Mr. Schuester walked in just as the song ended and noticed them decorating a tree. He seemed really confused.

"Hey guys, what's this?"

"Uh- we're trying to get into the Christmas spirit Mr. Schue," Finn told him. "Christmas is totally my favorite holiday and check out this awesome tree. I found it on the side of the road; it must've fell off some guy's car."

"And the ornaments?"

"The guy who lives next door finally killed off his elderly mother," Santana explained. "And when they carted him off they left the house wide open so… I think she was a holiday hoarder." Mr. Schuester furrowed his brow.

"Uh- a-a-and the presents?"

"I lifted them from a display at the mall," Puck answered. "But don't worry they're empty." Mr. Schuester shook his head.

"Guys I appreciate the effort but this isn't what Christmas is supposed to be like."

"For us it is," Mercedes chimed in. "This tree is like a mascot for glee club. We won sectionals two years in a row and according to everyone at this school, we still suck."

[Flashback]

Mercedes, Mike and Tina were walking down the hall talking amongst themselves; When Azimio, Karofsky and another football player tossed red and green slushies at them.

"Ho, Ho, Ho losers," Azimio said laughing as the three boys stalked off.

[End Flashback]

"I'm pretty sure they just added food coloring to real slush from the parking lot," Mike said pathetically.

"You can eat that you know?" Lauren said to him seriously, Mike nodded.

"No, no," Mr. Schuester cut in again. "I am not going to let you guys throw yourselves a pity party. Look I'm the first to say things haven't turned out exactly how I would've liked them to this year but Christmas is all about being grateful for the things that did."

"I thought that was Thanksgiving," Puck pointed out but Mr. Schuester ignored him.

"And this year glee club is going to lend a hand to the homeless children and youth program right here in Lima."

"How are we gonna do that?" Rachel wondered.

"The only way we know how," Mr. Schuester said more excited than he should be. "By singing about it," they all rolled their eyes and once again he ignored them. "We're gonna go classroom to classroom caroling to raise money." They all share appalled looks.

"Wait, classrooms in this school; with like students in them?" Tina asked and he smirked at her.

"Well if there are no students, there will be no one to put money in the collection box while we sing."

"We're going to be killed," Quinn responded.

"No guys it's Christmas," Finn cut in and Quinn rolled her eyes. _Golden boy Finn to the rescue _she thought. "A time for miracles… we gotta try this."

"Finn's right," Mr. Schuester said with a smile eliciting another annoyed eye roll from Quinn. "So let's start rehearsing. This year… glee club's going full Santa."

"Mr. Schue," Rachel said raising her hand. He looked at her and pointed. "I would like to propose that we take part in a secret Santa gift exchange to boost morale amongst the glee club."

"That is a great idea Rachel," he said with a grin. "Would everyone like to do that?" He asked and there were a few cheers; Brittany, Puck and Mercedes and Tina. Everyone else also agreed- just less cheerfully.

After Mr. Schuester searched for his hat again and pouted that he still didn't know what happened to it. They all added their names to a box from the decorations and everyone picked one. Rachel set the terms of the amount of money they were to spend and when they would exchange their gifts and everyone agreed. Mr. Schuester then had them rehearse for the caroling that was going to happen later that day.

As they walked out of the choir room before their first class Quinn turned to Rachel.

"That was nice of you, considering."

"Considering what?" Rachel wondered.

"That you're Jewish and don't celebrate Christmas," Quinn told her and Rachel hid the sly smile that was creeping up her cheeks.

"Yeah well everyone is just so depressed right now so I figured," she shrugged her shoulders and didn't continue.

"It was a great idea," Quinn said. "So who'd you get?"

"Quinn it's a secret."

"So," she looked around before whispering. "I'm your girlfriend and we don't keep secrets come on Rach, who'd you get?"

"Sam," Rachel answered and Quinn's eyebrows shot up.

Oh shit.

"Oh," she said with shock and didn't know what to say next.

"Don't worry Quinn I'll get him a perfectly nice gift although all I really want to get him is a swift kick to his nuts."

"Rachel!"

"What?" She asked innocently and then smiled. "Don't worry I'll play nice," she could see that Quinn believed her. "Who'd you get?"

"Lauren," Quinn said pathetically. "Figures, I have no clue what to get her."

"Oh Quinn don't worry you're so thoughtful. I'm sure you'll think of something that she will love," Rachel said and faced her.

"Thanks," Quinn was grinning like a fool. Rachel loved the reactions she brought out in her girlfriend.

"See you in P.E." Rachel said before turning down the hall toward her class and Quinn watched her go.

* * *

><p>As Quinn drove Rachel home after school she could see that her girlfriend's wonderful mood from the morning was now gone and replaced with a scowl.<p>

"Hey," she said and rested her hand on Rachel's thigh. "Are you okay?"

"I just can't believe the teacher threw her shoe at us."

"Yeah I know… Mr. Schuester's ideas are getting more ridiculous every time."

"I agree," Rachel said with a chuckle.

"Can I do anything to get your mind off if it?" Rachel grinned wickedly.

"Actually," she said and Quinn could hear the naughty tone her voice had taken. "Have I told you that I really like your socks?" Quinn shot her a brief but very confused look.

Her socks?

What was so wonderful about her sock?

"My socks?" She said aloud and could see Rachel nod emphatically out of the corner of her eye.

"Mmm hmmm," she moaned in the sexiest way and Quinn felt her stomach get butterflies at the sound of it.

"What about them?"

"Oh they're just wonderful Quinn," Rachel said with a wink that she knew Quinn could see. "First of all they're knee socks which you already know I like," Quinn giggled. "And they're Christmas themed and along with that tease of a uniform you wear you are looking like a naughty little sex elf." Quinn laughed out loud at that.

"A sex elf Rach?"

"Mmm hmmm," she moaned again and this time Quinn felt her panties become damp.

"And I'd really like to lay you down on my bed in nothing but those socks."

"Oh god," Quinn groaned at the thought.

"And then I'd like to feel them as you wrap your legs around my head."

"Oh god!" She moaned this time.

And when Quinn pulled into Rachel's driveway two minutes later, she all but dragged the girl into her house and up to her bedroom. And as soon as Rachel closed her door Quinn was pulling her clothes off.

Rachel watched her strip down and lay on her bed wearing only the knee socks.

"Oh fuck Quinn," she said not able to remove her eyes from her naked- well almost naked- and smoking hot girlfriend on display on her bed; but when Quinn opened her legs to reveal her glistening center with a smirk playing on her lips… Rachel nearly collapsed.

"Well get to it," Quinn demanded.

And as soon as Rachel could feel her legs; she dove in.

And as per request Quinn did in fact wrap those stocking covered legs around Rachel's head while her talented tongue worked her over.

And it was amazingly wonderful.

* * *

><p>The next morning at school; Quinn was at her locker when Santana approached her.<p>

"Hey Q."

"Hey Santana, how have you been? I feel like we haven't really talked in ages."

"God Q, you've been hanging around Berry far too much, you're talking like her now," Santana said trying to sound like her normal and bitchy self but falling short.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked as she closed her locker. They started walking toward their first class which luckily they shared.

"What else?"

"Britt," Quinn said even though she knew she was right and Santana nodded.

"What now?"

"Nothing new, I just…" she trailed off. "I do-don't I want…"

"Sentences San."

"I know alright!" She practically screamed. "I want to be able to let her go and be happy with stumbles," Quinn shot her a look that told her to not be mean but Santana either missed it or ignored it. "But every time I try, I find myself going after her and having sex with her."

"San-" Quinn said in her disapproving tone and Santana cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"I know okay, I fucking know Q. I just can't help myself and it's not like Brittany says no… she's right there with me."

"Because she's in love with you."

"And I'm in love with her too but I made it so she doesn't trust me or my feelings for her and I know she wants me but she stays with him because she can trust his feelings. I wish I could just let her be happy with him because she deserves it. No one deserves to be happy more than Brittany does."

"I know but Santana you love her why don't you just tell her that you love her and I'm sure she would be yours in a minute."

"Maybe, maybe not," Santana said defeated as they entered the class. "But what if I do go after her and tell her and then I panic again. I can't do that to her not if Artie can give her what she deserves."

"Yeah but, by you two going behind his back Brittany is not giving him what he deserves," Quinn said and Santana nodded knowingly. They took their shared table and continued to talk while waiting for the teacher.

"You're right but" she heaved a frustrated sigh. "Can we talk about something less heavy?"

"You brought it up."

"I know I did, I just need to vent sometimes but I don't want to talk about it anymore so this is me changing the subject," Quinn smiled at her.

"Okay what do you want to talk about?" Santana smirked.

"That god awful ring you're wearing." Quinn frowned.

"It's just a band with diamonds what's so awful about it?"

"Berry might as well have given you a shirt that says property of Rachel Berry," she said with a small grin and Quinn nodded. "You would fucking wear it too, wouldn't you?" Quinn nodded. "Whipped," Santana said but they couldn't continue because the teacher came in.

After class, they continued their conversation before separating to go to their next classes.

"So why are you wearing Berry's ring? She didn't propose did she?"

"No," Quinn said quickly shaking her head. "It was her way of saying that she's mine even though she's not ready to come out yet."

"Wait hold up," Santana shook her hands and stopped walking it took Quinn a second to realize she was alone before she stopped and faced Santana. "Did I hear that right? Rachel's not ready and you are?"

"You heard right."

"Wow," they started walking again. "I never thought I'd see the fucking day." It was quiet for another moment before Santana continued. "Wait why doesn't she want people to know? I would think she'd want to add it to the morning announcements." Santana mocked the voice of the girl that does the announcements. "And in other news Rachel Berry star of the glee club would like everyone to know that she is fucking the head cheerleader. Yup you heard it right Quinn fucking Fabray is doing Rachel freaking Berry." Santana laughed at her own joke and Quinn couldn't contain a giggle at the thought that it did sound like something Rachel would do.

"Aw, man that would be fun to hear though," Santana laughed again. "Oh shit you gotta let me do it, you know when you guys come out for real."

"Umm no."

"Aw come on."

"No," Quinn reiterated shaking her head.

"Damn Q, you are seriously no fun." They stopped in front of Quinn's class. "Hopefully when Berry's ready she'll do it herself," Quinn's eyes widened at the thought that it might be something Rachel would actually do; without the swearing of course. "I want more details about that ring later." Santana said before walking quickly so as not to be late for her next class. When the bell rang ten seconds later Quinn felt bad and hoped Santana wouldn't get detention for being late.

* * *

><p>After getting humiliated by singing to classrooms, they got humiliated by going to see the Santa at the mall and sitting on his lap. Then they were once again humiliated when they walked into the choir room to see that everything was gone. The gifts, the decorations, even the tree was gone. It was as if the Grinch had stolen their Christmas from them and it put their already crappy moods even further down.<p>

"They took everything," Mercedes said.

"Including all of the gifts for the homeless kids," Tina added.

"Only further proving everyone in this school hates us, no matter what we do," Rachel agreed with sadness in her tone. Quinn ran a reassuring hand up and down her back.

"It's not the school, its Sue," Mr. Schuester said with venom in his tone.

"It wasn't Sue, it was Santa," Brittany spoke up and everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "He said a light was out on the tree and he was taking it to be fixed. We just need to let him do his thing." Mr. Schuester stared at her and then his eyes drifted to Artie's who nodded trying to convince him to play along.

"Ohhhh Kaaaaay… are you sure Santa was a boy and not a girl Brittany?"

"I swear on my life," she answered sweetly. "Santa's a boy everybody knows that."

"It was probably one of the boys on the football team," Rachel whispered to Mr. Schuester.

"I guess it wasn't Sue," he said with disappointment; he had hoped to finally catch her doing something.

"So our tree is gone, our presents are missing," Finn said trying to boost morale.

"Santa's probably fixing any dents and chips as we speak," Brittany cut in but Finn continued.

"All around the world today, worse things have happened to people than this. Sorry but I'm not gonna let this get us down. Tis the season." Rachel smiled at him. It was nice to see Finn trying to be helpful instead of his usual selfish thoughts and actions.

"I agree, come on guys lets clean this up," Mr. Schuester said and everyone began to clean up the mess. Rachel approached Finn.

"Finn you and I are the leaders of this club, he nodded and shot his sideways grin. "We need to fix this; we have to put everything that's happened behind us and save Christmas for the glee club. I want to make this right."

"I agree," he told her and she smiled. Behind them Quinn was watching with her arms crossed. She pushed the jealousy aside- well as best as she could anyway- and was happy that Finn was finally looking like the leader he always told everyone he was.

When Rachel turned around and saw that Quinn was watching them she blushed but gave her girlfriend a wink; which sent butterflies to Quinn stomach and she beamed with pride.

Rachel could feel it.

And it felt wonderful.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rachel and Finn had come up with a plan on how to raise the money for the homeless kids. When they presented it to the glee club no one was really happy but everyone agreed. Finn started to feel badly about it when the time came to do it.<p>

He was staring at his watch as Mike stood in front of him.

"This was my dads."

"He'd want you to do it," Mike tried to convince him. "For those kids." Finn reluctantly handed it to Mike, who then moves on to Puck.

"This was my uncle's," he handed it to Mike. "It's the first thing I ever stole actually," he finished with a sly grin. Mike moved to Sam.

"I'm going to look terrible," Quinn said holding a pair of scissors.

"Shut up!" Tina told her holding her own pair of scissors. "With your bone structure you could rock the Rosemary's Baby look and still look good. I'm going to look like Jackie Chan."

"If Barbra can pull of a bob so can I," Rachel said holding her scissors to her hair.

"Enough yapping let's do this," Santana said to the group and also put her scissors to her hair. Mr. Schuester walked in at that moment and saw what they were about to do.

"Whoa, whoa… w-what are you guys doing?"

"We're going all gift of the Magi, to raise money to buy those homeless kids those school supplies," Mercedes told him.

"The guys are going to sell their watches and the girls are going to sell their hair," Sam continued.

"You can't do that."

"Oh no, its cool most of this isn't mine anyways," Santana responded.

"No I mean that's not the answer. There are other ways to raise money at Christmas time."

"No but we tried caroling and it didn't work," Rachel said to him.

"Have any of you actually read Gift of the Magi?" When no one spoke he shook his head. "None of you?"

"You don't have to read Gift of the Magi," Quinn answered. "Everybody knows what it's about."

"Well if you actually read it you'd know what it's about," he told her.

"Yeah I know what it's about," Santana said rolling her eyes. "Life, freaking sucks."

"Actually you're right," he sat down on a chair in the middle of the group. "The first Christmas you remember having is the greatest day of your life. Your family is all together; there are loads of presents and cookies. The magic is alive and well. But before you know it you grown up, work and school and girlfriends take over; and Christmas becomes more of an obligation; a reminder of what's lost instead of what's possible. And all the trees and all the presents and even the mistletoe can't change that, and then when you get to my age you're so desperate to get that magic back you'd do anything to be able to feel how you did that first Christmas."

"So what should we do?" Finn wondered.

"Put your scissors down, put your watches back on. We're going to go out and find some people who really need some Christmas spirit and we are going to sing for them."

* * *

><p>After they sang to the teachers in the teachers' lounge and raised enough money to replace the gifts for the homeless kids they went back to the choir room to exchange their secret Santa gifts and in there… they saw a real Christmas miracle.<p>

Artie was walking.

And it was wonderful.

And Brittany really did believe that Santa brought him the contraption that made walking possible and because of that no one questioned where the gift really came from.

Even Santana smiled at how happy Brittany was that Artie was walking.

Quinn noticed that Santana was grinning through her pain and she reached out to give her friend the support she needed. Santana squeezed her hand as then watched Brittany and Artie walk around the choir room. When he was too tired to continue; Finn and Puck helped him out of the re-walk and back into his chair. Then they made a circle with the chairs to do their gift exchange. Everyone gathered their gifts and took a seat.

Quinn was really excited- and worried- to find out what Rachel had gotten for Sam because the girl had flat out refused to tell her even though she told Rachel what she decided to get Lauren.

"I'll go first Mercedes offered," holding the gift in her lap. "And then we can just go around the circle, does that sound good?" Everyone nodded their consent. She got to her feet and walked across the circle and handed the wrapped box to Tina.

"Thank you Mercedes," she said and tore into the gift. Her eyes bulged out when she saw the top that Mercedes had bought for her. "It's the one I wanted, the one we-"

"We saw at the mall last week," Mercedes finished for her. "Merry Christmas Tina." They hugged and both girls too their seats again. Sitting to the left of Mercedes was Artie, holding a gift bag. He handed the bag to Brittany who was sitting next to him.

"You got me!"

"I did," he told her with a nod. She reached into the bag and pulled out a stuffed animal; a plush cat. Brittany's grin widened.

"Artie I love it," she said and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"There is more," he told her and she reached into the bag again pulling out a handful of Lip Smackers lip gloss. She bounced up and down in her seat and this time she kissed him on the mouth.

Quinn heard Santana growl and felt her shift in her seat. Quinn patted her leg reassuringly and Santana shot her a grateful nod.

"Who'd you get Brittany?" Mr. Schuester asked. Rachel rolled her eyes. Sometimes it was creepy to her that he was so involved in their lives. She could tell he wanted to be a part of the gift exchange. She turned her attention back to Brittany who handed her gift to Artie.

"You got me?" He seemed surprised and she nodded.

"Aw, they're dating and they got each other; how sweet," Mercedes said and Lauren, Quinn, Rachel and Santana all rolled their eyes. Artie reached into his bag and pulled out a similar plush cat. Brittany giggled.

"We got each other the same thing," she said and Artie kissed her full on the lips. When Brittany pulled away she pointed to the bag again. "There is more." He reached in and pulled out a huge bag of Skittles.

"Skittles?" He asked with confusion all over his face.

"Yeah don't you remember silly, the other day you say that you were jealous because I have tasted the rainbow and you haven't so-"

"Brittany that was supposed to be private," he said blushing and Santana barked out a laugh a few other giggles were heard and Brittany looked around the room.

"I don't get it though; I thought everyone has at least tried them but I got you some so now you can finally taste the rainbow." The laughing got louder from the kids who understood what was going on anyway; Finn and Brittany were still confused. Meanwhile a still blushing Artie looked to the floor.

"Never mind Britt," he said softly. "Thanks for the gift."

"You're welcome," she said proudly and completely missing how mortified he was.

But Santana didn't miss it.

And that was her small pleasure during this whole experience.

Well that; and when her gift gets opened.

Next to Brittany sat Sam. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a small rectangular box and stood up. He took a few steps and handed it to Mercedes. Her smile widened as he crouched down to watch her open it.

She tore into the paper and opened the box. She gasped, her mouth dropped and she covered it with her hand.

"It's just the local community theater but I thought you'd like it," he said and she pulled him into a fierce hug. He chuckled and hugged her back.

"What'd he get you?" Rachel wondered. Mercedes released him and looked at her holding up two tickets.

"He got me tickets to Dream Girls," she said and looked back at him.

"Oh that was sweet," Rachel said and saw Quinn looking at her proudly.

"You'll go with me right?" Mercedes asked Sam.

"Y-you don't I-I mean you can take anyone I wasn't assuming you'd take me," he stammered.

"But I want to take you, unless you don't want to go."

"No, no I-I do." They shared a smile and he took his seat again. To his left sat Lauren; she got up, walked over to Puck and dropped a gift bag into his lap. He groaned because it was heavy and kind of hurt.

"Uhh thanks," he told her.

"Don't mention it." He pulled out a book and read the title out loud. "_Tricks to pick up Chicks_," he read and smirked as he flipped through the pages. Santana laughed loudly once more.

"Thanks Zizes this is sweet," he told her and reached back into the bag.

"Y-You might not wanna pull the other thing out… at least not on school grounds," she warned and he peeked into the bag and saw a six pack of beer. He looked up at her and gave her his cheesiest grin.

"You're like the perfect girl," he said and sounded like he was very much smitten. Santana stopped laughing and instead looked appalled as the two of them were giving each other googily eyes.

"Can we move on?" She asked waving her hand at them.

"Yeah," Tina said and pulled a small wrapped box out of her bag. She turned to Mike who was sitting to her left. "I picked your name Mike," his grin widened. "I already got you so many things to celebrate what a wonderful boyfriend you are so I thought that this gift could be glee club related." He nodded and she handed him the gift, he tore open the wrapping and pulled out a CD with the words _To Mike with love From Tina_ written on it. "I recorded myself singing some love songs to you."

"You're so wonderful and I love you so much," he said and pulled her into a heated kiss that only broke apart when Mr. Schuester yelled to them. Mike sat back in his seat and was dazed for a minute.

"Mike," Mr. Schuester called and after a minute the boy looked at him. "Who'd you get?" The question snapped him out of the daze he was in. Quinn and Rachel watched them with excitement. They were so in love and Quinn was slightly jealous that they got to publicly love and kiss each other and she couldn't with Rachel but she was still happy for them and they were so cute. She was brought out of her thoughts when Mike plopped a wrapped gift onto her lap. Her eyes met his and she smiled.

"Open it," he urged and when she ripped open the wrapping she was looking at a beautiful hardcover copy of _The Bell Jar_. She ran her hands over the cover and binding and was truly surprised that Mike knew her this well. He was a very observant boy- and apparently a perfect boy at that. She looked up at him with her mouth gaping open.

"Mike I don't know what to say," she said and she could feel Rachel watching them with a huge grin on her face. Quinn got to her feet and hugged him. "It's beautiful."

"You're welcome Quinn," he told her and released her from the hug. "Have you read it?" She shook her head. "Well I thought this book was perfect for you," she arched her eyebrow at him. She hadn't read it but she knew what it was about. He chuckled. "Not the crazy psycho part but the themes about the pressures that society puts on people of what we are and what we should be. I thought of you because you are constantly breaking those kinds of stereotypes Quinn." She hugged him again.

"Thanks," she whispered and they pulled apart. He took his seat and Tina kissed him and wore a proud look on her face.

"You have the perfect boyfriend, Tina." Quinn told her and she beamed.

"I know," her eyes met Mike's briefly before turning to Quinn again. "But you can't have him." They laughed.

"Don't worry Tina I am completely happy with my life and wouldn't change it for the world." Now she knew Rachel was staring at her and that made her happier.

Santana cleared her throat. She was getting bored of this and wanted it to be over. If she had to sit there and watch Artie and Brittany cuddling for much longer she would go all Lima Heights.

"Q stop being sappy so we can get a fucking move on."

"Language," Mr. Schuester warned and Santana rolled her eyes.

When is he going to realize that no one listens to him?

He nodded to Puck who was sitting next to Mike. Puck got to his feet and handed his gift bag to Finn; who smiled at him and reached into the bag. He pulled out a book.

"_The Idiot's Guide to Dating_," he read aloud and both Santana and surprisingly Rachel laughed loudly. Finn either missed it or didn't get it because his smiled widened. "Thanks man this is awesome."

"There's more dude," Puck said and Finn tipped the bag over and emptied the contents into his lap. There were six boxes of condoms. Finn blushed slightly and looked at him again. "This is um… a lot."

"You can never have too many," Puck said with a smirk and wink toward Quinn. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"It would've only taken one asshole," she said playfully but couldn't be mad at him anymore because Beth was a beautiful part of her and she would never regret bringing her into this world. Rachel put her hand on Quinn's and instantly she felt safe and loved.

She loved Rachel's touch.

It was truly wonderful.

"Seriously though dude," Puck said to Finn. "You're young and mildly attractive go out there and get as much pus-"

"Puckerman," Mr. Schuester cut him off.

"As many chicks as possible."

"Thanks dude," Finn said again and they shook hands. Puck walked back to his seat and Santana whispered.

"Morons," as he did.

Rachel was sitting next to Puck; she pulled an envelope out of her bag and walked across the circle to Sam.

Quinn had been waiting for this moment. Rachel stood before him and passed the envelope to him. He stood also and took it from her.

"It's nothing special; I'm not so great at buying Christmas gifts being a Jew and all but I thought you would like this." He opened the envelope and grinned at her.

"A gift certificate to the comic book store," he said excitedly.

"Do you like it?"

"Seriously Rachel this is perfect," he said before wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground in a bear hug. She squealed and Quinn burned with jealousy.

What the actual fuck?

Why is he touching her girlfriend?

She was about to get to her feet when he put Rachel to the ground and stepped away from her.

And he was fucking lucky too.

"Seriously thanks Rachel, this is great."

"Well then you are very welcome," she said graciously and took her seat. Her eyes met Quinn's and she could see her girlfriend's jealousy burning in those hazel eyes. So she winked and licked her lips. Quinn tried to fight the smile but in the end she lost and when Rachel sat next to her she heard her whisper.

"I love you Quinn." And her anger was completely gone. She was lost in Rachel land for a moment but when she heard Santana clear her throat she snapped out of it.

Quinn reached in between her seat and Rachel's and caught the twinkling eyes of her sexy girlfriend smiling at her. She winked and took her gift over to Lauren.

"I hope you like it," she said and went back to her seat. As Lauren dug into the bag of goodies Quinn saw her face light up. Lauren pulled out a gift basket loaded with so many different kinds of candy.

"Quinn this is excellent," Lauren said excited.

"Well you're new and I didn't know much about you but you've been pretty clear on how much you like candy so I figured I couldn't go wrong with candy."

"You figured right," Lauren's eyes met hers. "Damn Fabray you sure know how to please a girl!"

Quinn blushed.

And Rachel gasped.

And Puck smirked at his girls.

And Santana laughed loudly.

"What?" Lauren wondered as Quinn buried her face in her hands. "What'd I say?"

"Nothing," Rachel said quickly.

"It just makes my gift that much better," Santana said as she picked up the gift bag off the floor, reached over Quinn and held it out to Rachel.

"Me?" Rachel questioned.

"Who else hobbit," Santana replied and Rachel reluctantly took the bag. Quinn was also very nervous because of what Santana had just said and what Lauren said too. She could see Rachel looking at her and Quinn bit her lip. "Oh for fuck's sake Rachel it won't bite you." Rachel opened the bag and looked inside. She squealed and shut the bag tightly as a deep red blush rose across her face.

Santana lost it with giggling again.

"What is it?" Finn asked and Rachel shook her head.

"Yeah what is it?" Artie wondered. Rachel felt Quinn's hand on her arm and their eyes met.

"Is it… w-what is-" Quinn trailed off when Rachel opened it for only Quinn to see. Quinn also squealed and closed the bag.

Now everyone was dying to know what it was.

And Santana laughed louder.

"Oh… my… Santana!" Quinn yelled at her.

"Relax Q; it's a joke she doesn't actually have to use it although I think-"

"I swear to Barbra, if you finish that sentence Santana; I will beat the fucking hell out of you!" Rachel yelled and everyone- including Mr. Schuester- gasped. It's not every day Rachel Berry used a cuss word. She scanned the room and saw a bunch of nervous faces. "Now we are moving on and never mentioning this again. Do you understand me?" Everyone nodded wildly.

Everyone was afraid of 'Scary Rachel'

Except Quinn.

Quinn was extremely turned on.

And slightly mortified.

Santana would pay for this later.

"Who's left?" Mr. Schuester asked as he tried to get everyone's mind off of Rachel's gift. Finn raised his hand.

"Me," he said and Mr. Schuester pointed to him. Finn got to his feet. He walked over to the drum kit and pulling up a long rectangular package and handed it to Santana. She looked at the item and wondered what the hell it could be. Curiosity got the better of her and she tore into the package and was holding a golf club.

What the fuck.

"What the fuck?" She asked him and saw his stupid dopey grin cross his mouth.

"I heard you like golf," he said and it took a second for her to register what exactly he was implying but when it did; a burning hot rage shot through her body and she rose to her feet. She lifted the golf club over her head and Finn had enough smarts to walk away from her as fast as he could. "You better fucking run Finn because if I catch you," he had run out of the room at this point and she was hot on his tail. The rest of the kids heard her as she ran into the hall. "I will beat you to death with this stupid golf club." And they were gone.

"Okay," Mr. Schuester said clapping his hands together. He wasn't too sure what had just happened but he wasn't going to ask. "I hope everyone enjoys their holidays and have a great break. I'll see you all next year." With that he left.

As everyone filed out of the room; Rachel remained seated Quinn looked over at her.

"Are you pissed?"

"Um yeah… and we're going to wait here until she is done killing Finn so I can give it back."

"Wait, you want to give it back?"

"You don't," Rachel wondered and as she watched her girlfriend think about- oh my god- about using it she couldn't help but feel aroused. Quinn bit her lip.

"Maybe we're not ready for it just yet," she lowered her voice. "But Rachel I want to try everything with you… including that." Rachel was slightly embarrassed, she could feel her cheeks getting hotter but she was getting more and more turned on the more she thought about it.

"Well who would wear it?" She couldn't help but wonder.

"Me," Quinn answered quickly. Quicker than Rachel thought she would. "Or you… maybe we could both try it and see."

"Oh my god!" Rachel said quietly but in surprised.

"You hate the idea, okay fine forget it," Quinn said and Rachel faced her grasping her wrists.

"No baby that wasn't- I wasn't annoyed I was- I-I am turned on and-"

"Oh fuck off," Santana's voice cut her off and both girls faced her. "I just chased Finn all over the school and told him where he can stick is so-called gift and now I gotta deal with you two."

"Santana," Rachel got to her feet and crossed her arms. "I just think that kind of item-"

"A strap on Berry," Santana cut in and watched as Rachel's blush deepened.

"Yes that," Rachel continued. "I just think that it is in really bad form to give someone something like that-"

"A Strap on Rachel."

"Okay fine, I don't think it was appropriate for you to give me a strap on as part of a school gift exchange."

"Really, because I thought it was hilarious."

"Of course you did," Quinn said. "You didn't have to open it in front of everyone." Santana finally saw where they were going and felt bad.

But only a little bit.

"Oh come on I wouldn't have let you pull it out in front of them Rachel."

"You wouldn't have?"

"No, in fact I was going to warn you not to but I saw you peeking in… it's a good thing you don't trust me huh?" Rachel smiled.

"It's not that I don't trust you it's just that I don't-"

"Trust me?" Santana finished for her and crossed her arms. Rachel softened.

"No that is not true, I trust you Santana. I trust you with my girlfriend and I know you are an amazing friend and I trust that eventually you will give Brittany everything she deserves because only you Santana can give that to her," Rachel said and saw Santana smile at her. "But as far as secret gift exchanges no… I guess I don't trust you." Santana's grin widened and she dropped her arms.

"Look I thought it would be funny and I was fucking right, you should've seen your faces but give it to me I'll take it back and get you something that you actually want." Santana reached for it and Rachel pulled the bag away from her hand.

"I never said I don't want it," Rachel told her with a sly grin and Santana laughed.

Quinn continued to blush.

"I knew you were a freak Berry," Santana wrapped her arm around Rachel's neck. "So which one of you is going to wear it?"

Quinn shook her head and followed them out of the room.

* * *

><p>After spending Christmas Eve helping Mr. Schuester decorate his tree Quinn was driving Rachel home.<p>

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Rachel asked and saw Quinn's face light up.

"Yeah," she admitted and bit her lip. "I know you don't really get it Rach, but I can't help it. Ever since I was a kid it's always just been magic. May parents were not always the best parents but somehow they always made Christmas special and it really was the most wonderful day of the year." Rachel laughed and Quinn's face flushed red. "I know I'm lame and I knew you wouldn't get it."

"But I want to," Rachel told her.

"You want to what?" Quinn pulled into her driveway and fully faced her.

"I want to get it," Quinn looked confused. "I want to see the magic you see Quinn, I want to feel it." Quinn shook her head.

"I-I don't-"

"I'm going to grab my bag and say goodnight to my dads and then I'm coming home with you. I want to spend your favorite holiday with you baby." Quinn's face lit up.

"You do?"

"I do," Rachel kissed her. "Wait here," with that Rachel ran into the house leaving Quinn's head spinning. She knew Rachel was happy with her faith and had no other reason to celebrate the holiday except…

Except for her.

And that made her feel so happy.

Within minutes Rachel was getting back into her car after tossing her overnight bag into the backseat.

"So you're really coming?" Quinn asked and Rachel poked her tongue between her teeth.

"Not right this second but I'm sure once we're alone it wouldn't take you long," Rachel replied and it took Quinn a moment to catch on and then she laughed.

"I'm serious," she said.

"Oh me too."

"Rachel," Quinn whined.

"Look, I talked to my dads and they don't care. We don't celebrate it and I also talked to your mom because I didn't want to impose but she was thrilled and frankly so am I… And I thought you would be as well. Quinn if you want to spend the day with just your mom that is fine I just thought that you would uphfmmm-" Quinn shut her up with a kiss. Rachel threaded her hands through Quinn's hair and deepened it.

Rachel's tongue did wonderful things to Quinn and she had to stop this soon or her hands would wander. So she pulled away from those incredible lips and looked into those hooded eyes.

"I love you," she said.

"And I you," Rachel responded.

"And I would love to spend Christmas with you; in fact spending it with you makes it even more magical."

"Oh, you with the words my love," Rachel breathed out. Quinn kissed her cheek.

"Let's get home and start the festivities."

* * *

><p>After dinner; they watched all of Quinn's favorite holiday movies before finally going to bed. Rachel changed in Quinn's room while Quinn was in the bathroom. When Quinn came out she saw a topless and surprised Rachel standing before her and she couldn't help herself- she pounced.<p>

She pressed herself against Rachel and kissed her full on the lips.

"Mmm," Rachel moaned into her mouth and Quinn peppered kisses across her jaw and down her neck.

"I want to give you something," Quinn whispered into her ear before nibbling on the earlobe.

"Does it involve that tongue because I would definitely accept?"

"No," Rachel pulled away with a pout. "Come on baby, my tongue all over and inside of you isn't a gift it's inevitability."

"Big words are sexy," Rachel said with another moan. Quinn put her hand on Rachel's face and cupped her cheek and Rachel leaned into the touch.

"When you gave me this ring," she held up her other hand. "And all that it symbolized I was so touched Rachel and I wanted to do something for you so I got you this," she stepped back and pulled a box out of her top drawer and stood in front of Rachel again. She opened the box and presented a ring identical to her own; Rachel gasped.

"Quinn it's…" she said and heaved a heavy sigh.

"I asked the jeweler to copy it."

"It's lovely Quinn and I love it but I gave you that ring as a promise that I'm yours always and a reminder of it until I'm ready to tell the world."

"I know," Quinn said and pulled the ring out of the box. "And I got this for you as a promise that I'll wait as long as it takes," she could see how touched Rachel was by the tears that were sliding down her cheeks. "I'm not branding you. I know that wearing matching rings might tip people off so I don't expect you to wear it on your finger if you don't want to. I'll get a chain and you-" Rachel shushed her with a quick peck.

"I'd love to wear your ring Quinn," Quinn beamed. "Right here," she held up her hand and Quinn slipped the ring onto it.

"Are you sure because that wasn't why I got it."

"I know and I'm sure. The only people who would notice us wearing matching rings would be the glee club and at this point I don't care if they know," Quinn's smile widened. "But not the whole town Quinn." Quinn nodded emphatically.

"I love you Rachel."

"And I love you," they kissed again but before it could get too heated Rachel pulled away. She needed Quinn to know something first. "Wait."

"What?"

"I want to tell you the real reason that I want to spend Christmas with you."

"Okay?" Quinn wondered confused.

"You might want to sit down."

"Okay now I'm nervous," Quinn told her as Rachel led her to the bed; they both sat down.

"Don't be nervous, it's a good thing I promise… just kind of Big," Rachel warned.

"Okay?"

"I'm not exactly sure how to say this so I'm just going to say it okay?" Quinn nodded and Rachel heard her swallow nervously. She giggled looked to the floor and then blurted it out. "I want our kids to be raised with both our faiths and then they can choose which one they want to continue with or they can continue with both. What do you think?" She waited and when Quinn didn't speak she looked back up and saw her mouth gaped open. "Do you not want that?" She waited again and Quinn still said nothing and she was feeling exposed.

"Quinn!" She whined and that seemed to snap her out of it.

"I'm sorry Rachel I didn't hear anything after you saying you want to have kids with me."

"Seriously Quinn we've discussed this before," Rachel pouted.

"Yeah but not to the extent that you want to raise our kids in both faiths."

"Are you- do you not want… Look I just thought I'd start learning more about Christmas and your religion for the future, you know I like to plan everything and if I've been too presumptuous then I am sorry Quinn."

"You ramble a lot Berry," Quinn said with a smirk.

"I know I talk a lot when I'm nervous and-"

"And I make you nervous." Quinn said in her former head bitch tone and Rachel smiled.

"Seriously Quinn I didn't mean to assume anything by this I-"

"I hope our kids talk like you," Quinn cut her off before she could become more self deprecating. Rachel beamed. "But I hope they have my head bitch attitude."

"I hope they have your eyes," Rachel said smirking. "Oh and your ass."

"No, do not wish that on them especially if we have girls. We will have to beat the boys away with sticks."

"And the girls," Rachel added. Their eyes met and a fire burnt between them. "So you really want to have kids with me?"

"I want everything with you Rachel. And it means the world to me that you are willing to teach them both religions and let them choose for themselves."

"So you're on board with that idea?"

"I love that idea," Quinn replied.

"But can we stop talking about such important things and have wild sex like normal teenagers."

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The song used was It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year by Andy Williams.**

**Please review!**


	37. Chapter 37: Decision

**A/N: Otherwise known as "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: Decision<strong>

"_No one plans to take the path; that brings you lower. And here you stand before us all and say it's over. It might seem an afterthought; yes it hurts to know you're bought. It's your decision; it's your decision."_

Rachel was sitting on the bleachers watching the football team playing their final game of the season.

Correction she was watching the Cheerios.

Well one Cheerio to be exact.

The game didn't mean too much because no matter the outcome they were already in the Championship; which was a far cry from last year when they only won one game. Coach Beiste had done wonders for them. She knew she should've been cheering the team on like every other adoring fan in the stands but she couldn't help but stare at the very short skirts of the very sexy cheerleaders.

She was so… so gay!

Her eyes landed on Quinn's and was pleased to see that her girlfriend was looking at her in a way that was probably not even legal to be doing in public and it sent tingles throughout her body instantly creating chill bumps.

God how could Quinn do this to her with only a look?

Quinn winked at her and she wanted to rush the field and put her lips all over her hot as fuck girlfriend; but before she could let those thoughts run rampant she heard the crowd getting rowdy so she tore her eyes away from Quinn and to the field, where she saw that Finn had fumbled the ball and the other team was about to score.

Fucking Finn.

Well at least they didn't need to win this game.

But it would've been nice.

When she looked at Quinn's again she saw her roll her eyes and motion with her head toward Finn. She chuckled and made her way toward the bottom of the bleachers to meet Quinn.

"Hey," she said as Quinn jogged over to her. The crowd was dissipating and the football players and Cheerios were walking off the field.

"Did you see that play?" Quinn wondered with another eye roll.

"Yeah I did, but only the end of it," She saw Quinn's mouth turn up into a grin. "I was distracted by this hot cheerleader that was eye-fucking me as she cheered."

"Oh really, should I worry about this girl?"

"No, she was just teasing me." Quinn nodded emphatically. "She really likes to ruin my panties with those smoldering eyes of hers."

"Oh like you're any better," she told Rachel with a wink. "You have an amazing ability to come off as pure and innocent all the while you're seducing me with those eyes of yours."

"Don't forget with my legs," Rachel smirked.

"And your ass."

"Right," Rachel agreed and Quinn giggled.

"How come we have been dating for over a year now and I still want you with the same passion as I always have, shouldn't it have faded a bit by now?"

"Um, I don't know about you but I'm glad it hasn't."

"Oh I'm glad too; that isn't what I meant. All I meant was that I am still as hot for you as I was that day in the auditorium and the entire year before that."

"Oh Quinn; I for one hope you are always as hot for me as you are right now."

"Me too," Quinn agreed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I am so freaking glad that we haven't lost any of it over time."

"I am too," Rachel said and blew Quinn a kiss.

"I'll see you after," Quinn said and Rachel nodded.

"Now go so that I can watch you walk away," Rachel told her and Quinn chuckled but did as she was told and maybe she added a little bit extra swag to her step knowing that Rachel really like when she did that.

Rachel waited until Quinn was out of sight; never passing up the chance to ogle her girlfriend before she went to Quinn's car to wait for her to shower. Once inside the car her thoughts wandered to Quinn in the shower and she became even more aroused than she had been watching the girl cheer.

* * *

><p>Rachel was waiting for Quinn in the bathroom after last period. They shared the class but one of them always stayed behind while the other one went to the bathroom for their daily make out session. It was tradition on days they had glee or Quinn had Cheerios. When they didn't have either they just went to one of their houses and made out there but today was a glee day so she was waiting and after five minutes Quinn finally showed and Rachel yanked her into the stall. Their lips crashed together in a heated frenzy.<p>

"Mm," Quinn moaned into Rachel's mouth and pulled back. Rachel quickly took to licking and sucking her neck. "I fucking love your mouth Rachel, seriously it doesn't matter which part of my body you have your mouth on it always elicits the same response in me."

"Which is?" Rachel said before biting down on that spot just below her ear that she knew was her weak spot. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and placed it onto her center over her spanks.

"This," Quinn told her and Rachel moaned and pulled away from her delectable neck. "You're so wet and hot Quinn."

"You're telling me… what are you gonna do about it?" Rachel didn't respond with words but she cupped Quinn's wet heat and squeezed it gently before running her two fingers in circles over the hardened clit. "That's what I was hoping you'd say," Quinn breathed out before pulling Rachel's lips to hers again. She delved her tongue into the girl's amazing mouth and licked the roof of it. Rachel groaned and the vibrations against Quinn's lips sent a wave of pleasure coursing through her. She gripped Rachel tighter and began writhing as the girl's fingers continued to work their magic.

Everyone was sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schuester to arrive when Artie rolled in drenched in red syrup and ice.

"Oh my god, Artie!" Tina exclaimed upon noticing him. Brittany got to her feet and walked to him.

"It was awful," he said and Brittany tried to warm him up. Finn's face screwed up in anger. He was tired of the football team harassing them.

"That's it!" He yelled and got to his feet. "Screw rehearsal, this ends here and now." He walked toward the door followed by Puck, Mike and Sam.

"We're going to go all thunder dome on those guys," Puck added. As they got to the door the other members of the football team who had been giving them all such a hard time walked in.

"So this is what the ladies lounge looks like on the inside," one of the random football players said.

"This is the choir room," Sam informed him. "Now put up your fists because you and I are gonna do some dancing."

"Nah I got this Sam," Finn told him and pushed Sam back to which Sam threw Finn's hand off of him. He was so sick and tired of Finn acting like he was this big bad ass but whenever the chips were down he was mysteriously not around. He was just sick and tired of Finn these days. He like to talk the talk but he very rarely walked the walk. His glare went unnoticed.

"Coach Beiste told us to come, where is she?" Karofsky wondered. On cue Coach Beiste and Mr. Schuester walk into the room and push past the football players. At that moment without anyone even noticing Rachel and Quinn entered the room from the other door.

Well Santana noticed and grinned at them.

She noticed that Quinn's skirt was a bit crooked and Rachel's shirt was tucked into her skirt a bit in the front. She chuckled to herself and instead of making fun of them found herself envying them. Her eyes then moved to Brittany who was still comforting her stupid boyfriend. Santana grumbled and crossed her arms scowling.

"Everyone have a seat," Coach Beiste said to the football players and they obliged.

"Yeah you too guys," Mr. Schuester added. Quinn and Rachel took their seats without anyone even batting an eye at them. "All right New Directions; let's give a warm welcome to the newest members of the glee club." The group erupted with loud frustrated complaints about not wanting to join or have them join.

"Oh hell to the no Mr. Schue, are you serious?" Mercedes called over the yelling.

"Hey!" Coach Beiste yelled and gained everyone's attention. Finn got to his feet; clearly annoyed with this situation.

"Mr. Schue are you serious? These are the guys that made Kurt transfer," he said and Mr. Schuester shot him a sympathetic nod.

"And there is no way that I am sharing the choir room, with a known homophobe," Rachel shouted while pointing at Karofsky who at least had the decency to look ashamed. Quinn beamed at her girl with pride. Rachel may not be ready to face the wrath of what coming out in this town meant but at least she knew that the girl was very proud of her sexuality.

"I don't disagree with you guys," Mr. Schuester assured them. "But I talked to Coach Beiste about it and she and I both agreed that the kind of bullying that David does is born out of ignorance." Rachel stared at Mr. Schuester like he was insane. "Having him in here... as difficult as it may be for us is an opportunity to show him and the rest of the guys that being in glee club is kinda cool… and find some common ground."

"Now all of us are going to be in glee club for one week no exceptions." Coach Beiste added and once again the football groaned loudly.

"She's bluffing," Karofsky said to the guys. "Next week is the championship game without us she has no team."

"With you I have no team!" She shouted back. "You guys gotta find a way to come together or we are going to get our asses kicked from here until Tuesday finds a saddlebag full of buckwheat." Rachel and Quinn stared at one another with confused looks. Sometimes Coach Beiste made no sense.

"If I have to stay here I'm not singing no show tunes, that is the music of my oppressors," Azimio said to the group.

"Do you even have any idea what we do in here?" Finn asked him.

"No," Mr. Schuester spoke up. "None of them do. We have to show them... Rachel, Puck ha-haven't you guys been working on something," Rachel nodded. "Why don't you give it a whirl?"

"Fine," Rachel said getting to her feet. "As offended as I am by their presence here I won't let anything get in the way of a performance." Both Rachel and Puck shot a dirty look to Karofsky before taking their places. Rachel stared into Quinn's eyes and licked her lips as the music began for 'Need you Now.'

Quinn watched with bated breath as Rachel once again lit up the room with her remarkable voice. Puck sounded amazing with her and Quinn wondered why in the hell Finn always got all of the duets with Rachel- yeah they sounded good together but Puck and Rachel sounded amazing together and it made Quinn's mind wander to the fact that Sam, and Artie and Kurt if he were still here all would sound better singing opposite Rachel and she found herself annoyed that it was always Finn. She glared at Mr. Schuester and thought to herself- _why did he have such a hard on for Finn? _The she saw Mr. Schuester's eyes meet Finn's and she chuckled quietly and re-focused on the most important thing in the room; her girlfriend.

Rachel's eyes met hers and she couldn't contain the joy it brought to her and she thought maybe Sam might've noticed that she was now grinning like a fool and staring at the wonder before but honestly she didn't care. Rachel was singing and smiling at her and that was all she cared about.

When the song ended everyone clapped and cheered except for the football players; Azimio looked at Rachel and Puck.

"The girl with the Mohawk had a really nice voice," he said and Puck calmly took the guitar off of himself and then swung it behind him and launched himself at the boy. Coach Beiste and Mr. Schuester got in between them as Rachel also went after one of the guys and felt herself get lifted into the air by someone but she still kept kicking at the guys.

"Great first day right," Mr. Schuester said to Coach Beiste as they tried to keep everyone separate.

"Awesome," she replied. After everyone had calmed down they finished rehearsal and Quinn pulled Rachel aside while Mr. Schuester gave another boring lecture.

"Are you crazy?" Quinn asked her and Rachel continued to glare at Azimio. "He could've crushed you… I thought I'd never say this but thank god for Finn holding you back."

"I could've taken him Quinn," Rachel replied still angry and Quinn could do nothing but laugh because her girlfriend was completely serious in believing that she could beat up a guy three times her size. Quinn patted Rachel's arm.

"I'm just glad you're okay," she said with a warm smile that never failed to work on Rachel.

Rachel instantly felt her anger drifting away at Quinn's words and gentle touch.

Damn her and her stupid influence.

She wanted to be angry at those boys but with Quinn looking at her like that and touching her the way she was all she could think about was her beautiful girlfriend and how in love she was and soon she forgot that anyone else was even in the room.

* * *

><p>Rachel approached her three favorite cheerleaders as they exited the locker room after practice. She could tell that something was up- something more than the grueling routine Sue had just put them through.<p>

"What's wrong?" Rachel said rushing over to Quinn.

"Coach wants to shoot Brittany out of a cannon," Quinn answered her and Rachel's mouth gaped open.

"What the- has she lost her freaking mind," Rachel said storming past them. "I have half a mind to call the school board and get her fired, she has no right and I will be dammed if she is going to do anything to risk the lives of one of my girls," Quinn jogged after and caught her around the middle effectively stopping her progress.

"Rach, it's gonna be okay." Quinn turned a now fuming Rachel around to face her. "I'm going to tell Mr. Schue and he can deal with telling on her okay?" Rachel calmed down visibly and Quinn ran her hands up and down Rachel's arms.

"Okay," she finally agreed and the two girls walked back toward Santana and Brittany.

"Damn Berry, when you're all fired up you're more frightening than me and Q," Santana told her.

"Thank you Santana," she said with a wide grin. "I think that is the first compliment that you've ever given me."

"No, I don't think it is," Santana said.

"No I think she's right San," Brittany told her.

"No I remember I told you your Britney Spears outfit was hot," Rachel nodded and was about to agree when Quinn spoke up.

"Yeah but you insulted her first."

"It still counts."

"No it doesn't," Quinn countered.

"I said you cooked that vegan shit good," she said.

"Again after you accused her of poisoning you," Quinn added.

"Okay fine," they started to leave the gym. "But surely I have complimented your singing before," Santana said to her.

"No I don't think you have."

"Well in that case, you're voice is incredible Rachel," Santana told her. "Now I've given you three compliments."

"Thank you Santana," Rachel said and was truly touched. Quinn looped her arm into Rachel's as they walked away from the school toward the parking lot.

"But don't get used to it." Santana said and this time they all laughed.

Rachel knew she couldn't be nice for too long but she also knew that Santana had meant it and for that she couldn't help but smile at her friend.

Santana Lopez- a friend.

Who would've ever thought?

* * *

><p>Of course Mr. Schuester had proven himself useless once again. He confronted Sue about what she wanted to do to Brittany and all that Figgins said was that she had to get consent before shooting anyone out of a cannon; Sue reluctantly agreed.<p>

But she was pissed. And because of that she pulled some strings and changed the cheerleading competition date to coincide with the football championship and the glee club's halftime show; thus forcing the Cheerios to choose. Rachel could've wrung his neck because really did the man have any balls at all? Every single time he tried to stand up to Sue he failed- and failed miserably.

But this time he had outdone himself.

Not only was Brittany still in danger of being killed but now Quinn, Brittany and Santana had to choose between their two favorite activities.

Rachel continued to pace the floor of Quinn's bedroom and Quinn was sitting on the bed watching her. She thought for sure that if this kept up than Rachel would wear a hole in the floor. But she also knew better than to interrupt Rachel when she was in a mood like this.

"I just can't believe that she is forcing you to do this, you know what Quinn if I was you and Brittany and Santana I would leave her high and dry because the bitch sure does deserve to lose her three best cheerleaders right before a fucking competition so that she could find out what karma tastes like," Quinn held back a laugh so as not to piss her off further. She thought it was funny that Rachel's potty mouth came out at times like this. "But have no fear Quinn I know how important Cheerios is to you and I would never ask you to quit for me. I only as that you choose based on what you want not what you think you should do and I understand that glee club may not be your first choice and while that fact would sadden me immensely I also feel that I in no way should have-" her words were lost in a gasp as Quinn turned her around wildly. Rachel's eyes widened at the sudden desire she could see in Quinn's eyes. Their lips met in a hurried kiss that left them both breathless. When Quinn pulled back she smiled.

"Have I ever told you that you are incredibly sexy when you mix your hot temper with your stunning vocabulary," Rachel couldn't help but smile. "Now I would love to hear you rant on about Sue Sylvester's injustice and getting what she deserves but I for the life of me couldn't keep my hands off of you for a second longer and I would like nothing more than to lay you down on this bed and get naked and sweaty."

"Mm, words Quinn. I think one of these days you might just be able to get me off with your words alone," Rachel breathed out.

"Maybe we should try that now?" Quinn said before slamming her lips into Rachel's again.

* * *

><p>Rachel was lying on Quinn's bed panting after just being on the receiving end of one of the most mind- blowing orgasms; multiple orgasms actually- and Quinn was above her also panting with her head resting on Rachel's belly. Her hand was tracing lazy circles on Rachel's hipbone over her tattoo.<p>

"Stop doing that baby or you will get me going again," Rachel said in a hurried breath. Quinn chuckled and Rachel could feel her hot breath on her hot skin and the sensation was indescribable.

"And maybe I want to get you going again."

"Mm that sounds lovely my dear but I'm not sure I could take another orgasm."

"Wait so you're actually complaining about the number or orgasms I give you," Quinn lifted her head to meet Rachel's eyes. She could see that the girl was drained but that her naughty side was still very much active.

"No, I would never say that. I'm just saying that I might literally explode from being oversensitive if you touched me right now," just as she finished talking she felt Quinn's fingertips graze over her heated core and she shivered and jerked into Quinn's hand.

"I guess you are sensitive," Quinn said with a giggle. "Who knew I would be a master at pleasing the ladies?"

"I did," Rachel moaned because Quinn was still teasing her. "And you only please one lady thank you very much."

"Oh you're welcome very much," Quinn said and without warning lowered her head and slid her tongue along the length of her slit.

"Ooooooohhhhh Quuuuuuiiiinnnnn," she said in a breathy moan."I can't."

"You can," she whispered before leaving soft kisses over Rachel's clit. "And you will," she finished and pulled the hardened bud into her mouth with her tongue.

"Fuck!" Rachel gasped and bucked into Quinn's face. "You are so good with the ladies baby." Quinn pulled her mouth off of Rachel's clit with a pop.

"Only one lady," she said and Rachel put her hand in Quinn's hair and pulled her up. Quinn moved toward Rachel's lips as Rachel moved into Quinn's their lips met and Rachel pulled her the rest of the way on top of her.

"Fuck me Quinn, please." Rachel told her and Quinn slid a lone finger inside.

"I thought you couldn't take anymore," Quinn teased.

"I thought so too but my baby knows exactly how to touch my body and I can't help but respond." Quinn pulled out and pushed back in with two. Her thrust became quicker and deeper with each stroke and each time she curled her fingers inside and she lowered her lips to Rachel's nipple and began licking sucking and biting it until Rachel was screaming her name and coming all over her for the fourth time that afternoon.

* * *

><p>An hour later, they were having dinner with Quinn's mom.<p>

"So Rachel are you staying over here tonight?"

"I-I would," she looked at a nodding Quinn. "I mean, would that be okay it's a school night?"

"I know but it's not like you two are really following that rule very well anyway." Rachel had the decency to at least look ashamed but Quinn smiled at her mother with pride.

"Hey you can't fault us, we lived together and slept together every night of course we're co-dependent," Rachel shot her a dirty look which basically said for Quinn to shut the fuck up and then she looked at Judy.

"Mrs. Fabray I promise you that I will follow all of your rules without question and I am sorry of you think that we have in any way intended to disrespect you but I think what Quinn was saying- rather rudely- I might add," she glared at Quinn again before meeting Judy's eyes. "Is that we did sort of get used to sleeping with each other and it has been a very difficult transition and I for one would love to offer an apology." Judy stared at Rachel for a moment before giggling and turning to Quinn.

"You're right it is cute when she rambles."

"Told you," Quinn said before taking a bite of her food. Rachel huffed a frustrated sigh.

"And for the last time Rachel, call me Judy. Mrs. Fabray was an obedient housewife who wasn't brave enough to stand up for her child." Rachel nodded and Quinn looked at her mother and beamed.

"Its okay mom, you're more than making up for it now," Judy shot her a warm smile.

"So have you decided on what you're going to do about Cheerios and glee club?" She asked and Quinn frowned.

"I don't know mom it's a tough decision and I don't want to make it lightly," Quinn said and looked at Rachel to gauge her reaction.

She was more than a little worried about how mad Rachel would be if she chose the Cheerios but she loved cheerleading.

And glee club.

They were her family.

Ugh this decision was going to be so hard.

"What do you think about it Rachel?" Judy asked.

"I think that Sue is a giant piece of-" she stopped herself when she saw Judy's mouth drop. "But with that being said I think that it should be a very tough decision for Quinn. I know how much she loves glee but I also see her face when she is cheering and I would never want to be in her position." Her eyes met Quinn's when she spoke again. "But I would never be mad at her if she chose the Cheerios over glee."

"You wouldn't?"

"No baby I wouldn't. I won't lie, I'd be very disappointed but not in you just in the fact that I wouldn't get to share music with you as much as I get to now; and that you wouldn't get to share in the accomplishments but never for your decision. If your heart and soul are with the Cheerios who am I to stand in your way."

"My heart and soul are with you but I'm happy to hear that you would support me if I did choose against glee."

"Why wouldn't I? You supported me one hundred percent when I quit glee last year," Quinn nodded. "I would support you in the same way," she reached over and squeezed Quinn's hand.

"You two are just so adorable it's not even funny," Judy said and both girls beamed at her.

"So how about Santana and Brittany, what are they going to choose?"

"I think Cheerios but not because they don't love glee but because they bonded over Cheerios in the first place, it's kind of how we all became friends."

"How the unholy trinity was born," Rachel added with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry the what?" Judy asked in confusion.

"It's what the school had decided to call me, Santana and Brittany."

"The unholy trinity," Judy repeated and both girls nodded. Quinn stared at her mother and bit her lip waiting to see how she would react to that but when her mother started laughing she knew that she really had changed.

"And do they call you anything Rachel?" Judy wondered.

"Not particularly although Santana does have several different names she prefers to call me over my actual name but Santana doesn't bother me in the slightest," she took a bite of food. "Oh when Noah tried to date me last year some of the kids called us Puckleberry." Judy curled her lip in disgust.

"That's ridiculous," she said.

"Oh mom, it's just because you hate Puck."

"And I always will; that boy doesn't know how to treat a lady, Rachel could teach him a thing or two." Rachel and Quinn's eyes met and they shared a smile.

"Yeah she could," Quinn agreed.

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Okay enough," Judy stopped them. "I think you two are as sweet as pie and Quinnie you know I am so happy that you are so happy but I can't take it when you two get all sugary sweet it's nauseating." Both Quinn and Rachel laughed at her and then to make it worse they leaned over and kissed but Judy would get her revenge.

"Can you two stop throwing it in my face that you're getting some and I am not," Quinn pulled off of Rachel's lips and stared at her mother with an appalled expression.

"Mother that is disgusting," Quinn said and Rachel merely laughed and went back to eating her food.

"Two can play at that game Quinnie," Judy said and arched a perfect eyebrow.

Rachel cringed; it was like looking at an older version of Quinn.

* * *

><p>Quinn had decided to quit the New Directions after Sue had pretty much scared the three Cheerios into it. When she told Rachel she could see the disappointment in her girlfriend's eyes but Rachel did as promised and supported her.<p>

She hated that Sue had put her in this situation.

She hated that she had to choose between two of her three great loves.

And she hated that this decision hurt her girlfriend and her closest friends.

But she loved Cheerios and she loved being popular but mostly she loved that her popularity gave her a certain power over the school that kept Rachel protected.

Rachel hadn't been slushied once since they became- well as far as the school was concerned- since they became friends.

And she intended to keep it that way.

She also intended to give Sue a taste of her own medicine. Sue may be a manipulative bitch but so was Quinn and once this competition was over she was determined to find a way to get back at Sue and get herself, Brittany and Santana back on the New Directions where they belonged but right now she needed to choose the Cheerios because she needed Sue to believe she was on her side when she took the bitch down a peg or two.

She was walking down the hall and away from the choir room instead of toward it when she saw Finn was walking toward her on a mission. She turned away from him but he followed.

"How could you do this?"

"Oh don't get all up in my face Finn; what were we supposed to do?" She turned the corner.

"Uh quit Cheerios. Coach Sylvester is awful to you guys and don't forget who was there for you the last time she dumped you on your ass… glee club." She stopped walking and turned to face him. At the same time Rachel had walked out of a classroom and was now standing a few feet behind Quinn. She leaned against the wall and watched the exchange.

"And you don't think I feel awful about that?" She said to him and the hurt was apparent in her tone.

"You don't need to be a Cheerio to be cool."

"Oh that is perfect coming from you Finn."

"What's that supposed to mean," he wondered.

"Last year," she nearly spat at him. "When Coach Tenaka made you guys choose between football and glee I seem to recall that you were the only one who chose football so don't get on my case for my choice Finn because I assure you I didn't come to this decision lightly."

"Wow I never realized you were so freaking weak," he said with disgust in his voice and that was it; Rachel had heard enough. She was about to advance on the boy and beat some sense into him when Sam's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"What did you just say?" Sam asked and Finn turned quickly to face him.

"All of the Cheerios quit glee," Finn said as if he was right and Sam would automatically take his side.

"And why are you yelling at Quinn about it?" Sam said seriously and Finn's mouth gaped open. Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and watched with pride. Maybe Sam wasn't as useless as she first thought.

"I'm yelling at her because I'm the leader of this team."

"Well maybe it's time for a change at the top?" Sam asked and this time Quinn crossed her arms and watched; clearly impressed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that maybe the reason that everyone hates us is because we need some new leadership. Face it you've had your feet in both worlds for a year now and never been able to bring them together. Maybe someone else could."

"What? As in maybe you?" Finn asked in his arrogant tone.

"As in yeah," Sam responded with the same tone. Quinn arched an eyebrow.

"Well maybe we should settle this now," Finn said and shoved Sam.

"Bring it," Sam replied and shoved him back; this resulted in a shoving match that had Quinn rolling her eyes.

"Really guys, really?" She asked and Rachel stepped closer while Mr. Schuester approached from the other end of the hall. He got in between the two boys before it could get any further.

"Hey, hey how many fights do I have to break up this week? Now calm down and get back to glee club," he said and pulled Sam along with him back toward the choir room. Finn turned back to Quinn.

"Hope to see you there," he said before leaving also. Quinn frowned and turned to see Rachel standing before her.

"I'm sorry Rach," she said pathetically.

"Hey," Rachel said softly and stepped into her personal space. "We already discussed this and I understand. I'm sad but baby I would never fault you for choosing what you want," Quinn smiled and Rachel winked at her. "I was about to go all Lima Heights on Finn but Sam stepped in and he was actually impressive."

"Yeah he was," Quinn agreed and saw hurt cross Rachel's eyes. "But I think it would've been more fun to see you go all Lima Heights," that brought a smile back to Rachel's face and she rubbed Quinn's arm. "But you need to stop hanging out with Santana.

"I'll see you after rehearsal," Rachel wondered.

"You will," Quinn told her and Rachel stepped away from her and walked toward the choir room. Quinn turned and watched her go and wished she was following her.

* * *

><p>"You want to do what?" Quinn screamed at Rachel as they stood in her living room.<p>

"I want to join the football team," Rachel repeated.

"No," Quinn said adamantly. "No way in hell!"

"Quinn you're overreacting," Rachel told her and reached for her hand. "I didn't stand in your way when you chose Cheerios and please don't stand in mine. I want to help."

"That's not fair Rach," Quinn said reaching for her hand. "I don't want you to get hurt. And baby look at you. You're the tiniest human ever. You will get broken and I'm not going to apologize for wanting my girlfriend in one piece. Especially since I won't be there to personally murder anyone who lays a hand on you."

"Mm, protective Quinn." Rachel moaned.

"No uh-uh don't do that… don't distract me with your sexiness. I don't mean to go all caveman on you here but sweetie those guys are huge and you… well you're perfect and I don't want you getting hurt." Rachel leaned up on her toes and kissed Quinn firmly and licked a line across her lips before pulling back.

"I'll be okay I promise," Rachel assured her but Quinn shook her head back and forth. "Quinn I am going to lie down on every play, they just need bodies on the field. Please don't stand in my way." She could see Quinn softening and knew that Quinn could never deny her anything; especially when she gave her those eyes.

"Okay," she conceded with a slight whine. "But Rachel I swear to god if you get hurt I am going to kick your ass on top of it," Rachel threw her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her close.

"Thanks babe and that is a deal. Trust me you won't regret this decision," Quinn smiled as her hands landed on Rachel's hips. "Now tell me what I can do as a thank you for being such an amazing girlfriend?"

"Don't get hurt," Quinn said quickly.

"Obviously," Rachel agreed. "But what I meant was what can I do now to you… I-I mean for you to show my gratitude for your complete trust in me and for you care for my well being."

"Oh," Quinn said and she saw the naughty look in Rachel's eye. She palmed Rachel's ass and lifted her off the ground. Rachel quickly wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist and Quinn walked over to the couch and laid them down on it. "I'm sure I'll think of something."

* * *

><p>Puck looked impressed as the girls walked onto the football field in full uniform, When Rachel got closer he looked at her.<p>

"Are you ready?" Puck asked Rachel after grasping her helmet. Rachel pulled the mouthpiece out of her mouth.

"Let's kick some ass," she shouted and Puck chuckled and patted her helmet. They all lined up and as soon as the football was snapped all of the girls just lay on the ground except for Lauren who wanted to play. But the game wasn't going well. They weren't scoring but they were playing damn good defense and when it was almost halftime they weren't losing by too much. Rachel pulled Puck off to the side in between plays.

"We need to do something," she said to him and he smirked.

"Yeah but Rach what are we going to do, we're barely hanging on out there?"

"I have an idea," she pulled him closer. "Can you try to convince the guys to play?"

"I can try but I don't know," he said.

"Come on Noah, if anyone can do this… you can ," she reassured and he nodded.

"Yeah I can."

"Okay so when the ball is snapped I'm not lying down this time. I'm just going to run off the field and when the clock runs out I need you to get the team back." He nodded and they walked toward the line.

"But what are you going to do?"

"Get the Cheerios back," she told him before she crouched down. When the ball was snapped she took off running and hoping no one would catch her as she ran off the field.

Quinn was pacing back and forth in front of the busses. She never wanted to be with Rachel more than she did in this moment. And it wasn't even because she was worried that some three hundred pound linebacker was crushing her tiny girlfriend- okay well it was a little bit because of that but it was also because Rachel had once again proven that she was a better person.

Not only did she support Quinn when she left glee club she also stepped up and acted like more of a teammate than the rest of the players on the football team. She wished she had walked away from the Cheerios instead of the glee club but she wasn't sure how that would've been good. It probably would destroy her friendships with Brittany and Santana not to mention when she and Rachel were ready to come out they wouldn't have the protection they have now with the student body being afraid of her head cheerleader status.

Quinn turned around when she heard cleats hitting the pavement behind her, her mouth dropped and she was instantly aroused. Rachel was jogging toward her in full uniform carrying the helmet and she even had those cute black lines under her eyes, her hair was done in braids and she was just fucking hot.

"R-Rachel y-you look-"

"You look fucking smoking," Santana's voice cut her off. "I mean seriously."

"Wait, am I dreaming?" Brittany asked as she also took in Rachel's outfit. "I've had this dream before… the flying bunny should be here any minute." Santana rubbed her arm soothingly.

"You're not dreaming Britt, I can see it too," Santana said and Rachel blushed furiously as she approached the three Cheerios.

"Rachel, you look," Quinn ran her eyes up and down once more over Rachel's body and licked her lips. Rachel could see the obvious lust in her girlfriend's eyes and pushed away the urge to kiss her. "I mean wh-what are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from going to Sue's Regional's competition… you guys gotta come to the game with me." Quinn shook her head. She agreed with Rachel but she needed the protection when the time came from them to come out.

"Haven't you been paying attention Rachel," Santana said honestly. "If we're not Cheerios we're nothing."

"You think that but it's not true. You joined the Cheerios to be popular but you joined glee club because you loved it. She doesn't care about you guys, she's fine killing Brittany." Santana looked over at Brittany. "Tell me honestly if you didn't think it would hurt your reputation which would you choose?"

"Glee club," Brittany answered without hesitation. Rachel stepped closer to Quinn and met her eyes.

"I know you think you need this uniform Quinn but you don't need it, you're already the strongest person I know and you are strong enough to do this." Rachel's belief in her made her melt and she instantly made a decision.

"Okay," Quinn agreed.

"Okay?" Rachel questioned with her eyebrows raised and a bit of shock written on her face.

"Okay," Quinn repeated nodding and smiling and it took everything inside of Rachel to stay where she was instead of doing what she really wanted to do.

And what she really wanted to do was maul her girlfriend.

Instead she reached out and linked her fingers with Quinn's; then she tilted her head to look at Santana.

"What about you Santana?"

"Screw her," she said with an evil grin. "She put me on the bottom of the pyramid." Rachel beamed at her.

"Come on we've only got a few minutes," Rachel said leading them toward the field.

"No time for a foursome ladies," Sue's voice sounded from behind them and they all looked at her. "Bus leaves in five."

"We quit Cheerios," Quinn said with a bit of edge to her tone. Sue's mouth dropped and Quinn couldn't help but feel a bit vindicated.

"You can't quit Cheerios; it's blood in, blood out- now get your sweet little cans on that bus."

"But we still quit," Santana said with an indifferent shoulder shrug and Sue could tell that they meant it.

"But you're my stars… if you leave I have no performance," Sue yelled out to the three retreating girls.

"Sucks for you," Brittany told her and Sue stood reeling. Once they were near the bleachers Quinn tugged on Rachel's hand- which stopped the girl in her tracks.

"Go ahead we'll be right there," she called to Santana and Brittany. "Rachel and I need a minute."

"You're fucking gross Q," Santana snapped but continued walking while Quinn pulled Rachel under the bleachers.

"Quinn we don't have time," Rachel managed to say before her lips were claimed by Quinn's; after a heated albeit brief kiss Quinn pulled away.

"I know I just- you just and I…" she took a deep breath and tried again. "This football uniform looks excellent on you and I knew if I didn't get to at least kiss you in it I might've taken you on the field in front of a crowded audience. Rachel smirked and looked at her watch.

"You have exactly one minute, I'll just say I needed help getting out of my uniform," Quinn grinned but didn't waste a second of her minute and her crashed her lips into Rachel's.

As they performed the halftime show and the crowd was going wild Quinn's eyes met Santana's and they shared a look that spoke more than any words could.

They both knew they had made the right decision.

Of course Rachel and Brittany were right all along.

* * *

><p>Since Puck got the football players to come around-even Karofsky- the girls didn't have to go back out there. So they stood with the Cheerios and cheered the team on. It was the glee club version of a cheerleading team and Quinn was once again reminded how wonderful these people were; they always cared for each other.<p>

And when Finn pulled the winning play out of his ass and the McKinley High football team won the championship- because of the fucking glee club- Quinn couldn't have been more proud. They really were something special and she was glad she was a part of it.

After the glee club and the football team celebrated their victory together Quinn and Rachel quietly snuck out and Quinn brought Rachel home. When she pulled into the driveway and shut the car off she turned to Rachel.

"How does it feel to be out of the uniform… by choice this time?" Rachel wondered.

"It feels weird, but good." She answered honestly. The Cheerios had lost and she felt bad for her former teammates but Sue deserved to lose after what she had done to them and she had never been more proud of a decision as she was with the one she made with Rachel in that parking lot.

Rachel was almost like her conscience.

Quinn always thought about Rachel when she made decisions and this time she made the right one because of Rachel.

"What are you thinking?" Rachel asked after observing Quinn for a while. She could tell the girl was thinking about something pretty important because she was biting her lip and flitting her eyes. Quinn snapped out of her thoughts and looked into Rachel's brown eyes.

"I was uh- just thinking about how when I make decisions I always consider how it will affect you or us," she admitted and ducked her head sheepishly as if embarrassed that she did that. Rachel's eyes shone with pride.

"I do that too," she said and ran her hand around Quinn's head and pulled their lips together in a loving kiss. Their tongues danced together lazily. They were in no rush, it wasn't frantic, it wasn't heated it was just pure passion and love and endless devotion.

But when Rachel trailed kisses down Quinn's neck and over her neckline and bit down a beautiful noise fell from Quinn's lips and suddenly all the sincere love turned into ignited lust and they began tugging and pulling at each other's clothes.

It was so completely erotic how quickly their actions changed from innocent to passionate. Rachel peeled her mouth away from Quinn's.

"Inside… now," Rachel demanded.

"Mmm hmm," Quinn hummed and they got out of the car and practically ran into the house. As they descended the stairs; Rachel turned back to Quinn and smirked.

"Oh just so you know, I might have stolen- err borrowed the uniform I was wearing tonight," she purred and Quinn tripped on the step and almost fell.

"Y-You have it?"

"I do," Rachel said with a heavy breath while Quinn dragged her into the room and locked the door behind them. She turned to face Rachel.

"Well put it on so I can rip it off you," Quinn demanded.

And Rachel did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The song used was Your Decision by Alice in Chains.**

**Please Review!**


	38. Chapter 38: Push

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Silly Love Songs"**

**I want to take a moment to thank everyone that has reviewed this story it means so much to me to read what you think of my story. I am humbled by the amount of responses but I'm a selfish writer and I always want more so please continued to review and thanks.**

**Smut warning right at the beginning… enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: Push<strong>

"_I've never opened up to anyone, so hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms. We don't need to rush this. Let's just take it slow. Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight; just a touch of the fire burning so bright. No I don't want to mess this thing up; I don't want to push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might, be the one I've been waiting for my whole life."_

Rachel woke up to the most wonderful sensation. She moved her head down to see the source of her pleasure and saw Quinn's blond head buried between her legs as the girl's tongue did marvelous things to her. She moaned and rested her hand on Quinn's head urging her on.

Quinn smirked against Rachel's clit before she began tonguing it again. She licked, sucked and flicked it with her tongue until Rachel was squirming and grinding against her face. Then she moved her tongue lower and thrust it inside the girl. From there Rachel did the rest as she humped Quinn's face until she was coming.

"Oh fuck Quinn, god I love your tongue," she breathed out. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's thighs and held her still while she continued to thrust her tongue in and out of the girl; within seconds Rachel came with Quinn's name falling off her lips.

Rachel fell back into the mattress and Quinn wiped Rachel's desire off of her face before falling to the bed next to her heaving girlfriend.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Rachel said once her breathing was under control. Quinn giggled.

"You don't have to do anything baby, I love doing that," Quinn said while grinning ear to ear. "Mmm, you taste so fucking good I would do that all day, every day if I could."

"Mmm, I'll keep that in mind." Rachel grabbed Quinn by the arm and pulled her until she was on top of her. "But now I want you to ride my face." Quinn held back a moan at those words; she could've come from those words alone but instead she looked down at Rachel with dark and heavy eyes.

"W-what," she questioned with a shaky voice. She wanted to make sure she heard her right before she got too excited.

"It's only fair Quinn, I just rode your face and now it's time you rode mine… besides I have wanted to do this ever since our anniversary when you did it to me." She palmed both of Quinn's ass cheeks and pushed her forward until her dripping wet sex was inches away from her watering mouth.

Quinn slowly dropped herself down onto Rachel's waiting mouth. She gasped when she felt Rachel's warm and wet tongue slip inside her equally wet center. And then without any way of controlling herself she began to buck wildly until she was also coming with a scream of Rachel's name. She fell back and to the side of Rachel and was panting. Rachel chuckled slightly at the position that she was in but Quinn couldn't care less she was riding on a post orgasmic rainbow.

"That was fun," Rachel announced.

"Y-yeah we're definitely doing that again," Quinn said after finally getting her breath back.

"Oooh like right now," Rachel asked with a mischievous grin and Quinn felt herself getting aroused all over again.

"You are insatiable Rachel Berry," she said as she repositioned herself over Rachel's face.

"We are," Rachel said before dipping her tongue in one more time. And as Quinn dug her fingernails into the headboard she didn't see the point in arguing with her because Rachel Berry was always right.

* * *

><p>Rachel was leaning against her locker when Finn approached her and leaned on one arm; on the locker next to her.<p>

"Hey Rachel," he said and waggled his eyebrows. She choked back the bile that had risen up in her throat and sneered at him.

"What do you want?"

"You know I'm a big stud around here now," he said with a smirk. She looked up at him with her mouth open.

Was he serious?

He had to be. But she found it completely ridiculous.

"And I was just wondering if you'd like another chance at me before I offer my services to the ladies at McKinley that are just dying to kiss me," he puckered his lips together in a kiss and Rachel gagged. She saw Quinn walk out of a classroom and stop; she was staring at them with an amused expression on her face but she didn't approach. Rachel saw her lean against a locker across the hall and watch.

She was so sexy when she was protective.

"Finn," she said trying to hold back the laughter. "I thought we were past your little crush on me and I thought we were actually forming a good friendship."

"Oh we are, but I just wanted to see if you were still interested in all of this." He motioned over his body with his hands.

Still interested?

Still interested?

STILL.

"Still interested?" She gaped at him. "Finn, I was never inter-"

"Look Rachel I'm the biggest thing happening in school right now and I was just offering you one more shot at having me," she laughed.

Right in his face.

"Okay Finn, keep telling yourself that but just so we're clear. I'm not interested and I never was," she walked toward Quinn and Finn spun on his heels.

"It's your loss," he called and she stopped in front of a now smirking Quinn.

"What was that all about?" She wondered; half-amused and half-annoyed.

"He was giving me one last chance to be his girlfriend."

"And what did you say?" She chuckled as she asked the question.

"I said, that I wasn't interested but it was difficult to keep a straight face," Rachel let out a little chuckle. "He was actually serious in thinking I am into him."

"He always was serious Rach."

"Yeah but why, I never once showed him any interest."

"You did kiss him."

"And so did you… in fact you dated him,"

"Don't remind me," Quinn interrupted and Rachel smiled before continuing.

"And he isn't following you around and offering you second chances."

"I'm lucky I guess," Quinn said.

"Yeah you are," Rachel responded. "In more ways than one."

"You're telling me," Quinn said and looped her arm through Rachel's. "Come on, I'll walk you to English."

"Now that is the best offer I've had all day."

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the choir room and sat down next to Santana; who leaned in closer.<p>

"You seriously don't think you're fooling anyone do you?"

"I haven't the slightest idea as to what you're referring Santana," Rachel responded.

"You and Q and your disgusting bathroom hookups before glee," Santana said and looked right at her. Rachel panicked briefly but as she looked around the room at all the oblivious faces of the glee club she realized that Santana was just trying to freak her out.

"Just because you make it a habit to insinuate yourself into my love life doesn't mean we're being obvious," Rachel told her and Santana looked grossed out.

"Please shortcake, do not EVER use me and your love life in the same sentence ever again," she chuckled as Quinn walked in and sat on Rachel's other side. "And maybe you're right that I am the only one who noticed but just because these fuckers are completely oblivious does not mean that you two aren't just as obvious." Rachel turned to Quinn and greeted her with a warm smile.

"What's she talking about?"

"Nothing," Rachel waved her off. "Just Santana being obsessed with us again," Rachel responded and Santana scoffed.

"Oh so the usual," Quinn added and saw Santana sneering.

"Fuck the both of you."

"No thanks," both Quinn and Rachel said simultaneously and even Santana cracked a smile at that. Mr. Schuester walked in a moment later; late as always. He walked over to the wipe board and wrote the word love and drew a heart around it.

"Alright guys, I have one word for you," he said turning to see Brittany's hand shoot into the air. "Brittany?"

"Is it love? I'm totally gonna graduate now," she said excitedly. Mr. Schuester ignored her and continued speaking.

"Valentine's Day is coming up so for this week's lesson. I want you guys to pick a partner; because you're going to sing to them what you think is the world's greatest love song." Mercedes rolled her eyes, Puck stared at Lauren, Rachel sneaked a peek at a winking Quinn, and Tina and Mike were staring into each other's eyes. Santana eyed Brittany who had her arms wrapped around Artie's neck. "Yeah find a song that communicates all the things that love means to you… now partner up." Rachel and Quinn stared at each other and wondered how they would get to be partners but in the end Rachel had to team up with Finn and Quinn with Sam. Both girls hated it but this was how it had to be.

Rachel decided that she would sing to Quinn anyway and Quinn agreed to do the same.

"Mr. Schue," Finn said with his hand raised and Mr. Schuester nodded. "Can I say something?" He got to his feet and faced the kids. "I just wanted to point out that the for the first time an entire week has gone by without any one of us getting slushied." Everyone clapped when they realized he was right. "And I-I think the fact that I led the football team to the conference championship might have something to do with it." A few of them scoffed. "The fact is that I'm the closest thing that glee club has to a celebrity right now." Mercedes looked at him like he was the most arrogant thing and Santana's look pretty much said the same thing. "And just like a famous athlete, I want to give to a charity… you guys." Everyone looked around at each other confused and Finn continued. "So I'm setting up a kissing booth; for a dollar a smooch and I'm donating the proceeds to glee club… to help us," he finished with a smirk and Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Don't even act like you're trying to help this club out; you just wanna kiss a bunch of girls," she told him.

"I've kissed Finn," Santana cut in. "And I just say not worth a buck," there were a few giggles heard and Finn scowled at her. "I would however pay a hundred dollars to jiggle one of his man boobs."

"Do you ever get tired of tearing other people down?" He asked her.

"No not really."

"Because you always just seem to be meddling in other people's business," Finn snapped back.

"Oh, please you guys love me. I keep it real and I'm hilarious," she said grinning and saw that Brittany met her eyes and smiled warmly.

"Actually you're just a bitch," Lauren said with venom in her tone and Brittany along with Quinn and Rachel glared at her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Mr. Schuester said trying once again to regain control and failing as usual.

"And Finn's right," Mercedes said. "All you ever do is insult us."

"I do not," Santana snapped at her.

"Five minutes ago you said Mr. Schue belonged in a twelve step program," Tina added and Mr. Schuester turned his attention to Santana.

"Wait, what?"

"You're addicted to vests," she said calmly and he looked down at himself but said no more.

"The truth is Santana you can dish it out but you can't take it," Finn said. She got to her feet and stormed out of the room; Brittany followed. When she got out to the hall Santana was slumped to the floor crying. Brittany kneeled down next to her and began rubbing her back soothingly.

"Maybe try rocking back and forth," Brittany told her warmly. "People do that in movies."

"No because," Santana whined through her tears. "I just try to be really, really honest with people when I think that the suck… you know?"

"Yeah," Brittany agreed and continued to try and calm her down. "Forget them Santana you're better than all of them." Santana lifted her eyes to meet Brittany's and flashed her a watery smile and pulled her best friend into a tight hug.

She never wanted to let go.

But she didn't want to push her either.

Brittany seemed happy with Artie and she wouldn't stand in the way; not again.

It was her own fault that he had her in the first place.

Fuck she hated herself for letting the most amazing woman slip through her fingers.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting in at her kitchen table doing her homework when her doorbell rang, when she got up to answer it she was surprised to see Noah standing on her doorstep.<p>

"What a surprise Noah," she greeted with a warm smile. "But what are you doing here?"

"I need some advice Rach."

"Okay, on what?"

"Oh how to get a girl to go out with me," he said honestly and Rachel laughed loudly. When she saw his smile turn into a frown and she realize that he was serious she stopped laughing.

"I' m sorry Noah, I didn't mean to laugh but since when does Puck need girl advice I thought you were a sex shark?" She asked while holding back the laughter.

"Yeah I know how to get a girl to have sex with me," he mumbled and stuffed his hands into his front pockets. "But I don't know how to get a girl to like me." Rachel smiled at him and his honest sincerity and realized in fact that if Noah was like this all the time he could get any girl to like him.

Well any straight girl.

"And you think I can help you?"

"Really Rachel?" He wondered staring at her like she was insane.

"What?"

"You got the ice queen, president of the celibacy club and bitch extraordinaire Quinn Fabray to not only like you… you have her whipped." Rachel tried and failed to hold back the elated grin his words evoked in her and she nodded.

"Yeah I guess you're right," she patted his shoulder and stepped aside for him to enter. "Come in and I will try to help you."

"Thanks Jew babe."

* * *

><p>"What's going on with you and Britt?" Quinn asked Santana as they walked out of the locker room even though they weren't on the Cheerios they decided to still work out on the afternoons they should've had practice.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"Well she's with Artie but are you and her still… you know?"

"What Q… fucking? Are we still fucking?"

"Santana!" Quinn chastised.

"What it's okay for you to get all kinds of freaky with Berry in the most obscenely traumatizing ways but you can't say fuck?"

"I can say it; I just have a little more tact that you do?"

"A duck's a duck Q," Santana replied.

"Okay fine are you and Brittany still fucking?" Quinn asked and Santana laughed at her.

"Yeah it is kind of funny when you say so you shouldn't… like…ever again."

"Just answer the question."

"I'm trying not to," Santana answered.

"What kind of answer is that?"

"An honest one," her eyes met Quinn's and she saw the girl's gaze soften. "Look I mean to be good. I want her to be happy and Legs makes her happy who the fuck am I to stand in her way? Does it hurt? Yeah it fucking hurts but I only have myself to blame. I let her walk out of my life because I was too fucking petrified to stand up and admit that she is the only one for me." Quinn smiled a sympathetic smile.

"And if you had another chance," Quinn wondered.

"I wouldn't fucking blow it."

"Then I think you should go for it." Quinn told her honestly and Santana's mouth dropped open.

"I thought you said causing her to cheat on Artie is bad?"

"It is bad, and I'm not in any way condoning that. I am just saying that you love her and from what I can tell Brittany isn't as happy with Artie as she seems."

"You don't think she likes him?"

"No, it's not that," Quinn tried to explain herself better. "She definitely likes him but I think she likes you better," Quinn saw as Santana's mouth turned up into a bright albeit very quick smile before returning to her customary scowl.

"So I should try again?" Quinn nodded.

"I think you should but only if you're ready to be honest with her."

"But what about my family and shit, what if the disown me or whatever?"

"You don't have to come out to be with Britt you just have tell her how you feel," Quinn answered.

"I know but," she trailed off and Quinn could tell that whatever she was about to say was weighing on her mind. "I-I just I," she trailed off again.

"Spit it out San."

"I can see what not saying anything is doing to you Q; I know you said you'd wait for Rachel to be ready but nothing sucks more than being ready to be honest and having to keep it hidden."

"It's not too bad," Quinn lied. "I mean I understand that Rachel isn't ready to deal with the ridicule that it will put on her fathers. They get enough shit in this town and they are wonderful they don't deserve any of it."

"I agree with you and I wasn't saying that Rachel was wrong for not being ready I'm just saying that I can see what hiding is doing to you." Quinn nodded in understanding.

"I just don't want to push her," Quinn admitted. "I'm ready, god I'm so ready to be Rachel's girlfriend in front of everyone, especially Finn fucking Hudson," Santana laughed at that and nodded. "But Rachel isn't and I refuse to rush her or push her into this because she deserves to come out when she is ready."

"I agree dude, I'm just saying that I don't want to put Brittany through what Rachel is putting you through," Quinn nodded again. "I just don't know how my family would react."

"Well how about this?" Quinn thought on the spot. "You could have me and Rachel over and see how they react."

"Would Rachel agree to that?" Quinn thought about it for a moment. Rachel had told her on numerous occasions that she had no problem with them being out she just didn't want any unnecessary hate brought onto her dads; Santana's parents know Rachel's dads and never once said or did anything mean to them; at least to her knowledge.

"Have your parents ever said anything mean or done anything mean toward Rachel's dads?" Santana thought about it before shaking her head no.

"No, in fact my mom once said that she thought they were brave for being themselves in this ridiculous town." Quinn smiled brightly.

"Then what are you so afraid of, it seems like your mom has no issues what-so-ever?"

"It's different with your own kid," Santana told her and Quinn nodded in understanding.

"Yeah I guess it is, but as far as Rachel I think she would go along with this plan if it meant helping you; especially if your parents are okay with her dads. She got into a huge fight with my dad over our sexuality and for defending her dads so if it came to it; I'm sure she would do it again." Santana smiled.

"She is pretty great isn't she?"

"The best," Quinn agreed with a stupid love sick expression on her face that made Santana regret asking the question.

"Okay, ugh… enough with the dopey grin Q; I'm gonna puke," Santana spat and Quinn giggled.

* * *

><p>Quinn pulled into Rachel's driveway and saw Puck's truck sitting in Leroy's usual spot. Her stomach twisted and she nearly flew out of her car and into the house.<p>

"Rachel!" She called frantically. It wasn't that she didn't trust her girlfriend because she did but Puck was another fucking thing altogether.

"We're in here," Rachel called from the kitchen and Quinn practically ran to the room. She was pleased to see that they were sitting across from each other with all of their clothes on. She breathed a sigh of relief and leaned down to kiss Rachel. It was intended to be chaste but once Rachel curled her fingers into her shirt and slipped her tongue inside Quinn's mouth; she was a goner.

"Hot," Puck whispered from across the table which broke the kiss but not the eye contact.

"I missed you," Rachel admitted.

"Well if I get kissed like that whenever I'm gone too long I might have to stay away more often."

"Bite your tongue," Rachel told her and she giggled before taking a seat next to her.

"So what are you doing here Puck, and if you say anything about hitting on Rachel I promise I will kill you." He laughed but when he saw that she was completely serious the laughter died in his throat; which in turn made Rachel giggle.

"Relax baby mama, I would never do that to you… you guys provide me with endless spank material."

"Ugh!"

"Noah!" Both girls shouted at the same time and he just laughed more.

"Rachel is helping me." Quinn arched an eyebrow at him, then looked at her and then back to him.

"Helping you with what?"

"Helping me with wooing a lady," he admitted and Quinn's eyes turned toward her girlfriend who was smiling bashfully.

"Well she's an expert at that, so you came to the right girl," Quinn told him and Rachel once again attacked her with her lips. Quinn moaned into her mouth and deepened it, not giving one fuck that Puck was watching… and groaning.

"You two are amazing," he said with wonder and Rachel giggled and pulled away from Quinn's delectable mouth.

"Where were we?" She asked him but he was still in a daze. "Noah!" He shook his head and looked at her. "Where were we?"

"I believe your tongue was in Q's mouth," Rachel blushed and Quinn smirked. "Or was it the other way around?"

"Knock it off Noah, or I am through helping you!"

"Okay, okay," he agreed and sat up straight and forced himself to stop thinking about the kissing… and the tongues. Quinn just grinned more and shifted closer to her beautiful girlfriend as they tried to help him be a decent guy.

Good luck with that.

* * *

><p>Kurt really need some girl time so Rachel invited him for a sleepover with the girls but Tina and Brittany couldn't make it and Santana flat out refused saying; <em>If Britt won't be there… there is no fucking way I will be<em>. But Rachel didn't mind it only being Mercedes, Quinn and Kurt. They were all sitting on Rachel's bed chatting and trying to help Kurt deal with Blaine liking someone else.

"I was absolutely devastated," Kurt said to the girls in regards to Blaine crushing on someone that wasn't him.

"Well did he actually say that you two were dating?" Quinn wondered.

"Well not in so many words," Kurt said looking at Quinn like he was about to cry.

"Well did he put the moves on you," Mercedes wondered.

"No but we were always singing duets and he was always smiling at me," all three girls look at each other with saddened looks on their faces. "Oh my god!" He shouted pitifully. "I made the whole thing up in my head, didn't I?"

"Listen we've all been there. At least I have with you," Mercedes told him and Rachel giggled; Kurt looked at her with an appalled look on his face.

"I'm sorry Kurt," she said comfortingly. "It's just that it reminded me of Finn, he decided that I like him and made it up in his head that I want him."

"Rach," Quinn chastised her lovingly. "He doesn't need to hear that."

"I know, I know," her eyes met Kurt's again and she just smiled warmly at his sullen face. "I just meant that you're feelings toward Blaine are nothing like Finn with me. I'm sure you didn't make it all up in your head. Maybe Blaine hasn't realized that he likes you too," she finished with a pat to his arm.

"You are going to the Gap attack though right?" Mercedes asked and he shook his head vehemently.

"I don't think so," he muttered.

"You should," Quinn told him and smiled. "You shouldn't give up Kurt, that boy would be lucky to have you."

"You think?" All three girls nodded.

"You should support him in his crush on this guy that way when it doesn't work out you'll be the supportive friend that he turns to," Quinn said with a sly grin and Rachel smiled at her. If their friends weren't there she would've done so many things to Quinn.

She saw Quinn meet her eyes and knew Quinn could tell her eyes were dark with lust. Quinn smirked but continued her pep talk with Kurt.

"S-should I?" He wondered searching all of their eyes for answers and saw that all three girls were in agreement.

"Yes," Mercedes spoke up. "Scope out the competition; see what this guy is like you know?"

"If you ask me he is into you, he just hasn't realized yet," Quinn told him with a grin. She watched as Kurt's expression turned from saddened to expectant.

"It's so nice to be around girls for a change," he said with a grin and Rachel lay down by his side and cuddled close to him. He pulled her into a tight hug. Quinn smiled, normally she would be ridiculously jealous but since Kurt was just as gay as she was; she didn't mind him holding her girlfriend. And she was glad that he and Rachel had each other.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up in the middle of the night and went into the bathroom. She was surprised when she heard a light knocking on the door. She finished washing her hands and opened the door slowly. She felt herself get pushed back into the bathroom by Quinn. Once inside with the door locked Quinn's lips descended on hers and she let out a muffled moan.<p>

"I love you with all of my heart Rachel," Quinn breathed after she removed her lips from Rachel's mouth and started kissing down her neck. She bit down on her pulse point.

"I love you too," she breathed. "Fuck me Quinn, I want you so badly right now," she moaned and Quinn pushed her pajama pants down and slipped her hand into Rachel's panties. Quinn began to leave kisses over her collarbone and down her chest. She pushed Rachel's top up looked down at her perfect nipples. Rachel gasped when Quinn sucked one into her mouth. Quinn's hand slipped through her soaked folds and slipped inside easily. Rachel bucked her hips and Quinn dropped to her knees. She pushed Rachel's pajama pants down to her ankles and her panties soon followed. When she was face to face with Rachel's soaked center she moaned and trailed her fingers back up her legs and over her thighs. She slipped one finger through her wetness and then pushed her finger inside. Rachel gasped and opened her legs to her sexy girlfriend. Quinn's eyes roamed over the vision of Rachel Berry spread wide and dripping wet for her. She quickly thrust two fingers into her girlfriend and nearly came from the noise that Rachel let out. When Rachel bucked her hips once more Quinn attached her mouth to the girl's swollen clit and sucked hard. It took a few moments before Rachel was coming; and all over her face.

Quinn groaned and lapped up everything Rachel had to offer and then licked her into another quivering orgasm. When Rachel had come down from her second orgasm she opened her eyes to a smiling Quinn.

"I bet you're proud of yourself," Rachel said smiling; Quinn nodded and got to her feet.

"Anytime I get you quivering and moaning name I'm proud of myself," Quinn said with smirk.

"Well I'm about to repay the favor."

* * *

><p>At school the following day; Quinn was watching as Rachel walked down the hall. She couldn't help herself her girlfriend was sexy. She saw Finn's stupid kissing booth with a ridiculously long line. She shook her head at how superficial the girls at this school were before remembering she used to be one of them.<p>

Before Rachel.

As Rachel walked by the booth; she noticed Finn step away and into Rachel's path.

"Hey Rach," he said to her and Rachel rolled her eyes before responding.

"Hello Finn, how is the fund raising going?"

"It's going great, everyone wants to kiss me," he told her and she nodded.

"Well that is good for you then-"

"Everyone except for you that is," he said with his lips puckered again. Rachel choked back a laughed and Quinn began walking toward them; she had heard enough. "What's the matter Rach, are you not interested in helping the glee club or are you just scared that once you kiss me you won't be able to stop?"

_Ugh_- Rachel thought.

_Ugh_- Quinn thought.

Rachel laughed and pulled out a dollar bill.

"I will gladly donate to the glee club as it is my third greatest love," she said and Quinn smiled knowing glee club was behind Broadway and her in Rachel's heart. "But I will not now nor will I ever want to kiss you Finn," he opened his mouth to speak but Rachel continued. "And before your arrogant self absorbed ego starts speaking for you again I would like to reiterate what I have been saying all along and that is that I do not have any interest in you what-so-ever… and Finn," she said gaining his attention again as the boy had drifted off. "You insisting that I like you is only making yourself look like a fool and quite a bit pathetic," she stormed off and Quinn giggled. She waited until Rachel was out of sight before she rushed to the front of the line of waiting girls. She pushed one out of the way.

"Hey! No cutting," the girl whined and Quinn shot the girl her best head bitch glare.

"Oh trust me I don't want anything he has to offer, now scurry off," Quinn spat and then turned to Finn. She motioned with him to step aside. He turned the sign at the front of the booth around saying that he would be back and a lot of the girls in line walked away pouting. When Finn was face to face with Quinn she sneered at him.

"I don't know if you are completely moronic or just simply arrogant but I will say this one more time and you better fucking comprehend it this time. Stay away from Rachel!"

"What business is it of yours, Quinn?" He wondered and she choked back the word that was on the tip of her tongue.

Mine.

She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Because she is my best friend and she has told you more than enough times that she doesn't like you and it is bordering on harassment. Rachel may be too nice to put you in your place but I assure you that I am just the bitch to take care of this little problem for her," he smirked.

He fucking smirked.

"I can't be sure Quinn because you never once showed an ounce of interest in me when we were dating-"

You got that right!

"But it seems to me that your interest in Rachel is much more than as a friend," he curled his lip in that signature dopey grin as she became flustered.

"You're damn fucking right!" She shouted and then gasped as she realized what she just said.

"Huh?" He was shocked as he had just been bluffing. Quinn scoffed and quickly tried to do damage control.

"You're right Finn, you don't know me… not in the slightest," she said with venom in her tone. "I never showed any interest in you because I was never interested in you as even a friend you insignificant buffoon. But I assure you- not that it is any of your business- that Rachel is my best friend and if you think it's something more than you really are stupid and have no idea what it means to be a friend." She took a few steps away from him before turning back. "Stay away from her unless she says she wants you near her… and Finn," his eyes met hers. "She doesn't want you near her." She stormed away and then the reality of what almost just happened hit her and she began to have a panic attack.

Rachel saw her freaking out from the other end of the hall and quickly made her way over to her. When she was in front of Quinn she saw the girl breathing heavily.

"Quinn, what happened?"

"I uh- I almost…. Fuck!" Rachel took her by the hand and pulled her into the nearest bathroom. She checked all the stalls to be sure they were empty and then turned back to Quinn.

"What did you almost do?"

"I almost told Finn about us," she said and saw Rachel's mouth drop and anger wash over her.

"You did what?" She screamed and saw hurt cross Quinn's face.

"I uh- I didn't mean to he just… I'm tired of him hitting on you and I confronted him about it and he accused me of liking you more than a friend and I said he was right," Rachel's anger multiplied and she threw her hands into the air.

"What the fuck Quinn!" She yelled and saw Quinn wince. "Why the fuck would you do that? I said I need time why can't you give me that."

"Look Rachel, I'm trying okay but it's hard and I'm just so sick of Finn Hudson thinking he has a right to what is mine."

"And you don't think I'm sick of it too," Rachel spat.

"Maybe not," Quinn said quietly and defeated.

"Fuck you Quinn!" Rachel yelled stepping closer and right in her face. "Your jealousy may be cute but I'm starting to feel like you don't trust me."

"I trust you Rachel but I do not fucking trust him or anyone else who thinks that they can have you."

"I can handle him," Rachel told her crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really because it doesn't seem like it… unless you like the attention," Quinn spat and Rachel dropped her arms, shock and hurt took over expression. Quinn could see the tears swimming in her eyes. Quinn tried to reach for her hand but Rachel pulled away.

"Who are you right now?"

"Rach, I'm sorry I-"

"No! You know what, save it Quinn." Rachel stepped away from her and Quinn grasped her arm and pulled her into a kiss. Rachel quickly pushed Quinn off of her, so hard that Quinn stumbled back. "Stay away from me," she said and stormed out of the bathroom. Quinn watched her go and then collapsed to the floor in tears.

Santana saw a very angry Berry exit the bathroom and had a sinking feeling that Quinn was still inside she walked in and sure enough she found Quinn on the floor in tears. She immediately dropped to her knees and hugged the crying girl.

"What happened Q?"

"I lost her," Quinn said through her tears

"I doubt that," Santana told her and rubbed her back. "Come on let's get you out of here."

* * *

><p>Santana led Quinn out of the bathroom and to the auditorium. She knew that no one would be there during classes and that they would be alone to talk. They sat down on the edge of the stage and she turned to Quinn who was no longer crying but still very upset.<p>

"So what happened?"

"I almost told Finn about us when he accused me of liking Rachel too much," she answered.

"Oh shit," Santana blurted out before she thought and Quinn began sobbing again. "Hey don't cry I'm sure she was just upset and it was Finnept Q; he's so stupid he probably is still confused by the kick ass way I'm sure you covered what you said." Quinn let out a weak chuckle because she was pretty sure Santana was right. Finn seemed to buy her recovery.

"Yeah," Quinn said. "He is pretty dim," this time they both giggled.

"But just to be sure, let me get revenge on Finn and you need to get Rachel back."

"What are you gonna do?"

"What Santana does best," her tone was laced with evil. "Revenge," she arched one eyebrow in pure Quinn Fabray fashion and even Quinn seemed worried.

"Hey don't hurt him or anything."

"Don't worry there will be no permanent damage," she giggled. "But how are you going to fix this with your girl?'

"I don't know San, she was pretty pissed."

"Yeah, I got that when she stormed out of the bathroom," she caught sight of Quinn's pathetic expression and smiled at her. "But Q; she loves you and she will forgive you."

"I'm not so sure."

"You love her right?" Quinn nodded. "And you're not giving up on her right?" Quinn nodded again. "Then you'll figure it out." Quinn nodded a third time and let out a frustrated breath.

"Oh god who fucking loses her girlfriend on Valentine's Day?" She said to herself. Santana patted her back.

"You haven't lost her Q, I'm sure of it." With that they heard footsteps behind them and turned to see Puck walking toward them and wearing a similar sullen expression that the two girls were sporting. He sat on Quinn's other side and gently nudged her shoulder.

"You okay baby mama," he wondered. "I just saw Rachel ranting about the laws of Physics in class and she was barely holding it together so I skipped out of class to come find you."

"I messed up," Quinn told him fighting tears again.

"But she's not giving up," Santana reassured.

"You better not," he warned. "I couldn't handle it if the two biggest bitches in school were quitters," he eyed Santana when he said that and her eyes hardened.

"Hey," she whined. "I'm not a quitter I just want Brittany happy and she's happy with Artie."

"Fuck that Satan," he told her. "She may like Artie and be mildly happy with him but there is no fucking way he gets her heart skipping a beat the way you do," Santana looked to the ground. "Stop being a chicken shit and get your girl, you're Santana fucking Lopez bro. You two are just as meant for each other as Q and Rachel." She nodded.

"That's what I've been telling her," Quinn said and her eyes met Puck's. For the first time she could see sadness in his eyes. "Oh hey, last night was your date with Lauren right?" He nodded pathetically. "How'd it go?"

"She stood me up," he said sadly and both Quinn and Santana saw for the first time that he really did like this girl.

"You really like her huh?" Santana said and he nodded.

"Yeah, she challenges me in the best fucking ways but for some reason I can't get her to like me."

"She likes you," Quinn told him.

"Yeah dude," Santana agreed. "Don't hide and let her get away. You're Noah fucking Puckerman the only guy in school that has had sex with three of gayest girls in school." He laughed. "You gotta be doing something right." Quinn patted his arm.

"Don't give up, Puck?'

"I won't," he told her and raised his eyebrows in a challenge and looked between the girls. "As long as neither of you two don't give up either." They both nodded.

"I won't ever give up on her," Quinn admitted and again they heard footsteps behind them. They turned to see Kurt walking over to them. He sat down on Santana's other side.

"Is this the lonely hearts club?" He asked and they all nodded.

"Sort of," Quinn said.

"Well do you mind if I join?"

"Not at all," Santana said and patted his arm.

"So I'm guessing the Gap attack went well for Blaine," Quinn said with sympathy. Kurt shook his head.

"Actually no, the guy wasn't interested in him."

"So that's good for you right?" Puck asked.

"No, after he got rejected I told him how I felt and he pretty much said he doesn't think of me like that," Kurt mumbled.

"That sucks dude," Puck told him and Kurt shook his head.

"Yeah it does."

"Fuck this," Santana got to her feet. We are the four biggest bad asses in this school, even though you don't go here anymore Kurt, you still count," he smiled warmly at her. "And we're not gonna sit around all pathetic on Valentine's Day. Come on." She pulled Quinn to her feet and the two boys followed suit.

"I'm having a lonely hearts club dinner at Breadstix with the Warblers later would you all like to join me?" Kurt asked.

"Hell yes," Santana said. "I'll be Q's date." Quinn smiled at her friend for being so loving sometimes. Santana grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers.

"I guess that makes you my date?" Puck said to Kurt whose mouth formed a perfect Oh.

"Look how far we've come Puckerman," he said. "From you tossing me in dumpters to you being my Valentine's Day date."

"Hey, hey hey," Puck said looking around the auditorium to make sure they were still alone. "Don't make it so gay, dude." Kurt laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of it Puck." He said and Puck smirked at him.

"You're pretty fucking cool Hummel," Puck told him.

"As are you," Kurt responded.

"With balls of fucking steel for all the shit you put up with and still hold your head high," Puck replied.

"Oh stop with the compliments or I'll start to think you really do like me."

"Why not?" Santana said with a loud laugh. "Everyone else in glee club is gay."

"Why who else is gay?" Kurt wondered and Santana just laughed more; Quinn laughed with her and they all left the room.

"No one bro," Puck answered him. "Santana's just joking."

"Oh," Kurt said but couldn't help wondering.

They were sitting in the choir room later that day and Finn got up to stand in the front. Quinn noticed that he didn't look so good. Her eyes met Santana's and the girl winked at her. Finn announced how much money he raised before handing the cash to Mr. Schuester. Then he said he didn't feel good and was going to the nurse.

"What did you do?" Quinn whispered to Santana.

"Me," she said innocently. "I did nothing… he might have somehow gotten mono though." Quinn's mouth dropped in surprise. Then her eyes caught sight of her beautiful girlfriend who was now standing in the front of the class.

"This is one of the world's greatest love songs because every single time I was kissed by the right person I felt fireworks. So this song goes out to anyone who sees fireworks when they are with the right person."

As soon as Rachel began singing 'Firework' Quinn felt the girl's eyes on her. She knew that Rachel was still very mad at her but she also could tell that they weren't over. Not by a long shot. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips as Rachel sang this song directly to her and wasn't giving one fuck if the glee club caught on.

Which of course they didn't.

Quinn felt Santana nudge her elbow and she peeled her eyes off of the girl of her dreams to meet her best friend's eyes; Santana winked.

"Fix it Q; she wants you to." Santana whispered.

"I know."

* * *

><p>Both Rachel and Quinn showed up at Breadstix to support Kurt. They sat separately. Quinn with Santana and Rachel with Mercedes, Tina and Mike… and they both hated it.<p>

They hated being apart and Quinn couldn't wait until she could get Rachel alone to fix what she had broken.

Once the night was over Rachel stood outside waiting for her dad to pick her up when Quinn approached her.

"Hey," Quinn said to her and Rachel met her eyes. She could see nothing but regret looking back at her and she literally fell even more in love with Quinn than she already was.

"Hey."

"Can I give you a ride?" Quinn asked and Rachel shook her head no.

"That would be lovely Quinn but my dad is on his way."

"No he's not," Quinn admitted and Rachel's eyes met hers; confusion looking back at her. "I called him and told him you would be coming home with me tonight, unless you don't want to in which case I'll just take you home… whatever you want Rachel."

"Oh Quinn," she smiled at her. "I would love nothing more than to go home with you." Rachel admitted and Quinn felt relief wash over her. She hadn't lost her.

But she still needed to fix this.

"I am glad to hear that," Quinn said with a heavy sigh.

"Take me home Quinn," Rachel said with a husky tone and Quinn took her by the hand and led her to the car.

* * *

><p>Once inside Quinn's house she led Rachel to her room where Rachel's eyes widened at the sight before her. There were white rose petals scattered all over the room and there were candles lit. Rachel smiled internally at the fact that Quinn went to so much trouble and obviously included her mom who lit the candles before they got there.<p>

"Oh Quinn this is lovely," Rachel faced her. Quinn closed and locked the door before stepping closer to Rachel. She took both of the girl's hands into her own. "Quinn I'm sor-"

"Shh," Quinn cut her off before she could say anymore. "Let me say something first." Rachel merely nodded so she took a deep breath and continued. "I know I screwed up Rachel. I pushed you after I promised I wouldn't push you on this." Rachel nodded. "You need to know that I didn't mean to. I respect every single reason why you need to stay in the closet for now but sometimes it is very hard for me. I just want to scream it from the rooftops." Rachel giggled. "I would wear a property of Rachel Berry shirt if you'd let me. I love you Rachel, I'm not scared and I want the whole world to know that you are mine," Rachel nodded again. "And when Finn called me out on those feelings I spoke without thinking. I recovered quickly and he believed me or at the very least was afraid of me so I wouldn't worry. I'm so sorry for pushing you when I promised I'd wait forever I just lost it for a minute and I swear if you forgive me it'll never happen again I-" her words were lost in Rachel's mouth as the girl pressed a kiss to Quinn's lips. When Rachel pulled away she was dazed.

"You're forgiven Quinn… you always will be. I was upset and I panicked and I said mean things to you." Quinn shook her head.

"No I deserved it," Quinn told her and Rachel kissed her again.

"I love you Quinn and I'm sorry if sometimes my fear of coming out makes you doubt that," Rachel told her and once again she shook her head.

"I don't doubt you baby, I'm just selfish sometimes and want to claim you."

"I understand that… and tomorrow I'm going to talk to my dads about how they feel about me coming out."

"No Rachel please don't do that," Quinn said and Rachel's eyebrows rose in confusion.

"But I thought that's what you wanted?"

"It is," Quinn told her. "But I don't want you to do it for me, I want you to do it because you're ready and after your reaction to what I did you're not ready."

"But I can be-"

"No Rachel, just no," Quinn said and pulled her closer. "Do not ever compromise yourself and what you want and need just to please me. I don't need you to resent me for pushing you into something you're not ready for."

"But I don't need you resenting me for not being ready."

"I would never resent you for that my love. I want to be open and free but not at the risk of you or your family. If you do this solely for my benefit you would wind up hating me for it and I couldn't handle that. I'd rather be in the closet forever than having you feel anything other than love for me," Quinn said and Rachel beamed.

"I love you so much Quinn."

"I love you too." Their lips met in a beautiful kiss that quickly turned heated.

"Make love to me," Rachel demanded.

"Always," Quinn said leading her to the bed, when their lips broke apart again; Quinn smirked. "Will you be my valentine?"

"Always," Rachel told her and threaded her fingers into Quinn's hair and again pushed their lips together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I know the whole coming out thing is frustrating but it's also realistic. I promise that they do come out eventually but there will be a lot of drama before that happens.**

**The song used was Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum.**


	39. Chapter 39: Mad

**A/N: Otherwise known as "The Comeback"**

**Once again I changed things up again. Some of the situations are the same but with different people. You'll see. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Rent, or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: Mad<strong>

"_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose, when you make your angry face? That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes, and sex you all over the place. Could it be the lil' way you storm around, that makes me wanna tear you down. Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is; every time you scream at me, I wanna kiss you. Baby when you put your hands on me,  
>I wanna touch you. And when we get to arguing, just gotta kiss you. Baby, I don't know why it's like that, but you're just so damn sexy; when you're mad."<em>

Rachel was pacing her room when Quinn walked in to greet her. She instantly knew that something was weighing on her mind. She hadn't even noticed that Quinn was standing in the doorway; until Quinn cleared her throat. Rachel looked up quickly and a smile formed on her lips.

"Well hello beautiful," Rachel greeted and stepped up to her and kissed her warmly. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her closer.

"Hello yourself," Quinn breathed against her lips as they broke apart for air. Quinn placed a small peck to her nose before releasing her. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think that there is anything wrong?"

"Because you were frantically pacing the floor, you don't do that when there is nothing going on babe." Rachel nodded.

"I just- I don't feel… I feel like I'm losing my edge Quinn and it is entirely your fault." Quinn's mouth dropped open in shock.

"I resent that comment," she said but wasn't mad because Rachel was grinning.

"No it's true I used to be very focused and high strung and all about glee club but now because of you all I think about is you and kissing you and all the naughty things I want to do to you."

"Mmm, that sounds intriguing… what kind of naughty things and do they involve Santana's Christmas gift?" Rachel blushed when she realized that Quinn was talking about using the strap on.

"Well n-n-no b-but do you want to maybe use it?" This time Quinn blushed.

"Yes I do," she admitted and Rachel felt arousal shoot through her. "But I-I don't think we're quite ready yet," she ducked her head in embarrassment; Rachel nodded.

"I completely agree," she stepped back into Quinn's personal space and placed her hands on the girl's hips. Quinn's eyes met hers and they shared an intense and embarrassing smile. "But we'll know when we are ready," she finished and Quinn nodded.

"Damn you Quinn Fabray," she smacked Quinn's arm.

"Ow," Quinn whined. "That hurt."

"I'm sorry baby," she soothed the arm by rubbing circles on it. "But you did it again with your distraction. I need to focus on glee club. I have been so consumed with you that I haven't even been thinking about glee club and Regional's is a few weeks away and I will be dammed if we're going to tie again," Quinn whined at the sudden loss of contact because Rachel was once again pacing the floor. "I know what I need… I need a comeback."

"A comeback," Quinn repeated as confusion swept through her. Sometimes Rachel made no sense. "A comeback from what?"

"From the constant distraction of my beautiful girlfriend," Quinn pouted.

"Does this mean I won't be getting any until after Regional's?"

"Oh don't look so sad Quinn, it's only sex," Rachel said as seriously as she could muster but when Quinn's mouth dropped in obvious surprise she chuckled. "Of course not Quinn you know as well as I do that I cannot live without your body pressed against mine." Quinn moaned.

"Oh good," she breathed out and Rachel giggled more. "So how are you going to make this comeback?"

"I got it!" Rachel all but shouted. "Brittany!"

And Quinn was confused all over again.

* * *

><p>"Hey Brittany we need to talk?" She looked at the girl's appearance. She was wearing Rachel's leg warmers on her arms. When she asked Brittany for her help with her comeback plan she was surprised Brittany had agreed so easily but she didn't expect her to completely change the plan. She furrowed her brow and tried not to be upset with her. "Why are my leg warmers on your arms?"<p>

"I got cold," Brittany answered simply.

"No we had a deal okay," Rachel could feel the frustration getting the better of her and reeled it in. The last thing she wanted to do; was yell at Brittany. "As I explained I am in the midst of a career resurgence, okay I am concentrating fully on my career now. The only way to make a complete comeback is to dominate popular discussion, maybe launch a trend or two. I gave you half of my allowance so you could take a signature look of mine and make it popular."

"And we decided that leg warmers are more likely to catch on than reindeer sweaters."

"Yes precisely; but it won't work if you insist on wearing them incorrectly."

"I didn't realize there were rules," Brittany told her.

"Of course there are rules," she stopped walking and stood in front of Brittany. "They're leg warmers Brittany." She tried to get her point across without actually telling Brittany they belong on her legs.

"Well can I wear them that way tomorrow? I wore a tank top today because I thought it was summer. No one ever taught me how to read a calendar."

"Fine, fine," Rachel agreed. "A-and when people ask you where you got the inspiration for your new accessory you're gonna say I'm just copying…"

"I'm just copying Rachel Berry."

"Fantastic!" Rachel exclaimed.

"But Rach, you're my friend and I'll help whenever I can but the thing I always thought was so cool was that you didn't care what people thought about you… why do you care now?"

"I don't really I just feel like I need something to get people talking about me and the glee club, I'm just in a rut a guess."

"You're awesome Rachel and don't ever let anybody tell you different," Brittany grinned and started to walk away; Rachel grasped her arm and stopped her.

"You're brilliant Brittany and don't you ever let anyone tell you different," Rachel told her and Brittany smiled.

"Thanks for saying that but we all know I'm dumb," Brittany said solemnly.

"That is not true, you may be a bit naïve and innocent in regards to certain things but that is not a bad thing; it's those things that make you such an incredible friend. But just because you are not like everybody else doesn't make you stupid it makes you unique and special."

"Thanks, and just because you don't dress like everyone else and you actually know what you want in this life doesn't make you different; well it does but not in the bad way, and it definitely doesn't make you a loser," Rachel understood perfectly what Brittany meant and she beamed at her.

"Thanks, I'm going to hug you now." Rachel told her and leaned in for a hug but Brittany was already pulling her into a tight hug.

* * *

><p>"This cannot be happening," Tina said.<p>

"This seems like a terrible idea," Artie agreed.

"Guys, it's not up for discussion," Mr. Schuester told them as they all looked toward Coach Sylvester who was sitting in the choir room with them. "Now it's no secret that Coach Sylvester has taken her licks."

"I mean just wanky," Santana interrupted him and Sue gave her a dirty look.

"And I believe, she could use a little sympathy from us," Mr. Schuester continued as if Santana didn't speak.

"Sympathy," Mercedes called out and scoffed. Was this guy crazy? "From us, uh-uh." She shook her head.

"Yeah all she's ever done is make our lives miserable." Quinn added and Sue shot her a dirty look as well.

"She got exactly what she deserved," Santana finished and Sue turned her glare back to Santana.

"You're lucky I left my blow gun at home air bags… I have a clear shot at your nonnies," Santana scowled and self consciously crossed her arms over her chest.

"Guys!" Mr. Schuester said louder and effectively got everyone's attention. "Coach Sylvester has had her recent setbacks but she is proven champion and we could do worse than having that kind or winning record in our midst."

"Let me break it down for you," Sue said looking over at the kids. "I am no longer a threat to you people. Alright I'm just hoping that your singing and dancing around will pull me out of my doldrums and give me a reason to live," she said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

And people called her dramatic.

"Is that too much to ask?" Sue finished.

"Guys, it's settled. Sue's going to be with us for the week." Everyone settled down a bit when they realized they couldn't do anything about it anyway. "Now I received an envelope in the mail today, we know we're facing Kurt and the Warblers at Regional's."

"Sweet porcelain," Sue said sadly. She regretted not being able to help him more with the bullying situation. Mr. Schuester continued as if nothing was said.

"And it looks like this year we're up against Aural Intensity again." Everyone grumbled.

"They cleaned our clock last year," Mercedes said sadly and there were nods of agreement and more grumbles heard. Again Mr. Schuester continued as if no one spoke. Rachel rolled her eyes again.

If it had been Finn talking not only would he have acknowledged it he would've praised him too.

"Seems like the governing board has assigned a theme to this year's Regional's and part of our score will be based upon how well we interpret it; this year's theme is anthems… now who can tell me what an anthem is?" Rachel's hand rose into the air.

"The bottom of an ant's pants," Brittany called and Mr. Schuester smiled at her.

"So close, so close," Rachel raised her hand again. "No an anthem is an epic song," Rachel dropped her hand; she didn't even know why she bothered. "Filled with a grand swell of emotion that somehow seems bigger than itself; even bigger than the person performing it." Sam raised his hand.

"," he said getting to his feet.

"Oh hey Sam, I didn't even notice you with your new haircut." Sam faced the glee club.

"I've been working on a new image to go with my new one man band- _the Justin Beiber Experience_," he said and a few of them laughed. Rachel smiled in spite of her foul mood.

"You've got to be kidding me," Quinn said holding back a laugh. Sam's eyes met hers and he seemed to get nervous.

"Dude that haircut makes your mouth look even bigger," Puck told him and was staring at Sam's mouth.

"Let her speak," Sue said shushing him.

"Laugh all you want but that kids an epic talent," Sam said and his eyes were still locked on Quinn. Rachel readjusted her seat and stared at him- well glared at him actually. "And there is a number I've been working on that I've been wanting to show off." He looked at Mr. Schuester. "And I think it qualifies as an anthem because it's just hugely emotional and sums up our generation."

"Well okay, let's hear it buddy," Mr. Schuester patted his shoulder before sitting down. Sam picked up his guitar and his eyes locked on Quinn's again. He winked at her and began singing and it took everything in Rachel to remain seated.

He winked.

He fucking winked.

Quinn stared to feel uneasy as it became clear that he was singing to her. She could feel Rachel's eyes on her and could practically hear her thoughts. Quinn sunk lower in her seat and blushed hoping this would be over soon but when Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her closer she knew that Rachel was ready to kill him.

And her.

Or both.

She pulled her hand out of Sam's but that didn't stop him and she took her eyes away from him. She wanted to look at Rachel and reassure her with her eyes that Sam had nothing on her but Rachel was sitting behind her and if she looked back surely everyone would know and that would definitely make Rachel even madder.

She hated making Rachel mad.

She wanted to wring Sam's neck because he was making her mad.

He was just as clueless as Finn.

Finally after a few grueling minutes the song ended. All the girls cheered him on and Sue looked over at the kids.

"I gotta get that girl on my Cheerios," she said and thankfully for Quinn the bell rang. Rachel was the first out of her seat and out the door. Quinn scurried after her.

"Rachel," she called when they were in the hall but Rachel didn't turn around she just kept walking. Quinn ran to catch up to her and jumped in her path. Rachel growled and stepped around her but Quinn blocked that path as well.

"Get out my way Quinn because you won't like what I'm about to do."

"Do it, you have no right to be mad at me for that, I didn't ask him to sing to me and it's not my fault that he doesn't know I'm taken-"

"Do not finish that sentence or you will regret it," Rachel cut her off and Quinn closed her mouth quickly. Quinn reached for her hand and Rachel pulled it violently out of her grasp.

"Don't touch me," Rachel said.

"Rachel come on I didn't do anything wrong, please don't be mad at me," Quinn said sadly and Rachel stormed into the nearest classroom. Quinn followed and as soon as she was in the room she closed the door and then felt herself get turned around quickly. Her head hit the door hard as her body was thrust into it. Then Rachel's lips were on hers and Rachel's tongue was in her mouth and Rachel's hand was palming her ass.

"Mmm," Quinn moaned and Rachel pulled away harshly.

"I'm going to fucking kill that Beiber wannabe," Rachel said with a husky tone.

"Rach," Quinn whined, lifted her dress up with one hand and with the other she took Rachel's hand off of her ass and pushed it to the front and up against her heated core. "You have nothing to worry about because that Beiber wannabe does nothing for me, I swear." She pushed Rachel's hand into her panties and over her clit. Both girls moaned at the contact. "I was embarrassed and appalled and I felt bad that it was hurting you."

"Then why are you all wet?" Rachel said and Quinn could hear the doubt in her voice.

"Because you pushed me into a door and claimed me as yours… and I am Rachel," Rachel kissed her again and then moved to her neck. "I am all yours and always will be, now fuck me like Sam only wishes he ever could." Rachel growled again and bit down on her neck. Quinn moaned as the bite caused a flood of wetness onto Rachel's hand. Rachel pushed into her with three fingers and fucked her up against the door. And when Quinn came neither girl was thinking about the Beiber wannabe.

* * *

><p>Rachel was walking to class when she felt that someone was walking behind her; watching her. She turned to see Finn checking her out.<p>

"Ugh Finn!" She shouted, knock it off. He laughed and took a few big strides so that he could catch up to her. "What are you doing?" She said to him.

"I was uh- well I was checking you out," he admitted. She looked up at him with an appalled expression on her face. She was slightly mortified but she also couldn't stop thinking about waking up next to Quinn that morning and how she felt Quinn's eyes on her as she got changed into her workout clothes and as she worked out. There was something insanely hot about the thought of Quinn eyeing her like that but when Finn did it; it was relatively disturbing. She wanted to chastise the boy but her mind was clouded with thoughts of Quinn. So instead she merely smiled at him. "You are shameless Finn Hudson, do you know that?"

"What does shameless mean?" She rolled her eyes and refused to answer. Seriously like how is he even a junior; and people call Brittany stupid. That girl has more brains in her pinky finger than Finn has in his entire gigantic body. Finn realized that Rachel wasn't going to answer so he continued.

"Can I walk you to glee?" He asked and she nodded still lost in thought about her hot girlfriends eyes on her all morning and how they fixed all that sexual frustration in the shower after her workout.

They continued to walk together until they turned a corner and what neither of them knew was that Quinn had seen the entire exchange and from where she stood it seemed as if Rachel were flirting with him- she had no idea what Rachel was thinking she could only see how she was acting; and now she wanted to knock both of their heads together.

She held it together though once she walked into the room and saw that Rachel and Finn were seated at opposite ends and Rachel was looking at her with wanton lust in her eyes.

Maybe she had read the hallway situation wrong.

Maybe she was mad for no reason.

Maybe she should work on her jealousy issues.

She pushed her anger aside and sat down next to her smiling girlfriend and saw that Rachel's mood had shifted once she saw the look Quinn was wearing.

"Are you okay?" She whispered and Quinn nodded.

"We'll talk later," Quinn answered.

"Should I be worried," Rachel asked and Quinn could tell that the girl was wrought with fear and concern. She smiled a little.

"Not unless you're Finn," Quinn answered and for the first time she noticed that Quinn seemed to be trying to murder Finn with her eyes and she took a deep breath.

This can't be good.

And if it wasn't already bad…

Things were about to get worse; when Sam walked in followed by Mike, Artie and Puck all dressed as Justin Beiber. Rachel held back a chuckle as Mercedes shouted.

"Who bought tickets to crazy town?"

Rachel actually laughed when Sam said that they are now pretty much a Justin Beiber cover band. But when Sam spoke again all Rachel could hear was an intense pounding in her ears.

"This song goes out to a certain girl that I have been crushing on since the day we met. So this song just like every song I sing… is for Quinn- who I hope to make my girlfriend," Quinn gasped and her mouth dropped in shock and also fear.

For Sam's life that is.

She eyed Rachel out of the corner of her eye and she knew that the conversation they would be having later would be a very anger filled exchange.

On both parts because she knew she was mad. And if Rachel's expression said anything she also knew that Rachel was just as mad.

Rachel on the other hand; watched as Sam and his Beiber boy band sang to her girlfriend and at first she was furious, then as she watched Quinn and noted that the girl looked quite mad herself she realized that there was no reason to be mad at her for anything. Not when she had never given Rachel any reason to doubt her love. Quinn looked over at her and she not only saw but she felt the love pouring from Quinn's eyes into her soul.

She trusted Quinn and slowly the anger subside and instead she felt kind of sorry for Sam because all the songs in the world couldn't elicit the type of love and devotion in Quinn that Rachel could.

Now she found his attempts kind of funny but it didn't quell the worrying she was doing over what Quinn had been upset about.

When Quinn walked into the room she was mad.

And she wasn't hiding it.

And though she was now only looking a bit annoyed; Rachel could tell that the anger was still there.

After the other girls rushed the stage to talk to the guys she leaned over Quinn.

"Thank you," she whispered. Quinn looked over at her quickly and she grinned.

"For what?'

"For making me feel your love," Quinn's smile widened. "I was so mad and ready to kill him but then I looked at you and saw that I have no reason to doubt you; then you looked at me and with one look you conveyed all that you feel for me and it instantly calmed me down."

"Well I'm glad you're not mad, but I am," Rachel furrowed her brow. "I'm sick and tired of these guys; Sam dedicating a song to me like I actually give a fuck about him and Finn flirting with you in the hall and you did nothing to stop him."

"You saw that?"

"Yeah I saw and I have to say Rachel that it kind of hurt- well no it hurt a fucking lot that you seemed to be flirting back."

"No I wasn't I-"

"Stop," Quinn cut her off and her voice sounded way harsher than she had intended. "Just stop… I saw it Rachel." Quinn got to her feet. "I'm going to go have a word with Sam and then you and I are going home."

"Okay," Rachel agreed pathetically and Quinn saw regret in her eyes. She softened a bit when Rachel spoke again. "Will you at least hear me out?" Quinn shot her a half smile.

"I always will Rachel," She said before turning to Sam. She stood in front of him and glared at everyone else until they all scurried off leaving them alone. Rachel walked backstage but she couldn't help herself. She needed to know what Quinn was going to say. When she was sure everyone else had gone she crept back toward the stage and waited in the wings. She could see them both clearly and the look on her girlfriend's face was both terrifying and arousing.

"Hey Quinn I was wondering if you would like to go to Color Me Mine with me this weekend?" Sam asked and Quinn rolled her eyes.

He was just as clueless as ever.

"What makes you think that it is okay to dedicate a song to me?"

"I just… I thought," he stammered.

"You thought?" She said as anger oozed from her lips. "Oh I see; that is where you went wrong." She was screaming now. "Let me educate you; when a girl says that she only wants to be friends that means she-only-wants-to-be-friends." His mouth dropped open. "So let me make myself perfectly clear to you here. I don't want you, I don't like you… I thought you were sweet and would make a great friend but I was clearly wrong. You're just like every other dimwit in this school that thinks they can land the head cheerleader with a fucking song or a few sweet words… and seriously that Avatar language is just ridiculous and wouldn't work on anyone but trust me when I say this to you Sam," she eyed him from head to toe and back up again. "What you have… does nothing for me." She turned on her heel and stormed out, leaving a stunned boy in her wake and a saw a completely turned on girl before her.

Rachel was transfixed on her girlfriend as she tore Sam apart.

And when the girl all but admitted her sexuality to him Rachel's mouth gaped open and she was instantly wet. Quinn stepped into her path and her lips turned up into a faint smirk; when she saw the lust in Rachel's eyes.

She knew Rachel loved her and she trusted her but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why she had let Finn blatantly flirt with her and her worried mind was scared that this was how Rachel always was with him when she wasn't around.

She was mad.

"We're going to your house and we're going to discuss some things," she said and walked past Rachel- who after a second to make her legs work she followed Quinn out.

* * *

><p>When they got into Rachel's room; Quinn slammed the door behind her which caused Rachel to jump.<p>

Yeah Quinn was definitely mad.

"Tell me why it's okay for you to get mad at me for Sam singing to me the other day but it's perfectly okay for you to let Finn flirt with you?"

Scratch that Quinn was pissed.

"Listen baby," she stepped closer. "I wasn't letting him flirt with me-"

"I saw you Rach… I'm not stupid. I saw it," she repeated and her voice cracked on the last words. Rachel could see in her eyes just how upset the girl was about it. She stepped closer.

"Are you going to let me talk or are you going to keep yelling at me?" Rachel asked with a pained tone to her voice. Quinn shook her head.

"No… I'm sorry… please talk," Quinn said and her voice was still very shaky. Rachel rubbed her hands up and down Quinn's arms.

"You have nothing to apologize for, you have been wonderful. I know now how what happened between Finn and I must've look and sounded like; but in reality I could've been talking to anyone and the same thing would've happened." Quinn arched her eyebrow in confusion. "Quinn," Rachel said softly as her hands slipped into Quinn's and she felt some of the tension leave her. "When Finn was flirting with me I was lost in thought about you," she saw the corners of her mouth turn up as Quinn fought the smile.

"What were you thinking about?"

"About our morning that day," Rachel answered and saw Quinn's smile spread as she also thought about that morning.

She remembered how hot and wet she got as she watched Rachel on her elliptical. She thought about how her eyes raked over every inch of exposed tan skin and then in the shower when her tongue followed the same path. She thought about how Rachel pushed her into the wall face first and pounded three fingers inside as she herself got off by rubbing her center against Quinn's ass. She thought over all of these things and smirked.

She wanted to do that again for sure.

Rachel saw all of the anger leave Quinn's body and passion ignite.

"Oh," was all Quinn could manage to say.

"I would think that you'd know by now that he does nothing for me and I-" she was cut off with a kiss.

"I'm sorry Rachel; I guess I just much prefer it when you're tearing him apart over when you're nice to him."

"Ditto," Rachel cut in and Quinn smirked. "I mean what you did to Sam today was…" she didn't finish and Quinn spoke again.

""I-I know that I have no reasons to doubt you but I really don't like Finn flirting with you." Rachel giggled. "What?"

"You've never liked it babe," Quinn flushed red at the realization that she was in fact a jealous freak. Rachel cupped both of her cheeks and forced the girl to meet her eyes. "I don't want Finn; or anyone else… ever."

"Me neither… you're it for me Rach, always."

"I like what you said to Sam."

"Really?" Quinn was surprised. "I thought you would be pissed because I practically came out to him."

"I wasn't mad I was turned on."

"Oh," Quinn breathed out at her admission.

"Yeah I really liked you telling him that he does nothing for you."

"Mmm," Quinn hummed and pulled Rachel flush against her and Rachel let out an excited gasp. Rachel ran her thumb over Quinn's lips and then stared at her them briefly before looking back into her eyes. Quinn knew Rachel wanted to kiss her but Quinn wanted to tease her a bit. "So you were thinking about our morning in the shower while Finn was hitting on you?" Rachel nodded. "Wanna re-create it?"

"Fuck yeah baby," Rachel whispered and leaned closer to Quinn's ear. She gently nibbled on it and then spoke again. "I cannot be held responsible for my reactions to Finn's horrible attempt at flirting because I was too lost in thought about you to even get annoyed with him." She bit down on Quinn's earlobe and the girl squeaked. She pulled away from Quinn's ear and met her eyes. "Do you forgive me?" She asked innocently and Quinn knew at that moment just how whipped she really was.

She nodded furiously before attaching her lips to Rachel's in a heated kiss that left them both aching for more. But before anything could happen Quinn pulled back abruptly leaving Rachel feeling empty and far too away from the hotness that was Quinn Fabray.

"This time I'm going to fuck you hard and deep while I rub myself off on your glorious ass," she husked out and Rachel nearly fell at her feet.

"I have no objections to that."

"I didn't think you would," and then they were kissing again and pulling at each other's clothes.

They definitely weren't mad anymore.

* * *

><p>Rachel was mad… and annoyed.<p>

She loved Brittany to death and would never want to yell at the girl but she was really desperate to get noticed around school. And she was pissed that people were wearing leg warmers on their arms; she had set out to launch a trend and it was Brittany who had launched one. She tried not to think about it because being angry with Brittany over anything was just plain wrong.

Instead she thought about the performance she was about to have with Mercedes. Another diva-off; Coach Sylvester was trying to destroy the glee club from within. A fact that everyone in the glee club knew the moment she stepped foot into the choir room- well everyone knew except for Mr. Schuester.

And this time she was trying to cause a fight between the two resident divas; to pit herself and Mercedes against one another. Both girls figured out what she was doing almost immediately and decided to play along. She also convinced Mercedes to sing a song from a Broadway show with her.

She had two reasons for this; the first which is what she told Mercedes is that it makes her come off as selfish and snobby which plays into the so-called fight. Mercedes liked it and agreed citing that she can sing anything and was about to prove it. Rachel smiled at her; she always admired Mercedes' confidence in all aspects of her life. Rachel was only confidant about her talent… and Quinn's love.

Which brought her to the second reason she wanted a Broadway song from the show Rent; because even thought they had worked out their differences over Finn and Sam she wanted to prove to Quinn that she did- in fact- have nothing to worry about; and she was going to do it the way Rachel Berry does everything; in song. She was tired of fighting about boys that neither of them had any interest in so she decided and got Mercedes to agree to 'Take Me or Leave Me.'

As everyone filed into the choir room Rachel turned to a smiling Quinn and winked. She pulled out her phone.

From Rachel: _About the boys that think we want them; I want you to know that I am forever yours and this song will help prove it._

As the music began and the two girls started belting out the song; Quinn watched with rapt attention. She loved this confidant and sexy and completely unabashed version of her girlfriend and wanted nothing more to jump and shout to the room. _That is all mine!_

But Rachel singing this song to her- a song sung from a lesbian to her girlfriend- in Rent was the best Rachel could do right now and Quinn would gladly take that.

She began squirming, when Rachel got to the line _but hey don't you want your girl hot_ and she was completely wet when Rachel sang the line _Cause every night who's in your bed_. And by the time the song ended Quinn was completely aroused and needed to take Rachel somewhere very private.

She was never more thrilled than she was when Mr. Schuester dismissed them. She all but ran to Rachel so she could drag her home and have her way with the girl but once again; Finn fucking Hudson got in the way.

"Hey Rach," he said and Rachel looked up at him. "I was just wondering if you'd like to go out w-"

"Stop right there Finn," she cut him off with her hand in the air. "Before you finish that sentence I want you to think back to earlier in the year when we weren't friends, okay?" He nodded. "Now I want you to think about how hard you worked to prove to me that we could be friends again and you did a wonderful job with that," he shot her his dopey half smile. "Now if you finish that question I will once again be done with you and this time you won't get a second chance at friendship… I will be done." He nodded again. "Do you understand?"

"I get it Rach… just friends," he said sadly and she nodded. He turned and lumbered away leaving an impressed Quinn watching Rachel. She made sure they were completely alone and then she spoke.

"If I weren't already completely turned on from you performing that song for me… I would've been by that speech." Rachel beamed.

"Well I aim to please."

"Good now let me take you home and I'll aim to please," Quinn husked; and even though it was incredibly corny she knew Rachel liked corny. Rachel tugged at her arm and they began walking toward the exit.

"As enticing as that sounds Quinn we have far more pressing matters at hand."

"Which are?"

"Brittany, she is setting the trends I'm supposed to be setting."

"Why does this matter to you so much?"

"Because like I already told you before all the boy drama; I feel like I'm losing my edge."

"You know we do have quite a bit of boy drama for two lesbians, don't we?" Rachel nodded. "It's because we're hot Rachel."

"Well you are."

"We both are," Quinn said winking at her.

"Okay back to the matter at hand, how am I going to launch a trend?"

"So, is it safe to say that I'm not getting lucky tonight?" Quinn wondered and Rachel shot her a look.

"If you help me with this you'll be getting plenty lucky."

"Well in that case, where do we begin?"

"I thought you'd see things my way."

"Well I am whipped," Quinn admitted shamelessly.

"True," Rachel agreed.

* * *

><p>Rachel loved the plan that Quinn came up with for her to start a trend and after she came up with the brilliant idea Rachel showed her just how grateful she was.<p>

And Quinn was happy.

But right now Rachel was happy as she watched the three most popular cheerleaders and Tina dressed in her clothes; and not to pat herself on the back or anything but they all looked fucking hot. She was so happy that Quinn had done this for her- Quinn Fabray the girl who once picked on Rachel for her clothes was now wearing them- she loved how much Quinn had grown and she loved that Quinn would do anything to protect her… and for her.

She was so happy that when Brittany had once again gotten the credit for starting a trend she didn't really let it damper her mood. Was she upset that another attempt failed? Yes. Was she happy that her girlfriend was mad and ready to shout from the rooftops that Rachel Berry had been dressing like this for years? Very. But she was done trying to make a comeback.

What did she even need to make a comeback from?

So, she was distracted by her hot girlfriend and not as obsessed with glee club as she once was. So what? She knew that when it came down to it Quinn would make sure that she was focused; that they both were. And that was what made Quinn Fabray the most amazing woman in the world.

So Quinn was surprised to see that Rachel was smiling after Brittany was credited with her look once again.

"Hey, are you okay?" Quinn asked. "You're smiling when you should be angry and honey you look a little scary." Rachel chuckled.

"I'm smiling because of you Quinn."

"What'd I do?" She responded but couldn't help the feeling of butterflies that assaulted her stomach at Rachel's admission.

"Well look at you for one thing, you're wearing my clothes and that in itself is so hot!" Quinn laughed. "But also you supported me in this even though you didn't understand why I wanted to do it. You push me when I need pushing; you back off when I need space. You know me just as well- if not better- than I know myself and what I realized is that I don't need to comeback from anything because I didn't lose anything. Yeah maybe I lost a little bit of my focus and drive because I have been so blissfully happy with you but I know that you would always make sure that I never let it go. I have complete faith that together we will bring this team a National championship," Quinn nodded her agreement. "I made a mistake last year when I made Finn my co-captain; and I have regretted it ever since. I would go in there and demand that you take Finn's place but we both know Mr. -Finn Hudson is my hero- Schuester would never agree to that." Quinn laughed heartily. "So what I'm thinking is that Finn can keep the title and so-called leadership that he thinks he possesses but you and I will make all the decisions together and then when I present them to Finn; I'll make him believe it was his idea." Quinn nodded again. "So what do you say babe, will you be my partner?" Quinn stepped closer to her.

"I will be your partner in every aspect of your life Rachel Berry," she said and Rachel knew without a doubt that Quinn Fabray was hers.

"I like the sound of that."

"I thought you might," Quinn replied; Rachel grasped her wrist and pulled her along.

"Come on, I have a lot of ideas for how we can take Regional's by storm and I can't wait to tell the glee club." Quinn followed wordlessly knowing and seeing that Rachel most definitely had not lost her edge and was just as focused as she always was near competition time.

* * *

><p>Rachel went into the glee club meeting with her hopes high and Quinn watched as the glee club shot her original song idea down without even batting an eyelash. She thought to stand up and defend Rachel but she knew it would have been fruitless. Instead she decided to give Rachel a pep talk once glee was over.<p>

Rachel stormed out of the choir room and Quinn was hot on her trail.

"You were right in there," she called and Rachel turned around to face her. "About that number not being good enough to win. We need to write our own songs."

"Why didn't you say that in there when I needed you to?"

"It wouldn't have made a difference. The only way to prove it to those guys is to write a great song and shove it down their throats."

"Do you think that you and I should write it together?" Rachel asked with hope in her eyes and Quinn knew she couldn't refuse then and she didn't want to.

"I was hoping you would say that… but Rachel you should know that you don't need me to write it with you. I will of course if that is what you want." She stepped closer and put her hands on her shoulders. "But you don't need me; you're the real talent in that room. You're the real trend setter in there and if anyone was going to write a song to win Regional's it would be you."

"Do you really believe in me that much, Quinn?"

"More love… so much more," she answered. "You know I really liked the Rachel I saw in there today." Rachel's smiled widened. "It reminded me of the old you; focused and take no prisoners… I think you might be making that comeback after all." Quinn said with a wink and Rachel pulled her by the wrist.

"Take me home this instant because if you don't I will kiss you right here and right now."

"I wouldn't stop you," Quinn said biting her lip.

"Quinn," Rachel whined.

"Right."

As soon as they were inside Quinn's room and the door was locked Rachel pushed Quinn into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Stay in there and don't come out until I say so," Rachel demanded.

"Okay," she called from inside. "But why?"

"You'll see," Rachel searched Quinn's closet frantically until she found what she was looking for. Once she found it she quickly pulled her clothes off and got redressed. After fixing her hair into a high ponytail she called to Quinn.

"Okay you can come out now," Quinn suppressed a laugh at the words Rachel chose. But as soon as the door opened and she was greeted with the sight of Rachel Berry dressed in her Cheerios uniform her mouth gaped open."

"When did yo- how… what did-"

"I was hoping you'd still have one of your uniforms in your closet and I got lucky and now you are about to," Rachel stepped toward her.

"B-b-but why I mean are you-"

"Listen Quinn, I just figured if you get to wear my clothes and look like me why can't I dress like you and spice up our sex life a bit more." Quinn finally found words.

"Role playing," she husked as her eyes darkened with lust. Rachel nodded sinfully and placed her hands on her hips and leveled Quinn with a glare; true HBIC style.

"Now," she demanded in a tone Quinn hadn't yet heard from her amazing girlfriend. It sounded like- well like her and it turned her the fuck on. " I expect two things from you while I fuck you senseless," she heard Quinn moan. "I want you to talk dirty to me and please use those big words that you love so much and two when you're about to come… I want you to sing for me." Quinn moaned again and stepped into Rachel's personal space.

"Oh Quinn," Quinn said sounding remarkably like Rachel. "I think you are a very pretty girl and I have fantasized about this very moment for quite some time and I would like nothing more than to spread for you and do anything you ask," with that Quinn laid on the bed and hiked up her skirt. Rachel peered down at her before climbing in between those thighs and ripping the tights off of her. She pressed her face against Quinn's heated core and licked up her slit over the panties eliciting a moan from Quinn. Her eyes met Quinn's and she grinned evilly.

"The run on sentence was good Berry but how about you add some dirty words to that vocabulary," with that Rachel pushed the panties aside and began lapping at Quinn's desire.

"Fuck," Quinn yelled and twisted her fingers into Rachel's hair; and she pulled back.

"That was good now make it into a sentence," and then she dove in again.

And Quinn did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The song used was When You're Mad by NeYo.  
><strong>


	40. Chapter 40: Fun

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Blame it on the Alcohol"**

**Some of the things I changed in this were the order of events at the party. Also Finn and Kurt both drink and everyone stays over at Rachel's house. It worked better for my story to have everyone drunk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40: Fun<strong>

"_A__ll I wanna do is have some fun, I got a feeling I'm not the only one. All I wanna do is have some fun, I got a feeling I'm not the only one. All I wanna do is have some fun, I got a feeling the party has just begun. All I wanna do is have some fun, I won't tell you that you're the only one."_

Quinn couldn't believe her luck; Rachel's dads went away for a week on a cruise and all of the parents agreed to let them stay together. Originally Leroy and Hiram suggested that Rachel stay with Quinn and Judy but after a diva tantrum where she cited that she was far too old to need a babysitter they agreed to let Quinn stay with her for the week. They really had no argument because the girls had never given them a reason to not be trusted alone.

Also, they felt confident that Judy was only a phone call away and that she made Quinn promise to check in every single day. But even with all of that Quinn still couldn't believe her luck. She was going to spend an entire week with her girlfriend… alone.

Rachel walked out of the shower clad in only a towel and Quinn's eyes darkened.

"Oh, no… no you don't Quinn I'm still tired from our sex marathon that lasted well into the night," Rachel whined and Quinn pouted.

"You're already sick of having sex with me and your parents left yesterday we still have a whole week."

"I'm not sick of having sex baby; I mean come on look at you? I will never get sick of devouring that body," Quinn smirked and stepped closer. Once she reached Rachel she pulled her closer and began kissing her neck. "But I am tired," she moaned and arched her neck to give Quinn more access. Quinn reveled in the fact that Rachel was saying one thing but her body was saying another. "Quinn," she pushed Quinn away and their eyes locked. "Please give me a break."

Quinn nodded and took a step back. Rachel turned to her closet to find something to wear and when she turned back she found a naked Quinn on her bed with her hand sliding between her legs.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You're tired and I'm aching so I'm taking care of myself," Quinn saw that Rachel couldn't take her eyes off of her center. "Feel free to watch," she said before sliding two fingers into herself. They both moaned in unison and Rachel watched.

She watched and watched.

And when she couldn't take anymore she joined in on the fun.

She threw herself onto the bed and climbed in between Quinn's legs. She pulled the girls fingers out of herself and lifted them to her mouth. Quinn's eyes fluttered closed when Rachel sucked her wet fingers into her mouth and licked them. When her eyes opened she could see lust burning in those brown eyes.

"I thought you were tired," Quinn breathed out as Rachel replaced her fingers with her own.

"Oh I am but I couldn't watch you have fun without me anymore."

"It wasn't without you babe; I was pretending it was you doing it," she said and then groaned when Rachel pushed deep and curled her fingers.

"Now you don't have to pretend," she husked before attacking Quinn's neck with her lips and teeth and tongue. Quinn writhed below her as she was brought to another amazing orgasm courtesy of Rachel Berry.

As they lay there in a heap of tangled limbs and shortness of breath all Quinn could think about was all the fun they were going to have this week.

And again she couldn't believe her luck.

* * *

><p>As Quinn drove to school she could see Rachel writing frantically in her notebook. She knew that the girl had been trying to write a song and she also knew she was struggling with it.<p>

"How's the song coming?"

"Not as good as you did," Rachel responded with a teasing lip bite and Quinn couldn't help but laugh.

"Haha Rachel you're so funny."

"It's a gift, I know. But seriously song writing is harder than I would've ever thought."

"Well my offer to help still stands if you want," Quinn offered and Rachel beamed.

"I would love that baby," she said.

"Me too," Quinn told her as she pulled into the Lima Bean parking lot. "I'll be right back." Rachel nodded absentmindedly as her thoughts were back on the song and when Quinn returned a few moments later with two coffees and handed one of them to her; she beamed once again.

"You are the best Quinn Fabray; have I ever told you that?"

"Once or twice," Quinn replied in a flirty tone. "But what did I do?"

"You bring me coffee every morning."

"Yeah and?" Quinn was confused; it wasn't like this was new information.

"I don't know I guess I never really thought about the amount of effort you put into it. I mean you come here every morning before you pick me up and I just," she trailed off.

"It's really not that big of a deal babe."

"But it is," Rachel continued. "No one has ever done something so simple but at the same time so freaking thoughtful for me before." Quinn looked around the car before she leaned over and kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"You're welcome," she said and Rachel's grin widened. "But it really is no trouble and don't you know by now that I would do anything for you."

"I kind of know," Rachel responded with a slight blush.

"Kind of?" Rachel nodded again teasingly biting her lip. "Well then I guess I'll have to step it up if you only kind of know." She put the car in gear and drove off. Rachel reached over and took the hand Quinn had on her lap and interlocked their fingers.

"You don't have to step up anything baby; you're perfect the way you are."

"I'm far from perfect."

"Well then, you're perfect for me, how about that?" Quinn's smile lit up the car and in turn made Rachel's brighter.

"That's good then because you're perfect for me too."

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting at the piano in the choir room. The lights were off because she was trying to put the finishing touches on her song before Brad and Quinn got there to hear the finished work. She jumped slightly when she heard Noah's voice as he entered the room.<p>

"What's up my hot little Jewish American princess?"

"What do you want Puckerman?" She asked him annoyed. He joined her on the piano bench and she shifted slightly away from him.

"Word on the street is that your dads are out of town and you're all alone in your house." She rolled her eyes at him. Subtly was not his strong suit.

"They're on the Rosie O'Donnell cruise and I'm not alone Quinn's is staying with me."

"Hot," he said with a heavy sigh.

Ugh- his mind was in the gutter as usual.

"Who told you my dads were gone anyway?" She asked even though she suspected it was Santana.

"This is the kind of information that a guy like me tends to know." She rolled her eyes at him again. "So uh," he trailed off before speaking again. "A party this Saturday, I'll bring the beer ball. That's a mini keg."

"Uh forget it," she said quickly but her mind was already wondering whether or not she could pull it off. She definitely could use the fun; and another night of drinking might just be what she needs to ascertain that fun.

She knew Quinn would be on board but how would they get around Judy?

"Come on just the glee kids," he said getting to his feet and she snapped out of her thoughts and back onto him. "We're losing our minds all stressed out over Sectionals and stuff."

"Regionals," she corrected him and she was grinning. Puck could tell that grin meant that she really did want this party and she was just trying to remain the good little girl her daddies thought she was. "Besides you just want a place to have sex and get drunk.'

"Yeah there's a word for that… a party."

"No… No!" She reprimanded but was entirely unconvincing. "No my-my dads, they left me alone in my house because they trusted me to be responsible."

"They left you alone because you suck and are a total bore."

"Hey!" Quinn's angered voice sounded from behind him. "Leave her alone," she told him with fire in his eyes and watched as he cowered before her. Sometimes she loved the power of her glare. She saw Rachel out of the corner of her eye and the look on her face made Quinn feel even stronger. She pinned Puck with her harsh glare.

"Look I was just trying to get her to lighten up and have some fun," he held his hands up and walked out of the room before Quinn could tear him apart. Quinn ignored him and turned her eyes onto her girlfriend.

"What was that about?'

"Puck found out my dads are gone and wants me to have a party," Quinn couldn't help it but when those words left Rachel's mouth she was excited at the prospect of a party. They had all been stressed out with Regional's coming up and the fighting that she and Rachel had been doing was just a lot of stress and she really like the idea of blowing off some steam.

Rachel saw Quinn's reaction and knew her girlfriend wanted this party just as much as Noah did.

"Quinn, we can't they trusted me."

"I know, I know," she said nodding. "But if it's just the glee kids and we make sure no one leaves," she could see that Rachel was considering it so she shut up.

"It could be fun," Rachel told her smiling.

"It could be so much fun." Brad walked into the room and nodded to Rachel. He sat down at the piano and Rachel pushed Quinn into a nearby chair.

"I asked you here because I want you to hear my song," Rachel told her.

"So I'm guessing the songwriting is going well."

"Yes, amazing in fact. I think I might really have a big hit here which is why I wanted you to come by. I-I wanted you to hear it."

"I can't wait," Quinn told her and she wasn't lying. She had been looking forward to hearing what Rachel had been writing.

"It's kind of rough but… here goes."

And as soon as she began singing Quinn was mortified for her. She sounded lovely as always but the words were just bad… it was about a freaking headband. So then instead of listening she was mentally trying to come up with ways to tell Rachel that it was bad without hurting her feelings too much. When the song finally ended Rachel looked at her expectantly.

"What'd you think?"

"Um… it's um, it was" she stammered. "It wasn't emotional or like-"

"It sucked," Rachel interrupted.

"No Rachel," she got to her feet and stood closer. She reached out and took both of the girl's hands into her own. "It's just- it's not-"

"It sucks Quinn," she cut in again.

"Okay but it was your first try, you can do better I know it." Rachel groaned loudly.

"I just wish I was more talented with words like you are," Rachel was frustrated and Quinn could see it.

"Well I'm not agreeing with you on that because no one knows how to manipulate words better than you but my offer to help write it is still there if you want." Rachel beamed.

"I'd love that Quinn but I'm afraid I would still ruin the song… I mean how and I supposed to write a song like Joni Mitchell or Carole King, they've lived."

"Well if you want to be a writer like them you're gonna have to do a little living," Quinn said as nicely as she could and she saw Rachel's eyes fill with determination.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Quinn?"

"I don't know what you're thinking," she answered.

"You're right," she said and stepped out of Quinn's grasp and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Puckerman," she told Quinn facing her again. "You know my journey from little princess to natural woman begins this Saturday night at my house." With that she stormed out of the room leaving Quinn smiling and happy at the thought of a party. She looked at Brad and winked before leaving the room.

This weekend was going to be fun.

So much fun.

* * *

><p>"Sounds awful," Santana said into her phone as she walked away from her locker. "Is anybody going?" Brittany joined her and walked beside her also on her phone and they were talking to each other.<p>

"Let me find out," Brittany told her and pushed a button on her phone. "Did you hear?"

"Yes Mercedes just told me," Artie answered Brittany's call as Mercedes pushed him down the hall, she leaned over him.

"Tell them I'll go if they go."

"Tell them yourself, I ain't no Pony Express," he snapped at Mercedes and she pushed a button on her Bluetooth dialing Santana.

"You're going right?"

"Only if there's liquor because a Rachel Berry party is not something I can do sober."

"Be nice San," Brittany reprimanded. "And it's alcohol awareness week."

"Precisely and I am aware of how much fun alcohol is… let's ask Puckerman," she said and pushed a button on her phone.

"You go for Puckerman," he said coming down the stairs.

"Noah, its Santitny and Artcedes. Can your friend score us some wine coolers?"

"No but his ID can," he answered as they all met up in the same part of the hall and put their phones away.

"Well if we're all in, it's settled." Mercedes said to the group. "The Rachel Berry, house party, train wreck extravaganza is officially a go."

* * *

><p>"Chug, chug, chug," the glee club chanted as Rachel stood on the stage downing a wine cooler. When the bottle was empty she let out a loud belch and giggled.<p>

"It tastes like pink," she said quietly and then louder. "IT TASTES LIKE PINK!" She hopped off the stage and walked across the room to where the kids were all gathered around the table. Brittany was lying on the table and Santana was doing a body shot off of her stomach. She tugged on Quinn's arm.

"Oooooh Quinn I want to do that to you; lay down."

"Okay," Quinn agreed but was stopped by Puck's hand on her arm. He waved his finger in front of her face and she followed his finger with her eyes, while laughing hysterically.

"No," Puck told her in an authoritative voice.

"No," she repeated and felt Rachel pull her arm again.

"Come on Quinn," she whined and Quinn looked at her.

"I can't, Puck said no," Rachel looked up at him and leveled him with a glare.

"Why not?" She whined to him and he grabbed her hand and pulled her by the arm away from the group. Quinn plopped down on the couch and watched the action before her. Mike and Tina were playing quarters and doing shots. Sam may have just done a body shot off of Artie's neck and…

Quinn sat up and looked over to the other side where it seemed that Finn was doing a body shot off of Blaine's stomach. She laughed out loud and shook her head. Trying to shake that thought out of her head. But when she looked back over and saw the expression that Kurt was now sporting she knew she didn't imagine it. Finn Hudson just licked Blaine Anderson's stomach.

Then she began laughing again and everyone around her looked at her like she was crazy. She merely shrugged and then started playing quarters with them. She wasn't sure when or how but she was now wearing a red scarf on her head and she realized that it was one of the scarves Rachel had used to tie her up on their anniversary.

Then her thoughts drifted to that night and she forgot all about the game and just wanted to find her girlfriend.

Puck pulled Rachel onto the stage and as away from the loud music as possible. He wasn't sure why but he decided that he needed to talk to her about something important and he needed to do it now. Okay so he wasn't exactly in his right mind; but he wasn't as drunk as Rachel was.

"Hey listen Rach, I need to talk to you about Quinn."

"What about her she's so hot isn't she? Are you still in love with her? Because she is mine Noah and I swear if you ever touch her again with your," she waved her hands at him. "With your man parts I will cut them off," he chuckled before he grabbed her hands stilling them. Her head was spinning and this was seriously killing her buzz.

"Yes she's hot. A part of me will always love Quinn, but it's a different kind of love now. And I know she's yours Rachel so there is no need to threaten my manhood. That is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Did someone else threaten your manhood? Because you're my bro and I will go all Lima Heights."

"Creepy," he said and shook his head. "You need to stop hanging out with Santana."

"That's what Quinn says," she started laughing and he placed his hands on her biceps.

"I need you to focus Rach," he said but his buzz was still pretty strong too and he wondered why he was trying to have this conversation now."

"Focus," she said and opened her eyes as wide as they would go. As if opening your eyes makes you pay attention more.

"I need you to stop being so jealous about Quinn; she is yours babe and no one, I repeat no one is going to change that. Especially not blonde nerds who have man parts," Rachel curled her lip in disgust. "Exactly dude, Quinn feels the same way about dick as you do."

"Ugh Noah," she said at the use of the word.

"So please stop worrying so much. Quinn loves you it's obvious to anyone with eyes… well except for the fucking glee club; they're oblivious as always." Rachel laughed.

"Okay Quinn is mine and mine is hers," Puck laughed at that. "I-I mean, me mine me is hers," she shook her head.

"Exactly," he agreed so that she would stop trying. "Come on let's get you drunk."

"I'm already drunk Noah."

"Drunker then," he said and she looked at him with her eyebrow arched.

"I don't think drunker is right."

"This from the girl who said mine is hers."

"Mine is hers, Noah and don't you even think about trying to get with her again or I'll cut off your junk," he merely shook his head wondering why on earth he decided to have this conversation now. He brought her over to the bar and poured two shots for them. He held his up and Rachel repeated his actions.

"Here's to honor," he told her and she nodded slightly. "Because if you don't get on her, I will." He downed his shot and then looked at Rachel who was staring at him as if she were trying to figure out what his toast meant.

"I don't-"

"Just take the shot Berry."

"Okay," she said and then she did.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting on the stage trying to get the room to stop spinning because everyone else was across from her and she just wanted to be over there with them but the room wouldn't fucking stop moving. After a couple of minutes Finn sat down next to her. She leaned against his arm and curled her hand around his bicep.<p>

"You're kind of big Finn, it makes me wonder if you're big everywhere," he raised his eyebrows in surprise and was about to ask her if she'd like to see but she continued. "Probably not though, and even if you were you have that little problem," she laughed at her own joke and he angrily pulled his arm out her grasp.

"Aw don't be mad," she said and the room had finally stopped spinning.

"Rachel with girls there are always different types of drunks," he said and she looked at him as if he were nuts. "Like Quinn for instance… she is an angry girl drunk," Rachel shook her head.

"No, uh-uh… she's not; she's a horny drunk," Finn looked at her with wide surprised eyes before he giggled and shook his head.

"No she's not."

"Yes she is," Rachel argued.

"Then why is she yelling at Puck right now," they both looked over and couldn't hear what she was saying but they could tell that she was definitely yelling at him and so was Lauren. Meanwhile, Puck had a shot in each hand and couldn't down them fast enough.

Rachel ignored his question about angry Quinn and looked up at him.

"And what kind of drunk am I?"

"You're a needy girl drunk, you're clingy and hanging all over me… it's not cool." Rachel instantly got to her feet and walked over to Quinn who smiled upon seeing her.

"Quinn," she whined and Quinn took her hand and pulled her closer. "Finn said I'm a needy girl drunk." She wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her closer. "I'm not needy am I?'

"No babe you're perfect." Quinn leaned in for a kiss when she felt arms around her waist pull her away from Rachel, who in turn almost fell. Quinn reached out in time to catch her. "What the fuck, Santana!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just trying to be a friend Q; because your gay was showing… at a party full of the fucking glee club!" She shouted before the tears overwhelmed her.

"I'm sorry San, don't cry you're right." Quinn made sure that Rachel was standing upright before she turned and pulled Santana into a tight hug. "I'm sorry you're the best friend I could ever have."

"You're so awesome Q," Santana cried into her shoulder.

"You're awesome too."

Rachel stumbled back over to the stage and climbed up it. She didn't remember the stage being so high; maybe her dads had it raised for her. Anyway she turned to face the group.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" She yelled. "WHO WANTS TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE?" She stepped back off the stage. "Spin the bottle," she said into Finn's face.

* * *

><p>They were now all sitting around the floor in a circle and spinning one of the empty wine cooler bottles. Brittany decided to go first and the bottle stopped in front of Sam. Santana watched from where she was standing because she said there was no way in hell she was playing when she would only kiss a few of them and didn't want to get stuck kissing someone gross.<p>

But she looked on in absolute jealousy as Sam and Brittany kissed. She looked briefly to Artie who was smiling at them. The boy really had no clue at how fucking lucky he was. He should be thanking his lucky stars that Brittany even looks at him and he should be sweating bullets that she is now kissing someone that is hotter and nicer to her than both Artie and herself have ever been.

She could see in Brittany's features however that she felt nothing for the boy and that made her relax. She needed to find a way to get Brittany alone at this party and remind her why she belonged with her instead of Cripples. Yeah she knew she was going to hell but if she got to have Brittany in the meantime she was fine with that.

Sam grasped the bottle and gave it a quick spin; everyone watched to see where it stopped and there was a collective gasp when it stopped in front of Puck. Quinn laughed so loud she snorted and that cause Rachel to laugh along with her. Puck shook his head violently.

"No fucking way," he said and Santana practically fell in her rush to get over to them.

"No Puck you have to," she said. "You said no chickening out you have to kiss whoever you get and that means if a girl gets a girls they have to kiss no exceptions."

"Yeah and neither of us is a girl… even though with those lips it'll be just like kissing a girl."

"No exceptions Puckerman."

"Okay fine," he said to her and then leveled Sam with a glare. "If your tongue comes anywhere near my mouth I will knock you the fuck out," he said and Sam nodded furiously. Santana leaned in close and watched as the two boys kissed. There was no tongue involved but it was definitely a real kiss.

"This is kind of hot actually," Quinn admitted.

"This is amazing," Kurt said and was staring as Puck and Sam kissed.

"That's kind of gay dude," Finn said as the two boys pulled apart; lips swollen. Puck turned to Finn and punched him square in the chest.

"Yeah because you giving Blaine a tongue bath earlier wasn't gay," he said as Finn's hands rubbed his chest. Puck angrily spun the bottle and smiled when it landed on Tina. "Finally you're the only hottie in this club that hasn't kissed the Puckster." He saw Mike tense up and Tina patted his leg reassuringly.

"If you're tongue comes anywhere near my mouth Puckerman, I will punch you in the face," she told him flatly and he smirked.

"Fair enough," when their lips met Mike was watching very closely and Tina pulled away a couple of seconds later.

"Thank you for being a gentleman," she said and Puck nodded.

"No problem," he said and Tina spun the bottle; when it landed on Mike they both breathed a sigh of relief and then everyone waited while the got into make out session.

"Seriously it's a kiss not a fucking porn movie," Santana scoffed. When Mike pulled away he looked dazed and spun the bottle. When it landed on Quinn; both she and Rachel tensed up. They were sitting across the circle from each other and their eyes met. Quinn could tell that Rachel was quite nervous and probably a lot more sober than she had been in the minutes prior.

Rachel didn't like this at all but it was her idea and if she had to watch Quinn kiss anyone else she was glad that it was Mike. Mike was committed to Tina and wouldn't cheat any more than Quinn would cheat on her. Quinn shot her a quick wink before she crawled across the floor toward Mike.

"Let me just say that if you're tongue goes anywhere near his mouth," Tina began and Quinn put her hand up to shush her.

"It won't," she said and saw Tina nod. Their lips met in a sweet albeit very quick kiss that didn't go on long enough to make anyone jealous. Mike was a lovely kisser but seriously Quinn was gay.

Very gay, because she felt absolutely nothing.

She grabbed the bottle and spun it quickly. She just wanted her turn to be over before jealousy could ruin all the fun; and cause another argument with Rachel. So no one was as surprised as she was when the bottle stopped in front of Rachel.

There was another collective gasp as everyone stared. The silence was broken up by Santana's raucous laughter behind them. Both girls looked like deer in headlights.

"Come on, you gotta do it," Puck demanded. He felt for his girls he really did but they forced him to kiss another dude so there was no way in hell he was letting them get off the hook here.

"No," Quinn stumbled. "R-Rachel and I are friends and don't want to ruin that and-"

"Just do it," Brittany called and Quinn tried to level her with a glare but Brittany was clapping her hands and cheering that it only made her smile. Her eyes met Rachel's and she could see the fear in them.

"Come here," she motioned with her fingers and Rachel crawled across the floor to meet her. When they were inches apart Quinn whispered. "Don't worry; they're all drunk, no one that doesn't already know will be able to tell." Rachel nodded and then felt her lips being covered by Quinn's.

Quinn couldn't help it. She tried, she really really tried to keep it as platonic as possible but she was a horny drunk and Rachel's lips felt like home and before she knew what she was doing she was thrusting her tongue into Rachel's mouth. Rachel let out a quiet moan and tangled her free hand into Quinn's hair and kissed her back.

"Whoa," Mike uttered.

"Damn," Mercedes said.

"Is this real?" Kurt wondered but forgot all about them when Blaine dropped his head onto his shoulder.

"Hot," Puck muttered.

"Mailman!" They heard Finn scream before he got to his feet and rushed out of the room. Everyone began to laugh hysterically and then Finn's words pulled Rachel and Quinn out of their stupor. Rachel put her hand on Quinn's cheek.

"Your face… tastes… awesome," she said quietly to Quinn before raising her voice. "I guess I have a new duet partner!" She shouted to the room and before Quinn could do anything to stop her she was being dragged on stage and found herself singing 'Don't You Want Me' with her girlfriend.

Everyone had forgotten about the game and the kiss and Finn creaming his pants as they got into the performance. Rachel finally got the duet with her girlfriend that she always wanted. Mike and Tina were dancing to the music and wound up making out. Puck and Lauren were cuddling, Brittany was sitting and grinding on Artie's lap and Santana was making out with Sam in the back of the room. Kurt and Blaine were still cuddling and Finn was nowhere to be found.

And even though everyone was watching them, everyone was drunk. So no one caught on to the fact that both girls were still very turned on from their kiss and the singing together was only intensifying that longing. As soon as the song was over; Rachel grasped Quinn by the wrist and dragged her upstairs.

No one but Puck even noticed that they were gone.

Upstairs, Rachel pushed Quinn into the door and began assaulting her neck.

"Are you going to take me up against this door baby," Quinn husked to which Rachel nodded. "Good, because I'm so hot for you and you got me all worked up with that kiss and then the singing. Every time you open your mouth to sing I get so wet baby," Quinn was rambling but Rachel didn't care. She dropped to her knees and reached under Quinn's dress. Quinn held the dress up while Rachel peeled those soaked panties off of her.

"Keep talking baby," she told Quinn meeting her eyes. "I want to hear you talk while I eat you out."

"Oh god Rach," Quinn moaned but did as she was told.

And Rachel enjoyed every second of it.

But in all fairness so did Quinn.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rachel woke up with a start and sat bolt upright in bed and instantly regretted it. Her head was spinning worse than it had been the night before. She looked over at the naked body next to her and thanked her lucky stars that it was Quinn's blond head that she was looking at the back of. She tried to get out of the bed as gingerly as possible but the movement was too much.<p>

Quinn picked her head up quickly and then groaned. She had moved too quickly. She looked around the room frantically and saw a very naked Rachel staring back at her.

"Where are we?" She asked but she was slowly remembering. Rachel walked into the bathroom and back out holding a glass of water. She handed her two pills and the glass after Quinn swallowed the pills she took two of her own. "We smell like sex," Quinn said and Rachel giggled.

"That's because we had a LOT of sex last night," Rachel reminded her and as Quinn remembered the night before a smile crept across her face.

"I remember," she said quietly.

"Me too, but we need to shower and get downstairs because I am still the host and I still have guests- drunken fools- but guests none-the-less."

"Well how about we shower together and then we will save time."

"Will you keep your hands to yourself?" Quinn nodded.

And she did keep her hands to herself; but Rachel didn't.

And the shower took twice as long but neither girl minded one bit.

When they were dressed and clean they made their way down to the basement where they were greeted by some of the strangest sights. Ones that they could use for blackmail if they caught any of this on camera.

Not that they would.

But it was a good idea.

Puck was sandwiched between Lauren and Sam on the floor and they were all asleep cuddled together. Mike and Tina were cuddled together as usual. Artie was asleep on the couch; his wheelchair nearby. They could tell he had gotten himself out of it and they didn't blame him one bit.

"I wouldn't trust any of these drunken idiots to help me out if I were him," Quinn said what they were both thinking. They continued to look around. Mercedes was asleep in a chair cuddling with the cup she had been drinking from and Finn was passed out on the bar. Blaine was asleep sitting up on the floor leaning against the chair and Kurt's head was in his lap. Brittany and Santana were nowhere in sight.

"Come on," Rachel said tugging Quinn's hand. "Let's start making breakfast and that should rouse them from their sleep," Quinn nodded her agreement and they went up the stairs to cook. Rachel let Quinn cook the eggs and bacon because although she was okay buying that stuff for everyone there was no way in hell she was touching it.

Meanwhile Rachel had lined up twelve glasses of water and placed two pills in front of each one. Then she proceeded to cut up some fruit while Quinn cooked. They shared glances across the kitchen from each other and both girls knew that they thinking about the future and preparing breakfast for their family. Rachel winked and was about to approach her sexy girlfriend when she heard a strangled cry from the other room. Quinn turned down the heat on the stove and both girls walked toward the living room. When they got there they saw a naked Santana lying on top of a just as naked Brittany. Santana caught sight of them and tossed a pillow.

"Get the fuck out!" Rachel and Quinn ducked back and Quinn poked her head around the corner.

"Okay we're leaving," she said "but we're making breakfast so everyone should be waking up soon."

"Thanks Q," Santana called a moment later.

* * *

><p>The following Monday everyone was still feeling the effects of the party even though it was two days prior. Tina was standing at her locker and staring into it when Mercedes approached.<p>

"I have to close my locker and it's going to sound like a gunshot." She said and walked away from her locker without shutting it. Mercedes fell in step beside her.

"I've had the worst hangover since Saturday and its Monday." Mike was walking up to them from behind and Santana fell in step on Tina's other side.

"I've been dry heaving all weekend," Santana added. "And when my mother asked what the sound was I said that I was practicing bird calls."

"You guys I can't stop barfing," Mike told them and all three girls cringed at the thought.

"Please don't say barf," Tina told him.

"I caught a whiff of hairspray and went full Linda Blair in the girl's bathroom," Santana said.

"I told my mom I had the flu and she made me a traditional tea made out of Panda hair," Mike said and again caused all three girls to cringe.

"Can we talk about anything else?" Tina wondered. They walk around the corner to see Brittany pushing Artie and around them were Quinn, Rachel, Puck and Sam. Artie held up a thermos as Brittany pulled out cups.

"I brought some bloody Mary's y'all," Artie announced and Mercedes curled her lip in disgust.

"Are you kidding me? The last thing I want to do is drink more."

"It'll help your hangover, that's what bloody Mary's are for. Hair of the dog that done bit yo ass." Artie said as everyone took a cup and drank.

None of them were happy when they walked into the auditorium a few minutes later and had to perform the song that they wanted to do for the assembly. Mr. Schuester was happy with the performance and thought that they all did a great job of acting like they were drunk.

Yeah, acting.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel were cleaning up the basement. Her dads were due home in a few days and there was no way in hell that she was going to let them ever find out about the party. Puck kept his promise and replaced everything that they had drunk but there was still a lot of cleaning to do.<p>

Both girls cringed as they cleaned some white stuff out of the bathroom rug; and neither talked about that it was most likely from Finn watching them kiss. They just took turns scrubbing it until the mess was gone.

"Well that was disgusting," Quinn said and Rachel nodded emphatically before she giggled. "What?"

"It's just I don't understand straight girls," Rachel told her and Quinn arched an eyebrow. "That stuff is so gross and," her expression was completely grossed out but she finished her thought. "I-I it's just well girls stuff is so much better."

"Agreed," Quinn said and stepped closer to her. "But can we stop talking about Finn's um… and never mention it again."

"Yes we can," Quinn leaned down and kissed her but before she had a chance to deepen it, Rachel pulled away. "No Quinn, we need to clean and I'm not letting you off the hook here."

"Yes ma'am," Quinn said and went back to work. "I really like it when you're bossy."

"I know you do," Rachel said with a grin. "And if we get this cleaned up in a timely manner I will reward you for your diligence."

Quinn's smile widened and she went back to work.

* * *

><p>The pressure to sing a song at the alcohol awareness assembly was starting to weigh on the kids. Every single song they chose simply glorified drinking and Mr. Schuester shot them all down. How were they supposed to find a song about the dangers of alcohol when there weren't any songs like that?<p>

He finally agreed to let them perform 'Tic Tok' by Ke$ha and Brittany was taking the lead. As they waited backstage for the performance Brittany was nervous, they all were actually. They had all been drinking quite a bit since the party and none of them wanted to do this sober.

"Guys I'm really nervous," Brittany said after peeking out at the crowd. "Ke$ha's been a cultural icon for weeks and I really want to do her music justice."

"We haven't had enough rehearsal," Sam said.

"Or any at all," Mercedes added and Rachel could tell that everyone was letting the nerves get to them. Luckily she had thought ahead.

"Most of our assembly performances usually end in some kind of riot," Finn said and no one could argue.

"Never fear teammates," Rachel said pulling out a bottle and handing out cups as everyone gathered around her. She began pouring into the cups and handing them around. "Now it's a Broadway tradition for nervous performers to take a shot of whiskey before going on stage to calm their nerves and to mask the stench of bad dental hygiene. In that tradition; I've mixed us a playful show biz cocktail. There's some brandy and vermouth and port wine and scotch in here; and also a little bit of Kool Aid and some crumbled up Oreos." Santana took a sip.

"Oh my god this tastes like cough syrup."

"There is also cough syrup," Rachel added and lifted her cup; everyone followed her lead. "To Ke$ha," she said and everyone repeated it and drank their drink.

* * *

><p>After Brittany threw up on Rachel on stage she ran out of the room and into the locker room.<p>

Suddenly drinking wasn't so fun anymore.

She ran into the shower clothes, and all and just tried not to throw up as well. A few seconds later a naked Quinn joined her and she smiled at her girlfriend's appearance.

"Drinking isn't fun anymore Quinn," she said and Quinn nodded.

"I agree baby, I agree… now let me help you with this," Quinn told her and Rachel lifted her arms in the air as Quinn pulled the top off and then repeated the action with the rest of her clothes. Quinn tossed all the soiled clothes to the side and opened her shower kit. Rachel reveled in Quinn's touch as the girl washed and conditioned her hair for her and then gave her a sponge bath.

If it were under any other circumstances she would've been so turned on by Quinn's actions but there is nothing sexy about being thrown up on.

But Quinn being so wonderful definitely filled her heart with joy and she would never be able to thank Quinn enough for her help.

Once they were both dried and dressed in the clothes that Quinn had gotten out of her gym bag, they made their way to the choir room where they were sure Mr. Schuester was lecturing them and when they got there and heard him yelling they knew they were right.

They both took their seats and listened in shame; knowing full well that they were deserving of this reprimand.

The next day they were all in fear of how much trouble they would be in with the principal; especially Rachel she had been having panic attacks the whole day about being expelled so she was happier than anyone that he thought they were acting and thanked them for scaring everyone into laying off the booze.

And once again they found themselves being lectured by Mr. Schuester but this time he wasn't talking at them he was talking to them and when he offered to help them should they ever need it they were all reminded that he was actually a good teacher.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel were cuddled on the couch watching a movie. They knew it was their last night living together alone; Rachel's dads were due home in the morning. Rachel shifted in Quinn's arms to look at her.<p>

"Should we tell them?"

"I don't think we should Rachel," Quinn said and saw Rachel pout. She knew the girl hated lying to her parents and wasn't at all good at it but she couldn't see a way around it. "They trusted us, to act like adults in their absence and we didn't," she said and Rachel nodded. "They won't let us be alone together over night anymore. They won't trust you, and we'll both probably be grounded. And call me selfish but I think we already learned our lesson and I just don't see the point in getting into more trouble and having to be apart."

"You're right," Rachel told her. "But Quinn I suck at lying to them. They're gonna know and I'm afraid if they find out I lied on top if it they be even more disappointed."

"Okay so maybe we tell them but I say we tell the story backwards." Rachel stared at her in confusion; she continued. "We tell them that you got thrown up on because we had been drinking and that before they freak out to listen to the whole story. We can tell them that we learned our lesson and then fill them in on the party. We can even say that we were sorry for disappointing them, and that getting thrown up on was punishment enough and that we were going to lie but we didn't want to deceive them even more."

Rachel agreed to the plan and when they told her dads the following day they realized it worked. They weren't let off the hook completely as they were grounded from seeing each other for a week but it could've been much worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The song used was All I Wanna Do by Sheryl Crow.**


	41. Chapter 41: Brave

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Sexy"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41: Brave<strong>

"_It's time to be brave. Say I'm not afraid, not anymore. I used to be cold, now the temperatures changed. It just ain't the same, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, because I've become brave. As the light of day straight into a cave. To show me the way, that I might be saved. Now I'm turning the page. Thanks to the power of love I can love, because I am brave."_

Quinn and Rachel were walking down the hall heading toward their first classes before having to separate; when Miss Pillsbury stepped into their paths.

"Girls, can I please have a moment with the two of you?" She asked and Rachel and Quinn looked at each other with matching worried expressions.

"D-Did we um, are we in some kind of trouble?" Rachel wondered but relaxed when Miss Pillsbury shook her head wildly.

"No of course not girls," she led them into her office. "I just really need your help and you two are the perfect people to help." Curious they followed her inside and took seats in front of her desk. After closing the door and taking her own seat, Miss Pillsbury clasped her hands on her desk and grinned at them.

"Now I'm not sure if you know but Principal Figgins' has asked me to take over the duties of running the celibacy club as it has been made a joke by the student body ever since you stepped down as head Quinn," Quinn smiled warmly. "And it would be a great help if the two of you joined and helped me to re-establish the club." Rachel and Quinn's eyes met and they both shared worried looks once more.

How in the hell were they supposed to help instill abstinence awareness when they had more sex than Puck. Quinn stifled a laugh at the thought and spoke.

"Miss Pillsbury, while I am honored that you believe in me… in us," she corrected. "I just don't think it would be right considering… um" she trailed off thinking- _considering how much Rachel and I have sex_.

"Considering the fact that neither of us is the right candidate to speak about celibacy," Rachel continued.

"Look, I understand that neither of you are perfect… and even if you're not virgins anymore I still think that you two are my best options here."

"Why?" Quinn asked annoyed but smiled. It wasn't Miss Pillsbury's fault that they were horn dogs. "I mean… why us?'

"Honestly Quinn, because I never see the two of you acting all boy crazy," she answered and Quinn snorted with laughter.

"There's a reason for that," she felt Rachel tense up beside her and she shot her a warm smile to indicate she wasn't about to share their secret.

"Precisely," Miss Pillsbury said beaming. "You two are far more concerned with school and glee to be concerned with adolescent sex." Again Quinn stifled a laugh. If only she knew what she and Rachel had done this morning in her car before driving to school. "Please girls I need all the help I can get." Quinn could see Rachel was about to give in so she nodded her consent.

"Sure Miss Pillsbury," Rachel said grinning. "We'd love to help."

"Oh, thank you so much."

Miss Pillsbury had written them both passes excusing them from being late for class so they took their time; once they were out in the hall Quinn turned to Rachel.

"Look I get why we just agreed to that but don't you think it is bad that we just rejoined a club that preaches abstinence when we have sex all the time?" She saw Rachel stick her lip out in a pout. "U-unless y-you want to start abstaining." She braced herself for the answer that she hoped she wouldn't hear.

"Of course not Quinn," Rachel told her and she breathed a sigh of relief. She knew it made her very much like a teenage boy but she couldn't help herself she knew what sex with Rachel was like and there was no way she could stop now. "I mean how long would we last anyway even if we tried?" Quinn nodded in agreement. "But she needed our help and she thinks we are the best choices. I know it is dishonest but I mean; we're helping out a teacher there has to be good karma in there somewhere. Maybe doing a good deed, will cancel out the fact that we aren't following the values that we're preaching." Quinn arched her eyebrow.

"Look I know, but what were we supposed to say?" Quinn knew she was right. "Maybe we can help recruit more people and then we can quit but right now she needs us and I am choosing to believe that ultimately we're doing something good here over the fact that we're not being completely honest in this choice."

"Ever the optimist," Quinn said and Rachel frowned at her.

"Look if you're just going to mock me-"

"No I'm not, I agree with you… come on lets go to class. We'll figure out how to be a part of celibacy club while remaining anything but," Quinn looped her arm through Rachel's. She walked Rachel to her class before walking to her own.

* * *

><p>Once glee rehearsal rolled around, Quinn had a plan. She was going to tell Miss Pillsbury that they just because they weren't as boy crazy as some of the girls in school didn't mean that they were celibate. Then once she knew the facts she could decide for herself if she still wanted them in the club. That was they would still be offering to help but not being dishonest. Rachel agreed with the plan and they both felt better.<p>

Mr. Schuester entered the class and wrote 'Sexy' on the board.

"Sexy," he said in a low and somewhat creepy voice.

"I really hope that's not one of the requirements for Regional's because with Berry in those tights we don't stand a chance," there were chuckles heard at that. Quinn pouted at Santana's words but Rachel merely rolled her eyes.

"No this isn't about Regional's. I'm less worried about that right now and more worried about the fact that it's become clear to me that some of you have been lacking when it comes to understanding the- the ahh… the intricacies of adult relationships." Rachel looked up at him with a clearly mortified expression at what he was implying. Everyone else chuckled at his words. "Anyway along with preparing for Regional's next week I want to spend the week educating ourselves about some of these… intricacies."

"Is this the appropriate forum for that?" Rachel asked him.

"Look whenever we've had issues in the past; that are on our minds or giving us problems, it's always helped us to sing about it. So this week I've invited a special guest." He paused for dramatic effect. "Miss Holiday!" Holly Holiday entered to room to a round of applause.

"Hola clase," she said with a wide smile. She waited for the cheers to die down and took a spot in front of the group. "Okay so sex," she began and Mr. Schuester seemed to be surprised at how she just jumped right to the subject. "It's just like hugging; only wetter."

"Yeah it is," Artie agreed.

"Okay so let's start with the basics… Finn," she called and he looked at her like a deer in headlights. "Is it true that you thought you got your girlfriend pregnant via hot tub?"

"I have always been dubious," he responded and Mr. Schuester leaned on the piano keys for dramatic effect.

"And Brittany," Miss Holiday continued. "You think that storks bring babies?"

"I get my information from Woody Woodpecker cartoons." Mr. Schuester leaned on the piano again.

"Well that's gonna change right here, right now… because today we are gonna get under the covers, all together- and get the ditty on the dirty."

"I'm so turned on right now," Puck said with a smirk as he eyed Miss Holiday up and down.

"I think this is a good time for a song," Mr. Schuester got to his feet to stop the conversation from turning any more inappropriate than it already was.

"Oh okay," Miss Holiday agreed. "Rule number one, every intimate encounter that you're ever gonna have in your life is gonna start with a touch… Hit it!" She shouted to Brad and the music for 'Do You Wanna Touch Me?' began.

As she sang Rachel and Quinn remained seated trying to remain unaffected, but as everyone joined in on the dancing and singing they couldn't help but join in. Miss Holiday definitely had a way of making everything fun. Rachel and Quinn joined in as the song came to a close and once it was finished they all cheered. Miss Holiday; may in fact be quite inappropriate but she always seemed to get her point across. After catching her breath she spoke again.

"So just remember, whenever you have sex with someone; you're having sex with everyone they've ever had sex with… and everybody's got a random." Everyone looked appalled as the reality of her words sank in. Rachel curled her lip in disgust. While she had Quinn didn't have much experience; Quinn did in fact have sex with a man-whore and that thought alone made her think twice about sex.

But after school when she watched Quinn pull her dress off to reveal her amazing skin and perfectly toned body; Rachel forgot all about Miss Holiday's words and she attacked Quinn.

* * *

><p>After sex they were cuddling on the couch in Quinn's house watching television.<p>

"So," Quinn said hugging Rachel tighter against herself. "Not that I'm complaining about the amazing sex but you seemed a little put off after Miss Holiday's speech today and then we get here and you attack me."

"Mmm hmm," Rachel hummed.

"I guess what I'm trying to ask is if we're okay?"

"Yeah," Rachel turned in her arms so that they were facing each other. "Yeah, we're fine."

"But what was wrong before all the great sex?"

"Okay," Rachel breathed out. "Please don't get upset by this but after what Miss Holiday said I couldn't help but think about you and Noah and the fact that because you had sex with him and I had sex with you; I have seemingly had sex with the entire female population of Lima and whomever they've had sex with," Quinn laughed and Rachel became angry. She tried to pull out of Quinn's arms but the girl held her firm. She stopped laughing and kissed Rachel's forehead.

"Look baby," Quinn began. "I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at Puck. I understand how you feel and if I could take back my first time I would. Not Beth because she is kind of perfect but if I could I would want my first, last and only sexual partner to be you baby," Rachel relaxed at those words and slid her arm around Quinn's back. "But I laughed because you need to know that Puck hasn't had as much sex as he leads people to believe. Yeah he has had a lot but not nearly as much as you think."

"Yeah but-"

"Let me finish," Rachel shut up and let Quinn talk. "I understand and am kind of grossed out by the facts that Miss Holiday brought up today too, but remember one thing. I'm clean, if Puck had given me anything the doctors would've found it when I was pregnant," Rachel nodded knowing that it was true. "So even though I had unprotected sex with a man-whore I was lucky enough to come out of it with only an unwanted pregnancy… if you can call that lucky," Rachel giggled because it's funny to think of pregnancy as getting lucky but considering it's Noah they were talking about it is an accurate statement. "So, can we please not worry about how gross it is and just take comfort in the fact that my one bad decision didn't turn out as badly as it could have and know that you are now and will always be the only person I will ever have sex with again."

"I love you," Rachel whispered against her lips before kissing her firmly.

"I love you too," Quinn husked out when they stopped kissing for air and then dove into another kiss. Soon their clothes were in a pile on the floor and Quinn was thanking the lord that her mom was working late.

They definitely needed to talk to Miss Pillsbury the following day.

Miss Pillsbury took the news that they were sexually active really well but didn't let them out of the club; citing that even though they were engaging in pre-marital sex they were doing so responsibly and still felt that their input in the club was more than warranted. Rachel and Quinn suspected she was overlooking their indiscretions because she literally had no one else that would be in the club.

So Rachel and Quinn being the people they were agreed to stay in the club; but at least she knew part of the truth and they didn't feel like they were being dishonest anymore.

* * *

><p>Santana was having an especially hard time dealing with her feelings for Brittany lately. Ever since they had a wild night of crazy sex at Rachel's house party things had gotten really intense really quickly between them. Things were changing and Santana wasn't dealing with them as well as she had been and let's face it she already wasn't doing a good job of dealing.<p>

Brittany was also having a difficult time since the party, before she and Santana hooked up at Rachel's house she was doing okay. Santana had backed off and was trying to respect her relationship with Artie and even though he wasn't her first choice he was kind of good to her and he was also open and honest about is feelings.

She was more than touched when Santana said that she was ready but she also knew that they were just words and the girl was nowhere near ready which was why she was less than surprised that Santana had backed off and tried her hardest to respect her relationship.

But everything changed at Rachel's party and in the week since they hadn't been able to keep their hands off of each other. This is why Brittany had asked Santana to finally open up and talk to her. Santana reluctantly agreed and they decided to ask Miss Holiday for help. Since she was only a substitute and didn't know them as well as some of the faculty they both decided that she would be the most helpful.

They approached her the following day in the library and she agreed to listen and try to help to the best of her ability and as Santana found herself in an empty classroom on the floor in the dark, sitting next to Brittany she hoped she would finally be able to admit and come to grips with her feelings for her best friend. And she really hoped she wouldn't panic and run away again, this thing with Brittany needed to be dealt with once and for all and whatever the outcome. She took a deep breath and prepared to finally speak up.

To finally be brave.

"Why are we sitting on the floor?" Brittany wondered.

"Cause we're in Japan," Miss Holiday told her with a slight giggle. "No… welcome my sacred, sexy sharing circle. I want to thank you guys for confiding in me; because I know this is tough. And I want to ask both of you if either one of you thinks that you might be a lesbian?"

"I don't know," Brittany answered honestly and Santana shrugged.

"Yeah I mean, who knows? I'm attracted to girls and I'm attracted to guys… I made out with a mannequin; I even had a sex dream about a shrub that was just in the shape of a person."

"Well we've all been there," Miss Holiday said trying to ease their nerves. "I went to an all-girls college where the only industry in the town was the manufacturing of softball equipment. I still feel a little tingle when I hear Ani DiFranco," she shuddered at the memory and a smile crept up on her face. "Ooh… anyway, it's not about who you're attracted to ultimately; it's about who you fall in love with."

"Well I don't know how I feel because Santana refuses to talk about it," Brittany admitted and her eyes met her friends. Santana knew she was right; she stared at Brittany with a longing expression.

Brittany; the only person she has ever loved and knew now was the time.

She was done being a coward. She wanted to be brave.

"Okay," Miss Holiday spoke up again. "I know talking about feelings can be really hard so I have an idea. Why don't you guys find a song and see if maybe the lyrics to the song could help you start a dialogue going." Santana raised her eyebrows in surprise and wonder. Maybe that could work.

She was always afraid to share her feelings for Brittany because of fear of rejection and fear of humiliation but maybe doing in song would work.

Maybe singing it would make her brave enough to face the rest. She looked at Miss Holiday.

"I could be down for that," she said and when she felt Brittany's surprised eyes on her she knew exactly what she wanted to do. "I have the perfect song… there's just one problem though," Miss Holiday nodded for her to continue. "Britt and I may need your help to sing it." Miss Holiday's smile spread across her face again.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>Rachel wanted to do something special for Quinn. When it came to romance she thought she was very skilled but whenever they had dates it was usually Quinn who asked her out; Quinn who planned them; and Quinn who paid. She knew that Quinn was still upset over having to hide their relationship but the girl was willing to do what Rachel needed her to do and for that she would always be grateful and she just wanted to do something special for her, for being so understanding and loving and so freaking brave.<p>

She decided on the perfect date and when Quinn pulled into her driveway after school that Friday she turned to her beautiful girlfriend.

"Baby, I know this is short notice but I was wondering if you would accompany me a date this evening?" Quinn's smile lit up the whole car.

"You don't even need to ask," Quinn answered and Rachel pecked her on the lips.

"Good, pick me up at 7 sharp and dress casually," she told her before hopping out of the car and bounding into the house. Quinn pulled out of the driveway smiling in wonder. Rachel rarely ever planned dates for them and of course she didn't mind taking the lead on such things she couldn't help the obvious excitement she had over the idea. She went home and hurried through her homework and packed her overnight bag; this weekend would be spent at Rachel's house.

When her mom arrived home at five and wondered what Quinn wanted for dinner she realized she didn't know if she should eat or not.

"I'm not sure," she answered to which Judy looked at her confused. "Rachel's taking me on a date tonight and I don't know if it involves dinner," she held a finger up. "Give me a minute to find out." She opened a new text to her girlfriend.

From Quinn: _What are we doing tonight?_

The reply was instant.

From Rachel: _Since you like to torture me with surprises I've decided to do the same so you Quinn Fabray will have to wait!_

Quinn laughed at the girl's silliness and tapped out a response.

From Quinn: _That's fine baby you don't have to tell me but my mother asked what I want for dinner and if that was part of the plan I wouldn't want to ruin the date by having already eaten so can you at least tell me if dinner will be involved?_

From Rachel: _It will, so no eating but that's all you get. xx_

From Quinn: _Okay babe; can't wait_ _xx_

Quinn put her phone away and turned to her mother.

"No dinner for me mom, my amazing girlfriend is taking me to dinner." Judy only smiled and put away the things she had been pulling out.

"Since it's just me I think I'll be splurging on some pizza then," Judy said. "Oh and before I forget… your sister is coming home for spring break this year and will be here in time to see your Regional's competition."

"Oh," was all Quinn said and Judy could see that she was pouting slightly.

"Now Quinnie, please be nice your sister is very different from the girl you remember. She has changed baby, we all have and I assure you she is fine with who you are and who you have become."

"I know mom, it's not that."

"What is it then?"

"It's just that Fran has always… well when I was younger I always kind of looked up to her and I'm just afraid," she trailed off. "I'm just afraid to perform in front of her."

"That's ridiculous Quinnie; you perform in front of thousands of people every time you compete."

"Yes but none of those people are my big sister. My big sister who I always envied and emulated and until recently thought would hate everything about me. I'm already nervous when I'm performing I just don't want to mess up because I'm trying to impress her."

"Just be yourself, be the Quinn we all know and love. Be Rachel's Quinn, the confidant and sexy girl that is completely comfortable and happy with her life and that confidence will shine through… and always remember that your sister has grown just as much as you have sweetie and I have no doubt that she will be nothing short of insanely proud." Quinn smiled.

"I love you mom," Quinn told her. "And I don't know if I tell you that enough." Judy beamed with love and pride at the girl who changed her for the better.

"You don't," Judy agreed. "But I don't always deserve it… or at least I haven't." Quinn frowned slightly and reached across the counter and covered Judy's hand with her own.

"Hey," she said softly. "Look you screwed up, we all did but mom you have been nothing short of amazing since you walked away from daddy and back into my life. I'm not mad, and I haven't been mad at you for a very long time now. You aren't perfect; so what, what parent is? But mom, what you have done for me, how could I not forgive you when you stepped away from the only religion you have ever known simply to embrace the fact that I can't change who I am any more than you can change who you are. Rachel taught me that," Judy smiled at just how happy even saying Rachel's name made her daughter. "She taught me that everyone deserves a second chance because they just might surprise you, which is why I gave you one and why I will be giving Frannie one," Judy squeezed her hand. "And I'm glad you gave me a second chance too."

"You didn't need one Quinnie, you did nothing wrong." Quinn nodded. "You're a kid who made some mistakes because of the way you were raised but you never needed a second chance." Quinn got to her feet and walked around the counter to pull her mother into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you Quinn you've been so brave and I want you to know that I always will be proud of the woman you've become," they pulled out of the hug and Judy tucked a loose hair behind Quinn's ear; and tried to lighten the mood. "So this date, what do you think Rachel has planned?"

"I don't know, but knowing Rachel I'm sure it'll be spectacular."

"Oh to be young and in love," Judy said. "Is it wrong to be jealous of your daughter's perfect love life?"

"You'll find love again mom, I just know it."

"I doubt it but thanks for saying that," she saw Quinn getting lost in thought about Rachel again and grinned. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for this amazing date?" Quinn looked at the clock and rushed out of the room talking.

"Oh my god, you're right," she said from the stairs and Judy merely let out a giggle and picked up the take out menu.

* * *

><p>When Rachel gave Quinn the directions to where they were going to dinner she knew that Rachel was taking her to her favorite restaurant.<p>

"But baby, they don't have many vegan options," Quinn told her as she drove toward the place.

"I know but its okay because you have eaten vegan for me several times to make our dates special so I wanted to return the favor. They have salad and side dishes that I can order. Please let me do this for you baby as you have done for me so often," Quinn nodded and pulled Rachel's hand into her lap as she drove to Dayton and her favorite steakhouse.

After they had a lovely and romantic dinner they found themselves in Quinn's car again.

"Where to now?" Quinn wondered. Rachel gave her the directions and was surprised to see that she had led them to a theater. She was surprised because seeing shows was Rachel's thing and although she didn't mind musical theater one bit she was a bit surprised that this is what Rachel had decided to do for her.

When they walked inside she was even more surprised to see that it wasn't a show after all. The lighting was dim and the atmosphere was very relaxed and very hipster. Quinn's eyes met Rachel's whose were swimming with mischief. Quinn arched her eyebrow waiting for her to answer the unasked question, as they took their seats near the front of the stage.

"Dayton University's English department puts on these amateur poetry readings a few times a year and I thought you might be interested," Quinn smiled and relaxed into her seat.

"You thought right," they got comfortable and listened as student after student went up to the stage and recited their poems. Rachel watched as Quinn was immersed in their words and she could even see that Quinn was tearing up at some of the beautiful words that were being spoken.

After about an hour the emcee stood in front of the mic.

"We have a little bit of time left, are there any volunteers that would like to join the others that have shared their amazing works with us, come on now is the time to be spontaneous. "Everyone that has spoken tonight had been scheduled but at the end of each one of these evenings we like to put a few poets on the spot and have them read something without preparation, come on I know there is someone," this is what Rachel had been waiting for and she raised her hand. Quinn saw this and her eyes bulged out. She tried to pull Rachel's hand down.

"W-what are you doing?" She said frantically.

"You're going to read something," Rachel responded.

"No, no, no I-I can't-"

"You can and you will," she said just as the emcee saw her raising her hand.

"Yes you there," he said pointing to Rachel who smiled up at him and then her eyes met worried hazel.

"You can do this," she said and Quinn trembled. "Be brave Quinn."

"I-I don't even have my journal," she stuttered and Rachel pulled it out of her bag.

"Go up there and show them how incredible you are," She kissed Quinn firmly on her lips and handed her the book. Quinn reluctantly got to her feet and shook her head wildly.

Part of her wanted to kill Rachel and another part wanted to kiss the hell out of her. She was nervous, sure… but this was also a chance to share her work with people to see if she was any good at all.

Quinn got to the mic and shook the emcee's hand. He motioned for her to speak. She looked out at the crowd and smiled.

"I'm really sorry," she said and saw Rachel get nervous. "But my girlfriend kind of sprung this on me and I'm a bit nervous." She heard some laughs around the room and also saw Rachel relax a bit.

"She told me to brave, so that is what I'm going to do. It's funny that she chose to use those words because just the other day I wrote a poem about that exact thing." Her eyes met Rachel's again. "This poem was written for her, the love of my life; a person who shows me every day what being brave really means." She took a deep breath and opened her journal; then she began reading her newest poem.

_Being Brave by Quinn Fabray,_

_Being brave, is standing up for someone or something when no one else will_

_Being brave; is fighting for someone or something when others can't_

_Being brave; is being who you are no matter what_

_Being brave is standing tall, against any and all adversity_

_But being brave is also in the small moments._

_Being brave is forgiving those who have wronged you._

_Being brave is doing whatever it takes to protect others_

_Always showing pride, honor, respect, love, devotion, fear, courage and selflessness in the face of anything in the path of life; that is what being brave truly is._

The crowd applauded and though it wasn't her greatest piece of work; it was the most special to her and she was glad that it was well received. She thanked the crowd and took her seat as the emcee once again spoke.

"That was beautiful Quinn Fabray," he said. "And I hope you will join us when we meet again in a few months. If you'd like to please meet me in a few minutes and we will schedule you in," Quinn turned to a smiling Rachel and nodded. She loved the idea of reading her poems to people. "This concludes the evening and I thank all of our poets for sharing their work and a special thank you to Quinn Fabray, and her girlfriend for letting us put her on the spot. Thank you and have a great night." With that the curtain fell and the lights turned back on. Quinn turned to Rachel.

"I love you so much."

"And I love you, and that poem but baby it's easy to be brave when I have you beside me," Rachel told her and Quinn kissed her soundly.

"Me too." Rachel hugged her tight.

"Now go over there and put your name down because I want you to be a featured poet next time we come here.

After Quinn signed her name and introduced Rachel to the emcee; whose name was John the two girls walked hand in hand out to Quinn's car.

"What do you want to do now, Quinn?" Rachel asked. "The night is yours." Quinn smiled evilly.

"I want to take you to your airport, and make love to you," Quinn answered and Rachel smirked.

"In the backseat of your car?" She asked and Quinn nodded.

"In the backseat of my car like most teenagers do."

"That sounds heavenly, babe."

"It sure does."

* * *

><p>After the glee club watched Santana and Brittany perform 'Landslide' with Miss Holiday; it was clear to both Rachel and Quinn that it was Santana showing Brittany the extent of her feelings and both girls couldn't have been more proud of their friend; Quinn especially.<p>

She knew how hard Santana fought against this and how much she loves Brittany; and it warmed her heart that the girl was finally making an attempt to show Brittany just how loved she really was. After the bell rang and the New Directions filed out.

"I need to talk to her," Quinn whispered to Rachel but nodding to Santana.

"Okay, I'll just go get comfortable in your car and await your arrival," Quinn handed her the keys and Rachel got to her feet and walked out of the room with Brittany and Quinn saw the two girls chatting happily. She walked over to Santana who was also watching them leave.

"That was incredible San," Quinn told her and Santana shot her a dirty look.

"Miss Holiday sang most of it."

"I know but I meant the reason behind the song, I saw you singing it to Brittany and I was just wondering if you were finally going to get over your shit and tell her how you feel?" Santana's pout turned into a smile that she couldn't control.

"I want to… I just need to summon the courage to actually do it."

"You will," Quinn said looping her arm through Santana's and guiding them out of the room and toward the parking lot. "You're brave enough."

"I don't feel brave."

"I know, but you are." Quinn kissed her temple. "Hey now Q; don't go all gay for me because Berry is seriously frightening when she gets jealous." Both girls laughed and exited the school.

* * *

><p>The next day, after having several panic attacks about it Santana did finally muster up the courage to tell Brittany what was in her heart.<p>

She hoped it wasn't too late.

She walked up to Brittany; who was standing at her locker and took a deep breath before taking the biggest risk of her life thus far.

"Hi," she said quietly and Brittany turned to face her; a smile creeping across her mouth.

"Hey."

"Can we talk?"

"But we never do that," Brittany responded.

"I know but um… I wanted to thank you for performing that song with me in glee club. Cause it made me do a lot of thinking… and what I realized, is why I'm such a bitch all the time. I'm a bitch because I'm angry; I'm angry because I have all of these feelings… feelings for you, that I'm afraid of dealing with because I'm afraid of dealing with the consequences." Brittany melted at finally hearing why Santana has been so reluctant with her; but didn't interrupt. "And Brittany I can't go to an Indigo Girls concert I just can't."

"I understand that," Brittany told her comfortingly. Santana took another shaky breath.

"Do you… understand what I'm trying to say here?" Brittany thought about it and she did understand but she needed to hear everything so she shook her head.

"No not really."

"I wanna be with you," Santana finally admitted and continued before she could back out and run away again. "But I'm afraid of the talks and the looks. I mean you know what happened to Kurt at this school."

And Brittany did know.

But she also knew that Santana was one of the toughest and bravest people she knew.

"But honey, if anyone were to ever make fun of you… you would either kick their ass or slash them with your viscous, viscous words." She told her as Santana tried and failed to fight the tears that were falling freely.

"Yeah I know, but I'm so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back, still I have to accept… that I love you." And Brittany smiled because those were the words she had longed to hear for so long. So long in fact that she thought she would never hear them from Santana.

So long in fact, that she had given up on ever hearing them.

And it felt wonderful but it also made her feel really guilty.

"I love you," Santana repeated. "And I don't want to be with Sam, or Finn or any of those other guys. I just want you… please say you love me back, please." And again Brittany melted. She did love Santana she had for so long but she also cared for Artie.

She just wished Santana hadn't waited so long because now she had to break her heart and that was the last thing she ever wanted to do.

"Of course I love you… I do," Santana felt on top of the world but it all came crashing down around her when Brittany spoke again. "And I would totally be with you if it weren't for Artie."

"Artie?" Santana asked with a mix of confusion and disgust.

"I love him too," she said honestly and Santana lost her battle with fighting the tears and began full on crying. "I don't want to hurt him it's not right… I can't break up with him."

"Yes you can! He's just a stupid boy."

"But it wouldn't be right," she told her and saw pain in her best friend's face. "Santana you have to know that if Artie and I were to ever break up, and I'm lucky enough that you're still single," she tried to take Santana's hand but she roughly pulled away from her.

"Don't."

"I am so yours… proudly so," Brittany admitted and Santana felt herself falling apart. She already humiliated herself and she couldn't be around her for too much longer; she needed to get the hell out of there.

"Yeah well wow," she said with her patented attitude. "Whoever thought that being fluid meant you could be so stuck?" She started balling.

"I'm sorry," Brittany whispered and tried to hug her but Santana pushed her away.

"Get off me."

"I'm sorry," Brittany repeated and Santana ran away from her. Brittany watched her go and felt like she had just gotten everything she had always wanted from Santana and just threw it away.

Fuck- that is what happened.

Why the hell did she start dating Artie to begin with? She should've known that Santana would come around eventually.

She slammed her locker and walked away, she needed to figure out a way to be with Santana without hurting Artie too much.

Meanwhile Santana was a mess. She had run to bathroom and was currently on the floor of the stall cradling her face in her hands.

She hated herself for waiting too long.

She hated feeling this way.

Fuck being brave it wasn't worth all the heartache.

* * *

><p>Quinn dropped Rachel off after the celibacy club meeting and they spent the last half hour making out in her car. Rachel pulled off of those heavenly lips and smiled at her beautiful and flustered girlfriend.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" Rachel asked teasingly.

"Of course I want to babe but I have so much homework to do."

"Okay nerd," she replied and placed a chaste kiss to Quinn's pouting lips. "I'll call you later."

"Mmm phone sex," Quinn said with a slight moan and saw Rachel nodding emphatically. She hugged Quinn one more time before climbing out of the car and as she walked away she shook her ass giving Quinn a reason to regret blowing her off for school. When she got inside she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

From Quinn: _You have the sexiest ass baby, xx_

Rachel laughed and typed out a response.

From Rachel: _Yeah well if you had come inside it would be bouncing on you right now_ ;)

She hit send knowing that Quinn was driving and wouldn't read it until she stopped. She pocketed her phone and began pulling out her homework. She had cut up a bunch of fruit and was about to get down to work when she heard the doorbell ring. She rushed over to it hoping that Quinn had changed her mind.

So she was surprised when she opened it to see a distraught Santana standing there.

"I'm s-sorry Rachel but is Quinn here, I went to her house first and I… I just really need to talk to her."

"I'm sorry Santana she just left."

"O-okay," she sobbed and turned. "I- I'll go," she stopped when Rachel caught her by the wrist.

"I don't think you should drive anymore in this state," Rachel told her. "I know I'm not Quinn but I care about you too," Santana nodded as the tears overtook her completely. Rachel had managed to grasp her around the waist before Santana collapsed into her.

Rachel stroked her hair and held her tightly while Santana let her emotions wash over her. After ten minutes of holding the girl on her front porch; Santana seemed to be out of tears and Rachel pulled away enough to meet her eyes.

Santana wiped her face furiously.

"Come on in," Rachel said stepping away from her and held the door open. "I know you'd prefer Quinn right now but if you let me; I'm here for you." Santana nodded and shot her a weak smile before walking inside. Rachel led her toward the living room.

"Hey Rachel," she heard the weak voice behind her, she looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Rachel didn't respond with words she just draped her arm around the girl's shoulder and led her over to the couch. They sunk down into it and Santana lost it again with the tears and buried her face in Rachel's shoulder.

And Rachel just held her.

* * *

><p>Quinn pulled into her driveway and read Rachel's last text. She was tempted to drive back over there and make it happen but she knew she had a big test coming up and needed to study so instead she typed out a quick reply.<p>

From Quinn: _You are so going to pay for that tonight during out phone call, xx_

She hit send and grabbed her book bag. She was so wrapped up in Rachel that she didn't see the man standing in front of her car until she began walking toward him.

Her father.

Russell Fabray was standing in front of her car staring at her and she felt just as nervous as she always did when her father looked at her the way he was looking at her in this moment. A mix of disappointment and disapproval; and maybe a tad bit of disgust.

She hated him.

She fucking hated everything about him and she knew immediately that nothing good would come of this but she had no idea how bad he was about to make things.

About how much he was going to ruin her life.

"What do you want?" She spat nearly choking on her words at the sight of him.

"What? Can't a father visit his daughter?"

"I'm not your daughter don't you remember disowning me and you are certainly no longer my father. You are nothing but a miserable excuse for a man."

"You might want to watch your tongue there missy," he warned and she scoffed.

"Why? Are you going to threaten me some more?"

"Not you Quinn, I would never threaten you… you are my flesh and blood," he said in a terrifying tone that made her skin crawl. She knew instantly that he was going to do something bad and she never wanted to be around other people more than she did in this moment; but her mother was still at work and she was utterly alone. She was grateful that whatever this was… it was happening outside.

"What do you want?" She spat again with even more venom in her tone.

"I'm here about that abomination of a girl that you spend your time with," he said with hatred dripping from his words and it angered her.

It frightened her.

But it also really pissed her off.

When she spoke again, she asked him with as much pride and bravery as she could muster in this terrifying moment.

"You mean my girlfriend?"

"Yeah her Quinn, and I assure you… she won't be for much longer."

And her stomach dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The song used was Brave by Jennifer Lopez.**

**Please review!**


	42. Chapter 42: Break

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Original Song"**

**I first would like to apologize for the cliffhanger at the end of last chapter. It was necessary to prepare you guys for the drama that is to come. Also, I couldn't fit all of their conversation into that chapter and have it work well with this one.**

**One more thing; I hope you guys aren't too upset with me for what I'm about to do. I wouldn't have been able to keep the cannon dynamic that happened between Quinn and Rachel over these upcoming episodes if I kept them blissfully happy; so again I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42: Break<strong>

"_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok. I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces. They say bad things happen for a reason, but no wise words gonna stop the bleeding. 'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving, and when a heart breaks no it don't break even."_

Quinn stared incredulously at her father. Did he just say?

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Her father winced at the sound of the cuss word leaving his once pure and innocent little girl.

"I said that girl that you have been spending your time with-"

"Rachel," she cut in; anger was boiling over now and he hadn't even gotten to the point of his visit.

"Yes her," he said and clenched his jaw. She could tell he wanted to call her so many more things and degrading names and that he was holding back. "She will not be in your life for much longer; I can guarantee you that Quinn."

"And how are you going to get her out of my life?"

"I'm not… you are."

"Fuck you Russell!" She shouted and tried to walk past him and into the house. He grasped her around her bicep stilling her movement and holding her tightly. She winced at the pain and knew there would be a bruise in the morning. She roughly yanked her arm away from him. "Don't fucking touch me!"

"Do you see what that girl and her parents," he sounded as if he would vomit as those words left his lips. "What _they _have done to you? My beautiful daughter would never think to use those kinds of words against me."

"Those words have nothing to do with Rachel and her dads and they have every-FUCKING-thing to do with you!" He winced once more at her shouting. "You are now and have always been a miserable excuse of a man and I will not stand here for another minute listening to you talk bad about the girl I am going to spend my life with; or about the men that I will one day carry the name of," Russell eyed her with nothing but hatred. His steely determination was staring back at her and if she weren't so angry she might've been frightened by the hatred in those eyes that were so much like her own. "So if you don't mind I'd like you to get to the point."

"You will stop seeing her Quinn," he said finally reaching his point and she scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Or what?"

"Or you'll regret it," he threatened and she laughed again.

"Oh well if that is all then please leave… thanks for the lovely visit dad and please never show your face in my life again."

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" He shouted and slammed his hands on the hood of her car. She jumped back and met his eyes again. When he spoke again it was much calmer. "If you do not stop seeing that girl I will be forced to hurt those men that you love so much." Quinn's breath hitched and her stomach dropped.

He was threatening Rachel's parents; the men who took her in when no one else cared enough.

She stared at the man that she once adored and tried to read his eyes. She tried to see if he were bluffing and all she saw was that same steely determination that had been visible the entire time.

He would do it.

He would go after them.

And Quinn felt her heart break.

"And what would you do?" She whispered and could hear the nerves shining through her voice; Russell must've heard it too because he smirked.

He fucking smirked.

"I'm not afraid of you Russell," she told him and even as the words left her mouth the fear was causing her heart to pound wildly in her chest. "And anything you do them would be considered a hate crime and you would go to jail and don't for one second, DAD, think that I wouldn't testify against you."

And then he laughed.

He fucking laughed.

"Oh I wouldn't hurt them physically although I would take great joy in doing so," he said with his smug grin that had vomit rising up in her throat. "Oh no I would find a much better way to destroy them while I remaining a fine and upstanding good Christian man in this community."

And this time Quinn laughed and she could see that it annoyed him.

"There isn't one good thing about you Russell," she said as hatred poured out of her. "And there is certainly nothing Christian about what you're doing…. I mean do you even read the bible?"

"Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind: it is abomination." He yelled quoting scripture.

"Do not judge; or you too will be judged. For in the same way as you judge others, you will be judged, and with the measure you use, it will be measured to you." She yelled back.

"ENOUGH!" he screamed and she jumped back again. "You will break up with her or else."

"Or else what? You still haven't told me what you'd do?"

"Well I believe one of those men is a contractor is he not?" Quinn nodded subtly and felt a fire burning in her stomach. "Well I have some connections with a lot of the lumber and concrete suppliers in this town and the neighboring towns."

"You wouldn't."

"I assure you Quinn; I would," she curled her lip in disgust at him and he merely chuckled. "The man would lose his business in a very short time. And before you say it I also know that the other excuse of a man is in banking am I correct in that as well?" She nodded again. "Well I'm pretty sure you know that I could ruin him also. Don't test me Quinn. DO NOT TEST ME! Because not only will I follow through on this I will very much enjoy doing so." She crossed her arms over her chest and fought her tears.

There was no way she would let him see her cry again.

Especially not since he was single handedly breaking her.

"You have a week," he said with the finality in his tone that she always feared as a child and was still pretty scary even now. "If you do not end things within a week I will be forced to destroy this girl's family." She clenched her jaw and glared at him in the most evil look she could muster without bursting into tears.

"Why?"

It was one word. But the smile that it brought to Russell's face made her cringe with fear and loathing.

"Because Quinn, I always win." He said and with that he stalked off toward his car that was parked in the street. She stood stalk still unwavering until he was gone and then she collapsed to the ground in tears and rage.

About twenty minutes later her mother found her that way and dragged her into the house. Judy couldn't get any answers out of Quinn as she was statuesque and not speaking. Only nodding and shaking her head. As she helped Quinn out of her clothing and into her pajamas she made sure that nothing was wrong with her physically and when she was sure that Quinn was at least not harmed in that way she tucked her in and left the room.

She listened at the door as Quinn began balling her eyes out again. Judy hoped that whatever was causing her heart break would be resolved in the morning.

Little did she know that it had only just begun?

* * *

><p>Rachel went to bed a little disappointed that Quinn never called like they had planned. She tried not to worry and she tried to re-assure herself that Quinn probably just fell asleep but she had this weird feeling- like a strange vibe that something was wrong.<p>

Very, very wrong.

That feeling intensified when she got a text message that morning from Quinn that simply said_ I can't bring you to school today_. She knew in the bottom of her heart and stomach that something was wrong.

She asked her dad for a ride citing that Quinn was sick; she didn't want to worry him if it was something simple and she couldn't wait to get into those doors to see Quinn's smiling face. So of course when she met Quinn's eyes across the hall and saw nothing but pain in them she immediately dreaded what she somehow knew was going to happen. She walked toward her but Quinn turned away from her and walked away as fast as she could.

Quinn proceeded to avoid her for the entire day and Rachel felt sick. She never felt so out of sync with her girlfriend and Quinn had certainly never treated her like this before now. She just wanted to talk to her; whatever it may be.

Even if it was the worst possibility and Quinn was going to break up with her she decided even that was better than being avoided.

Or was it?

When glee finally rolled around she was about ready to jump out of her skin or attack Quinn and force her to talk; so she was completely blindsided by what actually happened.

"Guys I got some bad news," Mr. Schuester began and Quinn looked from her seat on the risers and over at Rachel who was sitting on the floor and to her left. She had a knot in the pit of her stomach at what she was going to have to do. She had avoided Rachel all day because she knew breaking up with the love of her life would be one of the hardest things she would ever do; second only to giving up Beth.

Why can't she ever have the things she loves?

Why does everything good in her life have to be taken from her?

Why did her father decide to step back into her life only to break her?

"You know how we decided on 'Sing' by My Chemical Romance?" Mr. Schuester continued and everyone grumbled responses. "Well I hold in my hand a cease and desist letter from the band… we can't do it."

"Aw, it was the perfect anthem," Puck said sadly.

"How much do you wanna bet Coach Sylvester had something to do with this?" Mercedes added and Mr. Schuester nodded; then he proceeded to tell them that he confronted her and she admitted to it.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Mercedes wondered.

"I think we should write original songs for Regional's," Rachel said and Mercedes scoffed. Quinn brightened; it was the first time since yesterday that she heard Rachel's voice and she missed it terribly. She had no idea how she would live without it but what was she supposed to do? She wouldn't let her father hurt Rachel's family. She was brought out of her thoughts by Santana's voice.

"All those in favor of voting Rachel down a second time," a few people raised their hands and it hit Quinn. She decided that she would do this for Rachel; one last show of love and support before she had to break both of their hearts.

"No I think Rachel's right," Quinn said and Rachel smiled. She missed Quinn's voice. "This team works best when we push ourselves and do something a little different."

"That's true," Mercedes agreed. "But if all the other teams are doing amazing songs, we're not gonna be so good."

"You're right, we're not gonna be as good. We're gonna be better. We won't be using other people's words or music, it'll be our own." As Quinn spoke Rachel began to hope that things weren't as bad as she had thought. "Our own heart and soul, not just our voices." Everyone was looking at her as if they were considering it. Quinn looked over at Rachel and locked her old HBIC attitude in place as this was the only way she would get through this. "We have a really talented song writer in our midst… Rachel," and for the first time since rehearsal began Rachel met her eyes and she saw hope in them. And that broke her more than anything her father could do. Knowing that she was about to take that from the beautiful girl in front of her. She plastered on a smile. "I was thinking maybe you and I could write a song together?" Rachel beamed at her and she felt the fear and dread leave her in an instant.

"I have no problem with that," Mr. Schuester cut in and Rachel and Quinn continued their staring contest.

"Wait; wait so suddenly these two are writing the music for Regional's?" Santana asked and was annoyed. "No way, I think that everyone should get a chance to write a song."

"Santana's right, we can do this," Sam added.

"What do you think Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asked him and he smiled wide.

""I think we're doing original songs for Regional's."

* * *

><p>Santana was standing at her locker trying to open it. She had avoided Brittany completely; ever since the girl had rejected her the week before. She had finally let herself be honest like Quinn and Rachel had been telling her to do and it blew up in her face. There was no way she would let Brittany break her heart again. So she hid behind her fake relationship with Sam and avoided her best friend at all costs.<p>

But when Brittany came up behind her and she had no escape she knew she had no choice but to deal with this but she didn't have to fucking like it.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Brittany asked and waited for Santana to respond, but when it became clear she wouldn't, she continued anyway. "We used to be really close and I really miss being your friend."

"Still waiting for the question?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

Did she do something wrong?

Is she fucking joking?

"You know look," she threw her hands into the air and finally faced Brittany. "I don't know did you?" Brittany looked sad but Santana couldn't melt; not now. "All I know is that you blew me off to be with Stubbles McCripplepants."

_After I poured my heart out_.

"It's fine," she lied. "It's your loss, because now I get the chance to write an awesome heterosexual song about Sam," Brittany arched her eyebrow. "That we're gonna sing at Regional's."

"Wait, you're still dating Sam?" Santana looked back at her locker and once again tried to open it while once again trying to ignore Brittany. "But you told me you're in love with me."

"I honestly don't know what I was thinking," She spat and could see the hurt in Brittany's eyes. "But can you stop staring at me; I can't remember my locker combination." Coach Sylvester walked up behind them sneering.

"Well if it isn't Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Fake Boobs."

"You know you can't talk to us like that," Brittany defended them. "You're not our cheer coach anymore."

"I'm not anybody's cheerleading coach anymore… you betrayed me and in case you haven't heard; I like to play dirty." The girls ignored her and turned to their lockers. Once they got them open dirt poured out of both lockers; covering them. She smirked before stalking off and Brittany faced Santana, both still spitting dirt out of their mouths.

"I don't even remember putting that in there," she told Santana; who looked at her in confusion.

* * *

><p>Rachel had thought when Quinn offered to write the song with her that things would go back to normal between them but as soon as glee rehearsal was over that day Quinn ignored her and walked out of the room. Rachel watched her leave the school and once she was outside she saw her drive away. She definitely knew something was wrong and she was determined to find out.<p>

She showed up at Quinn's house that night and when Quinn opened the door she immediately tried to close it in Rachel's face but the girl stuck her foot in the way. The staring contest lasted three seconds before Quinn yanked her by the wrist and dragged her into the house.

Once inside, Quinn pressed her against the door and kissed her roughly. Rachel tried to push her away so that she could understand why Quinn was acting the way she was but when Quinn's tongue entered her mouth she forgot everything that was happening outside of that kiss. A few minutes later when Quinn pulled back she smiled the slightest of smiles at Rachel.

"Are you going to tell me what is wrong?" Rachel wondered.

"I love you Rachel," Quinn said and Rachel nodded.

"I know," she replied and Quinn shook her head violently. "No listen, no matter what happens before this week ends… I need you to know that I love you with all of my heart and I will never stop." Rachel nodded and was even more confused than she had been before. "Please tell me you believe me?"

"Of course I believe you, Quinn." She stepped into the girls arms again and tucked a piece of blond hair behind her ear. She leaned up on her toes and brought their lips together again. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Not yet," she shook her head. "I'm not ready for this to end," Rachel was confused and tried to pull away from Quinn to ask more questions but when she felt Quinn's arms circle her waist and Quinn's hot breath on her ear, she again forgot everything but the goddess before her. "Will you let me make love to you Rachel?" She asked and Rachel nodded.

"Always."

Quinn pulled Rachel up the stairs, she knew she was being selfish because she was going to have to break up with her the following day but if she was never going to be with Rachel again after this she was going to pour all of her love into this and hope that Rachel would never forget it.

They slowly and methodically got each other undressed and reveled in the feeling of touching and when they entered each other at the same time it reminded both girls of the first time they made love. Quinn laughed internally at the irony of their first time and their final time being so similar. When Rachel came she screamed Quinn's name and Quinn knew she would never, ever forget how wonderful Rachel always made her feel.

As they lay cuddled up on Quinn's bed just holding each other, Rachel could hear her sobbing and although they had just shown one another all that they felt she got that feeling of dread once more. She stroked Quinn's hand.

"Talk to me baby," Rachel begged and Quinn only cried harder. She didn't talk… Rachel waited until sleep overtook her and Quinn didn't say a word, she just held her as tight as she could.

And Rachel felt her heart break.

She knew whatever was bothering Quinn would be the end of them; but she also had a feeling she would never find out what was really going on in her girlfriend's head.

* * *

><p>The next day, when Rachel woke up in Quinn's bed alone she had received another text that Quinn couldn't bring her to school. Judy graciously drove Rachel to school and tried to explain to her that she was just as confused by Quinn's actions as Rachel was; she told Judy she understood. After spending another day being avoided by Quinn, she was done waiting. She was going to get to the bottom of this; whatever it may be.<p>

When she walked into the auditorium, she saw Quinn waiting for her at the piano and her breath hitched.

Quinn looked stunning; as always but that wasn't what made her breath hitch.

No, it was the look in Quinn's eye. The look she hadn't seen since freshman year when Quinn was awful to her. She took a deep breath and stepped closer to what she knew would break her.

"You're late," Quinn said with a despondent tone.

"You love me right?" Rachel asked bluntly stopping in front of the piano and for the first time since she entered Quinn's eyes met hers and she nodded, very subtly but Rachel saw it. "I mean everything that has happened between us, we're best friends and lovers' right?

"What's your point?" Quinn asked with her full head bitch attitude and Rachel knew in that moment that she had already lost her; but she was dammed if she wasn't going to find out why.

"My point is… is that we promised to always be honest with each other."

"Go ahead, ask me?"

"Fine… are you- do-do you… are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes," Quinn answered and it felt like all the air was sucked out of the room and she was going to throw up. Rachel heard her voice crack as she said the words that would break them both. She could see pain and fear in Quinn's eyes and that look alone contrasted so violently with the words the girl was saying. "It's like groundhogs day with you Rachel," her voice was different than anything Rachel had heard over the last year and a half. "How many times do you have to make the same mistake before you realize it's not gonna work out?"

"Well I thought you were happy," she said and her voice cracked as well. "I mean we were fine Quinn or at least I thought we were but if this is what you really want then I guess I can't stop you."

"No you can't and yes this is what I want," and even as the words left Quinn's mouth she still didn't believe her. Something else was wrong but Quinn had just broken up with her and she wasn't going to stand there and be made a fool.

"Fine, but don't go re-write history okay, it was real between us."

"And how long did that last for?" Quinn spat and saying these words to Rachel made her feel like the biggest piece of shit on the planet. She couldn't deal with what she was doing to her own heart, never mind Rachel's.

"Why are you being so mean?" The sound of Rachel's voice and the broken and pained tone of it hurt Quinn more than anything. She wished she didn't have to do this, she wished she could just wrap her arms around Rachel and swear that she loves her and would never want to be anywhere but in her arms. But she couldn't.

Rachel's dads deserved better.

Rachel deserved better.

Better than her; a girl whose father would willingly destroy innocent people.

She got to her feet and stepped closer to Rachel. She saw tears swimming in those eyes that were her home. She swallowed audibly and prepared for the best performance of her life- maybe being an actress would be a good career for her- because if she pulled this off, someone should give her an award.

God she loved Rachel.

"Do you wanna know how this story plays out?" She asked and Rachel looked up at her. She could see her fighting the tears but she followed through. "I walk away from you today," she heard Rachel's breath hitch. "You get heartbroken… and then I stay here and start a life without you. I'll become a successful real estate agent and settle down with someone I don't love," her voice cracked and Rachel could see she didn't mean it.

"Is that what-"

"You don't belong here Rachel and you can't hate me for helping to send you on your way." Quinn felt the tears leave her eyes.

"No, I'm not giving up on you… it's not over between us."

"Yes it is!" Quinn yelled and Rachel jumped in surprise. "You're so frustrating! And that is why you can't write a good song, because you live in this little school girl fantasy of life… Rachel if you keep looking for that happy ending then you are never gonna get it right." Rachel was crying now and Quinn couldn't watch that. She hated whenever Rachel cried and knowing that this time she was the cause was breaking her.

So she turned away and went back to the piano bench.

"No there is something you're not telling me Quinn, and I'm going to find out what it is. This isn't you."

"This is me," Quinn tried but failed to say when she choked on her own words.

"No it isn't!" Now Rachel was yelling and Quinn faced her again. "I don't know who or what happened to make you act like this but-"

"We're over Rachel," she cut her off harshly and saw more tears pour out of those unwavering brown eyes. "Just accept it!" Rachel stared into Quinn's face for longer than either of them was comfortable with. She was looking for answers and she was looking for truth.

She found neither.

Quinn finally had to look away.

"We're done with this conversation, and why don't we just return to our work," she sat down and Rachel shook her head wildly.

"No… I think I'm going to write this song on my own," she said turning and crossing her arms over her chest. She made it halfway down the hall before she fully registered that Quinn Fabray was no longer her girlfriend.

Quinn Fabray, the love of her life.

Quinn Fabray, the girl she thought she would marry.

Quinn Fabray; had just broken up with her and she collapsed to the ground in a heap. It was Puck who found her several minutes later and lifted her off the floor. She fought him off until she realized who was holding her.

"Noah," she said and he could hear her voice break.

"Are you okay, are you hurt… I swear if anyone hurt you-"

"Quinn broke up with me," she breathed out before tears claimed her again. Santana had come into the hall and heard the last part. Her eyes met Puck's and they shared a silent agreement. He got Rachel, she got Quinn.

Santana walked toward the auditorium as Puck lifted Rachel into his arms and carried her out to his truck.

* * *

><p>When Santana got to the auditorium she found Quinn sitting on the stage floor hugging her knees and crying into them. Santana sat next to her and rubbed her back. Quinn stiffened and looked up at her quickly when she realized who it was she collapsed into Santana's chest and cried her eyes out.<p>

It wasn't until twenty minutes later that Santana was able to get Quinn off of the floor and out to her car. Santana drove her home and got her into the house. Judy wasn't home yet so she brought Quinn over to the couch and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And finally an hour later, Quinn met her eyes.

"I broke up with Rachel," she whispered to which Santana nodded.

"Yeah I got that when Puck peeled her off of the floor of school." Quinn's eyes widened and then the tears fell again but this time was different. This time Quinn wasn't crying over her own pain this time she was crying over Rachel's. "Do you want to tell me why?" Quinn shook her head wildly but spoke anyway.

"She deserves better," Quinn croaked.

"Bullshit!" Santana said quickly and Quinn's eyes widened in surprise. "You may be able to sell that shit to Berry-although I am surprised she believed it- but I know you better than anyone Q and the only fucking way you would leave that girl is to protect her. So why don't you tell me the real fucking reason why you did this?" Quinn blushed and cried more. Santana really did know her.

"M-m-my dad," she squeaked again and Santana's eyebrows shot up.

"What about that piece of shit?"

"He's the reason," Quinn replied hoping that Santana wouldn't make her elaborate. But she had no such luck.

"You're gonna have to give me more than that Q."

"Okay," she took a deep breath, adjusted in her seat and wiped her red and raw cheeks free of tears. "The day before yesterday he showed up here. My mom wasn't home and he demanded that I break up with Rachel." Santana scoffed.

"And why didn't you tell him to fuck off?"

"I did, but then he threatened to ruin her dads," Quinn finished and Santana's mouth dropped. "They took me in San, they treated me like I was their own I couldn't let him hurt them so I…"

"So you did what he said," Santana half-smiled at the knowledge that Quinn was in fact protecting Rachel- well her family anyway.

"You can't let him get away with this Q, you gotta tell Rachel."

"No! And you can't either. My father wasn't joking Santana, he will hurt them."

"Then it'll be a hate crime and we can fucking send his ass to jail and if H and Leroy know they can protect themselves."

"No San, he didn't threaten them physically he threatened their jobs." Santana's eyebrows rose again. "He's a powerful man in this town and it wouldn't take him long to destroy both of their careers."

"That fucking pig!" Santana yelled as the full realization of what Russell Fabray had done hit her. After a minute of letting it all sink in she turned to Quinn again. "You still gotta tell Rachel, you can't have her hating you."

"No it has to be this way, if she hates me she won't try to get me back and if she tries to get me back I won't be strong enough to fight her off."

"Quinn, if she knows and her dads know, hell we could even tell your mom then they could protect themselves from-"

"No Santana! It'll be too late, he's watching me. He knew Rachel was here last night. He knows every move I make I'd be surprised if he didn't have a private investigator following me. I love Rachel too much to let her family be destroyed by my homophobic father." Santana nodded. "So you can't tell anyone, promise me San."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Not even Brittany."

"No," Santana shook her head and realized that Quinn didn't know what had happened between her and Brittany. "Not even Brittany." Quinn nodded and relaxed back into the couch. She draped her arm around Quinn's shoulder.

"But you and me Q; we're gonna figure something out and as soon as we get Russell fucking arrested or some shit then you're gonna get you're girl back." Quinn chuckled lightly.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because you and Rachel are what's good in this fucking world… well you guys and Brittany." She felt Quinn smile against her arm. "And in the entire time I've known you, I have never seen you as happy and as free as you are when you are with that little midget… and I will be dammed if I'm going to let Russell take that from you too."

"Thanks Santana."

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Puck pulled into Rachel's driveway and helped her out of his truck. He walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A few moments later Leroy opened it and took in the sight before him. His mouth dropped at the sight of his baby girl who was full of heart break and then he turned his glare to Puck.<p>

"What the hell Puckerman!" He shouted. "I swear if you or anyone else laid a hand on her I will personally see to-"

"It wasn't me," Puck interrupted holding up his free hand in surrender and watched as the man calmed slightly. "Quinn broke up with her." He finished and watched as Leroy looked as though he would cry.

Leroy looked down at Rachel and pulled her into him, where she began crying again. He held her tight and looked back at Puck.

"Thank you so much for bringing her home Puck and I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"There is no need to apologize Sir- Leroy," he corrected when Leroy leveled him with a glare. "I care about her you know she's one of my best friends."

"You're a good man son, and I thank you and I know when she is feeling better she will thank you too." Puck nodded and walked toward his truck and Leroy pulled a now hysterical Rachel into the house and over to the couch.

"I guess I'll be needing those driving lessons after all daddy," she cried into his arms. He held her as she cried and waited until she was ready to talk. Hiram came home a short while later and they both sat on either side of her and held her.

"She didn't mean it," she finally spoke again.

"Hm," Hiram hummed in a soft tone.

"She said that she wasn't good enough for me and that I didn't belong here."

"Well she is right, you don't," Leroy offered and Rachel met his eyes.

"Yeah but neither does Quinn, I just don't understand why she did this. It was so sudden everything was fine and then…" she trailed off as her voice cracked and the tears began falling again.

"Why don't you start from the beginning and it might help to shed some light on where this came from," Hiram suggested and Rachel nodded. She wiped her eyes and her nose with the tissues her daddy offered and then she began.

"Everything was fine the other day; Quinn dropped me off and went home because she had a lot of studying to do… unless that was her blowing me off?" She asked herself more than them, but she quickly shook that thought from her head. "No, she wasn't blowing me off… we made a phone date for later that night but she never called and then she texted me in the morning that she couldn't bring me to school. She avoided me all day but then when glee rehearsal came she offered to write a song with me," she looked between her dads. "I was really confused by then so I decided to confront her. When I showed up at her house she kissed me and we made love," Hiram shifted uncomfortably at those words but said nothing. Rachel smiled shyly and continued. "She made me promise to never forget how much she loves me and then the today she was avoiding me again. When we met in the auditorium to write the song I asked her and she broke up with me… but daddy," her watery eyes met Leroy's watery eyes. "There was something wrong. Something happened to make her do and say these things right?"

"It seems that way baby," he answered and saw Hiram glaring at him. Hiram put his hand on Rachel's cheek and directed her eyes onto his.

"It does seem rather out of the blue Rachel but sweetie you need to accept that fact that this is what Quinn wants, whatever her reasoning may be." Rachel nodded knowingly and the tears encompassed her again. Hiram tried to pull her into a hug but she quickly got to her feet.

"No," Rachel stood her ground and wiped her tears again. "I cannot sit here and cry over her. Regional's is this weekend and I have a song to write. So if you'll excuse me dad and daddy I will be in my room writing this song until it is finished."

"Rachel," Leroy tried to reason with her.

"No daddy, the show must go on," and with that she stormed out of the room.

"I'll bring you a glass of water in a few minutes baby," Hiram called after her and then turned to his husband. "What the hell just happened? I thought Quinn was-"

"She is," Leroy cut him off. "She is still very much in love with our daughter, I know it. Rachel is right there is something more going on here and I'm going to find out." Leroy got to his feet and walked out of the room, Hiram followed.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Fabray house, Quinn may not want to give Rachel answers but she is about to be confronted with a very angry Berry." Leroy said and he stormed out of the house.

"And everyone says Rachel gets her diva tantrums from me," Hiram said to himself.

Upstairs, Rachel was locked in her room crying her eyes out as she tried to write a song. She heard her dad knock and say he was leaving her a tray outside of the door but he didn't try to come in; which she was grateful for.

She worked through how what happened in that auditorium made her feel and although it didn't portray all of what she was feeling the song she wrote definitely portrayed what she was feeling in that moment. Once it was done she got to her feet, went to the bathroom and performed her nightly ritual.

She didn't know why Quinn did what she did.

Maybe she never would.

But Regional's was in a few days and Rachel was nothing if not the consummate professional. She prepared herself for bed vowing that she wouldn't shed another tear over Quinn Fabray… at least until after the competition and she was dammed to follow through.

She felt helpless.

She felt numb.

She felt her own heart literally break.

And she knew that all of those things would at the very least make her performance that much more believable.

The show must go on… right?

* * *

><p>Leroy Berry was pounding on the Fabray door and finally after a minute a red faced, puffy and completely destroyed Quinn opened the door and as soon as he saw that angelic face his anger melted; he really did love her like a daughter.<p>

"What are you doing here?" She asked with fear in her tone as she dragged him inside. "Someone could've seen you." He raised an eyebrow at her in confusion over her actions but quickly pushed that aside in favor of getting answers from the girl. Quinn looked around to see if there was anyone outside before she closed the door and faced him. She could see anger but also compassion.

Love but also hate.

She knew he was mad at her for hurting Rachel but she also knew he still loved her just as much as he did before this.

"Why Quinn?" Was all he said and she began crying. "I know you baby girl," he took her hands into his own. "You are me we're kindred," Quinn nodded as more tears fell. "And I know you love Rachel I can see it… hell I can feel it, look at you you're shaking." He pulled her into a tight hug.

At that moment Judy had returned from picking Fran up at the airport and were both confused when they walked in. Judy motioned with her finger to her lips for Fran to be quiet as they entered the house and stood off to the side while Quinn and Leroy spoke.

"You trust me right Leroy?" Quinn asked once he had released her from a hug and despite his anger over what Rachel was going through, he did trust her so he nodded. "Just please know then that I would never… ever hurt Rachel unless I had no other choice."

"Okay; and why do you feel like you have no other choice?"

"It's not a feeling, if I didn't do this bad things would happen to innocent people and I cannot let that happen."

"Okay sweetie, you're scaring me now. This is sounding like something way heavier than two girls breaking up."

"Just know that I love Rachel more than anything and keep her smiling… she'll forget about me one day."

"I doubt that."

"She has to," Quinn said and her voice cracked.

"Will you, ever forget her?" Quinn shook her head instantly. "Then neither will she."

"You have to leave Leroy and please don't come back," she said and he nodded. He knew he wouldn't get any more answers out of her; at least not tonight.

"I love you kid," he said and kissed the top of her head and then turned to leave and saw Judy and a young woman he didn't know but since she looked like Quinn and Judy he assumed she was Quinn's older sister standing there. They seemed kind of embarrassed that they were caught eavesdropping but he just shot Judy a tight grin, nodded once at the other woman and left.

Quinn had also been surprised to see her mom and sister standing there. She smiled awkwardly.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know you and Rachel broke up," Judy answered and Quinn nodded. Her eyes then drifted to Fran.

"Hey Frannie, sorry to damper your visit with my crazy lesbian problems," Quinn tried to make a joke out of it but she choked on the words and when Fran saw her eyes fill with tears she reached out for her baby sister.

"Heartbreak isn't exclusive Quinnie," Fran answered and she saw her fall apart. The tears fell out of her eyes as Quinn lost her grip on the edge she had been clinging to. She reached out for Fran; who willingly caught her and they both collapsed to the floor in tears.

"I just love her," Quinn cried and Judy joined her two girls on the floor. She didn't know why Quinn had done what she had done. It was obvious by Leroy's visit that Quinn had done this and she didn't know why but she could tell by the way her baby was breaking that she didn't do it for selfish reasons.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days the girls didn't talk much, only when glee or school forced them to and only then it was very cordial.<p>

Like strangers.

_How the hell did they get here?-_ Rachel wondered before she pushed the thought away as fast as it had come. They were on their way to Regional's and she sat across the bus and several seats away from Quinn. She saw her sitting beside Santana and resting her head on the girls shoulder. She wondered if Quinn was in pain too.

It sure seemed that way.

She felt a warm hand slip around her shoulder and pull her in. She collapsed against Noah's chest. He had been so wonderful to her and he even agreed to not yell at Quinn like he had wanted to. She convinced him that Quinn was doing this for a reason she just didn't know what and she didn't have time to worry about it until after Regional's.

She sat next to Noah as they cheered on Aural Intensity and Kurt and the Warblers. She avoided Quinn at all costs and had no idea that for most of the day Quinn's eyes were on her.

She was standing backstage fighting her nerves and Noah was holding both hands in his.

"Break a leg," he told her and she gave him a warm smile as her thoughts were flooded with memories of Regional's last year and Sectional's this year when everything was still good and everything didn't hurt.

And for the first time all day her eyes met Quinn's, who was standing behind Puck. She pulled him into a hug and stared at Quinn. She mouthed the words _I love you _and saw Quinn look away.

She was trying to look anywhere but Rachel as the tears fell.

"Thank you Noah," she whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't have made it through the last couple of days."

"Sure you would, you're like the toughest chick I know," he said with his signature smirk and it was so familiar in its beauty that Rachel finally for the first time in days felt like herself. "Now go out there and show them that Rachel fucking Berry is the biggest star of them all." She chuckled.

"Language Noah," she whispered before walking onto the stage. Puck walked over to Quinn and leaned over her.

"Part of me wants to kick your ass baby mama," she nodded and wiped the tears away. "But the rest of me knows you better and knows you have a damn good reason for this," she nodded again. "I love you Quinn, and I love that magnificent girl over there so I won't choose but you need to know that I have her back now and always."

"Thank you Puck," Quinn whispered. "I'll never be able to thank you enough for what you've done." She met his eyes and he could see that she was just as devastated as Rachel was. He kissed her forehead and stepped away.

Quinn walked closer to the stage and listened to Rachel's song and she knew that all those words were meant for her. She knew she deserved to feel like this for making Rachel feel the way she was feeling but when she hit those notes and the crowd rose to their feet she couldn't do anything but stare in awe at the shining star before her.

She had never been more proud.

And as she made her way to take her mark before the next song began she couldn't help but revel in the feeling that she was sharing a stage with a girl that had the crowd begging for more.

As the song ended and Rachel took in the crowd and their reactions to her song she knew they had a good chance of winning and that made her smile, like really smile for the first time in days. She introduced them and the music for 'Loser Like Me' began and she just rode the adrenaline high of performing her first original song for a live audience until they were being crowned the winners.

She rode that adrenaline high all the way home and into her bed before crashing and curled herself in bed crying.

What was she supposed to do now?

She should be celebrating with Quinn.

They should be partying with their teammates, or celebrating on their own or making love well into the night. They were going to National's and she was utterly alone.

She missed Quinn.

She needed Quinn.

_Where the fuck was Quinn?_

She asked herself and then got swept up again into the emotions she had refused to let in over the course of the week.

The next day after another day of just making herself go from class to class it was time for glee rehearsal; the third time today that she had to see Quinn.

The two classes they shared and glee were once what she looked forward to all day. The stolen glances and the flirty touches… the make out sessions in the bathroom; she missed it but now she dreaded those parts of the day. Seeing Quinn and knowing the girl was no longer hers.

Seeing her and knowing she wouldn't be kissing her and touching her later.

Or ever again.

It was too much.

And she felt her heart break again; in fact it broke three or four times a day and she didn't know how much more it could take before it was completely shattered.

Before she was completely shattered.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Mr. Schuester.

"Now we all know that winning Regional's was a team effort and National's is not gonna be any different. But like in sports every winning team has a member that rises above to help carry their teammates to victory… the MVP." He held up a small trophy. "Now I would like to start a tradition of honoring that player after every one of our competitions, so… per a unanimous vote by all of you. Our Regional's MVP is… Miss Rachel Berry," she looked up at him in pure shock and then looked around the room with adoration as it hit her that they all voted for her, even Quinn. Her eyes met Quinn's who was clapping for her.

"Come on up," he said. She hurriedly got to her feet and nearly stumbled on her way toward Mr. Schuester. He shook her hand and hugged her. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," she said with a nervous giggle. "If I could just say a few words."

"Sure," he agreed and took a seat.

"And here she goes making me regret voting for her," Santana said and when Rachel looked at her she could see a smile and knew that Santana was just teasing; she nodded slightly.

"Well first of all I just want to say how amazing the song you guys wrote was. I-I was so inspired." Everyone shot her a warm smile. "You know it's funny I've won a lot of trophy's before for singing competitions and dancing competitions, but I've always felt like the girl who never gets the brass ring." Her eyes locked on Quinn's and saw the girl staring back, unwavering. "And maybe I never will, but today a-and at Regional's… the way you guys believed in me," she was tearing up. "And took a chance on me… all I've ever wanted was to feel special and chosen and I just um-" She paused to control her emotions again. "I wanted to thank you guys so much for giving me that…" she wiped her tears before continuing. "So that's all." Everyone except Quinn got to their feet and enveloped her in a tight hug.

Quinn watched and heard Rachel giggle and it was the greatest sound in the world. It pained her to know that she was no longer the cause of that giggle and never would be again. But she took comfort in the knowledge that she was happy- at least right now- and she would be again.

Quinn knew she would never be happy again. When you have Rachel Berry and then lose her- nothing will ever come close to comparing to that…

Ever.

After everyone else filed out Quinn was still seated and Rachel was still standing in the same spot. Their eyes were locked. Neither girl was speaking but they were both lost in the other's eyes. Quinn got to her feet and shuffled over to her.

Rachel wanted to back away, she wanted to run so that Quinn couldn't hurt her anymore but her legs wouldn't move because her heart was attached to this girl and when Quinn wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug, she was home.

"You are special Rachel… so special," she whispered into her hair but knew Rachel heard it.

"Not special enough for you," Rachel said bitterly.

"Hey, don't say that this isn't about you... it's me."

"It's not you it's me… really Quinn?" Rachel said angrily and stepped out of the arms that she needed so desperately.

"I love you Rachel, and I always will," she said quietly without looking at her; but before speaking again their eyes met. "Please don't ever forget that. You are one of the two best things that have ever happened to me, Rachel Berry."

Rachel believed her and leant up on her toes to bring their lips together and Quinn almost let her but she stepped away and grasped Rachel's wrists.

"I can't," she shook her head and pulled Rachel closer. She leaned in and almost kissed Rachel before pulling away again. "I want to."

"Then do it," Rachel demanded and tangled her fingers in Quinn's hair. Just as their lips touched Quinn pulled away for a third time and yanked herself away from Rachel and ran as far and as fast as she could.

Rachel watched her go and in that moment she knew there was definitely something more going on with Quinn and she was going to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me too much please. Angst is good for every story, right? Just think of how much fun it'll be to fix it and I promise I will fix it. Warning though it doesn't happen right away so be prepared for more angst coming up.<strong>

**The song used was Break Even by The Script.**


	43. Chapter 43: Remember

**A/N: Otherwise known as "A Night of Neglect"**

**I would like to thank you all for the reviews and comments as I appreciate you all. Again I am sorry for the angst but I want to be sure that you all know that this breakup was planned from the beginning because I would have had to change or remove some of the best Faberry moments of season two if I kept them happy. And again thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43: Remember<strong>

"_I don't need eyes to see the love you bring to me, no matter where I go. And I know that you'll be there, forever more a part of me, you're everywhere. I'll always care; I'll make a wish for you.  
>And hope it will come true, that life would just be kind to such a gentle mind. If you lose your way, think back on yesterday. Remember me this way, remember me this way."<em>

Quinn wasn't doing so well and Judy was noticing. Quinn had yet to open up about anything; she hadn't even told her that she and Rachel broke up. Judy only found that bit of information out because she overheard her conversation with Leroy. She needed to find out what really happened; she needed to finally for once be there for her daughter.

It had been over a week and Quinn still barely spoke; after the moment she shared with Fran she closed herself off again. Fran went home a few days after the competition and Quinn barely said goodbye to her. Judy apologized to her eldest daughter for Quinn's behavior. Fran shrugged it off and said she was just being a teenager but both women knew that this was far from that.

They both knew that whatever this was… it was destroying Quinn.

Fran hugged Quinn and promised to return in the summer and hopefully meet Rachel personally. Judy knew it was a nice gesture but Quinn just nodded numbly and cried. When they got home Quinn had gone straight to her room and that was how things had been ever since.

She came home from school every day and went straight to her room, she would eat dinner sometimes but mostly she hid away in her room and cried... but today Judy was going to put an end to Quinn's self-imposed torture. She cooked Quinn's favorite breakfast consisting of bacon, waffles and fruit.

Quinn didn't mean to completely shut her mother out it was just that after spending an entire day avoiding Rachel instead of loving her she was emotionally drained and could do nothing but cry over what her life had become.

She didn't want to remember all the good times with Rachel.

She just wanted to forget her.

But it was proving impossible.

When she walked into the kitchen and to the wonderful smell of her favorite breakfast she knew she would no longer be able to avoid this conversation with her mother and she quickly tried to think of a lie that her mother wouldn't see right through.

"I made your favorite breakfast, Quinnie." Judy told her as she took a seat opposite her mother at the table. She met Judy's worried eyes and gave her a warm smile.

She had no idea how she was going to get through this conversation.

"Thanks mom," Quinn said quietly and began eating.

"What happened with you and Rachel?" Judy asked quickly and bluntly and Quinn almost choked on her bacon. She took a sip of juice before meeting her mother's eyes. Judy could see; regret and sadness in those hazel eyes that were swimming with unshed tears.

"We just grew apart."

"You're lying."

"I'm not," Quinn said and Judy softened her gaze.

"You know what I know sweetie," Judy wondered but when it was clear that Quinn was going to remain quiet she continued anyway. "I know that your eyes light up whenever you see her, and Rachel doesn't even have to be looking at you. I know that you watch her, you watch her when she is mouthing along the lines to her favorite movie. You watch her when she is practicing her vocals or even her dance steps. You are always watching her Quinnie and do you know what I see when I watch you watching her?" Quinn shook her head and Judy could see tears falling down her face.

"I see love baby," she could see Quinn lose the battle with tears and cup her face in her hands and begin sobbing loudly. Judy felt bad about what she was doing but she knew Quinn needed to hear it. She needed Quinn to remember.

And never forget just how completely she loves Rachel.

"I see pride… pride in her for her talent and beauty and compassion but I also see pride in yourself for the sheer fact that Rachel loves you."

"Stop mom!" Quinn yelled and got to her feet.

"No I won't stop!" Judy showed her the same attitude and fierce anger as she faced her now shattered daughter. She hadn't noticed until now that Quinn seemed to be holding it together quite well but she was utterly destroyed by this.

"You need to know that everyone can see it Quinn. You're happier when you're with her and you deserve her and she deserves to know what is really going on here," Quinn raised her eyebrows at her mother's words.

_How the fuck did everyone know there was something more happening?_

Oh right- because she loves Rachel and its fucking obvious to everyone around her- except for the glee club that is.

"I overheard your conversation with Leroy, the other day Quinnie and there is something going on that you are keeping to yourself. Something that scared you enough to break up with the only person that has ever made you happy and I'm begging you Quinn please tell me what happened?"

"I can't," she whined and cried harder. Judy stepped closer to Quinn and placed one hand on her bicep and the other one on her chin. She forced Quinn's eyes to meet her own.

"You can," she whispered. "Please just tell me and we can figure it out together."

"No mom, you don't get it. I literally can't… it's not that I don't want to or that I don't trust you. I JUST CAN'T! If I do bad things will happen," Quinn picked up her bag and turned away from her mother. She stopped at the entrance to the kitchen and faced her mother again. "And we are not talking about this again," she saw Judy's expression chance from determined to saddened. "Just drop it," with that she walked out of the room and Judy heard the front door close a moment later.

Quinn was wearing that familiar mask again. The one that hid behind her fears and let the world terrify her. She saw the Quinn that for years had kept her true self hidden and it made her nauseous.

Judy wanted to respect her wishes she really did but there was no way she was letting this happen to Quinn without at least trying to help.

She was finally for the first time in her life going to fight for her daughters' happiness… even if this time it meant actually fighting her daughter.

* * *

><p>Before the disastrous breakfast this morning with her mom, Quinn had come up with a plan. She needed to distract herself from all thoughts of Rachel so she decided to throw herself into the race from prom queen.<p>

Sure it was something she always wanted ever since Fran was prom queen and her mother always bragged about being prom queen herself; but once Rachel came into her life it stopped being important to her.

In fact, a lot of things did.

She wanted to always remember Rachel for the rest of her life.

But right now in order to get over this pain she needed to forget, at least for a little while.

She had asked Finn if he would go to prom with her. At first he shot her a smug grin, but when she told him that she only wanted to go with him as friends and tweaked his ego a bit by telling him she needed him to run with her because his popularity would ensure them a win. His smug grin turned into a satisfied smirk and the egotistical man-boy told her he would think about it. She wanted to pummel him, but she did in fact need him in order to become prom queen. Or she thought she did.

But more importantly she needed this to forget the pain.

So, when she walked into the school and saw Finn leaning against a locker next to Rachel's and saw that he was actually making her smile she wanted to pummel him all over again; for different reasons this time.

It wasn't that she didn't want Rachel smiling she just didn't want Finn fucking Hudson to be the reason. She didn't care if it was Puck, or Mercedes, or Brittany, or even Santana but there was no fucking way she was going to let Finn be the reason for it.

"So what do you think Rachel," she heard him say as she approached them.

"No Finn," she said in her annoyed by Finn Hudson tone that Quinn loved so much. She held back a smile as Rachel continued. "I'm still not interested in you and I really don't want to go to prom with you."

Seriously.

He fucking said he would think about going with her so that he could ask Rachel.

She knew she had no rights to Rachel anymore but she would still help her until her dying day. If Rachel had at all been interested in Finn's advances she would've walked away and let Rachel be happy but Rachel wasn't interested.

All of herself restraint went out the window. She grabbed Finn's arm and shoved him away from Rachel. He glared at her and winked.

"No need to be jealous Quinn," he said with a grin before leaving. Quinn ignored him and faced Rachel. When their eyes met the spark that has always existed between them was still very much there and Quinn had to take a step back or she was going to start kissing her and never stop. Rachel smiled shyly.

She was hurt.

She was so hurt by Quinn's actions.

But she remembered everything about Quinn. She knew the look in her eye, she saw the jealousy and she knew deep down in her soul that even though Quinn broke up with her it wasn't what she wanted.

It still isn't.

So she smiled, and she tucked her hair behind her ear and met Quinn's eye.

"You didn't have to," she said quietly.

"I wanted to," Quinn assured her and finally broke eye contact looking briefly to where Finn had just walked away from them. "What did he want?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Rachel said and Quinn noted her tone had changed and she was angry, or hurt or both. "He told me that you asked him to prom," Quinn nodded she wasn't going to lie to Rachel any more than her father was forcing her to. "He also said that he'd rather go with me… is it true?"

"Yes it's true," Quinn answered honestly as Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. She could see the girl fighting the tears. She could tell that she thought Quinn had already moved on and she was still so in love with Rachel that she couldn't hurt her more than she had to, even if hurting her would make it easier for them both. "I asked him to go as friends, so that he could help me win prom queen. I didn't do this to hurt you, I swear."

"Then why are you hurting me?"

"Because I need something, anything to keep my mind off of you," Quinn responded and saw a tiny smile cross her lips before it disappeared completely.

"Quinn," she whined and took Quinn's hand into her own. Quinn wanted to pull away but she couldn't she missed her and her touch. "I want you," she breathed out and Quinn heaved a heavy sigh. "And you want me… I know you still do, I can see it?"

"I'll always want you Rach."

"So stop this," Rachel pulled her closer but Quinn pulled out of her grasp and stepped away.

"Because R-Rachel," she stuttered. "Y-you deserved better than this, and better than me… you'll see. When you're a big star, you'll have forgotten all about me. You'll see how much better off you are."

"I'll always remember you Quinn and my life will never get better until the day you walk back into it, and you will come back to me. I can feel it, I can still feel you." Rachel stepped closer and Quinn backed away again.

"Please don't do this Rachel, please just let this go, let me go."

"I'll let it go for now," she promised and Quinn saw the determination in her eyes and knew she was fighting a losing battle. "I'll let you have your perfect prom with your perfect king and I'll wait for you. When you're ready I'll be waiting for you to tell me what this is really about," she stepped away and Quinn lost the fight with her tears; Rachel turned back. "And Quinn," she called and saw Quinn frantically wipe the tears off her cheeks before meeting her eyes. "I'll never let you go." And she was gone and Quinn ran to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Everyone had been waiting for Mr. Schuester in the choir room. Quinn was trying to avoid looking at Rachel, it had been two days since their awkward conversation in the hall and Quinn had been watching Rachel whenever possible since then to see if she could figure out what the girl was planning. She couldn't figure out if she had a plan or not but she did notice that Rachel was holding it together about as well as she was.<p>

Which wasn't very well.

She could see that Rachel was acting; she knew the difference and she could see that the girl was merely pretending that she was okay.

She hated that she had done this to her.

Rachel knew that Quinn had been paying her extra attention over the past few days. She also knew Quinn well enough to know that she was worried. There was no doubt in Rachel's mind now that she was hiding something and that made her more determined than ever.

She also knew she was about to crack. She had been so intent on holding it together that she wasn't really holding it together at all and sooner or later she was going to lose it and she had to admit she felt sorry for whoever would be her victim; unless it was Finn.

She used to dislike Finn because he was annoying with his advances on her but now she disliked him because he was seemingly dating her girlfriend.

Ex-girlfriend she reminded herself.

She all of a sudden felt sympathy for Quinn- she had no idea how the girl dealt with the Jesse St. James debacle. Quinn wasn't even hers anymore and she was insanely hurt and jealous over Quinn and Finn running for prom king and queen. She believed Quinn when she told her that she was only in it for the crown but it hurt nonetheless.

She was brought out of her inner babble when Mr. Schuester finally arrived.

"We're only doing songs by neglected artists," he said to the group upon entering and Rachel looked at him as if he were crazy.

_Does the man start conversations in his head and thinks he tells us?_

"Because it's a night of neglect," he finished and that only added to the strange looks he was receiving.

"Can you define what you mean by neglected artist?" Rachel asked him hoping to get the answers that he was leaving out.

"Someone whose brilliance isn't always appreciated."

"Oh, so you mean like me," Rachel said as Mercedes and Santana glared at her while Quinn smiled with pride and thanked god that she was in the back row and no one saw her; and by no one she meant Rachel.

"I mean like all of us," Mr. Schuester said to her. "Alright everyone next Saturday night in our auditorium, McKinley High's first annual night of neglect fundraiser benefit is officially a go." He said with enthusiasm and Rachel nodded as her thoughts went wild.

So that was what he was talking about; she knew he'd get there eventually.

After the bell rang and the kids were filing out of the room, Quinn caught up to Puck and circled her hand around his arm.

"Hey Puck, can you hang back for a second," she wondered and he nodded and sat back down. Quinn waited until the room was empty and saw that Rachel was the last to leave. She could see concern and curiosity on Rachel's face as she reluctantly left the room and she thought she saw a hint of jealousy and though Quinn knew she had no right she couldn't help but feel her heart soar that Rachel was jealous.

"What up baby mama?" He said sizing her up.

"Ugh can you stop with that? "

"Nope," he shot her his dopey smirk and she melted. That stupid grin always had an effect on her.

"I need your help," she said pathetically and he resisted the urge to give her a hard time. He- like everyone else- didn't know what happened but he could see it in Quinn's eyes that she didn't want this to be happening.

"Name it," he offered.

"I need you to take care of her Puck," she said honestly and he arched his eyebrow and pursed his lips.

"And you trust me?" Quinn merely nodded her answer. "Of course I'll make sure she's okay Q; but I have to ask," he waited to gauge her reaction but continued even after she shook her head no. "You're just as in love with her today as you were last year so tell me Quinn… why?"

"I can't," she whispered.

"Tell me," he insisted.

"I Can't!" She yelled this time and he raised his hands in surrender and then got to his feet.

"You shouldn't be wasting time pushing her away Quinn because you both know, hell we all know that you're gonna end up together." Quinn actually smiled at the thought.

"Would you believe that I broke up with her now to save us the trouble later when she realizes that I'm not good enough for her?"

"That depends; would it be the truth?" He countered, and when it became clear she wasn't going to answer he stepped closer and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'll make sure she's okay and you need to take care of you." He felt her nod into his chest and then he backed away and took a few steps before turning back. He saw her wipe tears off her face. "But Quinn," she looked up at him. "If that is true, if that is the real reason, you shouldn't have because you are perfect for her and no one else in this world will love that girl more or be better for her than you." He saw that she was going to lose it with the tears again and left to save her the embarrassment.

* * *

><p>When Puck rounded the corner he saw some of the glee kids walking down the hall with Rachel and he followed them.<p>

"I'm totally doing Lykke Li, she's like Bjork meets Florence and the Machine and a promising new talent," Tina told them and then turned to her boyfriend. "What about you Mike?"

"Mike Chang's dance, dance revolution," Rachel giggled. "I'm tired of my dancing being overshadowed by all of you guys singing… it's just gonna be me and my sweet moves on that stage." Mercedes and Tina chuckled along with Rachel.

"You're forgetting about the most neglected artist this glee club has ever seen; Aretha Franklin." Mercedes told them and Lauren looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Neglected? She's like the queen of soul."

"See I auditioned for this club singing 'Respect' and she's gotten none since… so I'm doing Aretha."

"Awesome Mercedes," Rachel said and stopped walking to face them. "Awesome all of you guys, those songs are great appetizers to my main course…. Celine Dion's 'My Heart Will Go On'… it's gonna be the finale." She noticed that they were all looking at her as if she were insane; Mike put his hand up in a mock stop sign.

"That's like the biggest song of all time," Tina said to her and Rachel nodded knowingly.

"No you don't understand Celine isn't the neglected artist… I am," she finished and Puck laughed from where he stood watching. He could easily see that Rachel was putting on a show; he couldn't understand why no one else noticed.

But then he remembered that they were oblivious.

"I was kind of hoping to do the closing number," Mercedes said to Rachel but before she could say anything Finn approached and pulled them away… something about Sunshine Corazon.

Rachel was following them when she felt a hand on her arm, she turned quickly hoping it was Quinn and was disappointed to see Noah standing there.

"Oh, hi Noah."

"Can you come with me for a minute, I need your help?' She looked between him and the group heading into the choir room. They could handle this without her and Rachel Berry never turned down a friend in need.

"Sure," she agreed but he was already leading her out of the hall and into the auditorium. "What's going on Noah?" She asked and crossed her arms defensively. She suddenly felt like this was some sort of trap.

"I need you to be honest with me Jew Babe and tell me what really happened between you and Quinn," she rolled her eyes and tried to walk away but he grasped her arm and pulled her back in front of him. "She's worried about you," he finished and that set her anger off.

"She's worried about me," she said with a weak laugh. "She has no fucking right to worry about me!" She yelled. "She did this! She chose to be a coward and walk away from me after she promised over and over and over again that we'd always be together. No! She doesn't get to worry about me," she tried to leave and this time Puck pulled her into a hug.

"Why'd she do it Noah," she said through tears as her defenses were breaking down. "She loves me, I can still see it," her eyes met his and he nodded because he could still see it too. "I can still feel it. What she says doesn't make sense to what I see in her eyes and feel in her touch."

"I agree Rachel, but she's not telling us what is really going on and I don't know how to get her to open up. But I do know how to get you to take care of yourself and stop acting like everything is fine." She pulled out of his arms.

"No!" She screamed again and he winced. Chicks were insane… one minute she's sobbing and the next she was screaming. Puck had no idea what he was doing but he promised Quinn and if Quinn-for whatever reason- couldn't do this then he needed to.

"I have to do this or I would be nothing but a sobbing mess don't you understand Noah. I have to be focused and driven in order to keep it together or else I won't get out of bed. I'm in love with her Noah, even more now than ever. I know she doesn't want this. I know Quinn and I know that she wouldn't be making plans with me one minute and then ignoring me the next. I know she wouldn't swear her unyielding love as we make love and then break up with me the next day… I know that she has a reason and whatever that reason is destroying us both but I can't fucking do anything about it! I can't get her to talk to me; I can't convince her that this is wrong, I've tried. All I can do is wait and if I'm waiting for Quinn then I need to stay focused because if I fall apart then neither of us will be strong enough to overcome whatever this is and Quinn is breaking her own heart to break mine and I can't let go… I have to fight and I have to act like I'm fine."

"But you're not fine," he told her and she shook her head as more tears came out.

"No," she stuck her lip out in a pout and Puck thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world in that moment. "I'm not fine," she collapsed into his waiting arms and finally and completely let the fact that Quinn was no longer her girlfriend wash over her.

Puck held her tight and strong and didn't let her go. It reminded him of the day Beth was born in the hospital when Rachel had held him together. He had to be there for her in the same way. So he held her and he listened to her as she replayed all of her heartache and he just held her.

What neither of them knew was that Quinn was standing at the balcony of the auditorium watching Puck do what she should be doing, watching Puck fix what she had broken and watching her only love fall apart.

She wanted to remember this moment so that she would never feel this kind of pain again. But she wanted to forget it at the same time because she couldn't bear that it was her… she had done this to Rachel.

She watched as Puck pulled a still sobbing Rachel into his side and cradled her against him as he led her out of the auditorium.

Quinn turned to see Santana standing behind her.

"This is familiar," Santana told her. "You and me on this balcony watching Rachel," Quinn shot her a weak smile as she remembered the day.

The day everything changed between herself and Rachel.

"That was the day I realized I couldn't fight my feelings for her anymore."

"I know," Santana told her and Quinn arched her eyebrow in confusion. "I mean I didn't know it then but I kind of figured it out. I mean we joined glee club a week later and you said it was for Finn; everyone but Finn knew you weren't into him." Quinn laughed.

"I was kind of obvious wasn't I?"

"You still are Q," they both laughed and Santana wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist and led her out to the hall. "It still amazes me how fucking clueless the glee club is," she said trying to lighten the mood but she heard Quinn sob and knew her attempt didn't work.

"I hate that I had to hurt her so much, and I hate that I don't get to touch her anymore and kiss her and tell her that I'm never going to leave… ugh I fucking hate my father!"

"I know Q," Santana said frowning and hugging her friend tighter.

"How are you and Britt doing? I feel like I've been selfish," Quinn wondered and Santana scoffed.

"Really Q, it's nothing."

"Please Santana I need something else to think about besides Rachel and what I've done to us." Santana nodded.

"Well okay," she paused briefly. "I um- may have told Brittany that I'm in love with her," Quinn's eyebrows shot up and their eyes met. She could see that it hadn't gone well at all with Brittany just by the look in her friend's eyes, but she asked anyway.

"And how'd it go?'

"She rejected me, for Stumbles." Quinn shot her a dirty look for being mean to Artie but hugged Santana again.

"I'm sorry San; I've been whining about my love life and not even considering yours."

"It's cool Q, you didn't know and even if you did I don't mind. It's nice to take care of you once in a while."

"Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"No but I know Q," Santana led her out to the parking lot. "And I love you too," she stopped when they reached Quinn's car. "But don't go trying to get with me now that we're both single because my heart belongs to another." Quinn smiled she knew Santana meant well and she didn't want to yell at her so she just nodded.

"My heart's taken too, it always will be." Santana nodded and was pouting slightly. "But you know that doesn't rule out drunken hook ups when we get to college right?" She winked and Santana knew she wasn't upset with her.

"How about we go back to your house and watch horror movies and get drunk?"

"Sounds perfect," Quinn agreed and got into her car.

* * *

><p>Brittany looked at the text again as she walked up to the front door of Rachel's house.<p>

From Quinn: _Hey I think Rachel may need you right now. She's with Puck but you know how much of a pig he can be sometimes._

She tapped out a quick reply before knocking on the door.

From Brittany: _Okay Quinn, don't worry we'll take care of Rachel until you can again._

From Quinn: _Thank you Britt._

A few moments later Hiram opened the door with a smile across his face she could tell he had been laughing. Brittany was confused but she tried not to show it.

"Hi Mr. Berry is um… is Rachel home?"

"Yeah she's inside," he said waving her into the house. "Come on she's beating Noah's ass right now," Brittany chuckled at the sound of a parent swearing. "And please Brittany call me Hiram or H."

"Okay," she agreed as they entered the living room to see Rachel and Puck sitting on the floor in a battle of some game on Noah's Xbox. Brittany couldn't help laughing at the sight before her. She wished that Santana and Quinn were here to see this and then her heart went out to Quinn. She didn't know everything that was going on with them but she knew without a doubt that Quinn was tearing herself up just as much as she was tearing Rachel up.

And for Quinn to do that, she knew there was a damn good reason. Brittany sat on the floor in between the two and knew that neither of them knew she was there. She leaned over Rachel and kissed her cheek causing Rachel to look away from the game briefly- but not enough for Puck to kill her.

"B-Brittany," she said and turned her attention back to the game. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you want the truth or the awesome lie I came up with?"

"The truth," Rachel demanded.

"Quinn told me you might need me," Rachel met Brittany's eyes and didn't even care that it caused Noah to beat her.

"She did?" Rachel asked with a slight pain in her voice.

"She did," Brittany confirmed. "Don't give up on her Rach," she added with a whisper and Rachel smiled at her… a real smile for the first time in days.

"I'd like to hear the awesome lie you came up with," Puck said waggling his eyebrows in hope that it was something naughty.

"Oh I was going to say that Lord Tubbington wanted to have a play date with Rachel's cat sweater," she answered and Puck barked out a laugh, Rachel chuckled as well.

"That's funny, but I was hoping for something a little more; you know… hot!"

"I'm sure you were Noah," Rachel told him with an eye roll and got to her feet pulling Brittany with her. "Come Britt I need your help."

"With what?"

"I thought we were going to play again… come on Rach, I know you want a re-match." Puck said and she rolled her eyes again.

"We both know the only reason you won is because I was distracted… do you really want a re-match you know I'm going to win again like I did the other five games we played." Brittany laughed and Puck got to his feet.

"I guess I'll go then," he said with a pout and Rachel felt bad. She thought Noah was only there to keep her mind off of Quinn but she could see that he really did enjoy their bromance.

"Or you could stay and help me and Brittany."

"With what?"

"Operation get Quinn back," she said excitedly and pulled Brittany out of the room with her. Puck rolled his eyes but reluctantly followed.

A few hours later, after Puck and Brittany left she was feeling more like her old self. Rachel was lying in her bed and thinking about Quinn. She didn't know why Quinn was doing this but she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Quinn wasn't doing it because she didn't want her.

Operation get Quinn back was a go… and the plan consisted of trying to force Quinn to remember what they have each and every time they are alone together; and even if they're not alone she'd try to still do it. The plan also consisted of singing to her and Rachel hoped at the very least that she would get answers as to why Quinn was doing this.

A few minutes later she got a text and thought it was from Brittany or Noah so she was surprised when she saw Quinn's name on the screen. She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach but also a feeling of dread wash over her as she opened the text.

From Quinn: _Rachell baby, I lobe you soo muxh and I just want to kiss you and tuoch and fuck you oh, baby I miss fucking yu. I'm so hot for you right now and I_

She was confused by the unfinished and horribly misspelled text but also incredibly happy that she had received it and maybe the plan wouldn't be necessary. She heard her phone beep with another text and she was excited to see if Quinn was finishing the previous one.

She looked at the screen and felt all the hope drain away as it wasn't from Quinn.

From Satan: _Hey Rach, sorry about the text I may have gotten Quinn quite a bit drunk and she was drunk sexting you. I'm sorry shrimp._

Rachel frowned and replied to Santana.

From Rachel: _It's okay I guess I was just hopeful that she was done trying to make me believe that we're over._

From Satan: _It is over Rachel and you need to accept that Quinn's not coming back, it's over, it has to be._

Rachel read, and re-read that text. She understood Santana's attempt at trying to convince her that it's over, she's helping Quinn. But that last part was as if she was trying to convince herself. Like Quinn had been doing. Then it hit Rachel, Santana knew… whatever Quinn was hiding.

Santana fucking knew.

From Rachel: _You know… you better tell me why Quinn is doing this Satan or so help me, I will beat the crap out of you_.

From Satan: _Like you could dwarf, but seriously Rach, let it go. Just know Quinn wouldn't have done this if there were any other choice._

From Rachel: _What does that mean?_

From Satan: _Let it go Rachel!_

"Ugh!" Rachel screamed into her pillow and tossed her phone away. When it beeped a few minutes later she hoped Santana had changed her mind and was going to tell her the truth.

From Quinn: _And I want to lie you dwon and make loove to you all nigt and never let you out of my arms evrrrrr. I love you Racehl Berry_

Rachel felt the tears swimming in her eyes. She knew Quinn meant every word but she also knew that if it weren't for the alcohol coursing through Quinn's veins she wouldn't be reading them. As much as she loved what Quinn was saying and wanted more of it she couldn't take reading them and knowing it wouldn't happen.

She reluctantly turned her phone off and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sick and tired of watching Finn follow Quinn around. She assumed by the lost puppy dog look on his face and the constant need to be around Quinn; that he had agreed to be her prom date. Those suspicions were confirmed when she saw a flyer on the wall that said vote Quinn and Finn for prom king and queen and she felt the urge to vomit.<p>

Instead she just tore the flyer down and ripped it to shreds.

"I'm sorry," she heard Quinn's voice behind her and she wheeled around. Rachel glared at her and was about to scream at her but her faithful lap dog came from behind and she was forced to stand there and listen to them ask her to deal with Mercedes throwing a diva fit. She held her head high and agreed to what they wanted and turned on her heel for what would have been an epic Rachel Berry storm out.

"Rachel wait!" Quinn called and she stopped.

Damn her.

Damn herself and her stupid heart.

She turned back around and crossed her arms. Quinn stepped closer and her lapdog followed; Rachel held back a chuckle as Quinn turned and glared at Finn.

"You can go now," she said to him in her patented bitchy tone. Finn's mouth opened and he looked as if he was going to say something but instead he cowered under Quinn's glare and stalked off. Once he was out of earshot Quinn's eyes met hers again, and Rachel melted.

Quinn smiled and felt her heart constrict. She wanted to wrap her arms around the girl and never let go and beg for forgiveness.

Instead she shot her a warm smile.

"I'm sorry Rachel."

"For what?" Rachel asked with a biting tone. "For breaking my heart with no reason or explanation, or for dating Finn, or for shoving your relationship with him in my face? What exactly are you sorry for Quinn?"

"For everything," Quinn answered with a crack in her tone and saw Rachel wince. "I'm sorry for hurting you Rach and I know what it looks like with Finn but I'm not dating him."

"Is that all?" She asked harshly and this time it was Quinn that winced.

"No," Quinn replied. "And though I am really sorry for everything I've done my original apology was for the inappropriate texting." Rachel's surprised eyes met hers and she shook her head wildly.

"No, no way Quinn… you don't get to be sorry for that because that was the first time you have been yourself. It was the first time I recognized you since you started this, whatever this is… so I don't accept your apology, not for that." And she stormed away.

And Quinn watched.

There was a bit of a smile playing on her lips as she watched her walk away.

God she missed her.

She had no idea how she was going to get through this.

* * *

><p>Santana was in the bathroom fixing her hair before the benefit when Rachel walked in. They had an awkward staring contest before Santana finally spoke.<p>

"Look Rachel you know Q is my best friend and if shit comes to blows I will always have her back." Rachel nodded knowingly. "But with that said, you've done a lot of awesome things for me and I want you to know that I don't understand what she's doing I mean I do but I don't if that makes sense and…" she trailed off because she wasn't saying what she wanted to be saying. "Ugh, I suck at this… what I wanted to say was that even though Q is my best friend I'm still your friend too so I hope you know I'm not choosing." Rachel nodded once and stepped closer.

"Thank you Santana and that means a lot, especially with our history but I'd never expect you to choose me over Quinn or even want you to," this time Santana nodded. "But I know that you know what is really going on here and I really need you to tell me." Santana shot her a look that confirmed her suspicions.

"Rachel I can't say anything I gave her my word."

"So there is something and Quinn didn't just do this because she gave up on me or thinks she isn't good enough," she waited and could have sworn she saw Santana give her the slightest nod. Santana finished applying her lip gloss before facing Rachel. Their eyes met and Rachel could see a spark of mischief.

"Since you have been there for me so many times with this Brittany stuff; I'm going to say this once and only once and if you ever repeat this I will deny it or I will beat the ever loving crap out of you, got it?" Rachel nodded and giggled slightly. "Whatever you do Rachel. If you love Quinn like I know you do, you won't give up on her." Rachel bit her lip as hope drifted back into her heart. "She loves you and that hasn't and won't change." She patted Rachel on the arm once and then walked out. Rachel smiled into the mirror briefly and straightened her own hair.

When she entered the hall herself, she saw Santana standing off to the side as she watched Karofsky confronting Kurt and Blaine.

"We're here for the benefit," she heard Kurt say. "Don't tell me you're going?"

"I wouldn't be caught dead." Karofsky spat with pure hatred in his tone. "I was pumping iron in the gym and one of the guys told me you two were here spreading your fairy dust all over the place."

"Would you just give it up," Blaine spoke up. He was tired of Karofsky and all bullies like him. "You can live whatever lie you want but don't pretend that the three of us don't know what's really going on here."

"You don't know squat butt boy!" Karofsky shouted and Blaine had enough. He pushed Karofsky, who shoved him off and just as Rachel was about to step in she instead watched as Santana got in between them and stopped a fight before it could start.

Rachel watched Santana Lopez stop a fight.

She definitely wanted to remember this moment.

"Hey no, guys stop!"

"You're real brave with your fists," Kurt told him. "But you're a coward when it comes to the truth.'

"Truth about what?" Santana wondered and so did Rachel.

"It's none of your business J. Lo," Karofsky said to her and she snapped her head into his direction. She remembered back to earlier in the week when he threw a slushy in her face.

"First of all, anything you do became my business when you decided to toss that slushy up in my grill."

"I think I can take a couple of queers and a girl," he said sneering and that set Santana's anger ablaze. Rachel's too but she stayed back and watched the girl work.

"Okay so here's what's gonna go down," she said with a chuckle. "Two choices, you stay here and I crack one of your nuts. Right or left, that's your choice… or you walk away!" she screamed at him. "And live to be a douchebag another day!" She watched as Karofsky became intimidated. "Oh and also I have razorblades hidden in my hair… mmhm just all up in there," she smirked and Karofsky walked away. "Mmhm."

"We could've handled that," Blaine told her but couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips, Santana turned to face them and for the first time saw Rachel watching in the background, they shared a quick stare and she nodded.

"It was more fun doing it together," she told him and Kurt smiled.

"Thank you Santana," he said seriously and she nodded.

"You're welcome," the two guys walked away and Rachel approached her.

"That was nice of you," Rachel told her and Santana nodded but crossed her arms.

"Don't say that ever again Berry," she snapped and her phone buzzed. She looked at it and rolled her eyes. "Fuck off!"

"What?"

"Sunshine and her followers aren't coming," she said before walking toward the choir room, Rachel followed.

* * *

><p>Everything was going to shit; Rachel was beginning to lose all hope. First there was no one there- except for Kurt and Blaine- to even sing to which meant no money raised. Then Azimio, Becky and Jewfro were heckling them and even caused Tina to run off the stage in tears and now Mercedes was refusing to go on.<p>

Rachel as head of talent relations- fuck Quinn and her great ideas- had tried her hardest to get Mercedes back but wasn't sure she would come back and now as she walked into the choir room. She got an eyeful of Finn giving his stupid flirty eyes to her girlfriend.

_Ex-girlfriend_- she reminded herself.

"Mercedes isn't coming," she whined and Quinn got to her feet and looked at Lauren. She was about to go all head bitch on her when Mercedes entered the room and apologized for her actions. She insisted that everyone watch her perform and when Rachel saw that Mercedes finally took the stage and owned it she knew that she had to give up her own performance in favor of supporting her friend.

And people thought she was selfish.

It was worth it thought when she saw the look on Mercedes face.

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel asked her after Mercedes told her she was up. "Nobody could follow that okay; the house has been brought down." The smile on Mercedes face was enough to show Rachel that this was the right decision. "That was the closing number." Mercedes pulled her into a hug and just like that all of Rachel's strength and determination was broken and her beautiful façade cracked. She needed to get out of there before Mercedes figured her out and asked what was wrong.

"Now go out there and give your adoring fans a curtain call," she said using her finest acting and Mercedes smiled.

"Thank you Rachel," she said before leaving the girl alone and Rachel quickly got out of there.

She was standing outside in the rain as Quinn and Santana stood at the door watching her.

"Just go to her," Santana told her friend.

"I can't."

"Your dad isn't here Q."

"I know but I can't lead her on… I just- god I just love her."

"She knows Q," Puck's voice sounded from behind them.

"What?" She asked facing him.

"She knows something is going on with you, she knows something is wrong. She also knows you love her… so why don't you act like it."

"Puck you don't know the whole story," Santana defended her but he ignored her and met Quinn's eyes.

"I know I don't know the whole story, but Quinn... whatever is going on with you. Whatever is you reason for doing this I hope you know that Rachel is worth more than that."

"I know she is," Quinn agreed and tears began falling from her face and Puck could see in her eyes that this was tearing her apart so he backed off. He nodded once and stepped closer to her. He kissed her on the temple and leaned closer.

"I'll take care of her until you figure this out," he whispered before leaving them. Both Quinn and Santana watched as he walked over to Rachel removing his jacket as he did. Once he reached her he placed the jacket on her shoulders and she put her arms into it and pulled it tight around herself.

"What can I do?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"You're already doing it Noah," she whispered.

"Well at least let me get you out of the rain."

"No I like the rain," she said to him as she remembered the day in Quinn's car at the airport a few weeks ago, which now seemed like a life time ago. "Can we just stay here a little longer?"

"We can," he said and wrapped his arms around her." She held him tight and let her body weight fall into him.

"I've really lost her haven't I?" She whimpered and he couldn't agree with her because he couldn't be what crushed her. If Quinn and Rachel weren't going to make it there was no hope for anyone and he wasn't ready to give up on that idea.

He wasn't ready to give up on Rachel and Quinn.

And he wasn't about to let her give up on it either.

He knew if anyone could make it through this, they could.

"No Rachel, don't give up… she needs you to get to the bottom of this and we all need you and Quinn to make it because if a love like yours isn't strong enough no one's is," he felt her nod into him. "Promise me you won't give up."

"I promise," she whispered.

And he knew she wouldn't and that thought alone was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The song used was Remember Me This Way by Jordan Hill.**


	44. Chapter 44: Enough

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Born This Way"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44: Enough<strong>

"_When you get caught in the rain with nowhere to run; when you're distraught and in pain without anyone. When you keep crying out to be saved, but nobody comes, and you feel so far away. That you just can't find your way home, you can get there alone. It's okay, what you say is; I can make it through the rain. I can stand up once again on my own, and I know that I'm strong enough to mend. And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith, and I live one more day and I make it through the rain."_

Rachel was determined.

She had had enough.

Enough of whatever was going on with Quinn to cause her to break both of their hearts. She had decided that she was going to find out what had changed in her girlfriend that made her do a complete turnaround.

She bounded down the stairs and greeted her fathers with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello fathers," she said in her signature tone which caused both men to stare at her with confusion.

"Rachel sweetie," Hiram began. "I am happy to see that you are acting more like yourself and does this mean that maybe…" he trailed off; afraid to actually ask the question. But Rachel knew what he was getting at and saved him the trouble.

"No, dad Quinn and I aren't together," she saw a slight frown cross his lips. "But I am determined to get her back."

"Not that I don't love that attitude baby girl," Leroy spoke for the first time as he handed her a cup of coffee. "But I just don't want you to get your hopes up. Even though it makes no sense Quinn seemed pretty determined to follow this through," he remembered the day in Quinn's house and he knew that there was a reason behind Quinn's actions but he hadn't wanted Rachel to be hurt any more than she already was so he kept it to himself

"I know daddy, but it's just… she's l-look I know Quinn and she isn't acting like herself. "Maybe it seems like I'm just a pathetic clingy girl who can't let go of a relationship that is clearly over but that isn't the case."

"I know sweetie and we don't think that," Leroy told her and she nodded.

"I know you guys don't. You know Quinn almost as well as I do and can you honestly tell me that you think she did this because she doesn't love me anymore?" Leroy shook his head. He knew it was a bad idea to get Rachel's hopes up but he wasn't going to lie to her either.

"No, Rachel I don't think that," he said smiling. "In fact I have to tell you something." He saw Hiram shaking his head wildly and their eyes met. "She deserves to know H."

"What? Rachel wondered looking between the two men.

"We just don't want-"

"Tell me dad," and she saw him nod and turned back to Leroy as he started speaking again.

"The day that Quinn broke up with you," he began and she nodded. "After you went to your room I went over to Quinn's house to get some answers."

"Y-you did," she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why… what did she um, say?"

"When I got there I was so angry," he said with a saddened expression. "I wanted to be able to yell at her for what she had done but as soon as she opened the door and I saw how destroyed by this she was I melted," Rachel smiled weakly. She loved Quinn's relationship with her daddy. "And she pulled me into the house and asked what I was doing there. Then this was the strange part," he saw Rachel arch her eyebrows as he continued. "She looked around outside to see if anyone was out there watching me or something. It was so odd Rachel and then when I tried to yell at her she said that she had no choice and that I needed to trust that there was a reason for this. She said that if she didn't do this then bad things would happen. She was freaked Rachel, something happened and I don't know what it is." He could see as Rachel's hurt and confusion turned to anger.

"And why am I only hearing about this now?" She yelled. "I don't understand why you wouldn't have told me about this before and maybe I could've gotten to the bottom of this and have Quinn back in my arms where she belongs."

"I don't think it's that simple baby girl," he said trying to calm her. "Quinn is afraid of something… something big." Rachel relaxed knowing his words were true. "So big that she broke up with you. I didn't want you getting your hopes up if Quinn was determined to see this through."

"Then why tell me now?'

"Because you're hopes are already up. You have that look in your eye and I know," he nodded to Hiram. "We both know that there is no changing your mind now so why not help by giving you the knowledge that we have."

"Well thanks I guess," she crossed her arms again. "What could be so scary that Quinn broke up with me to prevent it?"

"I don't know baby, but I do know that things are about to get crazy."

"Why do you say that?" Hiram asked and could tell that Rachel wanted to know as well.

"Because Rachel is determined to get answers, and Quinn is determined to hide the truth… and these are the two most headstrong and tenacious girls I have ever met and I think one of two things are going to happen."

"And what's that?" Rachel wondered though she wasn't sure she wanted the answer.

"Either you will have your way and you'll get Quinn back, or Quinn will have her way and neither of you will recover from the wreckage that will undoubtedly ensue." Rachel nodded knowing that he was right. This was going to make or break them.

But she had to do it.

It was enough already and she needed answers.

"Well then," she said to them both. "Let's hope I win."

And both men nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>The glee club was gathered around in a circle in the auditorium as Mr. Schuester told them that it was booty camp time because they needed to work on their dancing for National's. As they got started and Finn began dancing-if you could call it that- he swung his arm back and hit Rachel in the face knocking her to the floor. Quinn fought the urge to kill him but instead rushed over to Rachel to make sure she was okay.<p>

Rachel looked up at her and there was already significant swelling to her nose.

"I'm bleeding," she said as she caught the blood falling from her nose. Mr. Schuester was at Rachel's other side and then Quinn got up and lunged herself at Finn but Puck caught her around the middle; she continued flailing and trying to connect her fists with Finn.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It was an accident," he whined. "I-I was just-"

"You shouldn't be allowed to dance…EVER! It's a fucking hazard Finn and I think you sh-"

"Quinn," Rachel cut her off with a whimper and Quinn forgot all about Finn and rushed to her side.

"Yeah sweetie," she said in her normal tone that Rachel had missed so much. Quinn didn't care. She didn't care about her father at the moment, or that she wasn't Rachel's girlfriend anymore, or even the fact that the entire glee club was watching. All she cared about was that Rachel was in pain.

Rachel shot her a pained smile.

Quinn still cared.

And right now, that was enough.

"Can y-you bring me to the doctor?" Quinn didn't answer with words. She merely helped Rachel up and led her out of the room.

Quinn was going nuts. She was sitting in the doctor's office with Rachel awaiting the x-ray results. They were both quiet, just reveling in the feeling of being together. She wanted nothing more than to envelop Rachel in her arms and hold her for the rest of her life.

"My dads will be here in fifteen minutes, you don't have to stay Quinn." Rachel told her and Quinn felt the pain stab her heart. She knew she deserved this abrasiveness from Rachel and knew she would always hate this feeling.

"No I want to wait and hear what the doctor says."

"Won't Finn be mad that you're sitting vigil at my bedside?"

"Come on Rach, you know I'm not with Finn."

"Does he know that?"

"Yes he does," Quinn answered angrily and Rachel's eyes met hers. "I told him I wanted to run for prom king and queen with him as friends and that it would help both of our reputations which is why he agreed but Rachel I'm not into him and he is clear about that," she saw Rachel nod and a small grin spread across her mouth. "I just feel so awful that Finn hurt you, even though it was just him being a clumsy fool as usual." Rachel giggled and their eyes locked again. "I just really hope it's not broken," Quinn finished just as the doctor entered.

"It's broken," he announced and held the x-ray to the light. Quinn stepped closer to Rachel and held her hand. Rachel felt fireworks explode inside her and she wanted to wrap herself around Quinn and never let her go again. "It's a clean break so I won't have to set it." He looked at the x-ray closely and Rachel looked nervously at Quinn. Quinn rubbed the back of her hand with the pad of her thumb soothingly and Rachel smiled.

"Considering your deviated septum," the doctor continued and walked closer to them. "I'd consider this a terrific opportunity for a little vanity adjustment."

"Are you suggesting that I get a nose job?" Rachel asked and he nodded. Rachel felt Quinn drop her hand and looked at her. Quinn had fire in her eyes and she hoped that Quinn didn't yell at the guy.

Quinn was ready to beat this guy to a pulp, how dare he suggest that Rachel is anything less than perfect, but before she could do or say anything the idiot doctor spoke again.

"You're sixteen, right?" She nodded. "That's when I gave my daughters' theirs… it's like a rite of passage for Jewish girls."

"O-Okay first of all, I like the way I look." Rachel told him and he shook his head.

And Quinn had heard enough.

"Listen you quack, there is nothing wrong with Rachel you dimwit and I think you going around telling girls to get nose jobs just because you feel like it is extremely unprofessional and in my opinion-"

"Is she your girlfriend?" He interrupted Quinn. Both girls stared at him with their mouths agape.

"S-She um… no, I we I-"

"Your nose is kind of perfect isn't it?" He asked cutting her off again and Quinn growled. She felt Rachel's hand slip inside of hers once more and that was the only reason that the doctor didn't have a broken nose of his own.

"And second of all," Rachel spoke again as she tried to change the subject before the Quinn did actually beat his ass. She was holding back her excitement over the feeling of Quinn defending her again and she was dying inside because she missed her so much.

But Quinn was here with her.

And Quinn was defending her.

And right now that was enough.

"I don't want to do anything that's going to affect my voice… my Broadway career depends on it."

"We have a show choir competition coming up and Rachel's our best singer," Quinn added as she felt herself calming down. When Rachel's proud eyes met hers she almost lost her resolve and claimed her.

But then she thought about her dad and reeled herself in.

"Doesn't impact the voice, that's just a myth," Quinn arched her eyebrow and glared at him. She didn't like this conversation and didn't want this guy convincing Rachel that she needed to change herself. "The fact is opening up that septum might allow you to take in more air per breath which means bigger belts on your high notes."

Oh for fuck's sake- Quinn rolled her eyes.

"B-B-But Barbra," Rachel whispered and Quinn knew the doctor was convincing her and for that she wanted to ring his neck all over again.

"Is great… but she's also one in a million."

"And so is Rachel you fucking imbecile," Quinn yelled and the doctor ignored her.

But Rachel swooned.

"The fact is, if you really want to be an actress you might want to consider looking and sounding the best that-"

"That's enough," Quinn cut him off. "If you say another word Rachel won't be the only one with a broken nose." He chuckled but when he looked at Quinn and saw that she was completely serious he looked back to Rachel.

"Just think about it," he said quickly before practically running from the room.

"Thank you Quinn," Rachel said with a slight smile.

"You're welcome," Quinn responded and helped her off the table. Rachel nearly fell and Quinn caught her around the middle. Their lips were inches apart and Rachel leaned in to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to touch, Rachel's dads walked in.

"Oh, oh shit," Hiram announced and Quinn backed away. The two men stood stock still and Rachel glared at them. "We'll just go."

"No," Quinn said loudly and they stopped in their tracks. "I-I should leave this shouldn't have happened."

"Quinn don't," Rachel whispered and forced Quinn's eyes to meet hers. "Please don't do this… I-I just want you and please." Rachel's fathers had slipped out leaving them alone.

"Rachel…I-I can't," Quinn whined.

"You can," Rachel said wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck and pulling their lips together. The way Quinn exhaled into the kiss proved to Rachel that she wanted this just as much as she did. And when Quinn opened her mouth for Rachel's eager tongue she knew that this was far from over.

Quinn bit down on her bottom lip as she deepened this kiss by sliding her tongue inside Rachel's mouth. Rachel tugged at her hair and held her tight and moaned into Quinn's mouth.

Which caused Quinn to push her away and take a step back.

"Quinn."

"No, Rachel… I can't. We can't… t-that shouldn't have happened."

"It was perfect Quinn," she said with a pained tone and she saw Quinn nod but her words countered her actions.

"I gotta go," she said breathlessly. "I-I um, I'm glad you're going to be okay." And with that she was gone and Rachel was left reeling. A moment later her dads came back into the room and saw that she was crying. Hiram pulled her into a hug.

"Did she… wh-what happened Rachel?" Leroy wondered.

"She kissed me."

"Oh."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Hiram wondered knowing that kissing Quinn was definitely good but then why was Rachel crying.

"It's a great thing but then she ran away saying that it can't happen again… can we just go home?"

"I want to talk to the doctor first Rachel," Hiram told her as he released her from the hug.

"Okay," she said solemnly. "I'll be waiting in the car." And she left and as she got to the car her mind reeled about what had happened.

Quinn kissed her.

Quinn wanted to kiss her and had kissed her back.

She was going to get her back.

* * *

><p>After Mr. Schuester told them about their acceptance assignment and he had them start rehearsing for the 'Born This Way' number; Rachel couldn't keep her eyes off of Quinn the entire time.<p>

Quinn could feel it too and it was sending butterflies through her stomach. She missed her so much and especially after that kiss all she wanted to do was take Rachel in her arms and promise to never let her go again.

But she knew Russell and she knew that he had people watching her and that kiss was not a good idea and could never happen again. So she put all of those thoughts out of her head and tried to ignore the fire she felt from Rachel's eyes boring into her soul.

Finally, the bell rang and she gathered her things together. As she was about to leave she heard Rachel's timid voice.

"Quinn can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked and Quinn closed her eyes.

Fuck.

She turned to face Rachel and steadied her breath before re-opening her eyes.

"Sure what do you need?"

"I was just wondering if you would sing a song with me."

"Huh?" Quinn wondered because that was so not what she thought Rachel was going to ask her.

"I just think that with how I'm feeling right now about," she motioned with her hands to her face. "I mean with this acceptance assignment… and I've always wanted to sing with you and i-if you don't want to th-then that's fi-"

"Rachel you're rambling," Quinn said in her teasing voice.

"And you know why?" Rachel informed her with a smirk and watched as Quinn's lips turned up into a warm smile.

"I'd love to sing with you Rachel," she said softly. "I've kinda always wanted to." Rachel nodded and grinned.

"Also," Rachel began and took a deep steadying breath. "I know that everyone thinks that this is wrong and I'm sure you probably feel the same way but I'd really like to at least see what I would look like with a different nose," Quinn nodded. She thought Rachel was absolutely perfect but she also knew exactly how the girl felt and she wasn't going to stand in her way of at least getting informed.

"Okay."

"And I would like to ask another favor of you?"

"Anything," Quinn said automatically and Rachel felt her heart flutter.

"Can you maybe come with me and let them take pictures of your nose?"

"You want my nose?"

"Yeah," Rachel tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down in embarrassment. "Kind of, you're nose like the rest of you is perfect and I'd really like to see what my face would look like with a perfect nose." Quinn smiled and stepped closer to her. She rested her hands on Rachel's biceps and met her eyes. She gently squeezed her arms.

"Rachel you are beautiful just the way you are," she said honestly and saw Rachel roll her eyes. She knew that Rachel wasn't mocking her just that she didn't believe her. Quinn knew how that felt and as much as she wanted to reassure the girl that she was perfect and always would be she knew that it was pointless. Rachel had her mind set on this and Quinn had to decide to either support her or disagree with her.

And Quinn would always support Rachel.

"Of course," Quinn told her and saw the smile spread across Rachel's face. "I don't think you need to change anything about yourself but I do know how it feels to hate something about yourself and want nothing more than to change it." Rachel furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"That isn't important, what is important is that I support you and I will help," Rachel squealed and pulled Quinn into a very familiar hug that she melted into before she remembered that she wasn't supposed to do those things anymore. She reluctantly pulled out of the hug and they stared.

Neither girl wanted to look away.

Neither girl could look away.

So they stared.

* * *

><p>They had spent the entire night practicing their song for glee club and both girls were fighting the overwhelming urge to just kiss the hell out of the other. But they kept it professional. And when Quinn left Rachel's house she saw that familiar car that had been following her and dread washed over her again.<p>

She needed to stop being with Rachel so much.

But Rachel needed her and she literally couldn't help herself.

The following day; Rachel had her doctor's appointment in the morning and they went to it with their parents calling them in late to school; and Quinn did what Rachel asked and let them photograph her nose so that they could see what Rachel would look like with it.

Then that afternoon in glee club Quinn and Rachel performed their mash up of 'I Feel Pretty/Unpretty' and they sounded spectacular. But as they sang the words of the song that was about never changing yourself for anybody else, Quinn realized that she needed Rachel to know something about herself before she did something as big as getting a nose job.

Quinn didn't want Rachel to change anything about herself; especially if she was doing it for someone else. She wasn't going to presume that Rachel was changing herself in hopes of getting her back but she also wanted to make sure she wasn't. She wanted her to know that the only person she should ever change herself to please is… herself.

She didn't want Rachel to do what she had done and the only way she thought she could convince her is to tell her the truth. A truth she had never told anybody else with the exception of her family. Once the song was over and glee club was dismissed, Quinn stepped in front of Rachel.

"Oh Quinn, thank you so much for singing that song with me and for supporting me this week. I know things haven't been good between us but I take comfort in the knowledge that you still care for me and I need you to know that I do now and will always care for you and be there for you in the same manner."

"Thanks Rach, and that was fun and all but I really need to talk to you about something important… if you have the time."

"I always have time for you," she replied and felt herself getting her hopes up that maybe Quinn was going to ask her to be her girlfriend again and then they could forget all about the past couple of weeks and move on with their lives but she should've known better.

Quinn's expression wasn't a happy one; it was a worried one. Quinn took her hand and led her over to the seats and Rachel sat down. Quinn made sure both doors to the choir room were shut before she sat down in a seat facing Rachel.

"You're making me nervous."

"Look, I know you really want to get this nose job and are tired of everyone telling you not to but I really want you to think about what you'd be giving away about yourself that you can never get back." When Rachel stared at her in confusion; Quinn reached into her back pack and pulled out her wallet. Rachel watched as she pulled out a faded school photo and handed it to Rachel.

Rachel took it and looked it over. It was a girl, middle school aged and she was heavy and had a big nose and bad acne but there was something unforgettable about those eyes and all at once it hit Rachel… this was a picture of Quinn.

Her eyes met Quinn's and she could see fear and regret looking back at her in those amazing hazel.

"Th-this is you?" Rachel stammered and Quinn nodded.

"This was me… this is Lucy," Rachel furrowed her brow and Quinn smiled weakly. Sharing this with Rachel wouldn't be as hard as she originally thought. "My real name is Lucy, Quinn is my middle name and I hated myself. I hated how I looked and how I felt and I was never happy within my own skin you know… which is one of the reasons I have always admired you Rachel; you have never," she placed her hand on top of Rachel's and met her watery eyes.

"Never let anyone make you feel bad about yourself. You always hold your head up high and let everything roll off your back. That was one of the reasons that I fell for you so hard freshman year. You were so strong and brave and everything I could never be. It makes me feel so special when you tell me I'm beautiful Rachel but it doesn't mean the same to me as when I say it to you because I had to work my ass of and get surgery to look the way I do but you… god you just are, beauty." Quinn would've said more but Rachel had moved over her and crashed their lips together.

Quinn couldn't fight it, not in this moment. Not after she truly and finally showed her complete self to the girl of her dreams. In this moment she could only follow her heart as she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her onto her lap.

Rachel pulled out of the kiss briefly and tucked a loose piece of hair behind Quinn's ear and stared at her.

"You've always been more than a pretty face to me Quinn."

"And you've always been the most beautiful girl in the world to me Rach," Quinn breathed out before her lips were claimed by Rachel again. As Rachel deepened the kiss she knew that this shouldn't be happening, she knew bad things were about to happen to them if she didn't stop… but kissing Rachel was all she ever wanted to be doing especially now that she wasn't supposed to anymore.

She pulled away from the kiss quickly and got to her feet. Rachel would've toppled to the floor if Quinn hadn't been holding her so tightly. She lowered Rachel to the floor and stepped back.

"I should go," she said and tried to walk away but she felt Rachel grasp her wrist and step back into her path.

"What are you doing Quinn?"

"This was a mistake."

"No it wasn't and we both know it," Rachel told her. "What are you so scared of? Why are you doing this to us?"

"You deserve better than me an-"

"No, shut up Quinn I'm sick of that excuse; try another." Rachel was angry now and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I just can't okay," Quinn said and tried again to walk away but again Rachel stepped in the way.

"No it's not okay, I was in that kiss too Quinn and the last one and you can't tell me that after those kisses that you don't want to be with me."

"Yes I can."

"Then say it," Rachel challenged and Quinn rose her eyebrows. "Tell me you don't want to be with me." Quinn couldn't believe she was going to have to do this, but she knew she had no choice. This was for Rachel's dads after all and Rachel Berry was not the only good actress. Quinn glared at her- head bitch style.

"I don't want to be with you," Quinn said flatly with as much abrasiveness as she could muster with Rachel so close and smelling so good with her lips still swollen from their kiss and as her eyes settled on her mouth she saw it turn into a smile, and then she started laughing.

"Try again Quinn," she said still giggling. "And maybe this time I'll believe you." Quinn didn't say it again, she knew she wouldn't be able to make Rachel believe this lie; Rachel knew her too well. So instead she turned on her heal and walked away.

She hoped Rachel wouldn't follow.

Rachel didn't follow.

Quinn couldn't say what she wanted her to say and that was enough.

* * *

><p>The next day, Quinn was walking down the hall when she overheard three girls talking about someone being an inspiration and when she turned to see what they were referring to she saw a poster of Lauren Zizes running for prom queen.<p>

She immediately tracked Lauren; was down another hall hanging another poster. She felt anger burning from deep within and wasn't even sure why.

But she figured it was because without Rachel; prom queen was all she had going for her and she was genuinely afraid that Lauren would take that from her so she turned on her former head bitch attitude and confronted the girl.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh hey," Lauren said smiling. "I'm running for prom queen."

"As a joke right?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Lauren asked placing a hand on her hip. Quinn could tell that she was getting defensive but Quinn honestly didn't care at the moment.

"Well when your name appears on that ballot the whole school's gonna think it's a laugh riot and you may just get enough votes to win."

"That's sort of the idea," Lauren replied glaring at Quinn with confusion. Quinn felt herself getting angrier by the second and couldn't really place why.

Actually she knew but she hadn't dealt with those feelings in a very long time and wasn't about to start now. So instead she did what she does best and turned mean.

"And as everybody snickers as they try to squeeze that tiara onto your head; somebody's gonna spill pigs blood on you… or something like that and you'll become more of an outcast than you already are."

"Oh…Kay," Lauren drawled and then chuckled before continuing. "I don't know what exactly your problem is but you best bring it Fabray; because I'm hot as hell, I keep it real and the people at this school want a prom queen who's like them."

"No… they want a prom queen who's somebody they'd like to be," Quinn spat.

"Look, not everybody can be born pretty like you." Quinn felt an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach at those words. "But just so you know; who you are inside and who you pretend to be to the rest of the world… they're two different people."

If only she knew how many levels of right she was about that.

But Quinn wasn't about to let her find that out.

"You don't know anything about me Lauren… anything," she said with venom in her tone and saw Lauren's eyes widen at the emergence of scary Quinn. ""But you know what? You're about to, because it just got personal." Quinn then stormed away leaving Lauren reeling and slightly scared… also very angry.

* * *

><p>As Quinn and Rachel sat in the choir room listening to Kurt sings after finally coming back to where he belonged. They both were smiling at the boy whose bravery would never be matched by anyone else at McKinley. Quinn's eyes drifted to Santana and they shared a smile. Quinn knew that it was what Santana was doing with Karofsky. She wasn't sure exactly what that was but she knew that whatever was going on between them was what brought Kurt back to them. So no matter what her reasons may be she knew that Santana had done something to help Kurt and the glee club and she had never been more proud.<p>

After his song was over the bell rang and everyone filed out of the choir room.

"Rachel… Quinn," he called and both girls turned around. "May I have a moment?" They both waited until the room was empty and then Rachel shut the door. "I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what Kurt, we didn't do anything."

"Yeah it was Santana," Quinn added.

"Yeah I mean I know and I have already thanked her but my thanks for you isn't for what was done so that I could feel safe enough to return it was for what the two of you did before I even left."

"What'd we do?" Rachel wondered.

"You cared," he said softly and looked up to meet first Rachel and then Quinn's eyes. "Not to say that the other kids in glee don't care but they either didn't notice or didn't have the guts to speak up but you two… you tried and for that I will forever be thankful." He saw Rachel nod once and then look to Quinn.

"When I first joined glee I thought you were the most annoying person in the world," he said addressing Rachel. "And I don't know if it was you that changed or I did… hell maybe it was both of us but I see now that you are not only talented and driven but also a wonderful and compassionate person and I am honored to call you a friend." Rachel beamed at him and then he looked to Quinn.

"And as for you," she smirked and arched her eyebrow. "My first impression of you was bitch," she giggled. "I mean whose wasn't?" But underneath all of your popularity and slightly evil persona lives a girl with endless devotion and pure unconditional love for the people that you care for." He saw as Quinn's cheeks flushed bright pink at the compliment. "And oh so humble Quinn Fabray." He stepped closer to her and took her hands into his. "I'm thankful for you Quinn," he looked at Rachel again. "For both of you." Rachel stepped closer.

"I'm going to hug you now," she announced before thrusting her body into his with a loud thump. He giggled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We'll always be here for you Kurt."

"We promise," Quinn agreed and met his eyes.

"The feeling is mutual," he promised and pulled out of the hug. His eyes darted back and forth between the girls and another smile overtook his featured.

"What?" Quinn wondered as his look made her nervous.

"I just really adore the fact that you two are such good friends," he told her and both girls nodded their assent. "Can you imagine how unbearable glee would be if you two continued to act the horrid way you were to each other freshman year?"

And they couldn't argue with that.

And he didn't need to know just how drastically different they had become since then.

* * *

><p>Brittany was a genius.<p>

Rachel couldn't believe that they were actually going through with Brittany's brilliant plan she had her fingers crossed that it would work. Ever since her conversation with Quinn about Lucy and subsequent kiss things had been intense whenever they were together and she wasn't about to give up now, not when she was knew Quinn was still very much in love with her. She had gone to Brittany for help with coming up with a plan on how to get Quinn to tell her the truth about what was really going on.

Brittany had come to her earlier in the day with a plan. She said that it was usually Quinn that helped Santana or the other way around and the same with herself and Rachel so she suggested that they change things up.

Now they were at the mall, Brittany had made plans with Santana and Quinn and chose not to tell them about Rachel being there as well. So the two of them were waiting for them to get there when Rachel finally saw Santana and Quinn walking toward them. The plan was for Brittany to get Quinn alone and try to get some answers out of her; while Rachel cornered Santana and annoyed the hell out of her until she cracked.

Quinn couldn't help but feel as though she had been set up but the look on Santana's face when she saw Rachel with Brittany proved that she wasn't part of this plan and seemed to be a Rachel and Brittany plot; Quinn couldn't help but smile at the thought. She was ripped out of her thoughts as Brittany tugged on her arm.

"Ooooh Quinn look I wonder if they have any ducks?" Brittany pulled Quinn into the pet store that they were near and just like that the two blonde girls were gone leaving Rachel and Santana staring at one another wondering what the hell had just happened.

Rachel was in on this plan and yet she was still confused.

Maybe she hadn't thought this through enough.

She was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of Santana yelling.

"Spill Berry!" She shouted and when Rachel looked at her with a puzzled expression she rolled her eyes. "Seriously?" When Rachel was still staring at her shaking her head, Santana grabbed her by the arm and led her away from the pet store. "Nobody knows Brittany better than me okay so just fucking tell me what the two of you are up to and I won't have to ends you."

Rachel finally was on the same page and she nodded.

"She figured that since you won't tell her what is wrong with Quinn and Quinn sure as hell won't tell me, that maybe-"

"Quinn would tell her," she finished for her and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah and maybe I would annoy you enough that you would blurt something out." Santana laughed.

"I gotta hand it to Britt," Santana said with a loving smirk. "The girl is a complete genius."

"Agreed," Rachel said but then she leveled Santana with the most head bitch-like glare she could muster. "But seriously Santana, I'm really not in the mood to be annoying," Santana laughed again.

"Fucking hell, you purposely _try_ to be annoying?" She laughed again. "Shit I thought it was just part of your bat shit crazy persona," this time Rachel laughed.

"Look, Santana we both know what I'm after here so let's make it simple so that I don't have to give you a headache and myself a fucking anxiety attack over this," Santana rose her eyebrows in shock at Rachel using a cuss word and being so rational.

Must be a fucking full moon or something.

"Either you'll tell me what Quinn is doing or you won't. I respect your friendship with Quinn enough to not hound you over this but if there is the slightest chance you'll tell then I have to at least try." Santana softened her gaze on Rachel and for the first time she noticed just how broken up she was over this. She was doing a very good job of hiding it but there were some very significant cracks in her armor and Santana had just seen the biggest one.

"Q, really is it for you…isn't she?"

"She's everything to me Santana." Santana smiled and crossed her arms. She looked at Rachel with something akin to compassion and Rachel sucked in a breath. She was used to the many looks of Santana Lopez but she had never seen this one before and Rachel could tell that she was actually sympathizing with her.

"You were right I won't tell you anything that Quinn has told me in confidence. She's my best friend Rachel and even though I think what she is doing is killing her, I will not betray her." Rachel nodded.

"I understand," she said trying to mask her heartbreak but knew Santana could hear it in her tone. She nodded and turned away.

"But," Santana's voice rang through the pain in her heart and she turned back around in a rush; a look of pure hope adorning her features. Santana stepped as close to Rachel as she possibly could without assaulting her personal space and said in the very low whisper. "She is not doing this by choice." Rachel wrinkled her brow.

What the fuck does that mean?

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked aloud.

"Look, she loves you Rachel now more than ever and if Quinn had a choice in this matter, she would probably be fucking you senseless right now instead of ripping your heart out… but she. Doesn't. Have. A choice."

"I'm confused," Rachel told her shaking her head.

"Well you better figure it out because that is all you're getting." Santana began walking away but she looked at Rachel once again. "Rachel…" she called and Rachel met her eyes. "Don't give up on her."

"I haven't and I won't."

"Good because if things were reversed that girl would never give up on you… if she had a choice," and with that Santana was gone and Rachel stood alone trying to figure out what Santana meant.

Quinn didn't have a choice; Santana, her daddy and Quinn herself had made that abundantly clear.

But what didn't she have a choice about?

Rachel sat on a nearby bench as her thoughts went crazy.

* * *

><p>Brittany dragged Quinn into the pet store and Quinn rolled her eyes. She loved Brittany just as much as her other friends… well not as much as Rachel but that was beside the point. She loved Brittany but sometimes the girl was a bit too naïve for her own good and somehow she thought she would be getting humiliated when they ask the store clerk about a pet duck. So she was more than surprised when Brittany dragged her into the fish section and faced her.<p>

"I didn't really bring you here to look for a duck?"

"You didn't."

"No silly, I brought you here to talk about Rachel."

"Oh."

"Do you love her Quinn," Brittany asked bluntly and watched as Quinn cowered under her watchful gaze. "C'mon Quinn, I know that you are a lot closer with Santana than you are with me but we were friends first," she saw Quinn stick her lip out in a slight pout and smiled internally. "You were my first friend here and I just need you to be honest with me because I think you're sad and I don't like seeing you sad and I know that all you need is Rachel to make you happy."

"Britt, can't you just let this one go?"

"No because Quinn you were so happy and so was Rachel you two were lucky because you found each other so young. Me and Santana did too but the difference is that you and Rachel were honest about your feelings from the beginning and I absolutely refuse to believe that you're over her."

"I am…" Quinn said quickly and confidently and then her resolved crashed around her. "I have to be, it's for her own good."

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm no good for her, she deserves better."

"Bullshit," Brittany said with a smirk. "You and Rachel are like meant for each other, you fit perfectly together and you complement each other beautifully so if you want me or anyone else for that matter to believe you you're going to have to do better than that."

"Can't you just let this go?"

"Sure if you can look me in the eye and tell me that you're not still in love with her," Brittany said and Quinn met her eyes. She tried, she really did- but she couldn't do it because she would always be in love with Rachel.

And Brittany had seen enough.

She didn't need answers from Quinn anymore because everything that needed to be asked was answered when Quinn couldn't do what Brittany had asked.

"I hope it's worth it," Brittany said to her.

"What?"

"The reason you're doing this… I hope it's worth it."

"It is," Quinn said while nodding. "It's my only choice."

"Okay then," Brittany took her hand and interlocked their fingers. "I'll let it go, but Quinn if you don't fix this you may just lose her forever."

"I'm well aware," Quinn said pathetically. In fact it was all she thought about.

"And you're still doing it?"

"Like I said, I have to," Quinn said again and Brittany leaned in and placed a kiss to her temple.

"Okay."

After the flash mob Barbra-vention that Puck and Kurt had planned; Rachel and Brittany met up again and Rachel immediately started to question Brittany about her conversation with Quinn.

"She wouldn't tell me Rach," Brittany said to a defeated Rachel who slumped down on a nearby bench. Brittany joined her and took her hand into her own. "She loves you though that much was obvious."

"I know," Rachel agreed. "And that is what is making this so frustrating. If I could see it in her eyes that she was in fact over me then maybe I could move on. I wouldn't and don't want to but if I thought she would be happier without me then I could walk away but I can't because everything about what Quinn is doing is the complete opposite of how she still looks at me." Brittany nodded because anyone with eyes could see how in love Quinn was; except of course for the glee club.

"She thinks I don't see her but I do, she is always watching me and what I see is the same look that I have been seeing in her eyes for almost two years now."

"Don't give up on her Rachel…she doesn't want you to," Brittany told her and Rachel could only nod.

"But what else am I supposed to do?"

"Wait," Brittany said simply and though Rachel knew she was probably right she also knew that she was terrible at being patient and this would be one of the hardest things she would ever do.

Not as hard as giving Quinn up would be.

But it would still be hard.

But she would do it; she knew Quinn needed her to be the strong one this time.

So she would.

* * *

><p>Rachel watched from near her locker as Quinn ran out of a classroom and over to a poster that was hanging on the wall; she watched as Quinn ripped the poster off the wall and ran into the nearest bathroom in tears. Rachel walked over to the torn pieces of the poster on the ground and saw a very familiar face looking back at her… Lucy.<p>

When she walked into the bathroom she saw a very broken Quinn sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She was crying into them and didn't even bother to look up at Rachel.

Rachel sat down next to her and draped her arm across Quinn shoulders. She didn't say anything she just let Quinn cry and after a moment she felt Quinn's fingers dig into her sweater and pulled her tighter. Quinn buried her face into Rachel's shoulder and cried harder.

After several minutes of crying; Quinn finally pulled away from her and their eyes met. The same spark that always existed between them, still burned just as bright.

"I'm so ashamed Rachel."

"Of her... of Lucy?" Rachel finally asked as Quinn wiped her tear stained face, and shook her head no.

"Of me… of Quinn, of the girl I had to become because I hated the girl I was."

Rachel kissed her temple and helped her to her feet. Quinn leaned against the sink and Rachel ran a paper towel under the cold water. She then ran it over Quinn's flushed cheeks and saw Quinn smile and lean into her touch. Then Quinn laughed and Rachel was confused.

"Well it's over," Quinn said with a shrug. "I'll never get elected prom queen now."

"Can I show you something?" Quinn nodded and Rachel pulled out the picture of Lucy that Quinn had shown her the other day. Quinn's eyes widened because she didn't know when or how Rachel had even gotten that photo from her. Rachel held the photo up to Quinn's face. "It's my girlfriend," she saw Quinn suppress a smile at those words. "I used to have another photo but I like this one better."

"Why? She looks terrible," Quinn wondered as her voice cracked and she could feel the tears again.

"You think so?" Rachel countered. "Because I think this is the first one where you can really see her." Quinn shot her a weak smile.

"Thank you."

"No baby thank you," Rachel said and kissed her on the cheek before turning and leaving Quinn alone in the bathroom and tears flooded her again but this time it was in awe and pride for her amazing girlfr- uhh friend.

After Quinn finally got her tears under control and left the bathroom she saw some girls admiring another poster of Lucy and saying that Quinn was more like them than they ever thought. The girls said some sweet things to her as she walked by and she knew what she was going to put on her tee shirt for glee club.

She found Lauren and the two girls had a nice moment where they both showed a rare side to themselves and wound up closer because of it.

* * *

><p>After the confrontation with Brittany at her locker Santana was feeling more vulnerable than ever. Brittany had admitted to loving her and once upon a time that was all she longed to hear but right now it wasn't the same… it was tainted.<p>

Because she was buried further into the closet than she had been before after getting herself a beard- in the form of Karofsky- but she wanted to… she wanted to wear the shirt that Brittany gave her.

She wanted to wear it proudly and not give a single fuck what people thought.

But just like always; what Santana wanted and what she allowed herself to have were two different things. So instead she sat in the back of the auditorium- proudly wearing the shirt- but where no one could see. She sat next to her _boyfriend_ Karofsky and watched as everyone wore their shirts with pride.

The song began and she hated herself more than ever. She wished she could be brave like Kurt who had _Likes Boys_ displayed across his chest. She wished she could be clever like Brittany who knew what people thought about her and didn't let it affect her in the slightest. She wished she could be strong like Quinn who had once changed everything about herself so that no one would know who she used to be but was now wearing a shirt that not only showed everyone who she really was but actually celebrated it.

And she even wished she could be confidant like Rachel; who was feeling so bad about herself that she was considering surgery to change it but at the last minute she realized that she didn't need to change anything about herself. She watched the girl wear the word _nose_ proudly across her chest and knew that no one would ever scare Rachel Berry enough to stop her from being herself.

Santana sat in the dark, in the shadows… in the closet.

As all of her friends embraced the things that they didn't like or were most afraid of about themselves and put them on display.

She hid and hoped that someday she would be just as brave.

Just as clever.

Just as strong.

And just as confidant.

And she hoped that when she could be all of those things it would be enough to deserve Brittany.

Just like everyone else on that stage she just wanted to be… enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: This was the hardest chapter I have written so far. I struggled with it; I knew what I wanted to say in it but I struggled to get the words working together to tell this chapter. I really hope you like it because it was rough for me. Please tell me what you think.**

**The angst will be over soon I promise but first a little bit of jealous Rachel.**

**The song used was Through the Rain by Mariah Carey.**


	45. Chapter 45: Try

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Rumours"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of the products mentioned, or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45: Try<strong>

"_I see your face cloud over like a little girl's, and your eyes have lost their shine. You whisper something softly, I`m not meant to hear, baby tell me what`s on your mind. I don`t care what people say, about the two of us from different worlds. I love you so much that it hurts inside, are you listening, please listen to me girl. Can`t we try just a little bit harder, can`t we give just a little bit more. Can`t we try to understand, That it`s love we`re fighting for."_

Rachel was sick and tired of this prom already and it wasn't even happening for another week. She was tired of watching Quinn and Finn acting like a couple. She believed Quinn when she had told her that they were just friends but that didn't mean she liked it. She was sick of them campaigning and she was sick of the posters of them all over the fucking place but mostly she was sick and tired of Finn spending time with Quinn when it should be her.

She was jealous, not specifically of Finn but of the fact that she wanted Quinn and she wanted things to get back to the way they were before Quinn broke up with her.

She was still determined to get the answers from Quinn that she desperately needed but at the same time she needed a little self-preservation so she did wind up becoming the girl that pathetically followed her ex around like a puppy dog.

She decided to become pro-active and try to make Quinn jealous; Quinn was always more selfish when she was jealous and Rachel hoped that this new plan worked.

And even if it didn't it was worth a try.

She pulled something out of her locker and walked over to where Sam was standing at his locker.

"Hey," she said to him and he turned to her. He was slightly confused because the only time Rachel ever sought him out was to yell at him but he still wore a smile.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Can't I say hello?"

"I guess," he began. "I just… Santana told me to never speak alone with you because you'd steal all of my gold."

What neither of them knew was that at that moment Quinn had wandered into the hall and saw them together. She got as close as possible to them as she could without being obvious and tried to listen in.

_What was Rachel up to now?-_ She wondered.

"Okay umm," Rachel shook her head. "Anyway, I got you this." She held up a pack of Chapstick and handed it to him. He took it with a small grin on his lips. I know everyone is always making fun of your lips but I think they're cute; and worth weatherproofing." He nodded and he couldn't help the smile spreading across his face. She was really sweet.

"So considering that we're both single and I think your lips are cute. I was wondering if you would go to prom with me." That question threw him for a loop and he had no idea what to say to that.

Quinn also heard and tried her hardest not to get between the two of them and stake her claim on Rachel. She hated the idea of her girlfriend dating anyone else but she knew she had no rights over her anymore so instead she balled her hands into fists and used every ounce of willpower she could muster to walk away from them.

"As in your date?" Sam asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah."

"No," he said quicker and harsher than he had meant to.

"No?" Rachel questioned. "N-n-no as in-"

"As in no prom," he cut her off. "I don't think I'm going." Rachel frowned.

"Oh," she sounded defeated and he felt like the biggest jerk.

"Look you're just not my type," he told her trying to ease her hurt feelings but she only frowned again. "Okay Rachel, and thanks for the lip chap." He walked away and she leaned against the locker.

She didn't know why she was so upset. It wasn't like she actually liked Sam. She was only doing this to try and knock some sense into Quinn and also to have a date to prom.

She figured she'd have to try something else.

She went into the choir room for glee practice and her mind was already working on her next idea of what to do about Quinn.

There was a lot of arguing and hateful and hurtful gossip going around due in most part to Sue's revival of the school newspaper 'The Muckraker' and Mr. Schuester didn't like what it was doing to the glee club. So he enlisted the help of April Rhodes- who was back in town- for this week's lesson. The kids watched as he performed 'Dreams' by Fleetwood Mac with April; and when the song was done he went to the board and wrote the word Rumours on it.

"Rumours… a classic record by Fleetwood Mac, one of the greatest albums of all time. Written as the band was breaking apart to keep it together." Artie looked over at Brittany who was looking back at Santana and he frowned. "Now this week we are done with the backstabbing and the gossip and we're channeling all that energy into working together. So pick a song from the album and put your own spin on it, simple as that."

* * *

><p>Brittany was having a really bad day. She knew that what she and Santana had been doing was wrong and hurtful toward Artie but when it came to Santana she just couldn't help herself. The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt Artie but when he started to attack Santana she couldn't help herself. She automatically defended her and she could see it in his eyes that it hurt him.<p>

She was just so sick of hurting.

Santana was hurt that she was still with Artie. Artie was hurt that she couldn't walk away from Santana and she herself was hurt that Santana took forever to tell her the truth and she didn't want to hurt Artie so she tried to make it work with him knowing full well it would never work with him because her heart belonged to another.

She was also hurt that he called her stupid and she knew she deserved it for the things she had done to him but she loved that fact that Artie was always so good to her and hearing those words leave his mouth cut her deeper than anything else he could've done to her. He was sweet and special to her in so many ways and she loved him but he wasn't what she wanted and he never could be because he wasn't Santana.

She found herself knocking on Santana's bedroom door. Santana had comforted her in school earlier after her fight with Artie and she knew that it was hurting Santana to see her upset over Artie but she needed her best friend and saw that Santana was being just that; but now…

Now she needed the love of her life.

When Santana opened the door she threw herself at the girl and attached their lips. Santana moaned slightly into this kiss and kicked the door closed behind her. Santana fought all of her instincts to just throw Brittany onto her bed and have meaningless sex like they've had so many times before but she didn't want to be that girl anymore.

She wanted to be everything else.

She had to at least try to be everything Brittany needed.

So instead she pulled out of the kiss.

"Britt," she said as Brittany's lips moved across her jaw and down her neck. "I-I don't want to, I-I mean are you sure about this because you and Artie just broke up and I don't want to be… I know we, I-"

"Santana," Brittany mumbled with her lips pressed against her neck and Santana arched her neck to give the girl more room. Brittany left wet open mouth kisses across Santana's neck to the other side before moving up and suckling on her earlobe. She pulled away quickly and met Santana's warm brown eyes. "I just really need you to make love to me baby."

Santana felt her heart skip a beat.

She had never heard anything so wonderful before and her stomach filled with butterflies. She ran her hands up and down Brittany's sides and smiled warmly.

"Are you sure?"

"I love you Santana, and I know you're scared of what all of this means but please don't ever be afraid of me and what you feel for me because I will always be yours."

"I love you too, Brittany." Santana said and pulled the girl to her in a heated but slow building kiss. Her lips melded against Brittany's and she slipped her tongue inside. She felt Brittany's hands slide up her back and to her neck where she pulled her closer and deepened the kiss by closing her lips around Santana's tongue and sucking hard.

Santana moaned and palmed Brittany's ass; Brittany responded by thrusting her hips into Santana's. From there it became somewhat erratic and rushed and all tongues and teeth and wet sloppy kisses. Hands roaming over heated flesh and their clothing was being ripped off and thrown in different directions. Once they were both in only their panties Santana stepped out of Brittany's arms and looked her in those piercing blue eyes.

They were both breathing heavily as their heart rates turned to a normal rate.

"W-what's wrong," Brittany wondered.

"Nothing is wrong it's just that we were getting hot and heavy and falling into our normal patterns."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing Britt," she answered with a smile. "But you asked me to make love to you and that is what I want to do… I already know how to fuck you." Brittany's smile turned slightly shy. "But now I want to learn how to love and worship you the way I should've been doing all along." Brittany stepped back into her arms and cupped her cheek.

"We'll figure it out together." This time when their lips met the passion was still there but it wasn't burning as brightly as the love that neither girl had to push aside. For the first time in the three years that they have been doing this they were both on the same page. Ready, willing and so completely in love that the fear was nonexistent.

"I'm in love with you Brittany," Santana told her and saw in those beautiful eyes just how long Brittany had longed to hear those words. "And I can't promise that I'm not going to be scared anymore but I can promise that I will never stop loving you." Brittany took her hand and led her to the bed. She lay down and pulled Santana on top of her.

"Love me baby, like only you can," Brittany said in a husky tone that had Santana growling. She hovered over her and crashed their lips together briefly before kissing her way down Brittany's jaw to her neck where she began sucking harshly. She knew she was probably leaving a mark but not only did she not give a fuck she was proud. Her lips descended down Brittany's body to her collarbone and over her breast. She heaved a heavy breath onto the beautiful hardened nipple before closing her mouth around it and laving it with her tongue. Brittany's eyes were closed tight and her body instinctively arched into Santana's. Santana's fingers toyed with the other nipple and she pinched it.

"Fuck," Brittany moaned and opened her eyes to watch. Santana's eyes also opened and their eyes locked. They could both see the fire burning inside and for the first time Santana could see and feel just how much Brittany loved her and it was the single best feeling of her life. She moved her mouth to the other nipple and began giving it the same treatment but this time her eyes remained opened and locked onto Brittany's.

Brittany could feel every nerve in her body was on edge and it wasn't only because of Santana's talented tongue it was because of her beautiful eyes boring into her heart and soul. Santana was kissing down Brittany's abs when she felt the girl's hand in her hair stopping her movement. When their eyes met Brittany smiled warmly.

"I-I uh, I need you up here," she husked and Santana grinned. "Please."

"Anything for you babe," Santana whispered and kissed a trail back up Brittany's torso. Over her stomach and between the valley of her breast to her throat; where she left an open mouthed kiss before once again connecting their lips.

Brittany moaned again when she felt Santana slip her fingers through her soaked folds. Santana pulled out of the kiss and stared into Brittany's eyes as she slid two fingers easily inside of her. She was moving slow and deliberate and it was driving Brittany all kinds of crazy. Both girls were feeling a bit exposed but neither girl could take their eyes off of the other as Santana began to speed up her thrusting. Brittany dug her nails into Santana's shoulders and tipped her head back finally breaking eye contact. Her eyes rolled back as Santana curled her fingers and pushed deeper with each stroke. Santana pressed her lips against Brittany's throat and said three little words that send Brittany into a tailspin of pure ecstasy.

"I love you," were those words and Brittany screamed Santana's name when she came. Santana held her tight as she coaxed her down from the ultimate high and then collapsed to the bed next to her.

Chests heaving, breaths shallow and completely and thoroughly loved both girls just laid there basking in the amazing feeling of being in love.

"Wow," Brittany finally breathed. "It's so much better with feeling," she finished and heard Santana chuckle.

"And with eye contact," she agreed and this time Brittany giggled. Santana thought back to the day a few weeks ago when Brittany finally made her open her heart and realized it changed everything and she couldn't be happier. Then she felt Brittany's lithe body hover over hers.

"And with words," Brittany said and lowered her head to rest in between Santana's open legs. She inhaled Santana's scent and her mouth watered; she looked up at Santana to see her head thrown back and her eyes shut tight. Without taking her eyes off of Santana's face, she lowered her mouth to her dripping wet sex and exhaled a hot breath eliciting a shiver from the girl below her.

"Look at me San," and with that Santana's eyes fluttered open and connected with hers. "If you close them I stop okay," she saw Santana nod but not look away. She lowered her mouth again but this time she lapped at her swollen clit. Santana's eyes closed briefly but she forced them back open and as Brittany thrust her tongue into the wet opening their eyes remained locked. Brittany quickly brought Santana to a mind blowing orgasm unlike any she had ever had before and as they lay cuddled afterward Santana realized she was right.

It was better with feelings and eye contact.

She felt Brittany's hot breath on her ear.

"I love you Santana," she whispered and Santana smiled.

And it was most definitely better with words.

Brittany was a genius- she thought before sleep took her.

* * *

><p>Rachel had been watching Quinn a lot over the past few days. Like a lot more than usual. She had been trying to figure out what was really going on with the girl for a few weeks now and she just couldn't so she had decided to put her detective skills to use.<p>

She had detective skills.

She had mad skills actually.

She was watching her interactions with other people and all seemed relatively normal to Rachel. Even Quinn's interaction with Finn hadn't changed- in fact even thought they were always together for the prom stuff- she still treated Finn exactly the same was as always; like he was annoying her. So Rachel wasn't too worried about that. Sure she was jealous as hell but she didn't really think that Quinn was with him; so to speak.

So she was minding her own business and casually following Quinn when she saw something that made her stomach turn. She saw Sam come up from behind her and grasp her around the middle. She instantly wanted to knock him the fuck out but that wasn't what made her want to vomit.

No that feeling came when Quinn wheeled around to him with a huge smile playing on her lips and a cute giggled falling out of her mouth.

What the actual fuck?

That was her giggle… that was Rachel's fucking giggle.

Jealousy burned hot and she wanted to kill them both instantly. She knew Quinn better than anyone and while she didn't seem to be interested romantically in Sam she was definitely treating him differently than she ever had before. Nicer than she was to Finn when they were dating. Nicer than she ever was to Noah and he fathered her baby. She was treating him as nicely as she treated Santana, and Brittany and herself.

Her stomach tightened and she ran to the nearest bathroom. Tears flooded her face and her thoughts went crazy. Maybe Quinn does like him. Maybe that is the real reason she had broken up with her. Maybe she really had moved on Rachel was just making a fool out of herself.

After letting the tears wash over her for a while she got to her feet and stared at herself in the mirror for a long time just thinking about worst case scenarios. Then she just stopped.

She needed to know; instead of driving herself crazy with wonder.

She needed to get to the bottom of whatever-the-fuck-that was with Sam.

She needed to try and get answers.

She needed Noah.

She exited the bathroom in a hurry and ran directly into Quinn. Both girls gasped as their bodies collided and Quinn reached out to grasp her. When Quinn's fingers closed around her wrist she pulled it back as if she were burned.

"I-I'm sorry Rach… are you okay?" Quinn said sweetly and she would've melted if she hadn't been enraged by the disgusting incident she had witnessed.

"You don't get to care if I'm okay, you lost that right when you walked away as if I didn't matter," she watched as first hurt crossed Quinn's features and then her former HBIC mask took its place and she nodded.

"You're right," Quinn agreed. "I'm sorry to bother you," she started to leave.

"You really are her again aren't you?" Rachel asked in a pained tone and Quinn faced her again. "You really are the girl who hides and runs and turns into a complete bitch when she's scared. You're her again."

"What do you want from me Rachel?"

"I want the real you Quinn, the one who wanted the world to know who she really is not this empty shell of your former self."

"I can't be that girl anymore… ever," Quinn stepped closer and whispered. "I was wrong Rachel and you were right we shouldn't be together not in secret and certainly not out in the open." She tried to leave again but Rachel's voice stopped her again.

"So that's it, you hide and get a boyfriend again," Quinn wheeled around confusion etched across her face.

"What?"

"I saw you with him Quinn," Rachel said fighting the tears. She really did try to keep them away but now she was hurt and angry and she couldn't fight them. "I saw you all over him and I had to stop myself from throwing up I can't believe you broke up with me after everything we've been through for Sam fucking Evans." Quinn opened and closed her mouth several times.

"R-Rachel I-I we Sam and I-"

"You know what I don't need to hear it Quinn," she said and took a few steps away. "I knew it, I knew you would get tired of waiting for me to be ready and Sam would be there to sweep you off your feet with his perfect fucking teeth and his perfect fucking hair. The good little Christian boy who would glad walk down the halls with you and not have to live in fear of what that would do to his family. Fuck you Quinn Fabray and fuck that perfect little piece of shit," she stormed off but didn't get very far because Quinn's hand was on hers and she felt herself being spun around.

"I-I'm not with Sam and that isn't what this is about."

"Then what is it about?" Quinn let her go and stepped away from her. Rachel knew she wouldn't get any answers out of her and she let out a small frustrated laugh.

"Well maybe when you're ready to tell me we can try this again… until then enjoy Sam," Rachel left and this time Quinn didn't stop her. Quinn watched her go until she was gone from the hallway and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice behind her.

"Tell her," Santana said and stepped into Quinn's line of vision.

"I can't," Quinn said defeated. "You heard her right, she is so afraid for her dads and if she knew she would only be more scared."

"Maybe," Santana agreed. "But at least she would know the real reason why you're doing this instead of tearing herself up about it being because she wasn't ready."

"I can't Santana, I want to but I can't. Russell will know he has people around me."

"You know that for sure?"

"Yes, I've seen them… after I brought Rachel home the last time we, you know had s-" Santana nodded. "I saw a car parked on my street as we got in and then after I left Rachel's driveway I saw that same car." Santana wrinkled her brow. "That night Russell called me and said that he knew I was with her and that it wasn't to break up with her… I saw the car again after I left Rachel's house when we were reheasing our song last week."

"Wow, your dad is a fuck," Santana said angrily.

"So I can't tell her."

"You can… you're just afraid to," Santana patted her back. "Trust her Quinn like you always have." Quinn shook her head no. "Just try… she might surprise you."

"It's not her I'm worried about." Santana nodded knowing she wouldn't get anywhere with this tonight. She'd try again, another time.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Puck were parked in his truck outside of a motel. He was looking through binoculars at the room they had seen Sam go into earlier after they followed him here. Puck wasn't sure how he had gotten himself into this. All he knew was that one minute Rachel told him she needed his help with Quinn and the next minute they were following Sam.<p>

"Why are we doing this again?" He wondered.

"Fuck Noah, do you ever pay attention?"

"Rachel you can't swear at me like that if you want me to pay attention. It turns me on hearing you like that and my mind instantly hits the gutter."

"Ugh, why am I friends with you again?"

"Because who else would do something this insane with you?"

"Finn probably would," she answered smugly and saw his smirk appear.

"Okay let me try again. Who else would do this with you without thinking it means you want them?" Rachel thought for a moment and then rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you're right." She sighed and continued. "I need to find out what is really going on with Sam and Quinn because after what I witnessed earlier I thought they were into each other but then Quinn looked me in the eye and told me it wasn't true and I believed her. I was angry as fuck but I still believed her." Puck palmed his junk and adjusted his pants. "Ugh," she said when she realized what he was doing.

"Sorry bro, but your potty mouth does things to me."

"Ugh," she said for a third time. "Tell me again how this is different than if I had brought Finn?"

"Because you might be turning me on a little with your foul language I know better than to try anything whereas if you were with Finn he would already be trying to shove his tongue down your throat." She laughed because he was- of course- right.

Their giggles came to an abrupt halt when they saw Kurt show up at Sam's door and knock. A few moments later Sam opened the door with a wide grin and let him in. Once Kurt was inside Rachel and Puck stared back and forth at each other; both of their mouths hung wide open in shock.

"I can't believe Kurt would do that to Blaine," Puck finally said and Rachel could only nod her agreement.

* * *

><p>Santana wanted to do something special for Brittany; ever since they made love for the first time things had been wonderful between them but she was starting to feel the panic setting in about them being in an actual relationship. She loved and wanted Brittany more than ever but she couldn't shake the fear she had burning in the pit of her stomach over what would happen once people found out. She couldn't figure out how Rachel and Quinn dealt with this feeling; Rachel more so than Quinn because Rachel was the one that had been scared. She suddenly felt really bad about all the crap she gave them because if they felt even half of the fear she was feeling daily than she didn't know how they did it.<p>

Pushing the fear aside she decided to try.

She wanted Brittany to fully understand her feelings in hopes that it would quell her ever building fear of what was coming. She knew that Brittany and Artie weren't together anymore but that he was sad and regretful for calling her stupid and when she went to the choir room to meet her she saw the sadness written on her face. That look alone pushed all of her own torment aside and she reached for Brittany's hands.

"I'm so sad; I'm a sad little panda," Brittany told her and Santana pulled her hands closer.

"Well that's why I wanted to meet you here… to cheer you up." She led her over to the chairs. "I've been going through that Rumours album and I found the best song that really goes one step past Landslide in expressing my feelings for you," Brittany sat down and grinned at her. "My private feelings," she whispered as an afterthought. Brittany noticed Brad sitting at the piano.

"What about him?"

"He's just furniture," Santana replied nonchalantly and looked over at him. "Sorry no offence," he merely shrugged and she gave him a tight smile. "Hit it," as the music began and Santana started to sing to her Brittany fell even more in love with her. She knew this was hard for Santana but she was still doing it and she was still trying.

Brittany couldn't help the tears that formed and were slowly falling as Santana serenaded her so beautifully and as the song closed and she met Santana's vulnerable eyes she couldn't help the overwhelming feelings she had for the girl before her who just professed her love in song.

Brittany for the first time in her life swooned.

And Santana could tell.

"It was beautiful," she whispered and got to her feet. She saw Brad get up and sneak out of the room silently closing the door behind him. "Okay so why couldn't you sing that to me in front of everyone, now that Artie and I aren't together?" Santana shook her head wildly.

This is what she was afraid of.

"No, no not yet… I'm not ready for that type of public announcement," she said in a panicky tone and walked away but Brittany followed. "Ever since that Muckraker thing," she faced Brittany again, "People have already started treating me differently. I got asked to join the golf team."

"Well, what if I went first?" Santana looked at her and arched her eyebrow urging her to continue. "Come on Fondue for Two… I'll ask you out to prom," Santana smiled at the thought. "And I'll tell you how I feel and all you have to do is say yes." Santana nodded.

"Okay," she agreed and as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. Brittany pulled her into a hug and she felt panic and dread sweep over her but when Brittany pulled out of the hug and pulled their lips together in a bruising kiss she forgot that she was panicking and just let herself feel.

* * *

><p>"There is no way in hell that Mario Kart is better than Super Mario Brothers Rachel and I am not going sit here and listen to your opinion on this matter okay," Puck screamed at her as they sat in front of Sam's motel again.<p>

"Geez, calm down Noah I merely suggested that there is a possibility that it is better okay."

"No it is not okay alright that would be like me saying that The Wiz is better than Wicked," he said and Rachel let out a loud gasp.

"Oh no you didn't."

"Yeah I did," he reiterated. "You're damn right I did… my point is Rachel stick to the things you know." She smiled at him and his Broadway reference.

"You're right Noah," she agreed and he smiled smugly at her. "But you don't really think that The Wiz is better than Wicked; do you?"

"I don't fucking know," he answered honestly. "I just threw a couple of plays out there and I knew you like Wicked from all the times I heard you moan about it in glee club…" she smiled at him for his attempt. "But that's not even my point. My point was don't try to talk about stuff you know nothing about okay?"

"Okay," she agreed still smiling at the fact that not only did Noah Puckerman use a Broadway reference he used it correctly- even though she wasn't quite sure he meant to use it correctly. "I love our friendship Noah."

"Yeah, yeah… get sappy later right now I want to talk about Super Mario Brothers and how it changed-"

"Oh my fucking god," she said cutting him off. She might have seen his hand land on his crotch at her dirty word if it wasn't for the fact that Quinn had just walked out of Sam's motel room and now they were hugging. She felt the urge to vomit and turned to Noah. "Please take me away from here… please before I go over there and kill the both of them."

"Rach, maybe it's not what it looks like I mean mayb-"

"Just take me home Noah," she pleaded through her tears that were flowing freely. He shot her a pained grin and put the truck in gear. As they were driving he placed his hand on top of hers and that was it. She started balling and her head fell onto his shoulder. He squeezed her hand.

And when he pulled into her driveway he was still holding it.

And when she finally stopped crying he continued to hold her hand until she was ready to go inside which was about twenty minutes later. He walked her to the door and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Noah," she whispered.

"All part of my Jew Bro duty Rachel," he offered and she smiled. "And for what it's worth I don't think it's as bad as you're thinking it is."

"What do you mean?" She sounded tired and defeated and like she had no more fight left in her. Like she had given up even trying.

"What you think was happening between Sam and Quinn in that room, I don't think you're right about that. I think you should confront her about it and see what she says."

"But if I do that then she'll know I was spying."

"So what," he said bluntly. "So she'll know you were spying so fucking what… at least you'll know what was really going on; either way." She nodded.

"You're right."

"Usually am," he said with a wink and pulled her into a tight hug. "Give her a chance to explain and then if what you think happened really did happen I will personally rearrange Sam's face," Rachel chuckled into his shirt and pulled out of his arms.

"I love you Noah."

"And I love you Rachel," he whispered and looked around. "But don't tell anyone… I still have a rep and the Puckster don't do love."

"Yeah okay, Puckster." She smiled and went inside and straight to her bedroom. After her nightly routine she was just lying in her bed and her thoughts were running rampant.

Maybe Noah was right, he probably was.

Quinn most likely had a good explanation for what was going on.

But that didn't stop the horrid thoughts of Quinn and Sam to enter her mind.

She spent the night tossing and turning and trying to shut her mind off of the thoughts of Sam fucking Evans being intimate with her girlfriend.

She did try.

But in the end she could only see them coming out of that room smiling and her stomach was in knots and her head was pounding and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Noah was right and she needed to know what really happened.

Even if that meant confirming her worst fear about what went down in that room.

She needed to know.

* * *

><p>Since it was the weekend and there was no way Rachel was waiting until Monday to ask Quinn what the hell happened in Sam's motel room she decided to march over to Quinn's house and get some answers but her world imploded minutes after getting there.<p>

She knocked twice on the door and after a minute Judy opened it; her eyes widened at the sight of Rachel before her.

"Oh hi Rachel aren't you a sight," Judy greeted warmly and Rachel couldn't help but smile in return. Judy suddenly pulled Rachel into a tight hug and just the feel of Quinn's mom holding her caused her to miss the girl that much more. "I've missed you so much around here," Judy whispered before releasing her hold. Rachel beamed at her.

"I've missed you as well Judy."

"Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, that would be lovely." Judy stepped aside and Rachel entered the once familiar home which now seemed somewhat tainted as she imagined Judy greeting Sam in the same manner and then her thoughts went to Quinn giving Sam a tour of the house and her bedroom and before her thoughts could continue she shook her head of them and maybe let out a slight growl. "Is Quinn… um is she here?"

"No," Judy said with a frown. "I'm afraid not she is out with that boy from your glee club," and Rachel felt her stomach drop to her toes. "Sam."

Rachel cringed at the sound and immediately wanted to run as fast and as far away. She turned quickly and reached for the door. "She should be home any minute Rachel and you're free to wait."

"That won't be necessary Mrs. Fabray," Rachel said in a rush and opened the door. The air hit her and instantly refreshed the clouding of her thoughts. Her heart was hammering in her chest and if she didn't know this was a panic attack she would've thought she was having a heart attack. She ran down the steps and was about to run away when she saw Quinn's car pull into the driveway and her mouth was dropped open in surprised. Rachel's feet all of a sudden wouldn't move as Quinn parked and got out. She vaguely heard the sound of the front door close and knew Judy was giving them privacy.

Quinn walked over to her.

"Rachel what are you doing here?" She asked and Rachel noted the harsh tone she was using and winced and then she saw Quinn looking around and it reminded her of what her father had said.

"I um… I-"

"You can't be here," Quinn cut her off. "You need to leave." Quinn grasped her arms and yanked her toward the car. "Come on I'll drive you." And that was it. Rachel snapped out of her stupor and yanked her arm away from Quinn.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She screamed and Quinn looked at her as if she were crazy. Hell she felt crazy. "Why do I need to leave huh? Is your boyfriend coming over?"

"Boyfriend?" She questioned her brow furrowed in confusion. "W-wh-"

"I saw you Quinn," Rachel yelled.

"Saw me what?"

"Last night with Sam," Quinn's eyebrows lifted as realization hit her. "I saw you at that motel room with him and let me ask you something; was it worth it?"

"Was what worth it?"

"Throwing everything away for the boy with the abs? Was he good?"

"Rachel don't do this," Quinn cut her off and Rachel's anger intensified.

"Don't do what Quinn? Was he good? Answer me, did he please you?" Quinn grasped Rachel's arm and yanked her again but this time she pulled Rachel's body hard against her own. She put her lips as close as she could to Rachel's without it being a kiss and whispered.

"I'm not with Sam… I'm not with anyone. I love you and only you for now Rachel and forever okay. I know you don't understand any of this but I swear on Beth's life that you are the only person for me and that won't ever change." Rachel gasped when Quinn swore on Beth like that and instantly all of her anger and jealousy evaporated. Yeah she was still confused and wanted answers but after what Quinn just said she knew that she still loved her. So Rachel did the only thing she could think of to do. She pressed her lips against Quinn's and for a millisecond she felt Quinn's melt into it but just as quickly as it began it was over and Quinn was now standing several feet away from her. "Do you need a ride… or-"

"No Quinn," Rachel answered and her voice was normal. No anger, no jealousy, no hurt…

Well maybe a little hurt.

"I'll be fine but thanks for asking." Rachel turned and walked down the driveway and down the street but if she had looked back she would've seen the broken mess that Quinn had turned into on her front lawn, and she would've seen Judy kneeling on the grass next to Quinn and holding her while the girl sobbed.

* * *

><p>Rachel didn't know everything that was going on with Quinn and she was worried now more than ever but she decided to try one last thing before she could give up completely.<p>

She had to try.

And she had to do what Rachel Berry does best.

Everyone was sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schuester to arrive. A few moments later he walked in and clasped his hands together.

"All right guys, who's up first today?" Rachel's hand immediately shot into the air.

"Mr. Schuester, if it's alright with you I'd like to do my own interpretation on my favorite Fleetwood Mac song."

"Great Rachel… which one?"

"Go Your Own Way," She replied. "It's about the painful breakup between Lindsey Buckingham and Stevie Nicks." She got to her feet and faced the group. "Traditionally it's sung by a man but today Rachel Berry's gonna put her own feminine twist on it," her eyes met Quinn's who was staring back at her. If Quinn didn't know she was about to sing this to her then Quinn didn't know her at all. "Hit it!"

The music started and Rachel's eyes never left Quinn.

_Loving you  
>Is it the right thing to do?<br>How can I ever change things  
>That I feel?<br>If I could  
>Maybe I'd give you my world<br>How can I  
>When you won't take it from me<br>You can go your own way  
>Go your own way<br>You can call it  
>Another lonely day<br>You can go your own way  
>Go your own way<em>

Rachel could see it Quinn's face that the words were getting to her. She kept looking away from Rachel's intense stare but wasn't able to look away for long.

As Rachel began the next verse she looked into those brown eyes and felt her resolve breaking.

_Tell me why_  
><em>Everything turned around<em>  
><em>Packing up<em>  
><em>Shacking up's all you wanna do<em>  
><em>If I could<em>  
><em>Baby I'd give you my world<em>  
><em>Open up<em>  
><em>Everything's waiting for you<em>  
><em>You can go your own way<em>  
><em>Go your own way<em>  
><em>You can call it<em>  
><em>Another lonely day<em>  
><em>You can go your own way<em>  
><em>go your own way.<em>

As Puck and the band played the solo Rachel's eyes were boring into her and Quinn found herself grasping the edge of her chair to keep herself seated. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself at Rachel and kiss her all over.

Everyone was singing and dancing along to the song and either they missed the intense staring contest that was happening or they didn't care.

_Oh,Oh,Oh_

_You can go_

_You can go your own way._

Rachel finished the song and as everyone applauded she watched Quinn; she was waiting to see if there was still anything there between them and had a feeling that Quinn's reaction would tell her everything she needed to know.

She was surprised when Quinn got to her feet and stepped closer to her but before she could close the gap she turned and ran out of the room. Rachel stared after her for a moment before running after her.

She found Quinn in the girls bathroom; leaning over a sink.

"Quinn I-" she trailed off when she saw Quinn advance on her. She didn't know what Quinn was going to do so she was thrilled when Quinn pushed her hard against the door and pressed her own body into hers. Their lips crashed together in a frenzy and Rachel finally felt home. After a heated moment Quinn pulled away and stepped back. She covered her mouth and tears fell from her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that; it-"

"It was amazing," Rachel stepped away from the door and closer to Quinn; who wanted to back away again but couldn't fight the gravitational pull that Rachel had over her. "You wanted to kiss me and you did… what is so wrong with that?"

"Everything Rachel, I can-can't want you and I certainly can't have you."

"Yes you can, you already do," Rachel snaked her arms around Quinn's waist but Quinn pulled away again and stepped back. Rachel stepped closer again. "Kiss me again Quinn; I know you want to… I can feel it."

"Of course I want to… I've never stopped wanting you Rachel that isn't what this is about." Rachel put her hands on Quinn's waist again and this time she didn't stop her.

"Then what's it about?"

"I uh- me… and I um d-don't deserve you." She watched Rachel wrinkle her brow as confusion settled on her beautiful face. "You're better than all of us Rachel and one day you'll thank me." Rachel shook her head. "One day you will be happy on Broadway with the love of your life and you'll remember me with fond memories and smile and you'll finally understand why I did this."

"No," Rachel pulled her hips so they collided with her own and Quinn let out an involuntary moan at the sensation. "There is one problem with your little theory Quinn… and that is that _you_ are the love of my life and no one else could or would ever fill that role, even if you continue this ridiculous façade." Quinn's eyes softened and she melted into Rachel's words and touch.

Her resolve was crashing around her and she didn't know how much longer she could do this.

Hell she didn't know how much longer she could stand with Rachel assaulting her senses.

But she had to try.

She had to at least try, for Rachel's dads.

"Why are you doing this?" she whined.

"Because I love you and I know you love me," Rachel replied.

"You can't do this Rachel; you can't sing songs to me and make me fall even more in love with you."

"Sure I can," she said softly before reconnecting their lips. Quinn melted into it for a few moments but the sound of her father's voice in her head changed everything and she pulled herself off of Rachel's delectable mouth and out of her arms.

"No," she all but screamed. "I don't want you and we're over! Please just respect that," she said the last part with a broken sob and ran out of the room.

Rachel watched her go and for the first time since Quinn broke up with her; she finally and completely understood.

She could see the fear all over Quinn's face.

She still had no idea why but she could see nothing but fear.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rachel found out the truth about Sam's family living in that motel room and that Quinn and Kurt were just helping him. She felt like the biggest jerk so she wanted to do something to help. She convinced the glee club to help buy his guitar back from the pawn shop and she and Finn brought it to him. They convinced him to come back because they needed him and he needed them.<p>

He broke down in tears and Rachel actually hugged him.

When it came time for glee rehearsal that day Sam led them in his own rendition of 'Don't Stop' and he had brought his little brother and sister along to share in the music. Quinn and Rachel played with his little brother and their eyes met. They shared a pained smile at the thought that they had once talked about having a family together and this moment hit a little close to home.

Once the song was over Rachel ran out of the auditorium in tears; Quinn wanted to follow but she stood her ground. Once the room was cleared out Santana came from behind her and again her voice caused Quinn to jump.

"Tell her Q… or I will."

"What? I can't you know that," Quinn said facing her.

"You can."

"No I can't! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I finally got Britt and she loves me and we even made love for the first time but I'm letting my crippling fear of the truth destroy it once again and for some fucking reason I can't stop myself from doing it… I'm throwing it away and throwing myself at Karofsky and into this prom campaign because I am terrified of people treating me differently."

"But wh-"

"And I will be dammed if I'm going to let you do this. I won't stand by and watch you destroy something so solid not when you don't have to."

"But I do."

"No Quinn, you don't… you have another choice."

"I don't think you understand… my dad is powerful and he will hurt them."

"Not if they hurt him first," Quinn looked confused. "You can tell them and your mom and especially Rachel what that sad excuse of a man did to you and they can stop him," Quinn crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can't."

"Yes! You. Fucking. Can!" Santana yelled. "Screw him Quinn, you're too smart for this… go over there and tell her now or; and trust me on this… I will."

"Santana!"

"Just tell her, and trust her… you trust her right?" Quinn nodded. "Then why don't you give the truth a try… nothing else is working."

"No I-"

"Fuck Quinn who are you anymore? Stop being such a fucking coward and go get your fucking girl," she waited to see if Quinn would respond but when it was clear that Quinn was speechless she continued.

"I'm saying this one last time… tell her or I will."

And Santana walked away.

And Quinn watched knowing she wasn't bluffing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Again I'm sorry about all of this Faberry angst but I hope you're still enjoying this story. I promise that drama is almost over… stick with me it'll be worth it. Up next the return of Jesse St. James and jealous Quinn.**

**The song used was Can't we Try by Dan Hill.**


	46. Chapter 46: Arms

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Prom Queen"**

**Okay some changes; Quinn doesn't slap Rachel I couldn't do it, not after they have been dating for so long but she does slap someone. Also, the fabathroom scene happens before queen is announced and it's slightly different but I still think you'll like what I've done with this chapter/episode. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46: Arms<strong>

"_When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears, it was easy to see you'd been crying. Seems like everywhere you turn catastrophe it reigns, but who really profits from the dying. I could hold you in my arms, I could hold you forever. I could hold you in my arms, I could hold you forever."_

Quinn could not stop thinking about the conversation she had with Santana. She knew that she was right and that she should trust Rachel with the truth and she was really afraid of her father but…

She was tired; she was tired of fighting with Rachel and with Santana about Rachel. And she was tired of her mom trying to get information out of her and she was tired of fighting her own feelings that weren't going anywhere.

She was just tired.

All she wanted to do was to take Rachel into her arms and hold her forever.

And never let her go again.

She had spent the entire night thinking about the outcome of each scenario and each time she realized that Santana was right and she wanted to get Rachel back.

She finally fell asleep after deciding that she would tell Rachel the next day and hoped that she would understand and forgive her and then maybe they could figure out what to do about Russell together. She was still terrified but she literally couldn't do this without Rachel anymore.

And she knew Santana wasn't bluffing. So as she slept her dreams were filled with a mix of fear and hope that Rachel would soon be back in her arms, where she belonged.

The next day as she pulled into her familiar parking spot at school she saw something that made her smile. Like really smile for the first time in weeks.

What she saw was… Rachel driving.

Rachel was driving Hiram's car who was in the passenger seat. She could see that he was directing Rachel what to do and she watched as her girl nervously parked the car and- of course- she parked it perfectly. Then she watched as she bounced up and down in her seat and pulled her father into a hug.

They both got out of the car and Hiram gave her a hug and a kiss before getting into the car and driving away, Quinn waited until Rachel went into the school before she got out of her car and went inside as well.

She was about to open the door when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"So are you gonna do it or am I?" Santana said and Quinn turned to face her. She tried to glare at her but her excitement over her decision and seeing Rachel facing her fear of driving head on had her in a mood too good to let Santana ruin.

"I am," Quinn told her and Santana's scowl turned into a smile as she could see that Quinn was ready.

"Well it's about fucking time!" She said loudly and gained a few dirty looks from the Cheerios that were passing by. "What are you fucking looking at?" Santana screamed at them. "Just because I'm not a Cheerio anymore doesn't mean that I won't still kick your ass all over this school." The girls backed away in fear. "Now walk away!" And the girls did.

Quinn laughed and looped her arm through Santana's.

"Come on, let's get to glee… I have a girl to get."

"Damn right," Santana told her with a smirk and let Quinn lead her away.

* * *

><p>Everyone was talking about prom and how excited they were. Quinn and Santana joined in on the conversation but Quinn couldn't take her eyes off of Rachel and was looking forward to the conversation she wanted to have with her after glee.<p>

And hopefully the kissing.

Mr. Schuester came in and they listened as he told them they had to perform at prom. She loved glee club; she really did but sometimes she hated the ridiculous things that he got them into.

When Mercedes ran out and Rachel offered to go after her, Quinn's heart swelled and she just wanted to pull Rachel close and tell her how amazing she was.

Rachel was still hell bent on trying to find out what Quinn was afraid of and when the girl walked in the room with Santana and she was smiling Rachel felt the wind get knocked out of her. How could Quinn be so happy when she was so miserable? Maybe she really was over her? But those questions were lost in Quinn's eyes the moment they met her own. Something was different and for the first time in weeks the real Quinn was looking back at her. She wanted nothing more than to run into the girl's arms and never let go.

But she didn't.

Instead she listened to Mr. Schue go on and on about prom, Rachel was not looking forward to prom at all and even considered the idea of forgoing it all together but then Mercedes was sad and she ran out of the room, a plan came together in her head and she promptly ran out after her.

She found Mercedes in the hall at her locker. Rachel approached her and grinned.

"Hey," she said quietly and Mercedes looked over at her. "I don't have a date to prom either."

"You know I talk a good game about not needing a man and I don't," Rachel could hear the sadness in her voice. "But I just really wanted to take a date to the prom." Rachel nodded knowingly. She wanted nothing more than to have been brave enough to bring Quinn, if she had been brave enough they might still be together. She shook those thoughts from her mind and focused back on Mercedes.

"I want the dress, and the guy… a damn corsage," she turned back into her locker so that Rachel wouldn't see just how lonely she really was.

But Rachel could see it anyway.

"Somebody-somebody still may ask you."

"It's this Saturday," Mercedes faced her again. "I just want to be Cinderella. Just for one night… one night where a guy will look at me under those corny crate paper streamers and say _you look beautiful_ and then he'd grab my hand and ask me to dance," Rachel's thoughts went to Quinn and how much she would love that same scenario to happen to them and Rachel realized in that moment that she was more ready to be out with Quinn than she ever thought.

She inhaled a breath at this realization and then frowned at the realization that she was finally ready only after Quinn had given up. Mercedes broke her out of thought once again.

"Isn't that what prom is supposed to be about?"

"You're not gonna go to prom alone," Rachel told her fixing her smile in place. "You'll go with me."

"That's even more depressing," Mercedes said and Rachel frowned. She knew the girl wasn't being intentionally mean and that she was just upset so Rachel didn't let it affect her and merely smiled her brightest Rachel Berry smile.

"I have a plan," she said excitedly and watched as Mercedes seemed intrigued.

Her plan consisted of a three way date with Sam that they had to convince the boy to go along with. It was easier than they thought it would be and Rachel smiled knowing that he agreed because he wanted to go to prom just as badly as they did.

Well as badly as Mercedes did.

Rachel wasn't too enthused but at least she was going to get to sing. So after her meeting with Sam and Mercedes she was going through some sheet music in the auditorium to find the perfect prom song.

* * *

><p>Quinn wanted to talk to Rachel after glee but since she chased after Mercedes and didn't return Quinn was having trouble tracking her down and when Rachel didn't show up for P.E. she made an excuse and decided to look for the girl and of course her first place to look was the auditorium and that is where she found her.<p>

She wasn't happy with who was with her though and her jealousy and anger burned bright. She walked in the wonderful sound of Rachel's voice as she belted out 'Rolling in the Deep' but just as she was about to join the girl on stage she heard a voice that she hoped she would never hear again.

Jesse St. James.

She hid in the wings; making sure she could still see them and listened as they sang the song together. Yeah it was beautiful but so fucking what.

Jesse St. Suckass was back and that could only mean bad things. She looked at Rachel and could see the girl was surprised to see him as well but they continued singing and when it was over he was standing right in front of her; hovering over her.

"Hi Rachel," he said with his patented cheesy smirk and that was enough for Quinn. She stepped out of the shadows and walked over to them. She could see that Rachel was just as surprised to see her as she was to see Jesse but she said nothing; she just looked back and forth between them.

"Get away from her," Quinn nearly spat at him and his smile merely widened and it took everything inside her to keep from beating him to a pulp. When he saw the look of pure hatred cross her face he did in fact take two steps back from Rachel; but that wasn't enough for Quinn and she was about to attack him.

"Quinn what are you doi-" Rachel began but was cut off by Quinn's voice as she glared at Jesse.

"What are you doing here St. Dickhead?" She asked and Rachel chuckled at her jealousy and Jesse also laughed which only infuriated Quinn more.

Jesse was laughing at Quinn's jealousy. He had no idea how he couldn't tell from day one that Quinn and Rachel were obviously in love with each other; but it sure was obvious to him now.

"Look I just wanted to-"

"Shut it!" She cut him off even though she had just asked him a question. She stepped closer and was now in his personal space and the only thing that stopped her was the fact that Rachel jumped in between them. She had both hands on Quinn's arms. Rachel felt Quinn's body shudder under her fingertips at the contact and she couldn't hide the smirk that fell across her face.

"Quinn he's done nothing wrong."

"Rachel, he threw eggs at you," Quinn reminded her and Rachel nodded.

"I know but I'd still really like to talk to him."

"Rachel," Quinn whined and Rachel held back a giggle. She was so cute when she was like this but she couldn't fall victim to Quinn's adorableness. She had to stand her ground and stick up for herself.

"No Quinn," Rachel cut her off and tried to speak in her stern voice, she heard her voice was shaky but she needed to do this. Quinn needed to hear this. "I would like to talk to Jesse and I'd really like you to leave us alone." She watched as Quinn's mouth gaped open but she was on a roll so she continued. "And frankly you don't get to have a say since you broke up with me."

"Rachel I actually wanted to talk to you ab-"

"No Quinn," she said even more forcefully. "Now please leave!" She watched as hurt crossed Quinn's face and she instantly wanted to take her words back but she couldn't. Quinn quickly turned on her heel and stormed out of the auditorium. Rachel watched her go and once she was sure Quinn was gone she turned to face Jesse again; she saw his smug grin firmly in place. "And you can wipe that smirk off of your face Jesse because I guarantee that if I weren't so angry with her these days, I would have chosen her."

"So she broke up with you?" He asked and he did in fact stop the smug grinning, Rachel nodded with a frown. "Okay then, how are we going to make her jealous?" Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and bit her lip as she contemplated his idea. She quickly pushed that idea as far out of her mind as she could.

"Forget it Jesse," she told him. "I'm not going to hurt her on purpose." He nodded. "But I would like to know why you're here?"

He led her off of the stage and over to the seats. Once she was seated he sat on the back of a chair in front of her and started to tell her how he flunked out of college; when she laughed he got defensive.

"I mean how was I supposed to know that I was actually supposed to show up to those classes at school? I was majoring in show choir… I just assumed it would be like at Carmel and the school would get some Asian kid to take math and English and scientific for me."

"That's awful," she told him and she could tell he thought she was saying because she felt bad for him but she really was saying that he was awful and kind of dumb for thinking those things. "But that still doesn't tell me why you're here."

"I came back to see you Rachel," he said in his sweetest tone and held back a chuckle when he saw she was glaring at him. "What I did to you… it's my one great regret."

"Yeah, it was kind of weird. I mean one day you were telling me that you liked me and then you were inexplicably throwing eggs at my head the next."

"I know," he said pathetically. "I know… I traded love for a fourth National championship. It was a bum deal; for a first maybe but for a fourth… no way. I've come to make amends." He saw that she was now smiling and he knew she believed that he really was sorry. And since she believed in him he really did want to help. So he shot her his smug grin one more time and winked. "So what are you doing for prom?"

"I'm going with Sam and Mercedes as friends, why?"

"Well how about you let me tag along and you let me make amends by helping to get blondie back?" She smiled briefly at the idea but then scowled at him.

"And how would that work?"

"We make her jealous."

"No Jesse I don't want to hurt her?"

"Like how she is hurting you," he shot back and saw the pain in her eyes. He felt bad and wanted to apologize but she spoke before he could.

"She had her reasons," she said quietly. "And I'm not discussing my relationship with you of all people."

"Look Rachel, I hurt you and I feel like hell about that so please let me do this to make it up to you." She tilted her head and he could tell she was considering it so he continued. "We'll go to prom and I'll flirt and dance with you and I guarantee it'll work."

And Rachel couldn't argue.

And she didn't want to.

She wanted Quinn back and she figured why the hell not try one last thing, if letting Jesse flirt with her got Quinn back into her arms where she belonged then she was willing to try.

"Okay but we're not doing anything to intentionally hurt her," She saw Jesse nod once. "You can join Mercedes, Sam and I and we'll dance and flirt but nothing else, got me?" He nodded again and smiled, she couldn't fight the smile that she returned as her mind clouded with thoughts of getting Quinn back.

* * *

><p>Quinn was fuming mad when she busted out of the auditorium and ran smack into Santana.<p>

"Whoa Quinn, what the fuck?"

"I'm sorry Santana, I just… I need to go for a run."

"It's raining," she said and finally saw the desperation on Quinn's face. "Just talk to me instead."

"It's Rachel."

"I figured but di- did you um… did you tell her?"

"No, I was going to but I found her in the auditorium singing with Jesse St. Assface!" Santana held back a laugh at Quinn's nickname but then the realization that Jesse was actually back hit her.

"Why the hell is she talking to him… he egged her?"

"I don't know but she threw me out of the auditorium so that she could talk to him in private," Quinn said and Santana curled her lip in disgust. She was seriously going to have to have a talk with Rachel about this but right now she needed to get through to Quinn because she could see the girl was losing it and quickly.

"Well are you going to fucking tell her?"

"No… not now, not if she wants to be with Jesse," she said defeated. She didn't really think that Rachel liked Jesse but she couldn't help but feel sorry for herself.

"Fuck off Q," Santana yelled at her. "She doesn't want him, she never did. My guess is that she is trying to make you jealous and from the looks of it… it's working."

"Because I fucking love her!" Quinn screamed and Santana smirked.

"Tell her that."

"But Jesse-"

"But Jesse nothing… the Quinn I know would not just sit on her ass while Jerkface St. Butthead swoops in on her girl. The Quinn I know would've already laid him out," she saw Quinn's lips turn up into a grin. "Fucking grow a pair and get your girl!"

"You're right Santana," Quinn told her with renewed vigor in her tone.

"I usually am."

"After prom," Quinn said and saw that Santana was shaking her head wildly. "No listen, I just want to be done with prom and then I'll talk to her okay… I promise, I'll tell her everything."

"Okay fine," Santana reluctantly agreed. "But if she doesn't know by Sunday… I'm telling her Q." Quinn nodded.

"That's fine." And there was something in her tone that made Santana believe her.

* * *

><p>Rachel was walking down the hall toward the auditorium; she wanted one last rehearsal of the song she intended to sing at prom. She knew something had changed in Quinn but the girl had spent the remainder of the week; smiling from afar but never approaching. She wasn't sure why but she knew she was going to try one last attempt at winning the girls heart back before giving up completely and she hoped flirting with Jesse and this song would be what does it.<p>

As she was walking Finn approached her.

"So I heard a nasty rumor that Jesse St. James is back in town and I also heard that he's going to be your date for prom." She rolled her eyes and spoke through gritted teeth.

"No, he's joining Mercedes, Sam and me on our prom on a budget… he's gonna be in town for a while so I'm not sure what's gonna become of it," she felt her stomach turn at the thought of dating Jesse but she wanted to stick it to Finn.

"I just… I don't trust him. I mean don't you remember what he did to you," she stopped walking and faced him.

"Look you can't tell me what to do okay. If I want to date Jesse or anyone for that matter it's not your business… it never has been."

"I just care about you."

"Look all I ask is that you be as happy for me as I am for you running for prom court with Quinn."

_Even though I'm dying every day because of it_- she thought.

She tried to storm away from him but she realized that he was following her. She went to her locker and opened it and he was hovering over her. As soon as he opened his mouth and started talking about himself she knew that once again he had missed the point.

"You know, I don't even want to go to this stupid prom anymore," she glared at him. If only he knew how fucking lucky he was that he would have Quinn on his arm, but again he was oblivious to anyone that wasn't him. "Quinn's got me handing out pens with our names on them… I mean where's the dignity?" Her angry glare turned saddened as he continued. "And I hate renting those tuxes a-and the corsage… I know I'm gonna pick the wrong one and then Quinn's gonna be pissed off and her mom will look at me-"

"Hey just…" she trailed off. She had only interrupted because she was sick of him whining about being lucky enough to be Quinn's choice of prom date. Then she started to think about Quinn and she knew he was right and he would fuck everything up and Quinn- even though she was still hurt about everything- Quinn deserved the best. "Just get her something simple. A wrist corsage, girls like Quinn you don't want to do anything that's gonna distract from their face so… ask for a gardenia," she held back a smile at the thought of Quinn wearing their flower. "With a light green ribbon wrapped around it to match her eyes," Finn nodded and then Rachel walked away in tears.

What she didn't know was that Finn thought those tears were because she wanted to be going with him.

* * *

><p>Rachel was getting ready for the prom, she was meeting Jesse, Mercedes and Sam at Breadstix and she honestly couldn't wait for this night to be over; but a part of her couldn't wait to see Quinn in her dress and watch her beautiful girlfr- ex girlfriend be crowned prom queen. She was finishing up her hair when she heard her dad calling her name.<p>

When she descended the stairs she was surprised to see Jesse waiting at the bottom holding a box.

"J-Jesse wh-what are you doing here?"

"Just because this isn't a real date doesn't mean that you don't deserve a real prom," he said and she couldn't help but smile. She stepped closer and he opened the box and fixed the corsage on her wrist. She gave him a hug and after Hiram took about a million pictures they finally left.

They met Sam and Mercedes at Breadstix and they were eating dinner and talking. Rachel realized that despite everything she was actually having a good time and she reminded herself to thank Jesse for that later. But her whole night turned upside down and she literally felt the breath leave her body when Quinn walked in the restaurant.

Rachel's mouth gaped open at how insanely gorgeous she looked, but when Finn led her over to the table Rachel saw that Quinn was anything but excited about this. She looked miserable and Rachel just wanted to jump over the table and pull her into her arms.

Quinn was so angry at Finn for pulling them over to the table. She felt like she was pushing it into Rachel's face and she didn't want that. All she wanted was to get the girl alone and confess everything to her; but instead she put on her fake smile and grinned at her friends.

"Hey guys you look amazing and don't forget to vote for Hudson/Fabray tonight," Rachel was all of a sudden ready to rip Finn Hudson's lucky head right off of his overly large body and she figured that Jesse must've noticed because then his hand was covering hers and she heard Quinn gasp. Their eyes met and suddenly no one else mattered.

"Hey Jesse, what'd you order… scrambled eggs?" Finn asked in is arrogant way and that pulled both girls out of the staring contest because they both thought he was trying to start a fight. "I mean I know you usually like them served on people's heads." Jesse ignored Finn completely and turned to a worried Quinn.

"Quinn you look stunning, the ghost of Grace Kelly," Quinn smiled and nodded even though she was fighting the urge to rip his hand off of Rachel's. "Let me know if you get tired of your date stomping on your pretty little feet all night; I'll be more than happy to cut in."

"Okay," Mercedes decided to end this before it could get out of hand. "Hush you guys, you're totally ruining the vibe," she looked up at them. "Quinn you look hot, Finn you look handsome… love you guys but get lost. We'll see you there." Finn and Jesse were having a staring contest. Quinn shot Rachel a loving smile before she dragged Finn away.

And Rachel hoped her song would be what finally got Quinn back where she belonged.

* * *

><p>Rachel took a deep breath and grasped the microphone. She had performed so many times in so many different venues but this time it was different. This was her last chance to fix everything. She searched the dance floor and found Quinn and Finn slow dancing. Her eyes locked on those hazel pools of beauty and she began singing.<p>

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me _

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

She could see Quinn's gaze falter briefly but before she started to sing again their eyes were locked again.

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls _

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_

_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go…_

Quinn couldn't take her eyes off the wonder that was Rachel Berry. She was singing to her, a love song to_ her_ after everything that she had put her through and Quinn knew she needed to end this. If Rachel was brave enough to still love her than she had to be brave enough to tell her the truth.

_I hope that you can see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_

_And I've never opened up_

_I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

Rachel took a few steadying breaths before looking back into Quinn's eyes but she saw… it looked as if Quinn was saying I love you in sign language across Finn's back. Rachel shook her head… she imagined it.

She had to have imagined it… right?

She took another deep breath and finished the song.

_I hope that you can see right through my walls _

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home._

As the song ended Quinn pulled away from Finn and ran out of the room; Rachel was about to follow her but instead she was swept into Jesse's grasp and pulled onto the dance floor.

"Jesse what are you doing? I need to go after her."

"No Rachel let her come to you, the plan is working… let's stick to it and get your girl back." She nodded in agreement but it didn't feel right.

* * *

><p>Quinn was pacing the hallway when Santana approached.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"Not now Santana," Quinn screamed at her through tears. "I mean you heard that right?'

"Yeah," Santana replied but she was confused. "She wants you Q so back in there and get her." Quinn was shaking her head and Santana grasped her arms. "Stop letting Russell win Q… he already took so much from you don't let him take her too. This was her last attempt at convincing you to be honest with her… so go back in there and be fucking honest." Quinn was now nodding. She was right.

She didn't say anything to Santana she just turned on her heel and walked back into the room. She searched the dance floor for Rachel and when she caught sight of her she also caught sight of Jesse pressing his lips to Rachel's neck.

"You're a dead man, St. James!" She yelled as she walked past Finn toward him. Finn followed and Rachel turned away from Jesse and faced Quinn.

"Quinn I-" Rachel started to say but Quinn cut her off.

"Keep your hands and lips off of her got me," she said with a fierce glare.

"Quinn I was merely-" Jesse's words were cut off as Quinn slapped him hard right across the face. Rachel gasped and Jesse cupped his cheek but Quinn wasn't done and she lunged for him again. This time however, Finn grasped her waist and moved her aside and then he turned and pushed Jesse.

"Just leave," Finn said and Jesse pushed him back. Then a shoving match began and Quinn and Rachel tried to stop it. When Finn threw a punch that Jesse ducked out of the way of Coach Sylvester jumped in between them and tossed them both out of the place.

Quinn stared at Rachel for a moment. She was hurt that Rachel was letting Jesse kiss her but she knew she had no rights to be so instead she took off again, but this time Rachel followed her.

Quinn pushed into the bathroom just as two girls were leaving and Rachel was hot on her trail

"Quinn it wasn't what it looked like I… we-"

"Really? Because it looked like you and Jesse were getting friendly."

"No we were-"

"He was kissing your neck Rachel," Quinn yelled and Rachel saw the pain in her eyes and heard it in her tone.

"We were just, he got carried away and I was pushing him off but we were just-"

"You were what?"

"We were- I mean I was trying to make you jealous," Quinn's mouth dropped at the realization that Rachel was putting on an act with Jesse and if she wasn't so upset she might've known the difference but in this moment she didn't care she only cared about the girl in front of her. "And I just want you back so badly that I let Jesse umphhhh-" Quinn smashed her lips into Rachel's with equal amounts of love and fiery passion. She slid her arms around Rachel's back and pulled her tighter against herself. Rachel melted into Quinn's touch and slipped her tongue past Quinn's open lips. Quinn willingly let Rachel deepen the kiss as she backed her up and slammed her into the closed door. Rachel broke the kiss with an aroused moan and Quinn took to kissing and biting her neck.

"Oh god Quinn, I've missed… oh I've missed you so much."

"Me too," Quinn said before biting down on Rachel's neck and marking what was hers. After leaving a nice hickey she moved down and began leaving wet open mouthed kisses onto Rachel's collarbone. She vaguely heard a zipper then before she knew it Rachel's dress was pooled at her feet and Quinn's eyes met hers.

"I'm yours Quinn," she said pulling their lips together once more. "Now take me please." Rachel didn't have to ask twice as she pushed her hand in between Rachel's legs and slid her drenched panties aside. She broke the kiss and their eyes met. "Fuck me Quinn," Rachel begged and Quinn slipped two fingers inside.

Both girls moaned at the feeling. Quinn missed being inside Rachel so much, she love the feeling of her tightening around her fingers and the lust and love in her eyes.

"Oh god Rachel I've missed this," Quinn said and began thrusting her fingers. Rachel bucked her hips into Quinn's hand and she was quivering because Quinn's palm was hitting her clit with every thrust.

"Oh I fucking love you Quinn," Rachel yelled and Quinn smirked and kissed her again.

"I fucking love you too," Quinn said in a much quieter tone. "And I love fucking you too," she husked and pulled Rachel's strapless bra down with her free hand. She sealed her lips around the nipple and sucked with fervor. Rachel's hands closed around her neck holding her in place and her hips met Quinn's palm as they writhed against each other.

"Finish me baby," Rachel moaned and Quinn dropped to her knees and pulled the panties down. She wrapped her lips around Rachel swollen clit and sucked and flitted her tongue all the while she was still pumping her fingers furiously and curling them deep inside. A few moments of this and Rachel was shaking and convulsing and screaming Quinn's name as she fell into the abyss of pure ecstasy that she had been missing so much.

Rachel fell to the ground beside Quinn in a heap and Quinn left small kisses on her sweaty forehead. Once her breathing was under control her eyes met Quinn's and she could see that Quinn was crying.

"Hey," she cupped both of her cheeks. "Hey, don't cry baby I-I wanted this as much as you did."

"I know," Quinn wiped her eyes furiously. "I just- I'm so sorry that I did this to us. I my- I was scared and my father-" her words were cut off by tears again and Rachel's mouth dropped.

"Your father?" She asked confused and as Quinn nodded it hit her all at once. Of course Russell was behind this; he is the only person Quinn had ever been scared of. She wondered why she didn't figure it out sooner, and then she wondered what he could've done to scare Quinn this much. She looked over at the broken mess of tears Quinn and become and she took the opportunity to get to her feet and get dressed- minus the soaked panties, which she tossed in the garbage bin. Once she was dressed she looked down at the beautiful and still sobbing girl on the ground and held out her hand.

"Come on baby," Quinn looked at her and took her hand. Once Quinn was on her feet again Rachel led her to the sink. She wet a paper towel and handed it to Quinn.

"I know you think it's hard to be you Rachel but at least you don't have to be terrified all the time." Rachel took the paper towel out of Quinn's hand and stepped in front of her.

"What are you so scared of?"

"Everything Rachel… the future, when all of this is gone."

"Look you have nothing to be scared of… you're a very pretty girl Quinn, prettiest girl I ever met but… you're a lot more than that," Rachel told her sincerely and that only made Quinn cry more.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry I did this to us I just was so scared."

"Of your father?" Rachel wondered and Quinn nodded.

"What did he do that would scare you enough to break up with me?" Quinn took a deep breath and met those brown eyes that were her whole world.

"He said that if I didn't end things with you he would go after your dads." Rachel gasped and took a step back. First she was shocked that he would actually do something like that and then she was angry about the threat and the situation that he put Quinn in and then suddenly absolutely everything made sense.

They way Quinn was acting and the things she had said and Rachel realized that she had done all of it to protect her family and she fell even deeper in love with the girl that she was already hopelessly in love with.

"Say something Rachel." Quinn said nervously but Rachel didn't say anything; instead she kissed her. It wasn't heated like the last one. It was loving and sincere and true and it made Quinn's toes curl. "What was that for?"

"You protected them," Quinn nodded. "You did whatever it took to keep my family safe."

"Yeah I um… I didn't know what else to do but Rachel I never stopped loving you. And they took me in when I had nothing else, I love them. They're my family… you all are and my father said that he would destroy them. When I called him out on it being a hate crime he said that he wouldn't physically hurt them but he would destroy them," Rachel was shaking her head and Quinn could see the anger boiling at the surface. "He said he was powerful and had a lot of connections and he would destroy them by attacking their jobs and I didn't know what else to do Rachel I-" she was cut off by Rachel's finger over her lips.

"You were perfect," Rachel whispered and saw Quinn's relieved smile cross her mouth. "Do I wish you had told me? Yeah… but I can't fault you for protecting them."

"I wanted to tell you but I was just so scared. He was following me, he had people watching and following me and I'm pretty sure he had people watching you too and-"

"That fucking son of a bitch!" Rachel yelled and even though it was completely inappropriate Quinn felt herself getting aroused.

"Rachel we need to tell your fathers so that they can protect themselves because clearly I can't stay away from you anymore… I don't want to and I can't." Rachel calmed down at those words and smiled.

"I'm glad," Rachel took a few calming breaths. "This is what we're going to do. We're going to back out there and enjoy the rest of this prom with our friends. And then after you get crowned queen," Quinn smiled. "We're going back to my place and we are going to make love all night long and in the morning; we'll tell my dads everything."

"That sounds perfect Rach, especially the love making but what if he's out there… what if he is following me now?"

"It's Saturday Quinn, he can't do anything until Monday anyway and we'll already have a plan by then," Rachel saw Quinn's smile appear.

"I know I owe you a lot of explanation and apologies but right now all I have to say is; I love you Rachel Berry."

"And I love you Quinn Fabray," Rachel grinned and pulled Quinn by her neck until their lips were together again. They kissed roughly and passionately and both girls put every ounce of love they had for one another into the kiss. When it broke Rachel smiled. "Are you ready to go back into prom with your real prom date?" Quinn nodded and Rachel took her hand to lead her out but Quinn pulled her back.

"But first I have to ask you something," when she saw Rachel nod she continued. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I never stopped Quinn."

"Me either," Quinn replied. "I also wanted to thank you for the perfect corsage." Rachel blushed at the realization that Quinn knew.

"You knew?"

"It's a gardenia Rachel, of course I knew," Rachel smiled shyly and ducked her head.

"Well I knew Finn would screw it up and even though I was upset with you I still wanted your prom to be perfect." Quinn smiled at those words.

"And it was perfect, because of you and our secret love," Quinn leaned over and kissed her lips again. "I'm glad you were a part of my prom even without being my date."

"Me too, but I am your date now," Rachel said and Quinn nodded.

"Now and forever," Quinn told her and this time she let Rachel pull her out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>By the time they got back out to the prom it was time for the prom queen to be announced. Rachel watched with pride as Quinn went up to the stage. She saw Santana watching them from the moment they walked in together and now that they were both on stage talking she knew Santana was proud of Quinn and so was she.<p>

When principal Figgins announced that Kurt won prom queen as a write in winner and he ran out in tears, Rachel once again panicked at the idea of being made fun of and ridiculed for her sexuality; but she realized that she wasn't as scared over it as she had been. With Quinn she knew they could handle it together. She also saw that Santana had run out of the room in tears.

Rachel met Quinn on the side of the stage and Rachel shot her a pained smile.

"I'm sorry you didn't win baby."

"Oh but I did," Quinn said grinning and Rachel arched her eyebrow in confusion. "I may not have won the crown but I won you back.

"You're such a smooth talker," Rachel said with a wink. "But you never lost me, not really." Quinn smiled at that. "I can't believe what they did to Kurt though."

"I know," Quinn said frowning. "Do you want to go see if he's okay?"

"Yeah but I saw Blaine go after him and I'm sure he'll be everything Kurt needs right now."

"Yeah they are kind of perfect for each other aren't they?"

"Mm hmm, like another couple I know," Rachel told her and Quinn nodded and bit her lip. "What about you? Santana seemed a bit upset."

"Yeah but she's with Brittany, what do you say you dance with me until our friends return?" She saw Rachel wrinkle her brow in thought and smirked. "We don't have to if you don't wan-"

"I would love to," Rachel told her and took her hand. She led Quinn to the dance floor and they shared a dance in front of the entire school and Rachel found it wasn't as scary as she thought it would be. As Quinn held her tight she leaned over her and whispered in her ear.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm wonderful Quinn," Rachel whispered back and forced their eyes to meet. "I'm in the arms of the hottest girl in school and I don't even care what people are thinking."

"You've made me so happy tonight Rachel and I don't even deserve it."

"You deserve it all Quinn," Rachel responded and her voice cracked. "I mean what you did for my dads I-"

"I consider them my dads too," she said and Rachel beamed.

A few minutes later Santana and Brittany walked in hand in hand and danced right beside them but when Kurt entered a moment later they all stopped and watched as their brave friend got up on that stage and got his crown. He made a joke and tried to laugh it off. Rachel could tell that he was humiliated but he held his head up high and walked toward the dance floor with Karofsky to have their dance.

When Karofsky ran out of the room Blaine valiantly stepped in as Kurt's knight in shining hair gel and swept Kurt off of his feet.

Rachel and Quinn both swooned at the act as well.

Hell even Santana felt a little rush of excitement for Kurt.

When Mercedes and Tina started signing Dancing Queen and Kurt and Blaine danced together, Rachel and Quinn followed suit and so did Santana and Brittany.

Rachel watched her friends dancing with their loved ones as she danced with the only person she has ever and will ever love she realized that if three gay couples could proudly dance at their high school prom in this conservative town then maybe she could face her fears.

She decided in that moment that she was done hiding and that she would discuss coming out with Quinn and her fathers in the morning.

But first she wanted to make this night as memorable as possible. They spent the rest of the evening dancing and having a good time with their friends.

Rachel and Quinn even posed for their pictures together and Rachel couldn't wait to frame it.

When they stumbled into Rachel's room a few hours later they were both exhausted from dancing the night away but they also couldn't wait to make up for lost time. Rachel closed and locked the door and leaned against it as Quinn faced her. Their eyes locked and they both moved at the same time.

Their lips came together in a heated frenzy and they tugged on each other's zippers until both prom dresses were in a pool at their feet. Rachel broke the kiss with a chuckle that had Quinn arching an eyebrow at her.

"What's funny?"

"We're about to complete a prom night cliché," Rachel said and Quinn giggled too.

"No we're not. We're not having dirty drunk sex in the back seat of my car we're making love," Quinn told her and Rachel put her hands on Quinn's hips and pulled her against her own heated flesh. Once their bodies were pressed together they both moaned.

"Oh god I've missed this," Rachel panted.

"Me too," Quinn agreed before placing her lips on Rachel's neck. "I know we have a lot to say and I have a lot to make up for but baby I just really need you right now." Rachel led her to the bed and Quinn fell back onto it. Rachel kneeled in front of her and looked at her beautiful and naked flesh. She reached out and pushed her thumb into the waistband of Quinn's panties.

"You have nothing to make up for," Rachel said before yanking the panties off and tossing them across the room. She hovered over Quinn and left kisses up her torso to her neck and finally her lips. She pushed her fingers through Quinn soaking wet center and they both moaned in unison. "What do you need baby?"

"I need you inside me," she answered and no sooner did the words leave her lips than Rachel's fingers were filling her up. "Mmmm, oh god baby I have missed you."

"I know," Rachel panted as she began thrusting in and out getting harder and faster and going deeper with each stroke. "I always want to be inside you forever Quinn," Quinn nodded vehemently. "Promise me Quinn."

"I promise Rachel… I'm yours now and I always will be." Rachel attacked her lips again and thrust her tongue inside at the same time she curled her fingers and brought Quinn over the edge. As the girl quivered in her arms, she held on tight leaving small kisses to her cheek and promising to always hold her.

As they made love over and over again into the wee hours of the morning; both of them had never been happier or more grateful to have each other again.

And after several hours of making love they fell asleep in each other's arms… safe, happy, warm and finally home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Yay, they're back together. I hate writing angst and keeping them apart. Hope you liked what I did with this chapter and how I dealt with their dynamic over these episodes. Up next, Russell finally gets what is coming to him and Rachel and Quinn talk about coming out and how hiding almost destroyed them. Two chapters left of season two. Enjoy!**

**The song Rachel sang to Quinn was Arms by Christina Perri and the song used for the chapter was Hold You in My Arms by Ray LaMontagne.**


	47. Chapter 47: Hide

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Funeral"**

**Lots to say in this author's note so I apologize in advance for its length; I know everyone is looking forward to Russell getting what he deserves after my hint last chapter and my intention was to do just that but with everything that happens on the show and between the girls in these next two chapters he is put on the back burner a bit. Sorry about the tease I was going to do it in this chapter but if I did; it would have been twice as long and it's long already. With that said Russell does get what he deserves just not until the first summer chapter… sorry.**

**Also I address Beth's birthday in this chapter. I know that technically she wasn't born until the season finale and the actual dates of when the episodes aired are different between season one and two but for me it's close enough and the next chapter is already too long so it'll be in here.**

**Warning: Sexy times ahead…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Willy Wonka, or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47: Hide<strong>

"_When we're in a crowd, I'm sure you've noticed how; I love to look at you. No, I can't deny I get hypnotized; when I look at you. Oh, it's the kind of thing; that I can't explain; no matter how I try  
>it's no mystery, the whole world can see. How I feel inside. Oh, oh baby… I can't hide my heart<br>it's been that way right from the start. These feelings I know, can't help but show. And I can't hide my heart."_

Rachel woke up in the warm arms of her loving girlfriend. She had missed this. She had missed the kissing and the touching of course but this- being held- is what she missed most of all.

She didn't want to hide anymore.

Quinn was behind her with her hot body pressed up against her back and her arm draped over Rachel's stomach. Rachel ran her fingers lightly over Quinn's arm eliciting chill bumps; their bare legs were tangled together as both girls were still naked. Rachel turned around in Quinn's arms and saw her gorgeous eyes open and looking at her with adoration; a small smile playing on her lips.

"Hey baby," Quinn said in that sleepy husky tone that never failed to get Rachel going.

"Hey."

"I've missed this feeling," Quinn spoke the words she had been thinking and snaked her arm around Rachel's back and began rubbing small circles on her soft skin with the pads of her fingers.

"I've missed everything Quinn," Rachel replied honestly and she saw Quinn's happy expression turn dark and a frown appeared.

"I'm so sorry Rachel I-" she was stopped by Rachel pressing her lips against her own in a brief but tender peck.

"Don't apologize for protecting my family… ever."

"But I hurt you and-"

"And I still knew there was something else going on. I never really doubted your love Quinn which is why I fought you so hard on this. I could feel it in your kiss and I could see it in your eyes. I didn't know what was going on but I knew you still loved me."

"I never stopped," Quinn reiterated and her voice was shaky. Rachel could tell she was on the verge of tears. "I wanted to tell you so many times but then I got scared. I couldn't risk it; I couldn't let him hurt them. They're wonderful and I couldn't have asked for better men to have been in my life… god I wish they were my dads instead of the asshole I got stuck with." Rachel chuckled.

"Quinn, I'm glad you love them but let's not get crazy." Quinn arched her eyebrow in confusion. "If they were your dads then we'd be related and it would be all kinds of wrong for me to do this," she pushed her hand over Quinn's chest and palmed her breast. Quinn moaned quietly but when Rachel pinched her nipple she arched into her and moaned louder. "And I would probably be arrested for doing this," she said as she ducked her head and sucked Quinn's now hard nipple into her mouth and bit down gently.

"Fuck!" Quinn groaned and threaded her fingers into Rachel's hair. Rachel released her nipple with a wet pop.

"If you insist," she whispered and slid her hand in between Quinn's legs, her legs fell open and Rachel glided her fingers through the dripping wet folds.

"Oh god baby, I've missed you so much."

"Me too."

"Fuck me Rach," Quinn said with a heavy breath. "Make me yours."

"You're already mine," she replied and pushed two fingers deep and hard to accentuate her words.

"Yeah I fucking am," Quinn announced before she pushed Rachel flat onto her back and straddled her waist. Then she impaled herself onto Rachel's waiting fingers. "Oh god yeah!" She rode Rachel with abandon and Rachel looked up and watched as her breasts bounced with each up and down motion.

She watched.

And watched, and was dripping.

And when she couldn't take it anymore she sat up, wrapped her lips around Quinn's left nipple and twisted the right one with her free hand.

It didn't take Quinn very long before she was coming undone with a scream and then she fell on top of Rachel in a heap. They both stayed in that position catching their breath and reveling in the feeling of being together again.

The way they belonged.

No more fear.

No more hiding.

Only love… and lust of course.

After catching her breath Quinn lifted herself up on her hands and looked into those beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you Rachel." Rachel smiled at those words. "And now I'm going to eat you out until you can't stand it." Rachel shivered at those words and felt herself become impossibly wetter.

"Mmm, Quinn when you talk like that…"

"You like?" Quinn asked with her patented eyebrow raised.

"Very much."

"Well I have a lot of lost time to make up for," she finished and kissed Rachel's lips, then her collarbone, then her left breast and then her right. Rachel writhed with anticipation as Quinn left open mouthed kisses down her body.

"Mmm, baby I can't wait to feel that tongue inside of me… please don't keep me waiting," Rachel begged and Quinn couldn't resist her when she used that tone of voice. So she moved down Rachel's heated body and watched as Rachel's legs fell open. She stared at her girlfriend's glistening wet center and realized she never wanted to be away from this woman ever again. She smiled at the thought and then dove in.

"Ohhhhhh mmmmm," Rachel hummed and bucked her hips into Quinn's face. Quinn flicked her tongue over Rachel's clit at a furious pace and Rachel's hand landed on her head. She held Quinn's head in place and began riding her face wildly. Quinn merely held her tongue out and let Rachel ride herself into a mind blowing orgasm. Quinn pulled back and watched her writhe in ecstasy.

Once Rachel had calmed down enough to be coherent, Quinn dove in again… lapping up her juices until she was wracked with another toe curling orgasm. She repeated this over and over again until Rachel literally pushed Quinn's head away and covered her center with her hand.

"N-no more Quinn! I-I can't take it," Quinn giggled.

"But I have to make up for lost time," she whined.

"I know baby, but what good will I be if I die from having too many orgasms?"

"There is no such thing as too many orgasms, Rach."

"Normally I would agree but considering you've just given me five in a row," she saw Quinn smiling proudly. "My body needs a few minutes to relax." Quinn stuck her lip out in a mock pout that Rachel found utterly adorable.

"Okay fine," Quinn agreed and leaned back against the bottom of the bed. She opened her legs wide and revealed herself to Rachel; who licked her lips and watched. "But eating you out has gotten me all worked up again; so while you rest I'm just going to take care of this." She finished by shoving two fingers deep into herself and both girls moaned in unison.

"Oh fuck Rachel!" She screamed, "I'm so wet for you… I can still taste you on my tongue, I fucking love it babe," Rachel watched Quinn fuck herself relentlessly while pinching her nipple and saying all of these naughty things. She found herself wet and hot and ready to go again. "I love licking you baby… if I could I would have my head buried between your legs at all times, Ohhhhh fuck!" She pounded, ""Oh Rachel," she pounded harder and deeper and that was it.

Rachel couldn't watch anymore.

She moved herself in between Quinn's legs, pulled her fingers out and replaced them with her tongue. Quinn grunted, threaded her fingers through Rachel's hair and within minutes she came all over her face.

As they both lay panting Rachel giggled and Quinn arched her neck to see her.

"What?" She wondered with a heavy breath.

"I fucking love make up sex," she giggled some more and Quinn laughed as well. And they continued their sex fest until they both passed out from exhaustion and over-stimulation.

* * *

><p>When they woke up several hours later they were both very sore. Quinn's eyes popped open and she lifted her head slightly. She looked over at her girlfriend and saw Rachel lying haphazardly across the bed stark naked and spread eagle. Quinn giggled and thanked god she still had Rachel in her life after what she had put her through.<p>

She knew they had a lot to deal with today so she begrudgingly lifted herself up off the bed and grunted as she did so. She decided to let Rachel sleep a bit more and hopped in the shower. A few minutes later Rachel joined her and they shared a few taunting kisses but nothing more. They just cleaned each other and basked in the warmth of their love.

They were both scared of what was going to happen but they didn't want to hide anymore. After showering and getting dressed Quinn sent her mother a text asking to meet her at Rachel's house because they needed to talk to her and Rachel's dads; Judy replied almost immediately stating that she'd be there as soon as possible.

Quinn took a deep breath and Rachel's offered hand and they went down the stairs to face Hiram and Leroy. Since it was now late afternoon they girls found the men in the kitchen preparing dinner. They must've heard them because Leroy spoke before they had even entered the room.

"Hey Rachel it's about time you woke up I-" his words were lost in his throat as not only Rachel but also Quinn entered the kitchen. "Oh," he gasped and Hiram turned around to see the two girls standing there holding hands.

As it should be.

And he smiled.

"Quinn it's lovely to see you," Hiram said and Quinn flashed him a happy smile.

"It's good to see you too… I've missed you both so much." Leroy practically ran over her and lifted her off the ground in a bone crushing hug. "Never go away again," he whispered and she giggled.

"I won't… I promise."

"Good."

"Daddy unhand my girlfriend this instant," Rachel said annoyed and Leroy put her down. He looked over at his husband.

"Did you hear that Hiram, she said girlfriend?"

"I heard." Before Quinn knew it she was pulled into another bone crushing hug, at the hands of Hiram this time. "We've missed you around here sweetie," he whispered for only her to hear. "We knew you two would figure it out and find your way back," he kissed her temple and released her.

"Thank you guys so much for not hating me."

"We could never hate you," he said and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. At that moment the doorbell rang several times in a row.

"That's my mom," Quinn told them and they both looked at her with worry on their faces.

"Not that I wouldn't love to see Judy but why is she here and frantically ringing my doorbell?" Leroy wondered. Rachel and Quinn shared a look before Rachel stepped closer to Leroy and took his hand.

"Dad, Daddy… Quinn and I have something we need to tell you."

"You better not be pregnant," Leroy said with a grin which caused Rachel to roll her eyes and Quinn to suppress a giggle.

"Let's go to the living room," Rachel told him and he shut off the stove before she led them away as Quinn went to the door to get her mother.

* * *

><p>Once they were all seated in the living room; Rachel and Quinn stood before them. Quinn was nervously wringing her hands and was visibly shaking. She was staring at the floor and trying to settle her nerves when she felt Rachel's warm hand slide into hers and their eyes met.<p>

"It's okay baby," Rachel said lovingly. "I'm here." Quinn smiled, nodded and then looked at the two men that she loved dearly and then to her mom.

"I have to tell you all the reason why I broke up with Rachel."

"Okay," Hiram said trying to reassure her and Judy nodded. Quinn took a deep breath before she began.

No more hiding.

"A few weeks ago when I got home after dropping Rachel off; my father was there waiting for me in the driveway," Judy gasped. If she knew Russell the way she knew Russell then what Quinn was about to tell them was anything but good. "He basically demanded that I end things with Rachel and when I flat out refused he threatened-"

"He threatened you," Leroy cut her off and got to his feet. "I'll kill him."

"No, not me."

"He threatened Rachel!" This time it was Hiram that got to his feet shouting.

"No, no he um…" she trailed off as the tears began to stream down her cheeks; Rachel squeezed her hand and urged her on. "He threatened you guys," Leroy's eyes bulged out of his head.

"What do you mean he threatened us?" Hiram asked her calmly. "What were his words exactly?"

"Yeah Quinnie, what did he say?" Judy wanted to know as well.

"He… he um," she trailed off again and took a deep breath. "He said he would go after you guys and when I called him on it being a hate crime he told me he wouldn't physically hurt you although he'd like to," she took another deep breath.

"What did he, how did he threaten them?" Judy asked trying to urge her obviously frightened daughter to finish.

"He pointed out that Leroy was a contractor and he has a lot of connections in the industry that would agree to no longer work with him."

"Like what?" Hiram wondered.

"He said that he could get the lumber suppliers to not sell to him and other things like that," she could see the anger and hatred settling on Leroy's face and it literally scared her as she had never seen the man angry, not really anyway. "I-I d-didn't know if he was lying because he is really powerful in this town and he does know a lot of people," Leroy was shaking his head.

"That son of a bitch, what kind of man does that to his child," he was now pacing the room and Quinn could see that Rachel was nervous and had obviously never seen her daddy this upset.

"Is there more Quinn?" Hiram wondered. She noticed that he seemed angry as well but was controlling himself better than Leroy was. Her eyes darted to her mother who also looked furious. She had never seen that look on her mother before it was terrifying. She looked back at Hiram. "Y-yeah he um… he said that he knows people at your bank and that he could put you out of a job like that," she accentuated her point by snapping her fingers. "He gave me a week to do it or he was going to follow through with his threats."

"That son of a bitch!" Hiram mirrored what Leroy said and they could all see the anger in him now. Quinn felt Rachel tense up beside her and she tugged at her hand until the gorgeous brown eyes were on hers. They shared a smile and Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand this time.

Hiram took a few paces around the room before steadying his breath and stepping closer to Quinn. He put both hands on her biceps and squeezed gently. "Quinn sweetie, you should've come to us and told us," he said and she lost her battle with the tears. She buried her face in his chest and he held her tightly.

"I know but I was scared," she cried her words muffled by his shirt. He pulled her back and wiped the tears from her face. "He had people following me and I think Rachel too."

"He what!" Leroy's voice boomed and they all jumped.

"Yeah I uh," Quinn said through sniffling. "When I first tried to break up with her we ended up… um, well you know… a-a-and anyway my dad called me and said that he knew that I was with her and then he said I only had a few days or he would destroy you. I knew he must've had me followed and was later proven right when I saw a car parked outside of my house and then saw it here."

"That sick-" Leroy began but then his eyes landed on Rachel who looked terrified. She had never seen either of her fathers this angry and it instantly calmed him down. He did start pacing again though. "So that is why you were acting so oddly that day I came to your house," she nodded and cried harder.

"I just didn't want him to hurt you. You're both so wonderful and special to me and you have each been more of a father to me than he has ever been," Leroy pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"And we always will be baby girl." They heard sobbing from the couch behind them and they all looked over at Judy who was a crying mess as well.

"I'm so sorry Quinnie that he did this to you. I just really am so sorry for everything," Quinn sat down next to her mother and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay mom I have forgiven you."

"I know baby, but what he did to you… and Rachel," Judy looked up at Rachel who was showing her a look of sympathy. "And Hiram, Leroy" she met each of the men's eyes before continuing. "You have all been so wonderful to my Quinnie, and I can't believe that man did this… no," she got to her feet her tears were still there but the anger in her face was far supeiror. "I'm not going to let him." She whipped out her phone and dialed. Rachel sat down next to Quinn and took her hand.

"Who's she calling?" Rachel wondered and Quinn merely shrugged.

"Richard, its Judy… I'm sorry to call you at home but it's urgent and can't wait until tomorrow," Quinn looked at Rachel and whispered.

"Richard is her lawyer, they've been good friends ever since high school," Rachel nodded and they focused back in on her mother's phone call.

"He threatened my daughter and the fathers of her girlfriend," Quinn cringed at her mother outing them and waited for Rachel to freak out… or at least tense up so she was pleasantly surprised when neither happened and Rachel just continued to listen with rapt attention to her mother's conversation. Quinn rubbed her back and Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and tucked her head against Quinn's neck.

"No, no he didn't threaten them physically but he did imply that he would destroy them financially." She listened while Richard talked and Quinn saw her mouth turn up into a smile. "O-Okay thank you Richard and I owe you one." She listened and her smile widened. "That would be lovely… o-okay," Judy shut her phone and looked at them all watching her. "He's going to inform the police and then we'll proceed from there," she saw Hiram and Leroy grin and nod. "But you may have to make a statement," she told them. "I'm sorry if I overstepped a li-"

"Don't apologize Judy," Leroy interrupted. "We've never hidden from the hate in this town before and we're not about to start now." Quinn met Rachel's eyes and they were both thinking the same thing.

They didn't want to hide either.

"I have to go though," Judy said breaking both girls out of their staring contest. "Richard invited me to dinner and I'd really like to discuss this in depth with him," Leroy nodded and kissed her cheek. Quinn noticed she was blushing as Hiram also kissed her cheek. Judy stepped closer to Quinn and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to take care of this Quinnie, and I don't want you worrying about it anymore… either of you," Quinn nodded and Judy looked at Rachel; and Rachel was beaming with pride not only for her girlfriend, but also for her dads, and for Judy. Quinn pulled her mom into a tight hug.

"Thank you," she whispered."

"I love you Quinn."

"I love you too mom," Judy pulled out of Quinn's arms and turned to leave when she felt Rachel pull her into a hug.

"Thank you Judy for protecting my family," she whispered and Judy nodded before pulling away from the hug.

"Quinn says your dads are like dads to her as well," Rachel nodded. She wasn't sure where Judy was going with this but it was true that Quinn thought of her dads that way. "Well that is how I feel about you kiddo… so if you um, ever need a stand in mom; well I'll gladly fill those shoes," she saw Rachel's eyes fill with tears.

"Thanks." Judy squeezed her hand one last time before turning and leaving. Rachel looked over at Quinn and for the first time in weeks she looked as though the weight of the world had been taken off of her shoulders. She looked free.

She looked like herself.

"What do you say we make some dinner?" Rachel offered and saw Quinn smile warmly, she nodded and they headed to the kitchen followed by Leroy and Hiram.

"And after dinner I'd like to take you for a driving lesson," Quinn told Rachel who began blushing.

"You know?"

"Yeah I saw you at school last week with H," Quinn admitted and Rachel blushed more.

"I'm not that good."

"Which is why I wanna help," Quinn winked at her and then she was attacked by Rachel's lips and Leroy grumbled.

"And here they go," he said with a chuckle. "We certainly didn't miss that."

"Yes we did," Hiram corrected him knowing that they would rather see Quinn and Rachel's PDA over the sight of them both miserable. "We've missed them happy."

"We definitely did," Leroy agreed but Rachel and Quinn had no idea that her fathers were even talking as they were currently busy.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rachel was pleased to be awoken by Quinn pressing kisses to her neck. She smiled, turned her head and met those lips with her own. That led to something more and they found themselves running into the choir room for the morning meeting as to not be late.<p>

No one really noticed their flushed appearance; apart from Santana of course who noticed everything and nodded with a wink. She was truly happy that they seemed to have fixed their shit and she didn't have to betray Quinn's trust by telling Rachel.

Now they just needed to stop hiding.

"New Directions, I would like to introduce you to our new show choir consultant… Jesse St. James." Rachel clapped and Mercedes, Finn and even Quinn shot her annoyed looks. Rachel just shrugged and continued to smile.

"I don't trust this guy," Finn shouted. "How do we know he's not going to trick us into doing something stupid so his old alma mater wins?"

"I don't think I need to do much tricking to get you to do something stupid Finn," he reiterated to which Quinn laughed and Santana clapped.

"Guys, Jesse is just a consultant. I still make all the calls. Now I have all the confidence in the world in you guys I just think we can use all the help we can get because," he turned and pointed to the wipe board which had the word _Nationals_ written on it; and everyone clapped.

"This is it… we've been working so hard for two years for this moment and that moment is finally here. Now I was talking with Jesse and he agreed that we should continue with our successful trend of doing original songs for the competition." Everyone nodded in unison. I was thinking of doing one group number and one duet."

"Rachel and I should sing a duet," Finn spoke up and Rachel rolled her eyes. "We killed it last year at Regionals with_ Faithfully_."

"Yeah killed us, we lost." Quinn responded with annoyance.

"May I?" Jesse asked Mr. Schuester.

"Uh yeah," he said and stepped out of the way to let Jesse have the floor.

"I agree that Rachel should sing lead but Finn I think it's best if you sit this one out." Finn looked appalled. "Fact is most of the other guys in here are better singers and Mike Chang who can't sing, can at least dance." Quinn's smile spread across her face; maybe St. Suckass wasn't so bad after all. "You kind of sing and dance like a zombie that has to poop." Everyone laughed but no one louder than Santana who was barking laughter.

"Yo-you see what I'm talking about, this guy's a jerk."

"Jesse, maybe you could be a little gentler with your advice," Mr. Schuester suggested and Jesse arched his eyebrow.

_And there goes Mr. Schue to his bff's rescue_- Quinn thought.

"Gentle?" Jesse asked as if it were the craziest thing he'd ever heard of.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry… I didn't realize we were training for the good try ribbon at Nationals… I thought we were in it to win the whole damn thing and there is only one way to do that."

"Poison darts?" Brittany offered.

"The Vocal Adrenaline strategy is simple. Identify your best performer and build the entire performance around them."

"So what does everyone else do?" Mercedes asked.

"And who's our star performer," Puck wondered.

"We're gonna have auditions to find out. I'm gonna post a signup sheet later this afternoon." Mr. Schuester answered.

"Mr. Schue, don't you think this is kinda not our style?" Finn asked.

"Normally I'd agree with you Finn," Sam said to him. "But this is the big time. I think we should listen to Jesse."

Jesse smiled.

And Finn scowled.

And Rachel and Quinn's eyes met and they forgot everyone else was there.

* * *

><p>Rachel was walking down the hall toward the signup sheet for the solo at Nationals and she was lost in thought.<p>

"_To think just two short years ago I was walking down this hall to sign up for glee club auditions and now look at me… look at us; Nationals."_ She signed her name and placed a gold star sticker after it. She stared at it smiling as her thoughts continued to run rampant. _"So much has changed. I didn't have my bangs, I thought I'd never have Quinn and I still had a tiny layer of baby fat. But there's one thing that hasn't changed, my dreams. I'm still going to be a star which means I'd kill to get this solo._

She signed her name followed by her gold star sticker and stared at the sheet.

"Hey," Quinn's voice sounded from behind her and she turned to face her girlfriend wearing a huge smile; her smile was short lived however when she saw the look Quinn had on her face.

"What's wrong baby," Rachel said and took Quinn's hand. Quinn felt warm inside that Rachel not only called her baby in the middle of the school hallway she also held her hand.

"It's not me or anyone close to us but Rachel something happened and I wanted to know if you'd do something with me?"

"Of course but what is it Quinn, you're making me nervous."

"Um… Coach Sylvester's sister passed away," Quinn said in a hushed tone and Rachel sucked in breath.

"Oh no," Rachel responded. "Is she… h-how is she?" Quinn shrugged.

"I don't know but I want to go see her and I was wondering if you'd come with me," Quinn asked and Rachel smiled lovingly.

"Always Quinn, I'm always here for you." Quinn nodded and led Rachel toward Sue's office. Quinn poked her head inside and saw Sue sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. It was a very private and intimate moment and Quinn felt like an intruder. She ducked her head back out and knocked on the door.

"Yeah," Sue's signature grumble sounded a moment later and this time when Quinn peaked inside she saw Sue's eyes on her. "Well are you going to lurk all day Q or are you going to come in and spout whatever nonsense you felt I needed to hear from you of all people," Quinn held back a grin. It was nice to see that even in her grief Coach Sylvester was still a master of destruction. Quinn stepped into the room and pulled Rachel along with her. Sue merely rolled her eyes at the sight of the girl and got to her feet.

"Really Q, you couldn't do this alone you needed Barbra with you," Sue's eyes bulged out of her head when a thought hit her. "Oh crap you're not gonna sing to me are you?" She said but instead of answering with words Quinn merely stepped closer to her, wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry for your loss Coach," she whispered for only Sue to hear. "I know how much she meant to you and I would like you to know that I am here for you if you need anything." When Quinn pulled back and met Sue's eyes she saw unshed tears and unadulterated pride staring back at her.

"Thank you Quinn," she also whispered and Quinn ducked her head before stepping away and she took Rachel's hand again and led her toward the door. But Rachel stopped them in their tracks and looked back at Sue.

"My heart goes out to you in this time Miss Sylvester," Rachel told her and this time she let Quinn pull her out into the hallway.

"That was nice of you," Quinn said to her as they walked arm and arm toward the front door. "I know it must've been hard for you with the way she is always so mean to you and the glee club."

"Yeah well I was just taking the lead from my amazing girlfriend," she replied and Quinn squeezed her arm tighter. She was still so thankful that Rachel found it in her heart to forgive her and take her back.

"Would you like a ride home?"

"You don't have to ask Quinn, I'll go anywhere with you."

"Me too," Quinn said and a smirk crossed her lips. "And you're gonna drive," she handed Rachel the keys but she refused to take them.

"No, no, no Quinn I-I don't want to."

"You won't get better if you don't practice; you should know that better than anyone." Quinn said and Rachel frowned at her; she hated when Quinn was right. "It'll be fine, you'll be fine and if you get us to your house in less than a half hour I will reward you." Rachel arched her eyebrows at the idea.

"You're on Quinn, and I think you're forgetting how competitive I am."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten," Quinn told her in her sweet and husky tone. "But a reward for you is a reward for me so…"

"I love the way you think, Fabray."

* * *

><p>They were sitting in the choir room waiting on Finn and Kurt; Mr. Schuester refused to start without them so they were waiting. A few minutes later, Finn and Kurt entered and announced the news about Sue's sister that everyone already knew.<p>

"She's not doing too good guys," Kurt told the group. "She's not dealing with this at all and I'm afraid she's going to do something crazy if we don't help."

"Crazy like what," Quinn wondered and Kurt shrugged. He tried to share his worry with her through a look and Quinn saw in his eyes that he was really scared for her and she knew in that moment that she would help even before Finn spoke.

"We need to help her she's overwhelmed… and she needs us to help her."

"Seriously," Santana said to him. "I'd like to put the fun back in funeral as much as the next girl but why would the glee club help Coach Sylvester plan a service?"

"We're not doing it for Sue; we're doing it for her sister." Kurt answered her question.

"Jean is just like us guys," Finn added. "I mean she's been an outsider and an underdog all of her life… we of all people should celebrate that." Rachel nodded knowing he was right and kind of impressed with him finally showing a little bit of those leadership skills he always said he had.

"Can I say something?" Jesse asked from the other side of the room, Finn glared at him but he spoke anyway. "When someone dies yes, it's a tragedy… but it's also a part of life. And you can't let death put your life on hold. Now, I don't mean to be blunt but I don't think you should be planning a funeral the same week you should be focusing on a set list for Nationals."

"Seriously!" Finn said with actual surprise and wonder in his tone. "Y-You're serious?" Rachel met Quinn's eyes and they could both see that for the first time since- well ever- they were both on Finn's side in this. Yes Coach Sylvester had been awful to them and maybe she didn't deserve their help but no one deserved to go through something like this alone. Finn was right Jean was like them and they wanted to help.

"Actually, yes I am." Jesse said and they refocused on him. "Do you know what Vocal Adrenaline is doing right now? They're in their third week of twenty four hour a day rehearsals… they're on an IV drip. That's how hard they're working." Rachel arched her eyebrows at him and wondered if that were true, surely it couldn't be legal. "Do you know what happens in Vocal Adrenaline if someone dies during a number? They use them as a prop like in Weekend at Bernie's."

"NO!" Finn yelled garnering the attention of everyone in the room. Santana smirked; she had never seen Finn act like such a… man before. It was disturbing and strangely hot.

Ugh no she did not just think that.

She curled her lip in disgust as Finn spoke again.

"Thanks for your input Jesse, but we're helping Sue with the service for her sister." Everyone nodded to show their agreement. "Rachel you said I needed to be more of a leader of this group. Well here goes… I'm making the call we're doing this."

After the meeting Quinn and Rachel walked over to him and Kurt.

"I know that not everyone is completely on board with this idea Finn but I am," Quinn told him and he nodded with a smile on his lips.

"Me too," Rachel spoke up. "No one- not even Sue- should have to be alone at a time like this." Finn smiled down at her with that stupid loving adoration look he often wears when looking at Rachel and Quinn all of a sudden wanted to kill him. She felt Rachel's steadying hand slip into hers and she calmed down. Rachel always knew exactly how and when she needed her.

They got to work helping Finn and Kurt with the funeral plans.

* * *

><p>Santana was pacing back and forth in the wings of the auditorium. She was first on the audition sign up list so she was going to be the first to perform. She was very nervous all of a sudden. She was so used to having to watch someone else shine that now that it was her turn she was scared and worried.<p>

"You're going to be great," Brittany told her and pulled her by the hand to stopped her pacing. "You go out there and be your awesome self and they will have no choice but to pick you." Santana breathed a sign of loving relief and smiled wide.

"I love you," it was heartfelt and true and Brittany could feel it. It was all she ever wanted from Santana. She could wait as long as it took for everything else but those words, those words were everything she ever wanted.

"I love you too," she whispered and pressed her lips against Santana's in a quick peck. "Break a leg," she added and Santana squeezed her hand one last time before walking onto the stage. Brittany watched with adoration from the wings.

"My name is Santana Lopez and I'll be singing Amy Winehouse's Back to Black," she said and the music started. Once she began singing Brittany was transfixed on her she only peeled her eyes away from the sight before her to look at Mr. Schuester and Jesse, who seemed impressed. Mr. Schuester was watching just as transfixed as she was and Jesse kept writing notes on his notepad. Once she was done Jesse tore her performance apart and Brittany could see how angry Santana was as she threatened him.

As she walked off the stage and back toward Brittany she was ready to kill that pompous piece of shit.

"Can you believe him? That fucking son of a bi-" her words disappeared into Brittany's mouth as the girl kissed her passionately. Santana forgot that she was mad when Brittany's tongue pushed into her mouth, and she all but forgot her name when Brittany moaned into the kiss. After several glorious minutes of kissing, Brittany pulled away leaving a dazed Santana smiling like a fool.

"You were amazing and I don't care what Jesse St. Cockhead said about it," Brittany told her and Santana giggled. "It was beautiful and haunting and your voice, dripping with sex appeal left me with wet panties," Santana arched her eyebrow. "So what do you say we go to the locker room and have crazy sex like the good old days?" Santana didn't answer with words she just tugged Brittany's hand and led her toward the locker room.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat anxiously as Kurt and Mercedes performed before her and after each one of them came back the four of them ended up fighting and Rachel couldn't help but feel that Finn was right- <em>twice in one week was surprising to her too<em>- but this idea of Jesse's pitting them against each other was doing more harm than good. That didn't mean she didn't still want the solo but she didn't like what it was doing to their group dynamic.

When it was her turn she got up and walked out of the choir room where she saw Quinn leaning against a locker with a gardenia in her hand. She met those hazel eyes with her own and they both grinned. Rachel stepped closer and Quinn handed her the flower.

"A gardenia," Rachel whispered and twirled in between her fingers.

"They're kind of our thing," Quinn shrugged and took Rachel's hand and walked with her to the auditorium and once they were in the wings. She faced Quinn. "I'm not going to take offence to the fact that you're singing 'My Man' because I know it's just a brilliant choice vocally and I know you will nail it." Rachel smiled.

"Your confidence in me is quite sexy baby and I did contemplate changing the words to my woman but I don't think it'll work," Quinn chuckled and kissed her nose.

"Break a leg," she said and watched at Rachel took center stage. She watched with pride as Rachel blew that song out of the water and Quinn was so happy, proud and insanely turned on by the time she finished.

After Jesse praised her which in turn pissed everyone else off; Mr. Schuester told them all he would post the winner once he considered everyone carefully and they all left. Rachel walked toward Quinn still wiping the tears from her eyes and she felt Quinn's arms circle around her and lift her off the ground.

"That was incredible Rachel," she said excitedly before lowering her back down.

"Thanks," she said shyly. She was always very confident about her singing abilities but she was far from conceited about it. She knew she performed it well but she was such a perfectionist that she was only focused on the things she had done wrong. "I could've done better."

"I don't see how," Quinn told her and Rachel's smile widened. Quinn's love for her talent was something that always made her feel special. "Now what do you say we go to my house and you can sing the woman version of that song to me and then let me make love to you until morning."

"Mm," Rachel moaned. "Quinn we're worse than teenage boys ever since we got back together," Quinn laughed.

"Rachel, we've always been this way."

"True."

"Are you saying you don't like my idea?" She asked sticking her lip out in a pout and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Quinn, when would I ever say that?" Quinn's pout turned into a smile and she dragged Rachel out of the auditorium toward the front door.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel walked into Quinn's house and they could hear Judy yelling into the phone.<p>

"What do you mean?" Judy yelled into the phone. "Are you serious? There is no way in hell he could've done that?" Quinn arched her eyebrow wondering what her mother was talking about and even who she was talking to. "Why in god's name would he do that?" She waited while the other person spoke. "I know we're talking about Russell here but I don't think he would so something that stupid would he?" It was those words that had Quinn's heart pounding in her ears.

What had her father done?

Did he know? He must know. He probably found out before Richard could talk to the police. She started to have another panic attack and began pacing the floor. Rachel watched her freak out and reached for her hands. She grasped Quinn's wrist and stopped the pacing.

"Quinn, it's okay."

"No it's not Rachel, he found out and he went after them I just know it."

"Come on baby," she pulled Quinn into the living room where Judy still had the phone against her ear but wasn't talking; she was also pacing the floor eerily similar to Quinn's pacing in the hall. When Judy turned and saw them she was startled but she grinned. She could see the panic on Quinn's face and pulled the phone away from her ear.

"It's okay Quinnie, stop worrying… I'll explain in a minute," Quinn breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed to the couch. Rachel sat beside her and both girls' eyes were locked on Judy.

"O-Okay Richard; and I thank you so much," she listened while he spoke and then she giggled. Quinn arched her eyebrow in her mother's direction.

She giggled.

She hadn't heard her mother giggle in years and the idea that maybe this Richard guy was more than a friend, first it was creepy but then it made her smile.

Her mom deserved to be happy and she had always like Richard.

Judy pressed the end call button on her phone and sat down in the chair opposite Rachel and Quinn.

"Quinn, your father-"

"What did he do? Did he go after Leroy or Hiram?" She got to her feet and felt Rachel grasp her hand. "If he hurt them I will-"

"He's in jail Quinnie," Judy cut her off and Quinn felt the weight lift off of her shoulders. She slumped back down to the couch.

"Hmm," she hummed as the words finally sank in. Rachel's family was safe, her dad was in jail and she had Rachel back in her arms. Judy had a new guy in her life and everything was good.

Then it hit her again… her father was in jail.

Fucking Jail!

"W-What did he do?" She panicked again and her worried eyes met Rachel's. "Did he hurt them? Rach call your dads, a-a-are they-"

"It has nothing to do with them," Judy cut her off again and Quinn visibly relaxed and waited for her to continue. "He was arrested for fraud, apparently he was ripping off some of his clients and he is facing some very heavy jail time." Quinn nodded she let the words sink in.

They were safe.

And free.

Free from her father and she didn't have to hide anymore.

"Quinnie," Judy said getting her attention once again. "You and I; and Rachel and her family are safe sweetie. I was talking to Richard and he still wants to press charges against him for the threats against Rachel's dads which will more than likely increase his jail time." Quinn nodded numbly.

"Are you okay baby," Rachel asked as Quinn stared into nothing. Her thoughts running wild. She looked up at Rachel and her beautiful eyes and felt warmth spread throughout her.

"It's over… it's finally over," she breathed out and Rachel smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah it is and I'm so proud of you love, you were so brave," Quinn nodded at those words and met her mom's eyes.

"It's over," she breathed out.

"It's over Quinnie, he can't hurt us anymore. I made damn sure of that." Quinn arched her eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he stole people's money sweetie and I was afraid that they would come after us for the money," panic spread across Quinn's face again but before she could say anything her mom continued. "But Richard assured me that no one can touch yours and Fran's inheritances or your trust fund for college and as far as the house and my money when we were divorced Richard made sure that he wouldn't be able to ever touch that money again so they can only go after his assets." Quinn smiled.

For the first time in weeks she felt safe and happy.

"You like Richard, don't you mom." Quinn watched as Judy became flustered and began stuttering.

"I-I-I m-mean he's a wonderful man and we've known each other since we were kids a-and I-I don't think," Quinn was laughing now and Judy got redder.

"Stop picking on her Quinn," Rachel chastised. Judy stopped talking and leveled Quinn with a glare that could match her own.

"Relax mom, it's okay if you like him I just want you to be happy," Judy smiled at those words and met Quinn's eyes once more.

"Well thank you sweetie and Richard and I will cross that bridge when we come to it," Quinn nodded. "But I have to know if you're okay with all of this?"

"He's out of my life and I got Rachel back… I'm great mom."

"Okay," she said and looked at Rachel. "Can you inform your dads of this and tell them that Richard will be contacting them," Rachel nodded. "They may have to make a statement and Quinnie you may have to as well."

"Okay," Quinn said with a nod. She'd be willing to do whatever it took to put him away and out of her life for good. "Come on Rach," she took Rachel's hand and led her out of the room and up the stairs. "I believe you still need your reward."

"You're insatiable Quinn."

"I know but you love it."

"That I do."

* * *

><p>The next morning Rachel was awoken by the quiet sound of Quinn sobbing. She knew exactly what today was and she hadn't wanted to bring in up before because she didn't want to be the cause of Quinn's tears. She turned over and could see Quinn's back facing her. She slid her arms around Quinn's waist and hugged her tight; Quinn melted into her touch as she left a trail of kisses across Quinn's shoulder.<p>

"I'm sorry baby," Rachel whispered.

"A year," she croaked and her voice sounded broken. "Beth is a year old and I don't even know her." Rachel didn't say anything she just continued to hold Quinn through her tears. "I thought I would be okay you know," Quinn turned in her arms to face her and Rachel immediately cupped her cheek. "All week I have just been ignoring it every time it entered my mind I distracted myself but I can't forget and I don't want to."

"You shouldn't forget... ever," Rachel told her. "I was there with you Quinn, I know how much you tore yourself up over this and I know that you would never forget this… and you shouldn't." Quinn lost it with the tears again and Rachel held her until she ran out.

About an hour later, the girls were sitting in the living room and Quinn was staring blankly at the television. Rachel knew what would help Quinn and she knew she had to do it despite her own feelings on the matter. So sat down on the couch next to Quinn.

"Here," she handed her a business card.

"What's this?"

"It's Shelby's number," Quinn looked at her confused for a moment so Rachel elaborated. "Last summer when you were- an-and I was…" she paused to take a deep breath. "My dad gave this to me, he said Shelby wanted me to have it so that I would know she wanted me in her life," Quinn nodded but was still confused. "I told him I wasn't ready and he gave it to me anyway. He said maybe she could help you."

"How would she help me?"

"Because she knew what you were going through… haven given up her own child," tears filled Quinn's eyes as realization hit her. "I'm sorry I didn't give it to you. I was selfish and I wanted to be the one to help you, but Quinn I swear if you had gotten worse I would've-"

"Rachel," she cut in. "Don't worry I get it… I probably wouldn't have used it anyway."

"But-"

"I had you," she cut in again. "You were then and still are all I need Rachel," she smiled and leaned over placing the sweetest of kisses onto Rachel's lips.

"Thanks baby and I feel the same way but… I want you to call her now."

"Why?"

"Beth," Rachel said simply.

"No," Quinn shook her head wildly. "I-I-I can't she's one and she doesn't-" her words were cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Quinn looked up at Rachel and they could hear Puck talking to Judy as she let him in.

When Puck joined them a few moments later neither girl spoke to him, he just sat on Quinn's other side and they both held her tight until the tears were gone again. Once she had composed herself Rachel handed her the card again and this time she took it.

She put the phone on speaker and dialed Shelby's number. After a few rings Quinn sucked in a deep breath at the sound of Shelby's voice.

"Hello." When Quinn didn't speak Shelby spoke again. "Hello." Rachel didn't want her to hang up when Quinn had gotten so close so she spoke up.

"Hello Shelby it's Rachel," she heard her mother gasp.

"Oh R-Rachel I… I um-"

"I'm with Quinn and Noah," she interrupted before it could become more awkward.

"Oh r-right," they heard her sniffle and assumed she was quiet because she was composing herself. After a moment she spoke again. "Hello Quinn, hello Noah."

"Hi," they both said at once.

"S-Shelby I um…" Quinn started but stopped, and then tried again. "I just, can I-"

"Yes Quinn you can talk to Beth," Shelby answered her unasked question. "She doesn't say much but she's a good listener."

"Like Noah," Rachel blurted out and both sets of eyes landed on her and they both grinned.

"Yeah," Shelby chuckled nervously. "Beth… Beth, come here sweetie," they heard her say and Rachel noticed that both Quinn and Noah became tense. "Hey sweetie I have some people that want to talk to you." They heard rustling and then they heard Beth making some gurgling noises and Quinn gasped. Her fingers dug painfully into Rachel's thigh and her eyes were swimming with tears. Rachel caressed her hand and Quinn loosened her grip, after a moment their fingers interlocked.

"Say hi Beth," Shelby's voice rang out and then it happened. Soft and sweet and beautiful Quinn and Puck heard their baby's voice for the first time.

"Hi," she said and Quinn lost it again.

"Happy Birthday baby girl," Quinn cried into the phone. "I love you so much and…" she trailed off and buried her face in Rachel's shoulder.

"Happy Birthday beautiful," Puck said and Quinn gripped Rachel tighter. "Thank you Shelby."

"No problem guys," she said honestly. "And please Quinn feel free to call whenever you need to," Quinn pulled her face away from Rachel and stared into the phone.

"Th-Thank you," she husked.

"Okay Beth say bye-bye," Shelby said to the little girl and Quinn sucked in a breath.

"Bye-Bye," Beth's voice filled the room, and this time Quinn didn't break, this time she smiled. The phone call ended soon after and Quinn was grinning.

"Are y-you okay?" Rachel asked nervously.

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Rachel wanted to be sure. "Because you kind of-"

"She's happy," Quinn cut in and Rachel shot her a pained smile.

"She is."

"And that is all I wanted for her," she felt Puck's hand on her shoulder. "I miss her every second but she's healthy and happy and I can take comfort in that." Rachel nodded. "But I'm sorry Rachel."

"Hey, don't be… I'm glad Shelby is a good mother and I'm glad Beth is safe and happy. The rest just doesn't matter anymore."

"It does matter," Quinn put a hand on her cheek. "You matter, what Shelby did to you matters." Rachel eyes were filled with tears. "I love Beth, but you need to know that I love you too, so much and I'll never stop."

"I know you love me."

"My point is; so does Shelby." Rachel furrowed her brow. "She screwed up, but take it from me a mother's love for her child never goes away," Rachel nodded and collapsed into Quinn's side. Quinn kissed the top of her head and held her tight. Then her eyes landed on Puck. "We did the right thing by our daughter," she told him knowing that he hadn't been completely on board with the idea, he shook his head in agreement.

"Yeah we did."

"Are you okay?" She wondered and he nodded again.

"She sounds like you," Quinn's eyes were filled with tears again but this time it was happy tears and she pulled him closer and dropped her head onto his shoulder while he draped his arm around her shoulder and Rachel's back.

"Thanks for letting me be here."

"I wouldn't have done it without you," she told him and he kissed her temple and the three of them sat there hugging each other until the sadness was gone.

* * *

><p>Later that day they went to Jean's funeral and everyone was incredibly saddened. The glee club had decided to make the funeral in a Willy Wonka theme as that was Jean's favorite movie and they could see that Sue was touched. She didn't even have to say it because they could see it.<p>

When Sue got up to read some words she had written and got choked up; Mr. Schuester stepped in to help her and the glee club watched him with pride as he kept her on her feet. Rachel reached over and took Quinn's hand in her own. She interlocked their fingers and didn't give one damn if anyone had noticed.

After they performed 'Pure Imagination' in honor of Jean, and Sue nodded her thank you to them they all filed out in tears. Rachel was sitting in Quinn's car staring at her hands when Quinn finally joined her.

"Sorry, there was a long line in the ladies room."

"Quinn I want to come out," Rachel said and Quinn lost her breath for a moment.

"Y-Y-You do?"

"I do… I'm ready," Rachel said honestly.

"Okay but… are you sure I mean we're all upset right now and I don't want you to regret this decision." Rachel took Quinn's hand into her own and turned to face the love of her life.

"I'm ready… I have been for a while actually. Longer than I even realized," Quinn nodded as she continued. "I love you baby and when I almost lost you I thought it was because of this," Quinn tried to speak but Rachel shushed her. "I know now the real reason but at the time I thought it was because I wasn't ready and I realized that me being so scared of the unknown could've destroyed us Quinn when in reality I should've known that together we can handle anything that comes our way and it's only when we are separate that we can be hurt."

"We're like lesbian superheroes," Quinn joked and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Don't make light of this baby."

"I didn't mean it that way Rach, I was just meaning that we're stronger together than we are apart… like being away from each other is our weakness and it's only then that we're vulnerable," Rachel smiled at that.

"That's exactly what I was saying."

"Lesbian superheroes," she repeated and this time Rachel chuckled. "But I want to make sure you're one hundred percent sure." Rachel leaned over and kissed her lips.

"What Sue was talking about in there about the feeling of being tethered to someone," Quinn nodded. "That's how I feel about you."

"Me too," Quinn replied.

"And I don't want to waste any more time. What I realized this week after getting back to being us and after Jean's passing is that life is too short to hide, and pretend to be something you're not. I'm done pretending Quinn and I am certainly done hiding. I don't want to anymore I want the whole world to know that I am yours and you are mine." Quinn couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face and she attacked Rachel's mouth in a passionate but brief kiss.

"I love you and I'm so ready."

"I want to go home and talk about this with my dads first but then we can tell everybody," Rachel told her.

"Okay but…" she trailed off and Rachel stared at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I um… I had a lot of time to think about things while we were apart and I may have fantasized quite a bit about how I would want to come out if we could." Rachel smirked.

"So you knew we'd get back together?" Rachel asked and Quinn's smile spread again.

"I hoped," she answered. "And I have the perfect way to do it so I was wondering if I could be the one to tell everyone in glee club."

"I trust you Quinn and of course you can tell everyone… you deserve it after I made you wait so long."

"It was well worth the wait my love," they kissed again.

"Will you come with me to talk to my dads about this?"

"I'd be honored."

* * *

><p>As they walked into Rachel's house Quinn could tell that Rachel was nervous about this and she took her hand to steady her. They walked into the living room where Leroy was reading the paper and Hiram was watching some reality show.<p>

"Dad, daddy," Rachel greeted and they both looked up. "Quinn and I need to talk to you about something important." Leroy put the paper down and Hiram flicked off the television. Quinn and Rachel sat down across from them and Rachel was wringing her hands nervously so Quinn took the lead.

"Rachel and I are ready to come out as a couple at school and we wanted to discuss this with you guys first."

"Okay," Leroy said with his eyebrow arched and confusion written on his face. "We thought it was funny that you hadn't yet… I mean you've been dating for nearly two years and-"

"It was my fault," Rachel cut in. "I was scared."

"Well that makes sense," Hiram added. "Coming out publicly is very scary and I'm glad you took the time you needed to prepare yourself."

"No I wasn't scared for me I was scared for you."

"Us… why us?" Leroy asked.

"Because my whole life I've seen the crap some of the people in this town have said and done to you two," Quinn winced knowing her father was the leader of that ignorant thinking. "And I love and respect you both so much… I didn't want some of the people in this town blaming you for my sexuality." Both Hiram and Leroy nodded as the realization of Rachel's fear sunk in.

"Sweetie," Hiram got closer to Rachel and kneeled in front of her and put his hand on top of hers. Her tears were falling down her cheeks as her watery eyes met her fathers. "Will there be people that say those horrible things once you do this? Yes," Rachel cried harder. "But do your daddy and I even care? Absolutely not," her wet surprised eyes met his again. "We never under any circumstances want you to hide who you are, not even for us." Rachel wiped her eyes furiously and Leroy also went over to Rachel and kneeled in front of her.

"We want you to hold your head up high and be proud of who you are and who you love, the same way you hold your head high and proud about your dad and I and our love." She nodded and he cupped her cheek wiping a stray tear away with his thumb. "Be yourself Rachel and if anyone doesn't like it then you don't need them." She nodded. "And please don't worry about us," he looked to Quinn and covered her hand with his free one. "Neither of you; okay." Quinn nodded and so did Rachel. "If H and I couldn't handle the people of this town we would've moved away years ago."

"I'm really glad you didn't," Quinn said with a giggle. "Because if you did I never would've found my soul mate," all three Berry's stared at her with love in their eyes and Rachel attacked Quinn's lips.

"And here they go again," Leroy grumbled.

"Let them be Leroy, they're happy." Hiram said but Rachel was already pulling off of Quinn and looking back at them.

"Are you sure because we want to come out to the glee club first and then slowly let the rest of the town figure it out on their own, we're not going to hide anymore."

"We're sure baby girl," Leroy said with a grin. "And how are you going to tell the glee club? Might I suggest making out in front of that Hudson boy so that he finally gets the hint." Rachel laughed.

"I like that idea because then Sam fucking Evans can get the hint too," she said and Hiram gasped.

"Language Rachel," and this time Quinn laughed realizing how much he sounded like Rachel in that moment. Rachel just nodded and spoke again.

"But no, Quinn wants to do it… apparently she has a plan and I'm letting her do it her way," Leroy arched his eyebrow. "I trust her completely." Leroy looked over at Quinn and saw her staring at his daughter with nothing but love in her eyes and he knew they would be okay.

All of them.

No more blackmail, no more lying.

No more hiding.

Only love…

Always love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Up next, Rachel and Quinn come out to the glee club and they head to New York. Also, in light of what is doing with the smutty stories I wanted to tell you all that I don't think they will but if they do delete this story I will re-post it and continue to update as soon as I can. Thank you all for reading and damn the man!**

**The song used was Can't Hide My Heart by Alabama.**


	48. Chapter 48: Yours

**A/N: Otherwise known as "New York"**

**FUN FACT: This is the very first chapter I had written for this story and built everything else around it. So everything that has happened until now was one hundred percent completely planned to get them to this point. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, anything else mentioned, or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48: Yours<strong>

"_Well open up your mind and see like me. Open up your plans and then you're free. Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love. Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing. We're just one big family; and it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved. So I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm sure. There's no need to complicate, our time is short. This is our fate, I'm yours."_

Rachel walked up to Quinn's car and got in. She turned to face her girlfriend and smiled.

"I'm ready," she stated flatly.

"Y-y-you are?"

"Yup, like I said last week I'm done being scared of things that won't ever change if we don't make them change," Quinn couldn't help but beam at Rachel this is the moment she had been waiting for. "So I hope your plan is ready because we are telling the glee club today," Quinn leaned over and kissed her. Rachel grabbed her face and deepened the kiss. Rachel moaned into it and Quinn backed away before it could get out of hand.

"I'm ready but Rach," Quinn said and nervously bit her lip. "But you have to trust me." Rachel took Quinn's hand and interlocked their fingers.

"Well that's easy, I trust you more than anyone on this planet," Quinn smiled and drove off.

She was nervous about this plan but it was a good nervous.

An excited nervous.

She was ready; it was time for a change.

A time for her and Rachel to finally be themselves.

She couldn't wait for glee club today.

She was going to knock Rachel's socks off and hopefully put Finn fucking Hudson in his place once and for all.

They were all sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schuester to finally arrive and Quinn was wringing her hands as the nerves battered her stomach. Not only was she going to sing a song for them, that wasn't too bad she had done that before but she hoped it would be the song that won them Nationals and...

She and Rachel would be coming out.

"Okay guys," Mr. Schuester told them as he walked into the room. "We have to get cracking on these songs because we leave for New York tomorrow." Rachel's hand shot into the air.

"Mr. Schue, Santana and I have been working on something. We should be able to present it to the group tomorrow."

"Wait I'm sorry but since when do you and Santana work together on anything?" Finn asked what the majority of them were thinking.

"Since we both have something to say; and if any of you have a problem with that I'm going to go all Lima Heights and fuck-"

"Language Santana," Mr. Schuester interrupted.

"A bitch up," she finished her thought.

"Anyway," Rachel continued as if nothing was said. "Santana thinks- and I quote- that _ballads are inappropriate_ and I have been quite interested in composing a more upbeat song so the song we are collaborating on is of that nature."

"You could've just said we're not writing a ballad," Santana snapped at her.

"Not everyone has mastered your use of being obnoxious all the time, Satan."

"Really because I thought you were the master of that hobbit," Santana said facing Rachel and sneering at her.

"Oh this sounds promising," Quinn said in a playful tone that had both her best friend and her girlfriend glaring at her.

"Okay moving on," Mr. Schuester spoke before Rachel and Santana's argument could continue or before another one all together began. "We look forward to hearing Rachel and Santana's collaboration but guys… we still need another song. So get out your rhyming books and-"

"Mr. Schue," Quinn interrupted him. Her voice was shaky and she could feel Rachel's eyes on her. He looked at Quinn. "I've written something." His eyebrows rose in surprise but his smile spread across his face.

But when Quinn looked over at her equally stunned girlfriend she had to suppress a chuckle at the look she was wearing. Her mouth and eyes were wide.

"Okay Quinn, are you prepared to sing it?" He wondered and when she nodded his smile grew. "Well great let's hear it." She got to her feet and heard Rachel gasp. She looked down at her suddenly nervous girlfriend.

"Do you trust me?" She asked and Rachel nodded emphatically. "Then relax," she took a steadying breath as she made her way to the front and faced everyone. Rachel cocked her head to the side and tried to relax like Quinn was asking but she couldn't help the nervous butterflies that were assaulting her stomach.

Quinn looked at Mr. Schuester.

"First of all I wrote this song as a duet and though I'd really like to sing it with Rachel I don't think the judges would take to kindly to that so I think you'll agree that once you hear it this song would be best suited for Rachel and Finn to sing." Mr. Schuester nodded and Quinn took a deep breath before she spoke. Her eyes met Rachel's and the same intensity that was always there burned just as fierce.

"Also, I wrote this song for Rachel," she said and there were a few audible gasps from the glee club; none louder than Rachel's own. Quinn wrote a song for her.

Quinn wrote a love song for her and was singing it front of everyone.

And she couldn't help but smile.

"So Rachel," she addressed her and their eyes met. "The last few weeks have been rough and as you know I like to write my feelings down," she could see the tears swimming in those brown eyes. "I'm done pretending and I'm glad you are too… so from my heart to yours."

Quinn noticed that Santana nodded in her direction and they shared a coy grin. Quinn never broke eye contact with Rachel as she pointed to Brad and the music began.

_Face to face and heart to heart  
>We're so close yet so far apart<br>I close my eyes I look away  
>That's just because I'm not okay<br>But I hold on I stay strong  
>Wondering if we still belong.<em>

Quinn continued to stare at Rachel while she sang. And Rachel seemed less shocked and more surprised and definitely focused into the sweet sound of Quinn's voice as she sang the song she had written; it was beautiful. And when she hit the chorus Rachel got chills.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>Reach down underneath and<br>Tear down all the walls  
>Will we ever have a happy ending<br>Or will we forever only be pretending._

Tears began to form in both Rachel and Quinn's eyes but Quinn didn't let it deter her from her mission of singing the song she wrote for her beautiful girlfriend.

_How long do I fantasize  
>Make believe that it's still alive<br>Imagine that I am good enough  
>If we can choose the ones we love<br>But I hold on I stay strong  
>Wondering if we still belong.<em>

By this point Rachel had gotten to her feet and walked over to Quinn. She was standing in front of her amazing and talented girlfriend and wanted to throw herself at her but instead she just stared transfixed. Various members of the glee club were trying to figure out what was going on but no one could argue that Quinn's song wasn't beautiful.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>Reach down underneath and<br>Tear down all the walls  
>Will we ever have a happy ending<br>Or will we forever only be pretending_

Will we (oh oh oh) always (oh oh oh) always (oh oh oh) always be

_Keeping secrets safe  
>every move we make<br>Seems like no-one's letting go  
>and it's such a shame<br>'cause if you feel the same  
>how am I supposed to know.<em>

This time when Quinn sang the chorus; Rachel sang along with her.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>Reach down underneath and<br>Tear down all the walls  
>Will we ever have a happy ending<br>Or will we forever only be pretending_

_Will we (oh oh oh) always (oh oh oh) always (oh oh oh) always be... pretending.  
>Will we (oh oh oh) always (oh oh oh) always (oh oh oh) always be...pretending, pretending<br>Will we (oh oh oh) always (oh oh oh) always (oh oh oh) always be...pretending._

As the music closed and applause erupted in the room; Quinn noticed that Rachel was staring at her lips.

"Wow Quinn that was-" Mr. Schuester began but immediately lost his train of thought as Rachel's lips crashed into Quinn's in a heated kiss that caused a collective gasp in the room. Rachel quickly and excitedly put her hands into Quinn's hair and held her in place; meanwhile Quinn's hands were running all over Rachel's back.

"Oh sweet Jesus, it's about fucking time!" Santana shouted. "Maybe now we can get back to real life."

"This isn't real life?" Brittany wondered aloud which caused Quinn and Rachel to laugh and effectively break their kiss. They didn't break eye contact however.

"I-I had a lot of time on my hands while we were broken up and-"

"It was beautiful, you're beautiful, and your words always move me Quinn," Rachel said and crashed her lips against Quinn's once more. This time when they pulled away; Rachel stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry it took me forever to get here."

"You were worth the wait," they were about to kiss again when they were pulled from their bubble by Finn's voice.

"Wait!" He shouted and everyone looked at him. He stared back and forth between Rachel and Quinn for a few moments before he spoke again. "So you're gay now?" He didn't direct the question toward a specific girl.

"Yes Finn," Rachel answered proudly and even surprised herself at how easily this was feeling; not even a full second later Quinn spoke up as well.

"Yup definitely gay!"

"Gay for Rachel Berry," Santana added as if she was trying to insult her but Quinn merely beamed at the girl still in her arms.

"Yup," she repeated.

"Hot," Puck said.

"Extremely," Lauren added.

"Why is every girl turning gay," Finn wondered with his signature constipated baby expression.

"Well Finnocence, if you had maybe just a little bit of sex appeal we wouldn't turn to each other," Santana said with a giggle that got a few laughs from the group.

"And Finn people don't just turn gay, they deal with it or hide it, are afraid of it or are honest about it but it's always there." Rachel said and noted Quinn was staring at her with pride and that feeling alone was making this easier and easier. He seemed to ignore what she said and went back to what Santana said.

"Hey, I'm sexy." He said seriously to which Brittany and Santana laughed loudly.

"Kay nipples whatever helps you sleep at night," Santana told him and he got to his feet and stepped toward Rachel and Quinn.

"C'mon Rach, you think I'm sexy right?" Rachel's eyes darted to Quinn's who looked annoyed but smiled at her. She crossed her arms and Rachel could see that she was more amused than annoyed and then she cocked her head to the side and arched her eyebrow waiting for Rachel's answer.

"Finn you're cute," he smiled. "And sweet sometimes but… no Finn, you are decidedly not sexy," he pouted and her eyes drifted back to Quinn who was failing at hiding her smirk. "Quinn is sexy," Rachel added and watched that smirk turn into a full smile.

"Aw, thanks babe so are you," Rachel beamed at her girlfriend and Quinn pulled her into another heated kiss. Finn shuffled back to his seat pouting and crossed his arms over his chest. Santana leaned over his shoulder and giggled.

"They are pretty sexy," she whispered. "And completely in love," he turned and glared at her and she laughed harder. Once Quinn and Rachel stopped kissing again Mr. Schuester asked them to take their seats.

"Congratulations Quinn, your song was incredible and it will be our opening number at Nationals." Everyone clapped and gave her a hug. "Rachel and Finn will perform the duet."

"Bullshit!" Santana yelled and Mr. Schuester turned to her. "I'm sorry but why is it always Finn?"

"Santana, Quinn said herself that Rachel and Finn should sing it."

"That's only because she knew that is what you would say and she wanted her song to be sung but I have the luxury of saying it like it is… sure it'd be cool if Quinn and Rachel could sing their love song together and we all know that would hurt us instead of help up but why does Quinn's song to Rachel have to be sung by the guy that has been trying to break them up for two years."

"Two years," Mercedes whispered to Kurt. "Damn how'd we miss that?"

"I have no idea," he replied.

"I just don't fucking get why you have such a hard on for him," she pointed to Finn and Mr. Schuester opened his mouth to reprimand her but before he could she continued. "I know language… but I for one am sick of Finn Hudson. Puck is a better singer, Sam is too… even Artie is better but why can't it be Kurt he is a powerhouse and would guarantee a win if he and Rachel sang that amazing song."

"Santana while I appreciate your opinion, it's decided."

"Of course it is!" She yelled and walked out. Mr. Schuester followed and Finn was right behind him.

"Did Santana Lopez just say I'm better than Finn?" Artie asked.

"I know and she said I was a powerhouse," Kurt added.

"And she was right," Rachel said and got to her feet as well. "I think all of the males in this group are more powerful than Finn, with the exception of Mike," her eyes met his. "But with some vocal lessons you could be as well," he smiled. "But let's face it Finn is his favorite and hopefully he won't wreck Quinn's song."

"I wrote it for you baby but I had a feeling that Finn would be singing it with you so I made sure the male parts weren't out of his range." Rachel smiled at her musical knowledge. "With you singing, there is no way he could ruin it," Rachel attacked her lips again and there were more whispers heard around the room about how they had all missed it.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel fell into her bed cuddling after packing, showering and getting everything ready for their early flight.<p>

"I'm so proud of you babe," Rachel said cupping Quinn's cheek.

"It was for you, all of it. When we were apart I spent days and nights wondering if I could somehow get around my father's threats to have you back and watching you all those days away from me and not knowing I was still completely in love with you the song just kind of happened."

"I always knew Quinn," Quinn nodded. "I didn't know why but I knew it wasn't because you didn't love me. I love you Quinn and I'm glad that everyone knows it."

"Me too," she pulled their lips together again and Quinn moaned when they pulled apart.

"The song was incredible."

"Mm hmm," she pulled Rachel back for another kiss and whined when Rachel pulled away again.

"And I hope you like my song; Santana and I are writing it for you and Brittany."

"Rach," she interrupted. "Let's talk tomorrow okay." Rachel nodded. "Good now shut up and kiss me." Rachel smiled and did what she was told.

* * *

><p>They weren't following the rules too well. They were supposed to stay in and practice Quinn's song while Rachel and Santana finished theirs but everyone wanted to leave to see New York and have a good time; Mr. Schuester was nowhere in sight so they were taking advantage.<p>

The girls showed up to their room hours later minus Quinn and were having a pillow fight.

"Where's Quinn," Rachel asked and Mercedes shrugged.

"She said she had something to do," Brittany answered and finally got Santana to join the pillow fight. Santana hit Rachel in the head with a pillow to get her to play too but Rachel was still trying to finish their song. She did get distracted when her phone beeped.

From Quinn:_ Meet me in Central Park at the Bow Bridge. Dress up._

Rachel closed the text and got dressed.

She walked toward Quinn standing on the bridge wearing a beautiful silver dress and heels. Rachel smiled and approached her.

"Hi."

"Hi," Quinn responded and Rachel noticed that Quinn was holding a bouquet of gardenias and white roses.

"What's so important?"

"These are for you," she handed the bouquet to Rachel who took them with a smile. "I thought that since this is our first of many nights in this city I'd take you out for a special dinner… if you'll go." She could see that Rachel was beaming and knew she had done well.

"I'd love to," she answered and led Rachel out of the park and into a cab.

About twenty minutes later, they were seated at Sardi's and Rachel was bouncing in her seat like a hyperactive toddler.

"Oh my god, I can't believe we're at Sardi's," she said excited. "Sardi's the birthplace of the Tony award. One day they're gonna put a cartoon like this of me on the wall." Quinn smiled with pride.

"I love the way you dream so big… I don't know how to do that," Quinn told her and Rachel looked at her.

"Quinn you just need to realize what your dream is and it'll be as big as mine and I know you'll make it happen." Quinn nodded and took Rachel's hand into hers.

"You look so pretty tonight."

"You do too."

"Rachel I-"

"Oh my god!" Rachel gasped and was looking off to the side. Quinn looked over too. "It's Patti LuPone! Oh no! Oh my god I ca- I can't do this." She buried her face in her hands.

"Sure you can," Quinn tried to reassure her and Rachel looked up again.

"No... yeah I have to I mean if not for me than for Kurt, I mean he'd kill me if I didn't." Quinn nodded in agreement knowing Kurt might actually kill her if she didn't. "Okay," she said before getting to her feet and stopping the woman in her tracks. "Excuse me um… Miss LuPone, I have to say that you're my idol." She smiled.

"Well thank you that is very sweet of you," Rachel nodded and Quinn could see the nerves written all over her face. "Are you an actress?"

"Yes… well I'm-I'm in high school."

"We're in town for the National Show Choir Championship," Quinn said and Patti LuPone smiled at her too.

"I was in choir in high school, it was my favorite class." She looked back at Rachel. "What's your name?"

"Rachel Berry."

"Well Rachel Berry, promise me one thing," Rachel nodded. "You'll never give up."

"Yes Miss LuPone, I promise." Patti held out her hand and Rachel shook it; then she turned to Quinn and shook hers as well.

"Good luck."

"Thank you Miss LuPone," Quinn said and suddenly she was just as star struck as Rachel was. Patti turned back to Rachel and put her hand on top of hers.

"She's hot," she whispered and Rachel blushed and nodded and as soon as she was gone Rachel collapsed to her chair and covered her face again.

"That was wow," Quinn said with a huge smile on her face and Rachel nodded wildly.

"Yeah it was," she said and began giggling. "And she thought you were hot." Quinn raised her eyebrows and was sporting a smug grin.

"Well then she has good taste," she tried and failed to be cocky and they both laughed.

"Yeah she does… but she can find someone else because you're mine."

"Yours," Quinn agreed with a nod.

* * *

><p>Quinn was asleep in a chair and all of the other girls were in different parts of the room, when Kurt snuck in to find Rachel. He found her asleep in the bed and drooling on her pillow. He pushed her shoulder.<p>

"Rachel wake up, wake up." She popped her head up and wiped her chin.

"What?"

"Come on get up, we're going to breakfast at Tiffany's," she sat up at those words and excitement crossed her face.

"Okay but Quinn has to come too it's her favorite movie," he smiled and nodded.

They were currently standing outside of the store; with coffee and bagels and Quinn was squealing like a little girl.

"Oh my god I feel like Audrey Hepburn," said and twirled around. Both Rachel and Kurt laughed but Kurt could see her staring lovingly. When she finally pulled her eyes away from her girlfriend she started to panic.

"We're gonna get into so much trouble for this," she said and Kurt shook his head and ignored the thought.

"How awesome are these bagels?"

"It's the water," she said and his plan of distracting her worked. "You two are the only ones besides me who understands how amazing this place is."

"You look beautiful," Quinn told her and Rachel blushed and leaned into her giving her a small peck on the lips. Kurt watched them and it was still odd to him but he couldn't help but notice just how in love they really are.

"Oh god, how did I miss this for two years?" Both girls shrugged.

"When we graduate, I'm coming back here… this is where I belong," Rachel told them and they both smiled.

"I'm so coming here too, and I talked to Blaine… he's on board as well." They both looked over to Quinn.

"I don't know where I'm going exactly but I do know I will never be more than a train ride away from you," she said and Rachel swooned.

"You two are adorable… but there is somewhere else you need to go Rachel Berry," she peeled her eyes off of Quinn and looked at him. "Follow me." He started to walk away from them and they followed at a fast pace.

* * *

><p>Kurt led them to the Gershwin Theater and they were staring up at the huge sign for Wicked.<p>

"We have to go in," he said and Rachel smiled evilly at him. "Scratch that, we have to break in." Quinn arched her eyebrow and nodded.

Once they were inside and walking toward the stage Rachel's panic set in again and she began freaking out.

"No, no we can't be in here they say that if you get arrested in a Broadway theater you are blackballed for life."

"Hey," A security guard came from behind them, startling them. "You're not supposed to be in here."

"We're extras they told us to come early," Kurt said trying not to freak out. Rachel caught on and went with it.

"We're um… being fitted for our munchkin's costumes," Quinn tried to make herself shorter and Rachel would have laughed if she had seen it but she was too busy trying not to freak out.

"You're from Indiana right?" The security guard asked.

"Ohio actually."

"And you got some big Broadway dreams about singing a song… on a real Broadway stage."

"Look we-we're really sorry," Rachel said. "We-"

"You got fifteen minutes," he cut her off before turning away from them and leaving them alone. Rachel and Kurt just stared at one another in shock before Kurt squealed and ran up to the stage. Quinn turned to a gaping Rachel.

"What are you waiting for baby… go," she urged. "Go live your dream."

"An-and what about you?"

"I'm gonna live mine," Rachel looked confused. "I'm going to sit right over there," she pointed to a seat in the center. "And watch my beautiful and amazing woman sing her heart out."

"Bu-but-"

"I'll be able to say I saw Rachel Berry's very first performance on a Broadway stage," Rachel smiled wide at her. "Go… you got fifteen minutes."

"I love you." Rachel squeezed her hand ran up to the stage to join Kurt. Quinn took the seat she pointed to and searched her bag frantically and grinned when she found what she was looking for.

On stage, Rachel screamed and looked to Kurt.

"Picture yourself standing in front of a full audience belting out the final song of one of the greatest musicals of all time," he said and she couldn't contain her glee.

"But there's no orchestra," she said.

"Make one," he told her and moments later they heard the low sound of the instrumental version of 'For Good' coming from the audience as Quinn held up her IPod. They both grinned at her and then Kurt looked back to Rachel. "She's kind of perfect for you, isn't she?"

"Kind of," Rachel whispered and winked at Quinn.

As Rachel began singing Quinn watched with bated breath and held her video camera high. When Kurt began singing his part she watched her girlfriend walk up the stairs on the set and when their eyes met they shared a look of pure bliss and then Rachel began singing again and it took Quinn's breath away.

When Kurt joined her on the stairs and they sang to each other Quinn found that she was falling deeper in love with the amazing creature before her as she shined the way she promised she would. And as Rachel hit those high notes Quinn got chills and began crying. She tried to keep her hand steady but she was overcome with emotion at the sight before her and she was so grateful that she never ran away from her feelings for Rachel.

When the song ended she shut her camera and rushed the stage. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. She hugged her tight, lifted her off the ground and spun her in circles.

"That was incredible baby," she shouted and Rachel was giggling. Then she stopped spinning and kissed her. It was passionate and heated but they didn't get too carried away with Kurt there.

Kurt stood watching them with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe he had never seen it before because it was so obvious in this moment… they were soul mates.

"That felt so good," Rachel said breathless as Quinn lowered her to the ground.

"The song or the kiss," Kurt joked.

"Both," she winked at Quinn who was beaming.

"It was beautiful Rachel," Quinn said and then looked at Kurt. "Both of you were outstanding. You both belong here. I was moved and I got it all on tape." She pulled her camera out of her bag and held it up. Both Rachel and Kurt squealed.

"I want a copy of that," he said and Quinn nodded and wrapped her arms around Rachel again; and Rachel kissed her cheek.

"I'm so proud of you," Quinn told her and they kissed again.

"I love you."

"You two really are the real thing huh?" Kurt asked them and they both nodded.

"Yes."

"As real as it gets," they both said at the same time.

"It's just so obvious now," he giggled. "How did we all miss it?" Again they both shrugged.

* * *

><p>Once Santana and Rachel had finished their song they started rehearsal for it and when it came time for the performance they realized they were as ready as they were going to get. The night before competition, Santana told Rachel and Quinn that she wanted them to have a dinner together with Brittany to celebrate the song.<p>

Both girls had kissed them all over when they first heard the final product of Rachel and Santana's hard work and they all felt confidant with the two songs they were going to win the whole damn thing.

Quinn was with Santana and Brittany in the hotel room because Rachel had wanted to stay late and rehearse her vocals a little longer so she was the most surprised when she knocked on the door and saw Quinn open it and she was different. Rachel's eyes popped and her mouth dropped and she felt herself getting aroused at Quinn's new haircut.

"D-do you like it?" Quinn asked nervously and ran her fingers through it. "I just wanted to do something to remember our trip and I was kind of sick of my hair and if you don't like it… it will always grow back," Rachel closed her mouth and Quinn saw her lips turn up into a smile.

"I fucking love it," she reached up and rand her fingers through it and tugged on the ends, Quinn moaned quietly and then Rachel pulled their lips together in a hot kiss.

"Oh for fucks sake, I'm sick of this…you two are annoying as fuck," Santana said as she and Brittany pushed past them. "Meet us at the restaurant so we don't have to witness this," she stormed away followed closely by Brittany. Once they were gone Rachel pulled out of the kiss.

"Do you really like it?"

"I love it," she ran her fingers through it again. "I really, really love it." She kissed Quinn again and then moved her lips to Quinn's neck. "Do we have time for… you know," she mumbled.

"I think Santana will kill us, she really wants this dinner Rachel and I kind of want to also," Quinn said to a pouting Rachel.

"Yeah and y'all ain't getting naked in here with us in here," Lauren said from behind the door. Rachel blushed because she forgot that they were sharing a room with all of the girls. Quinn pulled the door closed behind her and led Rachel to the restaurant to join Santana and Brittany. The girls shared a lovely meal where they put the competition out of their heads and just enjoyed the fact that they were together in New York City.

Quinn and Santana's eyes met and they shared a knowing look. They both knew how hard the road to this happiness was for each of them and they just reveled in the fact that they both finally had their girls and they were both open and incredible happy about it.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn walked onto the stage from either side and began singing 'Pretending' and as the song came to a close the curtain went up to reveal the rest of the glee club standing in position for the next song. When the final note was sung Finn leaned over Rachel who was leaning into him as part of the choreography and he kissed her.<p>

He just kissed her.

He fucking kissed her.

Rachel's head was spinning and she was stunned. She pulled away as soon as she could and the silence in the audience was pounding in her head. She looked over at Quinn who looked in so much pain.

Why was it so quiet?

She waited and waited for the applause that never came.

Quinn was watching her girl shine as she sang her heart out with her very own words. She tensed up as Finn's lips landed on Rachel's and a white hot rage crept throughout her body. Her eyes narrowed on the sight before her and she fought the urge to run away or kill him, she relaxed when she saw Rachel pull away with the same shock on her face that was on the faces of the entire audience. Their eyes met briefly before Quinn looked away.

_Don't freak out now. _

_Just get through the song and then freak out. _

_And do not look at her, or you won't make it through the song. _

Quinn's thoughts were running wild. Finally after a few seconds of stunned silence Mercedes broke the silence.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are the New Directions," she said and it seemed to snap everyone out of the collective daze. The music for 'Light Up the World' began and Finn and Rachel took their places.

Rachel glanced over at Quinn and her stomach twisted with worry when she saw that her girlfriend was intentionally ignoring her. Her years of training snapped her back into focus as soon as she heard Santana's voice.

As Santana and the others sang Quinn could feel her girlfriend's eyes on her but she couldn't look. If she did she might start to cry, or beat the hell out of Finn or rip Rachel's clothes off and claim her territory. And on top of that this song that Rachel wrote was for her and it was too much.

No she couldn't look.

Not until the end of the song, she needed to keep it together.

As Brittany and Artie began singing their part; Rachel was really starting to panic. Surely Quinn wasn't mad at her; it wasn't like she wanted Finn to kiss her. No she would fix this… she just needed to get through the song,

She joined in on the chorus.

Quinn felt tears building up as Finn took his mark and began singing his part of the song. She wanted to knock him on his ass, as he smirked at her girlfriend. Proud of his actions and Quinn did everything in her power to continue to dance and sing.

It's almost over.

Rachel winced when Finn looked at her and continued to do so for his entire part of the song.

It's almost over.

Brittany and Artie sang the bridge and both Rachel and Quinn joined in on the chorus. Quinn glanced at Finn as he continued to stare at Rachel.

Rachel took a deep breath and got ready for her part of the song and it was in that moment that she finally found Quinn's eyes and their passion still burned just as bright as it always has and always will. Rachel mouthed the words _I love you_ before she stepped off the riser and started to sing.

Quinn felt better. After Rachel's part was over she looked back at Quinn and this time she found warm hazel staring back at her and when the song finally ended, no one was happier than the two of them.

The curtain closed and everyone ran toward each other, as the crowd was going wild. Rachel walked toward Quinn but she was too late. She saw a fire deep within her eyes and that scared her, she tried to catch up but Quinn was already in front of Finn.

"Hey Qu-" his words were cut off with a loud thump as Quinn's fist connected with his jaw. Finn nearly fell and so did Quinn; she stared at her now throbbing hand that she swore she heard crack.

"Ow Fuck!" Quinn shouted and Rachel ran over to her.

"Quinn I'm so sorry," she said reaching for her. Finn glared at the both of them while holding his jaw.

"Don't ever touch her again!" Quinn yelled through gritted teeth and everyone seemed legitimately frightened of scary Quinn.

"I thought she wanted me to," he said and Rachel's eyes bulged out of her head.

"And what on earth gave you that idea, Finn?" Rachel asked without taking her eyes or hands off of Quinn's injured hand. She cradled it into her own hands and Quinn watched her being so gentle and loving. Her expression softened.

"You were looking at me," Finn answered and Rachel finally looked at him and she was pissed.

"It's called acting Finn," she spat and then her eyes landed on Quinn's again. "I was merely keeping with the choreog uphmmm-" she was interrupted by Quinn's mouth covering hers and Quinn's tongue met hers and she may have briefly forgotten her own name. She felt Quinn's touch spread throughout her body and she literally felt her toes curl. When Quinn pulled away she was left with a dopey grin on her face.

Quinn's eyes landed on Finn.

"That is how she looks when she has enjoyed a kiss," her eyes met Rachel's again and saw that her brown eyes were now dark with lust. Without breaking eye contact she spoke to Finn again. "And this is how she looks when she wants to be kissed," with that she pressed her lips to Rachel's again.

"Hahahahahahahahaha," Santana bellowed so loud; she even moved over so that she could point in Finn's face. Rachel and Quinn didn't even notice and they also didn't notice him pouting and storming out. After a few moments Quinn pulled away from Rachel and noted the slight whine that escaped her lips when they separated.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked concerned.

"Me?" Rachel seemed taken aback. "You're the one that got hurt and you should be furious but instead you're kissing me and worrying about me. I'm so sorry baby… I didn't-"

"Rachel you did nothing wrong," she cut her off.

"I let him kiss me."

"No you didn't, I saw you pull away from him."

"Not soon enough, but it was because I was surprised and confused but I swear Quinn I-"

"Shh," she interrupted again. "I'm not mad at you, I never was."

"I should've punched him or something," saying that brought her attention back to Quinn's hand which was still cradled within her own. She noted that it was swelling and Quinn winced at the touch.

"I don't get it, I punched Jesse in the face and it didn't hurt this bad."

"That's easy," Santana said walking over to them. "Jesse's head is soft and Finn has a thick potato head," she said and Rachel chuckled, Quinn giggled and Santana continued to laugh at her own joke.

"My hero," Rachel told her using a damsel in distress tone and it caused a smile to creep up Quinn's lips.

"Yeah Q, that was fucking bad ass." Santana said. "And so funny to see Finn get his for once."

"Come on baby," Rachel said to Quinn. "Let's get some ice on this," she led Quinn away and Santana followed.

Fifteen minutes later, they were all sitting in the green room and Rachel was sitting beside Quinn on the couch icing her hand. Santana was sitting next to them and Brittany was sitting on her lap. Everyone else was there too; nervously awaiting Mr. Schuester's return to see if they had made the top ten.

"How's your hand feeling?" Rachel asked Quinn with a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"It fucking hurts!"

"Language babe," Rachel chastised her and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, I deserve to swear right now and don't act like you don't cuss Rachel because I seem to recall you swearing every time I put my fingers in your-"

"Ugh lalalalalalala," Santana screamed and pushed her fingers into her ears. Rachel, Quinn and Brittany giggled at her theatrics.

"Okay sweetie you get a free pass on the swearing for now," and Rachel scooted into Quinn's lap it didn't take long before they started to make out again; now that they didn't have to care about whoever was around them.

"Seriously, how the hell did these two keep this a secret for so long, they can't keep their hands off of each other?" Mercedes wondered.

"Yeah and if it isn't their hands and their- ugh- tongues… it's their eyes," Tina added.

"I'm baffled at how none of us figured it out," Mike said also.

"It's because you're fucking oblivious," Santana told them. "I mean I can't count how many times Britt and I actually had sex during glee club and you all were clue-fucking-less."

"I could have gone forever not knowing that," Artie said.

"Seconded," Kurt added while looking at Santana with disgust.

"She's exasperating guys it was only like three times," Brittany said to them.

"You mean exaggerating," Sam told her and Santana leveled him with a glare that would scare anyone.

"Fuck off Trouty mouth," she told him. "And anyways I was just proving my point dudes, which is that you all wouldn't see anything we didn't want you to."

"Oh I'm sorry that we didn't see that Rachel and Quinn were all hot for each other when they both seemed pretty straight to us," Mercedes said and that caused Santana to bark laughter in his face.

"And when exactly did they seem straight?"

"Oh I don't know maybe when they were both dating guys." Santana laughed again.

"Seriously, are you twelve?" Santana asked her. "Most people date the opposite sex before they figure out their feelings because that is what society expects. But how long did they date guys?"

"Rachel dated Jesse," Tina said.

"Yup she did and um… did you ever see her kiss him?" Everyone looked at each other trying to recall if they had ever seen it.

"Okay but Quinn dated Finn," Mercedes countered.

"Yeah for what a week, maybe two… what else do you got?"

"Quinn was pregnant," Artie joined the argument.

"Yes, she was… you got me there," Santana said and crossed her arms. "Oh wait no you don't… have any of you ever looked up the statistics for teenage pregnancy and matched those up against the instances of those teenage pregnancies resulting because the girl was trying to deny her sexuality?" She waited again for anyone to respond. Finally Sam spoke.

"Whatever they still fought?"

"Yup they sure did… and it was so fucking sexually charged that I got turned on just watching them."

"Ew," Quinn said pulling away from Rachel's lips and Santana sneered at her.

"In your dreams blondie."

Rachel laughed at the whole conversation and then covered Quinn's mouth with her own again; and Santana continued.

"The rest of you are so sexually repressed, I'm not surprised that you all completely missed this," she looked around the room. "With the exception of Puck, have any of you even had sex?"

"That super personal," Tina told her.

"Whatevs, just keeping it real."

At that moment Mr. Schuester entered the green room followed closely by Finn, who had his hands stuffed in his pockets and was staring at his feet. Santana nudged Quinn with her elbow and she pulled away from Rachel's mouth with a slight groan.

Everyone looked expectantly at Mr. Schuester who quickly informed them that they had placed twelfth. It took the entire glee club, including Mr. Schuester to hold Santana back as she lunged for Finn and was screaming at him in Spanish.

* * *

><p>That night Rachel had bribed all of the girls to go out for a few hours so that she and Quinn could have some alone time in New York. It wasn't too hard because everyone wanted to spend their last night seeing the city, so they all agreed fairly easily… except for Brittany who made Rachel promise to bake cookies with her and Santana who made Rachel promise to do her a favor at a later date. Rachel knew it was probably a bad idea but she agreed anyway.<p>

Quinn finished her dinner with Santana and Brittany; who had told her that she wanted Cheerios only time and Quinn was surprised that Rachel wasn't mad about it but Quinn didn't know that it was part of the surprise. When she entered the room she was surprised to see that it was covered with candles and white rose petals. Her mouth dropped in shock and she let the door slam behind her.

"Rach," she called and again her mouth dropped when Rachel stepped out of the bathroom and into her line of sight. Quinn literally felt her knees buckle as she looked her girlfriend over. She was dressed in a black lace thong and a sheer see through- and Quinn noted- skin tight top… and nothing else. Her hair was tousled and she wore a smirk on her face.

"Do you like?"

"Mmm," Quinn pushed the moan out of her mouth. "You're incredible," she finally managed words as her eyes travelled over Rachel's body. Her eyes took in those perfect breasts and her hard nipples poking through the see through fabric. Then her eyes moved down to the tiny little waist, to the apex of her thighs and noticed that Rachel's legs were crossed, and then her eyes moved down those long and fantastic legs.

"So do you like your surprise?" Quinn couldn't really articulate words at the moment because she was focused on Rachel's body and the hot, wetness it was creating between her legs, she bit her lip and nodded.

"Y-yes I um… I like it ver-very, very much." She fumbled her words and Rachel laughed and then closed the distance between herself and her amazing girlfriend. Then she rubbed her body against Quinn's.

Quinn could feel her hard nipples graze against her own suddenly hard nipples and then as Rachel pulled her hips against her own their thighs intertwined and she could feel exactly how turned on she was.

"Rachel, you're going to give me a heart attack."

"Really," she seemed impressed but recovered quickly and smiled with pleasure. "Well I wouldn't want that, so if you don't want to continue with your surprise we have a few hours to ourselves but I-"

"No Rach, I love this surprise although I am a bit surprised that you didn't want to spend our last night in New York, enjoying the city."

"Mmm, I'd much rather enjoy your body but if you want we-"

"No," Quinn interrupted again. "This is fine… this is perfect. I want to spend tonight and the rest of my life worshipping your body babe."

"Good answer," Rachel again pressed herself against Quinn and leaned up on her toes and captured Quinn's bottom lip between her own. She sucked gently and when Quinn gasped in pleasure she took the opportunity and covered her mouth and pushed her tongue inside; Quinn moaned again.

Quinn's head was spinning and she was pretty sure she had lost feeling in her limbs as Rachel's tongue expertly explored her mouth. They had been having plenty of sex; especially lately but it had never been like this… it was so freeing and Quinn realized it was because they weren't hiding anymore and that made it that much more perfect. She would willingly give over control of herself but she knew Rachel liked the battle for dominance so she rubbed her hands up the girl's back and held her tight. She regained her footing and pushed her tongue past Rachel's and delved deep into her mouth; she felt Rachel quiver in her arms and let her take control.

"Mmm," she moaned into Quinn's mouth and then their passion took over as hands and tongues and mouths explored each other all over. Quinn kissed her way down Rachel's body until she was kneeling on the floor and tracing a circle around her navel with her tongue. "Oh god baby you make me feel so good," Rachel was breathing heavily and then Quinn got to her feet and met Rachel's eyes with her own. Her chocolate brown eyes were nearly black with lust and that caused Quinn to grin evilly.

"Say you're mine," Quinn demanded, also breathy as she could feel her heart beating rapidly and her face getting hotter.

"What?" Rachel whispered.

"Tell me you're mine," Quinn repeated and again felt her cheeks growing hotter. She turned her head and began kissing and nipping down Rachel's neck. She bit down near her ear and all of a sudden Rachel knew what was motivating Quinn to claim her. She knew Quinn didn't blame her for the kiss but it was clearly bothering her. Rachel put her hands on Quinn's cheeks and forced her to make eye contact. Quinn's hands engulfed Rachel's body and held her pinned tight against her own heaving body. Their eyes were locked and they could both see the fire burning deep within. Rachel stared into those eyes that she knew better than anything in the world and poked her lip out slightly.

"I'm yours," she said simply and Quinn's foggy hazel eyes shined with tears.

"Mine?"

"Yours… forever Quinn. I am so totally and insanely in love with you and nothing will change that, I'm sorry if what Finn did made you doubt it." A smile overtook her face and it nearly knocked the wind out of Rachel.

"I don't doubt you baby, I just needed to hear it."

"I'll tell you whenever you want."

"Yeah?" It was a question Rachel was happy to answer. She had only seen Quinn Fabray this vulnerable a few times and those were about things she had no control over… but this; she could proudly control this.

"Yeah baby, I love you with everything inside me," Quinn exhaled loudly at those words and crashed her lips hard into Rachel's but it was brief and too quick for Rachel's liking.

"I love you so fucking much Rachel," she said desperately and Rachel smirked.

"So we're agreed then," Rachel said with a wink and pulled her in for another kiss, and again it was brief and again it was Quinn that pulled away; Rachel exhaled loudly. "Aw god Quinn you're killing me here."

"Sorry love, I just wanted to be completely clear so that there is never any doubt in your mind either," Rachel nodded.

"Okay."

"I'm yours… I always have been yours and I always will be yours."

"Mine all mine?" Rachel wondered beaming her hundred watt Rachel Berry smile.

"Yes baby, all yours."

"Good," and with that the conversation part of the night was over.

Rachel threaded her fingers through Quinn's hair and tugged on the tips before pulling their lips together and immediately opened her mouth to welcome Quinn's persistent tongue. Rachel walked backwards toward the bed and Quinn slipped her hand under flimsy top. When her legs hit the bed Rachel pulled away from those lips and lifted her arms into the air. Quinn pulled the top off and stared at all the naked flesh in front of her and saw a naughty grin spread across Rachel's lips.

"What?"

"Nothing," Rachel replied. "I just love the way you look at me."

"I can't help it you're so sexy."

"As are you… so I suggest you remove some of those clothes before I rip them off."

"Why don't you do it, if you're so anxious," Quinn said with her patented eyebrow raise and Rachel needed no further encouragement and she began pulling Quinn's clothes off in a rush until she was standing in front of her completely naked and Rachel was eyeing her up and down.

"You take my breath away," Rachel told her and Quinn's stomach did backflips. The look in Quinn's eyes told her she didn't want to talk anymore and Rachel was more than happy to comply as she pushed her thong down to the floor and stepped out of it; then she sat on the bed and pulled Quinn by the hips. She brought her lips to the skin on Quinn's toned abs and made a trail with her tongue up to the underside of her breast. Quinn moaned loudly and dropped her hand onto Rachel's head holding her tight. Rachel pulled her down slightly and popped one of those perfect pink nipples into her mouth and rolled her tongue over it.

"Oh fuck Rachel," Quinn yelled and could no longer stand at that angle, she lost her footing and Rachel eagerly broke her fall. Quinn rested on her elbows as they were both now lying on the bed and Rachel continued the assault on her nipple, after another loud moan she switched to the other one. Quinn pushed herself up onto her knees and slid one leg in between Rachel's and they both gasped when her leg came in contact with wet heat.

"You're so wet."

"You turn me on so much," Rachel replied after releasing her nipple. Quinn slid her body down and covered Rachel's lips with her own, and she shifted her weight onto her left elbow. She lightly dragged her fingertips down the length of Rachel's body and when she reached the pelvic bone, Rachel opened her legs wide. She slid her fingers up and down the wet slit but didn't put her fingers inside. When her thumb came in contact with her swollen clit it caused Rachel to arch her back off the bed and into Quinn's body. "Oh Quinn, please stop teasing and just do it."

"Do what baby?"

"You know."

"Say it Rachel."

"Fuck me Quinn," she said quietly and then repeated it with a shout. "Fuck me hard Quinn and make me yours!" They were both pretty sure the boys in the room next door heard them; and it was confirmed when there was a loud bang on the wall followed by the sound of Puck's muffled voice.

"Yeah baby Mama do it!"

"Oh god," Rachel blushed and was mortified.

"No, no, no don't let that ruin this Rachel… let it turn you on more. I hope Finn heard that," Quinn said

"Babe that's mean and-" her words were lost in a moan as Quinn pushed two fingers deep inside. And the moan turned into "Oh god baby yessssss! Fuck me hard Quinn!" After that the boys wouldn't hear anymore because Quinn needed to feel her mouth. She pressed her lips to Rachel's in a hot and sloppy kiss that had both girls breathing heavily as Quinn pounded her hard and deep as Rachel requested. Within minutes Rachel pulled off of her mouth and screamed again.

"Oh god yes, I'm coming Quinn!"

"Yeah come for me baby," Quinn screamed and pumped even harder into her girlfriend's hot core. Rachel bucked her hips as Quinn expertly fucked her until her orgasm washed over her.

They both collapsed to the bed breathless in a heap. After a moment Rachel giggled and Quinn lifted her head to meet those eyes.

"What's funny?"

"I'm just embarrassed that they heard us."

"I'm not," Quinn said proudly. "It was hot, you were hot and maybe now Finn will back the fuck off."

"Baby," Rachel whined before she pushed her knee up and used it as leverage to flip Quinn onto her back. A surprised gasped caught in Quinn's throat as the sudden change of power.

"Whoa Rach," she breathed. Rachel quickly straddled her hips and peered down at her.

"Quinn you have less than nothing to worry about with Finn."

"I know; I just didn't like seeing his lips on yours." Quinn could see the hurt that it brought to Rachel's face. "I'm sorry I'm being a baby about this but-"

"It's okay," Rachel stopped her. "I would be feeling the same way if he had kissed you." Quinn laced her fingers into Rachel's hair and pulled her closer.

"I don't want to talk about Finn anymore," her voice was husky and it turned Rachel on even more than she already was.

"What do you want then baby?" Quinn moved her lips to Rachel's ear and lightly ran her tongue over the earlobe, then sucked it gently causing chill bumps to appear on her skin before whispering.

"I want you to make me come," her tone was full of love and pleading and Rachel almost came undone again but she squeezed her legs together and looked at Quinn.

"How?"

"With that talented mouth of yours."

"Mmmm," Rachel moaned and shuddered at her girlfriend's hot breath and dirty words. She kissed Quinn's neck and then shimmied down her body. There was another loud bang on the wall and again they heard Puck's muffled voice.

"That's it baby mama… you're done already?"

"FUCK OFF NOAH!" Rachel screamed and a few moments later they heard the door shut and hoped it was the boys leaving the room. Rachel focused back on what she was doing.

"Wow," Quinn murmured. "Scary Rachel is worse that scary Qu-" the words were lost when Rachel's mouth covered her throbbing clit.

"Mmmm," Quinn breathed out as she squirmed under the feeling of Rachel's skilled tongue, her hand went to the top of Rachel's head. "Oh god Rachel that is so fucking good," Rachel flattened her tongue and flicked it over and over against her clit. Quinn's legs started to tremble and when she felt that hot mouth leave her; she panicked and looked down. "No Rach don't stop-" again her words caught in her throat as she felt that tongue plunge inside over and over until she was screaming in ecstasy. "Oh my god Rachel... fuck!" She shouted and convulsed uncontrollably while digging her nails into Rachel's head and rode out her orgasm.

When she was finally calm Rachel lifted her head from between those legs and wore a smirk on her incredible lips.

"So it was good?" She asked smugly and shimmied her way back up Quinn's body.

"It was so, so, so, so good… I don't think I will ever get tired of your tongue inside of me and all over me."

"Good because neither will I," Rachel told her and then kissed her passionately. Quinn could taste herself and it turned her on all over again.

"Yum," she whispered against Rachel's lips. "I taste good."

"Damn right you do," Rachel purred and saw that her eyes were dark with lust again.

"I wanna taste you," Quinn said Rachel got even wetter. Rachel tried to convince her that the girls would be back soon but Quinn's hands were on her ass and she was pushing herself down the bed and once Quinn's face was under her and she felt Quinn's tongue on her clit she forgot what she was saying. In fact over the next several minutes she forgot everything that wasn't Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up to a loud banging on the door.<p>

"Wake the fuck up guys… we needs to pack," Santana was yelling. "It was bad enough that you made us share the room with the guys because you couldn't stop fucking long enough to-" her words were cut off when Rachel opened the door wearing nothing but a sheet. "Ugh good god Berry, that is worse than your owl sweater."

"Well you were screaming so loud I rushed to let you in," she said annoyed and Santana smirked and entered the room followed by the rest of the girls. A moment later Quinn exited the bathroom _thankfully_ dressed as Santana said.

"Oh god at least my eyesight won't be permanently damaged."

"Shut it Santana! You wish you were as hot as Rachel and I are," Quinn told her.

"Stop talking Q before I literally vomit." Rachel passed by Quinn to get into the bathroom smiling her biggest gold star smile as she passed. The rest of the girls were already packing and Santana arched her eyebrow at Quinn.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Quinn asked innocently.

"The moony eyes the dwarf just gave you."

"Be nice Santana."

"Listen Q, I had to sleep in a room with ten other people for you when there was a perfectly good bed in here… so you're lucky I'm talking to you at all." Quinn smiled knowing she was right.

"You're right," she began.

"As always," Santana cut her off.

"I thank all of you, Rachel and I owe you big time."

"Yeah you do girl because these walls are thin and you two have to be the loudest bitches ever!" Lauren said and Quinn blushed. "Not that it wasn't hot," she added and Quinn blushed deeper.

"I just can't believe how long you hid this from us," Tina said still surprised.

"Right," Mercedes agreed.

"Like I said," Santana chimed in. "Clue-fucking-less."

* * *

><p>They were all headed to the final glee rehearsal of the year. Kurt had filled Blaine in on everything that had happened in New York and they said I love you for the first time, so he was on top of the world.<p>

Brittany had finally calmed Santana down and convinced her not to use the voodoo doll she made of Finn and reminded her that the glee club is a family and that they will always have next year.

And as for Rachel, Quinn knew she was devastated about losing but she could also tell that she was happy that they were back on solid ground. She found her standing in the auditorium looking out at the empty seats.

"Hey baby," she called and Rachel looked over at her and smiled. "You ready for the final glee rehearsal of the year?" Rachel nodded.

"Yeah I just um," she huffed a sigh. "Nothing is going to feel the same after standing on a Broadway stage." Quinn smiled at her.

"That's a good thing Rach, because now you have even more reasons to chase Broadway," Rachel took her outstretched hand and let Quinn lead her out.

"You're right."

"It happens," Quinn said and kissed her on the cheek.

"This is nice."

"What is?"

"Walking the halls of McKinley holding hands with you and you kissing me on the cheek no reservations," Quinn nodded her agreement. "I know we're only out to the glee club right now but I promise next year… no hiding okay."

"That sounds perfect baby."

They entered the choir room to the sound of silence. Finn must've just gotten there right before them because he was sulking in the back of the room and everyone else was glaring at him. Rachel and Quinn took their seats just as Mr. Schuester entered.

"Hey guys," he saw the looks they were giving Finn. "Look I know everyone is upset with Finn and I understand why but there is nothing we can do about it now… it's done and we just have to move on a prepare for next year."

"Yeah I wonder how Finn will fuck it up for us then," Santana spat and Finn got to his feet.

"I'm sorry okay," he stood before them. "I know I screwed up, but I can't take it back I wish I could."

"So don't I-"

"Enough Santana!" Mr. Schuester shouted and she rolled her eyes. He was so fucking biased for Finn it was stupid already. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave up on her stupid argument. Finn took his seat and was also pouting.

"I know losing sucks guys but come on, this fighting and turning your backs in each other is not our style. I want everyone to have an amazing summer and next year we are going to go all the way," he waited for cheering that never came. "Come on you guys we have fought too hard to give up now."

"Maybe try to motivate us next year when it isn't so fresh Mr. Schue," Rachel told him and he nodded. "Most of us are still pissed and upset to even want to think about next year."

"You're right Rachel," he told her. "You're all dismissed and I hope you all have a great summer."

"Wait!" Puck called and got up to face them. "I'm not ready to say goodbye to everyone yet," he said and Santana scoffed.

"Aw, Puckerman are you going soft on me?" Lauren asked and he smirked.

"Not exactly I was just thinking that maybe we could all do something together this summer, what do you say?"

"Like what," Sam asked.

"I don't know like a road trip or a camping trip," several of them curled their lips before they all yelled in unison.

"No!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Well I hope you enjoyed Season Two as much as you did Season One; I know I did. I will be writing another four summer chapters before Senior year to explain how they get from here to there, so I hope you enjoy those as well.**

**Pleas review!**

**The song used was I'm Yours by Jason Mraz.**


	49. Chapter 49: Afraid

**A/N: Summer Before Senior Year Part One.**

**I know a lot of people see Quinn as more of a top than Rachel and a lot of fics are written that way and I see her that way too but I also see Rachel that way. For me, I like the idea of both of them craving control but both of them also willing to submit… but only to each other. So I have written them this way. With that said here comes the smut warning.**

**Warning: Sexy times ahead…**

**Also this chapter contains a homophobic slur. It was not my intention to hurt or insult anyone by using this word it was necessary for the story as it is something that Russell would say so please accept my apology if it offends anyone, as it wasn't my intent.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49: Afraid<strong>

"_Don't be afraid to look in my eyes, I'll catch you if you fall in love. Don't be afraid of holdin' me tight, 'cause I know what you're thinkin' of. Don't be afraid just say that you're mine, I'll catch you if you fall in love. You don't have to be afraid. You don't have to be afraid."_

Quinn woke up in her bed alone and she didn't like that feeling. Ever since she and Rachel had gotten back together they hadn't spent a night apart. Their parents didn't argue because they were all just so happy that their daughters were happy again. She didn't know where Rachel was so she reluctantly pulled herself out of bed. She first checked the bathroom and then she dragged her feet out of the room and down the stairs it was only then that she smelled the amazing smell of was bacon.

When she walked into the kitchen she leaned against the doorframe and smiled. She crossed her arms over her chest and just watched in awe of her incredible girlfriend.

Rachel was standing in front of the stove as the bacon sizzled and popped in the pan and she was using a fork to turn it over and curling her lip in disgust. Once the bacon was all set she turned back to the counter and began cutting up the fruit and that was when Quinn couldn't take it anymore. She walked closer. Rachel smiled upon seeing Quinn and as she got closer she wrapped her arms around Rachel from behind and left a kiss behind her ear.

"Is Rachel Berry, my Jewish and vegan girlfriend; cooking bacon?"

"She is," Rachel replied and leaned her head against Quinn's shoulder to look in her eye.

"And may I ask why?"

"Because she loves her girlfriend so much that she would do absolutely anything to make her happy." Quinn beamed a smile that could match one of Rachel's brightest and she placed a kiss on those delectable lips.

"Mmm," she moaned reluctantly pulled away. "Well your girlfriend is one lucky girl."

"I should say so," Rachel agreed and Quinn quickly pulled away from her and turned to shut the burner off and then she pushed the pan off of the hot burner onto another one. Rachel watched with confusion and arched her eyebrow as Quinn faced her. "What are you doing?" Quinn smirked and stepped closer.

"Well I'm really looking forward to that bacon and I don't want it to burn."

"Why would it burn?" Quinn smirked and then she lifted Rachel onto the counter.

"Because I'm going to eat you first," Quinn told her and reached for Rachel's shorts as the girl moaned quietly.

"Not on my kitchen counter you're not," Judy's voice sounded from behind them and both girls looked up to see Quinn's mother and sister standing there.

Quinn was mortified and couldn't move and Rachel's face flushed red and she hopped off the counter.

"Well this is certainly a change since the last time I was here," Frannie said sarcastically and walked toward the now highly embarrassed girls. Rachel finally peeled her eyes off of the floor and looked at Quinn's sister.

"It's nice to meet you Rachel," Frannie told her. "I'd offer to shake your hand but after walking in to this I'm not sure where it's been," Rachel let out a small embarrassed squeal and Quinn met her sister's eyes.

"Frannie don't be rude," Quinn told her.

"Oh I'm rude," she retorted. "I'm not the one who was talking about doing very inappropriate things in the kitchen.

"I assure you Frannie, that we were not doing anything," Rachel tried to reassure her but she merely smirked and looked remarkably like Quinn when doing so.

"Not yet," she said quietly and Rachel flushed red again. Quinn smacked Frannie's arm.

"Knock it off," she told her giggling sister and then faced her mortified girlfriend. "She's just messing with us Rach, really don't let her affect you one bit."

"Okay," Rachel whispered and then Frannie did something both girls didn't expect, she pulled Rachel into a tight hug. Quinn's mouth dropped and Rachel's eyes bulged but she hugged her back.

"Thank you for making my sister so happy," she said and pulled out of the embrace and looked at Rachel. "She was always so miserable and now she's just… god look at her," and Rachel did and Quinn blushed. "She's the epitome of happy and it's because of you," Rachel looked back at her but reached for Quinn's hand. "I'm just so thankful Quinnie has you."

"You're welcome but really there is no need to thank me, loving her is easy because she is literally perfect for me." Quinn yanked Rachel's hand and their lips met.

"Look just because I'm cool with your sexuality doesn't mean I need to see it," Frannie joked but Rachel didn't know her well enough to know that yet so she shove Quinn away, who merely giggled at her girlfriend's theatrics.

"I'm so sorry Frannie, I-I didn't mean to offend I just well sometimes I-I can't help myself where your sister is concerned and I-"

"Relax Rachel, I was just teasing…" she trailed off and then chuckled as she turned to leave Quinn's lips were on Rachel's again.

* * *

><p>That night Quinn slept over Rachel's house for a couple of reasons. First because Rachel wanted to have sex and refused to do it in Quinn's house with her sister sleeping in the room next door. Quinn found it funny but said nothing she didn't mind sleeping at Rachel's one bit; she just cared about sleeping with Rachel.<p>

But what Quinn didn't know was that it was part of a plan to get Quinn out of the house so that her mom and sister could set up for her surprise birthday party the next day. So it worked out well and Rachel and Quinn made love well into the night.

The next morning, Rachel was staring at herself in the mirror of her bathroom. She was about to give Quinn her birthday present and she was a bit nervous about it but she took a deep breath smirked and stepped out of the bathroom and looked over at Quinn still sleeping on the bed.

Things had been wonderful between them since prom. She understood completely why Quinn had done what she had done. She was a bit upset that Quinn kept it from her but once she saw the fear in her girlfriend's eyes about her father's threats she realized there was nothing to forgive and then after Nationals and the first couple of weeks of summer she knew that they would be just fine and it was even better now that the glee club knew and Rachel was getting more and more comfortable with being out.

But today was a special day; today was Quinn's birthday. She didn't get much of chance to celebrate with Quinn last year because neither of them were in the celebrating mood. They were both so lost during this time last year that Quinn only agreed to let Rachel make her dinner, but this year… this year was very different.

She walked over to the bed and stared at the sleeping beauty before her for a moment.

God she loved her.

After a moment she flipped the blanket off of Quinn. She stared down at her still naked and completely sexy girlfriend. Ever since they had gotten back together they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Even more so than before; and last night was no exception.

And today would be no exception. She climbed into the bed and knelt down beside Quinn and pushed her legs open. Quinn let out a quiet moan and Rachel retracted her hands quickly and looked at her face. Her lips were turned up in a small grin but she was definitely not awake. Rachel shifted herself so that she was now lying in between Quinn's legs and staring at her beautiful and still swollen center. She smirked before lunging forward and attaching her lips to Quinn's clit.

Quinn's eyes shot open and looked down at the mop of brown hair settled between her thighs.

"Mmmm Rach," she moaned and her hand settled on top of her head. "So fucking good," she bucked her hips and Rachel pulled off of her with a pop. "N-n-n-no don't stop," and Rachel smirked again.

"Happy Birthday," she husked and then dove back in. Quinn put both hands on Rachel's face and urged her on.

"Oh goooodddddd!" She screamed when Rachel sucked her clit back into that amazing mouth and hummed. "Happy fucking birthday indeed," Quinn's eyes rolled back and her head hit the pillow with a thump as Rachel's magic tongue brought her to an incredible orgasm and when her body was done shaking and quaking Rachel finally stopped lapping up her juices and moved up.

She left open mouthed kisses up her abs and over her breast to her collarbone and then to her neck. Quinn threaded her fingers through her hair and tugged on it. Rachel let out a growl at the sensation.

"Thanks for my birthday present baby," Quinn husked and for the third time Rachel smirked into her neck and began kissing up her neck to her ear. She trailed her tongue around the rim of her ear before biting gently on the earlobe.

Quinn felt chill bumps spread throughout her body as Rachel's hot breath surrounded her ear.

"Oh that wasn't your present," she whispered and bit down one more time before speaking again. "This is," she said meeting Quinn's eyes as she thrust her hips down into Quinn's hot center and Quinn gasped.

She gasped because she could feel it.

"Baby," she groaned and Rachel's grin widened. "But-"

"I know you wanted to wear it and fuck me into oblivion and trust me Quinn I will let you do that as many fucking times as you want, but right now… it was my present and this is how I want to use it," she saw Quinn's worried brow even out and an evil smile grace her features. "So are you gonna let me fuck you?"

And Quinn moaned.

She loved having control but she also didn't mind relinquishing it.

Especially to Rachel.

Rachel was the only one she could be completely herself with.

Rachel was just; the one… period.

No one else could ever come close to being as perfect for her as Rachel was.

There was something insanely hot about Rachel when she was in control and right now Quinn wanted nothing more than for Rachel to push inside her and fuck her. She was however, at a loss for words so instead she nodded emphatically and Rachel kissed her.

She kissed her hard.

And passionately and Quinn felt herself surrender to this amazing woman.

"I love you Quinn," Rachel said as their eyes locked and Rachel put her hands in between them. She grabbed the shaft of the strap on and brought it to Quinn's center. Quinn moaned when she felt it against her wetness.

"I love you too." Rachel pushed in so that just the tip was inside and then her eyes met Quinn's.

Quinn was biting down on her lip. Yeah, she had sex with a guy once and she and Rachel have had plenty of sex since then but she was worried that it would still hurt. It was both longer and wider than Puck's and she didn't want it to hurt.

"I'm going to go slow okay," Rachel said and instantly Quinn's fears were at rest, she nodded. Rachel leaned down and kissed her lips quickly and then moved to her neck. She gripped Rachel's shoulders and dug her nails into the soft skin as Rachel's hips pushed slowly and methodically into her until Rachel's pelvic bone was pressed against hers and the strap on was buried deep inside her.

It hurt, but not as much as she thought it would and Rachel was perfect. She waited and stared into Quinn's eyes while her body adjusted to the girth, once the awkward uncomfortable feeling was gone Quinn nodded to Rachel.

"Okay," she husked and Rachel reattached her lips to Quinn's neck and began to pull out and push back in.

Both girls moaned.

Rachel never knew how amazing this would feel; she always thought that it would be weird to wear a strap on because it was one sided but she was very, very wrong. The clit insert was creating delicious friction for her with each and every stroke as she pumped in and out of the girl writhing below her… it was incredible and she couldn't wait for Quinn to do this to her.

Quinn was on the edge. She didn't know if she wanted to scream at Rachel to go faster or if she wanted to keep this incredible pace. Her body was buzzing and Rachel wasn't fucking her she was making love to her. It was beautiful.

Their eyes met again and something broke inside Quinn and the animal in her came out in full force.

"I can't fucking take this pace anymore Rachel; fuck me like you mean it," and the low growl that erupted from Rachel's throat at those words was probably the hottest things she had ever heard and she felt a gush of wetness surround the dick buried deep within her.

Rachel gripped her leg, behind the knee and pulled it up around her hip and began driving deeper and harder into her girlfriend.

"Oh fuck," Quinn shouted and locked her hands around Rachel's neck. Rachel looked deep into those hazel eyes as her hips pounded hard and deep into her. Their bodies were slapping together in the most erotic way and she could feel her orgasm building. She couldn't feel Quinn tightening the same way she could when it was her fingers buried inside the girl but she could feel Quinn's body clamping around her dick with every thrust and as it rubbed against her clit she understood the reason why people loved sex with strap-ons. She loved eating Quinn out and fingering her but she definitely was enjoying this as well.

She was thrusting into Quinn at a furious pace and Quinn's legs were now wrapped around her waist and holding her tight. It was loving, it was intimate, it was perfect.

And it was fucking hot.

Rachel knew she would definitely do this again.

"B-Baby," Quinn stammered. "I'm so- fuck I'm close," she was panting as heavily as Rachel was. She could see sweat beading on Rachel's forehead and she could feel it down her back and she was so fucking close to the edge. "I-I need…" she trailed off.

"What do you need?" Rachel asked through heavy breaths.

"I need your mouth on me."

"Where?"

"Anywhere," she screamed and could feel the tightening in her stomach. "Just put your mouth on me," and Rachel moaned.

"That was so hot Quinn," Rachel whispered before lowering her mouth to Quinn's neck and biting down hard.

"Fuuuuucckkk!" Quinn shouted and gripped Rachel by the hair and dug her nails into her scalp. Rachel let out a muffled yelp at the slight pain but that was overshadowed by the intense throbbing it sent directly to her clit and she was ready too. She licked across Quinn's neck to the other side and bit down again.

"Oh, oh fuck… I'm coming!" Quinn yelled and Rachel started to pound harder. Quinn pulled her by the hair off of her neck and crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss that sent Rachel straight over the edge into an orgasmic haze. She collapsed on top of Quinn still sheathed deep inside her.

They both panted and were covered in sweat and each other's juices. After a few moments, Quinn giggled.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Mmm hmm," Rachel groaned.

"Who knew you would know how to fuck a girl better than any boy ever could, Berry?" Rachel chuckled and lifted her tired body off of Quinn and slowly pulled out of her. Quinn winced slightly and watched as Rachel flopped onto the bed beside her. The glistening shaft sticking straight up was incredibly arousing and if she wasn't so tired and sore she might've mounted Rachel right then and there. She was brought out of that thought by Rachel's voice heavy with exhaustion.

"Who knew you liked a little pain with your pleasure, Fabray?" Rachel retorted and ran her fingers over the love bite that she left on Quinn's neck smiling at the fact that there was a matching one on the other side.

"Don't act so innocent babe… you didn't seem to mind me pulling your hair."

"I sure didn't," Rachel said proudly and reached down to remove the strap on. "And I cannot wait until you do that to me," she said and tossed the thing to the side and cuddled close to Quinn's still thrumming body.

"Me either."

"Sleep now?" Rachel requested.

"Sleep," Quinn agreed and turned to her side so that Rachel could spoon her from behind. She reached down and pulled the sheet over their rapidly cooling bodies and smiled contentedly into her pillow. Rachel slipped her arm around Quinn's stomach and left soothing kisses on her shoulder. Within minutes Rachel's breathing had evened out and Quinn knew the girl had fallen asleep.

She was about to go herself but she wanted to do something before she did. She smiled and reached for her cell phone that was on the night stand next to the bed. She tapped out a quick text to Santana.

From Quinn: _I wanted to thank you for Rachel's Christmas gift because it just became an incredible birthday gift for me._

She hit send and was already out before she got a reply. Her phone beeped but went unnoticed by the two sleeping girls.

From Santana: _That's fucking gross Q; I don't need to hear about you and Berry's freaky sex habits… keep that shit to yourself asshole._

* * *

><p>Quinn had asked Rachel not to make a big deal out of her birthday but her mom and sister wanted to do something special for her especially after everything that Russell had put her through so Rachel was kind of worried when they got to Quinn's house so that she could change for dinner.<p>

Of course that wasn't the truth that was just how Rachel was going to get her there for her surprise party. She held her breath when they walked into the house hoping her girlfriend wouldn't be angry with her.

When everyone jumped out and yelled surprise she watched Quinn become startled and she bit her bottom lip with worry as she expected those fierce hazel eyes to turn on her filled with anger; but instead when Quinn looked at her she saw nothing but love staring back.

"You said-"

"I know," Rachel cut her off before she could even start yelling at her. "And I was only going to take you to dinner but your mom and sister insisted on doing this."

"Way to throw us under the bus Rachel," Frannie said to her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Better you than me," she shot Frannie a wink and then her eyes met Quinn's again. She waited and looked for the anger and wrath to come but instead she was attacked by Quinn's lips and Santana let out a loud huff.

"For fucks sake you two," she whined. "I take it back and get your asses back in the closet at least then I didn't have to see this shit all the fucking time."

"Santana," Judy hissed and Santana covered her mouth.

"I-I I'm sorry Mrs. Fabray," she said as her face turned bright red. "I sometimes forget to turn my filter on when I'm around adults." She smiled and Santana felt a heavy hand on her shoulder and she looked up into the scary eyes of Leroy Berry.

And she had enough sense to look scared.

"You really do have a potty mouth don't you?"

"I-I uh… I um-"

"I like it," he whispered and winked before stalking off with Hiram trailing behind him.

"Don't encourage her," he said and Santana laughed before looking over at Rachel and Quinn who were still kissing.

_Fucking hell_- she said in her head this time and walked away from them.

The party was actually outside where there was a stage set up in the back yard. The crowd wasn't too big. It was pretty much just the glee club and Blaine, Rachel's dads and Richard but that was enough for Quinn. At one point in her life she would've wanted all of the most popular people to be at her party even though she didn't really give a damn about anyone but that was when she was still trying to hide from her past, trying to hide from Lucy and still trying to hide who she really was.

Now, she was a different person all together and she was glad to be surrounded by all of her friends, people she genuinely cared for rather than people she kept around only for show. Her eyes landed on Rachel and she smiled.

She smiled her Rachel smile.

She couldn't imagine her life without the infuriating diva anymore and she never wanted to go through what her father had put her through ever again. Looking back, she knew she should've trusted Rachel with the truth but at the time she was just so afraid of him.

Afraid wasn't even enough to describe what she was feeling; she was terrified. She knew he was serious but when he started following her and showing up at Rachel's house she became even more worried and just didn't want to say anything in fear of what he might do.

But looking back she should've realized that Rachel and her dads and even her mom and herself were far stronger than him and she shouldn't have let him frighten her as much as he did, but there was something in his eyes that she was just so afraid of.

"Penny for your thoughts baby mama," Puck said as he occupied the seat next to her. She broke out of her thoughts and smiled up at him before turning her eyes back onto her girlfriend. Puck followed her line of vision and they both watched as Rachel flitted around among the guests making sure everyone was taken care of.

"What do you think, I'm thinking about Puck?" She said with a wink and he grinned.

"She's fucking incredible," he said and she nodded.

"Yeah and she's all mine, so don't even think about it," he laughed at that.

"Relax Q; total lesbro over here," he pointed to himself. "But you can't fault me for noticing how fucking lucky you are to have landed that girl."

"You don't have to tell me," she told him as Rachel pranced over to them and perched herself on Quinn's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. Quinn smiled up at her and gripped her waist.

"Hey baby," she greeted. "What are you two talking about?"

"You of course."

"Yeah I was just telling Q that she is lucky to have you," Puck said and Rachel melted.

"Aw," she looked between the two of them. "That is so sweet Noah," she leaned over and kissed his cheek and then giggled when she heard Quinn growl slightly and grip her waist tighter. She pulled back from Noah and toyed with the hairs at the base of Quinn's neck; while Quinn glared at Noah.

"Mine," she uttered and he chuckled and got to his feet. He patted her shoulder.

"I know Quinn… I know," and with that he left and her eyes landed back onto Rachel who was looking at her with something akin to need.

"I love when you get all possessive over me babe," she whispered and pressed her forehead against Quinn's. "It is insanely hot, but you have nothing to be afraid of."

"I know," Quinn told her. "But sometime I can't help it and you shouldn't talk because you Rachel Berry can be just as possessive over me," Rachel's face flushed knowing that Quinn was right. "But I love when you stake your claim on me like that."

"Me too," Rachel agreed and pulled Quinn's lips to hers in a brief but extremely hot kiss; when she pulled away Quinn was breathless. "And just so you know I've discovered that I am really enjoying being out to our friends. I shouldn't have been so afraid of this Quinn because let me tell you it is so hot to kiss you in front of Sam fucking Evans and let that little bitch know once and for all that you are mine," Quinn laughed.

"It is hot; but Rach," she cupped her cheek and pulled her closer. "It didn't matter if he knew or not because he_ never_ had a chance with me," Rachel nodded. "Thanks for the party baby." They kissed again and Rachel smiled into it before pulling away.

"And we haven't even got to the best part."

"What's that?"

"I brought my karaoke machine and told everyone that they have to sing you a song that makes them think of you," Quinn chuckled.

"You did not."

"Oh I did," Rachel told her and hopped off her lap. "Wait until you hear what everyone has chosen," she leaned over and kissed her one more time before running off to set up the machine.

A half hour later; Quinn was sitting in front of the makeshift stage and Rachel was putting the last minute touches to her set list. Quinn laughed at how planned out this gift was and she shook her head at her crazy girlfriend. Rachel stepped toward the microphone.

"Okay everyone," she greeted and all eyes landed on her. "Up first, for the first annual _Let Quinn know how awesome she is via song birthday concert event_ is Santana and Brittany." Rachel stepped off the stage and handed the mic to Santana.

"That title sucks dwarf," she chuckled and took the stage and Brittany followed. Rachel sat next to Quinn and flushed with embarrassment. Quinn rubbed her back soothingly and whispered.

"I love the title, and I love you," she kissed her cheek and saw Rachel smile. When Santana started to talk they both turned their attention to their friend.

"Okay as you all know Q, Britt and I haven't always been the nicest people."

"You still aren't," Puck yelled.

"Shut it Puckerman… I'm trying to be nice here," she continued and looked around to all the faces. Faces of kids that she never would've talked to before glee.

"Before joining the glee club so that Q could drool over her midget on the regular, we were mean. We threw slushies at people and all we cared about was popularity." She saw Quinn nod. "But joining glee changed that, we found we could be ourselves and it may not have been good for our reps, it was good for our character. I feel like a better person." She met Quinn's eyes again.

"I think I'm gonna cry," Puck shouted and she leveled him with a glare.

"You're gonna cry all right when I kick you in your fucking balls!" She shouted and he cowered. She smirked and turned her eyes back on Quinn. "This is for you Q, because you will always be the head bitch to me… even though we're all fucking sappy and singing show tunes and shit."

Quinn laughed and as soon as the music started she laughed harder. This song was perfect for Brittany and Santana to sing to her.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
>You're living in the past it's a new generation<br>A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
>What I'm gonna do<br>An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation_

As the song continued Santana motioned for Quinn to join them on stage and Rachel watched as the three girls she once feared but now loved unconditionally sing a song about not caring what people think…

She was impressed.

When the song was over Quinn took her seat again and kissed Rachel soundly.

"Thanks for doing this baby," she said to her.

"It's just the beginning." They looked back to the stage and saw as Puck took the mic from Santana and put it into the stand then he picked up his guitar and smirked in Quinn's direction.

"We've been through a lot together Quinn and I want you to know that you will always have a place in my heart and I will always want what is best for you." She nodded and as soon as he started to sing the tears began.

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
>And each road leads you where you want to go,<br>And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
>I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.<br>And if one door opens to another door closed,  
>I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,<br>If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

_But more than anything, more than anything,_  
><em>My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,<em>  
><em>Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,<em>  
><em>You never need to carry more than you can hold,<em>  
><em>And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,<em>  
><em>I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,<em>  
><em>Yeah, this, is my wish.<em>

As he continued she was full on crying and she felt Rachel's hand slide into hers, their eyes met and they shared a knowing look. Noah loved her because of Beth and that would always be true. It was good to know that she-that they both- could count on him always and that was what she took from this song.

She may have been using Puck when she got pregnant but now looking back and looking up at the man he had become she couldn't have hoped for a better man to have a lifelong connection with.

When the song was over Puck hopped off the stage and Quinn got to her feet. She was about to hug him when Judy got to him first. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and he stared at Quinn with confusion but hugged her mom back.

"Oh Noah," she said with tears in her eyes as well and pulled back to look in his face. "I always hated you for what happened with you and my Quinnie but you are just the sweetest boy aren't you?" He blushed.

"I wasn't always," he admitted and she let him out of the hug.

"Yeah well we have all grown up quite a bit haven't we?" She asked and he nodded. Quinn then stepped closer to him and hugged him tight.

"Thanks Puck," she whispered and kissed his cheek. "It's good to know I'll always have you on my side."

"You do, I promise..." he trailed off and looked at Rachel who was beaming with pride. "You both do." She squeezed his hand and took her seat again. Rachel reached over and wiped her tears away.

Puck handed the mic to Finn who took the stage followed by Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Mike, Artie and Lauren.

"When Rachel asked us to sing a song to you Quinn," he began. "She had originally asked the entire glee club to sing one song but then Santana and Brittany wanted to do one of their own and Puck and also Kurt and Blaine wanted to do their own." Tina took the mic from him.

"What he is saying is that they didn't trust our song choice and that was before we had even picked one." Quinn laughed. "So Quinn this is from us to you." Artie took the mic from her.

"I don't think glee club would be where we are now had it not been for you and the Cheerios joining. I'm not saying that anyone is more special than anyone else. I'm just saying that before you it was just a bunch of misfits and Finn. When you guys joined it was a turning point and I will never be able to thank you enough; all of you… because you guys are my best friends; and Quinn…" her eyes met his. "We will always feel that way about you."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Mercedes said without the mic but was still heard. Quinn laughed. "This is for you girl."

When they started singing Quinn felt her heart swell with love and pride. She had never been more proud that she had gotten over her shit and joined glee club because it had changed her and clearly she had changed them as well.

_When you're down and troubled  
>And you need some loving care<br>And nothing, nothing is going right  
>Close your eyes and think of me<br>And soon I will be there  
>To brighten up even your darkest night<em>

_You just call out my name_  
><em>And you know wherever I am<em>  
><em>I'll come running to see you again<em>  
><em>Winter, spring, summer or fall<em>  
><em>All you have to do is call<em>  
><em>And I'll be there<em>  
><em>You've got a friend<em>

When the song was over she hugged them all and thanked them for their words and the song. When she took her seat again her girlfriend was beaming.

"What?"

"Nothing I just… I just love you," Rachel told her and Quinn kissed her sweetly.

"I love you too."

By now Kurt and Blaine had taken the stage and Kurt had to clear his throat to get Quinn's attention off of Rachel and onto him. When they finally broke apart and both girls looked up they were blushing and he chuckled.

"Now I would like to clear something up," Kurt said and looked over at Tina. "It wasn't that I didn't trust your song choice it was just that Blaine and I had a song that we wanted to sing to Quinn because well… because she is one of the bravest people I know." His eyes landed on Quinn again.

"When I was going through all of that stuff with Karofsky, Blaine saved me and he saved me by telling me that all I needed was courage. And you Quinn Fabray are the most courageous person I know." She felt Rachel grip her hand tighter. "It was hard for me to be an out gay kid in this town but I was surrounded by love and pride even though my dad didn't understand it he never stifled it and I cannot imagine how terrifying the thought of coming out must've been for you," she nodded and tears were falling down her cheeks again. "But once you found the courage to go after what you wanted you left the fear behind and embraced who you are and to me that is incredible so this my dear is for you for sheer courage… oh and happy birthday."

When he started singing Quinn full on crying again.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
>Take a sad song and make it better<br>Remember to let her into your heart  
>Then you can start to make it better<em>

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_  
><em>You were made to go out and get her<em>  
><em>The minute you let her under your skin<em>  
><em>Then you begin to make it better<em>

When the song was over Quinn nearly tackled Kurt in a hug.

"Thank you so much Kurt, you will never know how much it means to me to hear you of all people say that I was courageous when you my friend have been through so much in the name of pride," she kissed his cheek and he giggled.

"Yeah well as hard as it was I wasn't the most popular kid at school and raised to believe what I was feeling was wrong, so you will forever hold a place in my heart." She pulled away from him.

"Thank you so much Kurt," she kissed his cheek again and then turned to Blaine. "And you," he smiled shyly. "You get all the awards for making this amazing person so happy," she kissed his cheek too.

"I'm the lucky one," Blaine told her honestly. "He is just incredible." Quinn nodded knowingly.

"I know what you mean," she said to him and her eyes landed on her equally incredible girlfriend.

"We sure are lucky aren't we?" Blaine asked her and all she could do was nod.

"Take your seat Quinn," Leroy's voice boomed from the mic effectively snapping her out of her Rachel daze. She winked at Blaine once more and took her seat. "Now H and I were going to sing you a song and your mother and sister were also going to sing you a song but what we realized is that we were fighting over the same song." Quinn laughed. "We may not be family yet," he winked at her and Rachel. "But we sure feel that way about you and I know for a fact your mom and sister feel that way about Rachel too," they saw Judy and Frannie nodding. "So here's to you Quinn from your family." Judy took the mic from him.

"I love you baby," she said meeting Quinn's eyes as the music began. They all sang together in perfect harmony.

_We all wanna make a place in this world  
>We all want our voices to be heard<br>Everyone wants a chance to be someone  
>We all have dreams we need to dream<br>Sweeter than any star you can reach  
>Cause when you reach and find, you've found someone<br>You'll hold this world's most priceless thing  
>The greatest gift this life can bring<br>Is when you look back and know  
>You were loved<em>

_You were loved by someone_  
><em>Touched by someone<em>  
><em>Held by someone<em>  
><em>Meant something to someone<em>  
><em>Loved somebody<em>  
><em>Touched somebody's heart<em>  
><em>Along the way<em>  
><em>You can look back and say<em>  
><em>You were loved.<em>

When the song was over she went to the stage and hugged all of them. She loved them all so much and they weren't the most conventional family but those are usually the happiest and this one was no exception. Once all the tears were shed and Quinn had hugged and thanked them all she looked around searching for Rachel and found her exactly where she belonged.

On the stage.

"I want to give you your gift now, okay?" She asked and Quinn looked at her with mischief in her eye.

"But Rachel you already gave me your present this morning," she watched as Rachel blushed and ducked her head.

"What'd you give her?" Finn wondered innocently and Rachel's blush deepened.

"Trust me pastry puff, you don't want to know," Santana warned and shook her head. "I still can't get the horrifying image out of my head," she said and Rachel glared at Quinn.

"You told her?"

"What you give her?" Finn asked again.

"I uh," Quinn stammered ignoring Finn and meeting Rachel's eyes she could see that she was already in trouble she decided to be honest and deal with the consequences. "I didn't exactly tell her," Rachel crossed her arms in anger. "I might have thanked her for the gift though," Rachel tried to stay angry but she couldn't help but smile after thinking about how Santana must've reacted.

"What'd she say?" She whispered hoping only Quinn heard her but Santana heard.

Of course Santana heard.

"I told her it was fucking gross and I don't want to hear that shit ever again."

"Well if it's so gross why'd you buy it?" Quinn retorted.

"Buy what?" Finn asked again.

"A fucking strap on Finn," Santana yelled and both Quinn and Rachel dropped their heads into their hands as Finn turned red and ran off shouting_ mailman_.

Santana was laughing until she realized that not only did everyone near them hear her yell, everyone did including Rachel and Quinn's parents.

"Oh fuck off," she said and walked away too. The only sound heard after that was the constant giggling out of Frannie.

About fifteen minutes later after both Finn and Santana had returned Rachel tried again to give Quinn her gift and again she failed. Just as she had gotten to her feet there was a loud bang heard and everyone turned to see the backdoor had been slammed open and a very angry and seemingly very drunk Russell Fabray was standing there.

Everyone stared at him in a mix of shock, and for some- Quinn especially- terror.

"Am I to assume my invitation got lost in the mail," he said slurring.

"Why is he here?" Quinn got to her feet. "I-I thought you said he was in jail," she looked at her mom and Richard.

Rachel slid her hand into Quinn's suddenly sweaty palm. She could see the absolute fear in her girlfriend's eyes and knew without a shadow of a doubt- not that she didn't already- that Quinn was completely terrified of her father and could not fault her for her actions when threatened by him.

"It's okay baby," she whispered and Leroy, also seeing the fear in Quinn's face stepped closer to her and wrapped his arm lovingly around her shoulder.

"Get your fucking faggot hands off of my daughter!" Russell screamed and stepped closer.

"Did he just," Leroy asked to no one in particular and his head was darting back and forth between Hiram and Judy. "De he just fucking say!" Leroy yelled and before anyone could stop him he lunged for Russell. Hiram and Richard both caught him before he could get his hands on the man and it took all the strength of both men to stop him as the anger burned in his eyes.

"Don't do it Leroy," Hiram pleaded. "He isn't worth it and we have too much to lose," Hiram's words had gotten to Leroy and he calmed instantly knowing his husband was right.

"Well I got nothing to fucking lose," Puck yelled and also went after Russell. He was caught around the waist by Finn and Mike.

"Yes you do dude," Finn said reminding him that he was still on probation.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the father of my daughter's bastard child," Russell said sizing Puck up and down and then his eyes landed on Finn. "Or was it you?" He asked and then laughed. "Hell, Quinn probably doesn't even know which of you knocked her up," and with that Finn hauled off and punched Russell square in the mouth. Finn screamed in pain and shook his hand as Russell fell backwards to the ground.

"You are a useless excuse for a man," Finn screamed and lunged for him again but got pulled back by Sam and Mike who had pushed him into a chair and Tina came over with some ice and placed in on Finn's now bleeding hand.

Everyone was concerned with Finn apart from Quinn who was literally shaking with fear and if it wasn't for Rachel's hand in hers she would've already run away. Rachel wanted to defend her fathers and then her girlfriend but she knew Quinn needed her to keep her grounded so she stayed where she was and couldn't help but beam with pride at Finn as he defended her girlfriend.

Russell had gotten to his feet while everyone was distracted and was walking toward Quinn who hadn't taken her eyes off of him. Luckily, as she was frozen with fear her sister stepped in between them.

"Why are you here Russell?" She asked and could see shock etched on the face of the man she once worshipped.

"Frannie, wh-why are you here?" He asked like it was the worst thing ever.

"What; at a birthday party for my sister?"

"Yeah, I thought you would be against this disgusting lifestyle your sister has chosen and I thought you of all people-"

"I'm going to stop you right there daddy," she cut him off. "I'm here to support my beautiful sister, and her beautiful girlfriend, and her girlfriend's beautiful parents," Russell curled his lip in disgust at her and she giggled. "Hell I'll even show my support to those two boys over there whose names I have currently forgotten," she motioned to Kurt and Blaine. "And do you know why daddy?" He shook his head. "Because they are more beautiful, and brave, and honest and uphold the meaning of love better than you ever have and judging by what you have become better than you ever will," he sneered.

"It's a sin!" He bellowed.

"Uh huh," she said nodding. "And so is adultery, which you should be familiar with. You know what else is a sin dad? Envy, greed, gluttony," she shook her head. "Shall I keep going daddy, shall I keep telling you all the ways that you have turned your back on god and his preachings?" Russell reached back and the sound of his hand hitting Frannie's face caused the entire group to gasp.

"Oh no he fucking didn't!" Santana yelled. "I'm about to ends him," she shouted going after him but Judy got there first.

"You useless piece of trash, I want you out of here right now and if you ever so much as look at either of my children again I swear on god himself Russell that you won't ever be able to recover from what I will do to you." Once again his hand was raised but before he could connect with her face he was literally tackled to the ground by Richard.

"Richard!" Judy screamed and everyone advanced on the two men as Richard proceeded to beat the ever loving shit out of Russell. It took Puck, Sam, Mike, Leroy and Hiram to pull the flailing Richard off of the now bloody and beaten Russell.

Just then there were sounds of a cop car and the lights lit up the yard.

"Who um," Rachel started to say but trailed off when Hiram raised his hand.

"I called after stopping Leroy from attacking him."

"Fuck!" Richard yelled as he shook his blood covered hand. He wasn't sure if it belonged to Russell or himself.

"What's going on here?" The cop asked and Richard met his eyes. Judy was currently wrapping his hand in a towel and put an ice pack on top of it. Leroy stepped up to the cop and held out his hand; the cop smiled and they shook hands.

"Hello Tom," he greeted. Leroy had renovated Tom's house and the two formed a friendship, he had never been happier to be friends with someone than he was in this moment. "My husband called because this man," he pointed to Russell. "Had crashed this party and was creating trouble." Tom looked around to all of the scared and nervous faces and looked back to Leroy.

"Who owns this house?"

"I do," Judy said and raised her hand.

"Oh hello Judy," Tom said with a smile at her she nodded her head and ignored the reason why she knew Tom.

He had helped her one time when Russell was drunk and being an ass outside of their home one day and a neighbor had called the cops. Tom looked back down at Russell and recognized him from that day. "Would you please tell me what happened?" She nodded and Frannie took over icing Richard's hand while Judy rehashed the events with Tom.

"My ex-husband crashed this birthday party for my daughter," she motioned to Quinn who was now sitting but still scared to death. Tom smiled at Quinn and looked back to Judy. "He said a homosexual slur to Leroy and then he said some not nice things about my daughter which angered that young man right there." She motioned to Finn who looked at the cop with fear on his face. Tom saw that his hand was also being iced but he didn't ask Judy about it he just let her continue. "Then he had an argument with my other daughter," she pointed to Frannie and he slapped her." Tom looked back at her and could see the angry welt that had formed on her cheek. "It was then that I stepped in and he was about to hit me as well when Richard knocked him down and they began fighting." Tom patted her back sympathetically.

"Is that all?"

"Yes," Judy said.

"No," Richard spoke up and walked over to them. Judy seemed worried but he ran his good hand over her bicep and smiled at her. "He was out on parole after being arrested for fraud and for threats against the Berry's and his daughter Quinn. Also there are restraining orders against him. He is supposed to stay away from Judy, Quinn and all three of the Berry's."

"Oh really?" Tom questioned and he raised his eyebrows at Russell who was now sitting up on the ground and trying to stop the blood that was pouring out of his nose. No one was paying him any attention. "Okay well," he walked toward Russell and took out his handcuffs. He helped Russell to his feet and then put his hands behind him and cuffed him.

"Russell Fabray, you are under arrest for assault, for violating your parole and for violating the restraining orders against you by you wife, daughter and the Berry family. You have the right to remain silent if you-"

"What about them huh?" Russell cut him off as Tom continued to read him his rights. "They beat me," Tom continued to ignore him until he finished and then put Russell in the back of his squad car. He shut the door and turned to Richard.

"Do I," he said to Tom. "I hit him and in the interest of being completely honesty so did that young man," he pointed to Finn. "Do we need to go to the station?" Tom shook his head.

"The way I see it, you were both acting in defense of someone," Richard nodded. "I will however need statements from everyone involved." Richard nodded again.

"Okay," he said and shook Tom's hand with his left hand. Tom was about to get into his car when his eyes landed on Quinn's. He could see fear looking back at him and his heart went out to her. He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

She was so scared that she was shaking.

"He won't come back okay," she nodded and tears fell from her eyes. "He is going away for a long time and sweetie," he covered her hand with his. "He violated parole so he will be locked up until his trial." She nodded again.

"Thank you," she said through her tears.

"You have no reason to be scared of him anymore, and I hope you have a lovely birthday," he squeezed her hand and got to his feet. He was about to turn to his car when he felt small arms wrap around his waist and looked down to see Rachel hugging him and her big brown eyes smiling up at him.

"Thank you," she said and he nodded. As soon as she released him he went to his car and drove Russell away and out of their lives. Rachel turned to Richard and wrapped her arms around his waist too. "I can't thank you enough," she said and smiled when she felt Quinn's arms wrap around him too.

"Me neither," Quinn whispered and he smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you so much Richard," she said meeting his eyes as both she and Rachel pulled away from him. "And I know you don't need it but you have my permission to date my mom," she said and he laughed.

"Mine too," Frannie agreed and he stepped closer to her. He took the ice pack off of his hand and pressed it to her swollen cheek.

"Thanks girls and for the record even though I don't need it," he met Quinn's eyes. "I would've asked permission anyway." Quinn laughed and Rachel beamed at her girlfriend whom she loved more than anything.

Quinn turned to Rachel and kissed her soundly.

"Thank you," she said and Rachel furrowed her brow.

"What did I do?"

"You stayed with me, you held my hand even when he was attacking your family you held me together when I was falling apart and I love you so much."

"I love you too," Rachel said and brought their lips together again. "You're safe now and Quinn I hope I never see you that scared again."

"Seconded," Puck said.

"Thirded," Leroy, Hiram and Judy said all at once and everyone laughed. Quinn pulled out of Rachel's arms and went over to where Puck and Finn were standing. She leaned up and pulled Puck into a bone crushing hug and then she moved to Finn.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did," she hugged him tight. "You're a good man Finn," she kissed his cheek and then pulled away, noting he was wearing his stupid dopey grin. "Except for when you're hitting on my girlfriend."

He laughed nervously; but she continued to glare at him and Finn was always afraid of scary Quinn. Rachel gripped Quinn's hand and interlocked their fingers.

"Are you ready for your present now?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded. She had been so scared during the whole ordeal with her father that after the cop promised she was safe she felt as though she could breathe again and found herself more ready than ever for whatever Rachel was about to give her.

"Give it to me baby," she said and Rachel smirked.

"Sit down," she told her and Quinn did as she was told. "Are you going to give me a lap dance?" She waggled her eyebrows and Rachel rolled her eyes. Rachel could tell she was definitely less frightened but she wasn't completely okay. She hoped her gift would help.

"Not in front of everyone," she said with a wink and reached for her microphone. Quinn was pretty sure she was only joking about the lap dance but she still had to clamp her thighs together at the thought.

"Okay attention everyone," Rachel said into the microphone and everyone quieted down and looked at her. "I would like to give Quinn her gift right now and as you all know the best gift I could ever give someone would be a song," her eyes met Quinn's and could see that Quinn was beaming.

Quinn loved when Rachel sang; especially if the song was for her and she was right. The best gift anyone could ever receive would be to be serenaded by Rachel Berry.

"When I was a freshman and being with Quinn was merely a fantasy," she looked around at everyone's smiling faces. "I used to daydream about her a lot and I would fantasize about how I would woo her and every single time it was always with this song." Her eyes landed on Quinn's again.

"Even though I have you to call my girlfriend, best friend and lover now it wasn't always that way and I want you to know that this song means the world to me because it was how I hoped to get you to be my girlfriend. And though I don't need to woo you because you're already mine," her eyes met Sam's. "Mine," she repeated glaring at him and he held his hands up in surrender. Then her eyes travelled back to Quinn who was giggling. "Even though you're already mine there is always a reason to woo you. So Quinn, my love this song is for you angel."

She hit the button on the karaoke machine and as the music began, Quinn instantly recognized the song and couldn't remove the smile from her face even if she tried.

_I hear her voice in my mind  
>I know her face by heart<br>Heaven and earth are moving in my soul  
>I don't know where to start<em>

"Oh I love this song," Judy whispered and was shushed by Frannie who seemed just as enamored with Rachel's voice as Quinn was_._

_Tell me, tell me_  
><em>the words to define<em>  
><em>the way I feel about someone so fine<em>

Rachel winked at her swooning girlfriend as she hit the chorus.

_How do you talk to an angel  
>How do you hold her close to where you are<br>How do you talk to an angel  
>It's like trying to catch a falling star<em>

Rachel blew Quinn a kiss and saw that Tina and Mercedes were looking between the two of them and were grinning. Rachel figured that they finally understood how long they've loved each other. Quinn mouthed the words _I love you_ to Rachel and before she started singing again, Rachel grinned.

_At night I dream_  
><em>That she is there<em>  
><em>When I can feel her in the air<em>

_Tell me, tell me_  
><em>The words to define<em>  
><em>The way I feel about someone so fine<em>

Rachel laughed as most of the glee club her daddy and Quinn's mom joined her this time on the chorus, and Quinn's smile spread wider.

_How do you talk to an angel  
>How do you hold her close to where you are<br>How do you talk to an angel  
>It's like trying to catch a falling star<em>

_How do you talk to an angel_  
><em>How do you hold her close to where you are<em>  
><em>How do you talk to an angel<em>  
><em>It's like trying to catch a falling star<em>

_How do you talk to an angel  
>How do you hold her close to where you are<br>How do you talk to an angel  
>It's like trying to catch a falling star<em>

Before Rachel could even get off the stage she was being pulled off by Quinn and attacked by her lips in a hot and heavy kiss that had Santana rolling her eyes.

"And here they fucking go again," Rachel and Quinn broke the kiss as they were both giggling.

"Thanks for my present," she told Rachel. "Both of them," she whispered and kissed her again. "And for the concert it was perfect baby."

"You're perfect Quinn and I want you to know that you never have to be afraid again because everyone at this party loves you for exactly who you are and would never do anything to hurt you or change you."

"I love you so much Rachel," Quinn said through tears.

"I love you too," she kissed her quickly. "And happy birthday angel."

And Quinn kissed her again.

"I have an announcement," Puck's voice came over the mic which broke Quinn and Rachel out of their kiss and they looked up at him.

"I still think we should go on a road trip," he said to the group who scoffed and rolled their eyes. "Come on it'll be fun."

"Fuck off Puckerman!" Santana shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The song Santana and Brittany sang was Bad Reputation by Joan Jett, the song Puck sang was My Wish by Rascal Flatts, the song the glee club sang was You've Got a Friend by James Taylor and Carole King, the song Kurt and Blaine sang was Hey Jude by The Beatles, the song the Berry/Fabray's sang was You Were Loved by Whitney Houston. **

**And the song Rachel sang was How Do You Talk to an Angel by Jamie Walters from the TV show The Heights. **_**Fun Fact:**_** The woman who plays Quinn's mother on Glee was on that show and is featured in the video for the song. She is the blonde who was the guitar player in case any of you care. I thought it was interesting which was why I added the line about Judy loving the song.**

**The song used for the chapter was Don't Be Afraid by Mya.**

**Up next road trip… and anything that can go wrong does, stay tuned!**


	50. Chapter 50: Road

**A/N: Summer Before Senior Year Part Two.**

**I won't be home all day so here's the update super early rather than super late. Enjoy; it's one of my favorite chapters.**

**I don't know anything about school buses and how they lock so I may have gotten it wrong but remember this is fiction. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of the products mentioned, or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50: Road<strong>

"_On the road again; just can't wait to get on the road again. The life I love is making music with my friends, and I can't wait to get on the road again. On the road again, goin' places that I've never been; seein' things that I may never see again, and I can't wait to get on the road again."_

Rachel was pacing the floor of her bedroom and Quinn was lying on the bed watching her. She was wearing a smirk and trying to hide the giggles.

"Why in the name of Barbra did we let Noah convince us to go on a road trip, slash camping trip with him?"

"The rest of the glee club is going as well."

"That is not an answer Quinn," she said with a frustrated huff and crossed her arms over her chest. Quinn giggled and pushed herself off the bed and walked over to her girlfriend.

"Listen, it'll be fun," Rachel rolled her eyes. "We can have a week of nothing but fun in the sun and lots of cabin sex and also you in a bikini, mmm" Rachel chuckled.

"Okay that all sounds well and good but Finn will be there," she said and Quinn nodded.

"Mm hm," she leaned closer and kissed Rachel on her neck. "Yeah and I get to do this now in front of everyone and he can just stare in awe over what he will never have."

"Quinn be nice," she told her and pulled her off of her neck. Quinn whined but pulled Rachel by her hips until they were touching.

"And Sam will be there," Quinn said in her teasing tone and she grabbed both of Rachel's hands and placed them on her ass. "And he can watch while you do this," Rachel moaned, she couldn't help it. She palmed Quinn's ass cheeks and squeezed. Quinn pushed her back until she was flush against the door and began trailing kisses down her neck again.

"Quinn we don't have time, everyone will be here soon and I don't want them waiting on us while we ummmm," she trailed off as Quinn's lips moved over her collarbone and she palmed her breast.

"What was that?" Quinn asked and pushed her shirt and bra up and closed her mouth around the now hardened nipple. They were interrupted by a loud banging on the door and they both jumped.

"Let's go assholes!" Santana's voice boomed. "Since you bitches always want to leave in the middle of the fucking night I will be dammed if I have to wait while you get your fuck on," Rachel pushed Quinn off of her.

"Great now I get to go on a road trip with the entire glee club while being sexually frustrated," Rachel said with annoyance in her tone to which Quinn chuckled.

"Now you'll be just like Finn," Rachel turned and glared at her.

"Don't ever say that again." Quinn laughed harder and Santana banged on the door again.

"Fuck off guys!"

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Rachel was sitting on the top step of her porch with Quinn next to her; Quinn's arm was draped over her shoulder. Santana and Brittany sat in front of them on the steps in a similar position. The rest of the glee club was sitting around in various positions in Rachel's driveway; and they were all waiting for Puck to arrive.<p>

"See this is why we don't trust Puck with things," Santana said to the group. "He makes us all get up so we can get an early start and have a whole extra day for camping and his ass ain't even here."

"Yeah he probably fell asleep," Brittany added.

A few seconds later a small school bus pulled into the driveway and Santana burst out into laughter.

"Are you fucking kidding me, I ain't going anywhere in a short bus?" Puck parked the bus after nearly taking out Rachel's mailbox and everyone stared in shock, awe and amusement at the small school bus. Puck hopped out wearing a huge grin on his face.

"Did you steal it?" Artie asked.

"Nah dude, I rented it."

"You can do that?" Finn wondered.

"Yeah you can do that," he answered but everyone still seemed to not believe him. So he pulled out a receipt. "It's legit," Rachel got to her feet and looked over the slip.

"It's real guys," she looked around. "He didn't steal it."

"So little faith Jew babe, I'm hurt." He told her with a mock pout on his face. Santana grumbled her way toward the bus carrying her bag and Brittany's. She passed by them.

"Since you're late Puck; you can load up all of this shit on your own," she got on the bus and picked a seat in the back. Brittany joined her a few minutes later and they cuddled together as best they could on the small seat.

Everyone else loaded up the bus with the food coolers and everyone's bags and they got in; Mike and Sam carried Artie in because it wasn't a wheelchair accessible bus.

"Thanks for the help Satan," Puck called thinking she was asleep.

"Fuck you!" She shouted and then said in a quieter tone. "Maybe if you didn't make me get up in the middle of the fucking night!"

"Santana it's technically morning," Rachel tried but stopped when Santana glared at her.

"If it's fucking dark out, it's the middle of the night shrimp," she said and turned to rest her head against Brittany's which was on her shoulder. "Now leave me alone and wake me up when we get there.

Mike and Tina cuddled together while everyone else took their own seat to get comfortable. Quinn pulled Rachel's hand toward the back.

"Wanna cuddle baby?"

"I'd love to," Rachel told her with a smile but I'm not tired. I think I'll keep Noah company for a while. Quinn pouted but Rachel could tell she wasn't really mad.

"Okay but if you get tired you know where to find me," Quinn said and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"You are adorable," Rachel said to her.

"You two are nauseating," Mercedes called and Quinn shot her a dirty look but when she saw that her friend was smiling and obviously kidding she smirked and took her seat. Rachel went up to the front and sat across from Noah in the first seat. It didn't take long for the quiet chatter to drown out as everyone else drifted off to sleep.

"I never got a chance to thank you Noah," Rachel told him and he looked at her briefly but put his eyes back to the road as he drove onto the highway.

"For what?"

"For taking care of me, when Quinn couldn't."

"Yeah well you're my bro there is nothing I wouldn't do for you Rachel," he said sincerely.

"And there is nothing I wouldn't do for you… legally," she added and he laughed.

"Good to know." It was quiet between them for a few minutes before he looked over at her again. "You should know that she didn't need to ask because I would've anyway but Quinn asked me to take care of you and make sure you were okay and safe," Rachel nodded knowing that it was something Quinn would do and her heart soared.

"She's just…" she trailed off not able to find the words to express just how much she felt for the girl.

"I know Rachel." She looked at the boy who had quickly become her best friend and remembered that he was in love with Quinn and still supported their relationship completely. She loved him so much and couldn't have asked for a better man to be in her life.

"You're a good man Noah," he shook his head but she continued. "And one day you will find a woman that loves you as completely and openly as Quinn loves me and I love her."

"I doubt it," he said solemnly. Her eyes drifted to Lauren who was passed out a few seats away.

"What about Lauren?" He shook his head again. "You two are-"

"Over," he cut in. "Not that we ever really were but I just don't think it's gonna happen."

"If you like her don't give up," Rachel urged and he again looked sad. "You're worth it all Noah and if she doesn't see what an incredible man you have become than she doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks Rach," he said and she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Why don't you go get your cuddle on with that hot blonde that is insanely in love with you instead of hanging out with me?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" He laughed.

"Never Jew Babe, I just think you'd much rather be with her."

"I always want to be with her but you are important to me too and not just when I need you… I'm gonna be here when you need me too."

"Hey," Quinn's sleepy voice sounded from behind them and Rachel looked up at her with adoration. "I missed you." She said honestly and Rachel held out her hands. Quinn joined her on the seat and Rachel wrapped her in her arms.

"I'm not interrupting this meeting of the Jew Brothership am I?" Quinn asked with a giggle that had both Rachel and Puck also laughing.

"You're always welcome, baby mama… you're Jew by proxy," he finished and both girls stared at his use of the word proxy. "What, I know things?"

And they laughed again.

The two girls cuddled and he took a brief glance and caught them in an intimate staring contest. His heart swelled at the love they shared and he looked away not wanting to intrude.

"Check it out; I got my Jew Babe, my baby mama and the open road… what more could a guy need?"

"Some music," Rachel suggested.

"I like the way you think Rachel, that's why you're my number one bro," he put the radio on. Not too loud because he didn't want to wake the sleeping giant.

And by giant; he meant Santana not Finn.

Rachel held Quinn tight against her chest and met her eyes again. They shared a brief kiss and Rachel leaned closer to her ear.

"You were right, maybe this trip won't suck after all."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear anything after you admitted I was right," Quinn said with a peck to her cheek.

"Ha ha ha," she said and looked out at the road in front of them. Quinn was already falling back to sleep and she knew she wouldn't be far behind but first she looked out the window.

The open road.

With friends.

Her arms tightened around her girl.

And family.

Her eyes landed on Noah again as he sang along with the radio. These people were definitely more than friends.

* * *

><p>"<em>Life is a highway; I want to ride it all night long. If you're going my way, I want to drive it all night long<em>." Puck sang along with the radio when he saw a road sign that worried him.

Oh fuck.

He looked at his watch and realized that he had been driving for about three and half hours when the trip should've only taken a little over two and a half hours.

"Fuck!" He yelled which effectively woke Finn up out of his sleep.

"What's the matter dude?"

"We're um," he stammered. "Well I may have gotten us lost."

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Santana's voice boomed from the back which woke everyone else up.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked rubbing her eyes.

"Fucking Puckerman got us lost!" Santana shouted getting to her feet and she walked toward the front of the bus.

"How did you get lost Noah," Rachel wondered in a much more rational voice than Santana.

"I-I don't know I um… I was driving and I must've missed an exit."

"Well pull the fuck over… there is no need to get more lost," Santana screamed.

"Think rationally Santana," Rachel reasoned with the angry girl. "He can't exactly pull over on the highway and we don't even know where we are," Just take the next exit Noah and we will figure out where we are."

"This why we should've brought a GPS," Sam said and Santana glared at him.

"Shut it Trouty Mouth!"

"Stop being so mean Santana," Quinn defended him and felt Rachel tense in her arms. Her eyes met Rachel's. "Really babe, you're still worried about me and Sam," she whispered and Rachel looked down at her lap.

"N-Not exactly I mean I trust you I guess I just still have some issues the same way you do with Finn," Quinn nodded.

"But I have never touched Sam and Finn has kissed you three times," her eyes landed on the suddenly nervous boy. "He's lucky he's still alive," Rachel giggled and looked at a very frightened Finn.

"She's just kidding Finn, don't shit yourself," Rachel said and Santana started to bellow laughter.

"And that is why I like you Rachel even though you still annoy the fucking piss outta me."

"Thanks Santana," Rachel said and she looked at Quinn who was staring at her lips.

"You have nothing to worry about with Sam, Rachel… I only like him as a friend," Rachel smirked because Quinn wasn't talking to her she was talking to her lips. She giggled and pushed her lips against Quinn's in a heated kiss that had Finn's eyes popping out of his head and his hand landing on his crotch.

"Christ Q; I swear you are worse than a teenage boy with your obsession with your midget," Santana yelled and got into the seat behind Puck. She was far less angry and Puck took comfort in that knowledge but he was still worried with her sitting behind him like that.

"Where the hell are we?" She asked.

"Dunno," he whispered and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm fucking driving once we figure out where the hell we are."

"Um Santana," he said in just above a whisper. "You can't because I listed only myself as a driver when I rented this thing," and she laughed.

"Well then you better hope nothing happens because there is no fucking way I'm letting you drive us anywhere," she looked at the time. "You got lost an hour more than it should've taken us to get there… so yeah you're done driving." He nodded knowing he wasn't going to win this argument.

"We really are a family," Mercedes blurted out of nowhere as she took in the group. "We fight worse than my family." Rachel laughed and nodded and Puck pointed to the exit.

"Look," he said pointing as he got into the lane to take the exit.

"Thank fucking god," Santana said and everyone had to agree.

* * *

><p>They got off the bus at a truck stop just off the highway and saw a sign indicating they were in Zanesville.<p>

"Zanesville!" Santana said loudly. "I've lived in Ohio my whole life and I have never heard of this fucking place… give me the map." She opened it up and figured out that Puck had taken the wrong exit near Columbus and now they were in Zanesville.

Fucking Zanesville.

"Fucking road trips!" She shouted again. "Why do people like road trips?" She was getting angrier by the second. Brittany came over and wrapped her arms around Santana from behind and she instantly relaxed.

"Calm down baby," Brittany whispered in her ear. "Things can be fun on the road… like road songs, and road games," she lowered her mouth to Santana's ear and gently nibbled on her earlobe. "And road head."

"We'll be back," Santana shouted and dragged Brittany away. They saw them going into the restroom.

"How does she do that?" Lauren wondered.

"Do what?" Kurt asked her.

"Calm the wild beast with only a few words," Lauren explained.

"I don't know," Puck joined in. "But Rachel can do it with Quinn too."

"A-And Quinn can calm Rachel down too," Sam added rubbing his chest and remembering the time that Rachel had him pressed against a locker and poked him in the chest until there was a bruise. "Quinn can calm her down with only a simple touch and a few words."

"Must be some kind of weird lesbian voodoo," Kurt added and Rachel chuckled.

"No Kurt, it's just the power of seduction," Quinn said waggling her eyebrows at Rachel who was swooning under that hazel gaze.

"Oh okay," he rolled his eyes and turned to Blaine. "I'm sticking with my original theory of lesbian voodoo."

"You do that sweetie," Blaine said reassuringly and patted his shoulder.

Tina was walking in a circle holding her phone over her head and staring at it. The rest of the kids were staring at her as if she were crazy.

"Tina," Mike began.

"What the hell are you doing girl?" Lauren cut him off.

"I'm searching for a signal… there is nothing." They all pulled out there phones simultaneously and all began walking in circles trying to get a signal. When Brittany and Santana rejoined them a few moments later they walked up to the sight of the twelve of them walking in circles."

"What the fuck?"

"I think it's a game," Brittany told her and dropped her hand. She ran toward them. "I wanna play."

"Oooh I got a bar," Finn said. "No I don't," he finished and walked in the other direction.

"What the hell are you all doing?" Santana asked and Quinn looked at her with a smirk as the girl's hair was sexified; Artie as oblivious as ever answered.

"We are searching for a signal so that we can get online and get directions," she sneered at him and held up the map.

"Or we could do it the old fashioned way… weren't any of you boy scouts?"

"Were you?" Blaine asked but cowered when she glared at him.

"Shut it, gel head."

"That explains so much," Quinn said and Santana turned on her.

"Yeah like your ass has any room to talk Fabray because if I remember correctly from looking at your photo albums… you were a scout leader," Quinn blushed and Rachel laughed.

"You were a boy scout baby?" Rachel thought it was the cutest thing in the world. Quinn nodded.

"I really wanted to join the girl scouts and they were full so my mother made it happen. My dad said it was gay," Rachel winced. "Those were his actual words, but my mother was awesome she said that it was character building and would make god proud, anyway he bought it."

"Your mom is awesome Q," Kurt said.

"Yeah I should've known she would be okay with me being gay, she was fighting for my right to be what I wanted even back then."

"Can we get back to the map," Santana said with her patented eye roll but she was smiling at Quinn, she was so happy Judy was good to Quinn since Russell was useless. Quinn looked over her shoulder as they tried to figure out where Puck went wrong and how to get back.

Puck came running out of the convenience store with a brochure in his hand. No one had even noticed he was gone.

"Guys!" He shouted as he reached them. "They got a bridge here that is Y shaped," they all stared at him in confusion over his excitement. "That's like a three way bridge," he waited for everyone to be as excited as he was. "A three way," he repeated.

"There is nothing sexual about a bridge Puck," Santana sneered.

"Unless we have sex on it San," Brittany said to her and her sneer turned into a dopey smile.

"No… we don't have time we are already behind schedule," Rachel said.

"The dwarf's right," Santana agreed pulling her eyes away from Brittany. "We don't have time to see a stupid bridge."

"But I wanna see a three way bridge," Brittany whined.

"Okay I guess we're going to see this bridge," Santana said simply and everyone stared at her with wonder. "What?"

"Whipped," Quinn said quietly and Santana wheeled around to glare at her.

"You wanna make comparisons again Q?" And Quinn shook her head wildly.

"Let's get this show on the road." Santana said and stepped closer to the door. She tried to open in and it wouldn't budge. "Puck what the hell?"

"I just closed it and… I don't know," he trailed off and Rachel started to panic.

"No, no, no, no, no," she said and her eyes met Quinn's. "You're not supposed to close a school bus door all the way with no one inside. We can't get back in."

"Relax baby," Quinn rubbed her arms to calm her down and as always it worked. "Puck just open the emergency door in the back door with the key." He nodded and reached for the keys in his pocket. Panic settled on his face as he realized he left the keys inside.

"No, no, no, no, no," Rachel repeated.

"I left the keys in the ignition," he said what everyone already knew.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Santana yelled and Tina pulled out her phone and started to walk in circles again. "What are you doing girl Chang?" She looked to Mike. "What is she doing now?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"We're going to need a signal to call for help."

"We're at a fucking truck stop!" Santana yelled again and Tina calmly put her phone away realizing that Santana was right.

"There's a window open," Quinn suggested and all eyes landed on Rachel.

"No, no, no, no, no," she repeated for the third time.

"It has to be you," Sam suggested. "You're the only one that'll fit."

"Cause she's a shrimp," Santana laughed at the ridiculousness of this situation but stopped when Rachel was glaring at her. Quinn took Rachel's hand.

"Please baby, it'll save so much time."

"But Quinn," she whined. "I'm wearing a skirt… I knew I should've put shorts on."

"It's okay babe… San, Britt and I are cheerleaders. We can lift you and if any of the guys look I'll personally make them pay."

"O-Okay," Rachel reluctantly agreed. They all walked to the window and made the guys look away. They all seemed to be perfect gentleman and turned their backs on the scene. Brittany and Santana lifted Rachel into the air as if she weighed nothing and Quinn guided her with one hand on her back and the other on her ass. Rachel used her own upper body strength to easily pull herself through the open bus window. She was almost through when she heard the distinct sound of Finn's voice.

"Mailman!"

She landed hard on her face into the seat of the bus after rushing to climb the rest of the way in and turned to see through the window as Quinn threw herself at Finn and tackled him to the ground. Finn fell in a heap with Quinn on top of him punching at him.

Rachel ran to the front and opened the door. She rushed over to the flailing Quinn.

"I-I-I'm sorry it was an accident," he said in between punches and used his arms to cover his face. She pulled Quinn off of the whining boy and now bleeding boy.

"How do you accidently check someone out?" Santana yelled.

"Yeah Finn that wasn't cool," Sam added and Rachel smiled at him, maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Everyone started to climb back into the bus and when Finn passed Rachel and a still very angry Quinn he looked sad.

"I'm sorry Rachel," he mumbled.

"Okay Finn," she said and gripped her growling girlfriend tighter. "But you need to learn to have respect for your friends," he nodded dumbly and got onto the bus; Quinn turned to her.

"You're just going to let him off the hook like th-umpfhhh-" Quinn's words were cut off as Rachel pressed her lips against her own and thrust her tongue inside. After a few moments they were pulled out of their moment by Santana.

"Seriously you two are fucking sickening. Get on this bus Q and you can suck on Berry's face all you want then." Rachel laughed into Quinn's mouth and they got onto the bus where they did in fact continue kissing and Finn knew better to not even try and watch.

And when everyone else got out of the bus to check out the Y shaped bridge, Rachel and Quinn decided to stay behind.

"Are you sure you don't want to see the bridge?" Quinn asked between kisses. She was pressed against the wall and Rachel was straddling her hips. "I mean when are we ever going to be in Zanesville again?" Rachel pulled off of her lips and peered out the window while also pressing her chest into Quinn's face. She smirked when she heard the girl's sharp intake of breath.

"Awesome bridge," she said sarcastically and met Quinn's now lust filled eyes. "Now where were we," she pressed her lips to Quinn's again.

"Right about here," Quinn said and moved her lips to Rachel's neck while her hand drifted under Rachel's skirt.

"Quinn, we can't… they'll be back any minute."

"Then I better be quick," she pushed the panties aside and moaned. "You're so wet Rachel."

"Yup," Rachel said nodding. "That's what happens when you go all crazy jealous and attack Finn; it turns me the fuck on," Quinn moaned again and she bit down on Rachel's neck and Rachel gripped her head holding her in place and dug her knees into the seat while Quinn pushed two fingers deep inside.

When everyone returned a half hour later, Santana wrinkled her nose.

"Fuck off Q, it smells like sex in here," she shouted and all the other girls also wrinkled their noses. Meanwhile Rachel and Quinn remained in their cuddled bliss.

Santana found her back pack, pulled out her perfume, and began spraying it up and down the aisle in front of them. "You guys are fucking gross," she yelled and Quinn just laughed. Santana rolled her eyes at them and saw that Puck was sitting in the driver's seat.

"I don't think so Puck," she yanked him out of the seat and climbed in herself.

And they were back on the road.

No one noticed but if anyone had looked; they would've seen Finn's hand in his lap as he quietly chanted his mailman mantra.

* * *

><p>After stopping again for lunch… which took a couple of hours because no one could decide where to go. They had gotten pretty far back in the right direction when there was a loud pop and the wheel jerked from Santana's hand. She remained in control and pulled off of the highway into the breakdown lane. She heard the thumping sound of a flat tire and rolled under and overpass before coming to a complete stop.<p>

"Fucking hell, I hate this trip already." She opened the door and got out and everyone else followed. She noticed the back tire was flat and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It could've been worse," Mike said. "It could've been on the other side of the bus," he was just trying to be helpful but Santana's glare had him moving away from her and closer to the much sweeter girl that was his girlfriend.

"Get to it Puck this fucking trip was your idea," she stated and looked at him. His eyes darted around nervously as he looked at the faces of his friends.

"I uh," he stammered. "I don't k-know how to change a tire." Santana would've laughed if she wasn't so annoyed.

"Are you kidding me?" He shook his head and moved away from her quickly. She was always scary but ever since he had gotten them lost she was full of a lot more rage and he wanted no part of her. Her eyes landed on Finn.

"Finn?" She questioned and he shook his head wildly. "Your step-dad owns a tire shop, how do you not know how to change one?"

"He hasn't taught me yet, I'm starting my job when we get back," She rolled her eyes and looked to Sam, who also shook his head and then to Mike, Kurt, and Blaine who all had no idea how to change a tire. She noticed Artie shaking his head no too.

"Well no fucking shit Artie, that was obvious." She eyed all of the boys. "What the hell kind of men are you?" They all looked to their feet as she turned to the girls. "Zizes, you're more of a man then these assholes, can you do it?" Santana threw her hands in the air when she also shook her head no.

"Thanks for the compliment but I don't know how," Lauren told her and Tina whipped out her phone again and again began walking in circles trying to get a signal.

"I know how," Quinn's quiet voice came from behind her and Rachel's eyes popped out of her head.

"You do?" Rachel asked her and Quinn saw her eyes darken. She nodded and Rachel's smile appeared. "That's so hot Quinn."

"Why didn't you say so," Santana yelled at her."

"Because I hoped I wouldn't have to-"

"Well you have to," Santana cut her off with a biting tone. Quinn looked at Brittany.

"Can you like… do something to make her feel better because this bitchiness is annoying already, and as her best friend it takes a lot to get me to say that," Brittany nodded and reached for Santana's hand.

"Fuck you Q-" Santana began but once Brittany's hand was in hers she shut up and followed her girl down the embankment on the side of the overpass. Once they were gone Quinn heaved a heavy sigh.

"Now that angry smurf is gone we can get this done," she went to back of the bus and looked underneath. "Puck there should be some kind of roadside kit in the front of the bus go get it for me," he did as was told. Mike and Tina sat down on the ground out of the way and most of the other kids joined them. Rachel, Puck, and Sam watched as Quinn got the tire down from the undercarriage of the bus and rolled it over to the blown tire.

"Wow baby mama, you're kind of hot," Puck said and Quinn smirked.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Sam added and Rachel growled at him. "What, he said it?"

"He's my best friend, he's allowed," Rachel said to him and he took a few steps back. Everyone always warned him about scary Quinn but he was terrified of scary Rachel. "And plus he doesn't hit on my girlfriend."

"No he just knocked her up," he said and she lunged for him. Puck and Quinn caught her and Sam fell to the ground in is hurry to get away from her. There were a few laughs behind them and Mercedes came over to help him up.

"Rachel it's okay," Quinn said softly and forced Rachel's angry eyes to meet hers. "I'm yours baby." And she kissed her.

And Puck watched.

And Mercedes helped dust the dirt off of Sam.

"Thanks Mercedes," he said grinning at her and she stared at him shyly.

"Hot," Puck said effectively breaking Rachel and Quinn out of their kiss. Quinn wheeled around and was about to yell at him for being a pervert but saw that he wasn't watching them. He was watching the smoking hot sexual tension that was happening between Sam and Mercedes.

"Yeah it is," Quinn agreed and turned to a now smiling Rachel. "You don't have anything to worry about with Sam babe; it seems to me that he likes someone else now." Sam nodded at Quinn's words and swooped down to catch Mercedes lips in a kiss that left her breathless. When he pulled away she was staring at him with lust in her eyes.

"Wow," she whispered and Sam nodded.

"Definitely… I guess everyone knows now."

"I guess so," she agreed and they heard a high pitched squeal erupt beside them from Rachel who bounced over to them clapping.

"I'm so happy for you guys," she hugged Mercedes and then turned to Sam.

"You see Rach, I'm not into Quinn anymore and even if I were I'm not Finn," Finn picked up his head at the sound of his name. "I would never try to get in between you guys I just didn't know before," Rachel nodded at his words.

"You're right and I'm sorry I guess I just have some left over jealousy from when Quinn and I were apart and you two were hanging out," he nodded knowing how it all must've looked. "But I am so happy for you two… I can't think of two people more perfect for each other than you two, besides me and Quinn."

"Yeah you two are kind of perfect for each other," Sam agreed.

"I'm going to hug you now okay," she told him and he nodded. Quinn and Mercedes laughed at how Rachel always warned people when hugs were coming. Once she pulled out of the embrace with Sam she turned to Mercedes. "And there is no need to be jealous Mercedes because I assure you even if I were not in love with that amazing girl over there I am still very, very gay." Mercedes laughed.

"Thanks Rachel but I'm not a crazy jealous freak like you and Quinn are," Rachel was going to defend them but she felt Quinn's arm slide across her back.

"You're right we are kind of crazy," she told Mercedes and looked at Rachel. "But I can't help it… I have this amazing creature and I don't want anyone else near her," Rachel beamed and pulled Quinn into a kiss.

"Seriously how did we miss this for almost two years," Mercedes said to Sam. "We couldn't even keep our secret for the summer." He shook his head and led her back over to where everyone was sitting.

Rachel pulled out of the kiss.

"Are you gonna fix this tire Fabray, I don't want to be here all day."

"Yes ma'am," Quinn told her turning toward the bus and Rachel followed. Rachel watched as she pumped the jack until the tire was off the ground and she began removing the lug nuts.

"I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of you too Quinn."

"No I mean; I'm proud of what you said to Mercedes and Sam about being gay."

"Oh, it wasn't that big of a deal."

"It was actually, it was the first time you said it to anyone but me or our family," Rachel nodded as she realized that Quinn was right. "It was a big step for you."

"And I didn't think anything of it."

"Exactly," she kissed her quickly. "And I'm proud."

"I'm proud too Quinn, of myself… of us." She lowered her voice. "Of my sexy girlfriend who can do things none of these men can."

"What do you mean I haven't even used the strap on yet?" Quinn asked and watched Rachel blush. She knew what she meant but she couldn't help making her girlfriend blush.

"Yes well," Rachel ducked her head in embarrassment again. "I meant changing a tire but now I'm looking forward to you putting those other skills to use as well."

"I bet you are," Quinn winked and Rachel pushed her.

"Change the tire nerd," Rachel sat down on the ground and watched her pull the flat tire off and put the spare back on. She felt herself getting wet just watching Quinn do what no one else could and she suddenly couldn't wait to get to the cabin and rip her clothes off. As Quinn tightened the lug nuts back on Rachel moaned and Quinn's eyes met hers and she arched her eyebrow.

"I can't help it; you look fucking hot right now," Rachel told her and Quinn giggled.

"Want to find our own embankment to you know…" she waggled her eyebrows.

"I'm seriously considering it."

Once all the nuts were tight Quinn lowered the jack and put all the supplies away while everyone watched her.

"I gotta admit I'm kind of impressed," Artie told the group.

"I'm more than impressed," Tina added. "That's twice Quinn has gotten us out of a bind with her brilliant ideas. I'm definitely on Team Quinn."

"As opposed to what Team Rachel?" Mike asked.

"No as opposed to Team Santana," Tina told him and everyone said at once that they were on Team Quinn as well.

"Fuck all of you!" Santana's voice boomed from behind them and they turned to face her. "I'm awesome and I keep it real while all Quinn does is give moony eyes to Berry all day."

"That may be true but Quinn has saved us twice now while all you've done is yell at us," Tina told her and Santana started to cry.

"I'm sorry okay I just have rage issues and I don't know how to deal with my feelings okay," she buried her head into Brittany's shoulder while everyone looked concerned.

"I gave her some alcohol to take the edge off," Brittany told them and then it dawned on Artie.

"But wait, where did you get alcohol?"

"Seriously we're with Puck," she told him like it was obvious. "Did you really think he'd go on a camping trip for a week without alcohol?" Artie nodded because they really should have known.

Brittany led her teary girlfriend away, but Santana stopped her when they got to Quinn who was wiping her dirty hands off on a towel that Rachel had given her. She hugged a very confused Quinn.

"I love you Quinn and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Are you drunk?" She asked and her eyes landed on Brittany who was nodding. "Where did you get… never mind I don't want to know."

Brittany and Santana got onto the bus and Quinn turned to the group.

"Who wants to drive? Santana can't because she's a bit drunk," no one spoke up. "Come on guys I'd do it but I'm afraid, I've never driven anything bigger than my mom's Escalade before." When still no one spoke up, Rachel did.

"I'll drive," she offered and Quinn's eyes bulged out.

"Baby," she was trying to say this as nicely as possible. "Thanks for the offer but you've only had your license for a few weeks and I'm not sure-"

"Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"N-N-No I'm not-"

"I'm driving," Rachel said again and turned on her heel with a huff of breath.

"Can you even reach the pedals?" Puck asked her while laughing; and she glared at him. His laughter immediately stopped when he saw the look on her face. She shrugged and got onto the bus. Quinn shot Puck a dirty look and also got onto the bus to try and talk some sense into Rachel.

When she got to the door she saw her adorable girlfriend sitting in the driver's seat with her lip out in a pout.

"Look baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean that you couldn't do it I'm just nervous… I-I mean I'm nervous to drive myself and please don't be mad at me Rachel."

"WHIPPED!" They heard Santana's voice from the back of the bus. Quinn looked back at her but her attention went back to Rachel when she felt the girl's hand on hers.

"I'm not mad at you Quinn."

"Then what's wrong?"

"My feet don't reach the pedals," she whined and Quinn chuckled. She tried really hard not to but she couldn't help it. She searched Rachel's eyes to see if she was mad but all she saw was that Rachel was trying to hide a smile. "It's not funny Quinn."

"It's kind of funny."

"No it's not," she said but was already laughing. Quinn took her seat in the first row and Rachel climbed in between her legs and Quinn's arms wrapped around her waist. When everyone else got on and Mike and Sam carried Artie to his seat, Quinn looked at Puck.

"You're driving," she told him and he pumped his fist. "But you're following my directions and if you get us lost again I'll unleash Santana on you."

"Cool," he said with his signature smirk and looked at Rachel. "What's the matter Jew Babe you couldn't reach the pedal after all?"

"Fuck you Noah," she said calmly and he laughed and took his seat. Everyone else started to laugh as it was unusual to hear Rachel swear.

"Shut UP!" Santana yelled at them.

"Brittany, next time give her sex… not booze," Tina said and Santana started to cry again.

And once again, they were on the road.

* * *

><p>"<em>Life is a highway; I wanna ride it all night long. If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long<em>" They all sang along with Puck this time and Quinn tightened her hold on Rachel's waist. She ducked her head so that it was resting on Rachel's shoulder.

"Are you glad we came?" Rachel looked back and tilted her head to look at Quinn. "I mean because I know you were annoyed with the idea this morning and then everything has gone wrong and I was just wondering-"

"You're rambling Quinn," Rachel teased and Quinn nodded.

"I know," she whispered and Rachel kissed her. Quinn smiled into Rachel's lips and attacked her mouth in a much more frenzied kiss. Rachel turned in her arms and threaded her fingers through Quinn's short hair- which she was in love with- and deepened the kiss.

"Uh Oh," left Puck's mouth and Quinn pulled off of Rachel's mouth so fast that Rachel fell into her a bit.

"Sorry baby," she muttered before looking over to Puck. She immediately saw that the engine was smoking and screamed at him. "Pull the hell over!" Her loud shrieking and Puck yanking the wheel had everyone worrying again.

Ten minutes later they were all outside the bus again and Quinn was pacing back and forth.

"What are we gonna do?" Puck asked her.

"I don't fucking know Puck!" She yelled back and all of a sudden she understood Santana's rage. "Did you get a signal Tina?" She looked over at the girl who was again walking in a circle with her phone over her head, and she was shaking her head no.

"No, I got nothing."

"Fucking hell!" Santana shouted from her seat on the cement. "I'm never going anywhere with you assholes again… except Quinn she's kind of awesome."

"Hey I climbed in the window," Rachel told her with a slight whine.

"Yeah okay Rachel can come too," she saw Rachel's grin widen. "Oh don't get too excited hobbit I'm only allowing you so that I don't have to watch Quinn rub up against objects because she wouldn't have you around." Everyone laughed and Quinn looked at her angrily. "Oh Christ Quinn I'm just kidding, I thought you wanted me in a better mood." Quinn ignored her and continued pacing.

She stopped in front of the bus and was looking at the still smoking engine. She didn't know what the hell they were going to do but once she felt the familiar arms of her girl wrap around her she felt better.

Rachel was leaving kisses across her shoulder and she turned in the girl's arms and smiled down at her.

"To answer your question, yes I'm glad we came." Quinn chuckled.

"Even with…" she raised her hands at the situation before continuing. "Everything that has gone wrong?"

"Yes Quinn and do you know why?" Quinn shook her head no.

"Because I'm with you," she kissed the front of her shoulder. "We could be trapped on an iceberg in Alaska, or in a desert in Arizona and I would still have gone because I would get to be with you."

"You smooth talker," Quinn kissed her forehead and wrapped her arms around Rachel's shoulder.

"I'm serious," Quinn's eyes landed on hers again. "Don't you know by now that I'd follow you anywhere?" Quinn smiled.

"Me too."

"And I have all the faith in the world that you'll figure a way out of this," Rachel said confidently but Quinn shook her head.

"I don't know."

"I do."

"I don't know anything about engines Rach," she said and shook her head again.

"Well assuming none of the guys know anything," they looked around at the group. Puck was sitting next to Santana and Brittany with his head resting on Lauren's shoulder. Sam and Mercedes were cuddling. Finn's finger was digging deep into his ear. Mike and Tina were still searching for a signal along with Artie, and Blaine was helping Kurt wipe some dust off of his pants.

"And I think it's a pretty good assumption that they don't… you are the smartest person I know and I'm the second," Quinn giggled. "So I think between the two of us and the manual for the bus we can figure it out and see if we can fix it." Quinn smiled and kissed her softly and then harder when Rachel moaned. After a few moments of that incredible kiss, Quinn pulled away and stood in front of the group.

"Okay, here is the deal. Rachel and I are going to read the manual and see if we can fix this thing or at least see if we can figure out what is wrong with it."

"Okay," Puck said. "What can we do?"

"Do any of you know anything about engines?" They all stared at her dumbfounded, "didn't think so."

"How you gonna fix it Q, there's no tools," Santana asked but Quinn was already walking toward the bus and shrugged.

"I brought a roadside assistance kit, which has tools in it," Rachel told her and went toward the bus to retrieve the manual and the tools.

"Check out the lesbian superheroes," Santana said with a laugh and Quinn and Rachel's eyes met and they both smiled.

"Yeah well my money is on Quinn," Tina said.

"Mine too," Mike added.

"Mine too always," Puck agreed. Rachel walked over to Quinn who was looking at the engine and knew that she could hear them and their faith in her and she leaned over her shoulder.

"Mine too," Rachel whispered in her ear. "My money will always be on Fabray."

"Berry-Fabray," Quinn said and Rachel beamed at her. "I mean someday."

"Uh huh," Rachel nodded while biting her lip and grinning like a fool.

A few hours later everyone else was throwing rocks across the street to see who could throw the furthest and Lauren won every time.

"Dude you should be the quarterback next year," Artie told her and Finn glared at him to which he merely shrugged.

"Maybe I will," she said eyeing a nervous looking Finn.

Meanwhile Rachel was leaning against the front of the bus flipping through the manual and Quinn was covered in grease.

"My little grease monkey," Rachel said in awe and Quinn shot her a sideways grin. "Oooh, Oooh I think I found it Quinn," she said excitedly and Quinn looked over at her. "It says that if the engine starts to smoke it means that it's overheating and that it needs coolant."

"What the fuck is coolant?" Quinn asked and Rachel shrugged. Quinn took the book from her and continued to read. A smile crept up her face and she pointed to the book. "It says it needs antifreeze but in case of emergency water will work," Rachel hopped up and down.

"We have water," she shouted and hugged Quinn.

"Yeah we just need to get to the nearest service station for antifreeze," Quinn ran to get the jug of water that Rachel had packed and thanked god her girlfriend was such a planner. When she got back to the front Rachel's face was buried in the book again.

"I don't get it Quinn."

"Get what babe?"

"Why do we have to put antifreeze in it because it's too hot," Quinn looked at her with confusion on her face.

"I don't know," she said honestly and then shrugged her shoulders. "But if it gets us the hell off this highway then I'm doing it." Rachel beamed at her and they went to work. Rachel read the instructions on where to put the water and Quinn poured the water into the reservoir. When she felt there was enough she stopped and turned to her smiling girlfriend.

"We did it baby," Rachel said and pulled her toward her face; Quinn stopped her. "What's wrong?"

"I'll get you all dirty."

"Oh Quinn if you were only in my head," she smirked evilly. "I'm already dirty… so, so dirty."

"Mmmm," Quinn moaned and kissed her. After their hot albeit brief kiss Quinn got into the bus and started the engine. It started fine and all the glee kids got to their feet.

"Oh my-" Kurt began.

"She did it!" Puck cut him off. Quinn got off the bus and was watching to make sure it didn't start to smoke again and the rest of them joined her and Rachel.

"Lesbian superheroes I tell you," Santana said eyeing Quinn's work. "Nice job FabGay and GayBerry," she laughed at her own joke and she wasn't the only one. Brittany, Mercedes and Lauren laughed too.

"It's not a permanent fix we need to get off at the next service area and get some antifreeze but it'll do until then."

"You're a hellava wingman Q," Puck told her clapping her on the back.

"Wingman," Santana said cocking her head sideways at him. "And what has your ass done on this trip for her to be your wingman other than get us lost, lock the keys inside and blow up the fucking engine."

"To be fair Santana, the last one wasn't really his fault it's hot out here and-"

"Shut it Finnept," she cut him off and he did as he was told.

"You're right Satan," Puck said and looked to Quinn. "I'll be your wingman anytime." Quinn was about to thank him when Rachel stepped between them with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Excuse me but I'm the only wingman she needs," Rachel glared at him and Quinn giggled and looked at Sam.

"See you're not the only one," he nodded but knew better than to say anything and kept his mouth shut.

"Team Quinn all the way," Tina told her before getting on the bus and everyone agreed and followed. Santana was the last one; she looked at Quinn's smiling a somewhat smug grin and shrugged.

Hell she deserved to be smug.

"Whatevs Team FabGay it is," Quinn laughed and followed Santana onto the bus. "So Puck do you think you can get us to the service station without fucking up or do you need a girl to bail you out again?"

"Fuck you Santana," he said with a smug grin of his own.

"Um no… been there and it's not all it's cracked up to be," she winked at Quinn and Rachel before she walked back to her seat with Brittany.

And again, they were on the road.

* * *

><p>They pulled into the service area which was about thirty miles from where they had broken down and were happy to see that there was a convenience store there also. Quinn and Rachel were going into the store to get the antifreeze when Brittany spoke.<p>

"Can you get me some Ho Ho's?"

"I thought you already had one in Santana," Artie sniped and Santana glared at him.

"Shut it Carry-on… because if you open your mouth again your chair is going out the fucking door and you can earthworm your ass around all week." He ducked back in his seat.

"Yeah and get me some Raisnettes," Lauren added.

"And I'll take some Tylenol," Kurt said rubbing his hands over his temples. He had such a headache from the nuisance the day had become.

"Can you get me some beef jerky," Finn asked as nicely as possible, and Quinn nodded. She dragged Rachel off of the bus before anyone else could make a request. Once they were in the store Quinn immediately looked for a bathroom and nearly squealed when she saw one.

"Oh thank god," she shouted and dragged Rachel over to the bathroom. "I can get cleaned up." She pulled Rachel into the small room that had a toilet and sink and nothing else and rushed over to the sink.

She began to wash the grease off of her hands and as Rachel watched her she became aroused. She thought back to the amazingly ridiculous day they have had and were still not at their destination. And she thought about how Quinn was stepping up to be the leader that Finn couldn't be if he tried and then she thought about how fucking sexy she looked as she changed the tire and when she was hunched over the engine trying to figure out what went wrong.

And then she couldn't take it anymore, her panties were drenched and she was throbbing and looking at her hot, sweaty and dirty girlfriend her mouth watered. She closed the gap between herself and Quinn in a few steps, pulled her away from the sink, and pushed her hard into the wall; Quinn gasped.

"Rachel wha-" her words died in her throat when Rachel dropped to her knees in front of her and began tugging at her shorts.

"I want you Quinn… right now," she husked and Quinn covered her hands with her own.

"B-but I'm all sweaty and gross."

"Mmm, you may be sweaty babe but you are far from gross," she replied and this time when she tried to tug Quinn's shorts down Quinn didn't stop her and when she pulled Quinn's leg up and over her shoulder, Quinn tugged her by the hair pushing her face closer.

And when Rachel began licking at her she dropped her head against the wall with a loud thump and began bucking her hips into her girlfriend's face.

Meanwhile, outside it was getting late and the bugs were coming out.

"We better be close to this fucking campground because if I have to spend too much more time in that bus I might legit kill someone," Santana said and when Finn laughed she eyed him and sneered. "You laugh, Finnessa but you are first on my list." Artie chuckled at that.

"And you're second," she pointed in his face and Brittany tugged her hand and dragged her back to their seat on the bus.

"Where are they I'm getting hungry," Finn whined and Lauren nodded.

"Yeah I mean how long does it take to get antifreeze?"

"With Quinn and Rachel it might be a while," Puck told the group knowingly. "We really shouldn't have let them go into that store alone together… it could be hours."

Quinn and Rachel returned about twenty minutes later and when they climbed the stairs to the bus they were looking into twelve annoyed faces. Well Rachel was looking into twelve annoyed faces… Quinn was looking at the stars and unicorns that were behind her eyes.

"What?" Rachel asked annoyed.

"Did you forget something?" Puck responded and she looked down at her hands.

Her empty hands.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Santana barreled her way to the front of the bus and pushed her way past them. "I'm so sick of this trip!" Rachel looked back up at the group who were wearing a mixture of expressions from Puck's satisfied smirk, to Kurt's appalled mouth drop, to Finn whose eyes were closed and was chanting. Rachel shrugged and grinned.

"Whoops," she said and crawled into her seat tugging Quinn with her.

Once Santana had returned, Rachel read the manual and explained to her how to put the antifreeze in and she did. Then they were ready to go again. She climbed back on the bus and stared at Puck.

"If we have to stop again before we get there I swear to god I will fucking kill you Puckerman, now let's go." Puck started the engine and closed the door, while Santana took her seat.

"Hey you forgot our stuff," Finn whined.

"I didn't forget it," She called to him. "I'm just not your servant… get your shit yourselves."

"But I wanted Ho Ho's," Brittany whined.

"I got them for you," she replied in her sugary sweet tone.

"WHIPPED!" Everyone yelled at once.

"Fuck all of you!"

And they were on the road.

* * *

><p>They finally pulled into the driveway of the cabin they had rented and everyone unloaded the bus, and carried Artie out.<p>

"So much for leaving early to get the most out of the trip, leave it to Puck to make a two and a half hour drive take all day," Santana said crossing her arms as they all gathered on the balcony to watch the sun setting over the lake that they had a perfect view of.

"Oh admit it Santana, you had fun today," Rachel said and she was greeted by a dirty look but Santana couldn't hold it for long and shrugged her shoulders. It was quiet for a while until Finn spoke.

"So who's sleeping where?"

"Well there are five bedrooms with a queen size bed in each and one camp room as it is called with two sets of bunk beds," Tina said. "So I figured that the five couples could get the rooms and the rest could bunk together," everyone seemed to agree except for Finn.

"Wait so I gotta sleep with a bunch of dudes?"

"It's not like you can get any chicks to sleep with you," Santana told him and there were a few laughs.

"And I'm not a dude," Lauren told him.

"And I'm not sure if I'm comfortable sleeping in the same room with Sam yet," Mercedes told them and then looked at Sam. "It's nothing personal it's just-"

"Soon," he cut in and she smiled shyly. "It's cool babe… why don't you and Lauren share the room and I'll bunk with the guys," she leaned up and kissed him.

"You're the best boyfriend ever," he smiled like a fool.

"That was pretty sweet," Tina told him.

"Wait so you gave up sleeping in a room with your girlfriend to sleep with a bunch of guys… that's kinda gay dude," Finn told him and Mercedes looked like she wanted to hit him.

"No asshole it's called being a gentleman, you should try it sometime."

"He doesn't even know how to be a man, never mind gentle," Santana said laughing at her own joke.

"Come one baby," Brittany tugged her hand. "I'm tired and I want to cuddle." Santana nodded and let Brittany pull her away. Everyone followed behind.

"Wait so I really have to sleep with a bunch of dudes?"

"Fuck off Finn!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The song Puck and everyone sang together was Life is a Highway by Tom Cochrane and the song used for the chapter was On the Road Again by Willie Nelson.**

**What did you think?**

**Up next, more fun… and sexy times to come as they have a week of camping together.**


	51. Chapter 51: Simple

**A/N: Summer Before Senior Year Part Three. **

**Warning: This chapter contains some hetero sexy times, nothing too graphic but I wanted to give all the sexually active couples a bit of sexy times not just Faberry; and I also wanted to try my hand at writing it. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of the products mentioned, or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51: Simple<strong>

"_Splashing through the sand bar, talking by the campfire, it's the simple things in life, like when and where. We didn't have no internet, but man I never will forget, the way the moonlight shined upon her hair. And we were trying different things, we were smoking funny things. Making love out by the lake to our favorite song. Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow, singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long."_

Rachel woke up the next day feeling good. Yeah sure she had a slight bruise on her stomach from sliding into the window of a fucking bus but otherwise she felt great. They had finally after an entire day arrived at the cabin and after watching the sunset and picking out rooms, they shared a nice dinner and everyone went to bed. After Quinn showered to get the grease completely off she joined Rachel and just like everyone else; they were all so exhausted that most of them had just passed out.

She knew it was early but she had always been and early riser. She looked over at her girlfriend sleeping peacefully next to her. Her blond hair was messed and her mouth was slightly open. She was on her side facing her and Rachel couldn't take her eyes off the beauty.

She thought back to everything Quinn had done to bail them out of seemingly everything that went wrong and was filled with pride. She loved the idea that she was on the arm of the girl that had saved the day three times over and then the pride was overtaken by need and want and suddenly she was just as aroused as she was when Quinn was hovered over the engine and dripping with grease and sweat. She wanted her and she wanted her now. She moved closer and began trailing kisses along her cheek down to her neck.

Her hand slid down the girl's lithe body and settled between her legs, Quinn wasn't cooperating as her thighs were pressed together but in her defense she was still sleeping. Rachel could feel the heat emanating off of her center and she wanted Quinn to just wake up and fuck her senseless.

So she tried another tactic, she pushed the blanket off of them and kneeled beside her girlfriend. She gently pushed on her shoulder until Quinn was lying flat on her back. Her legs opened slightly and that was all the invitation she needed. She quickly and quietly took her tank top, shorts and panties off, pushed Quinn's shirt up and straddled her girlfriend's waist.

Quinn was having the most amazing dream. She was dreaming that she was fucking Rachel in the rain on the hood of her car. And as she felt the warmth of Rachel's wetness coat her in her dream she also felt wetness coat her stomach and that sent her right out of the fantasy of Rachel all wet and all over her into the reality of Rachel all wet and all over her.

"Baby," she moaned and placed her hands on Rachel's writhing hips.

"Mmm," Rachel groaned and continued to grind her hips on Quinn's abs leaving a pool of wetness behind. "Fuck me baby."

Quinn was definitely awake now.

Quinn tried to shift and flip Rachel over but the girl dug her knees into the bed.

"Fuck me like this Quinn," she told her and lifted her hips up to reveal her soaked core to Quinn's devilish glare.

"You look so good Rachel," she teased. "How'd I get so lucky?" Quinn trailed her fingers up Rachel's thigh and over her hip.

"I'm the lucky one," she took Quinn's hand and pushed her fingers through her own folds and they shared a moan. "See the way I see it, I got the head cheerleader… below me," Quinn nodded. "In love with me," Quinn nodded again. "And about to fuck me, hard and deep the way I like it."

"Mm hmm," Quinn hummed and slid two fingers in easily and slowly. She began to slowly move in and out of Rachel who was rocking her hips at Quinn's painstakingly slow rhythm. "But don't sell yourself short Rach… the way I see it I have Rachel Berry future Broadway star; bouncing on my fingers," Rachel smirked. "Head over heels in love with me," Rachel nodded. "And begging me to fuck the daylights out of her," she pushed a third finger into her hard and deep the way Rachel had requested.

"Yeah I fucking am," Rachel shouted and she was pretty sure that everyone could hear but again she didn't give a fuck. Quinn started to pound her fingers into Rachel's hot tight canal and felt her arm starting to cramp up from the angle so she pushed herself into a sitting position with her free hand and then gripped Rachel's back. The new angle took some of the pressure off of her arm and it also caused her to hit Rachel's g-spot over and over again. Rachel's thighs tensed around her and she could feel her walls tightening. She lent her head up and wrapped her lips around Rachel's stiff nipple and looked deep into her eyes. Rachel was panting and sweating as she bounced on Quinn's fingers. She had her bottom lips pulled in between her teeth and was biting down on it gently. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head at the sensation of Quinn's mouth on her nipple.

She could feel her stomach coiling and she needed to be in Quinn's mouth. She yanked Quinn by the hair off of her nipple and heard the girl moan at the action and then she crashed their lips together in a harsh but passionate kiss. Their tongues met and a battle for dominance ensued until Rachel pulled of Quinn's lips and threw her head back with a loud scream.

"Ohhhhhh Fuck QUINN!" She yelled and Quinn pounded and Rachel's slammed her hips into Quinn's palm. "I'm fuck- I'm coming OH BAAAAABYYYYY!"

"Mmm, Rach you are so fucking hot," Quinn said to her as Rachel rode her and her body began shaking uncontrollably. Once Quinn had coaxed her down from her high she fell backwards onto the bed panting and still wiggling through the aftershocks. Quinn giggled and moved so she was lying beside her.

"Quinn," she heaved a breath. "That was…" another breath. "Fucking hot," she tried hard to catch her breath.

"Yeah it was, I don't know what came over you but that was one of the best wake up calls yet."

"Mm hmm," Rachel shook her head wildly.

"It even beats the dream I was having about you."

"Oh," she said finally getting her breathing under control. "And what was happening in this dream?"

"I was fucking you with the strap on," Rachel moaned. "On the hood of my car," another moan. "In the rain," she finished and was met with dark brown eyes.

"That sounds like heaven babe," Rachel said honestly. "But I'm curious, where were we?" Quinn blushed.

"We were parked in front of the football field at school," Rachel chuckled.

"Well I love the idea but not so much the location," Quinn nodded and then Rachel added. "Maybe after we graduate," Quinn's eyes darkened and she hovered her body over Rachel's.

"I love you Rachel Berry," she trailed kisses down her body and settled between her thighs. "And I love how much you indulge my fantasies."

"Well you indulge mine too," Rachel told her and threaded her fingers into her hair. She pulled away slightly when Quinn's tongue slid against her sensitive clit but once the girl began lapping at her soaked hole it didn't take long until she was pulling those blonde hairs and bucking her hips into her face as Quinn brought her to another orgasm.

An hour later, when they entered the kitchen they were met with twelve sets of eyes that ranged from impressed to appalled.

"What?" Quinn asked innocently.

"Oh nothing," Santana shrugged. "But why the fuck did we give them the room closest to the living areas?"

"Dunno," Puck answered. "And don't care, Puckasaurus loves the idea," his hand landed on his crotch.

"Ugh gross," Santana told him and then looked at Lauren and Mercedes. "You guys are switching rooms today because I know I won't have to listen to you two fucking while I'm trying to eat breakfast."

"Um how about no," Lauren told her.

"Yeah as good as not having to hear them would be," Mercedes cut in. "There is no way I am sleeping in that room after what had just happened in there." Puck laughed. "Sorry guys but you're going to have to suck it up," Santana pouted. "We'll get used to it."

"You'll have to because we're not stopping," Quinn said matter-of-factly and Rachel beamed. She was slightly embarrassed that they could hear them but if Quinn didn't care she didn't care either. She followed Quinn to the refrigerator where Quinn pulled out a strawberry and fed it to her.

"Ugh fucking hell!" Santana shouted at their cuteness and stormed away.

"Do something about that," Tina told Brittany who nodded. "I'd rather listen to Rachel and Quinn get freaky all week over her bitchiness for another minute."

And Quinn laughed.

And Brittany went after Santana.

And it worked because Santana had chilled out quite a bit.

* * *

><p>After spending a fun and relaxing day at the beach and hanging out with their friends, Rachel took Quinn on a hike and found this secluded spot that she had seen on the map. It was a clearing in the woods at the top of a small hill that overlooked the lake. When they got there Quinn's eyes bulged out at the sight before her… it was incredible.<p>

"Rachel this is," she trailed off taking in the sight again. "You should've told me and I would've brought my camera." Rachel smirked and opened up the backpack. She pulled Quinn's camera out and saw the smile spread across her cheeks. Quinn took the camera and Rachel watched as she took shot after shot.

She knew Quinn loved books, and writing but she recently discovered that Quinn also had a passion for pictures and she took some of the most beautiful pictures she had ever seen. She loved that Quinn was so full of art and expression. It made her heart soar to know that the love of the arts was something they had in common and while she was obsessed mainly with music and performing she loved that Quinn was an absolute connoisseur of the arts. From reading, and writing to singing and performing to also photography and drawing. Some of Quinn's best art was on the stalls in McKinley High's bathrooms but Rachel may have been a bit biased in that thought. She was brought out of her head by Quinn's voice.

"Hey baby, where'd you go?"

"I was just thinking about how amazing you are," Rachel answered honestly and Quinn blushed.

"And you'd know all about amazing Rachel," Quinn retorted and kissed her soundly. Their eyes locked and Quinn said she wanted a picture with her. Rachel nodded and watched as Quinn set her camera up on a nearby stump and set the timer and then she stood behind Rachel and wrapped her arms around her girl's waist. The picture snapped when Rachel had tilted her head back to stare into Quinn's eyes.

Rachel apologized and offered to take another one but Quinn said no, she loved that instead of looking into the camera they were- as usual- lost in each other.

Quinn watched as Rachel pulled a blanket out of the bag and spread it out and then they sat on it. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and she fell against her chest. Rachel looked up at the sun which was now beginning to set.

"I brought you here so that we could watch the sunset together but I didn't quite think things through, because now we have to get back in the dark." Quinn smiled and rubbed her hand along her arm.

"Don't worry baby, you're with a boy scout remember?"

"Oh right," they were silent for a few moments and then Quinn spoke.

"I know we haven't talked about this that much but… I think I figured out what I want to study in college." Rachel ducked her head while Quinn turned hers so that they could see each other.

"And?"

"I think I want to double major in English and Drama," she said and felt her cheeks flush in a mixture of excitement and embarrassment at finally revealing her dream to someone other than herself."

"You want to be an actress baby?"

"Yeah I mean, I'm not a good enough singer to make it on Broadway but I think maybe movies or even TV," Rachel's smile widened.

"We could be a Hollywood power couple," Quinn smiled at that idea. "Well New York power couple."

"Mm hmm," Quinn hummed before placing a kiss to her lips and then they went back to watching the sunset.

"And do you know where you want to study?"

"I haven't decided but there is this one school I have always dreamed of going to," Quinn said and tensed up as she said it. Rachel could feel her tense up and knew she was nervous. She guessed that she was nervous because she thought it would disappoint her.

"Where?

"I don't know if you'd like it."

"Quinn," she shifted so that she could look her in the face again. "Would I prefer you to be in New York with me? Of course but baby I never want to be what stifles your dream. I want you to do with your life what you want and I will always be yours and always be waiting for you." Quinn smiled. "Even if you go to school in China I will still love you and wait for you and always be yours… of course I'd have to get a vibrator and we'd have to Skype a lot but Quinn I would never want you to sacrifice your dreams for mine."

"God I love you," Quinn told her.

"So are you gonna tell me where this dream school is?" Quinn bit her lip before answering.

"Yale," she said and bit her lip again. She saw Rachel's smile widen.

"Oh thank Barbra," she said with a heavy sigh that had Quinn giggling. "I would've supported China babe but Yale is like a train ride away from New York," Quinn laughed harder. "Think of all the hot bathroom sex we could have while visiting each other."

"You are the best girlfriend ever," She said once she got her laughing under control. She felt Rachel squeeze her tighter as silence enveloped them again. After several minutes Rachel spoke again.

"You know who went to Yale for drama… Meryl Streep."

"I knew that actually," Quinn said grinning.

"Oooh my baby is gonna win an Oscar someday." Quinn giggled. "Maybe we both will, ooh and one day we could work together… oh all the ideas I'm having of how we could collaborate someday are filling my head right now."

"Of course they are," she said and pulled Rachel's arms tighter around her. She watched the sunset with her girl knowing that Rachel's mind was filled with them as future mega- celebrities working and loving together and she loved that Rachel was happy with this choice.

* * *

><p>When they got back from their hike everyone else was seated around a campfire and they were making S'mores.<p>

"Oooh S'mores," Quinn said rubbing her hands together and grabbing a stick.

"Did you traumatize any wild animals while you were out?" Santana sneered.

"No don't be silly Santana," Rachel told her and saw the girl smirk. "You're the only wild animal we like to traumatize." Santana laughed and tossed a marshmallow at Rachel who handed it to Quinn. It was good to see that Brittany seemed to finally calm her down.

They sat around the campfire talking and just enjoying each other and Rachel watched with a grin firmly in place at what wonderful friendships these kids had formed.

"Penny for your thoughts," Quinn whispered as she sat next to Rachel and bit into her S'more. Rachel looked over at her and saw the melted marshmallow all over her lips as she thoroughly enjoyed her snack and she couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see Quinn so free and enjoying the simple things.

Simple.

Things hadn't been simple for them in so long and she just reveled in it.

"I was just thinking about how I went from having no friends to having twelve incredible friends and the most amazing woman to call mine." Quinn smiled.

'Mm, I know what you mean… my woman is pretty incredible too."

"Shut the fuck up Sappy and Sappier," Santana shouted but when they looked at her they could see the smile.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tina rolled over in bed and looked at her sexy boyfriend who was lying on his back and had his arms at his sides. The blanket was slightly pulled down revealing his beautiful abs and the top of his boxer shorts. Ever since they had become sexually active she found that she couldn't keep her hands off of him. He was the same way and it was great most of the time but sometimes she felt like such a pervert.<p>

Like Finn.

Or like Santana.

Her mind was always in the gutter, every time Mike danced she wanted to rip his clothes off and fuck him right there. Every time she watched him playing football or even practice she wanted to drop to her knees and give him pleasure that way.

She wondered if every teenage girl was like this. She had always heard that boys were sex fiends but not girls. So, were girls just better at hiding it or was she a freak? She had to ask someone.

Maybe Santana.

No definitely not Santana, she'd be mean?

Brittany.

No not Brittany… Rachel.

The idea popped into her head, she knew Rachel would answer honestly without picking on her… Rachel it is.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Mike's deep groan and the sight of his morning wood; she clamped her thighs together and leaned over him. She kissed his neck and his eyes popped open.

"Hey baby," he grunted as her hand moved down his chest and she palmed his erection. "Good morning to you too," he moaned and watched as his girlfriend kissed and licked her way down his abs and over his now painfully hard penis.

He groaned again as he watched her head bob up and down and could feel her throat straining to take his whole length, he fisted his hand in her hair and fought the urge to hold her in place and fuck her mouth. He respected her far too much for that and frankly he really wanted to fuck more than just her mouth right now. He pulled her hair gently until she released him with a pop and her eyes met his. He almost blew his load right then and there with the wanton look in her eye.

"What's the matter baby did I bite you?"

"No," he chuckled because she always asked him that. "I just really want to be inside you right now," she grinned evilly and pulled a condom out of the box on the night table. She slid the condom onto his rock hard shaft and the slid herself onto him.

They moaned in unison as she dropped her hips down and took him completely inside and as she rode him hard and fast neither could control the level of noise they were making and neither really cared.

A while later when they walked into the kitchen they were met with twelve sets of eyes, some impressed and again some appalled.

"Christ I thought Q and Berry were bad but there is something creepy about having to listen to you two fuck." Santana shouted.

"Why, because we're Asian?" Tina asked angrily.

"No because you're both normally shy and quiet and that was truly fucking odd to hear… hot… but fucking weird."

"Thanks Santana," Tina beamed and took Mike's hand. He was blushing profusely and she thought it was so cute she just wanted to rip his clothes off again and mount him right there.

Fucking teenage hormones.

* * *

><p>After breakfast everyone was down by the water. Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina and Mercedes were lying in the sun; Quinn was reading of course. Sam, Lauren and Puck were fishing and Mike and Finn were out walking the trails. Kurt and Blaine were in the water having a water fight. The girls could hear Kurt squealing every few seconds and Rachel thought it was the cutest thing.<p>

She looked to her left and watched as her girlfriend was immersed in her book. She was lying on her stomach with her back arched and resting on her elbows, her glasses on her face slightly askew. She was holding The Great Gatsby out on front of her and Rachel could see how involved she was and it was a beautiful sight. She thought back to when she thought she had lost her for good and never wanted to feel that way again. Quinn must've felt her staring because she could see those hazel eyes on her a slight upturn on her lips.

"You like what you see?" She teased and Rachel nodded.

"You know I do," Rachel told her and Quinn closed her book and rolled onto her side.

"Come here," she held out her arm.

"You didn't have to stop reading for me, I was enjoying you reading."

"I know I didn't stop for you I stopped for me," Rachel arched her eyebrow. "I wanted to feel you against me… now come here." Rachel slid closer and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder and her hand across those amazing abs. There was a contented silence between them until Rachel spoke.

"I love this," she whispered and Quinn knew what she meant but asked anyway.

"What?"

"This... the feeling of just being together… you know no worries just me and you and the sun and the simple things in life. I like when everything is easy and simple."

"You're simple Berry, now shut it. I'm trying to get my sun on." Santana huffed to which Rachel rolled her eyes and continued as if she said nothing.

"I love just being able to lay here with you Quinn and just be together."

Me too," she kissed her cheek and let her head fall back to the blanket. She shielded her eyes with her free arm and cuddle closer to Rachel.

Rachel was right… there was something magical about the simple things.

They were brought out of their bliss by a loud scream and Puck's worried voice.

"Oh fuck, Oh shit dude I'm sorry!" Quinn picked her head up and all the girls followed suit and what they saw was that Puck was fussing over Sam who had a fish hook stuck through his cheek.

"Sam," Mercedes called and rushed over to him. Worry was written all over her face, Rachel and Quinn got up to help too and all they could hear was Santana barking laughter.

"It's not funny," Mercedes said angrily.

"Yeah it fucking is," Santana told her but also got to her feet. "Gives new meaning to Trouty mouth," she lost it again with the giggles and Rachel rushed over to him.

"Quinn get the first aid kit," Rachel told her and Quinn took off running to the cabin to get the supplies while she looked Sam's face over.

"What should we do?" Mercedes asked and Tina pulled out her phone.

"We should rip it out," Puck said and Rachel shook her head wildly.

"You absolutely will not rip it out… you'll tear up his face," she said with a huff and Puck's mouth fell open.

"Really?"

"Yes really, now I need wire cutters… get the tool box off of the bus," Puck did as she said. By now everyone had gathered around them and Sam looked as though he was going to pass out. Rachel saw this and put her hand on his shoulder. "Relax Sam, it's not as bad as it seems. I'm going to cut the hook and pull the other piece out, you'll have a small cut." He nodded. "Quinn is getting the first aid kit so we'll make sure it won't get infected.

"What's going on?" Finn's voice sounded behind them and they turned to see him and Mike approaching; Mike looked worried.

"Puck caught a Trouty mouth," Santana said laughing again. The laughter died in her throat when she saw Mercedes looking at her like she was going to go all Lima Heights. Brittany rubbed her shoulder.

"It's okay Santana, it is funny but everyone is worried," Santana smiled at her girlfriend and moved out of the way so Rachel could work. Quinn and Puck returned at the same time and everyone watched as Rachel cut the hook, pulled the other piece out and used the first aid kit to wash out the wound and stop the bleeding.

She handed a bandage to Sam, who seemed less worried.

"Go inside and rinse your mouth out with Listerine, if you don't have that kind I do… just use mine." He nodded and then when it's clean put the bandage on the outside with some of this," she handed him a first aid ointment, Mercedes took it from him.

"Thanks Rachel," Mercedes told her.

"Yeah thanks," he mumbled and they left.

"That was impressive Jew babe."

"Yeah it was," Quinn agreed and Rachel could see that fire in Quinn's eyes that always led to sexy times.

"Yeah well I took a few first aid courses and knew enough to cut the hook rather than pull it out," she eyed Puck who shrugged.

"Well it was awesome," Tina added. "And if I ever go anywhere again I'm making sure Quinn and Rachel are there," she looked at them both. "You are both such quick thinkers."

"Lesbian superheroes," Santana cut in but Tina continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"And neither of you panic you just take charge."

"Yeah it makes me wonder who tops," Santana cut in again; Tina rolled her eyes and walked away from Santana. "What it's true, I've wondered."

"I think they switch," Brittany informed her. "They are both way too stubborn to be the bottom all the time," Quinn chuckled and turned to Rachel.

"You were impressive babe," Rachel grinned.

"Thanks," she wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and Quinn held her tight. "So much for simple." Quinn laughed into her shoulder.

"Yeah well with the glee club… the simple times are few and far between."

* * *

><p>Later on that night as they all sat around the campfire again; Puck handed out some drinks and Rachel eyed it.<p>

"Puck is there alcohol in this?"

"Have you met me?" Was his response, she smiled shrugged her shoulders and started to chug. Quinn's eyes bulged out at how quickly she had the drink finished.

"Maybe you should slow down Rachel; you do remember the last time you got drunk right?"

"Yeah you two made out in front of these morons and they still didn't have a clue that you were fucking?" Santana said and Quinn laughed into her drink, Rachel giggled as well.

"Yes… guys that um, should've been your first clue." Rachel told them and she noticed that everyone looked around at each other and it was Artie that spoke.

"Yeah, how did we miss that?"

"We were drunk dude," Mike answered and Santana scoffed.

"Okay how about when Quinn beat the living shit out of Jesse St. James when she was about to shit out a kid, why not then?"

"Or how about the time that Rachel practically admitted it during that Fleetwood Mac song?" Puck asked them and again they looked around at each other.

"Or how about the time that they had sex in the auditorium?" Brittany asked and Rachel's eyes popped out of her head.

"You knew about that?" She asked and Brittany nodded with a huge smile on her face.

"Wait you guys had sex in the auditorium?" Puck asked and they both nodded. "Hot," he whispered.

"And the girls bathroom, several times…" Santana told the group. "And in the choir room-"

"No we didn't; we only made out in there," Rachel cut in but Santana continued anyway.

"And under the bleachers-"

"No we only made out there too," Quinn cut in this time.

"And in the locker room," Santana kept going.

"Enough Santana, they get the point," Quinn shushed her. "And we never did it in the locker room that's you and Brittany's thing." Santana didn't say anything she just nodded.

"So you guys really have been together for a long time then," Sam wondered and again they both nodded.

"We had our first date after our invitational competition sophomore year," Finn's eyes bulged out.

"That long?"

"Yeah," Quinn said as jealousy shot through her and she put her arm around Rachel's back and she smiled at possessive Quinn.

"That was when I first asked you out Rach," he said and she nodded.

"Yeah and I said I had a date, it wasn't a lie Finn." He nodded and had that constipated look again. Rachel figured he was probably reliving all of the times that he hit on her.

"That's awesome you guys," Mercedes told them. "I am really happy for you."

"Thank you," Quinn said and finished her drink. Rachel eyed her and leaned close to her ear and whispered.

"Wanna go skinny dipping?" Quinn smirked and nodded.

"We um… gotta go," Quinn said and they ran off.

"Don't drown because I ain't pulling your naked asses out of the water," Santana yelled after them.

"How'd she know?" Rachel wondered and Quinn giggled.

"Because you didn't whisper it babe," she told her and watched her face turn bright red.

"Mailman!" They heard Finn shout as he finally caught on.

"We knew you'd get there eventually Finnocent," Santana said before wrapping her arms around Brittany while enjoying the fire… and the company.

But she'd never admit that.

* * *

><p>The third day of the trip was an eventful one. Finn woke up and walked into the bathroom to a sight he never thought he would see… or never hoped.<p>

Quinn's back was pressed up against the shower door and he couldn't see Rachel but he sure could hear Quinn.

"Fuck Rachel! Lick me," she yelled and his mouth fell open. He stepped back and shut the door and fought all of his instincts to open it back up and watch. Then he remembered that Rachel had asked him to respect her… and that Quinn liked to punch him so he reluctantly walked away from the door and sat down at the table.

That was where Puck found him ten minutes later.

"What's up dude? You look like you saw a ghost."

"Nah dude, just Rachel and Quinn in the shower," he said pathetically and Puck smirked. As lucky as he thought Finn was to have seen that he loved those girls too much to disrespect them like that so as much as he would've liked to take a peek himself he had to make sure that it was an accident and not Finn being a perv, he also had to make sure that it didn't happen again. He sat down across from Finn.

"Look I know the idea of Rachel and Quinn together is hot and you wanna put it in your spank bank and that's cool dude, I've done it myself. But I need you to know that they are really in love and I know you still got it bad for Rachel but you better respect her and Quinn or I will have to kick your ass," Finn nodded emphatically.

"Y-Yeah I um…" he trailed off and swallowed audibly. "I get it and honestly dude I'm more afraid of Quinn than I am of you," Puck chuckled because that was probably true. ""But if they break up again and I'm pretty sure they will I'm going after Rachel," he got to his feet and Puck did too. He suddenly wanted to punch the hell out of Finn. "Rachel likes me and we belong together."

"You're a fucking idiot Finn," Puck told him and he laughed.

"We'll see who the idiot is when Rachel is on my arm where she belongs," There was a gasp heard behind him as Finn stormed out of the house and Puck turned around to see both Rachel and Quinn in towels. He suppressed the images and blinked his eyes a few times to see his friends instead of the two insanely hot and mostly naked girls in front of him.

"Did he just say-" Quinn started and stopped when she saw Puck nod.

"Yeah apparently he is going to repsect you two but- and these are his words not mine- when you two break up again he's going after Rachel and she will be on his arm," Rachel laughed at that and though anger was coursing through Quinn she couldn't help but laugh too.

"Yeah because I'm going to leave my insanely hot girlfriend who pleases me in the most incredible ways and I'm crazy in love with for a boy that does absolutely nothing for me except annoy me," Puck laughed and knew they would be fine. He left them alone as Rachel turned to Quinn. "Don't even let him upset you baby, you're it for me."

"I know," Quinn ran her hands up and down Rachel's arms. "And we're never breaking up again so I have nothing to worry about." Rachel grinned.

"I'm glad to hear that but even if we did break up again Finn still wouldn't have a shot because not only am I gayer than Kurt," Quinn giggled. "I find nothing attractive about him what-so-ever and I am and always will be in love with you Quinn Fabray." Quinn smiled and kissed her.

"Good god you two," Santana's annoying voice sounded behind them. "It's bad enough when I have to listen to you fuck I don't need to see it… go get some clothes on so that I don't puke all over this floor." Rachel and Quinn ignored her comments but did leave to go get dressed.

"I'm sick of everyone fucking," She shouted to no one in particular.

"You're just jealous," Kurt's voice came behind her and Santana whipped around to look at him.

"Oh please Lady, Britts and I have been having plenty of sex."

"Which is why with paper thin walls we have heard everyone but you two right?" He responded and she glared at him.

"Fuck You!" She yelled and walked out of the room. Blaine sat beside his boyfriend.

"That wasn't nice."

"Maybe not but it was oh so fun," he replied and Blaine smiled at him.

"Do you know what else would be fun?" Kurt raised his eyebrows. "A volleyball game," Kurt curled his lip at the thought but soon found himself sitting in the shade while they watched Sam and Puck try to put the net up on the beach.

"It's not that hard," Puck yelled at Sam.

"If it's so fucking simple why isn't it up yet!" Sam yelled back and Kurt looked over at Blaine.

"It does seem pretty simple," he said honestly. "I mean two poles and a net, Blaine nodded.

"Yeah we should've just done it."

"Agreed, next time we don't rely on boys we just do things ourselves," Blaine leaned over and captured Kurt's lips in a tender kiss that had Kurt's toes curling.

An hour later, they were finally playing. It ended up being the girls against the boys with Artie in the front. So that he could hit the ones that came closest to him. After a while of hilarity Quinn nailed a spike that hit Finn in the head for the final and deciding point. Rachel jumped into her arms squealing.

"My baby is such an athlete," she shouted and wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist and kissed her all over her face. Finn was watching from the ground rubbing his head where the ball hit him.

Quinn knew that Rachel was doing most of this so that Finn would back off but she couldn't help but be a little smug at the attention she was getting from her girlfriend.

"I love you so much baby," Rachel said and kissed her lips.

"So you're on Team Fabray then" Quinn asked with her eyebrow arched.

"Team Berry-Fabray," Rachel answered and kissed Quinn again, harder and deeper and more passionate this time. Quinn opened her eyes briefly to see that Finn was looking at them but then he looked to the ground dejected and that made her love Rachel even more.

And then she remembered she was kissing Rachel Berry and should be more focused on that.

So she did.

And they ended up on the ground with Rachel straddling her as they made out.

And it was glorious, and perfect.

And simple.

At the campfire that night everyone was drunk and having a grand ole time playing Never Have I Ever.

"Never have I ever kissed Finn," Brittany said proudly and watched as Quinn, Rachel and Santana took drinks and then in a move that surprised everyone Blaine took a drink, Kurt nearly fell off his seat.

"When did you- what?"

"That time at Rachel's party it was sort of an accident and no one saw," Blaine admitted.

"Which was why you were supposed to keep your mouth shut," Finn shouted at him.

"Relax Finn," Quinn told him still wanting to kill the boy because of what he said earlier. "Everyone saw you licking his stomach which I think is worse than a kiss so chill the fuck out… no one cares."

"But-"

"No but nothing Finn," Rachel continued. "No one here but you is homophobic so just calm your shit okay," Santana laughed.

Drunk Rachel was so funny.

"I am not homophobic okay," he defended himself and Santana snorted when she laughed this time.

"Yeah okay Jolly Green, because it's cool to not defend your step-brother when he was being bullied."

"And warn me not to sing with him," Sam added, Kurt furrowed his brow at him. He didn't know Finn did that.

"And call my stuff faggy," Kurt said and there were a few gasps.

"You did that?" Rachel asked him and Finn nodded feeling bad about it all over again.

"B- But I stood up for him afterward and even told Karofsky that I had his back from then on," Kurt nodded because that was true.

"And then you didn't have his back when Kurofsky was bullying him but the rest of us did, even Sam who barely knew him." Mike said and Finn hung his head in shame.

"Yeah I guess that is a bit homophobic," he said quietly.

"A bit," Santana said with a biting tone and she moved as if she were going to hit him but Brittany pulled her back and she started to cry.

"I'll try harder you guys," he said and Santana was crying. Rachel looked like she wanted to punch him, Quinn looked like she wanted to eat Rachel; quite literally and Puck shook his head at the boy.

"I hope so because I used to throw him in the dumpster and I still defended him because he became my friend and that's what friends do."

"All right stop ragging on Finn you guys," Kurt said. "Yeah it sucks that he did those things but he's our friend and we have to give him a chance to do better," Finn's eyes met his. "And I think he can do better especially if we support him."

Rachel beamed at Kurt.

He really was so brave and true.

And there was nothing simpler than that kind of honesty.

"I'm tired," Rachel said yawning and grabbed Quinn's hand. "And horny, take me to bed Quinn and then take me," she chuckled and an embarrassed Quinn followed her.

"And you best be done before we get back because if I have to hear you fuck one more time I'm going to ends you."

"Empty threats Santana," Mercedes said to her. "No one believes you anymore."

Everyone laughed except for Brittany and Santana.

Santana cried.

And Brittany held her.

* * *

><p>Mercedes woke up on day four to the sound of a light tapping on her door. She looked over and noticed that Lauren wasn't there she arched her eyebrow in confusion and quietly spoke.<p>

"Come in," the door opened and she was greeted by her amazing boyfriend carrying a tray of food.

"I made you breakfast," he said and placed it over her legs. She stared at him in awe as he joined her on the bed and then she attacked his beautiful lips with her own. The breakfast was forgotten briefly in favor of a hot make out session.

Meanwhile, Blaine had done the same thing for Kurt who had a similar reaction to the sweetness of his boyfriend.

Rachel and Quinn were sitting in the Jacuzzi enjoying the wonderful weather and of course each other. A few moments later Santana and Brittany joined them.

"Hey bitches," Santana said to them as she climbed in and slid next to Brittany. She felt Brittany's arm drape across her shoulder in the same manner that Quinn was holding Rachel.

"How are you Santana?" Rachel asked.

"I'm good Rachel," she answered sweetly and Quinn arched her eyebrow. Her eyes met Brittany's knowing ones and saw the girl wink. Quinn chuckled at the idea that sex calmed Santana down. "I wanted to apologize for my horrible attitude… to you two especially; this trip has been a blast but you know me," they both nodded their heads. "I'm more fun when I'm mean and bitchy."

"While that may be true Santana as you are quite hilarious, everyone here likes you so there is no need to feel like you have to impress." Santana nodded.

"Yeah I know but it's like second nature, you know like how yours is being annoying and Quinn's is being fucking badass," Quinn smiled at her friends. "And how Finn's is getting angry and kicking things or looking like he has to poop all the damn time," Rachel laughed loudly.

"Yeah what is that about?" Brittany asked and Santana laughed too and shrugged.

"I don't know," Rachel squealed through her giggles.

"Look, I wanted to spend some time with you guys and Britts alone would that be cool," she saw Rachel and Quinn look at each other and nod. "I love these glee kids you guys know that but when I'm around them too long I get mean and my instincts kick in," Rachel laughed.

"That would be lovely Santana, what would you like to do?"

"Beats me," she looked at Brittany. "You want to do anything?"

"Yeah," Brittany nodded emphatically. "I want to go on a boat ride."

"But we don't have a boat."

"The camp offers canoe rentals though," Rachel told her and Santana shrugged.

"Sounds good… you in Q?"

"Yeah sounds awesome," Quinn said and Santana grinned and leaned back into Brittany.

"What sounds awesome?" Finn asked climbing into the Jacuzzi and sitting right next to Rachel. Santana was about to go off on the boy but Rachel was amazing.

So what if Santana thought Rachel was amazing.

She just sneered at Finn and straddled Quinn's lap. Quinn let out a quiet squeak but quickly put her hands on Rachel's hips while Rachel grinded against her and then pressed their lips together.

Finn stayed for a few minutes of the make out session but got annoyed, got out and walked away and then they stopped kissing.

"What's his problem?" Sam asked as he and Mercedes joined them, followed by Puck. They moved to make room for them.

"He didn't like Quinn and Rach, kissing?" Brittany told them and Sam arched his eyebrow.

"And what kind of straight dude wouldn't like that?" Sam wondered and Mercedes hit his arm. "I-I meant single straight dude," he corrected and Mercedes grinned at him and let him put his arm around her. Puck smirked.

"Let's see it again, Jew babe," he said to Rachel.

"Um no," she answered and her eyes landed on Quinn's and that was it they forgot everyone was there again. Although Rachel may have heard Mercedes say how cute she and Quinn were together and she couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>They were stuck in the middle of the lake as the oars were floating away from them.<p>

"What the hell Santana!" Rachel shouted.

"Oh don't fucking blame me for this dwarf!"

"You kissed Brittany and she let it go," Rachel argued back.

"But there are two fucking oars Rachel… what happened to the other one?" Rachel ducked her head. It was her fault because she straddled Quinn and kissed her hard deep and Quinn let go of the oar to grab her.

"Okay fine but how are we going to get them back?"

"What do you mean we?" Santana shook her head. "Your ass is going swimming."

"No I'm not," Rachel pouted.

"Yes. You. Are," Santana accentuated her point by splashing water on Rachel.

"Guys," Quinn yelled trying to get control of this immaturity she would expect from boys but not these two. Rachel splashed her back.

"Why don't you get your ass out there and swim Satan," Rachel retorted with another splash.

"Really guys… really?" Quinn was annoyed. Yeah Rachel looked hot when she was fired up but at this rate they were all going to end up in the water.

There was a full on water fight happening now but when both girls got to their feet to gain leverage Quinn once again tried to stop them; she looked at Brittany.

"You get yours, I'll get mine." Brittany nodded and they both also stood up.

The shift of the weight and with Rachel and Santana both leaning down to get water the boat quickly flipped and they all fell out. Luckily it didn't flip all the way over; it flipped back the right way. Once all four girls broke through the water they were all laughing.

"You see what you two did," Quinn whined as she hoisted herself up and into the boat.

"Oh whatevs Q, at least we're having fun," Quinn braced herself inside the boat and helped Rachel in. Rachel landed on top of her and Quinn landed on her back.

"Thanks baby," Rachel whispered and kissed Quinn, it was meant to be a sweet peck but Quinn pushed her tongue into Rachel's mouth they were both lost. They vaguely heard the sound of Santana's voice but neither one was listening.

"So you're really just gonna fucking make out instead of helping us in," she was quiet for a moment. "Really Q… Berry!" Brittany gave up on their help and hoisted herself into the boat and then helped Santana but not before she was bitching again. "I fucking hate you Q." Santana flopped onto Brittany the same way Rachel had done with Quinn.

"Don't hate baby… let love in," Brittany said and Santana claimed her lips.

If you can't fucking beat them; fucking join them.

Simple.

When they returned to the cabin a while later soaking wet everyone took in their appearances.

"What happened?" Tina asked.

"Rachel fucking Berry sucks at life!" Santana yelled and stormed into the house.

"Santana I'm the fucking queen of everything Lopez thinks she is perfect!" Rachel also yelled as she too stormed into the house. Quinn looked at Tina.

"Brittany and I lost the oars and Rachel and Santana decided to blame each other and got into a water fight that resulted in the boat tipping over," Tina and everyone else tried to hide their laughing but couldn't.

"To be fair Quinn it was kind of their fault that we lost the oars, I mean they were-"

"Don't say anymore Britt," Quinn cut in and saw Puck waiting and practically drooling for details.

"God Quinn you're such a cockblock," he whined.

"Anyway," Brittany continued. "They were both to blame and so were we. We let the oars go, they really should've been blaming us."

"Maybe but would you want the anger of those two directed at you."

"No," everyone answered for Brittany as she shook her head.

"I'm going to check on Rachel."

"And by check she means fuck," she heard Puck say but she merely laughed because he was totally right.

Quinn walked into her and Rachel's room to see her girlfriend standing there in only her wet bikini bottoms and she gasped and fell against the door. Rachel looked over at her and grinned.

"You like?" Quinn nodded like crazy. "Well come here and get it then," Quinn never moved as fast as she did just then. Once she was in front of her she smiled down at her.

"I'm glad you're in a better mood," Rachel nodded at her words.

"Me too, Santana sure knows how to piss me off," Quinn agreed. "But luckily she doesn't affect me for too long. See I came in here furious and practically ripped my clothes off," she heard Quinn moan and smirked before continuing. "But then I thought about you and us in this bed last night and every day of this trip for that matter and I found I was getting wet all over again," Quinn raised her eyebrows. "So what do you say Quinn… will you help me clean up all of this wetness," she husked and pushed her bikini bottoms down.

Quinn pushed her to the bed and pulled them off the rest of the way and then she did clean her up… she made more of a mess first but she definitely cleaned her up.

* * *

><p>The next day, Santana woke up with the best feeling in the world and that feeling was Brittany between her legs and running her fingers through her slippery wet center.<p>

"Mmm baby that feels so... ohhhh" she trailed off with a moan as Brittany started rubbing circles against her clit.

"What do you want San," the girl husked and Santana pulled her head closer. Their lips were inches apart and she tugged gently on the blonde hair.

"I want you inside me," Brittany did as she was told and when she was knuckle deep inside the girl she met her eyes.

"Like that?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah baby like that," Brittany moved her lips to Santana's neck and bit down hard eliciting another load moan from the girl beneath her. "Fuck me baby and make me yours."

"You are mine Santana," she mumbled.

"Fuck yeah I am….Oh god," she repeated over and over again like a mantra until Brittany had her screaming her name as an intense orgasm washed over her.

As they lay there breathless Brittany started laughing.

"What's funny?"

"You know they heard you right?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"I don't give a fuck," Santana told her and pulled her upright as she had collapsed on top of her. Brittany was now straddling her hips and Santana was wiggling below her.

"Yeah but San you've been yelling at everyone all week, they're going to give you shit," Santana chuckled.

"Yeah well, I'm going to see if I can make you scream louder and then you'll be the one they yell at."

"And when they yell at me you-"

"Yell at them… exactly."

"I love the way you think San."

"And I love you, Britt." She winked and wiggled until her face was pressed against Brittany's hot center.

"Now scream for me baby while I lick you into oblivion; and she did.

And Brittany did.

* * *

><p>When the got to the kitchen for breakfast; sure enough Brittany was right and they were all staring at them.<p>

"What?" Santana asked as if nothing had happened.

"Oh nothing maybe just that you complained all week about everyone else and you're the loudest screamers of all," Puck said. "Except for Rachel, she's pretty loud." Rachel blushed and Quinn rubbed her back soothingly.

"Yeah I ain't going on vacation with none of y'all ever again," Lauren said from her spot on the couch where she and Artie were playing a video game.

"You're just mad cause you're not getting any," Santana said to her.

"Oh please I could be if I wanted to be and you all know it," all eyes landed on Puck who turned and left in a huff. Rachel felt bad for him because she knew he really did like the girl and she was just playing him.

Rachel winked at Quinn before going after Noah.

She found him outside near the pond; he was kicking rocks into the water.

"Hey," she whispered and he faced her.

"Are you okay?" He nodded.

"Yeah I uh… you know it's fine I'll get over her." Rachel rubbed his back.

"Noah, you're going to find a girl that not only appreciates this softer side of you but will fall head over heels in love with you for it," he smiled.

"You think?"

"I know," she hugged him around the waist. "You're a catch Noah," he giggled. "You just need to stop falling for girls who are gay or unattainable."

"It's true," he hugged her back. "I'm in love with you and Quinn and you'd rather be with each other." She frowned. "And Lauren who would rather… I don't even know but she certainly doesn't like me."

"It's her loss," she told him. "And I'm honored," she looked up at him and he was smiling. "And if makes you feel any better if I wasn't as gay as a two dollar bill and in love with Quinn I would totally be hot for you."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah, I mean you sing better than any other guy in glee… except Kurt," he nodded. "You match me vocally, you can handle my diva tantrums and you're a Jew… you're like the male version of Quinn," he giggled. "Except for the Jew part… and you don't have boobs… or a vagina… and I like boobs and vag-"

"I get it Rach," he cut her off.

"Unhand my girlfriend Puckerman," Quinn's voice sounded from behind them and he released his hold on her. They both turned to see Quinn and everyone else walking toward them.

"She hugged me dude," he held his hands in the air and Quinn laughed. "But I'm not afraid to do this," he lifted Rachel into the air and walked over to the water. She was squealing and punching at him and as he tossed her into the water he heard her say.

"No Noah! I don't have a bra-" she was cut off by hitting the water with a loud splash. Santana laughed and when a very angry Berry came out of the water all mouths dropped.

But it wasn't because she was angry.

It was because she was wet.

And not wearing a bra.

And wearing a light blue tank top, that was now see through.

Quinn looked dazed at her girlfriend and felt herself getting aroused at the sight and then she realized that everyone else was looking too and she jumped in front of Rachel.

"Hey, hey, hey stop looking at my girlfriend you fucking perverts," she yelled.

"Not our fault Q," Santana raised her hands in defense. "Berry you're fucking hot," all the male heads besides Kurt and Blaine plus Brittany and Tina nodded.

"Why thank you Santana that's very-" she was cut off by Quinn growling and scooping her into her arms.

"Stop looking!" She shouted again. "It's disrespectful and umpffff-" her lips were covered by Rachel's effectively ending her rant. After the kiss that left her breathless she took Rachel into the cabin to get dried off.

Once they were gone Santana looked around.

"Seriously did anyone know what Berry was hiding under those hideous sweaters?" Everyone shook their heads in agreement but the Tina spoke.

"Quinn did."

"Yeah she fucking did," Santana smirked and was proud of her best friend in that moment for landing someone as hot as herself. She seriously had no idea.

_Go Quinn_- she thought.

* * *

><p>That night at the campfire all of the couples were cuddling and just enjoying the sound of the crackling.<p>

"I can't believe tomorrow we leave," Rachel said and she sounded sad.

"I know baby but it was still fun right?"

"It was so fun… it just went by so fast." She felt Quinn nod against her and she leaned her head back against her chest and looked up. They shared a smile.

"You two are ridiculously cute," Tina said and they grinned.

"Yeah now that we know about you guys it makes so much more sense," Kurt said to them. "I'm just mad that my gaydar didn't pick up on it."

"I don't see how… my gaydar screamed at me whenever those two walked in the room," Santana told him.

"Yeah but in all fairness Santana you knew about them," Blaine defended his boyfriend.

"Yeah but even if I didn't those two stared at each other with fucking rainbows in their eyes… it was obvious."

"Not to us," Finn said with a disgusted tone.

"Yeah well you only see what you want to see Gigantor… I mean you still think Rachel is into you when she spent the entire week with her fingers and tongue buried in Quinn's-"

"Santana!" Rachel cut her off appalled but then she merely shrugged.

"Anyway," she continued. "You see what you want and as for the rest of you I've said it before and I'll say it again… you're o-bliv-i-ous."

"Whatever," Mike said and hugged Tina tighter. "I think you're a great couple and I'm glad you're as happy as Tina and I are and I wish you guys nothing but the best."

"Seriously Tina you have the best boyfriend," she nodded and Quinn continued. "Thank you Mike and if I were into boys- which I'm not at all," her eyes met Tina's as she said it. "But if I were I would want a guy like you," he smiled and nodded.

"Me too," Rachel agreed and Puck scoffed.

"I thought you would be mine bro," he said to her and she smiled.

"Right," Rachel remembered. "I'd be with Puck and Quinn would be with Mike."

"I beg to differ," Tina said and held her man tighter. "She could try but she would have a fight on her hands."

"Mm, that sounds hot," Santana butted in. "Let's do it Q, girl Chang on your feet I want to see some lady wrestling."

"Umm, how about no," Tina told her and she shrugged. "But you're right Quinn he is great and if I were ever going to date a girl Rachel would have a fight on her hands," she winked at Quinn who smiled shyly and Rachel growled.

"Mine," she said angrily and Tina merely laughed.

"Relax Rach, I don't like girls I was just teasing Quinn for talking about wanting my man," Rachel smiled at her and cuddled into Quinn's arms again. Quinn lent her head down and whispered.

"I love when you stake your claim on me," she licked and nibbled Rachel's ear.

"Well let's go back to the room and I'll stake my claim on you all night long," she husked and Quinn abruptly got to her feet.

"We um… we're real tired and are going to bed," she dragged a laughing Rachel with her and heard Brittany.

"Damn they fuck more than we do Santana," and then they heard Santana laughing uncontrollably but they didn't give a single fuck.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rachel woke up to an empty bed. She looked around the room for Quinn and only saw a note sitting where Quinn should've been; she read it grinning.<p>

_Meet me at the beach –Q_

Five minutes later she was dressed and ready. It was still dark out but not dark enough to need the flashlight. She met Quinn who was looking out at the water wearing a backpack and Rachel had a feeling she knew what Quinn was doing but she said nothing.

"What's going on babe?"

"Will you go somewhere with me?"

"I'll go anywhere with you," she answered and Quinn interlocked their fingers. She realized that she was right as Quinn led her to the same place she had brought her the first day. She watched as her girl laid out a blanket and sat on it. Quinn held out her hand and Rachel joined her.

"I thought we could watch the sunrise together?" Rachel beamed at her thoughtful girlfriend and sat between her legs. Quinn wrapped her arms around her waist and Rachel leaned into her shoulder just as the sun began to rise over the lake.

"I am in love with a poet," Rachel told her.

"Hmm," Quinn wondered.

"We start the trip watching the sunset and we end it watching the sunrise… you're a poet Quinn, you find the light and beauty and theme in everything. You find a beautiful story to tell in just our everyday lives and I am so in love with that part of you."

"Thank you baby."

"I know you will make an amazing actress one day, or writer, or both… and I know that because you turn our lives into the most beautiful and unscripted work of art, you're brilliant and I love you." Quinn smiled into her neck and left a sweet kiss.

"I love you too," she replied. There was so much to say to what Rachel had just said to her but right now in this moment she was at a loss for words. She was always so good with words but right now Rachel had literally taken all the beautiful words and used them on her and she had nothing to say.

"Can I ask you one thing though?"

"Anything?"

"When you're a big time Oscar winner will you please work with your lowly and mere Broadway star of wife on something?" Quinn laughed.

"Everything about that sentence was perfect Rachel Berry," Rachel chuckled. "I thought I was supposed to be the expert with words?"

"Haven't you been listening Quinn," she met her eyes. "You're an expert on making the world beautiful… my world at least," Quinn kissed her nose.

"Well then we're even because you have been making my world beautiful since day one, my love." They kissed and then they watched the sunrise in silence just the sound of their breathing as a soundtrack to this moment in their beautiful life together.

When they got back to the cabin everyone was eating breakfast and they joined in. Rachel was a bit sad that the week was already over but she was so glad she had been a part of it. There was a time when she thought she would be alone forever and now she was surrounded by the most wonderful friends.

Her eyes landed on pools of hazel beauty and her stomach filled with butterflies.

And the most incredible girlfriend anyone could hope for and she knew without a doubt that she was loved.

As they finished packing the bus and everyone was getting on Puck hopped into the driver's seat.

"I'm driving," he called and Santana whipped her head around so fast she could've gotten whiplash.

"Oh no you're not… get away from that wheel Puckerman or I swear to Jesus I'll kick your dick off," she advanced on him and he got up covering his junk.

"Relax dude… I don't need to drive."

Santana took the driver's seat and as she backed out of the driveway she backed right into the brick wall that was across the road and crashed into it with a loud bang.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" She screamed. "If the trip home is anything like the trip here I swear I will kill someone!"

"No worries Santana," Tina told her grinning. "We have Quinn."

"Team Quinn," everyone shouted and Quinn blushed while Rachel smiled proudly.

"And my cell phone has a full battery," Tina finished and Santana barked laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Well I hope you enjoyed the vacation as it was lots of fun to write. I wanted to try writing the other characters as I have neglected them a bit, not on purpose but because I had a lot to say about Faberry and Brittana. Tell me what you think.**

**One more chapter of AU summer before I tackle Season Three and hopefully improve on that one as well.**

**The song used was All Summer Long by Kid Rock.**


	52. Chapter 52: Kiss

**A/N: Summer Before Senior Year Part Four. **

**The drama is back but don't worry it doesn't get too angsty and Rachel and Quinn get through it together.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52: Kiss<strong>

"_Just one kiss from you, and suddenly I see the road laid out in front of me. You give me strength, you give me hope. And when you hold me in your arms, you make me whole. And I don't know just what I would do, without one kiss from you."_

Rachel was freaking out.

After the camping trip, she and Quinn were in a great place and for the final weeks of summer everything was perfect between them and the passion was just as hot as always.

But lately something had shifted in Quinn and she was pulling away and there was nothing she could do about it. She tried but Quinn merely shrugged it off and said she was fine.

She was anything but fine.

Rachel didn't know exactly what had happened but she knew when and she certainly knew why.

It all began the week they had to speak at Russell's trial and Quinn decided for reasons that she refused to share with Rachel that she wanted to speak with him alone. Rachel thought it was a bad idea and made sure Quinn knew it. Quinn told her everything would be okay.

But ever since that meeting Quinn had been withdrawn and just… different.

She wasn't sure if she'd ever find out what Russell said to Quinn in that room but she knew it was enough to send Quinn down this path.

Rachel continued to love and support her just like she always had and always would but right now she didn't understand her and Quinn wasn't helping.

She wasn't explaining.

She was just existing.

But in a completely different way… she hadn't pulled away from Rachel though, not yet anyway.

She had- however- pulled away from society and her friends. First she started to dress differently.

Hot- but very different.

Then she began to hang out with an unsavory group of girls that referred to themselves as _Skanks_; then she showed up one day with a nose ring. At first Rachel was angry at her for changing her perfect face but then arousal at the sight of her took over; Rachel attacked her and they had wild sex.

And on the day she showed up at Rachel's door with pink hair; Rachel was worried.

Definitely turned on.

But also worried.

* * *

><p>Quinn didn't mean to hurt or upset Rachel it was just some of the things her father had said to her had really gotten to her. She knew that she shouldn't take anything he said to heart or mind but she couldn't help but feel like an imposter in her own life.<p>

She didn't want to be the little Christian girl who did as her daddy said. She didn't want to be the head cheerleader that only cared about what everyone else thought. She didn't want to be Lucy; the girl who had to change everything about herself to feel good. She didn't want to be the girl who got knocked up and thrown out on her ass, lost everything and then got it all back.

She just wanted to be Quinn… the nerd who loved books and Rachel Berry.

She knew better than anyone else that this new look was just another mask in a long list of masks she would wear when she was feeling bad or lonely or not good enough but for some reason she needed it.

And she couldn't even find a way to explain those reasons. She knew it was hurting Rachel that she was internalizing everything yet again but she couldn't tell her because she couldn't put it into words. All she could do was reassure Rachel that this new version of her was still very much in love with her and would never leave her again and that is exactly what she kept doing.

She needed this.

She also needed Rachel and she always would.

She just loved her so much.

She loved that even though Rachel didn't understand she was still there, like she always had been and she was so grateful for the love this woman gave to her.

Even if she didn't deserve it.

Quinn knew how lucky she was to be loved by that amazing girl… now more than ever.

She drove to Rachel's house and knew the girl would freak out but she couldn't help it. When she woke up that morning and looked in the mirror all she saw was disappointment looking back at her.

Her father's disappointment for not being perfect.

Beth's disappointment for not being enough.

And Rachel's disappointment for always pulling away and hiding behind yet another mask.

She hated herself for feeling this way, but she couldn't stop it.

* * *

><p>She parked in the driveway and walked up the walkway. She took a steadying breath before knocking on the door. When Rachel opened it a few minutes later and gasped at the sight of her she couldn't help but laugh.<p>

Rachel gasped at the sight of Quinn because her hair was pink.

PINK.

She was dressed in a black tank top, short black shorts with fishnet stockings underneath and combat boots.

Which Rachel found extremely hot.

But her hair was pink.

Fuking PINK!

And Rachel tried to be angry, she tried to be annoyed.

But the only feeling she could muster was arousal.

And she was angry at herself for being turned on.

Stupid pink hair.

Quinn didn't say anything she just arched her eyebrow.

Stupid eyebrow.

And then Quinn smiled at her beautiful girlfriend.

Stupid smile.

And before Quinn could say anything she was being attacked by Rachel's lips. Of course they were only on her neck because since she started smoking Rachel had refused to kiss her. She palmed Rachel's ass and pushed her into the house. She kicked the door closed and Rachel pushed her against it roughly and then reattached her lips to Quinn's neck; Quinn giggled.

"So I'm guessing you like the pink?"

"Mmm hmm," she moaned and Rachel bit down on her neck eliciting a matching moan from Quinn.

"Kiss me babe," Quinn demanded and that snapped Rachel out of her daze. She pulled off of her girl's neck in a huff.

"I will not kiss you Quinn and you know damn well why," and Quinn laughed again.

She laughed.

She fucking laughed.

"Come on, it's not that bad."

"Yes it is… cigarette smoke is not only bad for your health Quinn, it's bad for your mouth and your teeth and your vocal chords… and while you may look extremely hot when you're smoking," she trailed off at the sight of that stupid arched eyebrow. "Don't give me that eyebrow Quinn Fabray; you know I'm orally fixated." Quinn chuckled again, more shyly this time. "And anyway though you look hot doing it I refuse to put my mouth anywhere near yours until you quit that ridiculous habit."

"So put your mouth somewhere else on me then," she husked and Rachel clamped her thighs together.

"Well that was my intention but you interrupted me."

"Then by all means please continue," Quinn stepped away from her and walked toward the stairs. She removed her shirt to reveal a pink bra that matched her new hair perfectly; then looked over her shoulder and smirked at a stunned Rachel and winked. "Come on baby… I want your mouth on me," and with that she continued up the stairs. Rachel followed after her as quickly as her weak legs would carry her.

Fucking hell, badass Quinn was so hot.

When she opened the door to her room she saw her girlfriend's stunning body lying across her bed wearing only that pink bra and matching panties. She saw the lust in Rachel's eyes and opened her legs wide to reveal that she was soaked through.

"Do you see what you do to me?" She sounded and looked so fucking sexy that Rachel couldn't move. "I know you don't understand everything that is going on in my head right now and I promise I'll do my best to help you understand but please don't ever… ever doubt how much I love you and how much I want you," she ran her fingers through her center over the panties then held the glistening fingers up for Rachel to look at. "I'm positively dripping for you."

And that was it.

That was all Rachel could take and she pounced on the bed and hovered over Quinn. She wrapped her lips around those fingers and sucked them into her mouth. Both girls moaned, and Quinn gripped Rachel's hair and gently tugged her head until they were face to face.

"Kiss me," she requested again and Rachel shook her head.

"Not until you quit smoking."

"Baby," Quinn whined missing the feel of Rachel's lips sliding against her own and Rachel's tongue probing her mouth.

"Quit smoking and I'll never stop kissing you," Rachel told her and Quinn stubbornly shook her head. In a game of who could be more stubborn between these two it was definitely hard to tell who would win.

Rachel pressed her lips to Quinn's cheek, close to her mouth and Quinn gasped. Then she kissed her throat, her shoulder, the top of her left breast and lower. She kissed the spot just below her right breast, her abs, and her pelvic bone.

The pink panties went flying and Rachel pressed her body between Quinn's open thighs. She kissed her thigh and the apex of her leg and then licked a slow stroke through her core and Quinn arched into her. From there Rachel ate her until Quinn was bucking into her face and nearly ripping her hair out of her head. She came with a loud scream of Rachel's name followed by...

"So fucking good at that." Rachel giggled and fell to the bed beside her. Once Quinn came down from her high and was able to catch her breath she looked over at Rachel and grinned evilly. "Will you cuddle with me?" She asked.

And Rachel heard the vulnerability and for the first time since Quinn visited her father; she could see how frightened she was about losing her.

"I always will Quinn." She saw Quinn smile and she turned to her side and Quinn spooned her from the back. She was running her fingers over Rachel's stomach in slow circles and then without warning she slid her hand down and cupped Rachel's hot center.

"Will you let me kiss you here?" Rachel groaned and grinded her hips into Quinn's hand.

"Yes," she breathed out.

"Good," Quinn told her and shoved her to the mattress before hovering over her.

"B-But I thought you wanted to cuddle?"

"I did," Quinn said hoarsely from her screaming before. "But then I could feel your hot body all over me and I wanted to ravage you instead." She lowered herself down the girl's body and pulled her skirt and panties off in one movement. "We'll cuddle later." Rachel nodded and opened up wide for her hot girlfriend and she watched as that pink head bobbed between her legs. She could've come from the sight alone.

But then Quinn was licking her and her eyes rolled back. She stopped thinking and started feeling.

And afterwards they did in fact cuddle.

* * *

><p>When Rachel woke up later in the day she could feel Quinn's arms around her and her warmth all over her, and she smiled.<p>

She hadn't lost Quinn to her own demons.

But she was definitely lost again.

And she'd help and hopefully break her free of Russell's influence once and for all. She threaded her fingers through Quinn's fingers and pulled her arms tighter around herself.

A few moments later she felt Quinn's hot breath on her neck and her nose running up and down it. Then she felt the soft press of warm lips against her skin.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey back," Quinn said and pressed another kiss; this time to the side of her neck and Rachel tilted her head to the side to give her more access.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I don't care as long as I get to be with you," Quinn replied honestly and Rachel couldn't fight the smile those words caused. She turned in Quinn's arms so that they were face to face. She ran her hand through that pink hair and stared at her fondly.

She liked the pink.

And she just wanted Quinn to be happy and if this made her happy then she would definitely support it. But she already missed the blonde hair. There was just something about Quinn's beautiful blonde hair that would always be special to her.

Just like the Cheerios uniform would always be special to her. Maybe it was because of the images it invoked of Quinn freshman year… before she had her.

Before Quinn was hers.

Or maybe it was because those were also the same images she had of Quinn when they started dating.

"What are you thinking about?" Quinn's voice broke her out of her head.

"Just… and don't take this the wrong way because I actually love your hair like this and I would never try to dictate how you look and dress but I was thinking about your blonde hair… I already miss it."

"Aw Rach," she whined but was cut off by Rachel pressing her fingers to her lips.

"There is just something so sexy… so nostalgic and so you; about the blonde hair and I love it so much and I hope to see it again someday."

"You will baby, I just need this right now," Rachel nodded and took her words for what they were.

Yeah she still had so many questions about what Russell had said and what she was going through but she knew Quinn well enough to know that she would get there eventually. She just had to be patient.

And Rachel sucked at patience.

"Come on," Rachel said quickly and got out of bed. She needed to get her mind off of what was bothering Quinn or she would drive herself crazy.

Quinn watched as her hot as fuck girlfriend walked naked across the room and opened up her dresser. She watched as she pulled on some panties and shorts and threw on tank top with no bra. "Come on baby, I'll make you breakfast," she said sweetly and Quinn got to her feet and this time Rachel watched. Quinn pulled her shorts and tank top back on but didn't bother with the fishnet stockings, the bra or the panties.

"You're seriously going to walk around without any panties on?"

"I have no choice you ruined the last ones," Quinn said with a pleased grin and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"But you have extra clothes here Quinn," she tried to reason with her but Quinn was already pulling her out of the room.

* * *

><p>They were in the kitchen and Rachel was cooking while Quinn was perched on the counter eating some strawberries out of the container and was watching Rachel work. When Rachel pulled a package of bacon out of the refrigerator and opened it Quinn's smile widened.<p>

"You're cooking me bacon again," she asked with adoration lacing her tone and Rachel nodded a smile of her own creeping up her cheeks.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you."

"Except kiss me."

"Yeah except that," Rachel said with a wink and Quinn readjusted legs knowing it was driving Rachel nuts that she didn't have panties on. Rachel refused to look at her because she knew she would rip those damn shorts off of her and take her right there on the counter.

"Rachel," Quinn whined.

"No, I'm not looking at you… you- you tease."

"Please baby," she whined again and reached for her. Quinn's fingers wrapped around her bicep and forced the girl to look at her.

And boy did Rachel look.

And she wanted more.

Always more.

She was staring at her with those amazing lips slightly opened and as her eyes travelled lower she saw that Quinn also had those amazing thighs slightly open and her resolve broke. She leaned forward and buried her face in Quinn's lap. Quinn's hand landed on her head.

"Yeah baby," she said with a heavy breath and opened her legs wider for Rachel; who reached for the waistband of those shorts. Just as she was about to tug them down; Leroy's voice boomed behind them and both girls jumped.

"What the HELL!" Quinn squeaked and fell off of the counter and landed on the floor with a dull thud. Rachel hovered over her. "Now I know my baby girl wasn't about to defile her girlfriend on my kitchen counter."

Rachel helped Quinn to her feet.

"You're so mean daddy," he chuckled at Rachel's words and at Quinn's flushed face.

"Nice look Quinn, your face is matching your hair… hahahahaha," Quinn laughed right along with him. Leave it to Leroy Berry to make a joke about her blushing rather than make a big deal over her having pink freaking hair… this why she loved this man.

"Whatever Leroy, you're just mad that I look hot while you could never pull off a look like this."

"Wanna bet?" Quinn laughed at thought of Leroy with pink hair. "Let's go H… we need to go buy some hair dye," he said and when Hiram rolled his eyes Quinn laughed harder.

"Don't be ridiculous Leroy… you're not dying your hair pink so you can compete in some pissing contest with our daughter's girlfriend," they all laughed at that. Hiram turned to the girls and continued. "You guys are making breakfast at," he looked at his watch. "Four in the afternoon?"

"Yeah well," Quinn stammered trying and failing to come up with an adequate reason for the late meal but then she regained her footing. "It's never too late for bacon." Rachel winked at her girlfriend and turned back to the food. She began putting the bacon in the pan to cook it.

"Tell me Quinn, how did you get my vegan daughter to cook bacon for you when I couldn't even get her to touch it for me?" Leroy asked while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I have my ways," she waggled her eyebrows at Rachel who began blushing deeply while giggling.

"Gross," Hiram shouted. "You're all gross," he was also laughing though. He joined Rachel at the stove and began preparing something himself. He looked over at Rachel. "I'll fix something for us non bacon eaters to eat baby girl."

"Thanks dad."

"And I'll cut up some fruit," Quinn offered.

"And I'll sit here and watch," Leroy said perching himself at the table caught up in three different sets of glaring eyes. He laughed it off and got to his feet and then began helping Quinn out with the fruit.

* * *

><p>After having breakfast for dinner Quinn wanted to go back to Rachel's room and continue their previous activities but Rachel had other plans. She had a date planned for Quinn and it was a surprise.<p>

"Where are you taking me?" Quinn asked in wonder as Rachel drove

"We are going to Columbus."

"Where… and why so far away?"

"Well I'll answer the second question and that is because we have to go somewhere that no one knows us."

"But I thought we weren't going to hide anymore."

"This isn't about us being gay; they can't know us for another reason which leads me back to the first question that I will not answer because it's a surprise." Quinn smirked and Rachel chuckled. "What, I decided to play your game?"

"Okay."

"But first I'm taking you home, so that you can put on a more appropriate outfit… and some panties," Quinn laughed again. "Because there is no way I'd make it through this evening knowing you're all exposed."

"Okay," she agreed with another giggle. A few minutes later Rachel pulled into her driveway and followed Quinn into the house and her room. Which led to Rachel attacking her as she changed.

Which led to them running out of the house because Rachel didn't want to be too late for their plans.

Which also led to Rachel being annoyed.

"Hey don't blame me… I didn't ask you to jump me. I was just innocently changing into clothes at your insistence."

"Nothing you ever do is innocent."

"Well this time I was completely innocent all I did was change."

"Yeah like a stripper," Rachel said and Quinn laughed again.

"Well we don't have to go… we can just go park somewhere and continue those not so innocent activities."

"We will not, I planned a date… a date in which took an awful lot of planning and a few breaking of laws. A date in which I'm driving to, I might add and I am not going to ditch those plans just because you are the biggest tease on the planet."

"You're sweet," Quinn said with a teasing wink and Rachel saw right through it.

"And you're a horn dog," she reiterated.

"And you're insatiable."

"And you're beautiful," Rachel countered and Quinn melted.

"And you're incredible," she reached over and locked her fingers with Rachel's. "And I'm in love with you."

"Me too."

After a long drive of seemingly endless teasing Rachel pulled into the parking lot of their destination and when Quinn saw where they were her mouth dropped in shock and awe.

"A bar!" She shouted.

"Mm hm," Rachel hummed while nodding and biting her lip.

"Rachel Berry, you badass!"

"Well I had to compete with my girlfriend," she said with that sexy but innocent tone that Quinn loved so much and Quinn grinned evilly.

"And where may I ask did you get fake ID's?"

"Where do you think?"

"Puck," Quinn replied though she already knew she was right and Rachel's nod confirmed it.

"And what exactly are we going to do at a bar?"

"Sing duh," Rachel answered and again Quinn laughed. "What?"

"Nothing it's just… leave it to you to go to the trouble of getting fake ID's just so that you could sing in a bar's karaoke night."

"Oh I plan on drinking too."

"Oh really?" Quinn arched her eyebrow.

"Yeah and fucking you in the bathroom," and Quinn moaned.

"I love you and your naughty streak," Quinn told her and Rachel beamed at her.

"And I love you."

* * *

><p>They picked out a table close to the stage and after Rachel searched through the books looking for the perfect song she found one.<p>

And so did Quinn.

Then Rachel got up to get them some drinks but before that she stopped to write her name and song choice down on the list. What she didn't know was that while she was at the bar Quinn snuck up to the stage and turned in a song of her own that she wanted to sing to Rachel.

A few minutes later Rachel returned with their drinks and handed one to Quinn.

"Thanks baby," she leaned in to kiss Rachel but got her cheek instead, she laughed while Rachel crossed her arms and huffed.

She really missed Quinn's lips.

But there was no way she was going to cave first… Quinn was.

Of course Quinn thought Rachel would cave first.

They were both so stubborn.

"You're welcome," she said through gritted teeth as she continued to fight the urge to kiss that stupid smirk right off of Quinn's mouth.

After several performers had gone up to sing their songs and after a couple of pretty strong drinks the DJ called Rachel's name and she got to her feet. She leaned down and kissed the top of Quinn's head and then made her way to the stage. Once she got there the DJ handed her the microphone. Rachel looked out at the crowd and held her hand up for the DJ to wait.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend Quinn," she pointed to her as she spoke and several heads turned to look at her. "You can't miss her; she's the one with the pink head." Quinn was slightly embarrassed but more proud that Rachel had claimed her in front of a room full of people.

Strangers maybe.

But progress was progress.

"She's been having a bit of a rough time right now," Rachel continued and Quinn's focus was back on her in an instant. "And I want her to know I love her and will always be there for her but also to remind her to always make time to be silly and have fun. So this is for you baby, I hope it makes you smile." She looked at the DJ again. "Hit it!"

The music began and Quinn didn't recognize the song at first but once Rachel started to sing it didn't matter.

_Girl, you got me tripping on sunshine  
>God knows you just made my day<br>Since you came around  
>I just can't slow down<br>I wanna see you walkin' my way_

Quinn smiled and danced in her chair and felt all the love Rachel was trying to give her shine through in the words.

_Girl you got me thinking 'bout diamonds_  
><em>And getting down on one knee, maybe two<em>  
><em>People may stop and stare<em>  
><em>But I don't even care<em>  
><em>Just as long as I am with you<em>

_You got me running on sunshine_  
><em>Ain't no clouds getting in my way<em>  
><em>I must be running on sunshine<em>  
><em>Ain't no rain getting in my way<em>

Rachel's eyes met Quinn's before she sang the next part and Quinn could tell by the naughty look in her eyes that either the words were dirty or Rachel was going to do something dirty… she had no idea it was both.

_Girl you got me actin' real crazy_  
><em>Chasin' tail like some old dog<em>  
><em>Oh, I got this rocket<em>  
><em>In my front left pocket<em>  
><em>Ready to explode like a bomb<em>

As she sang those last two lines she thrusted her hips and Quinn laughed and clapped. Rachel was amazing and before the next line she winked at Quinn.

_Something tells me your name is Lucy_

Quinn laughed out loud that time and threw hear head back.

_'Cause everything keeps shaking around  
>We can cop a room<br>Make these walls go boom  
>We can do this right here and now, now, now<em>

_Running on sunshine_  
><em>Ain't no clouds getting in my way<em>  
><em>I must be running on sunshine<em>  
><em>Ain't no rain getting in my way<em>

The background vocals on the karaoke machine sang the next part while Rachel and Quinn eye sexed and didn't give a fuck what anyone thought.

Rachel started to sing again and Quinn all of a sudden wanted to pour her heart out to her amazing girlfriend. She knew this night and with all the drinking they had done and were going to do it wouldn't be the right time but soon.

_Girl, you got me tripping on sunshine_  
><em>God knows you just made my day<em>  
><em>Since you came around<em>  
><em>I just can't slow down<em>  
><em>I wanna see you walkin' my way<em>

_Girl you got me thinking 'bout diamonds_  
><em>And getting down on one knee, maybe two<em>  
><em>People may stop and stare<em>  
><em>But I don't even care<em>  
><em>Just as long as I'm with you<em>

_You got me running on sunshine_  
><em>Ain't no clouds getting in my way<em>  
><em>I must be running on sunshine<em>  
><em>Ain't no rain getting in my way<em>

_You got me running on sunshine_  
><em>Ain't no clouds getting in my way<em>  
><em>I must be running on sunshine<em>  
><em>Ain't no rain getting in my way<em>

_No doubt_  
><em>(You got me)<em>  
><em>No doubt about it<em>  
><em>(Tripping in the sunshine)<em>  
><em>And there ain't no clouds in my sky<em>

The karaoke machine continued with the background vocals but Rachel hopped off the stage to a standing ovation and ran to Quinn who hugged her tight. The DJ cut the song off but the crowd continued to clap for Rachel.

Clearly these people had never heard anyone as talented as Rachel in a place like this.

Rachel pulled out of Quinn's embrace and ducked her head in embarrassment at the people clapping. Quinn leaned in to kiss her and she ducked away from it. Quinn laughed again and the clapping had finally died down.

"Thank you Rachel, I can't tell you how much that meant to me."

"So it made you smile," Rachel wondered.

"Of course it did." They stared at one another for a while until the DJ called Quinn's name and Rachel gasped in shock; she looked at her with her eyes popping out and her mouth dropped open.

"When did you…"

"When you were getting our first drinks," she responded and all Rachel could do was smile wide. Quinn got to her feet and took the stage. The DJ handed her the mic and she smiled at the crowd.

"Hello everyone, wasn't my girlfriend outstanding?" Everyone cheered again including the DJ. Rachel sunk lower into her seat as her cheeks shined as pink as Quinn's hair. "What she didn't know was that I wanted to sing a song to her because she needs to know that no matter what I'm going through I will always love her; I will always need her…" her eyes landed on Rachel's. "And I will always turn to her." The crowd awed and Quinn motioned to the DJ. When the music began Rachel instantly recognized it and she melted.

_Everybody needs inspiration  
>everybody needs a song<br>A beautiful melody  
>When the nights are long<em>

_'cause there is no guarantee_  
><em>that this life is easy<em>

Quinn's eyes landed on those chocolate brown eyes that saved her time and again and locked.

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_  
><em>When there's no light<em>  
><em>To break up the dark<em>  
><em>That's when I, I<em>  
><em>I look at you<em>

_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
><em>And I can't find my way home any more<em>  
><em>That's when I, I<em>  
><em>I look at you<em>

Rachel could feel all the love Quinn was giving her and she took those words and kept them close to her heart because she knew Quinn meant every one of them. Tears formed in her eyes but she refused to take them off of her girl.

_When I look at you_  
><em>I see forgiveness<em>  
><em>I see the truth<em>  
><em>You love me for who I am<em>  
><em>Like the stars hold the moon<em>  
><em>Right there where they belong<em>  
><em>And I know I'm not alone<em>

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_  
><em>When there's no light<em>  
><em>To break up the dark<em>  
><em>That's when I, I<em>  
><em>I look at you<em>

_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
><em>And I can't find my way home any more<em>  
><em>That's when I, I<em>  
><em>I look at you<em>

Rachel could see that Quinn was crying too and she swooned. Quinn may not have the most powerful voice but she definitely knows how to put emotion into her performances and for that feat alone Rachel was in love with Quinn's voice every bit as much as she was with the girl.

_You appear just like a dream to me_  
><em>Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me<em>  
><em>All I need<em>  
><em>Every breath that I breathe<em>  
><em>Don't you know… you're beautiful<em>

_Yeah yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
><em>And I can't find my way home any more<em>  
><em>That's when I, I<em>  
><em>I look at you<em>

_I look at you_  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>Whoa-oh<em>  
><em>You appear just like a dream to me<em>

The music stopped and Quinn also received a standing ovation but she didn't even notice her eyes were locked on Rachel and she rushed over to her. She was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"I love you so much," Rachel whispered.

"Me too," Quinn whispered back and kissed her temple. They held each other tight as the crowd awed again; then the DJ spoke.

"Looks like amateur night has been invaded by a couple of professionals," both girls became gitty at those words, Rachel more so. The crowd cheered again and they were both blushing. "Would you two consider coming up here and singing another song for us, together?" Their eyes met and they both giggled and nodded. When they got back on stage the DJ handed the mic to Rachel and grabbed the other one and gave it to Quinn.

"What song would you guys like to hear… and I assure you whatever you choose, we know the words," Rachel said to the crowd and they heard several songs yelled back at them but one suggestion stuck out more poignant that the rest and their eyes met again.

And again they nodded.

It was perfect.

"Don't Stop Believing it is then," she said and the DJ cued it up. When the music began both girls were filled with those nostalgic memories of their first real conversation. The song that started it all for them and for the glee club.

The absolute perfect song for them to sing.

Rachel sang her parts brilliantly and Quinn stepped into Finn's parts and handled it flawlessly better than he did and when the song was done they received another standing ovation.

"I could get used to this," Rachel whispered to Quinn.

"You better… you'll be receiving them on a nightly basis someday," Quinn winked and then looked out at the crowd. "Rachel Berry, ladies and gentleman." She held her arm and motioned to Rachel. "Remember that name so that one day you can say that you heard her sing karaoke once. No one will believe you but we'll all know," the crowd laughed and so did Rachel. They got off the stage and took their seats. Quinn leaned over to kiss her and Rachel backed away. Quinn let out an annoyed huff.

"Just kiss me," she pleaded and Rachel shook her head no.

"Just quit smoking."

And Quinn laughed.

* * *

><p>After many, many drinks and that bathroom sex that Rachel had promised the girls stumbled out of the bar and it was then that Quinn realized they were far too drunk to drive.<p>

"Shit Rachel," she mumbled. "We forgot we have to drive… one of us should've stayed sober."

"No it's okay," Rachel told her trying to steady herself by holding onto Quinn's arms but Quinn was just as wobbly. "I rented a room at that hotel right there," she pointed across the street and Quinn turned to look and then turned back with a dopey smile on her face. "Now we just have to get across the street."

Quinn laughed uncontrollably and they began to walk toward the street. Luckily it wasn't a busy street because walking was kind of difficult for them at the moment and they were taking their time.

"You know I'm a horny drunk right?" Quinn asked and Rachel got a dopey smile of her own.

"Yes I know," she rubbed her hands together. "It was all part of my master plan, get you drunk and let you take advantage of me."

"You know you could've just asked right?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yes Quinn but where is the fun in that?"

"Good point."

Fifteen minutes later they stumbled into the room and locked it and then their clothing went flying around the room until they were both naked and pressed against each other on the bed.

"Thank you for the song Quinn it meant so much," Rachel told her and Quinn tried to kiss her but she turned away.

"You're welcome and your song was great too," Quinn kissed her cheek and then her neck. "I love when you do rocking songs like that… it turns me the fuck on."

"So you're turned on?" Rachel asked innocently and Quinn nodded and pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and bit down.

Rachel stared at that lip and knew Quinn was teasing. Quinn knew she was orally fixated and was teasing her on purpose. Rachel fought every instinct to pull that lip into her own mouth and bite on it herself. Instead she put her mouth on Quinn's neck and bit down there.

She slid her hand between Quinn's legs and felt just how turned on she really was. Quinn moaned and then Rachel fucked her into the mattress.

After calming down Quinn returned the favor but somehow they had ended up on the floor so Quinn just fucked her into the floor. It was beautiful, it was glorious and it was tiring especially after a night of drinking and they passed out shortly after.

In a heap of limbs and naked flesh pressed against each other… and in the most ridiculous position.

And on the floor no less.

They would both be sore in the morning.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since their amazing date and Quinn had really wanted to open up to Rachel about everything that she was feeling but a day passed and then another and another and she just couldn't do it.<p>

She couldn't find the words. She hate that she was still so screwed up because of her father but she couldn't help it. Every time she was happy something would happen to ruin it and then she would close herself off and withdraw. Rachel was the only one who could fully reach her when she was like this and even then she still didn't reveal everything to her girlfriend.

She needed help.

She needed therapy.

And she needed to tell Rachel everything.

She also knew she needed to quit smoking so that she could kiss her girlfriend again.

Rachel was again worried about Quinn; they had so much fun at karaoke and she thought that after Quinn sang to her that the girl would finally open up and from the look in her eyes it seemed as though she wanted to but Rachel waited patiently and nothing.

Quinn was just as closed off as ever.

She decided to be proactive.

She drove over to Quinn's house and knocked on the door. Judy seemed a bit flushed when she opened the door and Rachel blushed in embarrassment because Richard's car was in the driveway.

"Oh h-hi Rachel," she said and also blushed.

"Is Quinn here?"

"No she said she was going to the skate park today?" Rachel arched her eyebrow and smiled.

"O-Okay… I'll see you later," she called to Judy but she had already closed the door. Rachel got into her car and drove to the skate park. She knew that The Mack or one of the other skanks that Quinn hung out with was into skateboarding but Quinn had never shown any interest in the sport.

Maybe she was just trying to get out of the house because Richard was over. She didn't want to doubt Quinn and she certainly didn't want to accuse her of anything… not after the incident with at the hotel with Sam; so she pulled out her phone and texted her.

From Rachel: _Hey I was wondering if you'd like to hang out; I'll come over_.

The reply was quick.

From Quinn_: I'd love to hang out baby but I'm not at home, I'm at the skate park with The Mack; she has her eye on this new guy. Richard was over so I needed to get out. Um, I know it's not really your thing but you could come here_.

Rachel smiled at Quinn being honest and she felt a little guilty for testing her but it was better to be safe than sorry; especially with Quinn being closed off again.

From Rachel: _Okay I'll be there soon_.

From Quinn: _;) Can't wait xx_.

Rachel's smile widened and she backed out of Quinn's driveway and drove toward the skate park.

When she got there she saw her girlfriend in all of her sexy pink hair and black clothes and instantly became turned on; the only bad part was the cigarette that was between her fingers. She curled her lip at that.

She also saw The Mack flirting with one of the guys and then she saw something that made her blood boil. One of the other skateboarders seemed to be doing tricks for Quinn and she laughed. It wasn't her happy or flirting laugh it was her annoyed _you have no idea what you are doing and are embarrassing yourself _laugh but the boy didn't know that.

In fact, he didn't look like a boy at all; more like a man. And as Rachel got closer she noted that he looked a lot older… like in his 40's and that thought angered her even more. Then the guy stepped closer to Quinn and placed his hand on her arm and Rachel rushed toward them. She saw Quinn pull away from him but that didn't stop Rachel from becoming jealous and wanting to claim what was hers.

So she did just that.

She broke her own rule and pressed herself against Quinn and pulled her into a heated kiss that they both felt to their toes.

Quinn was shocked at first but she recovered quickly and dropped her cigarette, wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and they landed on her ass and she pulled Rachel closer. She opened her mouth as Rachel's tongue delved deep inside.

Rachel knew she would never hear the end of this for caving first but she couldn't help herself… this old guy needed to know that Quinn was hers. Quinn tasted of cigarette smoke and it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be… but Quinn didn't need to know that.

The guy wolf whistled and it broke the girls out of their kiss.

"I guess I was barking up the wrong tree," he said and Rachel glared at him.

"Yeah you guessed right and also maybe next time you want to bark up an older tree," she said with distaste and the guy just laughed.

"Yeah maybe," he said and then took off on his skateboard when she turned back to Quinn she could see the girl was wearing a satisfied smirk.

"You kissed me," Quinn said and pulled Rachel closer and tried to kiss her again but Rachel pulled her head back.

"Y-Yeah I um… I wanted you to remember what you're missing out on so that you would just quit that disgusting habit."

"Yeah mm hm," Quinn didn't believe it for one second. "And it had nothing to do with that creeper hitting on me?" Rachel shook her head no but she could see that Quinn knew the real reason and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Quinn… so what you won and I kissed you but you can damn well bet that I won't do it again until you are smoke free and now you have it fresh in your mind what you're missing." Quinn leaned in again and Rachel backed away again.

"You'll kiss me again."

"Yeah when you quit smoking," Rachel reaffirmed her decision and Quinn laughed. She reached down and interlocked their fingers.

"Come on," she led her over to where The Mack was standing. "I'll introduce you to one of the skanks."

"Oh goodie," Rachel mocked but Quinn just shook her head and led her over anyway. Rachel did have a good time hanging out with Quinn's friends, or maybe it was just being with Quinn that made her happy and have fun.

Yeah it was Quinn.

It was always Quinn.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, they were sitting on Rachel's couch watching a movie and Rachel's legs were draped across Quinn's lap and Quinn was absently running her fingers up and down Rachel's legs and slowly setting her on fire.<p>

Rachel was watching Quinn out of the corner of her eye and could see that the girl's mind was somewhere other than there with her and not even close to watching the movie. Rachel could see that her face was pointed to the television but her eyes were unfocused and she could just tell that something was weighing on her mind. Just as she was about to ask if there was something wrong, Quinn spoke.

"I'm ready," was all she said. Two words that didn't even need explaining and Rachel could feel her heart pounding suddenly. She reached for the remote and shut the movie off and turned to Quinn. She waited.

And it took Quinn another few minutes before her eyes met Rachel's and she focused on the girl in front of her and smiled.

"I'm sorry I have been shutting you out, it wasn't anything you did or anything you could've done I just needed to sort it out in my head first," Rachel nodded but said nothing. "I wasn't exactly sure why I let him get to me or what the exact thing he said to me that got to me so I needed to be distant. I know you hate when I get like this but Rachel I just couldn't explain it in words not then," Rachel nodded again.

"And now," she said quietly.

"Now I'm going to try because you deserve it… you're the best fucking thing in the world Rachel and I hate that I shut you out when things like this happen but I'm so thankful that you're always patient with me."

"It's okay Quinn, it's incredibly frustrating I won't lie but you were raised differently than I was. I was raised to talk about my fears and problems and not hide anything which is why my dads were so surprised when I needed to stay in the closet and didn't even discuss it with them," this time Quinn nodded but let Rachel continue. "But you were raised to hide everything and ignore it and pretend it doesn't exist so when you find yourself afraid or worried or not feeling like you're enough you withdraw and I understanding that… I hate that it's what happens but I get it." She saw a tear roll down Quinn's cheek and she wiped it away.

"I'm going to get better Rach, I'm going to go back to therapy and really try to deal with why I can't just feel the things I feel and always have to wear a mask," she motioned to her hair and Rachel chuckled.

"Well your masks are usually hot," she winked and Quinn let out a breathy laugh.

"I want you to see me Rach, I want you to know why I did this… and why I need it right now but I'm not sure how."

"Just start from the beginning and the story will tell itself," she told Quinn who smiled. She smiled because Rachel always told her that she had a way with words but so did she, poetry left her mouth without her even trying and Quinn felt the girl's love and warmth spread throughout her and she knew she could do this.

"When I went to see him in that room he looked up at me as if I were a stranger and I knew how he felt because I was looking at one too," Rachel nodded and rested her hand on Quinn's lovingly and Quinn interlaced their fingers. "He stared at me with hatred in his eyes and I tried to look at him in the same manner but even though he was a strange warped version of the man I once worshipped he was still my father and I couldn't feel the hate I could only feel the fear. The same fear that kept my feelings for you hidden so long, and the same fear that made me sleep with Puck to prove that I was still daddy's girl, and the same fear that broke me when I gave Beth up… and the same fear that forced me to break up with you because of his threats." She was sobbing now but she needed to keep going and Rachel knew it so she let her.

"He has so much more control over me than I would have ever wanted to admit but there is a part of me- and a very strong part- that still needs to prove my worth to him so when he looked at me the way he looked at me I felt my heart break. My daddy hates me… like hates the person I am and it destroyed me."

"But-" Rachel tried to cut but Quinn held her hand up and spoke again.

"Realistically I know he isn't worth it and his opinion of me shouldn't matter and most days I can overcome those feelings of unworthy but looking into his eyes I couldn't fight it and I just collapsed under the weight of it… and my father being the master of control that he is saw it, and took advantage of it. He started to tell me things."

"What kind of things?"

"He told me that someday you would leave me because I'm not perfect and obviously you fell in love with the pretty and perfect blonde girl and that's not who I really am."

"Is that why the new look?"

"It's part of it."

"So you were testing me?" Rachel seemed hurt.

"No baby," she turned and faced Rachel and could see that she was merely trying to understand and there was no hurt in her eyes. "I have faith in you… you have never given me any reason to not. But I guess I needed to step out of the mold. I needed to not be the pretty blonde cheerleader anymore. I needed to step away from the girl that got pregnant because she was denying her sexuality; I needed to stop being the girl that used popularity to define her. I just needed a break from myself." Rachel nodded as the true realization set in and she finally understood Quinn's motives behind her actions.

"I get all of that Quinn but you do realize that your father only said those things because he knew it would hurt you the most," Quinn nodded. "He knows how you feel about yourself and about him and he used it."

"Yeah I know all of that Rachel on a conscious level but I can't help these deep rooted feelings of not being good enough, of not being pretty enough, of not being worthy of love," Rachel reached up and wiped away a tear.

"I think you need to know how I see you," she told a teary Quinn.

"I know you love me baby," she said and was about to say more but Rachel spoke first.

"I didn't say you need to know how I feel about you; I said you need to know how I see you."

"I know you think I'm beautiful you tell me all the time and I love hearing it but-"

"I'm not just talking about your beauty Quinn. I'm talking about how I see _you_, all of you." Quinn put her hands to her face and wiped all traces of tears away and looked into those amazing brown eyes again.

"How do you see me?"

"When you told me you liked me I felt the I had won the lottery or something… like the prettiest and most popular girl in school liked me and on top of that I was already in love with her," Quinn chuckled. "But that was early on and that was my first impression of you but as we got to know each other more I found out that you are so much more that the pretty popular head cheerleader." Quinn nodded her head but didn't interrupt.

"When you told me you were pregnant, it threw me for a loop for a minute but do you know why I reacted the way I did?"

"No."

"Because I was so in awe of you; I won't lie it was weird that you had told me you were into me and then you were pregnant but as soon as I realized what was really going on I became even more infatuated with you. I watched as your empire crumbled around you," more tears were leaving her eyes. "You lost your popularity, your cheerleading, your home and your family and yet you still woke up every day and held your head high. You took care of this baby that you not only couldn't keep but never intended to have but you kept her safe and healthy and loved. You showed up at school every day and took everything thrown at you- physically and metaphorically- all the while exploring your feelings for me and keeping me safe and loved. You are amazing, and none of that has anything to do with your blonde hair or your image." Quinn started to cry more and Rachel cupped her cheeks.

"And then when you dealt with Beth being born and giving her up I watched as it nearly destroyed you but it didn't because you are so strong and so determined to be everything you can and want to be and for that Quinn I fell deeper in love with you than I already was." She forced Quinn's eyes to meet hers.

"You're kind and compassionate and so full of love and joy. You are strong and intelligent and forgiving and everything your father could never be… and none of that has anything to do with you being so breathtakingly beautiful that I can't believe how lucky I am that you let me love you." Quinn let out a teary giggle.

"There wasn't a choice in that babe," she said and Rachel kissed her cheeks and then looked in her eyes again.

"I don't care if you have pink hair; or green hair or if you sport a better Mohawk than Puck ever could," Quinn laughed. "I would still love you and I always will because Quinn your looks are just a bonus to everything else that is insanely lovable about you, and that is how I see you."

"Oh god Rach, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"So you're okay with me keeping the pink for a while?"

"I'm okay with whatever you want and need unless it means breaking up with me because then you have a fight on your hands."

"I know I remember," she said kidding and saw Rachel pout. "Not that I wanted that… and I never will, I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Me too," Rachel said and she was also teary.

"Kiss me," Quinn said teasing and knowing Rachel wouldn't.

"Quit smoking."

"Maybe… if you're lucky," Quinn told her and pulled Rachel close. She pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled into it. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome." They cuddled together on the couch and Quinn pulled Rachel close to her and hugged her tight. "She put the movie back on and a comfortable silence enveloped them again. It was a few minutes later before Rachel heard Quinn's voice.

"And I'm going to go back to therapy," she said and Rachel looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I mean she helped with my Beth issues so maybe… she could help me get over these feelings about my father."

"I'm sure she could."

"I'm going to call her tomorrow," she said and felt Rachel's hand close around hers.

"I'm proud of you," Rachel whispered and Quinn smiled into her hair. It was all she ever wanted to hear. When she was a kid she thought it was her father she needed to hear it from but she was wrong. She needed to hear it from someone that loved her and Rachel had just proven without a doubt that she was loved.

Not that she ever doubted it.

But it was nice to hear.

She loved how Rachel saw her and hoped with the help of her therapist that she would see herself that way someday soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: There you go the summer before Season Three. I've decided to end this story after the third season because I don't know where they are going with the show and I probably won't watch next season. With that said I hope you enjoy how I fix season three and continue to read and review. **

**The song Rachel sang to Quinn was Runnin' On Sunshine by Jesus Jackson but I prefer the Grey's Anatomy version. The song Quinn sang to Rachel was When I Look at You by Miley Cyrus.**

**The song used for the chapter was One Kiss from You by Britney Spears.**


	53. Chapter 53: Lucky

**A/N: Otherwise known as "The Purple Piano Project"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53: Lucky<strong>

"_You must be my Lucky Star, cause you shine on me wherever you are. I just think of you and I start to glow. And I need your light, and baby you know. Starlight, star bright first star I see tonight. Starlight, __star bright, __make everything all right. Starlight, star bright first star I see tonight. Starlight, s__tar bright,__ yeah. You must be my Lucky Star, cause you make the darkness seem so far. And when I'm lost you'll be my guide, I just turn around and you're by my side."_

Rachel was on her way to Quinn's to pick her up for school. They hadn't yet discussed how they would handle coming out to the school. So Rachel wasn't sure if they would walk down the halls holding hands and try not to make a big show of it or if they would still act like they were just friends- at least for a little longer. She knew Quinn had a lot on her mind these days and she didn't want to put any added pressure on her about this. They've waited this long already and Quinn waited patiently for her to be ready so waiting a little bit more for Quinn to feel like herself again wouldn't be a big deal. She didn't mind either way but she was unsure.

She pulled into Quinn's driveway and walked to the door carrying two cups of coffee for them. She rang the doorbell and a few seconds later Quinn opened the door and Rachel lost her breath. She was wearing a black tee shirt tied at the waist revealing her sexy stomach, and a long skirt that was just incredibly sexy.

It was scandalous.

But it was also incredibly hot!

"Hey babe," Quinn greeted her with a kiss to the cheek. Quinn knew better than to try her lips. "You brought me coffee?" She said with adoration and Rachel nodded. She hadn't been able to form words after seeing Quinn. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing y-you just look um…" Quinn smirked as Rachel searched for words. After seeing the arrogant look on Quinn's face she shook her head. "Never mind, yes I brought you coffee. It's the least I could do after you've brought me coffee so many times." Quinn leaned forward and kissed her neck.

"Thanks babe," she stepped away from her breathless girlfriend and walked toward the car.

"QUINN FABRAY!" Rachel shouted and Quinn jumped. She turned around in a rush to see what was wrong with Rachel and was greeted by the sight of a very angry girl.

"What? What's the matter?" Rachel stepped closer and investigated the tramp stamp that Quinn was now sporting on her lower back and growled when seeing that it was a picture of freaking Ryan Seacrest.

"Ryan Seacrest Quinn!" She shouted again and Quinn held back a giggle. "Now you know I have nothing against tattoos… obviously," she motioned to the area where her tattoo was. "But I am a firm believer that tattoos should mean something to you. I mean what are you going to do with this ridiculousness in ten years huh? Or even five? Or even later this year when you look back on this time?" Quinn could see how angry and flustered Rachel was getting over this and though she kind of wanted to tease her a bit more to see just how angry she could get she decided to tell her the truth.

"Relax Rachel, it's fake."

"Fake?"

"Yeah fake," Quinn said and her lips were quirking up into a smile. "I wanted to shock the student body of McKinley so I had one of the skanks put it on me last night," she told her and Rachel winced slightly. Rachel showed her a pained grin; it's not that she didn't want Quinn to have friends and it's not that she wanted to be the kind of girlfriend that needed to be around her all the time.

Even though she definitely wanted to be around her all the time.

It's just that she was kind of jealous and sad that Quinn was turning to these girls instead of herself, or Santana or Brittany. Hell she would even love it if Quinn was turning to Mercedes or Tina right now. It made her worry but she still wanted to be the supportive girlfriend rather than the needy, nagging one… and at least Quinn was turning to someone.

"Okay," she said defeated and got into the car. Quinn instantly felt like shit. She wanted to stop doing the things that she as doing but she couldn't help herself. She needed this and she still didn't fully understand why. She walked to the car and got in, and they drove to school in silence.

When Rachel parked the car she was about to get out when Quinn placed her hand on top of Rachel's and stopped her. It was now or never and Rachel was already mad at her so she decided to just get it all out at once.

"I have something to tell you and you are not going to be happy with me," Quinn said in a quiet tone that had Rachel's stomach twisting with dread.

"A-Are you breaking up with me?" Rachel asked sadly and Quinn's eyebrow rose in shock. She understood why Rachel always went to that thought especially after what happened at the end of last year but she hated that Rachel always doubted her love.

But then again she was doing the same thing.

"No baby, I swear I will never break up with you again," she cupped Rachel's cheek and forced their eyes to meet. She saw relief wash over her face and then dread was there again. Rachel was so happy to hear that Quinn wasn't breaking up with her but then she realized that something else was happening and worry clouded her mind again.

"I'm not going back to glee Rachel," Quinn said quickly and Rachel felt the breath leave her. She never thought that Quinn would say that but oddly enough it didn't surprise her. Quinn could see that Rachel was sad about this but she was wearing a mask of her own and when Rachel spoke Quinn felt so lucky to have this girl.

"Well Quinn I am sad to hear you say that because I love being in glee with you but if you really and truly in your heart don't love glee anymore then I will support you."

She knew this was breaking Rachel's heart but she was still supporting her.

How did she get so lucky?

"But I don't think that Quinn," she continued and Quinn furrowed her brow. "I think it's you trying to get rid of everything in your life that you love because you think you don't deserve it," Quinn frowned and Rachel could tell that she was right. "A-And I w-wonder what's next… am I next?" Quinn gasped in shock.

"No Rachel I would never, I mean I'm not-"

"It's okay Quinn, I get it." She got out of the car and walked away leaving Quinn still sitting in her car.

Fuck.

She was hurting the one person she never wanted to hurt. Why the fuck did she always ruin everything? She felt the tears sting her eyes and after letting the tears flow for a few minutes she got out of the car, locked it for Rachel and walked toward the bleachers.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the choir room. She was looking forward to glee for the last week now but in a few shorts words Quinn ruined it. She was really trying to be supportive of her but Quinn was just making it so difficult. They were supposed to share AP English class again this year and it was first period to which Quinn didn't show and her concern went through the roof. She just couldn't wrap her head around why Quinn was doing this. After their talk last week when Quinn told her what her father had said she had hoped she got through to her but she clearly didn't so now she was walking into the choir room alone and missing Quinn.<p>

She saw that Mr. Schuester had all of their trophies sitting on the floor in the middle of the room and she smiled warmly at the memories but took her seat without saying anything.

"Mr. Schue why are all of our trophies in the middle of the room?" Tina wondered.

"I was sure our National's trophy would've grown over the summer," Brittany added with a bit of sadness in her tone.

"I want this image burned into your mind. This is what the difference between first and twelfth place looks like, it's also what it feels like."

"Are you planning on bumming us out all year long?" Puck asked him.

"No, I'm planning on pushing you harder than you've ever been pushed." He told them and Santana raised her eyebrow in wonder about what his plan was. "We made it to National's last year. This year I'm not gonna let anything or anyone stop us from winning it all. I let you down last year… I lost focus; let some Broadway pipe dream get in the way." Rachel felt bad for him because if it wasn't for Finn kissing her they might've had a chance and him giving up Broadway wouldn't have been for nothing."

"We're really sorry that the guy who replaced you in April Rhodes musical won the Tony… I mean I can only imagine your regret," she said and saw him give her a tight grin.

"Yeah, you know what I regret?" Mercedes said to them. "Being the laughing stock of the show choir world."

"And that's saying something," Artie added.

"Mercedes has a point," Kurt joined in. "Finn and Rachel's _the kiss that missed_," he used air quotes as he said that. "Already has twenty thousand views on YouTube… and the comments section is filled with pithy banter like _why is that T-Rex eating the Jew?_"

"How many times do we have to apologize for that?"

"We," Rachel turned to him with fire in her eyes. "We Finn?" She looked like she wanted to kill him and cowered.

"I-I-I mean me?" He fumbled and she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"The school hates us even more now," Mike jumped into the conversation.

"Which is why we have to work even harder this year to recruit new members." Mr. Schuester told them. "We're three men down."

"Yeah only because Puck couldn't convince Zizes to stay," Santana said while looking at Puck who filled everyone in on why Zizes left- something about glee not being cool, like it ever was.

"She's the one that got away," he added. "Very, very slowly." Santana curled her lip in disgust and Tina looked over at Rachel.

"Where's Quinn?" She asked, Rachel shrugged, and for the first time they noticed that Rachel wasn't herself. Santana noticed more than anyone else how sad Rachel looked.

"She's not doing glee this year," was all Rachel said and everyone knew better than to ask for more details. Both Santana and Puck were now looking at Rachel with compassion.

"It's sad, I'm gonna miss her," Artie told them.

"No one's gonna join Mr. Schue," Mercedes said also sadly.

"They will," he told her. "All they need is a little inspiration and I happen to have some courtesy of Al Motta of Motta's pianos… bring them in guys." The kids in the band pushed three purple pianos into the room and then left.

"Whoa, whoa okay if there are purple pianos involved in this, I am on board," Kurt said excitedly.

"These pianos were repossessed from foreclosed homes… they're cast offs just like us; used and in need of repair."

"But they're still capable of making beautiful music," Tina told him and Rachel smiled at her; her first real smile since this morning when Quinn disappointed her.

"Right," Mr. Schuester agreed. "So Mr. Motta, as a lover of the arts agreed to donate them to glee… I fixed them up, painted them purple, and the purple piano project was born." Brittany, Tina and Kurt all got up and went over to the pianos as he continued. "Now, I'm gonna be placing these grapy uprights randomly throughout the school and whenever you see one- no matter what you're doing- I want you to sing a song. Now use this assignment to attract kids who are just like you. Kids who can't keep the music inside… those are the kind of additions we need to win it all this year. Now for many of you this is your last year," Rachel frowned at the fact that Quinn was going to miss their last year together and she decided in that moment to not let her give up so easily. "Let's make it special."

* * *

><p>After glee Santana and Brittany waited for everyone to leave before confronting Rachel who was going through some sheet music at the piano.<p>

"What's going on dwarf?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked as she faced Santana and Brittany. She tried to keep her look of indifference in place but as soon as Santana's inquisitive eyes locked on hers she faltered.

"You know what I mean Rachel," she continued and Rachel couldn't do this alone anymore.

"She's, I-I don't… fuck!" She shouted and both girls jumped. It was still odd for them to hear Rachel swear. Sure they'd heard it before but it was still very unusual.

"Start from the beginning, what started this?"

"Look, I don't want to betray Quinn's trust okay… I know you're her best friend and she probably wouldn't care if you know but I think she should be the one to tell you okay."

"I get that Rach," Santana said softly. "But she's spiraling out of control and if we don't do something she is going to do something stupid, like flunk out of school or something worse." Rachel was nodding her agreement. "Now you don't have to betray her just tell me what started it." Rachel bit her lip and thought on it for a moment. All she would have to say is one word.

One word; and Santana would understand completely, or at least as completely as she understood Quinn right now. One word; wouldn't be a betrayal.

Right?

"All I'm going to say is one thing and you have to figure the rest out on your own, okay?" She waited but Santana nodded right away. "Russell," she said and saw the fury overtake Santana's features.

"What the fuck… what did he do now? When?"

"I'm not going to say anything else Santana, if you want to know talk to Quinn."

"Damn right I'm going to talk to her and I'm going to knock some sense into that stupid pink head of hers too." She left and Rachel couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>Quinn was walking down the halls of school; she had skipped the first three classes but decided that she should at least make an appearance. She wanted to be someone different but she didn't want to be the girl who got expelled in her senior year. As she walked she noticed everyone staring at her. They parted like the Red Sea just like they had done when she was head cheerleader but this was different. This was kind of weird.<p>

They were all looking at her like she was an alien; sure there were some guys and a few girls that were straight up checking her out but most of them were just staring at her as if they had never seen anything like her before; it invoked two feelings.

Excitement and dread.

She kind of like that everyone was looking at her differently. They weren't seeing pretty, popular and perfect Quinn Fabray they were seeing someone different and that was her whole reason for doing this in the first place but it also left her with a feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was scared because even though this is the reaction she was going for when she adopted this look; she was still feeling empty and lost.

She saw the eyes of her former glee club, her former friends as they looked at her. The reactions were a mix of sadness and wonder and she couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips. They really were the most understanding and accepting group of people she had ever met because not one of them was looking at her with disgust. Confusion and fear maybe; but never anything else.

She loved them.

She loved them all so much and she wanted nothing more than to go over to them and hug them all but she couldn't.

Because it wasn't them that was the problem, it was her.

She was not enough; she was never going to be good enough for them.

She was never going to be good enough for Rachel and she knew that it was only a matter of time before Rachel realized it too.

She was brought out of her thoughts by her phone beeping in her pocket. She looked at it too see that she had a text from Santana. She rolled her eyes and opened the text.

From Santana: _Meet me and Britt by the bleachers we need to talk and if you don't show up Q. I will find you. We needs to have a convo_.

She tucked her phone back into her pocket and walked toward the bleachers. Might as well get this over with.

She walked under the bleachers and around to see Santana and Brittany waiting near the fence. Santana rolled her eyes at the sight of her, although she had to admit to herself that Quinn definitely pulled off the punk look.

"Quinn look," she began. "This is our senior year and frankly being on the Cheerios just isn't the same without you."

"You guys are such suckers for going back to Coach Sylvester," she husked and Santana chuckled. Her voice sounded hot too.

"Come on screw her, this is for us… we could win two national championships this year. We joined the Cheerios together, we joined glee club together, we all slept with Puckerman the same year. We're like besties for life."

"Yeah come on Quinn," Brittany added. "We used to be like the three musketeers and now Santana and I are like Almond Joy and you're like a Jolly Rancher that fell in the ashtray."

"You guys never understood the pressure I was under, it sucked. I'm not interested in the rules or the makeup or the polyester outfits."

"Look I've got a bar of soap and a bottle of peroxide with your name on it, in my locker," Santana told her and she just laughed. "Come on Quinn, you can't break up the unholy trinity."

"People grow apart, deal with it… I've got new friends now and they accept me for who I am," Quinn started to walk away.

"We accept you Quinn," she called and Quinn stopped. She didn't turn around but Santana knew she was listening. "What about Rachel huh? Have you outgrown her too?" Quinn faced her again. "Or is that just a matter of time."

"Look you don-"

"Stop letting him get to you," Santana cut in and neither girl had to mention his name for Quinn to know who she was talking about. "Stop letting him in… he knows nothing about you and he doesn't deserve any attention from you. Just fucking let him go," Quinn took a deep breath, turned on her heel, and stormed off. Santana didn't stop her this time because she had seen the tears in Quinn's eyes and knew she had gotten to her.

* * *

><p>Quinn wiped her eyes furiously and tried her damnedest to get Santana's words out of her head. She joined the skanks and was talking with them. Ronnie lit a cigarette for her and she heard Rachel's voice. She turned to face the love of her life.<p>

Rachel had decided that even though she didn't understand why Quinn continued to let Russell hurt her she wouldn't let him win. Quinn was pushing everything away because somehow Russell had convinced her that she didn't deserve any of it but Rachel was going to prove to Quinn that she would never leave her.

"Quinn," she said as she watched Quinn puff on the freshly lit cigarette. Quinn turned to face her and she saw sadness in her eyes. She couldn't believe how distant they had become and it had only been one day, she already missed her. "Hello Skanks," she addressed the other three girls.

"Your friend stinks of soap Quinn," Ronnie told her and Quinn ignored her completely because her eyes were locked on Rachel.

"I know you don't think you deserved the things you have. I know you think that one day I'm going to come to my senses and just leave you but Quinn I would never do that. For some reason you think that I am so much better than you but really I think we are a perfect match," she saw Quinn nod. "And I know you think pushing everyone away is the answer but Quinn it isn't and-"

"I'm not coming back to glee club," Quinn cut her off and realized it sounded harsher than she had intended.

"Look we need you o-okay, have you seen those purple pianos around school? We're planning this big you know recruiting number," Quinn smiled because she had seen the pianos and leave it to Mr. Schuester to make them look like even bigger fools that they already were in the eyes of the student body, god she missed glee already. "It's gonna be a tribute to the Go-Go's… I mean who doesn't like the Go-Go's?"

God she was adorable.

"I prefer the Bangles," Sheila cut in and Quinn laughed- not because of Sheila because of Rachel who just smiled at the girl said _Okay_ and went on with her rant.

"We need your- your tremulous alto and your Belinda Carlisle glamour."

"I'll give you ten bucks if you let me beat her up for you Quinn," The Mack cut Rachel off and Quinn turned to her with a fierce glare in her eye.

"I will tear you apart if you go anywhere near her," Quinn all but growled. The Mack took a few steps back and Quinn eyed all three of them. "Leave," she demanded and they all looked at her as if she was crazy but she merely turned to face Rachel again. "I need to talk to my girlfriend." Rachel couldn't help the smile that crossed her mouth at the turn in Quinn's attitude.

"You can't tell us what to do," Ronnie said.

"Yeah we own this spot," Sheila added. "We owned it before you was a skank and we will own long after you go back to your stupid glee club and stop acting like you belong with us." Quinn turned back to them and snapped her old attitude in place for the first time in ages.

"Look, I don't give a fuck whose spot this may or may not have been. I ran the halls of McKinley for quite some time and I know people who will make your lives a living hell so I'm going to say this one more time, and I'll say it slow so that you fucking grasp it this time." She leveled Sheila with a glare that would scare anyone. "Leave. Us. Alone!" Sheila raised her hands in defeat and walked away followed by Ronnie and The Mack. When Quinn faced Rachel again she saw that her eyes were dark with lust and that caused her own arousal to heighten. She stepped closer to Rachel.

"I'm sorry baby," she said softly. "I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you and us but I need time okay. I just need to figure some things out on my own before I do anything, can you please understand that." Rachel put her hand on Quinn's chest over her heart and felt her heartbeat speed up.

"I don't think I'll ever understand Quinn, but this is the real you. This girl who looks at me like I'm the greatest thing in the world."

"You are." Rachel smiled and blushed.

"I may not understand but I do accept it, I'm so lucky that you love me Quinn and maybe someday you'll believe it too."

"I'm the lucky one."

"And so am I," Rachel told her adamantly. "I don't get why you believe your father who has never shown you any love over me who had done nothing but love you."

"Rach," she whined but Rachel cut her off.

"I'm sorry you're so sad baby and maybe you're not going to believe me since you don't seem to believe me about anything else but I'm sad not seeing you in the choir room and we've all been through so much together. We're a family and this is out year to get it right."

Get it right.

_She was right, Rachel was right_… as usual- Quinn thought.

"We would love to have you back in the glee club… whenever you're ready," and with that she walked away and Quinn finally succumbed to the tears. She needed to fix things with Rachel and she needed to do it fast.

* * *

><p>Quinn was waiting outside of the choir room for Rachel. The things that Rachel had said to her had really gotten to her and she realized that once again she was putting Rachel through the ringer when the girl had done nothing to deserve it.<p>

She never deserved any of it.

She hated herself and the way she was raised, she hated that with only a few words her father sent her into a tailspin of self-doubt and hatred and she just wanted to get over these feelings. She also had watched the glee club perform in the cafeteria. She didn't like the way Finn Hudson was all over her girlfriend and she was definitely going to have to do something about that but first she wanted to make sure Rachel was okay. She tried to catch her after the food fight but she had just gone into the choir room with everyone else so she waited. She heard the hideous noise coming from the room as someone auditioned and she chuckled.

A few minutes later the kids exited the room and as soon as she saw Rachel she stepped in front of her.

"Oh Quinn," she said with a small gasp.

"Can we talk?"

"Yes," Rachel said with a grin as Quinn's fingers closed around her wrist and she led her to the locker room. She didn't say anything she just helped her get cleaned off in the shower, and after Rachel got dressed Quinn led her over to the bench and sat her down.

"You were right and I'm sorry," she blurted out and Rachel waited for more. "I'm sorry that I let him get to me again and I know you love me and I love you too I want you to never doubt that… it's just when I close my eyes at night I hear him, I see him and his words ring true."

"Quinn he's just preying on your insecurities," Rachel replied and she saw Quinn nodding.

"I know that, I do… but there isn't much I can do about it when I'm agreeing with him," Rachel shook her head again.

"What are you telling me Quinn?"

"I'm telling you that I want to fix it… I'm going to really open up to my therapist again and hopefully she can help me deal with this stuff and finally break free from his influence." She saw Rachel stand up and wrap he arms around her waist. Her hands instinctively landed on Rachel's hips.

"Oh Quinn," she gushed.

"Will you wait for me to get better?"

"I'll wait forever for you," Rachel told her honestly. "I haven't given up yet and I doubt I ever will."

"Lucky me," she leaned over and tried to kiss Rachel but Rachel backed away. "Come on babe," she whined.

"Do you still smoke?" She asked and Quinn thought about lying but knew it would do no good because Rachel would be able to tell so she just nodded and waited for Rachel's speech. After she was done ranting about the dangers of smoking Quinn leaned down and pecked her on the nose.

"Want to go home and make out?"

"Do you even listen to a word I say," Rachel huffed and Quinn laughed.

"Come on Rach," Quinn pulled her out of the locker room and they walked toward the parking lot. "So what are we going to do about Finn?" Rachel giggled.

"Oh you saw that huh?"

"Yeah I fucking saw it," Quinn said with a growl.

"He's nothing Quinn; he doesn't affect me in the slightest."

"I know," Quinn draped her arm over Rachel's shoulder and liked the fact that she didn't shrink away from it. She couldn't wait until she felt like herself again because she couldn't wait to walk these halls as Rachel's girlfriend. "But I'm still going to beat the shit out of him," Rachel giggled again.

"I know."

* * *

><p>Things were getting better with Quinn over the next few days, Rachel couldn't explain it but she could feel it… her girlfriend was coming back to her and she loved it. Yeah she was still pink, and dressed like a sexy punk, and she still smoked and hung around with the skanks, she also hadn't re-joined glee yet but she did help Rachel with her NYADA application and they talked about Quinn getting her Yale application and things just felt right again between them, not perfect but defiantly getting there.<p>

She could just feel it.

When Kurt pulled her out of her study hall and dragged her to the auditorium so they could practice for the NYAYA mixer she found her focus again. She wasn't as worried about Quinn anymore and knew she could focus on herself for a while.

After performing the song brilliantly they talked about Quinn and Blaine and NYADA and she was so happy that she had such a good friend in Kurt. She loved Brittany and her Jew Bro and even Santana but Kurt just got it, he wanted the same things and he just understood her completely. The same way Quinn did.

They walked out to the courtyard and Rachel swooned for Kurt as Blaine performed a song in front of the entire school, as his way of making an entrance into McKinley High. And what an entrance it was.

Rachel knew something bad was going to happen when she saw the Cheerios circling the piano pouring lighter fluid on it. What she didn't know was that the cigarette her girlfriend had just flung would be what set the thing on fire and Quinn walked away looking like such a badass.

Rachel knew it was wrong but she couldn't hide the fact that it was fucking hot.

Quinn on the other hand may have walked away like it didn't affect her but in reality she was having a panic attack. After school she showed up at Rachel's house and the panic was still all over her face. Rachel opened the door and was happy to see her.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you," it was then that she saw the panic on Quinn's face. "What's wrong, are you okay?"

"I'm going to be expelled," she said and pushed past Rachel into the house. Rachel grinned because for the first time in weeks she sounded normal… like her normal and very nerdy girlfriend. "I'm going get thrown out on my ass," she was pacing the floor and Rachel reached for her to still her movements.

"What for?"

"You were there Rach, I set a fucking piano on fire," she practically yelled and then Rachel laughed.

She laughed.

"Why are you laughing this isn't funny… I'm-I'm gonna get kicked out for sure."

"No you won't the Cheerios are the ones that put the lighter fluid on it… if you didn't have the worst timing on the planet they would've been the ones to light it on fire," she saw Quinn relax a bit. "So stop worrying."

"Oh okay," she said with a heavy breath and Rachel giggled. "What's funny?"

"Just my badass, tough as nails skank girlfriend was just freaking out about getting expelled," Quinn laughed too.

"Whatever," she said pouting but when Rachel pulled her into herself and their hips came together Quinn couldn't fight the moan that escaped her lips.

"What do you want to do baby," Rachel said in a teasing manner.

"You," Quinn replied.

"Good answer," she brought her lips to Quinn's neck and began leaving a trail of kisses. Quinn laced her fingers in Rachel's hair and pulled her off of her neck.

"Your dads?"

"At work," Rachel responded before Quinn lifted her up and led her over to the couch where they proceeded to make love a few times over.

Afterwards they were lying cuddled on the couch with a blanket over them and Quinn held her tight.

"I'm going to see my therapist tonight," Quinn said and Rachel nodded. "So I won't be able to go to your mixer with you."

"Okay," Rachel responded and a smile overtook her face.

"Are you mad?"

"No baby," she said honestly. "I'll be fine, I have Kurt and I know you'll be thinking of me. I want you to feel better Quinn."

"Me too," Rachel turned in her arms and they stared into each other's arms until they fell asleep. Which made for an awkward moment later when they woke up naked and only covered by a blanket while Leroy and Hiram picked on them.

* * *

><p>When Rachel showed up in tears at Quinn's door that night Quinn held her tight and listened while Rachel explained her reason for the tears.<p>

"I'm never going to get in Quinn," she whined.

"Rachel you're the best singer in the whole world."

"You didn't hear them Quinn," she said wiping her face. "I know I'm good but I haven't been training the way I should've been I'm not as good as them… you didn't hear them."

"I didn't have to hear them," she led Rachel over to her bed and sat her down then she kneeled in front of her and forced those wet eyes to meet her own. "You have been training your whole life, you have been taking dance and vocal lessons since before you could even say those words," Rachel chuckled weakly because she was right. "And I don't know why you think they have trained harder than you but sweetie you're wrong."

"They have been meeting and performing at that place for years now."

"Okay," Quinn said quietly. "So you haven't had much practice performing with people like you but that doesn't mean they are more ready than you are. Rachel you are the most prepared person I have ever met and also the most talented."

"You didn't hear them."

"I don't need to… I don't care how good or how trained they are you Rachel Berry are the biggest star I know and no one will ever change that, so stop doubting yourself… and before you say it I know I have no right to say that to you right now but I'm saying it anyway."

"I wasn't going to say that I was just going to say that I want to kiss you right now," Rachel replied and Quinn smirked.

"So kiss me," she hoped and Rachel shook her head with a teasing grin. She wiped her face one more time.

"But speaking of you, how did it go?"

"It went okay," she told her and got off her knees and lay across her bed. She held out her arms for Rachel who instantly melted into Quinn's touch. "Not too much was said today but I did tell her what my father said and asked her how I can get it out of my head and stop believing that he is right, even though everyone else tells me otherwise and deep down I know they're right."

"And what did she say?"

"She said I have to believe in myself. Not what Russell thinks of me and not what everyone else thinks of me? But I have to think that way about myself."

"And how does that work?"

"Not sure but she said something about remembering all of the good things I have in my life and all the good things I have done. To keep reminding myself of those things and one day I'll believe it."

"I hope so Quinn" Rachel told her. "Because you are perfect and especially for me, we fit and we are a perfect match." Quinn smiled into her shoulder and knew it would work because she was already feeling like she could be the girl who deserved Rachel Berry.

"I hope so too," Quinn whispered. "She asked me about you and after I went on this in depth discussion of how wonderful and perfect you are she asked. _Does she love you?_" Rachel turned in Quinn's arms and their eyes met. "And I said _yes she loves me_," Rachel nodded her agreement. "And then she said, _well if this girl is all of those things you described than why would she waste her time loving you if you didn't deserve it_," she finished and her voice cracked.

"And what did you say?"

"Nothing," Quinn told her. "I mean what could I say, she was right. You're wonderful Rachel and I have never doubted your love for me so if you can love me as fiercely and as loyally as you do then maybe I do deserve it."

"You do Quinn, you deserve it all." Quinn nodded.

"Now I just need to see what you see in me for myself and in myself."

"You will, I have no doubts about that."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Rachel replied.

And yes Quinn was coming back to her she could feel it and she never felt so lucky.

* * *

><p>Quinn stood on the balcony watching Rachel and her friends perform 'You Can't Stop the Beat' and she wanted to be back down there with them. She just missed them all so much. But standing here watching them brought her back to that day.<p>

The day her life changed when she watched the glee club perform 'Don't Stop Believing' from this exact same spot and as she watched and remembered she heard a voice behind her.

"This brings me back," Santana said and Quinn faced her. There was a smile on her lips. "I'll never forget that day Q, the day we let those so-called losers into our lives and they changed us."

"Yeah they did," Quinn told her and she looked Santana over. "I know why I'm not down there but why aren't you?"

"Mr. Schue kicked me out," she answered and Quinn gasped.

"Why?"

"Because I set the piano on fire," she said sadly. "I mean I can't really blame him it was a shit thing to do," Quinn nodded.

"Then why did you?"

"Sue," she answered simply knowing Quinn would understand.

"San, why are you letting her control you?"

"Why are you letting your dad control you?"

"Touché," Quinn replied and smiled. "I-I'm working on it Santana, I started therapy again." Santana nodded and crossed her arms over her chest and smiled.

"Good for you," Quinn stepped closer and put her hand on Santana's bicep.

"Stop letting Coach beat you San, you love glee club… and I know you love Cheerios too but remember one thing. Sue always makes you choose and the glee club never does," Santana nodded again and Quinn walked away.

Rachel was walking toward her car and saw that Quinn was leaning against it. Her smile widened as she approached.

"Hey you," she said and Quinn pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey back, I was watching you perform that song and I couldn't stop thinking about something." She said as she released Rachel from the hug.

"And what's that?"

"How lucky I am." Rachel beamed and unlocked the door.

"Well come on then… I'll take you home and you can get lucky all afternoon."

"Now that is an offer I cannot refuse," Quinn said and climbed into the passenger's seat. The ride was quiet but they held hands and just enjoyed the other's company. When Rachel pulled Quinn into her room and locked the door Quinn couldn't help but smile like a fool. Rachel leaned against the door and pulled Quinn's by the hips until she was pressed against her.

"There is something I want you to know and please don't ever forget okay?"

"Okay," Quinn said intrigued.

"I love you just as much with your pink hair and your new style as I did when you were the head cheerleader… when are you going to realize that I love you unconditionally?"

"Maybe if I ever feel good enough for you," Quinn replied and Rachel grinned at her. If only Quinn knew how in awe of her and how lucky she felt every day that not only did Quinn love her but that she even looked at her.

"Baby you are perfect for me…and no one else could ever love me more or better than you do."

"God Rachel I love you."

"I love you too," Quinn leaned in for a kiss and Rachel backed away. "I'm still not going to kiss you though… not until you quit smoking."

"Come on," Quinn whined.

"No you come on… it's gross and bad for you and I know you don't really like it, I know you're just doing it for your new image." She used air quotes when she said the word image and Quinn giggled.

"You're just the cutest thing."

"And you're pretty hot like this," Rachel told her and tugged on the short pink strands.

"Who needs kissing anyway," Quinn mumbled and grabbed Rachel by the hips and lifted her off the off the ground. Rachel wrapped her legs around her waist.

"I do," Rachel whined. "I miss your lips and your tongue and your taste."

"So kiss me," Quinn said with an arched eyebrow and pressed Rachel's back against the door. Rachel gripped her neck tightly and fought the urge to pull her into a kiss and Quinn could tell she was fighting a battle by the way she was biting her lip.

Just as their lips were about to collide again Rachel pulled back.

"No," she said and moved her head as far away as she could and Quinn laughed again before lowering her head and kissing her way down Rachel's neck and collarbone. Rachel could feel herself getting wetter and hated the power her girlfriend had over her, even now.

Especially now.

There was something insanely hot about badass Quinn.

And she loved it.

She loved blonde and shy Quinn too though.

And cheerleader Quinn.

She just loved her.

And she knew their love could make it through this… whatever this was that Quinn was going through. Their love was burning just as bright and just as strong as it always had.

"Where'd you go?" Quinn wondered and Rachel shrugged.

"Just thinking about how fucking hot you are and how much I want you to fuck me right now," she said in a husky tone and Quinn growled. She turned and led Rachel over to the bed and lowered her onto it.

"You're about to get what you want love," she told her as she pulled away.

"Lucky me," was her response and Quinn slowly pulled every piece of clothing off of her and teased her until she was on fire. All Rachel could think about was how much she craved this woman above her and all over her.

_Lucky me indeed_- She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I hope you all like how I'm handling pink Quinn. The show never addressed that Quinn has some serious self-hate issues. I have tried to write a Quinn that isn't perfect even though she had seemingly the perfect life. So I hope you're not too frustrated with how she's acting right now, she does finally stop letting Russell control her once Beth re-enters her life.**

**Stay tuned for Rachel and Quinn growing up together rather than apart and watch as everyone else does too.**

**Some things to expect this year without revealing too much: No crazy Quinn, No Shelby and Puck… well almost, Shelby and Rachel, Fabang bromance, glee club drama, Brittana, Samcedes, Hummelberry, lesbian Santana, unicorn Brittany- who doesn't forget how to talk, more sex, more drama, a little bit more angst, On My Way enough said, Quartie friendship, Teen Jesus… and Finn grows up, it just takes him longer than everyone else.**

**The song used was Lucky Star by Madonna.**


	54. Chapter 54: Normal

**A/N: Otherwise known as "I Am Unicorn"**

**I took out Quinn helping Sue sabotage the glee club it doesn't fit with my version of Quinn; in fact Sue actually helps Quinn. **

**Also, I'm having Quinn give Shelby a chance and get to know Beth like they should've on the show instead of having her go nuts. Rachel also gives Shelby a second chance like they were supposed to do but didn't. I realize that a lot of people aren't fans of Shelby but I'm trying to make her the kind of person that deserves Beth and Rachel, plus Rachel is a very forgiving person if she wasn't she and Quinn wouldn't even be friends, so I hope you like the changes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54: Normal<strong>

"_I've got it all but you can see through me. But am I here? It's kind of hard to tell, I do a good impression of myself. But what's normal now anyhow?"_

Rachel was pacing back and forth across her floor; Quinn was perched on the edge of the bed watching her. She couldn't help but smile. Rachel was adorable when she was fretting.

"Baby relax," Quinn finally said when she could see that her girlfriend was on the verge of a panic attack.

"No Quinn, you don't understand I mean this musical is very important… my Broadway career depends on it."

"Look Rach," she got to her feet and stopped Rachel from pacing by running her hands up and down Rachel's arms trying to calm her. She could see that it was working. "I know this musical is important to have on your resume for NYADA but Rachel I don't think it really matters which song you choose because either way you're going to nail it." Rachel smiled shyly.

"Quinn your confidence in me is very sexy but I am far from a shoe in… Mercedes is auditioning too and she's every bit as talented and as good as I am."

"I'm not disputing Mercedes' talent in the slightest… all I am saying is that no one; NO ONE," she repeated louder to try and drive her point home. "Has as much passion for it as you do."

"I appreciate that baby, I really do but that doesn't help me decide which song I should audition with… I Feel Pretty or Somewhere?"

"Well in my opinion, though I Feel Pretty will always be close to my heart," Rachel swooned at those words. "Somewhere is more powerful," Rachel was nodding. "But they both show your range and ability perfectly."

"Ugh! You are no help!" Rachel threw her hands in the air and then threw her body onto the bed while puffing out a heavy sigh. Quinn smiled at her drama queen girlfriend.

"Do whatever song you feel most comfortable with Rach," she told her while crawling over her body. She placed one hand on either side of her head, and one leg on either side of her hips, and then looked into her eyes. "But you do know that you'll never get anywhere by playing it safe right?" Rachel nodded.

"So I should sing Somewhere?"

"You should sing Somewhere," Quinn nodded her head as she spoke and then leaned down to kiss her but Rachel turned her head and Quinn's lips hit her cheek. Quinn swallowed a laugh and nuzzled her lips against her ear and traced the rim with her tongue, to which Rachel moaned.

"Quinn stop trying to distract me… it isn't going to work."

"Sure it will; it already is," she trailed her tongue in a line down Rachel's neck and when the girl shuddered under her she knew her distraction technique was definitely working.

And as they made love she was feeling more and more like herself again.

She was finally starting to feel normal.

* * *

><p>"Q," Santana called as she rounded the corner and found Quinn in her usual spot under the bleachers with the rest of the skanks. Quinn looked up at her surprised. She searched Santana's eyes and found that the girl was really and truly worried about her.<p>

Santana eyed the other girls and smirked. Quinn recognized that smirk and couldn't resist getting the rush they used to get over yelling at the girls on the squad. She watched as Santana sized the three girls up and down and sneered.

"You needs to leave," she said to them and they tried to act tough but Santana was the head cheerleader and there was a reason that no one messed with the Cheerios. All three girls scurried off quickly leaving Santana with a satisfied smirk and Quinn giggling.

"That was fun," she said and Quinn nodded.

"Like the good old days." A long moment of silence passed between them before Santana spoke again.

"Look I know you're fucking Berry so that automatically gives her a free pass into your new and strangely hot lifestyle but we're best friends Q… so I don't care if you have pink, or blue, or fucking grey hair I _need_ you in my life and I'm not giving you up without a fight. So what do you say we agree that if I stop giving you shit about needing a bath then you talk to me like we used to," Quinn nodded and faced her. She took one last hit off of her cigarette before tossing it to the ground.

"You're right San," Quinn admitted. "I shouldn't have shut my friends out after the meeting with my dad, but I just needed to not be me for a while if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I know."

"But I couldn't turn my back on Rachel not after what I did to her last year and I don't even want to; she's just…" Quinn trailed off as Santana curled her lip in disgust which in turn made Quinn laugh. "I really miss you Santana."

"Me too."

"And can I tell you a secret?" Quinn wondered and she nodded. "I really miss glee club too."

"I know what you mean," Santana agreed. "There is something about Rachel's obnoxious voice and Finn's poop face and Mr. Schue's horrid rapping that makes it feel like home," Quinn laughed again and pulled Santana into a hug.

"It's because they're our family."

"Oh don't get all sappy on me now Q," Santana said sarcastically as she pulled out of the hug.

"I know right I do have a rep to uphold."

"Yeah okay Puck," Santana told her and Quinn giggled. "Come on, I think we need some retail therapy… I'm taking you shopping," she looped her arm through Quinn's and led her away from the bleachers.

"Yeah I guess I could use some more pink hair dye," Quinn said knowing it would set her best friend off.

"I don't fucking think so Quinn… I've put up with this shit long enough so no; once this grows out I'm not letting you anywhere near another bottle of dye."

"Okay San," she relented.

"And I think I'm going to buy you one of those ugly as fuck dresses you used to like," Santana continued.

"And why's that?"

"Because you're coming around," Quinn nodded. "You're starting to feel normal again aren't you?" Quinn nodded again. "And when that happens I want you to dress like it too because if I have to look at you like this for much longer one of two things are going to happen." Quinn arched her eyebrow in wonder.

"Either I'm going to slap the shit out of you for acting like someone that you're not or I'm going to jump your bones and have a very angry Jew wanting to kill me…" Quinn laughed. "And Rachel may be small but she is scary as fuck when she's mad."

"It's hot when she's mad."

"Only you would think the mix of Barbra Streisand and the Exorcist would be hot," Quinn laughed again she was starting to realize just how much she missed her friend.

And the glee club.

Her family.

"So anyway back to my point… either I'm going to have to fuck you up which I do not want to do… or fuck you which," she shuddered at the thought. "I really don't want to do."

"Please you wish you could have all of this," Quinn said and this time Santana laughed.

"I'm happy with what I have," Quinn smiled at the thought.

"Me too," they reached Santana's car and stopped. "How is Britt?"

"Amazing as usual, but you'd know that if you didn't blow everybody off."

"Okay enough with the guilt San… I'm working on it." They got into her car and Quinn sent a quick text to Rachel telling her what she was doing with Santana so Rachel would wait for her. As Santana drove off Quinn looked to her.

"So you and Britt, you're good?"

"We're fine," she watched as her friend's smile widened. "We're great actually."

"Good."

"Britt's working as Kurt's campaign manager for the student elections," Quinn laughed at the thought of exactly what Brittany was going to get Kurt into.

"And how's that going?"

"It's unicorn."

"Unicorn?" She questioned as confusion washed over her.

"Oh you're going to like this story," Santana said and Quinn listened with a smile on her lips the whole time. She really had missed Santana and Brittany.

And all of them.

And when Santana pulled into the parking lot of the mall she felt her phone vibrate. When she read Rachel's message she felt butterflies and nothing was better than that feeling.

From Rachel: _I'm so glad you're with Santana and I thought I'd never say that. Funny how people change huh? Anyway enjoy your retail therapy babe and when you're done you should come over to my house for some PHYSICAL therapy ;)_

God she loved her.

* * *

><p>The skanks were drowning some girl in the toilet demanding her lunch money when Quinn walked into the bathroom and she froze; it was now or never. Was she Quinn or was she a skank? She thought about freshman year, and how she used to be a bully and when she fell in love with Rachel she vowed to never be that girl again.<p>

"Hey! Let her go!" She shouted and all three of the skanks looked over at her. The Mack let her go and the girl met Quinn's eyes. She nodded subtly as a thank you and Quinn motioned with her head for the girl to run. She didn't need to be told twice and ran away from the bathroom.

"Quinn are you going soft on us?" The Mack asked.

"Whatever," she walked over and leaned against the stall and was pulling out a cigarette. "I'm just not into bullying."

"Since when?" Ronnie asked with a chuckle. "You were the biggest bully around here."

"I wasn't the biggest… but I learned my lesson, you should try it sometime."

"Please Q," Sheila cut in. "We're not here to learn." It was quiet for a moment as Quinn held back a laugh; why the hell was she still hanging out with these girls? A moment later, Sue walked into the bathroom and eyed Quinn.

"Skanks," she addressed them. "I gotta talk to that lady alone," she pointed at Quinn and the three other girls quickly ran out of the room. Quinn smiled at the fact the Coach Sylvester scared the girls who acted like they were bad asses; and lit her cigarette.

"First of all," she yanked the cigarette out from Quinn lips, tossed it to the ground, and stepped on it. "Smoking kills… and second it really does make you look cooler doesn't it?" Quinn smirked at her.

"Sorry Coach," she walked over to the sink and shot Sue a look over her shoulder. "But you have no power over me anymore… cause I've got nothing left to lose.

"Oh Q, look at you; I'm stunned. You've never looked worse… you lost your child, your, glee club, your rep and worse your high pony," Quinn smiled and faced Sue as she continued. "So you think you've got nothing left to lose?" Quinn nodded. "What about that annoying tiny singing Jew you're so fond of?" Quinn's eyebrows rose in shock.

"How do you know about that?"

"Please Q; I know I look just as young and hot as you do but I wasn't born yesterday. You and Barbra give off more rainbow vibes than Porcelain and his slicked back dapper but very, very gay tiny gay boyfriend." Quinn laughed.

"I love her," Quinn admitted.

"Well duh Quinn, that is more obvious than Will's vest addiction," Quinn smiled again. "And don't you think this is hurting her… watching you destroy your once striking resemblance to a young Sue Sylvester."

"I know it's hurting her but I just…" she trailed off as she gathered her thoughts. "My father-"

"I'm going to stop you right there Q," Sue cut in and Quinn's eyes met hers. "I'm not too sure of everything your father has done but I do know some of the details and I must say I am appalled at the things he has done and said to you and about you and your lady; but Q… I'm even more appalled that you have let him do this to you." She could see tears in Quinn's eyes but she knew the girl needed to get some tough love and Sue Sylvester was the master at that. "The Quinn I know wouldn't stand for it. Do you know why I made you the first ever freshman head cheerleader Q?"

"No."

"Because you wouldn't take anyone's bull… not even mine. You walked into this school from day one and you owned it. You walked those halls as if the world was yours and now three years later; you've let yourself become invisible hiding in the shadows, under the bleachers and in the closet… I know being a gay teen in this school is not easy which is why I am so blown away by all that porcelain has done; but you Q… no I will not stand around and watch anymore while you let the small minds of this town tell you how to live. That is not the Quinn Fabray I know and your father is the worst one." Quinn nodded knowing she was right. "Might I suggest you march down to that jail and tell your father exactly what you think of him like he has been doing to you for years? You tell him that you are better than he'll ever be and then you walk out of there with your head held high and you don't ever… under any circumstances ever… let anyone tell you who to love, and how to live and who you are again. Do you get me?" Quinn nodded again.

"I get you Coach."

"Good," she said and walked back to the door. She turned around and looked at Quinn again. "One more thing."

"What?"

"This conversation never happened," she said before striding out of the bathroom and leaving a smiling Quinn behind her.

Coach was right.

She needed to stop letting her father control her.

She needed to finally break free of him.

So that things could go back to normal.

And she needed to start now.

She left the bathroom on a mission to find Rachel and tell her of her plan to face Russell once and for all but instead she ran into Puck.

And instead her world crashed around her one more time.

* * *

><p>As soon as she saw him she snapped back into her skank persona. She was ready to talk to Rachel and try to face Russell but she wasn't ready to let go of the protection from everyone that being a skank offered; not yet. So she acted as if the talk with Sue hadn't happened as Puck approached her.<p>

"Hey Quinn, come with me I got something to show you," Puck said and she followed him but she was annoyed.

"I don't have time for this; I gotta meet the skanks on the roof."

Lie.

"We're gonna toss ketchup covered tampons at the marching band," also something she has never and would never do but Puckerman didn't need to know that. He led her into a class room where standing before her was Shelby Corcoran; Quinn's heart started to beat faster as a panic attack settled over her.

"Beth… i-is she okay?" Quinn asked in a rush and Shelby nodded furiously.

"Yeah, yes Beth is fine." Quinn heaved a relieved sigh and crossed her arms over her chest and clicked her bitchy persona back in place.

"So you're back."

"Yeah I went to New York; thought I'd do it all. The whole working mother thing… but when I was in rehearsal and even performing, I couldn't stop thinking about Beth." Shelby saw Quinn's mask slip a little and she could see the sadness in her eyes. A sadness that was all too familiar; and this was the reason she came back. Well one of them, she wanted to give Puck and Quinn the chance to get to know Beth like she hadn't been allowed to with Rachel. She also came back to reconnect with Rachel; or at least try to. But this was first, one battle at a time.

"How I could miss her milestones you know… her first steps, her first words, her first-"

"I get it," Quinn cut her off just trying to shut her the hell up because Quinn knew she would be missing out on Beth's firsts of everything.

"So when I got this job offer, I couldn't refuse. I've missed so many firsts in Rachel's life and I was not about to do that with Beth."

"Neat story," Quinn said locked her defenses in place so that Shelby's words couldn't hurt her. ""I'm late for a meeting on the roof," she turned to leave but Puck's hands on her arms stopped her.

"Quinn, just listen to her."

"Hey," Shelby said stepping closer to her as Quinn faced her again. "Since the day I gave Rachel up for adoption I have been walking through life searching for her face everywhere I go… imagining what she's doing, or what she may be like."

"Tell her that, not me."

"I will," Shelby told her. "But right now I'm talking to you Quinn. I don't want you to go through what I went through. Part of me is back here because… because I want you to get to know Beth. I want you to be a part of her life," Quinn let out a sigh at those words. It was everything she ever wanted and part of her wanted to wrap her arms around Shelby and thank her but the other and more dominant part- the part of her brain that believed she was worthless- knew there was a catch so she refused to get her hopes up.

"When do I get to see her?"

"Are you okay," Shelby asked with compassion, but all Quinn heard was the catch that she knew there would be. "What's going on with you… are you even in glee anymore?" Those words set her anger ablaze.

"Did you come here just to torment me with the idea of seeing my child?"

"Look I want you to be a part of Beth's life; but not like this. If you're really serious about Beth… clean up your act." And that was it, Quinn broke and she knew she might regret this but she was sick and fucking tired of certain people in her life telling her who she was and how she should live and she had enough.

"You think you can tell me what to do just because you signed a couple of papers? You're not her mom; I'm her mom!"

"Quinn!" Puck said but was cut off by Quinn.

"Me!" She held he hand up at Puck to shut him up and continued. "So you can pretend all you want," her voice started to crack as she fought the tears but she needed to finish. "But that is something you're never going to be," she walked out leaving them both stunned. Puck faced Shelby with pleading in his eyes.

"She'll come around, she's just upset."

"Clearly," Shelby agreed.

* * *

><p>When Quinn ran into the bathroom after her meeting with Shelby and Puck; Rachel had been on her way to her class when she saw her girlfriend in tears so- of course- she ran after her.<p>

"Quinn," she said with worry in her voice as she entered the bathroom and saw Quinn leaning against the sink and her face buried in her hands. When Quinn heard Rachel's voice she instantly felt better and when she felt those amazing arms grasp her hips she knew everything would be okay," She pulled Rachel close and hugged her tight.

"I love you Rachel," she whispered through her tears and Rachel nodded into her shoulder.

"I love you too Quinn," she kissed her shoulder and then pulled back enough to look at Quinn's face. She could see obvious sadness but there was something else… worry maybe. "Are you- I mean is there something… what happened baby?"

"Rachel I have to tell you something and it affects both of us," she said softly and Rachel felt her heart beating faster.

"Oh- Oh okay."

"Shelby's back in town," she blurted out and watched as first confusion and then acceptance settled on Rachel's face.

"D-Did she um… say why?"

"She said she got a job offer that she couldn't refuse because she wants me and Puck to get to know Beth so that we don't go through what she went through with you."

"Oh," Rachel said as sadness engulfed her. She was thrilled for Quinn and Puck having this chance but she was once again disappointed that Shelby hadn't come for her; until Quinn spoke again.

"I think she also wants to try to fix things with you."

"Oh," Rachel repeated and Quinn watched her brows knit together and she knew she was thinking.

"I want you to at least try to give her a chance babe; I think this could be good for both of you." Rachel nodded as her thoughts were running wild. She was still very angry at Shelby for doing the things she did but how long would she hold onto that? She was really only hurting herself when all she has ever wanted was to get to know her mother. So maybe they would never have a mother and daughter relationship but maybe they could be friends and if Shelby was willing to try she was pretty sure she was too.

"Okay," Rachel agreed. "But you're in the bathroom crying after speaking with her," Quinn nodded. "So are you going to at least try to give her a chance too?"

"I want to but she just pissed me off and I yelled at her and said she wasn't Beth's mom and that I am," she watched Rachel wince. "I think I just blew my chance."

"No," Rachel told her and placed a kiss on her nose. "If she's anything like me, she will give you another chance because she knows you're worth it." Quinn smiled; Rachel always knew how to make her feel better.

"Thanks Rach," Quinn told her and then something dawned on her. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"Touché," Quinn told her and Rachel smiled that hundred watt Rachel Berry smile that always sent butterflies right through her.

"I'll go if you go," Rachel suggested and Quinn knew she couldn't argue with that.

"Okay Rach," Quinn agreed. "But only for you," they left the bathroom with their arms linked and Rachel winked at her before they separated.

"I'll see you later," she said and Quinn kissed her cheek.

"Yeah when you practice for your audition," Quinn told her and Rachel smiled.

"I love you," Rachel told her and Quinn leaned in for a kiss but Rachel pulled back and walked away and Quinn watched her go.

She did end up going to her class.

* * *

><p>Rachel was practicing for her audition in the auditorium, she had practiced both 'I Feel Pretty' and 'Somewhere' and both songs were good. She was still worried about taking the risk because she really needed this lead in the musical to bolster her resume for NYADA. Then Shelby came in and they got into an argument. She felt like she was being over dramatic; she knew Shelby was trying and she did want to give her a chance to make things right.<p>

She could feel it… it was different than the last time she spoke with this woman. She wasn't cold; she wasn't distant… she was showing Rachel everything she had always wanted and she was here, so Rachel couldn't figure out why she as still so angry.

This was what she always wanted from Shelby and now it was in her grasp so why was she yelling at her?

Maybe it was too late.

Things were finally starting to feel normal with Quinn again and now Shelby was here and was going to throw both of their lives for a loop once again.

But then again, maybe she was just scared to let her mother in; because she was scared that Shelby would hurt her again.

But Shelby… just like Quinn was right; she knew she had to audition with Somewhere and not play it safe so when Shelby offered to practice it with her; her heart pounded in her chest because she wanted nothing more than to sing with her mother and that is just what she did.

Quinn knew Rachel was practicing for her audition and she wanted to be there for her so she snuck into the auditorium and sat front and center. She knew Rachel could see her because she smiled at her which made her heart soar.

She listened as Rachel and Shelby blew the song out of the water and she was again blown away by how remarkably alike the two woman were. She hoped one day that she could have a moment like this with Beth; but she wanted her moment to come much sooner… she wanted the second chance that Shelby was offering; like Shelby was getting from Rachel. She could see that Rachel wanted… needed this as well and after their talk in the bathroom she knew her loving and forgiving girlfriend would let Shelby into her heart.

And she wanted that for her.

She wanted that for herself and Beth too.

She wanted to be herself again and knew there were three things she needed to do to make that happen.

* * *

><p>After practicing together Rachel turned and faced her mother.<p>

"You were right," she admitted and Shelby nodded. "I'm going to audition with that one."

"Good," Shelby said with a sad smile and turned to leave.

"Why are you here?" She asked sounding desperate and Shelby faced her again.

"I got a job offer to coach-"

"No, I know that but… why are you really here?"

"I'm here for you," she gave her a tight smile. "And for Beth."

"W-What do you mean, I-I… what do you want from me?"

"I want to know you Rachel; I know I did everything wrong before but Rachel I love you," she saw Rachel's tears began to form but she needed to continue for both of them. "I may never be a mother to you like you need but I would love it if we could be friends and maybe go from there… we could at least try."

Rachel believed her.

She believed that Shelby wanted this as much as she did.

She could see it in her face and hear it in her voice and she could no longer fight that she wanted it too.

"A-And Beth?"

"I don't want Beth to ever go through what you went through," Rachel nodded as a few tears escaped her eyes. "And I don't want Quinn to go through what I went through," Rachel nodded again.

"Okay… so-"

"I want Quinn and Puck to know Beth," she said cutting Rachel off. "To be a part of her life." Rachel smiled at the idea of them all being a family… a weird and twisted family but still a family.

"Quinn will love that; and Puck too."

"Yeah Puck is over the moon," Shelby told her and then her eyebrows came together. "But I'm not sure about Quinn… she seems," she trailed off not knowing exactly what to say.

"No she's just… she's just a little lost right now; she is going through some things but she is still the same Quinn she's always been. Fierce, loyal, loving, protective," Shelby smiled as Rachel described her girlfriend and she could see the love her daughter had for the girl. "Don't give up on her Shelby; give her a chance because she loves Beth with all of her heart."

"Of course she does," her eyes landed on Rachel's. "It never goes away. I love you Rachel," she could see the tears were now sliding down her cheeks. "And I'm sorry I've never told you that, and I'm sorry I let my own fears of not being good enough make me run away last time and I'm so sorry that I didn't get to watch you grow into this beautiful, magnificent young woman that you are… I've never been more proud."

"Thank you Shelby," Rachel said and just like that she felt all of the animosity leave her and she wanted nothing more than to get to know this woman.

"You're welcome."

"So what do you say we have dinner this weekend… just me and you and once I ask her maybe Quinn would like to join us as well and then you can see the real Quinn that is hidden behind the mask?"

"I'd like that Rachel," Shelby said with a nod and then left her alone. When Rachel left a few minutes later she found Quinn standing outside and leaning against her car. As she approached she couldn't help the smile that appeared at the sight of her ecstatic girlfriend.

"You were fucking incredible baby," she said and wrapped her arms around Rachel and lifted her up off the ground and spun her in a circle, Rachel giggled. When Quinn placed her back to the ground; Rachel ran a hand through that pink hair.

"I had a nice chat with Shelby too," she saw Quinn nod.

"I figured… how'd it go?"

"It went very well actually, but now we need to talk because I invited Shelby to have dinner with you and I this weekend," Quinn rolled her eyes but kept her smile in place. "And I want you to give her the same chance I am."

"Yes dear," Quinn replied.

* * *

><p>The following day after school Rachel had nailed her audition and Quinn was helping her celebrate. They had already made love and were now lying in each others arms in her bed. Rachel was running her fingers idly through Quinn's hair and thinking about school and how they hadn't even tried to act like a couple yet.<p>

It wasn't as if they were avoiding it or still hiding but with all that Quinn had been going through it just hadn't happened. Rachel was slightly disappointed because after all of her hiding for two years she was scared but very excited to walk the halls with Quinn without fear of kissing her and there was also a very selfish part of her that wanted to see how the kids reacted to the fact that Quinn Fabray was dating the glee club loser Rachel Berry… but that part was just a bonus to all of the rest of the good things being out would mean for them. She tried not to think about all the bad things they were bound to face as well. As her thoughts ran wild she could see that Quinn was lost in her own thoughts.

Quinn was thinking about the three things she needed to do in order to feel like herself again. Two of the three would be relatively easy with the exception of swallowing her pride a bit; but the third one… that one would be one of the hardest things she would ever do. The only thing harder was giving up Beth and breaking up with Rachel and she had survived those two things so she knew she could do this… but she didn't want to.

But she needed to.

She needed this.

She needed to feel normal again.

"What are you thinking?" Rachel's voice broke her out of her thoughts and she lifted her head off of Rachel's shoulder and looked at her.

"I was thinking about being the kind of person that Beth would be proud of," she admitted. "And that you would be proud of."

"I'm already proud of you."

"I know you are, but this…" she ran her fingers through her hair to indicate her meaning. "My new mask, the whole punk look I know you think it's hot but it isn't me and it's not who I want to be anymore."

"So don't be it," Rachel told her flatly. "Just be whoever you want to be and I'll love you still… and so will Beth."

"I know," Quinn told her and sat up. "But there are a few things I need to do before I can be me again… and I need your help; will you help me Rach?"

"I'll do anything for you." Rachel leaned forward and kissed her cheek then the doorbell rang. Rachel leaned back and got off the bed. Both girls got dressed and walked down the stairs; just as the bell rang again.

When Rachel opened it she saw Puck standing there and there were tears in his eyes. Quinn became immediately worried as Puck was not known to cry.

"Puck what is it… is Beth-"

"She's fine Quinn," he held his hand up to stop her worrying. "She's perfect actually… she's so beautiful and oh my god she looks just like you," and though Quinn was happy to hear that Beth was okay the jealousy that burned within her about Puck meeting her upset her and she began to cry.

"She does?" Quinn said through tears and Puck stepped over the threshold and hugged her tight. She burrowed her face into his chest.

"She looks just like you Quinn," he pulled her face away and met her eyes. "And she needs you in her life." Quinn nodded. "We all need you back… come back to us," she nodded again and he hugged her. Then she smiled when she felt Rachel's tiny arms circle both of them and she turned into her girlfriend and pulled her tight. They hugged for a few minutes and then they led Puck over to the couch where he told them all about Beth.

Hearing about her, and the decision she had already made to fix herself only furthered her resolve to do what she had planned… even the one that would be very hard for her. After Puck had left and the two girls settled into bed Quinn pulled Rachel tight against her and smiled.

"Will you come with me to see Shelby tomorrow?"

"Yes," Rachel replied and then kissed her forehead. And then her amazing girlfriend held her all night while she cried the tears that she had kept bottled up inside ever since the day she spoke with her father and she knew this would be extremely difficult but she knew the only way she would feel normal again…

The only way she would feel ike herself again would be to see her father.

One more time; to tell him that his words no longer matter to her.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel stood outside of the classroom that Shelby was using and listened as Sugar was singing- if you could call it that. When it sounded like they were wrapping up Rachel grasped her arms and faced her.<p>

"You can do this, you're Quinn fucking Fabray," Quinn chuckled. "Now go in there and show her that you're ready to be in Beth's life and if you need me I'll be right here." Quinn nodded and walked into the room just as Sugar was leaving.

"She's hopeless you know," Quinn said trying to break the ice and Shelby looked up at her; still dressing like a punk and still with pink hair and she grinned.

"Nobody's hopeless… what happened to you Quinn," Quinn's eyes met hers for the first time. "Sorry, I know what happened to you… same thing that happened to me, when I gave up Rachel." She stepped closer to Quinn. "I went with the Regis Philbin tattoo and the Sinead O'Connor haircut," Quinn chuckled.

"Must've looked like crap."

"It was a disaster," they both laughed this time. "But eventually I realized that no matter how much it hurt me… I did right by my daughter," Quinn nodded knowing she was right and that she had done right by her daughter as well. "That's the real measure of motherhood; how much of yourself would you give up for them? King Solomon and all that." Shelby's words though they rang true made her think of her father and suddenly she was angry again.

"Yeah well I'm not going back to being that girl… little miss blonde, perfect…" she trailed off because she realized she was projecting her anger toward her dad onto Shelby; maybe she should've gone to see him first. But Shelby merely laughed and gained her attention again.

"Quinn," she said with another chuckle. "Were you ever really that girl?" Quinn shook her head no because again Shelby was right. "I mean would that kind of girl even get pregnant in the first place, would that kind of girl fall in love with another girl… you don't need to be that girl Quinn; but do you seriously expect me to believe that this is the real you?"

"Yeah sure, something like that," she mumbled it was hard to keep her conviction when she never believed it herself.

"I don't know you very well Quinn but you're eighteen, you're graduating high school. This is the time, this is the time when you should find yourself," she met Quinn's watery eyes again. "First step to becoming an adult; stop punishing yourself for things you did when you were a child." Shelby walked away and Quinn processed her words.

"Can I see her," she husked as she continued to fight the tears. "I know Puck got to." Shelby looked at her, like really looked and what she saw was that Quinn was there… still hiding, still terrified but she was there. The girl that walked into Carmel High two years ago and proved that she was more of an adult then Shelby had ever been; the Quinn that loved Rachel so completely, the Quinn gave up her baby because she knew it was the absolute best thing for her. That girl was there fighting this false exterior and she wanted nothing more than to say _yes you can see Beth whenever you want_ but she knew that Quinn wasn't there quite yet; but she would be soon.

"Not yet," she replied and saw a conviction in Quinn's eyes.

Quinn felt like she got punched in the stomach at Shelby's answer but she knew she wasn't being rejected, and that Shelby was just protecting Beth and for that she was even more glad that this woman was her baby's mother.

"How about a photograph?" She saw Shelby thinking it over. "Please." Shelby nodded once and picked up her phone. She took a few steps over to Quinn and showed her a picture of Puck holding Beth and Quinn broke but she fought her tears.

"You want to know who you really are?" Shelby asked. "Look at that sweet, special little face. She looks just like you… you can be a part of this family too Quinn; I really want you to be, it's all up to you," Shelby left the room and Quinn broke down in tears. As Shelby left she passed by Rachel who was entering the room; they shared a smile before Shelby left them alone but she watched at the door as Rachel pulled Quinn into her arms and held her tight.

"It's okay baby," Rachel whispered and patted her shoulder. "You can do this."

"She's so beautiful Rach," Quinn whined before the tears overtook her again.

"I know, she's just like you Shelby said," Rachel told her and Shelby left them alone so that they could have their moment in private. Once Quinn had cried all of the tears away she pulled out of Rachel's loving arms and wiped her face.

"I need your help," Quinn said.

"Okay, what do you need?"

"I have three things that I need to do to get my life back on track and I'm afraid that you're going to freak out about one of them."

"Then tell me that one."

"Ummm," she trailed off. "How about we do the other two first those will be easier."

"Okay," Rachel agreed though she still wanted to know but she was willing to help Quinn do this her way. "What do we do first?"

"We need to find Santana."

* * *

><p>Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and led her out into the hall; she was surprised at first but smiled as a few of the kids looked at them oddly but no one said anything. She wasn't sure if Quinn even realized it but this was their first time walking down the halls during school holding hands and it was not nearly as scary as she thought it would be. They saw Santana and noticed that she was watching Kurt and Brittany talking.<p>

"Hey, I need your help," Quinn said as they came up from behind her and Santana was startled.

"Fuck Q, you can't sneak up on people like that I was about to ends you," Quinn giggled and Santana raised her eyebrows. "Wait, what the fuck? You seem exceptionally happy," she eyed both her and Rachel. "Aw gross you two just fucked somewhere didn't you?"

"Why is always about sex with you Santana?"

"Because I've dealt with you two for two years already… it's what you do," Quinn laughed at those words because they were so true. "So what's with all the fucking happy? I was getting used to you being all angsty and shit."

"I'm feeling normal again."

"Like you were ever normal Quinn." They shared a smile and then Rachel who had been watching Kurt and Brittany spoke.

"What's that all about?" She nodded in their direction and the other two girls followed her eyes.

"Oh, Britt was helping him run his campaign for president but he felt like her unicorn idea was too gay even for him," she raised her hands at that. "Like he could be gayer… but anyway I helped convince her to run for president herself and that is what they're talking about."

"Brittany is running for class president?" Rachel asked incredulously and Santana immediately got on the defensive.

"Yeah you got a problem with that Berry?"

"No not at all, it's brilliant."

"Well it was my idea," Santana said proudly.

"Well then I have to admit, you're brilliant Santana… wicked; but brilliant."

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" She wondered and Rachel smirked. "Doesn't matter," she shook her head as Brittany joined them.

"Yay Quinn and Rachel are holding hands in school," she announced and a few kids looked at them and gasped. Rachel blushed and Quinn looked at her.

"Yup and now we're gonna kiss," she leaned down and captured Rachel's lips in her own before Rachel could protest but as soon as Quinn's lips were on hers she melted into it. She really had missed kissing Quinn. After a few moments and a few gags from Santana, Quinn pulled off her lips.

"You quit smoking," Rachel said lovingly.

"I did," Quinn admitted with a smile. "I also kissed you in the middle of the hall… are you okay?"

"I'm perfect Quinn," she slid her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her closer. "Now kiss me again." Quinn smiled and just as they were about to kiss again they felt Santana pushing them apart with a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Fuck off… make out later, what did you need me for?" Quinn smiled at Rachel and raised her eyebrow. She spoke to Santana but didn't take her eyes off of her girlfriend.

"Do you still have that peroxide in your locker?" She asked and both Santana and Brittany smiled evilly and dragged the other two into the locker room.

* * *

><p>They all sat around in the locker room while Brittany was blow drying Quinn's hair. Rachel was watching intently as Quinn's blonde became more and more noticeable.<p>

"So tell me again why you went all bat shit crazy? I know it was your dad but I don't know what he did," Santana wondered as she leaned against the sink and was filing her nails.

"She did not go crazy," Rachel defended but Quinn merely smiled at her and looked back to Santana.

"After my dad's trial I wanted to see him; I wanted to get some closure or whatever," she shook her hands. "It doesn't matter because all I did by going to see him was to let him get the best of me again and he played on my insecurities and said I'd never be good enough and I believed him. I knew Rachel loved me," she saw Santana glaring at her. "And you guys too, but it wasn't about that it was about me not feeling good enough for you guys." Santana nodded.

"Your dad's a fuck Quinn, when are you going to stop letting him control you?"

"Now… it's step three of my plan," she told her and saw Rachel's eyes widened with worry.

"What?" Rachel yelled and got to her feet.

"And what's step two?" Santana asked but Quinn's eyes were on Rachel's.

"Look I told you that you weren't going to like my plan and-"

"W-Wait your plan is to go and see him again… Quinn, no fucking way!" She walked away from them and Quinn followed her.

"I'll be right back… wait here," she called over her shoulder to a saddened Brittany and Santana who was rubbing her shoulder.

"You okay Britt?"

"Yeah but they were just getting back to normal and now they're fighting again."

"I know baby, but they're fighting toward something this time, it'll be okay," Brittany nodded and slumped down on the bench. Santana joined her and they waited, like Quinn asked them to.

Quinn found Rachel on the other side of the locker room pacing in front of the showers. She reached for her girlfriend but Rachel pulled her off. She couldn't look at her right now.

"Quinn; how fucking long are you going to let him control you?" She asked still looking at the floor and still pacing. Quinn stepped right into her path forcing her to stop.

"Rachel look at me," she said, Rachel did look, and she gasped.

When Rachel looked up at Quinn; her Quinn in all of her former blonde glory she gasped. She didn't realize until this moment how much she had missed this look. She forgot for a moment that she was mad and reached up to touch her hair.

"You look normal," she croaked and Quinn smiled.

"And I want to feel normal baby, which is why I need to do this," Rachel shook her head and met Quinn's eyes.

"No Quinn, he has some weird twisted power over you and he makes you doubt yourself and me and us-"

"No I've never doubted you or us," she cut in and placed her hand on Rachel's cheek. "Trust me."

"I do Quinn okay, but I trusted you last time you went to see him and he hurt you again and I'm just getting my amazing girlfriend who actually believes in herself back… please don't do this."

"I have to, it's the only way… I need to tell him a few things for me to finally be able to turn my back on him once and for all, and I need you to be there with me."

"With you?"

"Yes with me, and then you'll be able to see that I'm better and that this is how I need to rid him from my life. Every time I talk with that man he tells me what he thinks of me but it is time that I tell him what I think of me," she said and there was a conviction in her tone that made Rachel see that this time it really was different.

"Okay but one condition," Rachel told her and she was already nodding before she even said her condition. "I want to be in the room with you… I know you want me there but I want to be there, completely there."

"I want you in the room with me," Quinn said and Rachel grinned.

"I have one more condition."

"You said one."

"I changed my mind, I'm allowed to," Rachel stomped her foot and Quinn giggled. "Do you want to hear my other condition?"

"Yes."

"My other condition is that you have to kiss me right fucking now because I have missed those lips," Quinn bit her lip and pulled Rachel by the hips until they were touching. "Oh and that tongue." Quinn's lips crashed against hers and Rachel immediately pushed her tongue into Quinn's waiting mouth and they both moaned.

Quinn gripped her back and held her tight, she really missed those lips and she couldn't believe she was so stupid to choose smoking over this.

What was she thinking?

Oh right she wasn't, she was hiding.

Their kiss was interrupted by Santana clearing her throat. They both looked over at her.

"Sorry to interrupt but we overheard and-"

"You mean you eavesdropped," Rachel interrupted her.

"No, we overheard because we're in a fucking locker room dwarf and things echo in here… also you're loud as fuck when you're mad and-" she saw that both Rachel and Quinn were laughing at her. "Oh fuck the both of you," she walked away and Brittany, Quinn and Rachel followed.

"We're sorry Santana," Rachel told her. "It's just too easy to pick on you sometimes," she saw Santana's pout turn into a smile and she looked at Quinn.

"We're going too Q," she said and Quinn nodded. "There is no fucking way you're going into a prison with only this bitch with you," she motioned to Rachel. "With your innocent fucking good little Christian girl persona and Berry's weird attachment to looking like jailbait you two will be eaten alive, guards or not." Quinn laughed and reveled in the fact that Santana wanted to protect them.

"Okay but you two better change because two hot as hell cheerleaders are also the source of many a fantasy." Santana laughed.

"We are kind of dream girls for some people huh?" Santana said cocky.

"You are for me San," Brittany said and Santana attacked her lips. Clothes went flying and Quinn and Rachel quickly ducked out of the room. Once in the hall Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and led her toward the auditorium.

"What's part two of this three part plan of yours?"

"You'll see," Quinn said with a teasing grin and Rachel felt butterflies.

Quinn really was coming back to her.

Hopefully for good, this time.

* * *

><p>When Quinn pulled her into the auditorium, the glee club was there… well the ones that had to do booty camp were at least and after watching Mr. Schuester teaching Finn a tough move that Finn nailed Rachel couldn't help but feel the excitement that they might actually win Nationals this year.<p>

After congratulating Finn, Mr. Schuester and the others noticed Quinn and Rachel standing there.

"Can I help you Quinn?"

"I heard this is for people who need a little help with their dance moves and want to win Nationals," she said and he nodded.

"That's right."

"So I'm a little rusty… and um," she took a deep breath and swallowed her pride. "Would it be cool if I joined in?" He smiled at her.

"Absolutely… and welcome back," he patted her shoulder and everyone else came over to hug her.

"Get in here girl," Mercedes said to her and they hugged. "You've been missed."

"Thanks," Quinn said and hugged Mike.

"What about you Rachel?" Mr. Schuester asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I just feel left out," she wasn't lying even though she had no idea that step two of Quinn's plan was re-joining glee club; she couldn't be happier.

Quinn was ready.

Everyone laughed at Rachel and Mr. Schuester told them all to line up again. Quinn stood with Rachel on one side and Puck on the other. He looked at her.

"I'm proud of you," he said sincerely and she nodded.

"Me too," Rachel added and she looked back and forth between them.

"Me too," she repeated.

* * *

><p>Quinn pulled up at the prison and took a deep breath. She looked over at Rachel in the passenger seat and felt the girl squeeze her fingers. Then her eyes moved to the back seat where Santana was squeezed between Brittany and Puck.<p>

They had run into Puck in the parking lot and he asked where they were going. When they told him he insisted on joining saying that there was no way he was letting his girls go into a prison alone… guards or not and Quinn reluctantly agreed.

But she had to admit, she was glad he was there… she was glad for all of them. None more so that her amazing girlfriend. After they all got through the search process she turned to Puck.

"Hey you don't happen to have a copy of that picture of you and Beth, do you?" He smiled and nodded.

"I do," he told her.

"Can I… maybe borrow it?" He instantly pulled his wallet out of his pocket and took the picture out. He handed it to her and smirked.

"Can I ask why?"

"It's something I need him to see," she motioned her head toward the room she was meeting her father in and he smiled.

"Show him that you're wonderful and that you create beauty and it has nothing to fucking do with him," Puck said and she nodded.

"Sort of," she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

They wouldn't let all five of them go in to see him so Brittany, Santana and Puck had to wait outside of the room for them. When Quinn and Rachel entered the room it was empty. They sat down in the chairs that were there; Quinn took a few steadying breaths, and Rachel reached over and took her hand. Quinn interlocked their fingers but after a minute Quinn got to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked getting up also and she nodded.

"I-I just can't sit," she replied. "I'm too antsy." A moment later the door opened and a guard let Russell in. Both girls gasped upon seeing him and Rachel felt Quinn tense up as she placed her hand in Quinn's again. Russell looked away in disgust while the guard handcuffed Russell to the table.

"I'll be just outside that door if you need me," the guard said to Quinn. "Just yell."

"T-T-Thank you," she stammered and she mentally kicked herself for letting Russell get to her. The guard ducked out leaving them alone with him.

Quinn stared at her father for the longest time. She was trying to see what she was so afraid of. He was nothing. He was in jail for being a lousy human being, he was never a good father, he was nothing but a judgmental slime ball who blamed the lord for his hate, and she couldn't- for the life of her- remember why she had once feared him so much.

And then he spoke.

"What'd you come here for Quinn, to rub your sins in my face?"

And words that had once caused her to tear herself apart now only fueled her fire and she felt- maybe for the first time since seeing her dad again- she felt normal. She felt like the girl who stood before him, pregnant and recently homeless and told him without any fear or doubt exactly who she was.

She was ready.

"No Russell, I came here to show you who I truly am."

"You're a sinner!" He shouted and she felt her blood boiling. The fear was gone, the resentment was gone, the insecurity was gone all that was left was pride in herself and a little bit of pity for the man that she once worshipped.

"No more than you," she said and his fierce eyes finally landed on hers and for the first time in her life she didn't cower under it. She tried to pull away from Rachel and felt her girlfriend tense up. She looked back and smiled.

"I'm okay Rachel," she promised and knew Rachel could see it in her eyes because she smiled, nodded and released her hand. She walked over to the table, leaned her hands on it, and met that fierce gaze head on with a powerful look of her own.

"Do you see that girl right there dad?" She pointed to Rachel and he didn't look at her but that was okay for Quinn because she didn't really want him to. "She saved me, she showed me what true love and understanding and compassion really is. She taught me how to love, she showed me that I am worthy, and she loves me… she loves me truly, completely and unconditionally and I love her the same way," Russell sneered. "You always talk about God's work but let me tell you… that girl knows more about God's work than you ever will and she's Jewish… because you see daddy it's not about what religion you practice it's about what you believe and how you love. There aren't any rules on who you can and should love just that you do. I learned that from her and do you know what else I learned from her… I learned that I am worth something because she wouldn't love me if I weren't."

She waited to see if Russell would say anything but he didn't.

"I came here today daddy because I needed you to know a few things about me before I walk out of your life for good… first that girl right there has my heart and I love her and one day I will marry her," he looked away disgusted and she pulled out the picture that Puck gave her and slid it across the table. She watched as her father looked over the photo. "And that is my daughter daddy. She doesn't know me very well yet, but I'm going to make her proud. Because that is what you're supposed to do as a parent, make them proud and raise them to know that everyone… EVERYONE!" She screamed as tears began to fall from her face and his eyes landed on her again. "Deserves to be loved, and my daughter will grow up knowing that… and she will grow up to know that she can be whatever she wants to be and love whoever she wants to love and I will still love her no matter what because that's what parents are supposed to do daddy," she took a few steadying breaths, pulled the picture away tucked it back into her pocket, and continued.

"I'm a beautiful person, and I have a daughter that was born out of wedlock at the age of sixteen and I have a girlfriend that I love very much and will one day marry, and I will graduate from Yale in four years, and I have done all of that without any help from you… that is who I am daddy not some pretty, blonde cheerleader who spent all of her childhood hiding who she was and hurting innocent people all in the name of pleasing you." She took a deep breath, she was on a roll.

"Now… if I cheer it'll be because I want to, when I sing in glee club it's because I want to, and I have blonde hair because I want to, and I love Rachel Berry," she laughed and he looked like he wanted to hit something. "Well because it's impossible not to love Rachel Berry, and you'd know that if you weren't such a closed minded son of a bitch." He punched the table and Quinn backed up. "You didn't break me daddy and you never will and do you know why?"

"Why?" He said with pure hatred in his tone.

"Because I know love… and after this meeting I will get to take my girlfriend's hand and walk right out of this place while you…" she laughed again. "Well you never will," he growled. "Hope your bible gives you everything you need Russell because really that is all you have left." He angrily got to his feet kicking the chair out from under him and the guard came in just as he tried to flip the table that he was chained to over.

"I'm sorry miss but you're going to have to leave," the guard told her as he restrained Russell.

"That's okay sir… I'm done here anyway." She turned and took Rachel's hand and interlocked their fingers. "You ready?"

"I love you Quinn," Rachel whispered and led her out of the room. Quinn turned back to look at her still angry father who was staring back at her with pure hatred.

"Goodbye Russell," she said before closing the door and she meant it. She was finally free of him and that felt so good.

Once they were back in the room with Puck, Santana and Brittany they were all looking at her expectantly.

"Well," Puck waited.

"It was awesome," Quinn said with a happy grin and Rachel stared at her. Quinn really was free. She was finally free of her father's influence and she had never been more proud.

"You should've seen her Noah the way she tore into him, I was so turned on," Rachel said and Quinn's eyes landed on her.

"You were," she asked and Rachel rubbed her arm and bit her lip while nodding. Quinn pulled her into a steamy kiss that had Puck practically drooling.

"Ugh gross, knock it off you two," Santana said and they pulled apart. As they left Quinn handed Puck the picture and he waved her off.

"You keep it," he said and she hugged him.

"I'll make you another copy," she whispered and he hugged her back.

"Puck, you're driving because Q is going to share all the juicy details on the way home," Santana said as they reached the car.

"Cool," Puck said and they all piled in and as Quinn recounted the story everyone could see that she was truly free of him and everyone was so happy for her.

And everything was back to normal again.

The way it should be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Wow long chapter! Sorry about that I originally wasn't going to have her confront Russell but as I was writing it I knew the only way she would be truly free of him would be to show him how wrong he was about her.**

**Also, I wanted to tell you all that I have been uploading this story to (skysplitsandgoldstars dot net) without any spaces obviously. **

**It's a fanfiction site for only Faberry/Achele stories and it doesn't have the same restrictions on sex that does. So, while I will continue to post this story on there will be a backup option in the event that deletes it.**

**The song used was Normal by Porcupine Tree.**


	55. Chapter 55: Shine

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Asian F"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Harry Potter, West Side Story, or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 55: Shine<strong>

"_I think about this moment day and night, this is the only thing that I've ever known. I believe I can and I think I'm right, I'm gonna take this back to where it belongs cause, it's my time to shine. Cause I know what could be mine, it's all layin on the line so, it's my time, it's my time to shine."_

Rachel showed up at Quinn's house after her dance lesson to find Quinn sprawled out on the couch reading… Harry Potter and Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and watched. Quinn's lips were tight as she smiled because of the words on the page. Her glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose was just about the sexiest thing Rachel had ever seen and she just watched.

She could watch Quinn read for hours it was so fascinating to her.

She didn't even realize that Quinn had stopped reading and was now looking at her as if she were crazy until Quinn cleared her throat. Rachel looked up at Quinn's amused face and saw that she was now laughing at her.

"What's so funny Quinn, I'm not the one reading Harry Potter," she said walking toward the girl. Quinn sat up in a huff letting the book fall to the couch.

"And what may I ask is wrong with Harry Potter?"

"Nothing," Rachel giggled at the fact that she seemed personally offended. "I love Harry Potter but how many times does this make," Quinn lowered her eyes to look at her lap. "How many times have you read this particular series Quinn." Quinn responded with a low whisper that Rachel didn't even hear. She sat down on her knees on the side of Quinn and leaned forward. "What was that?"

"Seventeen, okay… this is my seventeenth time reading this book," she answered with a slight yell and Rachel laughed. "So what… it's my feel better book." Quinn slumped back on the couch with a sigh and Rachel stopped laughing.

Quinn didn't look sick.

She quickly placed her hand onto her girlfriend's forehead.

"Are you sick baby?" Quinn shook her head no.

"No… I'm just, I'm just exhausted from booty camp," she said with a slight whine. An evil grin crept up Rachel's face and she swung one leg across Quinn's lap to straddle her. She placed both hands on Quinn's cheeks and pecked her lips.

"Well it's your own fault, I mean if you didn't waste so much time being a skank and doing nothing but smoking with your time then you wouldn't be out of shape," Quinn growled and flipped Rachel onto her back to the opposite end of the couch and Rachel squealed. She then hovered over her.

"I'll have you know that I am not out of shape and I can and will still run circles around your sweet ass," she said to which Rachel barked laughter.

"Bring it," Rachel cut in. Quinn smiled but otherwise ignored her comment and continued.

"Anyway, I am not out of shape and I'll prove it," she said and brought her lips to Rachel's neck and began kissing while trailing her hand down the girl's side. She gripped her ass roughly and Rachel bucked her hips.

"Yeah prove it…. I-I need proof," Rachel groaned and just as she was about to slip her hand into Rachel's panties her mom's voice had them jumping apart.

"Quinnie, are you home," she shouted and both girls fixed their appearances before she replied.

"Yeah mom, Rachel and I are in the living room," a few seconds later Judy poked her head into the room.

"Hey sweetie, hey Rachel," she greeted with the warmest of smiles.

"Hi Judy," Rachel responded and was blushing slightly. She was pretty sure Judy knew why but no one was going to talk about it.

"Mom you're like glowing… why are you so… shiny?" Judy giggled but didn't answer.

"Rachel are you staying for dinner?"

"Umm, if you don't mind I-"

"Of course I don't mind," she turned to leave but called over her shoulder. "Richard will be joining us as well." She added and Quinn's eyes met Rachel's.

"Well that explains the shine."

"Leave her be… she's happy Quinn."

"I know," Quinn said softly and suddenly she was a million miles away.

"Hey what's wrong, what are you thinking about?"

"Just happy for her, I thought after she left my dad and chose me over him… I thought she would have to be alone forever and I'm just glad that she found a man, a good man that she can spend her life with."

"There is someone out there for everyone babe, some people just don't find them for a while," Rachel told her and Quinn took her hand.

"Yeah I'm so glad I found my someone when I was fifteen," she husked and Rachel nodded. She pulled her back onto her lap and tried to kiss her.

"Not with your mother here Quinn," Rachel pushed her off.

"Yeah because we've never had sex with my mother here before," Quinn whined.

"I know but come on," Rachel got off her lap and took her hand. "Let's go help your mom make dinner."

"You're bored with sex already," Quinn whined again.

"Um, no…" Rachel told her. "I plan on ripping those clothes off after dinner… not the glasses though, I want those on," she saw Quinn's eyes narrow. "But right now I really want to hang out with your mom and find out what happened to make you so exhausted.

Five minutes later they were cutting up the vegetables for the salad while Judy was cooking the eggplant that she was making; while Quinn recounted the day's events.

"I'm just not used to all this dancing I mean Mr. Schue is on a mission, usually we don't start dance rehearsals for competition until the week before," Rachel giggled because of how true it was. "Santana came back and re-pledged her allegiance to the glee club and everyone was working their asses off, even Finn's doing better," she recounted. "But Mercedes was having a diva fit that would rival any of yours babe," Quinn said and saw Rachel pout.

"I thought you liked my diva side?"

"Oh I do, I love when you shine like the star that you're meant to be but when Mercedes does it it's annoying," Rachel wrinkled her brow. "But I'm pretty sure I only like it when you do it because I'm in love with you."

"What was wrong with Mercedes dear?" Judy wondered.

"I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders. "She said that Mr. Schue was pushing her too hard and that he favors Rachel," Rachel's eyebrows rose in shock.

He did not favor her.

"And after I nearly ripped her head off for saying things about you she was going to walk out." Rachel gasped. "And Mr. Schue told her if she left she was out of glee club."

"Oh my god," Rachel said.

"What did she do?" Judy asked.

"She didn't leave but she spent the rest of rehearsal pouting and yelling at Mike every time he tried to teach her something."

"That doesn't seem like Mercedes at all," Rachel said and there was definite concern in her tone and that was what Quinn loved so much about her. Everyone always said Rachel was self-centered but she was anything but. "I mean, she's a diva just like me but she has never put her needs ahead of the team before now, I wonder what is going on with her."

"I think its Shane," Quinn said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Her boyfriend," Judy wondered trying to keep up and Quinn nodded. Rachel thought about it and it seemed as if Quinn was right. Ever since she started to date him she had become more and more self-centered.

"It sucks that Sam's family moved away because they were so cute and perfect together," Quinn said and Rachel nodded. "I mean I don't know Shane at all but if he is the reason Mercedes is acting like this then I want Sam back," Rachel had to agree.

"Maybe I should talk to her tomorrow; I mean I am the team captain after all."

"I don't think that's a good idea babe," Quinn told her and she met her girlfriend's eyes. "You're kind of her number one target at the moment," she watched as Rachel started to pout at the idea that Mercedes was blaming her for something. Quinn wrapped her arms around her.

"What did I do to her?"

"You didn't do anything Rach," Quinn whispered. "She's just taking it out on you," Quinn hugged her tight and Rachel didn't like the feeling of dread that this was causing her.

And when they fell into bed that night she was still thinking about it. She knew whatever was going on with Mercedes was not going to be good for their friendship.

And it was really going to be bad for the glee club.

And she barely got any sleep; as worry and stress got the better of her.

* * *

><p>Quinn knew that after telling Rachel about how Mercedes was acting that her girlfriend was worried about her and she also knew that Rachel would seek her out. So it didn't come as a surprise when Rachel told Quinn she wanted to watch Mercedes audition for West Side Story.<p>

"Rach," Quinn said with sympathy in her tone. "Look I'm just concerned, because for whatever reason Mercedes has a problem with you right now and I don't want this to tear the glee club apart, maybe you should just give her a little space."

"I appreciate your concern love, but ignoring it won't make it go away I didn't do anything to her and I'll be dammed if I'm going to stand by and let her blame me for something I didn't even do," Rachel told her and she spoke Quinn could see the determined shine in her eyes and she knew Rachel wouldn't stop until this was fixed.

"Okay," Quinn leaned over and kissed her in the middle of the hall. There weren't many students but the few that witnessed gasped and Quinn smiled into the kiss. She felt Rachel smiling too and they both laughed. It must've been weird for some of these kids to see Rachel and Quinn kissing especially after how they used to treat each other. Yeah sure most of them knew they were friends but kissing must've been the weirdest thing in the world for some of them to see them doing. "I'll see you after booty camp," Quinn said and Rachel winked.

She walked away from Quinn and toward the auditorium. She stood in the wings and watched as Mercedes blew her audition out of the water and that was when the panic set in.

She stopped being concerned about her friendship with the girl and she even stopped worrying about what this would do to the glee club.

She watched as Mercedes shined the way she always said she would and that was why she panicked.

She was going to win the role that Rachel desperately needed.

A lot of people called Rachel selfish, and admittedly she could be a self-centered but she was anything but selfish. In fact the only times she was ever selfish was when she felt threatened and this was one of those times.

She didn't just want this role.

She needed it.

She found Quinn in the choir room and as soon as their eyes met Quinn knew something was wrong. She looked to Mr. Schuester who upon seeing Rachel waved her off and she practically ran over to the girl and dragged her out into the hall.

"Wh-What happened? Are you okay… do you-"

"She was amazing Quinn," Rachel cut off her worrying and she relaxed a bit before she began worrying all over again but for a different reason this time.

"Baby so were you," she said softly and Rachel's wet eyes finally looked up at her. "I know you think Mercedes was better and I'm sure she was great but Rachel so were you," Rachel nodded; she knew Quinn was right. Quinn stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist.

"You shine brighter than anyone else Rachel, don't get me wrong I love Mercedes and I think she is one of the most talented people I've ever known but for me there is no one better than you," Rachel smiled. "There is no one more passionate than you, and there is no one that wants it more than you do," Rachel shot her a weak smile and Quinn kissed her forehead. "So even if the worst thing happens and they don't choose you then I have no doubt that you will find another way to woo the pants off of the NYADA admissions board," Rachel laughed.

"Woo the pants off Quinn?"

"Yeah," she said flatly and Rachel laughed more. "I mean it's just a figure of speech because if anyone actually removes their pants I'd have to kill them but you know what I mean," Rachel laughed again and as she felt the panic and worry leave her she smiled up at her beautiful girlfriend.

"God I love you."

"I love you too."

"You have this way," Rachel told her. "You have this way Quinn, of calming me down better and quicker than anyone ever could before you. You know exactly what I need to hear and exactly how and when to say those things."

"That's because I know you inside and out," she waggled her eyebrows. "Quite literally." Rachel smacked her arm.

"Don't be a perv," and Quinn laughed.

"But seriously Rachel, I know what to say because I believe in you just as much as you do. You're going places my love NYADA or not," Rachel nodded. "I know it's your dream school but it is not the only one that is in New York."

"But it's the best Quinn."

"I know and I get why you want it so badly," Quinn agreed. "But if you don't get in remember one thing… you don't need to learn how to shine… you already know how to do that," Rachel smiled shyly. "You will find Broadway babe, whether you skate in on recommendations of your NYADA professors and your impressive resume or whether you have to go to a regular performing arts school and prove it to them by working your ass off," Rachel nodded again. "You Rachel Berry are the hardest worker I know and if NYADA doesn't see that just because you don't have the right amount of credentials then fuck them and they don't deserve to have the privilege to teach you," Rachel laughed, she loved Quinn so much.

She loved her endless devotion and pride.

She loved that she could look into those eyes and see her soul.

She loved her heart and her mind and her passion.

She also loved that fucking hot body- but that was something else entirely.

"I love you so much Quinn," Rachel told her and pressed a loving kiss to those lips.

She loved those lips also.

"I know you love me just like I love you."

"I still want NYADA though," Rachel said adamantly and as Quinn could see her determined girlfriend return to her she smiled and led her down the hall.

"I know you do."

"And I want the part too," Rachel said.

"I know you do."

"I'm meant to shine baby and nothing will stop me," Rachel said and Quinn hugged her tight against her side.

"I know that better than anybody," Quinn told her and looked down at those shining eyes and Rachel felt every ounce of Quinn's love for her.

"I know you do."

* * *

><p>Tina approached Mike as he stood at his locker. She was so proud of him. He was getting so much better at singing and she had all the faith in him that he would nail his audition but she could see that something else was troubling him.<p>

"Ready for song practice… your audition is tomorrow?"

"I'm not auditioning," he told her and watched as her face dropped. He hated disappointing her but she didn't know what was happening at home. He had gotten a bad grade and his father had a meeting with Figgins, thinking he was on drugs. He wanted him to quit glee club and his dad was blaming Tina. He didn't want to burden the girl he loved with all of the drama his father was bringing into his life and he certainly didn't want his father to make him break up with her so he figured giving up the play was going to be the best choice for him, he didn't want to but he had no choice.

"What are you talking about? We've been practicing your singing every day. This is your chance to break out and show everybody that you're more than just a fleet footed dance ninja," he smiled despite himself, he loved her so much.

"Riff is perfect for you, he sings he dances he dies; it's the second male lead Mike," she finished and he could hear the disappointment in her voice. He hated disappointing everyone.

"I'm overwhelmed and losing focus… football, glee club, booty camp so we're ready for Sectional's," he watched as her smile turned into a frown. She was sad because he was giving up his dream for everyone else. "I got an A minus Tina," and she gasped.

"You got an Asian F?" He nodded.

"My dad is all over me."

"You shouldn't have to hide your dreams… just be honest with him," she said and that got him mad. He knew she was trying to support his dream but she didn't get it. Her parents were more open and wanted her to be what she wanted to be, he didn't have that luxury as his parents had already had his life planned out for him.

He hated it but he loved his parents.

And never wanted to disappoint them.

So instead he attacked her.

"Oh like how you were so honest about pretending to stutter all that time?" She frowned again and again he felt like he was a disappointment.

"Point taken," she said with a heavy sigh and watched as he shut his locker and stormed away. She watched him go; knowing that his parents were great parents but how long would he feel that way if they were making him give up what he loved just to make them happy. It was then that she made a decision to help Mike whether he liked it or not because she loved him.

Her first order of business… find Quinn.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Rachel were walking down the halls talking about the school election; she was thrilled for him and his excitement even though she was panicking about her own problems she still wanted to support him, so she walked beside him and handed out election buttons with him.<p>

"With only two days left for people to announce their candidacy that leaves me and Brittany running in this race, which is more like me running and you know Brittany just whimsically hopping and skipping nearby," Rachel smiled at him. She hated that she had to choose between both of her friends but she knew Kurt needed this for NYADA so she decided to support him. It was putting a bit of a strain on her friendships with Brittany and Santana but deep down she knew they understood. "No one takes her seriously," he finished and Rachel nodded.

"That's so amazing Kurt, I mean you can practically add the moniker of president to your curriculum now, NYADA is going to eat that up," they stopped at his locker and were handing out buttons.

"According to the new Jacob Ben Israel straw poll, I'm already ahead of Britt by eleven percent."

"Really?"

"This could be a cake walk," Rachel squealed in excitement for him and then Brittany and Santana joined them followed by Quinn. She beamed at her girlfriend. They had already discussed the fact that Quinn was supporting Brittany while she supported Kurt that way both of their friends had one of them in their corner. Quinn winked at her and then Santana and Brittany started to rip apart Kurt's campaign.

"Nice blouse Hummel really brings out the color of your pink eye," Santana said and his eyes widened.

"So can I rely on your vote Rachel," Brittany asked and Rachel met her eyes. She could see that Brittany was saddened by Rachel's choice but not mad.

"I'm sorry Brittany but I've already pledged my fidelity to Kurt."

"So you're okay with flushing McKinley High's future down the magical poop stealing water chair?" Rachel shook her head in confusion but before she could answer Santana was already speaking.

"Did you know that in six years at this school… we've only exclusively had male student council presidents? And yeah Kurt may look like Jimmy Fallon's butch daughter but a vote for him would only empower yet another frank and beans."

"Yes," Brittany cut in and Rachel had to admit that she was impressed with the fact that Brittany was- in fact- taking this seriously. "Where has this patriarchy gotten us? Double digit inflation, economic free fall, oil spills, war in Afghanistan." Rachel arched her eyebrow at her friend and then the tag team continued as Santana took over.

"I tweeted about Britt's flash mob pep rally in the gym and we're all showing up to support her with girl power."

"Yes, boys made one hell of a mess in this school and there is only one way to clean it up," they took off followed by Quinn and Rachel; Kurt also followed and when they got to the gym and saw that the entire female student body was there, Kurt panicked.

People were taking Brittany seriously.

And as Brittany sang and danced and Rachel watched as her amazing girlfriend joined in she started to think that Brittany had a point.

She promised Kurt and would stand by that choice but Brittany did just prove she was more than just a pretty cheerleader who could dance. She was going to challenge Kurt and now Rachel was worried for him as well because she was really sure that Brittany just might win.

She watched Brittany shine.

And she was proud.

But she felt bad for Kurt because she knew better than anyone just how important this was for him.

After the pep rally Kurt ran off and Rachel wanted to follow him but she wouldn't even know what to say right now so instead she attacked Quinn.

"You were so good baby," she kissed her.

Yup she kissed her in front of half of the school and didn't even think twice.

Quinn pulled out of the kiss and smiled down at her.

"You like that?"

"Yeah," Rachel's eyes darkened. "You looked so hot Quinn and I want you to take me right now… I don't even care where, I just need you," Quinn didn't answer with words she just nodded emphatically.

* * *

><p>Quinn paced outside the guidance office while Mercedes and Rachel were inside talking to the directors about who won the part she was wringing her hands nervously as she waited. After a while Mercedes stormed out of the office followed closely by Rachel.<p>

"Mercedes look, in the spirit of Broadway camaraderie I'd like to offer you a hug to congratulate you on your call back," she leaned in to hug her but stopped when Mercedes pushed her away with a finger on her forehead.

"You know what Rachel… hug me _after_ I get the part," she said and walked away leaving Rachel standing there looking at her and she was clearly upset. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and forced the girl to face her.

"Hey," she said softly. "Don't let her upset you just go out there and shine as big and as bright as she could only dream of and then you will know that no one else deserves that part more than you do." Rachel frowned.

"I love you baby and I'm glad you believe in me so completely but there is something wrong with her… I mean did that sound like Mercedes to you?" Quinn also frowned.

"No but…" she trailed off and Rachel watched her struggle with what she wanted to say.

"Just say it," Rachel told her.

"Okay but please don't take this as a slight against you," Rachel shook her head.

"Just say it Quinn."

"Rachel you are the most talented person I have ever met and you know I believe that with all of my heart," Rachel nodded and Quinn continued. "And I know you've worked your ass off for every solo you've gotten in glee club and at competitions but for everyone you get that's one less that someone else gets," Rachel nodded again. "Mercedes is fighting for her own dreams too and though I don't think it's right that she's taking it out on you I do understand her motives," and Rachel nodded again.

Quinn was right.

Of course she was… she always was.

"You're right."

"I just think that Mercedes feels that this play is her only chance to shine because she believes- especially with Mr. Schue's renewed dedication to winning no matter what… I think she feels this is her last chance to have the spotlight."

"But it isn't," Rachel said. "She just needs to work for the solos in glee and she'll get them, I told her that last year."

"I know that and you know that but Mr. Schue is going to go with you every single time and you know it… not that you don't deserve it but I get where she is coming from and what she is feeling."

"Yeah me too," Rachel said sadly. She hated that in order for her to shine someone else had to be stifled. "So what do I do?"

"You go to the call back and you own that fucking song and then you will get the part and it will be fought for and well deserved," Rachel smiled at her confidence.

"And if I don't get it."

"Then we'll support Mercedes because she will have fought for it as well," Rachel loved this woman. "And then we'll find another way for you to shine."

"I love you Quinn."

"I love you too Rachel," she said and leaned down to kiss her. "But I'm pretty sure you're going to win."

"You're just biased," Rachel giggled and kissed her again.

"Maybe."

Kiss again.

"Take me home Quinn and make love to me," Rachel husked and Quinn groaned and pulled Rachel down the hall. As they were walking away they heard Tina's timid voice behind them.

"Quinn," she called and Rachel growled.

Fucking cockblock.

They both turned to face her and Tina was smiling shyly.

"I'm sorry to bother you guys but I really need a favor Quinn," she said and Rachel saw that she really was upset so she kissed Quinn's cheek.

"I'll be waiting in the car," Rachel told her before smiling at Tina and leaving them alone.

"What can I do for you Tina?"

"I need you to tutor Mike," she said and Quinn laughed.

"Tina," she said when she realized that Tina was completely serious. "Mike is just as smart as I am."

"You're a bit smarter Quinn, you have a higher GPA."

"Like a half of a point higher," she said with a laugh.

"It's still higher," Tina told her and Quinn knew she really wanted her to help him. "He is overwhelmed right now and he is giving up on his dream and I just know he'll be miserable if he doesn't get to perform and I just," she trailed off as the tears began to overwhelm her. Quinn pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, don't cry I'll help him… I'm not sure how but I will."

"Thanks," Tina said into her shirt.

When Quinn got out to the car after talking with Tina she told Rachel what she wanted and that she was going to find Mike and ask how she could help. Rachel kissed her soundly.

"Whoever said Quinn Fabray was a selfish bitch has clearly never met her," she said proudly and Quinn laughed.

"Well maybe those people only knew the head bitch version of her."

"Maybe," Rachel said with a shrug. "Will you come over and play with me when you're done playing with Mike," Rachel asked innocent but her tone was laced with so much sex that Quinn wanted to jump her right there.

"I'd love to, you tease," Rachel giggled. "But I assure you my love, that Mike and I will be doing nothing like what you and I will be doing."

Good answer," Rachel said and kissed her again. She got into the car and winked. "See you later sexy," and as she drove off, Quinn moaned.

_Fucking tease_- she thought before going back into the school to find Mike.

* * *

><p>She found Mike in the dance room. He was kneeling on the floor and seemed to be thinking about something. She walked in and heard him say.<p>

"I have to do it."

"Do what?" She asked and he turned to face her and got to his feet.

"I was just thinking about…" he treailed off and narrowed his eyes at her. "What's up Quinn did you need something?"

"I'm here for you Mike," she told him.

"For me?" He questioned and she could tell that he was confused.

"Look don't get mad but Tina came to me and she asked me to help you."

"Help me," he arched his eyebrow. "Help me with what?"

"She told me that you could use a tutor and that maybe I could help," she watched as his confused expression turned into a smitten grin and she felt her own smile creep up. "Look Mike, you're brilliant… you're just as smart as I am so I refuse to believe that you need any help with your grades but I can see that you've got a lot on your plate so maybe I could help with something else," he smiled.

"I love her so much," he said with a chuckle and Quinn nodded.

"I know how that feels," she replied. "What were you talking about when I came in here?" He blushed and she stepped closer.

"I have been debating on whether or not I should follow my heart and my dream or do what my father has planned," he answered honestly.

"Oh I know all about that."

"Yeah, I guess you do," he said realizing that Quinn was so afraid of disappointing her father that she hid herself for way too long.

"And what did you decide?"

"That I'm going to follow my dreams," he told her and watched as her smile spread across her face. "I don't know how I'm going to handle this with my father coming down on me so hard but I have to… it's the only thing besides Tina that I love with all my heart."

"Well, tell me how to help and I will do whatever to takes," she told him.

"Okay, I could use a little help with teaching the football team the choreography for the play," she nodded.

"I'm not the greatest dancer but I'll help."

"Quinn you're an amazing dancer… you're talents are very underappreciated in glee," she stepped closer and patted his arm.

"So are yours Mike," he smiled. "I think you're going to nail this audition."

"And are you auditioning?"

"Yes," she told him. "I know I wouldn't get any of the leading roles… not with some of the talent in this school but I want to take drama in college so I need something."

"Well alright," he draped his arm across her shoulder. "Choreography credits for the school play should help your resume," he said and she grinned. "The football team is waiting in the gym lets go teach those fools how to use their feet."

"Let's do it," she said with a giggle.

"And Quinn," her eyes met his. "I really could use some help with Chemistry… are you any good at it?"

"Yeah," she blushed. "I'm kind of a nerd."

"Yup," he agreed. "Knew that already." She arched her eyebrow as if to ask how he knew. "Quinn you're the only person in this school ranked higher than me… of course I knew you were a nerd." She laughed again and they walked toward the gym. "But just so you know I'm coming after that top spot Fabray."

"Bring it," she challenged and this time he laughed.

"Thanks Quinn… for this; I already feel better."

"You're welcome but it's really Tina you need to thank… that girl loves you."

"Oh I know it," he agreed.

"So you're going to nail that role and make her proud right?"

"Right," he said and they walked into the gym together.

He knew he would shine.

He knew it because he had Tina.

And he had had a great support system.

* * *

><p>Quinn stood in the wings of the auditorium watching Rachel pace back and forth.<p>

"You've got this babe… the part is already yours now go out there and show them why," Rachel lent up and kissed Quinn.

"I love you," she said as they called her name.

Quinn watched her walk out to the center of the stage to see them decide who was singing first by a coin toss. Rachel won and said that Mercedes could go first and as they watched her sing she held Rachel's hand and could feel how tense her girlfriend was. Her hands were shaking and it only got worse as Mercedes blew it out of the water.

When it was her turn she kissed Rachel's cheek.

"Break a leg," Rachel nodded once and walked nervously out to the stage. She watched as Rachel put all of her heart into that song and it was beautiful.

But she could also see that her nerves were getting to her and she wasn't shining the same way she normally did. She still performed the song like a freaking pro but it wasn't with the same heart and conviction that a traditional Rachel Berry performance brought.

And Quinn felt the panic settle in. Once the song was over she watched her normally annoyingly confidant girlfriend walk toward her like the air was taken from her.

Like she was deflated.

Like she had lost her shine.

And it was truly frightening.

Quinn reached for her hands.

"That was excellent… you were amazing," Quinn said and it was true but Rachel shook her head.

"She was better than me," Quinn could see the fear in her eyes and Rachel pulled out of her grasp and walked away.

Rachel was walking down the hall on a mission. She had blown it… it was her first real chance to shine and she just wasn't good enough. She needed this part more than anything and someone else was better. She was panicking… she wasn't thinking clearly.

And her heart was pounding in her chest.

She walked into the boy's locker room and found Coach Beiste in her office and informed her that she was putting her name into the race for class president.

She knew she was betraying Kurt but she had no other choice or she would lose NYADA.

When she left the office she felt sick to her stomach. Sick over what she had just done to Kurt, sick over what happened in that auditorium and sick to death of being selfish.

When Quinn found her she was sitting in her car crying.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked and sat down in the passenger seat.

"I'm a horrible person Quinn," she said through tears.

"You are far from horrible Rachel."

"You don't know what I did," Rachel whined and her watery eyes met Quinn's nervous ones.

"What'd you do?"

"I entered the race for class president," she saw Quinn frown and she cried harder. "I know I'm a selfish and horrible friend for doing this to Kurt but I have to Quinn don't you see without the school play… I have nothing, nothing to put on my application… nothing that is going to make me special."

"Rachel," Quinn said and ran a hand through her hair. "You have so many special things that you've already done you don't need the class election or the school play and if NYADA doesn't want you screw them!" She yelled and Rachel giggled through her tears. "I don't like what you did to Kurt because it isn't you Rachel but I understand why you did it." Rachel nodded.

"Can you just take me home and cuddle me," Quinn nodded. "I really need to feel safe and loved right now; can you do that for me?"

"I will do absolutely anything for you my love," Quinn told her. "Want me to drive?" Rachel didn't answer but she nodded and as they switched seats they met in the front of the car and Quinn wrapped the girl in her arms. "You'll do the right thing baby… you always do," and Rachel nodded into her chest.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rachel felt a little better. She knew that Kurt would be upset with her but she figured once she explained things he would understand and she would have her friend back. She was standing at her locker when she saw Kurt approach. She took a deep breath and prepared to deal with his wrath.<p>

"I think we should talk, don't you?" He said and she could hear how upset he was by the tone of his voice and the bite behind his words.

"About the upcoming deadline for the NYADA applications?" She tried and failed to be nonchalant and change the subject… she wanted to do anything but talk about.

"About you telling Coach Beiste that you're running for Senior class president… against me," he said and nearly choked on the words. She bit back the tears that were welling up in her eyes over hurting him and started ranting about her plan.

"Look Kurt, you saw Mercedes okay… I'm not going to get the part… So I-I figured that if I win I'll make you vice president and then maybe y-you could just do vice versa," she watched him take a deep breath and could tell he was holding back on what he really wanted to say or maybe he was trying not to scream at her.

"Rachel in ten years, when you look back at this time… you're not going to be thinking about the clubs you belonged to, or the parts that had; you'll be thinking about the friends you had and," his voice cracked. "And the ones you just tossed aside." He left her alone and a moment later Quinn wrapped her arms around her from behind having heard the whole thing. Rachel pulled her arms tighter and felt Quinn's hot breath on her ear.

"What are you going to do?"

Rachel turned in those loving arms and met those incredible eyes.

"I'm going to do the right thing and tell Coach Beiste I changed my mind," Quinn nodded.

"And if you don't get the part," Quinn continued.

"I'm going to congratulate Mercedes," Quinn nodded again.

"And then what are we going to do?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "We're going to find another way for you to shine and prove to those NYADA jerks and everyone at this school just what Rachel Berry is made of," she wiped the tears off of Rachel's cheeks. "Show them Rachel… just like you always do," Rachel nodded and then the tears got the better of her again.

Quinn wondered why the people at this school never bothered to see this side of Rachel Berry.

They always bitched about how ambitious she was.

And about how selfish and self-centered she was.

But how come no one ever saw just how loving and forgiving and amazing she was?

And how come no one ever saw that she hurts just as much as everyone else does?

"I love you Rachel," she whispered and kissed her hair. She heard a mumble come from the face buried in her own shirt and knew Rachel had returned the sentiment.

She would be okay.

Like she always was.

* * *

><p>Quinn once again found herself pacing in front of the guidance office and after a few moments Mercedes stormed out of the room and she felt a rush adrenaline course through her and then Rachel came out.<p>

"Well?"

"I got it," Rachel told her and she wanted to scoop the girl in her arms and tell her she loved her and was so proud of her but she knew something else happened and then Rachel continued. "But I got it by default. They wanted to double cast and Mercedes refused."

"But that's not really by default, you won the part babe and it was Mercedes choice to turn it down."

"Yeah but she turned it down because she knew she was better and thought they only gave it to me because I'm… me."

"Fuck that!" Quinn yelled and a few of the students turned to look at her. "You got a problem!" She yelled and they quickly looked away. She turned back to Rachel. "No baby, I'm not going to let you think that you didn't deserve the part."

"But Mercedes-"

"Mercedes deserved it too," Quinn said interrupting her. "She did… I won't say she didn't but so did you and that is why they double casted the role. They didn't do it so they wouldn't hurt your feelings. Mercedes was wrong Rach and I get why she's so upset but no… you are not going to feel bad about getting something you worked your ass off for… so now we're going to go celebrate and I will not take no for an answer," Rachel giggled.

"You're hot when you're fired up."

"So are you," Quinn giggled too. "Please don't feel bad about getting this Rachel because no one deserved it more even if Mercedes was just as good." Rachel nodded.

"I know," she said. "I'm just sad that she's hurting and that this is hurting our friendship."

"I know," Quinn told her and then surprised her by leaning down and capturing her lips in a hot kiss that left her toes curling.

"What was that for?"

"Because my baby just won the lead role in the play… and you are going to shine so bright." Rachel hugged her.

"Artie said he'll be putting up the cast list in a little while so I have to go talk to Coach Bieste and drop out of the race, will you meet me back here to see the list?" Quinn nodded and Rachel rushed off.

By the time the cast list was put up everyone was there…well almost everyone.

Kurt and Blaine were there, as well as Brittany and Santana and Mike and Tina. Rachel found herself standing in front of a still very angry Kurt.

"I'm so sorry Kurt and you were right," his eyes landed on hers. "I should've put my friend first and I want you to know I dropped out of the race," he smiled and she couldn't fight the grin that came over her face. "And I'd really like to help with your campaign again," he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I knew you'd do the right thing Rachel… you always do," she giggled and he released her.

"I would still very much like to be your vice president… I mean just think about it. How awesome would this school be with Lady Hummel and Gay Berry running it?" He couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh god," Santana's voice boomed from beside them. "I can see it now… rainbow painted walls and sequin lockers," she laughed and they all knew that their friendships would survive this election… and the school play.

Well most of them.

As Artie put the list up Rachel could see Mercedes watching from the other end of the hall while Kurt congratulated Blaine, Tina hugged Mike, Brittany hugged Santana… and Quinn hugged Rachel.

"You got your part too babe," Rachel said.

"You're right… so congratulate me then," she pointed to her lips and Rachel kissed her sweetly. Puck wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist and twirled her away from Quinn.

"I got a part too Jew Babe," he said. "Where's my kiss?" He lowered her to the ground.

"Gross Noah," she tapped his arm. "But I will hug you." And then she did and he pulled her off the ground.

"Stop manhandling my girlfriend Puckerman," Quinn yelled.

"Hey," Kurt yelled loud enough for everyone to hear him; and they all looked at him. "What do you guys say we all go back to my house for some h'ors deurves and we work on mine and Britt's campaigns?" Santana eyed him. "Look I don't care which one of us you vote for as long as no one votes for Rick The Stick," there were several giggles heard. "But we could both use the help with posters and buttons… we'll call it a party."

"I like parties," Brittany said and they all agreed. As they started to leave Santana turned to Kurt.

"You're all right Lady," she said and he grinned. "So if Britt has to lose I suppose it wouldn't be as awful if she lost to you."

"Thanks for the compliment Santana," he said as if he wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not.

"You're welcome, but just so we're clear Britt won't lose," she said and whipped her hair around hitting him in the face and then she skipped over to Brittany. Blaine rubbed a hand over Kurt's back and Quinn interlaced her fingers with Rachel as they all left.

What none of them saw was that Mercedes had slipped into Shelby Corcoran's classroom and everything was about to change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I hope you guys like that I changed when Rachel dropped out of the race. I did it because I didn't like her and Kurt fighting when she only dropped out anyway. And plus my Rachel would've done the right thing, right away.**

**The song used was Shine by 3 Doors Down.**


	56. Chapter 56: Apart

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Pot O' Gold"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 56: Apart<strong>

"_When routine bites hard and ambitions are low, and resentment rides high but emotions won't grow, and we're changing our ways, taking different roads. Then love, love will tear us apart again. Love, love will tear us apart again."_

Rachel could tell that Quinn was nervous about this meeting; they were sitting at a booth in Breadstix waiting for Shelby and Quinn was wringing her hands nervously in her lap. Rachel saw this and placed her hand over Quinn's and that caused Quinn to look at her.

"Relax baby."

"But Rachel what if she changes her mind, what if she doesn't think I'm good enough for Beth what if," Quinn's words were cut off by Rachel placing her finger over Quinn's lips.

"You created Beth… there is no one better." Quinn smiled at that. "Now just relax, be yourself and Shelby will see that you are ready for this, more than ever," Quinn heaved a heavy sigh.

"You're right," Quinn said and kissed her cheek.

"I know," Rachel whispered. Quinn gave her a cute little wink and Rachel felt a flush of arousal shoot through her. "What?"

"You're just so damn adorable."

"I know that too," Rachel said, smiled, and poked her tongue out.

"And not at all conceited," Quinn pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "But what about you…are you um, how are you doing with all of this?"

"I'm okay," she said and saw that Quinn was eyeing her curiously. "No, I really am. I could see it in her eyes when I spoke to her… she really wants to get to know me, she's trying Quinn and I owe it to myself to try to."

"You're amazing," Quinn told her with a huge grin before covering her lips again and that was how Shelby found them. She cleared her throat and they both looked up at her blushing as she took her seat.

"Glad to see that the two of you are not hiding how you feel."

"Yeah it's new but we… um," Rachel stammered as nerves began getting the better of her. Quinn returned the earlier favor and covered Rachel's hand with her own. Rachel looked over and smiled so Quinn continued her thought for her.

"Hiding almost destroyed us… well hiding and my insane father," she added and saw both of the woman frown. She could see in this moment how alike they really were. "And we decided that we're going to be ourselves and if anyone doesn't like it than it's their fault not ours."

"Good for you," Shelby told her and she nodded. Rachel eyed Shelby and though she didn't blame Shelby for Mercedes leaving the New Directions she still wanted to know about it.

"So Mercedes is a member of your group now?" She asked and Shelby raised her hands in the air, surrendering.

"Look Rachel, please don't be upset with me… she came to me. She said she was tired of playing back up to you and wanted to shine." Rachel nodded. "I swore to Will that I would not go after anyone in the group but she came to me."

"I know," Rachel interrupted before Shelby got any more defensive. "I know she went after you… it's not your fault it's mine," Quinn scoffed.

"No it is not."

"Yes it is Quinn! If I hadn't been so selfish all of these years she wouldn't have felt compelled to defect… our family is falling apart and it was supposed to be our year to get it right."

"And we will get it right baby," Quinn said and neither girl noticed that Shelby was watching Quinn intently as she spoke. "Look, I love Mercedes just as much as everyone else in glee club but I love you more and I am not going to stand by and watch you blame yourself for Mercedes leaving us. She chose this… she did."

"Yeah but Quinn-"

"Yeah but nothing Rachel… so you went for every solo, so what? She would've gotten more if she had gone after them as hard as you did… and it's her Senior year and she wants something to show for it and this is what she chose. But I'll say it again… _she_ chose it Rachel."

"But-"

"Quinn's right Rachel," Shelby cut her off this time. "You want Broadway more than anyone I've ever met including myself… and you've done what it takes to get you there. You should never apologize for that. Mercedes is doing what it takes for her to get her dreams… yeah it sucks that it's at the expense of her friends but I think what she needs… what you all need is to just understand that she didn't do this to hurt the glee club just like everything you've done wasn't meant to hurt her," Rachel nodded knowing that both Quinn and Shelby were right. "What she is doing may look to be selfish but she's just doing what she thinks she needs to do to have her dreams."

"I get it."

"So stop blaming yourself… got me," Quinn added and Rachel smiled at her with love in her eyes.

"I got you."

"You sure do," Quinn joked which made Rachel's smile widen which led Shelby to her decision.

"Quinn, I was wondering if the two of you would like to babysit Beth this weekend… Puck too if he wants," Quinn's mouth dropped open and Rachel looked over at her.

"I-I would love that Shelby," she stammered. "B-But are you… I mean are you sure, I know I have to prove that I'm really ready for this and-"

"You're ready," Shelby cut in. "I can see it."

"Well thanks," Quinn told her and she was beaming. "And I would love to… but I'm curious, what do you see exactly?"

"I see the girl who marched into my auditorium and demanded that I either step up or get the hell out of Rachel's life two years ago," Quinn blushed. "I see the girl who defends my daughter like it's her life's work and right now in this moment I see the girl who could convince Rachel Berry she was wrong about something and knowing Rachel like I know her… that is very hard to do." Quinn laughed and Rachel pouted at being picked on.

But she wasn't really mad.

"And I also see the woman who gave birth to an amazing little girl… and I think it's time they got to know each other." Quinn melted and nodded as tears formed in her eyes.

"Thank you Shelby," she husked and Rachel started crying too.

"Shelby that was," she trailed off and got up and out of her seat; she stepped closer. "I'm going to hug you know," and she did and Shelby loved every second of it.

When Rachel took her seat again they ordered their food and had a lovely conversation about Beth and glee club and Finn's obnoxious kiss that cost them National's and it was great.

And it was right.

And Rachel was happy that some things were coming together even as everything else fell apart.

* * *

><p>Santana was getting books out of her locker when Mercedes approached her. Finn could see them from the other end of the hall and he decided to eavesdrop, so he got closer.<p>

"Hi Santana," Mercedes said as she leaned on the locker next to Santana's. "How many solos did you get last year?"

"A few," Santana answered with a shrug.

"One… Valerie," Mercedes confirmed and Santana crossed her arms wondering what she was getting at. "And I loved it."

"I was also the lips in Rocky Horror."

"Listen if you and I were in Shelby's group, we'd get all the solos and the duets… our voices sound amazing together, plus it's an all-girl group." Santana looked around nervously before closing her locker and walking away, Mercedes followed.

"Why would I care about all girl?"

"It's all lady power… all the time," neither girl noticed that Finn was following them closely and listening. "I mean Shelby's a great teacher. I'm hitting notes I didn't even know existed. She gets me… what I have to give; it feels good." She could see that Santana was considering it.

"You know honestly I wish I could but… s-somebody's gotta look out for Brittany. I mean that special place where she lives, yeah it's beautiful but someone's gotta help her cross the street… I could never leave her."

"Get her to come with you," Mercedes suggested before leaving Santana to think about it. Finn stormed off on a mission to find Quinn and Rachel.

He found them a few seconds later, in the choir room making out.

"I want you," he heard Rachel whisper as she sat on Quinn's lap and was attached to her neck. Quinn's hands were running up and down Rachel's back.

"I want you too," Quinn husked and arched her neck to give Rachel more room. She heard Finn clear his throat and looked up to see him standing there with his hands stuffed in his pockets. She growled at him but he spoke before she could yell.

"I-I'm sorry for interrupting but I really need to tell you guys something," he said quickly and Rachel climbed off of Quinn's lap to take a seat of her own.

"What's wrong Finn?"

"I was just listening in on a conversation-"

"Finn," Rachel reprimanded. "Listening in on people's conversations is rude."

"Yeah and so is barging in on people's make out sessions with gossip," Quinn added and he heaved a frustrated sigh.

"Look do you want to hear this or not," he said and was angry. Both girls could tell something other than gossip was going on so they stayed quiet and he continued. "I overheard Mercedes trying to convince Santana to leave us and go to Shelby's group too."

"Oh no!" Rachel yelled and got to her feet to start pacing; Quinn sat up as well.

"Is that all?" Finn shook his head no.

"N-No," Rachel stopped pacing and waited. "S-She is going to try and convince Brittany to go with her and we all know-"

"That Brittany will go," Rachel cut him off and he pointed to her to indicate that she was right. "Oh no, oh no, oh no… it's all falling apart," she was freaking out and Quinn got to her feet to try and calm her worried girlfriend.

"No it's not," she said grasping Rachel by the arms. "So far the only one that has left is Mercedes… we'll talk to Santana after rehearsal and then if she is going to leave then we can panic okay?"

"Okay," Rachel agreed.

"Okay," Finn repeated.

* * *

><p>Once everyone had arrived at rehearsal Tina looked around the room and started to cry because Mercedes wasn't there. Santana scoffed.<p>

"You know what girl Chang, if you cry every time someone gets a hang nail it kinda start to lose its effect."

"It's not a hangnail," Tina told her. "Mercedes was one of glee's original members. I feel naked without her."

"Yeah well get used to it," Puck joined in. "Because without her singing for us we're gonna have to perform naked for the judges to vote for us at Sectionals."

"No," Mr. Schuester said trying to stop all the negativity. "I will not let this setback crush our spirits. I mean we've handled worse."

"Than losing one of our best singers?" Mike asked and he shrugged.

"Kind of hard not to blame you Mr. Schue," Quinn told him. "I think you were too hard on her at booty camp," he nodded and she felt bad for even saying it. She felt it was true but she just convince Rachel that it wasn't her fault and then she blamed him.

"I blame Artie," Tina spoke again. "Why couldn't you have just given Maria to Mercedes?" Both Quinn and Rachel glared at her and she cowered.

"Because that would've damaged my integrity as an artist," Artie said to her and Rachel grinned at him.

"Look stop it!" Finn yelled and got to his feet. "So we lost a singer, so they cancelled the musical," Rachel gasped loudly and effectively shut him up.

"Wait! What?" She got to her feet. "No, no, no, no they can't cancel my musical!" Rachel sat back down next to Quinn who began rubbing circles on her back; Mr. Schuester raised his hands in defeat.

"Sue cut the funding," Mike told her with his eyebrow arched and looking at her as if she were crazy; and Finn spoke up again

"The point is, right now we shouldn't be turning on each other," he said and Quinn had to agree. Her eyes panned the room and saw nothing but a bunch of sad, angry and really worried faces.

Rachel was right, everything was falling apart.

"I agree," Blaine spoke up and got to his feet. "I can only speak from my experience with the Warblers but no show choir is just one person it's a team… when we lost a Warbler we just replaced him with another one," Quinn smiled at him and then Finn spoke and jealousy shot out of him like a fucking rainbow and he did exactly what he said they shouldn't be doing. He attacked Blaine.

"Which is easy to do when your waiting list has a waiting list," Blaine's eyes met his. "Dude I know you're a big deal at Dalton or whatever but we don't wear blazers here." Everyone looked at Finn like he was an idiot. "So… have a seat; I'm trying to give a pep talk."

"Didn't you just say something about us not turning on each other?" Blaine asked him before he did take his seat.

"NO!" Rachel yelled again. "You can't cancel my musical okay, I was thinking about changing my name to Maria!" She pushed her head into Quinn's shoulder and Quinn couldn't help but think she was adorable with her overdramatic theatrics.

"The musical is not cancelled," Mr. Schuester told them and tried to get the meeting under control again. "As for Mercedes, yes that is a huge loss for us but we will deal with replacing her later… right now we need to focus on putting on this musical."

"How?" Tina asked.

"We'll sell ads in the program," he told her while holding the program up. "I figure we can get ten maybe twenty bucks for them."

"So we'll only have to sell about two hundred," Quinn said and he frowned at her realizing that it was probably going to be impossible.

"Well I think it's a brilliant idea," Kurt said and Mr. Schuester looked over and was happy to see that someone was having a positive attitude. "And I volunteer myself to spearhead the charge… it'll give me a great opportunity to bust out my Banana Republic Mad Men collection."

"Okay!" Mr. Schuester said with a clap. "Alright! Let's break off into small groups, figure out who's gonna campus which parts of the city… and guys," they all looked at him. "I don't care what Sue does or who leaves us everyone in this groups dreams are gonna come true this year… let's do it!" He said excitedly and as everyone left Finn turned to Santana.

"Hey Santana, ready to help out the team?"

"Yeah of course," she answered wondering what he was up to. "Why?"

"Just checking," he said and then left the room. She was confused and turned to Quinn and Rachel who were standing behind her.

"What was that about?"

"He overheard you talking to Mercedes," Quinn said and Santana rolled her eyes and turned away from them.

"Look, I love you Q but I don't need to hear you preach to me right now about loyalty." She felt Quinn's hand on her arm.

"I'm not going to preach," Quinn said and Santana faced her. "I just want to know why?"

"Because I want to shine for once and we all know," she looked at Rachel. "And I mean nothing personal Rachel… but we all know that I have no chance at shining in this group." Rachel frowned.

"Everyone is leaving because of me," Rachel said and walked over to one of the chairs and slammed down into it. "Maybe I should just leave and then everyone will be happy."

"No Rachel," Santana walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. "I'm not leaving because you get all of the solos," Rachel met her eyes and gave her a disbelieving look.

"Really Santana, do you expect me to believe that?"

"Yeah I do, because it's the truth… I'm not leaving because of you Rachel; I'm leaving because I need this, for me." Rachel nodded, she got it. She really did understand.

"I just wish that everyone's dreams could come true as we work toward the same goal. If we win this year it won't be the same because you and Mercedes won't be there to celebrate with us," Santana nodded. "And if you guys win… I promise you Santana that it won't be as gratifying because we won't have done it all together. This was supposed to be our year… our year to prove to everybody that we're not losers."

"And it's still going to be our year Rachel," she told her. "We just all need to find our own paths," Rachel nodded and Santana got to her feet. "I won't leave without Brittany so if she says no, I'm here to stay."

"She won't say no Santana," Quinn spoke up. "We all know that girl would do anything for you… even ditch us."

"I'm really sorry about this guys," Santana said addressing each of them. "I hope this doesn't destroy our friendships?"

"It won't San," Quinn said with a sad smile. "You're stuck with me for life." She nodded and then when her eyes landed on Rachel she heard the girl take in a surprised breath.

"Oh I'm sorry I was under the impression that you hated me Satan," Rachel said with a slight giggle to which Santana laughed as well.

"Then you were under the wrong impression dwarf." Rachel smiled at her.

"Well then it that case… you heard Quinn, you're stuck with her and she's stuck with me so I guess that makes us stuck to each other," Santana smiled again.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said with a wink and she walked out of the room. Rachel's wide eyes landed on Quinn.

"Did Santana Lopez just say I matter to her?"

"It seemed so," Quinn said with a nod, a kiss to Rachel's forehead, and a strange look at the door that Santana had just left from.

"Things really are changing aren't they Quinn?"

"Yeah baby, you were right… everything is falling apart." Rachel got to her feet and pulled Quinn into a hug.

"Well not everything… we have a date with a beautiful baby girl tonight, don't we?"

"We do," Quinn's sad expression turned joyful and Rachel led her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn stood outside of Shelby's door. Quinn held a stuffed bunny firmly in her grasp. Actually as Rachel looked at it she was kind of choking the poor thing. Rachel ran her fingers over her hand and her chokehold on the stuffed animal.<p>

"Sweetie, you're killing the bunny." Rachel said softly and Quinn looked down at her hand.

"Oh I," she trailed off and handed the toy to Rachel. "I-I do you think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it Quinn," Rachel was about to knock on the door when Quinn stopped her.

"I don't… I… I'm not ready. I don't think I can do this," she said stuttering and Rachel faced her.

"You can do this baby… you can do anything, you're a superhero," Quinn laughed at that and Rachel could see that the nerves were fading a bit.

"What if, what if she doesn't like me? What if I'm not good enough, what if- " Rachel pressed her lips against Quinn's in a brief kiss that Quinn exhaled into. "I know I'm being stupid about this I'm just…"

"Nervous, and you have every right to be… but babe she is going to love you," Quinn nodded and when Rachel reached up to knock again she didn't stop her. A second later the door swung open and they were both thrown for a loop when it was Puck that was standing before them.

"Puck," Rachel wondered. "When did you get here?"

"Just a minute ago," he answered and his eyes were shifty and she knew he was up to something but this was Quinn's moment so she pushed those thoughts away in favor of her girlfriend who now looked as though she was going to be sick. Rachel took her free hand and interlocked their fingers.

"Come on Quinn… you got this," Rachel led her nodding girlfriend inside and watched with pride as Quinn saw her baby for the first time since her birth.

Quinn was shaking when Puck opened that door. She was torn between relief and disappointment when it was his face but then Rachel was trying to lead her inside and she felt like she was going to throw up. The nerves were overwhelming her and she didn't think she could do this but once she stepped into the apartment and saw Shelby holding the most perfect creature Quinn had ever laid eyes on, she felt her breath leave her.

And her resolve fall apart.

Shelby walked closer and stood a few feet away. Quinn's eyes darted all over Beth, she looked at those beautiful eyes that were so like her own and that thin blonde hair, and that little smirk playing on her lips that was frighteningly like Puck's and her eyes filled with tears. She felt Rachel's hand in hers and she became grounded.

"She's gorgeous," Quinn said with a breath and Shelby nodded.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked and Quinn's eyes bulged out of her head, she couldn't speak; she could only nod and then Shelby handed Beth to her and as soon as her arms wrapped around that perfect little angel she felt like the piece of her heart that was gone a year ago had finally returned.

And as the tears poured from her eyes, Beth looked at her and smiled.

She smiled.

And it was her own smile.

The smile that she reserved for Rachel and Beth was giving it to her. Beth reached up and put her hand on Quinn's cheek.

"Cwy," the little girl spoke- not very clearly- but Quinn understood and she broke.

She pulled that little girl into the tightest of hugs and laughed.

"Yeah baby cry… but it's okay they're happy tears." Shelby looked at Rachel who mouthed the words _thank you_ before Shelby ducked out of the house unnoticed by her baby who was currently enamored with Quinn.

Quinn led Beth over to the couch and sat down. Rachel sat next to her and she handed the stuffed bunny to Quinn who showed it to Beth. The little girl's eyes lit up upon seeing it and practically ripped it out of Quinn's hands and hugged it tight.

"Oh look Q," Puck said joining them and sitting on the coffee table. "She is as possessive over her toys as you are," Quinn leveled him with a glare and Rachel laughed. Quinn's eyes then landed on her and she shrugged.

"What it was funny?" Quinn smiled.

"Do you want to hold her Rach?" She asked and saw Rachel's eyes light up so she knew that Rachel wanted to but she shook her head no.

"No, I um… it's your time with her and-"

"And maybe I want to see you holding my daughter," Rachel beamed and held out her hands to Beth; who eyed her curiously but fell into Rachel's hands anyway.

"It's nice to meet you Beth… my name is Rachel I'm your… well I guess I'm your sister but I'm also Quinn's girlfriend and I held your biological mommy's hair back when she threw up because of you so I guess that makes me sort of your step-biological mom and I used to sing to you whenever you were upset or when Quinn was upset and-"

"Rach," Quinn stopped her. "You know she's one right?" But Beth was staring at Rachel like she was the greatest thing on earth; which Quinn could definitely understand as she often found herself staring at Rachel like that.

"Like mother like daughter," Puck said also noticing how Beth was staring at Rachel.

"Oh please Puckerman, you also stare at her like that so I guess it runs in the family."

"What does?" Rachel asked not knowing what they were talking about.

"That we all have a crush on you baby," Quinn said and Rachel laughed.

"She likes singing," Puck said and picked up the guitar. "It must've been all those glee club rehearsals while you were knocked up Q." She glared at him and Rachel handed the baby back to Quinn who turned her so that they could watch Puck and Rachel put on a show for her.

"What do you want to sing for her Rach," Puck asked.

"Well there was this one song that I used to sing to Quinn when she was pregnant and it always calmed them both down," she winked at Quinn and whispered the song into Puck's ear. "So you know it?" He nodded and as soon as Quinn heard the opening chords of the song she knew what it was.

And she smiled at her amazing girlfriend.

She wasn't sure Beth remembered it or not…she wasn't even sure if babies could remember stuff from being in the womb but she did know that as soon as Rachel started to sing 'Baby Mine' to her she was instantly calm and couldn't take her eyes off of Rachel.

And Quinn certainly knew that feeling.

They both watched in awe as Rachel sang to them and within a few minutes Beth was asleep in Quinn's arms. Rachel saw this and immediately stopped singing.

"I'm so sorry baby," Rachel whispered. "I made her fall asleep and now you don't get to have time with her."

"Don't apologize Rachel… this is perfect. I have dreamed of the day I would get to hold her while she slept and I am so happy right now." Rachel smiled and sat next to her and watched.

She just watched with love and pride as Quinn watched her perfect little angel while she slept comfortably in her arms.

A few hours later when Shelby returned she found Quinn in the exact same position with a sleeping Beth in her arms… the only difference was that Rachel was also sleeping with her head in Quinn's lap and Puck was asleep sprawled out on the floor.

Shelby chuckled at the sight and when she walked over she saw that Quinn was staring in awe at her child and it made her heart soar. Quinn's eyes met hers and she smiled.

"How was she?"

"She was perfect," Quinn replied.

"Want me to take her and put her down?" Quinn nodded and Shelby took the sleeping baby out of her arms. As soon as Shelby closed the door to Beth's room Quinn stretched and started to run her fingers through Rachel's hair.

"Baby," she whispered and leaned down to kiss Rachel's forehead. That snapped her out of her slumber and she sat up quickly. It took her a moment to remember where she was and her eyes landed on Quinn.

"Where's Beth?"

"Shelby is putting her to bed," Rachel nodded.

"Oh okay," she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. "Are you okay?"

"I'm wonderful Rachel," she said sincerely and she hugged her tight. "I got a second chance with my baby." Rachel nodded.

"And I got a second chance with my mom," Rachel said just as Shelby came back into the room. She wasn't sure if Shelby had heard her or not but she didn't care. She was happy that she was letting go of the resentment and letting her mother into her life.

She didn't care if Shelby had heard her; in fact she hoped she did.

And Shelby did hear her.

"Thank you so much you guys for watching her," Shelby said and gently kicked Puck's boot to wake him up. He sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes.

"No thank you Shelby," Quinn gushed. "Seriously I can't thank you enough for what you are doing for me… and what a great job you're doing with Beth."

"You're welcome Quinn and you can babysit anytime… she loves you."

"And Rachel… you should've seen how smitten she was by this girl," Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel's back as the girl blushed.

"Well it's hard not to be smitten by her," Shelby said and tried to pour every ounce of love she had for her daughter into her eyes.

And Rachel saw it.

"I'm going to hug you now," she warned before wrapping her arms around her mother and holding her tight. "Thank you Shelby," she whispered so only the woman could hear her. "Thank you for doing this for Quinn and thank you for doing this for me."

"It's for me too Rachel," she whispered back and Rachel pulled out of the hug.

* * *

><p>When they got to Quinn's house after leaving Shelby's Quinn felt on top of the world. Her baby was healthy and happy… and Beth loved her.<p>

And Rachel.

She was exhausted though, and even though she wanted kids with Rachel she knew she still was nowhere hear ready to be a mom. But she was so glad that she was allowed in Beth's life.

They changed into their pajamas in silence and Rachel stared at Quinn as she climbed into bed but her mind was a million miles away.

"What are you thinking about baby… I mean I know it's about Beth but what exactly," Rachel wondered.

"I actually wasn't thinking about Beth… not completely anyway."

"Huh?" Quinn chuckled at that response and then explained herself.

"I was thinking about how a few hours with Beth even though she slept for most of it and I am exhausted which led me to think about how I'm not ready for kids which led me to thoughts of you and how when I am ready I can't wait to have babies with you," Rachel smirked.

"You want me to be your baby mama?" She teased and Quinn nodded. "And how many do you want."

"Two," Quinn answered and Rachel smiled at the thought. "I want to have the first one and I want the father to be Jewish with dark hair so that it has your traits," Rachel beamed at her.

"And do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't really care either way but if I had a choice I'd want a boy since I already have a girl." Rachel nodded. "And then I want you to have the other baby."

"Mmm, well I want a little girl," Rachel told her. "So hopefully we both get what we want. "And I want the father to be blond with light eyes so that the baby has your looks as well."

"So Puck and Sam?" Quinn asked with her eyebrow arched.

"Puck yes," Rachel agreed. "But I don't know if I could be pregnant with Sam fucking Evans' baby."

"Rach," Quinn whined. "Are you ever going to get over that?"

"Yes… I mean I am," Rachel told her with a giggle. "And with Sam's lips, his all American boy good looks and my ass that is going to be one sexy child we will have."

"There is that Berry arrogance I've been missing so much."

"Missing… it hasn't gone anywhere Quinn." Rachel said and she laughed. It was quiet for several moments as both girls thought about the future.

"Wait!" Quinn shouted which caused Rachel to jump. "Did you just say that Sam was good looking?"

"I did," Rachel told her and bit her lip.

"Fuck off… so now I have to deal with Finn and Sam?"

"You don't have to deal with either of them my love because you are the only person that turns me on," there was a teasing tone in her voice that had Quinn becoming aroused.

"Really?"

"Yes really Quinn."

"Prove it." Quinn challenged and Rachel rolled on top of her.

"Challenge accepted," Rachel husked before crashing her lips into Quinn's.

* * *

><p>Rachel was standing in the hall putting her books away when she heard Burt Hummel arguing with Mr. Schuester and Coach Sylvester. They were arguing about politics but Rachel didn't care about that because all she heard was that Burt Hummel had gotten the ads sold in the program and that West Side Story was happening.<p>

She was raised right and didn't interrupt adults while they were talking but as soon as Coach Sylvester stormed off she squealed and approached the two men. She saw Burt wince and try to duck away from her but she was already hugging him.

"I can't thank you enough Mr. Hummel," she squeaked before running off to find Quinn and give her the good news.

"What was that?" Burt asked Will after Rachel had gone.

"That was a very excited Rachel Berry," Will told him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, well she's a bit… intense."

"Yeah she is," Will agreed and the two men continued down the hall.

Rachel found Quinn a few minutes later at her locker and informed her of the good news and then kissed her soundly, Quinn squeaked in surprise and kissed her back.

"Seriously you two are gross already," Santana's voice chimed behind them and they turned to see her and Brittany standing there.

"It's nice to see you too Santana," Rachel told her and Santana softened her glare.

"I wanted to say sorry for how I acted in glee yesterday, about you and Blaine," she said but then shook her head. "No I don't because I'm not sorry. But I did want to say sorry for the things I said about you. I'm just so annoyed with the way Mr. Schuester is running things. I get that you should perform Rachel you're a star," Rachel beamed at those words… especially coming from Santana. "I just hate the way he stifles everyone else. I mean we sing three songs at competition; why does it always have to be the same people?"

Rachel nodded and saw Finn come up from behind Brittany.

"Is it true?" He asked angrily and they all faced him as he stared Brittany down.

"No of course not," she replied.

"So you're not… leaving the New Directions?" He said in a much softer tone.

"Oh I thought you were talking about the Selena Gomez pregnancy rumors… Uh yes, I'm quitting glee club?" Anger boiled within him again.

"We need you, we're like a big family and this is our year to win it all," Rachel knew how he felt but she also understood why the girls were leaving. Santana scoffed and faced him.

"Oh please," she said to him with bite to her words. "That's right double stuffed, fatty, gassy mcgravy pants… we are just one big happy, happy family."

"Santana stay out of this," he told her and she scoffed again.

"You're such a bacon wrapped bug eyed hypocrite… it's frickin hilarious how jealous of Blaine you are." Finn shook his head but she ignored him. "Every time he opens his dreamboat acapella mouth you're just itching to kick him right in the warblers." Both Rachel and Quinn held back their laughing because even though Santana was being a bitch it was still extremely funny.

Finn ignored Santana and tried to appeal to Brittany again. Rachel felt a sense of pride in him for finally acting like a leader.

"Brittany we can't survive any more defections and I know you don't want to leave."

"No, I know…" she began and she really did feel bad. "It's just that Santana, she made a wish on Rory my leprechaun," Rachel shook her head to make sure that she heard that right but then she remembered that it was Brittany talking and she knew she heard right.

"Brittany, there is no such thing as leprechauns," Finn yelled at her angrily and both Santana and Rachel wanted to beat him up for yelling at her but both refrained. "And all that stuff about Santa being real last year was cute but this leprechaun crap… I mean at some point you just gotta grow up and stop being such an idiot."

"What did you call me?" Brittany asked at the same time that Rachel lost it.

"Oh like you should be telling anyone to grow up Finn when you can't even seem to grasp the very simple concept of the fact that I am in love with someone else," he cowered under her stare and found that scary Rachel is just as scary as Quinn.

"Brittany may believe in Santa and in leprechauns but why is what she believes in any business of yours and I may not be too happy with the fact that everyone is leaving us but it is their lives and their choices to make. Would I prefer us to stay together? Yes. But I can't blame them when they never get a chance to shine because I am a fucking diva who hogs the spotlight and Mr. Schuester has a hard on for you even though you are the worst male singer we have," she started to storm off but instead she turned back. "And yes that includes Mike!" And with that she was gone and he stood there for another moment before he took off in the other direction.

"Wow," Brittany whispered and Santana looked shocked as well.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"I know right," Quinn said and closed her locker. "I guess I should go after her," she started to leave.

"Tell her I said thanks," Brittany called and Quinn nodded before leaving. Brittany faced Santana again.

"That was…"

"Fucking hot," Santana finished for her. They saw Mercedes walking down the hall and Santana called to her. "Mercedes wait up!" Mercedes waited for them and when they reached her Brittany put her arm around her.

"So who else is in this girl group besides us?" Brittany asked and Mercedes squealed in delight.

* * *

><p>Quinn found Rachel in the choir room pacing. Soon everyone else joined in and Mike made a comment about their being a lot of empty chairs.<p>

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked her and she shook her head.

"No Quinn, I'm furious," she shouted and Quinn stepped away and took her seat. Rachel met her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to take it out on you." She stepped closer and sat on Quinn's lap.

"You're forgiven," Quinn told her with a dopey grin.

"It's just that everything is falling apart and it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault-" she began but when Mr. Schuester entered the room Rachel hopped off her lap and started talking to him.

"Mr. Schue I have something very important to say."

"Okay Rachel," he said and he let her have the floor.

"I want you all to know that from this moment on I will not sing another solo or lead on any other songs." There was a collective gasp heard around the room.

"W-What Rachel," Mr. Schuester said as his mouth dropped.

"I am just sick and tired of everyone leaving because I'm taking all of the songs and I refuse to alienate anyone else I don't want Quinn and Tina to be the next to leave."

"I would never leave you babe," Quinn told her and Rachel's eyes lit up.

"Well thank you Quinn but-"

"I won't leave either," Tina said to her. "My heart belongs to the New Directions."

"While I appreciate that Tina it is my fault that everyone is defecting and I refuse to be the reason anymore."

"It's not your fault Rachel," Mr. Schuester told her and met her eyes. "It's mine… I should've given everyone their fair shot at songs including the guys," he looked around the room. "I can only imagine how many of you would have left if Shelby's group wasn't all girls." No one said anything because a lot of them would've at least thought about it. "And that is on me," he said and looked at Rachel again. "I played favorites, I saw the prize instead of the journey and I apologize but Rachel we need you… now more than ever and we cannot afford to have you not singing for us," she nodded knowing he was right.

"We're going to make it through this I promise," he said and looked around at the sad and defeated faces. "You're all dismissed there won't be a rehearsal today." With that he walked out of the room and Finn followed.

Quinn found Rachel's hand and was leading her out of the room when Tina called them.

"Quinn… Rachel," they faced her. "I heard it through the grapevine aka Mercedes that their group is now called the _Troubletones_ and they're having their first rehearsal in the auditorium… do you guys want to go check out the competition, while also supporting our friends?"

"I would love that," Rachel agreed and the three girls went to the auditorium where they saw that Finn and Mr. Schuester were also watching. And what they saw was their friends and Sugar shining the way they were always meant to and it was beautiful.

Sad because glee club was torn apart.

But beautiful, the way those voices worked together and were building their own dreams and shining all on their own.

When the song was over, and Finn and Mr. Schuester had gone, the three girls approached their friends still on stage.

"Were you spying on us Berry?" Santana questioned.

"No we were supporting you," she said and for the first time in days her eyes landed on Mercedes. "I would like to personally apologize to all of you if I ever made you feel like you weren't good enough. Sometimes I get so focused on me that I forget about everyone else." She watched as Mercedes nodded and she knew the girl got what she was saying.

"It's not how I want things to be but I wish nothing but the best for all of you and this is obviously what is best."

"Thank you Rachel," Mercedes said to her; she nodded, gave her a tight smile and turned to leave. Quinn followed and Tina remained. If Quinn and Rachel had stayed they would've heard Tina telling the others that Rachel is tearing herself apart about what this was doing to them.

"It's not her fault… I told her that," Santana said and Tina nodded.

"I know that but she doesn't," Tina said. "She even refused to sing anymore because she thinks that she is going to push more people away." She watched as they all looked sad. "I didn't tell you this to make you guys feel guilty for leaving. I understand why you did… we all do." Tina's eyes landed on Mercedes. "But you need to know that Rachel Berry is hurting over this because she blames herself for being selfish, but you all know as well as I do that she is anything but," Mercedes nodded.

"It's my fault," she said and Tina shook her head.

"No see, that's just it… I don't want you blaming yourselves either. This is what you guys needed to do for yourselves and no one… no one is mad at you. We're sad but we want nothing but good things for you all… because we are a family, Finn was right about that and even though we're apart right now you'll always be welcome back because you'll always be family." Tina left and Santana turned to face the others.

"Well now I feel like shit," she said.

"I know right," Mercedes agreed.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn were cuddled in bed and Quinn was spooning her from behind.<p>

"Do you think we'll ever be back together again?" Rachel asked and Quinn shrugged.

"I mean, we're probably going to have to face them in competition at some point unless one of us loses in a different round, but either way we can't both win," she said sadly.

"Well if we win," Rachel said and turned in Quinn's arms to face her. "I hope they come back to us."

"Me too," Quinn said and kissed her nose. "But Rachel you need to stop blaming yourself," Rachel nodded and deep down she knew she was right but that didn't make her feel any better.

"Maybe tomorrow will be better," Rachel said. "Because the only way to get our friends back is to beat them and then welcome them back with open arms," she said and Quinn nodded.

"Now that sounds like the Rachel Berry I know and love," Quinn said and hugged her tight.

"First order of business is to get some new recruits because we're down to nine."

"How do you suggest we get people to join because we never had any success before?" Quinn wondered.

"Bribery… or maybe wet tee shirt contests," Rachel said with a playful bite to her lip.

"How about no," she shook her head. "I've had enough of everyone staring at you in a wet tee shirt this summer."

"Oh yeah," Rachel recalled. "I seem to remember getting some pretty hot sex after that…. I like this wet tee shirt idea more and more," Quinn pushed her onto her back.

"You don't need to make me jealous to get good sex out of me baby, you just need to open your legs," Rachel moaned and dropped her legs open. As Quinn pulled her panties off and shimmied her way down her body Rachel ran her hands through that hair and when Quinn's lips touched her she moaned.

"Mmm, I like this plan."

The next day at glee rehearsal Finn brought Brittany's leprechaun Rory- otherwise known as the foreign exchange student from Ireland that was staying with Brittany- in to audition and they heard him sing. Rachel's eyes met Quinn's and they started to think that maybe things weren't as bad as they seemed.

Yeah everyone was apart.

But everyone was happy- at least for now and that was what mattered most.

So Rachel listened to his voice and knew that with a few more voices like his they would be just fine. They would win and then they would have their friends back where they belonged.

And then- they would get it right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I'm changing the Puck/Shelby storyline a bit. I just don't think my version of Shelby would sleep with him. Other than the sex I'm going to try and keep it as close as possible to the show; including the kiss but that will be it.**

**The song used was Love Will Tear Us Apart by Joy Division.**

**Please review!**


	57. Chapter 57: First

**A/N: Otherwise known as "The First Time"**

**Obviously I had to make a few changes because Rachel is definitely not a virgin anymore however she does experience something for the first time so…**

**Warning: Sexy times ahead.**

**Also I wanted to deal with the Klaine sex better than the show did for any Klaine fans that are reading this because I felt the show did not do them justice. However, it doesn't go into too much detail because I don't know the first thing about how to write slash smut, but I believe I captured the moment still. I also intercut it with Quinn and Rachel much the way the show did with Klaine and Finchel. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 57: First<strong>

"_Feeling alive all over again, as deep as the sky, under my skin. Like being in love, she says, for the first time. Maybe I'm wrong, but I'm feeling right where I belong, with you tonight. Like being in love, to feel for the first time."_

Rachel rolled over in her bed and looked at her beautiful girlfriend who was currently staring at her with love and lust in her eyes.

"You know staring at someone while they sleep is kind of creepy Quinn," she told her and Quinn giggled.

"Well then just call me creepy," she husked and placed her hand on Rachel's cheek and pulled their lips together in a short but very sweet kiss, when she pulled away Rachel was left wanting more.

"Mmm Quinn," she murmured. "Give me more."

"Didn't you just call me a creep and now you want some loving?" Rachel laughed. "Do you know what tomorrow is?" Rachel tapped her chin.

"Ummmmm," she hummed. "Tuesday?" Quinn rolled her eyes and pushed Rachel away from her. Rachel gripped her tight and didn't let her get too far away and pulled their lips together in a much more heated kiss that had Quinn moaning into her mouth. This time when they separated it was Quinn that was left wanting more.

"Of course I know what it is Quinn… two years ago on that date you took me on our very first date… and last year you let me tie you to your bed and tease the living shit out of you."

"Yeah," Quinn groaned. "I remember that fondly."

"So are you taking me out on a date for our anniversary?" Rachel said with hope in her tone and Quinn glared at her.

"Why do I always have to plan the dates babe… why can't you ever take the lead huh… you sure didn't mind it when I was under you, tied to the bed and completely at your mercy last year."

"Yeah that was fun… we should do that more," Rachel bit her lip. "Let's do it now." She rolled on top of Quinn and grasped her wrists and pinned them over her head and kissed her hard. When Quinn was left breathless from yet another amazing kiss from her girlfriend; Rachel laughed. "I can't believe I've put up with you for two years." Quinn scoffed.

"Me…" she squealed. "You're the one that is a pain in the ass… I should be given an award for keeping you happy for two years."

"And who ever said I'm happy?" Rachel said teasing but she saw the hurt cross Quinn's eyes.

"You're not happy?"

"Of course I'm happy baby," she reassured her. "I was just teasing you."

"Ahh, your specialty," Quinn said with another eye roll while Rachel smiled down at her.

"In fact, I have been so blissfully happy with you Quinn that I wouldn't know how to exist without you anymore."

"Well you don't have to worry about that ever again," she said and kissed Rachel's nose. Rachel released her hands which led to a steamy make out session. "I want you Quinn," Rachel moaned. "Right now."

"We don't have time… we have school."

"Fuck school," Rachel growled and Quinn gasped.

"Um, Rachel Berry what have I done to you."

"You turn me the hell on." Quinn laughed but when Rachel's lips landed on her neck she couldn't fight the moan and slipped her hands around Rachel's waist.

"Yeah fuck school," Quinn agreed and Rachel smiled into her neck but after a moment she came to her senses. She pushed Rachel off of her and the girl whined.

"Quinnnnn!"

"No Rach… we can't miss school right now I'm trying to graduate first in our class and you need to rehearse for the play," Rachel pouted knowing she was right.

"Okay fine… but tomorrow," she waggled her eyebrows and Quinn smiled.

"Tomorrow I'm taking you on a date and then we're coming back here for some sexy times," Rachel's grin widened. "Are you going to let me tie you up this time?"

"Mmm, if you really want to," Rachel moaned, straddled her again, and Quinn could see the darkened eyes and the lust pouring out of them.

"Fuck school… we can be late," Quinn husked and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Rachel laughed into the kiss but pulled away.

"No you were right," she said between kisses. "But tomorrow."

"Tomorrow I'm going to fuck you into this mattress," Quinn said and Rachel soaked through her panties.

"Fuck me now instead," she groaned and it took every ounce of will power that Quinn had to push Rachel off of her and jump into a very cold shower.

And for the first time in the relationship they didn't have sex… in favor of school.

But that idea was short lived.

As Quinn showered she thought about how the next day would be another first for Rachel.

But when Rachel joined her in the shower a few minutes later, the water being cold lost its effect as Rachel pressed her naked flesh against Quinn's back.

"Quinn," she said with want in her tone. "I want you." Quinn turned in her arms and pressed her against the wall.

"Fuck school," she moaned and moved her hand down Rachel's slick body and through her equally slick center. Rachel bucked her hips when she pushed two fingers into her easily. Rachel gripped her neck and pulled her close.

"My thoughts exactly," Rachel said between pants and she rode Quinn's fingers.

They got to school a half hour late and as they walked toward the front door Rachel turned to Quinn.

"Better late than never right?"

"Right?" Rachel laced her fingers with Quinn's. "So what do you have planned for tomorrow night?"

"It's a surprise," Quinn told her with an evil grin.

"Ugh Quinn! I hate surprises."

"I know," and she laughed at her now pouting girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Blaine were in the auditorium singing 'Tonight' in rehearsal for Coach Beiste, Miss Pillsbury and Artie and when they were done Coach Beiste was crying.<p>

"Are you going to cry every time we sing?" Blaine asked her.

"I'm such a girl," she replied.

"Can I be honest?" Artie cut in and both Blaine and Rachel nodded. "This song is about sexual awakening as is the entire musical and I know Rachel has sex on the regular because we had the unfortunate experience of having to listen to it for a week this summer," Rachel blushed because there were two teachers there. "But Blaine you're lacking passion, have you ever actually…" he trailed off and both Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beiste got flustered.

"Wow… okay I have to go," Miss Pillsbury practically ran out of the room.

"Those footballs aren't going to inflate themselves," Coach Beiste also practically ran away leaving them alone. Artie ignored them and looked at Blaine.

"Look I remember my first time with Brittany. The excitement… the way it made me feel like a man; even though she called me the wrong name like four times during and after," Rachel held back a laugh that Brittany was probably saying Santana's name. "What was it like for you Rachel?"

"It… it was," she stammered. "L- Look I-I don't want to discuss my sex life with you guys and I certainly don't want Blaine to feel bad," she turned to him. "Look, my first time was magical but it was because I was completely in love and we also waited until we were one hundred percent sure."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded at her and looked to back at Artie. "Yeah, I'm waiting for the right time."

"I'm so glad you're my Tony," Rachel whispered to him and he grinned.

"Look as your friend, I support your strange aversion to fun," he said and Blaine wrinkled his brow, while Rachel patted his arm. "But as your director, I'm concerned."

"I-I'm sorry what do you mean?" Rachel asked him.

"Well how do you expect to convey the human experience to an audience when he hasn't even opened himself up to one of humanities most basic and primal ones," Artie rolled away and Blaine slumped to the stool that was nearby.

"Hey," she said and walked over to him. "Don't let him do that to you Blaine."

"Do what?"

"Pressure you," she replied. "You should have sex when… and only when you and your partner are both ready."

"Yeah but you're a girl and I'm a guy."

"Yeah and?"

"Guys are supposed to want to and-"

"Oh fuck that stereotype," she said and he was surprised to hear her swear in casual conversation. "Look rules of society are ridiculous and you should know that better than most boys."

"I do but…" he trailed off because he knew she was right. "It's not that I don't want to I mean Kurt is…" she curled her lip hoping he wouldn't finish that sentence. "He's just amazing and I do want him but I just don't like the idea of doing it because we're supposed to."

"So don't… do it when and only when you're ready," he nodded at her words.

"But the play?"

"Forget what Artie said… it was stupid and having sex would have no impact on your performance… I think it's not sex that is the problem."

"Well then what do you think it is then?"

"Umm, maybe the fact that we're both gay," she said and he laughed. "Maybe the reason why we're having trouble showing passion for each other is because we don't see any sexual anything in each other." He nodded.

"I think you're right but… we want to be actors we should be able to act like we like each other...sexually," he finished awkwardly.

"And we will, that is why we rehearse," he laughed at himself for being silly. "Artie is a typical boy who thinks that sex is the answer to everything."

"So I'm not a typical boy then?"

"No you're not," she saw him frown and she placed her hand on his shoulder. "And that isn't a bad thing Blaine," he met her eyes. "It means you care more about Kurt than just what you can get from him physically."

"Yeah," he said with a smile.

"So stop worrying about it… the more we practice together the better we'll get okay," he nodded again. "And maybe at first I'll just pretend you're Quinn, and you can pretend I'm Kurt."

"Okay Rachel," he said with another chuckle. "And thanks."

"It's not a problem," she leaned over and kissed his cheek before leaving him alone.

* * *

><p>Quinn was watching Rachel and Santana rehearse for the play and when it was over she clapped.<p>

"Wow, you guys are kind of hot."

"Fuck you Q."

"It was a compliment," Quinn said and Santana leered at her.

"So was what I said."

"Umm no," Rachel said and slapped Santana's arm. "You do not get to hit on my girlfriend." Santana leveled her with a glare.

"Relax troll, I was only kidding."

"Oh."

"And if you ever hit me again it'll be the last thing you do," Santana warned and Rachel took a few steps back.

"And if you ever lay a hand on her it'll be the last thing you do," Quinn warned.

"Yeah, yeah… you threatened my life on a daily basis when you were the head bitch… I ain't afraid of you anymore," she waved her off.

"And I'm not afraid of you anymore either Satan," Rachel said stepping closer but she quickly backed away and when Santana turned on her again.

"Yeah okay tell me another one Berry," she was laughing when Kurt practically ran her over to get to Rachel.

"Rachel it-it's urgent I need to speak with you this instant." He dragged her off the stage and as he did her eyes landed on Quinn.

"Bye baby… I'll see you later." Quinn rolled her eyes at Kurt and then looked at Santana.

"Looks like I have some free time," Quinn told Santana. "Wanna hang out?"

"No can do," Santana said shaking her head. "I have plans with Britt."

"Can I tag along?"

"Not unless you want a threesome?" She waggled her eyebrows and Quinn curled her lip in disgust.

"Um, yeah okay forget I asked," she turned to leave.

"Relax Quinn I was just joking," Quinn faced her again. "So I heard you got some face time with your spawn of Puckerman," again Quinn curled her lip at her wording but it quickly turned into a smile.

"Yeah," she said fondly and Santana smiled as well.

"And how was it?"

"It was incredible San, she's just… she's just so perfect."

"So do I ever get to meet Q Jr.?"

"You want to?"

"Of course I want to," Santana crossed her arms over her chest. "Why does everyone think that I have no soul?"

"I'm pretty sure it's because you don't," Quinn said with a laugh. "But we can go find your glee coach and ask her right now if you want?"

"How long am I going to have to pay for leaving the New Directions?"

"Until it stops hurting," Quinn answered honestly.

"I'm sorry Quinn I just-"

"I get it and you don't have to keep apologizing, it just sucks that it's our last year and we're not doing it together," Santana nodded. "I'll get over it sooner or later."

"Well I fucking hope it's sooner cause I can't handle this guilt."

"Then stop feeling guilty," she looped her arm through Santana's and led her toward Shelby's room.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting in the choir room, because that was where Kurt dragged her to. She was watching him pace back and forth.<p>

"Kurt what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong per se but I just I don't…"

"Just say it Kurt."

"I think Blaine wants to have sex," he blurted out and Rachel nodded knowingly; to which he arched an eyebrow. "Wait you know?"

"Well I don't exactly know but Artie was saying something about Blaine needing to be more open about sex if he wanted to put on a good performance."

"Oh god," Kurt shrieked and began pacing again.

"But I had a talk with him and he seemed to have let go of the idea so I'm not sure if that is why he wants to… what did he say to you?"

"He didn't say anything exactly he just hinted."

"You're going to have to give me more than that Kurt," she said and he blushed profusely.

"He was talking about being more adventurous and having fun while we're young," he said and his blush deepened. "I don't think he would pressure me or anything like that but I'm worried and…"

"And what?"

"It's not that I don't want to because I do… in fact it's getting increasingly harder to resist but I just, I mean… how-how do you know when you're ready?"

"You just know," she answered and he rolled his eyes. "I know it sounds cliché but it's true."

"How did you know you were ready with Quinn?" He asked and she smiled up at him.

"Well it was the small things you know, she would get me coffee every morning before she picked me up for school," she saw him smile as he took a seat next to her. "She would drive me to school every day and she would open my door on dates… it's the small moments in life that count Kurt." She saw him nod and she continued. "But our kissing would last longer and our hands would wander more and I stopped worrying about which point we should stop and started worrying about what if she stopped. That was when I knew, I wanted it and I was ready… then it was just a matter of finding the right moment."

"And was it… perfect and romantic and everything you expected?"

"Yes," she told him as she remembered it fondly. "But Kurt, it wasn't like we made a set plan, there wasn't candles and flowers and mood music in fact it started after I was very angry at Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline for trashing the choir room," she saw his eyebrows raise as he remembered the day. "I was furious and we started making out but then it slowed down and it just happened, it wasn't planned but it was still perfect because it was the perfect time."

"That's sounds wonderful Rachel," he said dreamily.

"And you'll know when it's the right time too," she said and he nodded. "So don't panic and if it feels right and if you feel like you're not betraying your body and your heart then go for it… but if it does then you know you're not ready," he nodded again and she hugged him. "But now I gotta go find Quinn because I am seriously hot for her right now after thinking about that day."

"Ugh, I didn't need to know that," he said with his annoyed tone.

"Sorry," she muttered and got up to leave.

"Rachel," he called and she looked back. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said with a grin and left the room. She pulled out her phone to text Quinn and saw that she had a message from her.

From Quinn: _After you left Santana said she wanted to meet Beth so I asked Shelby and that is where we are, come over when you're done with Kurt._

She smiled at the message and was happy that Quinn was getting to know Beth more but now she was very sexually frustrated.

* * *

><p>Rachel knocked on the door and a few seconds later Quinn opened it and she was holding Beth on her hip and Rachel couldn't help but get a rush of butterflies at the sight. She could see the future in that moment and Quinn greeting her at the door with their own baby girl on her hip and the sight was spectacular.<p>

"Hey," Quinn whispered and leaned over to kiss her.

"Hey… you look beautiful," she told Quinn.

"Thanks baby, so do you." Rachel came in to see that Santana and Brittany were on the floor playing with Beth's toys and Shelby was sitting at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee.

"Want to hold her?" Quinn asked and Rachel shook her head.

"Not right now," she said. "You go play with her I kind of want to talk to Shelby."

"O-Okay," Quinn said and Rachel gave both her and Beth a peck on the cheek. She watched Quinn for a few minutes more as she sat with her friends on the floor and they all played together. When Rachel joined Shelby the woman smiled.

"It's good to see you Rachel," she said and Rachel smiled.

"You too," she responded honestly. "Are you okay I mean you look kind of tired?" She wondered and Shelby smiled weakly.

"Just a rough couple of days you know, raising a baby alone is tough," Shelby answered her. "Not that I don't love every second of it," Rachel nodded smiling. "Just wears me out sometime."

"Well then I'd like to say that if ever you need a break Quinn and I will be glad to help," Shelby nodded. "Quinn would absolutely love it and I would too."

"Thanks Rachel and I will take you up on that offer it's just…" she trailed off.

"What?"

"I'm just surprised you'd do that for me," she finished and Rachel nodded.

"Look Shelby, I don't hate you… I never did. I was hurt and upset and maybe misunderstood you a little bit," Shelby nodded. "But this is our chance… this is why you came back and why I am letting you in. So don't be so surprised that I'd be willing to help you. That is what friends do for each other." Shelby smile widened and she placed her hand over Rachel's.

"Thank you."

"I also wanted to give you this," she handed Shelby an envelope.

"What's this?"

"It's a ticket to West Side Story's opening night," Rachel told her and watched as Shelby took out the ticket and held it to her heart. "I'd really like you to be there to watch me perform in my very first production."

"Oh Rachel," she got to her feet. "Thank you so much." She pulled Rachel to her feet and into a hug. And for the first time in Rachel's life she knew what it felt like to be hugged by her mom… like really hugged.

And it was incredible.

And she was so happy for this chance.

And Quinn sat across the room, as she watched, she knew exactly what Rachel was feeling, and she hugged her little girl tighter.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rachel and Quinn drove to school separately. They had decided to spend the night apart so that their anniversary would be special. Ever since getting back together they hadn't slept apart and their parents didn't even try to stop them so they were always at one house or the other, but the night before they decided to spend the night apart.<p>

It was rough but they made it through and when they both parked their cars they nearly attacked each other with kisses. There were a few looks but they went unnoticed by Rachel and Quinn. They found that coming out was quite easy for them. They never made a grand gesture they just stopped hiding and ignored everyone that seemed to have a problem with it.

Quinn pulled off of those lips but Rachel was quick to reattach them to her throat.

"Mmm," Rachel moaned. "I missed you last night."

"Me too," Quinn husked. "I um…" she ran her hands down Rachel's back and over her ass. "I brought you something." Rachel pulled off of her neck and a smile crossed her lips.

"Ooh a present," she rubbed her hands together. "No not exactly," Quinn leaned back into her car and pulled out two coffee cups, handing one to her smiling girlfriend.

"Oh Quinn," she took the cup. "It's the small things that count."

"Huh?"

"Oh it's nothing… I was just telling Kurt the other day that it was all the small things that you do, the little everyday things that made me fall for you so deeply."

"Oh," Quinn bit her lip. "And here I thought it was because I'm so beautiful," she said smirking and Rachel kissed her neck again.

"Oh that too," she hummed.

"And my fantastic body."

"Mmm," Rachel bit down and Quinn yelped. They both knew there would be a mark and neither cared. "Don't forget this sweet ass," she cupped Quinn's ass, kneaded it, and yanked her closer.

"Why did we spend last night apart?" Quinn moaned and took Rachel's bottom lip into her mouth.

"Cause we wanted this day to be special or some shit…" Rachel said after a heated kiss. "I don't know it was your idea, brainiac."

"What was I thinking?" Quinn moved her lips down Rachel's neck and gave her a mark of her own.

"You were being incredibly romantic and I love you for it," Rachel said and Quinn met her eyes again.

"Come on baby," she led her away from their cars and went inside. "Let's get through this day and then celebrate that I've been putting up with you for two years," Quinn said with a laugh.

"Oh such a smooth talker Quinn," Rachel said rolling her eyes. "And it hasn't been a cake walk with you either you know… I mean always putting up with your fits of jealous rage."

"I thought you like my jealous side," she pouted.

"Oh I do," Rachel told her with a peck to her cheek and their fingers interlocked. "Just like you love putting up with me."

"I cherish every moment with you and it had never once stopped being everything I've always dreamed of," she said softly and Rachel swooned.

"There's my sweet talking angel," Rachel said proudly. They started making out against Rachel's locker and didn't realize they had an audience, but again they didn't care.

Another first.

Their first public make out session.

They only stopped when the bell rang and they had to go to class; and only then did they notice their audience. They both blushed and went to their shared class.

* * *

><p>Rachel was walking out of her last class and going toward her locker when she heard Tina's voice behind her.<p>

"Rachel," she turned to face her and she could see that the girl was nervous about something by the way she was biting her lip and looking at the ground.

"What can I help you with Tina?"

"I just… I need to ask you something," she finally looked at Rachel's face.

"Okay."

"It's kind of personal and…" she trailed off and looked around the very busy hall and there were people everywhere. Rachel noticed her apprehension as well.

"Say no more," she circled her fingers around Tina's wrist and pulled her into the nearest empty classroom. Then she waited while Tina took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves.

"This is something I've been wanting to ask you about since the summer and then school started and Quinn was going through stuff so I didn't want to burden you and then the stuff with Mike's dad and-"

"Tina you're rambling," Rachel cut her off in hopes that she would just say what has been clearly on her mind.

"I know, I'm just nervous." Rachel nodded and took both of Tina's hands into her own.

"Look I know you and I aren't that close but I'd like to change that," Rachel told her and saw Tina smile at the idea. "I'd really like to get to know you Tina."

"Me too."

"Okay, so whatever you have to say is something you obviously think you can trust me with so… just say it and I'll do my best to help," Rachel told her and she nodded before speaking.

"It's about sex," she blurted out and then her eyes went straight to staring at the floor again while her cheeks flushed bright pink. Rachel's mouth dropped in surprise. That was so NOT what she had expected to hear out of Tina.

She didn't really know what to expect but that was definitely not it; and she stifled a laugh.

She was trying not to laugh at the fact that Tina was the third person to come to her for sex advice… within two days.

Since when did Rachel Berry become some kind of sex guru?

Oh right. When she started fucking Quinn Fabray.

And then Rachel couldn't hide the smile when her mind wandered to those thoughts.

She snapped out of it when she saw Tina was starting to freak out because of her silence. She closed her mouth and grinned at Tina's blushing face while the girl stared at her.

Obviously Tina really needed to talk about this; so she pushed all the thoughts out of her mind and focused on the nervous girl in front of her.

"Hey it's okay," she said kindly and Tina finally relaxed. "I'll do whatever I can to help," Tina nodded. "But I gotta tell you… I don't know much about the mechanics of heterosexual sex other than what happens with a strap on and," she stopped because Tina was giggling. "I'll try though."

And because Tina was giggling it sort of broke the ice and both girls felt a whole lot more comfortable talking about this.

"It's not about that… part of sex."

"Okay," Rachel waited while Tina got her thoughts together.

"It's just that ever since Mike and I have started having sex; I want him all the time," she saw Rachel grin. "Like… all… the… time," she repeated. "And I'm just wondering if there is something wrong with me; if I'm some kind of pervert or something," Rachel shook her head no. "Because we know it's normal for boys to be sex obsessed but I thought it was different for girls… and it's all I think about and," she sighed as she suddenly felt very stupid and pathetic. "I just feel like I have a teenage boy living in my brain," she finished and Rachel couldn't hold the laugh anymore; when Tina looked up at her sadly Rachel quickly stifled her giggles.

"I'm not laughing at you," she said quickly to which Tina wrinkled her brow. "When Quinn and I first started dating… even before that actually, I used to refer to the sex obsessed part of my brain as a frat boy, truck driver." This time Tina laughed.

"So I'm normal then?"

"Very normal… we're just taught as a society to hide the way we feel. Girls are supposed to be ladies, blah blah blah," Tina laughed again. "I think that if you weren't hot for Mike the way you are that might mean he isn't right for you… but clearly he-"

Is," Tina finished her thought and was now grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you Rachel… I feel better."

"I'm glad."

"So is that how it is for you and Quinn too?" Rachel nodded.

"Mm hmm," she hummed and Tina could tell that her mind was now on Quinn. "I mean I'm sure you could tell during camping," Tina rolled her eyes but was still smiling.

"Yeah," she confirmed and then there was a comfortable silence between the two girls for a moment. "Thanks for being so nice about this and for… well just thanks."

"You are very welcome Tina… and I'm always here for you should you need a friend to talk to… about anything and I mean that."

"Me too Rachel."

"I'm going to hug you now," Rachel announced and Tina nodded. Rachel was surprised when Tina pulled her into a tight hug.

Good surprised.

But surprised none-the-less.

"See you later," Tina told her as she stepped away.

"Yeah see you."

* * *

><p>That afternoon in glee Quinn got up in front of the room.<p>

"I have a song I want to sing Mr. Schue," she told him and he motioned for her to take the floor and then he sat down. "Two years ago today, I took Rachel on our first date but I was already head over feet in love with her and I had been since the very first time I saw her. I didn't act on it until I heard her sing that day you guys sang 'Don't Stop Believing' but I knew she was it for me from day one." He eyes landed on Rachel. She reached over and pulled a single lavender rose out of her backpack and handed it to her girlfriend. Rachel's smiled widened and she held the flower to her heart.

"Do you remember what lavender means?" She asked and Rachel nodded.

"Love at first sight," Rachel replied and this time Quinn nodded and stood up in front of the room while a collective awe sounded throughout the room.

"I love you Rachel and this is my anniversary gift to you." She looked to Brad. "Hit it."

When the music began playing Rachel knew that she knew the song but she couldn't place it until the words began and for the second time that day she swooned.

_Thought that I was going crazy  
>Just having one those days yeah<br>Didn't know what to do  
>Then there was you<em>

_And everything went from wrong to right_  
><em>And the stars came out and filled up the sky<em>  
><em>The music you were playing really blew my mind<em>  
><em>It was love at first sight<em>

_'cause baby when I heard you  
>For the first time I knew<br>We were meant to be as one._

Rachel couldn't take her eyes off of Quinn and she knew she would love this girl forever.

_Was tired of running out of luck_  
><em>Thinking 'bout giving up yeah<em>  
><em>Didn't know what to do<em>  
><em>Then there was you<em>

_And everything went from wrong to right_  
><em>And the stars came out and filled up the sky<em>  
><em>The music you were playing really blew my mind<em>  
><em>It was love at first sight<em>

_'cause baby when I heard you_  
><em>For the first time<em>  
><em>I knew we were meant to be as one<em>

_'cause baby when I heard you_  
><em>For the first time<em>  
><em>I knew we were meant to be as one<em>

Quinn lost her breath with the way Rachel was staring at her; with so much love and adoration and Quinn could feel it all over and her heart beat sped up. God she loved her. After the music solo; she winked at Rachel and finished the song.

_And everything went from wrong to right_  
><em>And the stars came out and filled up the sky<em>  
><em>The music you were playing really blew my mind<em>  
><em>It was love at first sight<em>

_It was love at first sight _

_It was love at first sight _

_It was love at first sight _

_It was love at first sight _

_oooh it was love, _

_it was love at first sight_

_'cause baby when I heard you  
>For the first time<br>I knew we were meant to be as one_

_meant to be as one_

_'cause baby when I heard you  
>For the first time<br>I knew we were meant to be as one_

_it was love _

_it was love_

_it was love _

_it was love_

As soon as the song ended Rachel got to her feet and pulled Quinn into one of the hottest kisses Quinn had ever had. Puck palmed his crotch and Finn looked away. Mike and Tina both stared at each other with love and so did Kurt and Blaine, while Artie looked at them longingly. Mr. Schuester cleared his throat.

When Rachel and Quinn pulled apart Rachel had tears in her eyes.

"Quinn every time you sing to me you move me and I can't thank you enough," she told her and Quinn smiled like a fool.

"I feel the same way about you."

"I loved the surprise."

"Nope this wasn't the surprise," Quinn said and Rachel eyed her.

"Okay," Mr. Schuester spoke and they both took their seats. Well Quinn took her seat and Rachel sat on her lap. "Guys I wanted to tell you what an amazing job you've done on the musical and I cannot wait until opening night," after that Quinn and Rachel didn't hear anything else because they were lost in each other.

* * *

><p>Rachel had come down the stairs wearing a pair of tight jeans and a blue top; she also had on matching blue flats. Quinn wouldn't tell her what they were doing but she had told her to dress casually.<p>

Leroy stared at her with a smiled; he was so proud of both girls for the unconditional loved they shared.

"How do I look?"

"Stunning," Leroy told her and she beamed.

"Thank you," she said and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"So we won't be home until the morning," he said to her and she nodded. "Have a good night with Quinn and don't burn down the house."

"Daddy, don't be silly." He kissed her forehead. "Where are you guys going for dinner… somewhere that has bacon I presume?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Bacon is not all Quinn likes to eat daddy," she said with a huff.

"If you say so," he pulled her into a hug and Hiram entered the room.

"Okay so don't burn down the house," he repeated and Leroy chuckled.

"You guys have been together too long you're like the same person," Rachel told them.

"You and Quinn will be the same way baby girl," Leroy said to her and then watched as she got a goofy grin on her face at the thought. Hiram kissed and hugged Rachel goodbye and they finally left.

A few minutes later when the doorbell rang she opened it to see Quinn wearing a black sundress and red lipstick. Her hair was pushed back with a black headband and she smiled and Rachel lost her breath. It was raining and she could see that Quinn's hair was a little wet from running to the house from the car but she thought she it made her look even better.

"You look, ummm wow," Quinn stepped closer.

"Umm wow is good," she kissed her quick, pulled away, and Rachel whined a bit. "You look very umm wow yourself."

"Thank you baby," Rachel said closing the door behind her as Quinn walked in.

"Why are you looking at me like you want to eat me," Quinn asked Rachel who was eyeing her like she was her prey.

"Because I do, I want to eat _you_ for dinner," Rachel husked and she giggled.

"I thought I was desert," she winked and walked into the kitchen. They wouldn't get to dinner until much later after Rachel ate her desert on the kitchen table. After desert was over Quinn led Rachel to the couch.

"I have something to tell you about our plans and I hope you're not too disappointed in me," Quinn said and Rachel ran her hand over Quinn's.

"I'll never be disappointed in you."

"So I planned on recreating our first date."

"Aw, Quinn that is so sweet," she said holding her hand over her heart.

"But the concert in the park got cancelled because of the rain," Rachel nodded and listened to the rain battering the roof... it was now raining a lot harder than when Quinn first got there. "So I thought I could recreate it here."

"Oh baby," Rachel cooed and Quinn got to her feet.

"Give me a minute." She got up and ran out of the house. When she returned a few minutes later she was carrying a picnic basket. Rachel grinned at her now soaked girlfriend.

"Don't you want to get out of that soaking wet dress?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded. "Go ahead; I'll set up the picnic."

When Quinn got upstairs she grabbed a pair of sweats and a tee shirt from her drawer in Rachel's dresser and went into the bathroom. She searched the closet frantically for a certain object that she knew Rachel kept in there.

And evil grin crept up her face as she found the strap on and put it on before putting the sweats on. Rachel was going to get a surprise after all.

When she got back downstairs she lost her breath; she saw Rachel sitting on a blanket in the middle of the living room floor and looking like the most delicious thing ever. She had also lit a bunch of candles and shut the light off. It was perfect.

And she couldn't wait to fuck Rachel with the strap on for the first time.

She reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a cd. Rachel eyed her curiously as she put the cd in the radio and pressed play. Rachel swooned when classical music hummed softly from the speakers.

She really did recreate their first date.

"Oh Quinn," she said as Quinn sat down gingerly as she was not used to the little something extra she had down there and certainly didn't want Rachel to find out yet. They ate the food that Quinn had prepared and talked about each other of course and when they were done eating, Rachel wiped her mouth with a napkin and looked up at Quinn with a smirk. "So was the date the surprise?" She asked and Quinn shook her head no so Rachel let out a frustrated sigh.

"I want my present now," Rachel said and Quinn giggled.

"Okay," Quinn reached for her purse and pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

"Quinn I was joking; you didn't have to get me anything the song was enough."

"I know but I couldn't help myself," she smiled as Rachel ripped into the package and pulled out two charms. The first was a musical note and the second was a book.

"Quinn," she said with adoration.

"I figured I got you the bracelet last year and I don't know… I saw them and I thought of us, so I wanted you to have them."

"Oh my god Quinn," Rachel attacked her with kisses and then Quinn ate her desert on the living room couch.

After Rachel's breathing had returned to normal and Quinn was on her knees hovering over her she grinned.

"So the charms were the surprise you promised me," Rachel wondered.

"Oh no, love that is still to come," Quinn husked, Rachel pushed herself up into a sitting position and Quinn backed up still trying to hide the surprise.

"Well that is what I meant… I want it and I want it now," Quinn grabbed her hand and was about to pull Rachel into her lap so she could feel it. But Rachel stopped her.

Quinn was worried for a second but when Rachel spoke she smiled.

"Wait! I want to give you your present first," she said and Quinn nodded. Rachel walked into the kitchen and came back with a small wrapped box. She knelt in front of Quinn and handed it to her. Quinn took it and ripped open the wrapping when she opened the box she giggled. It was another journal with her name engraved on the front, and if she knew Rachel like she knew Rachel, she knew there would be a quote inside. She met those eyes and smirked

"Rachel I…" she didn't know what to say.

"I think it's cute that we got each other the same thing as last year," Quinn nodded as tears formed in her eyes. "I noticed that the other one was almost full so I figured you needed another."

"God I love you Rachel," she husked.

"Me too… open it," she said excitedly and Quinn did.

And she was right; inside was another quote from another one of her favorite books, written in Rachel's handwriting.

"_I hope she'll be a fool - that's the best thing a girl can be in this world, a beautiful little fool." -F. Scott Fitzgerald; The Great Gatsby_

"I love it Rachel," she said and put her hands on Rachel's cheeks and kissed her soundly. Then their passion ignited as Quinn slipped her tongue into Rachel's mouth and sucked her tongue. After several glorious minutes Rachel pulled away.

"I'm ready for my surprise now," she said again and there was something about her tone that had Quinn dripping. It was that seductive innocence again.

"Okay," Quinn practically growled and pulled Rachel into her lap.

And Rachel moaned.

And her mouth dropped as her core flooded with wetness.

She could feel it.

Quinn was wearing the strap on; and Rachel never wanted anything more.

"Are you ready," Quinn husked and she nodded emphatically.

"You feel so fucking hot right now Quinn," she told her as Quinn bucked her hips and Rachel felt it against her now thrumming clit.

"So do you," she kissed her throat. "Are you ready to cross another first off your list baby," she asked before kissing the left side of her neck and then the right. Rachel ran her fingers through Quinn's hair and brought her face closer.

"I'm ready," she said and then Quinn bucked her hips again… and again Rachel could feel it press against her. "Mmm."

"I'm going to fuck you nice and slow," Quinn husked. "I'm going to make love to you until you get used to it and then I'm going to fuck you senseless like I promised yesterday." And Rachel moaned again.

Quinn kissed her and Rachel cupped the back of her head pulling her closer. Quinn's lips penetrated her mouth and she welcomed it. As the kiss began more passionate it became sloppy. They were both moaning wildly as their lips and tongues smacked together. Rachel felt Quinn's fingers slide under her shirt and lift it. The kiss broke as first Rachel's and then Quinn's shirt went flying. Quinn's lips quickly sealed around her hardened nipple and Rachel arched into her. Rachel pushed her hips down again.

"Take my pants off and fuck me now Quinn, I need it." She whined and Quinn pulled off her nipple with a pop. She pushed Rachel onto her back and popped the button, pulled down the zipper, and yanked those jeans from Rachel's body. Then Rachel felt Quinn's fingers sliding over her clit and she pulled out of the kiss.

"You're so wet Rachel," she pushed the panties aside and slipped her fingers through the wetness.

"Oh god yeah... I want you so badly."

"What do you want baby?"

"I want you to fuck me better than any boy ever could," she replied and Quinn laughed because Rachel used her line.

"Can I eat you out first?"

"You don't ever have to ask," Quinn winked and slid down Rachel's body, ripped those panties off, and dove in. She rolled her tongue over the stiff clit; Rachel bucked into her mouth and then she began flicking her tongue over and over.

"Oh god, oh yeah," Rachel started to roll her hips and Quinn moved lower to lap at her entrance, when she was sure that Rachel was wet enough that it wouldn't hurt too much , she pulled away and Rachel whined. "No, no, no d-don't stop," Quinn moved up Rachel's body and covered her mouth with a hot kiss. When Rachel tasted herself she sucked Quinn's tongue into her mouth. Quinn pulled out of the kiss and pushed her sweat pants off. Rachel watched the silicone dick protruding from Quinn's center and her mouth watered.

Quinn kicked her pants off and turned back to Rachel. When she saw the wanton look in her eyes she almost lost it. But instead she bit her lip and leaned forward again. She left the sweetest of kisses on Rachel's mouth and lined her dick up with Rachel's entrance. When the girl felt it she pulled off Quinn's lips and Quinn felt her tense up.

"Relax baby," Rachel nodded and Quinn felt her relax a bit. "I'm going to go slow," Rachel nodded again and Quinn pushed in slowly.

"Oh, oh, oh, fuck!' Rachel yelled and Quinn stopped.

"Does it hurt? Want me to stop?" Rachel shook her head no.

"No don't stop… it hurts a little but it's just… I just… I feel so full."

"Yeah you're really tight so," she trailed off and buried the shaft the rest of the way in. Rachel squealed at the feeling and Quinn waited staring into that face that she loved so much. Rachel's face was screwed up in what Quinn assumed was pain. It was several moments before Rachel opened her eyes, locked on Quinn's, and nodded.

Quinn also nodded and then began to pump into her at a slow pace. After a few tortured moments Rachel put her hands on Quinn's ass and shoved her deep inside.

"Oh fuck!" Both girls screamed at the same time.

"That was so fucking hot Rachel," Quinn moaned.

"Fuck me baby," Rachel panted and Quinn did as she was told. She started slow and was getting progressively faster and faster and all of a sudden she had a bit of penis envy. She knew how Rachel felt and how tight she gets around her fingers but she wanted to feel her from the inside this way and then she got her wish… sort of.

Rachel's walls clamped down and the way the strap on was rubbing against her she could feel it shoot through her clit and if this was as close as she would ever get to knowing what it felt like to be buried inside Rachel Berry then she would take it because this was incredible. And then Rachel said something that almost had her come on the spot.

"I wanna ride you Quinn," she said in that innocent tone and Quinn moaned. She rolled onto her back and Rachel straddled her waist. And she watched.

She watched as Rachel lowered herself onto the glistening shaft until it was gone, completely inside of her girlfriend.

And then she watched as Rachel started to bounce up and down on it and she lost it, the way she looked, the way it felt, and the way the clit insert pushed against her with every downward pass. Her eyes rolled back, her nails dug into Rachel's hips, and she began pushing her hips up to meet Rachel's hips and they slammed together as she came undone.

"Oh fuck baby I'm coming," she yelled.

"Me too," Rachel said and her orgasm washed over her. She continued to slam herself onto Quinn's bucking hips until she felt a gush of wetness leave her and drench the girl below her. She fell in a heap on top of Quinn. Their sweaty skin stuck together as both girls panted and writhed through aftershocks.

"Oh my fucking wow!" Rachel breathed.

"Yeah that was…" Rachel lifted herself off of Quinn and winced. She knew she would be in pain the next day… but it was so fucking worth it. She collapsed beside Quinn and watched Quinn's heaving chest and just like that she was turned on again.

"I want more," Rachel demanded and Quinn moved and hovered over her again, then she looked at her with her eyebrow arched. They had barely caught their breath. Rachel eyed the glistening shaft before looking back into the endless hazel above her. "I want you to pound me Quinn. Fuck me hard and deep and make me come the way only you know how. Make me yours baby," she said in a hurried breath and Quinn did just that.

After round two they laid side by side on the living room floor; catching their breath. Rachel watched Quinn take the strap on off and toss it aside and then Quinn pulled her close.

"That was hot Rach," she said and kissed her firmly. Rachel nodded and cuddled into Quinn's arms.

"That was fun… why didn't we do that sooner?"

"Dunno," Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Because we could keep our fingers and tongues out of each other," Rachel giggled.

"True… remind me to thank Santana," she said and Quinn laughed.

"You could thank her via text, she seemed to like mine," Rachel looked up at her and Quinn could see the mirth in her eyes. Rachel reached for her phone and tapped out a text.

From Rachel: _Thank you, thank you, thank you, so much for the gift Santana I can't thank you enough._

She hit send and just as they were about to fall asleep her phone beeped and Quinn looked over her shoulder as she opened it.

From Satan: _I fucking hate the both of you._

They laughed and cuddled and then made out for a little while, before cuddling some more.

"Happy anniversary baby,"Quinn said sleepily.

"Happy anniversary indeed," Rachel said before passing out.

* * *

><p>It was opening night; and Rachel's nerves were battering her stomach as she and Blaine were putting their make up on. She felt hot breath on her neck and she knew it was Quinn.<p>

"Break a leg," she whispered and Rachel turned to see Quinn in full costume but holding a gardenia. "I'm so proud of you Rachel," she finished. Rachel got to her feet and pulled her into a hug.

"It's lovely Quinn and thank you so much but… it's your stage debut as well," Quinn nodded. "I'm so proud of you."

"I love you Rachel," she said and Rachel pulled her into a heated kiss.

"You two are just adorable," Blaine said to them even though he wasn't even heard.

"So are you," Kurt's voice was behind him and Blaine wheeled around to see Kurt standing there in is costume as well. "Break a leg Blaine," he said and Blaine attacked his lips as well.

Artie rolled through yelling something about getting into character rather than making out. They all pulled out of their kisses and looked in the direction he just left from.

"Come on," Rachel said to Quinn and they left followed by Kurt and Blaine.

Artie was looking around at the set and everyone preparing to go on and he started to panic. Miss Pillsbury saw this and walked over to him.

"Artie, Artie are you okay? You look upset."

"Everything is wrong," he told her and she gave him a tight smile. She could see that he was panicking. "The scenery, the costumes, the staging. I thought if I'd just pretended like I knew what I was doing I could lie my way through it… but in five minutes that curtain is going to go up and everybody is going to know that I'm a fraud."

"Artie you were brilliant," she tried to reassure him. "Really this show is absolutely amazing and that is all thanks to you."

"It's awful."

"Hey Artie," Tina came over to them. "Some of the cast needs to talk to you before we go on." Artie looked over at Miss Pillsbury.

"See its mutiny." The cast gathered around him and Miss Pillsbury.

"Dude, we have a problem," Puck told him and he started to freak out again. Then Santana came over holding flowers.

"We haven't officially thanked you for everything that you've done for us," she handed the flowers to him and everyone else clapped.

"All of us were so nervous," Tina continued. "And we didn't know what we were doing and you were like the lighthouse that led us to the way."

"But I didn't know what I was doing either," he admitted and everyone smiled at him. He took a deep breath. "When you're in a chair, it's hard to… ever feel like you've grown up. Everyone's always doing stuff for you. They get freaked out about saying the wrong thing… so they coddle you. Sometimes it's hard to picture a life being totally self-sufficient, but directing you guys. The way you trusted me, the way you looked at me, and listened to me… it was the first time in my life that I've ever felt like a grown man. And that is the greatest gift you could give a guy so… thank you guys, for the flowers and for everything," they all nodded and smiled. "Alright show circle."

"May I chief?" Puck asked and he nodded. "Let's kick some ass!"

Quinn leaned over and pecked Rachel's lips.

"Now go out there and shine like the star you were born to be," she whispered.

And Rachel beamed.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood backstage next to Blaine as their friends performed 'America' and when Rachel got her first glimpse of Quinn she gasped. No, Quinn didn't have a very big part at all but she could still see that Quinn was absolutely at home while performing just like at their competitions and she loved her so much.<p>

Once the scene was over Rachel clapped just as loud as the audience and Blaine giggled at her. She looked over at him.

"How am I, as a virgin supposed to follow that?"

"Tony and Maria were soul mates," she told him. "Okay, against all odds they found each other. I know what that's like and you do too," he nodded. "So we just have to play that okay. We as actors just have to tap into that okay?" He smiled at her and nodded before leading her out onto the stage.

Quinn stood backstage this time and watched as the love of her life owned that fucking stage. She felt someone come from behind her on either side and knew it was Santana and Puck.

"She's incredible," Santana said and they both looked over at her. "Oh don't act so surprised," Puck laughed and nodded.

"You're right Satan she's just…" he breathed out.

"A star," Quinn finished and they both agreed. She watched as Rachel performed, it was breathtaking and after the song was over Rachel ran backstage into the waiting arms of her dream girl.

"You were fucking outstanding baby," Quinn said hugging her tight.

"Thanks, you were great too," she told her and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I barely have a part."

"No part is too small and you're going to have to learn that if you want to be an actress someday," Quinn smiled at her- _ever the optimist girlfriend_- and kissed her.

* * *

><p>After the show Rachel and Quinn walked over to Blaine who was standing on the stage.<p>

"Hey are you coming to the after party?"

"Yeah um, i-in a few," he told her and she nodded.

"Okay," then she and Quinn left hand in hand

Once they were gone he started to dance but his mind was clouded with thoughts of Kurt. He had messed up real bad with him the other day by trying to pressure him for sex after letting Sebastian flirt with him all night and it had been eating away at him. He loved Kurt with all of his heart and the idea of hurting him like that was making him sick.

He shook his head and began working on the dance move he had messed up on again and that is how Kurt found him a few minutes later.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating?"

"I'm going over this move. I-I messed it up tonight. I know I can do it better."

"That's the beauty of the stage," Kurt told him stepping closer. "You get to do it all over again tomorrow night. Personally I thought both of you guys were perfect." Blaine smiled at his wonderful boyfriend.

"Thank you… your Officer Krupke killed; you brought the house down." Kurt smiled.

"All your friends were here tonight… the Warblers."

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Sebastian," Kurt continued and Blaine could hear the pain in his voice. "They were all loving it."

"Come here," Blaine said and he stepped closer. "Give me your hand," and Kurt did. "Hold it to your heart."

"Just like the song?" Kurt asked.

"Like the song." He grinned at his beautiful boyfriend and continued. "Kurt… Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me. And you were right… our first time shouldn't be like that, I was drunk and I'm sorry."

"Well sure beats the last time you were drunk and made out with Finn," Kurt said with a chuckle and Blaine looked to his feet embarrassed. "But I'm sorry too," Blaine met his eyes again. "I wanted to be your gay bar superstar but… try as I might I'm still just a silly romantic."

"It's not silly," he said and kissed him passionately and it made Kurt's toes curl, he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and moaned. When Blaine pulled away he could see Kurt's eyes had darkened.

"You take my breath away and not just now… tonight on that stage. I was so proud to be with you," he said with a heavy sigh and Blaine literally felt butterflies.

"I hope so… I want you to be," they stared at each other for a few moments both knowing that this was the moment and they were ready but neither sure if they should say it. Blaine finally spoke.

"Artie's having an after party at Breadstix, would you accompany me?" Kurt smiled but shook his head no.

"No, I want to go to your house." Blaine nodded and felt a rush of excitement wash over him.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>At the after party, everyone was having a good time but Quinn could see that Rachel was staring at her with lust in her eyes so she made her way over to her sexy as fuck girlfriend and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.<p>

"Want to get out of here?"

"More than you could ever know Quinn," Rachel said and her voice was deep and it made Quinn so hot that she practically dragged Rachel home. Her house was closer to Breadstix plus she knew her mom and Richard went out to dinner after the show so the house would be all theirs.

As soon as she shut the door Rachel was pushing her into it and sliding her hand up her dress.

"I want you so fucking much right now Quinn."

"So take me," Rachel didn't have to be told twice she merely pushed Quinn's panties aside and slid her fingers into her; Quinn moaned and yanked her hair until their lips met.

/

Kurt and Blaine were both kneeling on his bed facing each other, they were both only wearing boxers and they were making out heavily. Kurt decided to be bold and let his hand slide south of the equator and as he cupped Blaine's hard shaft, Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth.

The hot breath and the stifled moan was all Kurt needed to know that this was right. He began kissing his way down Blaine's chest.

Blaine slid his fingers through that beautiful hair and when he felt Kurt's hot mouth on him he fought the urge to buck his hips and shove his entire length into his boyfriend's mouth. And then Kurt's tongue began to work its magic and his eyes rolled back and he just reveled in this amazing feeling.

/

Rachel had brought Quinn to a mind blowing orgasm against the front door and now Quinn was licking her into one of her own against her bedroom door.

She really did have a thing for doors.

/

After several minutes of Blaine prepping him with his fingers; Kurt felt Blaine enter him and he held back a scream… it hurt.

It hurt so badly but it also felt amazing.

Blaine ever the perfect gentleman waited while Kurt's body became accustomed to the intrusion and he never loved him more than in this moment. When it stopped hurting he nodded and Blaine began to pump in and out of him slowly.

And it was magical.

He never felt so connected and loved in his life and he knew he would always cherish and remember his first time because it was with someone who loved him completely.

And someone that he loved just as completely.

And it was everything he could've ever hoped for.

/

Quinn and Rachel were both lying, panting across Quinn's bed; naked and breathing heavy. And more deeply in love than ever before. After catching their breath, Quinn moved so that she was laying the right way on her bed and got under the sheet. She looked over at Rachel and her chest was still heaving but those brown eyes were on her.

"Wanna cuddle babe?" Rachel nodded, climbed over to her, and settled in those arms that she knew would always keep her safe. Quinn kissed her sweetly on the forehead.

"Love you," she said sleepily and Quinn laughed.

"Love you too," Quinn replied and within minutes they were asleep.

/

Blaine was lying on his back with his arm around Kurt's shoulder and Kurt's head was on his chest.

"No regrets?" He whispered and Kurt lifted his head and looked at him. He stared for a few moments and then pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Not one," Kurt said with a grin that brought a smile to Blaine's face as well. "It was perfect Blaine… you were perfect and I love you so much."

"Me too Kurt, I love you with all my heart," Blaine responded and Kurt kissed him before laying his head back on Blaine's chest listening to the peaceful sound of his beating heart until sleep took him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The song Quinn sang to Rachel was Love at First Sight by Kylie Minogue and the song used for the chapter was First Time by Lifehouse.**


	58. Chapter 58: Hate

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Mash Off"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 58: Hate<strong>

"_Grey ceiling on the Earth, well it's lasted for a while. Take my thoughts for what they're worth; I've been acting like a child. Your opinion, what is that? It's just a different point of view. So, what else what else can I do? I said I'm sorry, and I'm sorry. I said I'm sorry but what for if I hurt you. Then I hate myself, I don't wanna hate myself, don't wanna hurt you."_

Quinn and Rachel were lying on Quinn's bed. Rachel's head was lying on Quinn's shoulder and she was idly playing with her fingers.

"Do you think we'll ever get it back?"

"Get what back?" Quinn wondered and looked down at her.

"You know the closeness we had with the glee club… I mean even just this summer we were all tight, we fought like crazy but that is what happens in families and then school started." She saw Quinn frowning. "I thought Senior year would be our year to form lasting bonds with these people but now everyone is all over the place."

"We'll get it back."

"How do you know?" Rachel pushed up to see her better.

"Because we've already formed lasting bonds with them," Rachel rolled her eyes. "We did, you did Rachel." Quinn sat up when Rachel still looked like she didn't believe her, Rachel sat up also. "I know it's hard to believe right now with everyone so torn apart but Mercedes and Santana they love you," Rachel scoffed. "And Brittany always has loved you," Rachel nodded and smiled at that but she didn't believe the others did for one second.

"It's just hard for me to believe that they love me when I'm the reason they left."

"Rachel," she whined. "Stop blaming yourself it isn't your fault okay?"

"No, I know… I just meant my ambition… m-my drive made them leave."

"No baby their own drive and ambitions made them leave. We've had five competitions since glee club formed, six if you count invitationals and Mr. Schue easily could've picked Mercedes or Santana for some of those songs but he never did… he barely let Santana sing sophomore year so if we're placing blame; he's on the top of my list."

"I know and I know he can be infuriating sometimes but he's just trying to do what's best for the team," Quinn nodded.

"And the girls are just trying to do what's best for themselves."

"I know you're right… I guess I just miss them," Quinn kissed her head.

"I do too."

"It was supposed to be our year," Rachel repeated with a whine. She was just so upset that things were getting all messed up.

"It still is our year."

"I want to win more than anything Quinn, you know that but it won't be the same without them."

"You are the sweetest thing Rachel Berry," she said with a sly grin.

"Well that can't be true," she told her girlfriend with a smile of her own adorning her lips, and Quinn furrowed her brow, "because you Quinn are the sweetest thing." Quinn beamed, then Rachel kissed her lips before getting to her feet and Quinn grumbled.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get ready," she looked at the time. "We… have to get ready Quinn," she said frantically when she realized how late it was already. "It's bad enough that I skipped my morning routine in favor of cuddling."

"Are you complaining?"

"Never," she answered quickly which made Quinn's smile reappear. "But I need to keep up with my rigorous routine or else I'll never make it on Broadway."

"Mmm," Quinn moaned and Rachel looked sideways at her.

"What?"

"Just thinking about you all sweaty and your chest heaving," Rachel giggled. "You should've said something I would've helped you work out."

"Horn dog," Rachel walked toward her dresser.

"Hey," Quinn raised her hands in the air. "I maintain my innocence," Rachel rolled her eyes but couldn't hide that she was giggling. "It's your own fault for being so fucking hot."

"Oh really; because there is a whole school of people that would disagree with you Quinn."

"Fuck them…. they're clearly blind," Rachel laughed harder and Quinn stood up and walked over to her.

"You're sweet but um no…. you're the only one I'll ever be fucking." And Quinn moaned again.

"Good answer," she said and swooped down to kiss Rachel's amazing lips which led to more and they found themselves rushing to school.

* * *

><p>Quinn was leaning against her locker watching Puck as he fumbled around trying to make himself seen by Shelby. She rolled her eyes as he followed the woman around like a love sick puppy dog.<p>

He also had a look in his eye that she'd seen before.

She's seen it in Santana's eyes when she looks at Brittany.

She's seen it in Rachel's eyes when she's looking at her… that thought had her grinning like a fool.

And she was sure it was the same way she looked when looking at Rachel.

He was hot for Shelby and that was really… really not good.

"Hey," Rachel said to her as she approached and it snapped Quinn quickly out of her thoughts. When her eyes landed on her beautiful girlfriend she got lost in those eyes. She loved that two years later she was still just as smitten as day one.

"Hey," she lent down and placed her lips on Rachel's and pulled her closer. Rachel moaned and opened her mouth so that Quinn could deepen the kiss.

"Mmm," Rachel mumbled as she pulled her lips off of Quinn. "As awesome as that was I don't think another public make out session is really a good idea," Quinn wrinkled her brow.

"And why not?"

"Because we're in school and not only is this school full of people who hate us just for being in the glee club, I'm sure they'll also hate us for this… plus Quinn if you kept kissing me like that I would have pushed you against this locker and fucked you hard," she lowered her voice. "Just the way you like it," she smirked when Quinn's eyes darkened before they rolled back and her eyelids closed. She chuckled quietly knowing that Quinn was picturing it and trying to push those thoughts away.

When Quinn finally opened her eyes she saw that Rachel was laughing at her.

"Are you happy," Quinn said and Rachel nodded. "You got me all wet and hot right before I have to go to class and now all I'm going to be thinking about is your fingers." Rachel bit down on her lip and continued nodding. "I hope you're proud of yourself."

"Very," at those words Quinn attacked her lips again. Rachel gasped into Quinn's mouth but did nothing to stop the kiss that was rapidly becoming far too heated to be happening in the hallway. They only pulled apart by the sound of someone behind them making gagging noises. As Quinn pulled away from her; Rachel thought that it was Santana as that is definitely something she had done to them before she was surprised to see that there was a boy standing there.

She didn't recognize the boy but he was wearing a letterman jacket so he was definitely a jock. Her first instinct was to look for the slushy… but his hands were stuffed in his jacket pockets. Her eyes then moved to Quinn who looked angry.

And angry Quinn was very hot.

And Rachel was seriously considering; ignoring this boy and dragging Quinn away so that they could continue what they were doing. But then he spoke and hate poured out of his mouth.

And she suddenly feared for his life.

"What a waste," he said and Quinn glared at him. Rachel could see the former HBIC in there and she had to admit that she missed it sometimes… especially because it wasn't directed at her anymore.

"Excuse me," she said to him through gritted teeth. He curled his lip and shot Rachel a nasty look before continuing.

"I was just saying that it is such a waste that a hot piece of ass like you is wasted by being a lesbo…" Quinn growled and lunged for him but Rachel managed to hold her back and the boy was stupid enough to continue. "Also, why'd you pick the school's biggest loser… sure she's got a nice tight little ass but-" his words were cut off by Quinn's fist in his mouth. Rachel tried to pull Quinn off of him but she continued with her beat down until he was on the ground covering his head with his hands.

A crowd began forming and Rachel was worried about Quinn getting in trouble so she tried to reason with her.

"Quinn come on he's not worth it… think about Yale," those words seemed to have worked and Quinn stopped hitting him.

"Don't ever fucking say another word about her again," she yelled and that was when Brittany, Santana and Mercedes had rushed over… Tina joined them a moment later. "Don't even fucking look at her." Santana and Brittany helped Rachel hold Quinn back as he got to his feet and wiped blood off of his lip. He lunged at Quinn and Santana knocked him to the ground again.

"Walk away," she yelled and again he got to his feet. This time he seemed to have gotten embarrassed enough and didn't move again.

"What's going on here?" Coach Bieste's voice boomed from behind them and Mr. Schuester was right behind her.

"Oh nothing Coach Beiste," Santana said and motioned to the kid. "This jerk was checking Rachel out and he walked into Quinn's open locker," the boy curled his lip as Santana glared at him. "Isn't that right… whatever your name is," he didn't take his eyes off of her but he nodded.

"Yeah that's right," he said and both teachers looked at each other. Rachel could tell that they didn't buy the story.

"Then why the yelling?" Coach Beiste asked.

"Because he was checking Rachel out," Mercedes spoke up as if it were obvious. "You know how jealous Quinn gets," both teachers nodded at that statement having seen it before.

"Okay then let's go," she led the boy away. "Move along," she said addressing the crowd that was gathered. Mr. Schuester stepped closer to Quinn.

"You might want to wash your hand Quinn," everyone's eyes landed on her hand and the knuckle that was bleeding, Rachel sucked in a breath at the sight. "It looks like you got cut in your attempt to help that young man after he hit your locker."

"Y-Yeah um… thanks M-Mr. Schue," she stammered and he winked at her before he walked away. Santana nodded in the direction that he had just left… she was impressed.

"Hm," she murmured. "I guess Finn isn't his only favorite," Quinn nodded.

"I think he has a soft spot for all of us," Rachel told her and they all nodded because it really was true. She took Quinn's hand gingerly into her own and held it up. "We should clean this," she told her and then pulled her into the bathroom; everyone else followed them.

"What was that about Quinn?" Mercedes wondered as Rachel held Quinn's hand under the faucet. Quinn winced when the water hit the cut but she looked at Mercedes.

"He said some things about Rachel," she answered and all eyes landed on Rachel. "Are you okay he was mean and a pig and-" She shut up when Rachel shook her head no.

"I'm fine," Rachel said as she continued her work. "Really Quinn," their eyes met so that Quinn could see in her eyes that she was fine. "I don't give one thought to stupid homophobic boys that spout hate."

"Wait homophobic," Brittany cut in so Rachel elaborated.

"Yeah he said that it's a waste that someone as hot as Quinn would be gay… and that it was even worse that she picked me," Brittany pouted, Mercedes and Tina looked angry, and Santana crossed her arms and may have been plotting that boy's death.

But she'd never admit that.

Meanwhile Quinn looked deep into Rachel's eyes to make sure she was really okay, she could see that the girl was a bit hurt but other than that she was fine. She was going to try to reassure her with words but someone beat her to it.

"Rachel you're beautiful," Brittany told her and Rachel's eyes met hers. Quinn smiled and Mercedes and Tina nodded.

"Don't let some close minded asshole hurt your feelings," Mercedes said.

"Yeah," Tina agreed and Rachel's eyes moved from Mercedes to hers. "Quinn looks at you like you're the center of the universe and that you're the most beautiful thing in the world."

"That's because she is," Quinn said simply and Rachel looked up at her and their eyes locked.

"Yeah fuck him Rachel… you're hot," Santana said which snapped both girls out of their staring contest. They looked at a grinning Santana who merely shrugged.

"Thank you all so much… really it means the world to me but I assure you that what he said didn't affect me one bit," they all stared at her. "Seriously, you think he's the first person to say that I'm ugly," she shook her head and saw that they all felt bad. "And I'm pretty sure he won't be the last… all that matters is that he was jealous of me because I have what he never will," she finished with a wink at Quinn who got butterflies.

"That's fucking right," Quinn said and pulled her into a hug and then Rachel looked over at her girls.

"And I have all of you," Tina, Mercedes, Brittany and Santana smiled. "I know things are rough between us all right now but what happened in that hall proved that no matter what… we have each other when the chips are down. Not one of you thought twice out there… you just helped," they nodded. "We weren't the New Directions and the Troubletones out there we were just friends, and I know that no matter what happens competition wise… our friendship will survive."

"I hope so," Mercedes said and looked at Rachel. "I'm sorry Rachel for the things I said and the did with the play, I was just-"

"Shh Mercedes, there is no need to apologize. You wanted something and you went after it just like I've been telling you to do." Mercedes smiled at her as she thought back to last year and the night of neglect… and she nodded. "But that does not mean that I don't want to win the same way I always do so," she winked. "So you better bring it, at Sectionals because I expect a fight on our hands."

"And you'll have one," Mercedes promised.

"Good," Rachel agreed. Santana met Quinn's eyes and they shared a knowing look about how everything being fine.

And it would be.

* * *

><p>Everything was a mess.<p>

Rachel followed Finn and the rest of the glee club into the auditorium to see Santana and the Troubletones enter from the other door.

"What are you doing here?" She wondered and all of that friendship and camaraderie they had shared earlier in the day was right out the window as soon as their clubs faced off.

And the hate was back in an instant.

At least they were all passionate.

"Shelby told us she had something to show us," Mercedes answered her and then crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Schue told us the same thing," Finn answered.

"Oh let me guess," Santana moved closer to Finn, "he wants to combine choirs for Sectionals… well it's not gonna happen. The Troubletones are here to stay," she glared at Finn. "So why don't you shuffle your busted choir off our stage," Rachel frowned at the reemergence of mean Santana… just when they were getting along again.

"Look guys, we can compete without being enemies alright," Finn said and Rachel looked at him with pride; maybe he was finally growing up. "We don't have to get vicious."

"Oh I think we do soft serve," Santana spat at him. She was still so annoyed with him since the summer and his blatant homophobia. "See the Troubletones are three F… fierce, femme, and phenomenal." She turned to her team. "Oh and guys hurry up, go get some moist towels we have to keep Finn wet before we can roll him back into the sea."

"Okay you know what Santana… I'm in great shape," he yelled and the Troubletones laughed. Hell even Quinn and Rachel giggled a bit. "You being mean is just because your insecure about you so-called phenomenal group."

Santana was about to attack him with either words or her fists or maybe even both when a guitar was heard followed by Mr. Schuester and Shelby singing a mash up for them. They all listened intently as their coaches put two songs that were completely different together to form an amazing song. Once it was over everyone cheered despite themselves.

"Mr. Schue, Shelby" Rachel said with a little giggle. "I think we can all admit that… that was weirdly amazing but; what exactly was the point?"

"That sometimes two conflicting things," Mr. Schuester addressed both groups as he spoke. "Can create something totally unexpected."

"We're not combining glee clubs Mr. Schue," Mercedes said to him and he shook his head.

"That's not what I'm talking about; Shelby and I agree that with Sectionals coming up for both of us it's time that we all got serious… with some friendly competition."

Too bad these two groups could never be friendly while pitted against each other.

They all wanted it too badly.

"Each group is going to put together a mash up to perform head to head," Shelby said to them and most of the kids seemed to like the idea.

"For the first annual McKinley High… Mash Off," Mr. Schuester finished and everyone cheered.

"Spread the love guys, not hate." Shelby said and looked at Santana.

* * *

><p>Rachel tugged Quinn's hand and tried to pull her away from the auditorium but Quinn didn't budge. Rachel wheeled around to look at her.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"I just… I really want to talk to Santana," Rachel nodded.

"Okay but why?"

"I just think something is bothering her… I mean we just talked about being friendly with each other and as soon as we see each other again she was immediately on the offense," Rachel nodded because of course Quinn was right. "I don't know, she was especially mean to Finn and I wanted to see if anything happened or if she was just being typical Santana," Rachel leaned up and kissed her.

"You're amazing," she said.

"I'll be over your house as soon as I'm done," Quinn told her and Rachel bit her lip and nodded.

"Can't wait," she husked and winked.

Quinn ran toward the locker room and caught up with Santana just as she was about to go in.

"Hey San, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Is there something going on, I mean everything was good between us girls this morning and then at glee club you were all about hate again," Santana rolled her eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry Q… I'm cool with you guys I really am it's just Finn… I don't know he brings out the worst in me."

"Did he do or say something to you to make you hate him?"

"I've always hated him… well I guess I didn't always hate him," she crossed her arms. "I still don't hate him I just, he just… he fucking annoys the shit out of me Q." Quinn nodded knowing the feeling. "He's not even that good but he gets everything and he's the team co-captain. It just drives me crazy how Rachel gets blamed and called out for her behavior but Finn never does." Quinn nodded again. "And he called my girlfriend an idiot, so there's that too."

"Okay," Quinn said simply.

"Okay?" Santana shook her head as if she thought Quinn would be pissed.

"Yeah okay," Quinn told her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I just wanted to make sure nothing bad happened and it didn't and I wanted to make sure that everything was still cool between the rest of us."

"So you're cool with me hating on Finn?"

"I'm not cool with hate at all Santana," she said and Santana looked to the floor feeling a bit ashamed. "But I understand where it's coming from." Santana met her eyes again. "I wish things weren't the way they are… I wish Finn wasn't the leader of this club and I wish this town wasn't so full of fucking hate that I had to punch an idiot in the face this morning, but I can't change any of it. I just have to make sure the people I care about the most, are okay."

"I'm okay Q," she said with a giggle. "I'm just trying to get inside his head and try to throw him off his game so we win," Quinn smiled evilly. "You see he is the easiest target to mess with," she laughed again. "And the biggest."

And Quinn laughed too.

* * *

><p>Finn walked into the choir room after calling a meeting without Mr. Schuester's knowledge. Everyone was seated and waiting for whatever he had to say.<p>

"Okay guys," he began and Quinn could already tell nothing good would come from this. "I was having a battle of wits with Santana in the hall and-"

"How'd that go?" Quinn said with a laugh trying to imagine Finn trying to outwit anyone, never mind Santana.

"It went fine," he shook his head trying to get his thoughts together again. Rachel tried to reprimand Quinn with a look but once she saw those smiling hazel eyes she could only smile in return.

She was pretty whipped herself.

"We decided to settle our differences with a different kind of competition," he told them with a sly grin on his face that had Rachel worried.

"Like what?" She asked wearily.

"Like a dodge ball game," he said and the reactions were a mix of shocked to excited with Rachel shouting the loudest.

"My nose!" She squealed.

"Don't worry I'll protect you Rach," he said while Quinn's head whipped in his direction.

"Ugh," she replied and Quinn got to her feet.

"And who's going to protect you Finn if you even lay a finger on her," Quinn said and he sneered.

"Oh fuck off Quinn it's Rachel's life and she can do what she wants," he said and Quinn stepped closer. Rachel also got to her feet. "You're a control freak and Rachel will get over your possessiveness sooner or later," a loud slap was heard and Quinn gasped because she wasn't the one who slapped him; Rachel was.

She shook her hand but glared at the boy who was now cupping his cheek.

"Enough Finn," she screamed. "You're a senior in high school don't you think it's time to grow the fuck up. Quinn doesn't control me, she loves me and you'd know the difference if you had a clue what love was all about. I'm done with this Finn," he looked like he was about to cry. "I was in love with Quinn when you kissed me at Nationals, I was in love with Quinn when you kissed me the day I was trying to help you and offer you advice, and guess what I was in love with Quinn when I actually agreed and consented to kissing you that first time."

"Rach-"

"No you listen to me. I love her," Rachel pointed to an impressed Quinn. "Her! Not you… never you Finn, and even if I didn't have Quinn I still wouldn't want you. I think there is a decent guy in there somewhere… actually I know there is because he has been seen a few times but this other guy. The guy that for some reason thinks I want him… that guy I've had enough of so GROW. THE. FUCK. UP. FINN!" She yelled and turned to Quinn.

Quinn looked kind of nervous because that was super-hot but she wasn't sure if maybe she was too possessive sometimes and Rachel was about to yell at her. But her worries were laid to rest when she rubbed against Quinn and pulled her by the neck until their lips met in a heated kiss.

"Mm," Quinn moaned and gripped Rachel's hips and dug her nails in. She vaguely heard the sound of a chair falling over but she was too lost in Rachel's mouth to care. When Rachel pulled back a few minutes later they realized that everyone else had left as well. "Wow Rach, that was… umm," she could find the words and Rachel giggled at her dopey expression.

"I want you to know that I'm so over trying to be his friend," Rachel told her. "I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner I just… he shows that he is a good guy sometimes and-" Quinn shushed her with another sweet peck.

"It's fine," Quinn told her honestly. "I had hopes for him too, he does such good things sometimes and then he turns into a complete ass again," Rachel nodded. "I can't blame him though. If he had you," she watched Rachel curl her lip at the thought. "And I wanted you I wouldn't stop until I had you… so even though I want to kill him for it I honestly can't blame him." Rachel smiled.

"Well that is sweet baby but no… he needs to get the fuck over it already," Quinn laughed. She loved when Rachel was so fired up.

"So you don't think I'm too possessive?"

"Don't be silly Quinn, the only time you get that way is when Finn is being an ass… you are perfect and don't let him tell you any different."

"Okay," she said and her dopey grin was back.

"What?"

"That was some hot kiss Rach," she told her and Rachel blushed. "Want to continue it," she challenged and Rachel felt herself getting turned on by the idea but she shook the thought from her head.

"N-No we can't," Quinn frowned. "I'd love to but we can't."

"And why not?"

"Because our friends are about to have a dodge ball fight and they need us right now," Quinn smiled at the thought and let Rachel lead her out of the room.

"It's really too bad that Finn is on our team because I'd love to hit him with a ball right now," Quinn told her and she giggled.

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Quinn was awesome.<p>

Rachel stood on the side after being one of the first one's hit and watched her incredibly hot girl running all over the court. She was so hot.

She was in awe as Blaine, Quinn, Mike and Finn were the only ones left still standing on their team and she just watched. Blaine and Mike were knocked out by Mercedes and Brittany respectively and that left Quinn and Finn.

She watched as Quinn glared at the boy who had enough smarts to back away from her but because she was watching him she missed that one of the Troubletones threw a ball.

"Quinn!" Rachel shouted but it was too late and it hit her right in the head. She walked over to Rachel rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry babe I was-" her lips were covered by Rachel's as soon as she reached her and she forgot what she was saying all together. When Rachel pulled away she looked at the angry red mark the ball had left on her forehead. She pulled Quinn's head down to kiss the red spot. Quinn grinned like a fool and they both looked up just in time to see Santana whip a ball at Finn's face and he fell to the floor.

The Troubletones won and shook hands with everyone else but Finn who had stormed out of the gym pouting.

"Good game guys," Quinn said to them and then eyed the girl that hit her. The girl looked worried but Quinn merely smiled and shrugged. The girl visibly relaxed and Santana turned to Quinn.

"We beat you today Q and we're gonna beat you at Sectionals too."

"Why all the hate San, and no you won't and do you know why?" She responded and Santana nodded.

"Why?"

"Because we have Rachel Berry and you don't," Quinn told her and stuck her tongue out to emphasize her point.

"Real mature Q," Santana tried to maintain her scowl but she couldn't help but giggle.

"Says the girl who agreed to a dodge ball game," Quinn replied and Santana nodded again.

"True," Santana said and started to walk away. "See you on the stage," she called and Quinn laughed then turned to Rachel.

"Your friendship with her is odd," Rachel told her and Quinn nodded.

"You're just figuring that out?"

"Well no," she looped her arm through Quinn's. "Come on we have some making out to do."

"Mmmm."

* * *

><p>Santana was just trying to get inside Finn's head; she wasn't trying to be a complete bitch to him… that just came naturally.<p>

And he had a way of pissing her off.

She was trying to come up with another way to get to him when Mercedes told her off for picking on him so much. She knew that Mercedes had a point but whenever Finn was concerned she couldn't help herself.

Was it wrong?

Probably.

Did she care?

Not so much.

She was tired of him and his constant need to act like he was better than everybody and that he was this big hero… it was fucking annoying already.

So even after Mercedes and Brittany had convinced her to be nicer and she had every intention of doing that but she got to him and looked up at his big stupid potato face she just couldn't hide her feelings about his arrogant ass.

And she spoke before she thought.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked and he nodded, his new pet Rory must've thought she was going to be mean.

And honestly who could blame him for thinking that.

Because he spoke in defense of his new boyfriend.

"Hey listen here, you can't make fun of Finn anymore," he said and that was it for her restraint and she let her true feeling out.

"Shut your potato hole, I'm here to apologize," she saw both of their faces change from worried to surprised. "I haven't been fair to you. You're not fat… I mean you look like a taco addict that had one too many back alley liposuctions but..."

"Whoa," Rory cut her off, while Finn said nothing.

"Please stick a sock in it or ship yourself back to Scotland, I'm trying to apologize to lumps the clown," her eyes landed on Finn's again and she felt her resolve break completely. She hated him and his stupid superiority complex.

"I am sorry Finn. I mean I'm really sorry that the New Directions are going to get crushed by the Troubletones. I'm also sorry that you have no talent, sorry that you sing like you're getting your prostate checked, and you dance like you've been asleep for years and someone just woke you up," she laughed at herself as years of favoritism and maybe a bit of self-hatred poured into her words. "I'm sorry that you spent the last two years trying to get Rachel to let you ride on her coattails because you literally can't do anything yourself… and I'm sorry that your only real friend is a teacher." She walked away and Finn wheeled around.

"Hey Santana," he called and a few kids turned their heads to listen. "Why don't you just come out of the closet," one of the kids gasped at his words as Santana stopped in her tracks.

No.

No.

No, this can't be happening.

This was it. This is what she had been afraid of for so long.

She could feel Finn getting closer and she fought two separate urges to either run away or knock him the fuck out.

"You know why I think you're so good at tearing everybody else down… it's because you're constantly tearing yourself down."

No shit asshole.

"Because you can't admit to everybody that you're in love with Brittany and she might not love you back."

And she stood stock still and listened to Finn fucking Hudson touch on every single one of her insecurities in a hallway full of their peers.

Sort of what she had done to him.

"That must hurt not to be able to admit to everyone in your life how you really feel. Do you know what I think you are… a coward?"

She felt the tears well up in her eyes and he spoke again.

"I'll see you at the mash up," he left and she ran away. Standing at the other end of the hall and having heard the whole thing was Brittany. She wanted to find Finn and rip him to shreds but instead she found her girlfriend, crying in a heap on the floor of the library.

"Hey," she whispered and sat down next to her. She wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulder and pulled the crying girl into her own body. "I want you to know something," she whispered.

"What?" Santana croaked and her wet eyes met Brittany's brilliant blue ones. The girl gently reached up and wiped her tears away.

"Well two things actually," she said with a chuckle. "First Finn Hudson is a fucking asshole who has no idea who you are," Santana smiled weakly. "And second I'm so in love with you Santana that I can't think straight half of the time," she watched as her girlfriend's face lit up with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, so please do not ever doubt that," Brittany finished and Santana cuddled into her shoulder. "And as for everything else Finn said… fuck him. He's a homophobe who wouldn't even protect his own brother."

"I know… and it's whatever, but I guess I kind of deserved that I mean I have been awful to him."

"You have been awful," Brittany agreed and Santana nodded as more tears came to her face. "But no one," she cupped her cheek. "No one ever deserves what he just did and the only reason why I'm not telling him exactly what I think of him is because I love you more than I hate him," Brittany said that she loved her again because she needed the girl to believe it.

And Santana did believe it.

"Come on," Santana said pulling out of her arms. "We should go to the mash off." Brittany nodded and pressed her lips to Santana's and she melted into the kiss. Brittany swiped her tongue across her bottom lip and Santana willingly let her deepen it.

So what if they were a little late.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel were headed to Shelby's for dinner and Rachel was driving. She had told Quinn earlier that after she asked Shelby to write her a letter of recommendation she invited them over for dinner along with Puck. Quinn- of course- agreed she loved having time with Beth but she was glad that Shelby had invited Puck too.<p>

She knew that he was crushing on Shelby and she wanted to spy on them a bit to see if Shelby showed any signs of the feelings being mutual but she wasn't sure how to approach the subject with Rachel.

When Rachel pulled into the parking garage of Shelby's building she turned to Quinn.

"What's going on babe?"

"Huh?" Quinn said absentmindedly as her thoughts were still on Puck and Shelby. She snapped out of it when she felt Rachel's hand on hers and she looked over.

"What's going on with you, you're a million miles away? Do you not want to do this?" Rachel wondered and she shook her head.

"No, I definitely want to go but I just," she took a deep breath. "Rachel I have something to tell you and I'm not sure it's just a feeling I have so don't freak out okay," Rachel nodded.

"Well I wasn't going to freak out until you told me not to," Quinn smiled. "Just say it."

"Okay I was watching Puck the other day before school and he was acting weird around Shelby and then in glee he sang that song," Rachel remembered that he sang 'Hot for Teacher' and she started to see where Quinn was going with this.

And it was crazy.

"So then I saw him talking to Shelby in her class and then you told me that she invited him along tonight as well and-"

"Quinn you're rambling."

"Oh, yeah I know I just don't know how to say this I um…"

"Just say it."

"I think Puck and Shelby have something going on," Rachel curled her lip. "Or at least he wants them too, and we all know Puck's history with cougars and-"

"Do not even finish that sentence Quinn," She said appalled and Quinn held back a laugh.

"It makes sense I mean he is in love with you Rachel and she's your mom so-"

"Shut up Quinn, I mean it..." Quinn laughed. "This is disturbing on so many levels."

"Look it might not be that sordid, it might just be Puck crushing on her but I want to see if I can see any sexual tension or awkwardness between them tonight and I wanted you to know so that you didn't think I was keeping things from you," Rachel grinned and kissed her cheek.

"I love you babe."

"Me too…now let's go do this," Quinn said and followed Rachel out of the car and into the elevator.

"I don't know about this Quinn, I mean I'm glad you were honest with me but now all I'm going to be thinking about is if they've had sex and which pieces of furniture that might've happened on," she curled her lip again and so did Quinn.

"Ugh Rachel that's gross," they both laughed. "Let's just assume that they are just friends and go from there."

"Good plan."

As they had dinner and a nice conversation the girls kept glancing at each other every time Puck stared longingly at her. Shelby didn't seem to be returning the sentiment so that had both girls a bit more relaxed over the situation.

When dinner was over, Quinn was helping Shelby put the crib together while Rachel was rocking Beth to sleep.

"She's great with her," Shelby said and Quinn smiled at Rachel and then to her.

"Yeah she's just… she's incredible," Shelby nodded knowingly and they both looked over at their girl. Puck was talking to Beth and Rachel shot him a dirty look.

"Noah!" She whispered yelled. "Do not get her going again… I just got her settled down now is not the time to play," he stuck his lip out in a pout and slumped to the couch. Rachel began singing softly and within a few minutes Beth was sleeping and Rachel put her in the crib. When she returned she was looking into three sets of eyes that seemed to be enamored with her in three different ways.

In Shelby she saw love and pride.

In Noah she saw love and admiration.

And in Quinn she saw love and passion.

And it was a great feeling. Rachel slumped on the couch next to Puck.

"I am so not ready for kids," she whined.

"Yeah but when you are you can just turn to the Puckster and I'll gladly knock you up," he saw Quinn glaring at him but he merely chuckled and continued. "Might as well knock up both members of Faberry," Rachel giggled and Shelby looked at Quinn in confusion and then shook her head.

She really didn't want to know.

"You two will make wonderful parents someday," she said addressing Quinn and Rachel respectively and saw Puck pouting again.

"What about me?"

"You'll make a great father too Puck," she saw his eyes light up and she wasn't the only one, Quinn saw it too. "Someday," Shelby added and Quinn could tell the crush was one sided, or it at least seemed that way.

Quinn turned to Shelby; there was something she had wanted to say to the woman for quite some time and now seemed like a good a time as any.

"Shelby," she said and looked at her.

"Yes."

"There is something that I really have wanted to tell you and I feel that you would like to hear it."

"Okay," Shelby agreed and gave her a tight grin.

"When I first got pregnant, I was a mess. I had been in denial about who I really am and had some serious self-hate going on," Shelby smiled knowingly but said nothing. "And I had sex to try and prove I wasn't gay, but then I let Rachel in and I found what I had been missing, the missing piece of my soul," she watched as both Shelby and Rachel wore matching smiles. She took a deep breath and continued. "So when I found out I was pregnant I thought I was going to lose her but as usual Rachel was incredible and helped me through the pregnancy every single step of the way." Both girls looked to Rachel and smiled again.

"She is kind of perfect isn't she?" Shelby asked and Quinn nodded while Rachel blushed.

"Anyway my point is, I always thought of Beth as an accident at least until I met her you know," Shelby nodded. "But she's no accident. Puck and I gave her life but somehow god or nature or whatever meant for you two to be together." She watched as tears fell down Shelby's cheek. "You were always meant to be her mother and I'd just really like to be a part of her life." Shelby nodded and pulled Quinn into a hug.

"Me too," Puck said.

"Me too," Rachel repeated to which both Quinn and Shelby giggled.

"Me too," Shelby whispered before pulling away from Quinn. "And yes, you are all welcome to be a part of her life, I would like nothing more. Quinn patted her arm and the two woman put the crib together while Puck fell asleep with a sleeping Rachel cuddled into his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Santana could feel her heart pounding in her head as the Troubletones took the stage for their mash up. Mr. Schuester, Coach Sylvester, and Kurt's dad had just shown her the commercial that was going to out her publicly because of Finn Hudson's big fat mouth and she was panicking.<p>

She supposed she deserved it for always being so awful.

But then again, nobody deserved this.

Nobody deserved to be outed before they were ready; especially in this small minded town full of hate.

As soon as Mercedes started to sing and she knew she would have to start soon she took a deep breath. She could do this; it was her time to shine.

She would panic later.

And she did just that… she poured every ounce of her nerves and panic and sheer terror about what was about to happen in her life and she put it into that song and it shone through.

Rachel was sitting in the seats between Quinn and Finn; she was annoyed at that and had her arms crossed over her chest but Finn chose the seat after she had already sat down and she knew she would have to have another talk with the dim-witted boy about leaving her alone after this but then Santana came out singing and Rachel lost her breath.

It was brilliant, it was moving, it was haunting, and it was clear that Santana was terrified but her voice sounded incredible.

And she was proud.

She was also about to have a panic attack because these Troubletones were out-fucking-standing but there was something wrong with Santana and she looked over at Quinn who was staring up at Santana with a look Rachel knew well.

She was worried.

Then Finn leaned over Rachel and whispered in her ear.

"She sounds great," he said and Rachel nodded and looked back at the stage and what she saw was Santana was looking at them with even more worry written on her face than before and Finn leaned over her again, just as the song was finishing.

"We're gonna have to work hard to beat them… she sounds awesome," Rachel nodded and saw Santana hop off the stage and stare at him with pure hatred in her eyes.

"What… did you just say to her," Rachel could hear the fear in her voice as she spoke.

"I said I thought you were great," he said seemingly shocked by her glare.

"You're lying," her voice cracked and Rachel sat up.

"No, he literally just said that Santana," Rachel tried to reason with her as Quinn reached for her best friend. Santana pulled away from them and moved even closer to Finn.

"Did you tell her too?"

"Santana," Mr. Schuester called from behind Finn but she kept talking.

"Everyone's gonna know now, because of you."

"The whole school already knows," he said in his arrogant tone that had Rachel meeting Quinn's worried eyes and Kurt looking between his step-brother and his angry friend. "And you know what they don't care."

"Not just the school you idiot, EVERYONE! She screamed causing everyone to worry more than they already were.

"What are you talking abo-" his words were cut off by Santana slapping him hard across his face. He cupped his cheek and she lunged for him again but Quinn had gotten in between them.

"What's going on Santana?" Quinn asked and Brittany jumped off the stage and wrapped her arms around a now crying Santana. Mr. Schuester and Shelby had both moved closer to her as well.

"Santana it's going to be okay," Mr. Schuester said.

"No it's not! She yelled and pulled herself away from everyone.

"What happened?" Quinn asked again.

"I know I was picking on you a lot but that gave you no right," she was glaring at Finn. "No fucking right Finn to announce to a hallway full of people that I need to come out of the closet," Rachel and Kurt both gasped and Quinn glared at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Quinn yelled and advanced on Finn as well, but Rachel stopped her.

"And someone heard and now there is going to a be a commercial for that guy running against Sue for congress and it mentions me… everyone is going to know!" She was panicking and Brittany wrapped her arms around her again.

"Look everyone needs to calm down okay," Mr. Schuester tried again to reason with them. "Finn why don't you just go home."

"No!" Kurt yelled this time and got to his feet. Finn was trying his hardest to disappear into the seat. "No, he doesn't get to publicly out someone and just go home… not this time Mr. Schue," Kurt walked over to him and looked at him. He stared for a long time before he spoke. "I have never been so disappointed in you Finn," he said and walked away; Blaine followed without even so much as a look at Finn.

Brittany had managed to calm Santana down and was hugging her tight.

"I can't believe you Finn," Rachel said as the severity of the situation finally hit her. "I mean I wrote off the fact that you never helped Kurt as just pure selfishness and that deep down you were a good guy but really Finn, you really announced her sexuality in front of people before she had even completely come to terms with it herself."

"She was being awful to me… you didn't hear what she was saying, she-"

"No Finn, I don't want to fucking hear it," she was on her feet now. "Yes Santana is a bitch and yes she can be very, very mean at times but this is not news… it's not like she woke up and said I'm going to be a jerk today. She has been this way and has said mean things to every single one of us for two plus years Finn," she watched as tears welled up in his eyes. "But even if this was the very first time she had ever been mean to you that still gives you no fucking right to do what you did! I'm disgusted and I never want to see you again." With that she stormed out of the auditorium. Quinn glared at Finn and then turned to Santana. There was so much she wanted to say to him but right now she needed to focus on her friend.

"Come with me San," she said softly. "We'll go back to my house and figure this out," Santana nodded and moved away from Finn but stopped when she felt Brittany's arms leave her. Her eyes met those beautiful blue eyes that were her whole world.

"I love you Santana," she said calmly and Santana smiled. Then she turned and looked at every single face that was still in the room. "I love her… I'm in love with her!" She nearly shouted and then her eyes landed on Finn and she took a few steps closer to him.

"You played on her fears and you said things that could get her beaten up or even killed in this town Finn… I don't know if you're clueless or just fucking dumb… but this is a lot bigger than a few insults." Brittany turned back to Santana and saw her smiling as they left the auditorium.

"I'm in love with Santana Lopez!" She shouted one more time and then turned to her teary but smiling girlfriend. "Never doubt it again baby."

And Santana felt at least some of the fear leave her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I know everyone is mad at Finn and I'm sorry for leaving it this way but he is going to fix it. He is going to do it in a much better way than he did in the episode and in my version Brittany actually has something to say as well.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and my improvements and I hope you like the changes I make next chapter as well.**

**The song used was Your Winter by Sister Hazel.**


	59. Chapter 59: Moment

**A/N: Otherwise known as "I Kissed A Girl"**

**First of all, I know everyone hates Finn and I do too but my whole point of writing this story is to fix what Glee did wrong. I told you guys that Finn was finally going to grow up, well that starts in this chapter**. **It's been my plan since day one to have what he did to Santana be what forces him to face the kind of guy he has become and then be a better man. Please give me a chance to show that Finn could've been the decent guy he was supposed to be if only they had written him the right way. I hope this does not disappoint and if it does I apologize.**

**This chapter is kind of obviously Santana-centric and to a lesser degree Finn-centric. I hope you don't mind as there was so much to fix regarding the Santana being outed storyline that was screwed with the crap that was this episode**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any products mentioned, or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 59: Moment<strong>

"_You're the only one I ever believed in, the answer that could never be found. The moment you decided to let love in. Now I'm banging on the door of an angel, the end of fear is where we begin. The moment we decided to let love in."_

Rachel and Quinn were cuddled on her couch watching a romantic comedy but they were definitely not paying attention to it. Quinn's was lying back against the armrest and Rachel was pressed against her. They were in a heated make out session. Quinn pushed her hand under Rachel's shirt and over her bra clad breast. Rachel pulled off her lips with a heavy sigh.

"Mmm babe, my dads are here," she groaned but still bucked her hips into Quinn's eliciting a groan from Quinn.

"I know but," she pushed the shirt up. "They're in the kitchen," she leaned forward and closed her lips around the hardened nipple over the bra and Rachel's head fell back and she moaned again. Quinn's other hand traveled over her ass as she bit down on the nipple. Rachel was about to move the bra out of the way so she could really feel Quinn's mouth but the doorbell ringing had them pulling apart. Rachel pulled away from Quinn's mouth with a frustrated sigh and got to her feet.

"Whoever that is… is about to die," she said and stormed off as the doorbell rang a few more times. Quinn got up to and followed her. When Rachel pulled open the door they saw a distraught Finn standing there with his hands stuffed into his pockets. She was about to slam it into his face when he put his foot in the way to block the door.

"Finn I said I don't want to see you ever again!"

"I know!" He shouted and tears were forming in his eyes. "But I really need your help Rachel, both of you," he looked to a confused Quinn.

"And why the hell should I… should we help you?"

"Because I don't want to be that guy anymore Rachel," he said and the tears were falling down his cheeks now. "I don't want to be the guy that hurts people the way I hurt Santana." Rachel opened the door and leaned against it. "Kurt won't even look at me, and I can't blame him." Rachel nodded but she refused to let him in again that easily.

"There comes a moment in time where you just stop and say to yourself, what am I doing?" He said and both Rachel and Quinn had to agree because they had both had similar moments when they realized that they didn't want to fight their feelings anymore. "I don't want to be the kind of guy that hurts people just because I don't understand… please help me," he was crying fully now. He covered his face with his hand and wiped frantically. Rachel looked to Quinn who shrugged.

"There is only one way to find out." Quinn answered her unasked question.

"Okay Finn," Rachel relented. "We'll help," she stepped out of the way and watched as his face brightened with a smile. "But if you're playing me I swear to Barbra I will-"

"I'm not," he promised and walked in. He followed them into the living room where both girls sat onto the couch and looked up at him. He paced the floor a few times and then he spoke. "Look, I'm not homophobic," he said and Rachel scoffed. "I'm not seriously I have nothing against people loving whoever they love I think I just don't understand it." Quinn nodded. "I'm ignorant to what it's like, to what you guys have gone through… I have just never fully understood what it's like for you."

"Even with Kurt as a brother," Quinn said and he shook his head.

"I love Kurt, but yes even with him around. I know I should've stood up for him and been a better brother and a better man for him and for all of you but I just didn't know how or what to do. I get that popularity and all that stuff is nothing compared to what you all have to go through but I need you to understand that high school is hard for everyone," Rachel nodded. She knew what he was getting at. "Sure it's not as scary because as a straight kid I don't have to fear for my life and for being treated differently but it's not easy for any of us."

"Okay Finn, I understand that but-"

"Please let me finish Rachel." She nodded and he continued. "I'm not trying to make excuses I'm just trying to explain my mindset… I was too worried about myself and my own insecurities to focus on anyone else's and that is wrong. I was wrong. I should've helped Kurt last year and I should have respected you guys," he saw Quinn's eyes light up and she almost smiled; he shot her his sideways grin and continued again. "And I was so wrong with what I did with Santana, but I promise I didn't plan on it hurting her the way it did. I was upset and I spoke without thinking and I just want to fix it."

"It's not that simple Finn," Rachel told him. "What you did was bad and-"

"I know Rachel," he cut her off with a yell and tears were falling again. "I know it was bad but I can't take it back, trust me if I could I would in a second. But all I can do is try to help her now. I don't want to be the guy that hurts people, I don't want to be the guy that drives someone to suicide because of my careless words," Rachel nodded again. "I had a moment where I let my own insecurities destroy someone and all I'm asking for is another moment to fix it." Both Quinn and Rachel were crying along with him now. "Please help me fix it."

"I knew there was a decent guy in there somewhere," Quinn said and she got to her feet and put her arm around Rachel.

"I know I hurt Santana more that anyone but I have a lot of apologies to make and I'm starting with you Quinn." She smiled at him. "I am so sorry for everything I have done." He looked over at Rachel. "I like you," she rolled her eyes because well… duh.

"I thought if I could just get a chance to show you the kind of guy I really am you'd forget about Quinn and give me a chance but instead I became the kind of guy no girl would ever want to date," Rachel chuckled softly. "What I didn't realize is that I never even deserved a chance to be your friend never mind anything else… and you kept giving me chances again and again and I didn't deserve them." She nodded and he looked from Rachel to Quinn. "And I know asking for one more chance is bold of me after everything but I am anyway and this time I want to earn it."

"Okay Finn," Rachel told him and Quinn smiled at her girlfriend and her endlessly forgiving nature. She saw that Finn was looking to her for another chance as well and she figured if Rachel could not only forgive her for the things she had done but love her too she could follow her lead and let love in.

"Okay Finn," she told him and saw his smile widen. "But I swear if this is a game-"

"It isn't." He stared at his feet for a moment and then met Rachel's eyes again. "So how am I going to help her?"

"With what we do best Finn," Rachel answered him.

* * *

><p>Finn was sitting in Principal Figgins' office with Mr. Schuester, Ms. Corcoran, and Santana and he was listening to them talk about suspending her for two weeks because she slapped him and he felt even more like a jerk. He outed her publicly and she was getting in trouble and when Principal Figgins' said something about not tolerating violence in school he got to his feet.<p>

"Are you joking?" He asked and all eyes turned on him. "Since when do you do anything about violence in this school?" Santana nodded in his direction before wheeling around to Figgins.

"Yeah I mean people fight in this school all the time and nothing is done about it. Quinn and I fought last year and so did Lauren and I."

"Not helping your case Miss Lopez."

"And how about when I hit Puck in the choir room sophomore year, and when Puck and I fought in the hall… are you going to suspend me too?" Principal Figgins stared at him.

"Or how about when Kurt was being pushed around by Karofsky no one did anything about that," Santana continued.

"And one more thing all of those fights we told you about happened with a teacher present and no one got suspended then."

"Regardless Mr. Hudson, she slapped you in a room full of witnesses and this must be done," Principal Figgins said and then Santana watched in amazement as Finn proceeded to lie and say that she didn't slap him and everyone was wrong. Figgins didn't seem to believe it for a minute but with Finn saying it didn't happen he let her off with a warning.

When they got out into the hall a few minutes later she faced him.

"I'm a mischievous bitch but I can't for the life of me figure out what the hell this is about." She said to him and he smiled his dopey smile.

"Well I want Sectionals to be a fair fight and that can't happen without you on the Troubletones," she eyed him curiously and shook her head.

"Actually, it would only be a fair fight with me off the team… what else is really going on here Finn?"

"Okay," he looked to his feet for a minute and then looked back at her. "I feel like shit Santana for what I did," she nodded. "I know we've been at each other's throats a lot over these past couple of years but the truth is I think you're awesome," she scoffed. "I do," and she rolled her eyes. "I'm trying here okay and I know it's hard for you to believe with all the stupid homophobic stuff I said but honestly Santana I never meant any of it. I was joking most of the time and never fully understood the weight of my words," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay so you feel bad and you think I'm awesome what does that have to do with you stopping me from getting suspended?"

"I want to do something for you, I know I can't undo the damage that has been done but I'd really like you to know what the glee club and what I really think about you."

"Oh this sounds promising," she scoffed.

"We all think you're awesome Santana, and when you hide who you are I feel like you hide part of that awesomeness with it… and that is why you're so mean all the time because you hurt everyday inside because of it."

"That's sweet Finn."

"So will you come to glee club this week, you and the Troubletones so that we can show you exactly what you mean to us and then maybe you'll see that you're not alone," she thought for a moment and then nodded.

And he smiled.

* * *

><p>Santana was feeling a lot better, everyone in glee- both groups- had been singing songs to her and she was starting to feel better about the whole thing and maybe she could be brave enough to tell her parents the truth… she knew they'd find out anyway because the commercial was going to run whether she liked it or not and this way they'd at least hear from her.<p>

And this way she'd say it.

She'd say the actual words that she had been in fear of her whole life.

She needed to have this moment to finally stand proud.

In this moment however, Puck was signing to her but she noticed he wasn't even looking at her he was looking at Shelby. In fact she wasn't the only one who noticed and when her eyes met Quinn's she shrugged.

Hm, she'd have to ask Quinn about this later.

Quinn was watching Puck blatantly singing to Shelby, who looked extremely uncomfortable and knew that she and Rachel would have to talk to them before something bad happened. She met those beautiful brown eyes and could tell that Rachel was thinking the same thing.

Once glee was over they waited until everyone was gone and then she turned to Rachel.

"We need to talk to them about this?"

"Wait them," Rachel said to her. "It seems to be one-sided and I think we should talk to Puck before we say anything to Shelby and see if he is just crushing or if something has happened between them."

"Okay?"

They left the room on a mission to talk to Puck but Santana stopped them.

"What the hell was with the eye-fucking between Puck and Shelby," she asked and then shuddered. "Because if Puck is fucking your mom," she pointed to Rachel. "Who is also the mother of your baby," she pointed to Quinn and shuddered again. "Ugh I can't even."

"We don't know what's going on Santana?" Rachel assured her.

"We're going to ask Puck now and see if it's just a crush or what?"

"It better be just a crush because if he gets Shelby fired I will kick his dick off," Quinn laughed and they started to leave but she felt Santana's body crash into hers. "Thank you Quinn," she whispered. "For everything," Quinn nodded and then Santana turned to Rachel and she gasped when Santana pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you Rachel, I know for a fact that Finn did not come up with this idea on his own even though he is getting the credit for it… and I can't thank you enough."

"You're welcome," Rachel told her as she pulled back. "Is it helping?"

"More than I could ever tell you."

"Good, that's all I want for you Santana, to be happy."

"I'm getting there," she said and stalked off.

"That was a nice little moment you two had there," Quinn whispered.

"Are you jealous?"

"I'm always jealous babe," she told her and Rachel grinned. "But there is no one I trust more than the two of you."

"Good answer."

They linked hands and walked toward Puck who was at his locker.

"What's going on Noah?" Rachel blurted out as soon as they reached him.

"I'm getting ready for my next class."

"You know what I mean, that song," he looked dumbfounded. "You were singing it to Shelby, not Santana," she watched as her best friend paled under her knowing gaze.

"What are you doing with her Puck?" Quinn asked and he became defensive.

"I like her okay," he blurted out. "And she likes me back… I know it's hard to believe that someone likes me back," he said with a shaky voice and both girls suddenly felt bad for him. He always fell for the wrong girls. "So don't fuck it up for me because if you do… I'll never forgive either of you," he slammed his locker and walked away from them. Rachel turned to a worried looking Quinn.

"This is worse than we thought."

"I know," Quinn agreed.

"He's in love with her."

"I know."

"What are we going to do Quinn?"

"I don't know baby, but we have to do something. Nothing good will come out of this for either of them." Rachel nodded.

"We need to talk to Shelby and see if she's feeling the same way."

"I agree," Quinn said and led Rachel down the hall toward their next class.

* * *

><p>Santana was at her locker when Finn approached her.<p>

"So what do you think of the new assignment?" She could see on his face that he really was trying to be a better guy but she couldn't help but still be very angry with him.

"Do you realize that you're basically forcing me out of the flannel closet?"

"Salazar's ad is going to run, that is what's forcing you to deal with this?"

"And whose fault is that?" She said with an attitude and it was then that she saw the tears in his eyes.

"I know it's my fault Santana, I know it. I can't do anything about it now except reach out to you and show you that even though I'm dumb and I say dumb things and I do dumb things, I want you…. no I need you to know that I am on your side."

And in that moment she could see the man he always wanted to be.

"Why are you getting so worked up about this Finn?"

"Because I don't want you to die," she shook her head as confusion washed over her. "After what happened in that auditorium I was so ashamed… so I started to think of ways that I could fix this or at least let you know that I'm sorry and then I saw that a few weeks ago some kid who made one of those _it gets better_ videos killed himself," she frowned. "You deal with your anxiety over this stuff by attacking other people and someday that's not gonna be enough and you might start attacking yourself."

"Okay and I get that but that's not going to happen I'd miss me too much," he looked at her… like really looked at her and knew she was hiding again so he stepped closer.

"Look Santana, we fight and we yell and we're mean but when it comes down to it… moments like these I want to step up and be a man. I want you to know that you matter," her eyes landed on his and she saw the tears fall down his cheeks. "You mean something to me. If something were to ever happen to you and I didn't do everything that I could to try and stop it… I'd never be able to live with myself," she shot him a tight smile. "So will you come to glee club with me and let me show you that I finally get it…the best way I know how." She nodded and followed him into the choir room, where everyone else was waiting.

Once Santana was seated Finn stood before everybody.

"I talked to Mr. Schuester about doing this lesson this week because I wanted to make up for what I said and did to Santana and that is true but she isn't the only one I've done wrong here." His eyes landed on Quinn.

"Quinn," she looked up at him. "You were my first girlfriend and even though our relationship was only for popularity, once you joined glee and we got to know each other I should've treated you better and for that I'm sorry because Quinn you mean something to me." She smiled at him and then he looked to Rachel.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry that I let my crush on you almost ruin our friendship so many times now," she nodded. "And I'm sorry that I didn't respect your wish to be my friend or you relationship with Quinn and I think I might always have a crush on you, but I'd rather be your friend because Rachel you mean something to me." He was crying again and she got up and hugged him. When she sat down, he looked to Blaine.

"Blaine I'm sorry I've been a jealous jerk to you and also for any other time I've been an ass to you," Blaine giggled. "But you love my brother and that means everything. I know we don't know each other well but I'd like to change that because you mean something to me," Blaine nodded and he looked to Kurt.

"Kurt," he could see that Kurt was already crying. "I was such a bad brother to you last year and even more than that I was a bad friend. I never meant to hurt you ever… any of you I just didn't understand you guys; I was uneducated," Kurt nodded. "But Kurt, you should know that I love you man and I would do absolutely anything for you because you mean something to me." Kurt also got up and hugged him and then he turned to Brittany.

"Brittany, I am sorry for the awful way I treated you when you left glee club and I'm also sorry for speaking for you when I said what I said to Santana," she nodded. "I think you are the most giving and honest and open person I've ever met and you mean something to me." She shot him a tight grin, she still wanted to beat him up for what he did but she could see that he was really upset over what he had done and she figured he learned his lesson and was trying to make amends and that was better than revenge.

He waited and took a deep breath before looking up at Santana.

"Santana," her eyes met his. "I owed those words to those guys and more… for the way I have behaved over the past couple of years and I hope they all give me a chance to prove that I have grown up and become a man in this moment… but you. I owe so much more to you."

"Finn-"

"No please let me do this," he cut her off and she shot him a grin. "There comes a moment in every man's life when he decides to stop being a kid, and start being a man. And that moment came for me when I realized the weight of what I did to you. I can't take it back but I can promise to be a better man from now on. I want you to know that when I said what I said in the hall I didn't know what I had done but now I do… I want you to know that now I get it Santana. So this song is my way of saying that I think you can do this. I think you are brave enough; and strong enough and I think you can conquer the whole damn world never mind this shit town," she giggled. "You just need to believe it, I hope this song shows you that you can do anything you want and you will from this moment on always have a friend in me, because you mean something to me," he walked over to the piano, pointed to Brad, and the music started.

_Sometimes it's hard, you don't wanna look over your shoulder  
>'Cause you don't want to, remember where you've been<br>There'll come a time you die,  
>If you could only hold her<br>'Cause I know, that's where I am._

_So listen with all your heart  
>Hold it inside forever<br>you may find all your dreams have already come true  
>Look inside and find the part that's leading you<br>'Cause that's the beat of a heart_

Santana was fighting tears because he did get it and then she felt Brittany's hand on hers and she suddenly felt better. Finn pulled up a chair and sat down in front of her before continuing.

_Sometimes you'll drown it out with all your rage and thunder  
>Sometimes you'll drown it out with all your tears<br>there'll come a time when you hear it and you'll wonder  
>"Where in the world have I been?"<em>

At those words Santana lost it with the tears and she felt her girlfriend wrap her arms around her.

_So listen with all your heart_  
><em>Hold it inside forever<em>  
><em>You may find all your dreams have already come true<em>  
><em>Look inside and find the part that's leading you,<em>  
><em>'Cause that's the beat of a heart<em>  
><em>No one can tell you how to get there<em>  
><em>It's a road you take all by yourself<em>  
><em>All by yourself<em>  
><em>All by yourself<em>

_So listen with all your heart_  
><em>Hold it inside forever<em>  
><em>You may find all your dreams have already come true<em>  
><em>Look inside and find the part that's leading you<em>  
><em>'Cause that's the beat of<em>  
><em>Oh it's the sweetest sound,<em>  
><em>'Cause that's the beat of a heart.<em>

When he was done singing he walked toward his seat but he felt Santana's hand on his arm and he looked over at her.

"Thank you."

"I love you Santana," he whispered. "And I am so sorry for what I've done." She nodded and wiped her tears.

"I really want you to do something for me Finn," she said and he smiled.

"Anything."

"I want you and me to make an _It gets better_ video tonight," she suggested and his smile widened.

"That's a deal but can we also post it to some of those anti-bullying campaigns?" He wondered and Santana smiled back at him. "I can't undo what I did to you but maybe I can stop someone from doing it to someone else," he shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"That would be good Finn," she said and wiped her tears away before Brittany wrapped her arms around her.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into her bedroom and noticed that Quinn was on the phone.<p>

"Okay San, good luck and remember that if you need anything just call and I will be there as fast as I can." She listened while Santana spoke and then she spoke again. "Okay well call me after and let me know how it went either way… okay bye." Rachel arched her eyebrow and Quinn smiled.

"She's telling her parents," Quinn answered her unasked question and Rachel gasped.

"Oh is she… is she okay? Does she need us to be there for support?"

"I asked but she said she wanted to do it on her own, Brittany is there though, she said that Brittany refused to leave just in case it didn't go well, but she's waiting outside."

"That sounds like Britt," Rachel said and Quinn could see that something was bothering her in fact something had been bothering her ever since they voted in the school elections.

"What's wrong Rach," she wondered and Rachel collapsed to the bed and looked at her.

"I've done something bad," Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Like really bad and you're going to be mad at me."

"Okaaaay," she waited while Rachel took a steadying breath.

"I stuffed the ballot box so that Kurt would win and now I'm scared that he's going to get in trouble for it if they find out."

"Rachel," Quinn said and she could hear the disappointment in her tone.

"I know okay," she cut in before her girlfriend could yell at her. "I know it was wrong and stupid and just so bad but I wasn't thinking clearly he was just so worried and I just wanted to help."

"I get that but Rach," she covered Rachel's hand with her own. "This isn't good he could get suspended if they figure it out and even if he doesn't he wouldn't have wanted to win this way," Rachel shook her head.

"No he was talking about doing it himself, that's where I got the idea."

"But he didn't actually do it," Quinn said and Rachel started to cry.

"I know and I'm sorry I feel so stupid," Quinn pulled her to her chest and held her tight. "I'm sorry Quinn please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad at you babe," Rachel pulled away and Quinn wiped the tears. "I'm disappointed but not mad you were just doing what you always do… you were helping out a friend."

"So what should I do?"

"I think you should wait and see who wins," Rachel nodded. "If Brittany or that hockey kid win anyway, there is no sense in getting yourself in trouble but if Kurt wins…" she trailed off and Rachel nodded again.

"I should tell the truth," Quinn nodded. "He's going to be so mad at me," the tears came again and Quinn held her tight.

A few hours later, their homework was done and they were cuddled together on Rachel's bed. Rachel was running her fingers over Quinn's tight stomach and she wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss those abs. And just as she was about to there was a loud bang on the door and they both jumped.

"Open the fucking door Berry I got news," Santana's voice boomed and Quinn and Rachel looked at each other.

"She seems happy," Rachel said and Quinn nodded; before she got off the bed and unlocked the door. She was immediately pulled into a tight hug by her best friend and Brittany bounced in behind her.

"So I guess it went well," Quinn giggled into Santana's shoulder before Santana released her.

"It went fantastic," she said with a heavy breath. "They were wonderful Quinn."

"Well what'd they say?" Rachel asked.

"I stood in front of them and I said _Mami, Papi I have to tell you something_," they both sat down and waited while I got myself together and then I said _I have been terrified of telling you this because if I admit it then that means it's true and I was terrified that it was true_." Rachel nodded. "Then my mom said _that I was driving her loco and to just spit it out already_. So I did."

"What'd you say?" Quinn asked her and saw her friend's smile widen.

"I said _I'm a lesbian and I'm in love with Brittany S. Peirce_," she blurted and Brittany jumped up and down clapping, Santana's eyes met Quinn's and she could see that the girl wanted more information so she continued. "My mom said _that she already had a feeling and that I shouldn't have been so terrified because she would love me no matter what_." Quinn smiled.

"And how did your dad react?" Rachel asked and Santana smiled remembering the moment.

The moment when her life changed.

The moment when her parents accepted her.

The moment when she was finally and truly herself.

"He looked me in the eye and said _love is love Santana and it never mattered to me who you loved just that you found it_."

"That's great Santana," Rachel said and hugged her.

"Wait that's not the best part," Brittany cut in. "Tell her the best part San."

"The best part was after he hugged me he looked me in the eye and said _so you're in love with Brittany?_ I nodded and he said _get her in here because I know she isn't too far away_," both Rachel and Quinn laughed. "So I went out to get her and when she nervously entered the room. My father walked over to her, held out his hand, which she took and he said. _As long as you're good to my Santana you will always be welcome in my home _and then he hugged her."

"Aw," Rachel said and Brittany shook her head.

"Still not the best part," and they both looked to Santana.

"Then he said to Brittany; _and don't think that just because neither of you are properly equipped I'm not still expecting grandbabies_." Rachel laughed and hugged Brittany while Quinn hugged Santana.

"That's great Santana, I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah now I just got to tell my Abuela; but I'm not as afraid as I was… but come on bitches we got some celebrating to do," She dragged Quinn out of the room while Brittany and Rachel followed.

* * *

><p>Santana was walking down the hall and everyone was staring at her. After she told her parents she felt so much better… better within her own skin and better about facing the hate she would be facing but seeing all the eyes on her she started to worry again. It was obvious by all the leering that the commercial had aired. She took a deep breath and stopped at her locker. She would just have to resist beating people up so that she wouldn't get expelled.<p>

"Saw the commercial… smoking," a voice sounded from beside her and she looked over at the boy and remembered him as the guy that Quinn punched in the face.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Josh Coleman, sophomore rugby captain," he proceeded to check her out. Mercedes, Tina and Brittany walked toward her from one end of the hall while Rachel and Quinn came from the other. They all saw what was happening and they all remembered the guy from the previous week.

"Girls like you are a challenge, you just need the right guy to straighten you out and I'm just the man to do it."

"Move your busted, creeper ass," Mercedes said as all the girls crowded around Santana.

"Now!" Tina added and he smirked.

"Easy girls, I'm just trying to make her normal."

"She is normal," Brittany defended her girlfriend and he smirked again while Quinn spoke up.

"It's not a choice idiot but even if it were, you'd be our last choice." He stared at Quinn and remembered that she hit hard but in this moment he didn't care.

"Oh I get it… you're all a bunch of lesbos."

"Oh so what if we are," Rachel said glaring at him. "You wouldn't stand a chance either way," she turned away from him and her eyes met Santana's. All the girls were going to perform the song 'I Kissed a Girl' in glee club today for the assignment; but she and Santana just made a decision with a look that they were going to start the song right there in the hallway to face their fears head on and tell all the haters to kindly fuck off.

They knew the others would follow their lead so Rachel winked at Santana and sneered at the boy.

"Walk away," she said to him and then to Santana. "Let's do this."

"Yes lets."

As soon as Rachel started singing Quinn smiled with pride at her girlfriend and when she looked over at Brittany she could see the same look of pride in her eyes. All the girls followed into the planned choreography as they walked toward the choir room singing and all the kids in the hall watched as they did this.

Once they got into the choir room everyone quickly took a seat and watched while the girls finished the song and when it was over they cheered.

Santana filled them in on what happened with her parents and then Principal Figgins came in and pulled Kurt and Mr. Schuester into his office.

Rachel looked to Quinn with panic and they left to wait outside the office for Kurt.

Rachel was pacing back and forth while they waited and when Kurt came out and informed them that he didn't win but that they also think he cheated and could be suspended Rachel knew what she had to do. After Kurt left in tears to find Blaine; Rachel collapsed into Quinn and cried her eyes out.

By interfering she hurt both of their chances to get into NYADA.

And in this moment she was so upset with herself that she couldn't even think about telling the truth but she would.

And she knew that Quinn knew she would.

* * *

><p>Quinn got a frantic call from Shelby saying not to worry but that Beth was in the hospital and Quinn ran out of class. She texted Rachel on her way to the car and was surprised that Rachel had gotten to the car just a few seconds after she did.<p>

"Babe, you didn't have to come," she started but Rachel cut her off.

"I wanted to… come on."

When they got to the hospital a few minutes later they saw a worried Shelby being hugged by Puck.

"Shelby," Quinn said approaching them and Puck looked guilty.

"I'm sorry to have worried you Quinn I just thought you'd like to know," she said and Quinn nodded. "But she's fine… she fell and her tooth poked through her bottom lip but it's fine the doctor said."

"Okay," Quinn breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you and you don't have to stay."

"No it's okay, I'm glad you called," Quinn said to her and she nodded. "In fact I really wanted to talk to you about something and now seems a good a time as any."

"Okay, what's up?" She asked and Quinn looked to Puck.

"Can you give us a minute?" He looked at her like he was going to protest because he was pretty sure what Quinn was doing but then Rachel spoke up.

"Come on Noah, come to the gift shop with me and we can get Beth a toy," he looked back and forth from Quinn to Rachel and then turned and left with Rachel. Once they were gone Quinn turned to Shelby who was waiting expectantly.

"Look first thing I want to say is I'm not trying to accuse you of anything here I'm just curious," she watched as Shelby nodded once. "But… is there something happening between you and Puck because… and I know it's not my business but I just don't really think it's a good idea Shelby… this could get you fired and I don't want you to leave and I know Puck's eighteen and everything but-"

"Quinn you're rambling," Shelby cut her off.

"I'm aware," she agreed with a small chuckle at how like Rachel she just sounded.

"Not that it's any of your business, because it isn't Quinn," she said and watched the girl blush. "But I get why you're doing this so to answer your question. No, nothing is happening… we kissed," Quinn gasped. "I mean I was feeling lonely and sad, being a single mother is tough you know?"

"Yeah," Quinn said and was frowning slightly, she felt for Shelby she didn't know how she would've gotten through anything she had been through alone. She was so thankful for Rachel and she didn't want to fault Shelby for wanting the same thing, but not with Puck.

"I guess I liked the idea of being with a younger guy, you know… I thought it would make me feel younger but it didn't; it made me feel older." Quinn bit her lip but didn't interrupt. "After we kissed I knew it was a mistake but he has been pursuing me ever since and I gotta tell you it hasn't been easy because he is so charming." Quinn nodded.

"And sweet," she told Shelby who agreed with a nod of her own.

"And he loves Beth," she watched Quinn frown. "I know you do too… that wasn't what I was getting at."

"No I know," Quinn reassured her. "No, I just feel bad for him sometimes because he wanted to keep her."

"He did?"

"Yeah and I feel like I took that from him but I couldn't do it you know," Shelby nodded again. "But I always feel bad for him and he was also in love with me too so I feel doubly bad and now he's going to hate me because he's gonna think I ruined his chance with you."

"He doesn't have a chance with me," Shelby said and Quinn arched her eyebrow. "Really, I don't feel that way about him and I certainly don't want to use him because I'm lonely."

"Okay but… can you tell him that because he really does like you and when Noah Puckerman falls for a woman he falls hard and I just don't want to see him hurting anymore."

"Okay Quinn, I'll tell him." Quinn nodded and the nurse came out.

"They're about to put the stitches in if you like to be there to hold her hand."

"Okay," Shelby said and her eyes landed on Quinn.

"I'll wait here," she said and Shelby nodded before walking into the room with the nurse.

* * *

><p>After Rachel bought a stuffed bear for Beth she led Noah back toward the emergency room.<p>

"Look Noah, I don't think you should continue pursuing this thing with Shelby," she watched as he nodded.

"Yeah I don't think she's into me like I am with her… I mean we kissed but-" he laughed when he saw her eyes pop out.

"You kissed?" She was feeling a mix of shocked and appalled.

"Yeah but she was vulnerable at the time and I thought I could be the man she needs but I don't think she thinks of me that way," Rachel nodded and ran her hand over his shoulder and then looped her arm through his.

"I promise you Noah that you will find a woman that will not only feel the same for you as you do for her but she will be completely in awe of the man she was lucky enough to find."

"I sure hope you're right babe," he said with his signature smirk.

"I am… I'm always right," he giggled and draped his arm over her shoulder. "Just ask Quinn."

"Will do," he said. "And I'm sorry Rach, for snapping at you and Quinn the other day."

"You're forgiven… you always will be."

And he laughed.

And in that moment fell deeper for the girl.

Sometimes it sucked to be Noah Puckerman.

Always in love with woman who couldn't or wouldn't love him back.

But he believed Rachel when she said he'd find someone someday.

And he believed her because she was Rachel Berry.

And Rachel Berry was always right.

Just ask Quinn.

* * *

><p>When Brittany opened up her front door to her crying girlfriend she pulled her into the house and hugged her tight. She knew Santana was coming over because she had texted her about what happened with her Abuela.<p>

She pulled her into the house and held her tight in her arms until Santana found her voice again.

"She-She said I should've kept it a secret and that I'm a disgrace," she bit her lip and Brittany could tell that she was searching her eyes for the love that Brittany always gave her.

And this moment was no exception.

"She's wrong baby," Brittany said calmly. "You should never hide who you are and if she doesn't like it than she doesn't deserve you." Santana smiled and wiped her face.

"I know," she took a heavy breath. "And honestly I have never felt better just not having to keep it a secret anymore," Brittany nodded knowingly. "But I guess I just hoped that the hate wouldn't come from within my own family."

"Maybe she just needs time," Santana shook her head. "No listen, maybe she just needs to get used to it."

"You think?"

"Maybe…. why don't you just hold onto hope that she will miss you more than she needs to stand by her convictions," Santana smiled warmly at her. "And if she doesn't ever accept you than it's her loss not yours because you are amazing."

"Really?"

"Yes really, even more so now that you're not hiding who you are…I love you Santana and I always will."

"I love you too… so much."

"Come on," Brittany tugged her hand and led her up to her room. "I want cuddles."

"Sounds perfect Britt."

* * *

><p>Quinn was walking toward glee rehearsal for the final day of the combined lessons with the Troubletones when she felt a hand in hers. She knew it was Rachel and a smile crept up her face as she turned to her. The smile disappeared the moment she saw her girlfriend's sad face.<p>

"What's wrong baby?"

"I'm going to miss glee today because I have to talk to Figgins," Quinn nodded. "I have to do the right thing."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Rachel shook her head.

"No you should stay and support Santana, I'll come back here when I'm through."

"Okay," Quinn said and kissed her quickly. "Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it," she bit her lip and turned to walk away. Quinn watched her until she was gone and then entered the choir room. Brittany was standing at the front of the class so she hurried to her seat.

"I wanted to sing a song to Santana," Brittany said to the group and then her eyes landed on her girlfriend. "I love you Santana, I always have." Santana smiled. "I know you doubted that before because I wasn't always the most vocal about my feelings but that was just because I never wanted to lose you. I'd rather have only the small parts I was getting than nothing at all," Santana smiled and was starting to cry. She realized that they had wasted so much time being afraid when all along they both wanted the same thing.

And in that moment she decided to never waste time with Brittany again.

"This song is for you Santana because even though I never really said how much I love you before I have always felt it.

She winked at Brad, and then Tina got up and stood behind her. Santana knew she was going to sing back up and smiled at her; then the music started and when Brittany sang to her, she fell in love all over again.

_I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand  
>I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned<br>I won't tell anybody, Won't tell anybody  
>They wanna push me down, they wanna see you fall down.<em>

_I won't tell anybody that you turn the world around_  
><em>I won't tell anybody that your voice is my favorite sound<em>  
><em>I won't tell anybody, Won't tell anybody<em>  
><em>They wanna see us fall, they wanna see us fall down.<em>

Santana was smiling like a fool while her girl sang a love song to her.

_I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you_  
><em>Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch me, You're gonna catch if I fall.<em>

Brittany mouthed the words _I love you_ to her before singing again.

_Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late at night_  
><em>And, you are your own worst enemy, you'll never win the fight<em>  
><em>Just hold onto me, I'll hold onto you<em>  
><em>It's you and me up against the world, it's you and me.<em>

_I don't believe anything, don't trust anyone but me_  
><em>But I believe you when you say were never gonna fall<em>  
><em>Hand behind my neck, arm around my waist<em>  
><em>Never let me hit the ground, you'll never let me crash.<em>

_I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you_  
><em>Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch me, You're gonna catch if I fall.<em>

_I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you_  
><em>Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch me, You're gonna catch if I fall.<em>

Tina sang the next part as Brittany walked over to Santana and took her hands. She pulled her into a standing position and when Santana wrapped her arms around her and kissed her hard Brittany opened her lips and let her deepen it while Tina's voice faded out.

When the song was over Brittany and Santana were still kissing and Tina made her way back to her seat. Quinn was watching her friends with love.

She was so happy that they had this moment.

She was so happy that they finally got over their shit.

She was just so happy for them.

And then her girlfriend walked in with tears in her eyes and she felt the air leave the room… it was bad she could tell.

"Rachel," she said rising to her feet.

"I just um…" she trailed off and looked around the room finally landing on Quinn's worried eyes. "T-Told Principal Figgins that I rigged the election so that Kurt would win," there were a few gasps and Rachel looked at him. "Kurt please don't hate me, you're totally in the clear."

"What did he say?" Quinn had gotten to her feet and walked closer as she asked.

"He said that he had no choice but to put it on my permanent record and that I'm suspended for a week… also he said that I was-" she choked on a sob and Quinn rubbed her back soothingly. "He said that I was… barred from competing at Sectionals."

There was a collective gasp heard around the room, and Tina dropped her face into her hands. The silence was deafening as everyone realized that Rachel Berry wasn't going to be able to perform.

And in that moment everyone believed the hopes of them winning were gone.

And none more than Rachel who broke down in tears over failing her team.

And failing Quinn.

While Quinn just held her and let the panic set in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: This was tough for me. I was trying to balance the fine line between trying to not make Finn the hero but also trying to make him do the right thing… the right way; and finally grow up. I hope I did a good job and hopefully improved on that horrible excuse for an episode. **

**Tell me what you think.**

**The song Finn sang to Santana was That's the Beat of a Heart by the Warren Brothers featuring Sara Evans. The song that Brittany sang to Santana was Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson.**

**One more thing on a personal note: I would like to dedicate this chapter to a very new but very special friend of mine and you know who you are. This is for you… because no matter how much hate there is in this world there will always be people who love you for exactly who you are. You're brave, and wonderful and don't ever let anyone tell you different. **

**That message also goes out to anyone struggling with these issues… I'm here for anyone that needs to talk. It really does get better; I promise.**

**The song used for the chapter was Let Love In by The Goo Goo Dolls.**


	60. Chapter 60: Together

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Hold on to Sixteen"**

**Since so many hated the last chapter so much I was seriously considering quitting this story. (I have since decided not to) I mean I don't know what I was supposed to do other than try to do the Finn redemption better than the show did and I'm sorry I didn't live up to that and I apologize to everyone that thinks it sucked. **

**The only reason why this chapter is up and why I am continuing with this story rather than just keeping my opinion to myself is for the people that actually understand that I was trying to write a different version of Finn than glee did. (NOTE: I tried to change Finn the same way I changed Rachel, Quinn, Puck and Santana NONE of them are the same way they are on the show, in this story. I've said all along ever since my first author's note in chapter one that I was going to change Finn.) But I am truly sorry to any of you that thought I didn't do well with that chapter. I don't know what I was supposed to do short of killing him; which I wouldn't do anyway… but again I'm sorry.**

**As far as this chapter I had to make some changes to the epic Faberry scene in the office in order to keep it but I still think it's sweet, I hope you like it too.**

**Warning: Sexy times in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of the products mentioned, or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 60: Together<strong>

"_We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder. We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under, whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better. We belong, we belong, we belong together."_

Quinn woke up to the now very familiar sound of Rachel's elliptical. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked over at her girlfriend. She knew this sight well and she also knew exactly how much it turned her on to watch Rachel work out. She smiled because Rachel was singing quietly along with her IPod and hadn't noticed Quinn leering or the wanton look in her eye. Quinn propped herself up on her elbows and watched.

She loved watching Rachel workout, she didn't even mind the early hour anymore.

Rachel was in her own world. She had been devastated after finding out that she wouldn't be able to perform at Sectionals… she also knew it might hurt her chances of getting into NYADA but in the moment she was thinking more about her friends than herself and how her selfish act- even though it was on Kurt's behalf- was threating the New Directions chances for victory and she felt like shit for that.

She was thinking about how they could beat Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and the_ Troubletones_. How would they beat the Mercedes/Santana double threat without her? Sure the remaining members of glee club are all wildly talented but Mercedes and Santana had been some of the best. She internally damned Mr. Schuester for excluding them for so long… because right now they needed them more than ever before.

And they would always need Brittany.

She just wanted everyone to be together again.

She started to think about Quinn and Tina as their only female voices and she realized with a bit of vocal conditioning they would both shine brilliantly… then of course because her thought process had led her to thoughts of Quinn her eyes lifted, and then eyes were filled with the vision of Quinn.

And she moaned at the sight.

And then she smirked.

"What are you looking at?" Quinn shrugged.

"Only the most beautiful girl in the world," she responded and Rachel swooned. She recovered quickly and slowed her elliptical to a stop.

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Only the ones I'm in love with," Quinn replied. Rachel hopped of the machine and walked over to the bed.

"And how many is that, may I ask," she wondered with her eyebrow arched seductively.

"Just one," Quinn told her with a wink and Rachel climbed onto the bed and hovered over her.

"Good answer Fabray," she leaned closer and pressed her lips quickly to Quinn's.

"I aim to please," she said with another shrug.

"You're not the only one," Rachel said and pushed Quinn's shirt up. She kissed Quinn's chest just above her right breast. And Quinn's hands landed on her shoulders.

"Well if that's the case then you're aim needs to be a little lower sweetie," Rachel giggled.

"I was thinking while I was working out," Rachel said softly, kissed her abs, and slid lower.

"Mm-hm," Quinn groaned as Rachel's lips and tongue worked her into complete arousal.

"Well I was thinking that in light of myself not being able to perform at Sectionals that I'd help you with some… vocal conditioning," she husked and moved lower pulling Quinn's sleep shorts and panties off in one movement.

"Mmm," Quinn hummed as Rachel licked and kissed below her navel and then moved lower and began sucking harder leaving a mark on Quinn's pelvic bone. "And um… wh-what d-did you have in… Oh god Rach," she exhaled as her body began quivering under Rachel's ministrations. "What did you have in mind?" She finally finished once Rachel's mouth left her to admire her work.

Quinn's eyes landed on Rachel's and saw the smirk that drove her all kinds of crazy.

"I was thinking about helping you work those vocal chords the way we both know you can," Rachel's voice was deep with arousal as she spread Quinn's legs wide and stared at her swollen, and dripping wet center.

"And h-how do you… mmmm," Quinn moaned when she felt Rachel's tongue glide through her folds and then flick her clit with the tip of her tongue. Rachel was giggling when she pulled back while Quinn shuddered and tried again to speak. "How are you going to do that?"

"Easy-"

"Yeah I am," Quinn cut her off and Rachel giggled again. Quinn reached down and ran her fingers through that silky smooth and beautiful brown hair. "Eat me baby," she moaned and Rachel almost lost her will to tease the girl and give into her wishes.

Almost.

"Oh I will," Rachel replied and again Quinn moaned. "But this is about work right now," Quinn nodded emphatically and growled when Rachel teased her hole with the tips of her fingers. She pushed them in just a little.

Just enough to torture Quinn and cause her to buck her hips.

"Stop teasing."

"Listen to my plan for vocal conditioning and I'll eat you all day long," Quinn growled again and nodded. Rachel waited a few beats and watched her fingertips going in and out as Quinn tried to fuck herself on her fingers but Rachel was keeping them too far away for her to impale herself completely.

"Raaaach!" She whined and Rachel giggled again.

"This is the plan Quinn… I'm going to eat you out," Quinn moaned. "I'm going to tongue fuck you and suck and nibble on that clit until you're begging me to let you come but…" she waited for Quinn's eyes to meet hers again, when they did she continued. "While I'm doing that you're going to sing," Quinn groaned at the thought and nodded. She would've agreed to anything at this point. "But here is the catch," Quinn could see the mirth in her eyes. "If you stop… I stop," Quinn's eyes bulged out a bit and she bit her lip. It took a few seconds but she nodded. "So we have a deal?"

"Yes we have a deal… just eat me Rachel," she practically screamed and Rachel giggled one more time.

"Sing."

"What do you want me to sing?" Rachel's eyes lit up and Quinn waited another few seconds still trying desperately to get Rachel's fingers deeper inside.

"Say a Little Prayer," she finished and Quinn rolled her eyes, slammed her head on the pillow, and started to sing.

"_The moment I wake up_," she began and bucked into Rachel when she felt those fingers leave her and that amazing tongue enter her. "_Before I put on my make_…ohhhhhh," she moaned and tried to push Rachel into her but Rachel merely pulled away and she and was left humping air.

"Vocal lessons Quinn… you stop I stop remember," she said in her bossy tone and Quinn nodded. "And don't make me tie those hands up." Quinn moaned again.

"_Before I put on my makeup; I say a little prayer for you_," she sang and Rachel ate. And it worked because by the time Quinn came her voice sounded much better. And she was hitting notes she had never hit before.

However, any progress made was derailed when Quinn screamed so loud she became hoarse.

Rachel maintained it was her own fault.

And of course Quinn maintained her innocence.

Luckily her voice was fine, her throat was just a bit scratchy.

* * *

><p>"Yeah well it was your idea Rachel," Quinn said walking into the school holding hands with her infuriating girlfriend.<p>

"Yeah well I meant to help your voice not hurt it," Rachel argued back.

"Well it's your own fault for being so fucking good at that?" Rachel smirked at glared at her evilly.

"Good at what?" Quinn knew what she was doing and refused to play along.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about?"

"Say it Quinn."

"No."

"Come one say it," Rachel pleaded. "You had no trouble saying it when you demanded that I do it."

"Still not saying it," they stopped at Quinn's locker and Rachel was laughing. "It's not funny," Quinn pouted.

"Yes it is, you're such a good girl Quinn you can't even say it… yet you do it so fucking well," that brought a smile to Quinn's face.

"I do?"

"Yes baby you do," she leaned up and kissed her.

"So do you."

"I know," she said arrogantly. "You screamed it several times." Quinn flushed bright red and pushed Rachel gently.

"Stop picking on me," Quinn whined.

"I'm sorry," she said through her giggles. "I just really love that you're a lady in the streets but a freak in the sheets."

"Rachel!" Quinn all but squealed but Rachel just laughed harder.

"What are you guys talking about?" Finn's voice sounded behind them and they both turned to him and laughed harder.

"Trust me Finn, you don't want to know," Rachel told him and he blushed at the realization that they were probably talking about sex. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at the floor.

"Yeah I guess not," he mumbled. "What are you doing here Rachel?" He asked effectively changing the subject.

"I'm allowed to be here to get my books… I'll be leaving soon."

"I didn't mean that in the way it sounded Rach," he said softly. "I-I was just wondering." Rachel and Quinn both nodded. Finn seemed different and maybe he did finally grow the fuck up. "But since you're here I was wondering if you would do something for me?"

Quinn arched her eyebrow while Rachel nodded and he continued. "I was talking with Mr. Schuester and we need some help so I was wondering if you would take a road trip with me to Kentucky to see if Sam will come back and stay with one of us," Rachel arched her eyebrow in wonder. "And help us win Sectionals," Rachel looked over at Quinn who looked as though she wanted to beat the living hell out of Finn Hudson.

Quinn eyed the boy. She wondered what he was up to.

"Finn if this is another ploy to get me to date you then I-"

"It's not," he cut her off. "In fact if you'd rather go with Quinn then that is fine by me… I just think Sam could really be of some help right now," Rachel liked the idea and looked at Quinn.

"What are you thinking?" She asked her girlfriend. She knew that Finn had said that stuff about trying to get her back while they were camping and she knew Quinn was probably mentally plotting his murder.

Quinn's thoughts were going wild. She was trying to trust that Finn did in fact grow up after what he did to Santana but another- and bigger- part of her still didn't trust him.

And she was mentally plotting his murder.

She looked at her girlfriend and her eyes softened.

"I think that Sam could definitely help us and if this is a legit plan I won't stop you from going with him."

"I'd rather go with you," Rachel said honestly and Quinn's heart soared. Meanwhile, Finn's heart broke a little bit more.

"Then I'm in… you always get what you want from me babe."

"Good to know," Rachel told her with a wink.

"Like you didn't know that already," she saw Rachel nod and bite her lip. "You've had me whipped since day one and you know it," Rachel nodded again and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled their lips together both forgetting about Finn standing beside them.

Until he cleared his throat.

Quinn pulled off of Rachel's lips and glared at him.

Finn handed her a piece of paper.

"Here is the address for the theater group he joined," Finn said before walking away from them.

"Finn," Quinn called and he turned back around. "No one has seen me yet and I'm going to have my mom call in sick for me… so you didn't see me here." He nodded.

"Okay Quinn… and thanks guys," he said turning away while Rachel and Quinn walked back out of school.

"He seems different."

"Yeah," Quinn agreed.

"Maybe he is growing up after all."

"Seems so… I still don't trust him though."

"I know you don't," Rachel said and wrapped her arm around Quinn's and interlocked their fingers as they walked to the car.

"He's going to have to prove himself… but I'm willing to see if he's really for real this time," Quinn told her and she nodded.

"I love you Quinn," Rachel said with adoration.

"Me too baby," Quinn placed a kiss on her lips. "Do you want to drive or do you want me to?"

"You," Rachel replied and got into the passenger side. Once they were both inside Rachel squealed. "I'm so happy I get to spend the day with you instead of alone," she clapped. "I love when we get to be together."

"Me too my love," Quinn pulled out her phone and called her mother to tell her the plan. Judy agreed; knowing that Quinn didn't need to go to school to keep her grades up and she knew how important glee club was to both of her girls so she had no qualms with Quinn missing school once in a while.

Once the phone call was made she leaned over and kissed Rachel quickly.

"You ready," she wondered and Rachel nodded.

"Ooooh Quinn, I still have my road trip playlist that I was going to use on the trip to camping but decided against it when Santana was behaving so dreadfully," she eyed Quinn and could see the smile playing across her lips. "Will you let me play it?" Quinn could never resist that innocent but sexy tone.

"You know I will."

"Because you're whipped?"

"Because I'm whipped," she responded and was rewarded with a heated kiss that caused them to leave several minutes later.

"And that right there is exactly why I'm whipped," Quinn said as she pulled out of the parking spot.

And Rachel laughed.

* * *

><p>Quinn pulled into a parking lot of the address Finn had given them and Quinn eyed the sign.<p>

"Stallions," she said and looked at Rachel. "This is a theater group… it seemss more like a strip club."

"Finn wrote that he works in a theater group and this is the address," Rachel told her reading what was written on the paper.

"Well let's go then," they got out and walked into the club.

"Wait this can't be right," Rachel said as they noted the low lighting and the fact that it was a bar.

"Yeah it seems like a strip club," Quinn repeated and got the side eye from her girlfriend.

"You go to strip clubs often Quinn?"

"Uhhh no," Rachel raised her eyebrows at her answer so Quinn continued. "No, I um… of course not baby but this place just has that creepy vibe."

"Mm-hmm," Rachel didn't sound convinced but she was just teasing because she knew Quinn wouldn't lie about something like that. "Next time bring me." Quinn laughed.

"Seriously babe, I've never been and if I do ever go I will be bringing you," Rachel smiled and looked around the room and Quinn followed suit.

"Well there aren't a lot of theaters in Northern Kentucky maybe the theaters groups just have to perform in whatever space they can find."

"Babe there are a lot of ladies here… like older ladies," Rachel looked around at the cliental and noticed that Quinn was right this was a strip club; their eyes met in shock. "Ugh I do not want to see Sam's," Quinn motioned to the crotch area. "Stuff," and Rachel smiled.

"I love you so much right now Quinn," and Quinn showed her dopey grin as the announcers voice boomed and their attention went to the stage.

"Good afternoon ladies, are you ready for the men of Stallions?" There was a loud eruption of cheers from the crowd of woman. "Then please welcome to the stage… Cobra," a guy dressed as a fireman came through the curtain and began dancing.

"Oh god," Rachel said but couldn't peel her eyes away from the stage and from her peripheral it seemed Quinn couldn't either. The announcer spoke again.

"Someone get the door because here comes Mr. Package," a guy dressed in a postal uniform came through the curtain and the women screamed again.

"Oh god no," Quinn said and looked over at Rachel and was met with equally horrified eyes. It was one thing to think it was a strip club and it was a completely other issue when they were proven right.

"And ladies let's give a warm welcome to… white chocolate," both girls eyes bulged out as they were greeted by the sight of Sam Evans dressed as a construction worker while the women went nuts. Sam began grinding and dancing and then he ripped off his pants leaving him in tight boxer briefs. Quinn's mouth fell open.

"That's not an image I ever thought I'd see," she said quietly.

"Give me a dollar," Rachel's voice sounded and her head whipped in her direction.

"What?" She asked as confusion, wonder, and jealousy all boiled inside her.

"Just give me a dollar," Rachel repeated and Quinn pulled a dollar out of her bag and handed it to her wordlessly. Then she watched as her girlfriend pushed her way to the front of the stage. She held the dollar out and watched as Sam's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Rach- Rachel," she heard him stammer and it would've been funny of it wasn't so disturbing and infuriating.

* * *

><p>After first convincing Sam that he needed to be a teenager and come back with them to do what he loves.<p>

Then they had to convince his parents.

And after several hours; and Sam packing and saying goodbye to his family they were on the road back to Lima.

"So tell me why the New Directions need me?" He asked and Rachel looked over at Quinn who nodded with a smile. Rachel heaved a heavy sigh and met Sam's eyes.

"Well if I told you everything, I'll still be talking when we get home so I'll give you the short version and you can ask for more details if you need to okay?" Sam nodded and she took another deep breath, and then continued. "Well it all began when Sugar Motta tried out for glee club and she was horrible."

Sam curled his lip.

"Was she really that bad?"

"Yeah," Rachel admitted. "But if we had just let her in this would've never happened. I was just looking out for the team but I should've never stifled her she just wanted to belong. And I could've helped her with some vocal conditioning." She heard Quinn gasp; smiled and looked at her girlfriend. "Not that kind of vocal conditioning Quinn," Quinn smiled and their eyes met briefly.

Sam was confused but knew better than to ask. Knowing Rachel and Quinn it had to have something to do with sex. So he waited patiently in the back seat with his hands clasped in his lap while they flirted shamelessly.

They really were adorable.

After a few moments Rachel turned her attention back to him and continued her story.

"So anyway, she really wanted to perform and her father is really rich so he hired my mom Shelby, the former Vocal Adrenaline coach to come back to Lima and start another glee club at McKinley that featured his daughter."

"Okay… but what does this have to do with why you need me?"

"Getting there Sam," Rachel told him and he nodded. "So Shelby promised Mr. Schue that she wouldn't try to recruit anyone from New Directions and she didn't but after Mercedes and I got into a fight about the school musical because they double casted us in the same role she got upset and left the New Directions to join Shelby's group," Sam's mouth dropped. "And then she got Santana and Brittany to go with her."

"That doesn't sound like my Mercedes," he said and Rachel looked at Quinn.

"Yeah about that Sam," Quinn told him and met his eyes in the rear view mirror. "Mercedes has a new boyfriend." Both girls could see that it really hurt him.

"Sh-She um… she has a boyfriend."

"Yes," Rachel confirmed.

"And is he nice to her?"

"We don't know him very well but he seems to treat her well and she seems happy with him."

"So happy with him… that she left you guys?"

"No Sam," Rachel; said with sympathy lacing her tone. "She left because she wanted to shine and she felt like she wasn't with us… because of me."

"No not because of you Rach," Quinn cut in and Rachel nodded.

"It doesn't matter," Rachel continued. "She and Santana left because they wanted to shine and none of us could fault them for that."

"And Brittany?"

"Brittany was torn… she loves us and she loves Santana, and I'm sure she wanted to shine more too. But in the end she chose Santana and that was fine."

"Was it?" Sam asked, knowing Rachel better than that. She wouldn't take this lying down. "Is it fine, really?"

"It wasn't at first, I was blaming myself but everything is okay now… I mean we only want what's best for each other and they felt this was what was best for them." He nodded. "I would've preferred us to still be all together but they needed this."

"Okay so you need me to replace Mercedes and Santana… that's kind of a tall order?"

"And Rachel," Quinn told him and again his mouth dropped.

"Why, I mean I know you wouldn't leave the New Directions?"

"I was suspended," he gasped. "It doesn't matter why the only thing that matters is that I can't perform at Sectionals."

"So you need me to fill in for the three best voices in glee club?"

"Kind of."

"Oh this should be easy."

"You're our secret weapon Sam," Rachel told him and he smiled. "Look this is the time for the voices that have been stifled to shine like you were meant to… you, Quinn, Tina hell even Kurt can finally have his chance."

"Unless Mr. Schue gives all the songs to Finn," Sam said and Quinn laughed so hard she snorted.

"Even Mr. Schue isn't stupid enough to do that."

"So we're gonna win and I'm gonna get my girl back."

"Sam," Quinn whined. "She's happy with him."

"She was happy with me too," he said and looked at both girls. "Look I'm not going to do anything I'm just going to give her another choice." Rachel nodded. "She loves me."

"She did," Quinn said trying to be realistic.

"No she does… we're going to win and Mercedes and I are going to get back together."

"And maybe when we win… the New Directions can get back together too like we belong," Rachel said and slid her hand into Quinn's.

"I hope so," Quinn told her; and she meant it. She really did hope that Sam got Mercedes back, and that they won, and that the girls would come back.

She really did want them all back together again.

The way they belonged.

If they could win at all.

* * *

><p>Quinn entered the choir room ahead of Mr. Schuester, Finn, and Sam. They were going to surprise them and since it had been Finn's idea she let him take the credit. She sat down while the rest of the New Directions were sitting around and all seemed very miserable.<p>

"Are we sure yet which band members are joining?" Artie asked and they all looked over at the three band members who were also waiting on Mr. Schuester.

"Well looks like floppy hair bass dude, chapped lips McGee, and Johnny Tromboner," Puck said answering his question.

"God we're screwed," Tina said defeated and Quinn smiled at her.

"No we're not… I know for a fact that we're winning," she said and Tina looked over at her.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because we have a secret weapon," she answered smiling but before anyone could ask anymore Mr. Schuester and Finn entered the room carrying plastic cups and sparkling cider.

"Hey great news everybody," he began while all eyes landed on him. "Sectionals is going to be a challenge but we have a secret w-"

"Mr. Schue," Kurt interrupted with a raise of his hand and Mr. Schuester and Finn both looked at him. "We all appreciate your endless supply of affirmations but all the sparkling cider in the world can't deny the fact that the Titanic has hit the iceberg and we're on a sinking ship."

"Not if I can help it," Sam entered the room to a mixture of gasps and cheers. Mike was the first out of his chair to give him a hug and then everyone else followed suit. Once all the cheering died down he stood before them. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Finn's great idea and Quinn and Rachel coming to get me." Tina looked at Quinn with a smile. "I sort of lost my way but…" his eyes landed on Quinn. "True friends help you find your way back."

"Aw, let's hear it for Sam Evans!" Finn shouted and popped one of the bottles of cider open while Mr. Schuester helped him pour cups for everyone.

"Alright enough of the sentimental stuff… let's get some country back in this joint," he started to sing 'Red Solo Cup' and as everyone joined in Quinn watched. She danced and sang along as well.

But she watched.

And as she watched; she saw that everyone's confidence was coming back. She even felt that together maybe they did have a shot at winning.

Well everyone together and Rachel's vocal conditioning.

Then she smiled as her mind became clouded with naughty thoughts.

"What are you thinking about baby mama?" Puck's voice interrupted her and she looked at him like he had caught her with her hand in the cookie jar. She blushed and giggled.

"I was just thinking about Rachel," she answered honestly.

"I should've known," he said with a smile of his own. "You were wearing that dopey grin that Rachel never fails to bring out of you." She nodded. "So do you really think we have a shot at winning this without three of our best singers?" She nodded.

"I do," she said simply. "Now we just need everyone to believe it."

"Well let's get to it then," he said getting to his feet and she watched as he gave an awe inspiring speech about how they overcame all of their individual differences to not only be a team but to become friends and if they could do that than they could certainly do this. After he was done everyone cheered and Quinn could see that they believed it and suddenly… just like that she knew they could do this.

Mr. Schuester took over and told them what songs they would be singing and who was getting solos and then they began rehearsing.

As soon as she got a moment she texted Rachel.

From Quinn: _You're not going to believe this. The first song at Sectionals is going to feature Tina, Mike, Kurt and Mr. Schue even gave me a couple of lines_.

The response was quick.

From Rachel: _That's so great baby… and I'm actually proud of Mr. Schue, hmm maybe he CAN run this team without me._

Quinn laughed when she read that and typed a response.

From Quinn: _He's also letting me do the opening part of the second song. I'm not telling you more though because I want it to be a surprise._

From Rachel: _Oh I'm so happy Quinn; I'm actually going to get to hear my girlfriend sing for once._

Quinn laughed.

From Quinn: _Well only a little bit but it's better than nothing._

From Rachel: _Of course it's better than nothing. My girl is going to be featured at another competition I'm so proud of you. _

Quinn smiled when she read those words and was about to respond but another text came through before she could.

From Rachel: _Of course you know what this means… more vocal conditioning._

Quinn laughed again.

From Quinn: _I was hoping you'd say that… in fact it's all I've been thinking about._

From Rachel: _Mmmmmmmm ;)_

"Quinn," Mr. Schuester's voice sounded and she looked up. "Put your phone away and get to work. This is going to be some of the toughest dancing we've ever done and you're one of our stars in that area… I need you to shine."

"Okay Mr. Schue," she said with a grin because he did actually believe in her. She typed out a quick response to Rachel before getting back to work.

From Quinn: _Gotta go babe, I have get these dance moves down. I'll see you later for some extra rehearsing._

She didn't get the response until later but when she did she smiled.

And then drove straight to Rachel's house.

From Rachel: _Okay baby go shine like the star we both know you are and then later I'll shine like the star I am when I lick you all over._

* * *

><p>Quinn was lying in a heap of a sweat on Rachel's bed. She was breathing heavily and trying to catch her breath after several orgasms… a result from more vocal conditioning. Rachel was propped up on her elbow watching her girlfriend writhe through another aftershock. Quinn's body was thrumming and Rachel began to run her fingertips over Quinn's still hot and swollen center.<p>

She laughed when Quinn batted her hand away.

"No," she whined and sat up. "I'm too sensitive."

"You did better that time babe, you didn't even lose your voice," Rachel was giggling uncontrollably, so much so that she didn't even see that Quinn had settled down and was now sitting up.

Rachel gasped when she felt Quinn's hands on her legs behind her knees and pulled her flat against the bed.

"Quinn wh-what are you-"

"I'm going to fuck you Rachel," she husked and pushed her hand under Rachel's skirt and ripped those panties off of her in one motion.

"Mmm Quinn… and um, wh-what did I do to deserve this?"

"You don't have to do anything baby I love being inside you," Quinn accentuated her point by slipping two fingers inside hard and deep."

"Ohhhh god Quinn," she practically growled and gripped Quinn's shoulders.

"It's time to work on your vocal conditioning," she said and saw Rachel's eyes widen when she pulled out and pushed back in with a third finger. "Scream for me baby," she began thrusting her fingers harder and curling them with each stroke." Rachel's head fell back against the pillow while she pushed her hips back meeting Quinn's hand over and over. The sounds that she was making were setting Quinn on fire.

"Oh baby," she panted in between thrusts. "You… are… so… good… at… this," Quinn's palm was slamming into her clit over and over and over again and it didn't take very long for Rachel to come all over that hand.

And she did scream.

Quinn stilled her hands and slowly worked Rachel's body back down from the high and when she slipped those three fingers out of her she quickly slipped them right into her mouth. Rachel watched through the heavy lidded eyes.

Rachel reached up and wrapped her hand around Quinn's neck pulling their lips together and thrusting her tongue inside Quinn's mouth to taste herself.

And boy did she.

After the heated kiss that left them both thrumming for more they cuddled close together as exhaustion washed over both girls. Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel's stomach.

"I love vocal lessons with you Rachel," Quinn said with sleep lacing her tone.

"I do too… and um I'm going to have to give Tina some vocal lessons as well," Quinn's head snapped up and she stared at her oblivious girlfriend. "Especially if she's singing lead."

"I don't fucking think so Rachel," Quinn said while anger was coursing through her and then Rachel laughed and she could feel her blood boiling.

"Not like that baby," she said and rubbed the back of Quinn's hand and she instantly relaxed. "I meant actual vocal conditioning." Quinn laid her head back down on the bed and nuzzled Rachel's neck.

"Oh okay."

"You're so cute when you're jealous."

"Whatever," Quinn grumbled.

"But seriously… when was the last time Mr. Schue let Tina sing?" She felt Quinn nod against her. "And now he wants her to sing lead. I know Tina probably practices a lot on her own but it can't hurt to offer right."

"No baby it can't hurt and I'm sure Tina will appreciate it." Quinn was falling asleep and Rachel could tell so she just pulled Quinn's arms tighter around herself and she fell asleep too.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel woke up a few hours later to the annoying sound of a loud banging on the door and the even more annoying sound of Santana yelling at them.<p>

"Wake the fuck up bitches… it's the middle of the damned day," she yelled. "Who sleeps this fucking late in the afternoon? I didn't know you were so old you need a nap in the middle of the day." Both girls looked at each other and knew they were sharing the same thought.

Rachel pulled the sheet tighter around their naked bodies and called out.

"You can come in Santana," she said and the door swung open a few minutes later.

"Fuck off you two… Jesus you could've at least gotten dressed."

"And miss the chance to annoy you Satan… never," Rachel said in her sugary tone. But both girls gasped when Brittany, Mercedes Tina and Sugar pushed passed Santana and entered the room. Rachel sat up quickly and pulled the sheet up with her. "What are you all doing here?"

"Hot," Sugar said running her eyes over Quinn's body.

"Hey, Hey, Hey… stop looking Sugar." She yelled and pulled the blanket up over them both as well. "She's mine." Sugar's eyes landed on her.

"You're hot too," she said and Rachel beamed.

"Well thank you," but Sugar took a step back in fear when she heard Quinn growl.

"Look," Mercedes said interrupting the madness. "I know we're a house divided right now but I need my girls," Rachel smiled at her words. "I called this emergency meeting because I need advice."

"Okay Mercedes but can Quinn and I get dressed first?"

"Yeah sure," she turned to leave. Tina, Brittany, Santana and Mercedes left but Sugar stayed behind. Her eyes were glued to the two hot girls. But then she felt Mercedes hand on her arm. "Let's go Sugar," she felt herself being dragged out of the room but her eyes never left the bed. "And since when are you gay?"

"Oh I'm not gay… I'm just not entirely straight either," she winked at Rachel. "I'm fluid," they heard her say as Mercedes pulled her out and shut the door to give Quinn and Rachel privacy.

Once everyone was gone Quinn's eyes landed on her girlfriend.

"You do realize that we're in trouble with that one right?"

"Yeah I know," Rachel said with a giggle. "When exactly did half the glee club become gay?"

"It's show choir Rachel," Quinn said and Rachel could only agree. "I'm surprised everyone isn't," Rachel nodded her agreement again. "And besides you heard her she's not gay."

"But she's not straight either."

"Yeah, we have our hands full," Quinn repeated.

"Yeah we do."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Quinn and Rachel joined the rest of the girls who were sitting around Rachel's living room, chatting quietly.<p>

"So Mercedes," Rachel said and perched herself on a chair and Quinn sat beside her. "What can we do for you?"

"I just really need some advice because Sam is back in town and he said he wants me back."

"That's great… I always thought you two were perfect for each other," Rachel said smiling and Mercedes frowned.

"You only thought that because that meant he wouldn't hit on Quinn anymore," she said sadly and Rachel shook her head.

"That's not true Mercedes," she watched as her friend rolled her eyes. "Okay so maybe that was a bonus," and Mercedes chuckled. "But seriously, you two were a beautiful couple and so perfect for each other and when he moved I was very sad for you."

"I love Sam but now I have Shane… I can't just dump him."

"Why not?" Santana asked curling her lip. She never really liked the boy.

"He's good to me guys," she said quietly. "I know that you guys think he is the reason why I left New Directions to begin with and that he brought on the fight with Rachel but it wasn't him it was me. It was how I felt, I always felt so neglected in glee club and I never spoke up about it because I didn't feel like I could compete with you Rachel," she watched the girl nod and pout slightly. She knew Rachel felt bad about everything but she didn't blame her. "But Shane… he showed me that I was good enough. He told me time and time again that I deserve everything the same way you do Rachel."

"You do," Rachel told her. "And I have no issues with Shane in the slightest I don't even know him but Mercedes… I do know Sam. And while it very true that I spent the majority of last year wanting to beat him to a pulp I also knew that he was a decent guy. He was everything you told me you wanted," Mercedes arched her eyebrow. "Before prom," she reminded her and Mercedes smiled at the memory. "I'm not saying that you should choose Sam but you came here for advice so here is mine… don't stay with Shane purely out of obligation and don't give up on Sam just because he left." Mercedes nodded again.

"Thank you Rachel," she said.

"I also think you should pick Trouty mouth," Santana said. "And it also has nothing to do with Shane. "Just think of the hot little babies you two would make." Mercedes laughed.

"Thanks Santana," she said and looked at the other three girls.

"Do y'all have an opinion?"

"I think you should follow your heart," Tina said smiling. "Be with whatever boy makes your heart skip a beat."

"What if they both do?"

"Then be with the one that turns you on the most," Sugar spoke up and Mercedes eyes popped out of her head.

"Sugar it's not even about that," she said to her and Sugar shrugged.

"Well maybe it should be," she told her and then looked at Quinn with a wink. Rachel growled and moved in her seat so that she was now sitting on Quinn's lap. Quinn giggled and wrapped her arms around her girl.

"Just be with the one that you can't go a day without thinking about," Brittany finally said and Mercedes got lost in her own thoughts. No one could tell which boy she was thinking about in that moment but they knew she was definitely thinking about one of them.

And Rachel secretly hoped it was Sam.

She really did think they were perfect for each other. And she hoped they got back together.

* * *

><p>Quinn was walking from the bathroom after changing into her costume for the competition and when she walked toward the choir room she saw her beautiful girlfriend standing there holding a gardenia in her hand. She smiled and approached her.<p>

"Hey," she whispered and Rachel turned around to see her and gasped.

"Hey," she repeated. "You look…" her eyes drifted over Quinn's body. "You look hot baby."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm." She stepped closer and held the flower out to Quinn who took it with a shy grin. "Break a leg." She took Rachel's hand and yanked her until their bodies were flush against each other.

"It won't be the same without you," Rachel smiled at her sweetness. "But we're going to win, this won't be the last of the New Directions and next time we perform we will blow everyone away because we'll have the best singer in the world back."

"I wouldn't say I'm the best in the world Quinn."

"I would." She leaned down and pulled Rachel's lips into a heated kiss that only ended when Quinn's name was being called by Mr. Schuester. Quinn kissed her nose and walked into the choir room. Rachel reluctantly turned and walked toward the auditorium; her heart breaking because she couldn't be with her team.

A few minutes later she found herself seated between Quinn and Kurt as they watched the other teams perform. When the first team- _The Unitards_- was announced both Rachel and Kurt scoffed at the name but then as soon as their female lead began signing they both gasped.

"What?" Quinn wondered looking over at both of them.

"Oh my god… it's the Gerber baby," Kurt said to Rachel and Quinn was even more confused.

"Ugh this is torture; I should be singing that song." Quinn gave up on trying to get answers from either of them and began watching the girl perform. She noted that she reminded her very much of her girlfriend and then before she thought, she spoke.

"This is kind of hot," she said and heard Rachel gasp again.

"What?" Rachel boomed and Quinn cowered. "That is the girl that was at the NYADA mixer… she was the one who had me doubting myself and you're telling me that she is hot?"

"Sh-She um, what I mean is… I-I, she just… she reminds me of you and I-"

"Stop talking Quinn."

"Yes dear."

And she did shut up but she couldn't stop thinking about the fact that the girl on stage reminded her of Rachel very much. After the _Unitards_ performed the _Troubletones_ were announced to the stage and Quinn and Rachel watched with bated breath while their friends shined like they had always been meant to.

Rachel was so happy for them.

She wanted everyone back together more than anything.

But she was still very proud of them.

After their first song the New Directions all left so they could go get ready and Quinn leaned over and kissed Rachel.

She was happy that Rachel didn't seem to be mad at her for what she said.

"Break a leg babe," Rachel told her and she grinned. "And I'll be the one clapping the loudest." Quinn looked down at her and she was amazed.

"I love you so much."

"Well that's very good Quinn and I love you just as much." She kissed the top of Rachel's head and walked away.

* * *

><p>Once the New Directions were announced Rachel was practically holding her breath as Tina, Mike and Kurt took the lead on 'ABC' and they were brilliant. She was also enamored with her gorgeous girlfriend as she sang her two lines of the song.<p>

It wasn't much but it was better than nothing.

Quinn's eyes landed on hers just as the first song ended and the next one began. Rachel had been looking forward to this song the most because Quinn told her she was doing the intro and when Quinn's voice-so sexy and so deep- began saying the intro to 'Control' she was done.

She was completely turned on.

And again the New Directions proved that there was so much talent in this group as they danced better than ever before and sang just as well. Rachel was so proud.

She was also a bit jealous that they were shining and she was merely watching but that was her own fault.

Then the third song began and all the guys sang brilliantly, even Finn… but especially Artie. His voice was just made for Michael Jackson songs. And as the song came to a close and the New Directions came together.

The way they belonged.

She knew they were going to win.

When the announcer said that the_ Unitards_ won third place Harmony ran over squealing and on her way back, Kurt stepped aside and Quinn peered over at him with her eyebrow arched wondering what he was doing.

"Harmony," he called and she turned to look at him. "I just wanted to tell you that I thought you were really amazing," her smile brightened and she giggled evilly.

"And just think I'm only a sophomore and I'm already this good," she giggled again. "Next year is going to be a bloodbath," she walked away and Kurt-looking a little frightened- stepped back in line next to Quinn.

"Wow she reminds me of me too," Quinn whispered to him and he nodded emphatically.

"Oh god…she is a lethal combination of your crazy plus Rachel's crazy," he shuddered at the thought. "That is just way too much crazy." He finished and Quinn giggled.

Her eyes landed on the anxious brown eyes of her incredible girlfriend and she knew they were going to win.

A fact which was confirmed a few minutes later and as they celebrated she looked over at her friends in the _Troubletones _looking thoroughly defeated she just wanted them back.

She wanted everyone back together again.

She locked eyes with her girlfriend after noticing that Rachel's heart was going out to them as well.

Quinn was walking back to the choir room when she felt a small hand close around her wrist and yank her toward the bathroom. She didn't have to look to see who it was and she went willingly.

She always would.

And when Rachel shoved her into a stall and pressed her into the wall; she couldn't help but giggle.

"Rachel what are you doing?" She asked as Rachel attacked her neck.

"I thought it was obvious," she answered in between kisses. "I can't help it baby you look so hot and your voice… mmm your voice makes me just lose control."

Quinn laughed at the connection and then she let Rachel do whatever she wanted.

And she didn't give a single fuck that what Rachel wanted to do was fuck her in the school bathroom. She just hoped that no one walked in.

And even if they did she couldn't bring herself to care… not when Rachel was bringing her to a mind blowing orgasm.

And later on that night while cuddled in bed, Rachel ran her hands over Quinn's forearms.

"We won babe," she said softly.

"We did."

"Because of you and Tina and other shining stars that are underused."

"What are you saying Rach?"

"Just that even without me, or Santana and Mercedes… the New Directions was still the best team out there tonight and that has everything to do with the wealth of talent we have." Quinn smiled and kissed her shoulder. "I just wish our bliss didn't come at the hands of our friends defeat."

"Me too."

"I want them back Quinn… we belong, we all belong together… and I just want them back."

"Me too," Quinn repeated and pressed another kiss to her shoulder. She tightened her arms around her girl and they both fell asleep shortly afterward.

* * *

><p>Rachel left Figgins' office and saw that her girlfriend was sitting in the assistant's office waiting for her and she smiled. When Quinn saw Rachel she looked at her expectantly.<p>

"Well my suspension is officially over. It'll still be on my transcript though… I'm just hoping the admissions department at NYADA see it as a sign of my artistic rebellious attitude." Quinn smiled at her insanely cute girlfriend.

"Well good luck with that baby," Rachel sat down in the seat next to her. "I have something I want to run past you… well a couple of things actually."

"Okay."

"I wanted to know what you think of Columbia."

"Oh no I-I- I have my sights set on NYADA."

"No for me," Quinn clarified and Rachel's smile widened.

"Well you know I would love for you to be in New York with me but… I thought, I mean what about Yale?"

"Oh I still want to go to Yale but I might not get in and I was thinking of back up schools and Columbia is so close to you and…" she trailed off and she could see Rachel practically bouncing with excitement. "What do you think?"

"No I think it's a great idea Quinn and I would absolutely love for you to go to Columbia but only as your back up school okay… I know how much you want Yale and I wouldn't want you to change your dreams to please me."

"Okay," she agreed and then Rachel squealed and clapped.

"My baby's going to the Ivy League," she said loudly and Quinn blushed wildly. Her cheering died down and she just stared at Quinn for a moment before speaking. "We're kind of soul mates huh?"

"Kind of," Quinn said with a wink and got to her feet.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a couple of people I need to talk to and I need your help with that as well."

"Okay what can I do?"

"You can help me get everyone together again?" She said and watched as Rachel's smile lit up her face.

"I'm in."

"I knew you would be." Quinn reached for her hand and led her out of the office.

* * *

><p>Quinn poked her head inside the bathroom but didn't let the girls see her. Santana was fixing Brittany's makeup and Mercedes was standing next to them.<p>

"We were better," Mercedes said annoyed.

"I don't know," Brittany told her. "I think it could've gone either way."

"Ugh, it was that damn Trouty mouth," Quinn walked into the room while Santana continued. "Even I felt something in my lady loins when he did that magic sex dance."

"Alright ladies," Quinn finally spoke up garnering their attention. "Girl talk."

"No, mm-uhh don't you dare try to give us a pep talk," Santana said shaking her head and hand at her best friend.

"Or ask us to come back to the New Directions, not interested." Mercedes added.

"Wait is that even possible?" Brittany wondered. "Do you really think they would take us back?"

"Of course they would take us back," Mercedes said while her eyes met Quinn's who was nodding subtly. "But I'm telling you I'm not going," she affirmed trying to get that thought out of Quinn's head.

"Do you know what growing up is about?" She asked and all three girls shook their heads at her so she continued. "Losing things… in six months we'll all be gone, scattered."

"We'll keep in touch," Mercedes said but her voice was softening.

"Yeah but it won't be the same… when we see each other it'll be a special occasion… it'll be different," all the girls share a saddened look. "I don't want to grow up yet. I'm not ready to lose you girls."

"What are we supposed to do?" Mercedes asked and her voice had lost some of its attitude. "Come back to glee club and sing background for Blaine and Berry until we graduate?" Santana shook her head while she finished. "No, I'm not doing that again. We know what it feels like to be out front now." Quinn smiled because she also knew that feeling.

"What if Mr. Schue agreed to let the Troubletones sing at least one number per competition?" Santana shook her head again.

"Well even if he did agree to that, Rachel never would," she said.

"What if I told you that they both already did," Quinn replied and watched as both Santana and Mercedes seemed to be thinking about it.

"I'm listening," Mercedes finally said.

"Look, I'm seventeen… I have the rest of my life ahead of me. I love glee club… I love you girls, and when I'm twenty seven or eighty seven; I want to be able to look back on these next couple of months and talk about how it was the best times of our lives," Santana reached for Brittany's hand and they shared a smile while Quinn continued. "Can't do that if we're not all together." Quinn waited a few moments while the girls thought about their options and then she spoke again. "We're doing a big number in the auditorium to celebrate our victory and prepare for Regionals… we could use a couple of more girl voices, let me know if you hear about anybody who might want to join."

Quinn walked away knowing that she would be seeing her friends again very soon and Rachel would get her wish.

Everyone together again.

And as they sang and celebrated the fact that they won and were all together again and most importantly young with their whole lives ahead of them Quinn couldn't help but reflect on how she began her high school career, lonely and lost and sad.

And how she would be finishing it with the greatest group of people she had ever or would ever know… and then her eyes locked on those chocolate pools of love that saved her so many times and knew she was the reason why.

Rachel was the reason for her happiness and she hoped she always would be.

And then she felt those amazing arms wrap around her in a tight hug.

"I love you Quinn Fabray," she whispered.

"I love you too," she replied.

"You did it, you got everyone together."

"We belong together Rachel," she said and Rachel chuckled.

"You mean the glee club or me and you?"

"Both."

And Rachel knew she was right.

Definitely both.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song used was We Belong by Pat Benatar.**


	61. Chapter 61: Gift

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Extraordinary Merry Christmas"**

**This A/N is already super long so I'll make this quick. I would like to take this moment to thank every single one of you reached out to review and PM me about how much you love the story and want me to continue and also thanks to everyone who loves it even if you didn't do those things. I feel much better now and it's because of all of you. And I promise I will finish this to the end. Thank you all so much!**

**First of all I have to say, that there won't be too much of the actual episode in this chapter mostly because I hated it. Rachel was all about Christmas and I'm sorry but she is Jewish so I'm leaving all of that stuff out. I'm focusing on Quinn learning about Hanukkah but since I know nothing about it, I won't go into detail. I don't want to offend anybody by not doing it justice by my lack of knowledge… so it is just assumed that each night is spent celebrating the way that Hanukkah is traditionally celebrated. **

**Plus it's Rachel's birthday as well so I already have a lot to fit in and since the episode was awful in my opinion I'll only be using a few things from it.**

**One more thing any similarities to the chapter of Undeniable where Quinn does this same thing is purely coincidental I planned on doing this when I wrote season two's Christmas chapter and a reviewer suggested that Quinn learn about Hanukkah as well. But please if you aren't already reading it please check out Undeniable; it's wonderful.**

**This is a super sappy, happy, fluffy chapter where Quinn Fabray is like the most romantic person on the planet, Rachel is too but Quinn is more so… I hope you like it.**

**Oh and warning: sexy times…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, anything else mentioned, or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 61: Gift<strong>

"_Winter snow is falling down, children laughing all around. Lights are turning on, like a fairy tale come true. Sitting by the fire we made, you're the answer when I prayed. I would find someone, and baby I found you. All I want is to hold you forever; all I need is you more every day. You saved my heart, from being broken apart. You gave your love away, and I'm thankful every day, for the gift."_

Quinn's walked out of the bathroom and looked at the disheveled sight of her sexy girlfriend. Rachel was sprawled out on the bed, with the blankets kicked off, her hair all a mess, and she was wearing only panties and a tank top. Quinn stood in the doorway and stared for a few moments.

Today was Rachel's birthday and she was about to get a gift from Quinn.

The same gift in fact that Rachel gave her for her birthday. She smirked and looked down at the silicone appendage jutting out from her center and she tingled with anticipation. She reached into the top drawer and pulled out those two familiar red scarves that she knew Rachel kept there and smirked again. She walked over to the bed and gently climbed on it and in between Rachel's legs and then she hovered over her. She placed one hand on each side of her head and brought her lips down onto Rachel's.

Rachel stirred; she had been having an amazing dream and woke up with the feeling of lips pressed against hers. She opened her eyes and to see that familiar blonde hair all over her face as her girlfriend kisses her gently.

She moaned and Quinn pulled away.

"Good morning baby," she husked and there was something about Quinn's tone of voice when she was horny that could get Rachel instantly aroused.

"What did I do to get a wake up like this?" Quinn shrugged.

"You were born," she said and then before Rachel could speak she pressed her hips into Rachel's and the girl could definitely feel it.

"Oooh, well hello," she said in her own sexy tone.

"Happy Birthday Rachel," Quinn said and began rubbing her cock up and down Rachel's panties creating wetness beneath them.

"Mmm," Rachel hummed. "A-And are you going to fuck me Quinn," she finished with that innocent tone that drove Quinn crazy.

"Yeah I am… but that's not all I'm going to do," Quinn told her and watched her eyebrows arch in wonder. Quinn didn't say anymore she just leaned back on her knees and revealed the two scarves that were clutched in her hand. Rachel's eyes lit up as the thoughts flooded her head.

And the arousal flooded her panties.

"Mmm, yeah Quinn I-I like this idea," she said and saw Quinn nodding. Rachel immediately lifted her arms up and Quinn giggled at her eagerness. She pulled the tank top up and off of her before she very gently moved up Rachel's body and tied her arms to the bed. Because of the angle she was at the strap on was right near Rachel's face and Rachel didn't think she just acted.

And when she wrapped her lips around the head of Quinn's fake cock Quinn moaned. It might not have felt the same as it did for a boy but it did feel awesome. She watched and pushed a little bit as Rachel sucked the thing into her mouth completely and hollowed out her cheeks.

Quinn moaned again but this time it was because every time Rachel bobbed up and down; it rubbed against her clit beautifully and then she just watched.

There was something insanely hot about watching Rachel suck her off… it was almost as hot as watching Rachel eat her out. After several minutes, Rachel released it with a wet pop and looked up at her with that devilish innocence she was so good at and Quinn moaned for a third time.

"Did I suck your dick good baby," she said softly and Quinn almost lost it right then… she definitely understood Finn's problem a little better now.

"That was fucking hot Rachel," Quinn said with a grin.

"I know," she said arrogantly and Quinn repositioned herself between those legs.

"I'm gonna fuck you now if that's okay?"

"Mm, please do…" she responded. "Sucking you has me all wet," her words turned into a breathy moan when Quinn pushed her fingertips over Rachel's center and pressed against her clit. Then she moved her head down and licked at her center through the drenched panties.

"Please fuck me Quinn," she begged and Quinn giggled.

"Mmm, no… not yet," her eyes landed on Rachel's now fierce ones. "When you had me tied to the bed you teased the hell out of me and now I'm going to do the same thing," Rachel's annoyed look switched to a wanton gaze because she knew she deserved whatever Quinn was about to do to her. Quinn's lips attached to her thigh and she sucked hard leaving a mark, then she moved to the other thigh and did the same thing.

Then she moved up and left another one on her hip just above her tattoo and Rachel was on edge. Her body was thrumming and she was quivering and she just wanted Quinn to fuck the daylights out of her.

"Please baby," she whined trying to pull her hands free and knowing it was pointless.

"Please what?" Quinn asked as she moved up and wrapped her lips around Rachel's right nipple and began battering it with her tongue.

"Pl-please uh fuck… please just touch me," she said through a pant. Quinn released her nipple and met her eyes.

"But I am touching you," Quinn said in her teasing tone and then moved to the left nipple giving it the same treatment.

"Quuuuiiinnnn!" Rachel whined and again she released the nipple and began a trail of kisses up Rachel's collarbone to her neck where she left yet another mark. Her hand slid back down Rachel's body and through the center of those ruined panties.

"Wow babe, you're soaked." Rachel tried to yank her hands away again and winced at the slight pain.

"Do something about it," Rachel demanded and Quinn chuckled.

"Mm," she hummed and pushed the panties aside and slipped her fingers through those wet folds. She teased Rachel's opening up then back up to circle the clit and then back down over and over and over again… never dipping in.

"Quinn I swear to Barbra if you don't fucking do something soon I'm going to-"

"You're going to what?" Quinn said with an arched eyebrow. "You're under me, you're tied up and there is nothing you can do about this; she pulled her hand away and Rachel bucked her hips at the loss. Quinn placed her fingers over Rachel's lips. "Suck," she demanded and Rachel did. Quinn could feel that tongue slipping between her fingers and sucking them clean and she was reminded of the sight of Rachel blowing her and all of a sudden she wanted to stop teasing and just bury her cock deep inside this girl.

She pulled her now wet fingers out of Rachel's mouth and crashed their lips together; her tongue delving deep into that mouth and licking the roof and behind her teeth.

She just wanted to fuck her.

This teasing idea was having the opposite effect.

She pulled off of Rachel's lips and Rachel whined again.

"Quiiinnn ple-" her words were lost in a breath as Quinn nearly ripped the panties from her body and lined the strap on up with her entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"So fucking ready babe," Rachel hummed and then sucked in a breath as she felt the thing push into her in one quick motion. "Ohhhhh Quinnnnn!"

Quinn giggled and didn't move. She wanted to tease her just a little but more.

"Happy birthday Rachel," she said sweetly and saw Rachel grin.

"It would be a happier birthday if you fucked me already," she said angrily but Quinn could see that the fire in her eyes was fueled by desire not anger.

"Well if you insist," Quinn said before pulling out and pushing back in. Rachel moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist while Quinn's pace was building and building until she was pounding into her furiously. She had her hands on either side of Rachel's body and she loved the feeling of their hips slapping together while she was driving her dick deep into the girl below her. Her eyes met Rachel's and she could see that Rachel was close.

"Oh god… Oh fuck Quinn… you're so fucking good at this."

"You're so tight I can feel you pulling it by the way it's rubbing against me." Rachel nodded furiously.

"I want you to come too babe," Rachel said through her panting and Quinn smiled.

"Don't worry about that I'm right there with you."

"Fuck Quinn… you fuck me so good," she said and felt the familiar coiling in her stomach and could see that Quinn was also right there. They came within seconds of each other both screaming the others name and then Quinn collapsed against her; their bodies sticking together in the most delicious way.

After several minutes Quinn pulled out and took the strap on off while Rachel basked in the afterglow. Quinn pulled the blankets up around them and cuddled close to Rachel.

Meanwhile, Rachel was off in the land a post orgasmic haze, she could Quinn feel against her and those incredible arms around her and as her eyes were about to close she heard.

"I love you Rachel and happy birthday," she smiled because Quinn was so romantic… even after fucking her like that.

"I love you too."

"Did you like your gift?"

"It was perfect," she hummed and a few minutes later, sleep took them both.

* * *

><p>When Quinn woke up several hours later Rachel was staring contently at her with a look of pure adoration on her face; and could see that Quinn was sporting a similar look.<p>

"You know I hear that staring at someone when they are sleeping is kind of creepy," she said and Rachel laughed.

"Oh you heard that did you?"

"Yeah my sexy girlfriend told me that a few weeks ago when I was staring at her while she slept."

"Well your girlfriend was wrong because watching you sleep is such a beautiful thing," Rachel cooed and Quinn melted.

"Aw babe… you're just the most adorable thing aren't you?"

"So I've been told," Rachel said arrogantly and Quinn scoffed.

"Oh, the arrogance Rach… I have missed it."

"You didn't let me finish," Rachel continued and Quinn arched her eyebrow. "So I've been told by my wonderful and incredible and beautiful girlfriend… seriously Quinn you're gorgeous, have I ever told you that?" Quinn rolled her eyes and pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Only about a thousand times… not that I'm complaining," Quinn said and got to her feet.

"Well make this a thousand and one then and where are you going?" Rachel asked as Quinn walked away from her. She watched that gorgeous naked body walk over to her bag that was on the floor and when Quinn bent over she tilted her head to see better. When Quinn turned back and caught her blatantly checking her out; she giggled.

"Rach," Quinn whined and Rachel's eyes snapped back to her face. "Are you only with me because I'm hot?" She asked teasing because she knew that was so far from the truth.

"Yeah I figured it would be good for my rep," Rachel teased right back and Quinn walked back over to her with her hands tucked behind her back.

"What do you got there Quinn?"

"Umm, nothing." She teased as Rachel placed her hands onto her hips and caressed the skin.

"Are you sure because it looks like you're hiding something," Rachel wondered and pressed her lips to Quinn's chiseled stomach and continued to tease the girl by trailing her fingers up and down her sides.

"Mmm, no… I am definitely not hiding your birthday gift behind my back," she said and watched as Rachel's eyes popped out of her head.

"You got me a present?"

"Of course I did," Quinn said dropping the act and sitting back beside Rachel on the bed. Rachel's smile widened and she bounced in her seat.

"But before I give it to you I want you to promise not to get mad."

"Why would I get mad?" She asked with her brow wrinkled.

"Because it was kind of expensive."

"Quinn!" She whined. "Why would you spend a lot you know I would be more than happy to get a poem or something like-"

"Rach," she cut in. "Will you let me finish," Rachel pretended to zip her lip and Quinn giggled. She loved her crazy girlfriend.

"I know you're happy with the simple things baby but this gift is more than just a birthday gift for you… it's also sort of a gift for me too and, it's a… ugh just open it and I'll explain later." Rachel smiled and took the envelope from Quinn. She smiled at her girlfriend and ripped it open. She gasped when she pulled out two tickets to Wicked on Broadway.

Her eyes landed on Quinn's.

"Quinn," she said with adoration. "This is… this is-"

"Remember when I took you to local production of Wicked sophomore year?" Rachel nodded. "And I promised you I would take you to the real show one day?" Rachel nodded again. "Well that day is this June," Rachel inspected the tickets closely. "See it's not just a birthday gift for you… it's also a graduation gift for us both," Rachel looked at her again and there were tears in her eyes.

She held the tickets close to her chest.

"Quinn you're so wonderful."

"So you're not mad?"

"No Quinn, I'm not mad… this is so special," she pulled her girlfriend into a hug; and as Quinn pulled out of the hug she was attacked by Rachel's lips in a heated kiss. The tickets fell to the floor as Rachel pushed her hands into Quinn's hair and yanked her close.

Then Quinn gasped when she was thrown to the bed and Rachel fell between her legs.

And as they made love Quinn knew she did well.

* * *

><p>It was the start of Hanukkah and Rachel and Quinn had decided to celebrate both. Rachel had learned about Christmas the year before and this year Quinn asked to learn about Hanukkah so they agreed that Quinn would give Rachel one gift for every day of Hanukkah and Rachel would give Quinn one Christmas gift.<p>

The condition was that they had to spend the same amount.

After they spent the evening with Rachel's dad's to celebrate the beginning of Hanukkah Rachel and Quinn headed up the stairs to her room.

They had agreed that Quinn would sleep over Rachel's house for each night of Hanukkah except for the night that fell on Christmas Eve; that way they could spend Christmas morning with Judy, Richard, and Frannie who was in town for the holiday.

Rachel told Quinn it would be good practice for when they raise their kids learning about both faiths so they could decide for themselves which one they wanted to follow, if they wanted to follow any religion at all.

As they both dressed for bed Rachel couldn't help but be excited about her first Hanukkah gift. The gift giving part of Hanukkah is a very modern tradition and while Hiram and Leroy did give Rachel a gift on each of the eight days so that she wouldn't feel left out she decided when she was old enough that she didn't want presents anymore but she did want to give back. So every year they would pick a charity and do things to help that charity.

Rachel's dads always splurged and bought her one gift on the final day of Hanukkah but it was always something very simple and inexpensive.

So the prospect of getting gifts; especially from her thoughtful girlfriend had her excitement level raised; she was a bit worried that Quinn wouldn't follow the same amount of money spent condition but she was still excited.

When Quinn came out of the bathroom with something clutched behind her back she felt a rush of butterflies and smiled. Quinn sat on the bed and winked at her.

"Ready for gift number one?" she asked with a sly grin and Rachel nodded. When Quinn revealed a bouquet of white roses from behind her back, Rachel gasped.

"Quinn," she said softly. Her words were laced with love.

"Our relationship began with a white rose on our first date and I want this Hanukkah to begin the same way."

"Oh Quinn, you are the sweetest," she pulled her into a tight hug that turned into a fiery kiss. Quinn moaned into it but pulled away abruptly leaving Rachel whining. "Quinnnn!"

"Relax babe," Quinn got up and took the flowers with her. "I just want to put these back in the vase," she said while Rachel grinned like a fool. She went into the bathroom and put the flowers in the vase she had them in before giving them to Rachel and then she placed the vase on the dresser.

When she rejoined Rachel on the bed she was immediately pushed onto the bed and attacked by Rachel's lips. She pulled off her lips again, and Rachel growled in frustration again.

"Did you like gift one?"

"Yes baby I loved it, and I love you… now let me thank you properly." She straddled Quinn's hips and hovered over her.

"Like I could refuse that," Quinn said and then her lips were covered with Rachel's again.

After they made love and were cuddled together; Rachel's thoughts went wild. She had been worried about Quinn doing too much but flowers were a perfectly acceptable Hanukkah gift and she hoped the rest of the gifts were as wonderful and as thoughtful as the flowers were.

"I love you Quinn," she whispered and felt those arms tighten around her lovingly and then felt Quinn nuzzle her neck.

"I love you too… my love," Quinn replied and they fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

><p>The second day of Hanukkah started out with the New Directions decorating the choir room for Christmas and as Mercedes sang 'All I want for Christmas is You' Rachel couldn't help but stare with wonder at all of her friends. They were all back together like they should be.<p>

Like they were meant to be.

And there was no greater gift than that.

As the song came to a close Quinn pulled Rachel close and Mercedes held a sprig of mistletoe over their heads, everyone awed as they shared a sweet kiss.

The choir room looked nice, the glee club was back together and Rachel was on top of the world. And so was Quinn when Shelby and Beth showed up at Rachel's house that night to join in on the festivities. Puck came by later and so did Santana and Brittany and they all had a wonderful celebration.

After everyone left and they kissed Rachel's dads goodnight, the girls went upstairs so Quinn could give Rachel gift number two.

Quinn sat down next to Rachel on her bed and held the gift tightly in her grasp and Rachel waited patiently.

"I saw this the other day and it reminded me of this summer and our amazing adventure with our friends and I wanted you to have it." She handed it to Rachel and watched as she tore into the wrapping. Her eyes lit up as she held a battered but otherwise perfect copy of _The Great Gatsby_. Rachel's eyes widened and Quinn giggled. "Okay so maybe I didn't just see it, maybe I went to _our _bookstore specifically to get this… don't worry it wasn't too much money." Rachel's smile widened.

"Quinn it's perfect."

"I wasn't sure if you have read it or even were interested in reading it but I wanted you to have it because I hope even twenty years from now when you look at it… it will remind you of last summer and the wonderful time we had." Rachel clutched it to her chest.

"I love you so much Quinn Fabray," Rachel husked and Quinn could tell she was aroused which in turn had the same effect on her.

"I love you too babe…with all of my heart."

"I can't believe how romantic and sweet you are. And that I still have six more days of this… I can't imagine how you're going to top these but," she saw Quinn arch her eyebrow in a mock challenge and she giggled. "But I know you will… how did I get so lucky."

"I'm the lucky one."

"No seriously baby, you're sweet, and smart and so fucking romantic… and you're the hottest girl I know but you're not arrogant about it and you're beautiful but so humble… I just I'm- I'm speechless."

"Well that's a first."

"And then you ruin it," Rachel told her and she laughed harder.

"Kiss me," Quinn demanded and Rachel put her book down on the night table and did as Quinn requested but as always with them, one kiss led to much, much more.

* * *

><p>The third day of Hanukkah was a really boring day of school and both girls couldn't wait for it to be over but luckily it was also the last day of school for Christmas break. They were in the choir room when Artie, Kurt and Blaine told them about the meeting they had just had with Coach Sylvester and she wanted the glee club to help her out at the homeless shelter.<p>

Rachel was so proud of her fellow glee club members when Kurt told them - they all had agreed to help. Everyone cheered but the cheers died down when Finn and Rory entered the room and Rory told them that he was missing his family and wanted to sing a song for them. As he sang 'Blue Christmas' they all became suddenly very depressed and couldn't wait for the song to be over.

Rachel felt bad for the boy but this song was a serious downer.

When it was over Santana spoke first.

"Gosh that song was so depressing. I might actually be dead right now," she said with a sneer and Rachel could see that Rory was pouting so she spoke up.

"I think what Santana means… is although th-that song was mournfully beautiful; now that the whole glee club is back together I think that we should focus on the more joyous and the pageant aspect of this holiday season."

"Rachel's right," Tina agreed. "Last Christmas was super sad. Kurt was at another school, Coach Sylvester trashed everything and Artie got a pair of magic legs that broke the next day. We were the Island of Misfit Toys… this year is gonna be-" she was cut off when Mr. Schuester entered the room talking.

"This year is a whole new sprig of mistletoe," he said and Quinn noted that he seemed especially happy.

_Maybe he got lucky_- she thought.

The she remembered that he was dating Miss Pillsbury and changed her thought process.

_Maybe he's drunk_.

"Guess who's not getting coal in their stocking for once? Us… Rory have a seat," he said and Rory quickly took his seat. "I just got off the phone with Don Burowsky, the local station manager at Lima's PBS… turns out that their annual broadcast of the yule log burning has been cancelled."

"The hell?" Puck asked sounded offended.

"They can't afford the licensing fees anymore but… thank you scrooges who own the copyright because Don came to Sectionals, he loved what we did, and he is offering us-"

"A Christmas special featuring all of us," Rachel cut in as her excitement about possibly doing a television special clouded her mind. "Pleas say you said yes?"

"Not only did I say yes," Mr. Schuester confirmed and her smile widened. "But when Don said that they were looking for a director for the special I nominated you Artie," he finished and Artie gasped in surprise.

"Me?"

"Yeah… he saw West Side Story, he loved your work, and he wants to take a meeting."

"But I… I swore I'd never sell out and do television. I'm really going to have to think about this Mr. Schue," he said and Mr. Schuester looked at him as if he was crazy and then Artie laughed. "I'm just kidding; of course I'll do it."

Rachel was over the moon and Quinn could see it on her face.

That night Rachel didn't think her mood could get any better but it did when Quinn sat down next to her and handed her gift number three. She bounced on the bed trying to contain her excitement.

She tore into the package and pulled out a beautiful framed photo. She gasped and her eyes welled up with tears as she looked over the photo that they took their first night camping. And Quinn had been right. The picture of them staring into each other's eyes as the shot was taken portrayed so much more love and emotion and it showed so much more about their feeling for each other than anything looking into the camera could've portrayed.

Rachel didn't say anything she just met those beautiful hazel eyes that was staring back at her with nothing short of pure love and devotion and she just needed to have her.

And so she did.

After making love for several hours; Quinn pulled Rachel close and held her tight.

"So I take it you liked the photo?"

"God Quinn, I loved it… I love you so much more than words could ever tell you," she answered and Quinn giggled and pulled her into a heated kiss.

"Mmm, if I keep getting all of this amazing sex just for giving you a gift I might have to start giving you gifts every day of our lives."

"You do give me a gift everyday baby… you love me and there is no greater gift than that," Quinn smiled and kissed her sweetly.

"So does that mean you don't want the rest of them?"

"Well I didn't say that," Rachel told her and Quinn giggled. "But seriously Quinn… you are the gift sweetheart."

"So are you."

And they kissed.

And they held each other all night long.

* * *

><p>Even though school was over for winter break; Mr. Schuester had gotten permission for the glee club to use the auditorium for rehearsals for the show and after Rachel gave a chilling rendition of 'River' Artie tore into her for being too depressing.<p>

She was arguing back about how the song was beautiful and he told her to pick a happier song or she wouldn't be in the show.

And as they argued Sam got to his feet and reminded them all what the holiday spirit is really about. He said he was going to go downtown and see if he could ring one of the Salvation Army bells and he stormed out.

Rachel and Quinn followed suit; but everyone else stayed behind to rehearse.

Well at least Sam reminded two of them what it was about.

As Rachel and Quinn walked toward the parking lot, Rachel wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist and hugged it tight.

"Sam was right," she said and saw Quinn nod in agreement. "Sometimes my insane need to perform overshadows more important things. I know you have wanted to learn about Hanukkah this year and teaching you about it has been so fun but I haven't taught you one of the most important parts about this holiday."

"And what's that?"

"It's not about presents like Christmas is for you guys… I mean yeah most Jewish families do give gifts but it's mostly so that the kids don't feel left out at this time of year."

"I understand that," Quinn told her as they reached the cars.

"But that is not what the true meaning of the holiday is about."

"Well what is it about then?"

"It's about giving back… it's about doing something to help someone who is less fortunate than you are and usually that is what I do," she said and Quinn pulled her closer. "My dads and I usually find a charity that we want to help and we help them."

"Well there is still time," Quinn said arching her eyebrow. "Want to go downtown and help Sam?"

"I would like nothing more."

So they did and when Rachel called her dads to tell them what they were doing that evening she wasn't expecting them to show up and help… but that is exactly what they did.

They didn't find out until later that they wouldn't be able to help Coach Sylvester at the shelter and do the show because they were happening at the same time… and Rachel was torn.

"Quinn I know you're probably going to be disappointed in me for this but I really want to do the show," she said as they drove home. She saw Quinn frown slightly and that made her feel worse.

"I'm not disappointed in you Rach," she replied and saw Rachel roll her eyes. "Okay, maybe I'm a little disappointed that you won't be there with me but I'm not disappointed in you. I know and I understand how much this could help your chances with NYADA and everything. I get it Rachel," she saw Rachel's mouth turn up into a very small grin. "But I'm choosing to help out… and I'll know you'll be just as understanding."

"I do understand... I'm just so mad that they're happening at the same time."

"Me too," Quinn said and reached over to interlock their fingers. "I'm super bummed that I won't get to see my gorgeous girlfriend's television debut."

"You're too good to me Quinn."

"No I think I'm just right for you."

"You are definitely just right… perfect actually," Rachel told her and saw that smile widen. Quinn might not have been disappointed in her but she sure was in herself.

Ugh- she hated that they were on the same night.

That night was different from the other nights because it was also Christmas Eve. So after doing the fourth night celebration with Hiram and Leroy they went to Quinn's house.

They watched some of Quinn's favorite Christmas movies with Judy and Frannie before finally going to Quinn's room.

And when Quinn was handing over gift number four, Rachel felt a twinge of guilt taking it but she would've felt even guiltier hurting Quinn's feelings so she tore into the package and for the fourth night in a row, she gasped.

It was a drawing, a hand drawn sketch of Rachel singing in the choir room. Her watery eyes met Quinn's.

"When did you…" she trailed off and the sheer thoughtfulness of this gift.

"I started it a few weeks ago in glee and have been working on it ever since… well when I'm not with you that is," she told her with a smirk and Rachel's grin widened.

"So you did most of this from memory?" Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, I don't need to be looking at you, to see you Rachel… your face is burned in my mind… and my heart… and my memory always. I just wanted umpffff-" she couldn't finish because Rachel's mouth was on hers and would stay that was for the remainder of the night.

Until they passed out anyway.

* * *

><p>They had a wonderful breakfast with Judy, Richard, and Frannie before exchanging gifts with Quinn's family; Quinn and Rachel withheld theirs to each other until that night just like every other night of Hanukkah.<p>

They spent the day lounging around the house. They were into their third movie when Rachel turned to Quinn.

"I want to help Coach Sylvester," she said and Quinn's eyebrow shot up.

"You do?"

"I do… I was so torn because I mean it's television Quinn," she said and Quinn withheld a laugh and merely nodded. "But I think feeding the homeless at a shelter is more what this holiday… both of these holidays should be about not some ridiculous TV special."

"I love you Rachel Berry," Quinn said and kissed her soundly.

So instead of having a nice family dinner with the Fabray's Quinn and Rachel joined Sam and Coach Sylvester at the shelter. They weren't too surprised when Hiram and Leroy showed up too.

However, they were a little surprised when Judy, Richard, and Frannie showed up as well.

And they were really surprised when the rest of the glee club showed up with more food for everyone.

Rachel had never been more proud of her friends.

And her family.

And as they all sang a song to the homeless she knew she had made the right choice by giving up the show, and when her eyes landed on Quinn she knew she most definitely made the right choice when she gave her heart to Quinn Fabray.

When they left the shelter it was still early so Judy invited everyone back to her house for some snacks and Christmas music. Everyone- of course- joined but what Judy didn't know was that Quinn had made a phone call on her way home.

About fifteen minutes after getting home, the doorbell rang and Judy nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I wonder who that is, everyone we know is already here," she said.

"Not everyone," Quinn said with mirth in her eyes before she went to answer the door.

"What's that about?" Judy asked Rachel who shrugged. The answer came a few moments later when Quinn walked back into the room followed closely by Shelby but that wasn't what caused Judy to gasp.

No Judy gasped when she saw the beautiful little angel that Quinn was holding. She stepped closer to Judy.

"Mom I'd like you to meet Beth," Quinn said and Judy covered her mouth.

"Oh my… she looks just like you Quinnie," she said and tears were swimming in her eyes; Quinn nodded.

"Would you like to hold her mom?" Judy couldn't answer she could only nod. And Quinn handed her baby over to her mother and stood back to watch; Frannie came over to and introduced herself. And as her mom and sister fawned over Beth…

She just watched.

And standing behind her; Rachel just watched as all the Fabray woman enjoyed a moment together. Standing beside her and watching too was her mom. She leaned over and rested her head on Shelby's shoulder.

"Thank you Shelby, this was nice of you."

"Well we're all a family aren't we?"

"That we are," Rachel said and felt something being pushed into her hand. She lifted her head off of Shelby's shoulder and looked down to see an envelope that Shelby was giving her. "What's this?"

"Happy Hanukkah Rachel," she said and waited while Rachel stared at her dumbfounded. "Well open it," she finished excitedly. Rachel smiled and tore into the envelope and inside was a map of New York and a prepaid credit card. She looked up at Shelby.

"I highlighted the subway route from NYADA to Broadway," she saw Rachel grinning. "I also highlighted all of the best cheap restaurants near NYADA." Rachel couldn't help the love and pride she felt for this woman in this moment. She hadn't even gotten into NYADA yet and she was already planning for her future.

"Thank you Shelby," she said sincerely and she held up the credit card. Shelby grinned and blushed.

"Well that is for whatever you want. You can use it now to take Quinn out on the town or you can use it for a summer trip or you can save it for a rainy day… I just wanted to give you something to show you that I love you with all of my heart Rachel and I'm so grateful you gave me this second chance."

"Me too and I love you too," she said and they hugged and what neither of them saw was that Quinn was watching them while her mom and sister fawned over Beth.

The rest of the evening was spent with their big and odd… but incredibly happy family.

That evening after they went back to Rachel's house; they said goodnight to Hiram and Leroy and they went to Rachel's room to exchange gifts and this time Rachel was thrilled because she would be giving Quinn her gift as well.

"I know that the best gift is usually saved for the final night of Hanukkah but since today is Christmas and we are exchanging gifts today I wanted this to be a bit more special."

"Quinn you didn't spend too much did you?"

"No," she said quickly and Rachel arched her eyebrow in disbelief. "Seriously… I didn't spend anything actually. All of the gifts I have already given you and have yet to give are special and important just like you are but this one." She held the wrapped package tightly in her hand. "This one is the most special." She handed it to Rachel who practically ripped it out of her hands.

If this one was the most special she wanted to see it…and the sooner the better.

As she pulled the wrapping off she saw the familiar black journal with Quinn's name engraved on the cover and her eyes landed on Quinn's at the realization that it was the journal that she gave Quinn last year for their anniversary.

"Quinn," she said as confusion washed over her.

"It's full," Quinn said meeting her wondering gaze. "And I figured since everything in that book is about you and for you than it should be yours… plus I have a new one now," she said with a wink and Rachel giggled. A tear escaped her eye as she flipped through the now full journal.

She saw endless poems, a few sketches and she lost it with the tears when she saw the lyrics to 'Pretending' as Quinn was writing it. She clutched it to her chest and met those unwavering hazel eyes.

"I love it Quinn," she said and Quinn reached up to wipe a stray tear away.

"Open it to the last page," Quinn said and Rachel did as she was told. And what she saw was a quote, written in Quinn's handwriting from her very own favorite book.

"_They grew up on the outside of society. They weren't looking for a fight. They were looking to belong." _

_ - S. E. Hinton; The Outsiders_

Rachel read it out loud and giggled. Quinn really did get her.

"You said the book reminded you of us… of the glee club," Quinn said and she nodded.

"And it does," she pressed a kiss to Quinn's lips. "And I thank you so much for this I will cherish it always."

"Good… see you opened the book with a quote from one of my favorite books so I closed it with a quote from one of yours."

"I love you so much Quinn and I can't say it enough."

"I know the feeling," Rachel kissed her again and it quickly got very heated but then Rachel remembered that today she got to reciprocate. She pulled off Quinn's lips so fast that Quinn whined from the loss of contact.

"Mmm Rach… come back."

"No you need to open your gift now… and it's the only one I get so we need to do this now… we can fuck later."

"Do you promise?"

"Are you really asking me that," she said with a huff but when she saw Quinn laughing she knew she was kidding. She threw her pillow at her laughing girlfriend and got up to get Quinn's gift out of her dresser drawer. She sat back down on the bed and handed the small wrapped box to Quinn.

When Quinn opened it and pulled out a necklace she gasped.

It was a gold chain with three beautiful heart shaped stones hanging from it at different lengths. Tears fell from Quinn's eyes as she looked it over. The first stone was a light amethyst color, the second was a sky blue color and the third was the same as the first. Quinn's teary eyes landed on Rachel's and she smiled.

"Rachel it's-"

"The first one is for you Quinn it's your birthstone," she said and Quinn nodded. "And the second one is-"

"Your birthstone," Quinn cut her off and she nodded.

"And the third one is," Rachel began and saw that Quinn was crying more. "Is Beth's birthstone," she finished and Quinn was nodding. Rachel reached up and wiped her tears away. "And it's cool that you and Beth were born in the same month because now your necklace has symmetry."

"And symmetry is important," Quinn said while giggling. Rachel wiped her tears away but was pulled into a fierce kiss than had her toes curling. "I love you so much for this baby and for how you always know how to touch my heart."

"You know how to touch mine too… in the most perfect ways. "And I don't know if you know this but this design…" she took the necklace from Quinn and held it up. "It can be added to; so when we have more kids we can just add their birthstones onto this."

"It's perfect Rachel and I love it… and I love you," she said and Rachel beamed.

And then she gasped when she saw Quinn taking her cross off of her neck. Rachel reached up to stop her.

"No Quinn," she said and Quinn wrinkled her brow. "I didn't get this for you with the intent that you should replace your cross with it." Quinn smiled and continued to remove her necklace.

"I love my faith Rachel and I always will but I don't need to wear this cross to prove I'm a good Christian… I just need to practice their values for that. There was a time when I needed this cross as a lifeline to fight my feelings and hide from myself but I don't need it anymore and frankly this," she held her gift up. "This is more important," she watched as Rachel melted at her words. "So will you help me put it on?"

"I'd love to."

And Rachel did.

And Quinn turned to face her.

"How does it look?"

"It looks perfect… just like you," Quinn smiled shyly and Rachel pecked her lips. "Do you like it?"

"I'll never take it off babe."

"Good."

"Can we fuck now?" Quinn asked bluntly and Rachel gasped. "Because you just gave me the superman of gifts and now I want to give you the superman of orgasms."

"Mm, how could I refuse poetry like that?" Rachel asked with a giggle and Quinn pushed her for making fun of her.

But when Rachel yanked her arm and pulled her on top of herself the laughing stopped and the passion took over.

And that is the greatest gift of all.

* * *

><p>The final three days of Hanukkah were a lot calmer. After the rush of the Christmas season had died down and of course the drama with the TV special or the homeless shelter was over. It was nice and peaceful three days spent together doing nothing but enjoying each other and the festivities of the holiday.<p>

On the sixth night of Hanukkah Quinn sat on the bed in front of Rachel and handed her the next gift and Rachel happily accepted. She was proud of Quinn for not going overboard and giving her gifts with so much sentiment behind them that she found she was anticipating each gift now; rather than feeling guilty over them.

She tore open the wrapping and inside was a box. She opened the box and saw a simple piece of paper fold neatly in half. She looked up and Quinn; whose eyes were urging her to open it. She did and when she saw Quinn's neat handwriting she felt a rush of butterflies. And as she read the words her heart filled with even more love for her breathtaking girlfriend.

At the top of the paper was a small note:

To Rachel, this is from my heart to yours,

May all your hopes, dreams, and wishes come true on this holiday season and in every moment of your life… that is my gift to you.

_The Gift_

_By Quinn Fabray_

_Hope_

_To hope, is to want something _

_You may never have._

_To hope, is to dream_

_That someday you will._

_Dream_

_To dream, is to open your heart_

_To being hurt._

_To dream, is to wish_

_For happiness always._

_Wish_

_To wish, is to say out loud_

_What you've held inside_

_To wish, is to love_

_With your whole heart._

_Love_

_To love, is to give someone_

_All of yourself._

_To love, is a gift_

_That your heart gets._

_Gift_

_A gift, is when you find_

_A love that makes all of your wishes come true._

_A gift, is to hope that _

_Everyone of your dreams becomes reality._

Rachel was crying by the time she was done reading the poem and she wordlessly tucked it into the journal that was sitting on her night table and pulled Quinn by her tee shirt into a heated kiss that led to more.

Their kisses always led to more.

/

Day seven was another uneventful day as they went running together in the morning, made lunch together at noon, and watched several chick flicks that lasted well into the evening. And that night after their celebration when they went into Rachel's room and Quinn gave her the gift. Rachel was so excited.

This time Quinn had given her a cd. Rachel looked the cd over. It was simple there was nothing written on it except for Happy Hanukkah day seven and the date written on it; so that Rachel would always remember when she got this gift.

"What is it?" She questioned and Quinn smiled.

"It's a recording I made of every song I have ever sung to you in glee," Rachel's eyes widened and she let out a loud squeal. "That way you will always have them." Rachel tackled Quinn to the bed and began tearing her clothes off.

And as she watched Rachel's head bobbing between her legs she knew she had done good. Then her eyes rolled back, her head fell against the pillow and when Rachel's fingers joined her tongue Quinn came with a loud scream.

/

The last day of Hanukkah was uneventful until Santana and Brittany crashed the celebration at the Berry's house.

"What!" Santana said as all eyes landed on her. "So what if I missed you guys," she said and Brittany giggled.

"I knew you liked me Santana," Rachel said and hugged her tight; Santana ducked away from Rachel's grasp but once those arms were around her she was trapped… so she just gave in.

But only because it was easier that way.

It had nothing to do with her liking Rachel.

Nope.

Soon after Puck showed up and Rachel was surprised but he said he already celebrated with his family because his Nana goes to bed early and he wanted to spend the last night of Hanukkah with his bro. Rachel hugged him tight and as the evening went on they were joined by Shelby and Beth; Judy, Richard and Frannie; as well as the rest of the glee club.

Rachel looked around the room at the house full of people and beamed with love and joy. This is really what the holidays are all about.

Family.

And she felt a hand on her arm she turned to see Quinn standing there. One hand behind her back and the other one over her head.

Rachel's eyes darted up and saw that Quinn was holding a sprig of mistletoe and she bit her lip and smiled.

"I know Christmas is over but I want you to kiss me anyway," Quinn said and Rachel pulled her closer.

"No problem," she husked against those exquisite lips and gave her a searing kiss that Quinn felt throughout her body. After she pulled out of the kiss they both stood there trying to catch their breath while their foreheads remained pressed together. "Whatcha got behind your back babe?"

"Oh nothing… just your last gift," she whispered and Rachel couldn't fight the giddy excitement that well up inside her. She pulled away from Quinn and watched as Quinn revealed her last gift… a bouquet of gardenias.

"Quinn," she said and again her tone was laced with love, and adoration… and true passion. "You started this with a bouquet of white roses," Quinn nodded.

"The way we began," Quinn said.

"And you're ending it with gardenias?"

"Secret love… even though we're not a secret anymore," Rachel shook her head no. "Gardenias are kind of our thing."

"That they are… and you're kind of my thing."

"Just kind of?" Quinn asked with her famous eyebrow arch.

"No… you're my everything," Rachel told her and was pulled into another heated kiss that only broke apart when Santana started making gagging sounds. They giggled against each other's lips as they pulled apart.

"Come one," Quinn said and interlocked their fingers. They joined their friends and family and celebrated well into the night.

Quinn sat down and watched Rachel interacting with their friends and her heart filled with love. There was a time when Rachel thought she had no one and now she has everyone.

Every single person in her life was here in her house, celebrating a holiday that most of them had no idea about and they were doing simply because they loved Rachel.

And for Quinn… that was the greatest gift.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I hope this wasn't too awful. I wanted to give Hanukkah a little love because the show seemed to forget about it. It was very difficult for me so if it wasn't any good I apologize. The next one will be better.**

**The song used was The Gift by Jim Brickman.**


	62. Chapter 62: One

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Yes/No"**

**Warning: Sexy times.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of the products mentioned, or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 62: One<strong>

"_In the instant that you love someone, in the second that the hammer hits. Reality runs up your spine, and the pieces finally fit. And all I ever needed was the one, like freedom fields where wild horses run. When stars collide like you and I, no shadows block the sun. You're all I've ever needed, baby you're the one."_

Rachel woke up alone and in Quinn's bed and she groaned in frustration. Whenever she slept over Quinn's house she counted on her girlfriend and her hot body to give her the workout she couldn't get without her elliptical. So she was disappointed on several levels that Quinn was nowhere in sight. She got up and ran a hand through her sleep mussed hair and with a heavy sigh she got up and put her pajamas back on.

She went to the bathroom to freshen up before leaving the room to find Quinn. She found her a few minutes later in the kitchen, cooking. She stood at the doorway and watched her girlfriend flit around the kitchen and she was enamored.

Quinn was definitely the one.

The only one for her… ever.

Quinn must have noticed her watching because when she looked at Quinn's face she saw her signature arrogant look staring back at her and she smiled shyly before entering the kitchen completely.

Quinn was cooking breakfast for Rachel; she had woken up super early and tried to give Rachel one of their famous wakeup calls but the girl was passed out. She didn't try too hard because she knew her girlfriend was stressing about the NYADA finalist letters coming soon and she wanted to let her rest so she got up and started making vegan pancakes and bacon of course.

She looked up to see Rachel staring at her with that unadulterated look of passion that never failed to get her going. A few moments later she saw those beautiful brown eyes land on her and Rachel's face was covered with a light blush at being caught ogling.

But Quinn didn't mind her staring like that.

In fact Quinn loved her staring like that.

As Rachel walked closer she found herself smiling like a fool, something that happened all the damn time.

"Hey baby," Rachel whispered and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey back gorgeous," she swooped down and pulled those lips into her own. Rachel moaned and deepened the kiss that lasted several moments. When they both parted for air Rachel smiled against Quinn's lips.

"That's what I'm talking about Quinn… why didn't you wake me up like this; you know I hate missing my morning routine."

"I know love but you were passed out… even my kisses had no effect on you," Rachel pouted at her words.

"I'm sorry baby; I guess I'm just a little-"

"Stressed," Quinn cut her off and she nodded and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I know and that is why I let you sleep."

"You're the sweetest… and you're making me breakfast?"

"Yeah I needed to do something with my hands and since I couldn't do you with them," Rachel giggled. "I decided to do this."

"Well I love it and I love you," she kissed her again. "Can I help?"

"Yeah you can cut up this fruit while I cook these pancakes."

"Okay," she said and began her task.

"And I was thinking that after breakfast we could go for a run so that you can still get your workout," she suggested and Rachel bit her lip.

"Umm I was hoping we could do those other activities instead," Rachel said with a sly smile and Quinn chuckled.

"And you say I think like a boy," Rachel shrugged at those words.

"What can I say, we're both hot and we are just like sex driven boys… I have a frat bot truck driver that lives in my head and let me tell you Quinn… he likes your ass… ets," she finished and Quinn laughed harder.

"That's funny you say that babe because I also have a teenage boy that occupies my brain on most occasions, where you're involved," Rachel pulled her into a steamy kiss that left Quinn breathless.

"Well in that case Quinn you are the sexiest teenage boy I have ever met," Quinn laughed a little and pressed another kiss to her lips. "And without the gross boy parts," Rachel finished with a curl of her lip.

"And maybe after our run we can get to those extra-curricular activities you're so fond of," Quinn suggested and Rachel bounced on her toes.

"Oh goody," she said. "I can't wait."

"Can't wait for what?" Judy's voice sounded behind them and Rachel blushed.

"Trust me mom, you don't want to know," Quinn answered as Judy nodded and sat down at the breakfast bar.

"How are you Judy?" Rachel asked and Judy's smiled widened.

"I'm wonderful Rachel, thanks for asking," Rachel could see that she was beaming and she was so happy for Judy now that she finally found the one.

"Mom would you like to join us for breakfast? Most of it is vegan but I'm sure it'll be good," Quinn wondered and watched as her mother's face broke out into a wide grin.

"I would love that Quinnie," she said and moved to set the table. Judy was happier than she had been in quite some time. Her daughter had found the love of her life, her other daughter was getting closer with the both of them than she had ever been. Her ex-husband was in jail and could no longer hurt any of them. And she found a wonderful man that loved her and her daughters unconditionally… she even got to meet her granddaughter.

She was over the moon.

She was loved.

And she was so proud of herself that she stood up for Quinn and did the right thing for the first time in her life.

It changed everything.

For the better.

* * *

><p>Everyone was seated in the choir room talking. Quinn had her arm draped over Rachel's shoulder and was leaving small kisses across her throat and neck and Rachel was arching into it. Puck was staring open mouthed at them and so was Finn. But Finn was wearing a sad expression rather than the turned on one Puck was sporting.<p>

Quinn pulled off of Rachel's neck and met her eyes. Rachel circled her hand around Quinn's neck and pulled her into a bruising kiss. Rachel opened her mouth for Quinn's tongue and they didn't seem to care that there was a room full of kids.

They had expected Santana to either yell at them or start gagging but when they heard Finn's annoyed and pained groan it only fueled their fire and Rachel had to resist the urge to straddle Quinn right then and there. After a few moments Quinn pulled away from those lips and shot her dopey grin.

"You're so cute Quinn," she whispered and Quinn nodded.

"So are you," Quinn replied.

"So am I…" Puck said and they both looked over. "But neither of you are kissing me like that," Rachel giggled.

"And we won't Noah… ever."

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he shrugged.

Quinn was about to come up with a not so nice thing to say when Mr. Schuester ran into the room.

"Finn give me a drumroll," he said and everyone looked at him like he was crazy. He walked over to the board and wrote _Marry Me?_ on it and quiet chatter among the kids began while they talked about it. "Yes… I'm proposing to Miss Pillsbury!" Everyone cheered him and he let the applause die down before he started talking again.

"I know! I know, this is the kind of news that you share with your family… and you guys are my family," there was a collective awe heard.

"Mr. Schue we're so happy for you," Finn told him and he nodded.

"We totally don't think you'll screw it up this time," Quinn added and he laughed.

"Well here's the thing. It's gotta be perfect. I'm sitting down with Emma's parents to ask for permission and then this proposal needs to knock her well washed socks off… and that's where you guys come in okay?" He looked around to see them all agreeing. "So the assignment for the week is to come up with a proposal number… and you know Miss Pillsbury, it's gotta be perfect."

"Well you can count on us Mr. Schue," Artie said.

* * *

><p>Sam caught up with Mercedes and asked her out. She refused citing that she had a boyfriend and that what they had was only a summer fling.<p>

Her thoughts were running wild as she said those words.

Those lies.

She cared for Shane very much and he had helped her get over the heartbreak of Sam leaving but she was then and is still very much in love with Sam Evans. She didn't want to be the kind of girl that used one boy while waiting for another so she tried to convince herself that she cared for Shane just as much as she did Sam.

And it was easier to live that lie without Sam's beautiful smile directed at her, and his beautiful eyes boring into her soul.

She tried to let him down easy and tell him they only had a summer fling but he swore he would get her back and if he had to join a team and get a letterman jacket to do that then he would and just like that he was gone and she was freaking out.

That was when Santana approached her.

"Hey Mercedes," she said sweetly and Mercedes looked at her funny. It wasn't every day that Santana Lopez was being nice.

"What do you want Santana?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

"Because you're being nice on purpose… that only happens when you want something." Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, but she knew Mercedes was right.

"Okay fine…Mr. Schue's lesson gave me an idea and I really need your help."

"I'm listening," Mercedes waited for her to continue.

"So I really want to sing a song for Britt," Mercedes' smile widened. She loved this side of Santana… the unguarded version of her that wanted nothing more than to love Brittany for the rest of her life. "She's just been so great with all that stuff that happened with Finn… and even my Abuela she's just… she's-"

"I get it Santana, but um… how could I help?"

"I want you to sing it with me," Santana answered and Mercedes couldn't help but smile. Their voices did sound incredible together. And as she thought about it more it would be a perfect way for her to reaffirm her commitment to Shane and forget all about Sam.

"I'm in she agreed," and Santana nearly tackled her in a hug. "What are we singing?"

"Well I was thinking-"

"Excuse me Santana," Tina's timid voice sounded behind them and both girls looked at her. "I overheard and I was wondering if it would be okay if I joined in too… I really want to sing a song to Mike." Santana looked back to Mercedes who shrugged.

"Yeah sure that would be cool," Santana told her and Tina beamed. "And I was thinking about asking Rachel too," she looked between both girls. "I just really think she'd like to help and plus the four us would sound-"

"Amazing together," Mercedes finished her thought. "It's cool."

"Cool," Santana said and walked away leaving Tina and Mercedes giggling behind her.

"She really isn't as much of a bad ass as she'd like us to believe," Tina said and Mercedes had to agree.

"Nah she's just all talk," she looped her arm through Tina's. "Come on I'll walk you to glee."

* * *

><p>Rachel was leaning against the locker next to Quinn's when Santana approached them.<p>

"Listen bitches I needs to talk to Berry?"

"Why," Rachel wondered with fear in her tone. Santana merely laughed. "Tina, Mercedes and I wanted to sing a song for Mr. Schue's stupid proposal assignment and we wanted to know if you'd like to join us."

"That would be lovely Santana… bu-but why me?"

"Because we thought you'd be into it is all," she answered and saw that Quinn was arching her eyebrow. "Okay fine, I wanted to make this a gesture to Brittany as well for being a super awesome girlfriend and I know you're into sappy shit like that so I thought I'd offer." Rachel's confused expression turned into a full blown smile. "When I was talking with Mercedes about it, Tina overheard and asked if she could join so…" she saw Rachel and Quinn sharing an amused look. "What?" she asked with her patented attitude.

"You're so romantic San," Quinn answered and her best friend rolled her eyes.

"Fuck you!" She said and walked away. Rachel leaned over and kissed Quinn's cheek before chasing after Santana.

"Wait up Satan!" She shouted and saw Santana stop and wait for her to catch up.

* * *

><p>Rachel, Santana, Mercedes and Tina led Mr. Schuester into his office.<p>

"Right this way please," Rachel said to him as Tina pushed him into his desk chair. The girls all stood in front of his desk and he was waiting for them to tell him what they were up to.

"In order for us to help you propose to Miss Pillsbury we're gonna need some inspiration first," he smirked.

"Okay come on ladies, it's not like this is the first time I've ever proposed."

"Oh yeah," Santana cut it with her sarcastic attitude. "How did that marriage work out for you? I mean what was your big move then? A Jumbo-tron that said _Hey Terri, I wanna make a fake baby with you_."

"Let's start from the beginning with you and Miss Pillsbury," Mercedes said to him. "What did you think, the first time you met her?"

He smiled as he recalled the memory.

[FLASHBACK]

Will was walking down the hall and noticed that there was a new guidance counselor. She was beautiful and he was instantly smitten. He watched as she was putting her nameplate into the slot near the office and shining it with a cloth. He smiled at her as he approached.

"Hey welcome to McKinley… Miss Pillsbury," he said with a grin as he read the nameplate and she smiled just as brightly.

"Thank you," she replied and their eyes locked. It was sweet, it was hot… it was even a bit sexy. And very, very taboo.

But he couldn't help the rush of butterflies that hit his stomach as his eyes locked on hers.

[END FLASHBACK]

His eyes were shining as he thought and all four of the girls could see it.

"I'll never forget how I felt the first time I saw her," he whispered more to himself than them and as the girls looked between each other they knew they had made the right song choice.

"I think we've got this one covered," Rachel told him.

They led him to the auditorium; where Quinn, Brittany, Mike and Shane were also sitting.

As the girls took the stage and sat on stools facing them Rachel spoke.

"This song is a two part treat, first it is our choice for the assignment Mr. Schue and we hope you choose it… but it is also our way of telling our significant others that we love them. So Quinn, Brittany, Mike, Shane this is for you." her eyes locked on Quinn's as she began the first part of 'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face.'

Quinn's smile spread across her face and she was immediately brought back to the first time she ever saw Quinn.

[FLASHBACK]

She was sitting on the bleachers in gym class and had been talking with Brittany S. Pierce who she found out was a transfer student and had a cat named Lord Tubbington. She found Brittany charming and sweet… quite a bit odd but in the best way possible.

And as they talked she caught sight of the prettiest girl she had ever seen in her life.

Long blonde hair, beautiful hazel eyes and the most perfect toned body she had ever seen and then when those incredible eyes landed on hers and the girl gave her the slightest smile she couldn't help but fall in love at first sight.

"Who is that?" She whispered more to herself than anything but Brittany heard her and looked over to see who she was looking at.

"Oh that's Quinn."

"Quinn," Rachel repeated. Even her name was beautiful.

"She's new like me," she saw Brittany smiling like she knew a secret but she couldn't keep her eyes off the blond angel for too long. "She's pretty hot huh?" She heard Brittany ask and she nodded her head emphatically. "You should go for it." That snapped Rachel's eyes away from Quinn and they landed on Brittany's brilliant blue.

"There is no way a girl that looks like that would like someone that looks like me," Rachel told her and Brittany merely shrugged.

"You never know."

Rachel didn't hear much after that because when she looked at Quinn again, the girl was staring back at her and they got lost in each other's eyes for several moments and all she could hear was Brittany's voice saying over and over.

_You never know._

[END FLASHBACK]

Rachel's eyes were locked on Quinn's and she could see the girl was smiling at her with that same fierce love and loyalty that Quinn always showed her. Looking back she never thought she would ever see this day.

The day when she had the most beautiful girl in the world on her arm and said girl loved her back just as much as she was loved.

Brittany was right.

But then again Brittany was a genius.

/

Tina started to sing her part next and as she sang she thought about the first time she saw Mike. It was her freshman year and he was a sophomore she first saw him walking down the hall and she had been so enamored with him that she didn't see where she was going and tripped over a garbage can. As she was falling she prepared for the pain that was going to hurt her pride more than anything but instead of hitting the ground she felt soft but strong arms encircle her waist and when she opened her eyes she was looking into Mike's beautiful ones.

She smiled shyly and he returned the sentiment.

"Are you okay?" He asked sweetly while gingerly guiding her back to her feet and she nodded and looked to the ground.

"Y-y-yeah thanks…" she stammered.

"Mike," he said and she looked up at him.

"Huh?" he giggled.

"The name is Mike… Mike Chang," he held out his hand for her to shake and she slowly placed her hand in his as butterflies battered her stomach. "It's nice to meet you."

"Y-you too… m-my name is T-Tina Cohen- Chang," she finally managed to speak clearly and he giggled again.

"Awesome, we're both Chang," she nodded and got lost in those beautiful eyes again.

"Well I hope to see you around Tina," he winked and walked away. It was only then as she watched him leave that she noticed he was wearing a letterman jacket.

And after that Tina found a reason to always stay and watch football practice. She never found out if Mike knew she was always there.

Mike knew.

[END FLASHBACK]

Tina's eyes landed on Mike's as she sang and she saw the same wide eyed beautiful boy looking back at her that she saw the day they met but only now he was the love of her life. And as he stared at her with love in those eyes, she hoped they would love each other forever.

/

Santana began her part of the song and when her eyes landed on Brittany her first thought was about how much they had been through together. From Santana being so afraid to be honest about herself that she almost lost her to where they are now. Out and proud and so very much in love with each other.

She couldn't even remember why she was so scared to begin with because just the simple fact that she was now being herself and no longer hiding was enough to take all the stress and worry out of her life.

Then she saw love staring back at her as she sang and she was brought back to the first time she ever saw Brittany.

[FLASHBACK]

Santana was annoyed.

But then again Santana was always annoyed. She hated P.E. and she couldn't even explain why. She knew she was hot and everything but it must have been the whole being forced to do ridiculous exercise and play sports that she didn't want to play that made her hate it but whatever the reason she was annoyed.

She was opening the lock of her locker and saw someone out of the corner of her eye and when she looked over she literally lost her breath.

She was gorgeous and she was new; she definitely would have remembered that face. And as she stared at the girl she felt butterflies. Butterflies unlike anything she had ever felt before and when those amazing blue eyes landed on hers and the girl gave her the flirtiest of smiles she felt her heart leave her and knew this girl would change her life.

It scared the shit out of her.

But not enough to stop looking.

And then she spoke.

"Hi," she said and stepped closer. "My name is Brittany S. Pierce," she finished and Santana was done.

She was just as sweet as she was beautiful.

"I-I'm um me… my Santana," she took a deep breath; looked to the floor, and waited for Brittany to laugh but when she didn't she met those eyes again. "I mean I'm Santana… Santana Lopez."

"Mmm," she moaned and Santana may have gotten a bit aroused at the sound but there was no fucking way in hell she would've admitted that- not then anyway. "Santana, I like that name it's sexy and it fits you perfectly," and that caused Santana to blush.

So fucking what if she blushed.

"I think we're going to be best friends," Brittany continued and held out her pinky finger. "What do you say… will you be mine Santana?" She asked and Santana was gone… she was hers.

She linked her pinky with Brittany's and answered her.

"I would love to," she said and Brittany smiled at her again. And as they walked out of the locker room Brittany turned to her.

"I'm trying out for cheerleading tomorrow, you totally should too."

"I would love to Britt-Britt," Santana husked and they walked into the gym.

Maybe P.E. wouldn't suck this year after all.

And just like that Santana wasn't annoyed anymore.

[END FLASHBACK]

Their eyes were locked and Santana could just tell that Brittany was recalling their first meeting as well. It was only a few weeks later that a Senior Cheerio was mean to Brittany and Santana stuck up for her… which led to their first kiss; in the library.

And only a few more days before they had sex with each other the first time and even though it was a rocky road that led them to where they are, Santana wouldn't have changed a thing.

/

Mercedes eyes were on Shane as she sang and she tried… she tried with everything inside of her to think about him and how good he was to her. She tried to remember the first time she ever saw him but her mind was being battered with memories of the football field and a beautiful blond boy that took her breath away.

[FLASHBACK]

Mercedes was sitting on the bleachers watching the boys trying out for football. It was after glee practice on the second day of Junior year and all of the girls decided to go with Tina who wanted to be a good girlfriend and support Mike while he tried out. They had started dating over the summer and Tina was thrilled to be dating Mike and had asked her and Rachel to join her in support of him.

She didn't realize it at the time but Quinn came along as well and she thought it was just Quinn supporting her friend too she had no idea that it was because Rachel was there… even now it baffled her that they were so oblivious.

So there she was watching the guys warming up when her eyes landed on the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. He was blonde and muscular with beautiful eyes and the sexiest lips she had ever seen.

But when his eyes landed on hers she couldn't hide the fact that butterflies battered her stomach. She sat there and she knew she should have been supporting Mike like she had intended but she could not take her eyes off of the boy.

And it seemed he was just as enamored because he sought her out every chance he could. And when football tryouts were over and the guys were headed to the locker room the girls were all leaving and he approached her.

"Hey," he said nodding his head. Mercedes didn't know it then but she was so nervous that she came off as kind of mean and maybe that was the reason it took him almost the whole year to ask her out.

"Hey," she said with her patented diva attitude.

"I'm Sam," he held out his hand and she blushed.

"Mercedes," she told him with her hand on her hip. She was sure he was about to say more but the football coach yelled.

"Evans! Get your skinny ass to the locker room or you're off the team and I haven't even decided who has been cut yet!"

"Yes sir!" He called back and was met with her glare. "I-I mean Ma'am," he looked pathetically back at Mercedes as embarrassment washed over him. "Well it was nice to meet you Mercedes and I guess I'll see you around."

"Whatever," she said and he shot her a confused look before running away. She mentally kicked herself for being mean and then heard Tina's voice behind her.

"He likes you," she said and Mercedes wheeled around and looked at her like she was nuts.

"Oh hell to the no!" She shook her head wildly. "There is no way that boy was into me… he was just being nice."

"If you say so Mercedes," Tina said walking away and Mercedes couldn't fight the smile that came to her face at the thought.

[END FLASHBACK]

Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at Shane.

Shane was looking at her like she was his whole world meanwhile she was thinking about someone else. As soon as the song ended, she ran out of the auditorium as everyone clapped. Rachel and Tina shared a confused look and they both went after her. Followed closely by Santana and then Quinn and Brittany.

* * *

><p>Mercedes ran into the bathroom in tears; Tina and Rachel entered a second later… followed by Santana, Quinn and Brittany.<p>

"Hey what's wrong?" Tina asked.

"That song was so… it was so beautiful and moving," she said and faced Tina and the rest of the girls. "The first person I thought of wasn't Shane, it was Sam," she admitted as more tears came to her. "I don't know, I thought he was in my past but…" she trailed off as the tears over took her again.

"I think you just need to take it slow okay," Rachel told her and took her hand. Mercedes met her eyes. "Listen to your heart, maybe there is still a spark with Sam… it ended so abruptly that maybe you didn't process everything before moving on to Shane." Mercedes nodded because Rachel was right.

She still loved Sam, she never stopped.

"You're right but," she wiped her face. "I just feel so bad. I care about Shane he has been so good to me and he supports me, he doesn't deserve this." Rachel nodded.

"I get that I do Mercedes but," she made sure Mercedes was looking at her before she spoke again. "The heart wants what it wants and there is no denying it," her eyes landed on Quinn's briefly before looking back at her friend. "There is no running from it and there is no fighting it… and if Sam is the boy you're in love with Shane deserves to know the truth."

"I know but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" Santana spoke up. "So you love Trouty mouth so fucking what?"

"It's not that Santana… I think I love Shane too and I don't want to hurt him if maybe he is the one."

"So be honest with him," Quinn said and Mercedes eyes landed on hers.

"Yeah Quinn's right," Brittany spoke up. "Lying and hiding is never good. Just tell Shane that you never really got over Sam and now that he is back you're starting to feel things for him again."

"But what if he breaks up with me," she said softly.

"Then he isn't the one," Brittany said simply. "If you tell him you need time and he can't give that to you than he doesn't deserve you. It's not like you lied, it's not like you cheated. The only reason that you and Sam broke up was because his family moved and then you met Shane and you hit of off but now that Sam is back your heart is confused and you need time." She saw Mercedes nodding and she smiled. "Tell him the truth and then follow your heart," Mercedes wiped her tear stained cheeks one last time.

"Thanks guys… all of you," they all smiled and nodded. "I gotta go talk to Shane," she said and she pulled Brittany into a tight hug before leaving. But before letting her go she whispered. "You're a genius Brittany."

"I get that a lot," Brittany replied back. Once Mercedes was gone, Tina left shortly after. Brittany stared at Santana. "So that song was…"

"It was beautiful," Quinn finished once Brittany trailed off.

"I was thinking about the first time I saw you," Rachel told Quinn who was nodding.

"Me too," Santana admitted to a smiling Brittany.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Brittany asked and Santana practically dragged her out of the room leaving Rachel and Quinn alone.

"What were you thinking about Quinn?" Rachel asked with a predatory gleam in her eye as she stepped closer.

"Well first I was thinking about how stunning you look in this dress," Rachel blushed as Quinn's eyes danced over her body, when they landed on her eyes again she winked. "Then I was thinking about the first time ever I saw your face."

"Clever," Rachel commented on her use of the song title.

"You took my breath away that day baby and you have been doing it every day since then," Quinn leaned over and kissed her. "Let's go home and I'll take your breath away."

"Oh so poetic," Rachel murmured as Quinn led her out of the bathroom. "How is that you make a booty call sound like a poem?"

"Because I'm good with words."

"Words aren't all you're good with."

"Oh I know," she said.

"Hmm," Rachel tapped her chin. "Do I hear a bit of that Berry arrogance you're always bitching at me about?"

"I thought we agreed that was called confidence."

"Oh," Rachel laughed. "You sure do know how to manipulate words to get what you want." Quinn nodded and as they got outside it was raining so they ran for it and as they reached Quinn's car Rachel gasped as Quinn pushed her hard into the car and pressed her body against her own; and crashed their lips together.

"Mmm," Quinn moaned after pulling out of the kiss. "It's raining."

"It is," Rachel agreed knowing where she was going with this.

"We could fulfill that rain fantasy we both have."

"We could but it's January Quinn," Quinn nodded. "And we're in Ohio," Quinn nodded again. "There is no way I'm getting naked out here in this temperature… I don't want to catch my death." Quinn shrugged and pulled the door open for Rachel.

"There's always the spring," she aid and watched Rachel get in and then got into the car herself. She looked over at Rachel and saw desire burning within those eyes.

"Take me home Quinn," she demanded.

And Quinn did.

* * *

><p>The next morning Quinn's eyes fluttered opened and she heard the sound of computer keys being furiously pressed. She let her eyes adjust to her surroundings as she focused in on the familiar sight of her bedroom ceiling.<p>

Okay so they were at her house. She couldn't keep track anymore; at this point they both had so much clothing at the others house that they could seriously live at either house and be fine. And all of their parents didn't even ask anymore, if they weren't at one house they were at the other.

Her eyes moved over to her computer chair where she saw Rachel tapping away furiously on the keyboard and every once in a while she would groan. Quinn's eyes peered over her body and saw that she had pulled her panties and tank top back on but nothing else; and the sight was very sexy.

And very arousing.

She pulled herself out of bed and walked over to Rachel.

"Rach, what has you so upset at," she glanced at the clock. "At six in the morning," she finished with an annoyed huff.

"This chat room is about NYADA and some of these kids have already gotten their letters announcing they are finalists and I have not," she practically yelled the last part," Quinn placed her hands on Rachel's shoulders and began rubbing her tense muscles.

"Baby, you'll get your letter soon," she said and Rachel growled again.

"And what if I don't Quinn huh?" she turned her fierce eyes on Quinn. "I wonder if Kurt got his… I'm going to call him," she reached for her phone on the desk and Quinn covered her hand with her own effectively stopping her.

"Rachel, it's six am let the boy sleep… you can talk to him at school in only a couple of hours," Rachel huffed another annoyed sigh but pulled her hand back.

"Look Quinn I know I'm acting crazy right now but this is it… this is my future and I'm freaking out okay!"

"I know," Quinn said and turned the chair so quickly that Rachel gasped. Quinn dropped to her knees and Rachel automatically spread her legs so that Quinn could get between them. "I think what you need right now is a distraction."

"I appreciate the offer baby and I would like nothing more but I can't afford to be distracted right now… no, what I need is to get these kids talking to me about when exactly they got their letters and when they… oh mmmm," her words turned into moaning when she felt Quinn's fingers pressing into her clit over the panties.

Her eyes darted down to see Quinn staring back at her. Her lip was pulled between her teeth as her fingers rubbed circles around Rachel's clit.

"Q-Quinn I…. Oh god," she moaned again. She felt Quinn's hands circle around the backs of her knees and pull her forward until her ass was at the edge of the chair. She wanted to argue some more about what she should be doing but her body was betraying her and she leaned back against the desk chair.

Quinn pulled her fingers off of her and her mind cleared once again.

"Quinn this is lovely but I really think I should Ohhhhh fuck," she lost her thought again as Quinn pushed her panties aside and slid a finger deep inside her.

Quinn was smiling at biting her lip at what her fingers were doing to Rachel's thought process. She was taking a lot enjoyment out of rendering Rachel speechless but more than anything she just wanted to feel her. She pushed those sexy thighs apart as far as they would go and held the panties aside with one hand while adding another finger inside of Rachel with the other.

"Fuck Quinn!"

"I am baby," She breathed out and felt Rachel's fingers thread through her hair.

"Lick me Quinn," she said in a deep voice that caused a flood between Quinn's own legs. "Please lick me… I want your mouth ummmmm so fucking good," she finished when Quinn did what she was told.

It was music to her ears as she lapped at Rachel's clit and heard the girl moaning above her. She pumped her fingers hard and deep just the way Rachel loved the best and sucked that clit into her mouth and flicked her tongue over it.

Over and over again.

She knew Rachel was close when she felt her nails digging into her scalp and watched as her head fell back. The screaming and moaning of her name was another indication and as Rachel came she removed her fingers and put her mouth in their place. She drank every drop and she was pretty sure that her distraction technique was successful.

And she was definitely sure when she sat up wiping her mouth on the back of her hand she saw Rachel wearing a lazy grin and writhing below her.

And Rachel repaid the favor a few minutes later when she joined Quinn in the shower.

* * *

><p>The day was long and as it went on Quinn could see that her successful distraction of this NYADA stuff worked fine until she saw Kurt and they both started to stress out about it all over again. She tried her best to get them to stop worrying but nothing worked and she finally gave up. She hoped with everything in her that Rachel's letter would come in soon so she could have her normal and rational girlfriend back.<p>

She sat in glee and decided to get lost in her book while Kurt and Rachel freaked out some more. It was moments later that Finn stormed into the room and was crying.

"What the hell?" Santana said and all eyes landed on Finn.

"I'm sorry you guys it's just that… that my mom and Burt and Mr. Schue decided to ruin my life," he was crying as he slumped into his chair. Rachel leaned over and patted his shoulder.

"What happened Finn?" She asked with concern and Quinn moved over as well. Finn Hudson was many things but they could tell that his heart was truly broken so no one gave him any shit they just listened as he recounted the story his mom had told him about how his father really died.

"I feel like my whole life has been a joke you know," he said with a pained laugh and wiped his face furiously. Mr. Schuester came in moments later, trying to talk to him but Finn merely got to his feet and stormed out of the room.

"Glee's cancelled today you guys… I gotta talk to him," Mr. Schuester told them and was about to leave the room but Quinn stopped him.

"Mr. Schue, let me talk to him," Mr. Schuester eyed her with a confused look on his face. "I know a thing or two about finding out your father isn't the man you thought he was," she said and he nodded. She turned to Rachel. "Are you coming?"

"Of course Quinn," she said and was already on her feet.

"I'm coming too," Kurt said joining them and as the three of them left they heard Santana's voice ring out.

"Is glee still cancelled because if it is me and Britts got a date with the locker room," she said and Mr. Schuester dismissed them.

* * *

><p>After tracking Finn down in the locker room, Quinn convinced him to go to Breadstix with them citing that he really needed to talk about this with someone.<p>

So that is where they were now.

"No wonder none of my dreams ever work out because I got loser DNA," Finn said.

"Well if you're throwing a pity party, I want in." Kurt told him and Quinn rolled her eyes. "I have as much chance of getting into NYADA as I do playing Stanley in Streetcar."

"Yeah," Rachel joined in. "The letters came out from NYADA today saying who are finalists and I've been trolling the NYADA chat rooms and people are already talking about getting those letters."

"You didn't get one?" Finn wondered.

"No," she huffed. "And I'm not going to because Figgins put an addendum to my application talking about my suspension."

"Screw this, I'm getting a whole cheesecake," Kurt said and snapped his fingers for the server. "The future used to be such an abstract idea… the dream was enough you know," he saw Rachel and Finn nod and even Quinn had to admit he was making a great point. "And now the future has the nerve to show up and it's expecting us to do something and… it's not interested in giving a lending hand."

"I'm actually kind of scared… I thought the world would care more," Rachel said sadly and Quinn was worried. This was supposed to be about cheering Finn up and now it truly was a pity party.

"Make that two cheesecakes," Kurt said and snapped his fingers again.

"I actually thought we were all going to get out of here," Finn said rejoining the conversation. "Why did she have to tell me that?" He said sadly and Rachel's eyes landed on Quinn's. She knew that Quinn knew how he felt. "I mean why can't I have something in my life that is special… th-that means something?" He was on the verge of tears again and Quinn had heard enough.

"All right I've had enough of this pity party… I have had enough of this self-doubt. Finn," she put her hand over his and his watery eyes met hers. "I know better than anyone what you're feeling right now except that your dad was a good man and mine was not. So how about you focus on that fact. His life ended because he went down the wrong path but that doesn't make him any less of the good and brave man that went to that war in the first place." Finn nodded. "Your father wasn't a loser, he just had a rough life or he saw too much or maybe he even did too much in that stupid war and it shattered him… and it made him doubt himself and hurt himself to the point that he couldn't live this life anymore. But no; that will not happen to you. You're not a loser Finn and you will get out of this town you just need to look deep into your heart and find your dream and then make it happen."

"You make it sound so easy," he said.

"The making it happen won't be easy but the finding it will, just do what you want to do with your life Finn and don't do it for your mom… or your dad… do it because it's the only thing you want to do with your life, find it and be it," she said and he nodded.

"You're going to make a great valedictorian Quinn," he said and she smiled.

"I second that," Rachel said and Quinn met her eyes that were so full of love and pride.

"And you two… I have heard enough about this not getting your letter shit." She eyed both of them and they both had enough sense to look scared. "Now the letters came out today… stop stressing and relax until there is something to worry about okay," they both nodded. "Kurt you are wonderful and you will get out of this town and you will find your way to your dream come true NYADA or not."

"Thanks Quinn," he said blushing.

"And if you ever want to play Stanley in Streetcar then you find a fucking way to play Stanley in Streetcar. Step away from the amazing man that you are and become a different man… that is what acting is about, be someone else… be Stanley and they will have no choice but to choose you."

"But Tony in West Side-"

"You didn't get that role because you weren't Tony… you were Kurt pretending to be Tony… but if you let go of yourself and fall into the character that you are portraying one hundred percent I guarantee you will get the role nine times out of ten… become the character that is what acting is all about."

"You're right," he agreed.

"I know," she laughed. "I should know I had been pretending to be someone else for as long as I can remember, well until this girl walked into my life," her eyes landed on Rachel.

"I love you Quinn."

"And I love you… but if I have to listen to you stress out about letters that won't even be in anyone's mailboxes for at least another few days… I might have to take drastic action."

"Like what?" Rachel waggled her eyebrows.

"Like what I did this morning," Quinn answered and then an intense eye fucking started.

"Ew gross," Kurt said and snapped his fingers for the server again.

"What'd you do?" Finn asked innocently but his question went ignored.

"But seriously Rachel you are a star and we've already discussed this plenty of times. If NYADA doesn't want you; there will be other schools but you will-"

"Find my way to Broadway," Rachel finished for her and Quinn nodded and then was attacked by Rachel's lips.

Kurt huffed and looked away.

And Finn smiled and watched.

"Stop ogling my girlfriend Hudson," Quinn said between kisses and he looked away.

"To be fair, I was ogling both of you." Rachel laughed against Quinn's lips and Quinn couldn't help but laugh too.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood before the glee club.<p>

She had decided that she wanted to sing another song for Mr. Schuester's assignment. She decided that after watching Quinn build Finn, Kurt, and her own confidences back up the day before she wanted Quinn to know how much she loved and appreciated her.

"I have one more song I want to try out for the assignment," she said and Mr. Schuester took a seat. "It came to me yesterday as I watched Quinn build everyone up when we were feeling bad about ourselves." Her eyes landed on Quinn's surprised face. "I love you Quinn and not every word of this applies to us but it's close enough. You are the one Quinn… you are everything and I could probably make my dreams come true without you… but I don't want to, I don't want to do anything without you ever again."

She sat on the stool and as Brad began playing and Rachel began singing 'Without You' Quinn was riveted. Rachel's voice sounded even more gorgeous than it usually does and as she stared intently at Quinn everyone in the room could see the love they shared.

They could see the passion they shared.

They could see that there was no one else for these girls.

And they could see that they were devoted to one another.

When the song was over everyone cheered and Quinn got up and pulled Rachel into a bruising kiss that left her breathless.

"I love you so much baby," she whispered.

"You're everything I have ever wanted Quinn and all I will ever need."

"That was very nice Rachel," Mr. Schuester said.

"So Mr. Schue," Artie said and Mr. Schuester looked at him. "What do you think? We've given you a whole bevy of songs to choose from. From upbeat and awesome to a little over wrought for my taste," he looked at Rachel as he said that but she was lost in Quinn's eyes.

"They've all been incredible you guys… I think I just need a little more time to really consider my choices," he saw as Sam raised his hand. "Yes Sam?"

"I should've said this sooner but the synchronized swim team and I have been working on a new routine. If we add a song to it… it might just be the big splash you've been looking for," Mr. Schuester giggled. "No pun intended."

They all laughed.

* * *

><p>Santana and Rachel were leaning against the pool railing while everyone else was getting ready to take their places for the number. Mr. Schuester had gone to get Miss Pillsbury and Santana looked over at Rachel.<p>

"This is our first ever real duet in glee shrimp," she said and Rachel nodded. "You think you can handle working with all of this?"

"Yeah as long as your huge ego doesn't drown me in the pool," Rachel said and Santana chuckled.

"You ended up being pretty cool Rachel," Rachel made a show of gasping loudly. "I mean once you stopped being a song hog and stop annoying the fuck out of me." Rachel laughed.

"You ended up being pretty cool too Satan, you know once you stopped denying that you like me and have always wanted to be my friend."

"And then you go and ruin it," Santana said but was laughing. She pushed Rachel away. "Go get to your mark."

After they performed 'We Found Love' for Miss Pillsbury with a complicated swimming routine they all gathered around the edge of the pool and watched while Mr. Schuester proposed and as he said those words Quinn and Rachel's eyes locked on each other.

And as usual they were lost in each other.

Once they had all changed and were leaving school Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's arm and smiled up at her.

"That was such a beautiful proposal and it made me want to drop onto one knee right now and ask you to be my wife," she said.

"Oh really," Quinn teased. "And you really think you're the one that'll be doing the proposing?"

"Well no," Rachel admitted. "Not exactly… I mean I would, of course I would… but when I fantasize about it happening I always see you as the one that proposes," she looked up at Quinn's amused expression. "Is that… I mean is that okay?"

"Yeah Rach, it's okay… I want to be the one to ask, when the time is right of course."

"Right… when the time is right," she repeated and suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"Why did… did you want me to propose right now," Quinn said as self-doubt washed over her as well and Rachel laughed.

"No… oh god no," Rachel said to her appalled. "That is preposterous… who gets married in high school?"

"I know right," Quinn said with a relieved sigh. She definitely wanted to marry Rachel but she was glad the girl thought a high school marriage was just as crazy as she thought it was.

"But…" she began and panic started to sweep through Quinn again until Rachel finished. "You're the one for me Quinn and if it takes another ten or twenty years for that proposal I know I'll say yes because there is no one else I'll ever want… ever."

"Good to know because you're the one for me too," she said as they reached the car. She pressed Rachel against the door and kissed her passionately. When she pulled away she smiled against her lips. "My house or yours?"

"Does it matter?"

"No… not really," Rachel replied and walked over to the driver's side of the car.

"Rach," Quinn called over the car and their eyes met. "It won't take twenty years… it won't even take ten," she watched Rachel's smile widen. "Hell I'd drop down to one knee right now if a high school engagement isn't the most ridiculous idea ever."

"I know right," Rachel repeated her words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The song used was The One by Elton John.**


	63. Chapter 63: Different

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Michael"**

**This chapter is where I'm going to be changing a few things that the show did in regards to what everyone is doing after high school. Puck's plans are different in this story as well as a few other kids… for instance Brittany is going to graduate in this. I had to change it because it was just stupid and unrealistic that she would have no grade point average plus my version of Brittany is kind of a genius.**

**Also there is a lot to cover in this so it is very long. **

**Warning: Mild sexy times.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of the products mentioned, or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 63: Different<strong>

"_It's beautiful, how you surround me. Pull me in, and don't let go. I am yours til the end. I am caught in your gravity. I'm not going back, to the way that it used to be. A sad sad song, that was yesterday. Everything is different now, you're the love, I've finally found. Everything is different now, because of you. Everything is different now, because of you. Everything is different now. I am yours forever, you have my heart, you have me."_

Quinn was lying back against the couch and Rachel was straddling her hips. Her hands were resting on Rachel's ass but she wasn't trying to push this any further than the make out session they were currently involved in.

She loved sex with Rachel, she really did and she would never tire of it but sometimes she liked the simple innocence of just kissing and judging by the way Rachel wasn't pushing either, she knew her girlfriend was feeling the same way. A thought she confirmed a few moments later.

Rachel pulled off of Quinn's lips with a lazy smile.

"Mmm, Quinn I love kissing you," she said sweetly and Quinn felt the rush of butterflies batter her stomach. It was the same butterflies that she felt during that first conversation with Rachel only now instead of terrifying her they made her feel home.

"Me too," she responded as Rachel's lips descended her neck. "Mmm Rach," she moaned and Rachel met her eyes again. She cupped Quinn's cheeks with both hands and pulled their lips together in the sweetest most sensual way.

Their lips melded together and Rachel let out a small groan as Quinn's tongue licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. Rachel opened her mouth and allowed Quinn's tongue to explore her mouth. She slid her arms around Quinn's neck as the girl's tongue set her on fire.

She was enjoying this kissing so much and although their kissing usually led to something more; and probably would this time as well…Rachel loved nothing more than feeling Quinn's tongue probe her mouth. Quinn licked the back of her teeth and the roof of her mouth before Rachel couldn't take anymore and thrusted her tongue into Quinn's mouth and a battle for dominance began.

It ended when Quinn pulled off of that amazing mouth.

"Fuck Rach," she breathed as Rachel's lips once again descended to her throat. "You mouth is just so… mmmmm."

"So what baby," she said in between kisses.

"So… oh fuck," she nearly shouted as Rachel began sucking on that spot that always drove her crazy. She gripped Rachel's ass tighter as Rachel pulled off of her neck and crashed their lips together again.

This is where the something more was starting as Quinn's hands pushed up the back of Rachel's shirt and she scraped her nails across that magnificent back.

"Fuck Quinn, I'm so wet for you," Rachel said as she arched her back under Quinn's skilled fingers. "I'm always so wet for you."

"Me too, I love that even after all this time nothing is different even though everything is different… do you know what I mean?"

"Yes I do," Rachel said and Quinn pushed her shirt up to reveal those perfect tan breasts. Quinn gasped.

She loved when Rachel didn't wear a bra, and as she grazed her thumbs across those hardened nipples Rachel growled low in her throat.

"Suck them baby… please suck me," she whined and Quinn did as she was told. As soon as Quinn's hot mouth closed around her painfully hard nipple she felt a gush of wetness seep out of her and since Quinn's pajama shorts were pushed up from all of their grinding she was pretty sure Quinn felt it too.

"Mmm," Quinn moaned around her nipple which shot another electric shock through her body. Quinn released her nipple with a wet pop and met those darkened eyes. "You are wet, I can feel it… I want to lick it up, will you let me?" She said innocently and Rachel bit her lip to stop herself from screaming the answer.

"I want your tongue all over me and inside me," Quinn leaned forward and was about to lift Rachel off of her so that she could remove her panties when a door slammed and Judy's voice boomed through the house.

"Quinnie are you home! The most wonderful thing just happened!" Quinn growled in frustration and let Rachel's pajama top fall back into places and Rachel shifted off her lap to sit beside her.

"Yeah mom… Rachel and I are in the study," she yelled back and Judy practically ran into the room.

"Quinnie!" She shouted and Rachel giggled because she sounded like an excited teenager. "Hey Rachel… I'm glad you're here, because I want you both to be the first to know," she was beaming and Rachel couldn't help but feel some of the excitement that Judy was clearly feeling.

"What is it mom?"

"Richard just…" she took a deep breath realizing that she hadn't caught her breath since running into the house. "Richard just asked me to marry him," she practically squealed as she said it and held up her hand which was now sporting a huge rock.

"Oh my god!" Rachel exclaimed and she got to her feet. "That is so great Judy!" She pulled her into a tight hug. "You deserve nothing but happiness always."

"Thank you Rachel," she replied as she stared at her ring. After several minutes both women realized that Quinn didn't say anything; and they looked over at her.

Quinn was surprised to say the least and she was certainly happy for her mother but she couldn't help but be a little concerned and as the thoughts swirled in her mind she wasn't sure if she should congratulate her mother or interrogate her.

"Quinnie," Judy said and the excitement was gone and her tone had turned to worry. "Are you… you're not upset about this are you?" Quinn looked up at her mother and saw that her less than enthusiastic reaction had deflated her previous jubilant mood. Quinn shook her head quickly… she needed to reassure her.

"N-No mom, of course I'm not upset," she got to her feet and pulled her mother into a hug. She felt some of the apprehension leave her but knew that her mother wanted more so she released her. "I'm happy for you mom, truly and Richard is wonderful… I-I'm sorry for the reaction I guess I was just shocked."

"Me too," Judy nodded and the smile returned to her lips and Quinn couldn't help but enjoy the sight of her mother genuinely happy for the first time since… well since ever. And Quinn's smile widened.

Judy's eyes poured over her face. She could see that Quinn didn't hate the idea and she was happy for her but there was something bothering her.

"Look Quinn, when you and I started this relationship over we promised to not hide our feelings anymore," Quinn nodded. "We promised that the Fabrays were no longer going to hide everything away and keep things from each other and I know you struggle with that sometimes baby," tears were swimming in Quinn's eyes. "And I also know how many strides you have made since then to open up more and I can't tell you enough how proud I am of you."

"I'm proud of you too mom… and I promise I'm very happy for you," she husked as the emotions were getting to her.

"I believe you Quinnie, but there is something bothering you and I want you to tell me what it is."

"Okay…" she trailed off trying to think of a way to say this without hurting her mother's feelings. "I promise with all my heart that I am happy for you mom and want nothing more than for you to be happy with this man for the rest of your life but I am worried that it's a little soon," Judy nodded as the words came out of her mouth. "You've only been dating him for what six, seven months?"

"Eight to be exact," Judy answered proudly and Quinn couldn't help but giggle. "But seriously Quinnie I have known him since we were fifteen," she watched Quinn smiled as the realization of what Judy said washed over her. "How long have you loved Rachel baby girl?"

"Since I was fifteen," Quinn admitted and her face blushed.

"I haven't loved Richard as long as I've known him but I have known him most of my life and certainly long enough to know that he is the one… I will never regret being with you father because without him I wouldn't have the two most beautiful daughters, or an incredible granddaughter… but I do regret letting him stifle us," she saw tears in Quinn's eyes again.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too baby," Judy said. "And I have one more announcement."

"What?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?" She asked and Quinn gasped in surprise.

"Me," Judy nodded. "B-B-But what about Frannie?"

"I discussed this with Fran on the phone on my way here and she agreed that it has to be you."

"Why?"

"Because of what you and I have been through. You taught me things Quinn; you taught me how to be brave and how to love completely. You taught me what love really means and I can't think of anyone else I want by my side," she reached up and wiped a stray tear from Quinn's cheek. "You're my best friend sweetie," she said and rolled her eyes. "I know it's kind of pathetic that my best friend is my teenage daughter but-"

"It's not pathetic mom, you're one of my best friends too," she cut in and Judy was crying now.

"I did a lot of things wrong with you because of your father but it was you standing up to him and telling him who you are and who you love that gave me the strength to fight him, to fight for you… and to tell him who I am and finally break free from him. You taught me everything about what it means to be a good person little girl," Quinn giggled. "And I want you by my side when I finally get it right," Quinn pulled her into a hug.

"You're amazing mom."

"You taught me that too," Judy pulled away from her and their eyes met.

"So what do you say; will you be my maid of honor?"

"I would love to mom," Quinn answered and Judy started to bounce up and down with excitement in a way that reminded Quinn of Rachel.

And speaking of Rachel, her eyes peered over to her silent girlfriend and saw love in those brown eyes as she watched Quinn with her mother.

And everything was going to be different now.

But in the best way possible.

"But mom, you should know that all those things you learned from me… I learned from Rachel," she said and Judy nodded before both of them looked over to Rachel's surprised face.

"I know," she said softly. "Which is why I want Rachel to be a bridesmaid." Rachel gasped and nodded. "Frannie will be one too, but I also want Santana and Brittany to be one as well… do you think they'll do it?" Quinn nodded frantically.

"Yeah mom they'll do it," she said and Judy squealed again.

"Oh so much to do!" She shouted before practically running out of the room full of teenage excitement. Quinn slumped back to the couch with a heavy sigh. Rachel sat next to her.

"Are you really okay with this?" Rachel wondered as she took in Quinn's expression.

Quinn's mind was all over the place. Her mom had eased her worries but she was still concerned. She never wanted to see her mother get hurt and she trusted Richard; but she couldn't help the worry that was nagging the back of her mind. Her eyes landed on those chocolate eyes that continually saved her.

"Yeah I'm okay with it… and I am happy for her."

"But?" Rachel waited and Quinn smiled because Rachel really did know her so well.

"I'm just… I can't help but feel a little worried that she's… I don't know I guess I just don't want her to get hurt," she finished and Rachel nodded.

"But you're supporting her and that is good babe," Rachel told her and Quinn's smile widened. "And it's okay to worry but we both know that if she gets hurt again you will be there for her no matter what."

"Of course, but I don't want her to get hurt, even though I really doubt Richard will hurt her."

"Me neither and I understand… I understand your need to always want to protect everyone it's a beautiful quality about you but you can't stop everyone's hurt baby… you just have to support us and be there if and when the hurt comes." Quinn nodded again knowing Rachel was right- as usual.

And knowing that keeping her worried thoughts away in favor of sharing her mother's happiness was the right choice; she looked at her girlfriend again and saw her biting her lip.

"Everything is going to be different now Rachel," she said.

"I know… but different can be better," she said and straddled Quinn's hips again. "I mean everything was different that day outside of the auditorium. "And look how much better things got," she pressed a kiss to Quinn's lips and felt Quinn tug her closer.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me Rach… and you're right."

"Usually am."

"Arrogant too."

"Confidant…" she husked, twirled her fingers into the back of Quinn's hair and stared into her eyes. "Now kiss me," she demanded and Quinn did.

Because Quinn was whipped.

And because kissing Rachel was one of her favorite things to do.

Sometimes even when things are different, they're still the same.

And it was perfect.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schuester decided to let the week's assignment be a tribute to Michael Jackson because the <em>Troubletones <em>were sad that they missed the opportunity to do Michael songs and he thought maybe they could do Michael again for Regionals.

Some of the members of the glee club were sitting around the Lima Bean talking about which of his songs they would want to perform and some of their favorite moments of his. Rachel couldn't help but smile at the thought of them all hanging around in a group setting. They hadn't really done that since the summer and the amazing camping trip.

With all the drama of the glee clubs splitting up she couldn't help but enjoy this moment and just be grateful that they were together again. Quinn came over carrying two cups of coffee. She sat in the chair next to Rachel and handed her a cup.

"Here you go baby," she said sweetly and Rachel beamed at her before getting up from her chair and sitting in Quinn's lap. Quinn didn't say anything she just wrapped her free arm around Rachel's waist and held her tight.

She didn't care about anything but the girl in her lap and the fact that she was comfortable enough to sit her lap in a public place. Quinn always knew she would love being out, and the way Rachel had let the fear go and embraced it never failed to turn her on. She let out a quiet moan that only Rachel heard and she shot her a shy embarrassed smile when Rachel looked at her. She leaned closer to Quinn's ear and whispered.

"I love that you get so turned on by me, don't be embarrassed." Quinn nodded and bit her lip. Their attention was pulled away from each other when Blaine asked the group a question.

"Okay favorite Michael Jackson memory… go," he said and Artie was the first to speak.

"When I was one; my mom showed me a VHS tape of his Motown special and when he did the moonwalk across the stage for the first time in history. I uttered my first words… _hot damn_," he said and everyone smiled.

"I owe the king of pop a deep debt of gratitude," Kurt began and all eyes landed on him. "He was the first one to pull off the sequin military jacket, long before one Kurt Hummel made it iconic." Rachel giggled at him before joining the conversation.

"I have to be honest, I never really got him." She held back a laugh as all eyes landed on her with a range of confusion to disgust; including her own girlfriend.

"And we are no longer on speaking terms," Artie told her.

"No… I think he's an amazing performer but I've never really just got what he was about," she tried to clarify but Kurt glared at her.

"Rachel, he's best friends with Liza Minnelli and Liz Taylor."

"No," she tried again. "All I'm saying is I-I just haven't connected with him the way I have with the likes of Barbra or either of the Stephen's," she continued when she saw Artie staring at her like she was insane. "Sondheim, Schwartz…" she said as if he should know.

He had no idea.

"I'd throw this mocha in your face," Santana told her. "But it's not nearly scalding enough."

"Okay," Rachel said relenting. Clearly they weren't getting what she as trying to say so she gave up. "Since you guys are so jazzed about him I think it's a good idea for Regionals," she finished and felt Quinn tighten her grip on her and when she looked into her girlfriend's eyes she could see pride shining back at her and she couldn't help but smile like a fool.

"That might not be the best idea," a voice she didn't recognize sounded beside them and she looked up to see that the boy was wearing a Dalton uniform so her eyes immediately went to Kurt- who looked pissed. And then to Blaine- who seemed nervous. She instantly knew that this was Sebastian; the boy Kurt told her was hot for Blaine.

"Hey Blaine," he said sweetly and she could see why Kurt hated him so much. "Hello everyone else."

"Does he live here, or something?" Kurt asked looked quickly at Blaine and then his eyes darted back to Sebastian. "Seriously you are always here."

"Why don't you think it's a good idea," Artie asked wanting to know what this joker was talking about.

"Because we're doing M.J. for Regionals," he answered arrogantly and both Artie and Santana looked at him like they wanted to smack the smug right off of his face. "You see Warblers drew first position so as soon as I heard what your plan was… I changed our set list accordingly.

Rachel stiffened as she stared at this jerk.

"I'm sorry ho-how did you hear?" She asked him and watched his smug grin spread across his stupid face.

"Blaine told me this morning," he answered and Rachel immediately looked at Kurt who was staring at Blaine with hurt in his eyes. Blaine tried to disappear into his seat as Sebastian continued. "I just called for a tip on how to get red wine out of my blazer piping and he wouldn't stop going on and on about it," Blaine saw that everyone was now glaring at him.

"I may have mentioned it," he admitted.

"How often do you talk?" Kurt asked and Blaine knew this was hurting him and he felt like the biggest jerk, he tried to convey his regret with his eyes but Kurt looked away when Sebastian spoke again.

"Oh my god hey Kurt, I didn't recognize you… you are wearing boy clothes for once."

"All right that's enough," Rachel screamed and hopped off of Quinn's lap and tried to lunge for him; Quinn's strong arms stopped her and pulled her back into her lap.

"He's not worth it," she whispered and Rachel nodded.

Santana scoffed, Quinn may have been able to stop Rachel but she couldn't stop her. She got to her feet and was pointing at him.

"All right Twink, it's time I show you a little Lima Heights hospitality," she said and also lunged for him. He took two steps back and held his hands in the air.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she stopped a few steps short of being able to kick him in the warblers and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And why not?"

"You see my dad is sort of what you'd call a States Attorney and I'm sure I could get him to take care of this little problem," he waved her off like she was nothing and she lunged again. This time it was Kurt's voice that stopped her.

"He's not worth it Santana," Kurt said and she knew he was right so she stopped. Meanwhile Sebastian was pressed against the table near where they were sitting; and he was clearly terrified. But once she backed down he snapped his smug grin back in place and spoke again.

"I'm captain of the Warblers now and I'm tired of playing nice," he said and Santana scoffed before stepping closer.

"Walk away before I break those chicken legs and then you won't be able to do anything, and I don't give a fuck how many states attorney's you know… they won't be able to help you when you can't fucking walk upright… and trust me when I tell you, breaking your scrawny ass in half will be so worth whatever your attorney's would do to me." She finished and watched with a smirk as Sebastian scurried off.

"What are we gonna do?" Kurt asked looking around.

* * *

><p>Kurt was pacing the halls of the hospital; while the rest of the glee club was sitting in the waiting room. Rachel was gripping Quinn's hand tightly. She couldn't believe what happened. Their intent was to take it to the streets and have a sing off to see which group would get to perform Michael songs at Regionals but then Sebastian threw a slushy at Kurt; Blaine jumped in front of it and then fell to the ground writhing in pain.<p>

Rachel instantly knew that Sebastian had tampered with the slushy as there was no way it would cause Blaine this much physical pain. She had taken tons of slushies to the face and not one had ever caused her to be hospitalized. She looked up at Quinn's worried face, and then to Kurt's terrified face... and then for some reason her eyes landed on Santana's face and in that moment she reminded her of Quinn.

She was also pacing and her eyes were set on the floor; she had this angry fire burning within them and she could just tell that Santana was thinking of a way to make Sebastian pay for this. She could see that she wanted to hurt him and after several minutes Santana walked out of the room.

"Go after her," Rachel leaned over and whispered to Quinn.

"Huh?" Quinn said quietly and met Rachel's eyes. She had been staring off into space and wondering how on earth anyone could ever do that to another person, on purpose. Not the slushy because she regretfully had done that; but she knew there was something in it… there had to be, as every single one of them had been slushied before and no one had ever been taken to the hospital because of it.

"Santana," Rachel told her and Quinn looked around the room to see that Santana had in fact left; she peered back at Rachel. "I think she is going to go after him or something," Rachel told her and Quinn was instantly on her feet. She only stopped to kiss Rachel gently on the top of her head before she ran out of the room and found Santana walking toward her car in the lot.

"He's not worth it," she called and Santana turned around.

"Maybe not… but Blaine is," Santana answered while Quinn jogged to catch up to her. She knew in that moment that Santana loved every single member of glee club as if they were family even though she would never admit it. "He put something in that slushy… and I'm about to go break that spiked up, over confidant rat faced piece of man candy in half."

"I know how you feel San," she said before stopping to catch her breath. "And I agree that he did something to it… but if you go over there and hurt him in any way it will only hurt you," Santana huffed and crossed her arms. "Just let the school board decide what to do about it."

"Oh come on Q; you know they ain't gonna do shit… he's going to walk just like Karofsky did."

"Maybe not," Quinn said knowing as the words came out of her mouth that it was bull. "I mean maybe Dalton is better; they do have a zero tolerance policy against bullying." Santana nodded remembering that was why Kurt had transferred there in the first place. "Look, let's see if his headmaster does something and if not then I swear I will let you go all Lima Heights on his ass," she finished and Santana laughed.

"Don't ever say that again Q," she was giggling and Quinn rolled her eyes. "No like I'm serious… never again."

"Come on San; let's go be there for Kurt." As they walked back toward the hospital entrance Santana looked at her.

"If he doesn't get in trouble I will find a way to make him pay."

"I know."

"And you're going to help."

"I know," Quinn repeated.

"Because I helped you scare the bejesus out of St. Fuckface when he was scamming your girl so you owe me."

"I know," she said for a third time and Santana's smile widened.

"And you kind of want to beat his ass too… don't you?" She asked and watched Quinn's smile widen.

"So much."

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting in her last class of the day, when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She looked up at her teacher who was sitting at his desk and not even paying attention. She pulled out the phone and smiled when she saw it was a text from Quinn.<p>

From Quinn: _Hey baby something just happened and I really need you right now. Can you meet me in the bathroom?_

She typed a quick response before throwing her hand into the air.

From Rachel: _Be right there_.

She cleared her throat as well as bouncing in her seat with her hand raised until her teacher finally noticed.

"Yes Rachel," he called.

"I really need to use the restroom sir, may I?" He nodded and she nearly flew out of the room and into the bathroom. When she got there she saw Quinn standing at the sink and she looked nervous.

"Are you okay?" Rachel said quickly as she rushed over to Quinn and reached for her hand. Quinn smiled and took Rachel's offered hand.

"Yeah I um… I'm just a little stunned and my mother just came here and pulled me out of class."

"I-Is she okay? Did Russell-"

"No Rach, she's fine... it's nothing like that," she reassured her with her hand in the air. She reached into her bag that was in the sink and pulled out a letter. Rachel watched her curiously and bit her lip when Quinn handed the letter to her.

"What's this?" She asked taking the letter out of Quinn's hand.

"My ticket out of here," she said as Rachel opened the letter, read it over and a smile swept across her mouth. "I got into Yale, early admissions-"

"Oh my god baby!" Rachel exclaimed and looked at Quinn with so much love and pride in her eyes that she knew Quinn could feel it.

"Turns out my essay about overcoming adversity while maintaining a straight A average during a teen pregnancy really turned on the admissions boards." Rachel jumped up and down and then pulled Quinn into fierce kiss. Quinn gripped the back of Rachel's head and slid her tongue past those lips and delved deep into her mouth.

"Mmm," Rachel moaned and fought every instinct to let Quinn continue the amazing kiss but instead she pulled away from her mouth and stared into her eyes. "I am so proud of you Quinn," she said honestly but Quinn could hear the pain in her voice.

"Baby, you're gonna get your NYADA letter soon… I know it," Rachel nodded confidently even though she felt anything but. She didn't want to rain on Quinn's parade- so to speak- so she pushed her fears away.

"Oh yeah, I mean New York mail is notoriously slow so…" she didn't even believe what she was saying so how could she expect Quinn to believe that she was okay. But Quinn should be happy right now not worrying about her so she changed the subject. "Quinn don't worry about me, you're going to Yale." Quinn smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I'm going to Yale."

"What are you going to do now… I mean you have nothing to worry about for the next few months, you are all set and you are getting out."

"So are you babe," She said and Rachel nodded. "NYADA or not, you're getting to Broadway so stop worrying… and as far as what I'm going to do now," she gripped Rachel's waist and pulled her tight against her own body.

"I'm going to make the most of the next few months with my amazing girlfriend and then I'm going to spend a great summer doing my beautiful girlfriend all over this town," Rachel giggled at that. "And then I'm going to New Haven while my incredible girlfriend will be in New York… but it'll be okay because that will mean lots and lots of naughty bathroom sex when we visit each other," Rachel was full on laughing now as she remembered saying that to Quinn in the summer. Quinn kissed her cheek and then placed her hand there forcing Rachel's eyes to meet hers.

"Rachel, you have an amazing life ahead of you… you are going to get everything you have ever dreamed of… and I'm going to watch in awe as you become what you told everyone in this shit you would become," Rachel blushed.

"That is a sweet thing to say but-"

"But nothing Rachel… it's all true every word of it and if you're having a hard time believing it at the moment that is why you have me to reassure you when you don't feel very confident," Rachel nodded. "You don't need to accomplish everything at once babe you have your whole life, so please stop worrying."

"I'm trying but I just feel like it's coming together for everyone but me… I am so proud of you Quinn for this," she flashed the letter. "I mean I can't even begin to think about what this means for you but at the same time it scares the shit out of me. This is it… it's really ending." Quinn nodded. "And everything really is different."

"It is changing, and it will be different… but baby who says that is a bad thing?"

"I know it's not bad, but it is scary."

"Everything that is worth anything is scary baby… I was terrified about the feelings I had for you and now you are the best thing I have in my life so, I'm not worried about saying goodbye… in fact it's time." She hugged her just as the bell rang.

"But Rachel I will never say goodbye to you."

A statement she proved to be true to a few minutes later when she stood in front of the glee club and sang 'Never Can Say Goodbye' to her.

And Rachel beamed at her.

She knew they would be okay, even though it was terrifying and even though everything would be so different than anything she had ever known before.

After the applause died down, Mr. Schuester stood next to Quinn.

"Wow Quinn that was incredible," Finn said honestly and she smiled and said a silent thank you to him.

"Even more incredible is her big news," Mr. Schuester said clapping her on the back. "Tell them," he encouraged and she smiled shyly and felt her face flush.

"I got into Yale," she announced to them and there was another loud round of applause; no one clapping louder than her Rachel.

"It's just… it's amazing after everything you've been through you really deserve this Quinn," Mr. Schuester told her and she could hear the pride in his voice.

"Thank you Mr. Schue."

"We are so proud of you Quinn," Mercedes added and she nodded as she looked around this group of people… her family.

"I wanted to thank you guys, because without each and every one of you this would've never happened." She said and could feel herself choking up. "You supported me and loved me through all the drama and that is why I'm standing here, you especially Rachel." Her eyes landed on Rachel's smiling face. "I wasted so much time hating myself for the stupid mistakes that I made but the truth is… is that without all of those I never would've dreamed this to be my future… I never would've dreamed you to be my future Rach." She saw Rachel was crying now too. "I was the only one standing in the way of myself." She could see Santana smiling out of the corner of her eye but her eyes never left Rachel. "You can't change your past… but you can let go, and start your future." Rachel was the first to get to her feet and pull Quinn into a hug and then she stared at her.

"I love you Quinn Fabray and I am in awe of you every single day," she said.

"The feeling is mutual, you take my breath away Rachel… several times a day in fact; and I know that if anyone can let go and face the future head on it's you and I will be there every step of the way." Rachel kissed her hard and passionately but quickly. When they pulled apart and Quinn hugged her tight, she felt the safe arms of her family as the rest of the glee club joined in on the hug.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel were walking toward the front door when both of their phones went off at the same time.<p>

Quinn pulled hers out first.

"It's Shelby," she said before opening it and Rachel looked at hers.

"Me too," she said quickly and they read the texts.

From Shelby: _Don't worry Beth is fine. I just need to see you, all three of you_.

Their eyes met knowing they had the same text and easily figured out Puck was the third one to get the text. Which was confirmed when Puck came running toward them.

Rachel could see that both Quinn and Puck were worried even though Shelby said not to and she grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the parking lot, Puck followed in his truck but he soon passed them.

They reached Shelby's building in record time and when they got on the elevator up to her apartment Puck was inside already.

"Hey guys," he said addressing them as they stepped in. "I'm freaking out."

"Us too," Quinn said and Rachel felt her sweaty hand slide into her own.

As soon as Shelby opened the door holding Beth; Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. Even though Shelby said not to worry she couldn't help it. Shelby must've seen it because she instantly handed the baby to Quinn.

Quinn kissed her forehead.

"Hey baby girl," Quinn said and Beth looked at her and smiled.

"Win," the baby cooed and Quinn melted. She couldn't quite say Quinn but she knew her name and that made Quinn's heart soar.

"Hi baby," she said and kissed her cheek again.

"She loves you Quinn," Shelby said with the warmest of smiles gracing her lips and Quinn met her eyes.

"And I love her," Quinn said.

"Me too," Puck added and he started to act like a fool which made Beth giggle.

"Me too," Rachel added and kissed Beth's forehead.

"Chel," Beth said and they all gasped.

"Babe she just said your name… well she tried." Rachel's mouth formed a huge smile.

"No," she shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"Let's find out." Shelby said and pointed to herself. "Beth who's this?" Beth smiled.

"Mama," she said and Quinn felt a slight pang to her heart but there was no resentment just pride.

"Good baby," Shelby said and pointed to Puck. "And who is this?" She smiled again.

"No-no," Beth said and everyone giggled. She couldn't say Noah but again she tried. Rachel started laughing.

"Hmm, that's what all girls should say to you Noah," Rachel laughed harder and so did Beth.

"No-no," the little girl repeated and Puck shot Rachel a dirty look.

"Who is this?" Shelby asked pointing to Quinn.

"Win!" Beth said excitedly and put her head against Quinn's shoulder. Quinn hugged her tighter and felt the tears stinging her eyes.

"One more baby," Shelby said and pointed to Rachel. "And who is this?"

"Chel," Beth said and then clapped. Rachel beamed at the little girl and kissed her forehead again. "Sing," Beth said and everyone laughed.

"See babe, you already have an adoring fan." Beth nearly threw herself out of Quinn's arms and into Rachel's; who took her willingly and began singing softly. Beth rested her head against Rachel's shoulder with a contented smile on her face. Quinn stroked the baby's cheek.

"I know how you feel baby girl," Quinn told Beth. "She's so comfortable." Rachel smiled the smile that Quinn knew meant she was so happy and in love and Quinn couldn't argue with that. She had the two girls she loved wrapped up in each other and nothing was better.

Then Shelby spoke and they knew everything was going to change.

Everything thing would be different.

"I'm sorry I worried you all with the texts I just needed you all here because I have some news." She looked over at Beth who was now sleeping against Rachel's shoulder.

"Wow Rachel," Shelby said softly taking the baby from her. "You sure have a magic touch."

"Yeah she does," Quinn said softly hoping that no one heard, but everyone did. As Puck laughed and Rachel blushed Shelby gave her the_ oh that was inappropriate look_ and Quinn had the decency to look regretful.

Even though she didn't regret it.

Shelby put Beth down in her room and came back out moments later.

"As I was saying I have some news and I don't think any of you are going to be happy with me but I assure you it will be the best thing for me to do."

"Spill it Shelby," Quinn told her.

"I got a job offer to direct an up and coming show choir." And suddenly it was like their air was taken from the room as all three teenagers looked at each other. Finally it was Puck who spoke.

"Where?"

"In New York," Shelby answered and suddenly all three confused and scared faces turned into smiles. "I'm sorry you guys but it is an offer I couldn't refuse and Rachel I don't want you to think this is me running again because… I mean really you're going to be in New York too and I swear Rachel I want you in my life and-"

"Shelby you're rambling," Rachel cut her off and saw her worried brow even out.

"So you're not mad?" Rachel shook her head.

"No… you have to do what is best for you and Beth. And you said it yourself I'm going to be there soon too and we can pick up where we left off." Shelby nodded and hugged her tight. She turned to the other two.

"How about you Quinn? I mean I'm sure you're angry with me but I want you to know that I still really want you to be a part of this family." Quinn smiled.

"New York is a lot closer to New Haven than Lima is," she said and Shelby smiled and nodded before realization hit her.

"Wait you're going to Yale?" She asked incredulously.

"Quinn smiled and nodded," Yeah I found out today… I got in, early admissions." Shelby squealed- which was extremely similar to when Rachel does it- and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie," Quinn laughed against her shoulder.

"Thanks."

"My baby is going to be brilliant just like you," she said and Quinn chuckled.

"Hey I'm smart too," Puck said and all three women looked at him with smiles. "I mean sort of… and even if not she gets her badassness from me."

"Just what every girl needs," Shelby told him and patted his arm. "You're brilliant too Puck you just don't apply yourself the way you should," he nodded knowing she was right. "So are you okay with this?"

"Hell yeah," he told her and Quinn and Rachel both raised their eyebrows. "I was planning on going to Jersey anyway." Shelby wrinkled her brow.

"What's in New Jersey?"

"Well I figured I could start a band anywhere, and Jersey is close enough to the two loves of my life," both Quinn and Rachel grinned at him. "Well the three loves of my life now," he added and saw Shelby shake hear head. "I meant Beth, not you… I'm so over you," he said with a chuckle and Shelby laughed too.

"Okay Puck and I'm glad you'll also be close by."

"Yeah and plus I'm guaranteed to become a rock star coming outta Jersey I mean Bon Jovi, Springsteen," he thought for a moment. "I'm sure there's more but it don't matter because the Puckster is gonna be the next big thing."

"I have no doubt about that… just apply yourself."

"Yes ma'am."

"So when do you leave?" Rachel wondered and Shelby saw that she looked sad.

"Oh, I'm not sure yet I haven't even met with the school's director yet but no matter what happens; I… I want to see you all graduate," Shelby said and saw Rachel's frown disappear.

"Really?" Quinn asked and the excitement in her tone was obvious.

"I would love that," Rachel told her.

"Me too," Puck added. "I want my baby girl to see her dad do something no one else in his family has ever done, graduate high school."

"Me too," Quinn agreed. "I would like nothing more than for Beth to be there when I walk across that stage to the future that I've fought so hard for."

"Then it's settled we'll be there," Shelby told them. "And Quinn … I mean," she trailed off. "When the times comes to meet with the director… I was wondering if you and Rachel would like to watch Beth overnight when I go."

"I would love that Shelby."

"Me too," Rachel practically squealed. Puck was kind of upset that Shelby didn't ask him to join in but he realized quickly that he wouldn't be able to handle that responsibility plus he wanted Quinn and Rachel to have some time alone with her, so he pushed his sadness away and nodded.

"Thanks Shelby," Quinn said.

That night as Rachel and Quinn cuddled in bed, Quinn turned to Rachel.

"Are you really okay with Shelby leaving?"

"Yeah I mean she still wants me in her life," Rachel said and Quinn nodded. "And it'll be better having her in New York than in Lima like you said." Quinn nodded again.

"It's just that everything is going to be so different now?"

"What do you mean?" Quinn wondered and looked down at the girl cuddled into her.

"I mean your mom getting married, mine leaving town. Puck making plans," Quinn laughed. "You getting into Yale, my NYADA letter coming any day now… it's happening we're all growing up."

"Yup," she agreed letting Rachel's words sink in. "It's all good though."

"It's very good, just different."

And Quinn had to admit she was right, the future was so exciting but also scary… and everything _was _different now but Quinn wasn't scared because her whole world got turned around for the better the day she let Rachel in… and for her everything was already different than she had ever known before.

* * *

><p>After the final bell had rung; Rachel was at her locker putting her books away. Quinn had texted her and told her to wait there for her so she was taking her time, rearranging her books for the next day, and removing those she had homework for; when she heard Kurt's excited squeal sound from the opposite side of her.<p>

"Rachel! Rachel! Rachel! I got it!" He was standing beside her and positively beaming. "I got my NYADA letter!" She smiled. "I'm a finalist! I'm a finalist!"

"You did that's so great!" She said just as excitedly but then it felt like she was doused in ice water… or a slushy. She didn't get one.

She wasn't a finalist.

"Wh-what's yours say?" He asked and she felt the air leave her. She was so very happy for her friend but it was hard to be happy for him when it felt like her world was shattered it was the same feeling she had the other day when Quinn got her letter.

Everything was different.

Everyone was getting their dreams.

Everyone but her.

"I didn't get one," she answered with a shake of her head and her resolve was breaking right along with her heart.

"Oh that doesn't mean anything that just… means that they haven't sent it yet," he tried to push his own elation aside in favor of helping her. He couldn't imagine how she was feeling right now and his heart truly went out to her.

"I didn't even make it to the finals," she was full on crying now. She couldn't help it anymore as she felt her dreams were falling out of her grasp and she could do nothing about it. She just wasn't good enough. "I knew it… I had this-this weird feeling in my stomach all week long," the tears were pouring out of her eyes.

"Rachel don't be stupid," he said and that set her off.

"Stupid!" She yelled. "Stupid is watching all of your friends make plans for their future and realizing that you have none at all!" She didn't know that Quinn had come from behind her until she felt those arms wrap around her waist. She collapsed against Quinn's chest. "No plans," she sobbed. "No college… nowhere to go," Quinn searched Kurt's eyes to try and figure out what happened but he was intently staring at Rachel as she broke. "All I have now is Quinn an-and I have no idea what I'm doing," her voice cracked and Quinn held her upright; or otherwise she would be in a heap on the floor. Quinn turned her roughly in her arms and forced Rachel to look at her.

"What happened love," Rachel shook her head and buried her face in Quinn's shoulder.

"I-I got my NYADA letter," Kurt said softly and all of a sudden Quinn understood everything.

"Oh baby," Quinn said to Rachel and held her tight. "It doesn't mean anything," she kissed her cheek and looked at Kurt. "Congratulations Kurt, I'm so happy for you," she whispered and felt Rachel shaking in her arms. "And I know Rachel is happy and proud of you too," she finished and he saw Rachel nodding her head. He reached out and rubbed her back.

"It's okay Rach," he said and she pulled her now wet face off of Quinn's shoulder and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Kurt… this is your big moment and I'm ruining it with my selfish crying."

"Oh stop because we both know that had this been reversed I'd be crying and you'd be comforting me," she nodded and felt Quinn's arms tighten around her.

She loved this girl so much.

She loved that Quinn held her together… sometimes quite literally.

"We'll figure this out okay," he told her and she nodded. He kissed her temple and walked away leaving her alone with Quinn. She looked up at her girlfriend.

Her unrelenting pillar of strength and support and saw love staring back at her.

"Tell me what to do Rachel… tell me how to make it better."

"Well first I need you to take me home," Rachel said as Quinn wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "I think then I might need some vegan ice cream, Funny Girl, and your arms around me for the rest of time." Quinn giggled.

"Well that last one is a given and the other two I think I can manage," Rachel nodded. "And as far as your letter… whether you get one or not Rachel we will make sure you are studying musical theater in New York in the fall okay?" Rachel nodded. "You have plans babe… you're going to be a star, NYADA or not."

"I love that you have so much faith in me."

"Well I'm just following your lead." Quinn kissed her sweetly and then pulled back. "Come on… we need to go to the store for some vegan ice cream," she interlocked their fingers and led them down the hall.

"Can we make a stop at the flower shop too?"

"Sure… but why?"

"Because Kurt just got the best news of his life and I was the first person he told," she replied. "And then I kind of made it all about me."

"I'm sure he understands baby."

"I'm sure he does too but that doesn't make me feel any better okay, I owe him a congratulations and an apology," she said and Quinn nodded.

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Quinn; and I honestly don't know what I would do without you on my side."

"Well you never have to worry about that," Rachel grinned and leaned up to kiss her. After a pretty hot but chaste kiss they began walking down the hall.

"What do you think of Tisch?" Rachel asked and Quinn smiled, she knew that Rachel would be okay?

"I hear it's a pretty good school."

"NYADA's better," Rachel said and Quinn hoped this didn't lead to more tears but when Rachel spoke again she knew her girl would be just fine. "But this very wise and might I add extremely hot girl once told me that I don't need to learn how to be a star."

"Yeah who is this girl… because she sounds like a dream come true for you?"

"Oh she is," Rachel said sweetly and hugged Quinn's arm.

* * *

><p>Quinn wasn't surprised to see Santana on her doorstep. They had found out that Sebastian wasn't going to get into trouble because there was no proof that he tampered with the slushy.<p>

"There is no fucking way ice, corn syrup or fucking sugar would have blinded him!" Santana said and pushed past Quinn to get into the house. She didn't know that Rachel was there until she saw the girl standing behind Quinn. "Oh hey shrimp."

"Hey Santana," Rachel greeted. "Listen I know you're upset I am too but hurting him will only cause unnecessary drama in your life and I really think you should think before you do something to him. As much as I would love to beat him up I just don't think it-"

"Rachel taking a fucking breath before you pass the hell out," Santana said cutting her off and she withheld a laugh as she watched while Rachel did in fact take a few breaths. "I'm not going to hurt him although I would take great pleasure in beating the fucking smug out of him."

"What do you want to do then?" Quinn spoke up.

"Outsmart his pompous little ass."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Rachel wondered.

"Easy, all we need is Snix and a little help from Artie," she said with an evil look in her eye that had Quinn smiling at the prospect. "So are you in or out?"

"I'm in," Quinn said quickly. "Always in."

"Me too Satan," Rachel agreed and Santana's smile widened. "You always help me without any questions asked so it's time I return the favor."

"Awesome dwarf," Santana said and turned toward the door. "Shall we?" Quinn walked toward the door, followed by Rachel.

"But I assure you Santana that if your plan involves anything that may get me arrested or worse suspended again I will find a way to destroy you." Santana laughed.

"Only Rachel fucking Berry would think getting suspended is worse than getting arrested." Rachel arched her eyebrow and then looked at Quinn.

"Did I say that?" Quinn giggled.

"Yeah babe… you did." Rachel thought on it for a minute and then merely shrugged and walked out with the other two following.

"Yeah I guess they would both be bad for my transcripts." Santana barked laughter again.

"Yeah because that would be the _worst _part of going to jail," she said and Rachel glared at her.

"Look do you want my help or not."

"Not if you're going to bitch the entire time."

"Oh I'm the one bitching… Santana all you do is bitch about everything!"

"And all you do Rachel is whine about Broadway and shove your fucking tongue down Quinn's throat."

"Neither of those things are bad things Santana but you," she laughed. "Oh my Barbra, are you ever happy?"

"Yeah when Brittany is licking-"

"Okay," Rachel stuck her fingers in her ears. "Gross, just shut the hell up!" Quinn laughed at her two favorite girls and their volatile but oddly loving relationship.

"Oh I'm gross… you two spend all of your time slobbering all over each other but I'm gross… I don't fucking think so Berry, Britts and I are hot."

"And so is Quinn!" Rachel shouted and lunged for Santana, Quinn caught her around the middle.

"Enough you two," Quinn said. "Can we stop attacking each other and remember that we love each other."

"Gross Q; just because you love the midget doesn't mean I do."

"Yeah Quinn, I feel nothing but loathing when I think about her," Rachel sneered.

"I don't believe either of you." Quinn said and got into the car. "Now let's get the show on the road and turn this animosity on the person it should be on instead of on each other."

"You're right Q."

"Usually am," Quinn replied in the same tone that Santana always used when she said it. "Now get in and let's go outsmart that little shit." Both Santana and Rachel got in and Quinn drove off.

"Are we really letting Satan take the lead on this?" Rachel wondered and Santana scoffed.

"What are you gonna do Rachel sing at him?" She said and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Enough you two," Quinn yelled. "Fuck… you sound like an old married couple." What she didn't see was that both girls had curled their lips in disgust.

"That's gross Quinn," Rachel said.

"Fuck you Rachel, I'm hot and you would be lucky to have this."

"I'm already lucky with what I have," she said and pulled Quinn's hand into her lap and saw a smile playing on Quinn's sexy lips. They heard Santana gagging in the background.

"Couldn't you have just said we fight like sisters because that's how I see Rachel," Santana finally said and Rachel's surprised eyes met hers.

"Aw, you do like me," she said in that nauseatingly sweet tone.

"Fuck off!"

Both Quinn and Rachel giggled.

* * *

><p>Santana stood at the door of the choir room and waved all of the kids inside.<p>

"Hurry before Mr. Schue gets here, come on." Everyone rushed into the room and she closed and locked the door behind her. "Brittany lock the other door."

"It doesn't lock anymore; not after last week when you slammed my back into it remember Santana," she said and Santana blushed.

"Oh right y-yeah," she stammered. "Well then guard it," she winked at a grinning Brittany who went to stand near the door.

"What's going on?" Finn wondered as everyone took a seat and Santana stood before them.

"We've got the Warblers right where we want them," she started. "And because he is the smoothest criminal I know Artie was able to find a spy store that sells top secret surveillance equipment."

"Not top secret," Artie cut in. "I just got a tape recorder from Office Max."

"Okay, Okay whatever," Santana spoke again before he could ruin her plan to tell them about how awesome she was. "In any case I taped it to my underboob when we went to Dalton and I got Sebastian on tape admitting that there was rock salt in that slushy that blinded Blaine," several gasps were heard in the room. "Now all we gotta do is send this tape to the poe-poe and that little bitchlette is headed to Juvie." She then played the tape so everyone could hear Sebastian admitting it. Kurt smiled at her because it was awfully nice of her to have done that.

Santana of all people… but he couldn't help but feel like playing dirty wasn't their style, so he got to his feet.

"No… No we're not doing that."

"Why?" She asked and he could tell she was a bit hurt. "Kurt this isn't violent, this is clever… I taped it to my underboob."

"It is clever and I appreciate it more than you'll ever know Santana but what good will it do… so he'll get kicked out of school. The Warblers will still do Michael and they'll still beat us," he looked around the room and saw all the defeated faces. "Look I want to see Sebastian's head turning on a spit more than anything but I realized that you can't go looking for payback every time the world wrongs you," he saw Santana shake her head. "If Michael went after all the haters he never would have had time to do all that amazing music."

"So we just let them win?" Rachel asked getting to her feet, and Quinn smiled. For all of Santana and Rachel's fighting they always seemed to be on the same page and it really did make her think of them as kindred. Maybe they were sisters in a past life or something and then she shuddered at that thought.

"No… we're not gonna punish the Warblers but we are gonna teach them a lesson and I think I know how," he said and Santana rolled her eyes. "I reserved the auditorium so if you all would just follow me," He left the room and everyone started to file out after him.

"W-wait if Kurt would've taped this to his junk I would've never heard the end of it. We would've had a whole week of songs about it."

"True," Brittany said, took her girlfriend's hand, and then led her out of the room. "I thought your plan was brilliant baby," she whispered and placed a kiss to Santana's cheek and that right there made it all worth it.

She was so whipped.

But she didn't even care.

* * *

><p>After singing 'Black and White' to the Warblers and then informing them about exactly the kind of guy their leader was the New Directions walked away with their heads held high; knowing that they took the high road and it's always better to do that.<p>

After driving home; Rachel pulled into the driveway and parked the car… she turned to look at Quinn.

"I'm so proud of Kurt," she said softly.

"I'm so proud of Santana," Quinn said also softly. "I mean they stood there and they showed Sebastian and the Warblers exactly what we are made of and now when we win… it won't be because we got their star expelled it'll be because we are better."

"We are better," Rachel said as if she just realized it. "We're better people and better performers and I have the sexiest girlfriend," she finished and Quinn's eyes met her.

"No you don't… I do."

"Listen Quinn you are mistaken and the only way to settle this is to have a clothes off."

"What's a clothes off?" Quinn asked innocently even though she was anything but.

"It's a battle to see who is sexier, see you take my clothes off and then I take your clothes off and we compare," she heard Quinn moan and stifled a laugh.

"Mmm I like to compare," she husked and they both practically ran into the house. As soon as they were inside they were tugging at each other's clothes as they headed up the stairs.

"Rachel!" Leroy's voice boomed from the kitchen effectively halting them in their tracks.

"Yes daddy," she called.

"I need to see you and Quinn in this room, this instant." He said and Rachel's eyes landed on Quinn's equally worried face.

"What did you do?"

"Me! I didn't do anything," Quinn defended and then she sucked in a breath. "Oh god maybe they found the strap on."

"Oh god Quinn!" She shouted and shook her head. "Ugh gross!"

"Rachel!" He called again and both girls hung their heads and walked into the kitchen. When they got there they saw both Leroy and Hiram with stupid grins plastered on their faces.

"You're so mean daddy; we thought we were in trouble."

"Why? Is there a reason you would think that?"

"Um… I uh," Rachel stammered and she looked at Quinn.

"Quinn is there something you two are hiding that you don't want me to know about?"

"N-n-no sir."

"Sir…" he looked at Hiram. "She hasn't called me that since she was deathly afraid of me," he tapped his chin. "Hmm, what do you think they're hiding?" Hiram shrugged. "Maybe we'll have to search Rachel's room one of these days."

"Oh god no," Hiram said. "I have no interest in seeing what they may be hiding… I think that is best left a secret sweetie."

"You're right dad," Rachel said. "And you have no right going through my things and furthermore I am still very perturbed with you two for shouting at us and making us think you really needed us for something." She saw both of her dads laughing and that angered her more. She stomped her foot. "Now Quinn and I will be in my room and if you actually need something then and only then are you allowed to bother us," she took Quinn's hand and was about to lead her out of the room when Leroy spoke again.

"Rachel something came for you in the mail today," Quinn gasped and saw all of the color drain from Rachel's face before she turned back around to see Leroy holding a letter that was clearly from NYADA. She nearly ripped it out of his hands but instead of opening it she just stared at it.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Hiram wondered. Rachel ignored him and looked at Quinn.

"This is it Quinn," she told her and Quinn nodded. She could hear the worry and fear and even a bit of excitement in her voice. "This is the moment."

"Yeah and no matter what it says… you're going to be on Broadway so just open it," Rachel shook her head and handed it to Quinn.

"You do it," Quinn shook her head.

"No Rachel I-"

"Please I can't… I just… please," she begged and Quinn took the letter from her. Rachel took a deep breath and watched Quinn rip open the envelope and pull out the letter. She took another deep breath when Quinn flipped the paper opened and read it.

She felt like she was going to pass out but when those shining hazel eyes met hers and that sexy smile played on those incredible lips she suddenly felt on top of the world.

"You're a finalist babe!" Quinn shouted

"I'm a finalist!" She shouted right back as the worry left her and the elation took over. Rachel started laughing as Quinn picked her up and crumpled the paper in her hand while doing so. Quinn spun her in a circle and then kissed her hard and deep.

"I did it," she said as Quinn lowered her to the ground. "All of our dreams are going to come true."

"Most of them already have," Quinn said with a grin that caused Rachel to melt.

"They sure have." And they kissed again.

And they kept kissing until Leroy cleared his throat and both girls looked at his smiling face.

"Daddy!" Rachel said in her annoyed diva tone. "Why aren't you two more excited about this?"

"Oh we were," he answered. "When we read the letter an hour ago."

"Daddy!" She yelled causing all three of them to jump. "That is a federal offence!"

"So call the cops," Leroy said and he saw her anger leave her and a smile take over. "We couldn't help ourselves baby girl," she nodded and then something hit her.

"Wait you knew?" He nodded and giggled. "You knew I made the finals and you teased me and let me freak out?" He nodded again. "I can't believe you daddy," she looked at Hiram. "Why would you do that?"

"Because it was fun," he said with a shrug and when Quinn laughed Rachel's annoyed glare landed on her.

"It's not funny."

"It's a little funny," Quinn shrugged too and Rachel stomped her foot.

"Good luck trying to win our clothes off… because there is no way you're getting my clothes off now Quinn Fabray," she said and stormed out of the room. Quinn frowned and hung her head while both Leroy and Hiram laughed.

"It's not funny," she said and glared at Leroy who was smirking.

"It's a little funny," he said and she stormed off too. He could hear her begging Rachel for forgiveness as she walked up the stairs.

"Whipped," she heard him call and she might have yelled back but she knew it was true.

All of her fear went right out the window and when she opened the door to see Rachel naked and sprawled out on the bed. She stumbled into the room and closed the door behind her.

"You win," Rachel husked as Quinn locked the door and moved closer to the bed.

"I thought you were mad," she said and knelt on the bed next to her.

"No way… I just found out I'm a finalist for my dream school and now I want my dream girl to make love to me, will you Quinn?"

"Always Rachel," she placed a kiss to her forehead and then her cheek and finally her lips. She pressed her body against Rachel's and pulled her lips away. "Congratulations my love."

"Thank you," she kissed Quinn again. "And don't think that just because you won clothes off doesn't mean your clothes get to stay on." Quinn giggled. "Now take your clothes off baby and then take me."

"Yes ma'am," she said as she nearly ripped all of her clothes off and Rachel giggled.

"My daddy was right you are kind of whipped," Rachel said with a smile as Quinn kissed down her body.

"I have no problem with that," Quinn admitted before diving in.

And she didn't have a problem with it… and as Rachel ran her fingers through her hair she knew Rachel was fine with it too.

Their dreams were coming true… together.

And soon everything would be different.

But sometimes different is better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I hope this answered some of your questions about Shelby and Beth. **

**Up next Santana's Abuela hears what Brittany has to say. Also, Judy invites Santana and Brittany over for dinner and Quinn and Rachel tease Santana about what Judy wants from her… stay tuned.**

**The song used was Everything is Different Now by Stellar Kart. **


	64. Chapter 64: Believe

**A/N: Otherwise known as "The Spanish Teacher"**

**One thing I want to comment on to answer the questions of some of the readers. I did not have Quinn propose to Rachel as Finn did because I think marriage in high school is a bad idea. It was one of those things I disagreed with what the show did so I took it out. I'm sorry for any of you that disagree with this but I hope you stick with me until the end.**

**This episode was one of my least favorite ever, it was so dumb which is why I had a very hard time writing this chapter, it was all about Mr. Schue, and seriously it was rough so I hope it isn't horrible; I tried.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, anything else mentioned, or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 64: Believe<strong>

"_I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadows. If I fail, if I succeed, at least I'll live as I believe. No matter what they take from me, they can't take away my dignity. Because the greatest love of all, is happening to me. I found the greatest love of all, inside of me. The greatest love of all; is easy to achieve. Learning to love yourself, it is the greatest love of all__."_

"Why in the hell does Santana want my presence in her home?" Rachel asked Quinn as she pulled into Santana's driveway.

"Rach, when are you going to believe that Santana loves you?"

"Santana most certainly does not love me… she merely tolerates me because you and Brittany love me."

"Rachel," Quinn whined.

"Quinn," Rachel whined right back.

"Well you never believed that I could ever love you and here we are."

"I hope you're not suggesting that Santana is hot for me because that would be so… ugh," Quinn smiled when Rachel seemed grossed out by the thought. "That is just disturbing on so many levels Quinn."

"Well I'm happy to hear that love but no I was just saying that if Quinn Fabray of all people could stop hiding and show her true self than anyone can." Rachel smiled.

"Are you saying that Santana's true self is in love with me," Quinn could see that Rachel was kidding but she couldn't help herself by picking on her.

"Babe, you're not this slow, you're starting to sound like Finn," she said with a slight giggle that turned into a full on laugh when Rachel gasped at shot her a look of pure disgust.

"Quinn Fabray I can't believe you just said that to me," she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Quinn tried to reach for her and Rachel ducked out of the way. "Don't touch me."

"I was just joking sweetie," she said calmly and saw that Rachel was fighting a grin.

"Well it wasn't a very funny thing to imply… how would you like it if I said you have a sex drive like Puck's?" Quinn shrugged at that because she couldn't think of a problem with that.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Ugh Quinn," she uncrossed her arms and pushed her away but Quinn didn't move away she just lent her head down and kissed Rachel's neck.

"I'm sorry baby but if my sex drive is like Puck's I don't see how that is my fault it's yours for being so hot," Quinn sucked hard on her neck and Rachel giggled. The door of Santana's house swung open and they jumped apart when they heard the girl yelling at them.

"I don't have all day bitches so stop trying to get your fuck on in my driveway and get in the fucking house already," the door slammed and Rachel looked at Quinn.

"Well she's in a lovely mood," Quinn giggled. "This evening looks promising." They both got out of the car and walked toward the house. When Quinn reached for Rachel's hand she felt the girl pull away and looked at her. "No I'm sorry Quinn but you don't get to compare my brains to that of Finn's and just get away with it."

"But you were letting me kiss you."

"Well that is just because you are impossible to resist especially when you're touching me." They climbed up the steps to the door and just a Rachel was about to knock Quinn turned her and pushed her against the side of the house and leaned in close.

"Believe me Rachel I would never intentionally compare you to Finn Hudson," she kissed the right side of her neck and then met her eyes again. "I was only joking and you know it," she saw Rachel smirk. "Baby, you outshine him in so many ways," she leaned over and kissed the other side of her neck, Rachel's moan caused her to grin like a fool. Her eyes landed on Rachel's again. "You are brilliant while he is dumb, you can sing and dance while he can barely sing," Rachel nodded and waited for more. "You are sexy as fuck while he is…" she trailed off and curled her lip and it caused Rachel to laugh. "Your kisses take my breath away while his," she saw Rachel's eyes harden a bit. "His kisses only made me want to throw up."

"I know that feeling."

"You're so beautiful Rachel and I swear I was only kidding." She looked so apologetic Rachel couldn't help but melt under those beautiful eyes.

"I knew you were kidding the whole time love."

"And you let me think I hurt your feelings," Quinn stuck her lip out and Rachel fought the urge to suck it into her mouth.

"Well yeah, even though I knew you were kidding you still compared me to that buffoon and you had to pay for that," Quinn nodded.

"Will you let me make it up to you," she said softly and Rachel nodded. "How?" Rachel didn't say anything she just pointed to her lips and that was all the prompting Quinn needed. She crashed her lips to Rachel's. They made out for several minutes and only stopped when the door opened quickly.

"Oh fuck off!" Santana yelled. "Forget I fucking asked you for help and just go home and do that shit I swear I'm getting one of the pamphlets Miss Pillsbury is obsessed with because you two are fucking sex addicts," she was about to slam the door on them but Quinn's hand stopped it and she smiled at a scowling Santana and then she shrugged. Santana turned her evil glare onto Rachel. "If either of your bodies touch each other in any way while you're here I will beat the ever loving crap out of you Berry." She said with a huff and turned her back on them, storming inside. Rachel turned to Quinn.

"Oh yeah," she said sarcastically. "She's just oozing with love for me."

And Quinn giggled.

She giggled because that was exactly how Santana showed love and she was surprised that even after all this time Rachel still didn't know that.

* * *

><p>Santana was wringing her hands. Quinn and Rachel sat on opposite ends of the couch with Brittany in the middle; she had instructed her girlfriend to sit in between them because she was going to gouge her eyes out if she had to see any more of that shit out of those two.<p>

She had asked them to come over because she had done something at school earlier that day that seemed like a good idea at the time but now she was regretting it and feeling bad.

She stood in front of them while they all waited patiently for her to speak. Finally when Rachel started to talk she found her nerve.

"Santana whatever is wrong I'm sure we will be able to hel-"

"I did something bad today," she blurted out interrupting Rachel and all three girls waited for her to continue. After several moments she finally spoke. "I told Principal Figgins today that I think Mr. Schue is a bad teacher."

"What?" Rachel nearly yelled and got to her feet. "Why would you do that?" Rachel was livid and Quinn got to her feet as well to try and calm her girlfriend, as Santana answered.

"Because it's true," she said simply and that set Rachel off again.

"No he isn't!" She yelled again and then when she felt Quinn's hand in hers she calmed down a bit. "Look I know he is kind of a jerk sometimes but he is a wonderful glee club coach."

"I know he is," Santana confirmed and Rachel was confused. "I went to Figgins today because he is a horrendous Spanish teacher and it needs to stop." Rachel's anger flared up again.

"But don't you get it… if he gets fired he won't be the glee coach either, we need him Santana!" She nearly screamed and Santana softened.

"Look I don't want him to get fired."

"What did you think would happen if you told the fucking principal that he is a bad teacher?"

"Rachel, calm down." Quinn tried but she was still upset.

"Why on earth would you do that Santana?"

"Because I want to learn fucking Spanish," Santana yelled back and Rachel scoffed loudly.

"But you are fucking Spanish," Rachel yelled back and this time Santana scoffed.

"Yeah I know but um…" she trailed off and Rachel could see the tears in her eyes. "But I…" she trailed off again and Brittany got to her feet.

"Santana what's wrong?" She asked.

"It's my Abuela I… I miss her," the tears were sliding down her face now and Rachel finally let the anger go because she realized there was something more going on here. "She was who taught me Spanish… it was kind of our thing you know. My parents spoke it and still do but it was Abuela who taught me about the culture and it's just," Brittany began rubbing circles on her back as she continued. "Without her in my life I've been paying attention more is Spanish class and let me tell you Rachel," her eyes landed on the girl. "Mr. Schue isn't a good teacher, he knows nothing and I want a better education."

"I understand where you're coming from Santana but do you know what you have done," she said without anger in her tone at all and Santana nodded.

"Look I told Figgins that he is a wonderful teacher in glee club but that he is severely lacking as a Spanish teacher." Rachel crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I don't want him fired I just want him to challenge himself and try harder, I deserve that as his student, we all do Rachel."

"I can't…" Rachel took a deep breath and started again. "I understand that you're upset about this but you can't just mess with his job."

"Oh how like he is messing with my education." Rachel threw her hands up in the air and looked at Quinn.

"Would you tell her please?" Rachel asked and Quinn bit her lip. She knew this was going to be very bad for her but she promised Rachel once that she would never lie to her again so she wouldn't.

"I can't Rach… because I think she's right."

"Are you fucking kidding me Quinn," she said and pulled away from Quinn as she reached for her. "No… I'm leaving," she said and started to walk out of the house. Quinn followed after her.

"Rachel wait!"

"No there is no point in me waiting, you said Santana's right and I think she is wrong there is nothing to discuss."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes I'm furious at you Quinn" she said and Quinn gasped. "But I can't blame you for having a different opinion than I do, I mean we're not robots who think alike on everything," she said and Quinn nodded.

"But you're leaving."

"Yes," she said quietly. "Santana obviously needs you for something and she is really upset about her Abuela but I can't help when I think what she did was wrong."

"Mr. Schue's gonna be okay Rach," she tried to reason with her.

"I hope you're right because without him we won't win anything," she leaned up and pressed a sweet kiss to Quinn's lips. "Call me later."

"Do you want me to bring you home I mean I drove here and-"

"No babe," Rachel shot her a quick grin. "Santana needs you, I'll just walk."

"Are you-"

"I'm sure," she said and Quinn smiled before kissing her again.

"I'm sorry baby."

"Me too," Rachel said sadly before leaving the house. Quinn had a bad feeling that this was going to lead to a huge fight between them, especially if Mr. Schuester got fired but she had to stand by her convictions and she one hundred percent agreed with Santana about this.

When she walked back into the room she stopped because her friends were having an intimate moment and she didn't want to intrude but she could still hear.

"You just have to believe that she will get over this Santana and be in your life again."

"It's hard to believe it when she was so awful about it," Santana said and Brittany had pulled her into a hug. "I mean she told me I should've kept it inside." Brittany nodded against her shoulder and said the only thing she could think of.

"I love you Santana."

"I love you too." That was Quinn's cue to walk back into the room and when she did she saw her two friends hugging and she smiled at the sight. Santana saw her looking and smiled back. She pulled out of Brittany's arms.

"Where is the dwarf?"

"She left."

"She hates me," Santana said sadly and it surprised Quinn a bit.

"No she doesn't hate you she's just worried that Mr. Schue is going to get fired," Quinn told her and she nodded.

"Yeah me too, that is why I called you guys here, I feel like such a jerk about it."

"Well I don't agree with how you did this Santana… you should've just gone to him with your concerns but I can't help but believe that you were right in your actions," she smiled sadly and Santana matched it.

Santana felt like a jerk for causing a rift between Quinn and Rachel but she also knew that if anyone could work it out it would be them two.

"So what do I do?"

"Well the way I see it is, you've got two problems you're dealing with here, and I think the first one would be resolved by confronting Mr. Schue and telling him what you did and why you did it and maybe it'll motivate him to be better," Santana nodded and then smiled weakly.

"And what about the other problem?" She asked about her Abuela and Quinn shrugged. They were both surprised when Brittany spoke.

"I say we go to her and tell her exactly what we think of her and her ways of thinking and what we believe," Brittany said an Santana shook her head wildly.

"No way! Absolutely not! You will not say one word to her, got me?"

"Why?" Brittany sounded hurt. "Are you ashamed of me?" Santana's eyes softened.

"No of course not I…" she was at a loss for words. "I…"

"You know what," Brittany turned away from her and both Quinn and herself saw the tears in her eyes. "Forget it," Brittany finished and stormed out. After the door slammed Santana slumped to the couch and looked at Quinn.

"I guess we're both in the dog house," Quinn gave her a half smile and sat next to her. "How do we fix it?"

"No idea," Quinn said with another shoulder shrug.

* * *

><p>After leaving Santana's house Quinn got into her car and opened her phone she sent a text to Rachel.<p>

From Quinn: _I'm done with Santana, do you want me there or should I go home?_

She waited with bated breath. Normally, it wouldn't even have to be asked but if Rachel didn't want her around she didn't want to upset her even more, she would just go home and talk to her in the morning.

A few moments later her phone beeped.

From Rachel: _Maybe you should just go home. We'll talk tomorrow. I love you._

It broke Quinn's heart to read that; she hated fighting with Rachel even if it wasn't that big of a deal like this. Even if it was a stupid fight that would be over in the morning, she still hated it. But she decided to respect Rachel's wishes and she drove toward her house.

But her good intentions only lasted a few moments. When she was halfway home she turned around and headed to Rachel's house. While she was driving her phone beeped and she hoped it was from Rachel.

When she pulled into Rachel's driveway, she quickly pulled out her phone and smiled when the text was in fact from Rachel.

From Rachel: _I changed my mind I want you here. I always want you with me baby even if we're fighting please come over._

Quinn's grin widened and she practically ran into Rachel's house and into the bedroom. As soon as she walked in she saw Rachel curled up on her side lying in bed but when Quinn entered their eyes met.

"You came."

"I was already on my way, when you texted me," Quinn said with a weak grin. "I read your text from the driveway." Rachel also grinned and held out her arms.

Quinn launched herself at the girl, kicking her shoes off along the way.

"I love you Quinn," she said before her lips were covered by Quinn's.

"I love you too," she breathed in between kisses.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said and Quinn shook her head.

"No baby," she kissed her again. "Don't be sorry for having a different opinion." Another kiss… that one led to a full on make out session that ended when Rachel yawned into Quinn's mouth. Quinn giggled.

"I'm sorry babe I guess fighting with you makes me tired," Rachel said with another yawn.

"It wasn't really a fight," Quinn said and cuddled behind Rachel; spooning her. "It was a disagreement but it's okay because even when we fight I still find you irresistible."

"Me too," Rachel agreed with a chuckle and pulled Quinn's arms tightly around her. "Can I ask you a question without it turning into another argument?"

"You can always ask me anything Rach?" She answered and Rachel's smile widened.

God she loved this girl.

"What is Santana going to do?"

"She's going to tell Mr. Schue what she did and hopefully try to motivate him to be better," she felt Rachel nod but the girl said nothing. "And I want you to know that I told Santana that even though I agreed with what she said about his teaching I believe the way she went about it was all wrong," she felt Rachel nod again.

"I love you Quinn," she said sleepily. "You're such an amazing person."

"Just following your lead my love," she pressed a kiss behind Rachel's ear causing a quiet giggle.

"I'm glad you came over because I really can't sleep anymore unless I'm tangled up in you."

"I know that feeling," Quinn agreed and held her closer. She pressed another kiss behind her ear. "I love you too Rachel."

"Mmm," she hummed before succumbing to sleep and Quinn was right behind her.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel were in the choir room; sitting next to each other on the floor of the risers. Quinn's arm was draped over Rachel's shoulder and Brittany was on her other side, leaning her head against Quinn's shoulder. Quinn met Santana's eyes as she sat in a chair across the room.<p>

Clearly she and Brittany hadn't talked about what happened and she could see that Santana was miserable. She also saw Santana pull her phone out and type something so she wasn't surprised when her phone buzzed in her pocket a moment later.

She pulled it out and read the text.

From Santana: _Glad to see you and the shrimp worked things out. Tell Britt I love her would you._

She smiled shyly and looked over to Brittany.

"Santana loves you," she whispered and Brittany scoffed.

"Yeah she loves me so much that she's ashamed of me," Brittany said sadly.

"I don't think that and I don't think you do either," she could see Brittany's eyes softened as they looked into her own.

"Then why," Brittany lifted her head. "I mean what does she have to lose her grandmother has already disowned her how could it hurt."

"I'm not sure Britt but we both know Santana better than anyone and I think you should ask her but if I had to guess I'd be willing to bet she is more worried about what her grandmother might say to you rather than what you'd say to her," Brittany's eyes widened and just like that she felt better. She looked over at Santana and met her worried eyes and then she looked back to Quinn.

"Tell her I love her too," she said and looked at Quinn's phone.

"How did you know she texted that to me?"

"You said it yourself Q, we know her better than anyone." Quinn smiled and typed out a text.

From Quinn: _Brittany has asked me to inform you that she loves you too._

She hit send and watched as Santana read the message and looked at Brittany she also saw them become lost in each other and she was more than familiar with that feeling. And then she felt Rachel tug on her arm and she wondered if maybe Rachel was a bit psychic after all. It seemed like she always appeared or knew when Quinn was thinking about her. Her eyes landed on her smiling girlfriend.

"That was sweet of you," Rachel husked.

"Yeah I have my moments."

"You sure do," Rachel lent up and kissed her cheek. A moment later Mr. Schuester interrupted their cuddled bliss when he practically ran into the room and wrote the numbers 2030 on the wipe board.

"Alright guys," he began speaking and Santana already rolled her eyes. "Let me ask you something where do you think you'll be in the year 2030?"

"Broadway!" Rachel and Kurt yelled at the same time and then looked at each other. "Twinsies," they also said at the same time and Quinn giggled at their adorableness.

"Walking," Artie said.

"Jail… or dead or both," Puck announced and Rachel curled her lip.

"Wherever you are; whatever you're doing. You're gonna need to be able to speak Spanish."

"And you're just figuring this out," Santana said with a chuckle. "Awesome Spanish teacher," she said quieter but didn't miss the glare she received from Rachel; Mr. Schuester however either wasn't listening or was ignoring her because he continued as if she said nothing.

"The reality is by 2030, more people on this planet will be speaking Spanish than any other language. The world is changing, our culture is changing… and that needs to be reflected in here," Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't it be reflected in your Spanish class more than glee club Mr. Schuester," she said and this time he acknowledged her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you should teach Spanish… in Spanish class…" she trailed off because of his idiocy.

"Why can't I do both?"

"You could… if you were even doing one," She said and he stared at her for a moment and then went back to what he was saying.

"Anyway for our next assignment we're only doing songs written or performed by someone Latin or of Latin descent… or English songs performed bilingually," Santana practically growled at him but laughed a moment later at her perfect girlfriend.

"Ooh, I'm Bilingual," Brittany said.

"Uh Mr. Schue," Santana said after stopping the giggles. "I love that you finally want to get some Lima Sound Machine in here… but why now?" She knew damn well why now and it was because he felt threatened… she had intended for him to try harder in Spanish and now she was just annoyed with him.

"Santana," he began with a huff. "Because it's long overdue," she nodded because she couldn't agree more. "The truth is I love all things Latin," he giggled. "I mean I love Latin food, and Latin art, Latin people-"

"You don't know any Latin people," Santana began but a knock on the door had everyone's attention including her own. And a really beautiful man walked in.

So what if she was a lesbian, she could definitely appreciate a beautiful man and this one was definitely that, and on top of the hot he was speaking in Spanish. She knew no one else knew what he was saying and judging by the look on Mr. Schuester's face he certainly didn't either.

She couldn't believe him.

Ugh- worst Spanish teacher ever.

Anyway this new guy was apologizing for being late.

"I was flossing," he finished in English and smiled at the group who all looked enamored with him.

She couldn't blame them.

"I know," Mr. Schuester said to the man.

No he didn't.

"Gu-guys this is David Martinez… David Martinez this is the glee club."

"Oh my god," Sugar said.

"Cutest," Rachel began which had Quinn's head whipping in her direction.

"Smile," Sugar continued.

"Ever," Artie finished, staring at the guy like he was the hottest thing ever and then he realized what he was doing and looked away. Rachel shrugged her shoulders at a now angry Quinn but when she hugged her arm and buried her face in Quinn's neck she felt her relax.

She loved jealous Quinn.

"Hey everyone," Mr. Martinez addressed the group. He finished what he was saying in Spanish and everyone stared at him and Santana smiled and looked at Rachel who eyes were locked on her own; and she knew Rachel finally understood.

He was telling them that it was an honor to be there with them. And not one of them knew what he had said.

She took comfort and tried not to be smug when Rachel nodded and mouthed the words _you were right_ to her.

David Martinez started to speak English again so that everyone would understand him.

"It's a pleasure," he finished and Sugar seemed to be infatuated with him, it made Quinn giggle at the look on her face.

"David here is one of my many Latin friends," Mr. Schuester told them while clapping David on the back. "And uh… he's interested in starting his own night school glee club, after hours… so I invited him to come watch us get our duende on."

"Duende?" Finn question.

"Ugh, it means dwarf you ass," Santana said to him and he shrugged. She was so annoyed with Mr. Schuester she didn't even mean to take it out on Finn but he was the idiot who spoke so really it was his own fault. And plus he knew all about Snix.

Snix had a mind of her own.

"Now I'm completely confused," Puck said looking around. "So what is the assignment?" Rachel held back a laugh because her Jew Bro was right this was the most confusing glee rehearsal yet.

"To sing," Mr. Schuester told him. "In Spanish, with duende. Which yes," he turned to Santana. "Literally means dwarf but metaphorically it means to have Spanish soul," David and Santana looked at him like he was a bit strange as he continued. "To be filled with Spanish passion."

"Will can I?" David asked cutting him off; Mr. Schuester motioned for him to take the floor and he did.

"A performance with duende transforms you," all the girls were staring at him now with lust in their eyes… even the gay ones. "Makes you sing, makes you cry, makes you laugh," Kurt was also staring at him like that as well. "It makes you wanna kiss the person you love," Santana looked at Brittany, Quinn looked at Rachel and both Finn and Puck looked at Rachel and Quinn while Sam stared at Mercedes and Tina and Mike were also lost in each other. "A song sung in Spanish must have duende or else," he pretended to cut his neck and Santana giggled.

"Would you mind showing us?" She asked him and he looked at Mr. Schuester.

"Oh dear god please say yes," Kurt whispered to himself.

"Be my guest," Mr. Schuester told him.

"Okay, well I'm not a professional like you guys but I'll give it a go," he said and he walked over to Brad and the band to tell him the song he wanted to sing; Mr. Schuester faced the kids.

"Hey guys remember Mr. Martinez is here as our guest okay, let's create a safe and supportive environment," he said and Santana arched her eyebrow at him.

What the hell? Mr. Schue was treating them like they were wild animals who would throw slushies at him if he wasn't good; he had never done that before and she was confused. And then Mr. Martinez started to sing and all of a sudden she knew why.

He was good.

Like really good. And sexy, which was why 'Sexy and I Know It' was what he chose to sing. This guy was just oozing denude and Santana could see a green eyed little monster in Mr. Schuester's eyes as he watched.

Good- maybe he would finally step up and be as good of a Spanish teacher as he was in glee club.

* * *

><p>Quinn was relaxing in her bed with her new book; well it wasn't exactly new but it was new to her as she had just bought it but had yet to read it. Tonight was the perfect night because Rachel was having a sleepover with Mercedes and Kurt and she would be sleeping alone.<p>

It sucked but she knew that both Mercedes and Kurt needed Rachel right now.

Kurt because Blaine was recovering from eye surgery and missed him terribly.

And Mercedes because she was having trouble choosing which boy she loved more Shane or Sam. All three of them had agreed that Quinn could join them but she wanted Rachel to be able to hang out with her friends alone. She had hung out with Brittany and Santana earlier and it was good to know that even though she and Rachel were co-dependent they were still able to spend at least one night apart.

They would have to get used to it after all.

But as the night wore on she was wishing she had stayed with Rachel. The good intention she had was starting to fade because her bed felt empty and so did her arms. So she was more than surprised to hear a soft knocking at her door and a pajama clad Rachel open it when she said come in; she sat up quickly.

"Rachel what ar-"

"I missed you," she cut her off and Quinn grinned in spite of herself. "I'm addicted to you Quinn," she climbed on Quinn's bed and checked her out. She loved Quinn in glasses and she just stared until Quinn finally spoke.

"I'm addicted to you too, I was just thinking about how I missed you in my arms," she said and held them open for Rachel to cuddle into. Rachel smiled and cuddled into Quinn's open arms and looked up into her face. "So you just left them at your house?" she asked and Rachel nodded. Quinn tried but she couldn't hold back the laugh.

"What… they were sleeping?"

"And what about when they wake up?"

"They'll think I'm downstairs or showering or something; I don't know, I didn't think it through completely. I just knew I missed you and I wanted you wrapped around me."

"Me too," she kissed her nose.

"Never again are you allowed to skip a sleepover, got me Quinn."

"I got you baby."

"You sure do," Rachel gave her a sweet kiss and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The way they belonged.

The next morning they were up early because Rachel decided to sneak back home before Kurt and Mercedes woke up. When they entered the kitchen they gasped because Richard was there and wearing only his boxers and he had Judy pressed against the counter and she was wearing only his dress shirt.

"Ugh mom… gross," Quinn said and they both turned around shocked and were blushing like teenagers.

"Leave her Quinn… I think it's sweet."

"I'm sorry Quinnie; we didn't think you two would be up this early."

"Yeah well Rachel has to sneak home," Quinn answered with her arms crossed and her lip curled. She was truly happy for her mom but it was still weird to see and kind of disturbing; she never saw her parents like this.

Then again she never saw her mom happy.

So she tried to let the weird feeling go.

She was brought out of her thoughts when her mom spoke.

"Rachel," she reprimanded. "How could you not tell your fathers you would be here what if they are worried?" Rachel looked at her as if she was crazy for a moment and then realization hit her.

"Oh no wait, I-I'm not sneaking home because of…" she trailed off when Judy arched her Fabray eyebrow. "I mean my dads know I'm here but Kurt and Mercedes don't," Judy looked even more confused so she continued. "I was having a sleepover with them but I missed Quinn so after they went to sleep I left but I don't want them to know I ditched them so I'm going home now." Judy mouthed the word _no_ and Rachel was about to leave.

"Wait!" Judy called and both girls turned back. "I would like you two to join Richard and me for dinner tonight. They both nodded. "And could you please invite Santana and Brittany as I would like to ask them to be bridesmaids?" Quinn smiled evilly.

"Sure mom," she said and they left.

Outside Rachel turned to Quinn.

"What was the evil smile about?"

"I'm just going to have a little fun with Santana when I tell her," Rachel smiled just as evilly.

"I love your wicked side Quinn."

"You love all my sides," she said with a chuckle and Rachel couldn't argue. She kissed her quickly and winked. "See you at school," they kissed again and Quinn walked toward the house; and Rachel watched.

"I especially love your back side babe," she called out and Quinn giggled and looked back.

"Yeah I know," she husked and Rachel fought the urge to follow her back inside and put her hands and mouth all over her. She reluctantly got into her car and drove away.

* * *

><p>After Santana performed with David Martinez they all sat in the auditorium and watched Mr. Schuester make an ass out of himself while performing a Spanish version of 'A Little Less Conversation' complete with a ridiculous outfit and Brittany and Mike dressed as bulls dancing beside him.<p>

Santana was appalled watching him butcher her heritage with his complete lack of understanding of the culture he was supposed to be teaching them about and she never believed she had done the right thing more than she did in this moment.

Once the song was over and everyone clapped for him she watched as he stared at her with a dim look on his face.

"It was you," he finally said and she nodded. "You're the one who complained to Principal Figgins about me," she nodded and Quinn felt Rachel grip her arm.

"Yeah and I'd do it all over again after that performance."

"You're messing with adult things here Santana, this is my job… this is my life."

"This is my education," she spat. "And it's not a joke to me although it seems to be one to you."

"What are you talking about they all loved my performance," he said motioning to the glee club but she didn't take her eyes off of him.

"Because they don't know any better, and it's your fault… you're their teacher." He stared at her incredulously so she continued. "You went from La Cucaracha to a bull fighting Mariachi… why don't you just dress up as the Taco Bell Chihuahua and bark the theme song to Dora the Explorer?" He gaped at her. "You don't even know enough to be embarrassed about those stereotypes that you're perpetuating."

"That's not fair!"

"Isn't it?" She asked and got to her feet. She stepped closer to him. "What did you want to be when you grew up? I mean why did you become a Spanish teacher Mr. Schue?" She waited while he thought over his motives and then he sighed heavily and answered honestly.

"Because," he looked around to all of his favorite students. "It was the only teaching position open at the time." Santana nodded and smiled warmly at him.

"I want to remind you of something an amazing teacher once taught me," he nodded as she continued. "Without passion, you can't succeed."

"Who taught you that?"

"You did," she answered and they shared a smile. "And you do… when you teach glee," he nodded and he got it. "You just need to believe in yourself Mr. Schue… that you're better, that you can do better."

And just like that he understood why she did this; she did it to save him and he smiled at her.

"Thank you Santana," he said and then he left the auditorium. Rachel got to her feet and walked over to Santana whose back was to her.

"You were right?" She said and Santana wheeled around and faced her with her mouth gaping open.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said you were right," Rachel repeated and Santana looked from Brittany to Quinn who had both joined them.

"Wait did I hear that right? Did Rachel Berry just admit she was wrong about something?"

"I would like to apologize Santana for the way I acted when I heard about this instead of supporting you like I should have."

"You're forgiven Rachel," Santana said, winked at her and then linked her pinky with Brittany's and turned to leave.

"Santana, Brittany wait!" Quinn called and looked over at Rachel and winked; she heard Rachel giggle and she saw the mirth in her eyes.

"What are you up to?" Rachel wondered even though she kind of knew.

"Oh nothing, I just… this is going to be fun," she said with another evil giggle. Santana and Brittany had both stopped and turned back to face Quinn.

"What's up Q, and hurry this along I needs to get my cuddle on," she saw Brittany out of the corner of her eye and the way that girl looked at her she didn't know why she ever doubted Brittany's love for her.

"Santana… my mother has asked if you and Brittany would please join us for dinner at my house tonight," she said while trying to keep the smile off of her face and the giggle out of her voice. Santana looked over at Brittany while confusion and a bit of fear spread across her face.

"Why? I mean what… why does your mother want us over?"

"Not sure she just said she has a couple of things to discuss with the two of you… so can you make it?" She watched Brittany nod emphatically and loved that the girl was seriously afraid of nothing but Santana was another story. Her eyes were darting between the three girls standing before her.

"You guys are fucking with me right? I'm being Punk'd… Puck or somebody is going to come out with a camera aren't they?" she asked and Quinn immediately dialed her mother's cell number. Santana watched her with her eyebrows arched and crossed her arms defensively over her chest.

"Hi mom," Quinn said into her phone. "I just asked them like you wanted me to do and for some reason Santana thinks this is a joke so would you please," she paused. "Okay," she said with a tone that Rachel recognized as her teasing tone. Rachel watched as Quinn handed the phone to Santana. "She wants to talk to you."

Santana shook her head, she was sure something was going on and she didn't remember doing anything to piss Judy off. But knowing her own foul mind and mouth she might've offended the woman without meaning too.

"No fucking way… uh uh," she was shaking her head wildly.

"San don't be rude," Brittany reprimanded and Santana met her eyes with her own pleading ones. In a battle between her and Brittany she lost every single time.

Not that she minded.

But sometimes it sucked. She roughly pulled the phone out of Quinn's hand and held it to her ear.

"Yes Mrs. Fabray," she said and cringed at whatever Quinn's mom was going to say to her.

"First of all Santana, please call me Judy," she told her and Santana smiled. But then Judy continued and she got worried all over again. "Quinn was right I would really like to see you and Brittany over at my house tonight for dinner unless you're otherwise engaged."

"N-N-No I-I mean… yeah I can… we can go," she stammered while both Quinn and Rachel fought the giggles. "Can I ask why though?"

"I just need to speak with the both of you about something very important," she said and Santana deflated. "I explain more later… it'll be more fun to make you wait," Judy said with a giggle and Santana was filled with worry once more. "We dine at seven." Santana nodded dumbly before remembering that she was on the phone.

"O-Okay."

"Great see you then," Judy said with a chipper tone before disconnecting the call. Santana glared at Quinn as she handed the phone back. "Okay Q; what the fuck is going on?"

"You'll see," she said before grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her into the hall. Santana turned to her clapping girlfriend.

"Yay! I love surprises."

Meanwhile Santana's mind went wild with all of the possible reasons that Mrs. Fabray wanted to talk to them.

Maybe she found something.

Oh Fuck! Maybe she found the strap on.

_Fucking hell_- She thought- _maybe I could fake my death before dinner_.

She started worrying less when she felt Brittany's hand in hers.

"Come on baby, we can cuddle for a little while before dinner," Brittany said and dragged her out of the room.

And Santana went willingly.

Might as well die happy.

* * *

><p>Santana was seated next to Brittany and across from Quinn and Rachel; she noted that both of those bitches were smirking at her and this whole situation was driving her crazy. Mrs. Fabray had greeted her at the door and politely invited them inside. They had a nice conversation about her parents before they sat down at the dinner table to eat and that is what they were doing now; but never once did anyone mention the reason why Mrs. Fabray wanted them there.<p>

"So is Blaine going to be okay?" Judy asked with concern and listened as Quinn recounted the story of his eye surgery.

And that was all Santana could take.

"All right, okay… enough with the freaking small talk," Santana cut her off. "Look Mrs. Fabray please… I don't mean to be rude but I'm dying here so can you please just tell me what I did so I can apologize and move the hell on with my life," by now both Quinn and Rachel were giggling and Brittany was trying to hide it but she was as well. Judy looked between all three girls before finally looking at Santana.

"What makes you think you did something, dear?" She asked.

"Because you wanted to talk to me and when adults want to talk to me it's never a good thing… I'm a little confused as to why you wanted to see Britt too but whatever I did I assure you Mrs. Fabray that I meant-"

"Relax sweetie," Judy cut her off and saw Santana release a strangled breath. "First of all call me Judy… and second of all I would really like to share some news with the two of you," she looked from Santana to Brittany. "Richard has asked me to marry him," she shot him a wink from across the table and he grinned, "And I have agreed," Both girls gasped. "And I would really like the two of you to join Rachel and Frannie as my bridesmaids."

"Oh," Santana said as realization settled over her. "That's- That is so not what I thought you were going to say," she relaxed a bit and then turned her evil glare onto a still laughing Quinn. "What the hell Q, you couldn't have put my worries at rest when you told me about this."

"I could have… but it was more fun this way." Quinn said with a grin that rivaled one of Santana's bitchiest.

"You're an ass Q, I hate you," she said and Rachel started laughing along with Quinn. Then Santana's eyes landed on Judy. "I would love to be a bridesmaid Mrs. I-I mean Judy," she said and Judy beamed.

"Oh thank you Santana," she said and then looked to Brittany.

"Oh… Oh yeah of course," Brittany told the ecstatic woman who clapped and her smile spread across her face. "And congratulations."

"Yeah," Santana added.

"Thank you girls this means the world to me… after leaving Russell I lost all of the friends that I thought I had; but as it turns out those country club hussies wouldn't know what real friendship is and the way the three of you have always been there for my Quinnie even when I couldn't be… have taught me what true friendship really is and I'm glad to have the three of you stand by my side."

"What about Quinn; is she not invited?" Santana wondered joking and Quinn threw a piece of bread at her.

"No Santana, Quinnie will be my maid of honor," she said with love in her tone.

"That's nice," Brittany said with a grin of her own.

"And do you have a color in mind Judy?" Santana wondered.

"I was thinking some kind of bright pink."

"Oh for fuck's sake," Santana blurted without thinking and then her face flushed bright red when she remembered that she was talking to an adult. Her eyes landed on Judy's who was wearing a look that was a cross between un-approving and amused.

"Oh yeah you definitely should go with pink mom… for no other reason than for me to see Santana in it," Quinn said with a smirk and took a bite of her food.

"Be nice Quinnie," Judy reprimanded and Santana stuck her tongue out at Quinn.

"Yes Quinnie be nice," Santana mimicked her mother and Quinn chucked another piece of bread at her. Rachel laughed loudly.

"We really are a family," she said and Quinn looked at her in that way that Quinn always looked at her and it made her heart beat faster. "I mean we're a very different and strange, twisted and hugely complicated family."

"Those are the best kinds of families," Judy said and none of them could argue with that. And then Santana started to cry. Quinn arched her eyebrow and wondered if Santana had been drinking, she only really cries when she is drunk.

Then she withheld a giggle at the thought that Santana probably did a shot or two before coming over to calm her nerves.

"Oh, oh what's wrong dear?" Judy wondered and Santana waved her hand back and forth.

"It's just I miss my Abuela," she said through tears and Judy gasped.

"Oh dear did something happen to her."

"No it's nothing like that mom," Quinn said and Santana was overcome with tears so Brittany spoke.

"When Santana came out to her Abuela; the woman told her that she should've kept it hidden and a secret and that she never wanted to see her again," Judy gasped.

"Oh that is awful."

"I wanted to go over there and tell her exactly what I think of her and exactly how wonderful and loving and caring Santana is but she won't let me… she's ashamed of me," Brittany finished sadly and Santana looked up at her so quickly that she could've gotten whiplash.

"That's not true Britt… I am so proud to be yours," she said through tears and saw that Brittany was shaking her head. She wiped her face and then reached over and forced Brittany to meet her eyes. "I love you with all my heart Brittany and the only reason I didn't want you to go see her is because I didn't want her to be mean to you," she said softly and watched realization settle on the girls face. "I was, and am ashamed of her… and I was afraid that her words… what she might say to you would make you hate me, or at least be mad at me." Brittany shook her head.

"Don't you know by now Santana that I only take the words you say to heart and I don't give a fuck what other people think about us," she looked around. "Present company excluded and sorry for swearing Mrs. Fabray."

"It's Judy dear and you're forgiven," she said quickly as Brittany smiled and turned back to Santana. "I just want her to hear what I think of you and what you have done. I want her to hear _me_ say the words that she needs to hear. I want her to know that even without her and her archaic opinions that you _are_ loved and you_ are_ special and you are the bravest person I know," her eyes darted to Rachel and Quinn again. "Well one of the bravest people I know."

"I love you Brittany."

"I love you too."

"Let's go talk to my Abuela," she said and Brittany's smile widened. Santana got to her feet. "Do you mind us leaving during dinner Judy?"

"Not at all dear, go show your grandmother what true bravery is about."

"Thank you."

"And you better call with details," Quinn told a smiling Santana, who nodded. "Or call if things get out of hand and you need some muscle." Santana giggled.

"Please Q… I'm all the muscle I need… but I might need Berry she's seriously fucking nuts when she's angry."

"Well I'm here if you need me Satan," Rachel said with a chuckle.

"Thanks Rachel," Santana winked and took Brittany's hand. "Thanks for dinner Judy."

"Yes thank you," Brittany added.

"You're welcome girls," Judy said to them as they left. Once they were gone Judy turned to Quinn and Rachel. "So tell me again why everyone is always calling Brittany stupid because that girl is anything but."

"She's a genius," both Rachel and Quinn said at the same time before explaining how Brittany's brilliant mind works.

* * *

><p>Santana could feel her palms sweating as she rang the doorbell to her Abuela's house. She also felt Brittany squeeze her hand. When the door opened a second later her Abuela gasped at the sight of the two girls holding hands.<p>

"I already told you Santana that I'm not interested in anything you have to say," she tried to shut the door but Brittany stopped it with her hand.

"That's fine Mrs. Lopez because she's not the one you're going to be listening to… I am," Brittany told her before pushing past her and into the house. She turned back to see both Santana and her Abuela gaping at her. She held back a chuckle. "We can do this right here in the entryway or wherever you'd like but I assure you ma'am that I am not leaving until you listen to me… and I don't mean hear me… I mean listen."

Santana could hear her heart pounding in her ears and couldn't decide if it was fear or desire; she quickly came to the conclusion that it was both.

Then her Abuela spoke and she gasped.

"The kitchen will be fine," the woman said to Brittany who smirked.

"Lead the way ma'am."

And she did.

And Brittany winked at Santana before she followed.

And several moments passed before Santana could make her legs move enough to join them but when she did she fell even deeper for the girl.

When she walked in she saw her Abuela sitting at the kitchen table much like she was all those weeks ago when Santana came out to her but this time her amazing girlfriend was standing before her.

"Mrs. Lopez, I don't want to come into your home and disrespect you… I just wanted to let you know that because of what you have done you are going to lose the most incredible person in the world." Brittany looked briefly at Santana and winked before looking back at her Abuela. "I understand that this might not be your choice or it may go against what you believe but if this in any way was a choice that Santana could have made, do you really think she would have chosen this?" She waited and when the woman said nothing she continued.

"Do you really think she would've torn herself apart for all of these years hiding who she really was in order to keep her family? If this was a choice don't you think she would have chosen the path that kept you in her life… she loves you Mrs. Lopez and she is dying inside because you can't love her back?"

"I do not think that this is a choice but I do believe that this is a sin and that she should not have put her sins out into the open for people to hurt her with."

"So you think she put herself in danger by being true?"

"Yes," the woman said and Brittany tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it.

"You are right ma'am… she is at greater risk now, but that is only because of closed minded ignorant people such as yourself," the woman gasped and Brittany's eye softened. "Santana loves you and she hates that she has disappointed you but let me tell you something; you're the disappointment. Adults are always talking about being yourself and being open and honest but so long as it doesn't go against your opinion right?" She waited again and when the woman, again said nothing she finished.

"Look I didn't come here today to step on what you believe or to tell you what to do or how to live. I came here today to share my opinion with you and that is," she looked away from the woman and her eyes landed on Santana's and didn't move as she spoke. "Santana is strong and brave and absolutely brilliant… she isn't always as nice as I'd like her to be but there is nothing," she paused and Santana saw that her Abuela was now looking at her too. "Nothing she wouldn't do for the people she loves and cares for and that Mrs. Lopez is _all _that should matter." Her eyes met the woman's once more and they locked on each other. "So if the fact that Santana is a lesbian, and is in love with me; is enough to make you turn your back on her then it's you I feel sorry for because_ you_ are the one missing out on having the most incredible woman in your life," she winked at Santana. "Good day," Brittany finished and stormed out of the house… Santana waited a moment and hoped that her Abuela would say something to her.

When it was clear that she wouldn't she left too.

She found Brittany standing near the car and walked over to her. Brittany was worried that Santana was going to yell or scream at her so she was more than happy when Santana pulled her into a fierce kiss that had her toes curling.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked with a heavy sigh once Santana backed away.

"I'm better than I've ever been and I always will be as long as you're on my side."

"I always will be baby," Brittany said and kissed her again. This kiss was slower and more passionate and when Brittany backed away Santana was breathless. "Now what do you say about more cuddles?" Santana giggled.

"Can I make love to you first?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Brittany said and then kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel were cuddled on the couch watching a movie and could hear soft music coming from the study where Quinn knew her mom and Richard were dancing.<p>

She was truly happy for her mom.

And when she felt Rachel cuddle closer she hugged her tight.

"Do you think that will be us one day?" Rachel wondered.

"What?"

"You know slow dancing to old ass songs while our kids cuddle with their girlfriend or boyfriend on the couch," Quinn smiled at the image.

"God I hope so," she breathed out.

"Me too," Rachel looked back and kissed Quinn's jaw. Her phone beeped causing them both to jump and giggle. Quinn pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it.

"It's from Santana," she said before opening the text.

From Santana: _Brittany just told my Abuela off and it was so fucking hot… but it was also perfect and I'm not sure but I think everything is going to be okay. Like I really believe that I'm going to be fine._

Quinn smiled and typed out a reply.

From Quinn: _I believe it too San._

"What'd she say?" Rachel asked.

"That she thinks she is going to be okay?"

"Of course she's going to be okay… she has Brittany."

"Yeah she does."

"And you Quinn."

"And you too Rachel," Quinn added and Rachel scoffed.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure she's not interested in that."

"She loves you babe… you'll see."

"Yeah I'll have to see it, because that is the only way I'll believe it," she said and Quinn giggled and kissed her forehead before settling back down against the couch and held her tight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Oh god I hope that wasn't too bad it was tough because that episode was kind of useless to me. But I tried.**

**One more thing; I wanted to address some of the On My Way concerns as it gets closer. I will not ruin anything; however a few of you have been wondering what my plan is. So all I will say right now is… there will be two AU chapters after the On My Way chapter to cover the seven week hiatus. **

**The song used was Greatest Love of All by Whitney Houston.**


	65. Chapter 65: Everytime

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Heart"**

**Warning: Sexy times.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, anything mentioned, or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 65: Everytime<strong>

"_And every time I close my eyes, I thank the lord that I've got you. And you've got me too. And every time I think of it, I pinch myself 'cause; I don't believe it's true. That someone like you; loves me too."_

Rachel was standing in Shelby's apartment watching Quinn who was running around with Beth in her arms and trying to make the little girl happy. And it was certainly working, Beth was giggling just as loudly as Quinn was and Rachel thought it was the most beautiful sight in the world.

But then again she thought that everytime she looked at Quinn.

Shelby walked over to Rachel, she stood next to her and they both watched while Quinn played with Beth and the musical laughter that was heard from both of them caused Shelby to giggle herself.

"It really is a beautiful sight isn't it?" Shelby asked Rachel.

"Yeah I mean," she faced her. "You don't know how much Quinn tore herself up over this," she said and then as she looked at her realization hit that Shelby actually did know. She met those eyes that were so like her own.

"Actually I do," Shelby confirmed.

"I-I didn't mean that you… I-"

"It's okay Rachel I know what you meant. And let me guess Quinn bounced back and forth over whether or not she should keep her," she saw Rachel nod and she smiled sadly. "I didn't have that option… I signed a contract Rachel and as wonderful as your fathers are and as happy I was to help them my heart broke over handing you over to them."

"I can imagine."

"I spent years just walking through life wondering about you, you were never far from my mind Rachel and I am so sorry that I did things all wrong when I did find you but I need you to know something sweetie," she turned to face Rachel and looked deep into her eyes. "I know I made you think that I didn't want you and that I wanted a replacement baby but it wasn't like that."

"I know that… now," Rachel told her honestly. "But at the time-"

"At the time I should have told you this then, better late than never right?" Rachel nodded. "It was never about not wanting you, it was never that I thought you could be replaced and it was everything about me not being good enough for you."

"Shelby you're perfect for me… you created me."

"I know that… now," she repeated Rachel's words. "But at the time I just thought you could do so much better than me, a woman who got pregnant because she needed money." Rachel nodded and a tear escaped her eye. "But you need to know Rachel that you… are the single greatest thing I have ever done in my life and I am so proud of who you are." Rachel was full on crying now and Shelby pulled her into a hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you too…mom," Rachel finished and she felt Shelby crying against her shoulder. A few moments later when Shelby pulled away they both wiped their faces. "I don't know if I can call you that all the time but it felt right."

"It was perfect Rachel and I understand… and I can't thank you enough for being the most forgiving person in the world."

"I'm not so great."

"Yes you are," Quinn's voice sounded behind them and both women snapped their heads in her direction and they both smiled because- of course- she was right. Shelby wiped her face one more time and kissed Rachel's cheek before walking over to Quinn. She handed Quinn a piece of paper.

"This is the number of the hotel that I'm staying at and you already have my cell," Quinn nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow evening and I already informed her day care that you'll be dropping her off and picking her up tomorrow," Quinn nodded again. "You'll just need your I.D."

"Okay… and good luck," Quinn told her. Shelby smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Quinn I should be back around this time tomorrow… are you sure you two can handle this?"

"We'll be fine and if not we can just call my mom or Rachel's dads so don't worry we will be fine… and I can't thank you enough for this Shelby."

"Well you are very welcome," she said with a wink and then she lean over and kissed Beth's cheek. "Bye monkey," she said to Beth and then started kissing her all over her face causing Beth to giggle and squeal. "Be a good girl for Rachel and Mama Quinn okay," she said as if it was nothing and when Quinn gasped she smiled up at her but didn't say anything.

"Win," Beth announced while clapping and Quinn hugged her tight. Shelby could see unshed tears in Quinn's eyes and turned away from her so she could have the moment with Beth. She walked back over to Rachel.

"That was great Shelby," she told her.

"Yeah well that was the whole point of this wasn't it?" Rachel nodded. "We are a family," she continued before she leaned over and kissed Rachel's cheek. "You be a good girl too young lady," she said joking and Rachel laughed. Shelby picked up her bag and quietly left the house.

When she was gone her eyes landed on Quinn's who was staring back.

And just like everytime she looked at Quinn she lost her breath.

"Did you hear that Rach?" She said fighting tears.

"I heard baby," Rachel walked closer to them and kissed Quinn soundly with Beth pressed between them. When the baby started wiggling both girls giggled into each other's mouths.

"Hey Beth are you ready for your first ever viewing of Funny Girl?"

"Oh god," Quinn groaned and handed Beth to Rachel.

"Chel," the baby said and Rachel hugged her.

"Quinn it is never too early to start watching musicals and I thought it was your favorite musical," she said and stomped her foot.

"I only said that to get into your pants babe," Quinn said with a wink; Rachel's mouth dropped and she was appalled. Quinn laughed and walked into the kitchen. "And it worked too."

"I cannot believe you Quinn our entire relationship was based on a lie… you are worse than Noah," Quinn giggled and Rachel found the movie and started it. She sat on the couch with Beth and cuddled with her as the movie began.

What neither girl knew was that Quinn had pulled her camera out of her bag and was snapping photos of her two girls as they cuddled together. Rachel was quietly explaining the movie to Beth as if the kid could understand her.

Rachel was a wonder and Quinn thanked god that she was the one that was allowed to love this woman. Everytime she saw those eyes on her, or heard that voice, or touched that skin she knew she was truly blessed and nothing made her happier that the sight of the love of her life holding her baby… her greatest accomplishment.

Rachel was explaining the movie when she heard a soft clicking and turned to see Quinn taking pictures of them together. She smiled at that woman who was her whole world and went back to talking to Beth. She knew that Quinn loved whenever she held Beth.

She could see in written all over her face everytime.

After a few minutes Quinn made a snack for her and Rachel and a bottle for Beth and the three of them cuddled together on the couch and watched the movie. After a while, Beth fell asleep against Quinn's chest.

Rachel watched with pride while Quinn watched Beth. She quietly got up, grabbed Quinn's camera, and took a few pictures of her own. Quinn smiled at her amazing girlfriend. When she was done snapping pictures she sat back against the couch and rested her head on her hand against the back of the couch.

"I have a confession to make," Rachel said and Quinn looked over at her. "I cannot wait until we are like this in our own home with our baby," she finished and saw Quinn's dopey smile appear. "Not that I don't love this time with Beth it's just I want-"

"Me too," Quinn cut her off because she knew what Rachel was saying. "I have a confession to make to."

"What's that?" Rachel asked with her eyebrow arched in wonder.

"This really is my favorite musical," Rachel giggled. "I just like picking on you about it."

"Mm hm, so does this mean you weren't trying to get into my pants?"

"Well no I was… I just wasn't lying either," Quinn admitted sheepishly and Rachel cuddled against her side.

"Well it certainly worked."

"That it did," she whispered and kissed Beth on her head before settled down with Rachel and enjoyed her favorite musical with her two favorite girls.

* * *

><p>After a wonderful evening with Beth and Rachel and after getting Beth to her day care Quinn was already exhausted as she drove her girl into school. Rachel reached over and linked her fingers with Quinn.<p>

"I've kind of missed this," she said softly.

"Hm."

"Oh… just you driving me to school became kind of our thing and though I very much love driving you to school this year I kind of miss the old days."

"Yeah me too," Quinn said. Rachel cuddled close to her and smiled at Quinn when she parked the car in front of the Lima Bean. Quinn looked down at her girl who was beaming. "It's the small things right Rach?"

"Right," she replied with love in her tone and Quinn winked.

"I'll be right back," she got out and Rachel watched her go.

God she loved her.

When they got to the choir room both girls were thoroughly exhausted and the coffee didn't help one bit. Santana and Brittany walked in with their pinkies linked and Santana caught sight of the two girls.

"Why are you guys so tired," she wondered and then curled her lip in disgust when a thought occurred to her. "Oh gross never mind… f-forget I asked." Brittany giggled and Rachel smiled.

"Nothing like that San," Quinn told her. "We were babysitting Beth overnight because Shelby had to go out of town for the night."

"Oh good," Santana heaved a relieved sigh and sat next to them. "So you're not ready for babies then?"

"Not even close," she answered and Rachel nodded her head wildly in agreement.

Mr. Schuester came into the room and went over to the wipe board. He wrote _World's Greatest Love Songs _on it and then faced everybody.

"Okay everybody let's hear it for love," he said and they all cheered and all the couples were looking stupidly at each other. "Your assignment for the week is to find and perform the world's greatest love songs." Everyone groaned and he continued. "Now, Regionals is next week and we still need to raise two hundred and fifty dollars for costumes and hairspray."

"Oh god not another bake sale," Kurt grumbled and Rachel could see that he was depressed; she figured it was because of the fact that he missed Blaine being around.

"If every student gives ten dollars we will sing these world's greatest love songs to their valentines." Santana and Tina both curled their lips at the tought. "We will serenade each classroom-"

"NO!" Everyone but Rachel yelled.

"Yes," Rachel said at the same time.

"Two years ago we went room to room Christmas caroling and they threw food," Tina said while Mike nodded.

"And shoes," he added. Sugar raised her hand and Mr. Schuester pointed to her.

"Yes Sugar."

"Here is a spoonful of sugar for you all." She said and both Artie and Rory were grinning at her like fools. "Don't sweat the small stuff," She continued not even noticing them. "And it's all small stuff when you're rich." She got to her feet and held out some cash to Mr. Schuester. "Here you go!"

"Uh Sugar, I can't take that."

"Take it!" Kurt nearly yelled and Sugar shook the money in front of him.

"Okay everyone give it up for Sugar for paying for hairspray and cummerbunds," everyone cheered again as he took the cash from her. Then she faced the group.

"I love the sound of applause, even if I have to buy it," she said that last part to Mr. Schuester who smiled at her. "Okay everyone look under your chairs," they all did as she asked. "Except for you Artie, your chair kept moving so I hid your surprise in the wastebasket." Quinn smiled that Sugar got them all chocolate and then she heard Puck moaning and she looked over at him and saw that his face and fingers were covered in chocolate.

"I found mine ten minutes ago," he said with a shrug. Rachel giggled from her seat next to Quinn and interlocked their fingers.

"You're not allowed to eat this chocolate baby," she whispered and Quinn wrinkled her brow.

"And why not?"

"Because Sugar keeps giving you the eye and I'm all set with you eating anything that she gave you."

"But she didn't know where I was going to sit when she put the candy here."

"Good point, you're not eating mine either," she said and took both boxes of chocolate and put them on the empty seat beside her.

"Rach, do you really think she would put something in every box to try and get me to like her or whatever?"

"Dunno… not taking any chances though."

"You're crazy," Quinn said and when Rachel tried to pull away she yanked her back. "But I love that about you."

"Good."

They so were lost in their own world that they missed the rest of what Sugar was talking until they heard her say.

"You're all invited but you have to bring a date… no single people allowed." She said and looked around the room. "They're sad and boring and they don't exist in my world."

"Um but you're single," Mercedes told her.

"Not for long," she said sweetly and winked at Quinn.

"Okay that's enough!" Rachel screamed and got to her feet. Quinn grasped her around the middle and pulled her flailing girlfriend back and she landed in her lap.

Quinn had to admit that she was kind of worried about the chocolate herself after what Sugar just said and was glad that Rachel took it from her.

But then she looked down at her upset girlfriend and just like everytime she looked at her she felt butterflies. She leaned down and covered her lips with her own in a heated kiss and Rachel stopped fighting and relaxed into it. She tugged Quinn by her hair closer and they didn't stop kissing until they heard someone clear their throat.

When they pulled apart both Santana and Brittany were staring at them.

"So are you going?"

"Going to what?" Quinn wondered.

"Fuck Q, do you ever listen to anything other than Rachel?"

"Not really," she admitted and blushed but the happy and proud look Rachel was giving her made it all worth it. And as they stared into each other's eyes Santana gagged.

Brittany tapped her on the shoulder.

"Be nice babe," she said and looked at Rachel and Quinn again. "Sugar is having a party at Breadstix on Valentine's Day and Santana wanted us to go out on a double date anyway, so why not Sugar's party."

"No I didn't… you did," Santana cut her off but the knowing look the three other girls shared told her she could drop the act. "Okay fine so fucking what I wanted to hang out with you guys… I kind of miss the four of us you know," Quinn and Rachel were grinning smugly and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Fuck you," she said walking away from them.

"We're in Santana," Rachel called after her.

"We would love to spend the day with you Santana thanks for asking," Quinn said and Brittany started clapping as she followed Santana out.

"They said yes baby just like you wanted," Brittany told her as she linked their pinkies together and they heard Santana giggle. They couldn't see her face but they knew she was smiling.

She smiled everytime she was around Brittany.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked Quinn to the classroom that was used for the celibacy club meeting which was now called the god squad. Quinn had re-joined and Rachel supported that plus she had dance lessons anyway so she wouldn't have to sit around and wait for Quinn to be done.<p>

Damn she was so co-dependent.

Quinn leaned against the closed door and looked at Rachel.

"Are you really okay with this?" She motioned to the room behind her. "I mean it's different than celibacy club because that club was about not having sex so I'm not lying… this is more about trying to help the community and-"

"Hey," Rachel interrupted. "I don't care if you had rejoined celibacy club babe… as long as you're doing what makes you happy, I'm happy. And plus it's only you Mercedes and Sam so I don't have a reason to worry right?"

"You don't have a reason to worry anyway… even if the entire softball and golf teams were in this club. I only have eyes for you Rachel Berry."

"Oh I am a lucky girl," she said and they kissed. They only stopped when someone cleared their throat behind them and they turned to see a boy with dreadlocks and sandals and carrying a guitar standing behind them.

"Excuse me," he said softly while Rachel glared at him for interrupting. "I just need to get inside." Quinn moved out of the way and he went inside.

"Who the hell is that?" Rachel wondered and Quinn shrugged.

"Dunno never seen him before… he must be new."

"Hm, maybe I do have a reason to worry did you see the way that clown was looking you?" Rachel asked and Quinn giggled.

"Well I am hot."

"Quinn this is not funny; this is… he was looking at you."

"And I only have eyes for you Rachel Berry," she repeated and Rachel swooned and let all of the tension leave her.

"I know," Quinn kissed her. "And I trust you completely," Quinn kissed her again. "But I don't like the way he was looking at you and I will be keeping my eye on that jerk."

"You do that babe… and I'll be keeping my eye on you," Quinn said sweetly and Rachel melted.

"I love you and your sweet words Quinn."

"I love you too," she kissed her a final time. "So don't worry about him." Rachel nodded and she ducked into the room. Rachel stood there for a few minutes contemplating whether or not she should go in there and let that kid know exactly who Quinn's girlfriend was.

She decided against it.

She trusted Quinn.

But that boy was another story and if he didn't keep his eyes to himself she would certainly give him a reason to.

Yup she would be watching him from now on.

* * *

><p>Mercedes banged the gavel and looked around the room.<p>

"I call this meeting of the god squad to order, thank you guys for coming." Both Sam and Quinn nodded to her and neither acknowledged the new guy. "Our first order of business is to welcome Quinn Fabray back into the fold… it's nice to see you Quinn."

"Thank you, I know it's been a while," she smiled at her. "When I was at my lowest this year I turned to prayer. Not sure who I was praying to really but it seemed to lead me on the right track… well that and Rachel." Mercedes smiled warmly at her.

"Amen," Sam said.

"Praise," Mercedes added.

"Can I ask a question?" Sam asked her. "What's with tarantula head over here?" He motions to the new guy that passed by Quinn and Rachel while they were kissing.

"This is our new member, this is Joseph Hart," Mercedes answered. "But you guys can call him Joe, he just transferred to McKinley."

"Yeah, I guess I'm a sophomore. I've been home schooled my whole life," Quinn raised her eyebrows at the thought. "But this past year I realized that my best friend is my mom so I decided I wanted to get out and experience the world," he finished and grinned at Quinn, the look in his eye as he stared at her told her that he was a bit smitten and she would have to nip this in the bud, quickly… before Rachel got to him.

"And what's with the tats?" Sam wondered.

"Bible quotes," he answered honestly. "And each one of my dreads is named after a book in the bible." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I play guitar but I only know Christian stuff. My dad only listens to talk radio and we don't own a TV." Sam, Mercedes, and Quinn all shared a look of pure disbelief while Joe continued. "Oh do you guys mind if I take off my shoes? I'm sort of used to going to school barefoot."

"He's like a teen Jesus," Quinn said and Joe laughed.

"Cool," he said and gave her another smitten look to which she rolled her eyes.

"I'm just glad there is another dude around here," Sam said and his eyes landed on Mercedes. "I've noticed that Shane isn't a member of the god squad," he shut up when she glared at him but then he just shrugged. "What it's interesting."

"Okay that's enough Sam," she said getting to her feet. "Alright so our last meeting we talked about opportunities for community service." She stopped talking when Sam got to his feet as well.

"Uh, Valentine's Day is right around the corner and since the glee club turned it down there is an open slot for singing telegrams," Mercedes seemed impressed and Quinn watched her and decided that she wanted to talk to her after the meeting. "All four of us sing, and teen Jesus and I play guitar… so I thought we could use the money to adopt a highway and start a shoe drive."

"Praise," Mercedes said and she stared at Sam with love in her eyes.

"It is a religious holiday… St. Valentine and all that," Joe said. "And I'd love to show the school that it's cool to be Christian, and that we aren't all door to door bible salesmen like my dad."

"All right, all in favor," they all raised their hands and Quinn got up.

"And I'd like to be the first to purchase a telegram for Rachel," she said handing ten dollars to Mercedes.

"Wait you want us to sing a love song to another girl?" Joe asked and Quinn wheeled around.

"Yeah my girlfriend," she said like he was an idiot. "You know the one you saw me kissing before the meeting?" He nodded and swallowed audibly.

"And do you think that's a good idea?" She lunged for him but Sam and Mercedes held her back.

"Calm down Quinn," Sam said and then shot Joe a look. "You better explain what you mean and quickly because if it has anything to do with hate she won't be the one beating your ass I will be… it's time to get the hell over these archaic beliefs and I-"

"No listen you've misunderstood," Joe cut him off. "I have nothing against it man… love is love and who am I to tell people how to live based on my beliefs."

"Then what were you saying," Quinn asked with confusion lacing her tone.

"Not everyone is as forward in their thinking as I am… I haven't seen much of this school but I have lived in this town my whole life and I'm just concerned that maybe displaying it like that might be dangerous." Quinn nodded.

"It might be," she agreed. "But Rachel and I are done hiding who we are just to please the small minds of this town and you will find out Joe once you spend more time in this school that Rachel and I are certainly not the only gay kids and we are also not the only ones proud to show it… so thanks for your concern but I'm well aware of what I'm facing."

"Righteous," he said with a grin.

"So will you guys take my money and sing to my girl or not?"

"We will," Mercedes said smiling.

Once the meeting was over Quinn pulled Mercedes aside.

"Hey," she bit her lip because she didn't really know what to say next.

"What's up Q?"

"I just- I'm just worried about you… how are you now with Sam and Shane and everything," Mercedes started crying.

"I kissed Sam and I have been beating myself up over it ever since."

"Do you want to be with Sam?" Quinn asked her and after a few moments Mercedes nodded.

"Yes I do… but I just feel so bad, I care about Shane and I don't want to hurt him."

"But it'll hurt him more that you're only staying with him out of loyalty, and not being honest with yourself… and him," Mercedes nodded as more tears fell.

"You're right," she said. "I have to break up with him… and I have to do it soon before I lose my nerve," Quinn shot her a pained smile.

"And do you want me to go with you… you know for moral support."

"Thanks Quinn but no I have to do this on my own." Quinn squeezed her hand.

"Okay and if you do need me don't hesitate okay?"

"Okay," Mercedes agreed and Quinn pulled her into a hug.

* * *

><p>After school Rachel and Quinn picked Beth up at the day care and brought her home to wait for Shelby. They were cuddled together on the couch watching Funny Girl again when Shelby entered.<p>

"Guess who that is little girl?" Quinn said to her when she heard the keys in the door. "That's your mommy."

"Mama," Beth said and as Quinn smiled tears were swimming in her eyes to hear her baby call someone else Mama but she also knew this was where Beth belonged.

"Hey monkey," Shelby squealed as she ran over and took Beth from Quinn. "Mama missed you so, so, so, much." She accentuated each word with a kiss to Beth's giggling face. Then her eyes landed in Quinn and Rachel.

"How was she?"

"She was perfect," Quinn answered.

"Yeah she's a good girl," Rachel told Shelby. "I am maintaining that it was because of my influence while she was in the womb," Shelby arched her eyebrow. "I'm not sure if Quinn even knows this because I kind of wanted it to be my thing with the kid, but while Quinn was pregnant and when she was sleeping I would talk to Beth and tell her to be a good girl and try to learn as much as possible." Shelby and Quinn both smiled.

Everytime she thought she knew everything there was to know about Rachel the girl surprised her again and again.

"We would have some of the best talks me and her," she reached up and caressed Beth's cheek. "Isn't that right little one?" Beth giggled.

"Chel," she said and Rachel leaned over and kissed her.

"So how'd it go Shelby?" Quinn wondered.

"It went very well actually; the school's director even helped me find a rent controlled apartment near the school."

"Wow that's lucky," Rachel said to her and Shelby nodded.

"Well yeah… not exactly lucky. The building's owner has a daughter that is an amazing singer and wants her choir to win and he believes I can make that happen so…" she trailed off.

"It's still pretty lucky," Rachel told her with a smile and then Shelby saw her smile leave. "So when do you leave?"

"Huh?"

"I mean you got a place to stay and even though the job obviously doesn't start until next fall you don't really have anything keeping you here since the Troubletones broke up so I just thought that you'd want to be back in New York as soon as possible."

"Well you thought wrong Rachel," She said. "I didn't come back here for the job… I mean the job was part of it. But I came back here so that Beth could know her parents and so that I could try again with you. I do have something keeping me here Rachel and that is you."

Rachel heaved a heavy sigh, that is all she ever wanted to hear her mother say and she just said it. She had never been so thankful for this second chance than she was right now.

"The only reason why I'm taking the job next year is because you will be in New York next year and Quinn and Puck will be a train ride away," Rachel beamed and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Shelby," and this time it was Shelby that beamed.

"I love you too Rachel," she whispered.

"Chel," Beth said and all three women giggled.

"I'm here to stay until graduation… I figured I'd spend the summer in New York getting the place ready and getting Beth all set up with day care and stuff."

"That sounds perfect Shelby," Quinn told her and watched the happiness that this woman brought spread across Rachel's face and she was thrilled over the second chance that they both had gotten.

"Win!" Beth yelled and practically jumped out of Shelby's arms toward her. Quinn giggled and took Beth.

"Would you guys like to stay for dinner?" Shelby asked and both girls jumped at the idea.

"Shelby would you like to come to our Regionals competition next week?" Rachel asked and she nodded.

"Try and stop me," Shelby answered.

* * *

><p>When Quinn and Rachel got home after dinner with Shelby they were both so exhausted that they fell into bed without even changing.<p>

"So not ready for kids," Quinn breathed out.

"Me either," Rachel said and turned to face Quinn. "But it sure was nice taking care of her and spending the night. It was like a glimpse into the future and baby let me tell you… you are an excellent mother."

"You are too love," Quinn told her with a giggle.

"You were so sexy taking care of her and I was in awe of you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Rachel repeated. "And right now I would like nothing more than to rip your clothes off and make love to you."

"You talk so sweet baby," Quinn said with a wink. "But I thought you were tired?"

"Oh I am, but then I started thinking about you being my baby mama and all of a sudden I wanted to rip your clothes off."

"Well then get to ripping," Quinn held her arms and legs open as Rachel did in fact start removing her clothes but she didn't rip them. Clothes were expensive and ripping them was impractical and not as sexy as they made it seem in movies.

Once they were both naked Rachel straddled her hips and looked down at her.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Um Tuesday?" Quinn bit her lip and pretended not to know and she got hit for it.

"No Quinn it's Valentine's Day and I expect something romantic from you," she said and then squealed when Quinn flipped her onto her back and hovered over her.

"Do I ever disappoint in the romance department?" Rachel shook her head no.

"No you don't," Quinn kissed her hard and rough and then backed away leaving her wanting more. "In fact you don't disappoint in any departments."

"Really?"

"Really… now make love to me and prove me right."

"Well since I know how much you love being right… I guess I wi-"

"Quinn," she cut her off.

"Yes Rach."

"Less talking more kissing," she demanded and Quinn did as she was told.

And then she made love to her.

And she did not disappoint.

Just like everytime they make love.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up with a start and flipped over in the bed she looked around for Rachel and was wondering where she was. She had expected to wake up to the sound of her elliptical but nope, she looked over to the clock and saw that it was 6 am and the annoying buzzing was what had in fact woken her up. She shut the thing off and sat up in bed. She was still naked from the night before and she had been having such a sexy dream that she had hoped to wake up to one of Rachel's famous wake up calls and yet nothing.<p>

She wrinkled her brow and then she heard the water running in the bathroom.

"Rach!" She called and got nothing in return. She was about to get out of the bed when the door to the bathroom swung open to reveal Rachel standing there in a silk robe and stiletto heels and she sucked in a breath at the sight and felt herself become even more turned on than she already was.

"Happy Valentine's Day Quinn," Rachel husked and clicked a button on the remote she had in her hand. Suddenly the song 'Fever' by Adam Lambert started pounding from the speakers and Quinn's mouth dropped open.

Quinn's mouth dropped open because Rachel began doing a dance to the beat of the music and this dance was unlike anything she had ever seen in glee club…

With the exception of the time they performed _Push It_.

Rachel walked closer to the bed and pulled the tie to the robe and let it fall open and Quinn moaned at the sight of her girlfriend wearing light blue and white plaid bra and matching panties complete with matching knee socks.

"Fuck Rach, you look…" Rachel giggled and straddled Quinn's lap and began doing the same dance but this time it was on her lap. Quinn tried to put her hands on Rachel's hips but she quickly batted them away.

"No touching," she demanded and Quinn pulled her hands back. Rachel's evil grin widened. "Do you remember your birthday party Quinn," she nodded and Rachel thrusted her hips into Quinn's to the beat of the music. "And do you remember requesting a lap dance," Quinn nodded again but this time she moaned too. "Better late than never," she husked and slammed her hips into Quinn's again.

Quinn's whole body was thrumming and she withheld a giggle over the fact that Rachel had this song on a loop but she didn't care she loved that Rachel always had a soundtrack to their lives. She couldn't listen to any of those old school R&B songs anymore without thinking about being tied to her bed and endlessly teased.

So she had no doubt that everytime she heard this song after this she would be reminded of this moment and she loved that.

She was brought out of her thoughts again when Rachel slammed her hips down into hers again. Quinn sucked in a breath as Rachel swayed her hips to the beat of the music and was rubbing deliciously against her clit with every pass. She wasn't going to last very long and Rachel hadn't even touched her properly yet.

"Mmm babe I'm so close," she husked and Rachel's eyes widened.

"Already?" She asked and Quinn blushed but she didn't care.

"Yeah I was having a hot dream about you before and now this," Quinn's eyes peered over her again. "Can I please touch you?"

"No… but you can watch," Rachel licked her lips and reached behind her back and unclasped her bra and removed it all while never stopping the dance on Quinn's lap. She ground her hips again before she lifted herself up to a standing position. She looked down at Quinn. "Pull them down but don't touch anything else," she demanded and she held back at laugh at Quinn's trembling hands. She did as she was told and Rachel stepped out of the panties.

She was about to sit back down but Quinn's hands on her ass stopped her.

"Quinn," she started to whine but when Quinn pulled her closer she could do nothing but let her.

"Please baby I just want to lick you," Quinn said and who was she to deny her really? Rachel nodded and moved herself closer to Quinn's face and watched as Quinn lapped at her center eagerly.

Quinn couldn't stop herself from thinking about how awesome Rachel looked right now. She was wearing nothing but plaid knee socks and she was standing on the bed riding her face and Quinn couldn't help but come at the thought alone so when Rachel was writhing through her orgasm Quinn was right there with her.

Rachel's weak legs buckled and she landed back on Quinn's lap and hugged her girlfriend tight as she was wracked with aftershocks. Quinn knew exactly how she felt as she was too. Once Rachel had calmed down she sat back and started into those satisfied hazel eyes.

"You cheated," she whined.

"I know but god look at you babe… you look so fucking good right now I just had to have a taste."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"You did too," Quinn said and she nodded emphatically. Rachel shifted off her lap, circled her arms around the backs of her knees and pulled her into a laying position.

"You didn't let me finish," She pouted and Quinn smirked.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said but she could tell that Rachel wasn't really mad and she watched as Rachel spread her legs wide, settled between them, and was kissing her way down her body. "W-What were you going to do next?" She stammered as Rachel was kissing around her center.

"This," Rachel said deeply before driving her tongue deep inside her. Quinn yanked Rachel's hair and screamed out her name as Rachel licked her into pure bliss.

Afterward they were both lying, panting across the bed and Quinn giggled. Rachel looked over at her.

"What?"

"We're sex fiends."

"Yeah we are," Rachel said but there was nothing but pride in her voice. "Did you like your Valentine's Day gift?"

"So much baby," Quinn told her and rolled over to rest her head on Rachel's shoulder. "I especially liked the knee socks and the matching bra and panties… you should wear those more."

"Oh you liked those?"

"Uh… yeah," Quinn nodded like crazy and Rachel laughed at her.

"Well I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

><p>Quinn was standing outside in the courtyard with the god squad waiting for Santana to do her part. She had asked her earlier to get Rachel there at this exact time and Santana said she would but as the seconds ticked by she was getting more and more worried. She whipped out her phone and texted her.<p>

From Quinn: _Where the hell are you?_

A moment later her phone buzzed.

From Santana: _Keep your pants on Q; it's a little difficult trying to get Berry to follow me anywhere. She is convinced I'm going to beat her up or something._

From Quinn: _When is she going to realize you love her?_

From Santana: _I know right_.

Quinn laughed and read the text over a few times making sure she wasn't seeing things when another text came through.

From Santana: _Wait what? I do not love her I merely put up with her for your benefit._

From Quinn: _If you say so._

From Santana: _Fuck you Q._

Her phone beeped again and when it wasn't Santana's name that popped up but Rachel's she felt butterflies.

From Rachel: _Santana is trying to lead me to the courtyard is she going to humiliate me there? Please come quickly._

From Quinn: _Relax babe she isn't going to hurt you just trust me and go with her._

From Rachel: _If you say so._

From Quinn: :)

Rachel closed her phone and looked at a thoroughly annoyed Santana.

"Okay I'll go with you."

"Well it's about fucking time!"

When they reached the courtyard, Santana led her over to where Quinn and the god freaks were standing. She couldn't wait to get there because ever since she yanked Rachel out of gym the girl wouldn't shut the fuck up. First it was worrying about some elaborate trick she thought she was doing and then it was about what Quinn was up to so she was thankful when Mercedes came up to Rachel and the girl finally shut up.

"Are you Rachel Berry?" Mercedes asked and Rachel looked back and forth from Santana to Mercedes and then to Quinn who was standing behind Mercedes with Sam and that stupid boy that interrupted their kiss the other day.

When she saw she wouldn't get any answered from any of them she looked back to Mercedes.

"Umm, yeah."

"Well we're the god squad," she said through giggles. "And we're here to deliver a vocal Valentine from one Quinn Fabray," Rachel squealed and her eyes landed on her amazing girlfriend. She waved her hands in front of her face… and when dread- head began singing _Stereo Hearts_ and she swooned.

When Sam began rapping she couldn't help but smile and dance along and when he changed the line of the song to say Trouty and patted Santana's arm as he said it they all giggled.

But it was when her incredible girlfriend took her hand and started to lead her around like she was special- that was when she became turned on and fell even deeper for this, the love of her life.

Everytime… every single time Quinn did something romantic it surpassed the last thing she did romantic and Rachel always felt lucky that Quinn chose her.

And this time was no exception.

When the song was over she clapped the loudest.

"Yay!"

"Happy Valentine's Day love Quinn," Mercedes said but Rachel's eyes were already on her.

"You look beautiful," Quinn said and Rachel beamed.

"So do you," she replied and Quinn stepped closer. Before she could say another word Rachel snaked her hand around Quinn's neck and pulled her into a smoldering kiss. Right there, in front of the whole school.

In the fucking courtyard.

Oh how far they had come.

And once the kiss was over Quinn smiled down at her.

"I take it you liked it."

"I loved it… and I love you."

"The feeling is so mutual babe," Quinn said and was yanked into another kiss and it was perfect.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel were sitting across the table from Santana and Brittany at Breadstix which was taken over by Sugar for the night and renamed the Sugar Shack. The girls were chatting about things but Rachel was staring at Puck who had seemingly brought an entire sorority as his date. Quinn noticed that her attention was elsewhere so she spoke up.<p>

"Hey Rach, what's up… you seem kind of distant." Rachel looked away from Puck and over to Quinn.

"I was just watching Noah and his man-whorring ways and wondering what these girls see in him. I mean I love him when he is being sweet and loving Noah but these girls they are dating Puck and I was just wondering what they see in him?"

"Ask Santana, she dated Puck," Quinn said and Santana scoffed. Rachel turned her attention to Santana.

"Seriously Santana what was it because I don't see the appeal… I see it when he's being sweet but not when he is like this so what exactly did you see in him?"

"My repressed lesbianism," she answered and Quinn chuckled. "No seriously, it's…" she trailed off and looked at Puck. "I don't know how to explain it exactly. I guess the best way would be to say that he takes all of those same qualities that he shows when he is being real and he uses them to manipulate the girls into thinking his badassness is covering up a true romantic nature," she saw Rachel nod. "And I mean I guess it's true on some level, they want to find that guy underneath all the crap but instead they find a guy that was only using that part of himself to get them in bed."

"I can see that but then how come he shows his true self to us?"

"Because we won't fall in love with him," she answered simply. "Puck uses his dick as a way of staying detached so he won't get hurt."

"Yeah but he fell for Lauren and…"she shuddered when she said this, "Ugh and my mom."

"I knew it… I fucking knew he was boning Shelby," Santana yelled.

"No he wasn't boning her," Rachel said and curled her lip as she said the vulgar word. "He was just crushing on her, she didn't feel the same."

"Oh," Santana seemed disappointed.

"That's boring," Brittany added.

"But you didn't answer my question, he let them in… he let them see the real Noah."

"Yeah and how'd that turn out for him… he's back to being the damn immature ass he's always been."

"We gotta find Noah a girl," Rachel said looking at him again. "A good girl that won't hurt him and will love the sweet gentle guy that he really is."

"Maybe in college," Santana said.

"Yeah because he already fucked, and fucked over all the good girls in Lima," Brittany added and Rachel could only nod in agreement because well… she was right.

"Yeah, maybe college."

They were brought out of their conversation by the sound of Sugar's voice booming from the stage.

"Testing… Testing," she grinned when she heard herself. "Welcome to the Sugar Shack," Everyone cheered. "Okay everyone look under your chairs… except for you Artie, yours is in the potted plant behind you." Everyone pulled out gift bags from under their chairs. "Attached to a Hickory Hills cheese heart are gift certificates worth two hundred dollars each for Bed, Bath and Beyond; Panda Express; and Lima Mall Swatch Watch Kiosk," everyone cheered again. "I would like to thank my daddy for making tonight possible and P.S. he is not in the mafia… and next up straight from heaven above give it up for the god squad," she said and Quinn got to her feet. She kissed Rachel's cheek and joined Joe, Sam, and Mercedes on stage.

"Hi my name is Joe," he said into the microphone and Rachel finally found out his name. He smiled over at Quinn and she knew she would be having a serious chat with this boy… another night of course. "Santana Lopez asked me if we would sing a love song for Brittany S. Pierce; and this party seemed like the perfect place to do it. So here's for Brittany from Santana," he finished and the music for a_ Cherish_ mash up began and as soon as Quinn started to sing Rachel was lost in her.

She thought idly that maybe the god squad should get to perform a song at competitions too, but she knew Mr. Schuester would never go for it. And as she listened to her beautiful girlfriend sing to her best friends she couldn't help the stupid grin that fell across her mouth and she looked forward even more to what she and Brittany had planned for later.

When the song was over Brittany and Santana had gotten up to slow dance, so she was alone when Quinn sat back down.

"You were wonderful," Rachel said and kissed her all over her face.

"Thanks babe," Quinn replied and pulled her into a fiery kiss that only broke apart when Sugar's voice sounded again.

"That was lovely guys, especially Quinn… your voice is like honey and mmm I'd love a taste," Rachel growled and was about to get up when Quinn yanked her back down.

"She's not worth it," Quinn said. "And she is just teasing you."

"Between her crude comments, teen Jesus and his goofy looks at you I'm going to knock somebody the fuck out."

"Hey Rach, she whispered in her ear and caused chill bumps to spread throughout her body. "And who do_ I_ make crude comments and give goofy eyes to?" Rachel smiled because she was right.

"Me."

"You and only you," Quinn said and kissed her cheek.

"Next up Rachel and Brittany," Sugar announced and Quinn gasped.

"What did you-"

"You're not the only one that can plan surprises," she whispered and kissed Quinn. When Quinn tried to deepen it she bit her lip and pulled back. She got up and joined Brittany on stage and Santana sat down next to Quinn.

"What are they up to?" Santana wondered.

"No idea," Quinn answered and they both looked to the stage where Brittany and Rachel were standing and both were holding microphones.

"This song is dedicated to my girlfriend Santana," Brittany said. "You've always been the one baby and I'm sorry it took me forever to tell you that," she watched Santana swoon.

"And it's also dedicated to my girlfriend Quinn," Rachel said and then she shot a look to Sugar. "You hear that Sugar, _my_ girlfriend." Sugar looked apologetic and then she turned to Joe. "You hear that Teen Jesus… _mine_," he looked frightened and when she looked back to the table she saw Quinn laughing. "I love you baby and you changed my life so much and for the better… Happy Valentine's day Quinn."

"Happy Valentine's Day Santana," Brittany repeated. When the music started Santana and Quinn looked at each other.

"We're lucky aren't we?" Santana asked.

"We sure are," Quinn replied and looked back to Rachel who sang first.

_Once there were stars out in the night  
>That never seemed to shine<br>And love was there for every heart  
>Seemed every heart but mine<br>That's how it seemed to be  
>Then darling you changed everything<em>

Brittany joined her for this part.

_Just when I thought I'd given up  
>Out walked loneliness<em>

_In walked love  
>In walked you<br>In walked all my dreams are coming true  
>In walked love<br>Right through my door_

_I saw your face and I knew  
>All I looked for I have found in you<br>I've found the one that I've been dreaming of  
>In walked love<em>

Brittany's eyes locked on Santana and she sang the next part alone.

_I tossed my heart into the wind  
>I had thrown all hope away<br>That love would ever let me in  
>And then you came my way<em>

_Just like a ray of light  
>That breaks the long cold night<em>

Rachel joined her on this part and they sang the remainder of the song together.

_Brought in a brand new morning sun  
>Out walked loneliness<em>

_In walked love_  
><em>In walked you<em>  
><em>In walked all my dreams are coming true<em>  
><em>In walked love<em>  
><em>Right through my door<em>

_I saw your face and I knew  
>All I looked for I have found in you<br>I've found the one that I've been dreaming of  
>In walked love<em>

_And now I'm free_  
><em>How it feels to feel alive<em>  
><em>Just one touch and I knew<em>  
><em>I knew<em>

_In walked love_  
><em>In walked you<em>  
><em>In walked all my dreams of coming true<em>  
><em>In walked love<em>  
><em>Right through my door<em>

_I saw your face and I knew_  
><em>All I looked for I have found in you<br>I've found the one that I've been dreaming of  
>In walked love<em>

When the song was over they were both pulled off stage by their girlfriends while everyone else cheered.

"That was great Rachel," Quinn said and Rachel giggled. "What?"

"Nothing it's just that we always express our feelings through song."

"Well we're show choir nerds, it's what we do," Quinn told her.

"So you don't think it's cheesy?"

"It's definitely cheesy but I love cheesy."

"Speaking of cheesy," Santana cut in. "This party is as cheesy as that fucking dress Q."

"I like her dress," Brittany reprimanded and Santana smiled.

"Yeah I guess it's not that bad," Santana was so whipped and Rachel couldn't help but smile at the fact that some things never change.

"What do you say we get out of here and go have a real date with our ladies," Santana suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Quinn wondered.

"I don't know I was thinking your place, a few horror movies to cuddle to and some ice cream," she looked at a smiling Rachel. "Some of that soy shit for the freak here," she added.

"Aw, Santana you're such a romantic," she beamed at her.

"Fuck off Berry or I'll scare the shit out of you when we're watching the horror movies," as they left the restaurant Rachel turned to Santana.

"You want to spend Valentine's Day with your girlfriend, your best friend and me Santana," she began. "I will never believe that you don't like me."

"I don't like you I just tolerate you."

"You love me," Rachel said in a sugary tone.

"You're Q's girl… I just deal with you."

"You love me."

"More like loathe you."

"Love Satan… just admit it."

"Never," she said but she was grinning.

"It's okay, I won't force you, and you'll admit it sooner or later."

"Don't hold your breath Berry," Rachel giggled. "Actually you should hold your breath because then you'll pass out and I won't have to hear your annoying fucking voice anymore."

"I love you too Santana," she said and got into Quinn's car.

"I love you too Rachel," Santana said quietly knowing only Brittany heard her.

"One day you'll actually say it _to _her," Brittany said with a giggle and kissed Santana deeply.

"Never… not to her face anyway."

"You say that everytime… but you will."

"Whatevs, let's just go get our cuddle on."

"Okay," Brittany said with a smile and got into the car.

And when they were all cuddled around Quinn's living room just enjoying each other; Quinn and Santana's eyes met across the room and both cuddled closer to the loves of their lives.

And Santana winked.

And Quinn knew exactly how she felt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song Rachel and Brittany sang was In Walked Love by Expose and the song used for the chapter was Everytime I Close My Eyes by Babyface.**


	66. Chapter 66: Angel

**A/N: Otherwise known as "On My Way"**

**A couple of things I've changed are Kurt's conversation with Quinn at the god squad meeting is a little different because in this story she does know what Karofsky was going through, they still have a bit of an argument but it's different. Also, the Faberry scene in the hallway now takes place between Finchel and seems that what Quinn said to her was coming from someone who wants to be with her because it was so easy to just switch it to Finn saying it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 66: Angel<strong>

"_Baby, you're my angel, come and save me tonight. You're my angel, come and make it alright. Come and save me tonight. You're the reason I live, you're the reason I die. You're the reason I give when I break down and cry. Don't need no reason why, Baby, baby, baby, you're my angel."_

Rachel and Quinn were cuddled on the lounge in Quinn's study. There was a movie playing on the television behind them but neither girl noticed it; they were too wrapped up in each other.

"Rach, I have something that I want to do before we graduate," Quinn said quietly and Rachel could tell it was something she had been thinking a lot about just by the way she said it but Rachel couldn't resist picking on her a little.

"Oh yeah, what's that… strap-on sex on the hood of your car near the football field?" She saw Quinn smirking. "In the rain," she finished and Quinn chuckled.

"Well yeah I think about that often and when you're not around me and I'm touching myself," she heard Rachel moan quietly and she smirked again. "But that isn't what I meant this time."

"Okay then what is it angel?" Quinn smiled at that and told her.

"I really want to join the Cheerios again," she said quickly and Rachel's eyes widened. She sat up and looked down at Quinn.

"Really?"

"Yeah… is it," she bit her lip. "Is it a bad idea?"

"No babe, I think it's a great idea. Yeah I mean you'll get to finish the way you started," she was thinking about the unholy trinity and felt Quinn interlock their fingers.

"Well not exactly the way I started because I have you now," Rachel grinned like an idiot.

"That you do."

"And I also have the glee club too."

"You do Quinn and I get that a lot of things have changed for the better but I was actually referring to the unholy trinity." Quinn laughed. "You'll all be back together the way you belong."

"Yeah," Quinn said sweetly and Rachel could tell that she was remembering her time on the Cheerios, and the smile across Quinn's face at those thought showed Rachel that is truly what she wanted.

"And plus I sure have missed you in that uniform," Rachel said and waggled her eyebrows while Quinn giggled. She pulled Rachel on top of her and into a heated kiss. They broke apart when they heard the door slam.

"Quinnie… Rachel where are you I have wonderful news!" Judy shouted and Quinn sighed heavily as Rachel moved off of her.

"We'll be right there mom," Quinn called back. "She is seriously becoming a giant cockblock," Quinn huffed and Rachel swatted her arm.

"Quinn don't say that about your mother."

"What, it's true."

They shuffled into the kitchen a few minutes later to see Judy and Richard embraced in a heated kiss of their own. Quinn covered her eyes.

"Ugh gross mom," Quinn said and Judy pulled out of the kiss looking sheepish while Richard blushed profusely. Rachel thought it was the most adorable thing. "So you pull me away from my hot make out session to come witness yours," Quinn said sarcastically and Rachel slapped her arm.

"Rude," she reprimanded while both Judy and Richard blushed more. Quinn merely shrugged. "Hello Richard, it's nice to see you."

"Hello Rachel," Richard said to her. "It's good to see you too."

"Quinnie… why can't you be nicer; like your lovely girlfriend?" Judy wondered and Quinn shrugged again.

"That's her deal… I'm the one that keeps it real."

"Okay Santana," Rachel said to her with a wink and Quinn's smile widened. She looked back to her mom and Richard.

"So what's this big news?"

"Richard and I are moving the wedding up."

"When?"

"Why?" Rachel and Quinn asked at the same time.

"This Saturday… after your competition," Judy answered and took Richard's hand. Rachel was beaming but Quinn was confused.

"But why?" She asked again.

"Well for several reasons Quinnie, the first being I don't see the point in waiting I know I want to be with this man forever," Quinn smiled at that and her mom continued. "And Fran is going to be here anyway for your competition and I don't need a big wedding, I had one last time and look how that turned out." She stepped closer to Quinn. "I just want to start my life sweetie," Quinn nodded and her mom placed her hands on her biceps. "And I want to start it as soon as possible."

"Okay," Quinn agreed.

"So I just want it to be small. Rachel I've already invited your dads but I would also like Shelby and Beth to be there, do you think she would?"

"I'll ask her but I'm sure she will." Judy nodded.

"I also would like Noah to be there," Quinn smiled at her mom over how her feelings toward Puck had changed. "Obviously my bridesmaids and would you please invite all of the members of glee club Quinnie," she nodded. "And would you tell Santana and Brittany that there will be a dress fitting tomorrow afternoon?"

"I will mom and you've certainly thought of everything haven't you?" Judy nodded and she could see the tears in her eyes and she pulled her into a hug. Then she stepped closer to Richard and held out her hand.

"I never properly congratulated you," she said and he took her hand with a beaming smile. "Take care of her she is an amazing woman."

"Don't I know it," he said to Quinn but was looking at Judy and Quinn knew that everything would be great because Richard was looking at her mom the way she looks at Rachel. "And thank you Quinn."

"It would be an honor to stand up next to my mom and watch her finally be happy for once in her life."

"Three times Quinnie," Judy said and Quinn arched her eyebrow. "I have been happy three times, when you and your sister were born and right now," Quinn pulled her into a hug.

"I'm happy for you mom," when she pulled back they both wiped the tears out of their eyes.

"Wait a minute," Rachel spoke up and all eyes landed on her. "You said you want to get married after we compete Saturday… right?"

"Yes," Judy replied.

"Well what if we lose?" Rachel sounded worried and Quinn reached for her hand but her mom merely laughed.

"Well I was under the impression that you were singing Rachel."

"I am."

"Then I have no doubts that it will be a New Directions victory," Judy told her and both Quinn and Rachel beamed.

"Thank you Judy," Rachel said blushing and Judy nodded.

* * *

><p>Quinn was walking toward her locker and she was crying. Rachel saw this from the other end of the hall and caught up to her.<p>

"Hey baby wh- what… are you okay?"

"No, s-she said no," Quinn stammered and Rachel nodded and wiped Quinn's face for her. "She said that I can't rejoin the Cheerios," Rachel pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry love," Rachel told her and Quinn pulled out of the hug.

"It's my own fault for not rejoining at the beginning of the year, I hate that I ruined everything because I let my father get to me yet again," she was calming down because Rachel was rubbing her arms.

"You didn't lose everything baby you still have me and Santana, Brittany and all of glee," Quinn was smiling now. "And you have Beth," she nodded and Rachel wiped her tears away again. "And maybe Coach Sylvester just needs time to think about it because I remember you telling me that she helped you before and maybe just give her time."

"Yeah maybe," Quinn said nodding. Santana and Brittany approached her.

"What's up bitches we going to get these ugly as fuck dresses fitted or what?" Santana asked and then she noticed Quinn's puffy eyes and instantly dropped the attitude.

"What's going on Q?"

"Nothing I-I just… I asked Sue if I could rejoin the Cheerios and she said no," she told her and saw Santana's eyes harden and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I mean I guess I can't blame her I haven't worked hard all year like you guys did, but I really wanted to finish the year with you guys."

"Fuck that… I'll talk to her Q."

"No San you don't have to, it's fine."

"But I want to… no one breaks up the unholy trinity not even Sue Sylvester." Quinn laughed and looped her arm through Santana's and led her away from the lockers. Brittany and Rachel also linked arms and followed.

"So, exactly how _pink _are these dresses?" Santana wondered and Quinn laughed.

"Very pink," Quinn replied.

"Just how we like it," Brittany said and all three girls laughed.

* * *

><p>The next morning when they walked into school they were told some devastating news about a former classmate and Rachel ran out of their first period English class in tears. Quinn followed close behind her, knowing she was going into the bathroom.<p>

She found her there several minutes later and saw that she was in tears. Quinn leaned up against the door and watched Rachel cry over someone that was awful to her for years. Yeah sure she felt bad for Karofsky too but he was awful to Rachel and Kurt.

And she just stared at Rachel.

She was truly an angel.

She finally stopped watching and stepped closer to this amazing girl and pulled her into a tight hug.

"He's going to be okay baby," Quinn tried to reassure her.

"I know… I know he is," she said brokenly and wiped the tears off of her cheeks before meeting Quinn's eyes. She stared at this girl that was her savior and wondered if she didn't have those eyes and that heart would she have been driven to suicide like Karofsky was.

She had been in his place.

Many times over and she couldn't help but wonder what life would've been like if Quinn didn't love her. If she was still tormented on a daily basis. She looked deep into the eyes of her angel and just wondered.

"What's going through your mind?"

"I was just thinking about how different my life would've been if you never walked into it." Rachel told her honestly and Quinn nodded. "I mean the same thing that happened to him happened to me, well most of it."

"Yeah but-"

"No Quinn listen to me… I was picked on relentlessly," she saw Quinn's eyes drift to the floor and knew the girl was mentally kicking myself. Rachel reached up and put her hand on her cheek and forced their eyes to meet. "I'm not talking about you."

"Yeah but I did it."

"But baby you were motivated by fear and not hate… and I could tell the difference," she told her and Quinn nodded. "I was thinking about the others, the people… the jocks and the homophobes, the people like Karofsky that tormented me for the sheer joy of it, and I was thinking about how I might've reacted if I didn't have your love and support. If you had never come to see me that day in the auditorium and if this," she motioned her hand between them. "If this had never happened."

"You wouldn't have hurt yourself Rach."

"And how do you know… you don't know how far I would've gone if driven to it… and I just can't help but think we dropped the ball with Karofsky when he was bullying Kurt."

"But Kurt's our friend and we had to stick up for him."

"And I agree with that but…" she trailed off. "Forget it its stupid."

"It's not stupid Rachel, it's important to you so just say it."

"I just can't help but think of how things would've been different if any one of us had reached out to him… the way I reached out to you." Quinn raised her eyebrows. "No Quinn I don't think you would've ever done something like this but when I reached out to you and showed you that you weren't alone in this then you stopped being so afraid and started to show me and everyone else who you really are," Quinn nodded.

"And if we had done that with Karofsky maybe he wouldn't have been so scared," Quinn finished for her and Rachel nodded. "You really are an angel aren't you?"

"I'm not so special Quinn I just know compassion," Rachel said and Quinn kissed her.

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met and there is nothing in this world I wouldn't give you or do for you… please know that and never forget it."

"I won't… and the feeling is mutual," Rachel kissed her again and hugged her tight. "How about you, how are you feeling about this?" Quinn met her eyes.

"It's probably not a popular opinion," Quinn told her and she nodded and waited. "I just… I just can't stop thinking about his dad finding him and I won't say I know what was going through his mind at the time but I could never ever let my mom find me like that," Quinn's eyes were filled with tears. "My heart just breaks for his dad."

"Mine too," Rachel said and hugged her tight. They stayed that way for several minutes and then went back to class.

The day dragged on and Quinn couldn't wait for this day to be over. She had a headache from crying so much and she just wanted to wrap her arms around Rachel and never let go. She also kind of wanted to visit Beth and hold her until this feeling of dread went away.

But instead she went from class to class as if any of it actually mattered.

Deep down, she knew it did matter but on days like today the trivial things in life, the things that get us through day to day… those things just don't seem to matter anymore.

But she did it… because at least it was something to do.

When the day finally ended she was walking toward the room where the god squad was meeting when she felt a familiar hand slip into hers and she turned to see those beautiful brown eyes that saved her every day.

Her angel.

"Hey baby," she greeted.

"Hey," Rachel said. "I just wanted to see you before your meeting." Quinn kissed her when they reached the door.

"You're more than welcome to join," Quinn told her. "Right now it's not about religion it's just about thinking and praying for Karofsky and his family in any way that we can."

"I'd love to Quinn but I'm actually going to Temple with Noah and we're going to do it our way," Quinn nodded.

"That's nice," Quinn said sadly.

"We'll be back in time to go the hospital with you though… so I'll see you soon." Rachel kissed her and dropped her hands and Quinn watched her go.

"I love you Rachel," she called down the hall and Rachel couldn't help but beam at her when she turned back.

"And I love you Quinn," she yelled back and watched the girl duck into the classroom. She just stood there and watched. Then she felt the heavy arm of her Jew Bro drape across her shoulders.

"You're kind of in love with her aren't you?" He asked with his signature smirk.

"Kind of," she said with a smirk of her own as she looked up at him. "She's just an angel… isn't she?"

"She sure is," he said and winked at her. "Ready for this babe," he asked and she grinned up at him.

"Yeah."

"Alright," he led her away from the school.

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting in the room and it felt different than their normal meetings and she laughed at herself because there was nothing normal about this.<p>

"We should start today's meeting by praying for Karofsky," Mercedes said. "That he finds peace and that he feels better."

"I think we should start to today's meeting by praying for his family," Quinn told them and got a mix of reactions from the other three but she didn't care. Her heart really did ache for the boy but she couldn't shake the feeling that his actions were a bit selfish. "I think they could use comfort more that he could."

"I just don't understand how he could get to such a horrible dark place," Sam said to them and Mercedes nodded.

"It's all over Facebook… a couple of kids from Karofsky's new school saw him at Breadstix with Kurt on Valentine's Day," she said to them. "And they posted stuff on his page and texted everyone that he was gay… he couldn't take it."

"How is he?" Joe asked. "Is he gonna live?"

"He's in the hospital but thank god his dad found him in time." Quinn's thoughts were running wild. She was also very thankful for his father finding him and saving him before it was too late but that only furthered her thoughts on how hard this must be for his father.

Maybe it was because she was a mom herself that she sympathized with him so much but she just kept having these images and stomach turning feelings about what it must have felt like for his father to find his son hanging.

"I feel sorry for Karofsky I do… but what he did was selfish, he didn't just want to hurt himself he wanted to hurt everyone around him. I went through the wringer but I never got to that place."

"That's because you're stronger," Kurt's voice sounded behind her and she faced him. "You're the strongest person I know Quinn."

"No Kurt that is you," he smiled warmly and sat down on the desk.

"I understand what you're saying Quinn but I don't think he wanted to hurt anyone including himself… I think he just wanted the hurt to end," she nodded. "Not everyone is like me and you… in fact most kids who are dealing with this, Santana for instance they internalize everything and… after what Finn did; what do you think would've happened to her if she didn't have us," he said and Quinn nodded knowing that Santana was a lot like Karofsky.

She was so afraid of what people would think and say and Kurt was right if Santana was alone like Karofsky was she might've been the statistic and all of a sudden she understood Karofsky's mindset.

"You're right and I get it… I do," she told him. "I just don't… I can't imagine things getting so messed up that you could take your own life… I understand it, I just can't imagine how you must be feeling to get to that point," this time Kurt nodded his understanding.

"They were awful to him, and he isn't as strong as us Quinn," he told her. "Do you know what they're still writing on his Facebook? Better luck next time and try, try again," Quinn's eyes filled with tears and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Why are people so awful?"

"I don't know," he said. "Look I know that I gave you guys crap last year when you wanted to pray for my dad but I learned a lesson that week and it was that even if you don't believe it can't hurt for others that do believe to give their support which is why I'm here." Quinn nodded. "I heard that you guys were praying for Karofsky and after everything that we've been through… I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"That's cool dude," Joe said. "Anyone is welcome."

"I just feel responsible," Kurt said and he was crying now.

"Kurt what could you have done?" Mercedes said to him and his fierce eyes met hers.

"He asked me out and I said no… and he kept calling me, if I'd just answered one of those stupid calls."

"It's not your fault Kurt," Quinn got to her feet. "You said it yourself… he didn't think he had anyone, he felt like he was alone and I'm sure there was nothing you could've done to stop this," she stepped closer and pulled him into a hug. When she pulled away she wiped her tears away.

"Thank you," he said and she nodded.

"We're taking an edible arrangement to the hospital; do you want to come with us?" Mercedes asked him.

"Yeah," he answered with a weak smile and a nod.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel didn't want to be apart but they also wanted to be with their parents too. So she was really happy that her mother seemed to have been psychic and invited Rachel's dads over for dinner.<p>

After dinner they were all seated around the living room watching a movie that no one was really watching. Quinn was cuddled into Rachel's side and they were all just sitting quietly no one knowing what to say or do.

Judy finally got to her feet and shut the movie off.

"I wanted to tell you all that in light of what has happened that Richard and I have postponed the wedding." Quinn sat up.

"What… why?"

"B-because sweetie I didn't think you and the girls would be up to it and it just doesn't feel right to celebrate at a time like this."

"No mom that is exactly why you need to do this," Quinn said and all eyes landed on her. "It's times like this that we have to celebrate what we have in our lives, the love and the happiness and the joy. I truly believe that Karofsky is with us today because it wasn't his time and I'm sure that once he feels better he will believe that too. He got another chance and we all deserve that," her eyes landed on Rachel's. "I got another chance when Rachel forgave me, we got another chance when you walked away from dad," she said now looking at her mom. "And you deserve a second chance at happiness with this man," she winked at Richard. "No mom it's sad but we need to remember that we have so much to live for… just like Karofsky does," Judy nodded. "The wedding will happen as planned."

"Yes ma'am," Judy said to her and pulled her to her feet. "You are truly an angel sweetie."

"I agree," Rachel said from the couch and both woman looked down at those adoring eyes and grinned.

"You're the angel Rachel… you are the reason I'm the person I am today," Quinn said and Rachel got to her feet.

"No babe, you are the reason you are this person… I just loved you," she finished with a wink and Quinn hugged her tight.

And everyone watched in awe that two teenagers managed to get it right… on their first try.

* * *

><p>The week was definitely a rough week but as it came to a close and they started to prepare for Regionals everyone was starting to feel better.<p>

No one would ever forget… but Karofsky was healing; so it was time everyone else did too and the best way to heal was to just keep living.

One step at a time… one day at a time.

Mr. Schuester cancelled their regular rehearsal and asked everyone to meet him in the auditorium for a different kind of meeting and as they all sat in a circle Rachel couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

And as she listened to Mr. Schuester tell them about how when he was their age he thought about suicide. There were a few scoffs heard when he said the reason why he thought about it was because he got caught cheating.

But as she listened to him recount the feelings he was feeling over it; she knew it had been very serious to him. Once his story was done he looked up at them and Rachel could see the tears swimming in his eyes.

She couldn't help but think about how even though they are all different; they are all the same too. Everyone struggles with the facts of life… everyone.

"You know for some of you, getting caught cheating isn't a big deal… but there is something," he looked around to all their faces. "Everyone has something that might take them up to that edge and I want you all to think about everything you would lose out on if you went over that edge." He watched as they all looked at each other. "And look at all the things I would've missed out on. I would've never met you guys, or Emma, I would've missed out on everything… so right now, I want you all to think of something that you're looking forward to… big things."

"Someday," Sam began. "I wanna earn enough money to buy my folks a new place so they don't ever have to go through losing their house again."

"You know I'm most looking forward to… meeting Rachel Berry's children," Mercedes said and everyone laughed while Rachel and Quinn shared a look.

"Thank you," Rachel said.

"I want to be there to see my kids' first steps," Artie said and Quinn smiled at him.

"I wanna see Sex and the City 3," Sugar said eliciting a loud laugh from everyone else.

"Wow," Mr. Schuester responded with a chuckle as well.

"I'm sort of embarrassed to admit this," Puck told them and then looked at Rachel before looking back to Mr. Schuester. "But I really do want to graduate high school."

"I'm gonna petition the Army to change my dad's dishonorable discharge status to an honorable one." Finn told them and there were a few smiles.

"I'm looking forward to graduating from Yale at the top of my class," Quinn said and then her eyes landed in Rachel. "And marrying Rachel." Rachel smiled wide and bit her lip.

"I'm looking forward to the day when my grandmother loves me again," Santana said and Brittany took her hand into her own.

"I'm looking forward to being a professional dancer and maybe being an award winning choreographer," Brittany said. "Oh and for Lord Tubbington to kick his ecstasy addiction," several giggles were heard before Blaine spoke.

"I'm looking forward to marriage equality in all fifty states."

"I'm looking forward to the first time I dance at Carnegie Hall," Mike said and Tina gripped his hand; he looked at her and she shrugged.

"I just want a song," she said and everyone laughed. "And to get into NYADA next year," she finished and Rachel grinned and nodded to her.

"I'm looking forward to watching my dad make a difference in Congress," Kurt said.

"I'm looking forward to being married to Quinn," Rachel said and saw several smiles including one from Finn. "And to being friends with all of you for the rest of my life," her eyes landed on Quinn's and she saw that same intense love and devotion that she saw every time she looked into those pools of hazel beauty. Rory's voice broke their staring contest apart.

"Do you know what I'm most looking forward to Mr. Schue?" He asked and Mr. Schuester nodded. "Winning at Regionals," he said and everyone cheered.

When they got up and started dance rehearsals Quinn knew they would all be okay.

They were already healing and it was a good thing.

Kurt pulled her aside and told her that he would be a bit late for her mom's wedding the next day because he wanted to visit Karofsky after the competition and show him what he has to look forward to.

Quinn hugged him tight and when she pulled back she met his eyes.

"You are the most wonderful man Kurt."

"You're pretty awesome yourself Fabray," he said with a chuckle then he got serious. "Do you think he's going to be okay?"

"I think he is going to be fine because he has you now, and he has all of us… which is something he didn't think he had last week, " she told him. "We all just need to show the people around us that they're important." He nodded and walked away.

She turned to see her incredible girlfriend looking at her with nothing but love in her eyes and he knew Rachel had heard the whole thing.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that my girlfriend and my best friend are the two most wonderful human beings in the world."

"I don't know about Kurt but I learned it from you Rach," She walked over and kissed her deeply and passionately. It wasn't leading anywhere it was just showing their endless love and devotion to each other. "Come on we have a wedding to plan." Quinn interlocked her fingers with Rachel's and led her toward the exit.

"You do realize that tomorrow is Regionals right?"

"I do," Quinn said.

"And we're going to win right?"

"Of course we are Rachel because we have you," she said sweetly.

"Of course."

"Arrogant… Berry," Quinn said with a chuckle playing their now familiar game.

"Confidant… Fabray," she retorted and Quinn just laughed because there was nothing more breathtaking in this world than a confidant Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>After watching the Warblers perform and the beginning of the Golden Goblet's performance, the New Directions went back to the choir room to prepare for their turn.<p>

Quinn yanked Rachel by the hand and pulled her aside as everyone filed into the room. She pressed Rachel against the wall and then covered her lips with her own. Rachel moaned into her mouth and slipped her tongue passed those open lips to deepen it which Quinn willingly let her do.

"Mmm Quinn," she breathed out when Quinn pulled away. "That was… um well hot but what was it for?"

"Because I like kissing you," she answered and Rachel tilted her head to the side.

"And I like kissing you," she replied and Quinn just smiled at her.

"Look I know this week has been rough but I want you to forget about all of it and just go out there and shine the way you always do."

"Okay."

"And you look beautiful by the way," she said with a wink.

"Quinn we're wearing the same thing."

"I know and I didn't say I don't look beautiful too," she took her hand and led her into the choir room.

"You know you're quite arrogant yourself Fabray," she said.

"I know, but its confidant and I learned it from my girlfriend," she replied and Mr. Schuester had them form a show circle."

"You wanted to say something first Quinn," he said to her and she nodded.

"I wanted you all to know that my mom is getting married later this afternoon and as you know you're all invited but I wanted to say that you are all very important to me and I would love if you could all make it to her wedding to support her because I consider you a part of my family anyway… you too Mr. Schuester," he smiled. "And if you can't make it to the ceremony there will be a party at my house afterward so please join us there… now let's go kick some ass!" She finished with a shout.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Mr. Schuester said.

Quinn watched in awe as her girlfriend, her best friend Artie and Blaine sang and rapped their hearts out on their first number and then she stood backstage holding Rachel's hand and watched as the_ Troubletones_ kicked ass on their song… it was in that moment that she was pretty sure they were going to win because they were already better than everyone else and Rachel hadn't even done her solo yet. As the _Troubletones _were finishing up she turned to Rachel and kissed her roughly.

"Go out there and show everyone that Rachel fucking Berry is a star," she said and Rachel giggled at her enthusiasm.

"This song is for you my love," she husked and kissed Quinn again. When the music started she went out on that stage and just like every single other time she fucking owned it and Quinn may have been quite a bit turned on at the words she was singing and Rachel's beautiful… well her beautiful everything.

Rachel walked out on that stage and her confidence was soaring. She was pretty sure they were going to win regardless, they were just better.

And she could just go out there, no worries, no nerves… no fear.

Just love and passion; for singing, for the glee club and for the amazing blonde that she was lucky enough to call hers. When the girls came out on stage to back her up her eyes locked on Quinn.

Finn stood on the balcony with the guys and watched the girl he loved.

The only girl he ever imagined by his side when he looked to the future and his heart broke as he watched her sing that song to the girl that she was so obviously in love with; and in that moment he knew… he knew that he needed to let her go.

After the song ended and the girls ran off the stage Quinn pulled Rachel into her arms and spun her in circles. She was so in love with this magnificent creature and she couldn't even find words to describe this feeling.

Rachel looked down at the girl of her dreams as she held her in those strong arms and she felt so home. She never thought she would find love, never mind find it when she was fifteen years old and have it be the lasting kind of love.

She slid her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled their lips together in a passionate kiss filled with nothing more and nothing less the absolute love.

Quinn lowered Rachel back to the ground and let herself feel every single thing that Rachel was putting into the kiss. On one side of them Puck was watching and hoping for the day that he would find that kind of love, next to him Brittany and Santana were staring into each other's eyes knowing that they were well on their way to having what their best friends had.

And on the other side of them Finn stood watching with his hands stuffed in his pockets and just let his heart break watching what he was so desperate to ignore until now. A tear slid down his cheek and he just let go.

He let her go.

Once and for all.

After they won they celebrated on stage and in the choir room. There was plenty of sparkling cider and red solo cups to go around and Rachel was sitting on Quinn's lap when Becky Jackson came running into the room and informed Quinn that Coach Sylvester wanted to see her.

"Okay Becky, I'll be right there," she said and Becky ran off. Quinn looked to Rachel.

"What do you think she wants?"

"Dunno," Quinn said and Rachel climbed off her lap. "Only one way to find out," she kissed Rachel's nose and smiled. "I'll meet you at your locker in a few minutes and then we can go."

"Okay baby and good luck," she said and Quinn arched her eyebrow.

"Why good luck?"

"Because Coach Sylvester wants to see you… you never know if that is good or bad and with her, it's usually bad."

"True," she winked and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Quinn took a deep breath before she knocked on Coach Sylvester's office door, when there was no answer she poked her head in.<p>

"Coach Sylvester," she said softly and saw the woman sitting behind her desk. When Sue looked at her she smiled.

"Q, thanks for coming," Quinn took that as a good sign and walked closer. "I know you must be exhausted from singing all those ooh's and background ahh's… have a seat," Quinn rolled her eyes but did take a seat in front of her desk. "I've been doing a lot of thinking this week and um, I don't know if it's this Karofsky thing or even seeing you perform but I realized something," Quinn met her eyes and saw the woman grinning at her.

She was feeling a cross between fear and wonder.

"I've always admired you Q," Quinn smiled at those words as she continued. "At first I thought it was because you reminded me of a younger somewhat less striking Sue Sylvester… but then I realized I admire you for all the ways that you're _not_ like me." Quinn's smiled widened. "You proved it's never too late to turn your life around… in fact you did that a couple of times actually," Quinn nodded. "And with that in mind I'm giving you this." She handed Quinn a box with her name on the front.

Quinn took the box knowing full well what was inside and she couldn't help the nervous excitement that she felt in her stomach as she opened the box to reveal her Cheerios uniform.

"You are not gonna regret this," she said with a smile and saw that Sue was nodding. "I'm gonna win us a National championship in this uniform."

* * *

><p>Quinn was so excited when she left Sue's office that she wanted to greet Rachel wearing it, so she ran to the nearest bathroom to put it on. She was full of butterflies and was suddenly looking forward to the rest of the year.<p>

She was going to win a national championship with both the Cheerios and the New Directions, she was going to graduate as valedictorian, she was going to go to Yale and someday she was going to marry Rachel Berry.

Quinn Fabray most certainly had a good life.

A far cry from where she was two years ago when she was in closet and being mean to the only person that had ever made her feel alive, and then pregnant, homeless and alone… except for that girl.

Coach was right she did turn her life around and she made a promise to herself in this moment to visit Karofsky and tell him that it is never too late to be the person you were meant to be.

She walked out of the bathroom and was heading toward Rachel's locker when Kurt and Blaine walked by her.

"Looking good Fabray," Blaine said and she smiled at them.

"Thanks boys," she said looking back at them and then she approached Rachel's locker and saw that she was talking to Finn. She stood behind them-not hiding- but behind them… and listened.

"Finn look I can't deal with your crap right now I-"

"I'm not going to give you any trouble Rachel I just wanted to ask you something," he said and Quinn noted that his voice sounded very sad… like he had given up. She sucked in a breath at the realization that he had finally given up on Rachel.

"Okay," Rachel said and waited as he took a deep and shaky breath.

"When you were singing that song; you were singing it to Quinn… and only Quinn right?" Quinn saw his heart breaking in his eyes when Rachel nodded. "She really does make you so happy."

"Yes she does," Rachel told him. And Quinn saw him nod and watched as any hope he had been hanging onto just left him and he smiled half-heartedly.

"I wanna support you Rachel… and Quinn," she could tell that Rachel was smiling because suddenly Finn was smiling. "And I'm going to stop being a jerk."

"Thank you Finn," Rachel squealed and reached up to hug him and as he hugged her back and fought the tears. Then he saw Quinn standing there for the first time and he shot her a pained grin.

"Yes thank you Finn," she said and Rachel's head whipped around to see her. And Quinn wasn't sure but she thought she saw Rachel's eyes darken with lust as she checked her out.

Quinn pulled Finn into a hug.

"I'm sorry Quinn for everything I've done," he whispered and she nodded and backed out of the hug.

"It's not okay Finn, but I do understand… I don't know what I would've done if Rachel had loved you instead of me… so I really do get it." He nodded dumbly and shot his sideways grin that both girls always thought was so charming.

"I'll see you guys later, at the wedding." He said and stalked off and when Quinn looked at Rachel she could still see the lust in there.

"What do you think?" Quinn asked her and motioned to her outfit. "Coach gave it to me early and I couldn't resist."

"Couldn't resist teasing me?" Rachel said pulling Quinn by her hips until they were touching.

"Yeah well that is the motto right… all about the teasing."

"That maybe the motto Quinn; but no… you are taking me home right now to make sure it's all about the pleasing too."

"Mm, I'd love to babe… but the wedding."

"We have enough time for a quickie, don't we?" Rachel wondered.

"With as turned on as I am from watching you sing, yeah it'll definitely be quick." Rachel giggled and they started to leave.

"You're an angel Quinn."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you let go of everything Finn has done with a simple apology."

"Yeah well life is too short to hold onto trivial things… I learned that this week."

"Yeah," she said sadly. "You think we'll ever be okay after what happened?"

"I think so… we're already getting there," Quinn said and linked their hands. As they walked down the hall Quinn decided to share her epiphany with Rachel. "I want to go see Karofsky tomorrow and tell him that there is always a chance to turn your life around."

"Okay babe but… why now?"

"When I was talking with Coach she said that about me and it's true," Rachel nodded. "And I want to make sure that he knows that he is strong enough to overcome this and be the man he's always dreamed of being."

"See what I mean; an angel," Rachel said and hugged her arm and Quinn giggled.

"So will you go with me?"

"Of course I will, but right now I want you to take me home and make love to me in this uniform until it's time for the wedding."

And Quinn did.

* * *

><p>Rachel was pacing the floor of the justice of the peace. Santana, Brittany, and Frannie were there all dressed and ready and so was she. Her dads, Shelby and Beth, and the entire glee club were there but Quinn wasn't.<p>

Judy was just as frantic as Rachel was.

"Where is she Rachel?"

"I-I don't know Judy, I dropped her off to get her dress and she said she would be here soon and that was a half hour ago… I'll text her." She pulled out her phone and tapped out a quick text.

From Rachel: _Where are you?_

The response was almost immediate.

From Quinn: _I got almost all the way there and realized I forgot my dress and had to go back. I'll be there soon, leaving now._

Rachel heaved a heavy breath and looked at Judy.

"She forgot her dress and had to go back she's leaving now," Rachel said and saw Judy smiled.

"Oh thank god," she said and everyone seemed to relax. This only lasted a little while because soon after one of the court aids came into the room and said they had five minutes. Judy started to freak out again and Rachel pulled out her phone.

From Rachel: _Hurry!_

/

Quinn was driving and trying to get there as quickly as possible but she was stuck behind a tractor and she didn't want to try and pass him. She heard her phone buzzing but didn't take it she just hoped the tractor would turn at the next street. But of course she had no luck.

She knew that Rachel and her mom were probably frantic right now and she felt like such a jerk for forgetting her dress.

/

The aid came into the room again five minutes later and looked at Judy.

"It's time."

"Can we just wait a few more minutes for my daughter?" The woman shook her head.

"It's now or never," the lady said and Judy looked over to Rachel who pulled her phone out again.

From Rachel: _Where are you?_

/

Quinn heard her phone buzz again. She grabbed her phone she saw Rachel's two messages and decided to type out a quick reply.

What she didn't see was the stop sign or the red truck that slammed into her car just as she hit send.

And everything went black.

/

Rachel nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone beeped in her hand and almost dropped it in her hurry to open it.

From Quinn: _On my way_.

Rachel read the message over and over and heaved a sigh.

"On my way," she read aloud and then turned to Judy. "She's on her way," she said meeting Judy's eyes and Judy nodded.

"Oh good," Judy let out a relieved sigh.

"Yeah she'll be here any second now," Richard tried to reassure her and it seemed to work but nothing could reassure Rachel as she read the text over and over again.

_She's on her way_- Rachel thought.

And she tried to be relieved but she couldn't shake the really horrible feeling that spread throughout her body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Up next there will be two AU chapters.**

**The first one will be the moments right after the accident, and in the hospital… and Quinn's initial recovery.**

**The second chapter will be three weeks later and goes through the next month or so of Quinn's recovery. I don't know much about spinal cord injuries and won't even try to pretend I do so it will pretty much tell the story of Quinn's mindset and her friendships with the glee club as they help her deal with this.**

**The song used was Angel by Aerosmith.**


	67. Chapter 67: Strong

**A/N: Otherwise known as "AU Hiatus Part One"**

**I have a party to attend to so here you go... earlier than normal.  
><strong>

**I did a little bit of research- which let's be honest is more than Glee did- but I found out that Volkswagon Beetles have front and side airbags, which help explain why Quinn lived and didn't break anything, although unlikely; it is possible and really lucky.**

**Also like I said I don't know anything about spinal cord injuries but I did a little bit of research on that as well; but I'm no expert and remember this is fiction and I apologize for any inaccuracies I did the best I could… and again it was more than Glee did.**

**So thank you and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, anything else mentioned or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 67: Strong<strong>

"_So now you're sleeping peaceful, I lie awake and pray. That you'll be strong tomorrow, and we will see another day. And we will praise it, and love the light that brings a smile, across your face." _

The wedding was off, they had missed the deadline and Quinn still wasn't there.

Rachel was pacing the floor; she just couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible had happened when her phone rang out. She didn't even look to see who was calling her she just answered it.

"Quinn!" She said quickly and felt her stomach drop to her toes when she heard a strange man's voice talking to her.

"Rachel Berry?" He said to her.

"Y-Yes."

"This number was the first emergency number in Miss Fabray's phone." Rachel gasped. "There has been an accident and you need to get to the hospital as soon as possible th-" his voice faded out as Rachel's breath left her, her eyes rolled back…

And everything went black.

She woke up with a pounding headache and the feeling of her head jostling around. Her eyes fluttered open and she lifted her head which had been resting on someone's shoulder. She was in a car. Her daddy was driving and her dad was in the passenger's seat. There was someone to her right holding her hand and the person to her left- the one whose shoulder she had been laying on had their arm across her back and was holding her tight. She looked to her right and saw Brittany holding her hand and then to her left and saw Santana holding her.

"What happened?"

"You fainted Rachel," Santana told her and Rachel could see it in her eyes… the fear. And just like that everything came crashing down around her and the tears engulfed her.

"What else did he say?" She asked through tears as Santana held her tight. Hiram answered her as he was the one who took the phone from her.

"He said that Quinn was rushed to the hospital after her car was broadsided by a truck."

"Oh god I'm gonna be sick," Rachel said as her father's words crashed down on her. Quinn was hurt.

Her Quinn.

Her angel.

She couldn't lose her.

She just couldn't.

She felt Santana's grip tighten and knew that Santana was feeling the same things. When they got to the hospital, she barely let the car stop and she ran in; Santana was right behind her. When they got inside, she saw that Judy was standing with Richard and Frannie.

"Where is she?" She asked and Judy pointed to the room that they had brought Quinn into.

"They um," Judy choked on her tears so Frannie continued.

"They said that they don't know the extent of the damage yet but that the impact was on the driver's side door.

"Oh god," Rachel's legs buckled and she would've fallen but she felt strong arms around her. She didn't know who they belonged to until she looked up into the unwavering brown eyes of Quinn's best friend.

"I got you Rachel," Santana said and she collapsed into the girl's strong arms and held her tight.

"And who's got you," Puck's voice sounded behind them.

"I do," Brittany answered and wrapped an arm around Santana's waist.

"I do too," Puck told them. "In fact I've got all of you. He gripped Santana's other side and Rachel knew she was in good hands with these three.

She just hoped Quinn was in good hands.

* * *

><p>Again Rachel found herself pacing the floor… it felt like hours before the doctor finally came out of the room and saw them all.<p>

"Ma'am," he addressed Judy. "Would you like to talk in private?" He asked her as he looked around at the crowd of people that were waiting on news about Quinn. Rachel was by Judy's side in an instant while Judy followed the doctor's gaze.

"Oh no… they're all family," she finally answered and he shot her a tight smile knowing damn well that wasn't true but followed her wishes anyway.

"Okay… she is stable," he started and Rachel exhaled loudly. "The impact was directly where she was sitting. Her shoulder was dislocated which has since been set right, she has a bit of whiplash from her head being jerked so violently to the side," Judy nodded. There is also quite a bit of bruising to the left side of her face, her entire left side from the airbags and some minor bruising to her ribs but beyond that she seems to be fine as far as broken bones are concerned. The airbags saved her life and she was very lucky," Judy finally let out a relieved breath and gripped Richard's arm. "She must have an angel looking out for her."

"She is the angel," Rachel said to the doctor.

"There is more ma'am and I'm afraid this news isn't as good," he said and Rachel sucked in a breath. She couldn't take much more of this circle of emotions without snapping.

"O-Okay," Judy stammered.

"Your daughter seems to have a compressed spinal cord injury," he said and there was a collective gasp heard throughout the room.

"Oh no," Artie said the loudest and Rachel felt like she was going to faint again. She couldn't though; she needed to be strong for Quinn. She reached behind her blindly and her hand was immediately filled with Santana's.

"W-What does that mean exactly… is-is she… is she paralyzed?" Judy stammered.

"We won't know the extent of her injury ma'am until we operate to relieve some of the pressure," Judy nodded while he continued. "The likelihood of paralysis depends on how badly the compression is and whether or not she has any feeling in her legs, which we won't know until she wakes up."

"S-So do we wait until she wakes up to operate?"

"No ma'am," he said. "We need to operate as soon as possible to relieve as much pressure as possible and once we do that we'll know more."

"O-Okay s-so when?" She stammered.

"She is stable now ma'am as I said so they are prepping the O.R. as we speak," he watched the nerves and fear spread throughout Judy's face. He took her hand into his own. "Listen Mrs. Fabray," he was speaking softly and his eyes darted to Rachel; he could tell by the look the girl was wearing that she cared far more about this than they were letting on so he took her hand as well. "Quinn was very lucky, so please just keep that in mind. She is very strong and she is in great hands… we will do our very best to ensure that she will be just fine." Judy nodded.

"Thank you Doctor," Rachel told him before letting his hand fall.

"You can go in and see her," he said to Judy. "And I'm sorry sweetie but that means immediate family only." Rachel gasped.

"Oh I don't fucking think so!" Santana yelled from behind her and stepped in front of the doctor. "There is no fucking way that Rachel isn't going in there to see her do you get me DOC!"

"B-B-But she-"

"B-B-But she nothing… she's Quinn's other sister," she said and the doctor gave her the side eye. "Can't you see the family resemblance?" She stared him down and the man actually cowered under her stare and took several steps back.

"Yeah, yeah… um," he looked at Judy. "You and your _two_ daughters can go and see her now for a few minutes," he practically ran away from them as Judy and Frannie went into Quinn's room. Rachel turned to Santana and smiled.

"Thank you so much Santana," she said lovingly.

"No need Rachel just tell her I love her okay."

"Will do," Rachel dropped her hand and walked toward the room.

Santana felt her knees buckle but two sets of arms held her up on either side of her. One was her amazing girlfriend and the other was none other than Noah Puckerman; she shot him a sideways glance.

"What? I said I got you."

"Yeah you did," she agreed and they led her over to the waiting room to have a seat.

"That was fucking badass Santana," he told her.

"Well I have my moments."

"Well done," he agreed and draped his arm over her shoulder as Brittany hugged her waist.

"Quinn's gonna be okay Santana," she said softly. She loved Brittany's ever optimistic nature but she wasn't so sure. She kissed Brittany on the top of her head.

"How do you know?"

"Because she is the strongest person I know," Brittany answered honestly. "She's a superhero San, and if anyone can beat this… it's her." Santana smiled because Brittany was right.

As usual.

If anyone could beat this it was Quinn fucking Fabray.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into Quinn's room and again felt like she was going to be sick. Her incredible and amazing girlfriend just looked so broken.<p>

Her beautiful face was covered in ugly red and purple bruises and her whole left side was also bruised. She gasped loudly and Judy looked over.

"It looks worse than it is Rachel… she's bruised not broken," Judy said.

"I know it's just… she's just," she trailed off because she couldn't put into words what she was feeling.

It was a mixture of relief and terror.

Quinn looked battered but still breathtakingly beautiful.

And she looked so weak but Rachel knew better.

Rachel knew she was strong.

"Come over here sweetie and talk to her, tell her that you love her," Judy said and Rachel walked closer. After several minutes Judy spoke again. "Fran and I will give you some time alone."

"N-No you don't have to I mean this is your time too and I-"

"Rachel you were there for my Quinnie when no one else was… not even me," she said and cupped Rachel's cheek. "No one deserves this time more than you." Rachel nodded and sat down at Quinn's bedside while Frannie and Judy ducked out of the room.

She peered over Quinn's still form and she smiled.

"I love you Quinn Fabray with everything that I am and everything that I have," Rachel whispered. "Santana loves you too, she told me to tell you that… and the whole glee club, Beth and Shelby are here, and my dads are here too. Everyone loves you Quinn and they need you to beat this." She started to cry and she reached for Quinn's lifeless hand.

"I need you to beat this… you're strong, you're brave, you're incredible and if anyone in this world can beat this it's you baby. I want you to go in there and fight. Fight for me and us and for our future babies." She leaned up and kissed Quinn's cheek and then pressed the sweetest of kisses to her lips.

"I love you with all of my heart and soul," she whispered and then she heard the soft sound of someone clearing their throat. She looked up and saw a young nurse standing there.

"I-I'm sorry sweetie but I have to prep her for surgery," the girl said and Rachel nodded.

"What's your name?" Rachel asked her.

"Cassidy," she answered.

"That's a lovely name," Rachel told her and saw her smile. "And will you be with her in surgery?" The girl nodded.

"I will," Rachel smiled at her and then looked back to Quinn.

"Do you hear that baby… this lovely nurse is going to be with you every step of the way because I can't be and I want you to remember that she is there in my place okay." Rachel leaned down and pressed another quick kiss to Quinn's lips and then she walked closer to Cassidy.

"Will you please make sure she's okay because I have to tell you," the tears were pouring out of her eyes now. "That girl in that bed is my whole life and I don't know how to exist in this world without her… so can you please just hold her hand and let her know that you're taking care of her for me," Cassidy smiled and patted Rachel's shoulder.

"I will," she said softly and Rachel nodded.

"Thank you Cassidy."

"You're welcome sweetie."

As Rachel was leaving she looked back and she watched Cassidy for a moment.

"Did you hear that Quinn, that girl loves you so I want you to fight for her," Cassidy said and Rachel smiled knowing that this perfect stranger was going to take care of Quinn like she asked her too.

Once she got back out into the waiting room she lost it again with the tears as soon as she saw them all and again it was Santana's unwavering strength that held her together.

She had never been more grateful that Santana loved Quinn enough to take care of her.

* * *

><p>A few hours later; they were all still sitting around the waiting room. Puck, Finn and Frannie had gone to get food for everyone and came back with clothes for Judy and Rachel, and some of Quinn's clothes for Santana, Brittany to change into so they could get out of their dresses. After changing Rachel joined everyone as they ate; Puck made sure they had gotten something vegan for Rachel but she couldn't eat.<p>

"Come on Rachel you should at least try to eat," Santana said to her.

"Oh fuck off Santana since when do you care about my well-being?" She spat.

"Since Quinn can't right now," Santana answered and Rachel could hear the hurt in her tone and she did feel bad but she couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm sorry I-I just… I can't be here right now," Rachel said and walked out of the waiting room. Hiram got to his feet and started to go after her.

"Wait H," Santana called. "Let me go," she got to her feet and he nodded. Santana walked out of the room and saw Rachel heading for the exit. She ran to catch up to her and circled her hand around Rachel's arm and turned her around.

"Look Rachel I'm sorry I-"

"No I'm sorry Santana I know you're just trying to be there for Quinn and do what she would want you to do but please just stop pretending that you like me when we both know that you only deal with me because you love Quinn."

"Is that what you really think Rachel, even after all this time?" Rachel nodded but when she saw tears in Santana's eyes she started to feel bad.

"I love you okay," she blurted out and Rachel gasped and then a smile swept across her mouth and Santana had to admit she never thought she would be as happy to see Rachel Berry smiling as she was in this moment. "Not like that you perv," she said and Rachel giggled.

"I know I give you a lot of crap you know… but Rachel you are one of my best friends and the truth is you saved me," Rachel's mouth dropped. "You and your stupid loser club saved my fucking life," she was crying now and Rachel reached for her hand. "I would never have survived high school and my own self-hatred if it wasn't for this merry band of singing losers who were led by the most incredible- and might add highly annoying person I've ever met- if you guys didn't show me the kind of love and compassion that you guys give to people on a daily basis… and for you especially to give it to people like me, who took joy and comfort in trying to make you feel worse about yourself than I felt about myself; that is why I fight for you guys so mercilessly… that is why I fight for you. I love you Rachel and I'm sorry that I never told you before," she could see that Rachel was crying to now. "Honestly I thought you knew. I thought you got that my teasing was how I showed my love," Rachel nodded.

"I guess I did… I mean I knew you cared but I thought it was mostly because Quinn and Brittany did."

"Well, let me clear that up right now then," she said and stepped closer; she placed both hands on Rachel's biceps and smiled down at her. "When you and Quinn first started dating I didn't think we'd ever really be friends. I thought too much had happened between us but then you showed me like you always do that you are this incredible person with endless love for the people around you and you forgave me… you didn't even have to say the words but I could tell and for that Rachel you will always be important to me. Part of me standing by your side right now and holding you together is because Quinn would kick my ass if I didn't," Rachel giggled. "But the bigger and more important part of me is doing it because… well because there is nowhere else I'd rather be right now." Rachel started to cry as she nodded. "I love you Rachel, you're like that annoying little sister that pisses me off to no end but that I absolutely couldn't live without." Rachel pulled her into a tight hug and whispered.

"Thank you." Santana nodded against her shoulder and then pulled away.

"There really is no need to thank me because if I didn't have you to worry about and you to take care of right now; I'd probably be going insane and beating up orderlies and shit." Rachel laughed. "I know that girl in there is your whole world Rachel but she is a pretty big piece of mine too," Rachel nodded again. "You both are." Rachel started to cry again.

"I can't do this Santana," she whined. "I can't exist without her and I… I'm-I'm not strong enough," Santana scoffed which effectively cut her off.

"You are the strongest person I know."

"I'm not though," Rachel said through tears. "She's the strong one and," she sucked in a breath before continuing. "If she's broken, I-I don't know how I'm supposed to…" She trailed off.

"Rachel she's a fucking superhero. I mean look at all she has already been through and accomplished okay," Rachel nodded and wiped frantically at her face. "So this negativity and doubting of yourself that you're doing right now you better get it out of your system right fucking now and I'll be glad to let you take it out on me but you do it now… because Quinn won't need this girl when she wakes up. She's gonna need her brave, confidant, and amazingly strong girlfriend to whip her ass into gear," she saw Rachel grin and knew her tough love technique was having the desired effect. "And I mean that figuratively because I swear Berry if I see you with an actual whip I'll-"

"Thank you Santana."

"You're welcome Rachel."

"And for the record I love you too," Santana nodded and wiped her own tears from her eyes.

_Leave it to Quinn to be fucking unconscious when she and Rachel finally get over their shit_- Santana thought- _Ahh she'll be proud either way_.

"Will you do something with me Santana?"

"Anything," Santana told her whole heartedly and even though Rachel was surprised with how quickly she answered she knew the girl meant it.

"Earlier Quinn was talking about going to visit Karofsky tomorrow and reminding him of all that he has to live for and I was wondering if you would go with me… now."

"I would love to Rachel," Santana said and they were off. Rachel looped her arm through Santana's and rested her head against her shoulder.

"I can't thank you enough for this."

"Don't mention it," Santana told her.

"Okay."

"No I mean like ever," Santana clarified and Rachel giggled.

Some things never changed.

But at least she knew how the girl felt now and she would never doubt it again.

* * *

><p>Santana and Rachel walked to Karofsky's room. They knocked once and they heard him say come in. His brow wrinkled when he saw who was visiting him.<p>

"Hey I um," he stammered. "You two were the last two people I'd expect to see me.

"How are you David?" Rachel asked sweetly and he grinned at her.

"I'm alive," he answered honestly.

"And are you happy or sad about that fact?" She wondered as she stopped near his bed and Santana remained near the door.

"I'm happy," he whispered as tears fell down his face. Rachel reached for his hand and placed hers inside of it.

"I'm so very glad to hear that," she told him and he cried more.

"I am so sorry for every mean word and every slushy I threw at you Rachel," he said through tears and then looked up at Santana. "You too; all of you in fact." Rachel nodded her head.

"I forgive you David."

"Just like that?" He said shocked and Santana giggled.

"Just like that dude… it's the amazing thing about Rachel Berry, well one of them," she stepped closer too. "And for the record I forgive you too. If only we had known, well I did but if only they had known and I was nicer we could've reached out to you."

"I wouldn't have taken your offered hand though… and we all know it," he said. "I just never knew how much words could hurt someone until it happened to me and I really thought I could just… I just… I don't even know how to explain what I was feeling, but I'm glad I failed."

"I am too," Rachel told him. "And you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I am here today because Quinn wanted to visit you and remind you of all the wonderful things you have to live for David," he nodded. "She wanted you to look at her life and all that she has overcome and she wanted you to know that you shouldn't settle for anything less than what makes you happy." He nodded.

"Well where is she?" He smiled and he waited but his smile disappeared when he saw Rachel crying and he looked between the two.

"There was an accident," Santana began but he cut her off.

"No… no fucking way," he said and was crying too; his eyes darting between the two girls.

"She's in surgery right now and from what they're saying she has a spinal cord injury," Santana finished.

"She's paralyzed," he nearly screamed and Rachel cried harder.

"No…we um, we don't know yet," Santana assured him and his eyes landed on Rachel.

"I'm so sorry Rachel," he said and her eyes lifted from the floor and stared at him.

"No! Don't do that David, don't be sorry… and I want you to know something, Quinn is going to be just fine I know it… I-I feel it in my heart so no there is no need to be sorry but I'll tell you what you can do for me," he nodded as she continued. "You can... not waste this chance you've been given… you can go out there and live your life to the fucking fullest and do it the way you want, be the man you are not who everyone says you should be and do it with a fucking smile on your face," he was smiling. "Can you do that for me?"

"I can sure as hell try Rachel," he said.

"Well then, I believe I have delivered Quinn's message then… and now I'm going to check on my girlfriend." Rachel left the room.

"I hope you feel better Karofsky," Santana said to him.

"She's fucking incredible isn't she?"

"Yeah she is," Santana told him before following Rachel out. She caught up to Rachel and walked beside her.

They were silent as they got onto the elevator and then Santana turned to Rachel.

"Well that is more like it Rachel," she said and Rachel giggled.

"Well I figured if Quinn can't be a superhero right now, then I will be." Santana nodded. "I have to be strong for her and push her until she gets up on two feet again and I have no doubt that she will."

"Me neither," Santana agreed. "And I'm glad that you're feeling better."

"Well I don't know how long it'll last I might fall apart again as soon as we get back," she said and Santana wrapped her arm around her back.

"Well in that case I got you," she told her as they walked toward the waiting room. As they walked back into the waiting room and when saw them Leroy released a heavy sigh.

"Oh thank Barbra," he said and hugged her tight. "I was worried about you baby girl."

"I'm sorry… Santana and I went to go see David for Quinn," she noted that everyone was staring at her oddly. "Quinn wanted to go visit him and since that can't happen we decided to go for her."

There was a collective nod and Rachel slumped to the seat and felt Noah wrap his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Chel," she heard Beth's voice call out and her eyes landed on Shelby and Beth.

"I-I have to go soon Rachel because she needs to sleep but I figured you'd want to see her before I do," Rachel nodded and reached for Beth who practically jumped into Rachel's arms. "Will you keep me updated though?" She asked and Rachel nodded.

"Of course," Rachel told her and then her eyes landed on Beth and she pulled the little girl into a tight hug.

This was as close as she was going to get to hugging Quinn right now and she reveled in the feeling and the sound of Beth's heartbeat. A calming sensation swept over her and all of a sudden she felt like everything would be fine.

She could feel her angel.

She could feel her inside of Beth's touch.

And then she cried.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting on the chair cuddled into Noah's side and he had his arm draped around her back. It seemed like they had been at the hospital forever but in reality it had only been about five hours. She was going in and out of consciousness. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that she hadn't eaten or if it was just because she was tired or maybe it was both.<p>

Every time she dozed off whether it was for thirty seconds or five minutes she would have visions of Quinn. Sometimes it was just her smiling face… other times it was specific memories. Her mind was assaulted with images of Quinn hovering over her the first time they made love; and smiling down at her when they were cuddled by the fire when they were camping. Picking her up and twirling her outside of their bookstore.

She saw images of the first time Quinn held Beth in the hospital. The first time she took her on a date, their first kiss… their second kiss; their first fight in the hallway of school. The day Quinn broke up with her, the bathroom at prom, the green room at Nationals, the day she showed up with that stupid pink hair, and just that morning at Regionals when she picked her up and spun her around like they had their whole lives ahead of them. She was just getting image after image of her life with Quinn and it wasn't enough.

It would never be enough.

Quinn had to beat this… she had to be strong enough.

Because Rachel wasn't; not without her pillar of support and those hazel eyes looking at her the way no one ever has before.

She sat up with a start and sucked in a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked her.

"N-Nothing… a-at least I-I don't think so," she said looking around the room. Most of the kids had gone home but Puck, Santana, Brittany and Kurt had remained. "S-She's okay, I mean she's going to be okay," she finished and all eyes landed on her.

"H-How do you know that Rachel?" Frannie asked.

"Well I don't know for sure but I can feel it," she said. "She's out of surgery… I can feel her," she said and not even a minute later the doctor came into the room.

"Well shit!" Santana yelled and then blushed when everyone stared at her.

Rachel always did say she was a bit psychic.

Both Judy and Rachel got to their feet and waited for the doctor to speak.

"Everything went well," he said and Judy breathed a sigh of relief but Rachel was fists were balled as she waited for the but…

There was no but.

"We were able to relieve most of the compression and it seems now it is just swelling against her spinal cord."

"W-What does that mean?" Rachel stammered.

"That means that we have to wait," he told her.

"Wait?" She shook her head. "Wait for what?"

"We wait until she wakes up."

"And then what?" Judy wondered.

"If she has feeling in her legs then obviously she will be fine," Rachel nodded and he continued. "If she can't move them but has tingles then it just means the swelling needs to go down and chances are she will walk again."

"A-And what if she feels nothing?" Rachel asked and held her breath she really didn't want to know the answer but she knew she needed to hear it.

"Well that's tricky," he said. "It could mean that the swelling would have to go down more but if she has no feeling at all the chances are-"

"The chances are she won't walk again," Rachel finished for him and he nodded. Judy gasped and Richard gripped her arm. The doctor looked at Rachel and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Look, we won't know anything until she wakes up and tells us okay?" Rachel looked up at him, a tear escaped her eye, and she nodded.

"You don't know Quinn… Doctor," she said with the fiercest HBIC glare she could muster and he nodded. "Even if she has no feeling, you don't know her, she will beat this."

"That is a wonderful attitude young lady," he said to her and then looked at Judy. "She's in recovery right now and you can go visit her," he looked back to Rachel and smiled. "You and your two daughters," he finished and nodded in Santana's direction before he walked out. Rachel took a deep breath and walked toward the recovery room with Judy and Frannie.

She was stopped when Santana's body collided into her.

"Go in there and whip her ass into shape okay Berry?"

"I will Santana."

* * *

><p>When Rachel walked into the room she couldn't help but smile. Last time she was shocked to see Quinn so broken and hurt; this time she was just so happy to see her face.<p>

She loved her.

God she loved her.

Judy walked over to one side and Frannie followed Rachel remained near the door and just watched.

"Quinnie," Judy said and took her hand into her own. "Rachel's here… and Frannie. Beth and most of the glee club had to go home but Kurt, Santana, Brittany and Noah are still here; as well as Rachel's dads and Richard. You're family is here to see you baby girl and we just love you much," Judy's tears got the best of her finally and she took a step away from Quinn and faced Frannie.

"This is my fault," she shouted as tears flooded her face.

"No mom, not it's not," Frannie tried to reassure her and Rachel stepped closer.

"It was my wedding, she was rushing to get to… my wedding. It's all my fault," she said through tears and Frannie shook her head no. "No she was in a rush because of me it's my fault." Judy ran out of the room and both girls turned to go after her but Rachel stopped when she felt Frannie's hand on her arm.

"You stay with Quinnie," she said softly "I'll go after her," Rachel nodded.

"Tell her it's not her fault."

"I will," Frannie nodded and left the room. Rachel stared at the curtain they had just passed through.

"It's my fault," Rachel whispered to herself before shaking her head. She took a deep breath and mustered up all the strength she could find and turned to face her beautiful girlfriend. She looked over her amazing face and her beautiful features and then stepped closer.

She reached out for Quinn's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I-I love you so much Quinn," she whispered and sat down on the bed next to her. "And if anyone can beat this it's you baby, you are the strongest person I know and you," she got choked up. She heard someone clear their throat and she turned to see Santana, Brittany, Puck and Kurt standing there.

"Hey guys… I thought you couldn't-"

"We can't," Santana cut her off. "But the nurses are changing shifts and my dad told me once that the night shift nurses are a bit more lenient especially after the doctors leave… and besides what are they going to do throw us out?" Rachel smiled and waved them all in. Santana gasped when she saw Quinn.

"She's going to be fine Santana," Rachel said and held out her free hand for the girl. Santana chuckled and took it.

"I know she is… she's Quinn fucking Fabray," she said and everyone else nodded. They crowded around the bed and each one of them took turns holding Quinn's hand and telling her how wonderful she was. After several minutes of silence Rachel's worried eyes lifted from Quinn and landed on Santana.

"I-I feel so helpless right now," Rachel said quietly and felt Santana step closer. Rachel slipped her hand into Quinn's and looked down at her battered body. "I-I just wish there was something I could do t-t-to help."

"You can," Kurt spoke up. "We all can."

"What can we do Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"We can sing."

"N-No we can't we'll get kicked out," Rachel stammered.

"No we won't," Santana cut in. "And even if we do… you won't. I'll make damn sure of that," Rachel smiled; she could get used to this side of Santana. "And we'll sing quietly." Rachel nodded and looked down at Quinn. "Well as quietly as Rachel Berry can sing," she finished and Rachel let out a pained chuckle.

"Is that what you want baby, do you want to hear our voices…do you want me to serenade you?" She didn't know why but she felt a warmth engulf her and she knew singing was the right thing to do. She spoke to Santana but didn't remove her eyes from Quinn. "What should we sing?"

"What else," Santana said but didn't continue until Rachel's eyes landed on hers in confusion. "It's you and Quinn what other song would we sing… the one that started it all," Rachel's smile widened and Brittany, Kurt and Puck started to harmonize behind them and Rachel nodded to Santana before looking back to Quinn.

It was amazing how well they all knew each other. They knew exactly what to do without even discussing it.

"_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world_," Santana started to sing and Rachel's smiled widened. "_She took the midnight train going anywhere_."

"_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit_," Rachel sang as quietly as Rachel could but still managed to be flawless. "_He took the midnight train going anywhere_," she sang while the others harmonized in the background. She looked down at Quinn's face and could swear she looked more at peace and in less pain and she just_ knew_ it was working.

"_I see her in smoky room_," Santana sang.

"_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_," Rachel continued. "_For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on_," they sang together. Then everyone joined in. "_Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard, their shadows searching in the nigh_-" Rachel gasped effectively ending the song and her wide eyes landed on Quinn.

"S-She squeezed my hand," she said into the now silent room. Her eyes searched Quinn's face and when she saw her eyelids flutter and those piercing hazel eyes she sucked in another breath.

Quinn felt odd. She felt as though she had been asleep for a week and then she heard it.

The voice of an angel.

The voice of her dreams.

The girl of her dreams.

And she just needed to see her so she did.

Her eyes fluttered open and she was greeted by the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

She was greeted by the sight of Rachel Berry.

She looked worried and Quinn tried to remember why Rachel would be worried and then she heard her voice.

"Hey baby," Rachel's voice sounded like a mix of fear and relief. And then she spoke again and Quinn couldn't help but smile. "Santana go get her mother and someone needs to get the doctor. Everyone rushed out of room leaving a stunned Rachel alone with the love of her life. Quinn squeezed her hand again and when Rachel looked at her she smiled.

"Oh god Quinn I have missed your smile… I'm so glad you're awake," Rachel voice was shaky and she could feel her hands shaking and tears swimming in her eyes.

"Don't cry," Quinn husked out. "I'm fine baby," she said and Rachel exhaled a laugh. The laugh said a lot and Quinn couldn't fight the smile it brought to her face. "You're beautiful."

"Oh god Quinn," Rachel said. "You're too nice I bet I look like shit."

"You look like the best thing I have ever seen."

"You're still a smooth talker aren't you?" Rachel asked and she couldn't hide her elation. "But you look pretty fucking good yourself… I love you so much Quinn."

"I love you too," Quinn said. "Can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Kiss me," she whispered and Rachel had never been happier to do anything else in her whole life. She leaned down and pressed her lips to Quinn's and had never been so happy to feel those lips push back into hers this time.

"Quinnie," Judy's exasperated voice sounded behind them and Rachel backed away to give her mom and sister a moment but she couldn't go too far because Quinn was holding onto her hand and not letting go. "Oh Quinnie," Judy said running her hands over Quinn's head and staring into her face.

"H-How are you, are you… does it hurt baby?"

"I-I can't feel anything mom," Rachel winced at those words. "I'm guessing I'm on some pretty good drugs."

"You sure are sweetie," Judy said. "Oh god I'm so glad you're awake."

"Me too," Frannie admitted and Quinn looked over at her.

"Do-Do you remember what happened?" Judy asked the question that they were all wondering.

"Not really… but I remember being in the car, the rest is pretty obvious," she answered. A moment later the doctor came through the curtain. It was a different doctor than the one that operated on Quinn and Rachel hoped he didn't give her any trouble for being there.

"Hello Quinn," he said placing her chart on the bed near her feet. She smiled at him and he walked over and everyone backed away to give him some room. He flashed his pen light into her eyes and checked her stats. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck," she said and the doctor chuckled, while Judy gasped.

"Now is not the time for jokes Quinnie."

"Who's joking," she said seriously.

"Well it's good to see that you're in good spirits," he told her. "That will be a huge part of your recovery," she nodded and she could tell that something was going on that she didn't know. She could see it in the doctor's eyes and in her mother's eyes and especially in Rachel's eyes.

"I-I," she began and took a shuddering breath. "What's wrong with me?"

"You should know that you were very lucky and that the chances of a full recovery are-"

"Spit it out doc," she cut him off and there were tears threating to fall out of her eyes.

This was bad she could tell by everyone's expression.

"There was some damage to your spinal cord Quinn," she sucked in a breath as he continued. "Due to the blunt impact to your body your spinal cord was severely compressed."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"We had to operate to remove some of the pressure and it went really well."

"What does it mean exactly," she was getting angry now. She hated doctors and the way they talked in circles. "Just tell me."

"You may not be able to walk Quinn," he finally said and it felt like she was just punched in the stomach, or like a slushy was thrown at her from a moving train. Her eyes landed on Rachel's and she saw pain and worry and regret in those weeping brown eyes and she fought her own tears.

"Y-You said I may not… w-which means, I-I might walk right?"

"Exactly."

"Well how do we know for sure?"

"Well with spinal cord injuries there are many different factors that determine paralysis or not," she nodded. "The most important part is already done we moved quickly and relieved the pressure and now it depends on if you feel anything."

"And if I don't," her voice was shaky and she was already trying to move her feet and fighting the tears when her legs were doing nothing.

Just fucking lying there.

Useless.

"There is still a chance."

"Stop fucking talking in riddles and just say it all at once," she yelled and he smiled.

He fucking smiled.

"I like your attitude kid; it's going to do wonders for your recovery." He could tell she was about to yell again so he continued. "So you want to know if you'll walk again and my answer is it depends on you. If you don't feel your legs right now that could mean several things… but the most important thing is whether or not you have any feeling at all."

"I-I-I can't move them, I already tried," Rachel sucked in a breath and Quinn's eyes landed on hers. She was confused because she saw guilt looking back at her.

"I didn't ask if you could move them I asked if you could feel anything."

"I-I'm not sure… what should I be feeling?"

"Anything," he said. "Twitches… tingles," she was shaking her head no; and he frowned.

"I-Is that bad?"

"I'm not going to say it's good Quinn but I don't want you to get upset. You just woke up from surgery after having a very traumatic experience happen to your body," she nodded again. "Not to mention all of the pain medication running through your body."

"O-Okay," she said and everyone could hear the panic settling in on her.

"There is a very important test I have to do right now and it will help get some answers."

"Okay, what is it?"

"It's a nerve test," he said and moved to the foot of her bed. He flipped the blanket up and she gasped. Her whole left leg and foot was black and blue and that was when she noticed that her arm was too.

"Wow I'm fucked up… I'd hate to see my face right now."

"It's beautiful," Rachel said and Quinn smiled at her. "Just like it always is," she finished.

"God I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Quinn, so much." She smiled, and then her eyes moved to the doctor and he was smiling.

"Okay Quinn, I'm going to do this now but I want you to know that even if nothing happens right now it doesn't mean anything okay your body still needs to heal and-"

"I get it doc just fucking do it."

"Quinnie please watch your language," Judy reprimanded and the doctor giggled.

"It's fine Mrs. Fabray, she's a spitfire and I like it," Quinn blushed and smiled shyly. The doctor took a tongue depressor from his pocket and slid it up Quinn's right foot and everyone in the room gasped when her foot twitched.

"I-I-Is that good?" She asked the grinning doctor and he nodded.

"It's very good Quinn, it means there isn't any nerve damage. He repeated the action on the left foot and Judy cheered when her left foot twitched as well. "This is very good news."

"S-So I'll walk again?"

"We won't know for sure until you either get some feeling back or you don't," he saw her frown. "Don't think about the negative Quinn," he told her. "This is very good news and remember your body is still very traumatized."

"Okay," she said softly and he walked back to her side.

"One step at a time, okay kid?" She nodded again.

"Thank you doctor," she looked at his badge for the first time since he entered the room. "Doctor Bradley."

"You're welcome," he said and looked up at Judy. "The orderlies will be here soon to move her to a room of her own," Judy nodded. "You can stay here until then and they will tell you where she will be and when she is ready they will let you in her room for the night."

"Me too?" Rachel asked and he looked over at her. He knew it was against the rules but at this moment he didn't really care.

"Yes you too," Rachel squealed and bounced up and down and Quinn watched with a smile on her face. Dr. Bradley chuckled. "If anyone asks you're her sister."

"Yes sir," he smiled at Rachel and then to Quinn.

"See you in the morning Quinn," she nodded and he ducked out of the room. Judy grasped Quinn's hand.

"Since I get to spend the night here I'm going to let everyone else come see you before they have to go home."

"Everyone else?" Quinn questioned.

"Yeah Quinn the whole glee club was here but most of them had to go home, Beth and Shelby were here too." Rachel told her as Judy and Frannie ducked out. "But Kurt, Puck, Santana, Brittany and my dads are still here as well as Richard. "Everyone was so worried," Quinn reached out for her hand and she could see that Rachel was about to lose it.

"Hey, hey," Quinn said pulling her closer. "You heard the doctor, I'm going to be okay… my feet moved Rachel," Rachel nodded.

"I-I I know b-but I'm just; I feel so… I was so worried and I'm so sorry Quinn it's all my fault," the tears were pouring from her eyes now.

"Wait how is it your fault?"

"Because I texted you and…" her words broke on her tears and Quinn tried to rub her arm but Rachel only pulled away. "It's all my fault Quinn."

"No it's not."

"But I texted you and-"

"Rachel, in the two and a half years that we have dated how many times have you texted me while I was driving?" Quinn watched as her eyebrow knitted together as the memories washed over her. She didn't need Rachel to answer so she continued. "And how many of those texts did I answer _while_ I was driving," Rachel's lip was quivering because she knew Quinn was right but that didn't assuage her guilt one bit.

"I-I know but I was persistent and I wouldn't leave you alone and-"

"And I still didn't have to text you… okay? It was me, my own fault not yours but I'm going to be okay Rach, I promise."

"H-How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You're hurt Quinn I should be comforting you not the other way around and here you are making me feel better I ju- god I just… I'm so thankful for you."

"Me too," Quinn said to her. "And what am I supposed to do? Cry and whine over what could've been. No I haven't given up ever before in my life and I'm not going to start now. I'm going to walk again Rachel and that is not only a promise to myself, it's a promise to you." Rachel leaned down and captured Quinn's lips in a steamy kiss.

"Oh for fucks sake do you two have a bucket list of public places that you need to fuck in?" Santana's voice chimed behind them and Quinn smiled at her.

"It's nice to see you to Santana," Quinn smiled at her and Rachel backed away to give her and Brittany some room.

"Hi Quinn," Brittany said sadly. "Your mom is letting us in two at a time to see you before they move you to your room. I'm glad you're okay, Lord Tubbington and I were super worried.

"Thank you Britt," Quinn held out her hand and Brittany took it. "Did you hold these two together for me?" She motioned to Rachel and Santana and Brittany shook her head.

"I didn't have to, they held each other together," she answered and Quinn's smile widened. She knew Santana would've done that. "Santana even finally admitted she loves Rachel."

"She did?" Quinn's eyes moved from Brittany to Rachel who was nodding.

"Yeah she was amazing Quinn," Rachel said with honesty and love. "She held me together because she knew you would want her too… and because she loves me." Quinn's eyes swimming with tears landed on her best friend.

"Thank you Santana."

"Yeah well, it was time Rachel knew that she matters to me and of course Quinn there was nowhere I would've been but by her side," the tears fell out of Quinn's eyes as she saw for the first time just what an amazing woman Santana had become- she always knew she would.

"I love you Santana," Quinn said and could see tears falling down Santana's cheeks as she nodded.

"Don't ever fucking scare me like that again Fabray, you got me?" Quinn nodded and Santana leaned down and hugged her tight.

"We'll be back here as soon as the fucking doors open tomorrow okay," she said as she backed out of the hug. "I love you Q," Quinn nodded again. She kissed Quinn's cheek and then turned to Rachel and kissed her cheek too. Brittany did the same thing but after kissing Rachel's cheek she pulled her into a tight hug.

After they left Puck and Kurt came into the room.

"Hey baby Mama, looking good," Puck greeted and hugged her.

"You are an amazing human being Quinn," Kurt told her and she reached for his hand and Puck's with her other hand.

"Thanks for staying and I love you both."

"I love you too," they said at the same time.

"You take your time and you get better Quinn and we'll make sure that no one goes near your girl," Puck said.

"And by no one he means Finn," Kurt said and Puck nodded.

"Thank you guys so much."

"We'll see you tomorrow," Kurt said and squeezed her hand before letting it go. Puck leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You're breathtaking Quinn," he whispered and then stepped closer to Rachel. He didn't say anything he just pulled her tight against his body. After several minutes he kissed her forehead and then left the room. Rachel knew he was crying and didn't want either of them to see it.

Her fathers and Richard came in next.

Hiram kissed Quinn's cheek first and then so did Leroy.

"We love you baby girl," Leroy told her.

"I love you all so much," her eyes darted to Richard. "And that includes you," he smiled and blushed.

"Well the feeling is very mutual sweetie," he told her and then felt Judy slip her arm around his waist as she and Frannie entered the room.

"We just wanted to say we love you and goodnight," Hiram said to her. "And we will see you tomorrow." She nodded.

"And we'll bring bacon," Leroy said which caused her to giggle. "I mean hospital food sucks."

"Thank you," they kissed her goodbye just as the orderlies ushered them out of the room. Rachel winked at Quinn and left the room.

Once she was out of the room she fell into the loving arms of her daddy.

"She's going to be fine baby girl."

"I know she is but it's so hard to be the strong one… that's Quinn. She's strong and I-I don't know how to be strong."

"You are stronger than you realize Rachel," Hiram told her as he wrapped his arms around her as well. She nodded as tears fell. "You can do this, you are so strong Rachel and Quinn loves you so endlessly."

"I love her the same."

"We know," Leroy told her and then kissed her forehead. "Try to sleep and please eat something."

"I will."

"We love you Rachel," Hiram said and she nodded.

"I love you too," she said and then walked them toward the exit. "I'm going to get some food while we wait to get back into her room." Leroy kissed her again and then they left.

And she did try to eat.

She didn't eat very much but she knew she needed to keep her strength up because Quinn needed her.

She needed to be the strong one for once.

* * *

><p>It was several hours later and Rachel was asleep in the chair next to Quinn's bed while Judy was asleep in the other chair. Rachel woke up with a start when she heard Quinn whine.<p>

"Quinn," she said with worry.

"I-I'm okay," she husked. Her voice was heavy with exhaustion. "The pain meds are wearing off."

"Do you want me to get a nurse?" Rachel sat up so quickly she got dizzy.

"No, no my meds are on a drip," she said and pushed the button. "Instant high," she winked and Rachel giggled.

She didn't know how Quinn was so fucking strong.

"Are you sure you don't want a nurse?" Quinn shook her head.

"I'm sure, I just… I need to feel you," Quinn said and Rachel pouted she wanted nothing more than to feel Quinn right now. "Please lay with me."

"Quinn I can't I don't want to hurt you."

"Rachel you're so tiny you won't hurt me and there is enough room in this bed. Please baby," she whined again knowing Rachel couldn't resist her. "You know I can't sleep without you pressed against me anymore," Rachel smiled and gently climbed into the bed next to her. She pressed her body as close as she could to Quinn's right side and reveled in the feeling.

It felt wonderful.

It felt perfect.

It felt right; she was right where she belonged.

At Quinn's side.

"Is this okay?"

"It's perfect Rachel," she husked and Rachel could tell she was about to doze off again.

"Can I tell you something Quinn?"

"You can tell me anything," she answered.

"Earlier when Shelby and Beth were here, and I was holding Beth," she saw Quinn's eyes lock onto hers. "I-I just wanted to feel closer to you, you know what I mean?" Quinn nodded.

"Yeah," she said with a sleepy smile.

"And I could feel you Quinn," she saw her eyebrow arch. "I could feel you through her… it was the weirdest thing but it was also what kept me sane… well that and Santana."

"Yeah Santana was…" she trailed off not knowing what to say next.

"Santana was amazing," Rachel finished. "She was so strong and so together, although she said that if she didn't have me to worry about she would've been beating people up," Quinn chuckled at the truth of that statement. "But she was just… I don't even know what to say."

"You don't have to babe, I know."

"I was so worried Quinn and I was so scared. I can't imagine my life without you in it anymore and I just… I'm so grateful that you're in this bed with me right now. I love you baby so much… there aren't enough words."

"Me too… to all of it," she said and Rachel felt her body start to finally relax in the loving embrace of the only person she would ever love. "Will you do something for me Rach?"

"Anything and always," Quinn let out a small laugh at that answer.

"Will you sing to me," she said softly. "When you guys were singing before I heard you, I felt you… you were pulling me Rachel and I'm going to need you to keep pulling me through this." She felt Rachel nod. "And right now I need you to pull me through with what you do best… so will you?"

"Always."

And she did.

She sang and Quinn fell asleep and Rachel knew- she didn't know how she knew- but she knew Quinn would get through this like she gets through everything life throws at her… with dignity and pride.

And with a short little brunette at her side every step of the way.

They would come through this the way they always do.

Stronger.

Braver.

And more in love than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! That was the probably the most trying chapter I have ever written I think I cried like four times while writing it. It put me in a super depression for days and I hope it was worth it.<strong>

**Tell me what you think.**

**Up next will be a bit of a time jump as Quinn gets out of the hospital and adjusts to life in a wheelchair. Since I know nothing about spinal cord injuries except for the research I did for this chapter. The rest of this story arc will deal more with what happens with her friends and family in between the doctor appointments and of course how she handles PT. One more AU chapter before I get back into the episodes. **

**The song used was Hold On by Sarah McLachlan.**


	68. Chapter 68: Walk

**A/N: Otherwise known as "AU Hiatus Part Two"**

**Warning: Sexy times. **

**And about this I wanted to make sure that everyone understands a few things so I don't get yelled at. This chapter jumps to three weeks later, and they try but don't actually have sex until another week so it's been a month since the accident and for Rachel and Quinn who have sex all the damn time; it's in their nature to want it… a month is a very long time for them. And I think you will like how it plays out. **

**One more thing I wanted to explain. On the show it was like one day she couldn't feel anything and then the next she was walking. It was stupid so in my version it will be gradual, a little here a little there and I hope you like that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, anything mentioned, or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 68: Walk<strong>

"_When you walk through a storm hold your head up high, and don't be afraid of the dark. At the end of a storm is a golden sky, and the sweet silver song of a lark. Walk on through the wind, walk on through the rain, though your dreams be tossed and blown. Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart, and you'll never walk alone. You'll never, ever walk alone."_

Quinn was having a lot of trouble sleeping and last night was no exception. It wasn't so much that she was in pain, in fact in the past three weeks most of her bruising had gone away and the only pain now was from her bruised ribs- those things take forever to heal- and her back.

She still hadn't gotten any feelings back in her legs but all of the nerve tests and x-rays have been very positive. Her doctor's kept telling her that it's mostly just the swelling and once that goes down she should regain most if not all of her leg functions.

Very good news- in fact they gave her a 90 percent chance of a full recovery but none of that helped when she still can't even sit in her wheelchair for an entire day without getting severe back pain and vomiting.

But that wasn't even the worst part of it. The reason why she hadn't been sleeping is because she was sick to fucking death of that hospital bed. She wanted her bed back… actually she wanted Rachel's bed… there was nothing more comfortable than Rachel's bed.

Her eyes fluttered open and she could see the gorgeous face of her incredible girlfriend smiling at her. And she could feel that hot body pressed against her own.

"Hey baby," Rachel said softly.

"Hey" she husked, her voice laced with exhaustion. She saw Rachel frown; Rachel knew that Quinn was having trouble sleeping in this bed and she was almost as happy as Quinn was that today was her last day in the hospital.

"Do you know what today is, Quinn?"

"Tuesday?" Quinn retorted sarcastically with a grin and Rachel took a deep breath. She was so grateful to see Quinn smiling, and hearing Quinn laugh.

Hell she was just so grateful that Quinn was breathing.

She knew that Quinn was brave; and strong but she also knew that the fact that it had been three weeks since her accident and she still hadn't felt anything was frustrating to her. But Rachel knew Quinn would walk again; she could feel it.

And she knew that the test results were really the only thing that kept Quinn positive; well that and Quinn's winning attitude.

Quinn smiled at Rachel and reached her hand up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hey where did you just go?" Rachel looked down at her and blinked several times to get her thoughts together.

"I um… I was just thinking about how happy I am that I still get to hear you laugh and see you smile and hold you and touch you… I was scared that I'd never get that again."

"Hey," she could see the tears in her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere Rachel, you're stuck with me." Rachel chuckled.

"I wouldn't consider it stuck," she replied.

"What would you consider it then?" Quinn teased with a wink.

"I would consider it being the one lucky enough that I am who Quinn Fabray chose to love," she replied.

"You're such a smooth talker Berry and you should know that you weren't a choice my love you were an inevitability," Rachel leaned over and pecked her lips.

"You're the smooth talker Fabray," she husked.

"Kiss me," Quinn demanded and Rachel did. Quinn pushed her tongue past those lips to deepen the kiss. She missed Rachel.

She missed her so damn much and she hadn't kissed her enough in the past three weeks. She raised her hands and put them into Rachel's hair and yanked her closer to fully explore Rachel's mouth with her tongue.

"I want you," Quinn husked against her lips.

"I want you t-too," Rachel stammered. "But we can't."

"Why can't we?" Quinn asked and moved her lips to Rachel's neck.

"B-Because you're hurt and I don't want to hurt you an-and we're in a hos… oh god Quinn," she moaned when Quinn bit down. She threaded her fingers through Quinn's hair and held her in place. "Oh god baby I have missed you."

"Me too," Quinn said and pulled off her neck to meet those eyes. "And I know we can't have sex right here and now but I need you Rachel… I'm so still so hot for you all the time and it's been three weeks and I just miss everything about you… your lips, and your tongue," Rachel moaned. "And your fingers and god everything… I miss the intimacy."

"Me too," Rachel breathed out.

"So we're having sex… and soon," Quinn said in her bossy tone and Rachel could only nod because- damn she wanted her too.

She wanted her so badly.

Rachel yanked Quinn's hair until their lips crashed together again. They only broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat. Rachel pulled off Quinn's lips when she saw Dr. Bradley and Judy standing behind them. She squeaked and hopped off the bed so fast that she fell on her ass with a loud thump.

"Oh my god, are you okay Rachel," Quinn said at the same time Judy rushed over to her.

"Oh Rachel are you okay sweetie, Judy said and Rachel nodded blushing.

"Yeah I'm fine," Rachel grumbled as she got to her feet rubbing her now tender ass. The doctor laughed and looked at Quinn.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" He asked her and she nodded emphatically.

"Hell yes."

"Quinnie," Judy tried to reprimand her but the bright smile on Quinn's face caused her to smile in spite of herself.

"I want to see you back here once a week and I want you to start going to physical therapy three times a week until we get you up on those legs okay?" He said and Quinn smiled.

"Yes sir," he patted her arm and she smiled up at him. "I will walk again doc."

"I'm glad to hear you say that."

"But I have a question," she said and he nodded. "When can I go back to school?" He laughed.

"You are the first kid I've ever met that wants to go back to school."

"It's not so much school as it is glee club," she heard Rachel giggle. "We're preparing for Nationals," he nodded and she blushed before saying the other reason. "And I may also… be the top student in my class and I want to keep that and be the valedictorian." Dr. Bradley giggled and she shrugged. "I'm a nerd."

"Well Quinn," he said between giggles. "You can't go back to school until you can sit in your chair for an entire day without pain," she frowned. "But PT three times a week will help with that," she nodded "And I'm sure your school will let you be home schooled until your return so there is no worries about that."

"Okay," she said defeated.

"And I'm sure you should be able to at least attend your glee club meetings every day within another week," her smile spread across her cheeks.

"Thank you so much doc," she said and he patted her arm again.

"You're very welcome," he looked over her chart. "And I'm happy to say that you're free to go." Rachel squealed. "I'll just take your mother with me to sign you out and send in a nurse to help you change."

"C-Can I do it?" Rachel wondered. "I-I mean can I help her change?"

"Can you do it physically Rachel?" He asked and she nodded.

"Well then yes you may," he ducked out of the room followed by Judy. Rachel turned to a smiling Quinn.

"Are you just trying to get me naked?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows. Rachel stepped closer.

"Please, like that would be hard to do." Quinn giggled. "No I just want to take care of you."

"You're so sweet."

"And plus I don't want that hot nurse you have to see you naked."

"She already has babe," Quinn said and Rachel pouted.

"Don't fucking remind me," Rachel nearly yelled and Quinn chuckled.

"Don't be mad baby, she's hot," Rachel growled. "But I'm so insanely in love with you that I barely noticed her."

"Barely?" Rachel arched an eyebrow.

"Well I am still a lesbian." Rachel hit her arm.

"Ugh you are so never getting lucky again," Rachel stepped closer and untied Quinn's gown and pulled it off of her." Rachel gasped when she saw Quinn's naked chest. It had been so long.

"Yeah sure I'm not," Quinn said in a cocky tone but when Rachel palmed her breast; she sucked in a breath. "Oh fuck Rach, god I miss your hands."

"Me too," Rachel said and pulled her into a heated kiss. She wanted to push Quinn back to the mattress and fuck her senseless but she knew that couldn't happen for several reasons. The most important of which was that it would hurt her. So she reluctantly pulled her hand and her lips off of Quinn.

And Quinn whined.

"Baaabyyy! Don't stop."

"I have to… we have to," Rachel said and pulled Quinn's clothes out of the bag. "I was about to fuck you into the mattress," she said and Quinn moaned.

"Okay I get why we can't now but that is happening soon," she husked and Rachel nodded. She handed Quinn her bra and watched while she put it on. Then she pulled out a pair of black leggings.

"You ready?" She asked and Quinn nodded. Rachel pulled Quinn's legs off of the bed and hung them over the side. Quinn was fighting tears at how it felt to see Rachel touch her but not be able to feel Rachel touching her.

She watched as Rachel put the leggings on each leg and then met her eyes. Quinn nodded and Rachel lifted her off of the bed and with more strength that Quinn thought was possible out of the tiny girl, she held her upright and pulled the pants all the way up at the same time. Once the pants were on Rachel looked at Quinn.

"This sucks baby," Quinn said as tears were swimming in her eyes; and Rachel held her tight.

"Hey don't cry," Rachel said. "This is temporary; you_ are_ going to beat this." Quinn nodded and wiped her tears as Rachel sat her back onto the bed. When Rachel pulled out her dress; Quinn watched and tried to push the sadness away.

"You're pretty tough Berry; for someone so small and…" She trailed off when she saw Rachel glaring at her. "I-I mean for someone so hot," Quinn laughed; she knew she would never make it through this if she let it depress her. She knew she just needed to remain positive. Rachel's eye roll and giggled helped that more than anything else ever could.

"Yeah well my Jew bro has been helping me work on my guns so that I could do this with you rather than that slutty nurse," Quinn giggled.

"She is not a slut."

"Did she tell you that?"

"I love you Rachel," Quinn said sweetly.

"I love you too," Rachel told her and put her favorite yellow dress on her and then the matching shoes on her feet. Rachel knew what was next.

And so did Quinn.

They both looked over at Quinn's brand new ride and they both exhaled loudly. They had refused to talk about it or even look at it since it arrived the day before. Rachel's eyes met Quinn's sad ones.

"Are you ready for this?"

"I already hate it Rachel."

"I know you do… all the more reason to get the fuck out of it then," she said and Quinn couldn't hide the laugh.

"Yes you're exactly right."

"I usually am." She said and went over and pushed the wheelchair closer and locked the wheels. Her eyes met Quinn's again and this time she didn't have to ask if she was ready because Quinn was nodding.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and again pulled her into a standing position. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck and pulled her into a heated kiss that sent butterflies shooting throughout both girls. After she pulled away Rachel let out a breath.

"Wow," she said and Quinn smirked.

"Wow is right," Quinn responded and let Rachel lower her into the chair and put her useless feet into it. Judy returned a moment later and gasped.

She saw Quinn's eyes turn down and knew she was fighting the tears; so she tried to cover the shock of seeing her baby so helpless.

"Wow Rachel I guess you do know how to take care of her," Judy said and Rachel grinned.

"I know what she needs," Rachel got behind her and started to push Quinn out of the room.

"I want you both to know something," Quinn said as they got to the elevator.

"What's that Quinnie?"

"No matter what happens and no matter how hard this is going to be and no matter how much of a bitch I am during this time I need you both to never forget that I love you so much."

"We know Quinn," Rachel said.

"And we'll never forget," Judy added.

"There is one more thing," Quinn said. "I'm going to walk again."

"Yeah you are," Rachel cheered and both Quinn and Judy laughed at that.

* * *

><p>Quinn hated the feeling of being helpless; obviously she would rather have Rachel and her mom help over anyone else but she hated not being able to do the simplest things. So when her mom's Escalade pulled into the driveway and she saw a makeshift ramp covering her porch she almost lost it with the tears.<p>

When Rachel helped Quinn out of the car and into her chair she could tell by her expression that this was upsetting her.

"Hey," she said softly and crouched down in front of Quinn. "This is temporary… all of this is," she motioned to the ramp.

"I-I know. I just… I don't know, I guess seeing the changes and knowing I won't even be able to sleep in my room. It's just all so… I don't know; real I guess." Rachel nodded because she did understand.

"I know sweetie," she leant up and kissed Quinn's cheek. "But it's all just a matter of time I know it… don't forget you're a superhero remember," Quinn chuckled.

"I don't feel much like a superhero right now."

"You will," She placed the sweetest of kisses to Quinn's lips and pushed the tears off of her cheeks. "Think of it this way, you're going to be in a new room in the fall anyway… this is just getting you ready for that."

"I love how optimistic you are."

"You are going to beat this Quinn, and I'm going to be by your side every step of the way." Quinn smiled as she stared into those beautiful eyes. She tangled her hand in Rachel's hair and pulled their lips together. This time the kiss was much more heated and was getting progressively hotter as Rachel thrust her tongue into Quinn's willing mouth. They only stopped when hey heard Judy clear her throat behind them.

"I'm sorry to spring this on you Quinnie," Judy began as Quinn glared at her for interrupting her moment with Rachel… it had been three weeks since she had any real moments with Rachel. Her mother at least looked a bit sheepish. "But there is sort of a welcome home party happening."

"Mom!" She whined and Judy shrugged.

"Listen all of your friends plus Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury helped move all of your things from your room into the guest room so that you'll feel more at home," Quinn smiled and felt the tears stinging her eyes again, but for a different reason this time. "And they just wanted to see you for a while."

"Okay," Quinn grumbled but was kind of happy that everyone came together just to help her. Her mom started to push but she held her hand up to stop her.

"Let me… I-I need to learn to do this and build up these guns," she said with a chuckle.

"They're already awesome," Rachel said without thinking and Quinn looked at her with lust in her eyes.

It really had been too long.

She just needed to touch Rachel.

And soon.

Quinn made it up the ramp with a little bit of effort but she did it and when Rachel opened the door for her everyone inside yelled welcome home; as she rolled in. She was surprised to see that Leroy and Hiram, Burt and Carole Hummel, and Beth and Shelby were there as well. But none surprised her more than seeing Sue Sylvester standing there with a proud grin firmly in place. She smirked when she saw Quinn gaping at her.

"What?" She said sarcastically. "I wanted to be here… you're important to me," she shrugged trying to remain indifferent but Quinn could see right through it.

Quinn could always see right through it.

"You're important to me too Coach."

"Oh don't get all sappy on me now Q; or I'll throw up in your lap," Quinn smiled at her. "And you can't fault me; this baby is messing with my hormones."

"Yeah welcome to pregnancy," Quinn told her with a smirk and Judy gasped.

"Pregnant!" Judy shouted and Sue nodded. Judy's mouth opened and closed several times as she searched for something to say. After a few moments she spoke. "Oh well congratulations," Judy pulled Sue aside to talk more about it while Quinn and Rachel joined their friends in the living room.

Artie rolled up beside Quinn while everyone else was chatting amongst themselves.

"How are you?" He asked and when she looked over at him he arched his eyebrow. "How are you really?" She smiled shyly at him.

"Honestly I don't know how you do this Artie. I just want to cry… all the time."

"Me too," he admitted and when he saw her eyes drop he continued. "Well I did… but then I realized that this is my fate and honestly it could've been much worse."

"I know and I don't mean this in the way it's going to sound, but sometimes I think maybe I wasn't so lucky. I know realistically that this is definitely better than what could've happened to me… but sometimes I can feel myself getting swallowed up by the darkness."

"I know how that is Quinn and trust me when I tell you that it is very normal… but when you start to feel that way just look to the good things in life, look at Rachel and think about never seeing her face again, or hearing her singing again." Quinn nodded. "Or look at Beth, and think about never seeing her grow up," A tear slid down her cheek and she continued to nod.

"You're right."

"Just remember that, when times get rough and trust me it will get rough… in fact what you're facing will probably be the hardest thing you'll ever do; but if you want out of that chair you will make it happen."

"I'm sorry Artie."

"For what?"

"Because I'm going to walk and-"

"And I never will," he cut her off and she nodded solemnly.

"Well don't be sorry about that," he told her and her watery eyes met his. "This is my life, and does it suck? Yes of course it does and there are times when I hate the world and this stupid chair," he hit the arms of the chair. "And these stupid legs," he hit his legs. And she was full on crying now. "Yeah I get mad all the time; but I have to let it out and then let it go because this is my life and being angry all the damn time won't change that."

"You're exceptional Artie." She told him as she shook her head and he grinned.

"So are you Quinn," he took her hand into his. "And I would really like to help you." She wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"How so?"

"Well over the next weeks and possibly months you're going to have a lot of people helping to get your legs moving again and that is so great Quinn," she nodded. "And I will be the one cheering the loudest- well second loudest- when you get up and leave this chair behind," he was looking at Rachel when he said that and Quinn knew he was right Rachel would be the loudest. "But until that happens you're going to need a little help getting used to this life… and I'd like to help you with that." She grinned and nodded.

"I'd like that too."

"You can beat this Quinn… I have no doubt," he winked and then rolled away from her and she watched him go before her eyes landed on Rachel's and she melted. Rachel walked over to her.

"What was that about?" Rachel pointed to Artie and Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"Why are you jealous?"

"Quinn I'm always jealous," Rachel told her and she laughed and took Rachel's hand and yanked her onto her lap.

"No need for that," Quinn said and kissed Rachel deep and felt butterflies battering her stomach and a painful throb in her center.

God she missed Rachel.

She missed the intimacy.

And the love making… and the fucking.

She just missed feeling her.

"I miss you," Rachel pulled the thought right out of her head after breaking the kiss. Then she placed another soft kiss behind Quinn's ear.

"No one is looking, let's go to my room," Quinn said with mischief in her tone.

"We can't."

"Why not?" Quinn pouted.

"You're hurt and I-"

"I'm not that hurt," Quinn tried to reason with her.

"Can we discuss this later; after everyone leaves?"

"Definitely," Quinn answered with a stupid grin plastered across her face that Rachel just wanted to kiss off. "Or we could_ not_ discuss it," she waggled her eyebrows.

"You're insatiable."

"You can't blame me," Quinn told her. "I mean look at you." A staring contest quickly began between the two as a fire burned deep within both girls.

Rachel really missed her.

But she was more worried about her.

She refused to do anything that would cause her pain; but when Quinn looks at her the way Quinn is looking at her right now she had to fight herself damn hard to stop from taking her right then and there.

"What are you thinking?" Quinn asked evilly with teasing in her tone.

"The same thing you are."

"Let's go to my room," Quinn started to roll them away but Rachel stopped her.

"We have guests Quinn," she whined and Quinn could tell in her tone of voice that nothing would be happening until at least after the party.

"But seriously what was that about with Artie?" Rachel tried to change the subject to which Quinn laughed.

"Are you seriously jealous?"

"Yes," Rachel pouted. "But I'm even more nosy," Quinn laughed harder.

"No need to be, he just offered to help me get used to life in this chair and help me learn how to maneuver it better," Rachel beamed.

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah and you were ready to beat him to a pulp with your jealousy," Quinn was laughing again and Rachel frowned.

"I know but I can't help it, I mean you're just so hot and… and it doesn't help that every boy- and girl for that matter- within a hundred miles wants you and-"

"And I only want you," Quinn cut her off and Rachel swooned.

"Oh Quinn, keep talking like that and you will get lucky," Quinn's eyebrows hit her hairline and her mouth dropped, Rachel couldn't fight the strangled giggled that escaped.

"Promise?"

"We'll discuss it later," she told her and again Quinn pouted. "Baby I don't want to hurt you and-"

"Will you at least let me touch you?"

"Not if I can't touch you," Rachel replied.

"Ugh you're so infuriating," Quinn huffed.

"And you're a horn dog," Rachel said then placed a kiss to her nose. "Love you babe," she hopped off of Quinn's lap and walked away.

And of course; Quinn watched her go.

Once she touched her; Rachel wouldn't be able to resist… and she was going to touch her tonight. Quinn followed Rachel and started to talk with their friends and she was already starting to feel better about her situation.

Her temporary situation.

* * *

><p>Rachel had gotten Quinn changed into her pajamas and was currently kneeling at her feet. She started to massage Quinn's feet just like the doctors had said should be done every day. Quinn couldn't feel Rachel's hands on her and that depressed her.<p>

Instead of getting swallowed by the darkness; she watched Rachel's hands and tried to remember what it felt like. And what was supposed to be very innocent changed when Quinn moaned loudly, Rachel's eyes snapped to hers, and arousal coursed throughout her body. She could see how dark Quinn's eyes had become and knew hers were like that too.

"Quinn," Rachel whined.

"I'm sorry Rach, but I'm so hot for you and I miss you and you're touching me and even though I can't feel it; I know what your touch feels like an-" her words died in her throat when Rachel moved quickly up her body.

"Quinn, I want you." She husked and her hands were now caressing Quinn's upper thighs. "I always want you but you're still in so much pain. I just don't want to be the cause of more, I can wait…" she motioned her hands between the two of them. "This can wait."

"I know and I get that but I just really miss you. I miss holding you, and touching you and kissing you… can't we just try, please?" She placed her hands over Rachel's and moved them up to cup her breasts; and made Rachel squeeze her. Her head fell back against the pillow and this time they both moaned.

Quinn felt Rachel's body shift and she opened her eyes and lifted her head to see Rachel now hovering over her and the she kissed her hungrily. She opened her mouth for Rachel's probing tongue and her hands landed on Rachel's head. She threaded her fingers through those silky locks and held her tight. After several minutes, Rachel moved to her neck.

"Oh god Quinn… I missed you, I missed tasting you," she said against her throat and then began sucking on that spot that always drives Quinn wild. "I-I was so scared that I would never have this again."

"Me too," Quinn pulled her off of her neck and their eyes locked.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you," Rachel said and Quinn could hear the fear in her tone and the sheer vulnerability of those words made Quinn fall deeper.

"You are never going to lose me Rachel… I'm right here," she pecked those full lips and pulled away again. "Now please make love to me," and Rachel moaned again before diving back into those lips.

"If it hurts we're stopping," Rachel told her and Quinn nodded. She smirked and pushed Quinn's shirt up. Her eyes raked over her girlfriend's flawless form. Her ribs were still visibly black and blue so she knew she would have to be as gentle as she possibly could. She leaned over Quinn and placed a kiss right over her heart.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Rachel," Quinn responded and fisted the sheets once Rachel's hot mouth closed around her hardened nipple and sucked hard.

"Oh fuck… oh god baby," Rachel's tongue was now battering her nipple and her hand moved to the other nipple and she was teasing it. "B-Baby I-I need to see you," Rachel pulled off the nipple with a wet pop and sat back on her heels. Their eyes met and it was clear they were both extremely turned on. Rachel pulled her top up and off and Quinn's eyes bulged out.

She would never get tired of seeing Rachel naked and it would never stop turning her on the way it does now.

Her eyes peeled over that tan skin and those perfect breasts and her mouth watered.

God it had really been so long.

She circled her arms around Rachel's back and pulled her closer. One of Rachel's hands fell on either side of Quinn's head and she arched her back when Quinn lapped at her nipple before sucking into her own hot mouth.

Rachel couldn't remember ever being this turned on… which was remarkable with as much sex she and Quinn had. Quinn moaned and it set her on fire; she pulled Quinn's hair and held her tight against herself.

"Oh fuck Quinn… your mouth is wonderful," she breathed. Quinn mumbled around her nipple until Rachel released her head. "What?"

"I want to fuck you Rachel," she repeated and Rachel soaked through her panties.

Hell she soaked through her sleep shorts.

Then she nodded wordlessly.

But when Quinn moved too quickly and winced in pain, Rachel quickly backed away.

"A-Are you okay?" Rachel's eyes were darting over every inch of Quinn as fear and worry began clouding her mind.

"Y-Yeah," Quinn stammered and held her ribs. "I just moved the wrong way… I'm fine." Rachel shook her head wildly and climbed off of her. "Rachel," Quinn whined at the loss of contact.

"No… No Quinn it's too soon; y-you're not ready."

"I'm fine, come on."

"You're not fine Quinn… you were t-boned by a fucking truck and I'll be dammed if I let my stupid hormones be the cause of any more pain for you. I can wait… sex can wait!" She finished with tears sliding down her cheeks and Quinn reached for her.

"Hey," she said softly and circled her hand around Rachel's wrist. "Look at me," she demanded and when Rachel's wet eyes met hers she melted. "Aw, sweetie stop crying please… we can wait okay," Rachel nodded and wiped at her face. "But seriously Rach, it was just the bruised ribs okay," Rachel nodded again. "And you're not the only one with stupid hormones." Rachel giggled and Quinn wiped her remaining tears away. "Please don't cry love, I hate seeing you upset."

"And I hate seeing you in pain Quinn," this time Quinn nodded. "And I really hate that it's my fault."

"Rachel," Quinn said louder than she had intended. "It wasn't your fault."

"But Qui-"

"No!" She yelled. "No it wasn't your fault, I chose to text while I was driving when I had _never _ever done that before okay?"

"I know but-"

"It wasn't your fault Rachel," she pulled her closer and kissed those lips. Rachel smiled against them and Quinn smiled as well. "It's called an accident for a reason and I am okay," Rachel scoffed. "Well I'm not perfect… yet. But I'm also not going to break."

"I know… I just can't help but worry."

"And I get that but I will beat this and I'm still here with you and touching you and loving you with all of my heart and soul Rachel Berry. I will always be loving you whether we have sex today or never again," Rachel giggled at that absurd idea. "But if we never have sex again I'll be a huge bitch like before when I was such a sexually repressed prude." Rachel was full on laughing now.

She loved that Quinn could always make her feel better.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Quinn wondered.

"Always know how to make me feel better."

"It's my job as your girlfriend to always try to make you as happy as possible."

"Well you do… and you don't even have to try," Rachel admitted and Quinn couldn't hide the proud smile that appeared at those words. "Can we take it slow… with this?" Rachel asked timidly and Quinn nodded.

"As slow as it takes," she agreed and Rachel beamed at her. "But can we sleep naked?" Rachel rolled her eyes at that question. "No seriously Rach, I just miss your skin pressed against mine," Rachel's eyes darkened and then widened.

"I love you Quinn."

"The feeling is so mutual babe," Quinn told her. "So can we have some naked cuddle time?" Rachel nodded.

"I would love that," and then then she watched as Quinn pulled her shirt the rest of the way off and tossed it aside and Rachel held back a moan at that vision of beauty.

She really did want Quinn.

But her health was far more important.

Rachel followed suit and knew Quinn was watching as she got to her feet and pulled her sleep shorts and panties off. She couldn't help but feel very sexy knowing her girl was watching her with desire as she stood naked before her; Quinn licked her lips.

"Look I know we're taking this slow but god Rachel you look so fucking delicious I just want to eat you up."

"Mm," Rachel couldn't hold back the moan that time. "Shh, don't say things like that right now."

"Well you could always sit on my face and it wouldn't hurt at all," Quinn winked and she watched Rachel fighting the urge to do just that.

"I'd love that but I'm not going to get off without you being able to."

"Aren't you sweet," Quinn said but gasped when Rachel quickly reached for her shorts and pulled those and her panties down; she was gentle as ever but Quinn couldn't help the flood of arousal that shot through her as Rachel ripped her clothes off.

Ugh her stupid body needed to heal quickly.

"Yeah this body needs to heal quickly," she repeated her thoughts out loud and Rachel chuckled.

"I agree… but until then I'm happy just being here with you and feeling you." She lay down next to Quinn and cuddled as close as possible to her. Quinn put her arm out and Rachel laid her head against Quinn's chest and just listened to her heart beating and the sound of her breathing.

She had never been so grateful for the simple things in life. The small moments that make the bigger ones more meaningful.

And small moments like this; cuddling with the girl of her dreams were some of the best.

* * *

><p>Quinn was exhausted as her physical therapist was stretching her legs out. They had taken it easy over her first week after leaving the hospital. But it had been a month since the accident and now they were trying to push her further with each visit. She was very glad that things were progressing quickly and all of the doctors still had a very positive outlook on her situation; but at times like this she wished her legs moved so she could kick her therapist in the fucking face.<p>

She knew it wasn't her fault and she was actually very kind but Quinn needed to work through her aggression with someone and she certainly didn't want to take things out on her mom or Rachel. So this woman was the one who got yelled at.

A lot.

She didn't seem to mind though; she just laughed it off and said that Quinn's determination was going to be what got her on her feet again.

Rachel definitely didn't mind that she was always yelling at her because- of course Rachel was jealous.

And Rachel had to admit- to herself and only herself- that Sarah was quite hot… all the more reason to not like her. So she had no problems what-so-ever when Quinn was mean to her.

Rachel walked into the physical therapy room to pick Quinn up and saw that Sarah hands were on Quinn's thighs and her blood boiled.

She knew deep in her heart that she was a professional and was trying to help Quinn; and of course Rachel would never get in the way of Quinn's recovery however she absolutely hated the idea that she was touching Quinn.

And she was fucking hot.

It was annoying.

But Quinn was going to walk.

And if Rachel had to endure this for that to happen then she would face it a million times over. Quinn caught sight of her and her smile widened.

"Hey baby," she called as Rachel got nearer to her; she leaned over and kissed the top of Quinn's head. Quinn looked up at her with a pout and pointed to her lips. Rachel smirked and pressed their lips together. Sarah giggled and patted Quinn's knee.

"You're all set for today Quinn," she said and Rachel didn't miss the pat that Quinn was oblivious to and she also didn't miss that Sarah's hand lingered there longer than necessary.

Rachel leveled her with a glare and Sarah looked away from her to Quinn again.

"See you tomorrow Quinn and you should bring your girlfriend to help you."

"C-Can I?"

"Yup," Sarah said with a nod before walking away; Quinn looked at Rachel.

"I'd much rather have you stretch me."

"Mmm," Rachel moaned and Quinn gasped as both of their eyes darkened.

"I-I didn't mean it l-like that-"

"Do you want to?"

"Want to what?" Quinn wondered even though she was quite sure what Rachel was getting at she also refused to get her hopes up. Rachel crouched in front of her.

"It's been a month babe… your ribs are much better, you can sit up for longer without pain and you're getting stronger every day." She lowered her voice and leaned closer to Quinn's ear. "So I'll ask again do you want to… do you want my fingers to stretch you good?"

"Oh god," she breathed out. "Hell fucking yes Rachel."

"Good, tonight then," she bit Quinn's ear eliciting a yelp out of her and then kissed her temple. And as Rachel pushed her out of the room they saw Sarah watching them and Rachel glared at her again. "See that is how you touch her the right way," she said and Quinn squealed.

"Rachel!" She shouted and flushed bright red; Rachel merely shrugged.

When they got into Quinn's house, Mike and Tina were sitting in the living room waiting for them and after Judy informed them that their friends were there they went to see them.

"Hey guys," Quinn greeted. "What's going on?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Mike said to her and she nodded.

"And I wanted to talk to you," Tina said to Rachel.

"Okay," Rachel said and Mike spoke first. He opened his backpack and pulled out a folder than he then placed on Quinn's lap.

"What's this?"

"These are all the assignments you have missed over the last month," her eyes met his and there was a smile playing on her mouth. "I thought we could work on them this weekend and until you're caught up with all of your school work."

"B-But why would you?" She saw him shrug his shoulders, so she continued. "Mike this is your chance to move ahead of me and earn your place as valedictorian." He shook his head no.

"That's just it Quinn, it wouldn't be earned. No… I don't want it because you got into a car accident; I want it because I am the best student in the school. I'd much rather come in second having done things the right way," he could see that she was on the verge of tears. "So are we going to do this or what?"

"I'm in," she said through her tears and he began pulling his books out. "Thank you Mike."

"You're very welcome Quinn," she looked over at Rachel who was smiling at her like she was the greatest thing in the world.

"Okay while you two get your nerd on Tina and I will be in the kitchen," she leaned over and kissed Quinn again.

She followed Tina into the kitchen and faced her.

"Can I get you anything, a snack or a drink… water?" Tina shook her head no. "Okay so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"A couple of things actually."

"Okay."

"Look I know taking care of Quinn is your top priority right now and it should be… but Rachel who is taking care of you?'

"I'm fine I-"

"You're not fine… you're forgetting that I see you every day at school. You're deflated Rachel I mean when was the last time you sang in glee?"

"I don't know," Rachel answered with a huff and shrugged.

"I'll tell you when… regionals."

"Music is… so not important right now Tina," she said quietly.

"Music is always important Rachel; especially now… it's your passion, it's what drives you, and it's what keeps you sane and I don't want you to lose sight of your dreams because of what happened to Quinn."

"Quinn is my dream."

"I know but she's not your only one."

"I just," she could feel the tears welling up. "I just feel so selfish if I talk about singing, or glee or NYADA… when Quinn can't fucking walk!" She finished with a shout.

"I get that, I do… but Quinn wouldn't want you to give up. Quinn would want you to fight for your dreams the same way she is fighting for hers. And you know I'm right." Rachel nodded because she did know.

And she was right.

"So what do you suggest because I can't even think about anything other than Quinn right now, she is on my mind at all times."

"I know… which is why I'm suggesting a distraction."

"A distraction?"

"Yes," Tina was nodding again. "It's the other reason I wanted to talk to you… I want to be you Rachel; next year I mean." Rachel smiled and raised her eyebrows. "So I was wondering if you would give me vocal lessons. That way I can shine next year and you can have a few hours, a couple of times a week without worrying about Quinn; while also practicing your vocals and keeping your voice in top shape," Rachel's smiled widened.

She liked this plan.

"Thank you Tina and I think it's a lovely idea."

"So you'll do it?"

"I will."

"Thanks Rachel," Tina hugged her. "And just so you know I'm here to listen as well; if you ever need to vent or someone to yell at or even if you need a shoulder to cry on," Rachel was nodding. "I know you don't want to let Quinn see you like that right now and while I know Quinn would want to know everything. I understand you not being able to right now… so if you need me I am here." Rachel wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Thank you again Tina."

"You're welcome Rachel."

* * *

><p>"So what did Tina want?" Quinn asked Rachel as she helped her out of her chair and into the bed.<p>

"She um…" she stammered. "She just uh," Quinn arched her eyebrow as Rachel struggled to find the words; she knew Rachel was hiding something.

Rachel was always so bad at lying.

Quinn used her upper body to shift herself further into the bed while Rachel lifted her legs onto the bed for her. She sat down next to Quinn's feet and started to massage them. She was also hoping that Quinn would forget what they were talking about.

"Rach, what did she want?" Rachel's eyes met hers.

"She wants me to help her by giving her vocal lessons."

"Well that's nice," she could see in Rachel's eyes that she was still holding back. "What else?" She saw Rachel cower and then in traditional Rachel Berry fashion she started to ramble.

"She wanted me to help her but she also wants it to help me… she thinks that I am worrying about you so much that I am forgetting about me. Since I am not singing in glee and not focusing on NYADA, she just thinks that if I'm helping her I'll be helping myself at least for a few hours a week."

"I think that is a great idea."

"You do?" Rachel asked and she was surprised.

"Yeah it's a great idea but please don't stop singing baby because you're worrying about me, I need you to follow your dreams and I don't want to have to worry that you're not taking care of yourself because of me." Rachel nodded.

"I'll do better Quinn."

"Okay," she agreed and took Rachel's hand into her own. "Now come here," she yanked her until she was straddling her hips and pulled her into a heated kiss. When Rachel pulled back she threaded her fingers through Quinn's hair. "I want your hands on me Rachel," she husked and Rachel nodded. She pulled Quinn's shirt off and looked down at her heaving chest. She palmed both breasts and squeezed.

"Oh fuck Rachel," Quinn breathed out and Rachel kissed her again. Harder, deeper and with more passion. Quinn slipped her tongue past those lips and sucked Rachel's tongue into her mouth. This time Rachel groaned and pulled off of her lips.

"Oh yeah I want to fuck you Quinn," she said in a deep tone.

"Please do," Quinn begged. Rachel climbed off of her lap and pulled her shorts and panties off before practically ripping her own clothes off. "You are so beautiful Rachel." Quinn lay back as Rachel climbed on top of her again.

"So are you," Rachel said with a heavy breath and straddled her hips. Quinn's hand landed on her hips and she winced at the pain that shot through her back. Rachel pouted. "Quinn I-" she started to climb off.

"No baby," Quinn held her in place. "Just no… yes certain things hurt but that's to be expected. Yeah, so it hurt… but not being able to be with you hurts more."

"Quinn," Rachel whined but the words died in her throat when Quinn snaked her hand around her neck and brought her down into a fiery kiss that had Rachel's toes curling. Quinn knew she had to move quickly or Rachel would stop again. So she slipped her right hand off of Rachel's hips and down through her hot, wet center. "Oh fuck," Rachel yelled and bucked her hips into Quinn. She remained gentle but she couldn't help how much she wanted this.

How much she really wanted this.

Quinn pushed her finger into Rachel's tight core and Rachel fisted the sheets on either side of her head. "Oh god Quinn I-I missed you so much," she huffed.

"Me too," Quinn said and her eyes rolled back as she slipped a second finger inside. She love being buried inside of her sexy girlfriend and she had missed this so much. She started to thrust her fingers harder and deeper while Rachel pushed down and met her with every thrust.

"L-Look at me Quinn, I need to… uhh I need to see those eyes," she moaned and Quinn's eyes were open before she even finished her thought. "Oh Quinn I-I," she trailed off when Quinn curled her fingers and started to pound into her, curling them with every other thrust. "Oh baby I love you," she stared into those eyes as she rode Quinn's fingers.

"I love you too Rachel, so fucking much." The staring contest ended shortly after when Rachel crashed their lips together and Quinn gripped her back with her free hand. Rachel felt Quinn's nails dig into her back and that sensation sent her right over the edge into a mind numbing orgasm. She was careful to not collapse onto Quinn but she wouldn't be able to hold herself up much longer. Quinn removed her fingers and Rachel fell on the bed beside her and almost came again when she saw Quinn put those fingers into her mouth and lick them clean.

"Mm," Quinn moaned around her fingers and Rachel was aroused again. She took several breaths before speaking again.

"Quinn," she said softly and those hazel eyes landed on her and she smiled shyly. "A-Are you okay?" Quinn nodded.

"Never better Rachel," she replied honestly and Rachel smiled. "Seriously I'm fine except for being completely turned on.

"Do you want me to-"

"I've never wanted anything more," Quinn admitted cutting her off.

"Okay," Rachel agreed and got onto her still wobbly knees. "But I'm going to go slow okay," Quinn nodded. "And please if I'm hurting you… please no matter how good it feels please tell me."

"I'll tell you if it gets too painful but I'm not going to stop you if I can handle it okay?" Quinn responded and Rachel thought about it.

"Okay," She finally agreed and moved to the end of the bed near Quinn's feet. She gently spread her legs and settled between them. She was watching Quinn's face the entire time and when she saw nothing but sexual frustration on that beautiful face she knew Quinn would be okay. It was then that she focused on the task at hand.

Her eyes landed on Quinn's soaking wet, and swollen center and her mouth watered. It had been too long. She took a deep breath and curled her arms under and around Quinn's open thighs and lowered her head. She stuck out her tongue and licked up her slit.

"Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhh!" Quinn moaned and Rachel smirked. She always loved getting these kinds of reactions out of her. Rachel's eyes rolled back in her head as she lowered her head again and sucked Quinn's clit into her mouth and bullied it out of its hood. Quinn's hands were in her hair and she was trying to shove Rachel's face inside.

Rachel gave her what she wanted and released her clit and licked down her slit before shoving her tongue deep inside. "Oh fuck Rachel, yeah fuck me with that tongue… oh baby I'm so close already… so, so, so close," Her eyes rolled back and Rachel could feel her walls tightening around her tongue and knew Quinn would be coming in her mouth very soon. She dug her nails into Quinn's hips and shoved her tongue as deep as she could and began moving it in and out.

"Oh yeah!" Quinn yelled and was now practically ripping Rachel's hair out. Rachel moved her right hand to Quinn's clit and began rubbing circles on it and Quinn squealed again. "I'm- I'm…. Oh god I… I can feel-" her words died in her throat and Rachel's mouth was full of her desire.

When Rachel pulled away a few moments later she watched as Quinn's orgasm washed over her. When her eyes finally opened she saw chocolate brown eyes full of love staring back and her.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned and Quinn nodded. She was breathing very heavily and couldn't find words at the moment. "No pain?" She wanted to be sure. Quinn caught her breath.

"R-Rachel I um… I felt tingles."

"Well that means I did well an-"

"No, no listen… in my toes," Rachel's mouth dropped. "Rachel my toes are tingling," Rachel's smile spread across her mouth.

"Really?" Quinn was nodding and also grinning like a fool. "Oh my god!" She hopped up and hovered over Quinn and kissed her deeply. Quinn moaned when she tasted herself and could feel her own wetness on Rachel's chin. When the kiss broke she looked deep into Rachel's smiling eyes. "Still?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded while biting her lip. "This is great baby."

"I know."

"We gotta tell your mom."

"I know."

"We gotta tell your doctor."

"No fucking way!" Quinn yelled and Rachel giggled.

"Quinn we have to," she whined.

"No… uh-uh no way I'm telling him because he'll want to know what I was doing when it happened," Rachel's face blushed bright red as the realization settled on her face. "No we're not telling him."

"Look baby I know it'll be embarrassing but we have to and I'll be there when you tell him okay," Quinn bit her lip and finally after several minutes she nodded. Rachel kissed her and smiled. "I'm proud of you."

"Me?" Quinn squealed. "You're the one that did it… with your magical tongue," Rachel was full on laughing now and Quinn pulled her into another scorching kiss. When that one broke they were staring at each other and neither knew how long… but it was glorious.

"Come on we've gotta get dressed," Rachel said finally pulling out of that hazel gaze. "We gotta tell your mom and Richard."

"Okay," Quinn agreed. She wanted to cuddle with Rachel but knew they needed to know. She watched as Rachel got dressed and all she could think about was that Rachel managed to give her feeling in her toes along with a mind blowing orgasm.

And everyone called her a superhero.

* * *

><p>So Quinn was mortified as she sat in the doctor's office later on that night. It was embarrassing enough telling her mother but now she had to tell her doctor. Rachel was sitting there with her like she had promised. She could feel Rachel squeezing her hand hard; and knew the girl was just as nervous about this as she was.<p>

A few moments later Dr. Bradley entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Hello Quinn," he greeted and then nodded to Rachel. "Hello Rachel."

"Hello Dr. Bradley," they both said at the same time.

"Rachel I don't mind you being here but if Quinn doesn't want you here you'll need to leave."

"N-No Dr. Bradley she is staying… if I have to endure this embarrassment then so does she," she felt Rachel squeeze her hand tighter than was comfortable and she winced a bit.

"Ooookay," he said with confusion on his face. "So your mother said on the phone that you were experiencing tingles," his eyes landed on hers and saw her cheeks tinged pink.

"Yeah… I um, yeah I did," she said and he smiled.

"That is really good Quinn," he smiled and she nodded.

"And um what, were you doing at the time of the sensation?" He waited and when several moments went by without a peep he looked up again and saw two bright pink faces staring back at him. He chuckled and shook his head. "So you were doing that," he finished as he decided not to make them recount what happened.

"Yeah," Quinn said pathetically. "It happened as I was about to… about to… um…"

"It's okay Quinn I get it, you don't have to finish."

"Oh thank Barbra," Rachel yelled and released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

Dr. Bradley laughed at the two girls one more time before he examined Quinn and when he was done he said it was very likely she would make a full recovery and even went as far as to say he thought her chances of recovery were now at 99 percent.

When she smirked at the number; he said _well if I gave you a 100 percent chance and I was wrong you could sue_. She laughed.

And when they got home she asked Rachel to make love to her again to see if it was real or just a fluke.

And Rachel did.

And her toes tingled again.

So when she went to sleep that night she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would walk again… and soon.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the following three weeks a lot happened for Quinn, she was gaining more and more sensations in her legs; she hadn't been able to move them just yet but she was able to feel things more. She could feel when Rachel ran those fingers up and down her legs; she could feel when Rachel was giving her a massage. She could feel when Rachel sat on her lap.<p>

It was hot that Rachel was eliciting all of these feelings within her but Rachel wasn't the only one. Once during a study session she picked on Mike about something and he threw his book at her. He felt guilty when she winced in pain but then he nearly cried when he realized she felt the book hit her legs.

Then one day when she was watching Beth with Puck and Rachel; Puck tripped over the coffee table and landed on her. Sure she was fucking annoyed at his clumsiness but that went away quickly because she could feel him touching her.

Then there was the day that Artie was showing her how to do tricks in the wheelchair in the driveway and she misjudged and slammed into the back of her mom's beamer. She was so embarrassed but started crying tears of joy when she was rubbing her sore knees.

Or when she was working her biceps with a hand weight in Rachel's living room and Leroy came home and scared her causing her to drop one on her leg. She was embarrassed at the cuss words that came out of her mouth afterward but when Leroy squealed like a very excited girl- similar to Rachel in fact- she didn't feel so bad about swearing. And the huge plate of bacon he cooked for her as an apology for the huge bruise on her thigh was awesome as well.

Rachel was also thrilled at the progression Quinn had made over the seven weeks since her accident and was even more thrilled when Dr. Bradley told her she could go back to school the following Monday.

And when Quinn and Rachel got home they were going to celebrate with some ice cream and Quinn's favorite movie Breakfast at Tiffany's; but when they pulled into the driveway they were more than surprised to see a familiar face standing on the porch.

Rachel helped Quinn out of the car and went over to Karofsky.

"Hey David, what brings you here?" Rachel wondered and he smiled and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Just returning the favor Rachel," he said and she smiled. Quinn however was confused and looked between the two.

"Rachel told me you wanted to visit me in the hospital before the accident and tell me not to give up and I wanted to come here and show you that I haven't," Quinn smiled at him and then to Rachel.

The three of them went into the house followed by Judy.

"You look good Karofsky," Quinn said as he sat on the couch in her living room.

"So do you," she rolled her eyes at that and he clasped his hands in his lap. "No seriously Quinn you look great and I just wanted to remind you of something someone very wise once told me."

"What's that?" His eyes darted to Rachel's quickly before he looked back at her. "She told me to grab hold of my life with both hands and live my life the way I want," Quinn nodded knowing that Rachel would say that. "And she also said to not waste this second chance and I wanted to come here today to tell the both of you that I don't intend to."

"I'm so proud of you David," Rachel told him.

"Me too," Quinn agreed.

"Me too," he said choking up a bit. "Look I want to give you the same advice Quinn… please don't ever waste this second chance you've gotten… I know if anyone can do this Quinn Fabray can," she giggled. "You're going to walk… I just know it."

"I know it too Karofsky," she said and he nodded.

"Good," he got to his feet. "I just wanted to say that but I gotta go."

"Okay and thanks," she held out her hands and he leaned over her and hugged her. When he pulled away Rachel was waiting with open arms. He chuckled and hugged her tight too.

"You know David I think you should transfer back to McKinley," Rachel told him. "With the glee club on your side and my ninja skills no one will bother you," he laughed harder.

"Well as much as I'd like to see your… ninja skills," he chuckled again. "I'm not sure school is the place for me anymore."

"Are you dropping out?"

"No," he shook his head. "M-My dad is going to home school me… my mom is kind of awful and thinks I'm broken or something but my dad said that me being gay doesn't change that I'm his son and that he loves me."

"I'm happy you have him," Quinn said.

"I'm happy he still has me," Karofsky replied and she nodded.

"I'll see you around," he started to walk away.

"Bye David," she said and he turned back. He smiled wide and looked at the two girls that managed to figure it out at such a young age and had never been so happy to have his whole life ahead of him; he waved and then left.

Rachel turned to Quinn and saw love in those hazel eyes.

"What?"

"You're amazing."

"So I've been told," she winked at Quinn. "You put the movie on and I'll get the ice cream."

Twenty minutes later they were cuddled on the couch and Rachel was running her fingers idly up and down Quinn's leg and Quinn was just enjoying the feeling of it.

When Rachel stopped she looked back up at her.

"Do that again," she husked and Rachel grinned and started running her fingers over Quinn's leg again. "Mm," Quinn hummed at the sensation.

"Does that feel good?"

"You have no idea," Quinn said and Rachel smiled because she did have an idea and it was such a miracle. "I'm going to walk, Rachel."

"I have no doubts about that," Rachel replied.

And she didn't.

And as she hugged Quinn tighter she closed her eyes and thanked whoever was listening that she still had this angel in her arms… and she always would.

And Quinn would walk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Okay I hoped you all enjoyed these two AU chapters and hopefully I gave the accident a little bit more attention and closure than the show gave us. **

**Up next; Quinn returns to school and Rachel's strong resolve breaks down.**

**The song used was You'll Never Walk Alone by Elvis Presley.**


	69. Chapter 69: Fall

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Big Brother"**

**Welcome back to episode chapters, there won't be any of Blaine's storyline in this chapter it will be focused on Quinn as it should've been in the actual episode; and just assume that what happened with Blaine still happens I just don't mention it all. Also I chose Cedar Point instead of Six Flags for ditch day because it makes more sense.  
><strong>

**This is one of my favorite chapters I have written so I hope you guys like it as well. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, anything mentioned, or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 69: Fall<strong>

"_Oh, look, there you go again__ p__utting on that smile again.__Even though I know you've had a bad day. You're doing this and doing that, always putting yourself last. A whole lot of give and not enough take__, b__ut you can only be strong so long before you break__. __So fall, go on and fall apart__. __Fall into these arms of mine; __I'll catch you every time you, fall, go on and lose it all. Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear. __I'm right here, baby, fall."_

Rachel was leaning against her locker and she watched Quinn struggle to maneuver her chair through the crowded hall of McKinley. She fought the tears when she saw two Cheerios stop dead in their tracks at the sight of her. Her mind reeled with the memory of Quinn wearing her Cheerios uniform after Regionals and how happy she was to be back on the team.

And then she thought about how Quinn wouldn't be dealing with any of this if she hadn't been texting her. She was so guilty over what had happened. And it was great that Quinn had gotten feeling back in her toes, and has been progressively getting better and better.

But none of that stopped the guilt that was now flooding through Rachel's body as she watched her girlfriend struggle to do things that should never have been a struggle for her. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes as Quinn winked at her from across the hall and then blew her a kiss before rolling into the classroom. Once Quinn was out of sight; Rachel ran as fast as she could into the nearest bathroom.

What she didn't see was Tina watching her from the other end of the hall.

Rachel was leaning over the sink and crying. She was gripping the sides of the sink and digging her nails into the porcelain. She didn't hear the door open and close and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand grip her bicep. Her wet eyes looked up into the mirror and saw the mournful eyes of Tina staring back at her.

"You don't have to keep it together all the time Rachel," Tina said and she cried harder. "I told you I'm here for you if you need to fall." Rachel turned and nearly collapsed into Tina's waiting arms.

And Tina held her until the tears were gone and all that was left was loss and love and fear and regret. Rachel pulled away from her friend and wiped fiercely at her face.

"T-Thank you Tina," she said and Tina watched as she locked the mask back into place.

"Anytime Rachel you know that… but sweetie," she took Rachel's hand into her own. "Quinn knows you better than anyone in the world; do you really think you can hide this from her?"

"I can sure as hell try," she replied. "The last thing Quinn needs right now is me crying like a baby over things that can't be changed. No… not now; when she is working her ass off on the things that can be changed."

"I know and I understand that which is why I offered to be your shoulder. To pick you up when you fall. But Rachel you can't keep all of this inside; Quinn will know she will feel it and it's not even just Quinn right now you need to worry about. Now is the time for you to be worried about yourself more than ever… NYADA isn't going to wait until you feel better."

"Fuck NYADA!" Rachel yelled and Tina gasped. "I don't give a fuck about school, and glee and even Broadway right now okay Tina… Quinn is everything to me," she was crying again.

"And you're everything to her," Tina said right back and forced Rachel's weeping eyes to meet hers again. "I know how important Broadway is to you, I've had to hear about it for years now," Rachel let out a pained giggled and shook her head. She knew Tina was right. "But Quinn needs to know this; she'd want to know what is bothering you so that you guys can work through it together." Rachel nodded again. "I know we were all kind of oblivious to your relationship with Quinn," Rachel giggled because; _kind of_ oblivious. "Okay we were a lot oblivious," she continued. "But one thing I always noticed even when I thought you were just best friends was that you fought for each other… harder, and better than anyone else, even yourselves," Rachel smiled at that truth. "And you always,_ always_ told each other everything."

"You're right Tina, but how am I supposed to tell her what I'm feeling when she is going through so much. She is putting on a brave face for everyone… but Tina you said it yourself. I know her better than anyone and I can see it in her eyes and in her face that this is killing her. Being in this chair is destroying her."

"And you hiding… is destroying you. I know you blame yourself Rachel and you need to talk this out with Quinn because it's eating away at you, slowly… and if you don't clear the air with her soon it will destroy you and your relationship."

"I've tried but all she says is it's not my fault," Rachel nearly yelled again.

"So you tell her that even if it isn't; it doesn't help you to know that she is in a fucking wheelchair because of what you did," Rachel started to cry again. "Make her hear you Rachel," Tina finished and pulled the crying girl into her arms again.

And she held her until the tears were gone again.

* * *

><p>Rachel was leaning against her locker again, she was waiting for Quinn to go to glee with her and she knew Tina had been right earlier and she needed to talk to Quinn but that was hard to do when Quinn was wearing a mask of her own. She knew that what they both needed was to tear away the masks and be themselves and that would be the only way for them both to heal.<p>

They both needed to fall.

And then they both needed to catch the other.

The way they always did.

Finn came up behind Rachel and patted her arm; she glanced at him quickly.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay, Quinn's getting stronger every day," he smiled warmly and nodded.

"Yes and that's great but; I meant how are you?"

"As long as Quinn is safe and happy, I'm safe and happy," she lied. And she knew removing this mask would be harder than she thought.

Then Quinn was rolling toward her and when Rachel's eyes met those smiling hazel and she saw that blinding smile she forget everything and smiled back.

"Wow Quinn you look gre-" Finn started to say but she held up her hand cutting him off.

"Don't okay," she said and he nodded. "Look I know you mean well but this," she motioned to the chair. "Is way better than becoming a creepy memorial page in the yearbook so please don't feel sorry for me, don't pity me and remember that I will walk again." She said with pride and Finn beamed at her.

"That's really great Quinn," he said but what neither of them noticed was that Rachel's mask slipped a little bit.

She knew Quinn was hiding just as much as she was and she knew nothing good would come of it. However, she did nothing to stop it. Instead she pushed that mask back in place and beamed at her beautiful girlfriend.

"That's because you're a superhero babe," Rachel said and Quinn nodded.

"You know it," she looked at Finn again. "Believe it or not Finn; this is the happiest day of my life," Rachel saw him nod and knew he believed it.

But she sure as hell didn't.

Quinn was falling apart exactly as she was.

She watched Quinn look over at Artie who was now right beside her. Rachel knew they had been working together a lot over that last few weeks on Quinn being able to work her chair better, but she had no idea that they were also working on a number for glee club.

"Come on Artie," she said and they rolled into the choir room. Rachel and Finn followed moments later. And as she watched Quinn and Artie sing _I'm Still Standing_ while dancing with their chairs she stopped worrying about Quinn, at least for the moment.

Instead she just watched in awe as Quinn did things that she never thought possible for someone only having been in a wheelchair for two months. She knew Quinn would beat this and that lessened her guilt a bit.

But only a little bit.

Once the number was over Rachel cheered the loudest and bounced over to Quinn. She leaned over Quinn and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss that turned heated when Quinn pulled her into her lap and slipped her tongue passed those lips. Rachel squeaked at the sudden movement but moaned when she felt Quinn enter her mouth. There were a few awes heard and a couple of grumbles and of course gagging sounds from Santana. Finally when Mr. Schuester cleared his throat loudly they broke apart. Rachel flushed red and looked sheepishly at her teammates while Quinn was staring at them proudly.

"Here's a lesson for your board Mr. Schue," she said. "Don't text and drive… ever." She felt Rachel tense in her arms and she looked at her suddenly uneasy girlfriend.

She had known that Rachel felt so guilty for the accident but she thought they were passed that and that Rachel knew it wasn't her fault. But now looking at Rachel she could see that was very much not the case. She could see that Rachel was fighting tears and wearing her mask of indifference. She was pissed at herself for not seeing this sooner. Rachel was about to fall apart and she would be dammed if she was going to let that happen. She pushed those thoughts away because she wouldn't be able to deal with them until later anyway and continued to talk to the glee club.

"It was the stupidest things _I _have ever done," she tried to emphasize the I as she said it and looked at Rachel while doing so but it had no effect on her. "Besides sleeping with Puck," there were a few giggles heard but none from the person she was trying to make feel better. "Now I know that most of you know bits and pieces of what is going on as far as my recovery so here it is. First of all… all of my plumbing still works; which is awesome," she said and felt Rachel wiggle on her lap.

She felt Rachel wiggle.

And their eyes met as both girls thought about all of the love making they had been doing. They both said silent prayers that Quinn hadn't_ lost_ those functions. Their staring contest was broken by Santana's loud mouth.

"Seriously Q, you're fucking disgusting," she said and both girls were laughing at her. "Like the most important thing you decided to tell us was that you and Berry are still able to get your freak on… that is just nasty," she was yelling but Quinn was laughing. She ignored Santana's constant grumbling and continued.

"As you guys know my spine was severely compressed in the accident, but I have since gotten feelings back. I can't move them yet but my doctors are very optimistic and I stand a good chance at a full recovery… so no tears and that means you Tina," she met Tina's eyes and saw the girl nod. "Or you babe," she said to Rachel who she could see was fighting the tears.

"No way baby you're a superhero I have no doubts that you'll be out of this chair in no time," Quinn smiled but she knew Rachel was acting she could always tell the difference. Quinn looked away from her because she wouldn't have this discussion with Rachel in front of everyone so she looked around the room and giggled.

"Oh and I apologize for the number my dance moves aren't as smooth as Artie's yet."

"With practice they will be," he said to her with a smile and then everyone watched as her eyes landed on the floor briefly. When she looked back up everyone in that room including Rachel could see the fierce determination that they could always see when Quinn wanted something and was intent on getting it.

"I promise that by the time that we go to Nationals I'll be out of this chair and dancing on that stage," everyone cheered and her eyes landed on the girl in her lap. "And you," Rachel looked at her. "I swear to god, actually I swear to Barbra, that I will dance with you at prom," Rachel smiled and pulled her into another fierce kiss that had her own toes curling and Quinn's tingling.

Rachel all of a sudden felt a little bit better.

* * *

><p>During physical therapy Quinn tried to get Rachel to open up to her but she merely brushed it off, then again at dinner she tried again and again Rachel blew her off. Now they were currently watching a movie and cuddling on the couch Quinn was holding Rachel against her chest and gripping her tightly while her mind reeled with ways to get Rachel to stop pushing things aside.<p>

Judy and Richard were sitting on the other couch watching the movie with them and the idea hit Quinn just like that. She would get Rachel to open up whether she liked it or not.

"Hey mom," she called and Judy looked back at her.

"Yes dear," she said.

"When are you going to reschedule the wedding?" She felt her girlfriend tense up in her arms at the same time she saw her mom tense up.

"W-We um… we haven't thought about that."

"Why not?" Quinn questioned and Rachel sat up and away from her. Quinn's eyes landed on Rachel's as her mother started to cry.

Well this plan wasn't working out so well.

Instead of it stopping Rachel from falling apart.

It was causing all of them to.

"Mom what-" she began but her mom waved her hands.

"I'm so sorry Quinnie," she said and wiped at her face. "I'm so sorry I was rushing you and I'm so sorry I forced Rachel to text you," she said. "This is all my fault."

"No it's-" Quinn began but was cut off by Rachel.

"Not it's not… it's mine. I was the one texting her."

"Stop it," Quinn shouted. "The both of you… just stop it!" All eyes in the room landed on her. "I did this okay," She motioned to her useless legs. "I'm the one who picked up that fucking phone. I'm the one who answered you Rachel," she saw Rachel crying and she just wanted to pull her close and comfort her. "I'm the one who took my eyes off of the road, and I'm the one who got hit by a fucking truck!" She could hear her mother sobbing but her eyes didn't leave Rachel who she was reaching for but couldn't as Rachel remained out of her grasp. Finally Rachel got to her feet.

"But it was my fucking text that you were answering because I had to text you one more fucking time!" She yelled. "I'm so sorry Quinn, gosh I am so sorry and I don't even know how you look at me without wanting to punch me," she was crying again.

"I love you Rachel," she whispered and Rachel shook her head.

"Well you shouldn't," the tears were falling down as the girl fell apart. Quinn reached for her again. And Rachel took two steps back.

"No… no Quinn I-I can't… I can't be here right now," Rachel husked before running out of the room. Quinn just tried to go after her before remembering that she could.

"Rachel!" She called but instead she heard the door slam. She fell against the couch and began crying uncontrollably.

Stupid useless legs.

She felt her mom's strong arms wrap around her and they cried together.

"I'm sorry Quinnie."

"It's not your fault okay mom," she said and felt Judy nod into her shoulder. "I just can't handle both of you blaming yourselves okay," her mom nodded again. "It's called an accident for a reason."

"Okay baby," she said into Quinn's shoulder.

Later on that night as Quinn laid in her bed staring at the ceiling and not sharing a bed with Rachel for the first time since they were broken up last year she cried.

She pulled out her new phone and stared at Rachel's name. She knew that Rachel would be upset at getting a text after everything that happened but she couldn't go to bed without at least telling her she loved her.

And this was going to be how they healed.

This and talking to each other.

Instead of falling apart without each other.

She opened up a new text.

From Quinn: _I love you Rachel and I'm sorry for yelling at you but I want you to know that I don't blame you for any of this I just need you by my side where you belong. I hate sleeping without you._

She waited several minutes for a response and when she didn't get one she cried herself to sleep. After she was asleep she got a text that she wouldn't see until morning.

From Rachel: _I know you don't blame me but that doesn't make me feel any less guilty. I'm sorry I ran out on you but I just needed to be alone tonight. I hope you understand and I love you too with all of my heart._

The next morning when Quinn read the text she knew their problems were far from over.

* * *

><p>Everyone was crowded around the library talking and Quinn was staring across the room at Rachel. Her mom had driven her to school and Rachel wasn't in their AP English class this morning so she hadn't had a chance to talk to her. Rachel did keep texting her saying that she just couldn't face her right now but here they were sitting across the room from each other and she couldn't remember how and why they had wound up so far apart.<p>

They had been on top of the world until Quinn returned to school; and now they were just worlds apart.

"We all know why we're here," Puck said effectively snapping Quinn out of her Rachel daze and she looked over at him. In fact everyone looked at him except for Rachel who was looking at her feet. "I want ideas for senior ditch day… go," Puck finished and Kurt squealed.

"Gershwin/Sondheim scavenger hunt," he said and Quinn looked at Rachel. That was something that she would normally be jumping for joy about. But all she saw was regret and guilt all over that lovely face. When Santana spoke she looked over and as her eyes passed by Tina she noted that the girl was also staring at Rachel.

"That sounds like torture," Santana said and Puck scoffed.

"Yeah, I want actual ideas Kurt," Puck said and there was a few chuckles but Quinn's eyes were locked on Tina; whose eyes were locked on Rachel.

She could tell Tina knew something and if Rachel wasn't going to open up to her then Quinn would break Tina.

"Footloose movie marathon," Mike suggested and smiled up at Puck. "Footloose and Footloose 2011," Puck just shook his head.

"What about a non-alcoholic pub crawl," Mercedes suggested.

"It's senior ditch day, not senior citizen's ditch day."

"It's springtime," Brittany said gaining everyone's attention… well almost everyone's attention. "I would like to see something give birth," everyone giggled.

Well almost everyone.

Rachel was about to fall apart and Tina knew it.

And so did Quinn.

"Quinn I'm so sorry," she finally said and tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes. Her eyes finally lifted off the ground and landed on Quinn's; and she felt butterflies. She felt butterflies because looking back at her was the same wonderful, strong, brilliant and beautiful girl that was always looking at her.

She wasn't angry.

She didn't blame her.

And she was keeping it together, while Rachel fell.

"It was my text you were answering when you got into your car crash and I know you don't blame me but I don't understand how you don't." Quinn was going to say something but Rachel began again; she was full on crying now. "And now we're all sitting here talking about this day that is supposed to be the most amazing and unforgettable day of our high school lives and we're just completely ignoring the fact that she's just sitting in that chair-" she was cut off by her own sob. Again Quinn was going to say something; but again Rachel spoke first. "It's not right… it's not right and it shouldn't be like this."

"Well maybe not," Quinn finally spoke and tried a different approach with Rachel. The other times they discussed this she got angry at Rachel for blaming herself and now she was trying to understand where she was coming from on this, and when Rachel looked up at her she seemed to be listening.

"But this is the way it is," Rachel nodded and more tears fell. "My accident, which you did not cause Rachel; you just didn't… and I do understand why you feel the way you do but the fact is you didn't do this; I was the one who looked away from the road and I was the one that got hit," she was losing focus and took a deep breath before continuing. "But anyway my accident does not define me. I refuse to let it; I didn't let a teenage pregnancy ruin me… I didn't let my father ruin me… and I will be dammed if I'm going to let this ruin me; or us Rachel," She met those chocolate eyes and saw understanding for the first time in weeks. "I'm also not going to let it ruin our senior year. I meant what I said in that choir room. I'm not going to dwell on the what if's and I don't want any of you to do it either," her eyes met Rachel's again. "Especially you…if we dwell on what if's we will be wasting our lives and I don't want to waste a minute of our time together baby," Rachel nodded. "This is our chance to get it right… isn't that what you said."

"Yeah," Rachel mumbled.

"Come here," she motioned to Rachel who tentatively got to her feet and walked over to Quinn. Quinn held out her arms and Rachel cried harder and collapsed into those unwavering arms. Quinn pulled her into her own lap and held her tight. "I love you Rachel and we need to move forward okay," she felt Rachel nod against her. Rachel looked at her; and that very same passion that they always had was still there and as strong as ever.

"Now we are ditching as planned," she said into Rachel's eyes before giving her a sweet kiss and then looking around the room. "I think we should go to Cedar Point." There were several cheers as everyone agreed.

"Lady Fabray has chosen wisely," Puck said as he eyed Quinn and Rachel; two of the three most important women in his life. He thanked god every day for the fact that Quinn was still there with them. "Cedar Point it is… meeting adjourned."

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn remained cuddled in Quinn's chair for several minutes after everyone left; just staring at each other.<p>

"We need to talk about this Rachel."

"I know we do."

"I need you to stop shutting me out," she said and Rachel nodded and was playing with the hairs on the back of Quinn's neck.

"I know," she said and kissed her deeply. "But right now I have to go to class," she got up. "We'll talk later," and with that Rachel was gone and Quinn had a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

Rachel was about to fall.

And Quinn needed her to open up and talk to her. They were always best when they talked their issues out. It was never good when they hid things from each other and this was no exception. She needed to find Tina.

She wheeled out of the library on a mission and found Tina at her locker several minutes later.

"We need to talk," she said in her HBIC tone and knew Tina wouldn't be able to say no to that."

"O-Okay," Tina stammered and Quinn rolled into the choir room which was currently empty. Tina followed and closed the door behind them.

"What's going on with Rachel?" Quinn asked bluntly and Tina shuffled her feet. "Look I know you know something and you need to tell me because Rachel won't."

"Okay Quinn but please promise you won't get mad okay?"

"I can't promise that," she practically growled. "But I'll try."

"O-Okay," Tina began and took a deep breath before continuing. "Rachel loves you which you obviously know but what you don't know is that she is destroying herself over what happened. She thinks it's her fault and the whole time you've been out of school. She hasn't mentioned NYADA once," Quinn's mouth dropped. "She hasn't even tried to sing in glee… not once Quinn," Tina's voice was shaky. "A-and I know you don't blame her or think it's her fault at all but she does and you need to understand what she is doing to herself because of it."

"She stopped singing," Quinn whispered and tears were stinging her own eyes.

"Yeah," Tina said. "I've tried to get her to open up to me. I asked her to give me vocal lessons and not just to help me I did it to get her singing again. I've given her a shoulder to cry on though she saw only used that once… this morning."

"Oh my god, how did I miss this?"

"Because you're trying not to fall apart yourself."

"Rachel must hate me right now," she said softly.

"No that's just it Quinn, she hates herself. She thinks she did this and you wouldn't be going through any of it if she didn't text you."

"It's not her fault."

"I know that, and you know that… but Rachel-"

"Rachel doesn't," Quinn finished for her and her wet eyes met Tina's. "Thank you so much for being there for her Tina."

"No problem," Tina said with a grin.

"I don't know how to get through to her," Quinn admitted.

"Sure you do," Tina said and Quinn looked at her in confusion again. "You're the only one who has ever been able to get through to her when she is like this… you just need to prove to her that this is part of you now, no it's not a permanent part but it is a part of you and she has to love your broken parts just as much as she loves your healthy parts." Quinn smiled.

"You're right."

"It happens from time to time," she patted Quinn's arm. "You got this Quinn… no one else on this planet gets Rachel Berry the way you do. And no one loves anyone with more passion and compassion than the two of you do with each other; you'll fix this I have no doubts about that."

"Thanks Tina," she whispered and Tina left her alone.

She had to stop Rachel from tearing herself apart and she had to do it soon.

* * *

><p>When Quinn was done with her physical therapy session she asked her mom to bring her to Rachel's house and that is where she was right now. She reached up and rang the doorbell; and a moment later Rachel opened it. Quinn could see that her eyes were puffy from crying and her lip was trembling when she saw Quinn in the chair Quinn held out her arms again, and again Rachel collapsed into her. She buried her face in Quinn's neck as Quinn rolled them inside.<p>

Once the door was closed behind her she gripped Rachel's waist and pulled her face out her neck.

"Look at me baby," she husked and Rachel did. Quinn saw a lone tear slide down her cheek and she smiled and kissed the path the tear had taken. "I'm sorry Rachel."

"Why are you sorry," she croaked.

"Because I was mad at you for blaming yourself and I didn't understand the reasons why you do," Rachel nodded. "I need you to know several things okay and I don't want you to interrupt me until I finish," Rachel nodded. "I am strong, Artie challenged me today to go up the steepest ramp in Lima and do you know what Rachel? I conquered it. It wasn't easy… in fact it was the hardest thing I have ever done physically other than childbirth." Rachel wanted to say something but she agreed not to interrupt. "But I did it, I can beat this Rachel I know I can… but I need you by my side in order to do it."

"Quinn I-"

"I'm not done." Rachel closed her mouth. "I understand why you feel like this is your fault, I do but what I don't understand is why you're keeping things from me," Rachel's eyes widened. "Why are you keeping things from me, and what changed since I got back to school?"

"I'm keeping this stuff from you because I don't want to burden you with my problems on top of your own… and what changed was; that you came back to school and I'm standing here watching you struggle with something as simple as getting to and from your classes. And I know that you don't blame me and that it was an accident and not really my fault but nothing assuages the guilt I feel every time I see you in that chair." She was crying and Quinn nodded. "I want to take your pain away and I want you to be normal again."

"And I will be… I swear to you Rachel but this is my life right now, this _is_ normal," Rachel looked to the floor and Quinn tucked a finger under her chin and forced their eyes to meet. "This is who I am now… at least for now and I need you to look at me like you used to not like I'm some broken girl that you feel sorry for." Quinn was crying too.

"I swear Quinn that is not what I think."

"I know, but that is how it feels. I'm in a wheelchair Rachel and that is not going to change at least for another few weeks or months. I need you to look at me the way you used to and I need you to tell me when things are bothering you."

"I can try," she mumbled and then looked deep into those eyes. "But I need you to stop pretending that you're fine." Quinn wrinkled her brow.

"Rach-"

"No I listened to you and now you're going to listen to me," she told her and Quinn nodded. "I need you to stop acting like nothing has changed. If you need me to realize that this chair is a part of who you are… then so do you," Quinn nodded because Rachel was right. She had been doing that. "I mean I'm all for your determination to get out of it… but baby I know you hate it," Quinn nodded again. "And I know that sometimes you want to scream and yell but you hold back… and I know you hold back because you don't want to upset me but Quinn I need you to let it out," Quinn nodded.

"I can try," Quinn said and Rachel kissed her.

"We're going to be okay, aren't we?"

"I'm sure of it Rachel… but," she met those eyes. "I need one more thing from you."

"What?"

"I need you to sing," Quinn said and Rachel's eyes widened. She was going to kill Tina.

"Tina told you," Quinn nodded.

"She wants what is best for you Rachel," Rachel nodded knowing that was true. "And I may have given her my head bitch glare and she cowered under it," Rachel giggled. "Baby, I'm hurt but I am still me and I need you to count on me, and trust me, and believe in me the way you always have before."

"I do," She cupped Quinn's cheek. "I never stopped. It's me; that I don't believe in and trust. I don't know if I'm strong enough to help you through this."

"You're the only one who can; I want to walk for you Rach… well me too obviously. But I want to be able to dance with you at our prom and our wedding," Rachel started to cry again. "I want to walk to the end of this life with you Rachel Berry and I may fall along the way… we both will but I need to know that you will always be there to catch me."

"I will, of course I will Quinn."

"And you need to know that I will always be there to catch you too," Rachel nodded. "You can open up to me about anything, you can fall and I promise you my love that I will always catch you."

"I love you Quinn."

"I love you too… and Rachel I want you to burden me with what you're feeling… in fact I need you to because not knowing what's going on with you is tearing me apart."

"Okay Quinn."

"Okay?"

"Yes, as long as you burden me as well," she said and Quinn giggled and nodded and then Rachel pulled her into a loving kiss; after which they stared at one another for a few minutes.

"Also I'm not going to Cedar Point, "Rachel wrinkled her brow. "Artie convinced me that it'll be too difficult for me and said he was bringing me somewhere that he thinks I'd like much better but… it's a surprise."

"Okay."

"But I want you to still go and have fun with everyone," Quinn said and Rachel shook her head no.

"No, no way," she said adamantly. "I'm going with you. I don't want to have my senior ditch day with anyone but you Quinn," Quinn couldn't help the dopey grin that spread across her face at those words. And then Rachel kissed her.

Like really kissed her and Quinn reveled in it.

She really missed her.

* * *

><p>Everyone else went to Cedar Point while Rachel and Quinn met Artie at the skate park. When Rachel pushed Quinn over to where he was waiting; they both gasped. There was a group of kids there that all had a disability and were doing the most amazing tricks on skateboards, and roller blades and in their wheelchairs.<p>

"This is amazing," Rachel gasped as she watched.

"Yeah Artie this is wonderful… but what exactly is it?"

"This is where we go to play on senior ditch day or as I like to call it crip skip," he said and Quinn giggled.

"Hey Artie what's happening?" One of the kids called to him.

"Sup Mickey," he waved and then turned to Quinn. "You ready to do this?"

"I don't think I'm ready for this," she admitted and he laughed.

"You are… just trust me," he waved her over to where he had gone. She looked at Rachel.

"Do it baby," she said. "And I'll be standing here watching with pride as you take on the world." Quinn giggled.

"With you in my corner I can do anything," she winked and rolled over to Artie and as she watched she felt a heavy arm drape over her shoulder and looked up into the wonderful face of Puck.

"Noah, what are you-" she cut herself off when she felt someone on her other side and looked to see Santana and Brittany. "I thought you guys would be at Cedar Point by now," Santana shrugged.

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be right now Rachel," she said and Brittany nodded.

"Yeah who needs a roller coaster when we can watch Quinn be amazing," she said and Rachel stared at her friends with pride and then she gasped when she saw the rest of the glee club gathering around her.

"I love you guys," she said through tears and felt her Jew Bro wrap her in his arms before they all settled down to watch Quinn.

Quinn was scared. She would never attempt something like this when she had two working legs and now she was going to go down this ramp in a fucking wheelchair… _what was she thinking?_ and then then her eyes landed on a girl with no legs doing a handstand on a skateboard and she put her fears to rest.

Hell her problems were nothing compared to that girls and she wasn't dwelling on the fear and regret. She took a deep breath and watched Artie go down the ramp and then she heard some loud cheering and looked up to see all of her glee club surrounding Rachel and she fought a tear.

They all came.

They all came to support her and in that moment she knew she could do this.

She knew that she could do anything with those incredible people standing behind her. Even if she had to fall a million times she knew they would always help her back up; her eyes landed on Rachel.

Especially her.

She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled as loud as she could across the park.

"I love you Rachel!" She gripped her wheelchairs wheels and shoved herself down the ramp and as she went she heard cheers… none louder that Rachel.

"I love you with all of my heart Quinn… you're a fucking superhero!"

When it was over, she was on top of the world and she was rolling back toward the top to go again and talking with Artie.

And Artie knocked her right off of her high.

She knew he meant well; but all he did was piss her off.

"I can't believe I just did that," she looked at Artie. "Thank you, this is a really great senior ditch day. You were right."

"I just wanted you to meet a group of cool people having a great time in the same situation as you."

"Yeah but I'm not," she stopped rolling and looked over at him. He stopped too. She was trying to say this as nicely as possible. "This is only temporary; the doctor said it's a matter of time before-"

"Look I've been where you are," he cut her off. "I know how it feels but you can't keep denying-"

"I'm not denying anything," she cut him off this time. "You're not me okay? I'm not like you; this won't always be my life. I'm going to Yale, I'm getting out of Lima and I'm going to walk again." She started to roll away.

"And what if you don't huh?" He asked and she whipped around to glare at him. "When are you going to stop pretending that this isn't really happening to you?"

"I'm not pretending Artie," she yelled. "I know this is fucking real, I know it every morning when I need my mother to give me a fucking shower," she was yelling now and everyone was gathering around them. "I know it every time I need my tiny girlfriend to lift me into a car just to go somewhere." He hung his head. His intent was not to make her feel worse.

His intent was to be realistic.

The rest of the glee club had gathered around them at this point.

"I know Artie… I fucking know okay, I know better than anyone what you go through every single fucking day… but I'm not you!" She was crying now and when he lifted his head she saw that he was too. "I'm so sorry that this is your life, and I'm sorry that you will never walk again. I never really understood before but I do now and Artie I am sorry," she had her hand over her heart as she said it and he nodded. "But I have feelings in my legs and feet; it's only a matter of time until I can move and start getting my strength back and you of all people should be happy for me… because you know."

"Quinn I-"

"You _know _Artie," she whispered as more tears fell. He nodded and wiped his own tears away. "I can't say enough how sorry I am that I will walk again while you won't… but Artie you should be rooting for me… you should never wish for anyone to be stuck in this situation. If I could, I would do whatever it took to help you walk again but your spine is irreparably damaged while mine is not; and as my friend you should be fucking happy that I'm not like you!" She rolled off and Rachel followed.

Then Santana, Brittany, Puck and everyone else did too. Artie reached out and grabbed Mike's arm before he could leave as well.

"I need your help," he said and Mike nodded.

* * *

><p>Mike had agreed and he drove Artie to Quinn's house which is where everyone had gone to finish their ditch day together watching movies and eating snacks. Mike pushed Artie into the living room where everyone was hanging out. Quinn was cuddled with Rachel on the couch and her eyes widened when he stopped in front of her.<p>

"You were right," he said to her and she nodded. "I'm sorry for discouraging you the way I did out there," he said and wiped a tear out of his eye. "I would never wish this on anyone," he motioned to his legs. "Especially a friend and I'm sorry for doing that I guess I'm just envious."

"I get that Artie," she said softly. "And I'm sorry too, I was kind of harsh and I didn't have to be… but I need you to know that if there was a way that you could walk again I would be in your corner one hundred percent; hell I'm in your corner anyway."

"I know you would and are, and I promise that I'm in yours too," he said. "I'm sorry I let my jealousy and envy hurt our friendship."

"You're forgiven."

"Thank you," he nodded and started to roll away.

"Where are you going?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I thought after what happened you wouldn't want me here," he said.

"Well you thought wrong," she said and his smile widened. Puck picked up his guitar and faced the room.

"Instead of watching stupid movies what do you all say we help get my Jew Bro singing again," he said as all eyes landed on Rachel.

Quinn smiled at Puck.

She knew he was just as concerned about Rachel and she and Tina were but he supported her with the quiet strength that was typical Puck.

It was wonderful.

It was Puck.

And it was perfect.

Rachel felt Quinn gripping her waist and beamed with pride. If all of these people were ready to support her she was ready to let go of the fear and regret; she nodded to Puck. And as he played the opening chords of _Ride with Me_ and she was brought back to sophomore year and as they all sang she couldn't fight the smile or the urge to sing.

So she did just that.

Quinn's eyes landed on Tina's from across the room and all felt right again.

* * *

><p>Everything was a mess again.<p>

Monday at school all of the progress she and Rachel had made over the previous days was gone in once simple action.

Joe was helping her because she had dropped her books and he picked them up for her. He suggested that she get a lower locker and she said no that this was her locker and was going to remain her locker. As they chatted about how brave he thought she was she had no idea that her girlfriend was watching with her arms crossed and anger in her eyes.

Rachel fumed when Quinn brought teen Jesus to glee club's dance practice with Sue; and he was allowed to join without even auditioning she became even more furious at the stupid boy. When Quinn came over to her with her stupid cute smirk she turned away from her in anger.

"What's wrong Rach," she wondered.

"We'll talk at home," Rachel grumbled.

"No talk to me now."

"At home Quinn!" She shouted garnering a few looks from their friends. "We have to rehearse right now." Quinn rolled away from her so that she didn't get her even angrier and just watched her throughout rehearsal.

As soon as they got into Rachel's house and Rachel towered over her and crashed their lips together she had never been so mad at her legs in her life.

This kiss was Rachel's angry jealous kiss; she had no idea why Rachel was angry and jealous but she knew that if she could stand… she would be pressed against the door getting fucked by her furious girlfriend.

Stupid useless legs.

But she kissed Rachel back with fervor even trying to pull the girl onto her lap and that was when Rachel pulled away.

"No, you don't get to kiss me," she stormed off and Quinn- as confused as ever- followed her. Rachel was pacing in the living room and Quinn rolled up behind her.

"What is going on Rachel?"

"Joe fucking I'm a teen Jesus is what is going on!" Quinn withheld a laugh because the idea of Rachel being jealous of Joe was just as ridiculous as it was funny. But she knew better than to laugh at Rachel at a time like this so she bit her cheek and hid her smirk and just listened while Rachel went on a rant.

"… I mean does he think that anyone thinks he's sexy with his stupid ugly smelly hair and his weird need to not wear shoes and hit on my girlfriend… I should go find him and rip out each one of those incredibly stupid dreadlocks out of his head and I-"

"Breath Rachel," Quinn cut her off and failed to hide the smirk this time as Rachel did in fact take a breath but when she looked down at Quinn her anger went through the roof when she saw that stupid smirk.

"Oh you think this is funny do you?" She stormed away and Quinn rolled after her. This time she followed her into the kitchen.

"Yeah it's funny Rachel because there is no reason for you to be jealous of Joe."

"Isn't there?" Rachel screamed and wheeled around. She was so mad that Quinn couldn't help but moan at the sight.

"You are so fucking hot when you're like this Rach," she said. Rachel tried to stay angry but when Quinn looks at her like that it is very hard to not melt under it. But she stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Damn you Quinn Fabray, stop flirting with me… I'm mad!"

"And why are you mad?"

"Because that stupid teen Jesus was helping you and flirting with you and he got to join glee club without even auditioning… like what is that?" Quinn laughed. "Stop laughing," Rachel whined and Quinn did as she was told.

"Look Rachel I'm only laughing because you are so adorable when you're like this," Rachel pouted. "And as far as glee club he hasn't officially joined yet so we can make him audition okay?" Rachel nodded but was still pouting. "And as far as the flirting," she said and waved for Rachel to come closer. "Come here."

"No," Rachel stomped her foot again and then Rachel gasped loudly and so did Quinn.

And they gasped because Quinn picked up her foot and placed it on the floor.

"Oh my god baby!" Rachel yelled and moved over to her. She dropped to her knees in front of Quinn's feet. "You moved it!" Quinn was crying and staring at her foot.

"I-I know… I didn't even think about it I-I just wanted to get up and hug you and then my foot moved," Rachel beamed at her.

"Can you do it again?" Quinn shrugged and tried it with her other foot and when she picked that one up and place it on the floor too; Rachel squealed and jumped in her lap. "Oh my Barbra! Quinn, you did it," she pulled her lips into a fiery kiss and Quinn kissed her back as Rachel was literally taking her breath away.

"Baby," kiss. "Baby," kiss again. "Rach," after that she couldn't say anymore because Rachel's tongue was in her mouth, kissing her hard a deep. When they broke apart for air. Quinn stared into Rachel's eyes. Rachel leaned in for another kiss but Quinn pulled back. "You have nothing to worry about with Joe I swear."

"Quinn don't mention that name when I'm trying to kiss you," kiss again.

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Mm hmmm," she hummed before delving her tongue back into Quinn's mouth. This kiss broke when they heard Leroy clearing his throat. They broke apart and faced him. They were both wearing matching grins.

"What's with the smiling," he said. "Ugh gross, what did I walk in on?" Rachel hopped off of her lap.

"Oh it's nothing like that daddy… Quinn moved her feet, look." She said and his smile grew as he saw Quinn's feet on the floor and watched as she picked first one and then the other up and put them back on the foot rests of the chair.

"Oh my Barbra!" He squealed louder that Rachel and then he hugged Quinn. "Call your mother and tell her to meet us at the doctor!" He yelled again and ran out of the house. Rachel smiled down at Quinn who was sporting a similar grin.

"We have to go to the doctor again," Rachel said.

"Yeah but at least it won't be embarrassing this time." Rachel got behind her and started to push her. "We weren't having sex when it happened this time."

"No we weren't, but we will be when we get back," Quinn giggled at the thought.

"Do you promise?"

"Oh I promise, baby I'd mount you right now if we didn't have to go to the doctor," she said and Quinn moaned.

And she couldn't wait for this appointment to be over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Up next: Mercedes, Santana, and Finn's future plans are revealed and again some things have been changed and Brittany reveals her dream; I promise there is a reason for the changes. **

**Also Quinn takes her first steps at therapy.**

**Stay tuned.**

**The song used was Fall by Kimberely Locke.**


	70. Chapter 70: Stand

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Saturday Night Glee-ver"**

**This is another one of those episodes that made me want to rip my hair out. After I watched it I was thinking what the hell did I just watch? The only good thing about it was the Brittana stuff. So that is what I'm focusing on, as well as Faberry of course. It will still be a bit focused on Mercedes, and Santana's plans and Finn's plans. Please don't give me a hard time about Finn- like it or not he is a part of the show therefore he is a part of my story and at this point in the story he has grown up.**

**I left out any mentions of Wade/Unique; she is still in the story and everything that happens with her still happens in this. I just didn't include it because it is not important to my story.**

**Warning: Sexy times.**

**Enjoy, it's another long one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, anything mentioned, or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 70: Stand<strong>

"_Cause when push comes to shove, you taste what you're made of. You might bend, till you break; cause it's all you can take. On your knees you look up, decide you've had enough. You get made you get strong, wipe your hands shake it off. Then you stand, then you stand. Life's like a novel, with the end ripped out; the edge of a canyon, with only one way down. Take what you're given before its gone, start holding on, keep holding on."_

Quinn woke up the feeling of Rachel's fingers gliding up and down her legs.

Yes the_ feeling_ of Rachel's fingers.

On her legs.

She never thought she would be so happy for such a simple act.

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw her sexy girlfriend concentrating on her task. She was kneeling and straddling Quinn's ankles. She was rubbing the muscles in Quinn's, looking down, and her tongue was poking out of her mouth between her teeth. Quinn thought that she looked adorable in addition to her already being the sexiest girl in the world.

Quinn held back a laugh at the sight of sheer determination on Rachel's face.

Then she held back a moan when Rachel's eyes landed on her own. Quinn bit her lip and looked down at herself.

She was naked.

She remembered having clothes on when she fell asleep; not many… but clothes none-the-less.

"How did I get naked?" She wondered and saw Rachel smirk and shrug her shoulders.

"I don't know Quinn," she said innocently but Quinn knew better. "You woke up this way… I suspect someone snuck in here and stole them," Quinn giggled at her silliness.

"Oh really?" She asked and Rachel nodded. "Then why are they right there?" She pointed to the floor where her clothes had been thrown; and she saw Rachel's smirk turn into a full smile.

"Okay you caught me… it was me," she admitted with another shrug and a look that showed that she didn't give a damn over being caught. Quinn bit her lip again; she loved playful Rachel.

Well she loved every inch of the girl but she loved when she was like this… carefree, fun and just simply happy.

Quinn was brought out of her thoughts with a moan as Rachel's fingers moved from her calves up her legs to her thighs.

"However, I cannot be held responsible for my actions as it was the wish of your doctor that you work these muscles as much as possible," Quinn's leg moved under her ministrations and Rachel squeaked. "You see Quinn," she was jubilant and Quinn was not only happy that her legs were functioning but also at the beautiful smile gracing Rachel's face. She had been so depressed recently.

"You see, it's already working Quinn," Rachel continued. "Dr. Bradley, said that you must be more aggressive with your treatment now that you have regained functions," Quinn nodded, "in order to regain full use of your legs." Quinn couldn't hide her stupid- in love with Rachel Berry- smile as Rachel rambled on. "However, one Sue Sylvester would agree that not only do you have to work on the muscles of the injury; you must work all of the muscles. So what I'm getting at is-"

"You want to work all of my muscles by fucking me," Quinn interrupted and watched an evil grin spread across her face.

"Well I wouldn't have said it quite that way but yes Quinn I believe since it was I that gave you tingles in your toes with my mouth I would like to try and make them curl this time," Quinn moaned. "In fact I want you to wrap your legs around my head and I'm willing to put in as much work as it takes to make that happen," Quinn giggled as Rachel pushed her thighs apart. "Even if that means I have to do this every day… three times a day," Rachel lowered herself to the bed in between Quinn's parted legs.

"Mm Rach, that sounds like heaven."

"It'll feel like it too," she was about to get to work when she felt Quinn's hand on her head stopping her.

When her eyes caught Quinn's she saw mischief in them.

"What?" Rachel wondered.

"I have one condition."

"Name it."

"If you get to do me; I get to return the favor… every single time," she finished and watched Rachel's eyebrows arch at the thought.

"No arguments there," she said excitedly.

"And I want you to sit on my face… when we do it," Quinn said and Rachel nodded wildly.

"Agreed," she winked and then looked back at Quinn's dripping hot center and whined. "Can I eat you now baby," Quinn growled at those words and Rachel's smile widened at the sound. "I waited patiently for you to wake up," Quinn smiled, nodded, and pushed Rachel's head forward. That was all the urging Rachel needed.

But all of a sudden she felt a burning desire to tease Quinn first. She smiled evilly and wrapped her arms around Quinn's thighs. She then gently blew cool air onto Quinn's stiff clit.

"Mm, you're all wet baby… why is that? I've barely touched you." She husked and Quinn's quivered.

"It doesn't take much Rach… but not only were those skilled fingers running all over my legs which I could feel everything by the way," Rachel's smile widened. "Which added to the desire I already have for you all the fucking time… but you were being very verbose and if you don't know by now Rachel when you ramble incessantly it turns me the hell on," Rachel smirked because of course she knew that. She bit her lip and then swiped a single finger through Quinn's center.

"Clearly," she held up the soaked finger and they both moaned when she stuck that finger into her mouth and sucked it dry.

"Rach," Quinn pleaded and when Rachel looked into those fully blown eyes she almost lost it herself.

"Yeah baby," Rachel asked her and Quinn responded by cupping Rachel's head and trying to pull her closer; but Rachel resisted her. "What do you want Quinn?"

"You're mouth," Quinn practically yelled.

"My mouth doing what?"

"Rach," she whined again.

"Say it Quinn… beg for it," she demanded and Quinn swallowed her pride and felt herself become wetter at the thought of begging.

"Please baby, please eat me. I-I need your tongue inside me… I'm just aching for you. P-Please…" she trailed off and into a loud moan as Rachel dipped a single finger into her one more time, and then pulled out and sucked it into her mouth again. "Fuck Rachel! Please lick me!"

"Say it again."

"Eat me baby, like only you can."

"Mmm," Rachel hummed and lowered her head as Quinn helped by pulling her closer. It didn't take Rachel very long because her words and her fingers had already brought Quinn to the edge. Rachel shoved her tongue deep inside the girl of her dreams; and lapped at the wetness until her face was coated in Quinn's desire.

And Quinn's fingers were digging into her scalp.

Neither girl missed that Quinn's heels were also digging into the mattress.

Once Quinn had calmed down Rachel dove in again.

After Quinn's second and then third orgasm; they were lying side by side and panting. Once Quinn caught her breath she peered over to the girl beside her.

"My turn," she husked and Rachel's evil grin was back.

"Where do you want me Quinn? Rachel teased even though she knew.

"On my face… riding me," Quinn replied and saw that evil grin widen and knew this was going to be fun… torturous… but still fun.

"Beg me," Rachel demanded.

"Keep it up Rachel and you'll be the one begging… you'll be begging for me to let you come," Quinn said with a low growl but it only fueled Rachel to tease her more.

Rachel arched her eyebrow and a staring contest began and lasted several minutes until Quinn- as whipped as ever- gave in.

"Please baby… please sit on my face… I want to lick you until you're filling my mouth," Rachel moaned and gave in.

She was quite whipped herself.

She straddled Quinn's face and Quinn instantly began lapping happily. When Rachel was just about to fall over the edge Quinn stopped licking and shoved the girl off of her.

"QUINN!" She screamed in frustration and saw Quinn's stupid smirk in place. She began grinding herself on Quinn's abs but it wasn't what she wanted so she yelled again. "Quinn… I was so close!"

"Beg me," Quinn said simply.

"Fine I don't need you… I can do it myself."

"Yeah," Quinn agreed. "You can… but it won't be as good," Rachel pouted and tried again to grind on Quinn's abs. "Or as long," Quinn continued talking as Rachel growled in frustration while riding Quinn's abs. Any other time this would've worked but right now she wanted Quinn's mouth and nothing else was going to work. Quinn saw her frustration and spoke again. "Or as satisfying as if I was doing it."

"Okay fine you win!" Rachel yelled and Quinn's smirk turned into a grin.

"I like winning," she said softly; while Rachel hovered over her face again. She could smell her arousal and wanted nothing more than to thrust her tongue deep inside.

"Please Quinn," she whined and Quinn felt so satisfied. "Please make me come with that incredible tongue of yours. I want you to please let me come, I want to fill your mouth," her words died in her throat when Quinn grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto her waiting tongue. "Ohhhhh Fuck QUIIIIINNNN!" Quinn moved her right hand to Rachel's clit and rubbed circles again and again until Rachel's desire was filling her mouth. "Oh Fuck!" Rachel yelled one last time as she fell back against the bed panting.

"Wow," Quinn breathed as she wiped her soaked face off with the back of her hand.

"Wow is right," Rachel agreed when she finally caught her breath. After another few minutes she looked over at a smirking Quinn and shot a dopey smile of her own. "I love you Quinn."

"I love you too baby," she said smiling. "Can we cuddle now?" Rachel nodded and withheld a giggle. She loved that only a few minutes ago they were talking so dirty and she was riding Quinn's face and now they're talking about cuddling like sappy fools.

"Yeah babe we can cuddle," Rachel said and moved herself on the bed so that she was now spooning Quinn from behind. "But we have PT later… and I'm going with you because that bitch Sarah is going to be there today and I will be dammed if she is going to be holding you up when you try to stand for the first time." Quinn giggled.

Rach she's a professional," she tried to reason but when she heard Rachel's low growls she giggled again, patted her hand and pulled those arms tighter around herself. "Okay Rachel you win."

"I like winning," she said softly and placed a kiss to Quinn's cheek.

"And plus I'd rather you be the one holding me when I stand for the first time," she told her and felt those lips move to her jaw, and then her ear. "But can we nap first?"

"Mm, a nap sounds wonderful," Rachel said sleepily and they both fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

><p>Judy often had to miss Quinn's physical therapy appointments because of her job and would have wait until the evening for Quinn and or Rachel to fill her in on all of Quinn's wonderful progress but today was different.<p>

Today her baby was going to stand.

She took a few hours off of work to see this.

Because there was now she would miss it; Rachel's dads were there as well.

The three of them sat in a chair to the side of the parallel bars and just watched… with love, adoration, and pride. Judy's eyes were filled with happy tears; her Quinnie was the strongest woman she had ever met and she strived to be like her every single day… everyone should.

Quinn was sitting in her wheelchair in front of the parallel bars. Sarah; her physical therapist wanted her to try and stand on her own today and now was the time.

To stand.

On her own.

Who knew something that once came so naturally it was taken for granted would now be her first goal to getting full use of her legs back? She stared at the bars with fear coursing through her body and then Rachel's eyes met hers.

Rachel was standing at the other end of the bars watching her. She looked just as gorgeous as ever but Rachel could see the nerves written all over her face.

"Quinn," she called softly and since Quinn was already looking at her she just smiled warmly. "You got this babe, remember even superheroes fall sometimes." She withheld a growl as Sarah leaned over Quinn and whispered something in her ear.

Quinn tensed up when she felt Sarah behind her, near her ear. She knew Rachel would freak out but then Sarah spoke.

"She's right you know," she whispered. "You got this," Quinn nodded and then Sarah spoke again. "She really loves you doesn't she," and with those words her eyes met Rachel's fierce ones.

"So much," Quinn answered her quietly while still staring at Rachel. "And I love her just as much," she finished loud enough for Rachel to hear and she saw that it calmed Rachel's jealousy down quite a bit. And then Sarah looked at Rachel and waved her closer.

"Come closer Rachel," she said and Rachel walked down the middle of the parallel bars. "I want you to guide her from the front while I guide her from behind."

"Okay," Rachel nodded and swallowed hard. "B-But what does that mean exactly," she saw Sarah smile. "I-I just don't want to mess up."

"It's cool Rachel," she said and Rachel nodded again. "It just means I want you to catch her if she falls but don't help her."

"Okay," she agreed and then Sarah looked back at Quinn. "Are you ready?" Quinn gulped audibly and shook her head.

"As I'll ever be," she said and Rachel could hear the fear in her voice but also saw the determination in her eyes and she never felt more proud of anyone in her life than she did in this moment.

And she hadn't even done anything yet.

"Okay Quinn," Sarah said to her. "You're going to pull yourself up and then I'm going to push the chair away," Quinn nodded nervously and licked her lips.

"Okay."

"Don't worry, I'll be right behind you and Rachel will be right in front of you," Quinn nodded again. "On my count of three okay?"

"Okay, yeah," she said nodding and Rachel could see how nervous she was and knew she was psyching herself out. She reached out and put her hand on Quinn's and then crouched down before her.

"Relax baby," she saw Quinn's eyes lock on hers and a smile grace those lips. "You_ will_ do this even if you fall a hundred times."

"I know… I-I'm just nervous."

"That's understandable Quinn but I want you to pretend like this is like cheering… you couldn't perfect your moves without falling a few times right?" Quinn nodded. "This is exactly the same thing."

"Okay," Quinn agreed and was now much less nervous. Rachel leaned over and kissed her before taking her position again.

"Wow," Sarah said to Rachel. "That was impressive… she is so much more relaxed," Rachel smiled- maybe this girl wasn't so bad after all. "That is a hell of a talent Rachel."

"She can do it for me too when I'm all worked up."

"Nice… and still very impressive," she patted Quinn's shoulder. "Ready?"

"I'm ready," Quinn said with a grin and both Rachel and Sarah could see that the determination was back in full force. Quinn reached out and gripped both bars in each hand. Sarah looked at- an all of a sudden very nervous- Rachel.

"Remember don't help her… only catch her if she falls."

"Okay," Rachel said still staring at her amazing girlfriend and then she watched as Sarah counted to three and Quinn pulled herself to a standing position. In an instant the chair was gone and Sarah was standing behind Quinn. They both heard Judy's gasp behind them and knew she was crying.

But they also knew it was happy tears.

Rachel could see that Quinn was using her upper body strength to remain upright but she was standing again. She looked deep into those hazel eyes and saw Quinn's smiling.

"I'm taller than you again," she whispered to Rachel.

"You're fucking incredible Quinn," Rachel said as tears were swimming in her eyes.

"Okay Quinn," Sarah broke up the staring contest. "Now I want you to loosen up your hold and try to put the weight on your feet; and she nodded.

Quinn took a deep breath, looked at the incredible girl before her and loosened up her grip allowing her weight to fall on her legs. And finally released her breath when she realized her legs were holding her up.

"I-I'm doing it!" She shouted.

"Yeah you are," Sarah said, Quinn's smile spread clear across her face.

"I'm doing it baby," she said to Rachel who could hear the jubilation in her tone.

"I see Quinn, and I am so proud and in awe of you."

"That's my baby girl!" Leroy yelled and Quinn laughed.

"Your daddy is crazy," Quinn whispered to Rachel.

"You're just realizing this?" Rachel asked and Quinn shook her head no and was giggling.

What no one saw was that just as Quinn was about to get on her feet Brittany and Santana had walked into the gym. They watched with pride as Quinn got to her feet.

_Quinn fucking Fabray_- Santana thought.

"Why don't you try to take a step Quinn," Sarah suggested and Rachel saw fear cross Quinn's face again. "Rachel will catch you, won't you?"

"I'll always catch you Quinn," Rachel promised and again the fear left Quinn. She gripped the bars tight. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her palms getting sweaty but there was no fucking way she was going to back down from this. She took a deep breath and met those brown eyes.

"I love you Rachel," she whispered.

"I love you too," Rachel told her and she nodded again.

"You'll catch me?"

"Always Quinn," Rachel replied. Then she watched as Quinn picked her foot up and took a step; her mouth dropped and she beamed. "You did it," she said as tears poured out of her eyes.

"I did it," Quinn said as excitement washed over her.

"Now do it again," Sarah demanded and this time Quinn wasn't scared. She picked up her other foot and took another step closer to the woman of her dreams.

"Baby," Rachel said with adoration.

"One more Quinn," Sarah said and she complied but this time her legs buckled and she collapsed she didn't get very far as she was surrounded by the warm arms of her loving girlfriend. Quinn was pissed that she fell but thrilled she took three steps.

Rachel held her firmly in her arms and she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"You caught me," she whispered to a nodding Rachel before she crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

"Quinn fucking Fabray!" Santana yelled breaking them from the kiss as they both giggled. All heads in the gym turned in Santana's direction. Most of them looked annoyed but she didn't give one fuck about them. She only cared about the two girls that were standing in the middle of the parallel bars holding each other.

Quinn laughed and watched as Brittany and Santana walked closer. Sarah retrieved Quinn's chair and Rachel practically carried her back to it. Once Quinn was safe in her chair; Rachel was backing away. But she didn't get very far because Quinn circled a hand around her neck and pulled their lips together again. The only thing that stopped them was Santana's gagging in the background.

"Enough you two, I'm already getting annoyed." Quinn pulled off of those lips and looked at her and Brittany.

"How much did you see?"

"The whole fucking thing Q; and I gotta tell you I am so proud of you."

"Me too Quinn… you're just awesome," Brittany added.

"Me too," Judy got to her feet and hugged Quinn tight. "I'm so proud of you baby."

"I'm proud of myself too," Quinn said with a teary grin.

"Us too," Hiram announced. "Don't forget about us."

"That was incredible Quinn," Leroy told her and she smiled.

"I have to go back to work now but I'll see you later," Judy said. Quinn nodded and her mother kissed her cheek again. "I love you Quinnie."

"I love you too mom," Judy turned to Rachel and kissed her cheek as well. "You were wonderful Rachel."

"I didn't do much Quinn did all the work."

"Don't sell yourself short Rachel… you gave her something to walk toward… you."

"I couldn't agree more mom," Quinn said and when Judy saw her two girls get lost in each other again she ducked out of the gym.

"We gotta get back to work too," Hiram said and then he kissed both Quinn and Rachel and Leroy followed suit. Once they were gone Rachel's eyes landed on her wonder of a girlfriend.

"I'm so proud of you babe," Rachel said looking down at her like she was the most amazing thing in the world.

"I must agree," Sarah said.

"Thanks," Quinn said to her and she patted her shoulder. "I'll leave you to your friends but I want to see you double the amount of steps tomorrow got me."

"Yes ma'am," Quinn said with a chuckle. Sarah looked over at Rachel.

"And you… massage those legs for me."

"Will do Sarah," Rachel said. "And I want to apologize for being mean to you," Sarah giggled and nodded. "I have jealousy issues; so please don't take it personally."

"Yeah it just means Berry thinks you're hot enough to steal her woman," Santana said and Sarah giggled.

"Well thanks Rachel," she told her and then held up her left hand. "But I am married to a wonderful man so even if I were single you would still have no worries," Rachel blushed.

"Oh I know I really have nothing to worry about and that Quinn is the most loyal person on the planet… I just can't believe she chose me… still even after all this time."

"I wasn't a choice babe, you're everything," Quinn said and Rachel beamed down at her.

"Yeah kid you got no reason to worry," Sarah said and walked away. Rachel immediately dropped to her knees and began rubbing Quinn's legs. While she and Quinn had another staring contest.

"Alright enough of the creepy staring you two, I needs your help," Santana said and they both looked at her.

"What do you need from us Satan?" Rachel wondered.

"I need to know what to sing for Mr. Schue's stupid ass disco assignment. I mean really… he thinks I don't have plans but I so do," she said and crossed her arms.

"Okay so what are they?" Rachel asked and Santana scoffed.

"I'm going to be famous," she said as if to say _well duh how did you not know?_ And this time it was Quinn that chuckled.

"And how do you plan on doing that, hmm… what are you gonna do fly to L.A. and just walk onto some production lot or into a music studio?"

"Fuck you Q because you want to be an actress."

"Yes and I'm going to college to study drama," her eyes met Santana's angry ones and she could see that she wasn't angry; just scared. "A plan do you see how that works?" Santana looked at her nails like she often did when she was either annoyed or worried.

"What the fuck does Mr. Schue know about plans and since when does he care about my education?"

"Since a few months ago when you called him out on being a lousy teacher," Brittany reminded her and she smiled. If it had been anyone else to throw that in her face she would be screaming but she just doesn't yell at Brittany.

Like ever.

"Fucking hell… disco sucks," she shouted and slumped back against Brittany's waiting arms. All three other girls giggled at her dramatics and Rachel continued to massage Quinn's legs.

And Quinn continued to enjoy the feeling of Rachel's touch.

She had never been so grateful for it.

She had also never been so proud of herself… she was taking a stand in her life.

Quite literally.

* * *

><p>Mercedes was annoyed with Mr. Schue's stupid disco assignment and not because she hated disco- although she did.<p>

No, she was annoyed because she did have dreams and she did know what she wanted to do with her life but all she ever heard was that those dreams were unreasonable and unattainable.

But alas, she did what he wanted and performed the hell out of _Disco Inferno_ with the help of her fellow _Troubletones_, Santana and Brittany and when it was over she looked over her fellow glee club members.

"Alright, I have an announcement to make," she took a few breaths to even her breathing after performing before she spoke again. "Contrary to current opinion, I do have a dream," her eyes landed on Mr. Schuester. "See my dream is; Mariah… it's Whitney- rest in peace… it's Aretha."

"Those are people," Mr. Schuester told her. "They aren't dreams."

"My dream is to be like them," she said to him and looked among her friends again. "To sing big, fat, juicy number one hits that inspire people," Rachel smiled up at Mercedes and could actually see that happening. "But how is that supposed to happen? E-Even if I move to L.A… I don't know what to do, or where to go. It's scary to even think about moving all the way across the country," she finished and Rachel didn't like the defeated sound to her voice. This wasn't the Mercedes she knew this year.

This was the Mercedes of previous years. The girl who would sit back and let someone else take her solo.

And Rachel didn't want everything they went through together this year to have been in vain.

"I'm-I'm moving to New York Mercedes," she told her and saw Mercedes smile at her before the fear and doubt clouded her features again.

"You'll have somewhere to stay… you'll have something to do. You have two parents that support you." she threw her hands up in the air and exhaled loudly. "My dad is a dentist… he thinks my dream is unreasonable and insane," Rachel frowned at those words and as Mercedes continued she could see her friend giving up and she was dammed if she was going to let that happen. "You know what he's right… I don't know the first thing about getting a recording contract or a manager."

"The cream always rises to the top Mercedes," Mr. Schuester told her and she smiled sadly.

"Yeah well I'm cream in here Mr. Schue… but what if out there I'm just skim milk," she finished and stormed out of the room. Rachel got to her feet and followed her out… what no one saw was that Sam was watching the video he had just filmed of her performing and had a plan of his own.

Rachel caught up to Mercedes at her locker.

"Who are you?" She asked and Mercedes wheeled around and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's that supposed to mean Rachel?"

"Where is the girl that fought me for the role of Maria… and walked away from everyone in glee club because she needed to fight for her dream?" Mercedes frowned and looked down. "Where is she? Because I've got to tell you Mercedes this girl," she motioned to her as Mercedes looked at her again. "This girl is the one who sat in the back of glee club week after week and let someone else shine… and I don't like it."

"Rachel-"

"No I thought the whole point was to fight for your dream… I thought the whole point was to shine Mercedes," she finished.

"It was but… my dad, he thinks that this is crazy and he is right." Mercedes was fighting tears now.

"He is right… it is crazy," Rachel told her and Mercedes' wet eyes landed on hers. "But anything worth doing is always a bit crazy." Mercedes nodded. "I thought I was going to get my head bashed in the first time I flirted with Quinn," Mercedes chuckled. "But I still did it… if anything is crazy that was."

"Yeah that was kind of crazy Rachel," she said with a laugh.

"But I still did it… because she was what I wanted."

"I got you Rachel… I hear you but…" she trailed off and took another deep breath. "What if I go out there with no backup plan and I fail?"

"Well that's easy, make sure you have a backup plan," she said and Mercedes wrinkled her brow. "Have somewhere to stay, somewhere to go."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you're anything like me… and I know you are," they both smiled. "You will have applied to a school out there in California… maybe two," she stuck her lip out waiting until Mercedes finally nodded.

"Yeah I um… I applied to USC and UCLA," she admitted.

"Okay then, and did you hear back from either of those?"

"Not yet," Mercedes said and looked to the floor again. She lifted her head when she felt Rachel's hands on her shoulders.

"When you get into those schools, and you will… I want you to take a stand, and make your dream happen."

"But how do I take a stand?"

"You choose one, and major in whatever you were going to major in when you applied and then follow your dreams in the meantime… that way your dad is happy, you're in L.A. and you have a backup plan in case you are just skim milk." Mercedes wiped the tears from her eyes. "But we both know you're going to be a star Mercedes and I will be one of the first people in line to buy your CD when it comes out," Mercedes pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Rachel," she said through tears.

"You're welcome… and also I know a few things about how to go about getting a manager if you'd like to hear those ideas," Mercedes draped her arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"I would love that Rachel," she said and as they walked down the hall she listened intently while Rachel shared her ideas. But all Mercedes could think about was how she once thought Rachel was selfish.

And how wrong she was.

* * *

><p>Rachel was pushing Quinn toward her car in the parking lot when her phone beeped and she pulled it out to see a text from Puck.<p>

"It's from Noah," she answered Quinn's unasked question. Quinn began pushing herself while Rachel opened the text.

From Noah: _Hey babe, can I request some bro time? I know you got a lot on your mind these days with Quinn and NYADA but I could really use some time with my bro. It's cool if you can't_.

Quinn saw Rachel frown as she read the text.

"What's going on with him?" She asked and Rachel looked at her then she showed Quinn the text. "He seems upset."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," Rachel told her and was still looking at the phone.

"Go see him, I don't have P.T. today anyway and I'm sure you could use a break from me," Quinn said and Rachel quickly looked at her.

"No Quinn that is not true I love every moment with you… even the ones that aren't so fun right now," Quinn was nodding.

"I know sweetie and I didn't mean you were sick of me or something I just meant you could use some mindless fun with Puck right now is all and it seems like he needs it too." Rachel nodded. "And besides I could use some time with my baby," Rachel arched her eyebrow. "My other baby Rachel," Rachel giggled.

Rachel was about to help Quinn get into the car like she does every day when she felt Quinn's hand on hers stopping her.

"Watch," was all she said and Rachel did.

And what she saw was Quinn being a fucking superhero…once again.

She watched as Quinn pulled opened the car door, angled her chair and locked the wheels. She removed the arm rest and handed it to Rachel and then Rachel gasped when Quinn lifted herself up and out of the chair and into the passenger seat of the car. She tried to help but when those hazel eyes glared at her she backed away. Then she watched as Quinn picked first one leg and then the other and moved them into the car without the help of her hands.

"Quinn!" Rachel squealed and threw her body at Quinn's in a fierce kiss. Then she felt her girlfriend pull her into her lap as a make out session began. After several minutes Rachel pulled away from her lips and stared deep into her eyes.

"You are truly amazing and inspiring Quinn Fabray," she husked and Quinn giggled.

"I learned it from you Rachel."

"No baby, this was all you," they stared for several more minutes before Rachel climbed off of her lap and started to fold her chair up. Quinn called Shelby in the meantime and asked if she could visit.

Once the chair was in the car Rachel typed a quick reply to Puck.

From Rachel: _I'll be there as soon as I drop Quinn off with Shelby and Beth_.

The reply came quickly.

From Noah: _Thanks Rach_.

She smiled and tucked her phone away and looked over at her wonderful girlfriend and those smiling hazel eyes.

"Can you bring me home first there is something I want to give to Shelby and it's in my room… my real room?"

"Sure."

Twenty minutes later, Rachel was in Quinn's room and she pulled out the frame that Quinn told her to get and when she saw the photo inside she gasped. It was of herself holding Beth the night they babysat for Shelby. She stared at the photo for several minutes before joining Quinn in the car.

Once there she handed the frame to Quinn.

"It's beautiful baby and Shelby will love it," Quinn smiled.

"Yeah I have a copy for me too for my dorm," Rachel smiled. "And I was going to wait but since you already saw it I wanted to tell you that I have one for you too for your dorm… if you'd like," Rachel beamed at her.

"I love it, and I love you," Rachel said and kissed her deeply. "But can I also have one of you holding her?"

"Yeah I got one of those for you too," Quinn admitted and was attacked by Rachel's lips again.

Rachel showed up at Puck's house and rang the doorbell; it opened several minutes later by a shirtless Puck who was wearing only his underwear.

"Ugh Noah, get dressed or I'm leaving this instant," she said with a curl of her lip and he giggled and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

><p>"So Quinn what brings you here… I mean unless it's just to see Beth?" Shelby wondered as Quinn held Beth on her lap and was making her giggle from tickling her.<p>

"Well it's a few things actually," she answered. "Something is bothering Puck and he asked to hang out with Rachel, and I could tell that Rachel was worried about me… she's always so worried about me."

"She loves you," Shelby tried to defend Rachel.

"I know that… god do I know that and I feel the same way about her but I'm worried about her too. She spends all of her time worrying about me these days that she's not even worrying about herself and NYADA anymore," she saw Shelby nod. "I mean before my accident she would not shut up about it… it was annoying," Shelby giggled. "But it was good to see her like that you know, passionate… but ever since my accident that passion is just gone and it's replaced with worry and I just can't deal with it if she loses her dreams because she is so worried about me."

"Well, have you talked to her about it?"

"Yeah I have… we were doing fine but I think she is regressing again," Quinn smiled sadly. "I miss hearing her sing because she just isn't anymore," Quinn stuck her lip out in a pout. "And it's my fault." Shelby got up and took Beth from Quinn.

Quinn watched as she put Beth down on the floor to play and then Shelby sat down in the chair facing her.

"It's not your fault Quinn, Rachel loves you just as much- if not more than Broadway and that is why she is focusing on you," she told her.

"But I don't want her to give up on her dreams."

"She won't… she just needs to take care of you," Shelby put her hand on Quinn's knee. "You didn't see her Quinn," Quinn's wet eyes met hers. "When you were unconscious she was tearing herself apart with worry and fear and quite a bit of self-hatred over her part in it.

"But it wasn't her fault."

"I know that and you know that… hell even deep down inside Rachel knows that, but Quinn you didn't see her. She was barely hanging on and if it wasn't for Santana literally holding her together while you couldn't Rachel would be much worse off than she is now," Quinn was crying and Shelby cupped her cheek.

"She just needs to focus on fixing you… it is what is fixing her," she said and Quinn nodded.

"I get that; I do…" she wiped off her cheeks frantically before meeting Shelby's eyes again. "But I don't want her to lose NYADA in the meantime."

"So then get her to sing… get her to practice without realizing she is doing it," Shelby suggested and Quinn smiled at the thought of Tina.

"Well Tina is kind of already doing that… she asked Rachel for vocal lessons so that Rachel would keep singing."

"So see Quinn, she is still singing," Shelby saw her nod. "Not as much as you're used to but if there is one person I am not worried about it is my baby girl," Shelby said with a smile. And that reminded Quinn of the picture. She reached behind her and pulled the frame out of her backpack making sure Shelby couldn't see it yet.

"Speaking of your baby girl, I have this for you," Quinn said while clutching the frame to her chest. "I took this picture the night we babysat Beth for you," Shelby's smiled widened when Quinn handed her the frame and she saw a beautiful black and white photo of Rachel holding Beth on the couch.

"Quinn it's…" she trailed off as she got choked up.

"I don't know if you ever knew why I agreed to let you adopt Beth even after all that had happened with you and Rachel," Shelby who now also had tears in her eyes looked at her and nodded. "I wanted my baby to be raised by the person who brought Rachel into this world," Shelby cried harder. "You created the most amazing person I have ever met and if there had to be someone other than me to raise my baby I knew it had to be you… thank you Shelby for this chance to get to know her and be a part of her life, and I can't thank you enough for Rachel." Quinn was now crying too and there were several quiet moments as both women wiped their faces; and then Shelby spoke.

"I can't thank you enough for letting me adopt her… and she loves you Quinn and I hope with all of my heart that she turns into an amazing woman just like her mother."

"Me too," Quinn said and Shelby pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thanks for the photo I will cherish if forever."

"You're welcome, it's your daughters," Shelby nodded as she pulled out of Quinn's arms. "I have one for me too because it's the two loves of my life," Shelby nodded again.

"WIN!" Beth screamed from the floor and both women looked at the clapping baby. "Play!" she yelled again and both women laughed.

"I guess she wants you to play."

"I guess so," Quinn said with a chuckle. "Can you help me?" Shelby nodded and when she helped Quinn out of her chair and onto the floor to play with Beth she saw all that Quinn had already regained as far as functionality and she knew this girl would do great things with her life.

Hell she already had.

And she sat back and watched Quinn play with Beth and then she looked at the beautiful photo again and a smile overtook her face.

She had finally taken a stand in her own life.

And she finally got it right.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Puck were currently involved in a battle in the game Call of Duty and he was pissed that once again she was winning.<p>

"What the fuck Rachel," he yelled. "How come you keep beating me? This shit in pissing me off, you do _not_ get to beat me at my own game," and as his character died she smirked.

"Oops looks like I just did… again," she said smugly and he glared at her.

"Re-match?"

"Again," she whined.

"Yes again," he growled and she laughed and put the controller down.

"No, how about you tell me the real reason why you wanted to hang out," he put the controller down and looked over at her.

"I'm sorry Rachel I know you have so much going on and the last thing you need is me dumping my problems on you… just forget it, I already feel better."

"No I most certainly will not just forget it. You will tell me what you need Noah; and you will tell me now."

"I'm failing," he said louder than he had meant to and she gasped. "I'm not going to graduate," she could see the failure on his face and she knew how much he wanted to make Beth proud when he crossed that stage and she wasn't going to stand for it.

"To hell you're not," she said and his sad eyes met hers.

"How many subjects are you failing Noah?" A smile took over his face and suddenly just like that he felt the weight of the world lift off of him.

No wonder he was in love with this girl.

"Just one… but I'm borderline on a couple of others," he admitted and she smirked.

"Well go get your books… we have to get these grades up," he got to his feet and wanted to run to his books but instead he turned back and faced her.

"Are you sure Rach, I mean you have so much on your plate already and-"

"Get your books Noah… there is no way I'm graduating without my Bro," she said and he tackled her in a hug before finally getting his books.

* * *

><p>Santana was still very annoyed with Mr. Schue but she did the assignment and as she sang <em>If I Can't Have You <em>she couldn't help but think about the future and what she really wanted to do with her life… but it was crazy and it meant leaving Brittany.

And she really didn't want to do that.

Once the song was over she locked her façade into place and spoke. And as she spoke Brittany could see she was hiding.

No one knew Santana better than she did… and no one knew what Santana looked like when she was hiding better than she did.

"Incredible," Mr. Schuester said to Santana as everyone clapped. "And I can see exactly where you were going with that song," she furrowed her brow. "This was more than just a beautiful love song to Brittany. It was also a powerful way to convey your dream that marriage equality will someday be a reality to everyone, and you're off to law school to make it happen… amazing."

_What the actual fuck_- Santana thought as she stared at him.

Brittany also stared at him with her eyebrow arched.

"Uhh," she began trying to mask her utter confusion as to where the fuck he came up with that idea. "Of course I want marriage equality and yeah Brittany will always be my girlfriend-"

"Score," Brittany said with a smile that caused Santana to swoon.

"But my mistress is fame and that song was all about how I can't live withouts my fame," she finished and Brittany crossed her arms over her chest.

She knew Santana was hiding again.

And she came up with a plan.

"Then I have to say I'm disappointed in you Santana," Mr. Schuester got to his feet. "Fame is not something to aspire to."

"How about you save the lecture for the theater nerds that are gonna starve in New York while desperately trying to tap dance their way into the chorus of _Godspell_… no offence Gay Berry and Lady Hummel," she said to them and Mr. Schuester crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wasn't it you Santana who stood before me only a couple of months ago and demanded better out of me. Well now I'm demanding better out of you," he said and walked away. And Santana knew he was right.

/

Santana wanted to kill Brittany.

She released their sex tape which was bad enough because Brittany knew better than anyone that she hated when people whispered about her.

She hated it.

And because of that stupid video everyone was staring at her.

Brittany stood at the edge of the library and watched her girlfriend as she retreated further into herself and she knew it was her fault.

But she also knew this was the only way to get through to her.

She approached Santana with a smile on her face as homeless Brett said something to her. She sat down next to Santana and put the next phase of her plan into action.

"Awesome right," she said and leaned over her. "Don't thank me for your fame."

"You know it didn't really cross my mind to thank you," Santana said sadly and it nearly broke Brittany's heart but she knew that the only way to get through Santana's fears was to call her out on what she was hiding behind.

"Yeah well you said the dream and I helped build the dream… and that's what a partnership is about right?" Santana smiled at her sweetness.

She couldn't decide if she wanted to hug her or ring her neck.

She instead decided to take a stand.

"Listen Brittany, I totally understand how you could think you were helping me but you gotta take the video down."

"No way," Brittany whined. "Now that we just got your boob in the door we can't rest. I came up with an idea that will make you Snooki famous without all the blackout drinking," Santana withheld a chuckle. "We have to book you on a reality TV gig ASAP," Santana shook her head no. "So I've narrowed it down to a few possibilities." She pulled out a paper and read from it. "Number one… I see how you keep your car so you could totally be on hoarders."

"No Britt, I can't-" She tried but Brittany cut her off.

"Well you have to if you want to be famous," she looked back at the list and just like that Santana knew what Brittany was doing and she pulled her into a fierce kiss. That had them both moaning into it.

"Thank you," she said after pulling away from her and Brittany smiled.

"Are you ready to tell me what you really want to do with your life?" Santana nodded.

"But not here," she dragged Brittany with her out of the library and into the auditorium. Once she was on the stage she looked out at the empty seats.

"This is what I want Britt," she finally admitted. "I want to sing."

"Then do it Santana," she told her and Santana took her hand. "I can't because my parents want me to go to college." Brittany circled her arms around Santana's waist.

"So find the best school in the country to go to study music and go there… just make sure it's close to me," she finished and Santana kissed her fiercely. Which led to Santana pushing Brittany against the piano, the kiss broke when Brittany giggled.

"Isn't the auditorium Rachel's thing?" She asked and Santana shook her head.

"Berry isn't the only one obsessed with music or a hot blonde for that matter," Brittany arched her eyebrow. "And I'm not leaving this school without having you on this piano," she finished and Brittany hopped up onto the piano and spread her legs.

"Then have me," she husked and Santana pulled her spanks and panties off.

"I love you Brittany," she whispered before lowering her head.

"Show me," Brittany told her and pushed her head closer. When Santana began licking her she felt it… she felt how much this amazing girl loved her and she had to mentally pat herself on the back for being so brilliant.

Hm, maybe everyone was right about her after all.

She was a genius… _who knew?_

* * *

><p>Quinn watched Finn storm out of the guidance office and throw some information for schools into the nearest trash can. And then she saw Mr. Schuester watching him. She followed him into the choir room and again watched as he kicked waste basket over.<p>

"Finn," she whispered and he turned around. She could see the tears on his face and she bit her lip. He wiped furiously at his cheeks as embarrassment wash over him.

"Quinn why are you here?"

"I saw you throw those brochures away… talk to me Finn," she said and he slumped to a chair before finally looking at her.

"I'm just tired of everyone telling me what I should do and what I should want," he said. "I have a dream but nobody wants to fucking hear it."

"I want to hear it."

"No," he shook his head. "You'll just talk me out of it… like everyone else keeps trying to do."

"I won't… I promise," she said and then giggled. "Unless it involves my girlfriend and then I won't just talk you out of it, I'll beat the hell out of you," this time he giggled.

"I'm over Rachel," he said and she gave him a look that screamed that she knew he was lying. "Okay maybe I'll never be over her but I'm done trying to tell her what she wants… now that everyone is doing that to me I get how it feels and I owe her an apology."

"You owe her several," she saw him frown. "But that is not why I'm here, what is your dream Finn?"

"I want to join the Army," he admitted and her first thought was that he would be killed and she almost said that to him before realizing that was what everyone else must be saying so she swallowed those words and found different ones.

"Okay… so do it." His sad eyes lifted from the floor and landed on hers and she smiled. "Look Finn I won't lie and tell you that it's not dangerous and I wish you would not do that but if this is your dream live it… no one should ever tell you what you should want out of life." He smiled and shrugged.

"Thanks Quinn," he whispered and she rolled closer to him.

"You pissed me off almost every day for two years Finn," she said and he nodded. "But you also held me together when my father threw me out… you called Rachel when you knew I needed her even though at the time you had no idea why I needed her," he smiled. "And you punched my father without any thoughts of personal consequences when he insulted me. Despite my constant need to want to kick you ass… I'm still here, I'm still your friend and do you know why?"

"No," he said honestly.

"Because you're a good man," she said. "Deep down underneath this little boy that is too scared to grow up lives the heart of a man that stumbles several times along the way but always manages to do the right thing."

"Thanks Quinn."

"You're welcome," she said. "Now on your feet soldier," she said with a chuckle and he got to his feet. "Take a stand in your own future. Go and be who and what you want to be and everyone else will just have to get over it."

She gasped loudly when he practically tackled her in a hug. When he pulled away he smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're who Rachel loves," he said softly and she grinned.

"And why is that?"

"Because Quinn… _you_ are the only one who is good enough," her smile widened and he patted her shoulder before walking out.

Standing in the doorway having heard it all was Rachel; after Finn nodded to her and left she walked over to Quinn.

"He's right you know," she whispered and Quinn smiled at her and pulled her onto her lap. "You are the only one."

"I feel the same way about you baby," Quinn whispered and then kissed her. After the kiss Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything… and always."

"Will you sing to me?" Rachel smiled.

And then she did.

And Quinn watched in awe once again.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn were cuddled on Quinn's couch when they heard the distinct sound of Santana's voice as she banged on the front door.<p>

"Open up the door bitches Britts and I got news… but if you're fucking; please get dressed first," the door swung open and Judy stood before her.

"Santana you and that mouth of yours," Judy reprimanded.

"I-I uh… I'm s-sorry Mrs. Fabray I-I'm I… fuck I didn't know you were here," and then she hung her head because she swore again. Judy just giggled, it was quite fun to watch the tough girl turn back into a little girl who got caught being naughty.

"It's Judy, Santana… and Rachel and Quinn are in the living room."

"Thanks," she whispered with her head still hung as Brittany nearly dragged her into the living room.

"Thanks Judy," Brittany squealed.

In the living room Rachel and Quinn were hiding their smiles after hearing Santana's moment with Judy.

"What are you so excited about?" Rachel asked Brittany.

"Well there are several things, the first was what Santana did with her tongue in the auditorium the other day bec-umphh," her words were muffled by Santana's hand covering her mouth.

"TMI baby," she said and sat down across from Quinn and Rachel on the chair and Brittany sat next to her. "Brittany and Sue got me a full ride cheering scholarship to the University of Louisville," both of the other girls squealed.

"Santana that is wonderful."

"Yeah San, congrats," Rachel and Quinn said at the same time.

"But I don't want to go there."

"Oh," Rachel said but no one else spoke as Santana continued.

"But I will."

"Okay I'm confused Santana," Quinn admitted.

"Well, Brittany," she looked at her girlfriend to make sure it was okay to tell them before she did. Brittany nodded so she continued. "Britt is failing in several subjects and she is worried that she won't graduate... so if that happens I'm going to take the scholarship and stay closer to her for a year and then transfer to the school I really want to go to… but that is not going to happen… Britt is going to graduate because I'm going to help her."

"I will too," Rachel offered.

"And me too," Quinn said and Brittany beamed at her three favorite girls.

"And then Britts and I will do what we both really want to do with our lives," Santana finished.

"Which is?" Rachel asked.

She was the impatient one after all.

"Well school isn't really my thing," Brittany admitted. "But I do know what I want to do," she said and watched as Rachel and Quinn waited with bated breath. She chuckled and then told them. "I want to join a dance company in New York," she finished and Rachel squealed.

"Oh my god Brittany that is genius," she said and Brittany shrugged because…well duh.

"That is wonderful Britt and you are going to do that because we're all going to help you," Quinn said and Brittany hugged her and then Rachel before taking her seat and that was when Quinn's eyes landed on her best friend.

"And what do you want to do with your life?"

"You'll see," Santana said and watched as the eyes of her three best friends bulged out. "Well it was this week's glee assignment wasn't it?"

* * *

><p>As everyone sat in the auditorium and listened to Santana, Mercedes and Finn sing a stupid disco song to them Rachel- who was sitting on Quinn's lap pulled her arms tighter around herself. Once the song was over Mercedes stepped up.<p>

"With the help of two of the greatest friends I have ever had," she said and smiled first at Rachel and then at Sam. "I've decided that I'm going to go to UCLA and join the arts program majoring in music," she said and everyone cheered.

"Have you been accepted there," Mr. Schuester wondered and she nodded.

"I got the acceptance letter yesterday," she said and everyone cheered again. "I'm going to study music but meanwhile I'm going to take the advice Rachel has given me and try to get a manager."

"That is really great Mercedes," Mr. Schuester told her. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you," she said and stepped back as Santana took center stage.

"I got a accepted to the University of Louisville on a cheerleading scholarship," everyone cheered again. "But I'm only going there if Britt doesn't graduate; which she will… so that leaves me free to follow my dream… which is… a school that is top rated for their music performance program and I am happy to announce I have also been accepted there as well with a cheerleading scholarship."

"Are you going to tell us which school?" Quinn yelled and saw Santana smirk.

"I'm going to study music this fall at the University of Connecticut," she said and Quinn squealed while everyone cheered.

"You'll be near me," she said and Santana nodded.

"Like I would be anywhere but," Quinn smiled. "And it's close to where Britt will be as well," her eyes locked on Quinn's. "We shall create trouble in New England while our ladies are taking New York by storm," Quinn giggled.

"I love you San."

"I love you too Q," her eyes landed on Brittany. "I love you too babe," Brittany smiled and blew her a kiss and then she looked at Rachel. "And I love you too Berry," Quinn gasped while Rachel merely smiled.

"The feeling is so mutual Santana," Quinn watched the interaction between her best friend and the love of her life and she reminded herself to thank Santana properly for how she helped Rachel, during the aftermath of the accident.

"I'm proud of you too Santana," Mr. Schuester said to her and she shrugged. She stepped back and Quinn watched as Finn took a deep breath, stuffed his hands into his pockets and stepped forward.

"I know this is going to make a few of you mad at me, and a lot of you worried about me but I after getting some advice from someone very important to me," he looked at Quinn. "I decided that I have to follow my heart and," he took another deep breath. "Yesterday afternoon I signed up for the Army," there were several gasps heard around the room as everyone was stunned into silence.

"Finn no-" Mr. Schuester began.

"It's done Mr. Schue… please don't fight me on this," he watched his favorite teacher's shocked expression change into a saddened smile. That was the best he could hope for.

Then his eyes locked on Quinn's and she nodded; he smiled.

Hell if she could take a stand to get on her feet after all she had been through… he could take a stand and fight for his dream.

And that is exactly what he did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I hope you all liked this. I had a hard time with this one again because the episode was just so bad but it did give me the opportunity to give these kids some real drive and passion. With that said, I would like to announce that the reason why I have and will continue to change what they're doing after high school is because I will be writing a sequel.**

**I don't have a lot of the details worked out yet but it will follow Rachel and Quinn after season three and be AU because I won't be following season four at all; I may take bits and pieces of the show if I like anything but it won't be a re-telling like this is.**

**Also I will be taking some time off before I start writing it just to get my head together. So if you like the way I write these characters and would like to see what I have planned in the future for them please join me in the sequel. More details to come once I figure them out.**

**But until then I've got to wrap this story up and I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

**The song used was Stand by Rascal Flatts.**


	71. Chapter 71: Goodbye

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Dance with Somebody"**

**For the purpose of this story I'm taking any Joe and Quinn stuff out. I was originally going to keep it as a cute little and highly embarrassing crush that he has on her and it would make Rachel jealous of course- but I changed my mind. R&Q have way to much else going on with what is coming up for them to add any drama, I want them to be on solid ground as they face these things. Jealousy is still there but not to the point where they fight with each other anymore; So Joe will still have a bit of a crush but there is no Quinn and Joe in this; and definitely no boner.**

**The song Rachel and Santana sing is different because- well as awesome as **_**So Emotional **_**was it didn't fit with this story and unlike Glee I like continuity**_**. **_

_**Rachel's parts are like this**_**. And **_Santana's are like this_**.**

**Also Quinn sings a different song as well and it's a solo; for the same reason.**

**Warning: Sexy times.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, anything mentioned, or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 71: Goodbye<strong>

"_S__ay goodnight not goodbye, you will never leave my heart behind. Like the path of a star, I'll be anywhere you are. In the spark that lies beneath the coals, in the secret place inside your soul. Keep my light in your eyes, say goodnight not goodbye."_

Rachel was freaking out; she was pacing the floor of Quinn's room. She peered over to the bed and saw that Quinn was still very much passed out. Quinn was the most adorable girl in the world especially when she was sleeping… a fact that only made Rachel freak out even more.

They only had a little more time left and then the summer and they would be separated for the better part of four years… and they can't even spend a night apart.

"Fuck why are we so co-dependent?" She whispered to herself.

She was so wrapped up in her own head that she didn't see that Quinn had woken up and was now watching her.

Quinn was lent up on her elbows, watching Rachel pace back and forth, and she was wondering what it could be that was making her so nervous. Her first thought was that she was nervous about her NYADA audition, but then she heard Rachel whispered something about being co-dependent. She decided that even though Rachel looked insanely cute when she was like this, the only way to figure out what was wrong was to ask.

"Rach," she called quietly and Rachel wheeled around to face her. "W-What's wrong?" She asked sleepily and Rachel shrugged.

"Oh it's nothing Quinn, just go back to sleep and don't worry," Quinn shook her head and waved her over.

"C'mere," she said and despite not wanting to upset Quinn; Rachel found herself shuffling over to her. Quinn pulled herself into a sitting position and tugged on Rachel's hand until she was kneeling next to her on the bed. "What's wrong?" Rachel took a very deep breath before speaking.

"We are extremely co-dependent Quinn," she whined and Quinn giggled.

"Yeah I know," she waggled her eyebrows. "It's hot."

"Yes it is very hot and quite wonderful that I get to be wrapped up in you every single night but Quinn it is not very practical." Quinn furrowed her brow. "We are going to have to get used to not only not sleeping together but not even being in the same state," she saw Quinn pout. "And we only have a few months."

"I know but," she tugged on Rachel's arm again. Rachel giggled and straddled her hips.

"You're only proving my point," Rachel said with a slight chuckle.

"I know but I'm making a point of my own here," she leaned up and kissed Rachel's throat. Rachel tipped her head back and allowed Quinn's lips to explore her. She gripped the back of Quinn's hair with the intent to pull her off but instead Quinn bit down and she found herself moaning and arching further into her. After several moments and after leaving a very dark mark on Rachel's neck she pulled off of her quivering girlfriend. "You see my point Rach was that we should make the most of the time we have left instead of worrying about what's going to happen."

"But Quinn," Rachel breathed out. "What if?" She shuddered when Quinn ran her fingers down her sides. She quickly pulled those hands off of her own body and pressed them into the bed. "What if, you find someone else at Yale that-"

"There is no one else," Quinn cut her off and she couldn't help the smile.

"Hear me out please," Rachel said and Quinn nodded and pulled her hands back. "I'm going to be in New York and we will hardly ever see each other and I don't know Quinn what if absence doesn't make the heart grow fonder… what if there is some charming girl and she-"

"Rach," she cut her off again and saw Rachel pout at the interruption. "Look I had to cut you off because you're doubting yourself and me again and I'm not going to let you." She put her hands on Rachel's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Don't you know by now that you are literally the only girl I see," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Oh please I know you checked out Sarah… I saw you do it and I'm not mad about that I get that its human nature but what if one day looking isn't enough."

"Baby," Quinn ran her fingers down her back. "Yeah sure I notice other girls, especially hot ones," she heard Rachel groan and withheld a giggle. "But Rachel you're the only one I see," Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes again. "No listen, if I see a beautiful girl… yeah sure I'll take a look, maybe even two," she could tell by the look Rachel was getting annoyed so she quickly made her point. "But that is it, once I look away from her I don't think about her again. You Rachel Berry are the only girl I see and… you do trust me right?"

"With all of my heart Quinn," she answered. "And I'm not saying you would cheat or anything I'm just saying what if we grow apart and then there is girl that wants you because let's face it everyone at Yale will want you," Quinn smiled.

"And I'll still only want you," she said and Rachel looked down. Rachel believed her and she was filled with butterflies hearing this from Quinn but she was still worried. When she felt Quinn's hand under her chin and forcing their eyes to meet she smiled. "I'm not saying it won't be hard, it will… probably be one of the hardest things ever but baby I'm yours, now and forever."

"Promise."

"I promise," Quinn reassured her.

"I just don't want to say goodbye to you."

"You'll never have to," Quinn promised. "We will visit each other every couple of weeks and we will Skype every day," Rachel nodded and she knew she was getting through to her. "Remember this summer when I first told you that I wanted to go to Yale?" Rachel nodded. "And do you remember what you said?"

"Quinn I say a lot of things… I talk quite a bit in case you hadn't noticed," Quinn giggled.

"Let me refresh your memory then," she placed another kiss to Rachel's lips and felt the girl smile into it. "You were excited for me and you were glad that I was only going to be a train ride away."

"I know but-"

"Let me finish," Quinn kissed her neck again. "You said that we would Skype every day and you would have to get a vibrator," Rachel blushed.

"Yeah I vaguely recall that," Rachel said and Quinn moaned.

"Just think of all the new things we could try like video sex, and phone sex… ooh and we haven't sexted very much in quite some time."

"Nothing beats the real thing Quinn," she said and Quinn nodded.

"I know but that is what we will have marathon sex weekends for," Rachel laughed.

"I love sex with you Quinn but I want cuddles too… I'm not a sex fiend you know," this time Quinn laughed.

"Yes you are," she squealed and Rachel laughed harder. "But yes there will be plenty of cuddles. We are going to be fine Rachel, we just have to continue to always be honest with each other and we will be just fine."

"I love you Quinn," she husked and circled her arms around her neck. "And I love how you always make me feel better."

"And I always will," Rachel pulled her into a steamy kiss.

"Now make love to me," she demanded in between kisses and Quinn slid her hands up the back of Rachel's tank top.

"What were you saying about not being a sex fiend?"

"Do you want sex or not Quinn?" Rachel asked with her eyebrows raised and Quinn shook her head.

"Yes definitely yes," she replied and pulled Rachel's top over her head.

"Thought so I-" her words died in Quinn's mouth as she was pulled into a heated kiss, and when Quinn threw her down on the bed and hovered over her she gasped. "Baby," she said with adoration. "You're hovering over me," Quinn nodded.

"Not only that," she looked between them. "I'm kneeling," Rachel gasped again. "And I can do this," she pushed her hips into Rachel's and caused the girl to let out a strangled moan.

"Oh Quinn," she said with tears swimming in her eyes. "I-I oh gosh I missed this."

"Me too," Quinn said and then she pushed Rachel's shorts and panties aside and filled her with two fingers. Rachel slammed her hips down onto Quinn's fingers and Quinn moaned at the wet tightness that was surrounding her fingers. "Oh fuck Rach… still so tight."

"Fuck me Quinn," she demanded and Quinn pulled out her fingers and pushed back in with three. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Rachel stretching around her. After a few moments she did what Rachel told her to do.

And a while later after Rachel drenched her hand, her legs gave out and she fell into her girlfriend.

"Quinn," she breathed. "I-I'm so proud of you," she heaved. "And I'm going to miss fucking you every day." Quinn giggled and rolled off of Rachel onto her back.

"Well what do you say we get in as much as we can then," Quinn suggested and Rachel looked over.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I want you to fuck me Rachel," she said softly and Rachel could've come again just from that sentence. So she didn't waste another second before she hovered over Quinn and connected their lips. Meanwhile her hand pulled Quinn's panties aside and she quickly filled her with three fingers. "Oh fuck Rach," she moaned at the feeling.

And Rachel did.

* * *

><p>Santana was lying in her bed watching Brittany sleep beside her. She loved this girl more than anything and all of a sudden her big plan for the future didn't seem like such a good idea. She was worried that they would lose each other because of the distance.<p>

She felt Brittany shift and she tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes before Brittany saw them.

But Brittany saw.

"What's wrong?" She asked with sleep in her tone and wiped the stray tear from Santana's cheek.

"I-I was just thinking about the future and with us being apart next year," Brittany nodded. "And I um… we just finally got it right, this year Brittany being out and being your girlfriend has been the best year of my life… even with the bad parts-"

"Mine too," Brittany interrupted and saw the smile briefly grace Santana's lips.

"I'm just scared, I want to…" she trailed off and took a deep breath. "I just never want to say goodbye to you Britt."

"Santana," she said and pushed herself up into a sitting position. "We're not breaking up… we're just going to have to have a long distance relationship. We'll be fine."

"Yeah but…" she trailed off again.

"Just tell me," Brittany told her and saw Santana wringing her hands and knew she was nervous about saying what she wanted to say. Brittany covered Santana's hand with her own and smiled at her. "You can tell me anything."

"Okay," she wiped her face again. "But I don't want you to… please don't get mad because I don't mean anything personal by what I'm going to say and I mean it about me too."

"Just say it babe."

"We just… you and I, we don't have the best track records when it comes to being faithful and," she saw Brittany nod and smile and knew she wasn't mad. "And I'm just worried that one or both of us will stray."

"Santana, there is no one else I want more than you… it took us forever to get here but you are the love of my life and no amount of sex would make it worth throwing you away," she was tackled in a hug by her excited girlfriend.

"I feel the same way," she mumbled into her neck. "I will never sleep with anyone else ever Brittany I am so in love with you and there is no one else I want."

"Good to know," Brittany said and was attacked by Santana with a kiss. After several moments Santana pulled away.

"I will be touching myself often with thoughts of you though," she said and Brittany moaned.

"Mm, me too… we could call each other and fuck ourselves over the phone."

"Mm," it was Santana that moaned this time. "I'm thinking this won't be too bad after all."

"I love you Santana," Brittany told her and Santana attacked her with kisses again. "Now make love to me," she moaned into Santana's shoulder.

Santana pushed her shirt up and wrapped her lips around Brittany's stiff nipple. When Brittany moaned and threaded her fingers through her hair she knew they would always be together because no one could ever love her more or better than Brittany S. Pierce.

She sat back on her heels and pulled Brittany's shorts and panties off and then just stared at her dripping center. She watched as Brittany blushed under her stare.

"Don't be embarrassed Brittany… you are so gorgeous," she husked and Brittany pulled her arm until she was hovering over her again.

"Lick me San… I want your mouth on me," she breathed out and Santana smirked at felt herself become drenched by her words alone. She left a trail of kisses all the way down Brittany's body until she was where the girl needed her most.

This was heaven.

And she would never say goodbye to Brittany.

She lowered her head and began licking and sucking and making love to the love of her life until she was covered in Brittany's desire and then she did it all over again.

When Brittany was panting and Santana was lying beside her trying to catch her own breath she hoped it would always be this way. But when those blue eyes caught hers she knew it would.

"My turn," Brittany said with a devilish glare and pulled Santana on top of her again. She laughed and let Brittany do whatever she wanted to do.

And it was wonderful.

* * *

><p>Everyone was devastated when Whitney Houston died and Rachel, Santana, Mercedes and Kurt decided to sing a song and try to let her go. What they didn't know was that Mr. Schuester was watching them and decided to make saying goodbye to Whitney Houston the week's assignment and a way of saying goodbye to each other.<p>

Later on, after their chilling and beautiful rendition of _How Will I Know_; Rachel found herself arguing with Mercedes about The Bodyguard when Mr. Schuester entered the room.

"The Bodyguard was originally written for Diana Ross," Mercedes said and Rachel was practically laying on Artie as she pointed to Mercedes and argued back.

"No Mercedes you're wrong it was originally written for Barbra Streisand," Kurt rolled his eyes at the both of them just as Mr. Schuester walked in.

"Actually Rachel it was supposed to be Diana Ross and Steve McQueen back in the seventies," he said and Mercedes smirked at Rachel.

"Thank you Mr. Schue."

"I've been doing some research to prepare for this week's lesson," he said and wrote the word Whitney on the wipe board.

"Oh my god yes!" Rachel shouted and Tina clapped. "It's about time we do a Whitney tribute," Quinn smiled at her adorable girlfriend.

"Are you sure that's appropriate?" Sam asked and Mercedes glared at him.

"You did not just ask that," she snapped at him and he shrugged. Rachel could tell that things were tense between them and she would have to ask her about it later.

"I just mean didn't Whitney have… kind of a lot of… problems."

"She had a tough life Sam," she said and rolled her eyes. "And ?" Mr. Schuester spoke up to stop the argument between Mercedes and Sam.

"Look this week isn't about passing judgment on Whitney; it's about celebrating her legacy, honoring her memory, her accomplishments-"

"Which I will happily list for you," Kurt cut in but Mr. Schuester ignored him and continued.

"But I also want you guys to use her songs to get underneath your own feelings… to express and explore what's really going on with you," they all stared at him like he was crazy.

"I don't get it Mr. Schue," Finn said what everyone was thinking. "What's really going on with us?"

"Well for most of you, these next few weeks will be your last here at McKinley," he said and Rachel's eyes landed on Quinn. While Santana looked sadly at Brittany, Tina and Mike locked eyes, Blaine looked longingly at Kurt, and Mercedes couldn't fight the stare Sam was giving her.

"Lots of changes coming up," Mr. Schuester continued. "Lots of saying goodbye to your friends, to your significant others… to the last four years of your life. Now for a young person all that transition can be overwhelming, so it's easier to focus on other things like not being able to say goodbye to Whitney Houston."

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked him as if he were nuts.

"Santana it's okay," he said and she decided in that moment that he had officially gone off the deep end. "I get it," she caught Brittany's eye and could tell she was thinking the same thing. Damn she loved that girl. "You're hanging onto Whitney because it's difficult the handle the upheaval in your own lives," and some of them seemed to agree that he might've had a point.

Santana still believed he had lost it.

"We're hanging on to Whitney because she was incredible and we love her… so don't put your baggage onto us."

"You guys," Rachel cut in. "Mr. Schuester's attempt to understand us- though misguided- doesn't matter. What matters is that I start rehearsing Whitney's version of the _Star Spangled Banner _immediately… it is the Mount Everest of anthems," Quinn smiled at her girlfriend, just so happy that she was looking forward to singing again.

Once glee was over Quinn approached Rachel.

"I think we should sing songs to each other," she suggested and Santana overheard this. "It'll help you realize that even though we'll be separated we'll never say goodbye."

"That's a great idea Quinn," Rachel kissed her quickly.

"See you later," Quinn said before leaving to go to her class. Rachel gathered her books and Santana approached her.

"I wants in."

"On what?" Rachel wondered confused.

"On the song… I need Britt to know that I love her with everything in me so that she doesn't forget me when she's in New York around all those hot dancers." Rachel could see that Santana was just as worried about her and Brittany as she was about Quinn and herself.

"Don't be silly Santana, that girl will never forget about you," she saw Santana's grin form as she walked away. Then she smiled when Santana caught up to her.

"Even still… I'd like to sing with you if it's okay," Rachel smiled at her.

"What song do you want to sing?" Rachel wondered and saw Santana grin.

"I have a few ideas."

* * *

><p>Tina was standing at her locker and she was very sad, Mike approached from behind and he wrapped his arms around her waist.<p>

"Next week," he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Next week what?" she wondered as she turned in his arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her sadness to the side.

"Next week I get my Julliard audition, they're coming here. It's the day before Rachel and Kurt have their NYADA ones," Tina couldn't fight the smile.

"I'm so proud of you Mike," she told him and he could hear the sadness in her voice even though she was trying her hardest to hide it.

"It's because of you… I wouldn't be here without you Tina and I love you so much," he swooped down and captured her lips with his and felt her smile into it. He knew something was bothering her. "What's wrong?" He asked after pulling away but she shook her head. "No Tina," he cupped her cheek. "Something is wrong; you have been sad all day… all week in fact." She ran her hand up and down his arm and leaned back against the locker.

"I was trying to avoid thinking about this… in fact I have been trying to avoid it for a while but now that Mr. Schue wants us to explore these feelings through Whitney songs I can't help but let it invade my mind."

"What?" He wondered because he was really confused.

"It's all ending Mike… next year you're going to be in New York; or Chicago or wherever you end up and I'll be here, still at McKinley, still in high school while you're exploring the world and living," he frowned. "And not to mention all the hot girls that you'll be dancing with every day."

"Tina… I'm taken."

"Yeah for now," she said. "But Mike, you're gorgeous and your body is incredible," he chuckled. "And you're going to have girls throwing themselves at you."

"And I'll still be taken," he said and she rolled her eyes. He cupped her cheek again. "There is no one better than you Tina, you're gorgeous… you sing like an angel and you love me so completely," she smiled and nodded. "There is no way in hell I would ever throw that away for some girl that would only want me for the abs," she giggled. "And if it makes you feel any better you can have Rachel and Kurt report back to you about me."

"No I trust you," she said softly. "I guess I'm just scared."

"It's one year Tina and then you'll be right there with me," she nodded and he kissed her. "Besides I'm the one that should be worried," she looked at him like he was crazy. "I mean you're going to be the number one glee girl next year Tina and after we win Nationals you are going to rule this school," she smiled.

"I doubt that," she said and he kissed her deeply and gripped her tight. When he pulled away she was grinning. "But I get your point."

"There is nothing to worry about Tina… I will love you from here to New York and I'll never stop," he said and this time she pulled him into a deep kiss. They broke apart when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. They both turned to see Rachel and Quinn next to them with their arms crossed over their chests; and they were giggling.

"What can we do for you two?" Tina asked.

"I need to borrow your boyfriend," Quinn said and Tina arched her eyebrow. "Oh relax Tina, total lesbian over here," she pointed to herself with a giggle and saw Tina smile.

"It's true I can vouch for that," Rachel said she felt Quinn tugging on her arm and when she looked down she had her lips puckered for a kiss so Rachel complied.

"Let's go Chang," Quinn said as she rolled away, Mike kissed Tina's cheek and followed Quinn knowing that both of their girls were watching them. He caught up to her and started to push her.

"We're pretty lucky aren't we?" He asked and she didn't have to confirm to know what he meant.

"Yeah we are," she responded and looked back at the two loving girls who were still staring at them.

Once they were out of sight Rachel turned to Tina.

"I thought that they were done studying when Quinn was caught up?"

"Me too," Tina said. "But they must be challenging each other or something. I have no doubts I trust him completely," and she realized as she said it out loud that it was true and suddenly she wasn't worried anymore.

"Oh I trust Quinn too and I wasn't thinking anything like that I just…" she trailed off. "I don't know I'll ask Quinn later," she then faced Tina. "Since they're getting their nerd on, what do you say you and I work on some vocals?"

"I would love that," Tina said.

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Mike was standing in front of Quinn in the dance room and looking down at her.<p>

"Tell me again why we're doing this… and why it's a secret?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Three reasons… I want to dance with Rachel at prom and I want it to be a surprise so she can't see how far I've come with this until then and she's going to be preoccupied with her NYADA stuff so she won't be coming to P.T. with me, so I'm taking this opportunity to get as much practice as possible," he nodded and fought a smile at her sweetness.

"And what's the third reason?"

"Well I need someone who is strong and who I trust to not drop me," he smiled again. "And plus we're bros now aren't we?"

"We are," he crouched down in front of her. "Explain to me how this is going to work."

"Okay I need to be near that bar so that I can hold on if I need to," he stood up and pushed her toward the ballet bar, and then locked the wheels on her chair. "And then I need you to walk in front of me and catch me when I fall," he nodded again. "And I'm going to fall plenty."

"Okay, let's do this," he said enthusiastically and she chuckled.

"Are you sure you don't mind helping me, prom is in two weeks and I want to be able to dance with my girl, so I'll need to do this every day."

"That's fine but what do I tell Tina? I don't want to lie to her, she is already worried and I don't want to add to her worry."

"You can tell her but she needs to keep it a secret from Rachel," he smiled and nodded.

"She will… but how will you keep it from Rachel? You know she is going to wonder what we're working on all this time."

"I have a plan," she told him and then looked at the bar and then back to him. "Ready for this?" He nodded and took a few steps back. He watched in awe as Quinn picked up one and then the second foot and placed them on the floor.

He gasped at how far she had come, he already knew of course but it was wonderful to actually see. She gripped her chair with her left hand and the bar with her right and she pulled herself to her feet.

She wobbled a bit and he rushed over to her.

"No," she said quickly. "I got it," he nodded. "Just stay a few steps away and catch me."

He nodded again and watched while she took one step after another until she was walking toward him. She took seven steps before she fell into him.

"Quinn that was incredible," he said excitedly. She nodded and moved to the other side, Quinn turned around to grip the bar with her left hand. Once she was steady she let go and walked toward him again. This time she made it ten steps before falling.

After that she took a quick break before starting over and over again. They did this for a solid hour and once they were done she had taken twenty steps on her own without falling or holding on.

And they still had two more weeks to go.

He knew that not only would she be able to walk at prom she would be dancing.

And he was more than happy to help her.

* * *

><p>Quinn rolled into the kitchen and saw that her mother and Richard were holding each other near the stove as breakfast was cooking. She stopped at watched them for a moment and she just smiled. She was so happy that her mom was happy and she just reveled in the fact that her father hadn't destroyed them like she thought he had.<p>

Judy was wrapped up in the man of her dreams when she saw Quinn sitting in the entrance smiling at them. She gently nudged Richard away.

"Quinnie," she said as her cheeks became flushed. "We're making bacon." Quinn could tell that her mom was a bit embarrassed. So she moved closer.

"Look mom," she stopped when she was right in front of her. "I know I give you a hard time about this but I'm really happy that you're happy," Judy's grin widened. "I don't mind it at all so please don't be embarrassed."

"Okay baby," Judy said. "I'm real glad to hear that because Richard and I have a few things to discuss with you," Quinn nodded and Judy took a seat in a chair next to Quinn. "First thing is… Richard is going to be moving in here in the next week or so," she finished with her eyebrow raised and awaited Quinn's reaction; when Quinn smiled she already felt better.

"That's cool, I mean he practically lives here already; might as well make it official," she said and Judy put her hands over Quinn's and a smile overtook her face.

"I'm so glad you're okay with this Quinnie, but there is more."

"Okay."

"We also decided that we will have the wedding at the end of August," Quinn nodded and her smile widened. "Right before you and Rachel and the girls leave us."

"That is perfect mom," she told her and saw Judy's eyes widen.

"I'm so glad to hear that you are not upset by any of this."

"Mom," she began. "I already told you that I'm fine with you and Richard, I was only a little wary at first because it all seemed so sudden but mom, Richard looks at you like how I look at Rachel and that is all that will ever matter," Judy pulled Quinn into a tight hug just as the doorbell rang. "Speak of the devil," she said and then shouted. "Come in Rach! We're in the kitchen!"

Several moments later Rachel came in carrying a tray from the Lima Bean with four coffees in it," she smiled upon seeing her extended family and her baby. She leaned over Quinn's chair and kissed her soundly. As she pulled away, she winked at Quinn.

"I brought coffees for everyone," Rachel handed them out.

"Yeah well I made vegan pancakes for you Rachel," Richard said with a wink as he attended to them. "So I guess we're even." She smiled at him.

"Thank you Richard," she replied with a squeal as Quinn pulled her into her lap and kissed her again.

"Enough you two," Judy said and they broke apart. "I have one more thing I need to discuss with you Quinnie," she finished and Rachel started to get up.

"I can go if-"

"No don't be silly Rachel," Judy cut her off and Rachel relaxed back into Quinn's lap. "But I'm scared of how you'll react to this Quinnie."

"Just say it mom." Judy nodded, took a deep breath and then spoke.

"I got the insurance check for your car," she said and Quinn's mouth dropped and Rachel gasped.

"Oh," was all Quinn said and Judy started again. She wanted to say this as quickly as possible.

"And I really want to get you another car, I know you can't drive it yet and I don't even know if you would want to drive when you can but I figured I wanted you to have a car when and if you're ready." She took a deep breath when she was finished and waited. She watched as Quinn and Rachel stared at one another for a few moments before Quinn finally spoke.

"O-Okay mom," she said with a heavy sigh. "I guess that's cool."

"I mean," Judy paused. "I mean… do you want to drive again?" Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"A-Are you scared?" Rachel spoke up.

"I don't… I don't know," Quinn shrugged again. "I mean I don't remember the accident," she saw fear in both her mother and Rachel's eyes. "I remember driving and then waking up in the hospital. And I'm not scared when I'm driving with you guys… so I just really don't know. I guess I won't know until I'm sitting in the driver's seat again."

"Okay," Rachel said with a nod and smiled at her brave and wonderful girlfriend.

"Well either way I still want you to have a car when and if you're ready," Judy told her and Quinn nodded.

"Okay mom."

"And what kind would you like?" Quinn shrugged again.

"I don't care just… just not another Beetle."

"You didn't like it?" Judy asked.

"It's not that I didn't like it… it's just very ostentatious and not at all who I really am, daddy bought it for me and let's face it he didn't really know me."

"I don't want to get the wrong thing."

"You won't mom… you know me better than he ever did," Judy smiled at that. "I only have one condition."

"What's that?"

"It has to be red," Quinn said with another shrug as all three of the others giggled. "It's my thing."

As they ate breakfast, Quinn and Judy filled Rachel in on the date of the wedding and the three of them started to plan things out in their heads and Rachel watched Quinn and she seemed to be fine with everything that her mom had told her.

She was a little worried about Quinn driving again but… if Quinn wasn't scared she wouldn't be either.

As they were driving to school Rachel smiled when Quinn took her hand and interlocked their fingers.

"Oh I almost forgot," she said and briefly met Quinn's eyes. "My dads requested your presence at dinner tonight.

"Sounds wonderful," she said and Rachel smirked.

"I guess they miss you."

"I miss them too," she said with a grin. "Are you ready to be serenaded today?"

"Mm," Rachel moaned. "I'm always ready to hear your voice baby."

* * *

><p>In glee Quinn sat in front of everyone and stared at her girlfriend and smiled.<p>

"I know you're worried about us next year Rachel but I want you to know that you shouldn't worry because I will love you every single day of my life just like now. I know it won't be easy but we can do it," she saw Rachel grin, she pointed to Brad and the music began Rachel instantly recognized it and melted.

_I believe in you and me  
>I believe that we will be in love eternally<br>As far as I can see  
>You will always be, the one, for me<br>Oh, yes, you will, I believe in dreams again  
>I believe that love will never end<br>And like the river finds the sea._

She could see and feel the love Rachel had for her.

_I was lost, now I'm free_  
><em>I believe in you and me<em>  
><em>I will never leave your side<em>  
><em>I will never hurt your pride<em>  
><em>When all the chips are down I will always be around<em>  
><em>Just to be right where you are, my love<em>  
><em>You know I love you, girl, I will never leave you out<em>  
><em>I will always let you in, girl<em>  
><em>Oh, baby, to places no one's ever been<em>  
><em>Deep inside can't you see, I believe in you and me.<em>

Quinn waved for her to come closer and when she did she sat on Quinn's lap and circled her arms around her neck as she continued.

_Maybe I'm a fool to feel the way I do_  
><em>but I would be the fool forever<em>  
><em>just to be with you forever<em>  
><em>I believe in miracles, love is a miracle<em>  
><em>And baby, you're a dream come true.<em>

_I was lost, now I'm free_  
><em>Oh, baby, 'cause I do believe<em>  
><em>I do believe in you and me.<em>

_I was lost, now I'm free  
>Oh, baby, 'cause I do believe<br>I do believe in you and me._

_You know that I do_  
><em>I really do believe in you and me.<em>

She was barely done singing when Rachel lips covered her own. When everyone left the choir room they were still kissing. They only stopped when the warning bell rang and they knew they needed to get to their first class.

"I love you Quinn it was perfect, just like you."

"We're going to be okay Rachel," she told her; Rachel nodded and she believed her. Sure she was still scared and afraid to say goodbye but she believed her and she swooned again when Quinn spoke. "Can I give you a ride to first period," Rachel nodded emphatically and Quinn rolled them to class.

And it was wonderful.

Just like Quinn was.

* * *

><p>Quinn rolled herself up the makeshift ramp that Leroy built for her and she smiled at how loved she was by her girlfriend's parents. Rachel watched in awe as her girlfriend made her way up the pretty steep ramp without help.<p>

"You're so hot Quinn," she said once she opened the door and they made their way inside.

"Well thanks babe but um… what did I do?"

"You just mm," she said staring down at Quinn's flexing muscles. "You're just so strong and I mm," she moaned for a third time when she felt Quinn pull her into her lap. "These muscles," she ran her fingers over Quinn's arms. "It's just so hot watching you work them."

"Mm, do you want to watch me work them inside of you?" She husked and Rachel nodded emphatically before pulling Quinn's lips to hers in a heated kiss.

"Gross," Leroy's voice boomed behind them and they broke apart giggling. "A man doesn't need to come out of the kitchen to see things like this after slaving for hours over a hot stove," he was cut off by Quinn's giggling.

"Since when do you even know how a stove works, Leroy?" He gasped and a very girly sound came out of his mouth.

"I resent that comment Quinn," he said. "I'll have you know I did in fact cook dinner tonight for you," this time she gasped but it changed to a giggle when he continued. "However with my lack of cooking knowledge I burnt the food."

"That doesn't surprise me," she giggled.

"So Quinn," he said with a wink. "Chinese or Italian?"

"Mm, I want pizza," she answered and he picked up the phone. "Let me guess… bacon?"

"You know it," she told him and this time he giggled. He really did miss Quinn being around the house.

Twenty minutes later, as they sat around the table eating. Leroy looked up at Quinn.

"Quinn, I would like to take this time to tell you the real reason why H and I wanted you for dinner tonight."

"I thought you missed me," she said with a slight but teasing frown.

"Oh we did, and we do… which is why we wanted to run something by you," he told her and she grinned.

"Okay."

"We miss you around here Quinn," she smiled sadly because she missed them too. "You're a part of this family and you two used to spend half of your time here but since the accident," he saw Rachel wince. "L-Look I just wanted to say that just because you can't get upstairs right now is no reason for you not to be here," he could see confusion on Quinn's face.

"We moved your old bed into Leroy's office until you can walk again," Hiram cut him off and both men smiled when Quinn's face brightened. "That way sleeping here is still an option for you guys."

"I love you guys so much," Quinn told them with the biggest and brightest grin and it made both of them smile.

And Rachel watched in awe. She loved her family so much.

And later that night as Quinn and Rachel cuddled in her daddy's office, she couldn't help but revel in the feeling that she was at home and Quinn was in her arms.

"This is nice," Quinn said and she felt Rachel smile against her. "I really missed it here."

"I missed you being here," Rachel confirmed.

"I'm so happy you're dads did this."

"Me too."

"It's not as comfortable as your bed," Rachel giggled. "But it'll do."

"And just think my bed will be a prize for you when you're walking again," Rachel said with a sweet peck to her lips.

"You're the prize Rachel Berry."

"Yeah well that too," she chuckled and when Quinn kissed her in a fiery kiss she forget everything but the amazing girl that was kissing her.

* * *

><p>Rachel was watching Kurt standing at his locker and staring at his cell phone for several minutes before she finally approached him to find out what was going on with the stupid smile on his face.<p>

"Oh my god I've been practicing Whitney Houston's version of the Star Spangled Banner all night and I still can't sing it," she said and leaned against the locker near his.

"You're just realizing this now. I'm surprised anyone's attempted it after she nailed it to the wall," his phone buzzed and she watched with curiosity as he read the text and giggled. She assumed it was a sext from Blaine and immediately wanted to send Quinn one.

"Aw, I know what that is… Quinn and I send each other sexts all the time."

"It's not from Blaine," he said quickly and she gasped.

"T-Then who is it?"

"He's just a guy," her mouth dropped and she all of a sudden wanted to slap her best friend in the head. "I met him at Between the Sheets," she frowned at him and he didn't miss it. "His name is Chandler, he's… he's nice."

"And what did Mr. Between the Sheets say then?" She wondered… partly out of curiosity and partly out of loyalty to Blaine.

"Nothing," he said and saw her frown again. He felt like this was completely innocent and if he hid it then it was a bad thing so he smiled and answered her. "We just joke around… it's sweet."

"Mm hmm," she crossed her arms over her chest so he opened a text and read it to her.

"Okay," he said and then read one of them to her. "Are you an astronaut because your smile is out of this world," he read with a giggled. She took a sharp intake of breath and took his phone from him.

"Are you kidding me?" She looked at his phone and then back to him. He could see that she wasn't happy with him. "You have been going at it with him for two days now?"

"It's nothing," he defended. "It just fun, he makes me laugh… it feels good."

"Blaine is supposed to make you feel good," she replied and he shook his head. Blaine did make him feel good but they were in a bit of a rut.

"You said that you and Quinn send each other naughty texts," she nodded and then curled her lip.

"But don't ask to see them because ugh that is just creepy Kurt."

"No I wouldn't but um… does she constantly try to get into your pants?"

"Yeah and I'm the same way… we're teenagers Kurt it's normal," she told him and didn't miss the look on his face that explained everything. He and Blaine were having intimacy issues. He closed his locker and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Have you ever heard of lesbian bed death?" When she shook her head, he continued. "I read about it online. It's when two lesbians date long enough that they become like sisters."

"Ugh Kurt that's just," she curled her lip in disgust at that idea. She could never imagine not wanting Quinn every second. And that's when she realized Kurt and Blaine were having that problem.

"Blaine and I are like an old married couple… a fabulous old married couple like Paul Newman and Joanne Woodward but I don't think we've had an unscheduled make out session in like a month," she curled her lip again.

"You schedule make out sessions?" She asked and tried to fathom it; if she wasn't attacking Quinn's lips she was being attacked it was wonderful and suddenly her heart went out to Kurt.

"Yeah," he said and shut his locker. He started to walk away and she followed. "I love Blaine and Blaine loves me but he doesn't exactly make me blush with his texts right now. What's the harm in someone making me feel special if it's all innocent," she stepped in front of him.

"Okay… would you show those text messages to Blaine?"

"Of course not," he answered as if it were the stupidest question ever.

"Well I guess that's not that innocent," she told him and watched realization hit him. "Look Kurt, I know you love Blaine and I do believe that for you this is harmless but what about Chandler, I'm pretty sure he is hoping there is more to this," she saw him frown. "And Blaine deserves better from you."

"I know but-"

"Talk to him Kurt, there might be something more going on with him right now and wouldn't you feel like shit if you're too busy texting someone else instead of getting to the bottom of this with the boy you love," she reached up and kissed his cheek before leaving him with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>As she walked away from Kurt she saw Mercedes leaning against her locker staring longingly at Sam who was talking to Mike and Blaine across the hall from her.<p>

"Hey Mercedes," she said and saw the girls eyes land on her. "What's going on with you and Sam?"

"W-What makes you think there is something going on?" She asked defensively and Rachel held back a laugh.

"Well for starters you were staring at him just now and then there was the whole sexual tension thing happening in the choir room the other day," Mercedes scoffed at that.

"That was not sexual tension," she tried to defend it but this time Rachel did laugh.

"C'mon Mercedes I'm dating Quinn and we kept it a secret from everyone for over a year… trust me when I say I know all about sexual tension and eye sex," Mercedes was nodding as she continued. "And you and Sam have both and lots of it… so I'll ask again, what is going on with you and Sam?" Mercedes smiled slightly and crossed her arms.

"Okay well you know I broke up with Shane," Rachel nodded. "And I also broke up with Sam because every time I looked at him all I could see was Shane's heart break when I told him about my feelings for Sam."

"Okay," Rachel waited.

"Well Sam hasn't given up," Rachel smiled. "He is so sweet and he keeps trying and I can feel my resolve breaking and then last week he put the video of me performing _Disco Inferno_ on You Tube just to prove to me that I am good enough to make it in L.A."

"Aww," Rachel said and Mercedes rolled her eyes. Rachel was so not helping.

"And then the other day he asked me to prom, and I don't know what to do."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I want him," she admitted quickly with a slight growl and Rachel smiled knowingly.

"So then what is the problem? It's not Shane is it… because I saw him with a girl the other day and he seems fine."

"No it's not Shane, I'm over that and I do want Sam but…"

"But what?"

"But what's the point?" She shrugged. "At the end of the year I'm leaving and he will be here and I just don't think what we have can work long distance."

"Well maybe not… but it doesn't hurt to try," Rachel told her. "And even if it doesn't last, at least you got to finish your senior year and have a wonderful summer with your high school sweetheart," she saw Mercedes smile at that. "Just be honest with Sam about your fears and I think he'll surprise you." Mercedes nodded.

"Thanks Rachel… you're really good at this."

"Thank you; and I'm going to hug you now," Mercedes chuckled and they hugged and then Rachel leaned against the locker and watched Mercedes walk over to Sam and talk to him. Santana approached her, she had been watching.

"Hey Rachel," Rachel heard her say and she whipped around.

"Wait, was that my name you just used?"

"Fuck you _Rachel_," she emphasized her name and Rachel laughed at her.

"What can I do for you Santana?"

"You can sing with me," she answered.

"Now?"

"Yup… come on Rach lets go show those two hot blondes that we are forever in love with them."

"Okay," Santana looped her arm through Rachel's and they walked toward the choir room.

"Did you just call my girlfriend hot?" Rachel asked and Santana nodded.

"I sure did."

"Don't do it again or else I'll ends you," she said sounding very much like Santana as she said it and Santana barked laughter.

"Nice," she giggled again.

"Does this mean we're friends Santana?" Rachel teased and was surprised when Santana nodded.

"Yeah Rachel, the best." Rachel looked over at her. "What? I need you to look after my girl next year and yeah whatevs I care about you… a little." Rachel laughed. She wasn't surprised that she felt that way.

But she was surprised to hear her admit it.

"And if you ever repeat that you're dead," Santana threatened and Rachel laughed because well… that was more like it.

They entered the choir room. Rachel noted that Mercedes and Sam were now cuddled in the back row of the risers and she smiled at them.

"Alright bitches the dwarf and I got something to say so here goes," her eyes landed on her girlfriend and she softened. "Brittany no matter what happens next year you need to know that I will never say goodbye to you and I will never love anyone as much as I do you," she looked at Rachel.

"Wow, couldn't have said it better myself," her eyes landed on Quinn. "Hi baby," she winked and Quinn smiled. "I know you think everything will be fine and I know that our love will make it no matter what but I'm still worried. We have been through so much and I still know Quinn what I knew three years ago; and that is you are the only woman in the world for me. I love you and I trust you and I'm yours."

"I'm yours too," Quinn said as Rachel pointed to Brad and the music began. Rachel sang first and Quinn swooned.

_**From the moment I saw you  
>I was outta my mind<br>I never believed in love at first sight  
>But you got a magic girl<br>That I just can't explain  
>Well you gotta, you gotta way that your makin' me feel I can do<br>I can do anything for ya baby  
>I'll be down for ya baby<br>Lay all my cards out tonight  
>Just call on me baby<br>I'll be there in a hurry  
>It's your move now baby,<br>Baby decide!  
><strong>__  
>Whatever you want from me<br>I'm givin' you everything  
>and I'm your baby tonight<em>(_**I'm your baby**_)  
><em><strong>You've given me ecstasy <strong>__(ecstasy)  
><em>_**You are my fantasy **__(fantasy)__**  
>and I'm your baby tonight <strong>__(I'm your baby)_

When Santana began her part Brittany swooned herself.

_From the second you touched me  
>I was ready to die<br>I've never been fatal, your my first time  
>I feel like an angel, who just started to fly<br>Well you got a, you got a way that your makin' me  
>Feel I can, feel I can, do anything for ya baby<br>I will fly for ya baby, hold on and enjoy the ride  
>I'm not in no hurry baby, We can fly all night baby<br>It's your move, now baby  
>Baby let's fly!<em>

_**Whatever you want from me  
>I'm givin' you everything<br>and I'm your baby tonight**_(_I'm your baby_)  
><em>You've given me ecstasy <em>_**(ecstasy)**__  
>You are my fantasy <em>_**(fantasy)**__  
>and I'm your baby tonight <em>_**(I'm your baby)**__**Whatever I do girl  
>It's all about you baby<br>And ain't the truth girl  
>I'm helplessly in love with you<br>What else can I do girl  
>But be there for you baby<br>You got a, you got a way that your makin' me  
>Feel I can feel I can do, any do anyooo<br>**__  
>Whatever you want from me<br>I'm givin' you everything  
>and I'm your baby tonight<em>(_**I'm your baby**_)  
><em><strong>You've given me ecstasy <strong>__(ecstasy)__**  
>You are my fantasy <strong>__(fantasy) __**  
>and I'm your baby tonight <strong>__(I'm your baby)_

_Now it's like I'm fatal, It's all on the table  
>And baby you hold the cards, and You got the magic<br>And I gotta have it, I don't want the pieces  
>I want every single part, I'll be your angel<br>I'm ready and able, Whatever you want is fine  
>Whenever you're ready, just call on your lady<br>I'll be your baby tonight  
><em>

_**Whatever you want from me  
>I'm givin' you everything<br>and I'm your baby tonight**__(I'm your baby)__**  
>You've given me ecstasy <strong>__(ecstasy)__**  
>You are my fantasy <strong>__(fantasy)__**  
>and I'm your baby tonight <strong>__(I'm your baby)_

When the song was over both girls went to their girlfriends. Brittany practically tackled Santana in kisses and Quinn pulled Rachel onto her lap.

"It was hot babe," she husked and Rachel twirled her fingers through Quinn's hair.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but I gotta tell you there was one thing wrong with that," she saw Rachel pout so she kissed the pout right off her lips. "You're my baby every night." Rachel smiled and kissed her and it only ended because Mr. Schuester started talking. Once Quinn rolled them back she remained on her girl's lap for the rest of the lesson and she couldn't have been happier. When her eyes landed on Santana's she knew that they were thinking the same thing.

How lucky they were to have these girls.

* * *

><p>The next day; after Blaine sang <em>It's Not Right but It's Okay<em> to Kurt Rachel and Quinn knew they had to help. So Rachel went after Kurt while Quinn went after Blaine and they both suggested the same thing; which was to either talk to each other or talk to Miss Pillsbury. When Kurt decided to sing to him instead and that still didn't work he gave in and went to Blaine. And that is how Blaine found himself sitting in Miss Pillsbury's office; he wanted to talk to Kurt but Kurt suggested they see Miss Pillsbury.

"I'm a little confused as to why we're here," he said and she nodded.

"Well um, Kurt said that you two might need a little couples counseling," she replied and he sneered.

"Are you qualified for that?"

"Not really… or at all," she replied and saw him getting even more annoyed. "But you know Sam and Mercedes came and talked to me and I think that they found it pretty helpful."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure they broke up," Blaine told her and she frowned.

"But they got back together," Kurt added.

"But total honesty is the cornerstone of any relationship. I want you to feel like this is a safe space to air your differences." Miss Pillsbury said before they could argue.

"Okay well," Blaine said and if Kurt wanted to do it this way he would do it this way. "First Kurt has been texting this guy and I got really upset about it… although a while back I was sort of doing the same thing."

"With a guy who almost blinded him!" Kurt yelled. "Blaine I sang you a song to express my regret."

"Okay so if we're here to be brutally honest there are a few things I'd like to change," he said as the anger coursed through him.

"I'm actively listening."

"Well for starters Kurt; has a tendency to snap his fingers at wait staff. The cheesecake is on its way Kurt; you don't have to snap your fingers it's not going to make it come any faster."

"Okay I hear you and that's something I will work on," Kurt said trying to appease him because he knew he hurt Blaine with the texting.

"And also stop slipping bronzer into my moisturizer," he nearly yelled.

"You could use a little color," Kurt said truthfully and that angered Blaine even more.

"I only use lotion on my hands it looks weird if a person just has tan hands!" He was losing it and he wasn't even getting to the real reason why he was so upset.

"Okay Kurt," Miss Pillsbury cut in trying to calm the mood down. "Kurt wouldn't you love Blaine just as much if he didn't have tan hands?" Her question went ignored as Blaine finally got to the root of his anger.

"And while we're being perfect honest, I don't like that with every conversation we end up always talking about NYADA. What song you're gonna sing… what outfit you're gonna wear to your callback…how amazing New York is and… it's like New York is the only thing we talk about now Kurt!" Kurt stared at him and could see that he was really sad about this. "And it's like… it's like you can't even wait to get out of here, how is that supposed to make me feel? In a few months you're gonna be gone. With this brand new life, with these brand new friends, and this brand new everything and I'm gonna be right here… by myself." He took a deep breath and watched as understanding washed over Kurt. "You're right, I have been distant and I'm sorry but I am just trying to practice for what it's gonna be like without you… you are the love of my life Kurt and I'm pissed off that I have to learn next year what being alone is like."

"But you're not going to be alone," Kurt said and reached for his hand. "I'm going to Skype you every day an-and you can come visit me in New York every weekend as far as I'm concerned but I promise you aren't going to lose me," he had tears in his eyes too.

"I love you so much Kurt."

"I love you too," and then their lips crashed together in a heated kiss that suddenly made everything feel right again and they remained that way until Miss Pillsbury cleared her throat and they thanked her and left.

"I didn't do much," she said to herself.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schuester stood back stage and watched. He had told the glee club that rehearsal wasn't mandatory in hopes that they would show up anyway. So he was a bit disappointed to see that only Mercedes and Artie were there. They were singing <em>My Love is Your Love<em> and they sounded wonderful but he was a bit dismayed.

He remembered the time when glee club first began and he was going to quit and they came together to keep glee because they loved it that much and he had hoped they would inspire him once again the way they did back then.

But his mood lifted when first Kurt and Blaine showed up and then Quinn and Rachel did. As they all made their way toward Artie and Mercedes to sing with her; he felt his heart flutter. And then Puck, Finn and Sam joined in followed by Brittany and Santana; and then finally Mike and Tina. His heart soared that their love for glee was still the same.

He knew in that moment as he watched them spend time together singing on their own time that they were in the right place mentally to take Nationals by storm and he just watched.

With pride.

And then he felt his heart break because he knew that very soon he would have to say goodbye.

He watched them for several moments and then he left them alone to enjoy this time together.

Once the song was over and everyone started to separate; Santana walked over to Quinn as Rachel and Brittany were talking to Puck.

"What do you say Q… want to hang out?"

"I'd love to," Quinn answered. "Breadstix?"

"You know it," Santana said and was about to go get Brittany when she felt Quinn's hand on hers.

"Hey San," she turned back. "I've been meaning to thank you for what you did for Rachel when I was unconscious," Santana smiled shyly and Quinn saw her blush.

"The shrimp told you huh?"

"She did… but I didn't know exactly how much you had done for her until Shelby told me last week," Santana nodded once.

"Well okay but seriously Quinn there is no need to thank me," she told her. "I love Rachel just as much as I love you and I know I'm kind of a jerk about this most days but on that day Rachel needed someone, she needed something and since you couldn't be what she needed. I was… I had to tell her the truth about how I feel for her and I had to be her rock since her superhero was otherwise detained." Quinn nodded this time.

"Well it's good to know that Rachel is in good hands with you."

"She is," Santana said. "I'll take care of her if ever you can't."

"Thanks Santana."

"But you should also know that I needed her just as much that day," Santana admitted and Quinn smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I figured."

"I needed to focus on keeping her sane so that I wouldn't lose my fucking mind," Quinn giggled. "I want you to promise me to never pull any shit like that to me again."

"I promise."

"Good…" it was quiet between them for a few moments and then she spoke again. "Now enough with the sappy shit and lets go get some Breadstix," Quinn giggled and they went over to where Rachel and Brittany were.

"You ready babe?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded.

"Hey you guys mind if I tag along… I kind of miss my ladies ya know?" Puck asked and he was blushing a little bit.

"Of course Noah," Rachel responded and wrapped her arm around his.

"Miss being a lesbro huh?" Santana said and he smirked.

"I'm just not ready to say goodbye to you guys yet," he admitted.

"Yeah me too," Santana told him and wrapped around his other arm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The song Quinn sang to Rachel was I Believe in You and Me, the song Santana and Rachel sang to Brittany and Quinn was I'm Your Baby Tonight, both by Whitney Houston.**

**The song used for the chapter was Say Goodnight, Not Goodbye by Beth Nielsen Chapman.**

**Up next Rachel and Puck struggle while Mike and Kurt shine. **


	72. Chapter 72: Doubt

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Choke"**

**Super early update because I'm going camping for four days and I wanted to get this up before I leave so here you go… enjoy.**

**I am not including the stuff with Beiste and her husband; it doesn't mean it doesn't happen in this story it just means I'm not going into detail with it; while I think that Glee didn't handle it very well I also don't think I would either. With sensitive subject matter like this if I'm not passionate about it I won't write it well. With that said, it does happen the way it happened in the show. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, anything mentioned, or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 72: Doubt<strong>

"_When everybody's in, and you're left out. And you feel you're drowning, in a shadow of a doubt  
>everyone's a miracle in their own way. Just listen to yourself, not what other people say. When it seems you're lost, alone and feeling down. Remember everybody's different, just take a look around."<em>

Quinn had been spending the past few days reading a lot; mostly because she wanted to give Rachel space. Her NYADA audition was in a few days and Quinn knew that her girlfriend would be a mess so she tried to stay out of her way and she knew that Rachel appreciated it; she also knew that Rachel had taken a bit of a vow of silence in preparation.

She still talked but not her normal amount. Quinn was watching her over the edge of her book as she ran through her go to song _Don't Rain on My Parade_ for maybe the millionth time. And still- as many times as she as heard it- she still got chills every single time and this time was no exception.

Rachel turned around and saw Quinn looking at her in that way… that way that Quinn always looked at her and turned her insides to mush. She smiled and stopped singing, and then she nearly laughed when Quinn's mouth dropped.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Rach," she stammered. "I-I didn't mean to distract you," Rachel shook her head.

"You're the best kind of distraction baby," she whispered and hopped on the bed. She pulled Quinn by the neck and crashed their lips together. After several minutes of making out she pulled back and giggled at Quinn's dopey expression.

She loved that she could still elicit that look on her face.

"Wow," she husked. "Maybe I should distract you more often."

"No Quinn, I cannot afford distractions," she said adamantly and Quinn nodded.

"Right… just going to read my book and try not to become enthralled in your amazingness again," Rachel giggled. "But seriously you sound amazing and I'm in love with your voice."

"Just my voice," she teased.

"Well no… but if I go into detail about everything I love about you I will distract you and I don't want you yelling at me again."

"Good girl," Rachel pecked her lips and got to her feet again. She paced the floor two times before she stopped suddenly and met Quinn's curious eyes. "But seriously I sounded good?"

"You sounded great and I have no doubt that you'll nail that audition to the wall," she told her honestly and Rachel smiled shyly.

"Well I'm glad you're so confident Quinn because right now I am riddled with doubt," she told her and Quinn could hear the nervousness in her tone so she did what she does best.

She reassured her.

With love and honesty.

"Well it's a good thing that I have enough confidence for the both of us then huh?" Rachel giggled.

"Yeah you're my number one fan."

"And I always will be," she admitted and saw Rachel's determination shine in her eyes again and knew her focus was back; so she did what a good girlfriend would do and put her eyes back on her book.

Once Rachel began belting out _Don't Rain on My Parade_ again, she tried and failed to not watch. She couldn't help herself… it brought her right back to their very first competition when she watched Rachel sing this song on the fly and she really didn't have one single doubt that Rachel would nail it.

Rachel knew Quinn was watching but oddly enough it didn't distract her like she thought it would; it actually pushed her to try harder knowing the loving eyes of her one and only would be on her she wanted to shine for her.

And of course that made her think about the future and knowing Quinn would always be in the audience and she knew she would always want to shine for her.

Quinn really was everything to her.

And she definitely had no doubt about that.

* * *

><p>Quinn was walking.<p>

Like full on walking.

She wasn't even trying to hold the bar this time and she made Mike stand several feet away; just as she was about to reach him she stumbled a bit but his strong arms caught her just like she knew they would when she asked for his help.

"That was incredible Quinn," he said with pride in his tone.

"Yeah," she agreed. "But I'm not ready yet… I need to be able to dance through a whole song with my girl."

"You'll do it Quinn, I have no doubt," he told her and she grinned at him. "How are you?" She said as she walked back to her chair and sat down.

"I'm okay… I mean I'm nervous about tomorrow but that is to be expected right?"

"Of course and um… are you prepared?"

"Yeah," he said and he rubbed his hand across the back of his neck and he blushed under her scrutiny.

"Mike, no one deserves Julliard more that you do and I'm sure you will nail it… I have no doubt about it actually."

"You're very confident."

"You're the second person to say that to me today," she told him with a giggle.

"What's funny?"

"It's just… I mean freshman year did you ever think I would be the girl that was building people up? I mean I was awful."

"Yeah you were," she frowned and he smiled. "But look how far you have come Quinn, no one deserves all the wonderful things you have more than you do… you have worked for it all and you should be proud of the person you have become and not ashamed of what got you here," she smiled at him.

"You really are the perfect man aren't you?"

"Well I'm not perfect but I like to think I treat people right."

"You do, you are wonderful and Tina is a lucky girl," she said to him and watched him blush again.

"So is Rachel," it was Quinn's turn to blush. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, "she replied.

"Do you think you and Rachel will make it… like forever," Quinn nodded.

"I'm going to marry her," she said and he smiled wide.

"Me too… I-I mean Tina," he stammered and she laughed.

"So can I see what you're going to do to impress the Julliard admissions people?"

"You want to?"

"I asked didn't I?"

"Okay," he said and then he showed her and as she watched she knew he would do just fine.

Maybe she was being too confident.

Or maybe- just maybe- McKinley High was just oozing with wonderful talent.

_I think the second one_- she thought as she watched him dance like no other.

Except maybe Brittany.

* * *

><p>Puck was failing European geography and if he didn't pass it; he wouldn't be able to graduate. He wanted to ask Rachel or Quinn for help but he knew that they both had enough going on right now. With Rachel's audition and Quinn's physical therapy; he just didn't want to bother them, so he tried another tactic.<p>

He tried to do what Puck does best.

Seduction.

He walked into Mrs. Doosenbury's class and locked the door. She seemed a bit worried but he turned on the charm and hoped she would fall for it.

But of course luck was never on his side and she stopped him when he tried to kiss her; and she pushed him away.

"Look I may be recently divorced and excruciatingly lonely but I can't be bought," she said with a rather shaky voice and he knew he was having some effect on her, so he tried again.

"I'm not trying to buy you… look just give me a D minus and I'll tickle your thighs," she scoffed loudly and pushed him away again.

"Alright we're done here Mr. Puckerman."

"Look lady," he could feel the anger and self-hatred boiling within him. "If you don't pass me I'll flunk out."

"We-Well maybe… uh just maybe you could crack open a book and study like everyone else," she said and this time he scoffed.

"I can't I'm too stupid," he felt the tears welling up and there was no way he would let her see that. He needed to get out of there and fast.

"You're not stupid Noah, you're just lazy."

"Screw you!" He yelled. "Screw McKinley… I'm outta here… forever!" He stormed out and hid the tears until he was in the safety of his truck. There was no way he was going back in there.

Well maybe one more time.

He went back in for glee rehearsal, to sing in glee for one last time before he was done with school and done with this loser town. After he was done with _School's Out_; he stormed out and had no intentions of ever going back.

* * *

><p>Quinn wheeled out of the bathroom after her shower and into her temporary bedroom to see Rachel sitting on the bed reading her book.<p>

"Hey babe," she said smiling and Rachel put the book down.

"Hey you did it by yourself," she said with a huge grin.

"Yeah I've been practicing."

"I'm so proud of all the progress you have made Quinn."

"Thank you and I am too," she said with a slight blush and then she pointed to the book. "You like my book?" Rachel smiled again and nodded.

"Yeah well I was bored and I missed you and …this is good."

"Yeah I like it," Quinn agreed. Rachel smiled at her, and then looked her up and down. "What's going on Rachel?" She could tell something was on her mind.

Something other than the audition.

"What are you doing with Mike?" She blurted out. "I-I know it's not studying because I know you're caught up… and I know you're not doing anything wrong and I trust you I-I guess… I guess I'm- I'm just curious," She finished with a shrug and Quinn smirked before she moved closer to the bed. Rachel was getting up to help when Quinn waved her off.

"I got it," she told her and Rachel sat back down and watched as Quinn maneuvered herself out of the chair and onto the bed to sit next to her.

"I can't believe you're jealous of Mike… of all people, he is in just as much of a committed relationship as we are," she was teasing and Rachel knew it but she couldn't help but become very defensive.

"I know," she shrugged again. "And it's not exactly jealousy… I guess it's more me being nosy, f-forget it… you don't have to tell me." She slumped back against the bed and Quinn moved closer.

"Well I'm not going to tell you," she said and saw Rachel's fierce eyes land on hers. It would've been funny if it wasn't so scary.

Seriously Rachel was quite scary when she was mad.

"But it's not because I'm doing anything wrong Rachel, it's because it's a surprise for you," she saw Rachel's expression change from a pout to a smile in an instant. "So please don't doubt me."

"I don't… I mean I never doubt you… I was just wondering and," she saw that Quinn was waiting to hear her admit this so she blurted it out. "Yeah I was jealous, so what?" Quinn lay down next to her and forced her to look at her; which Rachel willingly did. They were lying side by side.

"Your jealousy is a turn on."

"So is you in this towel," she said and tugged on it until it was open and Quinn's naked body was on display. Her eyes peered over Quinn's naked flesh and she became instantly aroused. And then all of a sudden something dawned on her. "Wait! You said it's a surprise," Quinn nodded. "Quinn, I hate surprises." Quinn laughed.

"I knew I'd hear that," she said and leaned over Rachel. "But I'm naked and willing to let you do as you wish with me," Rachel licked her lips and looked at Quinn's body again. "So how about you forget about the surprise and let me thoroughly distract you."

And then she did.

And Rachel enjoyed it immensely.

Sometimes a distraction is a very good thing… especially when that distraction is naked Quinn.

* * *

><p>Rachel was on a mission; she needed to find Kurt and she needed to find him as soon as possible. He was going to destroy any hope of getting into NYADA and she had to do her best to stop him. She found him several moments later at his locker.<p>

"This is insanity," she said to him and he turned to face her with a look of surprise on his features.

"Wait, why are you talking to me? I thought you were resting your voice for your audition?" She nodded and flailed her arms a bit.

"No, I vowed not to speak to you unless William and Kate got pregnant, Liza passed, or one of us is in grave danger," he sucked in a breath.

"Please tell me Liza is okay."

"Sh-She's fine," she huffed, he breathed a sigh of relief, and that caused her to flail even more. "But you're not okay. I just talked to Blaine and he told me about _Not the Boy Next Door_," he rolled his eyes. "You cannot sing that for your NYADA audition."

"I need to be excited about this," he told her and she huffed again. She was seriously worried about him. "And this is the first time I've been inspired in this whole process."

"N-No it's too controversial… You can't wear Peter Allen's gold lame pants!" She realized she was screaming when a few heads turned. She was supposed to be resting her voice.

Damn him.

"It was controversial in 1962," he assured her and she only became more fired up. "Look the play and that song won Hugh Jackman a Tony-"

"I know," she cut him off and was practically growling.

"NYADA is a Broadway school," she nodded because she knew that too.

"Yes… but you haven't rehearsed it enough okay… I'm not singing _Don't Rain on My Parade_ because it's my go to song and because it's impossible for me not to cry when I sing it; but because I have been belting out that song since I was two years old," she took a deep breath before continuing her rant. "Alright this is- this is the biggest moment in our lives here, we cannot be taking risks." He frowned at her.

"Isn't this the exact moment to take a risk?"

"Kurt, can I be honest with you?" She decided to try a different approach. And when he nodded she knew she had to say this. She didn't really think he was doing this but she genuinely thought he was going to hurt his chances and she didn't want that for him. "I think this is self-sabotage… alright, you're scared you're not going to get in so you're using something to blame just in case this all doesn't work out," she finished and watched as he shook his head no but then as he thought about it she knew she had gotten through to him.

"Do you really think I'm doing that?" She nodded and he started to panic.

"Yeah I think… you think you're not good enough… but you are good enough okay," he nodded. "You don't have to go and do this big flamboyant number alright; _Music of the Night_ is your _Don't Rain on My Parade_."

"I'm torn," he said and she was shaking her head again. "I have been practicing Phantom for the last three months."

"Yes and I believe in you and… I believe in you so much that I will be your Christine," she said and he gasped.

"You will?"

"I will."

"Tina won't mind being re-cast," he replied and she could see that he seemed excited.

"No she won't," Rachel agreed.

"Okay let's do it," he agreed. "Music of the Night it is."

"Good!" She nearly yelled again and then covered her throat. "Alright good," she repeated much quieter. "NYADA's not gonna know what hit 'em… trust me," she saw him smiling and knew she did the right thing.

But then doubt crept up and she was worried.

And what she didn't know was that Kurt was feeling that same doubt about what he just agreed to.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel entered the auditorium and sat in the back. They could see Tina sitting front and center; well as close to the front could get without annoying the three Julliard alums that Mike was auditioning for.<p>

She must've heard them because she turned around to see them in the back. Rachel waved to her and gave her a thumbs up and she saw Tina take a deep breath when one of the people spoke.

"Michael Chang Jr." A moment later Mike came out and the three girls watched in awe as he introduced himself and then performed one of the best dance routines of his life and Quinn knew he was going to get in.

And after the Julliard officials thanked him and left; he nearly flew off the stage and into Tina's waiting arms.

"You did it Mike I am so proud of you," she said before he pulled her into a deep kiss. Rachel and Quinn smiled as they watched their friends share a moment.

"I couldn't have done it without you Tina… you support me better than anyone."

"Because you're brilliant Mike and I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"And you are going to shine so bright at Julliard next year," she said proudly; he squealed and kissed her again.

"And the following year you'll be shining at NYADA and we will be together again," he said and pulled her into his arms. It was only then that he saw Rachel and Quinn sitting in the back and smiling at them.

"Hey guys," he said to them as he lowered Tina to the ground and walked toward them. "Thanks for coming and supporting me."

"I wouldn't have missed it," Quinn told him and held up her hand. He chuckled and gave her a high five. "Awesome job Mike, I am so proud of you."

"Me too," he said.

"Me too," his father's voice boomed behind him and he wheeled around to see his parents standing there. Tina looked at Rachel and Quinn and they all shrugged. None of them had seen his parents; but it didn't matter.

All that mattered was that they were there.

"You were incredible on that stage Michael," his father said. "And I have never been more proud of you son," Mike pulled his father into a hug as the tears fell from his eyes. There was a point in the year that he never thought he'd hear his father say those words. He pulled away from his dad and hugged his mother.

"You were beautiful out there… and so talented Michael," she said and he cried. She reached up and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"It's not official yet guys," he reminded them.

"It will be," his mother promised.

"And if not they're stupid at that school and they don't deserve to teach you," his dad said. "Now come on… we're taking you to dinner to celebrate." He clapped Mike on the shoulder and tried to lead him out.

"Hey dad; is it okay if my friends come along," he motioned to Rachel, Quinn and of course his Tina; his dad smiled.

"Of course."

"I mean… i-if you don't have plans that is," he said to Rachel and Quinn. They smiled at each other and both shook their heads no.

"No we're free," Quinn replied and Mike's father looked down at her.

"You're the girl who is challenging Michael for the valedictorian is that correct?" Quinn felt herself become nervous.

"Y-Y-Yes sir," she said and he smiled.

"Well you are an inspiring young lady and if Michael must come in second it is an honor that it will be to you."

"T-Thanks," she stammered and smiled up at him. He nodded and walked out, and everyone else followed.

* * *

><p>After unexpectedly seeing his father Puck's head was kind of a mess; but he knew one thing… he didn't want to end up like him. So he drove to school knowing glee rehearsals were just about to start as he walked from his truck and back into the school he took a deep breath. He swore he would never step foot in this place again but there was no way he was going to end up like his father.<p>

When he walked in he could see all the guys and could hear Finn talking about some elaborate plan to find him and force him to let them help. He smiled at the fact that he really did find some great friends when he joined glee.

Mike was the first to see him when he walked in and he saw a smile playing on his lips.

"You alright dude?" Mike asked and everyone's eyes landed on Puck. Finn looked him up and down and could see something was definitely wrong.

"Yeah you look like you saw a ghost man; what's up?"

"I just saw my dad," he said softly and was still quite a bit stunned that it actually happened. "I haven't seen him in… mmm five years." He sat down and started to recall what happened with his dad.

[FLASHBACK]

He was cleaning the pool of one of his favorite MILF's when his dad showed up. He led him over the lawn chairs to find out what he wanted.

"I brought a little refresher," his dad said and held up a six pack of beer. "The last six pack from my microbrew," he tried to hand one to Puck but he refused. "Puckerman's special sauce," he finished and Puck shook his head.

"I'm good."

"Aw, come on a dad likes to share a beer with his son… it'll be fine," he said and Puck still refused so he took a swig himself.

"So what are you doing here?" Puck wondered getting straight to the point.

"I hate to do this… but uh I'm kinda at the end of my rope. I need to borrow some money," he finished and Puck's mouth dropped open.

"From me?" His dad nodded. "For what?"

"Rent," he admitted and Puck stared at this man that he once worshipped and knew he never wanted to be like him… ever. "Hardest thing for a man to do is ask for help."

And Puck knew in that moment that he wouldn't be too proud to ask for help from his friends for the simple fact that he didn't want to become his father.

[END FLASHBACK]

"What did you do?" Finn asked.

"I gave it to him," Puck answered sadly. "Five hundred bucks… it's most of my seed money for New Jersey."

"I don't get it," Artie said to him and he looked at him. "Why?"

"Because I knew if I gave it to him I'd never have to see him again… you know he dropped out of high school too?" No one said anything as he thought more about it. "I just kept seeing myself sitting where he was… sitting across from Beth. No dignity, no future… begging for rent money. I cannot let that happen to me." He saw Finn nod and smile. "I have to graduate, and to do that I have to pass this damn European geography test," it was quiet in the room and he knew he would have to say the words. He swallowed that Puckerman pride and became a better man than his father would ever me. "Will you help me please?"

"Never leave a man behind," Finn answered and held out his hand. Puck smiled and bumped his fist against Finn's.

"Thanks bro," he said and then they got to work.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood in the wings and watched as Kurt changed his mind just before his audition and decided to go with <em>Not the Boy Next Door<em>. She quickly changed and joined Quinn in the audience along with Blaine, Finn, Mr. Schue and Burt.

And she watched with bated breath as Kurt absolutely nailed the song and she knew without a doubt that he had just reserved a place at NYADA.

Also, she felt the panic sweeping through her and she knew she was wrong to play it safe. She got to her feet and kissed Quinn on the top of her head without saying one word and made her way backstage to prepare for her own audition.

Quinn saw the look on her face when Kurt blew that song away; and she because worried. She knew Rachel better than anyone and she knew that look of sheer panic when she saw it. She made a quick stop at her locker before she went backstage and found Rachel looking into the mirror and talking to herself.

"Millions of moments have lead up to this moment. All you have to do is just be yourself because you're a star," she said and Quinn rolled up behind her.

"I second that," she said and Rachel faced her. She was holding a bouquet of gardenias and Rachel smiled and walked over to her. She took the flowers and pressed a sweet kiss to Quinn's lips.

Quinn could tell that she was still freaking out but she did seem a bit calmer.

"Are you nervous?" She asked and saw Rachel shake her head.

"Oddly enough, not at all," she said and both girls knew she was lying but Quinn nodded anyway. "No I'm- I'm ready," she finished and Quinn smiled.

"Rachel Berry," Carmen Tibideaux voice sounded from the auditorium and Rachel shot Quinn a nervous smile and walked away from her. Quinn made her way back to the auditorium and she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. But when her girlfriend walked out on that stage looking just as confident as ever she thought maybe she was worried for nothing. She looked around the room and saw that Leroy, Hiram and Shelby were there. As well as her mom; and Blaine had stayed. Puck showed as well and she thought she saw Santana on the balcony.

And Rachel thought she didn't have friends.

She felt herself getting nervous for Rachel and then Kurt sat down next to her and placed his hand in hers and she could tell he was just as nervous.

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry, and I'll be singing Don't Rain on My Parade from my favorite musical Funny Girl." Miss Tibideaux nodded and the music began. As Rachel started to sing Quinn felt chills spread throughout her body but then the unthinkable happened and Rachel sang the song out of order and then just… stopped.

She looked devastated and Quinn felt her stomach turning.

She knew what this was doing to her girlfriend.

She could see the pain and fear and doubt in her eyes, and it just broke her heart.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel said through her shock. "I'm so-so-so sorry… please," she whined. "I'm gonna start over one more time," she said and faced the back. Quinn could see and feel what Rachel was feeling. She thought she was going to throw up and she could only imagine how Rachel felt.

"One more time," Rachel whispered to herself and the music began again. And again she came out strong but only a few words in she stumbled on the lyrics again and then she froze.

It was like the air was sucked out of the room and the silence was deafening. Quinn could literally hear herself breathing and the feeling of panic swept through her.

She just wanted to wrap her arms around her stunned girlfriend and make it go away.

"Oh god," she whispered and felt Kurt's hand tighten around hers.

"This isn't happening," he whispered and Quinn knew how he felt.

But it was happing.

It did happen.

And when her eyes landed on her girlfriend again she had to sit there in her stupid wheelchair and watch as Rachel's dreams shattered around her.

"I'm-I'm so sorry," she pleaded and Quinn glanced quickly at Carmen Tibideaux before settling back on Rachel. "I… I know this song backwards I know…" she trailed off and took a shaky breath and swallowed audibly. "O-Okay please just let me do it one more time… I could start over one more time-"

"No!" Carmen's voice boomed with finality and Quinn saw Rachel's form waver and her spirit literally become crushed under the weight of what was happening. She took two steps forward and tried one last time.

"Excuse me," Rachel asked as if it was the craziest thing she had ever heard. Hell she was going crazy anyway.

"You get eight bars," Carmen told her with no compassion in her tone. "I gave you sixteen," Quinn saw Rachel's heart break even more. "Do you know what happens when you forget the words on Broadway? They give the job to your understudy," she gathered her things. "I'm very sorry but this audition is over," she got up and Rachel begged.

"W-Wait please," she was crying now and her heart was pounding in her chest. It was a dream; a nightmare… it had to be because Rachel Berry doesn't forget the words. "You have… please you have to… please," she watched as the woman was walking away ignoring her pleas. "Just give me one more chance please, please, please, please," the spotlight was shut off in true dramatic fashion and Rachel fell in a heap on the floor and the room was stunned into silence.

Rachel was a mess of tears as she relived the moment over and over and then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she looked up into those pools of hazel; but she couldn't say anything.

And Quinn couldn't say anything.

What could be said?

Quinn just used all the upper body strength she could muster and pulled a still quivering Rachel off of the floor and into her lap. Rachel curled up in her arms and cried.

She cried for her dream as she watched it slip away.

She cried over the fact that her nerves and doubt had gotten the better of her at the worst possible time.

She cried over the fact that when it came her time to shine she just… didn't.

Meanwhile Quinn held her.

Quinn her unrelenting source of support, held her and soothed her and whispered promises that she would still find Broadway.

But she knew that NYADA or not; she would never make it on Broadway… not when she couldn't even handle a college audition.

She was done.

Rachel Berry's dream was over… and there was no doubt about it.

Rachel didn't say much for the rest of the evening. She was walking around a bit like a zombie and barely ate. Her dads let her be knowing how devastated she was; and Quinn…

Well Quinn was dying inside over this.

She wanted to help but really what could she do?

So that night when they lay in bed in Leroy's office… and she could hear Rachel whimpering she did the only thing she could think of.

She held her.

She rolled onto her side and held her.

She felt Rachel trying to resist at first; but soon enough she gave in and she pulled Quinn's arms tighter around herself in hopes that she would find some sort of sanctuary from the pain in those arms.

And it helped a little.

But only a little.

Once Quinn fell asleep and her hold slackened Rachel felt lost and alone again. She knew that there were bigger and more important things going on right now like the fact that Quinn still couldn't fucking walk.

She felt like a selfish jerk crying over a stupid audition when she should still be grateful that Quinn was alive… and she was grateful for all the miracles she had been granted.

Especially the incredible woman who was pressed against her.

But she was having a hard time with this. Her dream… it was the only thing she knew for her entire life. It was all she had worked for and strived for and in a few minutes it was just gone…

Vanished.

And she couldn't do anything about it.

She was never going to be a star now.

And that was one of the saddest truths of all.

And she tried to sleep, she really did but every time she closed her eyes her mind was battered with images that would now never come to fruition. She would never step foot on another Broadway stage, she would never light up the red carpet; she would never win the EGOT that she had always dreamed of.

Her mind was just battered with dreams that used to make her smile with delight and now had become nightmares… tainted.

And she just couldn't close her eyes.

She couldn't see what now would never be.

So instead she cried.

* * *

><p>Quinn was really worried about Rachel it had been two days since her failed audition and she hadn't slept. Quinn knew this because she didn't sleep much either. Every time she woke up in the middle of the night she either heard her crying beside her in bed or heard her crying from the bathroom.<p>

She also knew that she was eating much either.

And she certainly wasn't singing.

Her baby was hurting inside and there was not one damn thing she could do about it. Rachel wouldn't even let her comfort her. She was destroyed and there was not a thing she could to help and it was eating her up inside.

She watched from the end of the hall at the end of the day. Rachel was at her locker putting her books away. She was preparing to deal with another day of getting Rachel's cold shoulder and her fake smile.

And the act she was putting on.

She took a deep breath and rolled toward her but then she saw Kurt walk up to her and she figured maybe he could reach her.

She doubted it; but she was willing to do whatever it took to help Rachel.

So she waited and watched.

Kurt smiled sadly before approaching Rachel.

"Can I just say for the record that Carmen Tibideaux is a total bitch," Rachel would've laughed if it wasn't so sad. "I mean she should've let you start over."

"She did," she said and he could see her heart breaking in the expression on her face and in her tone of voice and it broke his heart right along with hers… this was not the Rachel Berry he knew.

The girl that was so full of passion and drive, this was an empty shell of who she really was and the sight was truly devastating.

"I mean a second time," he said. "You killed the beginning of that song and I wouldn't be surprised if you got accepted just from that."

"Kurt, I appreciate what you're trying to do but… we both know what happened," she took a deep breath. "Alright I had my chance and I choked… I choked on a song that I've been singing my entire life and now it's over," he could hear her voice cracking and he fought the tears himself. He could literally feel her pain. "And there is no one to blame but me…you were amazing though," she met his eyes and he shrugged. "You were, you went with your gut and you were better than you've ever been… you and Britt are gonna be great in New York together." The tears were falling now.

"You're coming too," he placed his hand on her shoulder and she shook her head no. "Of course you're coming… even if it doesn't work out with NYADA I-"

"Can we just not talk about this please," she took a deep breath before she lost it with the tears and became hysterical. "It's just…I haven't… I haven't slept in like two days and I'm just really tired of talking about this okay," he nodded and she felt bad for lying because she hadn't talked about it at all.

She was surprised when he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you Rachel Berry," he told her and she smiled sadly.

"I love you too," she husked and stepped away from him. He wanted to do more but there was nothing he could do if she wouldn't let him in; so he nodded dumbly and walked away from her.

She watched him go for several moments before taking another shaky breath. She closed her locker and walked toward the auditorium.

What she didn't know was that Quinn followed her and when Quinn sat in the wings and watched the love of her life put every ounce of what she was feeling into the song _Cry _and as Rachel sang Quinn couldn't help but still be in awe of the wonder that was Rachel Berry on a stage performing her heart out.

And in this case- quite literally.

She just watched and could see how much this had hurt her baby; and the only thing she could think of was that at least she was singing.

Even if she wasn't talking.

She was singing.

And that was the silver lining Quinn had been praying for.

/

Meanwhile, Kurt was walking toward the exit when he saw Puck bust out of a classroom. He couldn't be sure but he was pretty certain he saw tears streaming down his cheeks.

Puck didn't know anyone was there when he busted out of the class yelling.

"Fuck you and fuck this school… I don't need any of you," he tossed a piece of paper to the ground and practically ran out of the school; trying to avoid someone seeing the tears in his eyes.

But Kurt did.

And when Kurt reached down and picked up the paper. He saw a bright red F on the front of it he knew why he was crying… Puck wasn't going to graduate.

And just like that another dream was lost in the halls of McKinley.

And as Kurt looked the paper over a smile appeared on his face.

He might not be able to help Rachel right now but there was no way in hell he wasn't going to help Puck.

/

As Rachel finished the song and poured everything she felt into the lyrics she fell to the ground in a heap of tears again. But this time when she looked to the wings she knew Quinn would be there so it wasn't a surprise when Quinn rolled over to her and pulled her into her lap again.

After several minutes of nothing but tears Rachel finally spoke.

"It hurts Quinn," she whined.

"I know baby, I know it does," she whispered and rubbed her back as Rachel's arms circled around her neck. "What can I do to help?"

"You're already doing it," she said and the tears over took her again.

* * *

><p>Later, when they were lying side by side on Quinn's bed in Leroy's office; Quinn wished it was in Rachel's bed because she missed her bed so much… but she was happy just holding her girl.<p>

After Rachel had cried all the tears she had in her; she looked up at Quinn.

"Will you do something for me Quinn?"

"I will do anything for you Rachel," she answered and ran a soothing hand up and down her back again.

"Will you sing to me?" Quinn nodded and smiled at her question. It still amazed her that even though she didn't have the greatest voice Rachel still loved it.

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything… I-I just need you to soothe me and there is nothing more soothing than your voice," she responded and she was shaking with sobs again.

"Okay," Quinn said before she kissed her forehead and saw the slightest of smiles grace those amazing lips and then she sang.

She sang and she held Rachel and stared deep into those eyes.

_We'll do it all_  
><em>everything<br>on our own_

Rachel met her eyes with a smile at the song Quinn chose because it was absolutely the perfect song and she felt herself get lost in the lyrics and the wonderful sound of Quinn's melodic voice but she never took her eyes off of those fierce hazel that saved her time and time again.

_We don't need_  
><em>anything<em>  
><em>or anyone.<em>

_If I lay here_  
><em>if I just lay here<em>  
><em>would you lie with me and just forget the world?<em>

_I don't quite know  
>How to say<br>How I feel_

_Those three words_  
><em>Are said too much<em>  
><em>though not enough<em>

_If I lay here_  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?<em>

Quinn put her hand on Rachel's cheek and pushed the tear away as she continued. She felt Rachel grip her tighter and she knew that everything would be okay again.

_Forget what we're told_  
><em>Before we get too old<em>  
><em>Show me a garden that's bursting into life<em>

_Let's waste time_  
><em>Chasing cars<em>  
><em>Around our heads<em>

_I need your grace_  
><em>To remind me<em>  
><em>To find my own<em>

_If I lay here_  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?<em>

_Forget what we're told  
>before we get too old<br>Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

When Quinn sang this part Rachel joined in with her and they sang the rest of the song together.

_All that I am  
>All that I ever was<br>Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_  
><em>Confused about how as well<em>  
><em>Just know that these things will never change for us at all<em>

_If I lay here_  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?<em>

When the song was over Quinn felt Rachel's lips collide with hers. Quinn poured every ounce of love and trust and pride she felt for the girl into that kiss and she hoped Rachel could feel it.

And Rachel could feel it.

And as Rachel looked into her eyes, and felt the warmth of those arms she knew everything would be okay.

Maybe not today; maybe not tomorrow.

But she knew that together they would make through this road block just like they always had before. And when she rested her head on Quinn's chest and felt her heart beating she knew that with this girl she would always be safe.

And for the first time in two days she fell asleep and wasn't afraid of the dreams that awaited her. She was just happy and content in the warm arms of her true love.

The one thing in her life that she didn't have a single doubt about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The song Quinn and Rachel sang together was Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol although it was the Grey's Anatomy version that inspired me to use it in this chapter; but both are wonderful.**

**The song for the chapter was Welcome to Wherever You Are by Bon Jovi.**

**Up next is prom and everyone rallies around Puck. Rachel realizes that her dream is still within reach. Also, Quinn's surprise for Rachel is revealed. **

**Thanks for reading and please review; I still love to hear from you guys… you're all amazing. **


	73. Chapter 73: Inspiration

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Prom-a-saurus"**

**A few changes; it's not really discussed but it's mentioned that it's Puck's idea for the Anti-prom idea and Rachel thinks about going but doesn't go because she doesn't want to let Quinn down. Another change is the fight between Finn and Quinn; I was going to put it in because she can walk and is hiding it so it would work but I decided to take it out because Finn has grown up and him freaking out on her would be him regressing and unlike Glee when my versions of these characters grow up, they stay that way.**

**Hopefully you still like what I have done with this chapter.**

**Warning: Sexy times at the beginning and at the end… and to one of my reviewers GleeFaberryLover- I hope the ending lives up to your expectations; if not I am sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, anything mentioned, or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 73: Inspiration<strong>

"_You know our love was meant to be, the kind of love that lasts forever. And I want you here with me from tonight, until the end of time. You should know, everywhere I go, always on my mind, in my heart, in my soul, baby. You're the meaning in my life, you're the inspiration. You bring feeling to my life, you're the inspiration. Wanna have you near me, I wanna have you hear me saying, no one needs you more than I need you."_

Quinn was lying in bed next to Rachel who was curled up beside her. It had been a week since Rachel's audition and the girl was feeling a little better about it. She was no longer keeping to herself and she was eating and sleeping again but Quinn knew she still believed that her life was over.

She needed to convince her that she could still handle Broadway and everything else she wanted to do with her life and that NYADA wasn't the end of her dream it was just a road block. She needed to show her that she was still just as talented and beautiful and just as much of star as she had always been.

And she decided to start with a little seduction and one of their famous wake up calls.

She tugged on Rachel's shoulder until she was on her back. She pulled the blanket back and looked over her smoking hot body. Rachel was wearing a tank top and a pair of panties; with Rachel asleep she wouldn't be able to take them off without waking her up… and she wanted to wake her up with her mouth not by jostling her around trying to take her panties off.

Rachel's mouth opened slightly as Quinn grazed her fingers over those perfect breasts and watched the nipples pebble beneath the shirt. Her mouth watered at the sight and she wanted to dive right in.

Instead she moved around so that she was now resting on her elbows in between Rachel's now opened legs. She leaned down and covered Rachel's panty clad center with her mouth and sucked. Rachel sucked in a breath as her eyes popped open and she looked down at Quinn.

She could see those hazel eyes burning with desire and she became instantly wet. Even if she was a loser and would never be a star now; at least she still had Quinn, and Quinn still loved her.

And wanted her.

It was thrilling and then Quinn pushed the panties aside and she felt that hot breath on her core and then that incredible tongue lick a line through her folds and flick her clit.

"Ohh Quinn," she husked and put her hand onto Quinn's head and tried to push her closer but Quinn fought against it and picked her head up.

"You like?"

"That's a stupid question…I want more," she whined and so did Quinn, so instead of teasing her more she wrapped her lips around that stiff bud and sucked it into her mouth battering it with her tongue at the same time.

Rachel's eyes rolled back and she dug her fingers into Quinn's shoulders. Quinn winced at the pain but didn't stop her incessant bullying of Rachel's clit and the amazing things it was doing to her body. After several minutes of this torture she decided to fuck Rachel with her tongue.

When she released the clit with a wet pop she felt Rachel's body writhing beneath her and she licked through her folds again and then without warning she pushed her tongue deep inside. Rachel's back arched and her hand landed on Quinn's head. She dug her nails into Quinn's scalp and lifted her hips to meet Quinn's mouth.

"Oh fuck yeah Quinn!" She yelled and pushed Quinn's head. Quinn didn't mind… she let Rachel do as she pleased she just wanted to girl to know that she was loved, and desired and was worth everything.

Especially to her.

Quinn began to pump her tongue in and out of Rachel's hole while rubbing circles on her clit with two fingers and that was all it took for Rachel to scream her name and fill her mouth. Quinn stayed there and licked her clean. She only moved away when Rachel physically pushed her away.

"Oh wow Quinn," she panted as Quinn moved herself up and to Rachel's side. She held her tight as the girl's body was still shuddering in aftershocks.

"Wow is right," Quinn said and Rachel pulled her into a breathtaking kiss; she moaned at the taste of herself. When the kiss broke Quinn smiled her dopey smile. "Wow."

"You said that already," Rachel responded with a giggle.

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you too," she replied. "And thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for the orgasm or for eating you out because I love both of those things as much as you do," Rachel giggled again.

"Well I'm glad to hear that babe or else we would have serious issues," Quinn kissed her cheek. "But I was thanking you for showing me how much you love me and how much I mean to you," she said and Quinn could only nod.

She loved how well they know each other.

"I know you're in a bad place with your confidence right now and I could tell you until I'm blue in the face that you will find Broadway no matter what but it doesn't matter what I think right now… I get that," Rachel nodded. "But I will tell you forever and as many times as you need to hear it, or as many times as you need me to show it that you are special and you are everything to me Rachel. You're my inspiration," Rachel grinned. "You're the reason why I get out of bed every day, you're the reason why I wanted to be a better person in the first place and you're the reason why I am so thankful that being temporarily paralyzed was the worst thing that happened. I'm thankful for you my love and I always will be."

"Me too… to all of it," Rachel told her. "I wouldn't have been able to live this life if you weren't in it Quinn and it is that and you; that is helping me deal with this." Quinn kissed her and she smiled into it before continuing. "After what you have been through I know I will be just fine and I will make it through this on the other side, you are the inspiration my love… and I gotta tell you that I know by comparison my problems are nothing-"

"They're not nothing Rachel."

"I know… and I get what you're saying and I thank you Quinn, for you… and for you letting me love you and," she smirked evilly. "And well… for the amazing orgasms." Quinn giggled and then ran her hand over Rachel's cheek.

"Rachel will you go to prom with me?" She asked sweetly and Rachel swooned. And then she beamed and it was a wonderful sight and Quinn had really missed it.

"I thought that was a given Quinn."

"Well even if that is true… it doesn't mean you don't deserve to be asked." Rachel nodded, kissed her, and then smirked again.

"Well I don't know I mean prom is this week, maybe you should have asked me sooner," she tried to tease Quinn but her giggling was ruining it.

Quinn watched.

She watched because Rachel was giggling.

And teasing her.

And just as she was about to give Rachel a hard time she was pushed on her back and Rachel had straddled her. Her hands landed on her hips and she smiled up at the girl of her dreams.

"Yes Quinn, I will go to prom with you," Quinn laughed and punched the air.

"YES!" She shouted and then gasped when Rachel pressed their lips together in an incredible kiss. When Rachel pulled back she grinned like a fool.

"My turn," Rachel said and Quinn could only nod because yes…

Yes it was.

* * *

><p>Becky played the xylophone and Coach Sylvester began speaking into the speaker.<p>

"Good morning McKinley High; first of all to those thoughtful enough to leave maternity gifts outside my office both I and my unborn child thank you for the lackluster Cracker Barrel meat and cheese medleys and I'm sure the trash can will find them delicious. Now it's time to find out this year's Senior prom court nominees. Your choices for prom king are… Rick 'The Stick' Nelson, President Brittany S. Pierce," she cocked her head to the side as she read that. "That's weird…" then she remembered what she was doing. "And also Finn Hudson. And now onto the category we all really care about… prom queen-"

"Becky for prom queen 2012," Becky said into the microphone and Sue smiled at her before grasping it away from her.

"Missy Gunderson… Santana Lopez," Santana was in class and smiled at her name being called. "And Quinn Fabray," Sue finished and Quinn smiled and then looked at Santana from across the room.

Becky started to flip out; screaming about being robbed and then the microphone cut off. When the bell rang Santana walked over to Quinn and nodded in her direction.

"Congrats Q," she said and Quinn smiled at her best friend.

"You too San."

"And don't think you're going to use this chair to get the sympathy vote because I will drag your ass out of it and make you walk in front of everyone if you do," she threatened.

"Santana you know I'm doing this as only a surprised for Rachel and not for any sympathy votes," she said and Santana smiled.

"I know… now let's get to glee so that your dwarf can dry hump you in praise for being nominated."

"You're gross Santana."

"Oh I'm gross… bet you won't be saying that to Berry when she is rubbing on you like a cat in heat," Quinn smiled at the idea. "See what I mean… I_ ain't_ the gross one here." Quinn laughed and followed Santana out.

"You know we might not win there is someone else nominated," Quinn said and Santana furrowed her brow.

"Who?"

"Missy Gunderson," Quinn answered.

"Like I said… _who_?"

"I don't know," Quinn shrugged. "I've never heard of her."

"Exactly my point this is a two woman race Q; and I don't care how fucking disabled you are I will wipe the floor with you."

"Empty threats Santana," she said and as they entered the choir room she heard a high pitched squeal and felt a tiny body collide into hers and start kissing her all over her face.

"Congratulations baby," kiss. "I'm so," another kiss. "So, so, so, proud of you," she finished with another kiss that Quinn deepened after cupping the back of her head and thrusting her tongue into Rachel's mouth.

"Fuck off," Santana grumbled and walked away from them but her frown disappeared when Brittany pulled her into a kiss too.

And then she was happy again.

All the kissing only ended when Mr. Schuester walked in and cleared his throat. Rachel tried to climb off of Quinn's lap but she circled her arms around her waist and held her there. Rachel smiled and let Quinn roll them over to the risers. Quinn liked having Rachel on her lap and if there was anything she was going to miss about this stupid chair it was that.

"A big congrats to all our prom nominees; but hey listen up… we are all winners because Principal Figgins has asked New Directions to sing again this year," there were some cheers heard but it was mostly half-hearted.

"Fantastic," Puck said and Rachel could tell that something was bothering her Jew bro and she wanted to talk to him about it.

"Alright and Brittany has an announcement," Mr. Schuester said to them and then took his seat Brittany took his place.

"Hello my fellow Americans. The theme for this years prom will be…" she stomped her feet as if it were a drumroll. "Dinosaurs!"

"Pure genius," Santana announced and Brittany smiled at her. She was the only one really excited about it and she was pretty sure she was only doing that because she loved her but she didn't care.

"I was inspired by the new girl Joe," Joe raised his eyebrows but she didn't even pay him any mind. "Who reminds me of a cavewoman… the refreshments will berries, meat and rainwater," everyone looked at her as if she was crazy; except for Santana.

Santana was smitten.

And so fucking what if she was.

"As you are no doubt aware the U.S. elections are riddled with corruption therefore to keep the prom elections completely above board I have appointed Santana and Quinn to count the ballots."

"What? That makes no sense," Kurt squealed.

"Shut it Richard Simmons," Santana said. "Yes Q is my home girl but when it comes to prom I don't trust her and I know she doesn't trust me."

"We'll keep each other honest," Quinn said with a squeeze to Rachel's waist.

"You know it's actually not a bad idea," Mercedes said and Santana nodded.

"And last but not least all hair gel has been banned from the prom," Blaine laughed as panic started to set in and Brittany glared at him.

"Right," he chuckled and hoped she was joking; she hid her laugh as she tried to hide the fact that she was teasing him and actually just wanted to see him without his gel helmet.

"I'm actually not joking… hair gel was not invented until almost thirty million years after the upper pal eolithic stone age," everyone looked at Brittany in shock as she hid the giggles.

Seriously how was this girl failing?

"And frankly I don't like the way you look," she actually chuckled on that one but Blaine's devastated look proved that he didn't know she was teasing. "Therefore, anyone who shows up wearing hair gel will be turned away at the door… I hereby declare this to be the best… prom…ever," she finished with a flourish and took her seat and Santana stared at her in adoration. Meanwhile, Blaine was in a panic and Kurt was trying to soothe him.

"O-Okay," Mr. Schuester said and looked around. "Let's start thinking of dinosaur songs," he finished and Rachel furrowed her brow.

Like seriously how many dinosaur songs are there?

* * *

><p>"Hey Rachel," Kurt called as she walked toward her next class.<p>

"What's up Kurt?"

"You seem…" he trailed off and saw her eyes become saddened. He didn't mean to make her feel worse he was just glad that she was feeling better, or at least pretending to. "I-I mean-"

"Kurt," she patted his arm. "I know what you meant and as far as me… I'm trying," he nodded. "I'm trying to remember all the good things I have in my life instead of focusing on what I don't have."

"You know there are other schools right?" She nodded.

"Yes and I have applied to them… in fact Tisch wants me to audition for them," she said and he squealed.

"Oh you gotta do it!" He yelled and she giggled.

She actually giggled.

"I know and yeah I'm upset about NYADA and everything but what upsets me the most is not that I might not get into my dream school… no," he stared at her with confusion. "What really worries me is that when it came time to shine… the most important moment for my future and I choked, what if that means I can't handle Broadway," she finished and he laughed; it was a disbelieving laugh… he couldn't even fathom that idea. She stopped walking and faced him. "It's not funny Kurt." He smiled reassuringly and placed his hands on her biceps.

"I'm not laughing at your fear Rachel I'm laughing because I remember that you're the girl who belted out that very same song on the fly in front of hundreds of people with no rehearsal," she smiled shyly. "Do you remember that?"

"Yeah."

"And I can't be sure because I didn't know about you and Quinn at the time but wasn't that when you found out about Puck and the baby?" She nodded. "And she had kept that from you correct?" She nodded again. "And you still went out there and owned that stage… Rachel you're a star, you always have been."

"Then why did I choke Kurt, when it mattered the most?"

"Oh I don't know maybe it has something to do with almost losing the love of your life," he said and she looked to the ground. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that since the accident you haven't focused on New York, NYADA, or singing at all… all you have focused on was Quinn," her eyes lifted again.

"And what else would I have done Kurt?" He could tell she was getting defensive and he rubbed her arms again.

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't have been taking care of Quinn. Rachel… of course you should've I'm just giving you the reason why… why you weren't ready, why you had a moment that you choked… you were distracted with very good reason and no one would ever fault you for that Rach," she nodded as a tear fell from her eye. "There is no way you wouldn't be able to handle Broadway."

"But distractions happen Kurt what if five or ten years down the line there is something else in life that gets in the way of my work and it happens again."

"No one is perfect Rachel and if that happens it happens but you shouldn't let those fears keep you from achieving your dream… and plus you are a consummate professional Rachel Berry and you learn from your mistakes, trust me this will without a doubt only further your drive and make you just that much better," she smiled at him and they started to walk again.

"Thank you Kurt," she whispered.

"You're welcome Rachel," he said and she rested her head on his shoulder. "B-But there was another reason why I wanted to talk to you." She looked over at him and he took a piece of crumpled paper out of his bag and handed it to her.

"What's this?" She asked as she looked it over and saw that it was Noah's European geography test with a big shiny F on the top of it. She gasped when she realized what happened. "Oh no," she said and covered her mouth.

"I know you got a lot going on Rachel but I also know you would have wanted to know about this," he finished and she kissed his cheek.

"You were right… thanks," she started to walk in the opposite direction and Kurt called to her again.

"He's not here Rach," Kurt said and she stopped. "He didn't show… I think he's dropping out."

"To hell he is," she said and walked straight for the exit. "Thanks again Kurt," she called behind her before rushing out to the parking lot. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Quinn.

From Rachel: _Hey babe, Noah is in trouble and I'm going to find him._

She hit send and got into her car. Before she was about to shift into gear her phone beeped and she knew it was Quinn; she opened it.

From Quinn: _What kind of trouble and do you need me?_

From Rachel: _Well I always need you_ ;)_ but no I can handle this. He failed his geography test and isn't in school today._

She hit send and when she got to Noah's house and saw his truck she parked the car and opened the text she had gotten from Quinn while she was driving.

From Quinn: _I'm going to talk to Mr. Schue about this, maybe he can convince Mrs. Doosenbury to give him another chance._

From Rachel: _I love you Quinn._

From Quinn: _I love you too Rachel._

* * *

><p>Puck was sitting in his underwear and drinking a beer; he was trying to be a better man than his father was but seeing that F; after he actually tried… hurt more than anything else in the world and he just couldn't face going to school and seeing his friends getting ready for graduation while he was going to be a senior again.<p>

There was a knock on the door and he looked at the time and wondered who it could be. He was surprised to see Rachel standing at his door when he opened it.

He quickly covered his crotch out of respect as he was in fact in just his underwear. But it wasn't necessary as Rachel barely acknowledged him while pushing her way inside.

"Get dressed Noah because you and I have some studying to do," she said and he faced her; closing the door behind him.

"What's the point Rachel, I failed there is no fixing this now."

"There is always a way to fix things Noah… you just have to stop fucking giving up and fight for what you want," she said and he smirked.

"You know the same could be said for you Rachel."

"That's different."

"No it's not," he told her adamantly.

"Look, we can talk about me later but right now we are dealing with you," she told him and smiled. "Why didn't you come to me Noah, or Quinn?"

"Because you and Quinn have enough of your own shit going on," he answered honestly. "I knew you were in the zone for the audition," he saw her smile falter slightly so he changed the subject. "And Quinn, god she has way more important things to worry about right now." Rachel smiled at him; he really had turned into such a wonderful man. She stepped closer.

"No matter what Noah, no matter what Quinn and I have going on you are important to us and you can come to use with these things," he smiled. "Now why did you fail? Because if you didn't study Noah I swear to Barbra I will-"

"No I studied," he said quickly and she glared at him. "I did… I had all the guys helping me and it worked I knew most of the questions."

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know Rach, I mean I just froze and didn't even finish the test," he said sadly.

"Well you and I are going to study until you know this stuff forward and backwards because we are going to find a way to get you a makeup test or at least some extra credit and when you do you will be prepared," he smiled at her and fell even deeper in love with her. "Now go get some pants on because your Super Mario Brothers panties are truly disturbing." He chuckled and turned toward the stairs.

"Hey Rach," he said and she looked at him. "Thanks."

"No problem Noah," she replied and settled on his couch to wait for him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Quinn and Mr. Schuester were pleading with Mrs. Doosenbury.<p>

"No he didn't even try," she said. "His paper was practically empty and I'm not going to give him another chance when he clearly doesn't care."

"But he does," Finn's voice sounded behind them. He walked in followed by Sam, Mike, Blaine, and Artie. "We studied with him all night."

"Yeah he was ready," Artie said and Mrs. Doosenbury shook her head.

"Then why didn't he do the test?"

"I don't know," Artie told her. "Maybe he froze or panicked or something. "I don't know, but I know he was ready." They could all see that she was thinking it over.

"Please just give him another chance," Mr. Schuester said and she met his eyes. "Puck is a good kid, he does dumb things sometimes but the kid has had a rough life, he just needs a break," he finished and she smiled and crossed her arms.

"Look, I know that Noah has plenty of potential but he needs to prove himself," Mr. Schuester was nodding. "I'm not just going to give him another chance until he proves he really does want this and isn't just looking for a free ride."

"Whatever it takes," Quinn told her.

"He is to show up every day and participate in every one of his classes," she said and Quinn nodded. "I will be getting reports from every one of his teachers and if within the next two weeks he proves to me that he really does care about his education then I will let him retake the test," she finished and Finn nearly tackled her in a hug.

"Thank you so much," he said and Quinn giggled.

"You won't regret this Mrs. Doosenbury," she said and watched the woman push Finn off of her.

And an hour later when every one of them showed up at Puck's house and told him and Rachel the good news Puck started to cry.

"Thank you guys so much," he wiped his face and hugged Quinn and then Finn.

"You're welcome," Artie said. "Now let's see if we can get you to pass this test." The doorbell rang and he looked around the room.

"Who is that?"

"Open the fucking door Puckerman or I will kick this shit down," Santana's voice boomed from outside and Puck opened the door to see Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt with her.

"Must you always be so vulgar Santana?" Kurt asked.

"Must you always be so Gay Hummel," she retorted and he shrugged. Santana pushed her way inside and pulled Brittany with her, the others followed. "Since we got the whole nerd herd here I figured between Mike and Q's geek off and the rest of you losers we could also help Britts with the test she has to take tomorrow, if she passes she will be able to graduate too," Rachel smiled at Santana. "So what do you guys say we make it a two for one?"

"Deal," Quinn agreed and everyone made their way into Puck's living room to get the study session under way. Puck and Brittany stood back and watched as their friends all gathered around to help them.

"These are the best people we will ever know huh?" Puck said to her and saw her nodding.

"Friends for life right here, and all the inspiration we need," Brittany said and then looked over at him. "What do you say we fucking graduate and prove all the haters wrong?"

"Let's do it," he agreed.

And the next day Brittany passed her test.

* * *

><p>Quinn was waiting for Rachel and the limo the get to her house. It was picking up Santana and Brittany first and then Rachel and she was anxiously awaiting her girlfriend's arrival. Richard and her mom were there; and so were Hiram and Leroy; after the limo left with Rachel in it they got in the car and drove straight to Quinn's for more pictures... both Hiram and her mom were taking millions of pictures.<p>

Several minutes later the limo arrived and when she opened her door for her amazing girlfriend she gasped.

"You like?" Rachel asked in her teasing tone.

"I love," Quinn replied. "You take my breath away every day baby."

"Me too," Rachel said and leaned down to kiss her. After the kiss ended she handed Quinn a box and Quinn opened it to see a gardenia with a light green ribbon wrapped around it.

"Rach," she said lovingly as tears threatened to ruin her make up.

"Well I didn't get to give it to you last year and I wanted to," she said and wiped away any tears before they could fall.

"It's perfect… you're perfect," after another quick yet very heated kiss. When Quinn pushed a box into her hand and she smiled down at her and when she opened the box, it was her turn to gasp. Inside the box was a corsage made with white roses and wrapped in a gold ribbon.

"New beginnings," Rachel whispered.

"Yeah new beginnings for me and you," Rachel arched her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see… it's part of the surprise," Rachel pouted. She hated surprised. "And it has a gold ribbon because you're a gold star just as much today as you were three years ago when I first heard you sing," Rachel grinned. "And I don't want you to worry about NYADA or anything tonight… because we will find a way to make your dreams come true," Rachel nodded.

"You're my dream come true," she said with a heavy sigh.

"And you're my inspiration," Quinn said and was attacked but Rachel's lips. The kiss broke apart when they heard Judy squeal.

"Oh god you both look so beautiful… come on picture time," she poked her head out of the door. "Santana," she yelled. "Brittany, get in this house this instant it's picture time.

And about an hour and a million pictures later they were finally on their way to prom.

* * *

><p>Quinn rolled out into the hallway and saw that Rachel was pacing the floor.<p>

"What's going on babe?" She wondered and Rachel faced her.

"Look I owe you an apology," she was wringing her hands and Quinn could tell that something was really bothering her. She clasped her hands in her lap and waited for Rachel to continue. "When Noah approached me with this anti-prom idea of his I was going to do it."

"Oh."

"I was going to blow off prom and you and this surprise that you have planned which I'd like to add that I have yet to see."

"Patience Rachel," she said and then smiled. "But as far as the other stuff I get it… you've been feeling bad and I know a party is the last thing you probably want right now but you're here, you showed and since I didn't know you were planning any of this it's pretty easy to forgive you," she saw Rachel smiling down at her. "If that is all; I need to go back out there and try to get as many votes as possible," Quinn winked. "Save me a dance," she said and turned away but Rachel followed her.

"Wait you don't understand," she said and stopped in front of Quinn again. "I-I was going to blow it off because I was jealous Quinn," she said and Quinn furrowed her brow.

"W-Wait what?"

"I mean I was so happy for you to be nominated but I was jealous that once again you were going to be hanging around Finn… I mean let's face it you know you two are going to win prom court," Quinn looked down remembering how much all of this hurt Rachel last year. "When we first met Quinn I wanted you as you know; but you were also everything I wanted to be. You were beautiful and popular and you had everything."

"How the mighty have fallen," she said looking at her chair.

"No you don't understand… I still see you that way and I always will. When you went through your pregnancy and being kicked out and even when you went through your punk phase and all that stuff with your dad… I still saw you that way… and now with this," she motioned to the chair. "I got crazy jealous again that even with everything you've gone through you are still on top and I wasn't jealous that you had that because you deserve it all baby… but I was jealous that while you were once again shining bright I had failed miserably."

"Rachel-"

"No let me finish," she said and Quinn nodded. "You should know that no matter what happens Quinn I still see you the same way I always have and I always will." Quinn smiled. "When I see you now I see a Quinn who is still beautiful but humbled and truly an inspiration… and you still have everything and I'm so proud of you… and that is why I'm apologizing."

"I have everything because I have you," Quinn said and Rachel leaned down and kissed her.

"When I look back on my high school career the one thing- the one accomplishment that I'm gonna be so proud of is that I first found a way to be your friend; and then found a way to steal your heart."

"You didn't have to steal it… it was already yours," Quinn told her honestly and Rachel smiled.

"And I voted for you for prom queen because no one deserves it more than you," she said and Quinn pulled her into a heated kiss that had Rachel sitting in her lap; they only pulled apart when they heard a noise behind them.

"Stop making out with Berry, and get to the Spanish room Q, it's time to count the votes and declare me the winner," she said and then disappeared. Quinn smiled and got lost in Rachel's eyes.

"I love you Quinn," Rachel said.

"I love you too and I'm glad you came as my date."

"Me too," she kissed her one more time and then climbed off of her lap. Quinn whined at the loss of contact. "Go help Santana before she starts throwing things and I'll be waiting for you to be declared prom queen… good luck," she finished with a wink.

"Thanks baby," she said and watched Rachel walk away because… well why wouldn't she. She only stopped staring when she heard Santana's big mouth.

"Quinn get the fuck in here!" Quinn sighed heavily and did as she was told.

* * *

><p>Rachel was standing off to the side watching all of her friends dance with their boyfriends or girlfriends while the rest of the glee club was performing. She gasped when she saw Puck enter the room with Becky Jackson on his arm. They were wearing crowns made out of a beer box and she didn't really get that. But she figured it had something to do with Becky wanting to be prom queen and she smiled at her Jew bro.<p>

She was just in awe of the man he had become, and then she laughed at the little boy he still was sometimes.

Becky was distracting Coach Sylvester as he spiked the punch. She walked over to him and patted his shoulder.

He turned quickly thinking he had gotten caught and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Rachel.

"Damn babe you scared the shit out of me," he smirked and looked at the bowl before looking back at her. "Want some punch?"

"Not yet," she giggled. "But I wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you."

"For what?" He asked and she motioned her head to Becky who was grinning from ear to ear. He shrugged. "Yeah well she is sweet."

"And you have made her night Noah," she kissed his cheek. "Just don't let her take advantage of you," she whispered.

"I know right," he said remembering how he was in his underwear after his game of strip poker with the girl.

"Dance with me Puckerman," Becky asked and Puck winked at Rachel before turning to Becky.

"Thank you for making my dream come true my queen," he said and led her out to the dance floor. Rachel stared in awe as Noah Puckerman- of all people- had given Becky Jackson an unforgettable night and he did it for the sole purpose of making her smile.

And people said he would never grow up.

She looked over and noticed that Coach Sylvester was also looking at them. She wore a whimsical expression on her face. It was sad but also laced with pride and she knew that the woman was thinking about her sister. Rachel smiled sadly and left her alone to enjoy the moment.

* * *

><p>Inside the Spanish room, Santana was counting the votes Quinn had counted and Quinn was double checking Santana's as well.<p>

"My count for king is the same as yours," Santana said. "I don't get it, how could Brittany have only gotten four votes this dino prom theme was a smash?"

"Well maybe it has something to do with the fact that she's a girl," Quinn said and Santana faced her. "I mean sure we've come a long way at this school as far as forward thinking but it's still Lima."

"Yeah I guess you're right," She said and got to her feet. "Screw this I don't wanna be queen if Britt isn't king."

"Well good because my count for queen was the same as yours," she took a deep breath and smiled shyly. "I won by one vote."

"Rachel's?" Santana asked with wonder.

"Rachel's," Quinn confirmed. Santana smiled at the poetry of it all… of course Quinn Fabray won prom queen because of one vote, because of Rachel Berry's vote. She walked over to the board and marked Quinn as the winner. "I won," Quinn said with a chuckle. "It's everything I've ever wanted at this school and I don't… feel any different."

"Cool," Santana said and sat on the desk behind Quinn; who turned around to look at her best friend. "I mean I guess you deserve to win, right. What with being a crip and all," she giggled and Quinn smiled.

"You know we really had the dream high school careers haven't we?" Santana nodded. "I mean mega popular, doing whatever we wanted… whoever we wanted."

"Yeah too bad we only wanted Britt and Rachel huh?"

"No that is never bad," she said with a smile that Santana matched. "You know I'm really not surprised that you and I were the top two candidates."

"Yeah well you know it would be boring if we weren't so awesome," Santana laughed again.

"But don't you want to leave this place having made a difference?" Santana stared at her and caught on to what she was getting at.

"Rachel?" She asked even though she already knew.

"Rachel," Quinn confirmed again.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Rachel were standing near Brittany as they all eagerly awaited the results for prom court.<p>

"I'm glad you and Blaine decided to show up anyway even with Brittany's stupid hair gel ban," Rachel told him and Brittany glared at her.

"It's not stupid," she said. "Blaine's hair looks like a helmet and I wanted to see what it really looks like," she said and Kurt smiled and patted Rachel's arm.

"It's okay Rachel," he told her. "I kind of wanted to see it too."

"Wait you have never seen him without hair gel?"

"Nope," he said and shook his head Rachel cocked her eyebrow at the thought and Blaine's voice sounded behind them.

"Well now you have," he said and they all had different reactions. Rachel thought his fro was kind of scary, Kurt thought it was adorable and Brittany just laughed.

"Okay I take it back Blaine… go put hair gel on and do it soon," Brittany told him and he was about to go and do that when Kurt tugged on his arm.

"No you most certainly will not," he told him and Blaine frowned. "You look fine and your hair is very…" Blaine winced as he waited for Kurt to finish. "Sexy," he said and Blaine smiled and pulled him into a heated kiss.

"Hey," Quinn's soft voice sounded beside Rachel and she squealed and hopped on her lap.

"Hey baby, I missed you," she kissed all over Quinn's face. "Now where is my surprise," she held out her hands and Quinn laughed at her craziness.

"Soon Rach," she said and Rachel pouted.

"Attentions McKinley High," Figgins' voice boomed through the microphone and Rachel got off of Quinn's lap. "It's time to announce your prom king and queen," he took a deep breath and continued. "The nominees for prom king are Finn Hudson, Rick 'The Stick' Nelson, and President Brittany S. Peirce," he said and they all made their way on stage. "The nominees for prom queen are Missy Gunderson, Santana Lopez, and Quinn Fabray," he said and all the girl went on stage. Rachel locked eyes on her beautiful girlfriend and when she saw Quinn wink she felt the butterflies batter her stomach.

"I would like to invite last year's prom queen, sassy male student Kurt Hummel up here to crown this year's winners," Kurt made his way to the stage. "And this year's winner for prom king is…" they waited for the drumroll. "Finn Hudson," everyone in glee club cheered as Finn took center stage and Kurt crowned him. He stepped aside and waited for Figgins' to continue.

"And the winner for prom queen is…" as the drumroll played Santana met Quinn's eyes and they shared a smile. They were about to give Rachel what she had always wanted. "Students for the second year in a row we have prom anarchy. Receiving the majority of write in votes I would like to welcome to the stage," Kurt felt a panic sweep through him as he met Blaine's eyes. "This year's prom queen… Miss Rachel Berry," Figgins said and Rachel felt her stomach hit her toes and her heart beat faster.

It was a joke.

It had to be a joke.

The her eyes locked on Quinn's smiling ones and when her girlfriend nodded she knew she would be okay and then when she saw Quinn and Santana share a look, she knew they were behind it and though still worried, she never loved them more.

She slowly made her way through the crowd of now clapping students and onto the stage; she tried to keep her breathing steady as she felt Kurt place the crown on her head.

"Smile and breathe," he whispered and she did as he said.

"McKinley Titans," Figgins said to the crowd and took both Rachel and Finn's hands. "Bow down to your new leaders," he said and the room erupted with cheers. "And now the first dance of this year's prom king and queen." He united Finn and Rachel's hands and urged them toward the dance floor. Rachel was about to go when she felt Finn tug on her hand effectively stopping her; she looked back at him.

"Finn wh-"

"I-I have something to say," he said to her, dropped her hand and stepped in front of the mic. "First of all I would like to thank all of you who voted for me for king but this is all wrong. I don't deserve to be standing here and dancing with Rachel… Quinn does," he looked over to a surprised Quinn and then to an equally surprised Rachel. "I have been standing… or trying to stand in between Rachel and Quinn for the better part of three years now and I just…" he looked at both of the girls again. "I just don't want to do it anymore. So again I thank you for voting for me but I don't deserve this crown," he looked at Quinn again. "She does." He walked over to Quinn and placed the crown on her head and everyone cheered.

"Finn wha-"

"Dance with your queen," he said to her.

"But I have to sing," she stammered.

"Then sing to her," he said and stepped off the stage. She looked at Rachel who seemed to be still very nervous and then to Santana who was pushing her toward the two microphone stands.

Now was as good a time as any for the surprise; and as she looked at her beautiful girlfriend. She reached up and took the mic out the stand and met those chocolate eyes again.

"It's time for your surprise Rach," she said and Rachel chuckled nervously.

"Now?"

"Now babe," she said. Rachel watched as she locked the wheels on her chair, and then lifted first her left and then her right foot out the chair and put them onto the floor. There were several gasps heard around the room and Quinn pulled herself into a standing position. Santana moved over and braced her. "Thanks San, but I got this," Santana nodded and moved away. Quinn's eyes landed on Rachel's which were now wet with tears and there was a look of pride all over her face. "This is what Mike and I have been working on…" they heard Mike yell from the crowd and another cheer erupted around the room.

"Rachel Berry, may I have this dance?" She said and Rachel grinned and nodded as tears slid down her cheeks. Quinn took two steps without help and the crowd went nuts again. Meanwhile Rachel gasped.

And when Quinn's strong arm slid around her waist and the other clutched the mic. Quinn leaned down and whispered.

"You take my breath away Rachel and this song as well as every song I sing is for you… because_ you_ are my inspiration." She nodded to Santana who pushed her chair away and then nodded to the band. Rachel stared at Quinn as she started to sing _Take My Breath Away_, and she gasped when Quinn led her in their first dance as prom king and queen.

Santana watched with pride at her two best friends then she looked over to the love of her life and motioned for her to join them. When Brittany was in her arms she did a sign language heart and mouthed that she loved her, Santana winked and sang to her girl.

Rachel was in awe of her girlfriend who not only made her prom queen but who also was dancing with her and holding her and singing to her.

She had never felt so loved.

And that was a huge deal because Quinn always made her feel so loved.

If Quinn could do all this surely she could fight for her dreams.

And then she stopped thinking and then just enjoyed the warm embrace of her dancing girlfriend and soaked in the words that her beautiful voice was singing to her.

And only her.

* * *

><p>Once the song was over; Quinn took Rachel's hand and led her off the stage and onto the dance floor and everyone else clapped again because Quinn was walking. Quinn pulled Rachel against her body while Sam and Mercedes started to sing another love song.<p>

"Do you want to rest?" Rachel wondered and Quinn shook her head.

"No Rachel I want to dance," she said and they started dancing again.

"This night is magical Quinn and it is entirely your fault," Rachel told her as a tear slid down her cheek. Quinn chuckled and wiped it away. "But do I really deserve it?"

"Rachel look at me," she said and Rachel did. "You're sexy, you're beautiful. You're an inspiration to me and every single person in this room. From where you began to where you are now… you are amazing."

"You're the amazing one Quinn," she responded. "I mean look at you, look at all you've been through and you busted your ass to get on your feet just to make this night perfect for me."

"Yeah well I promised I would dance with you at prom and I keep my promises," and Rachel nodded.

"You sure do," Rachel kissed her. "And you're the one that is an inspiration, and if you can do all of this for me and convince Santana Lopez to help you rig the election for me to win I guess I must be worth it." Quinn gasped and her mouth dropped.

"How did you know?"

"C'mon baby you and Santana have always been completely obvious," Quinn could only nod because she was right. "But I would like to know who really won?"

"I did," Quinn answered shyly and Rachel beamed. "By one vote… by your vote," Rachel smiled and nodded.

Of course it would've worked out that way.

"But Quinn, prom queen is what you've always wanted," Quinn nodded. "Why'd you give it up?"

"Because of you, it didn't feel as right as giving it to you did" she said honestly. "I needed you to see yourself the way I see you."

"And how is that?"

"As just as much of a beautiful and inspiring and amazing person as you see me," Quinn told her and saw her girl smiling while another tear escaped her eye. "You are everything you think I am Rachel and more… and you needed to know that you can do anything and everything you have ever wanted to do."

"Well right now I want to do you," she said with a wink.

"That can be arranged," she teased right back. "But seriously Rachel no one deserved this crown more than you."

"Except you," Rachel told her.

"Yeah well I got one anyway," Quinn replied and both girls looked over at Finn who was watching them with a huge grin across his face.

"Yeah, he really surprised us didn't he?" Rachel asked her and Quinn nodded.

"He sure did," Quinn agreed and Rachel pulled her into a heated kiss. "You are my inspiration Rachel… to walk, to succeed, to be the kind of woman who deserves your love."

"No one has ever, or will ever deserve it more than you do Quinn Fabray," she kissed her again and then looked deep into those eyes. "And never in a million years would I have thought that someone like me would be prom queen but if you and Santana and the rest of our friends believe in me enough to see me this way then," she ran her fingers over Quinn's hair. "Then I don't know maybe anything is possible."

"Everything is possible with you Rachel Berry," Quinn said and then Rachel kissed her again. It was beautiful and passionate and loving and it made her toes curl.

It made her fucking toes curl.

And she smiled into the kiss knowing that Rachel was going to be just fine.

And then she kissed her again and held her tight.

Rachel melted into it and knew… she just knew she would be fine… NYADA or not she would find her way to Broadway and she would have Quinn right by her side like she always has.

Because there was no greater inspiration than the love of Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p>Rachel led Quinn into her room and watched as Quinn leaned against the door closing it as she did. Then she watched with a teasing smirk as Quinn's eyes peered over the room and settled on the bed. A smile crept up her cheeks.<p>

"I missed this room," Quinn said and Rachel's smirk turned into a full blown smile. She moved closer to Quinn and placed one hand on the door on each side of Quinn's head.

"Are you tired baby?" Rachel husked and Quinn could see her eyes glimmering with desire. She was a little tired but surely not enough to ignore that look. She shook her head from side to side; a smirk playing on her own lips. "Good… you've made this night perfect Quinn…" Rachel began but paused when she saw Quinn's radiant smile and still got butterflies that Quinn looked at her that way. "But then again you've made almost every day perfect for the last three years."

"You deserve it all baby."

"You deserve it all too Quinn," she said and leaned closer. "I can't thank you enough for making me queen and for making this prom unforgettable. You're faith in me still blows me away."

"You are the single most talented person I have ever known Rachel and I plan on being at your very first Broadway show, your very last Broadway show… and as many as I can go to in between," Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Well then I hope I don't disappoint."

"You never have and you never will," Quinn replied with a heavy breath because Rachel was leaning in closer and pressed her lips to Quinn's in a sweet kiss full of love and desire. Quinn moaned into it and put one hand on Rachel's hip and the other around her neck. She gently tugged her hip and pushed her tongue into Rachel's mouth.

This time Rachel moaned and moved her hands from the door to Quinn's waist and held her tight against herself; while Quinn's tongue was doing wonders inside of her mouth. She moved her hands all over Quinn's back settling on her ass and she squeezed. Quinn pulled out of the kiss with a heated moan.

"God Rach," Rachel withheld her smirk and started to caressed her throat leaving small kisses across it.

"Mm Quinn, I'll never get tired of how you taste."

"Taste all of me," Quinn husked as her head moved back to allow Rachel's lips to kiss up and down her neck. Rachel breathed in Quinn's scent and it was intoxicating. Her strawberry body wash and her pomegranate and violet shampoo, and mixed with Quinn's natural scent had Rachel's body buzzing.

"Mm fuck… I want to," she moaned into Quinn's skin. "I always want to," she trailed those words with a lick across Quinn's neck and then she bit down on that spot near her ear that always made Quinn's melt.

And this time was no exception.

"Me too," Quinn said and finally Rachel stopped assaulting her neck and met her eyes. "Make love to me," Quinn requested and Rachel got lost. She could see how much this girl loved her.

She could see it.

And she could definitely feel it.

And she just needed to taste it.

Rachel nodded wordlessly and moved her hands across the back of that beautiful prom dress and gently tugged the zipper down. She kissed Quinn's lips and then stared into those eyes again. She kept eye contact as she pulled the dress off of Quinn's arms and let it drop to her feet. Her eyes dropped soon after and she sucked in a breath at the vision before her.

It didn't matter how many times she has seen Quinn naked and in various states of undress… the girl's spectacular body never failed to take her breath away. Rachel's eyes peeled over the deep purple matching bra and thong that Quinn was wearing and an animalistic desire to rip that fabric off of her became overwhelming but Rachel fought that desire.

She fucked Quinn all the time; but tonight she wanted to make love to her. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and pulled her into another kiss. Quinn quickly took control of the kiss with her hands cupping Rachel's cheek.

Rachel gently turned Quinn and slowly and methodically backed her up toward the bed… never before being so thankful to be standing in Quinn's arms.

She missed standing with Quinn.

Quinn was such an inspiration and Rachel was just so proud… and turned on.

When they were a few feet from the bed Rachel pulled out of the kiss. She cupped Quinn's cheek this time and smile shyly.

"You're beautiful," she said sweetly and honestly. Meanwhile Quinn could feel the blush; hot on her cheeks. Rachel told her all the time that she was beautiful and it never once failed to give her butterflies. Many people have told her that she's beautiful but none of them ever had the effect on her that Rachel had. "You're inspirational," Rachel continued. "And I'm so fucking in love with you that I can't think straight half of the time."

"Me too Rachel… to all of it." Quinn told her and moved her hands up Rachel's back and tugged the zipper of her dress down, she watched as it pooled at her feet and as her eyes moved over all of that gorgeous tan flesh she became flooded with arousal. "Now I want to make love to you all night long."

"Yes please," Rachel said with a huge smile and head nod. Quinn reached up and ran a finger over Rachel's cheek and down her neck; and Rachel subconsciously arched into her touch.

"I want you," Quinn husked and before Rachel could say anything Quinn attached her lisp to Rachel's neck right where it met the shoulder. Her hands moved to the back of her bra. She unclasped and pulled it off. Quinn only stopped kissing that delicious neck to look at those perfect breasts. Quinn moved her hands and cupped both breasts; Rachel groaned.

"God Quinn… it doesn't matter h-how many times-"

"I know," Quinn cut her off knowing exactly what the girl was feeling in that moment. She moved her hands away and lent her head down. Rachel could feel Quinn's hot and heavy breath ghost over her skin; but when those warm wet lips enveloped her straining nipple she moaned and soaked through her panties.

It really didn't matter how many times they did this.

No matter how often Quinn kissed, touched, licked and fucked her… when it was like this it always reminded Rachel of their first time.

Love, lust, passion, sensitivity and caring combine into one sublime and overwhelming but completely perfect feeling.

Quinn's hands moved from her back and over her ass while her lips moved from one nipple to the other. A few moments later she felt Quinn's lips leave her as Quinn knelt down on the floor pulling Rachel's panties down with her. But then worry took over passion and her eyes popped open and landed on Quinn.

"Quinn no… y-your legs-"

"Are fine Rach," she cut her off before the mood could get ruined. She could smell Rachel's arousal and it made her mouth water. "God Rach, you smell so fucking good… I just want to-"

"So do it,' Rachel cut her off with a heavy breath of her own; she could feel her body thrumming at Quinn's teasing and she just wanted that mouth on her; a second later she got her wish.

She felt Quinn's tongue lapping at her wetness and she opened her legs a bit. After several minutes Rachel looked down and ran her fingers through Quinn's hair and when those eyes; full of devotion met hers she almost lost it.

She wanted to tighten the grip she had on Quinn's hair and ride her face but she wanted to make love to her more.

She just wanted to love her.

So instead she gently tugged Quinn's hair until Quinn pulled her lips off of her and then got to her feet again.

"Did you not like it?" Quinn asked; insecurity was getting the better of her.

"God no… I loved it… I love your mouth," Rachel's eyes rolled back and Quinn could tell she was thinking about what they were just doing. "I-I just wanted you up here is all."

"Oh," Quinn husked and then crashed her lips against Rachel's in a scorching kiss that conveyed more emotion than any words ever could. When Rachel pulled out of the kiss that left her breathless she looked down at Quinn's exquisite body again.

And with a smile in place Quinn watched her do it. She squealed when Rachel's left hand cupped her ass cheek and the other cupped her breast. Then she let out a breathy moan when Rachel's lips closed around her bra clap nipple and the girl sucked with fervor. Quinn laced her fingers into Rachel's hair and dug her nails into the scalp.

She could feel Rachel's hot mouth along with the delicious friction of the wet fabric rubbing across her stiff nipple and the sensation was indescribable and it was turning her the hell on… her soaked panties were proof of that.

"Fuck Rachel," she breathed and then Rachel released her nipple and then switched to the other one and gave it the same treatment. "Oh god yeah," Quinn husked and arched into Rachel's mouth. Rachel's strong arms were holding her tight and she gave herself completely to her.

And Rachel… well she took it all; very willingly.

She scraped her nails delicately across Quinn's gorgeous back and unclasped her bra. She stopped sucking and pulled the bra off tossing to the side of her. She began leaving open mouthed kisses all over Quinn's chest.

Quinn's legs were going weak and it had nothing to do with her injury and everything to do with Rachel's amazing mouth.

"Oh god Rach… I want- I want-"

"What do you want baby?" Brown met hazel and their eyes locked. "I'll give you anything and everything you want."

"Oh god," Quinn moaned again when she felt another gush of wetness. "I want you all over me, inside of me, and wrapped around my fingers… all at the same time. With that Rachel lifted Quinn into her arms and plopped her onto the bed. She hovered over her, Quinn's legs fell open, and Rachel lay between them. Rachel kissed her again.

It was hard and deep and it made Quinn's toes curl.

After they pulled apart for air, their eyes were still locked and the passion ignited.

Wordlessly, Rachel dropped her head and began kissing Quinn's neck to collarbone where she left a mark. Then she headed south and kissed Quinn's chest down the valley of her breasts to the flat stomach and those incredible abs. She paid special attention to Quinn's left ribcage which had been so bruised from the accident. And the sentiment made Quinn's heart flutter… not to mention what it was doing to her panties.

"Mm," Quinn moaned and writhed under Rachel's skilled touch. She nipped and sucked Quinn's glorious abs and once again moved lower. She tucked her fingers into the waistband of the thong Quinn was wearing and pulled it down, she followed the trail with kisses… she kissed over her pelvic bone, down her thighs, down her whole leg and stopped at her ankle. Once the thong was gone she moved to Quinn's left leg and followed the same path back up. When her lips reached Quinn's hot, swollen and glistening center and Quinn bucked her hips Rachel knew what she wanted… and she wanted it just as much.

Plus she would never deny this goddess anything.

She pushed Quinn's thighs open even further than they were and dipped her tongue into her hot… hot girlfriend. Quinn all but screamed when she felt Rachel's tongue enter her and she fought the urge to push her head down. Instead she fisted her hands into the sheets and held on for the ride. Rachel knew it wouldn't take very much for Quinn to come as she was already so close but she also knew that Quinn wanted them to make love. So with all the strength she could muster she pulled away from Quinn's heavenly taste and moved quickly back up her body.

Quinn was so close to the edge and when Rachel stopped she opened her eyes. But before she could complain she saw those eyes looking back at her like she was the greatest thing in the world. And then Rachel was kissing her and the words were literally lost.

And she tasted wonderful.

It was a mix of her own juices and Rachel's cherry lip gloss and Rachel Berry herself was her favorite flavor of all. Then Rachel pulled away and their eyes locked. Both knew what they wanted. Quinn took a steadying breath and then flipped them over… she missed being able to do that and now that she could it only added to the passion and love and caring that always existed when they made love.

Rachel gasped because she was suddenly on her back looking up at the goddess she was lucky enough to call hers.

"Together," Quinn whispered and Rachel nodded once. Their eyes never left each other as both girls pushed two fingers into each other at the same time. "Oh baby," Quinn moaned as Rachel's fingers stretched her so beautifully.

"Mm hm," Rachel hummed because she couldn't even manage words as Quinn's fingers filled her so completely… the way they were meant to.

Both girls were filled to the hilt but neither had moved yet. They were locked in a staring contest and the look they shared conveyed just how passionately they felt for each other. Rachel could see a small smirk playing on Quinn's lips and she couldn't help but smile herself. And then Quinn began moving; Rachel's eyes rolled back before they closed at the sensation.

After a brief moment she regained her composure and her eyes popped back open. She then began to move too and within minutes they were moving in perfect harmony and it was just that… perfect.

Rachel circled her free hand around Quinn's neck and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you," she said through panting and Quinn nodded; Rachel could see a tear escaping her eye and knew it had nothing to do with pain.

"I love you," Quinn repeated. "I never knew it could be like this."

"I know," Rachel agreed with a strangled breath. She was getting closer and knew Quinn was right there with her.

"Baby," Quinn groaned and her eyes rolled back. Rachel continued her relentless pace and Quinn was matching her pump for pump.

"Me too," Rachel told her.

"Mm, kiss me…" Quinn demanded and Rachel obliged. The kiss was sloppy and passionate and wonderful; Quinn bit down on Rachel's lip and then mumbled into her mouth. "Fuck Rach… I'm co- I'm coming!"

"Let go babe, I'm right there too."

"Oh fuck," Quinn tensed around Rachel's fingers.

"Oh yeah Quinn… oh!" Rachel screamed and Quinn followed suit seconds later with a shout of Rachel's name as they both shared a very intense orgasm at the exact same time. After several thrilling moments Quinn collapsed in a heap against Rachel's heated skin and they both struggled to catch their breath. They were taking heavy breaths and both girls still had their fingers buried inside each other.

Finally a few moments later Quinn lifted her head and met those unwavering brown eyes which were as always filled with an incredible amount of love.

"That was-"

"Me too."

"Just as good as the first time?"

"All times," Rachel confirmed and Quinn nodded frantically. She slowly pulled her fingers out of Rachel and wrapped her lips around the soaked fingers.

"Mm," Rachel hummed as she watched and then she repeated that action. Quinn watched with desire and as soon as Rachel pulled her fingers out Quinn crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss, only ending because they needed air.

Quinn fell to the bed next to Rachel and pulled her closer… always closer.

"I want more," Rachel whispered and Quinn chuckled.

"Me too," Quinn said and before she knew it Rachel was on top of her and so began the night of endless love making.

Both knew they'd be sore in the morning.

And neither cared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I hope you liked the changes.**

**Up next: Tina and Sugar as Rachel and Quinn has interesting results… stay tuned!**

**The song used was You're the Inspiration by Chicago. **


	74. Chapter 74: Hanging

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Props"**

**I love you all and I can't thank you enough for the reviews, favorites and alerts. I'm so happy you all like this story so much and I hope you enjoy the ending.  
><strong>

**Until then enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, anything mentioned, or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 74: Hanging<strong>

"_A spirit can get battered, as you journey down the years. And if dreams were all that mattered, you'd be miles away from here. Just keep thinking things will be different, that you'll find a place in the sun. Hold your head up high in that stormy sky, and the change will surely come. So keep hanging on, the hands of time just keep turning around. There's no telling where you'll find the strength to climb, so just stand your ground. All through the night, till you can see the light, keep hanging on for dear life."_

Quinn was watching Rachel; in fact over the past week she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of Rachel. Which was nothing new actually but she found herself more proud and more impressed with her girlfriend than she had ever been before.

Of course, she knew Rachel felt that way about her too.

She watched her in the morning when she thought Quinn was sleeping. She saw her writing in her diary and repeating to herself that she was good enough and that she would get into NYADA. Somehow she would do it.

When Rachel turned and saw that look in Quinn's eyes she smirked.

"Like what you see?"

"More than ever," Quinn told her. "And do you know what else I like?" Rachel got to her feet and walked over to her bed. She had an idea as a smile spread across her cheeks.

"What's that?"

"This bed," Quinn announced and bounced on the bed. "I have missed this bed so much baby… I missed sleeping in it," Rachel nodded. "And holding you in it," she pulled Rachel closer. "And fucking you in it," Rachel giggled and straddled her legs.

"I missed it all too baby," she said nodding. "My bed is so much more comfortable with you in it," Rachel leaned over and kissed her. It was meant to be chaste but when she felt Quinn's tongue probe into her mouth she became instantly wet.

"Mm Quinn," she moaned into her mouth. "What do you say you fuck me on it now," she husked and Quinn nodded.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said and attacked those lips again.

And then she did fuck her.

Several times in fact.

Later that day Quinn found herself watching Rachel again as she sang her heart out in the auditorium. She sang _I Won't Give Up_ and even though it was a love song and Rachel was singing it about her dreams it didn't make the words any less true.

And then she watched with a smile as Rachel fought for her dream.

Rachel finished singing and wanted to try one last time to reach out to Carmen Tibideaux. She wanted to give herself as many chances as possible.

She decided to audition for Tisch just in case things didn't work out with Carmen but she wanted NYADA now more than ever. She walked over to the piano and dialed Carmen Tibideaux's number.

She listened to her voicemail and then left a message.

"Hi Madam Tibideaux, this is Rachel Berry calling. I understand that fourteen messages is a lot but I just wanted to make sure that you got the muffin basket I that I sent, as well as the invitation to come and see my show choir perform at our Nationals in Chicago… every year the judges give out an award for MVP and I would really love it if you could be there to watch me win." She took a deep breath before continuing. "If anything just to show you that what happened at my audition was a fluke and that I do have the talent and the ability to study with you next year at NYADA… I-I understand that asking you to take the trip is a lot but I just I'm really not ready to give up on my dream… so… thank you very much," she shut her phone off and took a deep breath. Then she looked into the direction that she knew Quinn was standing in.

"You know Quinn stalking someone is a felony," she said and Quinn stepped out of the shadows and smiled at her. She sucked in a deep breath because even though Quinn was getting stronger every day it still was breathtaking to see her walking again. Rachel got to her feet and closed the gap between them.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and kissed her nose.

"You know I could get used to this," Rachel told her.

"Used to what?"

"You being taller than me again," she answered and Quinn giggled.

"Yeah well you better get used to it because I'm never going in that chair again." Rachel circled her hand around Quinn's neck and brought their mouths together in a scorching kiss. Quinn dug her fingernails into Rachel's hips and pushed her tongue past those willing lips.

"Mm," Rachel moaned and sucked on her tongue for several minutes. When Quinn pulled away she whined. "Quinn I want more."

"I know," she said with a giggle. "I-I do too but we have class… and I don't know if you know but I'm hanging onto the top spot by only a half a point… I can't miss school now."

"Okay, okay… Mike Chang and his stupid brains."

"Hey be nice," Quinn said. "Mike is part of the reason I'm standing here… he helped me every single day for two weeks to get me to where I am."

"Okay Quinn," she rolled her eyes. "You're right but I'm allowed to be a bit perturbed with his brains because right now I'm not getting kissed because you have to go be a nerd," Quinn gasped and slapped Rachel's ass; and Rachel moaned. "Not helping with the frustration Quinn," she said and Quinn couldn't stop the laugh.

"I'm proud of you Rachel," she changed the subject.

"Naturally," Rachel said with that arrogant tone again but the smile told her she was kidding. "For what?"

"For fighting and hanging onto your dreams."

"Yeah well I have wonderful inspiration and I'm not going to be the girl who gives up… even though sometimes it would be easier."

"Yeah I know," she kissed her nose. "It would be… but we're fighters and we get what we want," she slapped her ass again and stepped away from her.

"Well not really because I want you right now and I'm not fighting for it because I know you're a nerd who needs to get to class," Quinn gasped again but then it turned into a smile.

"See babe," she reached for Rachel's hand and their fingers interlocked. "But you are... because by letting me go be a nerd you're helping me fight for my dream," Rachel couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Usually am," Quinn said confidently and Rachel scoffed.

"Okay Santana."

* * *

><p>That afternoon Quinn and Rachel were walking hand in hand as they entered the choir room, Rachel giggled a little as they did.<p>

"What's funny?"

"I just missed walking with you," she replied with a shrug and Quinn nodded.

"Me too… you have no idea."

"I knew you would do it Quinn and I love you no matter what but I'm really happy that you're on your feet again," she said and Quinn smiled and kissed her.

"I second that," Artie's voice sounded behind them and Quinn turned to face him. She could see that he was truly happy for her but she could also see sadness on his face. Rachel must've seen it too because she squeezed Quinn's hand and left them alone.

"Hey Artie," Quinn said softly and took a seat near him. "I'm so sorry." He could hear the sympathy in her tone and he didn't want that.

"It's okay Quinn… I mean I really am happy for you," she nodded. "When I saw you get on your feet at prom I was so proud of you," he chuckled. "I felt like I was a proud father or something," this time she giggled. "I mean it was a beautiful thing to see and I can't wait to see your grace in action when you're dancing again," he reached over and patted her hand. "Really Quinn I am truly happy for you… and so damn proud." She nodded and squeezed his hand.

"I can't thank you enough Artie for what you did."

"What give you crap and try to crush your spirit?"

"No c'mon, we both know that was one moment," she saw him nod. "One moment of envy which was completely understandable I might add… but one moment does not make you a bad guy in fact I… I would literally not be standing here if it weren't for you."

"Me?"

"Well not just you, but yeah… I could've retreated within myself. I could've crushed my own spirit and I could've given up when learning about my new albeit temporary life. If it wasn't for you Artie I know I would've become depressed and who knows what would've happened then. So thank you so much for teaching me how to still live my life as this person," she patted her chest. "Not as some poor helpless paralysis victim."

"Well you're welcome," he said and she could see a tear in his eye.

"You kept me hanging onto hope just by showing me that my life wasn't over… it was just different." He nodded. "Plus you helped me build up these guns," she flexed her biceps and he laughed.

"God I'm going to miss you Quinn," he said and she nodded sadly.

"Me too," she said.

"Promise you'll visit," he asked and she nodded.

"Try and stop me… and you can visit me too," she told him. "In fact I think we should plan a weekend in New York for everyone sometime next spring, what do you say?"

"I say hell yes," Artie agreed.

"Yeah I'm in," Puck said as he entered the room.

"Me too," Mercedes confirmed.

"I'm pretty sure I won't be able to go," Finn said but I'll be there in spirit and I'll certainly be there for the next reunion."

"What's this about a reunion?" Santana said as she walked into the room with Brittany.

"Next year, spring break… we're having a glee reunion in New York," Quinn said and loud cheers erupted in the room.

"Fucking hell," Santana said with her lip curled. "I'm just getting rid of these asshole and you already want a reunion?" She said but no one believed her anymore.

And even if they did; the smile on her face would've changed their minds.

The mood changed drastically when Mr. Schuester and Coach Sylvester walked in and told everyone that Rachel would get a solo at Nationals and Tina lost it.

She was happy for Rachel, she really was but she was sick and tired of never getting anything… she would've been happy with a few lines of any of the songs but no she was getting nothing.

Again!

Well except for being in charge of costumes… sometimes she hated Mr. Schuester so much.

The only time she got to sing this year was when everyone else had quit and Rachel was suspended; she was sick of it.

And then he was preaching about if they weren't ready to be a team player then they might as well just leave now.

So that is exactly what she did.

She got to her feet and was walking out. It was Finn's voice that stopped her.

"Whoa Tina what… wh-where are you going?"

"You guys don't need me… carry on," she turned to leave again and this time it was Rachel's panicked voice that stopped her. She felt bad, she really did and she knew Rachel was barely hanging on, but she was done.

She had, had enough of this.

Enough of Mr. Schuester.

Enough of being ignored.

"Tina you don't understand," Rachel said to her. "I need this."

She wheeled around.

"Because you blew an audition, that's not a reason for you to get a solo at Nationals… maybe the rest of us would like one too."

"I wouldn't mind another one before I get deported," Rory said.

"I want one too… even though I can't sing," Sugar added and Tina held her hands in the air as if to say _See, told you so_.

"Tina," Mike pleaded. "Rachel is a senior."

"So are you," she yelled at him. "But you can bet the only thing you'll be doing is a dance break with Brittany. Other people matter!" She screamed and saw Mr. Schuester's eyes widen.

"Tina!" He yelled to get her attention and stop her from leaving again, she faced him. "You may not always get all the solos but you are a key player… I put you in charge of costumes."

"Wow!" She shouted again. "Like that is some prize. You want props to move around well I'm a human prop and I'm sick of it!"

"Take a lap to cool down Asian number one," Sue said and then gasped when Tina yelled again.

"My name is TINA! Tina Cohen-Chang!" She finally stormed out of the room and Mike followed.

"Isn't she the one that used to stutter?" Sue asked an equally stunned Will. Quinn leaned over Rachel.

"This is bad," she whispered.

"I know."

Outside in the hall Mike called to Tina.

"You're being selfish," he told her and then panicked at bit when she turned around and stared at him with fierce eyes.

"How come when Rachel complains about not getting enough solos she's claiming her stardom but when I do it, I'm being selfish?"

"You're a junior, you'll get your chance next year," he said softly trying to calm her down. "This is the senior's moment to shine," she shook her head and he took a step back. "I'm really disappointed in you."

"Yeah well I'm disappointed in all of you," she yelled to his retreating back and nearly growled when Rachel stepped in front of her.

"Tina," Rachel said calmly even though she could feel herself about to lose control. "Look I understand that you feel like your voice is being stifled in the glee club. I mean I have no idea why you would choose this moment specifically to make a stink about it, but I want you to know that you are being heard. Which is why I'm willing to offer you fifty dollars to let this go until after Nationals," Tina would've laughed if she wasn't so desperate. She could see how much Rachel wanted this and it wasn't that she wanted to take it from her she was just really tired of never, ever getting anything from this club. So instead of yelling more she turned on her heel and walked away; which caused Rachel to take a deep breath and follow her.

"Do you have any idea how important Nationals is to me? If I can convince Carmen Tibideaux to come and watch us perform then it's basically like a do-over for my NYADA audition which means that my entire future depends on us being amazing which means that everyone needs to play their part," Tina stopped walking and wheeled around to face her again.

She could feel the anger boiling in the pit of her stomach.

"Their part to make you look good," she said and saw Rachel pout. "Look Rachel I get how important this is for you… but it isn't always about you! I have sat for three years in the back of that choir room, holding Mike's hand, or crying or smiling and swaying while everyone else was up there getting solos. Maybe I say something about it, but most of the time I don't." She saw Rachel's eyes soften. "When half of the team left to join the Troubletones, I could have gone too, and you know it Rachel. But I didn't… I stayed because I am loyal to the New Directions… team player all the way," she pointed to herself. "I am tired of being silenced. I am one of the original members and I was singing Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat when Finn and Puck were still throwing slushies at us." Rachel nodded. "So when is it my turn?"

"I hear you Tina I do… and I understand completely but you need to know that things aren't just handed to me," she scoffed and Rachel shook her head. "Look I know it seems that way but… do you have any idea how difficult it is to be me? D-Do you have a Facebook account or a Twitter account?"

"Yes."

"Do you have time to watch television, read a book, or buy laces for your incredibly high combat boots? I don't," she said and took a breath. "It's exhausting being me. I get up at six in the morning just to get all of this prepared in case a solo is thrown my way. I have the entire Sondheim, Hamlish, Llyod Webber, Elton John songbooks memorized including every Katy Perry hit as well," she took another breath. "And I do all of this while keeping my girlfriend interested and satisfied which let's face it isn't work but a perk… and my only perk as I am also captain of sixteen clubs, take several dance classes and also maintain a 3.86 GPA." Tina frowned and shrugged.

"I could do all of that."

"And you will," Rachel told her with confidence in her tone and Tina smiled at the fact that Rachel did believe in her. "Next year… you'll have your chance next year."

"All I want… is for one moment to feel like you," Tina said sadly and Rachel nodded dumbly. "To be up on that stage and get one of the standing ovations you're so used to getting," she walked away leaving Rachel standing there feeling bad.

A moment later she felt Quinn's arms wrap around her from behind.

"She's upset."

"Yeah she's very upset, "Rachel told her. "And you know what, I don't blame her."

"She'll come around Rachel… you'll see."

"She shouldn't have to… she was completely right," Rachel rested her head back on Quinn's shoulder and Quinn placed a kiss to her temple.

"I know."

* * *

><p>Tina was fighting with Mike via texting and at the mall while she was out buying material for the costumes and she was still very upset with everyone in glee club; especially her boyfriend who should've been on her side.<p>

She must've fallen and hit her head because the next thing she knew she was sitting on the edge of the fountain soaking wet and Puck and Finn were hovering around her… but they weren't Puck and Finn… they were Blaine and Kurt.

_What the hell?_

And they were calling her Rachel.

"Rachel," she said to them. And then they were trying to get her to go back to school with them because they needed her to sing.

She was really confused and she shook her head and looked down at herself and that was when she noticed that she was wearing Rachel's clothes.

"Oh my god! I'm Rachel Berry," she whispered.

Then the next thing she knew was that Finn or Kurt or whoever he was… was dragging her into school and she had no recollection of how she had gotten there and that was when things got really confusing because Artie was standing, and he was wearing a Cheerios uniform and he had a long ponytail that made him look like an Avatar.

She blinked a few times trying to clear her head but when she opened them Santana was in a wheelchair talking about being handicapable and Brittany had on a black wig. Santana called her Mercedes and they left.

And then Mercedes was talking about Lord Tubbington and she shook her head one more time.

"Brittany," she said to her as Mercedes walked past her. And then she saw something she never thought she would ever see.

Rachel was standing in front of her and she had blue streaks in her hair and she was taller too.

This was the weirdest fucking dream ever.

She was asking her for advice about how to get into NYADA next year she that was when she realized that Rachel was her… but she hadn't dressed like that since sophomore year.

Fuck off- even in her dream everyone ignored her.

Mr. Schuester was in a track suit and Coach Sylvester was wearing a vest. She was getting a headache and then something happened that she never thought would happen in her life. Sugar grasped her wrist and pulled her onto her lap.

Well Sugar with blonde hair and Quinn's clothes.

And as she crashed into Sugar's lap she looked up at her.

"Hey baby," Sugar husked. "Why are you all wet and it better be because of me," she asked with a giggle and then covered her lips with her own. Tina fought it at first because she wasn't gay and even if she were it certainly wouldn't be for Sugar. But then Sugar's tongue was pushing into her mouth and all of a sudden she didn't want to stop.

She tangled her fingers into Sugar's hair and kissed her back. She slid her tongue into Sugar's mouth and heard the girl moan. She also felt the hand that was on her hip slide across her back and over her ass. She moaned and then growled.

She actually fucking growled because Mr. Schuester bellowed into the megaphone.

"Streisand, Q! Stop sucking face we have to prepare for Nationals," he said. Sugar pulled off of her lips and stared deep into her eyes.

She may have become a bit aroused.

But much like Santana she would never fucking admit that.

"You're so hot baby," Sugar said to her and Tina could tell that she was also turned on.

Fucking hell, Rachel and Quinn were so hot for each other- even as other people.

"Now go up there and shine the way only you can love," Sugar said sweetly and Tina did as she was told.

When she got up and faced the crowd she realized that everyone had switched. Out of curiosity she looked over at Quinn. The real Quinn and withheld a laugh.

She looked exactly like Sugar and was behaving like her as well; it was uncanny. As her eyes peered over the group she laughed because, well it was funny… Mike with dreads and Blaine with a Mohawk. Finn with his head on Puck's shoulder and Kurt scratching his balls, she shook her head one last time.

And as everyone told her that they were all counting on her; and how it was up to her to win everything for them she finally understood what it was like to really be Rachel Berry.

And it was harder than she ever thought it would be, and just like that she knew what Rachel had meant earlier… but as she got her solo and everyone was enthralled with her instead of ignoring her she couldn't help the butterflies she felt.

And when it was over she got her very first standing O.

Too bad it wasn't real.

Then after an interesting conversation with herself in the form of Rachel she woke up.

And when she found herself all wet, sitting on the fountain in the mall in her own clothes, and with Kurt and Blaine- the real Kurt and Blaine- hovering over her; she smiled.

She knew what she needed to do.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting in the auditorium at the piano working on her vocals. She needed to be as prepared as possible and not just because she wanted to win Nationals but also because she was still hanging on to the hope that Carmen Tibideaux would show up.<p>

She didn't hear Tina come in and was a bit surprised when she spoke.

"Sounded pretty good to me," she said and Rachel smiled up at her.

"I'm singing into the notes not through them… but I'll get it," she told her and Tina smiled and leaned against the piano.

"It never stops for you does it?"

"Well I let myself get over confident once and I'm not gonna let it happen again."

"Have you heard back from Carmen Tibideaux yet?" Tina asked; Rachel felt a wave of insecurity pass through and she shook her head no.

"No," she said sadly. "I ju- I just have to accept the fact that I'm not going to. I've emailed and called her and there is nothing left that I can do."

"You could go see her," Tina said and Rachel's eyes widened. "It's what you suggested I do in the body swapping dream that I had about us," she said quickly and Rachel was confused. Tina must have been able to tell so she continued. "When I fell into the fountain at the mall and hit my head it was like freaky Friday."

"Oh my god are you okay?" Rachel asked with concern in her tone and Tina nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay and I'm sorry continue with your story."

"Well I was you and you were me. And Sugar was Quinn and she pulled me into her lap and stuck her tongue in my mouth."

"That's disturbing," Rachel said.

"Yeah I know but it was really hot," Rachel curled her lip but didn't miss the smile on Tina's face. "I mean I don't think I'll ever be able to look at Sugar again without blushing but yeah apparently you and Quinn were still hot for each other in my dream.

"Well that's good to know."

"I got to sing and I got my first standing O," she said with a wistful grin and Rachel smiled too.

"And was it everything you though it would be?"

"It was wonderful," she said honestly. "But it also wasn't real." Rachel frowned and Tina shook those sad thoughts from her head. "Anyway that wasn't the point; after my song… you as Tina told me as Rachel… to go and see Carmen Tibideaux and to not take no for an answer."

"Okay I'm very confused, but the advice I gave myself in your dream was good?" Tina nodded.

"I did some research; Carmen Tibideaux is teaching a master class at Oberlin… if we go right now we can still catch her… I could drive," She offered and Rachel beamed at her.

"You would do that for me?" She asked and saw Tina nod. "Why? I mean all that stuff you said… I mean you weren't wrong." Tina shrugged. "Look I know everyone is important and I'm very sorry if I ever made you feel like you weren't."

"Everyone has their part to play right? Maybe this one is mine," Tina shrugged again. "And in my dream I felt how you feel, I felt all the pressure, and I understand now what I didn't before… you deserve this Rachel, you deserve all of it." Rachel squealed and hugged her.

"Thank you," when she pulled away from the hug she looked deep into Tina's eyes. "You do know that next year you're gonna be the lead female vocalist right?"

"I hope so."

"You will, and that's a lot of pressure but I'm not worried," Tina started to cry and Rachel waved her hands in front of her. "No please don't cry you have to drive…is your car gassed up?" She asked and Tina nodded and then found herself being yanked into another hug.

* * *

><p>Quinn's mom wanted to move Quinn's things back into her real room, so after glee rehearsal Quinn went looking for Puck to ask for his help. She found him in the hallway with some of the hockey players and as she watched; she saw Puck in an argument with that puckhead Rick 'The Stick' and she didn't like the sound of what was happening. She got distracted when her phone beeped.<p>

She looked down to see a text from Rachel.

From Rachel: _Hey babe, Tina is the most wonderful human on the planet and right now she is driving me to Oberlin to see Carmen Tibideaux and try to talk her into giving me another chance. I'll be home late. Don't wait up_.

Quinn smiled and made a mental note to hug Tina next time she sees her; then she tapped out a reply.

From Quinn: _Good luck baby and I won't wait up but you better wake me up when you get to my house. I'll be in my bed and in my real room._

From Rachel: _Oooh your bed is always good and I will wake you up. I love you_.

From Quinn: _I love you too_.

Quinn closed her phone and saw that Puck and the hockey jerks were all gone. So she went on a search to find them.

/

Rachel sent the last text to Quinn and tucked her phone into her lap, she saw Tina smiling.

"How is Quinn doing?"

"She's wonderful and getting stronger every day," Rachel replied.

"Do you think we're gonna win Nationals," Tina said and Rachel shrugged.

"You know our first Regionals and last year I had this feeling that we were just gonna win but this year… nothing," she saw Tina shake her head. "I just really, really, really, want us to win… if not for us then for Mr. Schue."

"Mm hm," Tina agreed. Sometimes she wanted to kill the man but he really did love them and she knew they all felt the same way about him.

"What if we go all this way and Carmen just says no?"

"She won't."

"She might," Rachel said and looked over at Tina who could see the fear and doubt written all over her face. Tina could finally see that Rachel was hanging by a thread and her heart went out to her. So she tried to build her up.

"You always make it so hard but you were born under a blessed gold star… everybody knows it," Rachel smiled at her friend's confidence in her.

"I don't know if I think that way anymore… I mean think of most of the adults that we know. Okay, I bet you that things used to go their way all the time and then one day, they just didn't. And now th-they have jobs that they hate and they live a life that they don't even recognize and I bet that they don't even bother to dream anymore."

"That's not everyone."

"It's most people Tina," she said and started to feel the self-doubt creeping back in. She shook those thoughts from her head and took a deep breath. "No… okay no, I'm not going there yet. Carmen is going to say yes."

"There's the Rachel Berry we all know and love."

"I'm really glad we're doing this together… thank you Tina," she said sincerely and saw Tina smiling.

"Can you do me a favor?" She saw Rachel nod. "Before you graduate, can we sing a song together?"

"I would love that," she replied and she really meant it. "What song did you sing in your dream as me?"

"Um… Because You Loved Me," Tina answered and Rachel clapped.

"Ooh Celine," she heard Tina giggle. "What do you say we sing that to the glee club and Mike and Quinn and get you your first real standing O?"

"I would love that," Tina repeated and Rachel could feel her confidence coming back and she just knew she would be okay.

She didn't know how she knew.

But she did.

And she didn't feel like her life was hanging in the balance anymore.

* * *

><p>Quinn found Puck fighting with the hockey team near the dumpster behind the school and she also saw Coach Beiste forcing Puck to drop the knife that he was holding.<p>

She shook her head at Puck and the dumb things he got himself into. He had just gotten things right and he was blowing it again. Coach Beiste screamed at everyone to leave and then she dragged Puck into the locker room, and Quinn followed; she also snuck in without them seeing her.

"A knife!" Coach Beiste screamed at him.

"It's rubber," he was wiping his bloody arm with a towel and Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. "It's just a prop from West Side Story."

"What the hell are you thinking? You could get expelled for this?"

"It doesn't matter," he yelled back. "I'm flunking out anyway."

"You have a record," Coach Beiste tried again. "You could get arrested for assault."

"I don't care!" He screamed again.

"Well you damn well should care," she said and he flipped the laundry cart that he had been leaning on over.

"I'm nothing!" He faced her. "Don't you get it? I'm nothing! The school joke… a failure." He was fighting the tears and knew she could see them. "You don't know what it's like to be worthless. Where nothing you do matters. I feel that way every day of my life… every damn day! Do you know how many football games or concerts my mom has been to in the last four years? None, not one!" He was full on crying now and it was tearing Quinn apart.

How did he not know by now how special he was?

"My dad's been AWOL since I was ten years old… which is fine because all he ever did was tell me I was garbage! And he must be really proud of himself too because that's exactly how I turned out." He could see that Coach Beiste was crying too. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He cried and when she pulled him into a tight hug, he started crying harder.

"It's okay," she said to him.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered and Quinn just wanted to reach out to him but she felt bad for intruding.

"You know you and me we're badasses. Nobody thinks anything hurts us… but it does." He cried into her shoulder as he nodded and Quinn slipped out of the room.

Several minutes later, he emerged from the room and Quinn was standing there. He saw her and tried to hide the fact that he had been crying.

"What's up Quinn?"

"I want to show you something," she said and he nodded.

Twenty minutes later they were at her house in her living room.

"Are you finally going to let me watch you and Rachel get it on," he smirked and she laughed because some things never change.

"You wish," she said and pushed on his shoulder. "Sit," he did as he was told. "Look don't get mad but I overheard you and Coach Beiste," he tried to get up and she pushed him back down. "I want you to know something Noah Puckerman… and I want you to hear me okay," he nodded in defeat.

He had never been able to deny this girl anything.

Or her hot little girlfriend either.

"Look at this," she said and he looked at what she was holding. It was a framed picture of her holding Beth; one of the ones that Rachel had taken of them. "This is what you are worth Puck," tears streamed down his face. "You are the guy who helped me bring one of the most beautiful little angels into this world… you are the guy that Rachel and I want to be the father of our baby someday," she said and he gasped his eyebrows lifted quickly.

"Y-You do?" He asked and she nodded.

"What happened between us that night Puck may have been done for all of the wrong reasons but I gotta tell you it created such beauty," he nodded. "And I don't just mean Beth… you are not worthless and you need to know that I love you, and Rachel loves you," he nodded again tears were again slipping down his cheek. "And this little girl Puck… she loves you." She handed him the frame.

"What is-"

"That is for you, I was going to give it to you for graduation but you need it now."

"Yeah and plus I'm not going to graduate," he said to her.

"Yes you are; come on now this is not the Puck I know… why are you letting that stick head Rick tell you who you are?"

"You were right about me Quinn… back then. I was a Lima loser then and I'm always gonna be a Lima loser," he choked and wiped the tears away.

"No, I was wrong and so was Rick."

"Quinn you're getting out of here… he's getting out of here," Puck said. "And I- I'm-" he was getting choked up so she spoke instead.

"And you're getting out of here," she said. "So what? So Rick 'The Stick' Nelson got a scholarship that doesn't mean he has brains… that just means he is good at hockey. Trust me Puck he'll be back here in four year if he even makes it that long… you're something special Puck and do you know how I know that?"

"How?"

"Because I love you," she said and he smiled. "And because Rachel loves you," he nodded again. "And because there is some girl out there that is just waiting for you to be the love of her life." More tears fell out of his eyes at that and when Quinn reached out and cupped his cheek, their eyes met again.

"Thanks Quinn," he smirked and wiped a few stray tears. "For that and for the picture… I'll cherish it always."

"Good… but I have another one for you too." She got up and picked up another frame off of the table and handed it to him. His eyes lit up when he saw Rachel holding Beth in the photo.

"Those are three people who think you are one of the greatest men in this world, don't let anyone who doesn't even know you tell you different," he was crying again. "And that includes your parents," he curled into himself as he finally let all of his feelings go and Quinn held him.

She just held him.

And he loved every second of it.

And he knew that with her and Rachel's support and love and loyalty; he knew he would be okay.

And Quinn knew he would be too.

Several minutes later, Quinn's hold on him slackened and she met his eyes.

"I love you too Quinn," he husked and she smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be," he said softly and wiped his face again. Quinn pulled him into another hug that broke apart when Quinn's mom came rushing into the house.

"Quinnie," she called and when she saw her with Puck she grinned. "Oh hello Noah."

"Hello Mrs. Fabray," he said and was nervously wringing his hands.

"It's Judy Noah," she said and he nodded.

"What's up mom?"

"Would you please come outside, I would like you to see the car I bought for you." She followed her mom outside followed by Puck and she gasped at the sight of the car.

It was perfect.

Her mom really did know her.

And as her mouth was hanging open she heard her mom laugh. She walked toward the car to look it over and Puck followed.

"This car is sweet," Puck said and Quinn nodded. She ran her hand over the hood of the vintage Ford Mustang convertible.

And of course it was red.

"So you like it?"

"Mom it's… it's perfect," she looked up at her mom. "It was too expensive though."

"No Quinnie, don't worry… it's your father's money anyway." Quinn giggled. "And as soon as I saw this I knew it was the car for you."

"See, you do know me better than daddy ever did… this car is so much more," she thought on it for a moment. "Me," she finished.

"I'm glad you like it," Judy said she gasped as Quinn opened the car door and took a deep breath.

She gingerly sat behind the wheel and gripped the steering wheel tightly. She felt herself tense up slightly but she didn't have any flashbacks of the accident and knew driving again would just be a mind over matter issue. She looked up at her mom's worried face.

"I don't think I'm ready yet mom… but I'm not worried about driving again."

"That makes me so happy Quinnie."

"Can I drive it?" Puck asked.

"NO!" Both Quinn and Judy said at once and he giggled and raised his hands in defeat.

"But you know what you can do Noah," she said and his eyes met hers. "You can help move all of Quinn's things back into her own room. Puck nodded and followed the women inside.

* * *

><p>Quinn was asleep when Rachel crawled into bed beside her and cuddled close. She felt Rachel kissing her cheek and down her neck and she giggled.<p>

"Hey love," Rachel whispered and Quinn rolled onto her back and faced Rachel. She reached up and caressed her cheek. "I like that we're back in_ your_ room."

"Me too… how did it go with Carmen?" Rachel shrugged.

"I'm not really sure," she said. "I said my piece and she called me out on failing in my audition and then Tina," Rachel said with a smile. "You should've seen her Quinn she was wonderful… she told Carmen that I'm the best there is and Carmen seemed to listen," Quinn nodded and kissed her cheek.

"You are the best, Tina was right."

"Yeah," she smiled again thinking about what a wonderful friend Tina was. "So now I just have to keep my fingers crossed that Carmen will show up at Nationals but… I-I want to do something wonderful for Tina."

"Okay like what?"

"Well she had this body swapping dream where she was me and I was her and she made out with Sugar who was you, and you were Sugar."

"Wait I'm confused."

"Yeah I was too, but don't be surprised if Tina blushes a lot around Sugar now," Quinn giggled. "Apparently even as other people we can't keep our hands off of each other."

"Naturally," Quinn said proudly and Rachel giggled.

"B-But that wasn't my point, my point was that as me Tina got to sing a solo and she got a standing ovation and I told her I would sing a duet with her to see if we can get her a real one," Quinn smiled at her. "But what she doesn't know that I'm going to only sing a little bit and then join you guys in the audience… she also thinks we are dedicating the song to you and Mike which is true but I won't actually be singing it… but that doesn't make it any less true." Quinn's smile widened. Rachel was just truly wonderful.

"What can I do to help?"

"You can get Mr. Schue and the glee club to the auditorium tomorrow for glee rehearsal but don't tell them why."

"Done," she said and Rachel kissed her.

"And what did you do this evening?"

"I helped Puck realized that he is special," Rachel looked confused so she shook her head. "It's a long story I'll tell you tomorrow when I'm not half asleep but the most important thing is that he was feeling bad and I made him feel better."

"And how did you do that Quinn?" Rachel had her eyebrow arched and Quinn could see the jealousy hidden there.

"Oh not like that babe."

"Good," she said with a nod that had Quinn giggling.

"I told him that we want him to be our baby daddy," she said and Rachel smiled.

"And did that make him happy or did he make a crude comment about a threesome?" Quinn laughed because it was a valid question.

"He was happy."

"Good," Rachel said and kissed her. "I also saw your new sweet ride," she saw Quinn laugh.

"Yeah it's kind of perfect isn't it?" Quinn wondered with a smile on her face.

"Yeah your mom really does know you," Rachel said and then her expression changed and Quinn bit her lip.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried… do you think you'll be able to drive it," Rachel wondered and Quinn nodded again.

"I don't think I'm ready yet," Quinn replied honestly and Rachel nodded. "But I do think I'll be able to drive it," Rachel smiled.

"And you'll look hot in it."

"So will you sitting next to me," she grinned.

"Don't think I won't be driving that car Quinn."

"Haha," Quinn mock laughed and when Rachel glared at her she nodded. "I know."

"Good," Rachel said in victory, and lay next to her. "Can we cuddle now?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Can we cuddle naked?" Rachel asked waggling her eyebrows and Quinn could only nod and remove her clothes.

And they did in fact cuddle naked and it was incredible.

* * *

><p>Puck was sitting in the auditorium strumming his guitar and singing <em>Mean<em>; when Coach Bieste joined him and sang along with him. What he didn't know was that he had given her the courage to finally leave her abusive husband and she wanted to give him something in return. So when the song was finished she proceeded to tell him that she spoke with Mrs. Doosenbury and since he had done well- other than the fight incident which she informed him was their secret- that Mrs. Doosenbury had decided to give him a second chance.

Puck tried to hold in his elation but in the end he couldn't and he screamed with glee. After calming down he looked back at his coach.

"But why? I mean why would you do that… help me like that?"

"Because Noah, you will never know how much you've helped me," he looked at her with confusion but before he could say anything she spoke again. "You are loved punkin… you are not alone," she finished and he hugged her again.

"Thank you Coach," he said and she patted him on the back and left the room. And as she left Quinn and Rachel entered holding hands.

"She was right you know," Rachel told him and he turned around and smiled at his two favorite girls. "You are loved Noah," she hugged him.

"I know that," he looked over Rachel's shoulder to Quinn's smiling face. "Now," Rachel pulled out of the hug and he looked at Quinn again.

"So did you need something Q, or were you just stalking me again?"

"Again?" Rachel asked and eyed Quinn. "You were stalking him too Quinn… Oh my," she looked between her girlfriend and her best friend. "She was stalking me earlier in the week."

"You know that is a felony right Q?" Puck asked and she rolled her eyes at the both of them.

"Anyway," she said with a pout and felt Rachel slap her ass playfully and just like that she was done pouting.

"We did need your help Noah," Rachel told him.

"Name it."

"I need you to help Quinn get all of the glee club members here as soon as possible; I don't care how you do it."

"Perfect… hopefully I get to beat someone up."

"Noah they're you're friends."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to hit some of them… I mean yeah sure Finn has grown up a lot and everything but that boy still needs to be smacked around for messing my Jew babe," she chuckled.

"Okay I take it back I do care how you get them here… you're not allowed to hit anyone… except for Joe," she added and saw Quinn roll her eyes again. Puck's eyes lit up and Quinn dragged him out.

Twenty minutes later; everyone was sitting in the auditorium and they were all grumbling about it.

"Why are we here again?" Sam asked and Quinn slapped his arm.

"Yeah Quinn," Mr. Schuester said. "We should be practicing for Nationals."

"Just relax and enjoy the show," she said and nodded to Rachel who was backstage with Tina.

"Are you ready?" She asked and Tina nodded. She took Tina's hand and they walked out to the middle of the stage. "Do it Tina," Tina smiled at her before facing their friends.

"Hi My name is Tina Cohen-Chang and I'm going to sing _Because You Loved Me_ for my wonderful boyfriend Mike," they all cheered and Mike stood as he clapped. "And Quinn this is from Rachel too."

Tina nodded to Brad and she and Rachel started to sing together but before the first verse was even over Rachel had stopped singing and joined Quinn in the crowd. And they were all enthralled as Tina blew the song away.

Tina wasn't sure when but she did notice that Rachel was no longer singing and it only empowered her to sing better. She saw Rachel in the crowd and she winked at her before belting out the big note. She saw everyone on their feet before the song was even over and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

Once the song was over they were all still on their feet cheering and whistling none louder than Rachel freaking Berry, and Tina was on top of the world.

Her first real standing O.

Once the cheering died down, Mr. Schuester spoke.

"Whoa Tina that was…" he began but trailed off while staring at her in wonder. "Once again my students have taught me a lesson… I am so sorry for ignoring your talent Tina and I assure you that it won't happen again. It's too late for me to fit you in now but-"

"It's okay Mr. Schue," she said and he shook his head.

"No it's not… but Tina I promise you that you will be the lead female vocalist next year," everyone cheered again and Rachel beamed at the smile that was spread across Tina's face.

No one deserved it more.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel were standing at Rachel's locker as she put her books away.<p>

"There is no other option Quinn but to exceed all expectations… we have to win it all at Nationals and there is no alternative," Quinn smiled at her.

"You really are our unique factor," she said and Rachel looked across the hall where Sam was doing impressions for Artie, Mercedes, Sugar, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Mike and Tina. They were all laughing at him.

"I don't know," she leaned against Quinn and felt those arms wrap around her waist. "I think we all are… I mean in a sea full of kids who are desperately trying to cling to their own kind… we're different… we-we took the time to get to know each other and reach out and accept each other," she faced Quinn again and saw her grinning like a fool. "That is our unique factor."

"Yeah like the head cheerleader who fell in love with the girl who was constantly being pushed around."

"Yeah just like that," Rachel said and kissed her deeply. They stopped when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Rachel turned to see Tina standing there.

"I'll see you on the bus," Quinn said and kissed Rachel's cheek before joining Sam and the others. Tina watched her go and then faced Rachel.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did… how you let me shine and forced Mr. Schue to see it," Tina said and Rachel nodded.

"Well you deserved that after all that you have done for me over the last three years."

"Thank you and I really appreciate it, but you should know that I meant what I said in the car Rachel," she saw confusion on her face. "I always have wanted to sing a song with you."

"Well," Rachel smiled at her. "We have time now," Rachel said and dragged her into the auditorium where they sang _What a Feeling_; their very first duet in glee club.

And it was incredible.

And when they joined their friends on the bus they were still singing. When the song was over and Rachel was sitting with Quinn and Tina was in front of them next to Mike; Mr. Schuester got to his feet.

"Let's go to Nationals!" He shouted and everyone cheered.

"Yeah and if I have to hear another fucking sing-along I will be kicking some asses," Santana said.

"Language Santana," Mr. Schuester reprimanded and Rachel laughed because…

Well because of Santana.

Then Quinn cuddled around her and whispered in her ear.

"Last time we were on a bus-"

"Yeah I know Quinn last time we were on a bus everything went wrong and please do not jinx us because everything is riding on this."

"Relax babe, all I was going to say was that last time we were on a bus we had sex… don't you remember, the ride home from camping?"

"Oh… _Oh_," Rachel said.

"Do you think we can get away with it?" She could tell Rachel was really thinking about it but she knew it wouldn't happen and she didn't really want to with all of the glee club there; she was only trying to ease some of Rachel's tension.

"We most certainly will not Quinn," Rachel said and Quinn giggled. "First of all I will not have sex in front of our fellow glee club members or any of the four teachers that are with us, but I will also not be giving either Joe or Sugar a view of your naked body… or Finn and Noah for that matter," she could feel Quinn giggling now. "And plus I don't want Santana to hit me… and I'm pretty sure that if we did it now that just might drive her over the edge of sanity."

"Okay Rach, I was only joking anyway."

"Oh… Oh good."

"It would be fun though," Quinn said.

"Yeah it would," Rachel agreed.

"Yeah but only for a minute," Santana chimed in. "Because the dwarf was right I would fucking kill the both of you."

"Santana!"

"Language I know… god Mr. Schue loosen the fuck up."

"Santana!" It was Miss Pillsbury this time.

Both Quinn and Rachel laughed because some things never change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Hope you liked it. I'm getting very sad because there are only two more chapters and the epilogue… but at least the sequel is on the horizon.**

**The song used was Hanging on For Dear Life by The Mickey Mouse Club.**


	75. Chapter 75: Heart

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Nationals"**

**I would just like to say one thing about last chapter to maybe ease some of the worries about Puck being the baby daddy. It is not a final decision. Right now they are teenagers who want their best friend to help them and **_**he**_** needed to be needed at this time. It does not mean the decision is final and it is also a plot device for the sequel just like changing what some of them are doing after graduation is. Puck will have a girlfriend that won't be too happy with this and also R&Q may want this now but who knows what they'll want in a few years. This is a long way off and the story hasn't been written yet… so don't panic and wait for the story to tell itself. I don't know what I'm going to do exactly but I do know I will do what is best for the story something Glee has never quite figured out. I hope this helps bring some insight into my thoughts on this.**

**Also I'm sick of hearing that Puck treated Quinn badly in the past because he didn't in this story the way things went down was different than on the show. In this he didn't do anything bad to Quinn.**

**Warning: Hot sexy times**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, anything mentioned, or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 75: Heart<strong>

"_We knew it was one in a million, it was such a long shot. Somehow we've got here together, and who knows what will happen. Anything can happen, if we keep getting better, and we keep on believing. When you put your heart in it, it can take you anywhere. Who's to say that we can't make it, it's the same dream that we share. When you put your heart in it, it can take you anywhere."_

Quinn was in the hotel room lying on the bed when Rachel came in after working on her vocals for the solo and stopped in her tracks. Quinn peered over the top of her book at a flustered Rachel who leaned against the door closing in with her weight; Quinn giggled.

"What's wrong Rach?"

What's wrong?

_What's wrong?_

She knew damn well what was wrong?

"You know damn well what is wrong?" She said and Quinn looked down at herself. She shrugged at looked back at her girlfriend.

"I don't see any problems here?"

"Quinn you're not wearing anything."

"That is not true… I am wearing my glasses," she said smugly and saw a grin spread across Rachel's cheeks.

"Yeah you are," Rachel was dazed for a moment and then she shook her head clear of the dirty thoughts. "Quinn anyone could've come in here Joe… or-or Sugar!" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Babe they are not a threat… and you need a key to get into this room," Rachel crossed her arms at the realization that she was right.

"Well okay but Santana and Brittany-"

"Santana told me that she was getting a room of her own with Britt so they could have some alone time which is why I offered to room with them," she saw Rachel smile. "Because by rooming with them essentially we're-"

"Rooming alone," Rachel finished and Quinn nodded. Rachel drifted off as her eyes peered over all of Quinn's naked flesh.

"So Rachel, do tell me why I am lying here naked and you are not ravaging me yet?" She said but before she could even breathe another word, Rachel was on the bed, on top of her and kissing the hell out of her.

Quinn's book was pressed between them but with Rachel's tongue doing what it was doing she didn't care. Rachel broke the kiss and sat up; she kneeled in between Quinn's legs as the girl spread them willingly for her. Quinn tossed the book to the side and reached for her glasses.

"Don't you dare," Rachel said. "I want them on," Quinn smirked and reached for Rachel grasping her shirt and tugging her closer.

"Well I want you inside me and you aren't yet," she said and Rachel moaned at those words.

"You don't want any foreplay?"

"Don't need it… I've been lying here naked for the last two hours just imagining you pounding into me," Rachel moaned again and she held up her book. "See I'm still on page one," she tossed the book back to the bed and met those eyes. "Please baby I'm all wet for you and I just want you to fill me up," she husked and Rachel looked down at her hot and wet center and without warning thrusted two fingers as deep as they would go. Quinn groaned and her back bowed off the bed as her eyes rolled back. She fell back to the bed again and bit her lip. When she reopened her eyes she saw Rachel staring at her hand which was buried to the hilt but she hadn't moved it yet.

"OH god yes Rachel please," she whined. "Please just… just-"

"Just what Quinn, use those words that you are so good at."

"Oh god just fuck me babe… pound me." She reached out and grasped Rachel's shirt and yanked on it until the girl was hovering over her. Her shirt was still fisted tightly in Quinn's hand and their lips were mere inches apart. "Fucking wreck me Rachel," she breathed out before sucking Rachel's lip into her mouth and biting down on it.

"Mm," Rachel breathed and pulled out of Quinn completely before entering her again with three fingers. Quinn moaned as she began doing as Quinn asked, she pulled her fingers out to the tip and slammed them back in over and over and over again and her palm was hitting Quinn's clit each time. Quinn was moaning into Rachel's mouth and she wrapped her legs around Rachel's waist.

Rachel pulled her right leg up with her free hand which forced her fingers deeper. Quinn was teetering on the edge of ecstasy when a loud banging on the door stopped Rachel's movement and she looked at the door.

But only briefly because Quinn yanked her shirt tighter until Rachel felt the seam of the collar digging into her neck and she met Quinn's lust filled eyes.

"Don't fucking stop," she begged and Rachel started slamming her fingers in and out again curling them on every other forward motion. Quinn's hips were bucking wildly and Rachel knew it was only a matter of seconds when the knocking started again.

But this time she knew not to stop.

"Rachel," Finn's voice sounded from outside.

"What?" She nearly screamed and felt Quinn's lips cover hers and Quinn's tongue slide into her mouth.

"Well everyone is rehearsing and they told me to come and get you guys," he said and when there was no response he continued. "Is-Is Quinn in there with you?"

"Yeah!" Quinn nearly screamed and he smiled. "Fuck yeah Rachel," she said and he realized what was going on.

Quinn was on the edge, her nails were digging into Rachel's back, and it was probably wrong of her but it was turning her on even more that Finn was outside and talking to them without a clue.

"We'll be there soon Finn," Rachel yelled.

"God Rach, I love your fucking fingers," Quinn yelled and Finn ran away covering his crotch. "Oh god yeah! Oh fuck so close," Quinn said as her orgasm was beginning. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she bit down on her lip.

When Rachel pushed her thumb against her clit that was all she needed to tumble over into a tailspin of intense emotion. She could feel her body shaking and wetness cover Rachel's hand which was still sliding in and out of her.

After catching her breath she felt Rachel's hand leave her and opened her eyes in time to see her licking a finger clean. She gasped and Rachel's eyes met hers.

Quinn pulled Rachel's hand out of her mouth and closed her own mouth around the remaining two fingers still covered in her come. Rachel moaned and Quinn threw her to the bed.

"We don't have time baby," she said but Quinn was already ripping her shorts and panties off. "We have to go-go and uhhhhh," she couldn't talk anymore when she felt Quinn's fingers slide into her and Quinn's hot body press against her.

"We don't have what?"

"Oh just shut up and fuck me," Rachel demanded and Quinn smirked.

"Well that isn't very nice… and completely inaccurate as in I know for a fact that you love my words… especially the dirty ones."

"And everyone says I'm verbose," she giggled and Quinn slammed those fingers as deep as they would go and Rachel gasped. "Oh Quinn," she moaned.

"That's what I thought," she lent her head down and sucked on Rachel's neck as her fingers moved rapidly in and out of her girlfriend's hot core.

"Uh… uh.. Oh fuck Quinn," she said through pants. "Please hurry, I'm so close already and I don't want Finn to come back," Quinn giggled because she liked the idea but she didn't tell Rachel that.

"Ugh please don't talk about Finn Hudson when I'm fucking you," she said and began hitting her g-spot at a rapid pace.

"Mmm, Quinn you're so fucking good at this… please just finish me babe," she said and Quinn crashed their lips together as she fucked her into oblivion.

They were both walking a little funny once they made it to dance rehearsals.

And neither of them could look at Finn.

But he was avoiding their eyes as well.

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting at the end of Mercedes' bed and all the other girls were there too. This was bad… Mercedes was sick and they were panicking. Mr. Schuester walked in a few moments later with Miss Pillsbury and Coach Bieste. She looked at Rachel and saw that she was pacing the floor and she knew she was worried.<p>

She couldn't blame her; she was worried too.

Coach Sylvester and Santana filled him on the fact that Mercedes had food poisoning and he started to pace to. After a few moments he stopped pacing.

"Mercedes you're on bed rest, Quinn you're stepping in," he told her, her eyes widened, and Rachel stopped pacing.

"No-No I can't dance that number… I can't sing it either, not like-"

"The Troubletones need you," he told her and Rachel was about to reassure her but Tina beat her to it.

"And you're better than you think you are," she said and Rachel smiled at her.

Tina was wonderful and Rachel made a mental note to talk to Mr. Schuester about making her the captain.

"You too, Tina you're on the Troubletones," he told her and she smiled at him.

"Mr. Schue," Mercedes said from the bed and Rachel curled her lip at the sight. She looked awful and Rachel felt bad for her. "This is my last competition, I don't want to miss it," she finished and Rachel felt even sorrier for her.

"Amen to that sister," Coach Sylvester cut in. "That's why I'm putting you on a vitamin B-12 drip, we're flushing your system with Pedialyte and I'm going to fill the bathtub with ice and see if we can't get your ambient body temperature back down to normal… it worked in Jacob's Ladder," and with that she was gone.

"Alright we have our marching orders… let's do it," he said with a clap and Quinn's panicked eyes met Rachel's as he left the room.

"I-I can't do this Rach," she said. Rachel sat next to her and rubbed up and down her arms. "You can… you did it a Sectionals and you can do it again."

"B-But Rach, I could walk then."

"And you can walk now… you're going to be fine baby you're a superhero remember?" Quinn smiled at those words but Rachel could still see the fear in her eyes. "Look we're going to just have to practice more," she looked around the room. "We're going to have to have extra dance rehearsals until Quinn and Tina know this number backwards and forward… Tina, Santana," she addressed both girls. "Go round everyone up… we're not going to rest until we know these routines… all of us," she said and both girls agreed before leaving the room. Rachel looked back to her nervous girlfriend. "You're going to be great Quinn… you always are."

"You're faith in me is astounding and strangely erotic but Rachel I'm not so sure," she said and Rachel could hear the doubt in her voice.

"Look Quinn you have so much heart and there is no one besides me that puts as much heart and pride and passion into everything they do more than you do… more than we all do." Quinn was nodding. "Come on babe, we got this."

Quinn nodded.

She almost believed her.

But she was right about one thing.

They did have heart… and lots of it.

And somehow she knew they were going to be just fine.

* * *

><p>They were going to lose.<p>

Everything was falling apart around them and there was nothing Rachel could do to stop it. Everyone was at each other's throats and all she could do at this point was lean her head on the wall and hope with all of her heart for a miracle.

Puck and Sam were about to have a fight when Mr. Schuester, Miss Pillsbury, and Coach Bieste burst into the room and broke up the would be fight.

"Calm down, calm down," he said and pulled Sam off of Puck. Finn and Mike were helping. "What's going on?"

"He's studying for a geography test when we're trying to rehearse, it's bogus!" Sam yelled.

"I already know the dance," Puck told him. "You dance like you got your feet caught in bear traps and you're trying to gnaw them off." Sam lunged for him again and everyone pulled them apart again.

"Mr. Schue are you aware that while we're arguing about Jazz Squares, Unique is being handed a key to the city by Rob Emmanuelle?" Kurt piped in and Mr. Schuester raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Really what-" he began but was interrupted by Brittany.

"And plus my blanket and my pillow fell into the pool… disaster," Rachel stared around the room; it would be funny if it wasn't so frightening.

"Look I think everybody is just a little tired," Artie said to them as he rolled through the group. "We've been rehearsing for three straight hours."

"Yeah and we'll rehearse all night if we have to," Finn said and Rachel could hear that he wanted this just as badly as the rest of them. "We'll rest after we've won."

"Just because we lost Mercedes doesn't mean we can be anything less than perfect," Rachel spoke up feeling herself losing control. "Perfect!" So much was riding on this for her… and not just NYADA, she wanted Nationals just as badly.

"East for you to say," Artie told her. And the yelling and screaming was starting again. This time it was Santana who was clapping and yelling until she had everyone's attention.

"You know what? You know what!" She looked around the room. "Hey!" Everyone shut up and was listening to her. "I don't want to hear any of this we can't do it without her crap… because guess what? We don't have a choice, so be warned. If you are not giving this everything you've got… I _will_ go all Lima Heights on your sorry asses," she finished with a few finger points and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Listen to yourselves," Mr. Schuester told them.

"I know, I'm sorry… I always go to the yelling place, I have rage," Santana defended and he smiled.

"No… it's a good thing; a great thing. There is so much passion in this room." He looked around at all the angry, and tired and passionate faces. "Even with all your arguing it's about the work. You guys really want this," he saw as every single one of them shook their heads. "Okay so let's take a half hour break and then we'll run it from the top."

"Is it okay if we keep going?" Tina asked. "We got the first slot, which is like the death slot… we have to be amazing."

"Yeah Edge of Glory's a bitch," Quinn spoke up as well. "I said I'd be dancing at Nationals and I'll be dammed if I don't," her eye met Rachel's proud ones from across the room and she couldn't hide the smile her girlfriend's confidence brought out in her.

"Okay then, let's keep going," Mr. Schuester agreed. "Mike, help the guys with the choreography. Artie, help Puck out with his geography… ladies Edge of Glory. C'mon, Brittany run us through it."

"From the chorus?" Brittany asked and he nodded.

"Yeah from the chorus... let's do it."

Rachel saw Joe reassuring Quinn instead of dancing with Mike and she growled at him, he smiled and raised his hands in defeat. He stood next to Rachel and watched Quinn dance. They both beamed with pride as she struggled but was dancing.

Fucking dancing.

Rachel looked at Joe as he looked at Quinn and she could feel the jealousy burning within her; but when she looked at Quinn she saw that Quinn's eyes were on her it that filled her heart with love and pride.

She looked back at Joe and she kind of felt bad for him... she couldn't imagine wanting Quinn and knowing she would never have her.

Well she used to feel that way, once upon a time.

But she couldn't imagine ever having to feel that again… Quinn was hers and she was never letting her go. She saw Quinn wink at her and she smiled and looked over at Joe again.

He was watching Quinn and rooting for her to succeed, and really how could she hate him for that… but that didn't mean she couldn't stake her claim.

"She's mine, teen Jesus," she told him and could see out of the corner of her eye that he was smirking. He put his arms behind his back and nodded.

"I know."

They both stood and watched Quinn run through the number time and time again and they were both impressed and just fucking amazed.

"She's just…" he trailed off and met Rachel's eyes that were warning him to not say too much, but he just smiled shyly. "She is incredible, isn't she?"

"Yeah she is," Rachel agreed and her eyes locked on Quinn's again and like always she became lost in them. She did notice that Joe did finally leave and start practicing with the guys and she knew she should be doing that too.

But she wanted to watch Quinn.

Just for a little longer.

And Quinn certainly didn't mind.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked outside of the arena and was looking for Rachel. She had seen her walking toward the door a few moments earlier and when she saw her talking with Jesse St. Asshat she felt her blood boiling. Sure she and Rachel were better than ever and she trusted her girlfriend completely. And St. Jerkoff actually did help a bit in them get back together, and he did apologize but that didn't mean she had to like him.<p>

That didn't change the fact that he still broke an egg on her girlfriend's head and the more she thought about it the angrier she got. She stormed over to them and when she got there she heard Rachel giving him shit about being nervous.

She placed her hand on the small of Rachel's back and felt Rachel's body jerk at the contact until she saw who was touching her, and then she relaxed into it.

"Hey baby," she said and kissed Rachel's cheek without taking her eyes off of St. Dickhead.

"Hey sweetie," Rachel beamed at her.

"Mr. Schue was looking for you," Quinn told her and Rachel smiled and took her hand.

"Are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Quinn," Rachel whined not liking the idea of leaving Quinn alone with Jesse.

"It's okay baby I won't do anything to his pretty face, trust me." She saw Rachel's pout turn into a smile and she blew her a kiss before walking away.

God she loved that girl.

"Aw Quinn I'm touched you think I'm pretty," he said arrogantly and Quinn wheeled around. She wanted to hit him so badly. She wanted to beat that smug look right off of his face but instead she followed her girlfriend's lead and took the high road.

Yup, Quinn Fabray grew up too.

"I want to smack the shit out of you St. James," she said to him. "But I'd rather beat you on the stage… it'll hurt more," she crossed her arms and saw him smirk.

"You wish Quinn… the New Directions have never been more than a group of mediocre backup singers for the only true star you have."

"Maybe you're right Jesse, maybe not… but you know what?" She waited for him to answer but when he only pursed his lips and also crossed his arms she continued. "Rachel may be the star of this choir and it is well deserved," he nodded. "But the difference between you and her is that she has never acted or treated us as if she was the only one." She saw his smirk falter. "And that, St. Cockhead is the difference between first and second place," she walked away but turned back. "Enjoy the view from Vocal Adrenaline's second consecutive second place finish," and with that she did walk away. And she didn't look back.

But if she had she would've see a visibly shaken Jesse watching her go.

* * *

><p>Everyone was crowded around the green room waiting to go on when Mr. Schuester entered the room to see all of their smiling faces.<p>

"I just want to say a few words before we go out there," he said but Finn stepped up.

"H-Hold on Mr. Schuester, hold on," he held up his hand and his teacher smiled at him. "You've given us a lot of pep talks over the years but I remember you told us once that you know a teacher's job is done when his students don't need him anymore."

"Okay," Mr. Schuester agreed and smiled at each of them. He was sad but what Finn said was true. "Finn the floor is yours."

"Last night, we all sat around in a circle after you went to bed and we-we told stories but then we went around the room and everybody said why they wanted to win this thing and we all said the same thing… we want to win this for you," Mr. Schuester smiled and looked to the floor as he felt the tears stinging his eyes.

"And I know every year at school Figgins gives away the teacher of the year award but I don't think any of us have to wait and see how we feel about that… you're like… our teacher of a lifetime," everyone cheered and Mr. Schuester was full on crying now.

"Well thank you Finn, all of you… I love you guys so much." The lights started flashing to signal that it was show time and there was a collective gasp heard as they all became very nervous. "Aright that's it… show time, hands in everyone," he said just as the door burst open and Mercedes walked in followed by Coach Sylvester.

"Now I know you weren't planning on doing a show circle without me," she said and everyone cheered at the sight of her.

"You're alive," Tina squealed.

"Yeah it was Miss Sylvester she's a miracle worker," she uses sign language to insinuate that the woman was actually crazy.

"Well it's amazing what a little t.l.c, some cortisone and a witch doctor will do," Sue said and Quinn grinned from ear to ear.

"Thank god you're okay," Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. "Because that just means that I'm not going to fall on my face during that Troubletones number," she finished and Rachel frowned at her lack of confidence. Luckily Mercedes was on the same page.

"Oh screw that," she said. "This is our last time performing together and you're doing it... so are you Tina, I'm not taking no for an answer. Plus I have so many steroids going through my body right now, I may turn into the incredible Hulk if you piss me off," she said and the lights flashed again.

"Okay if we don't get out of this room soon, none of us will be performing… let's go," they all cheered and did their show circle.

/

They were standing backstage and Quinn was wringing her hands nervously and pacing when she felt Rachel come up behind her and press her body against her back. She smiled and leaned into her touch before turning in her arms. Rachel covered Quinn's hands with her own and squeezed.

"You've got this Quinn, you're going to be brilliant and I'll be standing over there clapping the loudest." Quinn smiled.

"I love you," she leaned down and captured Rachel's lips in a tender kiss that had Rachel's toes curling.

"Ugh gross," Santana said and they broke apart.

"I'll see you after," Rachel winked to Quinn and walked away. Santana took Quinn's hand in her left.

"Start together," she took Brittany's hand in her right. "End together," both girls smiled at her.

"As it should be," Brittany said and Quinn could only agree. She smiled fondly at the memory of asking her girls to join glee with her.

And she joined glee for Rachel.

Who knew back then just how much it would change them?

For the better.

As she took her mark she looked over at the girl that was her whole world.

Her heart.

Yeah definitely for the better.

When _Edge of Glory_ started Rachel was holding her breath as she watched Quinn perform. She was the only girl not out there but that was okay because she was going to have her moment next… but this; this was Quinn's moment.

Her eyes landed on Tina… and Tina's moment.

And then she looked at the three girls that left the New Directions earlier in the year for this very reason; so they could shine bright on the competition stage.

It was just wonderful.

Then her eyes went back to the woman of her dreams and she watched in awe as Quinn nailed the dance moves.

She could see that Tina was keeping a watchful eye on Quinn and it made her love Tina just that much more than she already did.

Quinn was nervous about the dance number but she could feel Rachel's eyes on her and she was pretty sure she could hear Leroy shouting from the audience. And if she could've seen where they were sitting she would've realized she was right.

Judy watched in awe as once again her Quinnie was the strongest person she had ever known and when Leroy jumped to his feet to cheer her on Judy smiled up at the man who had loved Quinn more and better than her own father ever could and she also got to her feet to cheer her baby girl on. Hiram and Richard soon followed as well as Shelby and Quinn didn't know it but she had her own personal cheering section.

When the song was over and Rachel was cheering just as loud as the audience and she knew she only has a few moments. When Quinn came closer Rachel wrapped her arms around her and lifted her off the ground. Quinn giggled.

"You did it babe," she cheered and kissed her deep. Once Quinn was back safely on the ground she looked out to the audience she had tried to avoid it but she couldn't help herself, she saw the empty seat that she had hoped Carmen would be sitting in. Quinn saw what she was doing and rubbed her arm.

"She didn't come," she said sadly and Quinn cupped her cheek.

"Stop it… look at me," Rachel did and what she saw was pride and passion. ""This is your moment; three years in the making… forget about everything else and take it," Rachel nodded once. Quinn's words and that look in her eyes gave her all the confidence she needed. She kissed her quickly and walked out onto the stage for her solo.

And when the music began she was more nervous than she had ever been in her life but it was a good nervous. Suddenly it wasn't about trying to use this as do-over for her NYADA audition and it was everything about winning Nationals for her glee club, she looked over at all of their anxious and nervous faces and knew that every single one of them was wanting her to succeed.

And that was all Rachel Berry had ever wanted.

Those kids and Mr. Schue were her heart.

Quinn was her heart.

The music began and she poured everything she had into the performance; and it shone through.

Quinn was practically holding her breath as she watched Rachel and just like every other time she performed it was breathtaking. But then she saw that something had changed. It was a moment… a moment when Rachel let go and just fucking started smiling and she gave the song even more than Quinn thought was possible and when she looked out to the audience she saw why… Carmen Tibideaux was there and Rachel was getting her chance after all.

Quinn watched and saw the star, the star that Rachel was going to be someday.

The star that she already was.

She saw her heart and her soul in the eyes of that infuriating little diva.

In the audience Leroy Berry was much calmer as he watched Rachel blow the fucking song out of the water. Hiram and Judy cried and Shelby was literally star struck.

When the song ended and Rachel had belted it out Quinn was on top of the world. When Rachel nearly tackled her in a hug and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips she was so happy to see that _her_ Rachel was back.

The over confident, arrogant and completely adorable girl that she loved with her whole heart was back.

"She's here Quinn," she yelled.

"I know, I saw."

"She's really here… she really showed."

"Yeah she did and she saw you fucking kill that song," Rachel squealed and jumped up and down. "And now she's about to see rock star Rachel Berry. I love you," she husked before squeezing her hand one last time. As she walked by Finn she glared at him.

"If your lips go anywhere near Rachel's I will kill you," she said and he giggled.

"No worries Quinn," he said. "I wouldn't dream of it," she arched her eyebrow and he shrugged. "What? I've grown," she giggled because he had and then as she got to her mark she heard Rachel scream.

"I love you Quinn Fabray with all of my heart."

And Quinn smiled because…

Well Rachel Berry loved her and that was just the best gift of all.

When the music of _Paradise By the Dashboard Lights_ began and Finn started to sing Quinn was pretty sure they were going to win; not just because the _Troubletones_ and Rachel had killed it but because Finn Hudson sounded better than he ever had before and she finally saw the potential that Mr. Schue always saw in him; she withheld a laugh.

Better late than never.

And then when Rachel's part came up she literally got chills and her eyes may have drifted to the audience to see that Carmen Tibideaux was not only impressed she was smiling.

And just like that she stopped worrying and just enjoyed the final New Directions competition performance. It was bittersweet but it was nothing less than spectacular.

They moved together beautifully, their harmonies were beautiful and when Rachel and Finn were singing two different parts at the same time while the rest of them harmonized and danced she didn't think anyone else had a chance in hell of beating them.

Not even Unique.

Because once again Rachel was right when she said that every single one of them was the unique factor of this group.

When the song was over and they made their way backstage she was again nearly tackled by Rachel.

"Did you see her Quinn? Did you see Carmen? She was fucking whistling." Quinn was nodding and Rachel was wrapped around her and it was the single best feeling in her life.

Well… one of them.

Rachel wanted to wrap her arms and legs around Quinn but she knew that Quinn was still recovering so she kept her feet firmly planted on the ground but even though she was on the ground physically she felt like she was floating. She was pulled off of Quinn by a squealing Kurt who enveloped her in a tight hug. She turned in time to see her girlfriend walk over to Finn.

She was worried for a moment and she couldn't think of anything that Finn might've done except for when he ran his hand up her side… but that was part of the choreography and Quinn knew it.

Her worries were put to rest when she saw Quinn hold out her hand and Finn smile.

"You sounded incredible Finn," she said and he nodded.

"Thanks Quinn," he told her with a giggle but instead of taking her hand he picked her up and hugged her tight. And Rachel beamed with pride, but she couldn't resist picking on him.

"Unhand my girlfriend Hudson," she said and he quickly but gently put Quinn down and a look of fear was written on his face but when Rachel started to laugh he pulled her into a hug too.

"I'm happy for you guys," he said to them. "I really am and I'm sorry it took me forever to get it through my thick potato head," Rachel and Quinn laughed but no one laughed louder than Santana who was barking laughter and pointing at him.

* * *

><p>After nervously watching the other two groups perform Quinn wasn't feeling as confident as she had been, Vocal Adrenaline was still just as good as they had always been… better because Unique was just wonderful and she was really worried.<p>

And she knew Rachel was too because she took off and Quinn was looking everywhere and couldn't find her. Which is what she was doing when she saw Jesse St. James talking to Carmen Tibideaux; she felt her heart hit her toes at the sight.

But then she heard him speak and what she heard stunned her.

He was trying to convince Miss Tibideaux to give Rachel the chance that she deserved because Rachel was the best, the real deal and Quinn was literally stunned into silence.

Once the conversation was over and Miss Tibideaux walked away Jesse turned and his eyes locked on a still stunned Quinn; he smirked and walked over to her.

"How much did you hear?" He wondered and she closed her mouth and smiled.

"Enough to know that you're not as much of a pompous ass as you pretend to be," she said and he blushed. "Jesse; that was… that was incredible," he gasped.

"Huh, did you just call me Jesse?"

"Oh there is that pompous ass that I know and certainly don't love," she said and he smirked again.

"I'd like you to know something Quinn," he stepped closer and she nodded to indicate that she was listening. "What I did to Rachel with those eggs was a huge regret in my life." She nodded again because she believed him. "I liked her… I wasn't supposed to but I did anyway and it hurt that she didn't like me back," she smiled and nodded again. "And also I was scared because her talent was just so…" he trailed off and a smile formed on his face as he thought about it.

Quinn couldn't help but smile too because Rachel was just so…

Amazing.

"Anyway her talent worried me and I thought she was better than me, I still do."

"She is," Quinn said arrogantly and he smiled. "I mean you are fucking incredible too and if you ever tell anyone that I'll beat the arrogant out of you," he chuckled. "But Rachel is just… she has more heart, more drive, more ambition and she just plain deserved it more."

"You're right Quinn," he said and she gasped. "I let my arrogance overshadow my talent but Rachel Berry taught me a lesson today, and that is if you want it bad enough nothing will stop you."

"She teaches me that every day which is why I am not only walking again but I was fucking dancing."

"Yeah I saw Quinn," he covered her hand with his own. "And that is why you are the one person that matches Rachel in every aspect; and that is why you are the absolute perfect person for her."

"Thank you Jesse."

"Ooh my name twice, I'm honored."

"And then you ruin it St. Jackass," she said with a smirk.

"That is more like it," he winked and walked away. She knew he thought the New Directions were better and were going to win, and she couldn't help but think maybe he was right.

As she was walking away she saw her girlfriend watching from a distance. When she got closer Rachel was looking at her with her eyebrows raised.

"What was that?" Rachel wondered and Quinn shrugged before draping her arm over Rachel's shoulder.

"Just clearing the air between us," she answered and Rachel nodded.

"You know you're going to have to give me more details than that, right?"

"I know… but not now," she said and kissed Rachel's cheek. "Now we have to go be declared champions."

"Don't jinx us Quinn… you know what happens when we get arrogant."

"I thought it was confident Berry?" Rachel could only smile, she just loved her.

She loved this girl so damn much.

She knew Quinn Fabray had her heart; and she would forever.

* * *

><p>Rachel was nervous, her palms were sweating her heart was beating so hard and so violently she would've sworn that everyone could hear it. This was it… this was the moment they were waiting for. And she felt like she was going to throw up.<p>

But then she felt Quinn's equally sweaty palm slide into hers and just like that everything felt right and perfect and she was still nervous but not as much. And when she met those eyes she bit her lip and knew they would be just fine… no matter what the outcome.

When they announced that Unique had won the MVP; disappointment stung her heart but she knew that it was well deserved for Unique.

And she also knew that she had done absolutely everything she could've possibly done to impress Miss Tibideaux.

She held her breath as the announcer said that the New Direction were the National Champions. And she released a shaky breath and felt herself being pulled into a kiss by her beautiful girlfriend. The place was going crazy and so were the sixteen other people on that stage with her. Their kiss broke when Brittany wrapped her arms around Quinn and picked her up and Santana grasped her shoulder and pulled her into a tight hug.

She wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and hugged her back just as tight.

"We did it Rachel," she heard whispered into her ear and could tell that Santana was crying.

_Huh, she cries when she is happy too_- Rachel thought.

She felt herself being pulled out of Santana's arms and into the strong and beautiful arms of her Jew Bro. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw that Santana was now holding Quinn in her arms and she smiled at the sight of the Unholy Trinity.

She was pulled out of that moment when she felt Noah's lips on her cheek; she met his eyes.

"I'm so fucking proud of you Rachel," he said and she started to cry. But it was his fault because he was crying too.

"I'm proud of you too Noah," she said through her tears. This moment was interrupted by a loud squeal and a very excited Kurt Hummel hugging both of them. She hugged him tight and then moved on to a crying Mercedes.

"You were wonderful Mercedes," she said.

"Looks like we both got to shine huh Rachel?" She nodded.

"Just like I always knew we could." They hugged and Rachel moved on to a crying Tina. "Hey no tears Tina," she said but it was pointless they were all crying. Tina chuckle and pulled her into a hug.

"You were amazing Rachel and Carmen was impressed I was watching her."

"Of course you were, you always put everyone else first don't you Tina?" Tina shrugged and Rachel smiled. "Well now is your time… fight for it Tina and you will be the star on this stage next year and you can bet I will be sitting in the audience watching."

"Thanks Rachel," she kissed Tina's cheek and then moved down the line hugging everyone and she finally stopped; standing in front of Finn Hudson.

"You did it," he said and she nodded before looking around the room at all of her cheering friends.

"We did it Finn," he smiled and looked around too.

"Yeah I guess we did," he hugged her and she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see Mr. Schuester holding the trophy out to her.

"You may not have won the MVP, Rachel but you always have been our MVP and no one deserves to raise this trophy up high more than you do." She hugged him tight and took the trophy. She held it as high as a tiny girl with a huge ass trophy could hold it and all of her friends cheered all over again.

Once the high had worn off a bit they all went back to their rooms to get ready for a celebratory dinner Mr. Schuester had promised them. Rachel found herself following Quinn into the room and then getting pushed back against the door as Quinn's lips attached to her neck.

"Mm, Quinn... we-we can't we have d-dinner," she moaned on the last word because Quinn was sucking on the spot that she knew drove her crazy.

"I'll be quick Rach I promise," she said and just like that she was on her knees and pushing Rachel's dress up. Rachel willingly held the dress up as Quinn leaned her head down and started to lick at her panties.

"Off Quinn, fucking take them off," she demanded and Quinn smirked and wrapped her fingers around the waistband. She was about to rip them off when they were interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"Fuck," Quinn yelled but it was muffled in Rachel's thigh.

"Open the fucking door bitches," Santana said and Rachel dropped her dress. And since Quinn was still leaning against her thigh the dress covered her head.

"One minute Satan," Rachel said with a heavy sigh.

"Ugh you two better be dressed." Quinn pulled her head out from under Rachel's dress and her angry eyes met Rachel's frustrated ones.

"Quinn," Rachel said as she helped her off of the floor. "After dinner we are so finding Santana and Brittany's room and interrupting them.

"Sounds perfect baby," Quinn breathed and kissed Rachel again. Seconds later she opened the door to see Santana and Brittany standing there.

"It's about fucking time," she said and pushed her way inside. She looked both girls up and down. "Hm, you're both still in your costumes and you don't have sex hair… oh my god have you finally gotten over your sex addiction?" She asked with mock surprise.

"Um no, never." Rachel told her. "You just got here before we could get very far."

"Score for me… at least it doesn't smell like sex in here."

"Why are you even here Satan? Shouldn't you be defiling Brittany all over your room and leaving us alone?" Santana laughed.

"Haha, sexually frustrated Rachel is funny… but you're right I should be doing that but your fucking boy Puck decided that he wants to party."

"We're hanging out with Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury seriously how much partying does he think is going to happen?" Quinn asked.

"After dinner smart ass," Santana told her. "Puck got everyone fake ID's so after they go to bed we're going to sneak out."

"And where are we going?" Rachel asked and Brittany jumped up and down.

"There is this bar down the street and they have karaoke," she said and all three girls saw Rachel's eyes light up at the idea.

"Yeah and maybe you and Q can get drunk and sing another sappy fucking love song… that shit was funny," Rachel squealed and hugged Santana.

"Okay get out so we can change," she demanded and after Santana and Brittany left she was changing but she was delayed slightly when Quinn pushed her back against the door and finished what she was doing before the interruption.

They were only a little late for dinner.

And the next day as the all piled into the bus sporting huge hangovers; Mr. Schuester was looking at them oddly.

"Are you guys okay," he said as Finn and Puck passed by him to get on the bus. "You guys don't look so good." Mercedes and Sam passed him and then Brittany.

"I just think we ate too much," she said and Santana laughed as she followed her.

"Yeah we _ate_ too much," Mr. Schuester didn't miss the giggling and decided he would rather not know why they all looked like hell.

And as Sue pulled the bus onto the highway Mr. Schuester stood in front of them all.

"How about a sing-a-long of all of our winning numbers?" He said with so much excitement Rachel would've been all for it normally… but right now she just wanted to throw up.

"Fuck off!" Santana yelled from the back of the bus.

"Santana," he said and was about to reprimand her but Miss Pillsbury pulled him back into the seat.

"Let it go Will," she told him and saw the pout form on his lips. "They're clearly hung over," she finished and his frown widened.

They were the worst chaperones ever.

And as Santana laughed at him; he didn't even care.

They were happy and were celebrating.

And now they were paying for it, with huge hangovers.

No need to rub it in with a lecture.

* * *

><p>The following Monday at school the kids found out that they were going to be greeted by the whole school as they brought the National show choir trophy back to McKinley for the first time in ages.<p>

Rachel was nervously clutching Quinn's hand.

"What if they slushy us Quinn?" She asked and saw Quinn nod.

"Well it's not like it'll be the first time," she told her and saw Rachel shake her head. She knew it was a possibility but she really hoped that the kids at this school had finally evolved.

When they walked in and saw the entire student body lining the halls they took a deep breath and then the hockey team stepped in front of them gripping slushy cups and Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand tighter as they prepared for the ice.

But it wasn't ice it was confetti.

The halls erupted with cheers and everyone began throwing confetti at them while they walked down the hall as top dogs for the first time since the glee club was formed and Quinn smiled at her happy girlfriend.

Mr. Schuester stood back and watched with pride as all of his favorite kids were finally being treated like the champions that they were.

Quinn and Rachel were about to enter the choir room when Rachel felt a hand tapping her on the shoulder. The girl was holding a pen and the yearbook and Quinn watched with pride as Rachel signed her very first autograph.

Once the girl was gone she pulled Rachel into a heated kiss right there in the middle of the hallway and it started a domino effect as Brittany attacked Santana's lips and Kurt kissed Blaine, Mike and Tina and even Sam and Mercedes joined in. Once the kissing was done they walked into the choir room and away from the cheering crowd.

Mr. Schuester closed the door behind them and watched as his kids took it all in.

"Wow that was…." Rachel began but trailed off.

"That was awesome," Puck finished.

"Yeah that was better than winning the football championship," Finn said.

"That was better than all of the Cheerios championships combined," Santana said and Quinn smiled at them all.

Oh how far they had come.

Cheerios used to be the most important thing to the Unholy Trinity.

Football used to be the most important thing to Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman.

And being the star used to be the most important thing to Rachel Berry.

But now, three years later the most important thing to all of them was… each other.

And this National show choir trophy.

She watched as Mr. Schuester opened the trophy case and Artie handed the trophy to him.

He, in turned walked over and handed it to Rachel, and every single one of them clapped as Rachel put it in the case.

And then they all stared in pride at their accomplishment.

Later in the day Rachel found herself sitting in Figgins office as he told her and Finn about his plan for the teacher of the year ceremony.

And then she watched with tears in her eyes as her glee club members stood before the entire school and sang_ We Are the Champions _to them before handing the teacher of the year award to their teacher of a lifetime.

Mr. Schuester cried as he hugged each of them as if they were his own kids.

Once the ceremony was over and they had changed out of their costumes Quinn and Rachel were walking toward the exit and Rachel had her arm circled around Quinn's arm and she was hugging it tight.

"Rachel, would you go out on a date with me tonight?" She asked and Rachel felt the same butterflies she felt the first time that Quinn asked her if she wanted a ride home.

"Does this mean you like me Quinn?" She teased.

"Oh it does," Quinn teased right back.

"Well in that case I would love to," she answered and leaned up to kiss her cheek. "What should I wear?"

"Knee socks, a short as fuck skirt and I think maybe that owl sweater of yours," she answered and Rachel giggled and looked at her.

"You're serious?"

"I'm feeling nostalgic," she answered with a shrug.

"Okay… okay," Rachel agreed with a wicked grin. "But in that case I want you in your Cheerios uniform," Quinn smiled at the thought. It messed up her plan a little bit, but it could still be arranged.

"Okay," Quinn agreed. "I haven't returned it to Coach yet so yeah… you've got a deal." Rachel thrummed with excitement at what Quinn had planned and all of a sudden couldn't wait for this date.

Much like her very first date with Quinn.

And much like her very first date with Quinn she had butterflies in her stomach as she walked down the stairs to the sight of Quinn in her Cheerios uniform.

Yeah nostalgia was a great thing.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she stared into those beautiful hazel eyes and swooned.

"You look beautiful Rachel," Quinn told her and she smiled shyly and then she gasped when Quinn revealed a single white rose from behind her back.

"Oh Quinn," she said and pulled her into a heated kiss. "You look beautiful too," she said against her lips before pulling away. Her eyes mapped Quinn's exquisite form and she licked her lips. "Actually you look fucking hot." Quinn giggled and led her out to the car.

This was the first time she had driven her car since the accident. She was nervous about it but she wanted this date to be perfect. She knew she would have to get over the fear anyway and Rachel had taught her all about facing her fears head on.

When they got outside it was raining and as they rushed to the car Quinn smiled because she knew it was going to rain and this was making her plan work out perfectly. Once they were in the car Rachel turned to Quinn and smiled.

"Do you want me to drive babe?" Rachel asked knowing she was still nervous about driving.

"No it has to be me," she answered and her voice was shaky. "I-I can do it, I got here and I can do this."

"Of course you can… you can do anything," she said and Quinn smiled at her confidence. As she was driving she was feeling more and more confident. She didn't have any memory of the accident and that was helpful.

"So where are we going?" Rachel wondered.

"It's a surprised Rachel," Quinn answered and Rachel grumbled.

"Ugh Quinn I hate surprises!" She yelled and Quinn could only laugh because she definitely knew that.

* * *

><p>When Quinn pulled up at the school football field and parked the car; Rachel turned to her with confusion on her face.<p>

"What's this?" She asked and Quinn smirked.

"It's spring," Rachel arched her eyebrow. "It's raining…" she continued and Rachel's confusion turned into enlightenment and a naughty smile crept across her face. "And it's night time."

"Quinn no way!" She shouted and Quinn frowned. "There is no way I am letting you defile me on the hood of your car on school grounds…we'll be expelled."

"Come on baby," she reached in the back and pulled the strap on out of her bag. She saw Rachel's eyes widen at the sight of it and her eyes darken with lust. "We graduate next week, even if we got caught… which we won't they can't expel us now… our work is done."

"No Quinn," she said but Quinn could see that her resolve was wavering and as she reached down and took her panties off she heard Rachel moan.

"Come on babe, it's a fantasy that we share… let's make it come true." She began putting it on and fastening the straps and she heard Rachel moan again.

"Okay Quinn," she finally agreed and Quinn saw her pulling her own panties off. "But you need to be quick and you have to fuck me with my clothes on because there is no way I'm getting naked on school grounds." She thought on that for a minute because they had already fucked plenty of times on school grounds. "I-I mean completely naked and in public." Quinn chuckled.

"No problem Rach," she agreed. "Why did you think I wanted you to wear a skirt?"

"I thought it was for nostalgia?"

"Oh it was… but also easy access."

"Quinn Fabray you are insatiable," she said and opened the door. The rain was pouring down now and she could feel herself becoming wetter at the thought of what was about to happen.

"Like you are any less insatiable Rachel," she said and Rachel winked and hopped out into the rain. Quinn followed and watched as Rachel hopped up on the hood of her car and spread her legs. Quinn stood between her legs and looked over her girlfriend's flawless body as the rain thoroughly saturated them.

Rachel was also looking. She was looking at Quinn's hair tied back into a high ponytail and her Cheerios top clinging to her and become see through as the water poured on them. Then her eyes drifted lower and she bit her lip at the sight of the strap on poking through the slits of her Cheerio's skirt.

"You look so fucking hot Quinn," she said.

"You do too," Quinn replied and stepped closer. She put one hand on Rachel's hips and used the other one to push that hideous owl sweater up. Rachel's white lace bra quickly became soaked and she wrapped her lips around one of the hardened nipples through the bra.

"Mm Quinn, as… oh god… as wonderful as this is," she said breathy. "I-I need you to hurry up and fuck me because I'm scared and also I'm already on the edge and you've barely touched me." Quinn pulled back and cupped Rachel's cheek. She ran her thumb over Rachel's bottom lip and watched as water beaded down her cheeks. Her eyes were fully blown, her lips were swollen and she was biting them. Quinn moaned loudly.

She looked fucking stunning like this.

She crashed their lips together and their tongues tangled in a hot and sloppy kiss that when it was over it left both girls aching for more. Quinn bent over, spreading Rachel's legs in the process and buried her face between those magnificent legs.

Rachel growled and arched back while pushing Quinn's face into her soaked core.

"Um fuck Quinn that's…. that's so- so good," she panted. "B-But um… can I please have your dick now," she husked and Quinn groaned loudly and felt wetness gush out of her. She pulled back and cupped the back of Rachel's head and brought their lips together in another searing kiss.

Rachel tasted herself on Quinn's lips and tongue and tugged her hair while shoving her tongue harshly into Quinn's mouth.

"Oh god fuck me baby," she said arching away from Quinn and giving her more room as Quinn began kissing and biting down her neck. "Please," she begged and Quinn was done teasing. She just wanted to fuck her senseless.

She pulled off her neck and winked before she pushed Rachel's shoulders until the girl was lying flat against the hood of her car. Rachel folded her arms behind her head and watched as Quinn circled her arms around her thighs and pulled her until her ass was at the edge of the car. She sucked in a breath as Quinn lined the strap on up with her entrance.

And she screamed in pleasure when Quinn pushed the entire length inside in one go.

""Oh QUUUUUUIIINNNNN!" She yelled and Quinn leaned over her.

"Shh, Rachel or we're going to get caught." Rachel nodded because she knew she was right. So she let her head hit the car and her eyes rolled back into her head as Quinn pounded into her again and again.

And again.

And it was glorious; and a fantasy come true.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna co- Oh Quinn!" She whisper yelled and Quinn smirked. She was close too. She pulled Rachel's hips against hers with every thrust and felt Rachel's walls close around the strap on and suck it deeper inside as she came and the friction against her clit had her tumbling over as well.

"Oh yes Quinn, god you fuck me so good," Rachel moaned as her orgasm hit and she saw stars explode behind her eyes.

It was very fitting.

And then Quinn was panting against her and she hugged her girlfriend tight.

They were soaked and it wasn't just the rain.

Quinn leaned up and pulled Rachel into a sitting position.

"That was," she panted. "That was incredible Quinn."

Yeah it was," Quinn agreed her eyes landed on Rachel's and she cupped her cheek again. "You make all of my dreams come true my love and I love you."

"Oh you talk so sweet after you fuck me into oblivion and still have your cock buried deep inside me," Quinn giggled and rolled her eyes. But then Rachel cupped her cheek and forced her to look at her. "But I have always said that cheesy Quinn was my favorite Quinn," Quinn beamed and she kissed her. "I love you too and being with you is the dream." They kissed very languidly as Quinn slowly pulled the strap on out of her and Rachel winced a bit as she did it. Quinn pulled away from those lips and stared into her eyes again.

"But can we please continue this at home because I'm going to catch my death out here," Rachel said and Quinn rolled her eyes again.

"You are so dramatic Berry," she replied with a giggle and helped her off the car. She watched as both the skirt and the ugly as fuck sweater fell down effectively covering her again. Quinn pulled the strap on off and they got into the car. Quinn tossed the strap on back into her bag and pulled out a blanket.

Rachel's eyes lit up at the gesture while Quinn wrapped it around her shoulders for her, leaving a small kiss on her cheek.

"Quinn Fabray you are just the most romantic girl on earth."

"Well I wouldn't want you to catch your death… I know how over-dramatic you are," Rachel bit her lip because of Quinn's teasing.

"Fuck you Quinn," she teased right back.

"Oh don't worry you will… don't think I'm going to let you get away with not returning the favor when we get home," she said and turned the engine on.

"Mm Quinn I'm getting wet all over again."

"Well that's the idea," she winked.

"Oh you talk so sweet… and don't think you're taking that uniform off either… I don't care how wet you are I'm fulfilling another fantasy which is pounding my dick into the head cheerleader."

"Oh you talk so sweet," Quinn repeated her words. "And no worries on the wet thing because I'm positively dripping." Rachel growled.

"Get us home Quinn or I'll take you on the side of the road."

"I'd have no problems with that."

Of course you wouldn't," Rachel said with an eye roll.

"Oh like you would, please you're as much of a sex fiend as I am Berry and don't even try to deny it."

"I wouldn't dream of it Fabray," she said and Quinn laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The song used was When You Put Your Heart in It by Kenny Rogers.**


	76. Chapter 76: Between

**A/N: Otherwise known as "Goodbye"**

**I changed the order of when Rachel and Kurt got their NYADA letters. It makes more sense in my story that they got them**_** before**_** graduation.**

**Also I don't know what is going on with season four but if Becky Jackson wanted to be nominated for senior prom queen then she has to be a senior so in this version she will graduate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, anything mentioned, or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 76: Between<strong>

"_Somewhere in between the earth and the sky; somewhere in between a tear and a smile. Somewhere in between hello and goodbye, that's where I gave my heart to the love of my life. Now we're on our way, to god knows where, we'll know when we get there. You're the faith that I'll believe, you're the song that I will sing. You're the summer, winter, fall, and spring. And I'll see you there, somewhere in between."_

Quinn walked into Rachel's kitchen carrying a tray with four cups from the Lima Bean and smiled at the sight of Hiram and Leroy cooking.

"Hey guys," she said cheerily and they were startled, but quickly faced her.

"Hey baby girl," Leroy said and she walked over and kissed his cheek. He smiled down at her. "Have I told you Quinn that it is a pleasure seeing you walking?"

"Only like a thousand times," she said with a grin and handed first Hiram a cup and then him one.

"Well I can't say it enough," he said and then eyed her suspiciously. "Wait, didn't you sleep her last night?" She giggled and nodded.

"Yes… you have no idea how much I missed Rachel's bed I plan on sleeping in it as much as possible," he laughed but then eyed the coffee cups.

"So you snuck out to get coffee… I'm hurt Quinn," he said putting his hand over his heart. "You think my coffee is so bad that you had to go get some," she laughed at him again.

"It's not you… it's just- I wanted to do it for Rachel to remind her of the old times," she placed the tray down and took the last two cups out. "It's the small moments and the little things that count," she said.

"You got that right," Rachel's voice sounded behind her and she turned around in time to feel Rachel's body collide with her own. As she gripped onto the cups so as not to drop them she got a strong feeling of déjà vu. But when Rachel's lips covered hers she forgot everything but Rachel. A few moments later when the kiss broke she smiled at her.

"You got me coffee," Rachel said with adoration.

"I did."

"And you're going to let me drive that sweet car of yours to school right?" Rachel asked with her sweet and pleading tone.

"I will."

"And you know you're so whipped right?" Leroy chimed in but Quinn merely chuckled and never broke eye contact with Rachel.

"I do," she said and then was attacked with kisses.

"Oh god they're so annoying," Leroy said but no one was listening to him. He turned back to his pan and continued cooking because Quinn was there and Quinn deserved bacon.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel walked into school hand in hand for their last week of high school; their last week of McKinley High and their last week of their childhood. Rachel was thinking about the difference between the girl she was now and the girl she had been four years ago.<p>

And they were very different girls; she squeezed Quinn's hand and saw her smiling hazel eyes looking at her.

But oddly enough; she was still same girl she had always been.

Just a lot happier now.

"What are you thinking?" Quinn asked as she stopped at her locker and turned to Rachel.

"I was just thinking about how different we are than the people we were freshman year," Quinn laughed.

"I know what you mean," she said and smiled. "I mean I think I changed the most."

"You have… but Quinn you've always been this girl you just hid her," Rachel said and Quinn nodded because she was right. "You found your true self somewhere in between hiding and falling in love with me," she finished with a wink and Quinn pulled her into a heated kiss.

"You know I will be so fucking glad when I don't have to see this shit every damn day of my life," Santana's voice sounded behind them and they broke the kiss to look at her.

"Oh please Satan you are going to miss us so much," Rachel told her and Santana draped her arm across Rachel's neck.

"Yeah I am dwarf," Rachel gasped. "And you know what? I ain't afraid to admit it! You hear that McKinley," she yelled. "Rachel fucking Berry is one of the coolest bitches I know!" A few people stopped to listen to her but most ignored her. But it didn't matter because those that she wanted to hear it; definitely did.

Of course that didn't stop them from teasing.

"Oh wow," Quinn shut her locker. "Look who has grown up?"

"I always knew she would," Brittany said clapping. Santana waved them off and started filing her nails.

Then Figgins voice sounded over the intercom.

"Attention McKinley High students, I would please like to see Quinn Fabray and Michael Chang Jr. in my office immediately," Rachel gasped and faced a suddenly nervous Quinn. "Thank you and have a wonderful day," he finished.

"This is it," Rachel said and she was suddenly very nervous herself. She could see Quinn's nerves all over her face as she bit her lip. "Come on babe, I'll come with you." Rachel took her hand and led her toward Figgins' office.

"You got this Quinn you're way nerdier than boy Chang," Santana said and Quinn smiled.

"Go Quinn go," Brittany chanted as she passed them.

"Thanks guys," she said nervously and soon found herself in front the principal's office. She was pacing she was so nervous. "Wh-What if I-I didn't get it?"

"Then you will be second and that is still incredible Quinn," she answered.

"Yeah I know and ugh… I just hope I get it," she said and then felt Rachel's lips press against hers.

"Go in there and find out… and if you get it I'm dragging you to the bathroom to celebrate by having my way with you."

"And if I don't get it?"

"Then I'm dragging you to the bathroom to console you by having my way with you," she said with a shrug and Quinn laughed.

"I love you Rachel, even though you're crazy."

"I love you too gorgeous, now go in there." She accentuated her words with a pat to Quinn's ass. Quinn squealed in delight and went into the office. A few seconds later Tina and Mike showed up and Rachel saw that he was just as nervous and Tina was being just as reassuring as she was with Quinn.

She could see once again at just how similar she and Tina were, even down to being head over feet in love with a nerd. Mike smiled at Rachel as he went inside and Rachel met Tina's eyes.

"I feel like I'm more nervous than he is," Tina said and Rachel chuckled.

"I know what you mean but um…. yeah Quinn is definitely more nervous than I am," she said and Tina stepped closer.

"Are you sure Rachel because your hands are shaking," she said and Rachel looked at her hands.

"Oh look at that," she chuckled. "Maybe I am more nervous than she is," she said and Tina laughed.

/

Inside Quinn and Mike sat next to each other in front of Figgins' desk and they were both extremely nervous. Quinn was wringing her hands in her lap and Mike kept bouncing his knee.

Finally after a few excruciatingly long seconds Figgins spoke.

"First of all I would to congratulate the both of you for being the top two students in the 2012 graduating class… that is something to be very proud of," he clapped and they both nodded and smiled at each other. "But this year's valedictorian and winning by a mere half a point is." he looked between the two once more before putting them out of their misery. "Quinn Fabray," he said and she exhaled a loud breath. Figgins shook her hand and then shook Mike's hand.

Quinn looked over at him.

"I'm sorry Mike I-"

"Hey hey, don't be sorry… you earned this Quinn and I know you're going to make a great speech and I'll be clapping the loudest after you give it," she smiled and he shrugged. "Well maybe the second loudest," he corrected as he thought of Rachel. She nodded and got to her feet. She took his hand and pulled him into a tight hug.

"You deserve this every bit as much as I do and I would not be standing here today… literally and academically if it weren't for you."

"You helped me too Quinn, remember?" She nodded and he hugged her tight.

"Thank you Mike, for everything."

"You're welcome," he said and they walked out of the room together. When they entered the hall they saw both of their girlfriends waiting with bated breath. Mike held Quinn's hand up in the air.

"Say hello to your valedictorian, Quinn Fabray," he said and Rachel squealed and jumped on her. Tina frowned and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Mike," she whispered.

"Yeah I'm sorry too Mike," Rachel said.

"Don't be sorry guys… Quinn deserved this, she fought for it and I'm proud to be second to the bravest and strongest person I have ever met," he said and Tina kissed his cheek. Her eyes met Quinn's.

"Congrats Quinn," she said softly.

"Thanks Tina, and thanks again Mike," they both nodded and walked away arm and arm. After watching them go Quinn looked at her stunning girlfriend who was beaming.

"You did it baby," Rachel cheered and hugged her tight and then she yanked her by the hand. "Now off to the bathroom to celebrate."

"But Rach, we have class."

"Okay nerd," Rachel rolled her eyes but continued to drag her to the bathroom. "School's done, finals are over, and you're the valedictorian," she pushed Quinn into the bathroom. "Now let me congratulate you properly."

And she did.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood before her friends in the choir room. They were waiting for Mr. Schuester to arrive to begin their final week of glee and she had set something up for them to see.<p>

"Hello fellow glee club members," they all grumbled but she knew they loved her. It was obvious to her by the looks on their faces. "First I would like your help in congratulating my girlfriend Quinn on becoming the class valedictorian," she said and they all cheered. "Also a round of applause for Mike who was a very close second," they all cheered again.

"Thanks Rachel," he told her and she nodded.

"Now when glee club first began and there were only five of us, I never imagined being where we are now… National champions," she said and the room erupted in cheers again. What she didn't know was that Mr. Schuester was leaning in the doorway and watching her. He wanted to see what his captain had to say. "Well anyway when we first began we weren't very good and it wasn't because we lacked the talent because obviously we had it… but we lacked the diversity of the group of people that I'm currently standing in front of." There were giggles heard and she could see Quinn looking at her in _that_ way.

That way that Quinn always looked at her.

And it made her feel a cross between proud and aroused, like always.

"So anyway when Finn joined the group he added a different dynamic and then the Unholy Trinity joined and we became even more layered and then the football team rounded us out and here we are. So many different types of people all with a common goal and a common love… music." They all cheered again. "But since most of you weren't here for some of those very early and might I add very rough first rehearsals; I would like to present the New Directions very first number ever performed.

Mr. Schuester smiled and watched as Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Artie and Rachel performed _Sit_ _Down You're Rocking the Boat_, and they finally got it right; while the rest of the kids cheered for them he wiped a tear from his eye and walked into the room.

"That was the most ghetto number I have ever seen," Santana said with a huge grin on her face and Rachel knew she loved it.

"Well just call me George Jefferson because we went from the ghetto to the penthouse," Artie told her. "National Champs baby," and again the room was filled with cheers. Everyone turned to see that Mr. Schuester had written the word _Goodbye_ on the board and then he looked around the room.

"This week's assignment is goodbye… graduation is just a few days away, there is nothing left to prepare for, our work here is done," he could see that most of them were frowning. "So the only thing left for us to do is… say goodbye. Underclassmen pick a song to sing to the seniors. Seniors pick a song to say goodbye to us."

"Well a part of me wants to lock these doors and stay here forever," Mercedes said sadly.

"We can use the waste basket for a toilet and we can eat Joe for food since she's been here the shortest, so we know her the least." Brittany said and Joe looked panicked. Mr. Schuester picked up his guitar and Quinn smirked at him.

"I really hope you're about to rap," she said and he chuckled and sat down.

"No such luck… I'm leading by example. This one…" he trailed off as his eyes darted around the room. Half of them were leaving him and he withheld a tear and finished. "Is for you guys," and then as he started to sing _Forever Young_, and as he looked around the room he saw love, he saw tears, and he saw unbreakable bonds between this band of underdogs that had in fact made it to the top.

And he knew he had done well.

And when the song was over everyone was in tears.

"Fucking hell Mr. Schue," Santana said. "You are not allowed to make me cry."

"Sorry Santana," he said and he didn't even bother to yell at her for swearing. He just let her surround him with a tight hug.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For everything."

"It was an honor Santana," he replied and looked around the room. "It was an honor being your teacher."

* * *

><p>After a day of tears and still four more to go Rachel wanted to do something special for Mr. Schuester so before the next day of glee club rehearsal she gathered everyone around and shared her plan with them. They all agreed.<p>

"It's absolutely perfect Rachel," Quinn said.

"And a completely fitting way to say goodbye," Finn added.

"What are you guys talking about," Mr. Schuester said to them and Rachel faltered before her eyes locked on Tina. She smiled and turned to Mr. Schuester, "As the current co-captain of this team I would like to nominate Tina as next year's captain," everyone cheered and Tina blushed. "What do you say Mr. Schue?"

"I say it's up to these guys," he pointed to the underclassmen. "It should be voted on by them the same way it was done for you… but I'd like to add that I am one hundred percent in favor," he smiled and patted Rachel's shoulder. She looked around the room.

"Okay all in favor of Tina," she said and every single one of them raised their hands… even the seniors. And Tina cried.

Because, well… because Tina cries.

And then she got to her feet and pulled Rachel into a tight hug.

Once both girls had taken their seats; Kurt got to his feet.

"I know these guys are working on a group number to say goodbye to everyone but I came up with something that I'd really like to sing to you all," he said looking at all of their faces. "I wanted to dedicate my goodbye song to all of you and I am; this is for you… but I would also like to give special recognition to all the men in the room. You have truly inspired me. You never saw me for the things that made us different, you saw me for the ways that we were the same… because in this room; gay or straight just didn't matter, the only thing that did was that we were friends," he finished and wiped a tear out of his eye and as he sang _I'll Remember _there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

Once he was done Mr. Schuester got to his feet again.

"Who's next?"

"Mr. Schue." Rachel raised her hand and he motioned for her to join him up front. "I understand that this week's lesson is about saying goodbye to each other and I assure you I will be taking part of the group number but Quinn and I would like to share a song with all of you if that is okay?" he nodded.

"There aren't any rules here Rachel, sing what you want to sing this week," he told her and she beamed.

"We wanted to sing another duet together since we only got one," she glared at him and he chuckled. "And we also wanted to share a bit of our story with you all… see this school didn't only give me an education, and a wonderful group of friends, and a National championship but these walls also gave me the love of my life and I know you guys didn't know about us for quite some time but I have loved this girl since I first walked into these doors and we want to give a little bit of that back to you guys who supported us unconditionally and to you Mr. Schuester for giving us this glee club." Everyone cheered and Quinn joined her in the front of the room and kissed her soundly. Puck and Artie whistled and Quinn blushed.

"Here is a piece of our story," Quinn began. "Some of the things that we struggled with before coming out and even though you didn't know it then every single one of you helped us in ways you could never know… the kind of unconditional love and complete lack of hate in this room is phenomenal and I love all of you," she giggled. "Even you Finn," he giggled. "And I always will."

She nodded to Brad and the music began Quinn sang first and she stared at Rachel the entire time.

_All of these lines across my face  
>tell you the story of who I am<br>So many stories of where I've been  
>and how I got to where I am.<em>

_But these stories don't mean anything  
>when you've got no one to tell them to<br>its true...I was made for you._

_I climbed across the mountain tops  
>Swam all across the ocean blue.<em>

After that line the room went nuts with cheers at the notes Quinn was hitting, Rachel smiled as she continued.

_I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules  
>But baby I broke them all for you<br>because even when I was flat broke  
>you made me feel like a million bucks<br>you do  
>I was made for you.<em>

During the music solo the kids went crazy with the cheering; and when the song started again Rachel sang the rest of it. She never once took her eyes off of Quinn.

_You see the smile that's on my mouth  
>It's hiding the words that don't come out<br>And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed  
>They don't know my head is a mess.<em>

_No, they don't know who I really am  
>And they don't know what<br>I've been through like you do  
>And I was made for you...<em>

And as Rachel hits the notes they were used to hearing her hit it still amazed them and they cheered again.

_All of these lines across my face  
>tell you the story of who I am<br>So many stories of where I've been  
>and how I got to where I am.<em>

_But these stories don't mean anything  
>when you've got no one to tell them to<br>its true...I was made for you._

_Oh yeah well it's true that I was made_

_For you._

When the song was over everyone was on their feet and cheering like crazy. Santana may have been screaming, meanwhile Quinn and Rachel were kissing.

When the cheering quieted down a bit; Mr. Schuester stepped closer and they pulled off of each other.

"Wow!" He said as everyone stopped clapping. "Wow Quinn! Could you always sing like that?" He wondered.

"Well I didn't know I could hit notes like that, it's Rachel's influence," she winked at her girlfriend. "She is great at vocal conditioning," she finished and watched Rachel blush bright red. Santana must've noticed too because she made a gagging noise.

"Oh gross that was some kind of code for sex wasn't it?" She asked, Quinn shrugged and Rachel blushed deeper.

"Not everything is about sex Santana," Mr. Schuester told her.

"No see you don't understand Mr. Schue… with these two it _always_ is." He just rolled his eyes again as Rachel and Quinn took their seat.

"Okay who's next?"

* * *

><p>When Quinn walked into the bathroom just as everyone in it was leaving besides her beautiful girlfriend who was fixing her hair in the mirror she just leaned against the wall and watched. She was staring and just enjoying the most beautiful vision in the world when Rachel turned to look at her.<p>

"Like what you see?" Rachel asked and Quinn giggled.

"Yes very much," she said and walked over to Rachel. "This freshman just gave me a hug and told me to never change," Rachel smiled at her as she leaned against the sink. "Poor thing is too young to realize that change can be so good… to think if we didn't change we would've never been friends... let alone fucking like bunnies."

"Quinn must you be so crass, you sound like Noah," she said but was laughing right along with her.

"I wanted to give you something Rachel… a- a graduation gift."

"Quinn you already gave me a gift, the _Wicked_ tickets remember?"

"Yes I remember but you'll like this; I swear… and it's for me too," Rachel pouted but reluctantly agreed.

"Okay."

"Well I wanted to give you this but I wasn't sure how and where I wanted to do it so I decided to do it in here because well…"she looked around the room and so did Rachel. They were both wearing lazy grins. "We sure have had some moments in here haven't we?" Rachel blushed as she thought about some of those times. "Like prom last year up against that door," she pointed and Rachel's blush darkened.

"Or last year in that stall," Rachel pointed. "After Sam was hitting on you with that stupid Avatar language," Quinn giggled and stepped closer.

"Or that time you told me about fucking yourself sophomore year, after that ridiculous fight we had."

"Mm," Rachel moaned at the memory. "And when you told me about Yale."

"When I cuddled you after that bitch April Rhodes made you cry," Quinn said and Rachel cupped her cheek.

"And the very first time… after you took a slushy for me and took my breath away," Rachel said to her and Quinn smiled shyly. "We sure have had some really wonderful moments in here," she said softly.

"Well here's another," Quinn said and handed her an envelope.

"What's this?" She asked opening it but Quinn was too excited to wait.

"A Metro North pass from New York to New Haven," she saw Rachel's expression change as the girl melted. "I got one for me into New York too… you see no worries about not seeing each other enough… you might even get sick of me."

"Never," Rachel squealed and started to kiss her all over her face. "Thank you Quinn," she said in between kisses. "Thank you it's so sweet." She kissed her again and this time Quinn gripped her back and deepened it before she could pull away. Rachel sucked her tongue into her mouth; eliciting another moan from Quinn. When Rachel pulled off her mouth and Quinn opened her eyes she could see mirth in those chocolate eyes.

"What do you say we have one more moment in here," she dragged Quinn into the big stall and pushed her inside.

"Mm, sounds like a perfect ending," Quinn said as Rachel locked the door.

* * *

><p>Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck and Coach Bieste were sitting in a classroom during one of the study halls because Puck's makeup test was later that day and they were quizzing him. Once the bell rang and everyone left Quinn tugged on Puck's arm and forced him to stay there; Rachel shut the door so it was just the three of them.<p>

"I love you Puck," Quinn said.

"I love you too Noah," Rachel said and he smirked and was about to say something crude but Quinn spoke first.

"Not like that," she said with a lip curl. "But you gave me the greatest gift and for her and because of her I will love you forever."

"I will too," Rachel added.

"If either of you ever need me, you'll know where to find me… I'll be right here repeating my senior year… forever."

"The Puck that Rachel and I love is not a loser," Quinn told him. "The Puck I know and love has swagger," he smirked. "You know what questions Mrs. Doosenbury is gonna ask. You just need your confidence back," he frowned.

"You guys don't have to do this, build me up like this, I'm not worth it."

"You're worth everything Noah," Rachel stepped closer to him. "You just need to see the guy that Quinn and I see."

"Yeah and who is that?"

"You're the guy who caught the winning touchdown in the only game the football team won sophomore year," Quinn said.

"You're the guy who stopped throwing Kurt into dumpsters and was ready to violate your probation to protect him once you became his friend," Rachel told him.

"You're the guy who held Rachel together when my father made me destroy her," Quinn said and was fighting tears.

"You're the guy who ready to violate probation again when Quinn's father was attacking her," Rachel added.

"You are the guy who supports Rachel and I like it's your fucking job," she stepped forward and cupped his cheeks. She could see tears sliding down them and she looked him in the eye. "You're the father of my baby and you're the best mistake I ever made," she said and he chuckled through his tears. "You're Noah Puckerman… and you've got this." She kissed his cheek and pulled him into a tight hug. He cried into her shoulder and when she pulled away he was nearly tackled by his tiny Jew Babe who also kissed his cheek. He picked her off the ground and hugged her just as tight.

* * *

><p>After her emotional moment with Puck, Quinn left Rachel with a promise to meet her after school to wait for Puck's test results and she went to go see someone else. And this was guaranteed to be another emotional moment.<p>

She knocked once and then walked into her former Coach's office and she saw her sitting behind her desk smiling. It was still quite odd to see Sue Sylvester smiling.

"Hey Coach," she said and was holding the box with her now cleaned uniform in. She smiled at the memory of that night last week with Rachel in the rain. She smiled at her Coach. "Here is my Cheerios uniform, dry cleaned and pressed." She handed her the box. "You were kind enough to let me wear it; and it was only right to return it in case you wanted to pass it on to some underclassman now who is about to be the new team captain."

"You keep it," Coach Sylvester smiled again and handed the box back to her. "I'm retiring this uniform." Quinn's smile was unsure but she did take the box back. "Sit," Sue told her and she did.

"You know when I first laid eyes on you Q… I thought you reminded me of a young Sue Sylvester but looking at this amazing woman sitting across from me right now… I realized I was wrong. You're nothing like me… you're better," Quinn was confused but definitely flattered. "Sure I'm as smart as you are and every bit as pretty… but somehow you're slightly less evil," Quinn was now fighting tears. She was certainly used to hearing Coach Sylvester sling insults and scream commands at her but she wasn't prepared to hear this woman say the things she was saying to her right now. "And I admire that, I admire you Quinn Fabray… I admire your perseverance." She got to her feet and sat down on the desk in front of Quinn, and she could see the tears swimming in her coach's eyes.

"You're gonna go so far kiddo, and I'm going to have the best time watching you do it and I'm gonna get to say _hey I knew her way back when she was dying her hair pink, and lying about the who father of her unborn child was_," Quinn got to her feet and pulled her coach into a tight hug.

"I'm gonna miss you," she said through tears and she couldn't see it but Sue was crying too.

"Well I don't see how that's possible but thank you," she hugged Quinn back just as tight and when Quinn pulled away Sue grasped her hands. "Now go out into that world Quinn Fabray and take whatever you want from this life," she nodded. "Because no one deserves good things more that you do." Quinn squeezed her hand and nodded. "Now get out of my office," she said with a laugh and Quinn laughed too and the she walked out of her office for the last time.

* * *

><p>The entirety of the New Directions were waiting in the hall while Mrs. Doosenbury graded Puck's exam and they were all pacing. Quinn came from behind and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. Rachel leaned into her.<p>

"Hey baby, how'd it go with Sue?"

"Weird, and strangely sweet but oddly fitting," she said and Rachel furrowed her brow in confusion. "I'll explain later," and Rachel nodded.

Several intense moments later Mrs. Doosenbury opened the door and Rachel was the first one there trying to grab the exam. The teacher pulled it away from her and handed it to Puck. He grabbed it but didn't look at it; instead he turned away from his friends and took a deep breath.

"What does it say?" Rachel asked impatiently. Puck took another steadying breath and looked at the paper. Everyone waited with bated breath until he turned around and held it about his head and the smile on his face was worth a million words.

"C minus," he shouted. "That's like a Puckerman A plus," he said and the hall erupted with cheer. Rachel even hugged Mrs. Doosenbury who promptly pushed her off. Quinn pulled Puck into a hug.

"I'm proud of you," she said to him.

"Me too," Rachel told him and he pulled her into the hug.

"Me too, "Brittany added from the back of the group and Puck laughed.

"Come on let's go to glee," he pulled the still hugging Rachel with him. "I got something to say to you all."

Ten minutes later when Mr. Schuester finally showed up and asked who was performing today Puck got to his feet. Mr. Schuester sat down and Puck picked up his guitar.

"I guess the words of this song are meant for someone to sing to me," he began. " But after some encouraging words form my baby Mama a couple of weeks ago I started listening to this song on a loop… and shut up Hudson because it's not gay," he said to a thoroughly confused Finn. "But even though this song is more of a mantra to myself; it can and does apply to all of us… I mean at least at one point during our time at McKinley and I wanted to dedicate it to you guys because you rallied around me and helped me study not once but twice, and some of you three times helping me prepare for this test. And then earlier today my baby Mama again, along with my Jewbro helped me see what they see in me, what you all see in me. So here for your listening pleasure a very Puckerone version of the Wilson Phillip's song _Hold On_, he started strumming his guitar.

_I know this pain  
>Why do lock yourself up in these chains?<br>No one can change your life except for you  
>Don't ever let anyone step all over you<br>Just open your heart and your mind  
>Is it really fair to feel this way inside?<em>

_Someday somebody's gonna make you want to_  
><em>Turn around and say goodbye<em>  
><em>Until then baby are you going to let them<em>  
><em>Hold you down and make you cry<em>  
><em>Don't you know?<em>  
><em>Don't you know, things can change<em>  
><em>Things'll go your way<em>  
><em>If you hold on for one more day<em>  
><em>Can you hold on for one more day<em>  
><em>Things'll go your way<em>  
><em>Hold on for one more day.<em>

Rachel smiled at Quinn and then caught Santana's eye and saw the girl wink at her. Noah was right this song was for all of them, at least at some point.

_You could sustain_  
><em>or are you comfortable with the pain?<em>  
><em>You've got no one to blame for your unhappiness<em>  
><em>You got yourself into your own mess<em>  
><em>Lettin' your worries pass you by<em>  
><em>Don't you think it's worth your time<em>  
><em>To change your mind?<em>

_Someday somebody's gonna make you want to_  
><em>Turn around and say goodbye<em>  
><em>Until then baby are you going to let them<em>  
><em>Hold you down and make you cry<em>  
><em>Don't you know?<em>  
><em>Don't you know, things can change<em>  
><em>Things'll go your way<em>  
><em>If you hold on for one more day<em>  
><em>Can you hold on for one more day<em>  
><em>Things'll go your way<em>  
><em>Hold on for one more day.<em>

_I know that there is pain  
>but you hold on for one more day and<br>Break free the chains  
>Yeah I know that there is pain<br>but you hold on for one more day and you  
>Break free, break from the chains.<em>

_Someday somebody's gonna make you want to_  
><em>Turn around and say goodbye<em>  
><em>Until then baby are you going to let them<em>  
><em>Hold you down and make you cry<em>  
><em>Don't you know?<em>  
><em>Don't you know things can change<em>  
><em>Things'll go your way<em>  
><em>If you hold on for one more day yeah<em>  
><em>If you hold on<em>

_Don't you know things can change_  
><em>Things'll go your way<em>  
><em>If you hold on for one more day,<em>  
><em>If you hold on<em>  
><em>Can you hold on<em>  
><em>Hold on baby<em>  
><em>Won't you tell me now<em>  
><em>Hold on for one more day 'Cause<em>  
><em>It's gonna go your way<em>

_Don't you know things can change_  
><em>Things'll go your way<em>  
><em>If you hold on for one more day<em>  
><em>Can't you change it this time<em>

_Make up your mind_  
><em>Hold on<em>  
><em>Hold on<em>  
><em>Baby hold on<em>

When the song was over there was thunderous applause and then he found himself being enveloped in hug after hug and he knew in that moment- not like he didn't already- that joining glee club was the best decision he had ever made.

* * *

><p>Rachel, Kurt and Mike had all agreed to open their letters from NYADA and Julliard, together in the choir room. It was a few hours before graduation and that is where they currently found themselves.<p>

Quinn, Tina and Blaine were there as well. All three letters were sitting on a stool in front of them; Quinn withheld her laugh at her dramatic girlfriend.

"Who's going to go first?" Rachel asked.

"I-I will," Mike said. "Might as well get it over with," he took his letter from the pile and tore into it. They all waited with bated breath until they saw his smiling face.

"I got in," he said and then Tina literally jumped into his arms and he- of course caught her. After everyone congratulated him, Kurt grabbed his letter.

"I'll go," he said and then took several deep breaths before ripping into it. Quinn could tell that both Rachel and Blaine were also holing their breaths. When Kurt looked up his expression was unreadable but when he smiled Rachel's cheer was almost as loud as his own.

"I got in," he yelled and then Rachel tackled him. Like literally tackled him, as in they were on the floor… cheering so much that they were now crying. When Quinn pulled her off of him; Blaine helped him up and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you Kurt," he said through tears and then Kurt kissed him. Rachel on the other hand was about to start hyperventilating.

"I-I can't do it Quinn," she was taking shallow breaths. Quinn placed her hands on Rachel's arms and looked deep into her eyes.

"You can do this Rachel the hard part is already over and remember no matter what that letter says you will-"

"Find my way to Broadway."

"Right so just open it," Quinn said and kissed her deeply. Rachel pulled out of the kiss and picked up her letter. She tore into it and took a deep breath and read it.

She thought she was going to pass out and tears fell from her eyes. She was quiet for so long that Quinn got worried.

"Wh-what's it say Rach?" She asked with fear in her tone but when Rachel turned around and Quinn saw the mega-watt Rachel Berry smile looking back at her she screamed.

"I got in!" She yelled and everyone in the room cheered. Quinn grabbed Rachel and lifted her off the ground. "Quinn your legs," she said worried.

"Are fine… my legs are fine," she kissed her. "And you are the tiniest person I know so-" her words got muffled by Rachel's mouth and Rachel's tongue pushing into her own. "Mm," she moaned. After the kiss Quinn lowered her to the ground but didn't take her eyes off of her. Everyone else congratulated her and left the room and Rachel and Quinn were still lost in each other's eyes.

"I'm going to NYADA Quinn," she whispered and she was still obviously amazed.

"You are," Quinn said.

"You were right," Rachel told her.

"Yeah I often am," Quinn said arrogantly and Rachel chuckled.

"What do you say we go make a couple of more memories in the bathroom," she suggested with an eyebrow waggle.

"Mm, well I was thinking more like the piano in the auditorium," Quinn said and Rachel giggled.

"Ooh Quinn I love the way you think," she said.

"You love everything about me."

"True and now I'd like to prove it," she said and Rachel dragged her into the auditorium.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel were in her room getting changed before graduation and Rachel was getting annoyed because every time she put her shirt on Quinn took it back off.<p>

"Quinn," she whined and tried to tug her shirt back on. "We have to get ready."

"If you would just stop fighting me I would already be done."

"Oh that's real romantic," Rachel said with a giggle.

"C'mon just take your pants off," Quinn said trying to push her hand into Rachel's pants and Rachel was giggling and of course letting her.

"RACHEL!" Leroy's voice boomed from downstairs and Quinn pulled her hand out with a huff.

"See if you had just given in sooner," she whined. Rachel laughed and pulled her shirt on.

"Baby relax, we are going to graduation and then you're going to make a beautiful speech and afterwards I will let you defile me all night long," she said with a wink and dragged Quinn out of the room.

"You promise," she asked with another whine.

"I promise," she said.

When they got downstairs they saw Quinn's mother and Richard along with Frannie; Hiram and Leroy waiting for them.

"Well it's about time, "Leroy said with his arms crossed. "Is it safe to ask what took you guys so long?"

"Not really," Quinn said and as they were all about to leave Quinn felt Leroy tug on her arm.

"Can we have a moment everyone?" He wondered and he saw everyone smile at them and their weird father- daughter relationship. Hiram kissed Leroy on his cheek and winked.

"Go easy on her," he said and Quinn became nervous.

"Bye baby," Rachel said and kissed her cheek.

"Wait Rach, d-d-don't leave me," she begged and Rachel just giggled.

"You'll be fine," she didn't know what her daddy was up to but she knew it wasn't anything Quinn should be worried about. "See you there." Rachel left, and Quinn's family left too. She stared at them as they all left her hanging. And there was nothing between her and the certain death that lay behind Rachel's daddy's eyes.

"W-Whatever I did sir, I swear I didn't mean to do anything that would offend or disrespect you and I-"

"Relax Quinn," he said with a chuckle. "Don't you know by now that you are a daughter of mine and nothing will change my opinion of you?"

"B-But then why all the scariness," she asked.

"Well that part is just fun for me," he giggled again and she relaxed. "I wanted to- well Hiram and I wanted to give this to you," he handed her an envelope.

"W-What's this?"

"Open it," he told her and with shaky hands she opened the envelope. Inside was a check that had a lot of zeros; her mouth dropped.

"I can't accept this, I mean it's too much and it-"

"It's yours," he said cutting her off and when confusion spread on her face he elaborated. "When your father threw you out of the house and you came to live with us your mother was giving H and I money for you every week."

"Yeah I know she told me and-"

"Well what she didn't tell you was that we refused at first but when it was clear she wasn't going to take no for an answer we agreed to take the money," Quinn nodded. "But we didn't spend a dime of it," he said and she gasped. "We invested it in your future Quinn… and your future is now." She smiled and tears fell from her eyes.

"Y-You… I c," she was getting choked up. "I… god I just love you two so much and I-"

"We love you too," he said. "And I know that you have a trust fund that will cover any and all college expenses so maybe you could use this money for a trip with Rachel, or for a ring maybe," he raised his eyebrows when he said that; her smile widened. "Or whatever you want to use it for Quinn it is yours. H and I love you like a daughter and we are so grateful that you make Rachel as happy as you do," he pulled her into a tight hug and she cried into his shoulder.

"I love you too… dad," she whispered and felt him hug her tighter and knew he was crying too.

* * *

><p>Leroy drove Quinn to school and when she walked into the auditorium she saw the greatest sight ever. She saw Rachel holding her daughter; she rushed over to them and hugged them both.<p>

"Win!" Beth shouted as Rachel handed the baby to her.

"I see you survived Daddy," Rachel said and Quinn nodded and looked to the man.

"Yeah he um… he's just wonderful."

"I know," Rachel said to her and kissed her cheek. "But come one we gotta go," she was tugging on Quinn's arm and Quinn handed Beth back to Shelby.

"Good luck Quinn," she said and looked at Beth. "Beth say good luck to Mama Quinn."

"Luck Win!" Beth shouted and Quinn kissed her cheek.

"Thanks baby," she looked at Shelby. "Thanks Shelby."

"Go make us proud Quinn," she nodded and followed Rachel over to where the graduates were sitting.

Fifteen minutes later, Figgins' was at the microphone.

"Welcome family and friends to the McKinley High commencement ceremonies for the graduating class of 2012," he said and the place went crazy. "Please welcome to the stage your senior class valedictorian Miss Quinn Fabray," he said and again a loud cheer erupted as Quinn made her way to the stage. When she looked out at the crowd her eyes locked on her very excited girlfriend who was clapping happily. She smiled at her and the her eyes peered over to her mother and she thought about all they had been through together and then she saw Shelby and her little wonder and she waved, finally her eyes landed on Rachel's again and she took a deep breath before taking her speech out of her pocket.

"Ladies and gentleman, family and friends, faculty and students let me be the first to say congratulations to my fellow classmates," she said and another loud cheer was heard. "I'd like to tell you all a story about the kids that I have found myself in the company of over these past four years... They are your best friends and your biggest rivals. They are the people you will spend a lifetime loving and the people you may never see again after this day. These are the people that we have grown up with and beside and together we became young adults. Our story happened somewhere in between love and hate, football and hockey… glee club and Cheerios."

"Our story happened between being popular and being a loser," she looked at her glee club as she continued. "Between knowing who we wanted to be and becoming who we were meant to be, between being children and becoming adults, being naïve and becoming educated, between the past and the future." She took a deep breath and her eyes landed on those unwavering brown eyes which were filled with just as many tears as her own were.

"Fellow classmates, being a teenager is the hardest thing anyone will ever have to go through and we survived, we will always be somewhere in between knowing what we want and figuring out how to make it happen… somewhere in between happy and sad, love and pain, life and death but we need to learn to accept every challenge that life hands us and know that everyone else is also living their life somewhere in between." She took another deep breath and wiped her face before continuing.

"It's the small moments in life," she said and saw Rachel laughing. "The moments you don't even think matter at the time they happen but it's those moments that make life worth living… it's those in between moments that change us, that make us, that break us, and that save us. So hold onto those moments that exist somewhere in between because those are the lasting ones. Thank you and congratulations McKinley High class of 2012," she said and everyone cheered.

As she made her way back to her seat she was tackled by the love of her life… a tiny infuriating diva that one day everyone will know by name.

As each student was called to the stage Miss Pillsbury handed them their diploma and shook their hands, and then they made their way back to their seats; with the exception of the glee club who crossed the stage and then went backstage because Figgins had asked them to sing at the end of the ceremony.

"Rachel Berry," Figgins called and Quinn watched as her baby walked by her family and extended family and they were all screaming for her from their seats. She watched as she then walked across that stage to receive her diploma. After several more students were called the glee club went nuts again.

"Michael Chang Jr." Figgins' said and as Mike walked by his family they waved and Tina was blowing him a kiss. He walked across the stage and joined Rachel backstage. After several more students were called.

"Quinn Fabray," he said and she got to her feet. She could hear Puck and Santana yelling from behind her and she looked back at them and waved. She waved to her mom and Richard and her sister, she waved to Hiram and Leroy Berry and as she walked by Shelby she kissed Beth right in the top of her head and heard the baby call her _Win_ again and it sent butterflies through her body. She looked back at her family and proudly walked across that stage to her future. And when she got backstage her future tackled her again in another tight hug and kissed her all over her face.

"I'm so hot for you right now Quinn," she whispered.

"You're always hot for me babe."

And that is a bad thing?" She pouted and Quinn leaned closer.

"Never," she captured her lips in a heated kiss as Figgins continued to call names out.

"Finn Hudson," Figgins called and Burt Hummel was the loudest in the room. Rachel and Quinn stopped kissing to cheer for their friend as he crossed the stage and joined them which was something they never thought would happen at certain times throughout the last four years… but here they were.

"Kurt Hummel," he said and again Burt Hummel was the loudest in the room. Kurt walked by his family and was pulled into a fierce hug by his dad. Once is dad released him he pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's lips and joined his friends backstage. Rachel squealed and hugged him tight as Figgins' called more names.

"We did it Kurt and we are New York bound," she squealed.

"You are one amazing little person Rachel Berry," he said and hugged her again.

In the audience, one Sue Sylvester watched with pride as Figgins called out the next name.

"Becky Jackson," he said and Sue was on her feet cheering the loudest; she also may have been crying the most as that little wonder crossed the stage to her future.

But she'd never admit that.

"Mercedes Jones," he said next and again the glee club went crazy. Quinn, Rachel and Kurt were the loudest from backstage and Mercedes laughed at her crazy friends and she hugged each of them once she joined them. They chatted while Figgins called out more names.

"Santana Lopez," he said next and everyone behind the curtain went nuts. She leaned over the aisle and Puck and kissed Brittany who was behind her and to the right a little bit.

She kissed her, in front of everyone.

And sometimes things do change.

And Puck whistled.

"Hot!"

"Shut it Puckerman," she said and then walked passed her cheering parents and didn't miss her Abeula who was smiling at her; she gasped and walked across the stage. When she got back there she looked stunned and Quinn noticed.

"San, what's wrong?" Quinn wondered.

"M-My Abeula she's… she's here," she pointed to where she was sitting. "A-And she smiled at me."

"That's great Santana," Quinn said and hugged her tight. Figgins continued to call out more names and Rachel looked at Santana.

"I'm happy for you Santana," she said and rubbed her arm.

"Thanks Rachel," she said and pulled her into a tight hug.

"President Brittany S. Pierce," Figgins called and Santana was most definitely the loudest one in the building… Even from behind the curtain and when Brittany joined them backstage she picked Santana up in her arms.

"She's here babe, my Abuela is here," she told her and Brittany smiled.

"See Santana I knew she loved you more than her stupid beliefs."

"I love you Brittany."

"I love you too baby," Brittany told her and then her mouth was covered. After a few more names the glee club went wild.

"Noah Puckerman," he said and as Puck got to his feet he could hear his friends and knew that they were his true family. Yeah sure his mom was there but he was pretty sure it was only out of obligation. His friends- the ones that were cheering the loudest and had saved him over and over again… that was what true family was. And as he walked by Shelby he cupped Beth's cheek.

"I did it baby girl… I'm going to make you proud."

"Yeah you are," Shelby told him. "You already do," he patted her arm and kissed Beth's head. _No-No_ he heard her say as he went up to the stage. He fought from the urge to kiss Miss Pillsbury on the mouth when she handed him that diploma instead he settled for a hug and when he joined his family backstage he was greeted with a group hug. As Figgins called out the rest of the names the glee club prepared for a special performance. Finn walked over to Puck and handed him is guitar.

"You're signing lead dude," he said and Puck's mouth dropped.

"But I thought you were-"

"We decided that it has to be you man… go out there and do us proud."

"Ladies and gentleman the graduating class of 2012," Figgins said and the graduates tossed their caps into the air. "And now here is a special treat from the National champion New Directions." The curtain went up and _Glory Days_ began and Puck led the New Directions into and incredible performance.

And when the song was over the glee kids tossed their own caps into the air and then shared another group hug.

* * *

><p>After the crowd had dispersed Santana was waiting out in the hall pacing back and forth and a few moments later her Abeula joined her. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the woman she once idolized and she was staring back.<p>

After several moments of an uncomfortable silence Abeula pulled her into a tight hug.

"I am so sorry Santana," she said and Santana cried into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry that I pushed you away when you needed me the most."

"It's okay you're here now," she said and they hugged until all the tears were gone and then Abeula pulled away.

"I am so proud of you my sweet baby girl, for everything," she said and Santana nodded.

"I have so much to tell you."

"We will talk later I want you to go celebrate with your friends now okay," Abuela told her and she nodded again as the woman turned away; but after only a couple of steps she turned back. "And about that girlfriend of yours… Brittany."

"Yeah?" She wondered trying to keep her defensive nature in check.

"Hold onto her," Abuela said before leaving the hall and Santana beamed. When she turned around she was looking into those deep blue eyes and she saw a smile playing on Brittany's lips.

"Did you hear that?"

"I heard her baby," Brittany said.

"You were right," she said and Brittany shrugged.

"It's been known to happen," she draped her arm across Santana's shoulder. "I don't know if you've heard but I'm kind of a genius," Santana giggled.

"Yeah I did hear that."

They walked together into the auditorium to get ready for their final glee rehearsal ever.

* * *

><p>Everyone's parents offered to throw them a party- well almost everyone's family did but the kids all decided that they would rather spend the night together hanging out rather than some big party but first they had one more thing to do.<p>

They had to involve Miss Pillsbury; first to get permission to use the auditorium and then to get Mr. Schuester there. Quinn and Rachel were backstage standing and hugging. Rachel was smiling up at her beautiful girlfriend.

"I gotta tell you Quinn that you're speech was incredible."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was inspired by this little hottie," she said and kissed Rachel's nose.

"Yeah and what did this little_ hottie_ say," she used finger quotes when she said hottie and Quinn laughed.

"She told me that the small moments in life are the ones that count."

"Well this little hottie seems pretty smart," Rachel said with a wink.

"Well yeah you are… just not as smart as your girlfriend," Rachel arched her eyebrow. "I mean I am the valedictorian."

"Yeah you are," Rachel kissed her. "And you will be getting very lucky later braniac."

"Ooh I can't wait," Quinn said and pulled her into another kiss that only ended when they heard Finn's voice.

"It's time Rachel… oh sorry guys," he said and Rachel smiled against Quinn's lips.

"See you in a few babe," she said and then she squealed when Quinn slapped her ass as she walked away. Rachel turned back and blew her a kiss that Quinn caught.

"You two are fucking gay already," Santana said and Quinn laughed.

"Yes… yes we are," Quinn told her and Santana hugged her arm.

"So is the party at Berry's later?" Quinn nodded and smirked, she could tell Santana knew what she was thinking and her next words confirmed it. "I know right, where else would it be? Somehow that little diva managed to wrap all of us around her finger including the big bad Quinn Fabray," she said and Quinn laughed.

"You're in a good mood… did you get lucky?"

"Yeah… me and Britts gave the locker room one last show," she said and Quinn smiled. "And plus my Abuela told me she was proud of me," she said as Quinn gasped and hugged her tight.

"That's so great San."

"Yeah."

"I want details."

"I'll tell you later," she said. "After we make Mr. Schue cry, I mean it's only fair after that shit he pulled in the beginning of the week." Quinn laughed and they made their way closer to the stage to watch from the wings until it was their time to join.

Miss Pillsbury was leading Mr. Schuester toward the auditorium.

"What's going on Emma?"

"It's a surprised just… just go in there," she said and he did as he was told; and she followed.

And as he made his way to a seat front and center he saw something that took his breath away.

He saw Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie on the stage wearing their graduation gowns. He thought it was weird that Tina an Artie had them on but he just shook his head and took his seat with Emma beside him.

"Mr. Schue," Rachel began. "When you sang to us at the beginning of the week you touched all of our hearts with how much we mean to you… and we wanted to show you that we feel the same way. We realized that it's not each other we need to say goodbye to… it's you." He smiled. "So Mr. Schue this is for you because you _never_ stopped believing in us and we will _never_ stop believing in you," and then he gasped and a tear slid down his cheek as they all tore their robes off and they were wearing red tee shirts, jeans and converse sneakers.

Rachel pointed to the band and the music for _Don't Stop Believing_ began and as they sang he was brought back to the day that the glee club saved him from a life that would've never made him happy and gave him all the happiness any one man could ask for.

Quinn was watching from backstage as her girlfriend lit up that fucking stage just like she did the very first time she saw her perform and it was the same fucking song… and the same fucking girl. Santana came up behind her.

"This is creepy," she said at the familiarity of the moment.

"No San, this is poetry."

And Santana nodded; because it sure was.

When the glee club sang the word _journey_; all of the original members came out one at a time in order of how they joined glee and then they all sang together and Mr. Schuester was crying like a baby; while the rest of the glee club watched from the audience.

And Rachel and Quinn were reliving the moment that their lives change so completely. Rachel walked over to Quinn and kissed her passionately before having to sing again. And as they sang and danced their very first glee song, the very last time they would ever be on this stage together the tears were flowing and the love was deep.

That night the glee club sat around Rachel's living room and recounted their favorite moments of high school and as the night wore on and the laughs and the tears were in full force Rachel looked around the room.

And she knew without a shadow of a doubt that these are the best people she has ever and would ever know and they all… every single one of them loved her.

Especially that stunning blonde that couldn't take her eye off of her.

And Rachel certainly knew that feeling.

And the next day as they drove to the train station because they had tickets to see _Wicked_ on Broadway; that her amazing girlfriend had gotten her. She took that girl's hand and never wanted to let go. She gasped when they got to the top of the stairs and saw that every single one of her friends had come to see them off and the feeling was indescribable.

Santana hugged Rachel and then Quinn.

"And remember when you bitches get back I needs some Unholy Trinity time."

"And Rachel," Quinn said.

"Well yeah, that goes without saying." Santana winked at Rachel who beamed at her before she moved on to Noah. She hugged him tight.

"I want re-match on that game by the way," he said and kissed her head.

"You're on," as they got on the train and were waving to their friends they heard Puck shout.

"Hey when they get back we should go on another camping trip!"

"Fuck off Puckerman!" Santana shouted, everyone laughed, and Quinn hugged Rachel's waist as the train started to move.

"You know we're going camping when we get back right?"

"Yeah," Rachel agreed and turned in Quinn's arms. "But think of all the fun sex we had last time and how much of it we could have again," she placed a kiss to Quinn's mouth and then waggled her eyebrows. "In fact, want to find a bathroom and check another fantasy off of my list?" Quinn laughed.

"You are too much," she said with a wicked grin and Rachel knew she was considering it.

"Yeah but you love me," she said.

"I certainly do." Rachel looked deep into Quinn's eyes.

"I love you with all my heart Quinn Fabray."

"And I love you exactly the same Rachel Berry," she said and as Rachel pulled her into the nearest bathroom she went willingly.

Because Rachel Berry was impossible to refuse.

She always had been.

And Quinn was certain she always would be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Did you like? Did you cry? I certainly did. **

**This is the end but stayed tuned there will be an epilogue. **

**The song Rachel and Quinn sang was The Story by Brandi Carlile and/or Sara Ramirez; I love them both immensely so I decided to include both versions. The song Puck sang was Hold On by Wilson Phillips and the chapter song was Somewhere in Between by Adam Wheatley.**

**I would like to take this time to thank each and every one of you that took the time to read, review, favorite and just all around enjoy this story it was a fun ride and I hope you join me in the sequel too. You guys are my inspiration. Love to you all xx.**


	77. Epilogue: Journey

**A/N: Epilogue… thank you all for the journey.**

**EDIT: I am reposting this chapter because I made a few slight changes that will help with the continuity of MMH. They are very small edits and might not even be noticeable if you haven't read this in a while but it was mostly to do with Sawyer. Originally it was as if the glee club met her for the first time but as I wrote MMH that isn't how it happened so just a slight change. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Sexy times **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, anything mentioned, or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: Journey<strong>

"_There were hard times, I know I survived, just because you stayed by my side. With all I have, with all I am, I promise you all my life. Whenever the road is too long; whenever the wind is too strong. Wherever the journey may lead to; I will be there for you, I will be there for you."_

**5 YEARS LATER**

Rachel woke up with a start; she had been having an amazing dream and when she woke up she realized it wasn't a dream at all. Her eyes peered down her naked body to see the blonde head of her incredible girlfriend bobbing between her legs she could do nothing but moan.

Quinn giggled when she heard it and pulled her face away from Rachel's drenched center. Her eyes peered up to see Rachel biting on her lip and reaching for her head.

"N-N-No Quinn don't stop," she breathed out and cupped the back of her head; urging her to continue what she was doing. "O-Our parents will be here soon and I-I don't want to be all frustrated on this… the most important day of my life," she husked and Quinn was about to complete her task when she realized what Rachel had just said she pulled her head back again.

"Wait I thought the day you and I connected was the most important day of your life," she asked with her famous eyebrow arch.

"It was… it-it is," she bucked her hips trying to get closer to Quinn, but she merely backed away. "Fuck Quinn, you can't ask me important questions after waking me up with your tongue inside me," Quinn laughed. "Now continue what you were doing or I will do it myself." Quinn resisted the urge to tell her to do it; and watch Rachel fuck herself.

She would've loved that.

But she wanted to taste her more.

So she dove back in and wrapped her lips around Rachel's stiff clit and sucked hard. Rachel arched off the bed in a perfect bow shape and her toes curled.

"Fuck Quinn! You're so fucking good at this," she groaned and then growled when Quinn pulled back again. She was annoyed with her girlfriend and was about to push her off and fuck herself but when she looked down into those hazel eyes shining with love and her face covered in her own juices her anger went away and desire took over again.

"We've been fucking like bunnies for over seven years Rachel," she said. "Of course I'm good at it," Rachel gripped Quinn's hair in her hand and dug her nails into her scalp.

"Less talking… more licking babe," she panted while pushing Quinn's head again. Quinn smirked and wrapped her lips around that clit again; eliciting another moan but this time she slammed two fingers deep inside of her without warning and Rachel screamed in pleasure. Quinn began pumping harder and faster and deeper while continue to batter that nub with her tongue.

Rachel was in a tailspin of emotion. She fucking loved this girl who was thoroughly fucking her and she couldn't imagine ever being happier than she was in this moment. And then her mind went blank as her orgasm crashed around her and lights and colors flashed behind her eyes.

"Fuck Quinn!" She screamed as Quinn pushed her over the edge and as she heard Quinn screaming as well she knew that she was right there with her; it wasn't until after; Rachel found out that Quinn was fucking herself at the same time.

As her breathing slowed she opened her eyes to see Quinn take her fingers out of her and lick them clean; she moaned at that but she moaned even louder when she saw Quinn pull the fingers of her other hand out of herself and offer them to Rachel; and she didn't hesitate to suck them into her mouth and moan for a third time.

Quinn collapsed beside her and looked over at Rachel's still heaving chest.

"Your Broadway debut is tonight baby," she said and saw a smile spread across that amazing mouth and then Rachel's eyes landed on hers.

"I know," she squealed. "I'm nervous."

"You will do fine… you will shine like the star you have always been," Quinn told her and then felt Rachel yank her arm until she was hovering over her again.

"It's been one hell of a journey, hasn't it Quinn?"

"It sure has… and being on this journey with you is the greatest gift ever," Rachel smiled her Quinn smile. Quinn always had been good with words; and as she stared at the girl who knew exactly how to take care of her and always had she felt her heart fluttering the same way it did that day back when she was fifteen years old.

It was definitely one hell of a journey with this girl.

"Quinn your complete and total belief in me and the support you never fail to provide is why I strive to never give up," Quinn nodded. "And why even when I think I'm not good enough I still believe it because I have you telling me… you and your belief in me is the biggest strength I have… and it's also one hell of a turn on," Quinn giggled and arched her eyebrow.

"Oh and here I thought it was my fantastic ass."

"And then you ruin it," Rachel said pushing her arm but Quinn didn't move away instead she pressed herself closer and slammed her hips into Rachel's.

"Mm… fuck," she hummed and then her lips were covered, and Quinn's tongue was in her mouth kissing her the way the only Quinn has ever and would ever kiss her and she got wet all over again. She knew Quinn felt the same way when she pulled back and stared into her eyes. Rachel could see the passion in those darkened eyes.

"Want to go again?" Quinn asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Quinn laughed and began kissing her way down Rachel's body and Rachel watched her go and when that head was once again bobbing between her legs she could only fall back to the bed and let Quinn take her places that only Quinn knew how.

There was no greater journey than the one she found in Quinn's arms.

* * *

><p>Several hours and several orgasms later, Rachel was getting dressed and someone was banging on the door of their small but completely perfect apartment.<p>

Quinn was rushing to the door and the incessant banging.

"Fuck off! Keep your shirt on I'm coming," she shouted before opening it to see Rachel's dads; and Leroy was glaring at her in that terrifying way that still managed to scare the shit out of her.

"Sh-Shit sorry dad… I-I thought you were Santana," she said and he chuckled. "She always bangs on the door like that," she was in his arms being hugged tight before the words were even out of her mouth. She hugged him right back.

"How are you baby girl?" He asked as he walked in and Hiram followed she kissed and hugged him too; before closing the door and facing them.

"I'm wonderful," she answered as a squealing Rachel came running out of the bedroom and threw herself at Leroy who caught her easily.

"I missed you Daddy!" She shouted.

"I missed you too sweetie," he kissed her cheek and lowered her. She then threw herself at Hiram.

"I missed you Dad," she hugged him and he nearly crushed her in a bear hug.

"I missed you too Rachel," he said pulling out of the hug and cupped her cheek. "You are not allowed to wait so long in between visits again do you hear me young lady?"

"I hear you dad," they were chatting idly and catching up when another loud bang was heard at the door and repeated over and over again.

"Open the fucking door Q; I don't have all day," Santana screamed and Quinn looked at Leroy with her eyebrow arched.

"See?" He nodded.

"And you two better not be fucking or-" her words died in her throat when the door swung open to see Rachel's dads standing there. "Oh hi Mr. Berrys," she blushed bright and hung her head.

"Glad to see that your potty mouth has only gotten worse with age," he told her before he pulled her into a hug. Brittany followed also hugging both men.

"How are you guys? What have you been up to?" Hiram asked and Santana smirked.

"Well I don't mean to brag but my professional dancer girlfriend works for Parsons Dance Company," of course the Berrys knew this already but they liked the smile Santana wore whenever she talked about Brittany. "…And I am working my way through a graduate's degree at NYU," she smiled warmly. "I've got a manager but I still haven't gotten a record deal," she said sadly and Leroy patted her arm.

"I have no doubts that you will; it's just a matter of time."

"That's what I tell her," Brittany said. "And until then she works at Starbucks and always brings me yummy sweets that make me work out way more often than I normally have to," Leroy saw the mirth in Santana's eyes and she shrugged.

"What can I say I like watching her work out," she admitted.

"Mm, me too… I have always love watching Rachel workout," Quinn hummed.

"Um, TMI Quinn," Hiram told her and watched her blush, Rachel just laughed and when all eyes landed on her she merely shrugged.

"What? Some things never change."

A few minutes later there was another knock heard on the door and when Rachel opened it she saw her two best gays standing before her looking as dapper as ever. She squealed and pulled Kurt into a hug.

After making the rounds Leroy looked the two boys over.

"So what have you two been up too?"

"I'm still in my final year of Tisch," Blaine said and looked at Kurt.

"And I am currently working in an off Broadway performance of Streetcar where I am breaking stereotypes by playing Stanley," he saw Quinn smiling at him and remembered that day that he thought he would never get a role like that but he proved everyone wrong.

"That is wonderful boys," Hiram said. The door was still open when there was a quiet knock heard and they saw Tina and Mike standing there.

"Tina," Rachel yelled and hugged the girl tight.

"Rachel you saw me yesterday," Tina told her.

"So that doesn't mean I miss you any less," Tina laughed at her crazy friend.

"So what is going on with the two of you?" Hiram wondered and Mike smiled.

"Well you're all the first to hear this other than Tina and my parents but I have just been cast in an off Broadway production of Billy Elliot," he said and again Rachel squealed and hugged him, Quinn was right behind her. "It's just a small dancing part… but it's something." He shrugged.

"I'm so proud of you Mike," she said and he nodded.

"Thanks," he told her. And then everyone congratulated him.

"And what about you Tina?" Leroy asked and she smiled shyly.

"I-I'm in my final year at NYADA," she replied and Rachel looked at her daddy.

"And in a year or two she'll be on Broadway with me… mark my words," Rachel said proudly and Tina laughed.

"I wish."

"Trust me… I'm never wrong."

"Oh please Berry you are so full of shit… you're wrong all the time," Santana said. "You were wrong last week when you were arguing with me about that stupid ass musical that you made me watch… and musicals are your thing."

"Shut it Satan, no one asked you," Rachel retorted and the room was filled with laughs as the two girls argued. Tina looked at Quinn.

"Some things really never change," she said and Quinn could only nod.

* * *

><p>Rachel was in the kitchen making coffee for everyone when Quinn came up behind her wrapped her arms around her waist. Rachel leaned into her touch and arched her neck for the kisses that Quinn was leaving down her neck.<p>

"I love you Rachel," she whispered.

"Well I should hope so… or I have been wasting the last eight years," she said and Quinn giggled into her neck. "I love you too," there was another knock heard and Quinn was about to pull away but Rachel held her in place. "Someone will get it," she hummed and Quinn went back to kissing her neck.

"Quinn," Santana's voice sounded from the other room. "There is someone here to see you," Quinn pulled off of Rachel's neck and walked into the other room. As soon as she got there her face brightened.

"Mama Quinn!" Seven year old Beth shouted and ran into Quinn's waiting arms. As soon as Rachel heard her voice she ran out to see her and Beth's expression changed when she saw Rachel.

"Rachel!" She screamed and ran over to her. Rachel scooped her up in her arms and kissed her all over her face. When her eyes met Shelby's she smiled and put Beth down. Beth instantly ran back to Quinn.

"Mama Quinn, can you please show me how to do my make up so I can look as pretty as you?"

"You already do look as pretty as me… prettier actually."

"No way… you're like the prettiest girl ever," Quinn smiled at her baby and remembered that Rachel had once told her the very same thing. "You're like a princess." Quinn kissed her forehead.

"You're the princess," she said and Quinn hugged her.

Rachel walked over to Shelby and hugged her.

"Congratulations Rachel I am so proud of you," Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Thanks mom," she replied and hugged her again.

"Alright enough of this sap fest, Santana called. "When are the rest of the glee nerds getting here?" Rachel crossed her arms and arched her eyebrows.

"Why, do you miss them Satan?" She asked and Santana scoffed.

"No," she responded but she knew that everyone in the room knew that she was lying.

"I think the rest of them are meeting us at the theater… including my mom and Richard," Quinn said and Santana nodded. Again there was a knock on the door and this time it was Rachel who answered it… and then she gasped.

She gasped because standing before her in full uniform was Finn Hudson.

"Long time no see Rach," he said with his signature dopey grin. She squealed and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her tight and smiled into her shoulder.

"I'm so glad you made it," she told him and he lifted her off the ground.

"Unhand my girlfriend Hudson," Quinn's voice had him nearly dropping Rachel and he looked at her with fear in his eyes but that changed into a grin when she pulled him into a hug.

"You clean up good Finn," she wiped some of the lint off of his shoulder.

"Thanks and you look just as gorgeous as ever Quinn," she smiled at him and pulled him inside.

"Thank you Finn; and I must admit that I'm surprised to see you here… I thought you weren't going to be able to make it."

"I didn't think I would either, but they granted me forty eight hours leave and here I am," he looked at Rachel. "There was no way I was going to miss this," he said to her and she squealed again.

"Well we will have to make the most of these forty eight hours won't we?"

"We will," he agreed.

* * *

><p>Later, as they were all getting out of taxi's at the theater and every single one of them gasped when they looked at the marquee and saw what they all knew they would one day see.<p>

Rachel Berry's name up in lights.

"Now I know that isn't Rachel Berry; Broadway star just hanging out with regular people?" Mercedes voice chimed behind them and they all turned to face her.

"Mercedes," Rachel shouted and pulled her into a tight hug. Sam was with her and was helping Artie out of the cab and into his wheelchair. "You guys all made it," she shouted.

"We wouldn't miss it Rachel," Artie said.

"No way," Sam told her. She hugged them both and then looked over all of their faces.

"So what have you guys been up to?"

"Well I'm about to graduate from USC with a film degree," Artie said and Quinn arched her eyebrow at him.

"Oh really?" She said and he looked nervous.

"What?" He asked her. "You knew this already Quinn."

"Yeah I know I just… you and I should talk later," he nodded and still looked at bit nervous.

"And I have a band in L.A.," Sam said. "We're nothing special yet so until then I work construction."

"And he helps me pay the bills," Mercedes said confirming that they had finally worked out and were happy together. Sam draped his arm around her neck and Rachel was smiling at them.

"Which isn't too hard," Sam said with a grin. "Because my baby has a record deal."

"Still as a backup singer Sam," she said.

"Semantics babe," he told her and kissed her cheek. "It's just a matter of time," everyone stared at how adorable they still were together.

"Is that my future daughter-in-law I see?" Judy's voice sounded from behind them and Rachel squealed and jumped into her arms while Quinn hugged Richard.

"How are you Quinn?" He asked.

"I'm wonderful Richard," she answered. "How are you?"

"I'm married to the greatest woman alive, how do you think I am?" He told her and she hugged him tighter and thanked god that her mom found this man.

As Quinn and Rachel were catching up with her parents and everyone else was catching up with each other. A familiar voice was heard that had them all looking in the direction it was coming from.

"Yeah you all know you can't have a party without the Puckasaurus," he said and Rachel was the first to jump on him. Quinn followed and the rest of the glee club sat back and looked at the woman that was on his arm, his girlfriend Sawyer.

She was short, a bit taller than Rachel but shorter than Quinn. She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes and when they heard her speak, her words came out very quickly and sounded very bitchy, Mercedes scoffed.

"Oh hell to the no! I still can't believe Puck found himself a cross between Rachel and Quinn… with a dash of Santana."

"You guys remember Sawyer right?" Rachel wondered.

"Quinn's roommate at Yale," Artie said.

"Who is a cross between you and Quinn," Sam continued.

"And has Santana's attitude," Mercedes finished.

"Yup, that's me," Sawyer said to them. "It's great to see you all again."

"Oh fuck off! Stop talking… it's like listening to Berry talk and it makes Snix come out," Santana cut her off.

"Hello to you too Santana, how are you?" Sawyer asked and Santana smiled and hugged her.

"I'm wonderful." As the two girls caught up Rachel looked at her watch.

"Okay guys I um, have to go… we'll catch up later," she smiled but just as they were about to leave they heard a squeal and turned to see Sugar getting out of a cab.

"Hey everyone," she yelled and Rachel smiled at her; then she gasped.

She gasped because getting out of the cab behind her was Brody… her friend from NYADA.

"No fucking way!" Quinn said and Rachel's eyes locked on his.

"D-Do you know each other?"

He seemed confused as he walked over to Quinn and Rachel, while Sugar was talking with Brittany.

"No we were fighting over a cab," he said stepping closer to Rachel. "Then we realized that we were both coming here and decided to split it." He watched as Rachel's eyes darted back and forth between him and Sugar. "W-Why should I be worried… because we did sort of hit it off and-"

"Hit it off how?" Rachel cut him off and he smiled.

"Well," he started with a smirk and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Ugh gross," she said and he looked back at Sugar.

"W-What is she not…" he trailed off.

"N-No she's lovely… it's just- well she's just Sugar and-"

"And?" He cut her off this time.

"It's too long of a story to tell you now, I gotta go." She covered his hand with hers. "We'll talk later and thanks for coming," he smiled. "And please keep it in your pants until we talk." She said but his eyes were already locked on Sugar's and she rolled her eyes again. He walked away and when she looked at Quinn she could see her laughing.

"Whatever makes him happy right?"

"Even if it's Sugar?" Quinn curled her lip.

"C'mon Quinn she's not that bad," Rachel tugged her hand.

"This from the girl who wanted to kill Sugar numerous times," Quinn retorted and Rachel led her over to the stage door.

"That was only because she was hitting on you… and I love Brody but I'd much rather have her all over my friend then all over my girl." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"She's no threat… she never was."

"I know that," Rachel faced her. "But I still don't like it," Rachel pouted and Quinn captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I love you Rachel Berry," she whispered and then kissed her deeply. When she pulled away she saw stars in her baby's eyes. "Go out there in shine in the role you were born to play," Rachel kissed her again leaving Quinn breathless. After regaining her composure she looked deep into those chocolate eyes and grinned. "Break a leg and I'll be the one clapping the loudest," Rachel chuckled.

"I do not doubt that," she said and cupped Quinn's cheek. "I love you too baby," she said and they kissed once more before Rachel went through the door to her future. Quinn made her way back to her big, and insanely odd family and they all went inside and took their seats.

Once Rachel was done in hair and makeup and it was just about show time. She was standing in the wings and looking out at the stage and she took a deep breath.

"Time to shine," she whispered to herself and as she took the stage she found those hazel eyes in the audience and knew she was going to shine… and she was going to do it for her.

This was it… this was what she had waited a life time for.

The journey to her dream come true.

And in those hazel eyes she saw a wonderful journey that they had already been on and the incredible journey that still awaited them.

Because Broadway may have been her goal, and it was happening.

But Quinn was her dream come true.

* * *

><p>Once the show was over and the theater was empty her friends and family were still waiting in their seats for Rachel to join them. They were going to spend the night reconnecting… a glee reunion of sorts and they were all looking forward to it.<p>

Quinn was talking to the manager of the theater and getting permission for them to wait for Rachel when she came back to the group it was Artie that spoke.

"Yo' how did you get the kind of pull that allows us to just hang here?"

"I um… I may have a few connections." She answered and Artie smiled.

"Yeah… you never told us what you have been doing since high school." She looked to the floor. "C'mon give it up Quinn… what you been doing?" He asked and was truly curious.

"Well," she blushed. "I have had a few guest starring roles on several different television shows and also I wrote, produced, directed, and starred in a short film that is in post-production right now."

"Impressive," Mercedes said with a grin.

"There's more," Santana said with a huge grin on her face. "Tell them Quinn."

"I also just got a leading role in a new television pilot," she said with a blush across her cheeks. This time Sam spoke.

"And what is this role?"

"It's a pregnant and repressed lesbian cheerleader," she said and everyone giggled thinking she was joking. "Think I can handle it?" After a few more giggles they realized she was serious.

"How in the hell did you managed to get a role that was pretty much your story? Finn asked.

"Because I wrote it," she admitted and Artie scoffed.

"Seriously?" He asked and she nodded and then everyone cheered. "That's fucking awesome Quinn," he said. She nodded again and smiled.

"Yeah I um sold the rights for the pilot and the studio asked if I would be interested in reading for the part because I still look young enough to play high school. Once they had everything prepared I came in and read for it and got the job." Everyone cheered again and that was when Rachel came out.

"Hey shouldn't I be the one getting the applause," she said with a smile.

"You did," Santana told her. "You got a fucking standing O… stop being greedy dwarf." Rachel smiled and walked toward them.

"Are you guys ready for dinner… we have reservations?"

"Wait," Quinn said. "I have something to say first and I want our entire family to hear it."

"Okay," Rachel said with a slight nod. "What's up?" Quinn walked over to her and kissed her nose.

"I'm so proud of you Rachel," she husked and Rachel grinned like a fool. "You were brilliant out there and I want you to come with me," she took Rachel's hand and led her onto the stage. Once they were right in the center Quinn looked deep into Rachel's eyes and her palms were sweating. She cupped Rachel's cheek, kissed her quickly, and took a deep breath.

"Rachel we have been in love since we were 15 years old, we have dated since we were sophomores in high school. It hasn't always been the best times but through it all I knew I was loved by you, no conditions and I hope I relayed that feeling to you as well." Rachel nodded and then when Quinn got down on one knee, and pulled out a huge ring; Rachel gasped.

"We made it through a teen pregnancy, lies, fake boyfriends, an emotional breakdown, coming out, stupid Finn Hudson," Rachel chuckled and they heard him scoff.

"We made it through winning nationals, graduation, leaving our homes and each other, four years of long distance but through it all I knew I had your heart. It wasn't always easy Rachel but it was always, _always_ worth it… I love you now more than I ever have before and I loved you before I even know what true love meant." Rachel nodded as tears fell from her face. "Our love has been perfect, and beautiful and messy. We are a mess Rach, but we are a beautiful mess… you always meet me halfway and somewhere in between it all I found my soul mate. Rachel Berry will you marry me?"

Rachel let out a shaky breath.

"Yes."

"Yes?" Quinn's voice wavered as tears fell from her own eyes.

"Yes," Rachel repeated and practically pulled Quinn off of her knee and connected their lips, and as her tongue pushed into Quinn's mouth she vaguely heard the sound of her friends and family applauding.

But she really only the heard the sound of Quinn's heartbeat and how it was in perfect tune with her own. When she pulled off of those lips and looked deep into those eyes.

She fell in love all over again.

For the millionth time on this journey with Quinn.

And then Quinn kissed her again and just like always it was those kisses, and those eyes, and those arms that brought her home.

END.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song used was I Will Always be There for You by Jessica Andrews.**

**Please join me in the sequel. It will be called **_**Meet Me Halfway**_** and it will tell two separate timelines. The first one will take place right after graduation and the other one will take place literally right after this… I hope you take that journey with me as well. **

**I was going to have the two timelines happening at the same time; like as in every other chapter being each timeline but as I'm mapping out the story I'm finding it confusing. And if I'm confused you will be too. So I changed it. It will happen in order. The first part will be right after graduation and lead up to this, the proposal. The second half will start with right after this and lead them on another five year journey.**

**I have already begun writing it but I won't post any chapters until I have a few of them written so that I can stay ahead like I did with SIB and give you twice a week updates.**

**Also like I said before and this chapter demonstrated. I may use things and characters I like from season four. I may even use scenes I like; but it won't be a re-telling like this story was.**

**You're the inspiration for all of the words I have given and will give you. It was a pleasure bringing this story to you and I am humbled by every single one of you xx.**

**See you guys in the sequel…**


End file.
